


L'apprentissage de la Force

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 336,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Et si Rey avait accepté la main tendue de Kylo Ren durant l'épisode 8 ? Et si ils avaient conclu un accord ? Comment aurait pu évoluer l'histoire ?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 609
Kudos: 138





	1. Prologue

**__ **

**_Disclaimers : Star Wars n’est pas à moi, il appartient à Georges Lucas, Disney et euhhh bah toute personne de la franchise !_ **

****

**_Bonjour à tous !_ **

****

**_Bon bah il faut croire que j’y prends gout… Voici donc le prologue d’une nouvelle fanfic SW. Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic en cours, sachez que même si celle-ci est Reylo (oui encore), mais tant l’histoire que la forme seront différentes_ **

**_J’espère qu’elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?_ **

****

****

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

_«_ Mon digne apprenti, fils des ténèbres, héritier présomptif du Seigneur Vador, où il y avait conflit, je sens de la détermination. Où il y avait faiblesse, de la Force. Achève ton apprentissage, le moment est venu d’accomplir ton destin. _»_

Agenouillée, clouée au sol par la volonté de Snoke, Rey leva les yeux vers Ben Solo. Leurs regards se nouèrent et la jeune femme sentit l’espoir vaciller en elle alors que les mots s’écoulaient de la bouche de Ben. Froids, sans émotion.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Même si Ben la regardait, ses paroles s’adressaient à Snoke. Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas s’être trompée à ce point, Ben ne pouvait pas être aussi impitoyable, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Même s’il s’était tourné vers le Côté Obscur, il n’était pas encore totalement corrompu.

« Ben », souffla-t-elle, consciente de la supplique qui faisait vibrer sa voix.

Leurs regards restèrent verrouillés l’un à l’autre tandis que, derrière elle, Snoke jubilait.

« Tu crois que tu peux le retourner ? Pauvre créature… Sache que personne ne peut me trahir… »

La respiration de Rey se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Face à elle, Ben ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement. Son visage était de marbre et seuls ses yeux trahissaient le conflit, qui, elle le sentait, faisait rage en lui.

« Personne ne peut me battre. Je lis dans son esprit et je connais ses moindres intentions. »

La main de Ben s’éleva et Rey se força à ne pas réagir alors que son sabre se dressait.

« Oui… Je le vois, tourner son sabre pour frapper juste. Et d’un seul coup, jeune écervelée, il l’active et il tue son véritable ennemi ! »

Rey retomba lourdement sur le sol alors que Snoke s’effondrait, coupé en deux.

Sans s’accorder un seul instant de soulagement ou s’interroger sur ce brusque revirement, la jeune femme se lança dans le combat. Dos à dos avec Ben, elle s’empara de son sabre laser et se concentra sur les ennemis qui les entouraient. La bataille était âpre, difficile. Contrairement à elle, les Chevaliers Pourpres étaient des combattants aguerris, rompus à l’exercice de la guerre. L’effort que lui demandait le combat était immense mais elle ne pouvait se dérober, elle ne pouvait renoncer. Pas alors qu’elle sentait Ben se battre à ses côtés. Elle se débarrassa de son dernier adversaire et s’avisa alors que la situation était critique pour Ben. Sans réfléchir, elle lui lança son sabre laser. Ben, le regard dans le sien, l’attrapa et, sans la moindre hésitation, se défit de son dernier opposant.

L’espace d’une seconde, ils se firent face, seuls au milieu des cadavres, puis Rey se souvint du danger qui menaçait ses amis. Rompant leur contact, elle se précipita vers la lentille qui donnait sur Crait.

« La flotte, donne leur l’ordre d’arrêter de tirer, on peut encore sauver la flotte,» lança-t-elle à Ben.

Derrière elle, Ben ne bougea pas. Eperdue, Rey se retourna vers lui. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu’il s’approchait du trône de Snoke.

« Ben ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne la regardait pas. Les yeux fixés sur le corps de Snoke, il souffla :

« Toutes ces vieilles choses doivent s’éteindre, Snoke, Skywalker, les Siths, les Jedis, la Rébellion… qu’ils meurent tous. »

Il se tourna vers elle, la main tendue et elle sentit sa détresse.

« Rey, unissons nos forces. Ensemble, nous pouvons instaurer un nouvel ordre dans la galaxie… »

Le désespoir déferla en elle. Ainsi, elle s’était trompée… Il n’allait pas la rejoindre, il n’avait toujours pas compris.

« Ne fais pas ça, Ben. Ne bascule pas dans cette voie », le supplia-t-elle, consciente que sa quête de pouvoir ne pouvait que le mener à sa perte.

Le visage de Ben se décomposa et la rage envahit ses traits.

« Non, c’est toi qui résistes encore ! Tu t’accroches ! Lâche prise ! »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Rey lorsqu’elle prit conscience de son échec. Elle n’avait pas réussi à ramener Ben. Même s’il avait tué Snoke pour la sauver, sa soif de pouvoir, son désir de reconnaissance continuaient à le dominer. La main tremblante mais toujours tendue, Ben reprit :

« Tu veux savoir la vérité sur tes parents ? Ou tu l’as toujours sue ? Tu la refoules, tu sais d’où tu viens… Dis-le. »

Rey sentit le souffle lui manquer devant l’intensité du regard de Ben. Elle avait le sentiment qu’il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Dis-le, l’exhorta-t-il d’une voix doucereuse.

— C’était des parias… admit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— De vulgaires ferrailleurs qui t’ont vendue pour acheter à boire. Ils sont morts, ils sont dans une fosse commune dans le désert de Jakku. Tu n’as aucune place dans cette histoire, tu ne viens de nulle part, tu n’es rien. »

Les sanglots l’étouffaient presque à présent et Rey détourna les yeux de Ben, humiliée. Qu’avait-elle imaginé ? Bien sûr qu’elle n’avait pas sa place parmi les Jedis ou dans la Résistance… Il avait raison, elle était insignifiante.

« Mais pas pour moi… » poursuivit-il, la main tendue.

Surprise, Rey tourna ses yeux gonflés par les larmes vers lui. La main de Ben se tendit de nouveau vers elle, pressante.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle sentit toute sa volonté, son désir de la voir le rejoindre. Interdite, elle le fixa.

« Viens… »lui souffla-t-il, presque comme une supplique.

Non… Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, pas alors qu’il persistait à se tourner vers l’Obscurité. Elle se détourna dans l’intention de se diriger vers la plateforme de décollage avant de s’immobiliser. Lentement, elle se retourna.

La main de Ben était toujours tendue vers l’endroit où elle s’était tenue. Le cœur de Rey rata un battement. Comment pouvait-elle songer à l’abandonner ? Il était si proche, tellement près de revenir dans la Lumière. Si elle lui tournait le dos maintenant… 

Tout son être regimbait à l’idée de le rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la manière crue dont il avait exposé ses origines. Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner cette humiliation. Et pourtant… Elle l’observa longuement, consciente de sa solitude, de sa détresse. En dépit de son allégeance au côté obscur, il y avait encore un conflit en lui. Elle le sentait dans la Force. Si elle renonçait maintenant, il serait perdu, peut-être pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Rey exhala un profond soupir avant de le rejoindre.

Ben cligna des yeux et, en dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

« Je te croyais sur le point de partir. »

Lorsqu’elle discerna l’espoir dans les prunelles sombres de Ben, Rey sut qu’elle avait fait le bon choix en retournant sur ses pas.

« Je l’étais. Mais, je me suis retournée et je t’ai vu. Tu es tellement seul, Ben…

— C’est la pitié qui t’anime ? »

La voix de Ben était blessée et Rey ne put refouler une bouffée de compassion. Que s’était-il donc passé pour qu’il soit aussi méfiant, à fleur de peau ? Cependant, elle ignora sa question.

« Si je te suis, est-ce que tu les épargneras ? »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa.

« Es-tu en train de poser des conditions, Rey ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de le faire !

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis rien ? »

Tendus, ils s’affrontèrent du regard un instant. Les yeux dardés dans ceux de Ben, Rey refusait de perdre ce duel muet. Finalement, le jeune homme détourna le regard.

« Que proposes-tu ? »

S’efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son soulagement, Rey répondit.

« Si je reste avec toi, tu stoppes immédiatement l’attaque en cours. Snoke est mort, tu vas probablement prendre sa place, tu n’as pas besoin de tuer la Résistance pour asseoir ton pouvoir.

— Pourquoi les défends-tu à ce point ? »

Rey soupira.

« Parce que ce sont mes amis, Ben. Parce qu’ils m’ont acceptée dans leurs rangs sans la moindre condition, sans s’intéresser à mes origines ou à celle de mes parents.

— C’est le cas pour moi aussi ! » s’énerva Ben.

Rey s’efforça de ne pas reculer, elle pouvait sentir la rage de son vis-à-vis crépiter dans la Force.

« S’il te plait, souffla-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas te suivre si c’est au prix de la vie de mes amis. » Et de ta mère, compléta-t-elle silencieusement.

Il hésitait, elle pouvait sentir le conflit en lui. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Si j’accède à ta demande, tu dois m’offrir quelque chose en échange. »

Rey frissonna légèrement alors que le regard de Ben glissait sur elle.

« Que veux-tu de plus ? » l’interrogea-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

Il s’approcha lentement d’elle.

« De tous temps, les Siths sont allés par deux. Un Maître et son apprenti. Un choix que j’ai toujours trouvé judicieux, contrairement à celui des temples Jedis. Laisse-moi t’enseigner et tes amis n’auront plus rien à craindre du Premier Ordre. Du moins, pour l’instant. »

Rey blêmit. Elle ne pouvait se tromper sur la proposition de Ben… Au lieu de la rejoindre dans la Lumière, il voulait la corrompre, la conduire vers le Côté Obscur. Elle ne pouvait pas, ce n’était pas…

« Mes hommes continuent à les abattre, Rey. Il sera bientôt trop tard pour qu’il reste quelqu’un à sauver. »

En une fraction de seconde, Rey se représenta Finn, Poe, Chewie, Leia et tous les autres… Un seul mot de sa part et ils seraient épargnés. Elle n’avait pas le choix.

« Oui, je serais ton apprentie, »lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Tandis que Ben donnait l’ordre de stopper l’assaut, elle espéra de tout son être qu’elle serait capable d’être assez forte pour résister à l’attrait de l’Obscurité. Sans cela, tout ce qu’elle avait accompli aujourd’hui serait vain.

**_Voilà c’est tout pour ce petit début qui, j’espère vous mettra en appétit._ **

**_Je pense mettre le premier chapitre en ligne prochainement (histoire d’essayer de vous intéresser à l’histoire). Cependant, les mises à jour seront faites une fois par semaine par la suite, à priori le mardi !_ **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau Suprême Leader

**__ **

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

« A mon commandement ! » déclara Phasma.

Au moment où la Capitaine allait enfin donner à FN-2187 le châtiment que sa mutinerie méritait, l’ordre de cesser toutes représailles contre la Résistance résonna dans le vaisseau, porté par la voix rauque de Kylo Ren. Agenouillés devant le capitaine Phasma, les yeux clos dans l’attente du coup mortel, Finn et Rose ne purent retenir un glapissement de stupeur.

« Par ordre du Suprême Leader, cessez immédiatement le combat contre les rebelles, toute personne qui contreviendra à cet ordre sera exécutée. »

Le bras de Phasma s’immobilisa dans l’air et elle tourna son casque chromé vers le ciel.

« Impossible ! » ragea-t-elle.

Au sol, Finn et Rose échangèrent un regard.

« Je crois que je suis sur le point de me faire pipi dessus », souffla Rose. 

Finn se contenta d’un regard de compassion. Pas plus que son amie, il ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se produire. Comme Rose, il avait cru leur dernière heure arrivée. L’ordre de Kylo Ren était aussi incompréhensible que miraculeux.

Les deux stormtroopers qui maintenaient Finn et Rose au sol fixèrent Phasma. Comprenant leurs interrogations, cette dernière pesta :

« Gardez-moi ces deux-là au chaud. »

Sans plus d’explications, elle sortit dans un bruit de métal. Les deux prisonniers échangèrent un long regard. Certes, ils étaient en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

**_Vaisseau Amiral Raddus,_ **

Amilyn Holdo s’immobilisa, la main sur le propulseur. Elle contempla un bref instant le croiseur du Premier Ordre et prit une profonde inspiration. Le moment était venu de se montrer à la hauteur de la cause qu’elle défendait depuis toujours. Elle s’apprêtait à pousser le levier qui la propulserait vers le croiseur ennemi et une mort certaine lorsque quelque chose l’arrêta net.

Les tirs avaient cessés. Les navettes de ses amis filaient vers la sécurité de Crait sans être inquiétés. Perplexe elle regarda le vaisseau ennemi. Elle sentait quelque chose dans la Force. Une chose diffuse et trop ténue pour que ses faibles capacités ne la comprennent tout à fait, pourtant, c’était bien là.

La voix de Leia crachota dans l’habitacle.

« Vice-Amirale Holdo, nous sommes hors de portée de leurs tirs. Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire mais c’est inutile. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un sacrifice supplémentaire. Nous avons déjà perdu assez d’hommes. »

Tremblante, l’Amirale sentit une larme de soulagement rouler sur sa joue mais se força à ravaler son émotion.

« Vos ordres, Générale ?

— Vous décrochez. Partez aussi vite et aussi loin que vous le pouvez. »

La Vice-Amirale hésita. De quoi aurait-elle l’air en fuyant maintenant ? Le croiseur du Premier Ordre était toujours là, armé jusqu’aux dents et étendait son ombre noire sur la planète où ses amis avaient trouvé refuge. Si elle les abandonnait maintenant, ce serait d’une incroyable lâcheté !

« C’est un ordre ! répéta Leia. Amilyn, je vous en prie… N’ajoutez pas une mort inutile à la tragédie que nous venons de vivre.

— Mais si…

— Nous sommes en sécurité. Pour l’instant, lui affirma Leia. Je le sais, je le sens dans la Force. Ne vous exposez plus. Je vous tiendrai informée de la suite, mais pour l’instant, nous devons sauver ce qui peut encore l’être. »

La Vice Amirale déglutit et changea la trajectoire qu’elle avait donnée à son vaisseau.

« Que la Force soit avec vous, murmura-t-elle à l’adresse de Leia.

— Et avec toi », répondit cette dernière d’une voix qui laissait transparaitre son soulagement.

Alors, la Vice Amirale Holdo obéit et sauta dans l’hyper-espace, loin de la bataille qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Furieux, le capitaine Phasma sur les talons, le Général Hux fit irruption dans la salle de commandement du Destroyer. Il embrassa la scène cataclysmique d’un regard. La garde prétorienne avait été décimée, quand à Snoke, il gisait sur son trône, coupé en deux par la puissance de l’attaque qui l’avait vu succomber.

Blême, Hux se tourna vers Kylo Ren.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

Détaché, ce dernier désigna Rey d’un geste nonchalant.

« Elle l’a tué. »

La jeune femme, stupéfaite par ce mensonge, se retourna vers Ben, prête à en découdre. Elle tendait la main vers le sabre laser qui reposait non loin d’eux lorsque la voix de Ben, aussi claire que s’il avait parlé à haute voix, résonna dans son esprit.

« _Première leçon : tu ne bouges pas, tu ne parles pas. Laisse-moi gérer ça_. »

Elle hésita avant de laisser retomber sa main. Après tout, pour l’instant, Ben avait respecté les termes de leur marché, et, maintenant, qu’elle avait pactisé avec lui, elle n’avait pas d’autres choix que de lui faire confiance…

Ecumant de rage, Hux s’empara de de son blaster et le pointa droit sur Rey. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme mais elle s’obligea à ne pas broncher. D’un geste, Ben désarma le Général.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? De quel droit vous interposez-vous ? Et comment avez-vous osé donner l’ordre de cesser le feu à mon armée ? Notre Suprême Leader est mort des mains de cette fille ! Nous n’avons plus de commandant ! »

Un sourire froid joua sur les lèvres de Ben et Hux porta les mains à sa gorge. Une secousse agita son corps alors qu’il s’étouffait et Rey détourna les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Le Suprême Leader Snoke est mort, en effet, » susurra Ben.

Sans desserrer son étreinte sur la gorge du Général, il se dirigea vers le trône qu’occupait Snoke et dégagea le corps de ce dernier d’un coup de botte pour s’y asseoir. Là, son regard sombre fixa Hux et ce dernier n’eut d’autre choix que de gargouiller :

« Longue vie au Suprême Leader Kylo Ren. »

Un frisson irrépressible agita les épaules de Rey lorsqu’elle prit la mesure du choix qu’elle avait fait en acceptant de suivre Ben. Désormais, elle était au côté du celui qui dirigeait le régime qu’elle avait juré de combattre de toutes ses forces.

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, Hux la désigna d’un geste.

« Que comptez-vous faire d’elle ? La torture ? Une mort exemplaire ? »

L’espoir et la malfaisance faisaient vibrer sa voix et, derrière le Général, Rey vit l’armure de chrome qui l’accompagnait s’emparer de son blaster.

« J’ai bien peur de devoir vous décevoir, Général Hux. Rey a compris son erreur, certes trop tard pour Snoke, et elle est désormais disposée à me rejoindre. »

Le visage du rouquin prit une teinte rubiconde.

« Que voulez- vous dire ?

— Que Rey est désormais mon apprentie, ainsi que le veut la règle de deux des Siths. Snoke mort, j’étais le dernier représentant de notre ordre, une situation dangereuse pour ce dernier. Heureusement, je suis parvenu à faire comprendre à Rey que persister dans son allégeance aux Jedis et à la Résistance ne ferait qu’accélérer son trépas. Elle a eu la sagesse de se rendre à mes arguments. »

Le regard haineux de Hux se posa sur Rey et elle s’obligea à le soutenir, le cœur battant. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Ben lui avait ordonné le silence. La mort de Snoke n’avait pas mis fin au Premier Ordre comme elle l’avait naïvement escompté. Dans son ignorance, elle avait sous-estimé la soif de pouvoir et l’inhumanité des hommes, qui, comme Hux s’étaient ralliés à la bannière de Snoke. Si un tel homme prenait le pouvoir à la place de Ben, nul doute que son premier geste serait de reprendre le combat pour anéantir ses amis. Elle le sentait au fond d’elle-même : l’âme de Hux était aussi sombre que celle de celui qu’il avait servi.

« Ceci est absolument insensé ! ne put s’empêcher de s’insurger le rouquin. Je refuse que mon armée serve aux côtés de celle qui a tué notre Suprême Leader ! Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement songer à garder cette, cette rebelle à vos côtés ! »

A travers leur lien, Rey put sentir la colère gronder en Ben et elle lui lança un regard perplexe. C’était comme si le fait que l’autre s’en prenne à elle décuplait sa rage mais elle n’était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi Ben semblait tellement tenir à elle.

« Vous n’avez pas à remettre en question mes décisions, déclara pourtant, d’une voix étrangement calme, Ben.

—C’est une des leurs ! s’énerva Hux. Ses actes le prouvent ! Comment pouvez-vous la … »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu’il se voyait forcer de s’agenouiller, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits.

« J’ai dit : Vos prérogatives ne vous autorisent pas à discuter mes ordres, Général Hux. Je suis le Suprême Leader, je n’ai pas à vous rendre compte ou à justifier mes actes auprès de vous. Rey restera à mes côtés, ainsi que le Leader Snoke l’espérait. Me fais-je bien comprendre ? »

Le rouquin retint un gémissement de douleur avant de courber un peu plus l’échine.

« Oui, Suprême Leader. 

— Bien ! s’exclama Ben d’un ton faussement enjoué. A présent que ce point est réglé et que chacun connait sa place, débrouillez-vous pour trouver à Rey une tenue plus adaptée à son nouveau statut. Je ne supporte plus la vue de ses frusques de rebelle. »

Vaincu, Hux se releva avec peine. Son regard haineux glissa un bref instant sur Rey avant de revenir se poser sur Ben.

« Je ferais selon vos ordres, déclara-t-il avant d’ajouter, à contre cœur : Suprême Leader. »

Hux sortit et Rey serra les dents, brusquement inquiète. En la protégeant de la sorte, Ben venait de se faire un ennemi mortel. Elle ne doutait pas de la puissance du jeune homme, elle l’avait assez vu à l’œuvre pour savoir qu’il était fort, mais que ferait-il si son propre camp se retournait contre lui ?

« _Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ?_ ironisa Ben dans son esprit. _Mignon mais tout à fait superflu comme tu le comprendras une fois que j’aurais progressé dans ton apprentissage._ »

La jeune femme frémit. La capacité qu’il avait à user de la télépathie pour lire ses pensées et communiquer avec elle la terrifiait. Comment ce lien entre eux pouvait-il encore exister alors même que Snoke était mort ?

« C’est une des choses que nous devrons tirer au clair, répondit Ben. Mais pas maintenant. »

Avant que Rey ait eu le temps de protester devant cette nouvelle violation de son esprit, la femme recouverte de chrome s’approcha de Ben. Elle toussota avant de s’agenouiller dans un grincement.

« Capitaine Phasma au rapport, Suprême Leader.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. Que voulez-vous ?

— Vos ordres. Des rebelles se sont introduits dans la base, heureusement nous avons pu les capturer avant qu’ils ne s’approchent du traqueur. Je m’apprêtais à les faire exécuter lorsque votre message m’a arrêtée. »

Cette fois, Rey ne put retenir un mouvement vers Ben. C’était de ses amis dont il était question ! Le nouveau Suprême Leader ne lui accorda pas un regard, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la capitaine.

« De qui s’agit-il ?

—D’un droïde, d’une fille et du renégat FN-2187. »

Les mains de Rey commencèrent à trembler. Finn ! Il ne pouvait s’agir que de lui. Non, pas lui, pas Finn !

« Amenez-les-moi, ordonna Ben d’un ton sec. Une fois que je les aurais vus, je déciderais de leur sort.

—Bien, Suprême Leader », se soumit Phasma, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Bouleversée, Rey s’obligea cependant à attendre que la capitaine soit sortie pour intervenir. Là, elle se précipita vers Ben.

« Tu ne peux pas les faire exécuter ! »

Un soupir las échappa au jeune homme.

« Seconde leçon : tu ne me dictes pas ma conduite. Je suis le Suprême Leader, tu n’es que mon apprentie. »

La jeune femme recula comme s’il venait de la gifler et elle serra les poings.

« Je vois que tu oublies vite tes engagements, Ben. Tu as promis que mes amis n’auraient rien à craindre si je te rejoignais et pourtant tu…

— Ai-je donné l’ordre de les exécuter ? » l’interrompit Ben avec un calme feint.

Rey se troubla une seconde.

« Non, mais, tu…

— Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je compte faire d’eux, attendu que je me suis complètement fermé à toi, soupira Ben. Je voulais savoir si tu étais assez forte pour passer outre mes barrières. Visiblement, ce n’est pas le cas, pas plus que tu ne parviens à te maitriser suffisamment pour me bloquer. Franchement, c’est même un miracle que tu aies survécu jusqu’à présent. »

Vexée, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir et il poursuivit.

« Je ne remets pas en cause ta puissance. Il est évident que la Force coule à flot en toi. C’est ce qui fait que tu es une personne si particulière… Mais, tu ne la maitrises pas, du moins pas encore.

— Au contraire de toi ? Pourtant, tu ne me sembles pas être le champion du contrôle de soi », lui renvoya-t-elle avec hargne.

Un sourire fugace échappa à Ben et la colère de la jeune femme retomba lorsqu’elle s’en aperçut. Quand il souriait ainsi, il n’avait plus rien d’inquiétant. Malheureusement, il reprit rapidement son masque froid.

« Je ne compte pas blesser tes amis. En fait, j’ai l’intention de les laisser quitter cette base. »

Le cœur de Rey bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Finalement, tout n’était pas encore perdu, peut-être qu’en dépit de ses affirmations, Ben était plus proche de la Lumière qu’elle ne le pensait.

« Avec un message pour la Résistance. Ne te méprends pas. Si j’agis ainsi, ce n’est pas uniquement pour respecter ma promesse, c’est aussi parce que j’y trouve un intérêt. A présent viens me rejoindre, ils arrivent. »

Elle jeta un petit regard au corps de Snoke qui gisait sur le sol, proche du trône de Ben et elle grimaça.

« J’ai dit que je te voulais à mes côtés, répéta Ben. Toi aussi, tu as des engagements à respecter. »

La mort dans l’âme, Rey se força à surmonter son dégout pour le rejoindre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une amitié déçue

**_Base fortifiée de Crait_ **

Enveloppée dans un châle sombre, Leia fixait le ciel, indécise. En dépit de ses affirmations à la Vice-Amirale, elle n’était pas entièrement sûre qu’ils soient en sécurité. Quelque chose se produisait dans la Force, cela elle le sentait mais, pour l’instant, elle n’arrivait à décider si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. 

« Que mijotent-ils à votre avis ? » l’interrogea Poe.

Le pilote, aussi perplexe qu’elle, fixait le ciel avec méfiance.

Leia secoua la tête.

« Je n’en sais pas plus que vous Mr Dameron. J’ai la sensation que nous sommes à l’abri mais, je ne peux expliquer pourquoi…

— Est-ce que votre frère est venu à notre aide ? » l’interrogea Poe d’une voix remplie d’espoir.

Une vague de tristesse submergea Leia à la pensée de Luke. Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant.

« Hélas non. Luke n’a rien à voir avec ce qui vient de se produire. Si c’était le cas, je l’aurais senti.

— Rey ?

— Peut-être… Mais si c’est le cas, je ne suis pas certaine que sa présence là-bas soit une bonne chose pour nous. Du moins à long terme.

— En tous les cas, si c’est à elle que l’on doit ce cessez-le-feu, je suis plutôt d’avis que c’est une excellente chose ! »

Leia posa un regard blasé sur le pilote.

« Je n’en doute pas, Mr Dameron. Seulement, pour gagner cette guerre, il faut voir plus loin que l’instant présent. Chaque choix, chaque acte a des conséquences qui vont au-delà de leur immédiateté. »

Ainsi rabroué, Poe baissa la tête et Leia lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

« Allons, rentrons dans la base et préparons la suite. Nous ignorons combien de temps durera notre répit et nous devons nous tenir prêts, quel que soit ce que l’avenir nous réserve. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

La main de Rose agrippa celle de Finn lorsque Phasma pénétra dans la salle d’un pas martial.

« J’ai peur », souffla la jeune femme.

Finn se contenta de presser sa main de toutes ses forces. S’il devait mourir maintenant, il ne donnerait pas à Phasma la satisfaction de le voir trembler.

« Relevez les prisonniers, le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren désire s’occuper d’eux en personne, » annonça Phasma d’un ton sec.

Aussi stupéfaits que les stormtroopers par cette annonce, Rose et Finn furent remis sur leurs pieds sans douceur.

« Avancez, ordonna Phasma. Le droïde aussi. »

Un gazouillis de protestation échappa à BB-8 tandis que les troopers les encadraient et les forçaient à avancer.

« Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren ? releva à mi-voix Rose. Je croyais que c’était Snoke. »

Finn lui adressa un regard rempli d’incompréhension à son amie.

« Moi aussi… Mais Snoke ou Ren, dans les deux cas, ça sent mauvais pour nous. 

— Silence ! » intervint Phasma.

Les prisonniers échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Quoiqu’il se soit passé, ils avaient toutes les chances de ne pas survivre assez longtemps pour en informer leurs amis.

Ils parvinrent devant une lourde porte et Phasma les précéda.

« Voici les rebelles dont je vous ai parlé, Suprême Leader. Ils étaient sur le point de saboter notre traceur lorsque nous les avons interceptés. »

Poussés sans douceur dans la pièce, les trois complices retinrent un hoquet de stupeur à la vue des corps de la garde prétorienne. Puis, Finn se tourna vers Ren et une exclamation lui échappa.

« Rey ? Oh bon sang, si tu savais ce que je suis content de te voir ! »

Son mouvement vers elle fut stoppé net par un coup vicieux de Phasma dans son estomac. Un genou à terre et le visage crispé par la souffrance, Finn fixa son amie. Ce n’était pas normal… Pourquoi Rey restait-elle silencieuse ? Pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ?

« Laissez-nous, Capitaine Phasma. »

Ren. C’était le premier mot qu’il prononçait depuis leur arrivée. Finn détourna les yeux de Rey pour observer le jeune homme, qui, martial, se tenait sur un trône, le corps de Snoke à ses pieds.

« Mais, Suprême Leader, ces rebelles sont dangereux, je ne peux…

— Je crois être suffisamment armé pour lutter contre deux résistants enchainés et un droïde démodé, la coupa Ren. Du reste, je ne serais pas seul, mon apprentie restera à mes côtés. A présent, obéissez. »

Finn ne bougea pas, inconscient du départ de Phasma et des troopers. Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans son esprit : « _mon apprentie_ » avait dit Ren. Mais, non, impossible, il avait du mal entendre, Rey ne pouvait pas…

Le souffle court, Rey peinait à soutenir le regard de son ami. Elle vit les émotions se succéder sur le visage de Finn, la joie de la retrouver, puis l’incompréhension, le doute… Ce dernier lui était insupportable.

Ben se redressa de toute sa taille et s’approcha de ses amis.

« FN-2187, décidément il semble que tu sois décidé à sans cesse te dresser sur ma route. »

Finn ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur Rey dans une question muette.

« Oui, elle est mon apprentie, tu as bien entendu », lui confirma Ben, une pointe de triomphe dans la voix.

BB-8 émit un glapissement choqué et Rose se tourna vers Finn.

« C’est elle que tu voulais sauver ? C’est à cause d’elle que nous avons risqué nos vies ? »

L’ancien stormtrooper ne répondit pas, à la place, il se tourna vers son amie.

« Rey, dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai… C’est impossible, tu ne peux pas, enfin Rey ! »

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant la fêlure dans la voix de Finn. Elle sentit le regard de Ben sur elle et inspira longuement.

« Ben dit vrai. J’ai accepté de le rejoindre. »

Elle n’osa pas regarder Finn, BB-8 et l’inconnue tout en prononçant ces mots. « Rey, »la rappela à l’ordre Ben.

Des larmes dans les yeux, elle releva le visage et regarda Finn. L’ancien trooper paraissait anéanti. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, pas toi ! Tu es notre dernier espoir ! » ragea-t-il. La jeune femme avala brutalement sa salive.

« Je n’ai jamais demandé à l’être et, de plus, les choses ne sont pas passées comme je l’espérais avec Luke, alors…

— Alors tu renonces ? Tu préfères te… te prostituer en t’alliant au Premier Ordre ? »

La violence des mots choisis par son ami frappa Rey en plein cœur et elle retint un sanglot.

« Je fais ce qu’il faut pour sauver ceux auxquels je tiens, » souffla-t-elle finalement. 

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Finn comprenne ce qu’elle cherchait à lui expliquer mais le dégoût qui s’installa sur le visage de son ami brisa net ses espoirs.

« Je vois… Finalement, tu n’es pas celle que je croyais, » lâcha Finn avec un zeste de mépris.

Ben, qui jusqu’à présent observait la scène, prit la parole.

« Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre explication mais, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça. »

Finn se tourna vers lui.

« Si vous espérez nous rallier à votre cause, c’est peine perdue. Rose et moi nous avons le sens de l’honneur contrairement à certaines. »

Rey baissa les yeux de nouveau, cette fois pour dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient de s’écouler.

« Je n’ai que faire de votre présence dans mes rangs. Vous n’avez aucun talent susceptible de m’intéresser, si c’était le cas, vous ne vous seriez pas fait arrêter aussi facilement. Et mon équipe d’évacuation des déchets est au complet, ajouta Ben d’un ton moqueur .

— Dans ce cas, tuez-nous et qu’on en finisse, pavoisa Finn au grand dam de Rose.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous tuer. C’est même plutôt le contraire. Je vais vous laisser repartir tous les trois indemnes et rejoindre vos amis qui se sont réfugiés dans l’ancienne base de Crait. »

Rose le fixa avec stupeur.

« Vous allez nous laisser partir, juste comme ça ?

— Avec un message pour votre Générale. Dites-lui que le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren est prêt à lui accorder sa grâce ainsi qu’à tous les membres de la Résistance si elle dissout sa petite rébellion et que Luke Skywalker se livre à moi. Je vous laisse trois mois pour le faire. A l’issue de ce délai, je traquerai et j’éliminerai personnellement ceux qui ne se sont pas rendus.»

Rey se tourna vivement vers Ben mais il lui imposa le silence d’un geste.

« Durant ce que j’appellerai votre délai de réflexion, le Premier Ordre ne conduira aucune opération visant à vous abattre. Cependant, si on venait à nous attaquer, les auteurs de cet acte de guerre seraient abattus sans la moindre pitié. Les termes sont-ils clairs ou avez-vous besoin que je répète ? »

Finn se tourna vers Rey, dédaignant de répondre.

« C’est ça ta solution ? Qu’on rejoigne tous gentiment le Premier Ordre et qu’on laisse Ren imposer ses quatre volontés à la Galaxie ? Qu’on sacrifice Luke afin que plus personne ne se dresse contre lui ?

— Je vous propose la paix, une chose que notre Galaxie n’a que trop rarement connue, j’ose espérer que vous serez assez intelligents pour le comprendre. Je vais donner l’ordre que l’on vous affrète un Wings. A présent, partez. »

Finn se tourna une dernière fois vers Rey, espérant qu’elle saisisse l’occasion pour se rebeller ou s’interposer mais, à sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« BB-8, Rose, allons-y, ça pue l’hypocrisie et la lâcheté ici, » lâcha-t-il tandis que la porte s’ouvrait pour livrer passage aux troopers que Ren avait appelé.

Statufiée, Rey les vit partir sans lui accorder le moindre regard tandis que Ben dictait ses ordres à ses hommes.

« Voilà qui est réglé », se réjouit Ben lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Des larmes brulantes roulant sur ses joues, Rey lui fit face.

« Tu t’es servi de moi pour les convaincre qu’ils n’avaient plus le moindre espoir de l’emporter et les obliger à déposer les armes !

— Mais… c’est le cas, Rey. La Résistance n’a aucune chance face au Premier Ordre. Si je le voulais, je pourrais en finir, là, maintenant… Il me suffirait de déployer mes hommes sur Crait et en quelques heures, tout serait réglé… Plus de rebelles… Si je leur accorde une chance de sauver leurs misérables existences, c’est uniquement pour te prouver que, contrairement à ceux que tu appelles tes amis, je me soucie de toi. »

Bouleversée, Rey secoua la tête.

« Ce sont mes amis !

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semble que ton précieux trooper s’est empressé de te tourner le dos lorsqu’il a compris que tu ne mettrais plus ta puissance au service de sa cause. Est-ce ainsi qu’agit un ami ? »

La jeune femme resta un instant muette puis, elle laissa libre court à sa colère.

« Parce qu’il croit que je suis passée de ton côté ! Il pense que je les ai trahis alors que j’ai fait mon possible pour les sauver ! Tu les as manipulés, tout comme tu l’as fait avec moi ! »

Le visage de Ben se durcit et la Force résonna de sa colère.

« Tu as fait un choix, Rey, celui de me rejoindre. Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir contrainte, pas plus que je ne t’ai empêchée d’expliquer tes raisons à ces rebelles. Mais toi, tu as décidé de ne pas le faire, pourquoi ?»

Rey haleta.

« Dis-le ! Je veux l’entendre !

— Parce que si j’avais parlé, Finn aurait tout tenté pour me délivrer et je ne voulais pas le voir risquer sa vie pour moi encore une fois ! »

Les yeux de Ben s’assombrirent un peu plus.

« Je vois. Cependant, tu ne pourras les protéger ainsi indéfiniment. Je suis sérieux Rey. Si au bout des trois mois que je leur ai laissés, tes prétendus amis ne déposent pas les armes, tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour les sauver. 

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? C’est de ta mère dont il s’agit, Ben…

— Parce que tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ? Pourtant, tu es bien placée pour savoir quelle importance la famille a à mes yeux », ironisa-t-il.

Le souvenir de Han Solo frappa Rey. Elle se rappela les bras ouverts du contrebandier, le sourire tendre qu’il avait eu pour son fils. Juste avant que ce dernier le tue sans la moindre hésitation.

« Tu es un monstre… » souffla-t-elle.

A présent, elle regrettait l’impulsion qui l’avait conduite à revenir sur ses pas pour accepter sa proposition. Elle avait tort, elle s’était bercée d’illusions, plus rien ne pouvait ramener Ben.

« Je te hais… »lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il ne tenta pas de l’arrêter mais une grimace déforma un instant ses traits alors qu’il la regardait s’éloigner.

« Moi, je ne t’aurais pas tourné le dos, j’aurais essayé de te comprendre », lui lança-t-il alors qu’elle franchissait le seuil.

Une fois à l’extérieur, Rey posa le front contre le métal froid du vaisseau. Les derniers mots de Ben ne faisaient qu’ajouter à sa confusion. Que faisait-elle au juste ici ? Pourquoi Ben était-il si désireux de l’avoir à ses côtés, au point de renoncer à se débarrasser la Résistance alors qu’il en avait l’occasion ? Que cherchait-il réellement ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : La fin de l'espoir ?

****

**_X-Wings du Premier Ordre,_ **

****

Aux commandes du léger vaisseau, Finn ne desserrait pas les dents, encore sous le choc de son entrevue avec Kylo Ren et Rey. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à le croire : son amie avait décidé de rejoindre le Premier Ordre.

« C’est pas vrai ! » ragea-t-il avant de frapper un coup sec sur la console de commandement du wings.

BB-8 émit un bip de protestation et Rose soupira.

« Elle a peut-être ses raisons ?

— Oui, elle s’est laissée corrompre par Ren !

— Ou alors, elle a passé un marché avec lui… suggéra Rose. De ce que tu m’as dit sur Rey, elle ne me semblait pas du genre à basculer facilement du Côté Obscur. Peut-être qu’il lui a fait du chantage ? C’est quand même surprenant qu’il ait donné l’ordre de cesser l’attaque alors qu’il nous tenait. »

Finn s’immobilisa, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Bien sûr… Tu as raison ! C’est forcément ça ! »

Dans son soulagement, il se tourna vers elle et plaqua un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres avant de reculer, mal à l’aise.

« Excuse-moi, je… »

Tout aussi embarrassée, Rose se détourna, le rouge aux joues.

« Ce n’est pas grave, tu sais, je

— Mais dans ce cas, ça veut dire que nous l’avons abandonnée ! Alors qu’elle attendait qu’on l’aide à terrasser Ren ! Bon sang quel idiot ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rose pour comprendre que Finn était repassé sur le sujet Rey. S’efforçant de masquer sa déception, elle reprit :

« Je ne pense pas que c’était ce qu’elle voulait. Elle aurait essayé de nous le faire comprendre par, je ne sais pas, des signes ou des regards, si ça avait été le cas. »

BB-8 manifesta bruyamment son accord avec elle et Finn poursuivit ce qui s’apparentait de plus en plus à un monologue.

« Oui, c’est vrai, vous avez raison tous les deux. Rey voulait qu’on parte, peut-être même est-ce elle qui a soufflé l’idée d’une trêve à Ren. Elle voulait qu’on ait le temps d’échafauder un plan et de recruter de nouveaux alliés. Seulement, ça ne me plait pas du tout de la savoir avec lui. Ce type est fou et incontrôlable. Qui sait ce qu’il est capable de lui faire si elle le contrarie ? Poe m’a raconté ce qu’il lui avait fait et ce n’était pas joli joli. »

Agacée, Rose soupira :

« Elle n’est pas non plus complètement démunie. Je pense qu’elle est capable de se défendre. Après tout, c’est un Jedi ou presque. »

Finn posa le Wing.

« Oui, mais tout de même, ça me plait pas de la savoir seule avec lui. J’aurais du insister pour rester. »

**_Base fortifiée de Crait,_**

****

****

« Un de leur vaisseau vient de se poser ! » annonça Kaydel.

Les hommes les plus proches se précipitèrent vers la porte de la forteresse, méfiants.

« On dézingue tout ce qui en sort, tenez-vous prêts, »ordonna Poe.

Une tension s’installa dans la base tandis que la porte s’ouvrait lentement. Le blaster en main, Poe s’approcha de la porte blindée.

« A mon signal, tu ouvres juste assez pour que je puisse les viser, » lança-t-il à Kaydel.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, concentrée sur ce qui se passait à l’extérieur.

« Je vois quelque chose sortir, on dirait…

— BB-8 ! s’écria Poe, fou de joie. Et… Finn et Rose ? Bon sang, je les croyais morts !

— On dirait qu’ils sont seuls, confirma Kaydel. Ils approchent.

— Eh bien ouvre leur ! »

BB-8 roula le plus vite qu’il put vers Poe tandis que Finn et Rose poussaient un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant leurs amis.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ? » les questionna Poe.

Rose et Finn échangèrent un regard.

« Je crois qu’il faudrait que la Générale soit là pour entendre ça », déclara Finn avec gravité.

Un pli soucieux barra le front du pilote et il se tourna vers l’intérieur de la base.

« Bien sûr, je vais vous… »

Un sifflement aigu les interrompit et ils n’eurent que le temps de s’écarter pour laisser passer le _Faucon Millénium_ qui atterrit brutalement dans le hangar. La porte s’ouvrit et livra le passage à Chewbacca, suivi de près par R2-D2.

C3-PO se rua vers son ami et les deux droïdes ne tardèrent pas à échanger des nouvelles, bien vite rejoints par BB-8.

A peine sorti du Faucon, le wookie se précipita vers Leia qu’il serra dans ses bras tout en parlant sans discontinuer.

« Oui, mon ami, je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi en pleine forme, affirma Leia avant de froncer les sourcils. Comment ça : perdu Rey ? Elle n’est plus avec Luke ? 

— Je crois qu’on peut vous renseigner sur ce sujet », déclara Finn.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de Leia et Chewbacca se précipita vers Finn pour l’interroger.

« Oh là, doucement l’ami, »temporisa l’ancien trooper.

Une fois installés, Chewbacca raconta leur séjour sur Ahch-To, faisant part de l’accueil plus que mitigé fait à Rey par Luke. Leia se crispa légèrement et se força à ne pas réagir.

« Et donc, tu dis qu’après ça tu as perdu Rey ? »

Le wookie baissa la tête.

« Nous savons où elle est, déclara Rose.

— Mais ça ne va vous plaire », ajouta Finn.

A leur tour, ils entreprirent de raconter leur expédition sur le _Supremacy_ et la façon dont l’ordre de Ren leur avait sauvé in-extrémis la vie.

« Kylo Ren ? Mais, je croyais que c’était Snoke leur Leader ? releva Kaydel.

— Plus maintenant, annonça Finn. Il est mort.

— Mais alors ils n’ont plus de chef ! C’est le moment de frapper dans ce cas », s’enthousiasma Poe.

Blême, Leia lui fit signe de s’asseoir.

« Restez tranquille, Mr Dameron, écoutons ce que vos amis ont à nous dire. »

Une fois l’effervescence retombée, elle fit face à Finn et Rose, aussi prête que possible à ce qu’elle redoutait d’entendre.

« Il a été remplacé, commença Finn, un peu hésitant. Par Kylo Ren… »

Leia ferma brièvement les yeux tandis que Chewbacca laissait échapper un cri de détresse. Pendant un instant, nul n’osa parler et Leia soupira lourdement.

« Si j’en crois vos expressions, ce n’est pas tout, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non… Rey est avec lui. Il dit qu’elle est devenue son apprentie… »

Cette fois, des murmures consternés bourdonnèrent et Leia resserra ses doigts autour du bras de Chewbacca, comme si elle cherchait à puiser du réconfort dans la présence de son plus vieil ami.

« Nous pensons que c’est pour ça que le Premier Ordre a brusquement cessé son attaque, expliqua Finn.

— Ren nous a laissé partir, poursuivit Rose. Mais, uniquement pour qu’on vous transmette un message de sa part.

— Plutôt un ultimatum », corrigea Finn.

Les doigts de Leia se crispèrent un peu plus sur les poils du wookie.

« Qu’a-t-il dit ?

— Que nous avions trois mois pour dissoudre la Résistance et lui livrer Luke Skywalker. Il s’engage à ne pas nous poursuivre durant ce laps de temps mais…

— Si nous lançons une quelconque attaque contre ses hommes ou si nous refusons de nous soumettre à l’issue du délai imparti,

— Le combat reprendra, et cette fois, il ne fera pas de quartiers, » souffla Finn.

Les rebelles s’entreregardèrent et Poe fut le premier à laisser éclater sa colère.

« Alors, c’est comme ça ? On le suit ou on meurt ? ragea-t-il. Et Rey le soutient ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu’elle était fiable ! accusa-t-il Finn.

— Nous pensons qu’elle reste à ses côtés pour nous protéger. Sans doute ont-ils passé une sorte de marché. »

Livide, Leia se leva. Elle chancela quelques secondes mais repoussa la main secourable tendue par Poe.

« Non, Mr Dameron, ça va aller, merci. C’est juste… difficile de penser que nous pouvons plus compter sur l’aide de Rey.

— Mais, elle n’a peut-être pas encore basculé, bafouilla Finn.

— Peut-être, en effet, admit Leia. Mais si elle devient l’apprentie de… Kylo Ren, ce n’est sans doute plus qu’une question de temps pour qu’il la corrompe. Nous ne devons plus compter sur son aide désormais. »

Chewbacca poussa un cri de désolation et Leia se tourna vers lui, bienveillante.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute Chewie, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer. Et ce qui est fait est fait. A présent, nous devons nous tourner vers l’avenir et sauver ce qui peut encore l’être. »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, elle s’éloigna, laissant les conversations reprendre entre ses amis.

Une fois seule, Leia Organa se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche. La tête entre les mains, elle gémit.

« Oh Luke… J’ai tellement besoin de toi… »

Au bout d’un long moment, la Générale se redressa. Elle n’avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Elle ne perdrait pas espoir, pas tant qu’il lui resterait un souffle de vie.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Acclimatation, droïde et souvenirs indésirables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici la suite... on rentre dans le sujet

****

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce où les troopers l’avaient escortée à sa sortie de la salle de commandement. Même si Ben l’avait présentée comme son apprentie et avait affirmé qu’elle les avait rejoints, il ne faisait aucun doute pour la jeune femme que les deux soldats montaient la garde devant son appartement. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Ben de se montrer prudent. Si la situation avait été inversée, sans doute la Résistance aurait-elle agi de même.

Le logement était vaste, bien plus qu’aucun endroit où elle n’avait jamais vécu. Un peu intimidée, la jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce où elle se trouvait et remarqua une alcôve qui permettait de passer dans une chambre où un immense lit trônait. Elle effleura les draps des doigts, surprise par la douceur du tissu avant de sursauter lorsqu’une voix désincarnée se fit entendre.

« Soyez la bienvenue dans vos nouveaux appartements, désirez-vous prendre une douche ? »

La jeune femme regarda autour d’elle et finit par apercevoir un droïde. Ce dernier avait le visage surmonté d’étranges oreilles de lapin et Rey identifia le modèle LEP. Un sourire lui échappa.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, toi. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

— BC-9, répondit docilement le droïde. Je suis spécialement dédié à votre service. »

Le visage de Rey accusa sa surprise. Un droïde ? Pour elle ? Pour quoi faire au juste ? L’espionner ?

« C’est gentil, mais tu dois faire erreur. Je n’ai pas l’utilité d’un droïde domestique. »

Le visage avenant du droïde se décomposa aussitôt.

« Qu’ai-je fait pour vous déplaire ? Est-ce que je peux me rattraper ? »

Rey fronça les sourcils à la vue de la panique évidente de BC-9.

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal, c’est juste que je n’ai pas… Enfin, je ne vois pas à quoi tu pourrais me servir, » expliqua-t-elle.

Les oreilles de lapin du droïde s’affaissèrent un peu plus et Rey grimaça.

« Que va-t-il t’arriver si je te renvoie ? 

— Recyclage, je ne comprends d’ailleurs pas pourquoi notre nouveau Suprême Leader a demandé que l’on mette cette chose dans vos appartements, vous ne resterez pas assez longtemps ici pour que ce soit nécessaire. »

Rey se retourna vivement. Désorientée par son nouvel environnement, elle n’avait pas entendu l’autre pénétrer dans la pièce. Son visage se durcit en reconnaissant le Général Hux.

« Il me semble que ce n’est pas à vous d’en décider, » déclara-t-elle, espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Vous avez peut-être réussi à convaincre Ren de votre allégeance à notre cause mais pas moi. Vous n’êtes qu’une misérable engeance rebelle et plus vite vous vous trahirez, plus vite j’aurais le plaisir de vous voir payer le meurtre de notre véritable Suprême Leader. »

La haine du Général était palpable, quasi étouffante, et Rey se força à ne pas reculer. Elle connaissait ce genre d’homme, elle en avait côtoyé toute sa vie sur Jakku.

« Il me semble que B…Kylo Ren est désormais l’unique Suprême Leader. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne remettiez sa légitimité en question ? insinua-t-elle. Je me demande ce qu’il en penserait… »

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir l’autre se décomposer légèrement et il lui sembla entendre BC-9 contenir un gloussement.

« J’étais simplement venu voir si vous étiez bien installée, se reprit Hux. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous manquiez de quoi que ce soit, ironisa-t-il. Des droïdes se chargeront de vous apporter des vêtements plus appropriés à votre… nouveau statut. Quant à celui-ci, je vous en débarrasse immédiatement, » déclara-t-il en se penchant sur BC-9.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un petit cri craintif. Rey sentit son cœur se tordre. Nul doute que Hux passerait sa rage sur le petit droïde et, même si elle n’était pas certaine de sa véritable fonction, elle n’avait pas le cœur de le laisser se faire démembrer !

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, BC-9 reste avec moi.

— Je croyais que vous n’en voyiez pas l’utilité ? »

Rey croisa le regard remplit d’espoir du droïde et se retourna vers Hux.

« J’ai changé d’avis. Je le garde, je trouverai bien de quoi l’occuper. »

Un reniflement méprisant échappa au rouquin et Rey s’agaça.

« Si c’est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous pouvez partir. »

Une rougeur envahit le visage du Général et il serra brièvement les poings avant de sortir sans un mot.

Une fois seule avec BC-9, Rey poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hux la mettait indéniablement mal à l’aise et elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas reculer à son approche tant il exhalait la malfaisance.

« Une douche ? Une boisson ? Quoique ce soit pour vous faire plaisir ? » l’interrogea BC-9 visiblement désireux de la remercier de son intervention.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Les événements récents et les bouleversements qui en découlaient lui nouaient l’estomac.

« Non, mais, je vais prendre une douche… je crois, » déclara-t-elle pour faire plaisir au droïde.

Ce dernier la suivit alors qu’elle avançait vers le point de nettoyage et elle se retourna.

« C’est privé, tu restes dehors, » expliqua-t-elle.

BC-9 s’immobilisa immédiatement et Rey s’autorisa un léger soupir. Il était mignon mais elle n’était pas certaine de supporter bien longtemps qu’il la suive partout.

L’eau était aussi chaude que claire et Rey ferma les yeux de ravissement alors qu’elle laissait le liquide couler sur son corps. Après des semaines passées sur Ahch-To, ce petit confort était bienvenu. Elle en profita pour dénouer ses cheveux et les nettoya soigneusement, savourant l’instant. Une fois certaine de s’être récurée des pieds à la tête, elle se décida à sortit et attrapa un peignoir épais. Emmitouflée dans ce dernier et une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux, Rey se décida à sortir de la pièce.

« BC-9, tu saurais où trouver de quoi démêler mes cheveux par hasard ? »

Au lieu de la voix du petit droïde, celle de Ben s’éleva.

« Dans les caissons, face au point de nettoyage. »

Un cri échappa à la jeune femme.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— J’attendais que tu termines tes ablutions. Quarante-cinq minutes, c’est assez long, » se moqua Ben. 

Serrant le peignoir autour de son corps mince, Rey s’efforça de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

« Personne ne sonne à la porte dans ce vaisseau ? »

Ben, confortablement assis sur le siège bas qui ornait la chambre, haussa les épaules.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de sonner, je suis le Suprême Leader. »

Les yeux de Rey se réduisirent en une fente. Amollie par le confort de la douche et le plaisir d’avoir un peu de temps pour elle, elle avait failli oublier l’endroit où elle se trouvait mais la remarque de Ben venait de le lui rappeler. Cela lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.

« Et, bien entendu, cela te donne tous les droits !

— Sur ce _Destroyer_? Sans aucun doute », admit Ben sans la moindre honte.

Rey le suivit du regard tandis qu’il passait dans la pièce réservée au nettoyage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint et lui tendit un peigne en os de wookie.

« Tiens. »

Gênée de se trouver en peignoir devant lui, Rey lui désigna la table la plus proche.

« Pose-le ici, je ferais ça une fois que je serais seule. »

Ben obtempéra et, sans paraitre être conscient de la gêne grandissante de Rey, reprit sa place dans le fauteuil.

« Comment trouves-tu tes appartements ? Je suppose que ça doit te changer. »

La jeune femme serra les dents.

« En effet, je suis certaine que bon nombre de peuples de la Galaxie apprécieraient d’accéder à ne serait-ce qu’un quart du luxe dans lequel se prélasse le Premier Ordre. »

Le sourire de Ben mourut sur ses lèvres et elle s’en voulut d’avoir ainsi ouvert les hostilités.

« Crois-tu que les Jedis ou même la République vivaient dans l’indigence par solidarité avec les peuples moins favorisés ? lui renvoya Ben.

— Je ne sais pas pour la République mais en tous cas, Luke ne possède rien de tout cela, rétorqua la jeune femme, songeant avec un frisson à la manière dont le dernier Jedi se nourrissait.

— Ah… Luke… Et comment survit-il au juste ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de comprendre que c’était précisément ce qu’il espérait : qu’elle lui livre des informations sur la localisation de Luke et le trahisse involontairement.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir.

— Je pourrais forcer ton esprit pour le découvrir, tu sais. Nous avons tous les deux constaté l’inefficacité de tes boucliers face à moi. Certes, tu résisterais longtemps et ce serait sans doute douloureux pour toi, mais au bout d’un moment, tu m’offrirais ce que je veux savoir.

— Il me semble que nos souvenirs diffèrent. Enfin, si me menacer était l’unique raison de ta visite, je ne te retiens pas. »

D’un geste décidé, elle attrapa le peigne et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le point de nettoyage. BC-9 lui emboita le pas.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Rey se laissa tomber sur une chaise, anéantie. Ainsi c’était cela sa vie désormais ? Toujours devoir être sur ses gardes ? Se méfier de tout et de tous ? Maitriser sans cesse ses pensées, ses souvenirs, de crainte que Ben les utilise ? Elle sentit des mains ôter la serviette qui enfermait ses cheveux. BC-9 voulait vraiment se rendre utile…

Elle envisagea de le chasser avant de renoncer. Faire de la peine au petit droïde n’arrangerait rien. Lasse, elle ferma les yeux alors que le peigne allait et venait dans ses cheveux.

Elle devait admettre que BC-9 était plus que doué. Concentrée sur la sensation du peigne glissant dans ses cheveux, Rey se détendit. Il était inutile de s’inquiéter de la suite maintenant, après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’elle était à bord du _Supremacy_. Ses amis de la Résistance étaient pour l’instant en sécurité et Ben leur avait même accordé un délai de trois mois pour se rendre. Cela lui laissait du temps pour élaborer une stratégie et ramener Ben vers la Lumière. Elle sentit le peigne venir à bout du dernier nœud et regimba à l’idée de voir ce moment de pure détente s’interrompre.

« Tresse-les, s’il te plait », réclama-t-elle.

BC-9 ne répondit pas, ce qu’elle apprécia et elle sentit ses doigts enserrer ses cheveux. Le droïde prenait son temps et faisait attention à bien partir de la base de son crâne. Malgré elle, Rey laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. La main de BC-9, étrangement chaude, frôla son épaule et elle se retrouva projetée dans une vision d’un autre temps.

_La chambre était vaste, décorée de couleurs chatoyantes. Les cheveux glissaient entre les doigts du petit garçon. Dans le miroir, une Leia plus jeune lui sourit. Un vent léger agitait les voiles qui ornaient les fenêtres et Leia se pencha vers l’enfant._

 _« Attends, je vais te montrer comment les tresser._ »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Rey ouvrit les yeux d’un coup, sur le qui-vive et leva d’un bond pour se retourner. Ben se trouvait derrière elle. Il avait l’air hors de lui.

« Je t’interdis de fouiller dans ma tête ! » lui cracha-t-il.

Perdue, Rey resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait encore là ? Et de quoi parlait-il ?

« Je n’ai rien fouillé du tout ! Ça s’est imposé à moi ! » se défendit-elle par réflexe.

Ben poussa un cri de rage et jeta le peigne contre le mur le plus proche avant de sortir de la pièce avec fracas.

Rey fixa la porte par laquelle Ben était parti, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire et du souvenir qu’il avait involontairement partagé avec elle. Pourquoi une telle colère ? Cela semblait pourtant être un moment heureux, paisible. Et surtout, pourquoi était-il resté ? Pour essayer de lui arracher des informations ?

()()

Tremblant de rage, Kylo Ren posa brièvement son front contre le métal froid de la porte de Rey. Quel imbécile ! Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Agacé par son refus de lui répondre, il l’avait suivie pour la pousser à lui révéler la localisation de Luke. Mais quand il l’avait vue, enroulée dans l’immense peignoir, les cheveux en bataille et ce foutu droïde défectueux derrière elle, il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait arraché le peigne des mains de BC-9. Et pendant quelques minutes, alors qu’il démêlait ses cheveux, il s’était senti en paix, presque heureux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il pense à Leia et à Ben ! Cette existence-là était terminée, enterrée. Ben Solo était mort.

« Suprême Leader ? »

Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le sourire sardonique du Général Hux.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

Au bout du couloir, les deux troopers qui approchaient changèrent de direction comme un seul homme.

« On nous annonce des troubles sur Cantonica suite au passage des rebelles à Canto Bight. »

Kylo Ren prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre la face devant ses hommes.

« Et donc ?

— La nouvelle de la mort de notre, du Suprême Leader Snoke, se répand dans la Galaxie. D’un point de vue tactique, je pense que ce serait une erreur de laisser des troubles s’installer. Cela risquerait de fragiliser votre position, » expliqua Hux d’une voix onctueuse.

Kylo retint le ricanement ironique qui lui venait : comme si l’autre en avait quelque chose à faire. La seule chose qui le motivait était la perspective de mettre la main sur les richesses du casino de Canto Bight en guise de représailles pour avoir abrité des rebelles. Cependant, Hux n’avait pas tort : il ne pouvait s’offrir le luxe d’une tentative d’insurrection. Il devait prouver à tous, y compris à ses propres hommes, qu’il avait la situation sous contrôle.

« Soit, allons mettre de l’ordre sur Cantonica, ce sera l’occasion de montrer à tous que le Premier Ordre est plus puissant que jamais. »

Ignorant Hux, il se tourna vers les troopers qui l’accompagnaient.

« Faites savoir à mon apprentie que je l’attends dans la salle de commandement. »

Sans attendre de voir s’il était obéi, Kylo Ren s’éloigna à grands pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite Lundi prochain !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le retour du Jedi

****

**_Ahch To,_ **

Debout, face à l’océan déchainé, Luke regarda avec résignation le chasseur approcher. Dès l’instant où il avait vu la jeune Rey débarquer sur son île, il avait su que ce moment arriverait. Celui où la Résistance, où Leia, enverrait d’autres messagers pour le convaincre de reprendre son sabre laser.

Il envisagea un instant de se cacher dans l’une des nombreuses grottes que comptait son sanctuaire.

« Tes responsabilités fuir, ne te rendra pas la paix, déclara la voix sentencieuse de Yoda. Des erreurs tu as commis, temps il est de les assumer. »

Luke adressa un regard dépourvu d’aménité à son ancien mentor. Semblant assis sur une pierre, Yoda lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne peux rien pour eux, je ne peux rien pour personne », grommela Luke avant d’avancer à la rencontre des visiteurs indésirables, un vent violent secouant les pans de l’étoffe grossière de sa cape d’un gris sale. 

Appuyé sur son bâton, il soupira lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, livrant passage à une femme aux cheveux d’un mauve éclatant. Elle le détailla de haut en bas, son regard passant de sa silhouette un peu empâtée par les années, mais dont on pouvait encore percevoir la vigueur entretenue par des exercices quotidiens, aux cheveux poivre et sels mal taillés. Elle cilla, indécise et fixa la main mécanique qui remplaçait son appendice droit avant de plonger dans les yeux bleus glacier du Jedi. Alors, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Maitre Skywalker, c’est bien vous, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il envisagea un instant de mentir avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne le suis plus. Désormais, je suis simplement Luke. »

L’inconnue le fixa de ses yeux pâles. Elle sembla réfléchir soigneusement à ses propos avant de déclarer :

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis la Vi, l’Amirale Amilyn Holdo, au service de la Résistance, corrigea Amilyn pas encore habituée à son nouveau grade. C’est la Générale Organa qui m’envoie. »

Le cœur de Luke se pinça désagréablement à la mention de sa sœur et il détourna un instant les yeux.

« Je ne peux rien pour la Résistance, Leia le sait.

— Elle m’avait prévenue que vous diriez une chose comme ça. Elle m’a chargée de vous répondre qu’à présent que nous avons perdu Rey, il ne reste plus que vous. Elle dit que vous êtes notre dernier espoir. »

Luke accusa le coup.

« Perdu Rey ? Impossible, elle

— Elle a rejoint Kylo Ren et elle a uni ses forces aux siennes, affirma Holdo d’une voix un peu tremblante. La Générale Organa m’a ordonné faire mon possible pour vous ramener. »

Luke ne l’écouta pas. Derrière elle, il fixait le Fantôme de Maitre Yoda qui le regardait, l’air grave.

« Être sauvée de l’Obscurité, Rey peut encore être. Mais du courage et de la détermination, tu dois montrer. 

— Je ne veux plus être un Jedi, je ne peux pas, je n’en suis plus digne », lui répondit Luke.

Holdo, pensant qu’il s’adressait à elle, s’avança dans sa direction, le vent faisant flotter sa longue robe anthracite autour d’elle, tel un mauvais présage.

« C’est faux ! Vous avez déjà sauvé la Galaxie des ténèbres une fois, vous pouvez le refaire ! Votre sœur compte sur vous, Luke. Si… si je ne vous ramène pas, je crains qu’elle ne s’épuise à tenter d’affronter elle-même Kylo Ren et alors, ce sera la fin. Je vous en conjure, acceptez de me suivre, nous avons terriblement besoin d’une raison d’espérer… »

Luke sursauta. Il savait que sa sœur avait la Force. Il l’avait lui-même aidée à développer ses pouvoirs, des années plus tôt. Mais il avait vite été clair que Leia n’était pas faite pour cette existence, pas plus que pour les dogmes Jedi. Elle était trop portée sur l’action pour la méditation et puis elle avait Han et Ben… Elle avait dû interrompre son apprentissage de la Force avant d’être assez puissante pour la maitriser suffisamment pour combattre Ben ou même Rey.

Derrière l’Amirale, Yoda reprit la parole d’un ton grave.

« De courage, ta sœur ne manque pas. Prête à affronter son enfant, elle est. Qu’en est-il de toi, Jedi Skywalker ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Les yeux embués par les larmes, il se retourna vers les terres, embrassant du regard ce qui était son refuge depuis des années.

« Je vous en supplie, la Galaxie, la Résistance ont besoin de vous. Leia a besoin de vous, » souffla Amilyn.

Une boule dans la gorge, Luke lui fit face.

« Je vous suis, » déclara-t-il simplement, s’efforçant d’ignorer le sourire satisfait de Maitre Yoda.

**_Vaisseau Amiral Raddus,_ **

****

Luke regarda autour de lui, surpris par le calme qui régnait dans le vaste vaisseau.

« Où sont les autres ? 

— Réfugiés sur la base fortifiée de Crait.

— Je parlais du reste de l’équipage. »

L’Amirale releva fièrement le menton.

« Il n’y a personne d’autre que moi et maintenant, vous. »

Incrédule, Luke la dévisagea.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi à piloter seule cet immense vaisseau jusqu’ici ?

— Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil », affirma simplement Holdo.

Luke se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, sonné par la nouvelle. En toute logique, un vaisseau de cette taille et doté d’autant d’équipements aurait dû grouiller d’occupants. La situation était donc à ce point catastrophique que la Résistance n’ait même plus assez d’hommes pour remplir un vaisseau ? Si c’était le cas, qu’espéraient donc Leia et Maitre Yoda ? Sans aide, il était illusoire d’imaginer qu’il puisse faire quelque chose, déjà qu’avec de l’aide…

« Nous sommes tombés dans un guet-apens, expliqua Holdo, devinant ses interrogations. Le Premier Ordre avait un traceur à bord du _Raddus_ , je pense qu’il y est encore d’ailleurs. Comme nous n’étions pas loin de Crait, nous avons pris la décision d’évacuer le vaisseau.

— Mais pas vous ? » releva Luke.

Holdo détourna un instant le regard.

« Quelqu’un devait rester, pour servir de bouclier et protéger les navettes. J’avais trouvé le moyen idéal de le faire lorsque les tirs du Premier Ordre se sont miraculeusement arrêtés. La Générale Organa m’a alors ordonné de décrocher. »

Le Jedi considéra un long moment la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus d’explications pour comprendre qu’elle était prête à mourir pour la Résistance. Une vague de lassitude l’envahit. Tellement de morts, tellement de tragédies… Tout cela parce qu’il avait failli. Il avait tout loupé avec Ben et il avait recommencé avec la jeune Rey. Décidément, il n’était pas fait pour ça. Il avait été fou d’accepter de suivre cette femme.

« Si vous ne savez pas comment vous occuper, un peu d’aide serait la bienvenue. Ce n’est pas parce que je me suis débrouillée toute seule jusqu’à présent que j’ai envie de continuer, » déclara l’Amirale d’un ton sec.

Luke prit une profonde inspiration et empoigna les commandes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Prêt ou pas, la Force ne lui laissait pas le choix.

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

Kaydel poussa un petit cri de joie et se leva d’un bond.

« L’Amirale a réussi ! Elle a trouvé Luke Skywalker et elle nous le ramène ! »

Le soulagement se peignit sur tous les visages tandis que C3-PO peinait à retenir son émotion.

« Maitre Luke ? Il va revenir ? C’est vrai ?

— Oui, c’est vrai, mon bon vieux C3 ! confirma Poe. Bon sang, c’est un miracle ! Luke Skywalker ! Une légende vivante ! C’est encore mieux que Rey et son potentiel ! Un vrai Jedi, le dernier ! Avec lui à nos côtés, Ren et le Premier Ordre ont du souci à se faire ! »

Leia porta la main à son cœur et ne put retenir un sourire en constatant l’exaltation du pilote. Décidément, celui-là n’apprendrait jamais la mesure. Mais, elle n’avait pas le cœur de le rabrouer. Pour l’instant, la Résistance avait besoin de l’espoir que Luke apportait avec lui. Il serait bien temps, une fois qu’il serait enfin là, de revenir à la désastreuse réalité. Parce que même si Luke les aidait, elle n’était pas assez naïve pour croire que la partie se gagnerait facilement.

Chewbacca la rejoignit et elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Oui, mon vieil ami, Luke revient… »

Le wookie poussa une profonde lamentation et Leia soupira.

« En effet, presque comme autrefois. Moi aussi, j’aurais aimé qu’il soit là pour partager ce moment avec nous. »

Tandis que tout le monde fêtait la bonne nouvelle, Finn quant à lui, s’inquiétait. Rose s’en aperçut et le rejoignit.

« Tu en fais une tête ! Pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas ? Grâce à Luke, nous avons enfin une véritable chance de l’emporter contre Ren !

— Tu oublies Rey », déclara l’ancien trooper.

Le sourire de Rose s’effaça, remplacé par un air décidé.

« Elle a choisi son camp.

— Tu veux dire qu’elle s’est sacrifiée pour nous protéger ! Donc, elle est en danger maintenant. Mais tout le monde est trop occupé à fêter le retour du Jedi prodigue pour s’en soucier !

— Nous ne sommes pas certains que notre survie soit l’unique raison qui l’a poussée à rejoindre Kylo Ren. Après tout, que faisait-elle là ? Chewie a été clair, elle a agi de son propre chef et s’est livrée d’elle-même au Premier Ordre, elle n’a pas été capturée. »

Finn la fixa durement.

« Tu doutes de Rey ?

— Je ne la connais pas assez pour croire en elle, rétorqua Rose. Pour l’instant, elle se tient aux côtés de Kylo Ren tandis que Luke Skywalker, le dernier Jedi s’apprête à nous rejoindre. C’est tout ce que je sais et tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir. »

L’annonce du retour imminent d’Holdo ainsi que la présence de Luke à ses côtés donna un regain d’énergie aux membres de la Résistance. Accrochée à son comlink, Kaydel diffusait en boucle l’annonce du retour du Jedi, cherchant à mobiliser leurs partisans à travers la Galaxie.

« Des messages de soutien nous parviennent de partout ! exulta-t-elle. Beaucoup se disent prêts à nous aider à renverser le Premier Ordre à présent que le Dernier Jedi est de retour. »

Hésitant entre la joie et l’inquiétude, Leia observait la scène. Elle était évidemment soulagée par les promesses de soutien qui affluaient mais… cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas parlé à Luke. Ils s’étaient tellement éloignés depuis ce qui était arrivé à Ben. A cause de ce qu’il considérait comme son échec, il s’était exilé, coupé de la Force. Au fond d’elle, elle n’était pas certaine qu’il soit prêt à reprendre à la lutte, ni même qu’il en soit encore capable. Un bras poilu se posa sur son épaule.

« Oui, Chewie, tu as raison. Un problème après l’autre. »

Brusquement, elle ressentit son approche dans la Force et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Enfin elle allait retrouver Luke.

« Ils arrivent ! »

Lorsque la minuscule navette de secours s’ouvrit sur Luke Skywalker, l’ensemble des habitants de la base retint son souffle.

« Il est barbu ? s’étonna Poe. Je ne l’imaginais pas comme ça.

— Il n’a pas l’air en forme », observa Finn déçu par l’apparence négligée de Luke.

Rose, des étoiles plein les yeux, se retourna vers les deux rabat-joie.

« Taisez-vous ! C’est le dernier Jedi. »

Le cœur gonflé d’émotion, Leia s’avança vers son frère pour l’accueillir. Ils échangèrent un long regard et elle tendit la main vers lui.

« Maitre Luke, oh Maitre Luke, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ! » s’exclama C3-PO en se précipitant vers son ancien propriétaire.

R2-D2 le reprit vivement à l’ordre, aidé par Chewbacca tandis que Leia restait silencieuse.

« Quoi ? protesta le droïde doré. Oh… oui bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? Pardon Princesse Leia. »

Toute à son émotion, Leia ne reprit pas l’étourdi et avança d’un pas.

« Luke… » souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Luke ne quittaient pas le visage de sa sœur. Comme lui, elle avait vieilli, mais les années lui avaient été plus clémentes. Son visage portait certes les stigmates du temps et des épreuves mais le même feu ardent luisait toujours dans ses yeux sombres. Pendant un long moment, submergé par la déferlante de ses sentiments, il resta muet avant de déclarer du bout des lèvres.

« Tu as changé de coiffure… »

Quelque chose craqua en Leia C’était les mêmes mots que ceux de Han lorsqu’ils s’étaient revus la dernière fois. Consciente que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, elle se força à se maitriser.

« Tu t’es laissé pousser la barbe. Tu devrais la tailler. Et couper tes cheveux aussi, voire même les laver. »

Un sourire vague flotta sur les lèvres de Luke puis, il avança vers elle et ils s’étreignirent un instant de toutes leurs forces.

« Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Luke à son oreille. Pour tout ce qui s’est passé. »

Refoulant la boule qui montait dans sa gorge, Leia s’écarta. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Han ou à Ben, pas alors que toute la base les observait.

« Nous devons parler de la situation, je suppose que l’Amirale Holdo t’a informé de ce qui était arrivé. »

Une vague de déception monta en Luke. Ainsi c’était tout… Après tellement de temps passés loin l’un de l’autre, elle ne lui avait accordé qu’une brève étreinte avant de revenir au combat de sa vie. Il la contempla sans un mot. La honte familière remonta en lui au souvenir de qu’il avait fait à Ben. A présent s’y ajoutait celle de l’accueil qu’il avait fait à Rey.

Autour d’eux, les Résistants commencèrent à s’approcher. Leia prit une profonde inspiration puis :

« Suis-moi, nous serons mieux à l’intérieur. »

Poe amorça un mouvement pour les suivre mais la Générale se tourna vers lui.

« Pour l’instant, j’ai besoin de m’entretenir seule avec Luke. Nous vous ferons savoir quand votre présence sera requise. Toutefois, je pense que l’Amirale Holdo apprécierait un peu de repos. Allez donc la relever à bord du _Raddus_. »

Poe se décomposa, mal à l’aise. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses derniers échanges avec l’Amirale s’étaient bien déroulés…

« Moi ? Mais, je ne suis pas sûr d’être celui qui…

— Vous ferez parfaitement l’affaire, Mr Dameron, » le coupa Leia en s’éloignant avec Luke.

Le pilote grimaça tandis que Finn étouffait un rire.

« Ca n’a rien d’amusant ! Cette femme est… elle est… bafouilla Poe.

— Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais presque croire que tu la crains, se moqua Finn.

— Pas du tout ! »

Poe, vexé, s’éloigna, rapidement rattrapé par Finn et Rose.

« Attends, on vient avec toi si tu veux.

— Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous avez certainement envie de voir Luke Skywalker de plus près. »

Rose jeta un petit coup d’œil en direction de la base où Leia venait de refermer la porte sur Luke et elle.

« Je crois qu’on a du temps devant nous avant de pouvoir le rencontrer.

— Et puis, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester ici à attendre, compléta Finn. On y va ? »

Poe poussa intérieurement un soupir de gratitude. Il n’avait certes pas peur de l’Amirale, mais il devait admettre qu’il était soulagé de ne pas être seul pour lui faire face.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Visite sur Cantonica

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey remonta ses tresses sur son crâne et s’observa d’un œil critique. Elle grimaça en découvrant son reflet. Ainsi vêtue de l’habit sombre du Premier Ordre, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. La longue tunique moulait sa poitrine, le pantalon qu’elle portait en dessous enserrait ses cuisses et la ceinture lui écrasait le ventre. Cependant, elle devait admettre que le contact de l’étoffe sur sa peau était agréable et que, même si elle avait eu des doutes au départ en le voyant, l’uniforme compliqué ne gênait pas ses mouvements.

« Cela vous met en valeur, » commenta BC-9 avec un ton de pur ravissement.

La jeune femme lui adressa un pâle sourire, mal à l’aise par l’image d’elle-même que le miroir lui renvoyait.

« Si tu le dis… »

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sabre de Luke et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle avait encore quelque chose qui lui appartenait en propre, enfin… plus ou moins.

Des troopers l’escortèrent à travers des longs couloirs froids et impersonnels aux couleurs grises et rouges qui se ressemblaient tous jusqu’à la salle de commandement. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en découvrant que les vestiges de leur combat avaient été ôtés. Elle n’aurait pas supporté de faire de nouveau face aux deux moitiés de Snoke. Face à une large fenêtre, Ben lui tournait le dos mais même ainsi, elle avait le sentiment que son corps massif emplissait la pièce. Elle s’immobilisa sur le seuil, circonspecte. Après son débordement de rage un peu plus tôt, elle s’attendait au pire. Instinctivement, sa main se referma sur son sabre. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais s’il le fallait, elle n’hésiterait pas à se défendre contre Ben ou tout du moins à essayer de le faire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Entre donc, » lui enjoignit-il.

Elle avança d’un pas et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle avec un léger bruit. Une fois de plus, ils étaient seuls.

Kylo Ren se retourna vers elle et Rey sentit son regard peser sur elle tandis qu’il l’examinait. En dépit du ressentiment qu’il éprouvait toujours à l’égard de la jeune femme, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la manière dont l’uniforme épousait chacune de ses courbes. Il s’obligea à remonter jusqu’à son visage, ses yeux s’arrêtant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l’ourlet délicat de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne se détourne de nouveau vers la large baie vitrée.

« Rejoins-moi. »

En dépit de la cordialité apparente du ton qu’il employait, c’était un ordre et Rey ne s’y trompa pas. Jouant le jeu, elle s’approcha et regarda ce qui semblait tellement le fasciner.

« Que suis-je sensée voir ? » l’interrogea-t-elle.

Il lui désigna l’horizon d’un large geste.

« Notre Galaxie. Toutes ces planètes, tous ces peuples, seront bientôt sous notre commandement, Rey. C’est à nous qu’il revient de décider du Nouvel Ordre. »

Elle frissonna. Bien entendu, elle était consciente de l’ambition du jeune homme mais c’était la première fois qu’il l’exprimait aussi franchement devant elle.

« Imposer tes règles par la force, faire ployer les résistants, obliger les gens à te suivre... Je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons la même vision de ce que devrait être ton Nouvel Ordre. »

Elle sentit son agacement tandis qu’il tournait son visage vers elle. La mâchoire serrée et le visage tendu, il répliqua :

« Et que voudrais-tu que nous fassions ? Laisser chaque planète faire ce qui lui plait ? Décréter une énième République vouée à l’échec comme les précédentes ? Rebâtir un Temple Jedi ? Ce qui relancerait sans le moindre doute l’éternel affrontement avec les Siths et plongerait de nouveau la Galaxie dans le chaos. Ne t’es-tu jamais dit que sans ces religions, nous aurions évité beaucoup de guerres ? »

Surprise, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Sa question la prenait au dépourvu. Elle ne s’était jamais interrogée sur l’après Premier Ordre.

Il s’en aperçut et lui adressa un petit regard satisfait.

« Je vois… Tu n’y avais jamais réfléchi, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je, non, je me disais que la Générale Organa saurait quoi faire, une fois que nous aurions vaincu le Premier Ordre. »

Le visage de Ben se crispa à la mention de sa mère.

« Leia a eu sa chance à la mort de l’Empereur. Force est de constater que sa Nouvelle République n’a pas fait mieux que l’ancienne. Il est temps d’abandonner ces vieilles idées, tu ne crois pas ?

— Pour un Nouvel Empire ? ironisa Rey. Un système basé sur la peur et la répression ?

— La République était corrompue, lâcha Ben. Le Sénat était gangréné de l’intérieur. C’est à cause de cela que le Premier Ordre a pu naitre et croitre. Leia et ses amis Résistants ont beau battre des mains dans tous les sens, il est impossible de mettre un terme au Côté Obscur.

— Visiblement, puisque tu es là pour t’en réclamer », releva Rey.

Il serra les dents et se détourna, le visage fermé.

« Arrêtons là. Tu n’es pas prête, tu es encore trop imprégnée des principes de ces foutus pseudos défenseurs de la Lumière que sont les Jedis. Mais, tu finiras par comprendre. »

Il s’écarta d’elle et Rey grimaça. A cause de sa remarque irréfléchie, elle venait de perdre une occasion de mieux comprendre les idéaux qui l’animaient.

« Tu me prends peut-être pour une idiote mais je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Et, ce que tu veux faire est mal.

—J’ai dit : ça suffit. »

Le ton qu’il avait employé était calme mais sans appel et Rey regretta brusquement la faiblesse qui l’avait poussée à accepter l’offre du jeune homme. Il était trop inflexible, trop froid. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à le faire fléchir.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard contrarié, il se dirigea vers le trône massif jadis occupé par Snoke. Rey, le suivit des yeux, remarquant au passage sa démarche souple. En dépit de son corps imposant, il ne manquait pas de grâce. Chassant cette pensée inopportune qui n’avait aucune place dans leur discussion, Rey l’interpella :

« Puis-je au moins savoir ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu m’as fait venir ici, j’ose croire que c’était pour autre chose que cette conversation au sujet de tes ambitions de domination galactique. »

Il plissa les yeux alors qu’il prenait place sur le siège et Rey refoula le sentiment d’infériorité qui montait en elle. En dépit de la présence écrasante de Ben et de sa masculinité exacerbée par son physique massif, il n’était qu’un homme. Lui aussi avait ses failles et ses faiblesses : elle en avait eu la preuve un peu plus tôt.

« Qu’imaginais-tu ? A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je demandé à te voir ?

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour t’excuser de ton comportement de toute à l’heure ? Ou pour m’expliquer ce qui t’a pris ? »

Les mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres qu’elle se sentit rougir. Lui rappeler aussi crûment le moment qu’ils avaient partagé n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée. 

« J’ai cru que tu avais utilisé la Force pour fouiller dans mon esprit. J’ai réalisé depuis que ce n’était pas le cas. Tu n’es pas assez expérimentée pour ça. Cela doit être une sorte d’effet secondaire de ce lien que Snoke nous a imposé. »

Le tout avait été débité d’une voix calme mais Rey ne s’y trompa pas. Il était perturbé par ce qui était arrivé et elle devait admettre qu’elle aussi. Seulement, ce n’était pas la seule chose qui la déstabilisait.

« Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Pourquoi as-tu… Enfin, pourquoi tu m’as suivie dans la pièce de nettoyage ? Et… »

Le visage du jeune homme se referma encore plus, du moins si la chose était possible.

« Je ne sais pas, j’ai agi sans réfléchir. Mais, sois certaine que cela n’arrivera plus. J’ai conscience d’avoir franchi une limite. »

Plus d’une, songea Rey sans pour autant s’aventurer à le dire à haute voix. Cependant, elle n’était pas disposée à le laisser s’en sortir aussi facilement. Le souvenir, si c’était bien cela dont il s’agissait, qu’elle avait entraperçu l’avait chamboulée.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler de ce que tu as partagé avec moi ? Il n’y avait rien de mal dans ce que j’ai vu. Juste une image de ta mère, un bon moment si j’en crois la paix qui s’en dégageait. »

Ils s’affrontèrent un moment du regard. Elle pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de son compagnon mais elle refusait de renoncer. Elle voulait savoir, peut-être qu’ainsi, elle le comprendrait un peu mieux.

« Oui, tu as raison. C’était un moment agréable, admit-il. Mais, celui auquel ce souvenir appartient est mort.

— C’est faux et tu le sais, objecta Rey. Je l’ai senti, Ben. J’ai vu à quel point tu étais heureux, à quel point tu aimais ta mère. Je sais que tu tiens toujours à elle. Pourquoi ne l’admets-tu pas ? Pourquoi tu t’entêtes à repousser qui tu es vraiment ?

— Ah, et qui suis-je vraiment selon toi ?

— Ben Solo. Oublie ton masque, oublie Kylo Ren. Il n’est pas trop tard… Leia t’aime encore, je le sais. Et je suis sûre, qu’au fond, tu le sais, toi aussi. Tu n’aurais pas pensé à ce souvenir, si ce n’était pas le cas. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla ébranlé par ses mots mais Kylo Ren reprit ses droits.

« Peu importe tout cela. C’est terminé. La mort d’Han Solo y a mis définitivement un terme. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ?

— Parce que je n’y crois pas », rétorqua Rey.

Le Général Hux pénétra dans la pièce, stoppant net leur échange. Le rouquin les observa brièvement avant de mettre un genou à terre, visiblement de mauvaise grâce, pour s’adresser à Ben.

« Votre navette est prête à vous conduire dans le système Cantonica, Suprême Leader. 

— Bien, demandez au Capitaine Phasma de réunir quelques hommes pour nous accompagner dans une seconde navette. Rey m’accompagnera. »

Hux le fixa, hésitant.

« Mais….

— Vous resterez ici durant notre visite et vous garderez un œil sur nos amis de Crait. Nous nous en sortirons parfaitement sans vous, merci Général Hux. »

Ainsi congédié, ce dernier n’eut d’autres choix que de partir tandis qu’une boule remontait dans la gorge de Rey.

« Pourquoi ce voyage ?

— Tes petits amis de la Résistance ont fait des dégâts sur Canto Bight et en dehors de la ville. Cela cause des troubles auquel nous devons mettre un terme avant que cela ne prenne plus d’ampleur. »

La bouche de Rey s’assécha brusquement.

« Y mettre un terme ? » répéta-t-elle d’une voix sourde.

Ben se retourna et poussa un soupir excédé en découvrant sa pâleur.

« C’est une opération de médiation, précisa-t-il. Je doute qu’il soit nécessaire d’employer la force. Le Premier Ordre a toujours entretenu d’excellentes relations avec Cantonica et mon objectif est que cela continue ainsi. »

Un peu rassurée, Rey se reprit tandis qu’il s’emparait de son masque pour le mettre.

« Es-tu réellement obligé de porter cette chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi, tu en veux un ? rétorqua Ben sur un ton léger. Tu sais, je pense que tes amis de la Résistance sont tous au courant de ton changement d’allégeance à présent, avec ou sans masque, ils te reconnaitront.

— Non. Je n’en aurais pas l’utilité. Je n’ai pas honte de ce que je suis, je n’ai donc pas besoin de me cacher derrière…ça ! » rétorqua Rey avant de sortir.

**_Cantonica, Ville de Canto Bight,_**

****

Entourée par Phasma et ses hommes, Rey débarqua sur la planète, les jambes flageolantes. Contrairement à ce qu’elle avait affirmé à Ben un peu plus tôt, les regards que les locaux posaient sur elle la mettaient mal à l’aise tout comme sa tenue qui la désignait comme une haute dignitaire du Premier Ordre. Elle avala sa salive et s’avança pour rejoindre Ben dont la haute silhouette vêtue de sombre se détachait à l’horizon. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme avait renoncé à porter son casque et il était déjà en pleine conversation avec un ongidae richement paré.

« Voici mon apprentie, commença Kylo Ren avant de s’interrompre.

— Rey, se présenta cette dernière. De Jakku, ajouta-t-elle à la hâte devant l’air d’attente de leur interlocuteur.

— Oui, c’est cela, Rey Dejakku, répéta le Leader d’un ton dans lequel Rey perçut une pointe d’amusement.

— Je vais vous montrer les dégâts faits par ces sauvages, répondit l’homme sans sourire. Ils ont mis à sac toute la ville et ont pratiquement détruit nos écuries. Nous comptions sur le Premier Ordre pour nous protéger de ce genre de désagréments. »

Kylo Ren se redressa de toute sa taille, contrarié par le reproche implicite.

« Visiblement les Résistants cherchaient l’un de leurs sympathisants qui se trouvait dans votre casino, remarqua-t-il. J’ignorai que vous abritiez ces racailles.

— C’est-à-dire que… enfin, nous sommes un lieu de divertissement avant tout, se décomposa l’autre.

— Bien entendu, j’en ai bien conscience. Ceci étant, je vous conseille de vous montrer plus vigilants à l’avenir. Ce serait dommage que votre belle ville devienne un repaire de rebelles… »

L’ongidae déglutit.

« J’en parlerai avec notre chef de la sécurité.

— Parfait. »

Kylo Ren balaya du regard ce qui les entourait. Il y avait des débris partout, verre, acier, jetons, bouts d’étoffes… Un bâtiment s’était partiellement effondré sur l’hôtel voisin. Les dégâts étaient considérables.

« Quel dommage… Cet endroit était tellement beau. Je suppose que nous pourrions vous envoyer un certain nombre de nos travailleurs pour vous aider à tout reconstruire rapidement. Nous ne voudrions pas que nos concitoyens manquent trop longtemps de divertissements. Quant aux renégats, soyez assurés que nous les traquons sans relâche. D’ici trois mois, ils ne devraient plus représenter la moindre menace, annonça le Suprême Leader.

— Combien nous couterait votre aide ? demanda l’ongidae avec un zeste de méfiance.

— Je crois que nous étions d’accord sur 20 % de vos profits, non ? Je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela change, après tout, il est dans l’intérêt du Premier Ordre que vos activités reprennent, répondit le jeune homme d’un ton cordial. Cependant, si d’autres insurrections venaient à éclater et à réclamer notre intervention, je me verrais dans l’obligation de revoir notre accord de partenariat à la hausse… Vous comprenez, n’est-ce pas ? l’interrogea-t-il, toute cordialité envolée.

Rey le regarda, bouche bée. Il avait réussi à la fois à menacer leur hôte tout en le rassurant et en affirmant son ascendant sur lui.

« Evidemment Suprême Leader, ce que vous proposez est tout à votre honneur, vous pouvez compter sur notre coopération et notre fidélité au Premier Ordre. 

— Je n’en doute pas, répondit Ben d’un ton négligent. Vous avez également parlé de troubles suite à la venue des rebelles, de quoi s’agit-il ? »

L’ongidae lui fit signe de le suivre et Rey leur emboita le pas, médusée par ce qu’elle découvrait. En dépit des dégâts subis, la ville était somptueuse. Jamais elle n’avait vu une telle débauche de luxe, c’en était presque indécent. Partout ce n’était que métaux précieux, fines étoffes et architecture soignée. Elle ne soupçonnait même pas qu’un tel endroit puisse exister. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu’elle songea aux conditions de vie des gens de Jakku, forcés d’écumer le désert à la recherche d’épaves afin de se procurer de quoi payer une maigre ration de nourriture. Ici, il était visible que la faim n’était pas une préoccupation.

Ils parvinrent jusqu’à des écuries, situées en contrebas. Là aussi, le chaos régnait et Rey plissa le nez en sentant une forte odeur animale.

« Voilà », annonça leur hôte en leur désignant un groupe de jeunes garçons dépenaillés.

L’estomac de Rey se tordit en découvrant leur maigreur et leur teint blême. Si tous ceux qu’elle avait croisés jusqu’à présent semblaient vivre dans l’opulence, ce n’était certainement pas le cas de ces gamins.

Les enfants se recroquevillèrent craintivement à leur arrivée et elle ne put retenir un mouvement dans leur direction.

« _NON !_ _Tu ne bouges pas et tu me laisses faire,»_ lui imposa mentalement Ben avec force.

Révoltée, Rey se tourna vers lui, prête à lui dire ce qu’elle pensait de son attitude. Elle n’en eut pas le temps.

« Eh bien, qu’y a-t-il ? Pourquoi m’amener auprès de ces petits va nus pieds ? » demanda Kylo Ren d’un ton méprisant.

L’ongidae s’avança et saisit un gamin d’à peine six ans par le bras.

« A cause de ça ! » ragea-t-il en arrachant des mains de l’enfant une bague.

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement à la vue de l’insigne qui y était représenté. Le symbole de la Résistance. Le posséder équivalait à une sentence de mort.

« Et ce n’est pas tout ! Un de mes hommes m’a rapporté qu’il faisait bouger des balais par la pensée. »

Kylo Ren se tourna vers l’enfant avec un intérêt visible. Le garçon recula et Rey posa la main sur son sabre laser. Non, impossible, elle n’allait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle ne le laisserait pas tuer ce garçon sous ses yeux. Jamais elle ne cautionnerait une telle chose même si cela devait signer son propre arrêt de mort.

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? interrogea le Leader.

— Luke, comme…

— C’est un très joli prénom », intervint Rey à la hâte.

L’enfant était déjà dans une position délicate, rappeler l’existence de Luke Skywalker à Ben n’était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Contrarié par son intervention alors qu’il lui avait clairement ordonné de ne pas intervenir, Kylo Ren lui adressa un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur l’enfant.

« Tu me montres comment tu fais pour soulever les choses ? »

Le gamin, tétanisé par la peur, resta immobile, et l’ongidae lui asséna une énorme gifle.

« Obéis ! »

Le bras de Ben arrêta net Rey alors qu’elle s’avançait vers l’ongidae pour en découdre.

« Montre-nous petit », exigea Kylo Ren.

L’enfant déglutit, au bord des larmes et leva le bras. Le balai qui se trouvait non loin s’éleva légèrement avant de retomber.

Rey jeta un regard autour d’elle, évaluant les possibilités d’évasion. Ce serait difficile.

« Est-ce que tu te plais ici ? demanda Kylo Ren. Es-tu bien traité ? Bien nourri ?

— Suprême Leader, c’est un esclave, il… »

Ren lui imposa le silence d’un geste.

« Réponds franchement, petit, n’aies pas peur. »

Sa voix était d’une douceur que Rey lui avait rarement entendue et elle stoppa son repérage pour se concentrer sur lui.

« Non. Il fait froid, on travaille tout le temps et ils nous donnent rien à manger, déclara l’enfant. Mais, un jour la Résistance…

— Tu comptes sur eux pour t’aider, n’est-ce pas ? l’interrompit Kylo Ren, peu désireux d’entendre la suite.

— Oui », assuma l’enfant.

Kylo Ren, le visage dur, se tourna vers l’ongidae.

« Ce traitement inhumain doit cesser. Je ne tolèrerai pas de voir des enfants réduits en esclavage.

— Mais…

— Si vous tenez à les faire travailler, soit. Mais payez-les et offrez-leur des conditions de vie décentes.

— Ce ne sont que des orphelins, Seigneur Ren et…

— Et si vous ne tenez pas compte de mes conseils, je doute que le Premier Ordre puisse garantir bien longtemps votre sécurité et celle de cette ville, le coupa Ren. Je veux que, dès ce soir, ces enfants aient un logement et de la nourriture. Quant au travail qu’il leur sera demandé, je suis certain que vous vous assurerez personnellement qu’il soit adapté à leur âge.

— Mais cela va couter…

— Bien moins cher que si vous vous retrouvez privé de l’appui du Premier Ordre tout en nourrissant une révolte, causée par l’injustice, en votre sein, » rétorqua le Leader.

Rey retint son souffle, stupéfaite. Le regard de Ben s’était fait d’acier et la tension dans les écuries était palpable. Derrière elle, elle sentit les troopers se tenir prêts au combat.

Au bout d’un moment de ce duel muet, l’ongidae baissa la tête, vaincu.

« Cela sera fait, Seigneur. 

— Je savais que nous parviendrions à un accord », se réjouit Ren.

Satisfait, il se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

« Rejoins tes amis, maintenant et raconte-leur ce qui vient de se passer. Je m’assurerais que mes directives en ce qui vous concerne soient suivies, tu as ma parole. »

Le jeune Luke le fixa avec admiration.

« Oui, merci M’sieur.

— C’est le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren à qui tu t’adresses ! Tu dois te montrer respectueux ! Il en vaut cent comme toi, le reprit leur hôte.

— Laissez », déclara Ben d’un ton négligent avant de tourner les talons.

La voix du garçon les rappela.

« Leader Kylo Ren ! Que la Force soit avec vous ! »

Rey jeta un regard de biais au jeune homme, curieuse de sa réaction face à la formule Jedi. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se raidit puis :

« Et avec toi, jeune Luke. »

Rey ne vit pratiquement rien du restant de la visite tant elle était surprise de l’attitude de Ben. Lorsque l’enfant leur avait montré l’insigne, elle avait été certaine de devoir se battre pour le sauver. Mais… non. Encore plus étonnant, il avait fait quelque chose, réellement, pour améliorer les conditions de vie de ces gamins.

« Je vous ferais livrer du Wintrium, vous pourrez l’utiliser pour renforcer la structure de Canto Bight », déclara Ben.

L’ongidae s’inclina aussi bas qu’il le pouvait.

« C’est extrêmement généreux de votre part, Suprême Leader, je vous remercie au nom de Cantonica.

— Inutile, après tout, comme je vous l’ai dit, nous avons des intérêts communs, balaya Ben. C’est aussi au nom de ces derniers que je vous rappelle de ne pas oublier ma requête concernant les enfants. »

Leur hôte grimaça et Ren s’approcha de lui.

« Allons, vous ne voudriez pas vous exposer à une rébellion au sein de votre si belle cité ? Donnez un toit, de la nourriture et des vêtements à ces enfants… Vous y gagnerez des travailleurs fidèles et fiers de vous servir. »

L’ongidae hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment tandis que Rey fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ben agissait ainsi. De ce qu’elle savait du Premier Ordre, leurs méthodes étaient plus répressives que généreuses. Retournant cette question dans sa tête, elle parla à peine durant le festin donné en leur honneur, mangeant du bout des lèvres les plats raffinés qui leur étaient servis et dont elle ignorait le nom de la majorité d’entre eux. Elle ne toucha pas non plus au vin qui lui avait été versé, mal à l’aise à la pensée de festoyer alors que, quelques mètres en contrebas, des gamins mourraient encore de faim.

Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque Ren fit leurs adieux au représentant local.

« Tu es étonnamment silencieuse depuis un moment, commenta Ben alors qu’elle le suivait jusqu’à leur navette. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Rey sursauta en réalisant qu’il s’adressait à elle. Hormis l’ordre impérieux qu’il lui avait envoyé par télépathie, il ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention durant leur visite.

« Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, avoua-t-elle.

— C’est que tu ne connais rien à la politique. Ce qui n’est pas étonnant, vu l’endroit d’où tu viens, Rey Dejakku. »

Rey se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l’avait poussée à revendiquer ainsi ses origines.

« Ce n’était pas le nom que j’avais imaginé que tu prendrais. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, soupira Ben. De toute manière, vu les lacunes de ton éducation, il aurait été impossible de faire croire à qui que ce soit que tu avais une quelconque ascendance prestigieuse. Ce n’est pas grave. »

Rey s’empourpra un peu plus sous l’insulte à peine déguisée mais se retint de réagir.

Il lui désigna sa navette.

« Viens avec moi, les autres prendront la seconde. »

**_Navette de Commandement de Kylo Ren_ **

****

Il s’installa aux commandes et Rey ne put retenir un soupir à la vue des équipements derniers cris de la console. Une seule de ces pièces vaudrait une petite fortune sur Jakku.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te trouble ou tu comptes continuer à désosser mentalement ma navette ? »

Elle avala sa salive.

« Je suis juste surprise… Je pensais que tu, enfin le gamin, avec l’insigne de la Résistance.

— Tu pensais que j’allais le molester, voire le tuer, compléta-t-il.

— Oui, admit Rey. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait et tu as même fait en sorte que sa vie s’améliore, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que…

— Je ne suis pas revenu vers la Lumière. Je suis toujours le monstre que tu connais, ironisa-t-il. Si j’ai agi ainsi, c’est uniquement par calcul et pour respecter l’engagement que j’ai pris lorsque tu as accepté de rester à mes côtés. »

Oubliant la déception que ses premiers mots lui causaient, Rey le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ?

— J’ai promis une trêve de trois mois avec la Résistance. Je ne pouvais donc pas condamner ce gamin parce qu’il possédait cet insigne. Par ailleurs, il m’est plus utile en vie que mort.

— Parce qu’il a la Force ?

— Oui, j’avoue que ses capacités ont un peu pesé dans ma décision. Il pourra faire une recrue de choix si sa maitrise de la Force s’accroit. Mais, ce n’est pas à cause de cela que j’ai exigé que ses amis et lui soient mieux traités. Si je l’ai fait, c’est avant tout parce que, le moment venu, ces enfants se souviendront que celui qui les a libérés de leur existence misérable, c’est le Leader du Premier Ordre. La Résistance est venue sur leur planète, mais elle n’a rien fait pour eux, alors que moi, si. C’est le genre d’action qui finit toujours par avoir un effet à long terme. Tu as été esclave ou presque, toi aussi, je pense que tu peux comprendre ce que ma décision représente pour ces enfants et la reconnaissance qu’ils en éprouveront. »

Déçue, Rey se renfrogna.

« Alors, tout n’est que calcul chez toi ? Tu n’agis que dans le but d’accroitre ton pouvoir ? »

Un soupir las lui répondit.

« Je te l’ai dit, Rey. Mon but est de balayer les vieilles choses pour les remplacer par les nouvelles. Ni l’Ancienne République, ni la Nouvelle ou la Résistance ne sont jamais intéressés en profondeur aux conditions d’existence des enfants orphelins ou des plus pauvres. Ils se sont contentés de perpétuer les choses en vigueur sans se soucier qu’elles soient justes ou non.

— La Résistance… commença Rey.

— La Résistance se sert de l’insatisfaction des peuples pour recruter des combattants, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas moi. »

La jeune femme resta muette et contempla un instant le profil du jeune homme. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard évitait le sien. Il avait beau dire, elle sentait autre chose dans la Force, une émotion… Le sort des enfants réduits en esclavage lui tenait réellement à cœur en dépit de ses allégations.

« Pourquoi ça te touche à ce point ? l’interrogea-t-elle. Ne nie pas, je le sens à travers la Force. »

Il inspira profondément.

« Quand Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi ont découvert Anakin Skywalker sur Tatooine, c’était un esclave. Ils ont négocié sa liberté avec son maître afin de pouvoir l’emmener dans leur foutu Temple Jedi. Bien entendu, ils ne se sont pas donné la peine de libérer sa mère. A quoi bon une mère quand on peut être un Jedi ? ironisa-t-il.

— Alors tu fais ça en souvenir de ton grand-père ? l’interrogea Rey, incrédule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te fascine à ce point !

— Non, je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de l’histoire de ma famille… »

Rey s’apprêtait à le contredire avant de réaliser qu’il avait raison. Elle ne connaissait des Skywalker que ce qui se racontait dans les tavernes ou le soir au coin des feux. Sa rencontre avec Luke lui avait permis de prendre la mesure de l’écart entre le mythe et la réalité et même Han et Leia n’étaient pas ainsi qu’on le disait. Enfin, Han, si peut-être.

« Nous sommes rentrés, » annonça Ben en posant la navette.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Hux les attendait, vert de rage.

« La Capitaine Phasma m’informe que vous avez donné l’ordre à nos amis de libérer leurs esclaves ! Mais de quel droit agissez-vous ain… »

En une fraction de seconde, le rouquin se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. Toute trace de bienveillance avait déserté le visage de Kylo Ren et Rey retint son souffle tandis qu’il amenait le Général, toujours à plein ventre, jusqu’à lui, son corps balayant le sol. Le regard froid, le Leader l’immobilisa à quelques centimètres de ses bottes. Du coin de l’œil, Rey vit certains stormtroopers se donner des coups de coude. Seule la Capitaine Phasma ne réagit pas, son corps accusant juste une raideur supplémentaire.

Ren balaya la zone d’atterrissage du regard et Rey sentit sa satisfaction à travers la Force. Il se réjouissait intensément d’humilier ainsi Hux devant ses hommes. Elle grimaça. Certes l’homme était détestable, mais le procédé de Ben manquait cruellement de finesse.

« Général Hux, votre rôle n’est pas vous mêler de politique ou de remettre en question mes directives, éructa Ben. JE suis le Suprême Leader, vous êtes par conséquent sous MES ordres. Votre mission consiste à diriger nos armées, la politique ne vous concerne pas. Si vous êtes incapable de vous en souvenir, je saurais bien vous trouvez un remplaçant, ce ne sont pas les officiers de talent qui manquent. »

Sur ces mots, il relâcha son emprise sur le Général qui se releva avec peine, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard.

« Mon unique objectif était de vous faire part de mon incompréhension face à vos récentes décisions, Suprême Leader. Une incompréhension partagée par nos alliés », ajouta-t-il avant de s’éloigner d’un pas martial.

La mâchoire du Leader se crispa imperceptiblement et Rey ressentit une pointe d’inquiétude à travers la Force. Elle fixa Ben, curieuse de connaitre l‘identité des alliés dont Hux parlait, mais il se détourna sans lui accorder un regard.

Restée seule face à Phasma et aux troopers, la jeune femme se sentit brusquement mal à l’aise sous le feu de leurs regards. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte, retrouver la relative sécurité de sa chambre et BC-9.

« Eh bien, pourquoi vous restez là ? aboya-t-elle. Reprenez vos activités ! »

A sa grande surprise, ils lui obéirent. Le soulagement l’envahit mâtiné d’une pointe de satisfaction…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles

**_Vaisseau Amiral Raddus,_ **

Poe retint un soupir lorsqu’il pénétra dans le vaisseau désertique. Il n’était vraiment pas pressé de rencontrer de nouveau l’Amirale, pas après leur dernière entrevue. Il entendit Finn retenir un rire et lui adressa un regard noir.

« Je te rappelle que tu es sensé me soutenir, » grinça-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse de son ami, il avança vers le poste de commandement.

« Capitaine Dameron, je n’irais pas jusqu’à prétendre que c’est un plaisir de vous revoir, mais je suis satisfaite de constater que vous êtes toujours vivant, » le salua Holdo avec raideur.

Embarrassé au souvenir des accusations de lâcheté qu’il avait eues à son encontre, Poe baissa les yeux.

« Comment elle t’a mouché, » murmura Finn dans son dos.

Amilyn tourna la tête en direction des compagnons de Poe et les fusilla de son regard bleu acier.

« Je présume que vous devez être Finn et Rose Tico ? J’ai entendu parler de vos exploits… Décidément, Dameron, vous vous entourez des éléments les plus perturbateurs. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? »

Le sourire de Finn mourut sur ses lèvres. L’Amirale n’était pas commode, c’était peu de le dire. Rose, quant à elle, s’avança bravement.

« Nous n’avons pas désobéi à vos ordres par plaisir, Madame. Mais parce que nous pensions pouvoir faire quelque chose d’utile à la Résistance. »

Le regard froid de l’Amirale se posa sur elle.

« Comme nous tous. Sauf que certains d’entre nous réfléchissent avant d’agir et de se mettre ou de mettre les autres inutilement en danger. »

Le visage de Rose vira à l’écarlate tandis que Poe sentait l’agacement monter en lui. Certes, ils avaient désobéi mais ils pensaient bien faire !

« Eviter à Rey de tomber dans les mains du Premier Ordre nous a semblé de première importance, enfin, sur le coup, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

— Oui, c’est évident. Qui aurait pu penser qu’elle se précipiterait d’elle-même dans leurs bras ? » ironisa Holdo.

Finn s’avança, prêt à défendre chèrement l’honneur de son amie mais Holdo l’arrêta d’un geste.

« Le temps n’est pas aux polémiques ni aux querelles d’égo. Pas plus qu’aux suppositions. Nous devons considérer la situation dans son ensemble. Kylo Ren a pris la tête du Premier Ordre par je ne sais quel moyen et celle dont nous espérions faire notre champion l’a rejoint sans un seul regard en arrière. Nos soutiens nous lâchent un par un et le Premier Ordre est toujours en capacité de tracer ce vaisseau, qui, je vous le rappelle, est le seul valable que nous ayons à notre disposition. Oh, et j’oubliais l’ultimatum de Ren !»

Les trois compères la dévisagèrent sans un mot.

« En d’autres termes, nous sommes dans la merde, » clarifia Holdo.

En dépit de la gravité de la situation, Poe ne put retenir un sourire en l’entendant s’exprimer ainsi. Il commençait à apprécier l’Amirale.

« Mais, vous avez ramené le dernier Jedi, objecta Rose. A présent qu’il est là, nous allons forcément reprendre l’avantage. »

La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Encore faudrait-il qu’il accepte de se battre pour nous ou qu’il en ait la capacité.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? l’interrogea Finn.

— Petit, je viens de passer un temps non négligeable avec Skywalker et le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’il ne m’a pas suivie de bonne grâce. De plus ; croyez-moi, vu de près, il n’a rien d’impressionnant ou d’héroïque. Quand je me suis posée sur sa planète isolée, j’ai bien vu que son premier réflexe a été de chercher un endroit pour se cacher. J’ai bien peur que Leia ne soit cruellement déçue par ces retrouvailles… »

Elle semblait véritablement navrée pour la Générale et les trois amis s’entre regardèrent, un peu choqués par ces révélations.

« Vous avez dit que nos soutiens nous lâchaient, intervint Poe. Mais l’annonce du retour de Luke Skywalker va inverser la donne. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

« J’espère que vous avez raison, Capitaine, je l’espère vraiment. A présent, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, j’aimerais pouvoir prendre un peu de repos. »

Poe hocha la tête, prenant brusquement conscience des longues heures sans sommeil que la femme venait de traverser.

« N’en profitez pas pour embarquer le _Raddus_ dans je ne sais quelle mission aussi suicidaire qu’imbécile, lâcha Holdo. Ça m’ennuierait de devoir vous tuer, Capitaine Dameron. »

Sur ces mots elle sortit, altière. Poe la suivit des yeux avec un visible intérêt, sous le regard incrédule de Finn.

« Non ! Ne me dis que pas que…

— Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Poe. Mais il faut admettre qu’elle a du style et qu’elle est sacrément courageuse.

— T’as aucune chance, se moqua Finn. Elle peut pas te supporter…

— C’est justement ça qui m’incite à penser que j’en ai une », sourit Poe.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis là, je vous rappelle, je vous entends !

— Désolé Rose », s’excusa Finn d’un ton faussement contrit.

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait_ **

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Leia se tourna vers Luke. Pendant de longues minutes, ils contentèrent de se regarder avant qu’elle ne brise le silence.

« Merci d’être venu. Nous avions désespérément besoin d’un peu d’espoir. »

Luke grimaça.

« Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis ? Parce que je ne suis pas certain d’apporter quoique ce soit de bon avec moi. Et encore moins l’espoir. »

Leia soupira.

« Il faut que tu cesses de t’en vouloir de la sorte, Luke. Ce n’était pas ta faute.

— S’il te plait Leia, nous savons tous les deux que si. C’est à cause de moi si mon, si Ben, s’est détourné de la Lumière. Si j’avais été un meilleur Maître, si je n’avais pas eu peur à ce point des ténèbres en lui, si j’avais réagi autrement…

— Si, si, si ! s’agaça Leia. Il est trop tard pour ça, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Ben est parti, Snoke l’a tué lorsqu’il a créé Kylo Ren et nous devons tous les deux nous y faire. Regretter le passé ne changera au présent. »

Un nouveau silence tomba, inconfortable cette fois. Le Jedi laissa son regard explorer la pièce dans laquelle sa sœur l’avait conduit avant de reprendre :

« Je suis désolé pour Han. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à lui, lâcha-t-il maladroitement.

— Je ne t’ai pas fait venir pour parler de Han, rétorqua Leia en évitant son regard. Pour lui aussi, il est trop tard. »

Luke avala sa salive.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu fait venir, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Leia. Je crois que j’espérais te convaincre de redevenir un Jedi afin de nous aider mais tu ne sembles pas y être décidé. »

Il baissa les yeux, conscient que durant toute son existence, il n’avait jamais rien su refuser à Leia. Pas à elle, surtout pas à elle. Pas après… Leia claqua la langue avec impatience, comprenant instinctivement le cours qu’avaient pris ses pensées.

« Cesse de remâcher le passé sans arrêt, ça ne te fait aucun bien et à moi non plus ! Tourne-toi vers l’avenir et aide-moi à trouver une solution ! Commençons par Rey. Elle était venue te rejoindre afin de te convaincre de la suivre. Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de rejoindre Ben ?

— Elle s’imagine pouvoir le ramener, soupira Luke.

— Est-ce qu’elle a des raisons valables de le croire ? » ne put s’empêcher de demander Leia, un éclat avide dans les yeux.

Luke secoua négativement la tête, l’air navré.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il s’est engagé trop profondément dans le Côté Obscur. Le Ben que nous connaissions n’est plus, je l’ai tué… Et Rey le sait.

— Elle le sait ? Que sait-elle au juste ? s’alarma Leia.

— Ben lui a montré sa version de la nuit où… J’ai failli m’en prendre à lui.

— Il lui a _montré_ ? »

Nerveux, Luke commença à arpenter la pièce chichement meublée.

« Ils ont une espèce de connexion. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c’est, je n’ai jamais rien lu de tel dans les livres Jedis. C’est puissant… Ils arrivent à communiquer en dépit de grandes distances.

— Un nouveau tour de Snoke ?

— Impossible. Je les ai surpris alors qu’ils échangeaient, j’ai vu Ben comme s’il était réellement là. Ce qu’il y a entre eux est beaucoup trop fort pour avoir été créé, que ce soit par un Sith ou par un Jedi. La seule explication est que cela provient de la Force.

— Tu en as parlé avec Maitre Yoda ? Enfin, avec son fantôme. »

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui et comme d’habitude, je n’ai qu’un sourire sibyllin en guise de réponse. En plus d’une injonction à ne surtout pas perdre Rey, ce que bien entendu, je me suis empressé de faire », avoua-t-il, découragé.

Leia le regarda, inquiète. Elle avait espéré que Luke aurait repris le dessus après son dramatique échec avec Ben mais force était de constater que ce n’était pas le cas.

« Alors tu abandonnes ?

— Leia, chacune de mes actions s’est révélée désastreuse. Mon seul accomplissement en tant que Jedi a été de réussir à faire tuer notre père !

— Après qu’il nous ait débarrassés de Palpatine, releva Leia. Tu as réussi à le retourner alors que Vador était, depuis longtemps et profondément, engagé dans la voie Obscure.

— J’ai perdu Ben.

— Mais Rey n’a pas encore basculé, il n’est pas trop tard pour elle. Elle est venue te voir parce qu’elle recherchait un maitre, un guide… Tu peux encore être tout cela pour elle. Luke, elle n’est pas encore corrompue, je le sens. »

Touché par la foi qu’elle avait encore en lui en dépit de toutes ses failles, Luke soupira, triste de devoir la décevoir à nouveau.

« Malheureusement, je doute que cela suffise. Je l’ai vue, Leia… Elle a tellement d’Obscurité en elle. Pour être franc, elle m’a terrifié. Elle puise dans son Côté Obscur sans même s’en rendre compte. Je ressens… Elle est encore plus dangereuse que Ben. »

Leia accusa la nouvelle.

« Tu en es certain ?

— La dernière fois que je ressentis cela c’était face à l’Empereur. Elle a, il y a quelque chose en elle qui me rappelle sa signature.

— Tu penses qu’elle pourrait être un de ses clones ? Après tout, si on en croit les archives de l’Empire, il en a créé de nombreux. J’ignore d’ailleurs pourquoi, si ce n’est pour servir sa mégalomanie… Non, elle est trop jeune, les expériences se sont arrêtées bien avant sa naissance, poursuivit-elle sa réflexion. Que savons-nous d’elle ? Tu crois qu’un de ses parents pourrait avoir été un clone ? Après tout, nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu’ils sont devenus après la fin de l’Empire. »

La révélation frappa Luke de plein fouet et il lui sembla entendre un murmure d’assentiment de Maitre Yoda alors qu’il formait les mots sur ses lèvres.

« Pas un. Les deux. Palpatine avait réussi à créer des clones portant ses principales caractéristiques tout en modifiant d’autres, telles que l’apparence physique ou le sexe… Et si… Deux de ces clones s’étaient unis par je ne sais par quel tour du destin ? »

Leia poussa un léger hoquet de surprise.

« C’est une possibilité à laquelle je n’avais jamais songé. En fait, nous nous sommes peu préoccupés de ces fameux clones, la plupart d’entre eux étaient des créatures difformes, pitoyables à l’intelligence limitée et beaucoup sont morts durant les années qui sont suivies la chute de l’Empereur. Cependant, ton hypothèse expliquerait sa grande sensibilité à la Force et le taux élevé de midi-chloriens dans son sang.

— Tout comme son attirance vers le côté Obscur. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Leia murmura.

« Et peut-être sa connexion avec Ben… »

Luke déglutit.

« Oui, évidemment, après tout Vador était l’apprenti de Sidious. Et nous savons que l’Empereur avait tenté de renforcer leur lien, des documents le prouvent. »

Leia détourna les yeux puis :

« Maitre Yoda a raison. Qu’elle porte ou non les gènes de Palpatine, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser basculer sans intervenir. Ne peux-tu pas… essayer de la toucher ? J’ai tenté de le faire mais je suis trop faible. Peut-être qu’ensemble nous parviendrions à réunir assez d’énergie pour te permettre de lui parler ? »

Luke ferma les yeux. Dès l’instant où il avait accepté de suivre Holdo, il avait su qu’il en arriverait là. A utiliser la Force pour Leia.

« Je ne sais pas.

— Dans ce cas, nous ne perdons rien à essayer », décida Leia.

Elle referma sa main sur celle de son frère et ajouta.

« S’il te plait, Luke. »

Le cœur lourd, il étreignit sa main en retour et, alors qu’il s’immergeait dans la Force pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, il lui sembla voir le sourire satisfait de Maitre Yoda.

_Rey était troublée. Il pouvait le sentir jusqu’au tréfonds de son être. Ses yeux s’étrécirent et il puisa un peu plus dans la Force, la main de Leia dans la sienne._

_« Je constate que tes conditions de vie se sont nettement améliorées depuis Ahch-To, » déclara-t-il en découvrant les contours de la pièce luxueuse dans laquelle Rey se trouvait._

_La jeune femme sursauta et ses yeux s’agrandirent en le découvrant._

_« Maitre Luke ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ? »_

_Il laissa son regard s’attarder sur la tenue sombre qu’elle portait, l’uniforme du Premier Ordre, et il sentit l’angoisse de Leia faire écho à la sienne._

_« Une simple projection, Rey. Chaque Maitre Jedi est capable de joindre ainsi ses padawans. »_

_Le visage de Rey s’assombrit._

_« Je ne suis pas votre padawan, vous m’avez rejetée de manière assez claire._

_— Parce que je ne m’estimais pas capable de t’enseigner plus de choses. A présent, tout a changé._

_— Pourquoi ? Parce que j’ai trouvé quelqu’un disposé à m’apprendre ? »_

_La colère de Rey inondait la Force, mélangée avec une peur viscérale du rejet et de la solitude. Luke souffla et s’obligea à maintenir la connexion même si cela lui demandait de plus en plus d’efforts._

_« Parce qu’en dépit de mes nombreuses mises en garde, tu te laisses séduire par le Côté Obscur et que cela te mènera à ta perte…_

_— Ben n’est pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez ! s’exclama Rey. Il peut être ramené, je le sais. »_

_Luke, désireux de la tester, haussa les sourcils et Rey ne le déçut pas :_

_« Aujourd’hui, il a affranchi des esclaves sur Cantonica, des enfants ! Il a ordonné qu’ils soient bien traités et il a mis fin à leur misère alors que rien ne l’y obligeait ! C’était un acte de bonté, un pas vers la Lumière, » plaida-t-elle, le visage rempli d’espoir._

_Luke ferma brièvement les yeux. Ben avait réellement progressé dans l’art de la manipulation._

_« Ah oui ? Je suppose que dans ce cas, il ne t’a pas encore fait visiter les camps des enfants soldats du Premier Ordre…Cela risque de beaucoup moins te séduire. »_

_La jeune femme se décomposa._

_« Les quoi ?_

_— Il n’est pas trop tard, Rey. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour._

_— Je ne le laisserai pas, je lui ai promis de rester », affirma-t-elle._

_Le Jedi ressentit l’attraction que Ben exerçait sur elle. Ce n’était pas l’Obscurité qui la séduisait, c’était Ben lui-même._

_« Il ne te montre que ce qu’il veut que tu voies. Il cherche à t’attendrir, voire à te séduire pour mieux te corrompre. Parle-lui des camps de stormtroopers et observe sa réaction. Ensuite, rejoins-moi, je serais là pour toi, Rey. »_

_Sentant Leia s’affaiblir, Luke se coupa net de la Force._

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Le visage exsangue, Leia lui adressa un faible sourire pour le rassurer mais sa tentative tomba à plat.

« Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ça ! Tu t’épuises pour une cause perdue d’avance.

— Tu te trompes, aucune cause n’est perdue tant qu’il reste quelqu’un pour y croire », murmura Leia, à bout de forces.

Le cœur rongé par l’inquiétude, Luke la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était si légère, si fragile…

« Je ne le suis pas, souffla Leia avec peine. Juste fatiguée… 

— Alors repose-toi. Je vais parler à tes hommes.

— Tu vas rester ? »

Luke ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Oui. Je ne fuirais pas cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en mesure de t’apporter mais tu peux compter sur moi. »

Satisfaite, elle ferma les paupières.

« Merci, Luke, » murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

()()

Voir leurs visages remplis d’espoir tournés vers lui était insupportable. Il n’en était pas digne, il ne l’avait jamais été. Mais, il avait promis à Leia, aussi Luke s’avança-t-il dans la lumière, ses pas laissant une trainée rouge dans le sel qui recouvrait Crait. Immédiatement, le silence se fit.

« Je me nomme Luke Skywalker, commença-t-il inutilement, conscient que tous savaient qui il était. Et je suis venu pour répondre à l’appel de la Résistance et vous rejoindre dans votre lutte contre le Premier Ordre. De tout temps, les Jedis ont œuvrés pour maintenir la paix et la justice dans la Galaxie. Cette fois ne fera pas exception. »

Il se tut, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que les acclamations retentissaient dans la base.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Premier entrainement

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

****

Rey revint au présent, complètement chamboulée par la visite inattendue de Luke. Elle était à la fois surprise et heureuse que le Jedi se soit donné la peine de la contacter, même si elle n’était pas assez naïve pour croire que son but était désintéressé, du reste, il l’avait lui-même reconnu.

Le petit droïde qui lui était devenu familier la fixa d’un air interrogateur et la jeune femme soupira.

« Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois croire, BC-9. D’un côté, Luke ne cesse de me dire que j’ai tort de m’entêter mais de l’autre, il y a cette chose en moi, dans la Force, qui me souffle qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour Ben.

— Ben ?

— Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren, expliqua Rey. Tu vois, il y a ce conflit permanent en lui, je le ressens, même s’il tente de le dissimuler tout au fond de lui, il est là. S’il avait vraiment basculé du Côté Obscur, il ne serait plus aussi déchiré, non ? »

Le droïde cligna rapidement des yeux avant de baisser ses longues oreilles de lapin. Rey secoua la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je me doute que tout cela doit te sembler complétement incompréhensible. Oublie ce que j’ai dit, tu veux ? »

Le droïde ne répondit tout d’abord pas puis :

« Ben Solo a toujours été un bon Maitre, j’ai été désolé quand il m’a relégué avec les autres à la casse. Mais, je suis ravi de vous servir, à présent, », ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

Rey se figea, glacée par l’effroi.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu étais à lui ?

— BC-9 au service de la Maison Organa Solo », déclama fièrement le petit droïde.

Elle resta interdite un instant, stupéfaite, puis :

« Est-ce qu’il t’a demandé de m’espionner ?

— Qui ?

— Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, Ben, enfin Kylo Ren. Est-ce pour ça que tu es là ? »

Apeuré, BC-9 s’enfuit dans un coin de la pièce et se dissimula derrière le sofa confortable.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je suis désolé d’avoir parlé de Maitre Solo, ça n’arrivera plus, pas la peine de me recycler ! »

Rey fronça les sourcils mais au même instant la porte s’ouvrit, livrant le passage à Ren.

Il embrassa la scène du regard et avisa immédiatement le droïde recroquevillé dans un coin.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Quelle bêtise a-t-il encore fait ? »

Rey, furieuse, se retourna vers lui.

« Arrête de jouer les innocents ! J’aurais dû me douter que tu étais incapable de ne pas chercher à tout contrôler ! »

Le visage du jeune homme exprima une totale incompréhension.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Quel nouveau forfait suis-je sensé avoir commis ?

— BC-9 au service de la Maison Organa Solo », singea Rey.

L’expression du visage du jeune homme se durcit instantanément.

« J’avais demandé qu’il soit réinitialisé avant de t’être affecté. Visiblement, un technicien a préféré s’octroyer une pause. Désolé, je vais t’en débarrasser. »

Les oreilles de BC-9 s’aplatirent encore plus, enfin si c’était possible, et il adressa un regard rempli de tristesse à son ancien maitre.

« S’il vous plait… Ce n’est pas la faute du technicien, je me suis sauvé, je ne voulais pas vous oublier. »

Rey sentit la surprise de Ben à travers leur lien et elle comprit son erreur. Elle l’avait accusé à tort : le droïde n’était pas un espion. La tension envahit la Force et elle se tourna vers Kylo Ren. Le visage fermé, il fixait le droïde. Une fois de plus le conflit se déchainait en lui.

« Ne le fais pas, souffla-t-elle doucement.

— Quoi ?

— Ne le réinitialise pas. Il te l’a dit, il ne veut pas oublier, ne choisis pas pour lui.

— Il ne devrait pas se rappeler, rétorqua-t-il.

— Quelle importance ? Après tout, comme tu le dis, Ben Solo est mort, le provoqua Rey. Kylo Ren n’a donc rien à craindre de lui ou de ses souvenirs. »

Il hésita longuement avant de baisser les bras.

« D’accord, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsqu’il brûlera tes cheveux ou je ne sais quelle autre catastrophe. Ce droïde a toujours été défectueux, une réinitialisation lui ferait le plus grand bien.

— Ce n’est pas grave, je l’apprécie comme ça, avec ses qualités et ses failles, » s’empressa de répondre Rey.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et, pendant un instant, elle se sentit remplie d’espoir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle comprit que ce sentiment n’était pas le sien mais celui de son compagnon. Aussitôt, la sensation s’évanouit.

« Nous allons devoir commencer ton apprentissage plus vite que je ne l’avais prévu, annonça-t-il. Je comptais te laisser le temps de t’acclimater mais la mort de Snoke et les récriminations de Hux me forcent à hâter notre visite dans les Régions Inconnues. Je tiens à ce que tu sois prête pour ça. »

En dépit de l’assurance qu’il affichait, Rey ressentit son inquiétude.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-bas ? Qui allons-nous voir ?

— Mes alliés, les fondateurs du Premier Ordre, ses commanditaires, en quelque sorte. Ce sont des anciens dignitaires de l’Empire pour la plupart. Inutile de t’expliquer qu’ils sont particulièrement vigilants en ce qui concerne la fiabilité et la soumission au Côté Obscur… »

Le visage de Rey se remplit d’inquiétude.

« Tu sembles redouter cette visite. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais le Suprême Leader.

— Je le suis, mais sans leur soutien financier et logistique… Le Premier Ordre se retrouverait en difficulté. »

Il avait beau s’efforcer de parler d’un ton léger, elle perçut son angoisse. Les menaces de Hux lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Tes décisions récentes risquent de te desservir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il afficha un visage sans émotion.

« En effet. Mais ne t’en fais pas trop, je compte bien leur faire épouser mon point de vue. »

Rey se décomposa, elle se sentait coupable.

« Arrête de t’accorder plus d’importance que tu n’en as, lui ordonna-t-il. Ta présence a certes influencé la manière dont je traite actuellement la Résistance mais ça s’arrête là. Que tu aies été là ou non, ma décision sur Cantonica aurait été la même, je peux te le garantir. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. »

Elle hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

« Mais, s’ils ne te suivent pas, que se passera-t-il ?

— Je suppose qu’au mieux ils me limogeront pour mettre Hux à ma place en attendant un meilleur candidat, au pire, ils tenteront de me tuer et toi avec. Je pense que, s’ils choisissent cette option, à la longue ils réussiront. La Force a beau être un avantage, c’est difficile de le maintenir face à une armée. Mais, ne t’en fais pas, nous n’en arriverons pas là, je saurais les persuader. »

Loin de partager sa confiance, Rey se rembrunit un peu plus. Jamais elle n’avait imaginé que les choses étaient aussi complexes. Elle avait toujours pensé que le Suprême Leader n’avait de comptes à rendre à personne et se contentait d’imposer sa dictature.

« Rey Dejakku arrête de faire cette tête d’enterrement, lui enjoignit Ben. Je sais ce que je fais, je baigne dans la politique depuis que je suis né et j’en maitrise toutes les subtilités. Le pouvoir n’a aucun secret pour moi et cet imbécile de Hux n’est pas de taille contre mes arguments. Cependant, il serait bon que je puisse justifier ta présence à mes côtés. Je n’attends pas de toi que tu épouses la doctrine Sith. Ce n’est de toute manière pas mon objectif de les faire renaitre, même si j’affirmerais le contraire lorsque nous rencontrerons les membres haut-placés du Premier Ordre. Cependant, si tu pouvais montrer une certaine maitrise des pouvoirs sith, cela renforcerait notre position. Après tout, le Côté Obscur est une partie de la Force. »

Rey avala sa salive, les mots de Luke lui revenant en mémoire :

« _Il cherche à t’attendrir, voire à te séduire, pour mieux te corrompre_. »

Kylo Ren l’avait reconnu lui-même à l’instant : il était un expert en manipulation… Elle l’avait d’ailleurs vu à l’œuvre sur Cantonica et avait été troublée par son habileté.

« Rey ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûre de rien », coassa-t-elle.

Il soupira.

« Tu as acceptée de devenir mon apprentie, en échange de la vie de tes amis. Je ne pensais pas que tu me forcerais à te le rappeler. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas en colère, il se contentait d’énoncer un fait qui, elle le savait, était vrai.

« C’est juste que…

— Tu as peur, compléta-t-il. Parce que les Jedis et Skywalker, t’ont conditionnée à rejeter ta partie sombre. Mais, tu ne peux pas, Rey. L’Obscurité est en toi au même titre que la Lumière. Rejeter l’un au détriment de l’autre reviendrait à renier une part de toi. C’est cela que je cherche à t’enseigner : à être toi-même. A être entière en utilisant pleinement tout ce que la Force peut t’offrir. »

Rey retint son souffle. A travers la Force, elle percevait sa foi, il était sincère, il croyait réellement ce qu’il disait. Cependant…

« Mais toi, tu n’es pas complet… Il y a toujours ce conflit en toi. Tu te fais appeler Kylo Ren et tu rejettes entièrement Ben Solo, pourquoi ? »

Son visage accusa le choc et il baissa brièvement les yeux.

« J’ai fait un choix : celui de tourner le dos à la Lumière pour de bon et de tuer celui que j’étais. Je n’attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes ou même que tu m’imites. Le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire et tu choisiras ta propre voie. Pour l’instant, je n’attends rien de plus que de te voir explorer sans crainte ton obscurité. »

Rey plongea dans les yeux sombres, envoutants, de Kylo Ren. Sa voix, un peu basse, contribuait autant à la rassurer que ses propos et les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu’elle ait pu les retenir.

« Montre-moi »

Le regard qu’il posa sur elle était indéchiffrable. Puis, il se tourna vers BC-9.

« Sors d’ici et veille à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. »

Le regard chagrin du droïde se posa un instant sur Rey mais il obéit sans un mot.

Une fois qu’ils furent seuls, Ben fit signe à Rey de s’asseoir sur le sol. Un peu stressée, elle obtempéra.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, lui enjoignit-il. Essaie de te détendre.

— Facile à dire, grommela-t-elle.

— Aurais-tu peur de ne pas réussir à te contrôler et de basculer irrémédiablement du Côté Obscur dès ta première incursion ? ironisa Kylo Ren. C’est donc que tu as peu de foi en toi-même.

— Ou en toi ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Une grimace déforma les traits du Maitre mais il ne releva pas. A la place :

« Pour t’aider, je vais devoir réveiller tes sentiments et certains souvenirs, tu risques de ne pas apprécier. Mais, je promets de ne pas aller trop loin, je ne veux pas te blesser.

— Voilà qui est extrêmement rassurant… »

Il passa derrière elle et posa une main gantée sur son épaule.

« Ferme les yeux, détends-toi…Essaie de ressentir la Force, concentre-toi sur elle et sur ma voix. »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Les yeux clos, elle s’efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit pour se connecter à la Force mais ni ses pensées, ni ses perceptions ne la laissaient en paix. Elle était plus que jamais consciente de la présence masculine derrière elle, de l’odeur légèrement musquée de Ben, de la chaleur qu’il dégageait. Elle remua légèrement pour rectifier sa position et elle le sentit brièvement se raidir.

« Tu ne risques absolument rien, murmura-t-il. Fais-moi confiance. »

Un cliquetis dans la pièce la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit les yeux. Sur son épaule, la main de Ben se crispa.

« Laisse-toi aller. Lâche prise. 

— J’essaie ! »

Rey ferma de nouveau les yeux mais la Force la fuyait, comme si elle-même refusait de la voir s’engager dans cette voie. La jeune apprentie avait beau faire, elle ne pouvait faire abstraction de la présence écrasante de l’homme derrière elle.

Au bout d’un moment, il se redressa et elle ne put dissimuler son soulagement. Ce dernier fut de courte durée. Ôtant ses gants d’un geste agacé, il vint se placer face à elle et lui tendit une main.

« Prends-la », ordonna-t-il.

Elle déglutit légèrement avant de toucher avec hésitation les doigts du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit la paume tiède de Ben contre la sienne alors que sa main l’enveloppait totalement avec autant de fermeté que de douceur.

« Concentre-toi, souffla-t-il. Pour l’instant, ne pense à rien d’autre qu’à ce que tu ressens à l’intérieur de toi. Laisse la Force te parcourir. Elle est en toi, elle court dans tes veines, elle est tes os, ta peau, ta chair... Elle fait battre ton cœur et fonctionner tes poumons. »

Les yeux clos, Rey se détendit, bercée par la voix chaude de Ben. Sa main la picotait légèrement mais, ce n’était pas désagréable. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, peut-être même de sa vie, elle ne sentait plus seule.

« Laisse libre court à tes émotions… Il y a… de la solitude en toi. Tes parents, ajouta-t-il. Qu’as-tu ressenti quand ils t’ont abandonnée sur Jakku ? Concentre-toi sur ton chagrin, ta peur, ta révolte, » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Rey serra les dents et son visage se troubla. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et elle se retrouva brusquement plongée dans un gouffre sombre.

_Surprise, Rey avança d’un pas prudent. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à mieux se préparer. Son esprit chercha à se souvenir des recommandations de Luke mais la voix impérieuse de son maitre l’arrêta._

_« Non, ne lutte pas. Laisse-toi aller à tes émotions, au sentiment d’injustice que tu éprouves, avance… »_

_Elle obéit, se mettant en route avec précautions. La cavité dans laquelle elle cheminait s’obscurcissait à mesure de sa progression. Une brise légère tentait de la repousser mais, elle poursuivit et se retrouva devant un immense mur de glace. Pendant un instant, elle aperçut son reflet et s’observa avec curiosité. Sa robe sombre formait un halo autour d’elle et elle entrevit une autre version d’elle-même. Elle était blême, décomposée. Elle portait l’uniforme de la Résistance._

_« Tu vas tout perdre, si tu vas plus loin, lui prédit-elle. Tu dois rester cachée. »_

_Elle serra la main de Ben de toutes ses forces, jamais elle n’avait eu autant besoin de quelqu’un, autant besoin de lui._

_Brusquement, il apparut à ses côtés. Pendant une seconde, il eut l’air étonné de se retrouver dans le gouffre et il fronça les sourcils avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer._

_« N’aies-pas peur, Rey, je suis là, avec toi. »_

_Le soulagement inonda la jeune femme et elle se remit en route._

_Au bout de quelques minutes passées dans l’obscurité quasi totale, le décor autour d’elle se modifia. Elle était sur Jakku. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du sable sous ses pieds et un vent aride lui fouettait le visage. Elle aperçut ses parents. La longue robe pourpre de sa mère et la silhouette austère de son père. Ils s’éloignaient d’elle, leurs pas ne laissant aucunes traces dans le sable, comme s’ils flottaient au-dessus de lui, s’évanouissant pour toujours. Désemparée, Rey s’élança vers eux, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle était clouée sur place, elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, quelqu’un l’en empêchait…_

_« Non, laissez-moi les suivre ! Papa, maman, attendez-moi ! » s’écria-t-elle, folle de frustration et de chagrin._

_La solitude, l’impuissance, l’impression d’abandon l’écrasèrent et noyèrent tout autre sentiment. Ses parents l’avaient laissée, vendue. Ils étaient partis sans se retourner alors qu’elle les appelait. Une colère irrépressible monta en elle et elle commença à courir en direction du gouffre sombre. A présent, il représentait pour elle la sécurité, la fin de la souffrance. Elle voulait s’y immerger complètement et ne plus jamais en sortir._

_Elle sentit la main de Ben la retenir._

_« Ça suffit pour l’instant... » déclara-t-il._

_Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues puis, tout s’effaça._

_Cette fois, elle se trouvait dans une vaste salle aux murs défraichis. Une odeur putride y régnait et elle entendit une respiration hachée, laborieuse. Un froid glacial transperçait ses os et elle sentit la main de Ben agripper la sienne et la tirer en arrière._

_« Je t’ai dit d’arrêter. Tu dois revenir à présent. C’est assez pour cette fois ! »_

_Une peur incontrôlable, viscérale, l’inonda brutalement et elle haleta._

_« Ainsi, te voilà enfin… murmura une voix caverneuse venue du fond de la salle faiblement éclairée. La chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Je peux sentir la puissance que tu recèles ! »_

_Rey sentit la Force la pousser vers la voix, elle coulait en elle, l’attirant vers sa malfaisance. À la fois terrorisée et fascinée, elle recula à la hâte et empoigna son sabre laser. Elle le fit jaillir d’un geste. Quelqu’un tentait de forcer son esprit, de la corrompre._

_Elle se redressa et reconnut Kylo Ren._

_« Ne pénètre plus jamais en moi de cette façon ! » hurla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers lui._

_Le jeune homme l’arrêta d’un geste et elle lutta contre son emprise, serrant les dents sous l’effort._

_« Arrête ! lui ordonna-t-il. C’est terminé, nous sommes revenus._

_— Non, JE décide de quand et de comment ça se termine, » déclara Rey d’un ton glacial._

_Le sabre laser toujours dans sa main droite, elle leva la gauche et le repoussa de toute sa puissance. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et elle se retrouva libérée de son emprise. Sans hésiter, elle leva son sabre sur lui et frappa. Il se déporta un instant trop tard et un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son flanc fut déchiré._

Sa souffrance inonda la Force et Rey cligna des yeux, hébétée.

Sur le sol, Kylo Ren haletait, la main crispée sur sa blessure. Décomposée, Rey lâcha son arme et se précipita vers lui, secouée par ce qu’elle venait de faire.

« Ben ! »

Il leva des yeux éperdus de douleur sur elle et elle commença à trembler.

« Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je… »

Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha sur sa blessure. Il saignait, il saignait beaucoup trop pour une blessure causée par un sabre laser. Elle posa sa main sur lui, ignorant son mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, la plaie se referma et elle rampa sur le sol pour s’éloigner, bouleversée.

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, Kylo Ren déglutit et regarda son flanc, stupéfait.

« C’était quoi ça ? »

Les yeux exorbités par l’horreur, Rey ne répondit pas et il se leva avec difficulté pour la rejoindre. La jeune femme était secouée par les tremblements. Sans réfléchir, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l’attira contre lui.

Etroitement serrée dans l’étreinte de Ben, Rey s’apaisa peu à peu. Au bout d’un moment, elle reprit assez d’empire sur elle-même pour lever les yeux sur lui. Il la fixait intensément.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

—C’est ma faute, j’ai manqué de prudence et de préparation, répondit-il d’une voix blanche qui trahissait la frayeur qu’il venait d’éprouver. En même temps, généralement, les apprentis Siths n’essaient pas de tuer leur Maitre dès leur premier entrainement. »

Son effort de plaisanterie tomba à plat et Rey comprit avec angoisse qu’il ne savait pas plus qu’elle ce qui venait de se produire.

« Ta blessure, commença-t-elle.

— Disparue, la rassura-t-il. Je suis touché de voir que tu ne m’as pas laissé me vider de mon sang. »

Rey baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait. Je t’ai vu blessé et… l’idée s’est imposée à moi.

— C’est une Guérison de Force, enfin, je crois, expliqua Kylo Ren. Skywalker m’en avait parlé du temps où je… enfin, avant. Un pouvoir du Côté Lumineux qui demande de la maitrise, j’avoue n’avoir jamais vu quiconque l’utiliser. »

Un peu rassurée par la mention du Côté Lumineux, Rey se détendit légèrement. Kylo Ren, encore sous le coup de l’intensité de ce qu’ils venaient de vivre, en fit autant et laissa ses doigts jouer machinalement avec quelques mèches échappées de la coiffure de la jeune femme.

« Il y avait quelque chose, là-bas, chuchota Rey au bout d’un moment. Une chose vraiment sombre et mauvaise. Elle était tapie là, comme si, comme si elle m’attendait. »

Les doigts du jeune homme cessèrent leur ballet et il se crispa.

« Je sais. Je l’ai sentie moi aussi.

— Qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

Il déglutit et resserra inconsciemment son étreinte.

« Je l’ignore… »

Le bruit de l’ouverture de la porte les interrompit et BC-9 fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche sans douceur.

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, stupide droïde. Je dois parler au Suprême Leader de toute urgence », éructa Hux.

Sans attendre, il se précipita dans la pièce et s’immobilisa net. Rey se sentit rougir sous le regard méprisant qu’il leur adressa. La jeune femme s’avisa brusquement du chaos qui régnait ainsi que du fait qu’ils étaient tous deux à même le sol, dans les bras l’un de l’autre et dans une position qui pouvait difficilement passer pour de l’entrainement. Son compagnon dut parvenir à la même conclusion car il la repoussa sans ménagements et se leva à la hâte.

« J’avais ordonné que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. L’immersion dans la Force demande du calme et de la concentration. »

Les oreilles de BC-9 s’abaissèrent. Honteux d’avoir échoué dans sa mission, le petit droïde s’empressa de se dissimuler derrière un meuble.

« Navré de vous déranger durant votre… immersion, Suprême Leader, s’inclina Hux avec une pointe de sarcasme. Quelque chose s’est produit et j’ai pensé que vous voudriez en être informé sans délai.

— Quoi donc ?

— L’escouade que nous avions envoyée en renfort sur Castilon ne répond plus. Des rumeurs prétendent qu’ils ont été décimés par des ennemis inconnus, sans doute par la Résistance.

— La Résistance est acculée sur Crait, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, objecta Ben.

— La station Colossus a également disparu, poursuivit Hux. Inutile de vous rappeler à quel point le carburant nous est nécessaire pour poursuivre nos opérations. »

Cette fois, Ren serra les poings et Rey perçut la flambée de rage en lui.

« Comment ça, elle a disparu ? Une station de ravitaillement de cette taille ne se volatilise pas en un claquement de doigts !

— Il semblerait pourtant que ce soit le cas, rétorqua Hux sans s’émouvoir. Peut-être est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec certaines transmissions de la Résistance que nous avons interceptées récemment. »

Rey se mordit les lèvres tandis que le visage du Leader se durcissait.

« De quelles transmissions parlez-vous ? Que disent-elles ?

— Que le Dernier Jedi, Luke Skywalker, est sorti de sa retraite pour venir en aide aux rebelles », se délecta Hux.

Rey retint de justesse une exclamation de stupeur tandis que Ren abattait son poing sur la table.

« Skywalker… Toujours lui ! Faites préparer le TIE Silencer, je pars immédiatement pour Castilon. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« Dois-je également organiser le déplacement de votre apprentie ? »

Le Leader hésita une fraction de seconde puis :

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Rey Dejakku restera ici. Elle se chargera de vous transmettre mes ordres et s’assurera de votre obéissance durant mon absence. Faites savoir aux Chevaliers de Ren qu’ils sont attendus sur Castilon. »

L’air de triomphe que le Général avait brièvement arboré s’effaça lorsqu’il comprit qu’au lieu d’avoir les coudées franches ainsi qu’il l’avait escompté, il serait sous les ordres de Rey. Cependant, il s’efforça de masquer sa déception et s’inclina.

« Ce sera fait, Suprême Leader. »

Rey, quant à elle, regarda sortir Kylo Ren, stupéfaite par sa décision. Il venait de lui remettre les pleins pouvoirs. Ou presque.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Interrogations

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

****

****

Lorsque Leia reprit conscience, la première chose qu’elle vit fut le visage rempli d’angoisse de Luke penché sur elle. Un peu perdue, elle cligna des yeux et reconnut le décor austère de sa chambre.

« Tu es encore là ? 

— Je t’avais promis de rester, » répondit simplement le Jedi.

Soulagée, elle referma les paupières. Elle était si lasse, plus lasse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait l’impression de ne plus être en mesure de pouvoir mener la lutte jusqu’au bout.

Le cœur lourd, son jumeau la détailla du regard. Hormis à l’occasion de son bref speech maladroit à l’adresse des membres de la Résistance, il n’avait pas quitté son chevet. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux, à présent nœuds et rêches, de Leia.

« Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? » souffla-t-il.

La poitrine de Leia se souleva un peu plus, seul signe qu’elle l’avait entendu, puis :

« De quoi ? Que je vais mourir ? N’est-ce pas notre lot à tous ?

— Que tu es malade ! Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir fait appeler, si j’avais su, j’aurais pu… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu avais disparu, nul ne savait où tu te trouvais. Et puis de toute façon, qu’aurais-tu fait ? Utiliser la Force pour tenter de me guérir ? Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi, Luke, tu le sais et je le sais. Notre père l’a pensé ; regarde où l’ont mené ses égarements.

— Je ne suis pas comme Anakin, protesta Luke. Tu aurais dû, tu devrais, me laisser t’aider.

— Oh Luke, soupira Leia. Tu as tellement plus important à accomplir et il te reste si peu de Force pour le faire. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la gaspiller pour des futilités.

— Te guérir n’en est pas une à mes yeux.

— Mais aux miens, si. Je n’attends pas de toi que tu me sauves. J’attends de toi que tu nous sauves tous. »

Le Jedi évita le regard de sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est encore possible, si tant est que cela l’ait été un jour. Le Côté Lumineux de la Force s’amenuise, l’Obscurité gagne du terrain. Rey s’éloigne de plus en plus, je le sens. »

Leia ferma brièvement les yeux, épuisée, avant de les rouvrir. Son visage exprimait sa douleur de se sentir impuissante face aux événements qui s’apprêtaient à déferler sur eux.

« Je sais, je l’ai perçu. Ben a commencé son apprentissage, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je le crois. Mais il y a autre chose…

— Son exploration du Côté Obscur a attiré quelqu’un vers elle, murmura Leia. Je n’ai pas réussi à l’identifier mais il mauvais, néfaste…

— Un Sith », compléta Luke d’une voix sombre.

Leia frémit et il lui serra la main, comprenant son angoisse.

« Non, ce n’est pas lui. En dépit de tout ce qui s’est produit, le conflit est toujours présent en Ben. Il s’enfonce de plus en plus loin dans l’Obscurité mais il n’est pas le Sith que nous avons senti. Je crois… je crois que ce dernier est là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que nous ne l’imaginons.

— Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Même si j’en suis incapable, toi tu aurais détecté sa présence immédiatement, non ?

— Palpatine a su dissimuler sa nature obscure aux Jedis pendant des années et ils étaient plus nombreux et plus puissants que je ne le suis, objecta Luke. Après tout, cela aurait du sens : Snoke venait bien de quelque part. Finalement, rien ne nous prouve qu’il était le Maitre et non l’apprenti. »

Découragée, Leia se laissa brièvement retomber sur le coussin usé qui soutenait sa tête.

« C’est encore pire que tout ce que j’imaginais. Nous allons devoir réagir.

— Pour l’instant, tu dois te reposer.

— Le repos ne changera rien à mon état, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne compte pas passer le peu de temps qu’il me reste à vivre dans un lit, » rétorqua Leia avant de se lever.

Elle chancela légèrement mais dédaigna la main secourable que son frère lui tendait. Son moment de faiblesse était passé. Elle ne baisserait jamais les bras. Résigné, Luke la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Personne n’avait jamais réussi à faire entendre raison à Leia, surtout pas lui.

()()

L’Amirale Holdo se redressa et un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant Leia sortir de sa chambre.

« Générale, quel plaisir de vous voir debout ! Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Leia l’étreignit brièvement. Amilyn était l’une de ses plus chères amies. Elle l’avait accompagnée dans la Résistance depuis le début et elle avait été à ses côtés durant les jours sombres qui avaient suivis la perte de Ben, la disparition de Luke et sa rupture avec Han. Les événements récents avaient également démontré, si c’était encore nécessaire, son courage et son engagement pour la cause. Le moment venu, Amilyn ferait une excellente cheffe. De plus, elle connaissait Luke depuis des années, même s’ils n’avaient jamais été proches. Si le besoin s’en faisait sentir, elle saurait trouver les mots pour l’aider à s’accomplir pleinement. Leia plongea dans le regard bleu de l’Amirale et y lut une détermination et une loyauté sans faille. Rassurée quant à sa relève, Leia s’écarta d’Amilyn et répondit avec un doux sourire aux salutations joyeuses de R2-D2 et Chewie.

« Générale ! Enfin ! »

Leia adressa un regard indulgent à Poe Dameron. Une vraie tête brûlée, mais il seconderait à merveille Amilyn. Il avait ce petit grain de folie, qui, elle devait l’admettre, manquait cruellement à son amie et qui pourrait les conduire à la victoire ou à leur perte… Le tout était que ces deux-là apprennent à travailler ensemble. Elle résolut intérieurement d’utiliser une partie du temps qui lui restait à les amener à mieux se connaitre. Amilyn appréciait déjà le pilote, même si elle s’en défendait, quant à Poe, il lui avait fait clairement part de son admiration pour l’Amirale. Il ne restait plus qu’à les pousser légèrement dans la bonne direction. Pour le bien de la Résistance.

Elle reconnut Finn et Rose dans le sillage de Poe et maitrisa un sourire. Elle n’avait pas pu ne pas remarquer l’entente entre Finn et son pilote. Quant à la jeune Rose, elle suivait le trooper repenti comme son ombre. Le moment venu, ces deux-là feraient des soutiens de choix pour Holdo et Dameron.

« Dis-moi que tu n’es pas en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fais, lui glissa Luke.

— Quoi donc ?

— Organiser ta succession. »

Elle lui sourit tristement pour toute réponse. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à cacher quoi que ce soit à Luke. Aux côtés de son frère, Chewie laissa échapper une longue plainte et Leia posa la main sur son bras. A lui aussi, il lui était impossible de dissimuler quelque chose bien longtemps.

« Tout va bien Chewie, ne t’inquiète pas », murmura-t-elle.

Peu convaincu, le wookie poussa un nouveau gémissement et Leia se força à reprendre pied dans le présent.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Kaydel ? »

La jeune officier se précipita vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« L’annonce du retour de Maitre Skywalker a été bien reçue par nos amis, Générale. Beaucoup de nos alliés historiques se sont manifestés depuis et je sais de source sûre que certains anciens sénateurs de la Nouvelle République, qui nous étaient jadis hostiles, seraient prêts à nous rejoindre.

— Je croyais qu’ils étaient tous morts lorsque le système Hosnien a été détruit par le Premier Ordre, intervint Poe.

— Visiblement certains d’entre eux s’en sont sortis, et ils se disent prêts à changer les choses », expliqua Kaydel.

Leia, méfiante envers ses anciens condisciples qui avait si bien su fermer les yeux sur les transgressions du Premier Ordre et lui avait ainsi permis d’étendre son pouvoir, demanda :

« De qui s’agit-il ?

— Brasmon Kee, sénateur d’Abednedo. Le sénateur Mortan.

— Un centriste convaincu, l’interrompit Leia. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est corrompu depuis trop longtemps. Continue,

— La sénatrice Gillen ?

— Peut-être… réfléchit Leia. Mais, elle n’est pas réputée pour ses prises de position.

— L’ex sénateur Casterfo vous renouvelle son allégeance et il se porte garant de la sincérité d’une autre survivante : la sénatrice de Naboo, Tadhlé Berenko. »

Là, Leia s’autorisa un sourire en pensant à la jeune rousse.

« Elle est encore en vie ? Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Essaie d’obtenir un contact avec Kee, Gillen et la sénatrice Berenko. Inutile de perdre notre temps avec Mortan, il nous trahirait à la première occasion. »

Pensant le point terminé, Leia s’apprêtait à se tourner vers Amilyn lorsque Kaydel la retint.

« Quelqu’un d’autre nous a contacté, Madame.

— Qui ?

— Lando Calrissian. Il a dit que vous le connaissiez bien. »

Le nom fit monter des larmes imprévues aux yeux de Leia et elle se tourna vers Luke et Chewie. Le wookie poussa un cri de joie.

« En effet. Dis à Lando que ce sera un plaisir et un honneur de le revoir. Même si les circonstances portent peu à se réjouir. »

Tandis que Leia continuait à arpenter la base, organisant, planifiant, décidant, ainsi qu’elle l’avait toujours fait, Luke s’effaça, un peu étourdi par le bourdonnement d’activité qui suivait sa sœur partout où elle se rendait. En dépit de l’optimisme affiché par Leia, la situation de la Résistance était dramatique. Il suffisait de voir l’état de l’infrastructure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les équipements étaient dépassés, datant visiblement de l’époque de l’Alliance et leurs réserves de rations nutritionnelles fondaient à vue d’œil. Désireux d’échapper à l’ambiance confinée de l’endroit, Luke se dirigea vers le portail d’acier.

Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, laissant l’air frais chatouiller son visage, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Souhaitant retrouver un peu de la tranquillité et de la solitude qui lui manquaient tellement depuis son départ d’Ahch-To, le Jedi s’enfonça dans les mines de sel. Les traces rougeâtres que laissait son passage ne firent rien pour améliorer son humeur sombre.

Il n’était pas fait pour ça, au fond, il ne l’avait jamais été. C’était Leia la combattante acharnée, la courageuse, pas lui.

« Empli de doutes, tu es encore, déclara Maitre Yoda.

— Serait-ce trop demander d’avoir un peu de paix ? grinça Luke.

— Gravement compromise la paix est déjà. Terminée elle sera, si aucune action tu n’engages, lui rappela le Jedi.

— Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ! Je n’ai plus aucune place ici. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me suis retiré du monde.

— Mmm », se contenta de répondre Yoda.

Désemparé, Luke se laissa tomber sur le sol, insensible au vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage.

« J’ai essayé de ramener Rey mais elle ne m’écoute pas. Elle refuse de laisser Ben, je ne sais pas, elle… Elle est comme engluée dans cette espèce de lien qu’ils partagent.

— Ennuyeux cela est…

— Il a commencé son apprentissage, lâcha Luke. Je suis sûr que vous l’avez senti. Il cherche à la corrompre par tous les moyens et je ne sais pas comment l’en empêcher.

— Continue, l’encouragea Yoda. Qu’as-tu perçu d’autre ?

— De l’Obscurité, lâcha Luke. Quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui s’est réveillé dans la Force lorsque Rey s’est aventurée du Côté Obscur.

— Réveillé, tu dis ? Intéressant…

— Maitre, savez-vous de quoi il s’agit ? l’interrogea Luke d’un ton quasi suppliant.

— Comment le pourrais-je ? Brouillées par la mort, mes perceptions sont. A quoi cela te fait-il penser ? »

Luke déglutit. L’idée était trop horrible pour qu’il la prononce à haute-voix, même devant Maitre Yoda.

« Jamais le danger n’a été évité par la peur, commenta le Jedi.

— L’Empereur Palpatine, souffla Luke. J’ai senti son empreinte en Ben à l’époque et encore plus présente en Rey, il y a peu. Mais là… c’était différent. Comme si, comme si une part de lui était encore en vie.

— Très fâcheux cela serait.

— Vous ne dites pas que c’est impossible », releva Luke.

L’air grave, Yoda se pencha sur son ancien apprenti.

« Ne pas sous-estimer Dark Sidious et le pouvoir Obscur, il faut. Des clones il a engendré. Cette piste, à laquelle tu penses déjà, il serait avisé de suivre. »

Luke leva les bras au ciel.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Vous savez comme moi que beaucoup des actions de l’Empire se sont déroulées dans le plus grand secret et qu’il reste peu de témoins de cette période à interroger. »

Maitre Yoda réfléchit longuement et finalement il frappa le sol de sa canne, faisant naitre une tâche écarlate.

« Sur la jeune Rey, tu dois te concentrer. Plus importante que je ne le pensais, elle est. La ramener, nous devons absolument. »

Sur ces paroles, il disparut et Luke laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

« Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça m’aide. »

Un toussotement derrière lui le fit sursauter et il découvrit le visage embarrassé de la jeune Lieutenante qui avait fait son rapport à sa sœur un peu plus tôt. 

« Maitre Skywalker, excusez-moi. C’est votre, la Générale, vous cherche.

— J’arrive tout de suite », soupira à-demi Luke.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas et la gêne se répandit un peu plus sur son visage. Luke leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, elle avait reçu l’ordre de le ramener et ne comptait pas partir sans lui. Réprimant un nouveau soupir, il la rejoignit.

« Je te suis…

— Kaydel Ko Connix », jugea-t-elle utile de se présenter.

Luke ne répondit pas et commença à reprendre le chemin de la base. A ses côtés, la jeune Kaydel gardait le silence. Un peu surpris par cette réaction inhabituelle - d’ordinaire les personnes qu’il rencontrait le noyaient sous un flot de questions dès qu’elles apprenaient son identité - Luke glissa un regard dans sa direction. Elle était jeune, à peine plus âgée que lui quand il avait découvert que les Jedi n’étaient pas qu’une légende. Ses cheveux blonds étaient strictement attachés : aucune mèche folle n’était visiblement autorisée à s’échapper des macarons parfaitement égaux de sa coiffure. Pourtant, en dépit de cette rigidité apparente, la jeune femme semblait avenante, un sourire légèrement esquissé aux lèvres, et ses yeux étaient d’une jolie teinte marron foncé qui encourageait à la sympathie. Intrigué, Luke tendit légèrement la Force vers elle pour sonder son esprit. Le visage lisse de Kaydel se troubla légèrement mais elle ne protesta pas à son intrusion. Le regard fixé droit devant elle, elle gardait son regard posé sur la base. Sur son objectif. De profil, elle ressemblait un peu à Leia, nota Luke avec étonnement.

« On me le dit souvent, ce doit être à cause de ma coiffure, commenta Kaydel. Je devrais en changer mais c’est la plus pratique. »

Luke fronça les sourcils.

« Comment sais-tu à quoi je pense ? »

Kaydel haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, votre regard sans doute. Tous ceux qui ont connu la Générale lorsqu’elle était plus jeune me regardent de cette façon.

— D’où viens-tu ? l’interrogea Luke.

— De Dulathia, j’y ai grandi et j’y ai été heureuse jusqu’à ce que le Premier Ordre ne décide de l’annexer. »

Luke remarqua le durcissement de la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

« Tu as perdu quelqu’un là-bas, murmura-t-il.

— Mes parents. »

En dépit des réticences manifestes de la jeune femme à en dire plus, il insista.

« Comment s’appelaient-ils ?

— Toro et Pooeja, répondit la jeune femme, une boule dans la gorge.

— Toro et Pooeja », répéta Luke, pensif.

Cela éveillait quelque chose en lui mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme s’immobilisa et elle se tourna vers lui, tremblante.

« Celui que vous connaissez, leur nouveau Suprême Leader, Kylo Ren, a fait irruption chez nous par une belle journée chaude et ensoleillée et il les a tués. Je n’ai eu la vie sauve que grâce à l’une de nos voisines qui m’a permis de m’enfuir en me disant de courir. Cela lui a couté la vie à elle aussi. Après ça, j’ai rejoint la Résistance. »

Luke fronça les sourcils en apprenant que Ben s’était donné la peine de les tuer en personne.

« Qu’avaient-ils fait ? Ils faisaient partie de la Résistance ?

— Non, Maitre Skywalker. Mes parents étaient de simples commerçants qui ont toujours pris garde de ne se mêler ni de politique, ni des affaires de qui que ce soit. Ils se tenaient à l’écart de toutes ces choses et n’aspiraient à rien de plus qu’à une vie tranquille. »

Le chagrin de la jeune femme était palpable et Luke s’en voulut de l’avoir bouleversée.

« Pardonne mes questions, je ne voulais pas réveiller des souvenirs pénibles.

— Ce n’est rien. La seule chose que vous m’avez rappelée, ce sont mes raisons de me battre, » rétorqua Kaydel avant de s’éloigner, le laissant seul pour rejoindre la base.

Songeur, Luke la suivit des yeux avant de revenir au présent sous les demandes pressantes de C3-PO.

« Maitre Luke, Maitresse Leia vous cherche partout !

— Je sais, C3, je sais… »

Il repéra rapidement sa sœur et la rejoignit.

« Qu’y-a-t-il ?

— Des nouvelles. Je ne sais quoi en penser… »

Leia se tourna vers Rose qui s’empressa de faire son rapport.

« Nos informateurs sur Castilon nous rapportent des faits étranges… La station de ravitaillement Colossus s’est volatilisée ainsi que l’escouade du Premier Ordre chargée de la surveiller. Nos ennemis sont furieux. »

Luke se tourna vers Leia.

« C’est bien joué.

— Ce le serait si nous en étions responsables, lança Leia. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas plus que le Premier Ordre ce qui s’est produit. Du reste, cette disparition nous affaiblit également. Nous avions plusieurs contacts sur la station qui nous procuraient du carburant, c’était notre principale source d’énergie !

— Tu crois qu’ils l’ont escamotée ?

— Cela m’étonnerait, intervint Poe, hors d’haleine. Un de nos espions vient de m’apprendre que Kylo Ren a quitté le Vaisseau Amiral pour se rendre sur place et tenter de comprendre ce qui s’est passé. »

Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard.

« Il est parti seul ? interrogea Rose.

— A notre connaissance, oui. »

Finn ne put retenir l’excitation dans sa voix alors qu’il s’immisçait dans la conversation.

« Dans ce cas, qui est en charge ? C’est peut-être le moment pour nous d’en profiter ! »

Poe grimaça.

« Ça ne va pas te plaire… Il a laissé le commandement à son apprentie, Rey Dejakku. »

Un cri de frustration échappa à Finn tandis que Luke et Leia échangeaient un nouveau regard. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre : depuis qu’il avait tourné le dos à l’enseignement Jedi, Ben n’avait confiance en personne, exception faite de Snoke, et encore... Le fait qu’il octroie autant de pouvoir à Rey était aussi inattendu que surprenant. Restait à découvrir si c’était bon ou mauvais signe.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Désobéissance

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Depuis la salle de commandement des opérations, le visage légèrement crispé, Rey observait le départ de Ben. Elle était encore sous le choc de sa décision aussi inexplicable qu’inattendue de lui laisser diriger le Premier Ordre en son absence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l’avait nommée, elle, pour le remplacer, surtout après ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Elle frissonna au souvenir de sa plongée dans le Côté Obscur et de la chose qui semblait l’y attendre. Rey avala sa salive brutalement en se remémorant la manière dont elle s’était laissée dominer par l’emprise du pouvoir Obscur. Elle n’était pas parvenue à se contrôler et avait été à deux doigts de tuer Ben. Une raison supplémentaire de s’interroger sur sa décision de lui confier le commandement durant son absence… Elle posa les yeux sur le TIE Silencer du jeune homme et soupira, frustrée par toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens. En effet,

emportés par les événements et l’urgence du départ, ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s’était passé et cela lui pesait.

Elle sentit la présence de Hux lorsqu’il vint la rejoindre et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas s’écarter. Le Général la révulsait au plus haut point. Il tourna vers elle son visage blafard parsemé de taches de rousseur.

« Les choix de notre Suprême Leader ne cessent de me surprendre, commenta-t-il. Remettre autant de pouvoir entre les mains d’une rebelle, voilà qui me semble fort imprudent. »

Rey retint son souffle : Ben était à peine parti que, déjà, le Général remettait en question son autorité. Se composant une attitude sûre d’elle, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne fais plus partie de la Résistance », affirma-t-elle.

Un ricanement méprisant échappa au roux.

« Vous pouvez clamer autant que vous le voulez votre allégeance et vous vêtir de notre uniforme, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Kylo Ren. Nous verrons bien quelle sera votre réaction lorsque vos anciens compagnons profiteront de l’absence de notre Leader pour nous attaquer. »

Rey frémit. Elle n’avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Lisant son trouble, Hux murmura.

« Vous pouvez être certaine qu’ils sont déjà au courant… Je suis curieux de voir comment vous allez traiter leur violation de la trêve généreusement accordée par le Premier Ordre. »

Sur ces mots, il s’éloigna et Rey fixa le point scintillant du Silencer qui s’effaçait à l’horizon.

« Oh Ben, pourquoi m’as-tu laissée seule ici », murmura-t-elle, alors qu’elle prenait conscience de la nouvelle épreuve qui l’attendait.

Faute de savoir où était sa place ou même ce qu’elle était censée faire, elle rejoignit ses quartiers et referma la porte derrière elle, enclenchant son code d’accès afin d’éviter qu’un indésirable fasse irruption dans ses appartements. BC-9 s’avisa de son trouble et la salua d’un joyeux pépiement avant de se retirer afin de lui laisser un peu d’espace. Reconnaissante envers la délicatesse du droïde, Rey se laissa tomber sur le sol et inspira profondément. Après son incursion dans l’Obscurité, elle avait besoin de se reconnecter à la Lumière. Utilisant les techniques que Luke lui avait enseignées, elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide en elle, chassant momentanément ses angoisses pour plonger dans la Force.

Au bout d’un moment, elle reconnut l’habitacle d’un TIE ainsi que la nuque de Ben _._

_« Déjà ? Que se passe-t-il ? » l’interrogea-t-il avec nonchalance._

_Cette dernière réveilla la colère de la jeune femme._

_« Ce qui se passe ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m’as laissée aux commandes ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu attends de moi._

_— Ah… Je vois. Eh bien, tu es mon apprentie, en mon absence tu es donc la personne la plus compétente pour mener à bien mes intérêts et prendre des décisions si la situation l’impose. Tout autre choix aurait été perçu comme un désaveu et aurait fragilisé ta position au sein de l’Ordre. »_

_Rey digéra l’information._

_« Donc tout cela n’est, encore une fois, qu’une manœuvre politique de ta part._

_— Je te l’ai déjà expliqué : dans ce monde auquel tu appartiens désormais, la politique tient une place de premier plan, plus vite tu l’accepteras, mieux tu t’adapteras, soupira-t-il._

_— J’aurais préféré t’accompagner…_

_— Et laisser Hux en charge ? Hors de question. Je n’ai pas confiance en lui, Rey, par contre en toi, si. »_

_Les paroles de Kylo Ren flottèrent entre eux un moment et la jeune femme se sentit un peu rassérénée par l’affirmation du Leader. Pourtant, elle se devait d’être franche :_

_« Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies raison de le faire. Si la Résistance profitait de ton absence pour mener une opération contre nous, je crois que je serais incapable de donner l’ordre de les abattre. »_

_Les épaules du jeune homme se crispèrent légèrement et il évita de justesse un astéroïde, faisant se retourner le ventre de Rey. Une fois stabilisé, il reprit d’un ton calme, sans la regarder._

_« Dans ce cas, il nous reste à espérer que mon déplacement passera inaperçu même si je doute que ce soit le cas… Hux s’en est probablement assuré, ironisa-t-il. Enfin, je te remercie de ta franchise, c’est déjà ça, à défaut du respect de tes engagements. »_

_Rey ressentit une vive brûlure devant ce reproche amplement mérité. Il disait vrai : en décidant de rester et de devenir son apprentie, elle avait également accepté de se conformer à ses ordres._

_Sentant le conflit en elle, il ajouta :_

_« Comme tu as pu le voir sur Cantonica, l’usage des armes n’est pas toujours nécessaire pour remettre des potentiels dissidents dans le droit chemin. Si tu te retrouves dans une telle situation durant ma courte absence, penses-y. Du reste, rien ne prouve qu’ils s’en prendront au Supremacy, ils peuvent aussi décider de saisir l’occasion de me neutraliser alors que je n’ai qu’une poignée d’hommes à mes côtés. A présent que Skywalker les a rejoints, je doute qu’ils résistent face à une telle opportunité. »_

_Rey frémit à cette idée à laquelle elle n’avait pas encore pensé, trop concentrée sur son propre dilemme potentiel. Bien sûr, c’était la chose la plus sensée, la plus logique qu’il y ait à faire dans de telles circonstances. Dans l’esprit de la Résistance, la disparition de Ben mettrait un terme au Premier Ordre… Une fois privé de son dirigeant, il serait affaibli. Seulement, il y avait Hux… Sans compter le fait que la pensée que Ben soit blessé ou pire lui était insupportable. Même si elle ne s’expliquait pas pourquoi._

_« Je ne compte pas laisser Skywalker avoir le dessus, si tu dois t’inquiéter, c’est pour lui. Contrairement à toi, je n’ai pas d’affinités avec cet homme, » lui déclara-t-il, conscient de l’angoisse que ses propos précédents avaient fait naitre en elle._

_Je n’en ai guère non plus, songea Rey ce qui amena ce qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire sur les lèvres de Ren._

_«En ce qui concerne mes attentes envers toi, j’aimerais que tu profites de mon absence pour apprendre à connaitre mes hommes. Demande à Phasma de te faire visiter le vaisseau, elle ne t’aime pas mais, contrairement à Hux, je pense qu’elle est d’une loyauté sans faille envers celui qui la dirige, quel que soit ce dernier. J’apprécierai également que tu consacres un peu de temps à l’étude de l’histoire des Siths. Il y a plusieurs ouvrages à ce sujet dans notre holothèque, demande à BC-9 de te les apporter. »_

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s’inquiéta._

_« Tu sais lire au moins ? »_

_Rey se raidit comme s’il l’avait giflée._

_« Oui Ben, je sais lire ! J’ai beau n’être qu’une petite pilleuse d’épaves insignifiante face à ta magnificence, je ne suis pas totalement inculte !_

_— Tu n’es plus une pilleuse d’épaves insignifiante, tu es Rey Dejakku apprentie du Seigneur Kylo Ren. Il serait temps que tu l’intègres et le revendiques. A présent, si tu as terminé, j’aimerais pouvoir traverser ce champ d’astéroïdes sans avoir à me soucier de puiser dans la Force pour parler avec toi. Au passage, je t’informe que mon TIE est équipé d’un comlink sécurisé qui fonctionne très bien, pourquoi ne l’utiliserais-tu pas si tu as encore besoin de me parler ? »_

_Sa condescendance attisa la colère de Rey et elle rompit net leur connexion. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ?_

**_TIE Silencer_ **

Kylo Ren grimaça en percevant la colère de Rey. Elle était désespérante, pourquoi n’avait-il pas choisi quelqu’un de plus docile en guise d’apprentie ? Il soupira, conscient qu’il était inutile de remâcher cette question. Il l’avait voulue à l’instant même où il l’avait vue. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui l’attirait. Ce n’était pas uniquement à cause de son potentiel immense même si ce dernier point n’était pas négligeable. C’était un tout.

La manière dont leur connexion s’était installée, presque naturellement et plus profonde qu’aucune qu’il ait expérimentée. Comme s’ils étaient destinés par la Force à se trouver. Il était désormais certain que Snoke n’avait rien à voir avec le lien qui les unissait et qu’il avait menti en prétendant l’avoir créé. Si cela avait été le cas, il se serait rompu à la mort de son ancien Maitre. Au lieu de ça, leur lien semblait se renforcer de jour en jour. Il grimaça au souvenir de leur plongée commune dans l’Obscurité. L’expérience avait été aussi intense que déroutante. Rey l’avait emporté avec elle et, pendant quelques instants, il avait pénétré entièrement dans son esprit. Il avait senti sa colère, sa solitude, son sentiment d’abandon, de trahison : des émotions qu’il connaissait bien. Et puis, il y avait eu cette autre chose qu’ils avaient perçue tous les deux.

Il n’avait pas été totalement franc avec Rey. Certes, il ignorait ce que c’était mais cette voix, il la connaissait… Il l’entendait chuchoter depuis l’enfance, elle lui servait de guide. Jusqu’à présent, il pensait que c’était celle de son grand-père, de Vador, mais, s’il se trompait ? Il se remémora la manière dont elle avait accueilli Rey. Jamais il ne l’avait sentie aussi puissamment, aussi clairement. Quant à ce qu’elle avait dit : _La chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang…_ Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Rey n’était rien, il le savait. Elle n’était que la fille de deux ivrognes dont le nom n’éveillait aucun écho, que ce soit dans l’histoire des Jedis ou des Siths. Il en était certain, il avait longuement cherché qui elle était après leur rencontre.

Kylo Ren laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Décidément tout lui échappait dans cette fille. A chaque fois qu’il pensait avoir découvert quelque chose à son sujet, elle se dérobait à lui. Il savait qu’elle n’était restée que pour sauver ses amis mais cela ne l’avait pas arrêté. Il souhaitait désespérément qu’elle le rejoigne, plus qu’il n’avait jamais désiré quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait pas pu résister au besoin de l’avoir à ses côtés, de lui expliquer sa vision des choses, à l’envie de la voir la partager. Il la pensait Lumineuse mais leur escapade du Côté Obscur lui avait prouvé qu’il se trompait. Il y avait des ténèbres en elle, un conflit latent, plus puissant encore que celui qui le déchirait. Un conflit qui prenait sa source dans ce qu’elle était, indépendamment de ce qu’elle avait vécu. Il n’avait jamais vu une telle chose, il ignorait même que cela puisse exister. Et pourtant, elle était là : Rey.

Il grimaça. La prendre comme apprentie n’était sans doute pas la décision la plus réfléchie de son existence. Elle lui apporterait sûrement plus de problèmes que de soutien ainsi que le prouvait leur dernière conversation. Pourtant, il était incapable de regretter son choix. Elle le fascinait, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

Fin laissa échapper un soupir las tandis que les conversations se poursuivaient de plus belle dans un brouhaha généralisé. Alors qu’ils tenaient enfin une occasion en or de marquer des points contre le Premier Ordre, les membres de la Résistance semblaient incapables de se décider à agir.

Tendre une embuscade au TIE Silencer de Ren ? Profiter de son absence pour s’emparer du Supremacy ? Essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la station Colossus ? Finn grinça des dents : comme s’il était nécessaire d’en parler pendant des heures ! Ce qu’il fallait faire était pourtant clair.

A ses côtés Poe inspira brutalement et Finn reconnut en son ami la même tension qui l’animait. Soudain, il prit sa décision :

« Hey, Poe, tu me couvres ? » murmura-t-il.

Le pilote se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

« Ça dépend, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Ecoute, Rey est là-bas. Ren est absent et lui a laissé les pleins pouvoirs, l’occasion est trop belle. On ne peut pas la laisser passer. »

Poe leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis d’accord avec toi mais tant qu’ils ne se sont pas mis d’accord, on ne peut rien faire.

— C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin que tu me couvres. Je vais y aller. Une fois qu’ils verront que Rey me laisse passer, ils n’hésiteront plus.

— Et si elle ne le fait pas ? s’inquiéta Poe.

— C’est mon amie, je la connais. Elle le fera, assura Finn. Alors ? Tu assures mes arrières ou pas ? »

Comme Finn l’avait escompté, Poe ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision.

« D’accord mais pas de risques inconsidérés

— Je ne ferais rien que tu ne ferais toi-même, promis, lui jeta Finn avant de s’éloigner discrètement.

— C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète, grinça Poe qui brûlait d’envie de le rejoindre mais se savait surveillé par Leia et l’Amirale.

— Où va-t-il ? chuchota Rose.

— Faire une petite course, évite de bouger, tu vas attirer l’attention sur nous, » murmura Poe.

« Ren ne se déplace presque jamais sans ses Chevaliers, exposa Kaydel. Ce serait étonnant qu’ils ne l’accompagnent pas sur Castilon.

— Cela fait beaucoup d’adversaires », observa Holdo en coulant un regard vers Luke.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et Leia soupira, agacée par l’apathie de son frère.

« Et Rey ? C’est peut-être l’occasion de la ramener de notre côté. Qu’en penses-tu, Luke ? »

Ainsi interpellé, le Jedi cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?

— Crois-tu que nous devrions tenter quelque chose en direction du Vaisseau Amiral, histoire de tester Rey ?

— Je ne sais pas, cela peut tout autant fonctionner que nous conduire droit au désastre… L’acculer serait dangereux, elle est instable et doute énormément. Si nous la forçons à faire un choix, nous risquons de la perdre pour de bon. »

Leia soupira encore plus profondément.

« Pourtant, il faut bien faire quelque chose ! L’occasion est trop belle. »

Sentant la frustration de sa sœur, Luke grimaça.

« Je ne dis pas que ça ne fonctionnera pas, simplement qu’il faut réfléchir avant de tenter la manœuvre. Mieux nous préparerons notre intervention, plus nous aurons de chances de la ramener. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Penchée sur des cartes en compagnie du Capitaine Phasma que, à son corps défendant, elle se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus, Rey prenait un cours accéléré d’histoire de la Galaxie.

« Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint le Premier Ordre ? » demanda-t-elle tout à trac à la capitaine.

Cette dernière tourna son masque chromé vers elle pour lui répondre et Rey regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux.

« Parce qu’il représente l’ordre et la discipline. Parce qu’il est juste.

— Juste ? releva Rey, surprise par cette opinion qui contredisait totalement la sienne. En quoi est-il plus juste que l’Empire ? »

Immédiatement, elle se mordit la langue, consciente que sa remarque n’avait rien d’approprié pour une prétendue fidèle du Premier Ordre. Les épaules de Phasma se crispèrent légèrement mais la capitaine répondit d’une voix neutre.

« Seul le mérite permet de s’élever dans le Premier Ordre. Contrairement à l’Empire que son ingérence a mené à sa perte, nous sommes structurés et organisés. Aucun soldat ne peut monter en grade ou participer à des batailles stratégiques uniquement grâce à ses relations. Ce sont ses actes sur le champ de bataille et son comportement avec ses camarades et ses supérieurs qui sont les seuls critères de jugement. Cela nous permet d’avoir la certitude d’être toujours dirigés par des personnes de valeur. Le Premier Ordre se moque que ses membres soient fils de sénateurs ou d’esclaves. Ce qui compte ce sont leurs qualités personnelles. »

Rey se sentit brusquement mal à l’aise. Animée de telles idées, que devait penser Phasma de sa brutale arrivée dans les plus hautes sphères du commandement ? L’autre parut sentir son inconfort car elle ajouta :

« Je vous ai déjà vue combattre. Vous êtes puissante. Le Premier Ordre n’a pas à rougir de vous compter dans ses rangs… »

Embarrassée, Rey se sentit rougir. En dépit de ses compliments, elle sentait une certaine réserve dans la Capitaine. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? La remercier ? Essayer de la convaincre de son allégeance au Premier Ordre alors qu’elle n’y croyait pas elle-même ? Changer de sujet ?

Elle n’eut pas l’occasion de creuser plus avant la question. Un stromtrooper les rejognait en courant, agitant un comlink portatif.

« Pardon, Capitaine Phasma. Seigneur Dejakku, le Général Hux demande votre présence de toute urgence. Un X-Wings de la Résistance se dirige droit vers nous, il nous faut vos ordres. »

Rey se sentit blêmir. Ce qu’elle avait tellement redouté était sur le point de se produire… Le cœur lourd, elle se dirigea vers la salle de commandement consciente des pas décidés de Phasma derrière les siens.

Lorsqu’elle pénétra dans la salle, un silence total se fit. Les présents levèrent tous les yeux vers elle et Rey croisa le regard de Hux. L’homme peinait à dissimuler sa jubilation.

« Nos tireurs n’attendent que votre ordre, » déclara-t-il d’une voix onctueuse.

Feignant une assurance qu’elle était loin de ressentir, Rey se dirigea vers la console de transmission.

« Voyons déjà ce qu’ils veulent. Après tout, le Suprême Leader leur a donné trois mois pour se rendre. Ce serait dommage de relancer les hostilités s’ils sont prêts à déposer les armes. »

Un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, Hux fit signe à l’officier de transmission.

« Vous avez entendu… »

A cet instant, le chasseur tira une salve dans leur direction et Rey gémit intérieurement.

« On dirait que cela lève les doutes sur leurs intentions, se réjouit Hux.

— J’ai dit que je voulais leur parler ! » ragea Rey.

Elle ne savait pas à qui elle en voulait le plus. A Ben de l’avoir mise dans une telle situation ? Au Général qui s’en réjouissait aussi ouvertement ? Ou alors à l’imbécile qui était dans le chasseur ?

« La liaison est établie, Madame. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Rey se lança, consciente d’être jaugée par tous ceux qui étaient présents.

« Rey Dejakku pour le chasseur rebelle. Qui que vous soyez, cessez immédiatement vos tirs et faites demi-tour ou nous serons forcés de riposter.

— Riposter ? crachota la voix de Finn. Tu n’oserais pas. »

Rey ferma les yeux et dissimula ses mains pour ne pas qu’on s’aperçoive de leurs tremblements. Finn. De tous, il fallait que ce soit lui, celui qui lui était le plus proche, celui qui était son ami.

« Que faisons-nous ? l’interrogea Hux.

— Un tir de semonce, décida Rey. Ne le touchez pas. »

Un nouveau ricanement de mépris échappa au Général.

« Bien… »

Rey retint sa respiration. Il fallait que Finn comprenne et fasse demi-tour, il le fallait ! Si ça n’était pas le cas… elle ignorerait ce qu’elle ferait ensuite.

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

****

Luke porta la main à sa tête et se tourna vers Leia.

« Il se passe quelque chose. Rey est bouleversée, elle hésite, elle… »

Leia le fixa, inquiète.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Luke ne l’écoutait plus. Il observait la foule assemblée. Il repéra la petite Rose à côté du pilote mais…

« L’ancien trooper, Finn, où est-il ? » interrogea-t-il Poe.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et le cœur de Leia manqua un battement.

« Capitaine Dameron, répondez !

— Je, je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il dans l’espoir de protéger son ami.

— Il manque un chasseur ! annonça une voix.

— Inutile de mentir pour le couvrir, ragea Leia avant de se tourner vers l’homme de quart en charge des transmissions. Etablissez la communication avec lui, vite.

— Je suis en train de le faire, Générale. »

**_Chasseur de la Résistance,_ **

L’ex-trooper retint son souffle alors que le tir ennemi le frôlait.

« Finn, fais demi-tour, lui commanda Rey. Tu es en train de violer les termes de la trêve entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance. Si tu persistes, nous serons forcés de t’abattre.

— Et alors ? Ren est absent et il t’a laissé le pouvoir, rien ne t’empêche de changer les règles ! Rey, je t’en prie, avec ton aide, nous pouvons renverser la situation ! Tu ne vois pas que c’est l’occasion que nous attendions ? »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Rey déglutit lorsque la voix de Finn résonna dans la salle de commandement. Tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers elle dans l’attente de sa réponse. Elle perçut un geste discret de Hux et remarqua que de nombreux troopers avaient posé la main sur leur blaster. Elle se tourna vers Phasma mais ne vit que son masque inexpressif. Finn se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle devait l’arrêter avant qu’il se fasse tuer. Sans réfléchir, elle leva la main et puisa dans la Force. Le petit appareil s’immobilisa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Plus rien ne répond ! Rey, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Finn. Laisse-moi passer, si tu le fais, nous pouvons gagner ! »

Tremblant intérieurement, Rey inspira. J’essaie de t’empêcher de faire tuer, imbécile, songea-t-elle.

« Il n’y a pas de nous. J’ai été claire : toute personne brisant la trêve décidée par notre Suprême Leader, s’expose à des représailles. Je doute que la Gé, que Leia Organa, ait approuvé ta démarche qui compromet la paix que le Premier Ordre, que nous, se reprit-elle, avons instaurée. Aussi, je te l’ordonne pour la dernière fois : cesse immédiatement cette attaque et fais demi-tour. Si tu t’entêtes, tu ne me laisseras pas d’autres choix que de donner l’ordre d’éliminer ton appareil. »

**_Chasseur de la Résistance,_ **

****

Finn se décomposa.

« Je ne peux pas croire, ce que j’entends, » souffla-t-il.

Au même moment, son comlink crachota.

« Rentrez immédiatement à la base avant d’avoir fait plus de dégâts que vous n’en avez sans doute déjà fait ! ordonna Leia.

— Mais… »

Finn entendit la voix de Luke en arrière-plan.

« C’est un ordre ! Vous êtes en train de la pousser vers le Côté Obscur ! Faites demi-tour ! » pesta Leia.

Finn ferma les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Non… Il ne pouvait pas le croire, pas Rey.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey retint son souffle alors qu’elle relâchait son emprise sur le chasseur de Finn. Elle espérait avoir été assez convaincante.

Fais demi-tour, le supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

« Très bien, Rey Dejakku, déclara finalement Finn. J’espère que ta nouvelle position vaut le coup de lui avoir sacrifié tes valeurs et ton intégrité. »

Rey frémit :

« Le Premier Ordre n’est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, Finn. Si les membres de la Résistance se donnaient la peine de le connaitre mieux, ils le comprendraient. »

Un rire bref, teinté de désespoir, salua sa tirade.

« Non, merci, un passage dans les camps de formation du Premier Ordre m’a suffi. Je n’ai pas l’intention de rempiler. Adieu, Rey. »

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes tandis qu’il faisait demi-tour. Un mouvement attira son attention et elle pressentit l’ordre que Hux s’apprêtait à donner. Non ! Elle n’avait pas fait tout ça pour voir ce misérable faire abattre Finn sous ses yeux. Sans hésiter elle utilisa la Force pour resserrer sa gorge dans un étau. Hux s’immobilisa, les yeux exorbités.

« J’ai été claire : s’il faisait demi-tour immédiatement, nous le laissions s’en tirer. Il l’a fait. Je ne vous laisserai pas montrer à la Galaxie que le Premier Ordre manque à sa parole ou est incapable de se montrer magnanime. Il est clair qu’il a agi de son propre chef sans en référer à ses dirigeants. Voilà pourquoi j’ai tout fait pour éviter de relancer les hostilités avec la Résistance, ce qui n’aurait pas manqué d’arriver si nous avions abattu l’un de leurs membres, même désobéissant. Je ne doute pas qu’il sera sanctionné à son retour à Crait mais cela ne nous concerne pas. C’est le problème de la Résistance, pas le nôtre. »

Le Général émit un gargouillis inintelligible et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Rey savoura le fait d’avoir sa vie dans le creux de sa main. Puis, elle le relâcha.

« N’essayez plus jamais de me désobéir, Général Hux. Si cela devait se reproduire, je ne prendrais plus la peine de vous expliquer mes décisions et je ne serais pas aussi clémente. »

Un regard brûlant de rage lui répondit et elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Disparaissez de ma vue maintenant. Et soyez certain que le Suprême Leader sera informé de votre insubordination. »

Sans se donner la peine de la saluer, le Général tourna des talons et sortit de la salle de commandement. Retenant un soupir de soulagement Rey se tourna vers Phasma.

« Je crois que vous vous apprêtiez à me montrer notre plate-forme de décollage, non ? »

La capitaine s’inclina et Rey sembla discerner en elle un nouveau respect. Peut-être s’en était-elle mieux sortie qu’elle ne le pensait finalement…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
> Je réfléchis à la possibilité de publier deux chapitres /semaine (les lundi et jeudi), n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez :)


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les conséquences d'un acte irréfléchi

**__ **

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

Lorsque son chasseur atterrit sur le sel de Crait, laissant derrière lui des éclaboussures écarlates, Finn poussa un long soupir en découvrant le comité d’accueil qui guettait son retour. Le visage de la Générale Organa se voulait neutre mais, même d’où il se trouvait, il pouvait lire la rage qui brillait dans ses yeux. Résigné à subir la semonce qui l’attendait, il mit pied à terre.

« Mais enfin qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ? » explosa Leia alors qu’il s’approchait.

Encore secoué par sa conversation avec Rey et l’attitude de la jeune femme, Finn haussa les épaules.

« Il fallait bien tenter quelque chose… »

Leia exhala un long soupir tandis que Luke posait une main ferme sur son épaule, sans doute pour l’exhorter au calme.

« Oui, nous sommes bien d’accord. Mais certainement pas ainsi, de manière précipitée et irréfléchie ! A cause de votre stupide intervention, nous avons failli nous aliéner Rey pour de bon ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la bêtise de ce que vous avez fait ? »

Finn subit les reproches sans broncher avant de répondre d’une voix morne, à la hauteur de la déception qu’il ressentait :

« Eh bien, au moins maintenant, nous sommes fixés non ? Rey est définitivement passée dans le camp ennemi. Elle était prête à m’abattre.

— Parce que vous croyez que vous lui avez laissé un autre choix en la provoquant devant l’ensemble des hommes du Premier Ordre ? Comment pensez-vous qu’ils auraient réagi si elle vous avait laissé la rejoindre sur le Destroyer ? Vous l’avez mise en danger en insistant sur ses liens avec la Résistance ! »

Finn baissa la tête, honteux.

« Je, je n’avais pas pensé à ça… Je me suis dit que, enfin, elle est la Commandante Suprême en l’absence de Ren et…

— Et ? Imaginez-vous que ça lui laisse toute latitude pour faire ce qui lui chante ? Qu’aucun des dignitaires de l’Ordre ne s’interposerait si elle prenait une décision que Kylo Ren désapprouverait ? Quand je pense que nous considérions votre connaissance du Premier Ordre comme un atout ! Visiblement, votre passage dans leurs rangs ne vous a absolument rien appris sur leur chaîne de commandement ! »

L’ex-trooper avala sa salive sous cette remarque cinglante.

« Je suis désolé, Générale, je, vous avez raison, je n’avais pas réfléchi à tout cela.

— Eh bien, vous auriez dû ! A cause de votre initiative, nous sommes forcés de renoncer à mener une quelconque tentative d’approche en direction de Rey. Du moins, dans l’immédiat ! »

La Générale s’étouffa presque en prononçant ces mots et, une fois de plus, Luke resserra son étreinte sur son bras. Une fois qu’elle eut repris son souffle, Leia se tourna vers Finn.

« Vous ferez un rapport détaillé de ce qui s’est passé et de qu’elle vous a dit à Luke. Ensuite, je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous êtes exclu des prochaines missions et vous ne prendrez part à aucune décision durant les prochaines semaines. »

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Poe roula des yeux dans sa direction et il se tut. Avisant le signe du pilote, Leia se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi en colère : « Quant à vous, Capitaine Dameron, votre comportement est inqualifiable. Je pensais que votre dernière désobéissance et ses conséquences vous avaient servi de leçon, mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. Au lieu de raisonner votre ami, vous l’avez encouragé dans son initiative et cela sans même en référer à l’un d’entre nous. Votre insubordination est inexcusable, par conséquent, je me vois contrainte de…

— J’étais au courant, intervint brusquement l’Amirale Holdo. Le Capitaine m’avait informée des intentions de Finn mais, j’ai mal évalué la situation ainsi que les risques qu’elle comportait et je n’ai pas réagi comme il le fallait. »

L’étonnement se peignit sur le visage de Poe, bien vite remplacé par l’incompréhension tandis que Leia fixait son amie. Légèrement rougissante, Amilyn soutint toutefois son regard sans faiblir.

« Si quelqu’un doit être puni, c’est moi », déclara l’Amirale.

Le regard de Leia passa d’Amilyn à Poe. A présent qu’Holdo avait déclaré publiquement avoir été au courant, elle ne pouvait pas sanctionner le pilote sans rétrograder l’Amirale, or, cela était hors de question. Vaincue, Leia soupira :

« Soit… Puisque c’est ainsi le Capitaine Dameron est désormais sous votre entière responsabilité. Je pense qu’il saura se conformer à vos ordres, attendu que vous vous entendez si bien, » lâcha-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos.

Stupéfait par son geste, Poe s’approcha de l’Amirale.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

— Ne me remerciez pas d’avoir sauvé vos fesses, surtout ! »

Le pilote déglutit puis :

« Oui, bien sûr que je vous suis reconnaissant, mais pourquoi ? »

Amilyn soupira :

« Parce que la Générale Organa était tellement furieuse qu’elle était sur le point de vous renvoyer. C’est d’ailleurs ce que vous méritez mais, en dépit de votre tendance à l’impulsivité et à la désobéissance, vous êtes un excellent pilote. J’ai jugé qu’il serait préjudiciable pour la Résistance de se passer de vos services, voilà pourquoi je suis intervenue. Je n’avais pas prévu que Leia déciderait de vous mettre sous ma responsabilité, par contre », grimaça-t-elle.

Poe lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Cela signifie que vous êtes coincée avec moi !

— Tout comme vous l’êtes avec moi, Capitaine Dameron. Ne vous imaginez pas que cela va être une partie de plaisir pour vous… Pour commencer, vous allez prendre une navette et vous rendre à bord du Raddus afin de superviser les opérations d’entretien et de nettoyage en cours. Je suis certaine que vous ferez des merveilles. Je veux un rapport exhaustif de l’avancée des choses pour ce soir. »

Sans attendre la réaction du pilote, elle tourna les talons. Finn s’approcha de son ami.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t’attirer de problèmes…

— Elle est folle de moi », pavoisa Poe en suivant la silhouette élancée d’Holdo d’un œil brillant.

Finn regarda l’Amirale qui se dirigeait vers l’intérieur de la base sans un regard en arrière.

« Je crois que tu te fais des idées…

— On parie ? Bon alors, sinon, comment ça s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que Rey t’a dit ? »

Finn ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand la voix d’Holdo retentit.

« J’ai dit maintenant, Capitaine Dameron. Quant à votre ami, à sa place, je ne ferais pas trop attendre Luke Skywalker. »

Penauds, les deux comparses se séparèrent.

()()

« Un mot ? » requit Holdo depuis le seuil des appartements de Leia.

La Générale se tourna vers elle. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Mais, elle ne pouvait s’offrir le luxe de refuser une audience à Amilyn. Pas plus que de ne pas lui dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

« Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous. »

L’Amirale obtempéra et Leia, encore énervée par l’initiative malheureuse de Finn qui venait de leur couter une occasion de récupérer Rey, ouvrit le feu :

« Puis-je savoir ce qu’il vous a pris, Amilyn ? Pourquoi avez-vous menti ?

— Parce que vous alliez le renvoyer et que j’estime que cela aurait été une erreur. Il n’avait rien fait, contrairement à son ami. »

A l’inverse de la Générale, sa subalterne était d’un calme olympien.

« Il était son complice et, à eux deux, ils ont étouffé dans l’œuf toute notre stratégie pour que Rey nous rejoigne, pesta Leia. Ils auraient dû réfléchir un peu au lieu de se précipiter. Je peux comprendre l’impulsivité de Finn, il est très lié avec Rey. Mais, en couvrant son ami, Dameron s’est comporté comme un véritable imbécile, une fois de plus ! Ce n’est pourtant pas faute de l’avoir sermonné à de nombreuses reprises au sujet de ses initiatives malheureuses.

— Oui, je sais, soupira Holdo. Mais c’est notre meilleur pilote et de loin. Et, aux vues de nos ressources disponibles, nous ne pouvons pas nous priver de ses talents. »

Leia la regarda longuement et prit conscience du caractère disproportionné de son emportement. Cela ne lui était pas habituel de réagir avec autant de démesure, ni de prendre des décisions sous le coup de la colère. Elle reconnut en son fort intérieur le bien-fondé de l’interruption de l’Amirale.

« Certes, vous n’avez pas tort à ce sujet. Seulement ce garçon est tellement, tellement, borné et indiscipliné ! ragea-t-elle. Enfin, ce n’est plus mon problème désormais mais le vôtre. »

Alors qu’elle prononçait ces mots, Leia songea que l’intervention de son amie lui avait offert le prétexte idéal pour forcer Holdo et Dameron à travailler ensemble ainsi qu’elle l’avait initialement projeté. Cela la consola un peu de l’occasion perdue avec Rey. Au contact de l’Amirale, Poe s’assagirait peut-être un peu, enfin il fallait l’espérer. Quant à leur duo, si elle se basait sur la manière dont Amilyn avait défendu Dameron, il avait de grandes chances de fonctionner au-delà de ses espérances. Ses épaules se détendirent à cette perspective tandis qu’Holdo se décomposait légèrement.

« En fait, j’espérai que…

— Non Amirale, sourit Leia, à présent totalement calmée. Dameron est dorénavant tout à vous ainsi que ses incroyables talents de pilote. Peut-être que vous arriverez mieux que moi à le canaliser. »

L’Amirale leva les yeux au ciel. Elle connaissait Leia, elle ne céderait pas. Pour un peu, si la situation n’avait pas été aussi tendue, elle aurait presque cru que la Générale trouvait ça amusant.

« Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d’aller le rejoindre sur le Raddus avant qu’il ne déclenche une nouvelle catastrophe…

— Surveillez le de près surtout, » lança Leia avec une pointe de malice.

Cette fois, Holdo dédaigna de répondre.

()()

Installé dans la petite salle qu’il s’était approprié à son arrivée sur la base et qui avait connu des heures plus glorieuses, Luke, l’air grave, écouta l’intégralité du récit de Finn. Une fois que le jeune homme eut terminé, il demeura pensif.

« Qu’en pensez-vous ? » osa demander Finn au bout de longues minutes.

Luke se retourna vers lui, mi-figue, mi-raisin

« Que tu as agi avec une remarquable stupidité et un manque de discernement évident. »

Découragé, Finn se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, faisant fi du sel qui le recouvrait et qui semblait s’insinuer partout sur Crait.

« Inutile de me le répéter, ça je l’ai compris à l’instant même où ses tirs de lasers ont frôlé mon Wings. J’ai bien cru qu’elle allait me faire descendre. Je ne comprends pas, je ne la reconnais plus. Elle n’est plus celle que j’ai rencontrée sur Jakku. Quand je pense que c’est elle qui m’a poussé à poursuivre la mission de Poe auprès de la Résistance. Elle était convaincue que le Premier Ordre devait être éradiqué en ce temps-là… Elle a tellement changé.

— Continue, l’encouragea Luke. Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti et n’aies pas peur de faire des suppositions pour expliquer le comportement de Rey. Si mes renseignements sont justes, tu la connais bien, essayons de tirer le plus d’informations possibles de votre discussion. »

Finn prit une profonde inspiration.

« C’était Rey, sans être Rey. Comme si Kylo Ren lui avait lavé le cerveau ou quelque chose du genre. Au départ, j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle répétait un texte qu’on lui dictait, sans vraiment y croire. Comme lorsqu’elle a parlé du Suprême Leader et de son allégeance à lui, ça sonnait faux. C’est pour ça que j’ai insisté. J’étais certain qu’elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de tout ça et je voulais qu’elle l’admette. J’ai voulu continuer et me rapprocher du Destroyer pour la pousser dans ses retranchements, mais je me suis brusquement retrouvé bloqué : le Wings ne répondait plus.

— Tu crois qu’elle a utilisé la Force pour te retenir ? intervint Luke.

— C’est ce que j’ai pensé… mais c’est impossible, non ? Je veux dire, la Force ne peut pas faire ça ?

— Si. Rey est assez puissante pour y parvenir mais, je doute qu’elle y soit arrivée sans puiser dans le Côté Obscur, répondit Luke d’un ton funèbre. Et après ? Tu as dit que tu avais le sentiment qu’on lui avait lavé le cerveau, qu’est-ce qui te pousse à penser ça ?

— J’étais en colère, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, qu’elle avait tourné le dos à ses valeurs et à son intégrité.

— Et, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

— Elle m’a dit que le Premier Ordre n’était pas aussi néfaste que je le croyais et que si je le connaissais mieux, je changerai d’avis. Elle a osé me dire ça à moi ! Et le pire c’est que, cette fois, elle avait l’air convaincue de ce qu’elle affirmait. »

Luke soupira et passa négligemment sa main métallique sur la console hors d’usage devant laquelle il était assis. La situation l’inquiétait de plus en plus, tout comme l’ascendant que Ren avait sur Rey. Le Sith était rapidement parvenu à s’insinuer dans l’esprit de la jeune femme et Luke ne pouvait nier l’évidence : elle était en train de tomber entièrement sous sa coupe.

« Je ne comprends pas, répéta Finn. Comment peut-elle être du côté de Ren ? Elle sait pourtant ce dont il est capable ! Elle était là lorsqu’il a assassiné son propre père ! »

Le Jedi soupira :

« Kylo Ren est intelligent, intuitif, et, sous la houlette de Snoke, il a probablement acquis une grande maitrise de la Force. Par ailleurs, il a toujours été extrêmement doué pour fouiller les esprits. Grâce à ses aptitudes et sa proximité avec Rey, il a pu accéder à ses pensées les plus intimes ce qui lui permet de savoir comment la manipuler. Je ne doute pas que pour l’instant, il ne lui montre qu’une face attractive du Premier Ordre afin de la séduire et de gagner sa confiance. Voilà pourquoi je comptais profiter de son absence pour parler à Rey. Je projetais de la pousser à s’interroger et à fureter pour découvrir les choses qui lui sont cachées, mais, à présent, ce serait étonnant qu’elle m’écoute. En la mettant au pied du mur, tu l’as conduite à choisir et à faire siennes les idées du Premier Ordre. D’une certaine manière, tu as contribué à la convaincre de la légitimité de leurs actes. »

Finn baissa la tête.

« J’ai tout gâché, c’est ça ?

— Disons que tu as compromis nos efforts. Mais, ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète le plus. Il s’est passé quelque chose, lorsque tu as fait demi-tour. Je l’ai senti. Elle a puisé dans le Côté Obscur, elle l’a utilisé mais j’ignore dans quel but. »

Finn le regarda avec perplexité puis :

« Peut-être que ses amis du Premier Ordre n’étaient pas d’accord pour qu’elle me laisse filer ? La capitaine des stormtroopers, Phasma, n’est pas commode et elle veut ma peau depuis que j’ai osé déserter. »

Le Jedi considéra cette hypothèse avec attention.

« Si tu as raison, elle se serait donc servie du Côté Obscur afin de leur démontrer sa supériorité et de les obliger à respecter sa décision.

— Dans ce cas, si elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour me protéger, c’est que tout n’est pas perdu non ? » releva Finn, rempli d’espoir.

Plus sombre que jamais, Luke répondit :

« Je ne partage pas ton optimisme. Quelles que soient les raisons de s’y engager, que ce soit par désir d’accroitre son autorité ou pour protéger une personne à qui l’on tient, le Côté Obscur finit toujours par corrompre celui qui s’y adonne. Si Rey pense qu’elle peut l’utiliser pour accomplir ce qu’elle considère être bien…

— Elle ne verra plus le danger, compléta Finn, désemparé par l’ampleur de son erreur. J’ai vraiment tout gâché. »

Le Jedi lui renvoya son regard et soupira.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Je vais réfléchir à un autre moyen de tirer parti de l’absence de Kylo Ren. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience :)  
> Nous nous retrouvons donc JEUDI pour la suite (avec Kylo !)


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un nouvel ennemi

**_Castilon,_ **

****

L’ambiance de la planète était tendue. Loin de résonner du brouhaha habituel des machines et diverses industries, les rues étaient silencieuses et il sembla à Kylo Ren que la vie s’était retranchée derrière les portes fermées des habitants. L’annonce de l’arrivée du Premier Ordre s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et, le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était que personne ne semblait pressé de lui parler. Le jeune homme fixa d’un œil morne le trou béant où se trouvait jadis la station Colossus. Comment une telle infrastructure avait-elle pu se volatiliser en quelques minutes ? Cela dépassait l’entendement ! Il tenta de plonger dans la Force afin d’y trouver des réponses, mais il ne ressentit que du vide.

L’un de ses Chevaliers se campa derrière lui et, largement agacé par la situation, Ren prit la parole sans se retourner.

« Avez-vous réussi à trouver des témoins ?

— Pas encore, Seigneur.

— Dans ce cas, continuez de chercher ! » aboya-t-il.

Une fois seul, Kylo s’accorda quelques minutes de réflexion. La station disparue n’était pas le seul de ses soucis. Il y avait Rey… Grimaçant à la pensée de la jeune femme qui lui venait décidément trop souvent, il prit une inspiration. Il serait incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu’il était venu faire ici tant qu’il ne se serait pas certain que tout allait bien pour elle. Certes, le rapport détaillé qu’on lui avait fait un peu plus tôt lui permettait de se faire une idée précise des derniers événements et avait expliqué le fait qu’il l’ait sentie puiser dans le Côté Obscur, mais il tenait à s’assurer lui-même de son apprentie. Après tout, c’était son devoir en sa qualité de Maitre, se persuada-t-il.

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, il s’immergea dans la Force et s’accrocha au lien qu’il partageait avec Rey. La connexion fut instantanée ce qui, une fois de plus, l’étonna. Avec Snoke, cela n’avait jamais été aussi fluide.

()()

_S’efforçant de dissimuler sa présence, il observa la jeune femme. Elle se trouvait dans ses appartements. Pelotonnée sur un sofa, elle était penchée sur un ouvrage. Il reconnut l’un des traités Siths dont il lui avait recommandé la lecture. Au moins, elle faisait ce qu’il lui avait demandé, songea-t-il. Il aurait dû mettre fin à la connexion mais, au lieu de cela, il continua à l’observer. L’air concentré, elle lisait, ses doigts jouant de temps à autres avec une mèche qui s’était échappée de sa tresse. Le souvenir de la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts le prit par surprise et il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée incongrue._

_Brusquement, Rey releva le visage et il s’inquiéta à la pensée qu’en dépit de ses précautions, elle ait senti sa présence. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et un large sourire se forma sur son visage en découvrant l’identité de son visiteur. Surpris par ce dernier, il s’avança dans la pièce et reconnut la Capitaine Phasma. Au vu de la façon dont Rey était vêtue, il en déduisit qu’elles avaient prévu de se retrouver pour faire un peu d’exercice. Très bien, participer aux sessions sportives de la Capitaine ne ferait que renforcer son endurance et la préparerait à poursuivre son apprentissage._

_Elles échangèrent quelques mots puis Phasma ressortit et Rey se pencha pour saisir un blaster._

_« Ce n’est pas la peine de me surveiller comme ça, tu sais, déclara-t-elle à travers leur lien. Je ne fais rien de bien passionnant. »_

_Kylo tressaillit. Comment avait-elle fait pour le détecter ?_

_« Je ne sais pas, j’ai juste senti un tiraillement dans la Force et j’ai compris que c’était toi._

_— Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je m’assurais simplement que tout allait bien._

_— Comme tu le vois, je me prépare à participer à l’entrainement des troopers afin de mieux les connaitre, ainsi que tu me l’as conseillé. Mais, je suppose que tu le savais déjà. Et je ne doute pas non plus que l’on t’ait fait un inventaire précis de mes moindres faits et gestes. »_

_Son ton était légèrement accusateur._

_« Je ne le nie pas. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici. Comme je te l’ai dit, je veux être sûr que tu le vis bien. Même si tu as réagi comme il le fallait, je sais que cela n’a pas dû être facile pour toi. Veux-tu que nous en parlions ?_

_Rey haussa les épaules, visiblement peu désireuse de lui faire part de ses impressions. Cependant, il sentit son soulagement à la pensée qu’il approuvait sa décision. L’idée qu’elle se soucie de son opinion lui procura un plaisir inattendu et la sensation le surprit._

_« Autre chose ? l’interrogea Rey. Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis attendue._

_— Non, il n’y a rien de plus. Je te laisse aller t’entrainer. Je te préviens, Phasma est assez exigeante. »_

_Leurs regards se nouèrent un instant et un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme._

_« Dans ce cas, si c’est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, tu aurais peut-être pu te contenter d’utiliser ton comlink. Quelqu’un m’a affirmé récemment qu’il fonctionnait très bien et qu’il était parfaitement sécurisé. Bonne journée, Ben. »_

()()

Kylo Ren se retrouva de nouveau sur Castilon, mi agacé, mi amusé par la dernière répartie de la jeune femme. Il aurait dû la reprendre vertement : un tel manque de respect était inacceptable de la part d’une apprentie Sith envers son maitre mais, il n’en avait pas eu envie.

« On a trouvé quelqu’un, Seigneur, un témoin potentiel, qui travaillait sur la station », l’informa l’un de ses hommes qui se tenait respectueusement à distance.

Reprenant pied dans son environnement présent, Kylo Ren se redressa et se dirigea d’un pas vif vers l’homme qui attendait, encadré par trois de ses Chevaliers. Il remarqua immédiatement son regard fuyant et l’aura de terreur qui l’entourait. L’esprit de l’homme était simple et il lui suffit d’une poussée de Force pour comprendre ce qui l’inquiétait à ce point. A priori, son angoisse n’avait rien à voir avec la disparition. Simplement, le témoin était un sympathisant de la Résistance et avait régulièrement détourné du carburant au profit de cette dernière. Il craignait des représailles.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici à cause de vos accointances avec les rebelles, déclara Ren. Comme vous le savez peut-être, j’ai suspendu toutes les mesures de répression envers la Résistance. Pour l’instant, et dès lors qu’ils s’abstiennent de tout acte offensif, » souligna-t-il.

L’homme posa un regard incertain sur lui et Kylo Ren se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, l’autre n’avait absolument rien compris à ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Je me moque que vous ayez aidé les résistants à se ravitailler en carburant, clarifia le jeune Leader. Ce qui m’intéresse c’est ce qui est arrivé à la station Colossus. Si vous me racontez ce que vous avez vu, sans rien dissimuler – et croyez-moi, je saurais si c’est le cas – vous pourrez retourner tranquillement chez vous et vous ne serez pas inquiété. Dans le cas contraire… »

Laissant la menace en suspens, Kylo observa les différentes émotions de l’homme. Il avait peur mais il avait aussi envie de le croire.

« Allons, rendez vous service et parlez, soupira le Leader. Je veux juste savoir ce qui s’est passé.

— Je, je ne suis qu’un simple technicien, bredouilla finalement ce dernier. Je, j’ai des amis et il est vrai que je leur rends service de temps à autres mais…

— Je vous l’ai dit, ce n’est pas cela qui m’intéresse, le coupa Ren avec impatience. Etiez-vous présent lorsque la station a disparu ? »

Le rebelle du dimanche hocha la tête.

« J’allais prendre mon quart, j’étais un peu en retard pour le changement d’équipe.

— Un peu en retard ?

— Carrément en retard, avoua l’homme. Ma femme était sur le point d’accoucher et elle rencontrait des complications, le bébé était mal placé et elle saignait un peu, alors je…

— Donc, vous étiez en retard, abrégea Kylo Ren. De combien de temps ?

— Un bon quart d’heure. Du coup, j’avais peur de me faire engueuler parce que j’avais déjà loupé la moitié du briefing de passage de relai entre équipes et mon binôme allait être furieux de devoir rester plus longtemps pour m’informer des maintenances en cours. »

Ren retint un soupir agacé. Quand allait-il donc en venir au fait ? Il lui adressa un regard glacial que l’autre interpréta avec justesse.

« Donc, j’étais pratiquement à la station, il faisait nuit - je fais partie de l’équipe du soir - lorsque le ciel s’est obscurci tout d’un coup.

— Vous venez de dire qu’il faisait nuit, observa Ren. Il était donc logique qu’il fasse sombre.

— Pas avec nos deux lunes, s’enflamma l’homme. Toutes les lumières se sont éteintes d’un coup et une flotte entière s’est déployée dans le ciel.

— Vous avez vu tout cela dans les ténèbres ? Juste avec la lumière dégagée par les deux lunes ? Lesquelles étaient cachées par cette flotte… »

Le technicien roula des yeux effarés vers lui.

« Je ne mens pas ! Je les ai vus, des destroyers noirs, immenses et silencieux. Ils recouvraient tout le ciel de Castilon mais on pouvait voir leurs lumières rouges clignoter. Ils se sont immobilisés au-dessus de la station et ils l’ont fait sortir de terre, comme ça ! » exposa-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Kylo échangea un regard avec ses Chevaliers. Ce que racontait l’homme était impossible. Une flotte de cette importance n’aurait pas pu échapper aux radars du Premier Ordre.

« Quelle sorte d’épices aviez-vous pris ? » l’interrogea-t-il d’un ton las.

L’autre se raidit.

« Je n’avais rien pris du tout ! Je suis un élément sérieux, vous pouvez consulter mes états de service !

— Mis à part vos détournements de carburant au profit de la Résistance, persifla Kylo Ren. Mais soit, imaginons que je vous crois, que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

— Eh bien, Colossus s’est élevée dans les airs et ils l’ont emmenée avec tous ceux qui étaient dedans.

— Et la flotte dont vous nous avez parlé ?

— Disparue avec le reste. Enfin…Certains disent qu’ils ont vu des hommes débarquer, là-bas plus au nord. Des soldats, un peu comme des stormtroopers mais complètement vêtus de rouge sang.

— Bien sûr, du bleu turquoise ça aurait été moins effrayant, ironisa Ren. Et ces fameux pseudos troopers, où sont-ils à présent ? Se sont-ils eux aussi volatilisés ? »

Le technicien secoua la tête.

« Je l’ignore, je ne sais même pas s’ils existent vraiment, je ne les ai pas vus de mes propres yeux. En revanche, je suis certain de ce qui est arrivé à Colossus : ces vaisseaux ont surgi de nulle part, ils ont pris la station et ils sont partis avec. »

De plus en plus perplexe, Kylo Ren sonda l’homme sans état d’âme, s’enfonçant dans son esprit avec facilité : ce dernier ne lui cachait rien, il en était certain. Il ne mentait pas non plus. Cependant, ce qu’il racontait était impossible ! Personne n’avait une telle flotte à sa disposition, exception faite du Premier Ordre. Cela excluait donc une action de la Résistance. Ils n’avaient pas autant de moyens. Par ailleurs, si l’homme disait vrai, ceux qui avaient escamoté la station avaient sans doute puisé dans la Force pour cela. Il connaissait peu de personnes capables d’un tel prodige… Il n’était même pas certain l’être lui-même !

Le témoin se dandina, visiblement désireux de partir.

« Je vous ai tout dit. Tout ce que je savais. Je vous le jure. »

Le Chevalier qui se trouvait à côté de l’homme sortit son blaster, prêt à l’abattre mais Ren l’arrêta d’un geste.

« Non. Je lui ai promis la vie sauve s’il me disait ce qu’il savait. Qu’il rentre chez lui et que je n’entende plus parler de lui. »

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage du technicien.

« Merci, Seigneur Kylo Ren. »

Sans plus attendre, il détala comme un lapin.

« Fais parvenir quelques portions à sa famille, il vient d’avoir un enfant, ils doivent en avoir besoin, ordonna Kylo à l’un des droïdes d’intendance.

— Il a détourné du carburant pour nos ennemis, rappela un des Chevaliers.

— Et il va raconter autour de lui la clémence dont le Premier Ordre a fait preuve à son égard.

— Sauf votre respect, cela risque d’en encourager d’autres à pactiser avec la Résistance.

— Dans quelques mois, il n’y aura plus de Résistance, affirma Ren. Ces rebelles ne m’inquiètent pas. En revanche, je m’interroge sur cette mystérieuse flotte et sur ces soldats rouges. Avez-vous entendu quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Les Chevaliers s’entreregardèrent et leur porte-parole secoua la tête. Ren pesta entre ses dents.

« Si ce que notre ami a entendu est vrai, la station n’est pas la seule chose que ces hommes cherchaient sur Castilon. Qu’y a-t-il d’intéressant ici ? Hormis des océans à perte de vue… »

Agacé par ce nouveau mystère, il retourna à son TIE.

« Suprême Leader au Général Hux. Pouvez-vous lancer une carte des ressources de Castilon ? Concentrez-vous sur le nord.

— Avec ou sans la station ? »

Ren ne releva pas son insolence et observa les informations transmises. Au bout d’un instant, quelque chose attira son attention.

« Là ! Une ancienne mine de cortose.

— Inutilisée depuis des décennies, l’Empire l’avait fait fermer car l’accès en était trop dangereux, lui répondit Hux. Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ? »

Le Suprême Leader dédaigna de répondre et mit fin à la communication avant de se tourner vers ses Chevaliers.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous rendre sur place. Soyez prudents et privilégiez l’usage de la Force à celui des sabres lasers, inutile de vous rappeler que le cortose a la capacité de les neutraliser. »

**_Mine désaffectée de cortose,_ **

**_Castilon,_ **

A la tête de son groupe de Chevaliers, Kylo Ren pénétra dans la zone sinistrée. L’endroit transpirait la tristesse et l’abandon. L’océan tout proche inondait régulièrement les bouches béantes des mines et Ren grimaça. Le terrain était particulièrement instable et recouvert d’une sorte de boue grisâtre et nauséabonde qui rendait leur progression difficile. Pas étonnant que l’Empire ait pris la décision de mettre hors service ce gisement. Sur ses gardes, il étendit sa Force pour tester les lieux tandis que les Chevaliers se regroupaient autour de lui.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour, persuadé de s’être déplacé pour rien, il sentit une violente perturbation dans la Force. Quelque chose était là. Et la présence n’avait rien d’amical.

Kylo Ren se retourna et l’énergie sombre déferla sur eux. Une trentaine de soldats à l’armure rouge sang apparurent, des fragments de cortose soigneusement taillés en guise d’arme.

« Evitez leurs lames ! » cria-t-il à ses chevaliers avant de trancher la tête de son assaillant le plus proche.

Le combat était aussi inégal que difficile. Les soldats, vêtus comme des troopers, ainsi que l’avait raconté le sympathisant rebelle, étaient puissants et bien entrainés. Kylo vit l’un de ses Chevaliers succomber, poignardé par un combattant écarlate. Son laser s’entrechoqua avec une lame de cortose et un grésillement se fit entendre. Un cri de rage échappa à Kylo Ren devant son sabre devenu inutile et il utilisa la Force pour dévier le coup mortel que l’autre s’apprêtait à lui porter avant de rouler sur le sol. Deux autres hommes le remplacèrent immédiatement et Ren, privé de son sabre, eut de nouveau recours à la Force, y puisant sans compter pour les écarter.

« Seigneur Ren, ils sont trop nombreux ! » hurla l’un de ses Chevaliers.

Comme si je ne le savais pas, pesta intérieurement le jeune homme, submergé par la colère de s’être fait piéger de la sorte.

Son sabre à nouveau opérationnel, il se débarrassa de trois adversaires, utilisant les points de jonction de leurs armures pour trancher leurs têtes. Ce succès sembla revigorer les Chevaliers qui redoublèrent d’effort.

Haletant et à bout de forces, Kylo observa le champ de bataille. Une odeur de chair brûlée mêlée à celle du sang flottait désormais dans l’air, se mêlant aux effluves nocifs de la boue compacte. Il restait peu d’ennemis encore debout et les survivants commençaient à fuir.

« Essayez d’en capturer un vivant, il faut savoir d’où ils viennent et qui les commande, » ordonna-t-il.

Kylo Ren s’élançait vers un des troopers rouge lorsque la Force lui signala la proximité d’une présence. Il reconnut la marque d’une puissance malfaisante. Un être qui puisait sans compter dans le Côté Obscur. Il leva les yeux et, surplombant l’océan déchainé, il aperçut une silhouette sombre à quelques mètres du champ de bataille. Il sut immédiatement que celui-ci était responsable de l’embuscade et de la disparition de la station.

« Laissez-le-moi, » susurra-t-il à ses hommes.

Il se projeta d’un bond face à son ennemi dont le visage restait dissimulé sous un capuchon noir. Impossible de dire s’il s’agissait d’un homme, d’une femme ou d’une autre créature. Il pouvait sentir la Force, puissante, brute, obscure émaner de lui. Il reconnut la marque des Siths.

« Qui êtes-vous ? l’interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi vous dressez-vous contre moi ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit et il n’eut que le temps de lever son sabre pour dévier un Eclair de Force d’une rare violence. Epuisé par le long combat qu’il avait déjà mené, Kylo Ren refusa pourtant d’abandonner sa position. Levant la main pour tenter de neutraliser son adversaire, il resserra sa poigne sur son sabre laser et avança vers le Sith.

« Pauvre idiot… Tu n’es pas assez puissant pour me vaincre. Ton apprentissage des pouvoirs obscurs est loin d’être complet. Tu as tué Snoke trop tôt pour ça, » lâcha l’inconnu.

La belle assurance de Ren se fissura à ces mots. La voix de l’homme lui était familière, c’était celle qu’il entendait depuis toujours, celle qui s’était adressée à Rey…

« Comment… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda de nouveau le jeune homme.

— Ton pire cauchemar et ton véritable Maitre. Je suis toutes les voix en toi, je suis celui qui va te faire plier le genou », ricana l’autre avant de lui envoyer une puissante décharge d’énergie.

Kylo n’eut pas le temps de contrer cette dernière. Les yeux brouillés par la douleur et le souffle coupé sous la violence de l’attaque, le jeune homme porta la main à son torse. Il sentait ses muscles convulser, se refermer autour de ses poumons l’empêchant de respirer. Il essaya de repousser le contrôle mental de l’inconnu, mais il était trop épuisé pour résister à une telle puissance. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et l’air se raréfia dans sa cage thoracique. Etouffant, il lâcha son sabre laser et posa un genou à terre, éperdu de souffrance.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Une vieille connaissance

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

L’entrainement auquel la Capitaine Phasma soumettait ses troupes était, comme Ben l’en avait averti Rey, dur et intense. Elle ne laissait aucun repos à ses soldats et corrigeait sans pitié la moindre marque de faiblesse. Mais, elle n’exigeait rien qu’elle ne fasse elle-même et Rey ne pouvait qu’admirer la volonté et la puissance de cette femme. Fatiguée, l’apprentie Sith rejoignait ses appartements, pressée de prendre une douche brulante pour détendre ses muscles lorsqu’elle ressentit une onde de souffrance à travers la Force. Portant la main à sa poitrine, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche sous le regard inquiet de BC-9

« Maitresse ? Tout va bien ?

— Non, souffla Rey. C’est Ben. »

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

****

****

Leia poussa brusquement un gémissement et porta une main à son cœur. Elle tendit l’autre en direction de son frère et il la saisit pour la soutenir.

« Luke, il, dans la Force… 

— Je sais, je le sens moi aussi, l’interrompit son jumeau. J’ignore ce qui se passe mais il est en danger.

— Ses forces s’amenuisent, gémit Leia. Luke, c’est mon seul enfant… Je ne peux pas le laisser, il faut que j’intervienne, je dois l’aider.

— C’est à moi d’essayer de le faire, tu n’es pas assez solide pour ça, » la coupa Luke avant de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre l’abîme de douleur qu’il ressentait à travers la Force.

**_Mine désaffectée de cortose,_ **

**_Castilon,_ **

Ses poumons le brulaient à présent et Kylo gémit. Il avait l’impression d’être écrasé de l’intérieur. Cloué au sol, il ne parvenait plus à se défendre, la souffrance était trop intense pour lui permettre de puiser dans la Force. Il s’affaissa, la main étreignant la boue afin de s’empêcher de s’écrouler. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement et il y voyait de moins en moins. Sa bouche s’ouvrit dans un effort pour happer un peu d’air mais la pression sur ses voies respiratoires était trop forte pour lui permettre d’avaler enfin l’oxygène salvateur.

« NON ! » tonna brusquement la voix de Rey.

Il avait du mal entendre, cela devait être une hallucination. Haletant, Kylo Ren leva la tête et discerna le visage de la jeune femme. Sa présence était instable et il comprit qu’elle avait utilisé leur lien pour le rejoindre grâce à la Force. Inquiet à la perspective que son mystérieux assaillant décide de s’en prendre à elle à travers lui, il puisa dans sa volonté pour coasser :

« Trop tard, va-t’en. Rey, coupe-toi de moi, ne… »

Sans l’écouter, elle s’agenouilla à ses côtés. La main de la jeune femme, étrangement chaude, se referma sur la sienne et il se sentit soudain ses forces revenir. L’étau autour de son torse se détendit un peu, laissant l’air se frayer un passage jusqu’à ses poumons et il tenta de se redresser. Du sang s’écoula de sa bouche alors qu’il retombait sur le sol, trop épuisé pour tenir sur ses jambes.

Le visage décidé et les yeux brillants de rage, Rey lâcha sa main et se tourna vers l’ennemi. La vision de Ben à demi mort, la sensation de la vie s’échappant du jeune homme, lui étaient insupportables. Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver, elle refusait de se retrouver seule à nouveau. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui la comprenait, qui la guidait, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne permettrait pas qu’on le lui arrache. Lentement, elle leva les bras, ses paumes tendues vers l’agresseur. Inquiet pour elle, Kylo Ren ouvrit la bouche pour l’arrêter mais avant qu’il ait pu prononcer un mot, elle projeta une déferlante d’Eclairs de Force vers l’inconnu, brisant son emprise sur le torse du jeune homme.

L’assaillant vacilla et Kylo Ren ressentit une brusque bouffée de haine dans la Force, emplie de rage et animée par l’intention sans équivoque de tuer. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu’elle provenait de Rey.

Leur ennemi recula tandis que la jeune femme haletait sous l’effort qu’elle venait de fournir.

« Quelle puissance brute, siffla l’inconnu d’un ton admiratif avant de se tourner vers Kylo Ren. Et quelle emprise tu as sur cette créature ! Je suis satisfait de toi, jeune Skywalker. Prends garde à ce que ce soit toujours le cas, sans quoi, je t’abattrai sans la moindre hésitation. Considère ce qui vient de se produire comme un avertissement. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut et Kylo Ren sentit sa connexion avec Rey s’affaiblir. Il leva les yeux sur elle et tendit la main dans sa direction. La jeune femme était exsangue et ses yeux assombris par la colère. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quelques secondes puis, leur connexion s’interrompit brutalement et il retomba sur le sol, à bout de forces.

« Rey… » souffla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

_Elle était ailleurs…_

_Il y avait un océan déchainé, une grotte, non, des mines…De la boue putride aux vapeurs toxiques. Une odeur métallique. Du sang. Des corps partout, des hommes du Premier Ordre et, d’autres, beaucoup plus d’autres, dont l’écarlate de l’uniforme formait une tache sanglante sur le sol._

_Une montagne… Et, au somment de celle-ci, un homme dont le visage était dissimulé sous une cape noire…_

_Et Ben. Ben sur le point de mourir._

_Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle refusait qu’il lui enlève Ben._

Rey se redressa d’un coup et avala une profonde goulée d’air. La voix affolée de BC-9 et d’une femme lui parvinrent, assourdies.

« Appelez une unité médicale d’urgence ! »

Phasma, comprit Rey en discernant un reflet luisant à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et constata avec soulagement que le monde autour d’elle se stabilisait. Elle était dans ses appartements, à bord du Destroyer du Premier Ordre. Elle était épuisée, comme si elle venait de mener un combat. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Elle se força à rassembler ses idées. Oui… Il y avait cette menace. Elle avait dû puiser tout au fond de la Force, tout au fond d’elle-même pour l’écarter. Pour sauver Ben.

Cette révélation la galvanisa et, rassemblant le peu d’énergie qu’elle avait encore, elle se redressa.

« Seigneur Dejakku ? répéta Phasma tandis que BC-9 poussait des cris affolés.

— Je vais bien », assura Rey d’une voix pâteuse.

Phasma haussa un sourcil devant le teint cireux de la jeune femme qui démentait ses paroles.

« Je vais bien, répéta Rey avec plus de fermeté. Nous devons rejoindre au plus vite l’orbite de Castilon. Be, notre Suprême Leader est blessé. Il a besoin d’une unité médicale d’urgence. Et d’une cuve à Bacta. Et de tout ce que vous pourrez trouver pour le soigner. Ses poumons sont gravement atteints.

— Mais comment, commença Phasma.

— Je le sais, c’est tout ! » pesta Rey dont la voix s’enroua.

BC-9 lui tendit un gobelet qu’elle prit avec reconnaissance et vida d’un trait avant de le recracher.

« De la bière d’Elba ? ragea Phasma en reconnaissant l’odeur du breuvage. Mais qu’as-tu donc dans les circuits, stupide droïde ? »

BC-9 baissa les oreilles avant de se réfugier derrière un meuble.

« Ce n’est rien, souffla Rey. Il a voulu m’aider à me remettre d’aplomb, c’est tout. »

Avec un effort visible, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte. La tête lui tournait encore un peu et son sang cognait dans ses tempes. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait penser qu’à une seule chose : sur Castilon, Ben agonisait, grièvement blessé.

« Vous avez besoin de soins, objecta Phasma.

— Ce dont j’ai besoin c’est que nous allions le chercher ! » s’exclama la jeune femme d’une voix que l’inquiétude faisait trembler.

Sans tenir compte des exhortations de Phasma l’incitant à prendre du repos, Rey sortit de ses appartements. La jeune femme pénétra dans la salle des opérations, le visage blafard. Elle ne tenait plus debout que grâce à sa volonté et à l’angoisse qui la dévorait alors qu’elle sentait la présence de Ben dans la Force s’affaiblir.

« Passez en hyper propulsion. Droit vers Castilon. »

Le Général Hux sursauta, surpris par son entrée.

« Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait autorisé ce

— Moi je l’autorise, mieux : je l’ordonne ! » explosa Rey.

La tête lui tourna sous ce nouvel effort et elle agrippa fermement le dossier du siège auprès duquel elle se tenait. Elle s’obligea à tenir bon et fixa les officiers présents, ignorant Hux.

« En l’absence de Kylo Ren, JE suis votre commandant suprême. Maintenant, faites ce que je vous dis. Capitaine Phasma, veillez à ce que l’unité médicale et la cuve à Bacta soient prêtes pour notre arrivée, je vous prie. »

**_Base Fortifiée de Crait,_ **

Luke prit une profonde inspiration et vacilla jusqu’au siège le plus proche, profondément ébranlé. Son regard croisa celui de Leia et il murmura d’une voix blanche.

« Il n’est pas mort… »

Leia lui sourit faiblement.

« Je sais, je l’ai senti.

— Alors, je ne suis pas fou, tu as ressenti sa présence toi aussi…

— Il a mal, il est blessé, mais il est toujours en vie. Comme si, quelqu’un ou quelque chose dans la Force était venu à son aide. »

Le Jedi réalisa que sa sœur était entièrement tournée vers Ben et garda momentanément pour lui la révélation inquiétante qu’il venait d’avoir.

« Rey, confirma-t-il à la place. J’ignore comment ils ont fait pour approfondir leur lien à ce point mais j’ai ressenti sa présence aux côtés de Ben. C’est elle qui l’a aidé. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à se projeter à ses côtés depuis une telle distance mais elle l’a sauvé.

— Vu ta tête, j’imagine qu’elle n’a pas utilisé ce que tu lui as enseigné pour le faire, soupira Leia.

— En effet, confirma Luke, l’air anéanti. Elle a utilisé des Eclairs de Force, c’était presque… une Tempête en fait. »

Leia hoqueta.

« Tu veux dire que…

— Oui, comme l’Empereur Palpatine.

— Cela tente à confirmer notre théorie sur ses parents.

— Il n’y a pas que ça, Leia. C’est ce que j’essayais de te dire… Celui qui a attaqué Ben, je… Enfin, si je n’avais pas vu moi-même Vador le projeter dans le réacteur de l’Etoile de la Mort, je jurerais que c’était lui.

— Vador ? Mais il

— Non, Sidious. Leia, j’ai, j’ai reconnu sa signature dans la Force. »

Sa jumelle se décomposa.

« C’est impossible, tu dois te tromper, l’Empereur est mort depuis des décennies.

— J’aimerais que tu aies raison mais, je ne peux ignorer ce que la Force essaie de me montrer. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je le perçois. Je l’ai senti en Ben à l’époque, puis en Rey… Mais, ce que j’ai éprouvé aujourd’hui, c’est différent, c’est comme s’il était revenu. »

Leia se redressa.

« Je refuse de croire cela ! Il est mort ! Tu le dis toi-même. Les morts ne reviennent pas, c’est impossible ! »

Luke soupira.

« Pas tant que ça… J’ai déjà parlé de cette éventualité avec Maitre Yoda.

— Ravie que tu aies jugé bon d’en parler à quelqu’un, même si ce n’était pas moi, persifla Leia. Et, qu’en pense-t-il ? »

Luke écarta les bras en signe d’impuissance.

« Que très fâcheux ce serait et que nous ne devions pas sous-estimer les Siths. Et qu’il serait judicieux de prêter attention à cette hypothèse. »

Leia s’efforça d’accuser le choc.

« Très bien, je vois… Et tu comptais m’en informer quand ?

— J’allais le faire mais ensuite nous avons appris ce qui c’était produit sur Castilon et je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion. »

Peu convaincue, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis malade, Luke, pas mourante, enfin pas encore. J’ai besoin de tous les renseignements que tu peux m’apporter. A l’avenir, je te serais reconnaissante de me faire part de ce que tu sais ou de ce que tu soupçonnes. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ou que tu m’épargnes. J’ai déjà tellement perdu que rien de ce que tu pourrais m’apprendre ne fera de différence. »

L’arrivée de C3-PO dispensa le Jedi de répondre.

« Générale, Kaydel m’envoie vous informer que le Premier Ordre vient de quitter notre orbite. »

Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard. L’objectif de Rey était clair : elle allait chercher Kylo Ren. Cependant, en dépit de l’inquiétude qu’elle ressentait pour son fils, Leia ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance :

« Où en est le brouilleur de leur système de traçage ? Rose a-t-elle avancé ? 

— Je me renseigne, Générale. »

Au bout de quelques instants, Rose pénétra dans la salle, affichant un grand sourire.

« Générale, C3-PO vient de m’informer de votre demande. Je tenais à vous l’annoncer en personne : je crois que j’ai réussi.

— Vous croyez ou vous en êtes sûre ? » l’interrogea Leia.

La jeune technicienne déglutit.

« J’en suis sûre, Générale. Enfin presque. Enfin, ça devrait fonctionner. »

Leia soupira.

« J’imagine que nous allons devoir nous contenter de ça… Dites à l’Amirale de rassembler nos hommes. Nous devons embarquer à bord du Raddus au plus vite, nous ignorons combien de temps durera l’absence du Premier Ordre. »

Chewie poussa un cri de joie et Leia lui sourit légèrement.

« Oui mon ami, tu peux faire embarquer le Faucon Millénium dès maintenant.

— Je viens avec toi, Chewie, ajouta Luke.

— Je serais ravi de partir avec vous, quelle que soit la destination ! Enfin, s’il vous reste une petite place pour mon vaisseau et moi. »

Leia se retourna et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu’elle reconnut le propriétaire de la voix.

« Lando !

— En chair et en os, princesse. »

Les anciens compagnons s’étreignirent brièvement et Leia regarda son vieil ami.

« Tu tombes en pleine évacuation, je le crains.

— Ca me fera une balade, de plus, je suis ravi de retrouver enfin mon Faucon. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Leia et Lando prit conscience de son étourderie.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

— Ce n’est rien. Cela fait longtemps désormais, murmura Leia. Bon je ferais mieux d’aller superviser notre départ pour un endroit plus accueillant. J’ai déjà ma petite idée. »

Lando adressa un regard piteux à Luke et ce dernier soupira.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour Leia. Elle va bien, tu la connais…

— Oui, elle a toujours été la plus forte d’entre nous, commenta Lando. Je crois qu’elle tient ça de votre mère.

— J’espère que tu ne sous entends pas par là que je suis celui qui ressemble à Vador, plaisanta Luke.

— Pas du tout, en fait, j’ai toujours pensé que c’était Ben qui lui ressemblait le plus. Ce gamin m’a toujours paru animé d’une sorte de feu qui le dévorait de l’intérieur et… »

Se rappelant qu’il parlait justement au Jedi qui n’était pas parvenu à conserver Ben dans le chemin Lumineux, le vieil homme se décomposa :

« J’ai encore dit une boulette, c’est pas possible », souffla-t-il.

Luke se contenta de sourire et lui désigna le Faucon Millénium.

« Allez, viens, on va voir s’il y a encore quelque chose à tirer de ce vieux tacot. »

Chewie protesta bruyamment que le Faucon était en parfait état et les trois comparses se dirigèrent d’un pas léger vers ce dernier.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Hux était tellement furieux qu’il en étouffait presque. En dépit de ses objections, le Supremacy faisait route vers Castilon : la rebelle avait réussi à imposer son caprice à ses hommes.

« Vous rendez vous compte qu’en ordonnant de quitter l’orbite de Crait, vous offrez une occasion en or à la Résistance d’échapper à notre surveillance ? pesta-t-il. Depuis le temps, ils ont probablement trouvé le moyen de brouiller notre traceur ! »

Un peu remise de ses émotions, Rey se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? Nous observons une trêve, je vous le rappelle.

— Elle ne durera pas éternellement ! En maintenant notre pression sur les rebelles, nous étions assurés qu’ils ne nous échapperaient pas après avoir rejeté l’offre de notre Suprême Leader, ce qu’ils ne manqueront pas de faire. A présent, grâce à votre négligence, nous allons devoir repartir à leur recherche ! »

Rey retint le sourire qui se formait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle n’avait pas pensé à cela en prenant sa décision : elle était trop inquiète au sujet de Ben pour prendre en compte toute autre considération mais, la nouvelle ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Eh bien dites-vous que vous allez avoir une nouvelle occasion de prouver vos talents pour la traque, Général. »

Hux serra les dents. L’humiliation que la rebelle lui avait fait subir un peu plus tôt était encore fraiche dans son esprit et il n’avait pas envie de renouveler l’expérience.

« Notre Suprême Leader n’autoriserait certainement pas ça, tenta-t-il. Loin de moi l’idée de douter de vos motivations mais…

— Kylo Ren n’est pas en capacité d’autoriser quoi que ce soit actuellement, riposta Rey. Il y a eu des complications sur Castilon, raison pour laquelle j’ai ordonné que nous nous y rendions de toute urgence.

— Des complications ? releva Hux. Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Est-ce vos amis de la Résistance qui vous ont prévenue ?

— Non. Je le sais, c’est tout. »

Devant l’air dubitatif de Hux, Rey crut bon d’ajouter.

« Je l’ai perçu dans la Force. Le Leader Ren a besoin de notre aide et de soins. Voilà pourquoi j’ai pris la décision de nous y rendre. 

— Louable… J’aurais plutôt cru que vous étiez du genre à profiter de l’occasion pour prendre sa place. Après tout, vous avez déjà tué le Leader Snoke, pourquoi vous arrêter en si bon chemin ? A moins, bien entendu, que vous ne soyez pas la vraie responsable de cette mort. »

Le sourire de Rey s’effaça. Le Général commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de la vérité

« Snoke ne m’était rien, rétorqua-t-elle Kylo Ren est mon maitre, cela change tout.

— Vraiment ? Et Luke Skywalker ? N’était-il pas votre maitre, lui aussi, n’êtes-vous pas, comment disent les Jedis, déjà ? Ah oui… n’êtes-vous pas sa padawan ?

— Plus maintenant, rétorqua Rey. Kylo Ren s’est montré très convaincant, plus que Snoke ou que Luke. »

Le rouquin lui lança un long regard ironique.

« Je n’en doute pas. J’imagine que notre Suprême Leader a su déployer des arguments auxquels vous avez été incapable de résister. Il me semble d’ailleurs en avoir eu un aperçu avant son départ, durant… votre séance d’entrainement, si je me rappelle bien. »

Rey sentit son visage s’enflammer au souvenir de l’étreinte involontaire dont le Général avait été le témoin.

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce à quoi vous faites allusion, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton un peu pédant. A présent, je vous suggère de vous assurer des ressources disponibles pour nous assister dans cette mission de sauvetage.

— Des ressources ? releva Hux.

— J’ignore ce que nous allons trouver sur place et le nombre de nos ennemis potentiels, déclara Rey. Je ne voudrais pas usurper vos prérogatives mais il m’apparait que l’appui d’une escouade ou deux de troopers serait sans doute bienvenu. »

Le Général avala sa salive, agacé par sa remarque.

« Je m’en occupe immédiatement, annonça-t-il.

— Merci, Général Hux, » répondit Rey distraitement tout en affichant un sourire soulagé.

A présent qu’ils approchaient de leur destination, elle parvenait à mieux percevoir Ben. Il était gravement blessé mais, si elle en jugeait par ce que la Force lui transmettait, les jours du jeune homme n’étaient plus en danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
> Pour info, je suis en déplacement pro Jeudi et je risque de rentrer tard... Je ne suis pas certaine de poster la suite Jeudi donc vous devrez peut-être attendre vendredi :(


	15. Chapitre 14 : La Résistance se réorganise

**_Mine désaffectée de cortose,_ **

**_Castilon,_ **

****

Kylo Ren tressaillit et tenta de se redresser en percevant le bruit d’une navette qui se rapprochait, redoutant qu’elle appartienne à leurs assaillants. Si c’était le cas, ils ne pourraient pas tenir bien longtemps face à de nouveaux ennemis. L’un de ses Chevaliers, le moins mal en point, haleta.

« Ce sont les nôtres, Suprême Leader, tenez bon. »

Un grognement lui répondit, le jeune homme était tellement épuisé qu’il était incapable de formuler une phrase intelligible. Ses poumons le brulaient toujours et il n’avait pas réussi à utiliser la Force pour puiser dans les ressources de l’un de ses sous-fifres. Du reste, cela était sans doute une bonne chose, ses hommes n’étant pas dans un meilleur état que lui, la manœuvre leur aurait probablement été fatale et il n’avait pas envie de sacrifier des ressources aussi aguerries. Ils étaient précieux au combat et l’avenir que sa confrontation récente lui avait laissé entrevoir présageait qu’il aurait besoin d’eux à ses côtés.

Il entendit la navette atterrir, puis des voix indistinctes. Il était tellement fatigué…Un bruit de pas se rapprocha rapidement, suivi par la sensation d’une main fraiche sur son front. Il ouvrit un œil embrumé et reconnut le visage de Rey. Penchée sur lui, la jeune femme glissa sa main jusqu’à son torse.

« Ben… Nous sommes là, j’ai une unité médicale, du bacta et… »

Il la sentit partager son énergie avec lui et il rassembla ses forces pour lui saisir le poignet et rompre leur contact.

« Laisse faire les droïdes médicaux… Tu es toi aussi affaiblie, » souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

**_Unité Médicale_ **

Rey posa un regard anxieux sur le visage de Ben. Son teint était d’une extrême pâleur que le halo de ses cheveux sombres accentuait encore. Il n’avait pas repris connaissance depuis qu’ils l’avaient trouvé, à demi-inconscient, sur le sable gris de Castilon. Elle savait, grâce à la Force et à leur lien, que sa vie n’était plus en danger mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiète pour lui. En plus de ses blessures, il avait été exposé longtemps aux vapeurs toxiques de la mine désaffectée et elle craignait qu’il en garde des séquelles.

Epuisée, elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ben avait raison, le combat mené à distance l’avait affaiblie et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle aurait sans doute, elle aussi, bien eu besoin de soins. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. Elle allongea la main pour toucher les doigts du blessé.

« Il faut que tu guérisses vite, murmura-t-elle. Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir tête à Hux… »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et bascula dans le sommeil sans s’en rendre compte…

()()

_L’environnement était rude, inhospitalier. L’odeur forte de l’océan mélangée à des remugles de chairs brûlées lui donnait la nausée._

_Il se trouvait non loin d’une mine, son bras lui faisait mal et elle sentait la rage courir dans ses veines. Il devait absolument éviter le contact avec les lames des soldats qui lui faisaient face. Il n’en avait jamais rencontré de pareils. Leurs uniformes, d’un rouge semblable à de la lave en fusion, étaient la copie conforme de ceux des troopers, exception faite de la couleur, mais il était certain qu’ils n’appartenaient pas au Premier Ordre. Ils n’étaient pas non plus des mercenaires, ils étaient trop bien organisés, trop disciplinés, pour que ce soit le cas. La Résistance était exclue, une telle armée était hors de leur portée et ils n’avaient jamais fait montre d’une telle sauvagerie : ils étaient trop fidèles aux ridicules préceptes Jedi pour cela._

_Il tranchait les vies sans s’arrêter, faisant jaillir le sang autour de lui, sa couleur se fondant avec celle des uniformes des ennemis. Il était hors de lui, enragé qu’ils osent ainsi s’en prendre à eux. Son sabre laser flamboyait à la mesure de sa colère et il ne faisait plus qu’un avec lui. Il mourrait peut-être aujourd’hui mais, avant de succomber, il tuerait le plus d’ennemis possible. Son laser s’immisça dans la jointure de l’uniforme de son assaillant le plus proche, le tuant net, et Kylo harangua ses hommes d’une voix forte._

_En dépit de leur infériorité numérique, ils étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur les troopers rouges. Certes, ils étaient nombreux, mais ses Chevaliers et lui avaient la Force avec eux. Dans un tel affrontement, cela faisait toute la différence. La preuve, les autres ne s’y trompaient pas et battaient désormais en retraite. Il ordonna à ses compagnons de capturer l’un des assaillants._

_Il tressaillit et Rey tressaillit avec lui lorsqu’il perçut une présence dans la Force. C’était une chose obscure, malfaisante, mais néanmoins familière. Il la connaissait, il l’avait sentie en lui lorsqu’il était enfant, elle était la voix dans sa tête, elle était celle qui l’avait encouragé sur la voie obscure… Récemment, il l’avait reconnue, puissante, dans son apprentie. Rey leva les yeux en même temps que Kylo Ren et distingua une silhouette vêtue de noir dont le visage était dissimulé par les bords de sa capeline. Un vent de mauvais augure se leva, charriant avec lui une odeur fétide, et la main glacée de la peur se referma sur l’esprit de Kylo Ren. Saisie de frayeur à son tour, Rey, recula : elle ne voulait pas rester ici, il ne fallait pas que l’inconnu la voie, elle devait…_

_Le paysage se modifia autour de la jeune femme et elle se retrouva projetée dans une vaste demeure. Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses et l’opulence évidente. Un sentiment de paix régnait et elle exhala un soupir de soulagement._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, elle aperçut le petit garçon et elle le reconnut instantanément même si elle ne l’avait jamais vu enfant. Vêtu de sa tunique verte favorite, Ben allait rejoindre sa mère, pressé de lui montrer ses progrès dans l’usage de la Force. L’oncle Luke était là aussi, tant mieux ! Il l’adorait. Il voulait tellement attirer son attention, le rendre fier de lui. Il voulait lui prouver qu’un jour, lui aussi serait digne de devenir un Maitre Jedi. Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Rey devant cet espoir innocent et elle lui emboita le pas._

_Soudain, les couleurs s’affadirent puis, elles disparurent totalement de la scène et Rey se retrouva bloquée avec l’enfant sur le seuil de la porte du salon de Leia._

_Sa mère se tourna vers lui._

_« Pas maintenant, Ben._

_— Mais, je veux te montrer ce que j’arrive à faire et à Oncle Luke aussi », protesta-t-il, des pierres dans la main._

_Luke tourna son regard clair vers lui._

_« Tu réussis à faire voler des cailloux ? »_

_Ignorant la rebuffade de sa mère, Ben ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer avec enthousiasme mais Luke ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire :_

_« C’est bien, mais il faut plus que ça pour devenir un Jedi, Ben. Faire voler des cailloux… ça ne suffit pas. »_

_Sur ces mots, prononcés avec une pointe de condescendance, le Jedi se détourna de lui. Rey ressentit jusque dans sa chair la déception du petit garçon et perçut l’apparition d’une étincelle de colère. Il en avait assez ! Jamais rien de ce qu’il faisait n’était digne de l’attention des adultes. Il avait beau essayer sans relâche et multiplier ses efforts, ce n’était jamais suffisant…_

_« S’il te plait, Ben, retourne jouer, intervint Leia. Oncle Luke et moi nous étions en pleine conversation importante._

_— Je viendrais voir si tu as fait quelques progrès avant mon départ, promit Luke avec un sourire bienveillant. Maintenant, obéis à ta mère. »_

_Tous deux l’ignorèrent pour reprendre leur conversation et Ben resta sur le seuil, les cailloux s’échappant de ses doigts._

_Tu ne les intéresses pas, tu es trop insignifiant, trop faible, souffla une voix dans l’esprit du petit garçon. Tu n’as pas de place ici. Ils n’ont pas besoin de toi, tu les déranges._

_Comme l’enfant, Rey sursauta en l’entendant et elle se retrouva de nouveau sur Castilon._

_« Je suis satisfait de toi, jeune Skywalker… »_

_La voix de l’inconnu… La même voix._

_Une fois de plus, l’environnement se modifia autour de Rey et elle se retrouva sur une planète qui lui était inconnue. Elle reconnut Ben à quelques pas d’elle. Il n’était plus un petit garçon mais pas encore un homme. Il était vêtu de blanc et avait un sabre laser bleu à la main. Il se tenait droit et la tête haute mais, en dépit de son attitude assurée, son regard était rempli de crainte. Derrière lui, un bâtiment s’était affaissé et il se tenait sur le seuil du dortoir où dormaient les padawans novices. Les mains de Ben tremblaient, il hésitait._

_Tu dois te montrer fort. Tue-les avant qu’ils ne s’en prennent à toi eux aussi. Cette vie n’est pas pour toi Ben, tu le sais désormais. Tu connais l’étendue des mensonges de Luke Skywalker. Accompli ton destin et rejoins-moi ! ordonna la voix dans la tête du jeune homme. Laisse ta juste colère s’exprimer et met un terme aux méfaits des Jedis._

_Un cri de détresse franchit les lèvres de Rey lorsque Ben obéit, massacrant les enfants et les adolescents à demi-endormis. Il n’hésitait plus à présent, au contraire, et chacun de ses coups mortels était pour lui comme une délivrance. Une nausée saisit Rey et elle tomba à genoux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive._

_Elle ressentit brusquement un violent coup dans sa poitrine et le jeune Ben se tourna vers elle, le regard furieux._

_« Sors immédiatement de mon esprit ! » lui ordonna-t-il._

_Rey sentit la vision s’effacer. Avant qu’elle ne s’estompe totalement, la jeune femme distingua de nouveau les silhouettes de Leia et Luke. Front contre front, ils chuchotaient et Luke tenait la main de Leia dans la sienne._

_Une porte sombre claqua, se refermant devant elle._

()()

Rey poussa un hurlement de souffrance alors que l’attaque mentale se répandait dans sa tête comme une langue de feu. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Complètement perdue, elle se pencha en avant les mains crispées sur son front.

« Ne t’avise plus jamais de t’introduire dans mon esprit, gronda Kylo Ren. Si tu commets encore cette erreur, je te garantis que je t’infligerais une douleur bien pire que celle que tu ressens actuellement. »

Sonnée, Rey sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. La pression se relâcha et elle releva le visage. Ren, solidement campé sur ses jambes et visiblement remis de ses blessures, la dominait de toute sa taille. Le visage du jeune homme était un masque de fureur et elle recula, glissant par la même occasion du siège dans lequel elle s’était installée pour le veiller.

Son maitre ne fit pas un geste pour l’aider à se relever. A la place, il lui adressa un regard furieux avant de sortir, ses bottes claquant sur le sol lisse du vaisseau.

****

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Luke et Lando, leur complicité retrouvée, foulèrent le sol fertile d’Ajan Kloss avec un égal plaisir. Après le sel omniprésent de Crait, sentir palpiter la vie et la végétation autour d’eux était un véritable bonheur pour le Jedi. A quelques pas derrière eux, Chewbacca manifesta bruyamment sa joie et Lando se retourna vers lui.

« D’accord avec toi, le poilu. »

Kaydel s’approcha timidement du petit groupe et s’adressa à Luke.

« Maitre Skywalker, la Générale a demandé que vous la rejoigniez dès votre arrivée ainsi que Mr Calrissian et Chewie. »

Luke la remercia d’un signe de tête tandis que Lando, tout en suivant la jeune femme des yeux, plaisantait :

« Joli petit lot, j’aurais peut-être dû rejoindre la Résistance plus tôt, Leia m’avait caché ça. Je trouve qu’elle ressemble un peu à la Princesse enfin, en plus blonde, mais cela ne me déplait pas ! Pour un peu, elle pourrait passer pour sa fille, ou la tienne… Dis-moi, Luke, tu ne me caches rien au moins ? »

Le Jedi se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Bien sûr que non. Il est vrai que Kaydel ressemble vaguement à ma sœur mais c’est à cause de sa coiffure. Donc, quelles que soient les folles théories que tu échafaudes à son sujet, il n’y a rien de vrai. »

Lando sourit.

« Tu me connais trop bien Skywalker. Mais, tout de même… Cette fille me parait intéressante et pas uniquement à cause de sa coiffure. D’où vient-elle ?

— Dulathia, ses parents étaient des marchands. Le Premier Ordre les a éliminés même si, selon Kaydel, ils n’ont jamais eu la moindre implication dans la vie politique.

—Dulathia, répéta songeusement Lando. Cela me rappelle quelque chose.

— Sans doute une femme, grogna Chewie dans sa langue, ce qui arracha un sourire à Luke.

— Oui, c’est vrai mais pas que, admit Lando. Comment as-tu dit qu’elle s’appelait ?

— Kaydel Co Nix ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses parents s’appelaient Toro et Pooja, je crois.

— Pooja, répéta Lando. J’ai déjà entendu ce prénom mais je ne me souviens plus dans quel contexte. »

Luke leva les yeux au ciel, peu désireux que son ami se lance dans un énième récit de ses aventures sexuelles, et le petit groupe pénétra dans un vaste bâtiment, bien équipé. Les infrastructures paraissaient récentes, en tous cas plus que celles de Crait - ce qui n’était pas bien difficile - et le complexe était nettement plus vaste. L’aile droite semblait être dédiée aux logements des habitants (même si Luke avait pu apercevoir des maisonnettes à l’extérieur lorsqu’il avait survolé la base) et la gauche aux communications et opérations.

Leia se tourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans notre poste de commandement avancé. Même si je doute que Rey ait agi dans ce but, elle nous a rendu un fier service en nous permettant de quitter Crait, sans oublier la jeune Rose Tico dont l’astuce et les compétences nous ont permis de redevenir invisibles pour les traceurs du Premier Ordre. »

Rose rougit légèrement.

« Finn m’a beaucoup aidée vous savez Générale, le mérite lui revient également. »

Le visage de Leia se crispa légèrement à la mention de l’ancien trooper désobéissant avant de s’adoucir.

« C’est tout à votre honneur de le préciser. Et cela est sans conteste un bon point pour votre ami Finn. Je saurais m’en rappeler. »

Satisfaite, Rose adressa un sourire lumineux à la Générale avant de s’éclipser. Lando la suivit des yeux.

« Décidément, cette Résistance a de plus en plus d’attraits », remarqua-t-il, faisant naitre un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Luke.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Rey rejoignit ses appartements et tapa le code servant à en déverrouiller l’accès, le cœur lourd. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Elle n’avait jamais cherché à s’immiscer dans l’esprit de Ben à son insu. En réalité, le fait qu’ils puissent partager ainsi des souvenirs ou des émotions sans l’avoir décidé la mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise.

Elle frissonna en se rappelant de ce qu’elle avait ressenti lorsqu’elle avait revécu le combat de Ben sur Castilon. Même si le jeune homme refuserait sans doute de l’admettre à voix haute, elle avait éprouvé sa terreur face à l’homme encapuchonné. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu’un détail lui revenait : il avait reconnu la présence, la même que celle qui l’avait accueillie, elle, lors de sa plongée dans le Côté Obscur. Pourtant, il lui avait affirmé ne rien savoir sur cette dernière. Il lui avait donc menti volontairement. Quant à ce qu’elle avait vu ensuite… Ce souvenir. La façon dont Leia l’avait congédié. La manière dont la voix s’était insinuée en lui… Cela l’avait effrayée et elle avait senti la même peur chez l’enfant.

Mais le plus horrible était cet instant où Ben avait assassiné les autres apprentis de Luke. Une nausée remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout ressenti : la crainte de Ben, son hésitation puis, le moment où, écoutant la voix, il avait basculé totalement du Côté Obscur, laissant libre court à la rage qui couvait en lui depuis des années. Cependant, ce n’était pas cela le pire… C’était le plaisir qu’il avait éprouvé en massacrant les padawans et le sentiment de toute puissance que son acte lui avait procuré. Jusqu’à présent, elle s’était efforcée de ne pas penser à cette part de lui, à ce côté impitoyable de sa personnalité, mais, après ce qu’elle venait de vivre à travers ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : en dépit de la relative affabilité que Kylo Ren affichait depuis qu’elle l’avait rejoint, il était capable de tout pour atteindre ses objectifs et accroitre son pouvoir. Une réalité qu’elle avait trop tendance à oublier depuis quelque temps.

Peu désireuse de s’attarder sur cette vérité dérangeante, Rey songea ensuite à ce moment entre Luke et Leia, fugacement apparu avant que Ben ne l’éjecte de son esprit. Elle avait senti la colère du jeune homme à cet instant mais aussi autre chose : de la fragilité causée par l’angoisse et une peur viscérale. Elle eut le pressentiment qu’elle avait entrevu l’origine du conflit permanent qui bouillonnait en lui mais sans pour autant réussir à identifier ce qui, dans cette scène innocente, pouvait déclencher une telle réaction chez le jeune homme.

« Je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais, lâcha-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu’il déteste autant Luke ? Je refuse de croire que c’est simplement à cause de cette fameuse nuit. »

Surpris, BC-9 releva ses oreilles et lui demanda ce qu’elle attendait de lui. Rey lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Désolée, je parle toute seule, parfois. Une habitude que j’ai prise sur Jakku. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, BC-9, je n’ai besoin de rien. Je crois que je suis trop épuisée pour réfléchir correctement, je ferais mieux d’aller dormir un peu, » ajouta-t-elle en se trainant jusqu’à la chambre, submergée par le contrecoup des émotions de la journée.

Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit moelleux et ferma les yeux.

()()

Debout dans la salle de commandement, Kylo Ren se retourna vers Hux et Phasma, peinant à contenir sa colère.

« Comment une telle menace a-t-elle pu vous échapper, Général Hux ? Je vous croyais au fait de tous les contingents armés de la Galaxie ! »

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

« Jamais personne n’a vu ou entendu parler d’une compagnie de troopers rouges munis de cortose et dirigés par un homme à capuche. La chose est impossible.

— Vous mettez en doute ma parole ? s’énerva Kylo. Nous sommes tombés dans un véritable traquenard ! Ces soldats sont bien équipés et ils ont été entrainés ! Et vous me dites que vous ignoriez tout de leur existence ? »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et Hux finit par baisser la tête.

« Peut-être que la Résistance…

— La Résistance est exsangue ! Le Raddus est le dernier destroyer qui leur reste, vous le savez très bien. En aucun cas, ils n’auraient eu les moyens que ce soit logistiques ou humains d’entretenir une flotte semblable à celle dont on m’a parlé. Et encore moins de bâtir une telle armée ! Quant aux Jedis, devança-t-il, c’est tout aussi impossible, ces méthodes ne sont pas les leurs ! Alors, vous allez vous bouger et trouver qui est derrière tout cela ! J’attends des résultats rapides, Hux… »

Le Général avala sa salive devant la menace implicite.

« Oui, Suprême Leader, je m’en occupe immédiatement.

— Je n’en ai pas encore fini avec vous ! le rappela Ren. L’on m’a rapporté que vous aviez sciemment tenté de saper l’autorité de Rey Dejakku et cela, à deux reprises. Il me semblait pourtant avoir établi clairement qu’elle supervisait notre base durant mon absence. »

Hux pinça les lèvres.

« Mes actes n’avaient pas pour objectif de remettre en cause votre décision, Suprême Leader, mais bien de protéger vos intérêts et ceux du Premier Ordre. Les sympathies de votre apprentie pour la Résistance sont de notoriété publique et elle a démontré son manque de fiabilité en plusieurs occasions durant votre absence. D’une part, en parlementant avec le rebelle dont les intentions belliqueuses étaient plus qu’évidentes au lieu de donner l’ordre de l’abattre. D’autre part, en décidant notre départ de l’orbite de Crait sans même s’assurer qu’un vaisseau poursuive le blocus sur la base des résistants. Ce qui leur a permis de saisir cette opportunité pour filer. Et, cela va sans dire, notre traceur est désormais hors d’usage. »

Kylo Ren se tourna vers Phasma.

« Votre opinion Capitaine ? »

Surprise, la femme tourna son visage casqué vers le jeune homme, évitant de regarder dans la direction de Hux.

« Vous étiez présente, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’en pensez-vous ? Rey Dejakku a-t-elle trahi la confiance que j’avais mise en elle en parlementant avec le résistant ? » l’interrogea le Leader.

Elle prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je pense que Rey Dejakku a essayé de gérer au mieux l’incident du rebelle mais qu’elle a été mise en difficulté parce qu’elle le connaissait. Elle lui a signifié plusieurs fois de stopper ses tirs et l’a averti des répercussions possibles s’il poursuivait dans cette voie. Elle a également ordonné un tir de semonce.

— Elle aurait dû l’abattre sur le champ, intervint Hux.

— Oui, sans doute, admit Phasma. Cependant, ses raisons de se montrer magnanime ne visaient pas seulement à épargner FN-2187 selon moi, mais aussi à valoriser le Premier Ordre. Et à favoriser la reddition des rebelles. »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle a simplement cherché à protéger son complice ! »

Kylo fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’en pensez-vous Capitaine Phasma ? Aurait-elle donné l’ordre de l’abattre s’il avait persisté ?

— Je crois que oui mais je ne peux vous l’affirmer, cela, seule votre apprentie pourrait vous le dire », déclara Phasma au bout d’un moment.

Kylo Ren sembla savourer sa réponse.

« Et concernant la seconde allégation du Général Hux selon laquelle elle aurait favorisé la fuite de la Résistance ? Quelle est votre opinion ? »

Cette fois, la réponse de Phasma fut immédiate.

« Je crois que l’idée ne lui a même pas traversé l’esprit. Elle était très inquiète à votre sujet et incapable de prendre en compte toute autre considération. 

— Vraiment ? Selon vous, elle a donc agi par fidélité envers le Premier Ordre en ordonnant le déplacement sur Castilon.

— Sa fidélité envers vous ! » corrigea Hux d’un ton rageur.

Ren se tourna vers lui, le visage de marbre.

« N’est-ce pas la même chose, Général ? Le Premier Ordre, c’est moi. A moins que vous ne remettiez cela aussi en question ? »

Hux eut le bon sens de ne pas répliquer et son supérieur le toisa.

« A présent que la lumière a été faite sur les motivations de mon apprentie, j’imagine que vous reconnaissez avoir commis une erreur d’interprétation, Général Hux. »

Le visage de l’homme s’enflamma sous l’effet de l’humiliation.

« Oui, bien entendu…

— Par conséquent, j’ose croire que cela ne se reproduira plus.

— Non.

— Parfait. A présent, laissez-moi, il me semble que vous avez à faire. Capitaine Phasma, vous pouvez disposer également. »

Le Général pinça les lèvres.

« Si je puis me permettre, Suprême Leader, nos amis de la base arrière m’ont fait part de leur étonnement devant votre peu d’empressement à vous présenter devant eux. Votre prise de pouvoir soudaine les a surpris et ils sont également curieux de rencontrer votre apprentie. »

Kylo Ren resta impassible.

« Je suppose que vous leur avez dit que des affaires urgentes requerraient ma présence. Néanmoins, je ne voudrais pas leur donner le sentiment que le Suprême Leader ne se soucie pas d’eux. Rey et moi nous rendrons sur place prochainement. Ce sera peut-être également l’occasion de revoir notre chaine de commandement afin de la rendre plus performante. »

La bouche de Hux se crispa à ces mots mais il s’abstint de tout commentaire.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

****

Confortablement installée dans la salle de commandement de leur base la mieux équipée, Leia se tourna vers son Conseil Restreint.

« Comme vous avez pu l’entendre, les membres du Sénat survivants ont tous été interpellés par le Premier Ordre et déportés sur Corellia. Nous savons de source sûre que le Sénateur Casterfo et la Sénatrice Berenko font partie du nombre ainsi que le sénateur Kee et la sénatrice Gillen.

— En revanche, le Sénateur Mortan n’a pas été appréhendé, compléta le Major Brance.

— Ce qui confirme ce dont nous nous doutions déjà, il n’a jamais été question pour lui de nous rejoindre, déclara Holdo.

Lando haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Que pouvons-nous y faire ? Nous ne sommes pas responsables de leur emprisonnement. »

Chewbacca poussa un grognement de protestation et Leia pinça les lèvres.

« Nous ne pouvons laisser le Premier Ordre réduire des membres du Sénat Galactique en esclavage afin de les remplacer par des hommes et des femmes à leur botte. Il nous faut agir. Le Premier Ordre gagne du terrain et de plus en plus de voix s’élèvent pour défendre leurs actes. Mais, si des membres respectés du Sénat témoignent de leurs méthodes et des abus de pouvoir dont ils ont été les victimes, nous avons peut-être une chance de renverser les opinions. Je pense que nous devons envoyer une équipe sur Corellia afin de de les délivrer. »

Luke grimaça à cette proposition et Leia réprima un soupir en voyant sa réaction. Elle avait pensé lui confier cette mission mais son mouvement de recul ne laissait pas place au doute. Il n’était pas prêt, pas encore.

« Ce serait une erreur d’envoyer Luke à leur secours. Le Premier Ordre a certainement eu vent de son retour et s’attend à une intervention dans la plus pure tradition Jedi, improvisa-t-elle. Nous aurons plus de chance avec une petite équipe de combattants. De plus, j’ai besoin que Luke se concentre sur cette nouvelle menace que nous avons entrevue dans la Force. Nous devons absolument découvrir ce qu’il en retourne.

— A quoi pensez-vous ? Vous avez déjà des idées sur l’origine de cette perturbation ? Un autre Sith ? » interrogea Brance, l’officier en charge de superviser les transmissions.

Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard et le Jedi se décida.

« La signature est celle de l’Empereur Palpatine.

— Mais il est mort ! objecta Lando. Enfin, tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! »

Luke secoua la tête.

« Je l’ai vu tomber dans le réacteur de l’Etoile de la Mort mais nous ignorons l’étendue des pouvoirs qu’il avait réussi à s’arroger. Ni jusqu’où l’ont mené ses travaux sur l’immortalité. Après tout, son maitre, Dark Plagueis prétendait avoir trouvé un moyen de battre la mort. C’est d’ailleurs comme cela qu’il a convaincu mon père de le rejoindre.

— Mais, pouvoirs obscurs ou pas, comment aurait-il pu survivre à cela ? objecta Holdo. C’est impossible !

— Et pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour refaire surface ? » ajouta Lando.

Leia secoua la tête.

« Nous l’ignorons, tout comme nous ne pouvons affirmer avec certitude qu’il s’agit bien de lui.

— L’Empereur a mené beaucoup de recherches secrètes durant son mandat », remarqua Brance.

La Générale lui adressa un regard approbateur. En dépit de la tendance au pessimisme du brun, elle l’appréciait de plus en plus : ses compétences en espionnage et communication étaient indéniables et il démontrait une bonne capacité d’analyse.

« Précisément Major Brance, et nous savons qu’il a particulièrement orienté ces dernières sur les techniques de clonage, même si nous ignorons dans quel but. 

— Les informations concernant les Siths ont toujours été très réduites, ajouta Luke. Cependant, j’ai l’intuition que cette piste est la bonne.

— Il y a quelques années, nous avons récupéré certaines des archives de l’Empire, enfin ce que nous avons pu sauver, expliqua Leia. Nous ne nous y sommes jamais beaucoup intéressés, mais certaines sont ici.

— Eh bien qu’attendez-vous pour les passer au crible ? soupira Lando.

— La plupart sont protégées par un code d’exécution que nous ignorons, répondit Brance.

— La première chose à faire serait donc de les décrypter puis de les examiner », déclara Holdo en grimaçant à la pensée de l’ennui d’un tel travail.

Leia lui sourit, son intervention lui facilitait la tâche et lui permettait de justifier le fait que son frère ne prenne pas une part active au sauvetage sans avoir à reconnaitre qu’il s’en sentait pour l’instant incapable.

« C’est ce à quoi Luke va s’appliquer durant les prochaines semaines. Si quelque chose se cache dans ces dernières, ou si elles font état des pouvoirs Siths, il est le plus indiqué pour les comprendre. Guich l’aidera pour le décryptage. 

— Pourquoi pas la jeune Rose ? demanda Holdo. Après tout, elle nous a débarrassés du traceur.

— Je préfère ne pas trop l’impliquer, répondit sèchement Leia. Nous ignorons encore ce que nous allons découvrir et, même si elle est compétente, Rose est également très bavarde.

— S’il faut un expert en la matière, Kaydel serait plus indiquée que Guich, remarqua Brance. Elle est jeune mais elle est extrêmement douée et elle sait faire preuve d’initiative tout en restant discrète, enfin la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-il, se rappelant que la jeune femme avait soutenu la mutinerie de Poe.

— Je suis d’accord avec le Major, s’anima brusquement Luke. J’ai eu l’occasion de parler quelques fois avec Kaydel et il me semble que nous pourrions former une bonne équipe. »

Leia ne put dissimuler sa surprise tandis que Lando jetait un regard égrillard à Luke. Le Jedi secoua la tête et roula des yeux dans sa direction. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de faire une remarque aussi salace que gênante. Luke était bien conscient que Leia était déçue par son manque d’implication dans les missions sur le terrain. Mais, il n’était pas prêt à cela, pas encore… Il n’était même pas certain de l’être un jour de nouveau. Cependant, il voulait montrer à sa sœur qu’il était prêt à l’aider, ainsi qu’il le lui avait promis. Se plonger dans les archives de l’Empire serait un premier pas.

« Soit, dans ce cas Kaydel secondera Luke et R2-D2 complètera leur équipe. Afin de libérer le temps nécessaire à Kaydel, ses tâches habituelles seront redistribuées entre Rose et Guich, sous la supervision du Major Brance. Nous sommes donc revenus à notre problème initial, la libération des sénateurs, poursuivit Leia.

— Je suis volontaire, annonça Holdo. Une petite équipe suffira. Si possible constituée de personnes qui n’ont pas froid aux yeux et savent se montrer discrets.

— Votre nouveau capitaine semble tout indiqué », releva Leia.

Amilyn grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de sa discrétion mais nous aurons besoin de ses compétences de pilote.

— Le jeune Finn connait bien les bases du Premier Ordre », observa Luke.

Holdo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cette mission serait-elle en train de devenir un test de mes capacités de commandement ? ironisa-t-elle.

— Plutôt de patience, corrigea Leia. Chewie pourrait vous accompagner avec le Faucon Millénium, je sais qu’il brûle d’envie de se frotter de nouveau au terrain. »

Le wookie donna bruyamment son accord et Amilyn s’adoucit un peu.

« Je veux en être, décida Lando. Si Chewie participe avec le Faucon, il n’y a pas de raison pour que je sois exclu. De plus, ça nous donnera l’occasion d’approfondir nos relations », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil à l’intention d’Holdo.

L’Amirale poussa un profond soupir pour dissimuler son amusement devant les mines séductrices du vieux contrebandier.

« De mieux en mieux… Soit. Quand doit-on partir ?

— Dès que vous et votre équipe serez prêts », répondit Leia.

Elle laissa les autres sortir, à l’exception de Luke et se tourna vers son amie.

« J’ai toute confiance en vos capacités, Amilyn. Si quelqu’un peut réussir et tirer le meilleur de ces hommes, c’est bien vous.

— J’essaierai d’être à la hauteur du crédit que vous m’accordez. J’espère m’en montrer digne.

— Je n’ai aucun doute à ce sujet », lui assura Leia avec chaleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, il est tard, mais encore jeudi chez moi (sérieux, je suis HS !)  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> Pour info : je pars en week end... Je rentre Mardi dans la journée, par conséquent, la suite... Mardi au lieu de Lundi  
> Bon week end à tous !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Maître et apprentie

****

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Depuis que Ben l’avait brutalement chassée de son esprit, Rey évitait au maximum le jeune homme ainsi que les autres occupants du Destroyer, exception faite de Phasma dont elle continuait à suivre les entrainements. Enfermée dans ses quartiers, elle compulsait rageusement les ouvrages traitant de l’idéologie sith, effarée de l’étendue du pouvoir recelé dans le Côté Obscur et de ce qu’un utilisateur aguerri pouvait accomplir.

« Comptes-tu te terrer encore longtemps dans tes appartements ? » l’interrogea Kylo Ren en pénétrant dans ces derniers.

Rey, le visage dur, leva les yeux vers lui et le transperça de ses prunelles mouchetées de vert. Elle lui en voulait encore de la manière dont il l’avait traitée, alors qu’elle s’était démenée pour lui venir en aide lorsqu’il était en difficulté sur Castilon.

« J’avais cru comprendre que ma présence n’était plus désirée. Tu as été parfaitement clair à ce sujet la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé. »

La bouche de Kylo Ren se crispa légèrement mais, au lieu des excuses que Rey espérait, il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu restes mon apprentie. J’attends de toi un peu plus de diligence et d’implication.

— J’étudie, comme tu me l’as demandé. Et je m’entraine chaque jour avec Phasma, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

—Tu ne cherches plus à développer ta maitrise du Côté Obscur ou même de la Force en général. Tu te contentes de lire des vieux traités et de faire le tour du destroyer en courant. »

Rey ricana.

« C’est que je ne voudrais pas m’introduire dans ta tête par inadvertance… Aussi, je préfère limiter mes immersions dans la Force. »

Le jeune homme serra les dents, comprenant qu’il n’arriverait à rien en persistant à faire comme si rien ne s’était produit :

« D’accord, Rey. J’ai mal réagi, je le reconnais. Mais, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.

— Une connexion, cela fonctionne dans les deux sens, rétorqua la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu es certain que, toi, tu maitrises parfaitement ce que tu partages avec moi ? Parce que lorsque c’est arrivé, je dormais. Et, tu peux me croire, je n’avais aucune intention d’aller fouiner dans ton esprit pervers.

— Donc, nous en sommes là à nouveau ? soupira-t-il, déçu par sa dernière affirmation. Je pensais que nous avions réussi à trouver un terrain d’entente. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et baissa le regard sur son livre, décidée à l’ignorer. Furieux, Ren traversa la pièce et lui arracha l’ouvrage des mains.

« Cela suffit Rey ! Comment veux-tu que je t’apprenne à développer tes pouvoirs si tu es incapable de me parler franchement et que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— C’est difficile d’avoir confiance en quelqu’un qui m’a repoussée en m’infligeant une vive souffrance à cause d’une connexion que ni lui ni moi ne maitrisons. Quant à nous parler franchement, je doute que ce soit possible, attendu que tu ne sembles même pas en mesure de te contrôler ou d’accepter ce que tu es réellement. »

Il blêmit.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? »

Rey s’apprêtait à répondre vertement mais elle sentit l’angoisse du jeune homme, accompagnée d’une bouffée de honte.

« Qu’est-ce qui bouleverse à ce point Ben ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à fuir au point de te tourner complètement vers le Côté Obscur ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

— Cela ne te concerne pas. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, ni avec ton apprentissage.

— Tu me reproches de ne pas te faire confiance, mais il me semble que je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tu me dissimules des choses. Et je ne parle pas de celles que tu enfermes à double tour dans ton esprit parce que tu as trop peur pour les affronter. Je parle de cette autre entité dans la Force, cette présence dont tu m’as assuré ne rien savoir mais que tu connais pourtant fort bien. L’inconnu qui t’a attaqué sur Castilon, qui est-il ? Et pourquoi est-il satisfait de toi ? »

Il la regarda longuement, une lueur effrayée passant fugacement dans ses yeux.

« Je ne cherche pas à te piéger ou à t’obliger à me dévoiler tous tes secrets, souffla-t-elle. Mais cette présence dans la Force me concerne aussi. Si je dois te suivre du Côté Obscur, il faut que je sache ce qui m’y attend.

— Je ne sais pas qui il est, murmura finalement Ren. Il est là depuis toujours, dans ma tête. Il me parle, il m’encourage. Il sait tout de moi.

— Tu veux dire que c’est lui qui t’a corrompu ? Qu’il te pousse vers le Côté Obscur depuis ton enfance ?

— Oui, non, en quelque sorte…C’est lui qui m’a averti de ce que Skywalker prévoyait de me faire. Ensuite, il m’a aidé à trouver Snoke et une fois que je suis devenu son apprenti, il ne s’est plus manifesté. Jusqu’à la dernière fois, avec toi. »

La jeune femme déglutit, encore bouleversée par le massacre qui avait précédé la fuite de Ben. Kylo Ren, devinant ses pensées, lui adressa un regard provocateur.

« Il avait raison, je devais les tuer avant que Skywalker ne les utilise contre moi. Je ne regrette pas de l’avoir fait. »

Refusant de le laisser l’entraîner sur ce terrain, Rey revint à sa préoccupation première :

« Tu prétends ignorer son identité, mais tu dois bien avoir des soupçons, je refuse de croire que tu aies suivi aveuglement les conseils d’un inconnu. Tu es trop intelligent pour ça. »

Kylo Ren ne put totalement dissimuler la satisfaction que l’appréciation de la jeune femme lui procurait et il reprit d’un ton plus doux.

« Je ne mens pas en disant que je ne connais pas son nom. Pour être franc, je croyais qu’il s’agissait de mon grand-père, de Vador… Qu’il m’avait choisi pour poursuivre son œuvre et finir ce qu’il n’a pas pu accomplir. A présent, je ne sais plus… »

Rey resta silencieuse un moment, comprenant que sa conviction était née d’un besoin viscéral d’être reconnu, distingué par un membre de sa famille. Cependant, elle commençait à mieux cerner le mode de fonctionnement de Ben et le sujet est trop sensible pour qu’elle s’aventure à l’aborder frontalement.

« Même si tu étais certain qu’il s’agissait de Vador, pourquoi as-tu gardé le secret ? Tu aurais pu en parler à quelqu’un…

— Et à qui ? rétorqua-t-il. A ma mère, la très très occupée Sénatrice Organa Solo ? A Han, le contrebandier toujours par monts et par vaux flanqué du fidèle Chewie ?

— Et pourquoi pas à… commença Rey avant de s’interrompre.

— A Skywalker ? C’est à lui que tu pensais, n’est-ce pas ?

— Il aurait pu t’aider, s’il avait su…

— Comme il t’a aidée, toi ?

— Les choses étaient différentes à l’époque, Luke…

— Parcourait la Galaxie à la recherche d’êtres sensibles à la Force afin de construire son nouvel Ordre Jedi. Il n’avait pas de temps à me consacrer, je n’étais qu’un potentiel padawan parmi d’autres. De plus, il n’aurait pas compris. Il n’aurait même pas essayé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fallait comprendre ? » tenta Rey.

Le jeune homme s’écarta d’elle et évita son regard.

« Cela n’a aucune importance. C’est du passé. Ben est mort. »

La jeune femme soupira, une fois de plus, il se dérobait.

« Alors, c’est pour cela que tu voues cette sorte de culte à ton grand-père et que tu t’es donné pour objectif de terminer son œuvre ? l’interrogea-t-elle, choisissant un autre angle d’attaque.

— Oui, répondit-il d’un ton sec. Je te l’ai dit, je pensais qu’il m’avait choisi pour être son héritier et marcher sur ses traces. Qu’il voyait en moi quelqu’un d’important. »

Une vague de douleur et de solitude inonda la Force et Rey se représenta brusquement l’enfance de Ben. Les heures à attendre seul tandis que sa mère siégeait au Sénat, les voyages de plus en plus fréquents de Han, les conciliabules entre Luke et Leia… Les rebuffades agacées : _pas maintenant, Ben, nous sommes au milieu de quelque chose d’important._ Quelque chose de plus important que lui. Tout était toujours plus important.

« Arrête de faire ça, » souffla-t-il mais elle secoua la tête. Elle était incapable de contrôler les sensations qu’il lui renvoyait.

_Je ne suis rien… Je ne compte pas à leurs yeux._

Choquée, Rey le regarda avec compassion.

« Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit, signe qu’elle était de nouveau en train de franchir une limite, mais elle n’en tint pas compte.

« Tu es Ben Solo, souffla-t-elle. Tu es leur fils, celui de Han et de Leia. Bien sûr que tu comptes pour eux.

— Tu n’entends donc pas ce que je te dis ? Je ne le suis plus, je suis Kylo Ren, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Ben n’a pas la moindre importance, il n’en a jamais eu. »

Il s’écarta pour la fuir mais elle le retint.

« Pas pour moi, affirma-t-elle. C’est pour lui, pour toi, que je suis ici. C’est pour ça que je suis restée. »

Il avala sa salive et plongea un regard rempli d’incertitude dans le sien. Elle perçut son envie de la croire mais aussi sa méfiance qui trahissait une longue expérience de la déception

« Je croyais que c’était pour sauver tes amis ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix tendue.

Rey le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu te trompes si tu penses que c’est la seule raison. Je ne serais pas venue si je n’avais pas vu qui tu es vraiment à travers notre lien. Et, si je suis restée après la mort de Snoke, c’est avant tout pour toi. Parce que je crois en toi, Ben. Je sais que tu n’es pas aussi mauvais que tu le prétends.

— Pourtant, tu as vu à de nombreuses occasions de quoi je suis capable… Tu espères quoi ? Me sauver ? Me ramener dans la Lumière ? ironisa-t-il.

— Non, simplement t’aider à vivre avec toi-même et à trouver la paix. A en finir avec cette rage et cette détresse qui te consument.

— Dans ce cas, tu peux partir dès maintenant, je suis très bien comme je suis, lui renvoya-t-il avec hargne.

— Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne t’abandonnerais pas. Jamais, » promit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Rey était sincère. Il était beaucoup plus complexe qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé et elle devait avouer qu’il l’intriguait. Plus elle côtoyait le jeune homme, plus elle le percevait différemment. Il n’était pas la brute sans cœur qu’elle avait vu en lui la première fois. Il était hargneux, oui ; et il n’était pas du genre à se laisser arrêter par des scrupules. Mais, en dessous du masque qu’il portait et de ses actes odieux, Rey discernait une blessure profonde, quelque chose qui l’avait tellement fait souffrir qu’il s’était tourné vers le Côté Obscur pour lui échapper. Contrairement à ce qu’il ne cessait de répéter, il avait encore des sentiments, elle en était certaine. Le tout était de trouver un moyen de le pousser à les exprimer.

De plus en plus confus face à l’attitude de la jeune femme, Kylo Ren fouilla son regard à la recherche d’un signe qu’elle mentait et ne put résister au besoin de sonder son esprit. La main de Rey s’affermit sur son bras et il perçut toute sa conviction à travers leur lien. Elle pensait sincèrement ce qu’elle venait de dire, elle était restée pour lui. Cette réalisation fit naitre en lui un sentiment de joie qui le stupéfia et il se rapprocha instinctivement de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle regardait avec tant d’espoir, tant de foi. C’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours rêvé de trouver. Elle était ce qu’il avait cherché sans cesse : une personne qui l’écoute et le soutienne. Son regard glissa malgré lui jusqu’à ses lèvres et une bouffée de désir le submergea alors qu’il se demandait quel gout elles avaient. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Les yeux de nouveau dans les siens, Rey ne bougea pas. Il leva sa main gantée et caressa sa joue. La tension entre eux inondait la Force. Rey, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pencha légèrement le visage, allant au-devant de sa caresse et il franchit l’espace qui les séparait encore. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent légèrement, presque avec hésitation, puis Rey l’attira vers elle.

« Ben », souffla-t-elle en l’enlaçant.

Il émit un gémissement étranglé et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne durant une fraction de seconde avant de la repousser. Blême et le regard comme hanté par un mélange de honte et de peur, il rompit leur étreinte sans douceur. Ce n’était pas lui qu’elle voulait. Ce n’était pas de Kylo Ren dont elle avait envie. C’était de Ben.

Déconcertée, Rey le fixa. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait perçu son désir dans la Force, son besoin physique d’être proche d’elle et qui répondait exactement à ses propres sensations. Il se détourna d’elle, les poings serrés et le corps tendu à l’extrême.

« Je me suis égaré un instant. Cela ne se reproduira plus », lui affirma-t-il d’un ton froid.

Rey resserra les bras autour d’elle-même. Il lui semblait que la température venait de chuter d’un seul coup dans la pièce.

« J’aimerais que tu sortes maintenant, » déclara-t-elle, blessée par son rejet sans équivoque.

Contrairement à ce qu’elle avait escompté, il ne bougea pas.

« Non. J’étais venu pour te dispenser une nouvelle leçon et je compte bien le faire. Du reste, en ce moment, tu bouillonnes d’émotions négatives, il serait dommage de ne pas les utiliser pour développer ton potentiel. »

Furieuse, Rey s’avança vers lui.

« C’est tout ce qui vient de se passer entre nous t’inspire ? L’occasion de me donner un cours de, de maitrise du Côté Obscur ? » bafouilla-t-elle, atrocement déçue par sa réaction.

Il baissa quelques instants les yeux avant de les relever pour la fixer sans la moindre émotion apparente.

« Je suis ton Maitre et tu es mon apprentie. C’est tout. »

Une bouffée de frustration monta en la jeune femme et elle répliqua.

« Très bien, Maitre Ren. Exercices pratiques ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit léviter son sabre laser jusqu’à elle et engagea le combat.

Jamais elle n’avait fait preuve d’une telle sauvagerie face à lui, pas même lorsqu’ils s’étaient affrontés par le passé et étaient alors dans des camps opposés. Son laser frappait sans relâche au rythme de la frustration et de la rage qu’elle relâchait.

BC-9 s’empressa d’aller se cacher derrière un fauteuil tandis que Ben se contentait d’éviter ses coups.

« J’apprécie ton enthousiasme mais nous devrions peut-être nous rendre dans une salle plus appropriée et plus vaste », suggéra-t-il.

Un grognement, suivi d’un nouvel assaut lui répondit et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne réfléchis pas assez, tu te précipites et tu prends des risques inconsidérés, lui reprocha-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais qu’il fallait que je laisse parler mes émotions…Que j’exprime ma rage. »

La colère inondait la Force, matinée d’autre chose, un sentiment d’abandon, de détresse. Ren souffla bruyamment, agacé par son entêtement. Il para une nouvelle attaque et la désarma à l’aide d’une riposte violente qui fit s’envoler le laser de la jeune femme. Une lueur verte inonda la pièce puis le sabre retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

« Déjà, il te faut un autre sabre. Quelque chose de plus adapté à ta nouvelle allégeance. Ensuite, lorsque je dis que nous arrêtons l’entrainement, tu obéis. »

Les yeux de Rey s’étrécirent. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle ne répondit pas.

Conscient du tourbillon d’émotions qui bouillonnait en elle, il lui accorda un moment pour se calmer avant de reprendre :

« Nous devons nous rendre dans les Régions Inconnues. Mes alliés s’impatientent, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. Je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler l’importance de cette visite. Puis-je compter sur ta coopération ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu es le Maitre, je ne suis que l’apprentie. Tu ordonnes, j’obéis. »

Le ton indifférent sur lequel elle lui donna sa réponse eut raison du contrôle drastique qu’il s’obligeait à maintenir sur lui-même et il balaya d’un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Cesse de me provoquer sans arrêt ! J’ai pleinement conscience de ta frustration et tu n’es pas la seule pour qui le fait de garder nos places respectives est difficile ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas fait de métal comme ce stupide droïde ! déclara-t-il en désignant BC-9 dont les oreilles dépassaient de derrière le sofa où il s’était réfugié. J’ai des pulsions moi aussi ! Mais, la chose est impossible.

— Et pourquoi ?

— A cause de cette connexion que nous avons et qui nous permet de lire dans l’esprit de l’autre. Nous rapprocher ne ferait qu’empirer les choses ! Ensuite, parce que je suis ton Maitre et que ce genre de relation avec une apprentie est proscrit, même chez les Siths. Parce que ce n’est pas moi que tu veux, mais Ben Solo. Parce que contrairement à toi, je sais me maitriser. Et enfin, parce qu’à mes yeux, l’assouvissement d’un banal désir physique n’est rien comparé à la perspective d’accomplir ce à quoi je suis destiné : changer l’ordre des choses dans la Galaxie, » énuméra-t-il d’un souffle.

Meurtrie par ces dernières paroles, Rey se détourna.

« Je vois. Je serais prête à rencontrer tes commanditaires, ne t’en fais pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi, s’il te plait. »

Il fit un geste dans sa direction avant de se raviser. Poursuivre ce débat ne les mènerait à rien. Tout était dit.

()()

Une fois à l’extérieur, Kylo se rendit directement à ses appartements, fracassant tout ce qui était à sa portée, plus frustré que jamais. La repousser lui avait couté. Il la voulait, il l’avait désirée dès qu’il l’avait aperçue. Il ne la connaissait pas alors, elle n’était encore que la fille dans les bois, mais il avait suffi de quelques secondes pour qu’il veuille s’en emparer. D’abord pour la puissance qu’il percevait en elle mais, après ce qui venait de se produire, il ne pouvait plus se mentir : ce n’était pas la seule raison.

Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes l’avait presque rendu fou et avait éveillé un besoin affamé dans ses reins. Mais il ne pouvait pas succomber. Elle lisait trop facilement en lui et le poussait à lui dévoiler ses secrets, même ceux qu’il s’efforçait de garder cachés. S’il se rapprochait trop d’elle, elle finirait par percer ses défenses, elle était assez puissante pour ça et lui, beaucoup trop négligent en sa présence. Il devait tout faire pour la garder à distance. Elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux, celle qui le tentait le plus. C’était à cause de cela qu’il devait la rejeter, en dépit de l’attirance qu’il avait pour elle. Il ne supporterait pas de lire le dégout qui ne manquerait pas de s’inscrire sur son visage si elle découvrait qui il était vraiment.

()()

Dans sa chambre, Rey exhala un long soupir. Elle se sentait plus frustrée que jamais. Plus elle apprenait à connaitre Ben, plus il la déroutait. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait pu voir son masque tomber. Elle avait ressenti ses sentiments d’abandon et d’isolement, sa conviction qu’il n’avait aucune valeur aux yeux de ceux qui l’entouraient. Des sentiments qu’elle connaissait parfaitement, comme un miroir de ce qu’elle éprouvait depuis l’enfance, depuis que ses parents l’avaient abandonnée sur Jakku. Elle s’était sentie proche de lui, plus que de n’importe qui d’autre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues au souvenir de ce qu’elle avait éprouvé quand ils s’étaient embrassés : Le désir, brutal et impérieux, la sensation de ne plus faire qu’un avec l’autre, d’être enfin comprise et acceptée puis la solitude de nouveau quand il l’avait rejetée sans ménagement. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il en avait eu envie autant qu’elle, elle l’avait senti et ne pouvait se tromper là-dessus. Et pourtant, il l’avait repoussée. Une boule lui remonta dans la gorge au souvenir de la liste de raisons qu’il lui avait jetée au visage.

« Vous allez bien Maitresse ? »

BC-9. Elle avait totalement oublié le petit droïde. Il avait assisté à toute cette scène déplorable. Rey lui adressa un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Oui, merci. Je crois que j’ai encore des progrès à faire dans la maitrise de mes émotions.

— Maitre Ben aussi », commenta BC-9.

Cette fois un sourire franc s’épanouit sur le visage de Rey. Certes Ben l’avait rejetée sans équivoque, mais au final, ce n’était pas l’essentiel. Grâce à cet incident, elle avait pu prendre la mesure du conflit qui l’animait et des raisons qui l’avaient poussé vers le Côté Obscur. Et, en dépit de ce que Kylo Ren affirmait, elle savait que Ben Solo était toujours là, en lui… Finalement, il avait eu raison de rompre ce baiser. Ce rapprochement aurait été une erreur. Elle n’était pas réellement intéressée par une relation plus intime entre eux, c’était juste une impulsion née de leur proximité psychique. Une tension causée par sa propre inexpérience des relations entre hommes et femmes et sa soif d’en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Elle s’était laissée guider par sa frustration et un besoin purement physique d’être proche de quelqu’un. Kylo Ren n’était qu’un choix par défaut, se convainquit-elle, un effet de son avancée vers le Côté Obscur.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement pour son manque de contrôle d’elle-même. Le désir qu’elle avait éprouvé pendant un instant lui avait perdre de vue son objectif premier : le ramener vers la Lumière. Elle se souvint des mises en garde des Jedis : la passion menait vers le chemin obscur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’abandonner à une attirance malsaine. Si elle voulait conserver son intégrité, elle devrait apprendre à mieux se maitriser. Ben avait raison, l’assouvissement d’un simple désir physique n’était rien au regard de ce qu’elle cherchait à accomplir. Désormais, elle se tiendrait à distance.

****

****

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

****

Les yeux de Luke lui piquaient à force de compulser les archives de l’Empire, son effroi grandissant à mesure que R2-D2 lui projetait les plans secrets de Palpatine. Les détails de l’Opération Cendres avaient ravivé des souvenirs douloureux en lui : des membres arrachés, des planètes dévastées, des amoncèlements de cadavres. Des images qui le hantaient depuis des années. Il était douloureux de se replonger ainsi dans les méfaits de Palpatine. D’autant plus que, pour l’instant, il devait admettre qu’ils n’avaient rien trouvé pouvant éclairer leur situation actuelle.

A quelques mètres de lui, Kaydel travaillait en silence, le visage appliqué. Luke l’observa quelques instants avant de se râcler la gorge.

« Tu sembles épuisée, cela fait des heures que tu t’acharnes à trouver le moyen de décoder l’hexocryptage de ce cylindre. Tu devrais faire une pause. »

Kaydel releva la tête et le Jedi remarqua sa pâleur.

« J’y suis presque, je suis persuadée ce que nous cherchons se trouve caché là-dedans. Le code est trop complexe pour qu’il en soit autrement. Dès que je réussis à briser une sécurité, deux autres s’enclenchent. »

Le Jedi se leva et posa la main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme, attentif à ce qu’elle exprimait dans la Force.

« Ta concentration s’affaiblit en dépit de ta détermination. Tu n’y arriveras pas ainsi. »

Kaydel lui jeta un regard désemparé.

« Il le faut, c’est trop important. »

Le Jedi secoua la tête.

« Tu as besoin de prendre de la distance afin de trouver la solution à ce problème. Je vais faire quelques pas, accompagne-moi donc. »

La proposition s’était échappée de ses lèvres sans qu’il puisse la retenir et Luke soupira intérieurement. Au départ, son objectif était de partir méditer dans un endroit isolé, de se reconnecter avec la Force, dans l’espoir de retrouver un peu de la paix d’Ahch-To. Mais, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et retirer son offre. Du reste, il appréciait la compagnie de Kaydel. La jeune femme était calme, la plupart du temps silencieuse, même si elle se montrait ouverte lors de leurs rares conversations.

« Vous êtes certain que ma présence ne vous dérangera pas ? l’interrogea Kaydel. Vous avez probablement envie d’être seul afin de pouvoir méditer, je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de le faire. »

Luke sourit. Elle était sensible et dotée d’une remarquable intuition. Des qualités qu’il avait déjà remarquées à de nombreuses reprises chez elle. Peut-être pourrait-il l’aider à utiliser la Force qui, il le sentait, crépitait en elle. Certes, elle n’avait sans doute pas assez de midi-chloriens pour entreprendre l’apprentissage des Jedis mais il pourrait lui enseigner quelques techniques de méditation qui renforceraient ses capacités.

« Au contraire, je serais ravi que tu te joignes à moi. Du moins, si tu en as envie. Je ne veux pas t’obliger. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de passer ton temps libre avec un vieillard comme moi », ajouta-t-il.

Kaydel secoua la tête.

« Si je ne vous dérange réellement pas, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous accompagner. »

****

**_Régions Inconnues,_ **

**_Base arrière du Premier Ordre,_ **

Rey peina à maitriser son étonnement à la vue de la citadelle immense qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. C’était un mastodonte de métal dont les lumières trahissaient une activité frénétique. La planète, caillouteuse, était une véritable forteresse et grouillait d’occupants. Comment une telle puissance technologique et d’armement avait-elle pu se développer à l’insu de tous ? Quelques pas devant elle, Ren avançait d’un pas martial. Il avait remis son masque pour l’occasion, ce qu’elle regrettait intérieurement, et jamais il n’avait autant incarné le Côté Obscur. A travers la Force, elle pouvait ressentir la haine et la colère qui animaient ceux qui se cachaient ici. Tout comme l’hostilité et la méfiance que la vue du Suprême Leader déclenchait.

Impassible, Kylo Ren poursuivait sa progression et Rey, flanquée de Phasma et de Hux s’obligea à faire de même en dépit de la répulsion que l’endroit lui inspirait. Elle savait qu’à la moindre erreur, aucun de ceux qui se terraient ici n’hésiterait à ordonner son exécution et celle de Ben.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Lumière et Conseil Obscur

****

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Assise en tailleur dans un endroit isolé et encore sauvage de la planète verdoyante où la Résistance avait établi sa base principale, Kaydel, très impressionnée par Luke, s’efforçait de chasser de son esprit les codes sur lesquels elle travaillait récemment. Pour la jeune femme, c’était un véritable honneur que le héros de l’Alliance Rebelle s’intéresse à elle et elle craignait de le décevoir. Elle se redressa légèrement, attentive aux instructions du Jedi.

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir intimidée ou avoir peur de mal faire, lui conseilla-t-il. Concentre-toi simplement. Laisse la Force couler en toi. Fais le vide, ne pense à rien d’autre qu’à ce que tu perçois. »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle était de plus en plus consciente du bruissement de la végétation autour d’elle, des mouvements de la faune fournie que recelait la forêt. Peu à peu, sa respiration s’apaisa et les codes cryptés disparurent de ses pensées.

Luke l’observait avec intérêt. Son intuition était bonne. La jeune femme était très sensible. Avec un peu d’entrainement, elle réussirait sans doute à maitriser certains pouvoirs de base. Certes, il doutait qu’elle puisse devenir un Maitre Jedi mais il s’était déjà tellement trompé par le passé qu’il préférait réserver son jugement.

« Maintenant, essaie de te focaliser sur le filet d’eau qui coule un peu plus bas, murmura-t-il. Uniquement le ruisseau. Le perçois-tu ?

— Oui, Maitre Luke. »

Il tiqua légèrement à la mention de « Maitre » mais ce n’était pas le moment de la corriger. Il la sentait tellement intimidée que la moindre remarque risquait d’être interprétée comme un reproche et de briser sa concentration.

« C’est bien Kaydel. Continue comme ça. Reste sur le ruisseau, utilise la Force pour le rejoindre, écoute son murmure. Que ressens-tu ? Que te dit-il ? 

— Il cherche à s’étendre, à …porter la vie, » déclara Kaydel, le front plissé par la concentration.

Luke s’autorisa un sourire. Grâce à la Force, il avait une conscience accrue de l’essence de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et en dépit des épreuves qu’elle avait traversées, il ne ressentait aucune obscurité. Kaydel était pure, lumineuse. Du moins, à première vue…

« C’est très bien, la félicita-t-il. A présent, que peux-tu faire pour l’aider à se développer ? Concentre-toi, suis ton instinct. »

Kaydel prit une profonde inspiration et leva lentement une main, les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos. Luke leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il invariablement qu’il suffisait de tendre la main pour utiliser la Force ? D’un geste ferme, il saisit le poignet de Kaydel et plaqua sa paume contre la terre humide.

« Non, pas comme ça. Fais corps avec lui, écoute ce qu’il te dit au lieu de chercher à le contrôler. »

La jeune femme inspira longuement tandis que sa main s’enfonçait dans la boue. Le sol était froid sur sa peau, accentuant la chaleur des doigts de Luke sur les siens. Rassurée par cette sensation qui lui rappelait la présence bienveillante du Jedi, Kaydel se détendit et s’immergea de plus en plus profondément dans ce qui l’entourait.

Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne se produisit et Luke sentit son optimisme décroitre. Puis, imperceptiblement, la terre qui formait le lit du cours d’eau s’écarta tandis que le débit gagnait en puissance. En lieu et place du ruisseau précédent s’écoulait désormais un torrent, certes peu rapide mais néanmoins présent. Luke plissa les yeux. La Force en Kaydel était plus puissante qu’il ne l’avait pensé de prime abord. Avec un peu d’entrainement, elle pourrait…

« Je la sens, murmura-t-elle d’un ton extatique. La vie… Elle coule en moi, en vous, en toute chose… Elle bouillonne, elle est forte.

— Que ressens-tu d’autre ? l’interrogea Luke, redoutant la réponse.

— De la sérénité, de la paix, » souffla Kaydel.

Luke posa sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu t’en es très bien sortie, la félicita-t-il. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant. »

Elle obéit et son visage s’emplit de surprise à la vue du torrent.

« C’est moi qui aie fait ça ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

— C’est la Force, la corrigea Luke. Mais, en l’utilisant, tu as aidé ce ruisseau à se développer. Je ressens un potentiel en toi, Kaydel et j’aimerais t’apprendre à le maitriser. Qu’en penses-tu ? Serais-tu d’accord pour y consacrer un peu de ton temps ? »

Un bonheur simple illumina les traits de la jeune femme.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? Vous voulez me prendre comme apprentie ? Moi ? »

Luke tiqua de nouveau au terme apprentie. Il s’était juré de renoncer à l’enseignement Jedi après « la débâcle Ben ». Cependant, le regard de Kaydel était rempli d’un tel espoir qu’il ne se sentit pas le cœur de la décevoir.

« Disons que je pourrais t’enseigner quelques petites choses… Je suppose que cela signifie que oui, tu serais mon apprentie, en quelque sorte, souffla-t-il, se surprenant lui-même. Mais cela nécessiterait une totale implication de ta part et tu devrais sans doute renoncer à certaines de tes activités. Ce n’est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, il faut que tu y sois prête.

— J’aimerais beaucoup apprendre, répondit immédiatement Kaydel avant de se rembrunir. Seulement, la Générale Organa compte sur moi pour les transmissions, je ne voudrais pas la décevoir ou lui donner l’impression que je l’abandonne. »

Luke sourit en l’écoutant. Plus la conversation avançait, plus il se félicitait de son impulsion.

« Si ce sont là tes seules réserves, ne t’inquiète pas, je parlerai à ma sœur. Une fois que je lui aurais exposé mes raisons, elle te libérera bien volontiers de tes obligations actuelles, j’en suis certain. »

Et même plus que ça, songea -t-il. Leia sera tellement ravie qu’il se soit décidé à utiliser de nouveau la Force et à transmettre son savoir qu’elle n’hésitera pas à ordonner à Kaydel de le suivre séance tenante.

« Dans ce cas, et si la Générale n’y voit vraiment aucun inconvénient, j’accepte ! s’exclama joyeusement Kaydel. Merci, Maitre Luke, c’est un grand honneur que vous me faites, j’espère que je serais à la hauteur. 

— Je suis certain que oui. Et, Luke suffira amplement, je n’ai jamais trop aimé cette appellation de Maitre, je n’en suis pas un. »

Kaydel sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

« Oui Mai, oui Luke, » se corrigea-t-elle, tirant un plaisir imprévu dans ce simple usage de son prénom.

Luke la regarda quelques instants puis :

« A présent, tu peux retourner au camp, je te rejoins bientôt. Ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Tu n’es pas obligée d’accepter ma proposition, Kaydel. Je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu changes d’avis. Mais, si tu es toujours d’accord pour que je t’enseigne, je parlerai à Leia à mon retour.

—Aucun risque que je laisse passer une telle occasion », répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

Son enthousiasme arracha un sourire au Jedi et il lui enjoignit de rentrer. S’efforçant de cacher son excitation, Kaydel obéit et s’éloigna d’un pas dansant dans la forêt. Luke la suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers le cours d’eau. Dans quoi s’était-il encore embarqué ? 

L’apparition de Maitre Yoda ne surprit pas le Jedi. Après ce qui venait de se produire, il se doutait que son ancien maitre ne tarderait pas à se manifester.

« Une nouvelle padawan, tu as pris, mmm ?

— Je n’avais pas prévu que cela tournerait ainsi, affirma Luke. Et je ne la vois pas comme cela. Je veux simplement l’aider à développer sa sensibilité à la Force et découvrir jusqu’où cela nous mènera. Je ne compte pas reformer un Temple Jedi, mon dernier échec m’a servi de leçon. Pour être franc, Maitre, je ne suis même pas certain d’être capable de lui apporter quelque chose de bien. »

Au lieu de la réponse philosophique et remplie de sagesse à laquelle Luke s’attendait, Yoda observa :

« Beaucoup à ta sœur elle ressemble…

— C’est un effet de la coiffure, je lui demanderai d’en changer », rétorqua Luke.

Le Jedi défunt le regarda d’un air pénétré et Luke se sentit mal à l’aise sous le feu de ses prunelles.

« Elle présente certaines dispositions, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, se justifia-t-il. Vous avez vu ce qu’elle a fait avec ce cours d’eau !

— Refusé d’entrainer Rey, tu as. La jeune Kaydel, tu recherches à présent comme padawan.

— Elle est pure, Maitre Yoda. Il n’y a aucun mal, aucune passion, aucune obscurité en elle, contrairement à Ben ou à Rey. Et elle comprend l’essence même de la Force ! Avec elle, je peux peut-être y arriver ! »

Yoda le suivit des yeux sans rien dire tandis qu’il lui exposait ses projets. Finalement, le fantôme déclara :

« De réussir, je te souhaite. Capable tu en es, je le sais. Mais, attentif et prudent tu devras te montrer. »

Luke baissa la tête.

« Je sais, Maitre Yoda. Mais, à présent que j’ai laissé Ren corrompre Rey, je suis le dernier de notre Temple. Si je ne fais rien, les Jedis mourront avec Leia et moi. Je pensais que c’était une bonne chose, cependant avec la menace grandissante du retour des Siths, je ne peux laisser les Jedis s’éteindre sans rien tenter pour préserver leur mémoire... Je dois essayer et, si possible, réussir. Kaydel n’est sans doute pas la plus puissante apprentie que je puisse avoir mais elle est pure. Elle saura expliquer et transmettre nos valeurs si cela s’avérait nécessaire.

— Vrai tout cela est. La paix et la sérénité en elle, tu devras veiller à préserver, » conclut Yoda avant de disparaitre.

Le dernier Jedi ferma les yeux et s’obligea au calme. Cette fois, il n’échouerait pas.

****

****

**_Régions Inconnues,_ **

**_Base arrière du Premier Ordre,_ **

La salle où siégeait le conseil secret du Premier Ordre était plus vaste et pompeuse que tout ce que Rey avait jamais pu observer. Des lourdes tentures rouges et noires recouvraient les murs, se mêlant aux technologies les plus avancées de la Galaxie. La jeune femme déglutit, mal à l’aise devant cet étalage de symboles de l’Empire déchu. Son regard tomba sur une sorte d’autel dédié à Palpatine et elle se tourna vers Kylo. Après tout ce qu’il lui avait affirmé sur la nécessité de balayer l’héritage des temps passés, pourquoi s’alliait-il avec ces hommes figés dans l’époque de l’Empire ?

Une femme, petite mais imposante, se redressa à leur entrée tandis que Phasma et Hux rejoignaient des sièges sur le côté de la pièce.

« Seigneur Kylo Ren, le Conseil Obscur est ravi que vous nous honoriez enfin de votre visite. Nous attendions votre rapport sur l’assassinat du Suprême Leader Snoke plus tôt. »

Kylo Ren s’inclina à contre-cœur et Rey lutta contre l’envie impérieuse de saisir son sabre laser. L’allusion à Snoke et à sa fin, alors qu’ils venaient à peine d’arriver, n’était pas pour la rassurer.

« Grande Amirale Sloane, je suis conscient de n’avoir que trop tardé. Cependant, en ma qualité de nouveau Suprême Leader, je me devais avant tout de protéger l’unité du Premier Ordre et son implantation au sein de la Galaxie », déclara Ren.

Une moue dédaigneuse échappa à l’Amirale tandis que le colosse à la peau sombre assis à sa droite prenait la parole.

« Nous avons en effet entendu parler de votre auto proclamation, Seigneur Ren, déclara-t-il en coulant un regard en direction de Hux, lequel affichait un air de triomphe.

— Tout comme de la trêve que vous avez accordée aux rebelles », intervint un second homme au ventre replet.

Kylo Ren se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Sénateur Mortan, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes en pleine forme, déclara-t-il avant de s’adresser au colosse. Grand Moff Randd, la mort imprévue du Leader Snoke m’a obligé à assumer la charge pour laquelle il m’a préparé plus rapidement que nous ne le pensions, en effet. Etant son apprenti, il me semble qu’il n’y avait pas de candidat plus indiqué que moi pour prendre sa suite »

Rey s’obligea à ne pas regarder le visage de Kylo Ren alors qu’il prononçait ces mots avec une assurance sans faille.

« Les circonstances de la mort de Snoke sont elles-mêmes à éclaircir, reprit la Grande Amirale. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ? »

Rey sentit le regard des membres du Conseil Obscur s’attarder sur elle. Elle frémit intérieurement mais Kylo Ren répondit avec nonchalance :

« Rien de plus de ce que vous savez sans doute déjà. Le Leader Snoke et moi-même nous avons perçu une puissance se réveiller dans la Force. Il s’agissait de Rey Dejakku, déclara-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers la jeune femme. Le Leader Snoke, conscient de son immense potentiel, a tenté de la convertir à notre cause. Il a échoué à le faire et cela lui a couté la vie.

— Pourtant, elle se tient à présent à vos côtés, semblerait-il. Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas éliminée ?

— Et pourquoi ne pas vous être interposé entre elle et Snoke ?

— Par quel miracle avez-vous réussi à la convaincre de nous rejoindre ? » demanda Ferric Obdur, un vieil homme à la maigreur inquiétante, qui ne s’était jusqu’à présent pas exprimé. 

Etourdie par le feu roulant des questions, Rey retint son souffle. Ben avait beau lui affirmer avoir la situation sous contrôle, elle commençait à penser qu’il se surestimait.

Kylo Ren, d’un ton très calme, reprit la parole.

« La priorité de mon maitre était de pousser Rey à nous rejoindre. Il avait été très clair à ce sujet. La tuer n’aurait été qu’un gâchis de plus. J’ai donc choisi de poursuivre la ligne de conduite qu’il avait initiée en lui démontrant les bénéfices qu’elle aurait à nous rejoindre. Par ailleurs, vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que la règle de deux instaurée par Dark Bane est l’un des fondements de la doctrine Sith. Snoke disparu, je me trouvais le dernier de notre ordre.

— Nous n’ignorons pas non plus qu’il est coutumier chez les Siths de voir l’apprenti assassiner le maitre afin de prendre sa place », intervint le Grand Moff.

Kylo s’autorisa un mince sourire froid.

« Je ne le nie pas. Cela est, du reste, l’ordre naturel des choses. Une fois que l’apprenti a appris tout ce qu’il pouvait de son maitre, pourquoi devrait-il rester à sa botte ? »

Rey déglutit à ces paroles qui constituaient presque un aveu de culpabilité. Mais, au lieu de la violente réaction et de la mise en accusation auxquelles elle s’attendait, les membres du Conseil s’esclaffèrent. L’un d’entre eux se contenta d’un sourire et elle sentit son regard posé sur elle. Elle se força à le soutenir. L’homme était le seul à ne pas encore avoir pris la parole, exception faite de Phasma, et, au contraire de ses comparses, il ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux une seule fois depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés.

« Je suppose que cela répond également à la question de votre non intervention », commenta la Grande Amirale.

Hux blêmit sur son siège mais Rey sentit l’ambiance se détendre légèrement. Contre toute attente, Ben donnait visiblement les bonnes réponses.

« Mais pas à celle concernant la manière dont vous l’avez convaincue de nous rejoindre, rebondit le Sénateur.

—Je la connais, répondit Kylo Ren. Bien mieux que l’ex Leader Snoke n’aurait pu le faire. Rey et moi nous sommes connectés dans la Force. Je n’ignore rien des passions et des tumultes qui l’animent. Ses désirs les plus secrets ne sont pas un mystère pour moi. »

Hux émit un ricanement méprisant à ces mots avant de baisser la tête sous les regards de reproche des autres membres.

« Snoke n’avait rien à lui offrir. Moi si, poursuivit Kylo Ren sans s’émouvoir de la brève interruption. En lui proposant de devenir mon apprentie, j’ai fait d’elle un Seigneur Sith, je lui ai offert une place dans notre Ordre, la possibilité de faire entendre sa voix et d’avoir de l’importance. Ce sont des choses que nul ne lui avait jamais données. Elle n’a pas pu refuser. »

Rey se décomposa légèrement, troublée par cet exposé cru des raisons qu’il lui attribuait. Certes, elle l’avait avant tout rejoint pour tenter de le ramener et sauver ses amis mais, à présent qu’elle y avait gouté, elle ne pouvait nier l’attrait que le pouvoir et la reconnaissance exerçaient sur elle.

« Est-ce exact, Rey Dejakku ? » l’interpella la Grande Amirale.

Les épaules de Kylo Ren se raidirent imperceptiblement et Rey sentit qu’il l’effleurait de la Force, lui intimant d’être prudente.

« Le Suprême Leader Ren dit vrai. Snoke souhaitait me voir me soumettre mais ne proposait rien en échange de mon aide, déclara-t-elle avec un mépris calculé. Kylo Ren m’a démontré la puissance du Premier Ordre et l’intérêt qu’il y avait pour moi à le rejoindre.

— Et qu’en est-il de la Résistance ? demanda le Grand Moff. Vous étiez l’une d’entre eux. Il se dit même que vous avez été l’apprentie de Skywalker. 

— Tout comme moi, et elle en est revenue, plaisanta Kylo pour laisser le temps à Rey de réfléchir à sa réponse.

— En ce qui concerne Luke Skywalker, dire que j’étais son apprentie est exagéré. Son enseignement était incomplet et insatisfaisant, déclara Rey avec sincérité. Quant à la Résistance, je reconnais m’être laissée abuser par leurs promesses et leur idéologie dépassée. Kylo Ren m’a aidée à prendre conscience de mon erreur tout comme la Capitaine Phasma, » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un signe de tête à la cheffe des stromtroopers.

L’homme silencieux continua à fixer Rey tandis que la Grande Amirale se tournait vers Kylo.

« Quelles sont vos raisons d’avoir décidé une trêve avec la Résistance ? Vous les teniez, pourquoi ne pas en avoir fini tout simplement ? Est-ce à cause de la présence de votre mère à leur tête ? »

Kylo Ren ne broncha pas d’un muscle.

« Les liens familiaux ne représentent plus rien à mes yeux. Il me semble l’avoir prouvé en mettant un terme à l’existence de Han Solo. Si j’ai accordé ce délai à la Résistance, c’est uniquement dans le but de démontrer à tous que le Premier Ordre est différent de l’Empire. Un acte d’anéantissement brutal aurait risqué de réveiller certaines consciences et de poser les bases d’une nouvelle rébellion. En nous montrant magnanimes et respectueux des lois de la défunte Nouvelle République, nous ne représentons aucune menace visible. Cela simplifie nos opérations et nous facilite l’obtention de l’allégeance des peuples Galactiques. Le délai que j’ai accordé à la Résistance va l’affaiblir tandis que nous gagnons du terrain dans tous les systèmes que nous désirons soumettre.

— Il a exigé l’abolition de l’esclavage sur Cantonica ! éructa Hux qui ne s’était toujours pas remis de la chose.

— Non. J’ai ordonné un traitement décent des enfants esclaves. Une mesure populaire qui a renforcé la confiance des peuples en la justesse des actes du Premier Ordre, rétorqua Kylo.

— Vous privilégiez donc une stratégie insidieuse à une prise de pouvoir en force, releva Obdur. Voilà qui est inédit dans notre histoire. En ma qualité de chef des opérations de propagande, je ne peux que trouver cela brillant et remarquablement bien exécuté. »

Kylo inclina imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction pour lui montrer à quel point il appréciait le compliment et la Grande Amirale reprit la parole.

« Nous vous remercions pour ce rapport aussi complet qu’instructif. Nous avons conscience que vous devez être pressés de prendre possession de vos appartements, aussi ne nous vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps. »

Rey se raidit. Le ton avait beau être cordial, la femme les congédiait ni plus ni moins.

« Je vous remercie Grande Amirale Sloane, mon apprentie et moi, nous avons en effet hâte de nous délasser après ces longs mois passés à bord du Supremacy.

— C’est tout naturel, Suprême Leader Ren, » répondit la femme.

()()

Rey et Kylo Ren suivirent un droïde de service dans un dédale des couloirs froids et impersonnels jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent tous deux devant une lourde porte.

« Pour l’instant, mon apprentie restera avec moi, annonça Ben. Nous avons à faire. »

Leur escorte s’inclina et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce richement équipée et, une fois de plus, décorée aux couleurs de l’Empire.

Dès qu’ils furent seuls, Ren se dirigea vers une petite console délicatement ouvragée.

« Du brandy corellien, parfait ! »

Rey le suivit des yeux tandis qu’il remplissait deux gobelets, surprise par sa décontraction.

« Tiens, » lui lança-t-il en lui tendant un des verres.

Elle le prit machinalement et renifla la forte odeur d’alcool qui s’en exhalait.

« Es-tu sûr que ce soit prudent ? Cela risque d’émousser nos réflexes, si…

— Si quoi ? »

Elle déglutit, il semblait de parfaite humeur et elle ne voulait pas briser l’harmonie relative qui s’était installée entre eux mais elle ne partageait pas son optimisme. Devinant ses inquiétudes, il lui adressa un regard indulgent.

« N’aie aucune crainte, tout s’est très bien passé. Notre présence dans ces appartements, qui étaient ceux de Snoke, le prouve. Le Conseil Obscur est totalement convaincu par mes arguments et tu as été parfaite. Ma position de Suprême Leader et donc, par extension, la tienne, ne sont aucunement remises en question.

— Mais, ils nous ont congédiés…

— Afin de discuter de la stratégie que je leur offre sur un plateau et du profit qu’ils pourront en retirer. Bois. »

Obéissant machinalement, Rey avala une gorgée du liquide et une douce chaleur l’inonda immédiatement.

« C’est… fort , commenta-t-elle.

— Tu t’y feras. »

Ils burent un instant en silence mais en dépit de la décontraction du Leader, Rey ne parvenait pas à s’ôter la rencontre de l’esprit.

« Vas-y, demande, soupira le jeune homme. Tu n’arriveras pas à te détendre sans cela.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais, lâcha immédiatement la jeune femme. Tu prétends vouloir mettre en place un ordre nouveau mais tes alliés sont des nostalgiques de l’Empire et tu fais sans cesse référence à la doctrine Sith. Je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais pas les faire renaitre !

— Oh, ils sont plus que des nostalgiques, s’amusa Ren. La plupart des membres du Conseil Obscur sont d’anciens hauts dignitaires de Palpatine qui se sont enfuis après la débâcle de l’Empire. Ils sont prêts à tout pour reprendre le pouvoir et sont remarquablement bien organisés et armés : c’est ce qui fait toute leur valeur. Quant à l’idéologie Sith, c’est le fondement de leur système politique. Il est donc primordial que nous leur apparaissions comme des héritiers du Côté Obscur.

— Je ne comprends pas, tu es déjà le Suprême Leader, alors à quoi rime tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pas t’imposer et leur arracher le pouvoir par la force ? Tu pourrais sûrement les contraindre à te confier le contrôle total du Premier Ordre. »

Il les resservit, un peu surpris par la question de la jeune femme. Il ne la pensait pas capable d’envisager une telle alternative pour assurer sa domination.

« Parce qu’il est trop tôt pour dévoiler mon objectif. Devenir le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre n’est qu’une étape. Nous avons beau être puissants, il reste des sceptiques. J’ai encore besoin des moyens financiers et logistiques de cette bande de fanatiques pour consolider ma position et mon pouvoir. Une fois que je serais assuré des deux, ainsi que du soutien des peuples galactiques, je me débarrasserai définitivement d’eux. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle décontraction que la jeune femme manqua d’en recracher son brandy. Stupéfaite, elle se demanda si l’ambition du jeune homme avait une limite. L’air vaguement amusé, il poursuivit :

« On ne change pas les choses en un jour, Rey. C’est un travail de longue haleine. Mais le temps viendra où il n’y aura plus ni Empire, ni République, ni Jedi, ni Sith. Un nouveau monde remplacera ces vieilles choses dépassées. Plus de conflit, plus d’inégalités… Une Galaxie unie et en paix où chacun aura une place et une importance. »

Le cœur de Rey se réchauffa en l’entendant à moins que ce ne soit à cause du brandy.

« C’est ce que mon grand-père voulait, murmura Ren. Un monde débarrassé de toutes ces fadaises religieuses. Plus en accord avec la Force, et où les peuples sont réunis sous une même bannière.

— La tienne, je suppose ? ironisa Rey sans réfléchir.

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il. En quoi suis-je moins digne de diriger que Leia ou que Luke ? Parce que j’utilise les pouvoirs offerts par le Côté Obscur ?

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser, tout cela parait tellement utopiste, soupira la jeune femme. Je vois bien que tu y crois, que tu es persuadé d’agir pour le mieux mais, il y a tellement de choses qui me crient le contraire. Cette présence menaçante, cette nouvelle puissance dont tu ignores tout mais dont le Conseil ne semble même pas s’inquiéter. Les moyens que tu emploies pour parvenir à ton but… Tous ces morts… Si tu voulais rétablir l’ordre et instaurer la justice, pourquoi ne pas t’être allié à ta mère ? Pourquoi t’être tourné vers l’Obscurité ? »

Le visage de Ren s’assombrit à la mention de Leia.

« Il me semblait pourtant t’avoir déjà expliqué tout ça. La Générale Organa vit dans le passé, elle est obsédée par l’idée vouée à l’échec d’une République tout comme Skywalker s’accroche aux principes Jedis. Tous deux m’ont rejeté. Ils ne comprennent pas mes intentions, ils refusent l’idée que la Force est à la fois Obscurité et Lumière et que les deux facettes doivent être utilisées afin d’atteindre l’Equilibre. Ils ont peur du Côté Obscur, parce qu’on leur a appris que s’y abandonner corrompait l’âme. Je ne le pense pas. Je suis conscient que beaucoup de mes actes sont répréhensibles à tes yeux mais, c’est ainsi. Pour atteindre un idéal, il faut être prêt à faire des sacrifices. Je le sais et, crois-moi, c’est également le cas pour la Résistance. C’est l’unique chose que nous ayons en commun. »

Rey soupira et il la fixa.

« Abandonne tes doutes, Rey. Arrête de t’accrocher à des idées qui ne sont pas vraiment les tiennes. Laisse-moi te montrer que tout ce dont je te parle est possible. Je te le prouverai, je leur prouverai à tous. »

La ferveur brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Rey ressentit son besoin qu’elle croit en lui et elle s’efforça de faire taire le mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en elle. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres et elle leva son verre.

« Soit, je me suis engagée à te suivre et je le ferais. Je t’aiderais à atteindre ton objectif. »

Kylo Ren se rembrunit.

« Tu n’y crois pas… Tu ne dis cela qu’à cause de notre marché. »

Rey perçut sa déception ainsi que la tension qui s’installait entre eux.

« C’est vrai : aussi séduisant que soit ce monde auquel tu aspires, je ne suis pas certaine qu’une telle chose soit réalisable, reconnut-elle. Mais, si quelqu’un est capable d’y parvenir, c’est sans doute toi. Et, histoire de mettre les choses au clair : ce n’est pas pour honorer ma promesse que je reste, c’est parce que j’ai appris à te connaitre et que je te fais confiance. »

Le regard de Kylo Ren s’illumina brièvement à cette déclaration et il entrechoqua leurs deux verres.

« Je ne te décevrais pas, » affirma-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Pour résumer nous avons donc un Maitre Jedi qui se décide à prendre une nouvelle padawan (ce qui n’a pas l’air de réjouir Maitre Yoda, lol), un conseil obscur très obscur. Et un Suprême Leader qui se saoule au brandy corellien avec son apprentie. Comment les choses pourraient-elles tourner ???


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le Plan Contingence

****

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Lorsque Kaydel rejoignit la base après sa promenade en forêt avec Luke, son exaltation était à son comble. Elle n’y croyait toujours pas ! Luke Skywalker, le dernier Jedi, le héros de l’Alliance Rebelle lui avait proposé de devenir son apprentie ! Elle, Kaydel Ko Connix, la petite fille qui rêvassait jadis dans l’échoppe sombre de sa famille de marchands, avait été remarquée par un Jedi ! La pensée de ses parents jeta brièvement une ombre sur sa joie. Ils auraient été tellement fiers d’elle s’ils avaient été là…

« Tu sembles particulièrement de bonne humeur, » lui lança Poe, séduit par le visage radieux de la jeune femme.

Un reste de sourire aux lèvres, Kaydel se tourna vers le pilote. Elle le connaissait depuis des années et, même si elle était souvent déconcertée par ses actes fous, elle ne pouvait nier l’affection qu’elle avait pour lui. De tous les membres de la Résistance, Poe était sans la moindre hésitation celui vers lequel elle se tournerait en premier si elle avait besoin de s’épancher. Aujourd’hui, elle avait envie d’annoncer à la Galaxie entière que Luke la jugeait digne de recevoir l’enseignement des Jedis mais cela ne plairait sans doute pas à son nouveau mentor. Par ailleurs, la Générale n’avait pas encore donné officiellement son accord et il aurait été déloyal de la mettre devant le fait accompli. Aussi, s’obligea-t-elle à la mesure, même si elle mourrait d’envie de partager la nouvelle avec le grand brun.

« Oui, peut-être… Je ne sais pas, j’ai le sentiment que les choses sont en train de s’arranger pour nous.

— T’es bien la seule, grommela Finn qui passait à côté d’eux.

— T’occupe pas de lui, sourit Poe. Depuis que Rey a rejoint le Premier Ordre, il voit tout en noir.

— Rey était importante, elle l’est toujours, ragea Finn. Mais visiblement, la Générale et les autres ont décidé de l’abandonner à son sort. Alors qu’elle maitrise la Force et que c’était la seule à pouvoir venir à bout de Ren !

— Tu oublies Luke, objecta Kaydel, plus que jamais sensible aux critiques émises à l’encontre de son nouvel instructeur. C’est un Maitre Jedi, lui, tandis que Rey n’était qu’une apprentie. Si quelqu’un peut terrasser Ren, c’est lui.»

Finn la regarda avec ironie.

« Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Si Skywalker est toujours aussi puissant, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne nous accompagne pas pour notre mission de sauvetage au lieu de rester ici pour compulser des vieilles archives ? D’ailleurs, vous cherchez quoi exactement ? Tu dois le savoir, toi, puisque tu travailles à ses côtés. »

Kaydel baissa légèrement les yeux, agacée par les critiques de Finn.

« Je suis désolée, je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler. Mais, si nous trouvons quelque chose d’intéressant, je suis sûre que la Générale en informera tout le monde.

— Tu parles, marmonna Finn. Je suis mis à l’écart depuis Crait.

— En même temps, tu as détruit toute la stratégie de Luke pour approcher Rey, remarqua Kaydel. Tu ne pouvais pas t’attendre à des remerciements.

— Au moins, moi, j’ai tenté quelque chose ! rétorqua Finn. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la Générale ou de ton _Luke_. »

Kaydel ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la défense des Skywalker mais, sentant que les choses étaient sur le point de s’envenimer entre ses deux amis, Poe intervint.

« Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait et je suis certain que, si la Générale souhaite que son frère se concentre sur les archives, c’est pour une bonne raison, temporisa-t-il. Pour ma part, je suis ravi de reprendre du service. La mission de libération des Sénateurs va nous donner l’occasion d’avoir un peu d’action. D’ailleurs, à ce sujet, nous partons ce soir… Et, comme j’ai un peu de temps libre avant, je me disais que, toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire une petite promenade, susurra-t-il à l’adresse de Kaydel. Ça fait longtemps. »

La jeune femme plongea dans le regard de velours du pilote. Certes, leur relation était avant tout amicale mais il leur arrivait parfois de franchir la limite à la faveur d’une nuit un peu arrosée ou quand la solitude se faisait trop sentir. Entre Poe et elle, c’était aussi simple que compliqué. Ils s’appréciaient et aimaient passer du temps ensemble mais cela n’avait jamais abouti à une vraie relation. A cause de leurs activités et des différentes missions qu’ils avaient au sein de la Résistance, mais pas seulement… Poe était un incorrigible dragueur et elle n’était pas assez naïve pour croire qu’elle était la seule sur le camp à partager de temps à autres des moments d’intimité avec lui.

La sentant hésiter, Poe lui effleura la main.

« Tu me manques, Kaydel. »

Elle était sur le point de flancher lorsqu’elle aperçut Luke dans son champ de vision. Le Jedi revenait à son tour de la forêt et se dirigeait vers les quartiers de la Générale. Son cœur accéléra à la pensée de la conversation qui allait suivre et déciderait de son avenir. A côté de ce qu’elle venait de vivre avec Luke, la perspective d’un moment avec Poe paraissait bien fade.

« Je suis certaine que tu t’en remettras », l’éconduit-elle avec un sourire.

Sans plus d’explications, elle le planta là pour rejoindre la salle où Luke, R2-D2 et elle, travaillaient la plupart de leur temps.

« Je crois qu’elle vient de te laisser en plan pour Skywalker, s’amusa Finn. A ta place, je serais vexé. »

Le pilote secoua la tête.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, elle est folle de moi, elle me l’a déjà prouvé de bien des façons.

— Non ? Elle et toi, vous ?

— Ca nous arrive », sourit Poe.

Finn le considéra avec surprise.

« Je savais que vous étiez proches mais j’ignorai que c’était à ce point. Pourquoi vous n’officialisez pas les choses ? »

Dameron haussa les épaules.

« Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop. Je l’aime bien et ça pourrait être agréable d’être avec elle mais… A quoi bon se fixer avec une seule personne quand on y n’est pas obligé ? »

Tout en parlant, Poe suivait des yeux le halo lilas des cheveux de Holdo, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Finn intercepta son regard.

« Sérieux, t’a aucune chance ! Laisse tomber.

—Tu te goures complètement, crois-en ma longue expérience, elle sera bientôt folle de moi ! » s’exclama Poe avant de rejoindre l’Amirale pour lui proposer son aide.

Resté seul, Finn secoua la tête, un sourire guilleret aux lèvres. Munie d’un lourd panier de victuailles, Rose le rejoignit.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse comme ça ?

— Poe, répondit le jeune homme en désignant leur ami occupé à déplacer de lourdes caisses sous la direction de l’Amirale.

— Il est encore persuadé qu’il peut la séduire ? s’étonna Rose. Sérieusement, il n’a aucune chance !

— C’est quasiment mot pour mot ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu le connais, répondit Finn en haussant les épaules. Bon, faut que je m’y remette aussi, il reste un tas de choses à préparer pour notre mission. »

Rose se mordit les lèvres. Elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de voir Finn partir sans elle.

« J’aimerais bien venir…

— Ca n’aura rien d’amusant, tu sais. Avec Holdo aux commandes, ça risque même plutôt d’être franchement barbant… Cette femme est… bref.

— Quand même, j’aimerais vous accompagner, je suis sûre que je pourrais vous être utile, ne serait-ce que s’il y a un système de sécurité à désactiver ou quelque chose du genre. »

L’ex trooper la regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je t’avoue que nous n’avons pas beaucoup d’informations sur cette mission. Nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver sur place, et le plan arrêté par Holdo, cependant, j’imagine qu’elle t’aurait demandé de nous accompagner si tes compétences étaient requises. »

Devant l’air dépité de la jeune femme, il ajouta :

« Mais, ça serait sympa de faire équipe à nouveau. Peut-être la prochaine fois, qui sait ? 

— Oui, qui sait… », répondit mollement Rose, déçue qu’il ne lui propose pas de demander à l’Amirale qu’elle les accompagne.

Une fois que Finn se fut éloigné, la jeune femme fixa la porte close des appartements de la Générale. Peut-être que…

()()

Luke pénétra dans les quartiers de Leia d’un pas alerte et décidé qui suscita immédiatement l’intérêt de cette dernière. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps que son frère montrait autant d’entrain.

« J’aimerais te parler. Cela concerne mon rôle au sein de la Résistance et ce que je peux vous apporter. »

Enfin, songea Leia, il se réveille !

« Je t’écoute.

— Je viens de découvrir que l’une de tes recrues était très sensible à la Force. J’aimerais essayer de lui enseigner quelques petites choses, du moins si tu es d’accord. »

La Générale retint une exclamation de surprise. Certes, elle souhaitait de tout cœur que Luke sorte enfin de l’exil qu’il s’était imposé suite à la perte de Ben, mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n’osait pas espérer qu’il se décide à reprendre un apprenti. Sa décision était donc aussi étonnante que providentielle.

« Bien sûr que je suis d’accord, s’enthousiasma-t-elle. De qui s’agit-il ?

— Kaydel. »

La nouvelle fit l’effet d’une douche froide à Leia.

« Kaydel ? N’est-elle pas un peu trop âgée pour entamer son apprentissage ?

— Pas plus que toi quand j’ai commencé ton enseignement ici même. De plus, elle montre de réelles dispositions. Et il n’y a pas la moindre obscurité en elle.

—Certes, répondit Leia que l’idée n’emballait guère.

— Je sens des réserves en toi… »

La Générale soupira intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la gênait, d’autant plus qu’elle appréciait beaucoup Kaydel, mais l’idée de la voir devenir l’apprentie de Luke la mettait mal à l’aise. Cependant, maintenant qu’il se décidait enfin à faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer négative.

« Non, s’empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. Si tu juges qu’elle a les capacités de maitriser la Force, je ne remets pas en question ta décision. Je suis simplement surprise de ton choix, je t’avoue que j’avais à l’esprit un autre apprenti pour toi.

— Qui cela ?

— Finn, l’ancien trooper. Je sais qu’il est un peu indiscipliné mais, il est doté d’une remarquable intuition et je suis certaine qu’avec un peu de travail, il pourrait nous apporter beaucoup plus que Kay... »

Elle s’interrompit en voyant le sourire de Luke s’effacer brutalement.

« Finn ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

— Il ressent la Force, tu ne peux pas ne pas t’en être rendu compte, argua Leia. Bien dirigé, il… »

Le visage du Jedi s’assombrit un peu plus et il la coupa :

« Je ne partage pas ton avis au sujet de Finn. Je doute qu’il puisse faire un bon padawan. En revanche, Kaydel a un énorme potentiel et je crois que je pourrais l’aider à le développer. J’en suis même persuadé.

— Tu as refusé de t’occuper de Rey, pourtant, ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer Leia avec vivacité. Et ses dispositions étaient autrement plus prometteuses que celles de Kaydel ou même de Finn. »

Luke écarta les bras en signe d’impuissance.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J’ai essayé d’aider Rey, mais cette, cette attirance vers le Côté Obscur en elle me, m’a… Après Ben, je… »

Leia posa une main apaisante sur son bras, consciente de la culpabilité et du sentiment d’échec que Luke ressentait encore. Elle était loin de partager son optimisme quant aux capacités de Kaydel, mais, si la prendre comme apprentie lui permettait de surmonter un peu ses craintes, elle s’y plierait sans sourciller.

« Je sais et ça me peine de te voir ainsi. Si tu penses que Kaydel est la meilleure candidate pour recevoir ton enseignement, alors c’est qu’elle l’est. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que ses responsabilités soient allégées.

— Tu comptes beaucoup sur elle ? s’inquiéta Luke.

— C’est l’un de mes lieutenants, et elle est très douée pour la communication et toute la technologie de pointe donc, évidemment que je me repose sur elle. Mais, ce que tu envisages est beaucoup plus important. Je trouverais une solution. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Leia s’efforça de masquer l’inquiétude grandissante et inexplicable que le choix de son frère lui procurait derrière un sourire de façade.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte interrompit leur conversation.

« Générale, si je ne vous dérange pas trop, j’aimerais vous demander si, commença Rose avant de s’aviser de la présence de Luke. Pardon, j’ignorai que vous étiez occupée, je repasserai plus tard. »

Leia secoua la tête.

« Non, entrez donc, Rose. Luke et moi avions terminé. Du reste, cela tombe bien que vous soyez là. J’ai quelque chose à vous proposer. »

La jeune femme ne put masquer sa surprise tandis que Luke se tournait vers sa sœur, tout aussi étonné.

« Le Lieutenant Ko Connix ne sera bientôt plus en mesure d’assurer son rôle de coordination des transmissions, commença Leia. J’ai pensé que pourriez la remplacer. Vous maitrisez parfaitement les systèmes de communication et vous avez fait un formidable travail avec le traceur. Même si les événements passés ont démontré que vous pouvez parfois vous montrer un peu irréfléchie, je pense que vous seriez parfaite à ce poste. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

Rose écarquilla les yeux, ravie.

« Oui, Générale, ce serait… Mais, et Kaydel ? s’inquiéta-t-elle. Pourquoi n’est-elle plus en capacité d’assumer cette tâche ? Est-ce, que, qu’elle va bien ?

— Je pense pouvoir dire que Kaydel va très bien, la rassura Leia. Luke a remarqué qu’elle présentait des dispositions particulières pour la Force et nous aimerions approfondir ses aptitudes afin de voir si elle a le potentiel requis pour devenir un Jedi. Toutefois, afin d’obtenir des résultats, Kaydel devra consacrer beaucoup de temps à suivre l’enseignement de mon frère et je ne veux pas qu’elle se sente dépassée ou surchargée. Je souhaite mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Kaydel ? Elle est comme Rey ? s’enthousiasma Rose. C’est formidable !

— Elle n’est pas du tout comme Rey, corrigea Luke sans chercher à dissimuler le soulagement que cela lui procurait. Et je ne sais pas encore jusqu’à quel point je peux l’aider à maitriser la Force. Cette dernière dort depuis très longtemps en elle, j’ignore d’ailleurs pourquoi elle ne l’a jamais utilisée, ne serait-ce que par instinct. Cette longue torpeur rend les choses plus difficiles, aussi j’attends de toi que tu sois discrète. Inutile de répandre la nouvelle dans tout le camp. Je ne veux pas que Kaydel se sente sous pression.

— Ce que mon frère essaie de vous dire c’est que vous ne devez parler de cela à personne. Personne, pas même votre ami Finn, déclara Leia d’un ton ferme. Nous ne savons pas encore si la Force en Kaydel est assez puissante pour qu’elle suive l’entrainement d’un Jedi.

— Cependant, ses dispositions sont très prometteuses », ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter Luke, piqué au vif par les réticences implicites de sa sœur.

Leia lui lança un regard de biais. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle souscrivait à cette idée. Quelque chose lui déplaisait souverainement dans le fait de voir Kaydel devenir l’apprentie de son frère, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle s’obligea à reporter son attention sur la technicienne.

« Alors, Rose qu’en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous voulez bien aider Kaydel en la déchargeant d’une partie de ses responsabilités ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, Générale, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

Leia lui adressa un sourire avant de se souvenir que la jeune femme était venue pour lui présenter une requête.

« Au fait, que vouliez-vous me demander ?

— Oh Générale, j’aurais aimé pouvoir accompagner l’expédition de libération des Sénateurs ! Je suis sûre que, sur place, je pourrais me rendre utile. »

Leia soupira, consciente que la principale motivation de la jeune femme s’appelait Finn, même si elle n’avait pas tort sur le fait qu’elle pourrait apporter une aide précieuse une fois sur Corellia. Cependant, le fait que son frère se décide enfin à reprendre une apprentie passait devant toute autre préoccupation. Elle avait tellement espéré ce moment, qu’en dépit de ses immenses réserves au sujet de Kaydel, elle ne comptait pas donner à Luke l’occasion de changer d’avis.

« Je suis désolée, Rose. Si la situation était différente, je vous aurais donné mon accord. Mais, à présent que Kaydel est amenée à avoir d’autres activités, j’ai besoin de vous ici pour la remplacer. »

Rose baissa la tête, déçue de ne pas pouvoir partir.

« Bien sûr, je comprends.

— Ils reviendront vite, lui affirma Leia. Et je suis certaine que tout se déroulera bien. J’ai totalement confiance en l’Amirale Holdo, elle sait ce qu’elle fait et si elle avait eu besoin de vous, elle m’en aurait parlé. Ne vous en faites pas, elle mènera parfaitement cette mission.

— Oui, vous avez raison, Générale, » admit Rose avant de les laisser, partagée entre le plaisir que lui procuraient ses nouvelles responsabilités et le chagrin de voir Finn s’en aller sans elle.

**_Régions Inconnues_ **

**_Conseil Obscur,_ **

A peine Ren et Rey furent-ils hors de portée de voix que le Général Hux se tourna vers ses comparses.

« J’espère que vous ne comptez pas fermer les yeux sur la prise de pouvoir abusive de Ren ? Vous l’avez constaté par vous-même : il ment ! C’est lui qui a tué le Leader Snoke ! » s’exclama-t-il d’un ton indigné, encore sous le choc de la manière dont le jeune homme s’était emparé du commandement du Premier Ordre.

Sloane réprima difficilement un soupir agacé.

« Bien sûr que c’est lui qui a éliminé Snoke, tout comme vous, nous l’avons compris depuis le début. Il l’a de toute manière reconnu à demi-mots.

— Alors qu’attendez-vous pour le destituer ?

— A présent que Snoke n’est plus, Kylo Ren est effectivement le candidat le plus indiqué pour prendre sa place à la tête de la partie visible de l’Ordre, intervint Obdur d’une voix calme. Par ailleurs, il faut admettre qu’il s’avère très doué pour ce rôle. Depuis qu’il est en place, les contestations envers notre organisation ont nettement diminuées. »

Furieux, Hux postillonna :

« Mais il n’est pas l’un d’entre nous ! Les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi, nous n’avons jamais prévu qu’il dirige le Premier Ordre, même de manière factice. Il usurpe la place de Snoke ! Je suis certain que l’Empereur ne peut être d’accord avec ça. »

Le Général Pryde, un homme âgé d’une cinquantaine d’années aux traits durs et à la lippe amère, ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

« Cessez donc de vitupérer ainsi, vous êtes ridicule et n’avez pas la moindre idée de l’étendue de votre bêtise. Les choses se déroulent, au contraire, exactement comme l’Empereur l’a spécifiquement ordonné. Certes, la mort de Snoke ne faisait pas partie de notre plan initial, mais comme vous le savez, l’Empereur a personnellement testé Ren sur Castilon et il est plus que satisfait de lui. Par conséquent, cela met un terme à votre accusation d’usurpation, même si je suis conscient que vous en connaissez long sur le sujet, au regard de l’incident tragique qui a couté la vie à votre père Brendol et vous a valu d’obtenir de siéger au Conseil Obscur de façon prématurée. »

Hux resta un instant bouche bée avant de rougir de colère. Phasma, qui pour l’occasion, s’était départie de son casque, exhibant un visage disgracieux qu’entouraient des cheveux blonds pale et filasses, ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je continue de penser que c’est une erreur d’octroyer à Ren un tel niveau de commandement ! ragea le rouquin. Mais, soit les volontés de l’Empereur font loi… Que comptez-vous faire de la fille ? »

Randd le considéra avec mélange de surprise et de mépris.

« Vous plaisantez ? Après tout ce temps passé à la côtoyer, vous n’avez toujours pas compris qui elle est ? »

Hux se troubla sous les regards incrédules des autres membres.

« Vous voulez dire que ? Non, c’est impossible, ce ne peut pas…

— Précisément, intervint Pryde. C’est exactement ce que l’Empereur avait chargé votre père de retrouver et de lui ramener. SC-142 : le réceptacle.

— Visiblement, Snoke l’avait deviné et Ren s’est chargé de la placer sous notre contrôle. Même si cet idiot ignore l’importance de ce qu’il a accompli, on ne peut que l’en remercier », compléta Sloane.

Hux se laissa un instant retomber sur son siège, sonné.

« Père a dit qu’elle était morte…

— Pour cacher son incompétence sans aucun doute, se moqua le Grand Moff. Heureusement, l’Empereur n’a jamais cru à sa version. Il a chargé son apprenti, SA -038, enfin, Snoke, de la retrouver. Avec un grand succès, semblerait-il. »

Hux se mordit la joue, furieux de passer pour un imbécile.

« Dans ce cas, qu’attendons-nous pour procéder au transfert ?

— Ce n’est pas une chose qui s’opère à la va-vite, lui renvoya Pryde avec sécheresse. SC-142 est la seule de son espèce, l’unique croisement de clones assez résistant pour accueillir l’esprit de l’Eternel Sith. L’Empereur souhaite prendre son temps afin qu’elle augmente sa puissance et sa maitrise de la Force. Après la déception engendrée par SA-038, c’est une chose compréhensible.

—Certes, cependant, j’avoue que, pour une fois, je partage l’avis de Hux, intervint le sénateur Mortan. Pourquoi attendre au risque de la voir nous filer entre les doigts ?

  * Afin de laisser à Ren le temps de poursuivre son apprentissage, l’Empereur



a été très impressionné par les résultats qu’il a obtenu en si peu de temps. Il est certain que le Leader Snoke n’aurait pu faire mieux, » releva Sloane.

Le roux prit une profonde inspiration, il n’en pouvait plus d’entendre ainsi vanter les qualités d’un homme qu’il méprisait et détestait du plus profond de son être. Sentant que son complice était sur le point d’exploser et n’appréciant elle-même que modérément le nouveau Suprême Leader, Phasma intervint :

« Elle est toutefois encore loin d’être prête à accueillir pleinement le Côté Obscur. Des résidus de Lumière, de ces enseignements Jedis, persistent encore en elle et ils semblent bien ancrés, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. Mais, elle se laisse de plus en plus gagner par nos idées. J’ai remarqué qu’elle appréciait particulièrement le fait que le seul mérite permette de s’élever dans le Premier Ordre. Cela correspond à son idée de la justice.

— Vous la fréquentez régulièrement, et il semble que vous bénéficiez de sa confiance, contrairement à notre ami Hux, observa Randd. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

— Je la côtoie, oui, trop souvent à mon gout, mais je suis prête à tous les sacrifices pour garantir le retour de notre véritable Leader. Elle est toujours indécise mais elle balance de plus en plus de notre côté. Même si je partage l’hostilité de Hux à l’égard de Ren, je dois admettre que le mérite lui en revient entièrement ou presque. Il est tellement obsédé par l’idée de la garder comme apprentie qu’il fait en sorte de lui dissimuler tout ce qui pourrait l’éloigner de lui et donc, de nous.

— Justement, Ren est trop laxiste, grinça Hux. Aucune de ses décisions récentes ne sert notre cause. Il a failli s’aliéner la classe dirigeante de Cantonica avec ses ridicules exigences au sujet des enfants esclaves et a fait preuve d’une faiblesse impardonnable en ne sanctionnant pas le technicien qui procurait du carburant aux rebelles sur Castilon, pour ne citer que ces deux exemples ! »

Obdur, le chef de la propagande se tourna vers lui.

« C’est là que vous faites erreur, Armitage, l’idéalisme imbécile de Kylo Ren nous permet de nous insinuer dans des sphères qui nous seraient restées fermées si Snoke était toujours à la tête de la partie visible de l’Ordre. Il apprend aux peuples à ne pas se méfier de nous. Grâce à cela et à son obsession pour SC-142 qui le conduit à la mettre en avant sans cesse, aucun membre de l’entente galactique ne verra le coup venir lorsque le moment du retour de l’Empereur arrivera enfin.

— La mort de Snoke était inéluctable, il avait fait son temps, ajouta Sloane. Sa mission était de poursuivre la corruption de Ren et de trouver le réceptacle s’il existait encore. Il a réussi. Il n’était donc plus utile à l’Empire qu’il demeure à la tête du Premier Ordre.

— Mais c’était l’un des nôtres et il est mort ! souligna Hux. Je ne puis croire que l’Empereur puisse…

— Il renaitra dans l’Eternel Sith, le coupa Randd d’un ton las. Tout cela fait partie du Plan Contingence élaboré de longue date par notre Empereur. Vous n’osez tout de même pas remettre ses décisions en question ? »

Vaincu, Hux se laissa retomber sur son siège. S’il poursuivait ainsi, il se retrouverait soupçonné d’être un traitre.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je pense simplement qu’il est dangereux de conserver Kylo Ren à la tête de l’Ordre. Il profite de l’occasion pour augmenter son propre pouvoir et il est beaucoup trop proche de SC-142. Elle est entièrement sous sa coupe, ce qui pourrait poser un problème pour la suite de notre plan. Si un autre prenait le commandement, Ren serait forcé de mettre un frein à ses ambitions personnelles. »

Pryde lui adressa un regard glacial.

« Merci, Général Hux, il me semble que nous avons tous compris votre point de vue. Cependant, l’Empereur exige que Ren reste en place. Leur récente rencontre et l’intervention du réceptacle durant cette dernière l’intrigue. Cela lui donne à penser que nous pourrions tirer beaucoup plus que nous ne l’espérions de Ren.

— Et il est le mieux placé pour la convertir à notre cause, souligna Phasma. Elle était bouleversée à l’idée qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle tient à lui.

— Ce qui, le moment venu, pourrait faire un moyen de pression décisif, approuva Pryde. Quant à notre cher Suprême Leader et ses ambitions, poursuivit-il à l’adresse de Hux, ne vous en faites pas, l’Empereur en sait assez à son sujet pour le briser net lorsque le temps sera venu.

— Vraiment ? releva Hux. Et comment cela ? »

Pryde ricana.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous l’apprendre ? Voyons, Hux… Nous savons tous que vous avez de nombreux points communs avec Ren, à commencer par votre impulsivité, votre don inné pour la trahison et votre ambition dévorante. Je suis même surpris que vous ne vous entendiez pas mieux. »

Le Général blêmit.

« Je n’ai jamais trahi le Leader Snoke, ni l’Empereur.

— Par contre, votre père… » s’amusa Sloane.

Le rouquin lui renvoya un regard hostile.

« Je n’ai rien à voir avec sa disparition, même si cette dernière se justifiait amplement. Avec les années, mon père était devenu mou. Il ne servait plus les intérêts de l’Empereur avec l’implication et l’énergie qu’ils méritent. Vous le savez tous.

— En effet, raison pour laquelle nous avons fermé les yeux sur votre petit drame familial, tout comme nous le faisons aujourd’hui pour l’assassinat de Snoke, » intervint le Grand Moff.

Agacée par ces digressions, Phasma toussota.

« Il reste toutefois un problème à régler. Kylo Ren s’inquiète beaucoup au sujet de ce qui s’est produit sur Castilon. Il a vu les soldats de l’Eternel, ainsi que l’Empereur. Il a compris qu’il y avait un autre Sith et cherche un responsable. A-t-on des instructions à ce sujet ? Que devons-nous lui dire ?

— Ce que vous voulez, rétorqua Pryde à la hâte. L’essentiel est que, pour l’instant, il ne soupçonne rien du Plan Contingence.

— Il est impératif qu’il poursuive en priorité son travail auprès des peuples galactiques et du réceptacle, ajouta Sloane. L’Empereur est très satisfait de lui en ce qui concerne ces deux missions.

— Et pour Skywalker ? intervint Mortan avec un frisson. La rumeur dit qu’il a repris du service. »

Pryde balaya la remarque d’un geste négligent.

« Skywalker est vieux et affaibli. Il ne fait plus le poids. L’essentiel était d’empêcher SC-142 de rejoindre son camp, ce qui a été accompli avec brio par notre nouveau prétendu Leader. Le Jedi n’a plus aucune importance, de toute manière, Ren le tuera le moment venu. Il le hait. Nous pouvons nous réjouir mes amis, l’heure que nous attendons tous est proche. Nos travaux sur Castilon avancent bien et nous espérons bientôt pouvoir enclencher la phase finale de notre plan. Général Hux, faites-en sorte que Ren se désintéresse de cette porcherie. Il est indispensable qu’il reste à l’écart.

— J’ai déjà fait le nécessaire, s’insurgea le roux, furieux que l’autre s’imagine le prendre en défaut. Je lui ai affirmé que nos hommes n’avaient trouvé aucun signe des soldats qui l’avait agressé. Quant aux points soulevés par la Capitaine Phasma, j’ai d’ores et déjà élaboré un plan. D’ici quelques temps, j’annoncerai à Ren que nous avons débusqué le responsable de son agression dans la Bordure Extérieure et qu’il s’agissait d’un adepte d’une secte quelconque vouant un culte à Vador. Je lui dirais qu’il s’en est pris à lui car il était furieux de le voir occuper la place qui aurait dû revenir à son idole. Nous n’aurons qu’à prétendre ensuite que ce Sith isolé s’est allié avec une organisation commerciale décidée à nous supplanter et qu’ils sont responsables de la création des troopers rouges. Cela nous donnera une parfaite excuse pour nous débarrasser de gêneurs si le besoin s’en faisait sentir.

— Excellent plan, Hux, approuva Obdur, conscient que la fierté du Général avait été rudement malmenée depuis le début de leur réunion.

— Parfait, tout se déroule donc encore mieux que prévu », se réjouit l’Amirale Sloane.

Sur ces mots, ils s’emparèrent de leurs gobelets.

« Longue vie à l’Empereur Palpatine, » s’exclamèrent-ils tous d’une même voix.

**_Ajan Kloss_** ,

« Je l’ai craquée ! s’exclama Kaydel. Mait, Luke ! J’ai réussi ! Je suis certaine que ce que nous cherchons est là-dedans. »

Alerté par l’excitation qui vibrait dans la voix de la jeune femme, Luke se leva d’un bond et la rejoignit. Kaydel se retourna et lui montra une clé de données.

« Plan Contingence, lut-il. Oui, il est fort possible que tu aies raison. Bravo ma jeune padawan ! s’enthousiasma-t-il sans se soucier de la portée des mots qu’il avait employés et de ce qu’ils trahissaient de son état d’esprit. R2, approche, nous devons voir ce que cela contient… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui... Je sais que vous étiez impatients de retrouver Ben et Rey mais, il était nécessaire que vous en appreniez plus sur le Premier Ordre (et le Conseil Obscur)   
> Je vous dis à Jeudi pour la suite de la soirée de Ben & Rey


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le réveil du Jedi

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Luke et Kaydel retinrent leur souffle tandis que R2 chargeait la clé de données libérée par le cylindre codé que la jeune femme avait mis des jours à percer.

« La Générale devrait peut-être être présente, non ? s’inquiéta brusquement Kaydel.

— Voyons déjà de quoi il est question, temporisa Luke. Rien ne dit que c’est bien ce que nous cherchons. »

R2 émit une série de bips sonores et ils se penchèrent avec avidité sur le document qu’il projetait.

« Plan Contingence, lut Luke. Transfert de l’esprit de l’Empereur dans un vaisseau temporaire… » s’étrangla-t-il à demi.

Une sirène s’échappa soudain de R2, brouillant la transmission et des étincelles s’échappèrent du droïde, accompagnée d’une forte odeur de brûlé.

D’un même mouvement, Luke et Kaydel plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, l’esprit vrillé par une douleur intense. La jeune femme tomba à genoux tandis que des flammes s’échappaient de la carcasse de R2.

« C’est en train de griller ses circuits ! » s’exclama Luke tout en tentant de lutter contre la puissance mentale qui se déchainait sur lui.

Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans le couloir et Luke s’écria d’une voix brisée :

« Leia n’entre pas ! »

La Générale s’immobilisa sur le seuil, terrassée par la souffrance. A ses côtés, l’Amirale gémit, imitée par Finn tandis que C-3PO se précipitait vers son ami.

« R2 ! Que t’arrive-t-il ? »

Le petit droïde émit une longue série de bip plaintifs et C-3 éperdu, se tourna vers les autres.

« Maitre Luke ! »

Luke serra les dents, s’efforçant de repousser l’attaque mentale et s’approcha un peu. Il ne voyait plus que comme à travers un brouillard, les lettres du message devenant illisibles.

« Bon sang R2 ! s’exclama Poe en se précipitant vers le droïde. Il faut l’éteindre, vite ! »

Incapables de réagir, Finn et Kaydel gémirent pour toute réponse tandis que Leia se retenait au chambranle de la porte. Rose, survenue sur ces entrefaites, s’empara de l’extincteur le plus proche et arrosa R2 dont les bips n’étaient plus que des râles exprimant la plus vive agonie. Sans réfléchir, Poe arracha la carte de données que le petit droïde avait ouverte et la jeta au loin. Elle se désagrégea en percutant le sol et la pression qu’elle avait exercée sur les esprits des sensibles à la Force disparut. Tandis que C-3PO s’approchait de R2 moribond, Luke et Poe se précipitèrent d’un même mouvement vers Kaydel. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et Luke recula, troublé par l’hostilité qu’il lisait dans celui du pilote. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Leia ? Tout va bien ? »

Blême, elle s’appuya sur le bras d’Amilyn qui affichait une mine également éprouvée.

« Oui, je crois. C’était une attaque de Force, n’est-ce pas ? »

Luke, la mine sombre, confirma d’un hochement de tête.

« Et d’une rare puissance, j’ignorai qu’une telle chose soit possible. »

Penché sur Kaydel, Poe la fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d’aide pour te lever ?

— Non, je… R2 ! » s’exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le petit droïde.

Ce dernier ne bougeait plus et des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune femme.

« C’est ma faute, je croyais avoir réussi à briser tous les systèmes de protection mais… »

Luke se retourna vers elle et la rejoignit, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu n’as aucun reproche à te faire. Si quelqu’un est à blâmer c’est moi. »

Kaydel leva les yeux sur lui.

« Non, Luke, c’est ma faute. Je me suis emballée, j’aurais dû analyser cette clé avec plus de rigueur. A cause de ma négligence, R2 est peut-être… »

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, Kaydel fondit en larmes et Poe l’attira contre lui, dans une étreinte farouche, son regard mettant au défi quiconque de s’interposer.

« Personne ne te reproche rien, » lui murmura-t-il d’une voix apaisante.

Luke, se sentant brusquement de trop, s’écarta tandis que Leia fixait la scène avec circonspection.

« Peu importe le fait de désigner un responsable, déclara-t-elle finalement. Nous avons tous sous-estimé l’Empereur et je crains que ce ne soit que la première fois d’une longue série. Rose, pouvez-vous réparer R2 ? »

La jeune femme qui, entretemps, s’était précipité vers Finn pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, hocha la tête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Je vais t’aider, proposa spontanément Kaydel qui s’arracha à l’étreinte de Poe.

— Non, cela relève des attributions de Rose, désormais, déclara Leia. J’ai besoin de toi ici. »

Kaydel se mordit la lèvre mais ne broncha pas.

« Finn, Poe, vous pouvez disposer, ordonna la Générale. Amirale Holdo, vous sentez vous d’attaque pour partir comme prévu ?

— Oui Générale, je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter », répondit l’Amirale.

Poe grimaça. Lorsqu’il avait vu Kaydel à terre, il n’avait pas réfléchi. Pourtant, son premier devoir était de s’inquiéter de sa supérieure. Et cela d’autant plus qu’il tentait de la séduire depuis des jours.

Leia adressa un regard compatissant à C-3.

« Ne t’en fais pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. Mais, si tu veux, tu peux accompagner Rose, elle aura peut-être besoin de ton aide.

— Oui C-3, viens avec moi », lui enjoignit Rose en emportant R2 qui émettait de faibles bips.

()()

Une fois seule avec Luke et Kaydel, Leia se tourna vers eux.

« Allez-vous m’expliquer ? Que s’est-il passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait sur cette clé de données ? »

Kaydel secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas Générale, à l’instant où R2 a chargé le programme, ma vue s’est brouillée et j’ai eu l’impression que quelqu’un cherchait à détruire mon esprit. »

Sans réfléchir, Luke posa une main rassurante sur son bras et le caressa légèrement pour l’apaiser avant de répondre à sa sœur :

« Je n’ai pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose, mais il était question d’un Plan Contingence, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Non, répondit Leia d’un ton frustré. As-tu une idée de ce dont il retourne ? »

Luke prit une profonde inspiration

« Je n’ai pu lire que quelques bribes : Il était question du transfert de l’esprit de l’Empereur vers un vaisseau temporaire, d’expériences sur des clones et j’ai reconnu la carte du système où se trouve Jakku. Puis, plus rien hormis un texte qui parlait de l’Eternel Sith et des Régions Inconnues mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. »

La pâleur de Leia s’accentua et Luke, comme Kaydel, se précipitèrent pour la soutenir et l’aider à s’asseoir. Haletante, Leia les écarta d’un geste impatient.

« Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour moi ! Si ce que tu as vu est exact, Luke, cela confirme nos plus sombres craintes. »

Kaydel les regarda avec incompréhension et Leia expliqua :

« Depuis que Rey a rejoint mon… depuis qu’elle nous a quitté, des perturbations sont apparues dans la Force. Luke a cru reconnaitre l’empreinte de l’Empereur Palpatine dans ces dernières, mais nous n’étions pas certains que c’était vraiment lui. C’est pour ça que nous avons jugé bon de garder cette hypothèse pour nous et que nous nous sommes décidés à fouiller les archives de l’Empire dont nous disposions.

— Vous voulez dire que l’Empereur aurait survécu ? Mais c’est impossible, Luke l’a… » commença Kaydel en se tournant vers son mentor.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, anéanti.

« Visiblement, Palpatine s’était préparé à toute éventualité. Je crois que le Plan Contingence est en fait sa solution de repli et que, d’une manière ou d’un autre, il a réussi à transférer son esprit dans le corps d’un clone avant sa mort physique…

— Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi personne n’en a jamais rien su depuis toutes ses années ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

— Nous croyons que cela a peut-être un rapport avec Rey, souffla Leia. La mention de Jakku et d’expériences sur des clones confirmerait cette hypothèse. »

Kaydel se troubla.

« Rey ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle vient faire là-dedans ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Luke qui répondit.

« Lorsqu’elle est venue me voir sur Ahch-To pour me demander mon aide, je lui ai tout d’abord refusée. J’étais inquiet de son attirance pour l’Obscurité, jamais je n’avais ressenti une telle chose, même avec…

— Avec Ben, compléta Leia d’un ton douloureux. Une fois que Luke nous a rejoint, nous avons essayé d’en apprendre plus sur Rey et ses parents. Ces derniers étaient des parias sans le moindre lien avec la Force mais, nous savons que Palpatine a toujours prôné l’eugénisme. Durant tout son règne, il a mené des recherches secrètes sur la technologie de clonage et a créé de nombreux êtres portant son patrimoine génétique.

— Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Rey vient faire là-dedans, releva Kaydel.

— Nous pensons que ses parents étaient deux de ces clones… » expliqua Luke.

Une expression d’horreur se forma sur les traits de la jeune femme.

« Mais, dans ce cas, c’est comme si ses parents étaient frères et sœurs… C’est contraire aux lois de la nature, cela va à l’encontre de la Force elle-même !

— Nul ne peut prétendre connaitre les intentions de la Force ! protesta Leia avec une vigueur retrouvée. Peut-être qu’elle a permis l’existence de Rey pour une bonne raison. Après tout, à l’époque, beaucoup de personnes pensaient que la Force elle-même avait engendré Anakin Skywalker pour faire de lui l’Elu ! Même, si au vu des événements qui ont suivi, on peut s’interroger sur les vrais desseins de la Force, » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d’amertume.

Kaydel baissa le visage, un peu honteuse de son jugement hâtif qui avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs chez la Générale. Elle n’avait beau être qu’une enfant à l’époque, elle se souvenait du chaos que l’annonce de la parenté entre Leia et celui qui avait été Dark Vador avait provoquée. La Sénatrice Organa Solo était alors en passe de remporter le titre de Chancelière de la Nouvelle République, mais la révélation de son ascendance avait créé un scandale sans précédent et l’avait forcée à retirer sa candidature. L’affaire avait encore creusé les dissensions entre les factions centristes et populistes du Sénat et avait permis au Premier Ordre de commencer à s’implanter dans la Galaxie.

« Et Rey, est-ce qu’elle est au courant ? » demanda Kaydel, peu désireuse de poursuivre au sujet du père de ses mentors.

Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard.

« Je ne pense pas, déclara finalement le Jedi. Du reste, je doute que ce Plan Contingence soit connu de beaucoup. Si cela avait été le cas, l’information aurait filtré depuis longtemps et le chargement de ces données n’aurait pas causé de tels dégâts à R2.

— Tout cela était trop important pour que l’Empereur prenne le risque d’impliquer beaucoup d’hommes. Seuls ses plus proches dignitaires devaient être dans le secret. Probablement ceux qui ont mystérieusement disparus lors du démantèlement de l’Empire, ajouta Leia. Comme l’Amirale Sloane ou encore le Général Pryde. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n’avons jamais pu mettre la main sur eux. Nous pensions qu’ils étaient morts, tout comme Brendol Hux, mais à présent…

— Hux ? releva Kaydel. N’est-ce pas le nom de celui qui commande la flotte du Premier Ordre, il me semble avoir entendu Poe le mentionner.

— Ce dernier est sûrement son fils, soupira Leia. J’aurais dû faire le rapprochement plus tôt. Le lien entre l’Empire et le Premier Ordre est évident. Nous avons toujours soupçonné que des nostalgiques de l’époque impériale étaient à l’origine du mouvement. Mais de là à imaginer que Palpatine lui-même était derrière tout cela… »

L’abattement était perceptible dans la pièce et tous trois gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Leia se redressa.

« Ces informations, même parcellaires, sont cruciales. Il faut revoir notre stratégie en conséquence. Si l’Empereur est en vie quelque part, sans doute dans les Régions Inconnues, nous allons devoir réagir. Il nous faut également en apprendre plus sur les expériences de clonages menées durant l’Empire, cela nous permettra peut-être de découvrir comment Palpatine compte se servir de Rey et ainsi faire échouer ses plans. Luke, tu as parlé d’un Eternel Sith, sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Luke fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une telle chose. Mais, nous savions déjà que la mort de Palpatine n’avait pas détruit l’Ordre Sith, la présence de Snoke dans la Force nous l’a démontré. »

Leia se décomposa légèrement.

« Dans ce cas, Kylo Ren sait forcément de quoi il s’agit », murmura-t-elle.

Kaydel, mal à l’aise, détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas être témoin de la souffrance de la Générale et de Luke. Tous savaient que la décision d’allégeance au Côté Obscur de Ben Solo avait brisé le cœur de ses parents et la vie de son oncle. Luke posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

« Je n’en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Souviens-toi, quand j’ai réussi à projeter mon esprit pour parler avec Rey, elle a essayé de me persuader que Ben pouvait être ramené. Elle en était convaincue. Du reste, même si elle s’engage de plus en plus vers le Côté Obscur, elle n’est pas encore totalement corrompue. Il y a un conflit en elle. Tout comme je peux encore le sentir en Kylo Ren de temps à autres. Si Palpatine est derrière l’Eternel Sith, je doute qu’il leur ait dévoilé ses plans. Pour être franc, je pense même que Kylo Ren ignore tout de la survie de l’Empereur. »

Leia leva un regard rempli d’espoir vers son frère.

« Tu le crois vraiment ?

— Tu connais son obsession pour Vador, soupira Luke. Il s’est persuadé qu’il devait terminer son œuvre et que seuls les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur lui permettraient d’y parvenir. Sachant cela, je doute qu’il se mette au service de Palpatine.

— C’est pourtant exactement ce que Vador a fait, objecta Leia avec amertume.

— Justement, il ne veut pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. »

Leia secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous voiler la face, Palpatine a toujours su utiliser les faiblesses des autres à son profit. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la vulnérabilité de Ben ne fait aucun doute. Il trouvera le moyen de le corrompre tout à fait et alors il sera définitivement perdu, si ce n’est pas déjà le cas, souffla-t-elle.

— Mais Rey est à ses côtés, rappela Luke. Et, en dépit de son attirance pour le Côté Obscur, elle s’est fixée pour mission de le ramener vers la Lumière et je la pense moins faible que Ben. »

Le visage de Leia était éloquent et Kaydel soupira, un peu sonnée par toutes ces révélations.

« Donc, tout repose sur les épaules de Rey ? »

Luke lui adressa un bon sourire.

« Non, pas tout, Kaydel. Je compte bien sur ton aide pour prouver aux Siths que les Jedis sont toujours là pour leur barrer la route. »

****

**_Régions Inconnues,_ **

**_Base arrière du Premier Ordre,_ **

****

Le brandy corellien était décidemment excellent, en plus d’être plus fort que tout ce que Rey n’avait jamais bu. Elle leva son gobelet de nouveau plein et sourit rêveusement, ses yeux noisette embrumés par l’alcool.

« N’empêche, j’ pense que tu peux être Ben Bolo et Sylo Ren, lâcha-t-elle d’un coup. Après tout, ton grand père était Lark Vador, mais finalement, Anakin Sky, oh zut ! Sky water vivait toujours en lui. Pourquoi tu peux pas faire pareil ? Je croyais que tu voulais marcher sur les pieds du ton grand-pè, pè, papa, » finit-elle avec difficultés.

Kylo Ren haussa le sourcil en l’entendant. Choisissant de ne pas relever l’articulation hésitante et le vocabulaire aléatoire de la jeune femme, il répondit avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Peut-être parce que, justement, je souhaite réussir là où il a failli ? Ce sont ses sentiments, ceux d’Anakin, qui ont conduit Vador à sa perte et l’ont rendu faible. Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire la même erreur. Si Kylo Ren veut l’emporter, Ben Solo doit rester mort et enterré. »

Rey aurait dû saisir l’occasion de lui objecter des tonnes d’arguments, mais son cerveau était trop embrumé et elle-même trop fatiguée pour soutenir un débat. Avec une moue, elle finit son gobelet d’un trait et tendit la main vers la bouteille pour la faire léviter jusqu’à elle.

« Impressionnant, commenta Kylo Ren d’un ton un peu amusé. Je suis ravi de voir à quel point tu tires profit de mon enseignement. Ta maitrise de la Force me laisse bouche-bée.

— J’ savais d’jà faire ça atant, tenta de rétorquer Rey.

— Mais un Jedi te dirait que la Force ne sert pas à cela et t’aurait ordonné de te lever pour te resservir, » remarqua-t-il en usant du même procédé pour s’emparer de la bouteille.

Rey gloussa.

« Je doute que Lu, Luke aime le crandy, il préfère le… lait de truc siren.

— Ahch-To, donc, déduisit Kylo Ren. Typiquement Skywalker de se réfugier sur les ruines passées de la domination Jedi, j’aurais dû trouver tout seul. »

Rey releva la tête. Elle aurait dû être furieuse qu’il utilise ainsi ses confidences involontaires mais, à la place, elle attira de nouveau la bouteille jusqu’à elle.

« Toute façon, il est pu là », marmonna-t-elle.

De plus en plus amusé par l’ivresse manifeste de la jeune femme et un peu éméché lui-même, le Leader lui sourit franchement.

« Comme tu dis… Bref, parlons d’autre chose, Skywalker n’est pas mon sujet de conversation préféré. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu m’accuses de te faire boire afin de te soutirer des informations. »

Rey ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son compagnon de beuverie. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait sourire réellement. Bien sûr, elle connaissait l’incurvation des lèvres, réservée et cynique, dont il gratifiait ses interlocuteurs pour marquer son contentement mais elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi sincère, aussi Ben, enfin ce qu’elle imaginait de Ben. Cela le rendait encore plus attirant, songea-t-elle, un peu surprise par cette dernière pensée.

Le trouvait-elle vraiment séduisant ? Rey réfléchit quelques instants à cette idée, laissant son regard le parcourir. Elle devait admettre qu’elle aimait ses yeux, sombres, mais aussi très expressifs contrairement au reste de sa physionomie : en dépit de sa froideur apparente, son regard trahissait souvent ses sentiments et elle aimait leur couleur chocolat. Tout comme les grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau pâle et la légère cicatrice, vestige de la blessure qu’elle lui avait infligée, qui barrait une partie de son côté droit, lui conférant une allure dangereuse. Quand au reste… Elle avala sa salive au souvenir de son torse nu qu’elle avait vu à l’occasion de l’une de leurs premières connexions et s’obligea à rester focalisée sur son visage. Son regard se posa sur la bouche charnue du jeune homme ce qui redoubla son trouble. Ses lèvres semblaient faites pour les baisers et elle ressentit une envie impulsive d’y gouter. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Il était tellement grand, si imposant… Il exhalait littéralement la puissance. La bouche brutalement sèche, elle se demanda ce que ça lui ferait d’être dans ses bras, serrée contre lui, ses bras l’enveloppant comme ceux d’un am

« Rey ? l’interrogea Kylo Ren, surpris par son brusque silence. J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? » s’inquiéta-t-il, dépité à l’idée d’avoir involontairement brisé l’harmonie du moment.

Elle rougit légèrement et se redressa à la hâte en détournant le regard, dans une tentative pour repousser les idées incongrues qui fusaient dans son esprit.

« Non, c’est juste que… jamais tu souris comme ça. J’aime ben », articula-t-elle avec difficultés.

Kylo Ren se tendit, attentif et se pencha vers elle.

« Quoi ?

— Tu sourire », répéta Rey.

Le jeune homme ressentit une pointe de déception en comprenant sa méprise. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que… Il s’obligea à chasser cette pensée et se leva.

« Tu es complètement saoule, soupira-t-il en observant la manière dont elle s’était avachie dans son siège. C’est ma faute, j’aurais dû me douter que tu n’avais pas l’habitude. »

Rey le regarda s’approcher d’elle d’une démarche souple et songea qu’elle aimait aussi sa façon de se mouvoir, avec une assurance presque animale sans pour autant être dépourvu de grâce. Délicatement, il lui prit le gobelet des mains.

« Tu peux marcher ?

— Pfff oui, peux tout grâce à Force, » bredouilla Rey en tentant de se lever.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant retomber lourdement sur son siège.

« C’est un miracle que tu aies réussi te concentrer suffisamment pour faire léviter cette bouteille sans la casser, grommela-t-il en se penchant sur elle. Je vais t’aider à te lever. »

Troublée par l’alcool et par le désir soudain qui s’installait dans son bas-ventre la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire tremblant tandis qu’il passait son bras autour de sa taille pour l’aider à se mettre debout. Il était si proche qu’elle pouvait sentir son odeur, mélange de brandy et de virilité. Son cœur accéléra et elle tenta de s’arracher à l’attraction qu’il exerçait sur elle en faisant un pas de côté.

« D’accord, souffla Kylo Ren en la sentant chanceler contre lui avant de s’écrouler contre son flanc. Tu ne tiens même plus debout… »

Jamais elle n’arriverait à marcher jusqu’aux appartements qui avaient été préparés pour elle et il n’avait pas envie que quelqu’un la voit dans cet état. En dépit de l’assurance qu’il affichait, il se savait sur la sellette. Le Conseil Obscur n’avait pas totalement confiance en lui, il l’avait senti. Or, il était impératif pour la suite de ses projets qu’il conserve le contrôle du Premier Ordre et affirme sa position de Suprême Leader. Une apprentie saoule n’était pas le genre de chose qui plaiderait en sa faveur. Sans oublier ce que Rey pourrait étourdiment lâcher. Non, jugea-t-il, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Sa décision arrêtée, il la souleva dans ses bras, s’attendant à ce qu’elle proteste. Au lieu de ça, Rey noua immédiatement les bras autour de son cou, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« C’est pas un n’veau trainelent hein ? demanda-t-elle. Pas trop moment.

— Non, ce n’est pas un entrainement, lui assura-t-il d’un ton patient. Tu n’es pas en état. Je n’ai aucune envie que tu te blesses ou que tu me blesses alors reste tranquille et n’essaie pas d’utiliser la Force. »

Un petit soupir lui répondit tandis qu’il la portait jusqu’à la pièce adjacente et elle nicha sa tête contre son torse.

Elle devait admettre qu’elle se sentait bien portée ainsi, en sécurité. Rey ferma à demi les yeux et laissa ses mains glisser sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme s’attarder dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches dans une caresse aussi intime qu’involontaire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas touché ainsi. Kylo Ren ferma brièvement les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et ordonna l’ouverture de la porte de la chambre d’un mouvement du poignet. Désengourdie par son geste, Rey tourna la tête avec difficulté et aperçut le lit immense qui occupait la moitié de la pièce.

« Croyais que ça pas permis, bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Tu as dit pas bien. »

Etonné par sa réaction, il baissa les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Les prunelles marbrées de vert de son apprentie lui semblèrent incandescentes. Il sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui et ses yeux se posèrent involontairement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. La main de Rey glissa le long de sa nuque avant de remonter jusqu’à son visage. Elle tremblait et, à travers son lourd uniforme, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. Une tension sexuelle le gagna d’un coup et il s’efforça de se calmer. Il n’avait pas le droit de s’abandonner à son attirance pour elle, cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

« Tu veux aussi, marmonna Rey alors qu’il la posait sur le lit. Je sens… »

Incapable de répondre, il s’efforça de détacher le bras qu’elle avait toujours passé autour de son cou. Finalement, il y parvint et se recula légèrement. Rey se décomposa en comprenant qu’il s’apprêtait à partir. Brusquement, l’idée de se retrouver seule lui fut insupportable et elle se redressa en tanguant.

« Pourquoi repousse ? » chuchota-t-elle avant d’agripper sa chemise pour le tirer vers elle.

Surpris par son geste, il bascula lourdement en avant. Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de la jeune femme et avant qu’il ait eu le temps de réagir, elle l’attira vers elle pour un baiser maladroit. Le cœur de Ben s’affola lorsqu’il sentit sa langue effleurer sa bouche et il perdit complètement le peu de contrôle qu’il avait encore. Ecartant les lèvres, il laissa sa langue épouser celle de la jeune femme, explorant sa bouche avec avidité. Un gémissement lui échappa en la sentant lui répondre avec le même empressement et il approfondit leur baiser. Elle était délicieuse et avait un léger gout de brandy qui décupla son envie d’elle. Il l’enlaça à son tour, l’embrassant avec passion. Les doigts de Rey se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et il grogna en guise de réponse, sa bouche écrasant celle de la jeune femme. Il sentit les cuisses de Rey s’écarter sous lui alors qu’elle se cambrait pour venir à la rencontre de son corps et il posa ses mains au creux des reins de la jeune femme, tout en s’allongeant sur elle. La sensation de sa bouche sur la sienne et de ses ongles contre son crane lui arrachèrent un nouveau grognement de plaisir et il la serra contre lui, léchant ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

Au bout d’un moment, il s’écarta, à bout de souffle et de désir. Les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, Rey le fixa d’un œil lascif. Haletant, Kylo Ren se redressa légèrement. Jamais encore il n’avait éprouvé une telle attirance pour une femme, un tel besoin de la posséder. Dans son pantalon, son sexe était si tendu qu’il lui semblait qu’il allait exploser. Les yeux à demi clos, Rey se laissa retomber en arrière, sur le lit. Il déglutit alors qu’il laissait son regard errer sur son corps alangui. L’uniforme du Premier Ordre épousait étroitement ses courbes minces, une chose qu’il avait déjà remarquée avant mais dont il avait jusqu’à présent réussi à faire abstraction. Ou presque. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il n’arrivait pas à repousser son envie d’elle.

« Envie toi, marmonna-t-elle de façon presque inintelligible. Reste lit. »

La main de Rey se leva dans sa direction pour l’attirer à elle avant de retomber, appesantie par l’ivresse, et il lâcha un soupir frustré. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle était complètement saoule et à demi-consciente. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n’avait pas le droit de céder à la tentation, ce serait comme s’il abusait d’elle.

Se forçant à se maitriser, il se leva tandis que Rey laissait échapper un soupir déçu. Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle voyait définitivement trouble.

« Fuis pas, marmonna-t-elle, luttant contre le sommeil. Reste, veux avec toi…

— Chut, ferme les yeux et dors », lui ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Si elle continuait à le provoquer, il ne répondait plus de rien. Heureusement elle obéit et se pelotonna sur le lit. Avec des gestes un peu tremblants, il la débarrassa de ses bottes avant de la recouvrir d’une chaude couverture. La respiration lourde, elle ne bougea pas et il ne put s’empêcher de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts avant de s’éloigner à regret.

Sans s’arrêter dans le salon, il sortit de l’appartement d’un pas vif. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air, d’évacuer la pression. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait peut-être un droïde de service sexuel ; le Premier Ordre en était largement pourvu. Il n’avait jamais très adepte de ce genre de choses qu’il jugeait un peu malsaines mais ce soir, il était trop frustré pour s’en soucier. Tout valait mieux plutôt que de rester plus longtemps dans cet état d’excitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà… Je sais pas vous mais les températures augmentent en ce moment (n’est-ce pas R2 ?) Nous allons donc laisser Rey cuver (j’en connais qui auront mal au crâne dans le prochain chapitre…)
> 
> Bon week end à tous et… à Lundi !


	20. Chapitre 19 : Secrets dévoilés

**__ **

**_Régions Inconnues,_ **

**_Base arrière du Premier Ordre,_ **

****

****

Lorsque Rey entrouvrit les yeux, une douleur lancinante dans le crâne, la première chose qu’elle vit fut Ben. Torse nu, son fut ajusté moulant ses reins et des gouttelettes s’échappant de ses cheveux noirs, le jeune homme arpentait la pièce d’un pas saccadé. Cette vision la réveilla tout à fait et elle se redressa d’un coup, légèrement inquiète. Où était-elle ? Pas dans sa chambre, toute évidence. Sa vision s’ajusta et elle réalisa qu’elle se trouvait dans un lit. La bouche sèche, elle serra la couverture de toutes ses forces.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillée, lui lança Kylo Ren d’un ton sarcastique. La nuit a été bonne ? »

La jeune femme déglutit. Que faisait-elle dans une chambre avec lui ? Elle n’avait que de vagues souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, ils avaient rencontré le Conseil Obscur, puis ils s’étaient rendus dans les appartements de Ben. Ils avaient bu beaucoup, parlé, puis… Le trou noir. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur la couverture et elle répondit d’une voix un peu rauque.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que je fais dans ce lit ? Et pourquoi tu es à moitié nu ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle, sa voix montant d’une octave sur les derniers mots.

Il se retourna vivement.

« Comment ça : qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ? »

Elle n’eut pas besoin d’avoir recours à la Force pour comprendre qu’il était furieux de sa question.

« Je ne me rappelle de rien », se sentit-elle obligée de se justifier.

Il marmonna un juron avant de farfouiller dans un coin de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques instants, que Rey mit à profit pour chercher inutilement dans sa mémoire ce qui c’était produit la veille, Ren trouva enfin un t-shirt qu’il s’empressa d’enfiler. Il la regarda brièvement, puis :

« Tu as bu trop de brandy, voilà ce qui s’est passé. Tu étais complètement saoule et incapable de marcher. Je n’avais pas envie de prendre le risque qu’on te voit dans cet état, sans parler du fait que tu étais incohérente. Donc, je t’ai aidée à te coucher et je t’ai laissée cuver. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne tenais pas l’alcool. »

Rey fronça les sourcils. A présent, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu’il lui semblait se rappeler de la sensation du corps de Ben sur le sien et de son odeur masculine, enivrante... Un cri d’effroi lui échappa à cette pensée et elle porta la main à sa gorge.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé d’autre ? » souffla-t-elle.

Il détourna les yeux, à la fois déçu et soulagé qu’elle ne souvienne pas des baisers passionnés qu’ils avaient échangés. L’inquiétude de Rey redoubla en le voyant fuir son regard.

« Tu n’as pas, commença-t-elle. Tu n’as pas osé en profiter pour… »

L’idée était tellement horrible qu’elle n’osait même pas le dire à voix haute. Les épaules du jeune homme se raidirent et la toisa, furieux.

« Pour faire quoi ? Pour coucher avec toi ? C’est ça que tu veux savoir ? »

Les joues de Rey virèrent au rouge brique et il abattit sa main contre le mur le plus proche. Comment osait-elle lui demander ça ? C’était vraiment ça qu’elle pensait de lui ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot après la façon dont elle s’était jetée à son cou la veille. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Non, je ne t’ai pas touchée, lâcha-t-il avec un mépris calculé. Crois-moi, si ça avait été le cas, saoule ou pas, tu t’en rappellerais. »

Rey émit un soupir de soulagement qui réveilla la colère du jeune homme.

« Je constate que nous sommes loin de ton _« je te fais confiance_ » d’hier soir, persifla-t-il. Enfin, j’aurais dû me douter que tu mentais, après tout tu as été à bonne école avec Skywalker. »

Consciente de l’avoir blessé et d’avoir sérieusement entamé leur harmonie fraichement retrouvée, Rey baissa la tête :

« Je suis désolée, c’est simplement que… je ne me rappelle de rien. Et vu que je me suis réveillée dans ton lit, je…

— Tu as immédiatement pensé que ce monstre de Kylo Ren avait abusé de toi, ragea-t-il. Bien sûr, après tout, je suis le Côté Obscur, le mal incarné ! Quoi de plus normal pour moi de profiter de toi alors que tu es saoule – et laisse-moi te l’apprendre, plus que consentante – puis de me donner la peine de te rhabiller entièrement ! »

Rey se mordit la lèvre devant l’explosion de colère justifiée du jeune homme. Elle s’apprêtait à lui renouveler ses excuses mais les derniers mots qu’il avait prononcés pénétrèrent son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d’alcool.

« Comment ça plus que consentante ? s’alarma-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il grogna. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de lui parler de ça mais, une fois de plus, il s’était laissé emporter par la colère.

« Rien. Oublie ça.

— Non ! J’ai le droit de savoir ! » protesta-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, chancelante, mais visiblement décidée. Il grimaça. Il la connaissait, elle était têtue et ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas fourni une explication.

« Simplement que tu n’avais apparemment pas envie de finir la nuit seule. Tu t’es montrée plutôt insistante sur ce point. Mais, rassure-toi, contrairement à toi, je sais rester à ma place. »

Le visage de Rey se remplit de consternation.

« Tu veux dire que, que je me suis…

— Tu t’es jetée à mon cou, je t’ai repoussée et tu t’es endormie. Fin de l’incident », la coupa le jeune Leader.

Mortifiée, la jeune femme baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je, c’est ce brandy… Je n’ai pas du tout l’habitude et… »

Il balaya ses excuses d’un geste agacé.

« N’en parlons plus. Maintenant essaie de te rendre présentable, je t’attends à côté. »

()()

Un peu revigorée par une douche et le café fort qui l’attendait dans la chambre lorsqu’elle était sortie du point de nettoyage, Rey rejoignit Ben dans le salon. Il fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

« Tu aurais pu te coiffer. Nous cherchons à inspirer l’ordre et la confiance. Cette allure de pilleuse d’épaves rebelle ne convient pas du tout pour se présenter devant le Conseil Obscur. »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Lui, bien sûr, ne paraissait pas avoir souffert des excès de la nuit écoulée et ses cheveux sombres étaient soigneusement disciplinés. Il claqua la langue avec agacement.

« Tourne-toi, je vais essayer d’arranger ça, lui ordonna-t-il en se débarrassant de ses gants

— Oui, Maitre, le railla Rey, énervée à son tour par son attitude. Quelle chance j’ai que tu sois aussi doué pour les tresses et les chignons. »

Elle le sentit se raidir et regretta son allusion peu subtile au souvenir qu’il avait involontairement partagé avec elle. Pourtant, il ne riposta pas et Rey se sentit encore plus honteuse de sa pique.

« Tais-toi, ça vaut mieux, » murmura-t-il.

Les doigts de Ren glissèrent dans ses longs cheveux, remplaçant le peigne et Rey sentit le mal de crâne qui la taraudait depuis son réveil s’atténuer. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l’instant. Elle sentait le souffle de son coiffeur improvisé chatouiller son cou tandis qu’il s’appliquait et elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Son esprit s’évada et elle songea à la soirée de la veille. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent. Le sourire presque innocent qu’il avait eu. La façon dont il l’avait soulevée dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu’à la chambre. La sensation de ses cheveux sous ses doigts alors qu’elle jouait avec ses mèches. Son odeur virile. Il l’avait déposée sur le lit puis il y avait eu… Elle sursauta et se retourna d’un geste vif.

« On s’est embrassé ! Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

— Correction : tu m’as embrassé, la reprit-il d’un ton glacial. Et si je ne t’en ai pas parlé, c’est parce que cela ne signifie rien. De plus, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise mais visiblement, tu arrives très bien à le faire toute seule. Maintenant, arrête de bouger, je n’ai pas envie de devoir tout recommencer. »

Plongée dans ses vagues réminiscences de la soirée Rey garda le silence alors qu’il terminait, consciente de la tension qui animait désormais le jeune homme. Elle se sentit s’empourprer au souvenir de la langue de Ben jouant avec la sienne et une soudaine chaleur se diffusa dans son bas-ventre à cette évocation. Curieuse de savoir s’il pensait à la même chose, elle étendit légèrement la Force pour sonder son esprit mais se heurta à un mur.

« Il va falloir qu’on reprenne sérieusement ton entrainement et que je te rappelle une fois de plus les limites à ne pas franchir, commenta-t-il ses efforts. Mais plus tard. Pour l’instant, le Conseil Obscur nous attend. »

Gênée d’avoir été prise en flagrant délit d’indiscrétion, Rey détourna les yeux et tomba sur son reflet. Sa bouche s’arrondit de surprise en se découvrant et elle passa la main sur ses cheveux en un geste typiquement féminin. La coiffure haute dégageait son cou, lui donnant un port tête altier tandis que quelques mèches parsemées çà et là dissimulaient habilement les ravages que les excès de la nuit écoulée avaient engendrés sur sa mine.

« C’est très joli, murmura-t-elle. Merci.

— Inutile de me remercier, si j’ai fait ça c’est uniquement pour que tu ne me fasses pas honte, » grommela Kylo Ren.

Douchée par sa remarque, Rey lui emboita le pas sans un mot.

()()

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle de réunion tendue de noir et de rouge, les autres étaient installés et, une fois de plus, Rey sentit le regard du Général Pryde s’attarder sur elle.

« Suprême Leader Ren, Seigneur Dejakku, les salua l’Amirale Sloane en les invitant à s’asseoir. Après votre départ, nous avons longuement parlé de la nouvelle stratégie que vous proposez de déployer. »

Kylo Ren se laissa tomber sur le premier siège venu tandis que le Général Hux, les yeux rivés sur Rey, se levait à la hâte pour lui présenter un fauteuil. Surprise par cette galanterie inattendue, la jeune femme le gratifia d’un sourire. La mâchoire de Kylo Ren se contracta brièvement alors qu’il observait la scène, puis il se tourna vers l’Amirale, l’air attentif.

« Je me doutais que de tels changements susciteraient des interrogations de votre part. Je suis tout à fait prêt à y répondre. J’espère toutefois que cette réunion sera brève, la nuit a été courte.

— Nous ne l’ignorons pas, s’amusa le Grand Moff. Votre visite dans le Quartier 5 vous a-t-elle donné satisfaction ? »

Rey se retint de tourner la tête en direction du jeune homme. Le Quartier 5 ?

« Entièrement, lâcha le Leader d’un ton sec. Mais, j’imagine que nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de la qualité des divertissements que vous proposez. Parlons franchement : puis-je toujours compter sur votre soutien logistique ? J’ai conscience que ma manière de conduire notre Ordre diffère de celle de l’ex-leader Snoke, cependant, il me semble vous avoir déjà largement démontré son efficacité.

— Raison pour laquelle nous vous accordons sans la moindre réserve notre support et notre confiance, Suprême Leader Ren », déclara Sloane.

Le visage de Kylo Ren ne marqua pas la moindre émotion à cette nouvelle, même s’il s’était attendu à rencontrer plus de réticences.

« Nous nous interrogeons cependant sur votre apprentie, déclara Pryde dont les yeux étaient toujours posés sur Rey avec une sorte d’avidité qui faisait froid dans le dos à la jeune femme. Le Général Hux a émis quelques doutes sur sa fiabilité, pouvez-vous nous rassurer à ce sujet ? »

Rey adressa un regard noir au rouquin. Elle aurait dû se douter que son brusque changement d’attitude dissimulait quelque chose.

« Mon apprentie me donne entière satisfaction, déclara Kylo Ren avec fermeté. Elle développe chaque jour sa maitrise des pouvoirs obscurs et elle a su prendre des initiatives lorsque la situation l’exigeait. Sans sa présence d’esprit, l’attaque que nous avons subie sur Castilon aurait pu me couter la vie. J’imagine que c’est une preuve suffisante de sa fiabilité et de sa fidélité au Premier Ordre. »

Hux sembla sur le point de protester mais Pryde lui adressa un regard d’avertissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rey.

« En effet, Suprême Leader, reconnut Sloane. Au sujet de cette attaque, avez-vous pu identifier le ou les responsables ?

— Pas encore. Une fois remis, ma première décision a été de me rendre ici, ainsi que vous pouvez le voir. Cependant, j’ai chargé Hux de mener l’enquête. J’attends de lui des résultats rapides. 

— Se pourrait-il que la Résistance soit derrière cette agression ?

— Impossible. Ils n’ont pas les moyens nécessaires pour mener un assaut d’une telle envergure. De plus, celui qui est derrière tout cela maitrise la Force. Ce qui exclut définitivement la Résistance.

— Pourtant, des rumeurs sur le retour de Skywalker nous sont parvenues. Il aurait refait surface », objecta Randd.

Kylo serra les poings.

« Ce vieux déchet n’est pas une menace pour nous. Il a tourné le dos à la Force depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir s’opposer à moi. Par ailleurs, celui qui m’a attaqué utilisait les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur et non les techniques Jedis.

— Cela n’est guère probable, commenta Sloane. Vous êtes le dernier Sith, Suprême Leader, vous le savez fort bien. S’il y en avait un autre, vous l’auriez déjà perçu, non ? 

— A moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un cas isolé, suggéra Phasma. Certaines rumeurs récentes parlent d’une secte d’adorateurs de Dark Vador prêts à tout pour assurer la continuité de l’œuvre de leur idole. »

Kylo Ren se tourna vivement vers la Capitaine.

« Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir informé plus tôt ?

— Cette information n’a été portée que très récemment à notre connaissance, Suprême Leader, intervint Hux d’une voix onctueuse. Soyez assuré que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour en vérifier la véracité et traquer ce fanatique si cela s’avère nécessaire.

— Bien, voilà qui explique votre mésaventure récente et met un terme à nos inquiétudes, se réjouit ouvertement Sloane. Il ne fait aucun doute que le Capitaine Phasma et le Général Hux maitrisent parfaitement la situation et seront prompts à nous débarrasser de cet indésirable. »

Rey plissa les yeux. Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait. Tout était trop fluide, trop facile. Comme si les membres du Conseil Obscur leur jouaient une comédie soigneusement préparée. En dépit de leur mines outrageusement inquiètes au début de la conversation, aucun d’entre eux ne paraissaient prendre l’agression de Ben au sérieux. Pourtant, cet ennemi inconnu et doté de moyens colossaux devrait les angoisser. A moins bien sûr qu’ils n’en sachent plus que ce qu’ils disaient…

Profitant de la conversation qui s’engageait, elle réfléchit à tout ce qu’elle avait observé depuis la veille. Elle avait eu l’occasion d’assister à un ou deux conseils de la Résistance et ils n’avaient rien à voir avec celui-ci. Les membres s’opposaient, faisaient valoir leur point de vue et débattaient pendant des heures. Ceux-ci semblaient tous d’accord sur la marche à suivre et les rares oppositions étaient exprimées mollement et rapidement solutionnées. C’était presque comme si tout cela n’était qu’une mascarade destinée à les endormir. Mais, si c’était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ?

_« Je suis d’accord avec toi,_ déclara Kylo Ren à travers leur lien. _Tout cela est trop facile. Mais, nous ne devons pas leur laisser voir que nous les avons percés à jour. Pas si nous voulons partir d’ici avec les moyens dont nous avons besoin._ »

Attentive en dépit de la migraine naissante dans ses tempes, Rey se força à ne rien laisser paraitre de leur dialogue. Assis non loin d’elle, Kylo Ren conservait sa posture détendue et elle songea avec un frisson qu’il n’était pas en reste en matière de manipulation, un fait qu’elle avait trop tendance à oublier depuis quelques temps, à l’instar de beaucoup d’autres.

« _De la politique, rien de plus_ , _observe et reste aussi vigilante que possible_ , » lui souffla-t-il.

**_Navette privée du Suprême Leader Ren,_ **

****

Rey ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle prit place à bord de la navette destinée à les ramener à bord du Supremacy. Les choses avaient beau s’être mieux déroulées qu’elle ne le redoutait, la découverte de la base arrière du Premier Ordre avait réveillé ses inquiétudes. Ses conversations avec Phasma et les moments qu’elle passait avec Ben avaient endormis sa méfiance. Mais, maintenant qu’elle avait rencontré les hommes et les femmes de l’ombre, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un malaise. Tous ces gens obsédés par l’Empire, la façon dont ils l’avaient dévisagée, cette mascarade qui avait abouti à la confirmation de Ben à la tête de l’ordre… Certes, il estimait les avoir sous contrôle et elle ne doutait pas qu’il soit sincère dans ses intentions de les utiliser afin d’apporter du renouveau dans la Galaxie. Mais et s’il se trompait ? S’il n’avait pas la situation autant en main qu’il le croyait ? Si c’étaient eux qui l’utilisaient afin de permettre la renaissance des idées de l’Empire ?

« Tu te poses trop de questions, lui affirma Kylo Ren à haute voix. Crois-tu que je n’aie jamais pensé à tout cela ? J’en suis conscient. Je l’ai toujours été. Snoke a tout fait pour que je les rejoigne et que je mette ma maitrise de la Force à leur service. J’ai joué le jeu et j’ai fait mine de me soumettre à lui tant que cela était nécessaire. Mais, comme tu as pu le voir, j’ai saisi la première occasion qui m’a été offerte et je m’en suis débarrassé. Ceux-là ne feront pas exception à la règle.

— Mais, si tu as besoin de leurs moyens logistiques et financiers pour conserver ton pouvoir, tu ne pourras pas en venir à bout aussi facilement, observa Rey.

— Qui te dit que je n’ai pas d’autres ressources cachées ? souffla-t-il. Crois-tu que je sois assez bête pour avoir une confiance aveugle en eux ? »

Rey déglutit. Ce n’était pas réellement une question. Bien sûr qu’il avait d’autres atouts dans sa manche. Restait à savoir lesquels.

« Tu le découvriras le moment venu. Pour l’instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur ton apprentissage et sur celui qui m’a attaqué. Je veux savoir qui se cache derrière la disparition de Colossus. Et dans quelle proportion nos petits amis du Conseil Obscur sont impliqués. »

La jeune femme soupira alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la base de transport du Supremacy. Elle commençait à comprendre que les choses n’étaient pas aussi simples qu’elle l’avait cru et que le Premier Ordre, à l’instar de Kylo Ren, était beaucoup plus retors et complexe qu’elle ne l’imaginait.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, suggéra le Leader. J’imagine que tu en as besoin après la nuit dernière. »

Cette remarque, dite d’un ton léger, rappela à Rey celle faite par le Grand Moff un peu plus tôt.

« Si la rumeur dit vrai, je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir besoin. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans le Quartier 5 ? »

Son compagnon se crispa légèrement et s’engagea sur le pont permettant de sortir de la navette.

« Des divertissements.

— De quel genre ? » l’interrogea Rey, curieuse.

Il se retourna vers elle, visiblement réticent.

« En quoi ça t’intéresse ?

— Et toi, pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ?

— Parce que cela ne te regarde pas », lui jeta-t-il, agacé.

Rey s’immobilisa devant la porte de ses appartements.

« Ce n’est pas grave, garde tes petits secrets, je demanderai à Phasma, je suis certaine qu’elle m’éclairera. »

Il pesta entre ses dents. Elle était bien capable de le faire !

« Non Rey, tu ne demanderas pas à Phasma. Si tu veux tellement le savoir, c’est le quartier des droïdes de service sexuel. »

Choquée, elle le dévisagea avec une pointe de stupeur.

« Quoi ? grinça-t-il.

— Tu veux dire que, tu, tu fais ça avec des droïdes ? » lâcha-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer son dégout.

Ce dernier augmenta encore l’agacement de Kylo Ren.

« Ils sont conçus spécialement pour cet usage, se justifia-t-il d’un ton glacial. Ils ne posent aucune question, ne demandent aucune marque d’attachement et ne font pas perdre de temps à leurs utilisateurs. Tu évacues la pression et tu t’en vas. Simple et rapide. Exactement ce dont j’ai besoin et ce que je recherche dans une relation sexuelle. »

Rey ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une vague tristesse en l’entendant. Tout cela était bien éloigné de l’idée qu’elle se faisait d’une chose aussi intime.

« C’est bon ? C’est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Parce que j’aimerais autant que tu évites de poser des questions à ce propos à Phasma ou à je ne sais qui, reprit Kylo avec une pointe d’agressivité. Et j’apprécierais également que tu cesses de t’immiscer dans ma vie privée. Je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre. Tu n’es que mon apprentie. »

Blessée par cette dernière remarque, Rey répondit la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit avec la même agressivité.

« Inutile de te montrer aussi désagréable. Je suis simplement étonnée, je croyais que… que les adeptes de la Force ne, enfin que ce genre de relations n’était pas… » s’embourba-t-elle.

— Là, ça devient gênant, Rey. Qu’est-ce que tu t’imaginais ? Que parce qu’un homme utilise la Force il n’en est plus un ? S’il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es aussi naïve.

— Mais les Jedis », commença Rey.

A cette mention Kylo Ren frappa le mur le plus proche avec violence avant d’inspirer longuement, tuant net le reste de la phrase de la jeune femme. Une fois calmé, il expliqua :

« Les Jedis sont des hypocrites, ils proscrivent la passion et les relations sexuelles, contrairement aux fidèles du Côté Obscur, mais une fois de plus, ce n’est qu’une façade qu’ils affichent. A commencer par ce cher Skywalker. Tu peux me croire, il n’a rien de chaste », ajouta-t-il d’un ton haineux.

Elle sentit toute la rage que cette pensée provoquait en lui et s’immobilisa, surprise. Le visage de son Maitre se referma un peu plus.

« Bref, maintenant, tu sais. Du reste, vu ton comportement d’hier soir, je devrais peut-être songer à te procurer une de ces unités de service, persifla-t-il. Cela te ferait sans doute du bien. »

Rey recula comme s’il venait de la gifler.

« Non merci. Je ne tiens pas à avoir ma premiè, enfin, à entretenir ce genre de relation avec un droïde », se reprit-elle trop tard, rouge d’embarras.

Les yeux de son compagnon s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Attends, tu veux dire que… Tu n’es jamais allée avec un homme ? »

Sans répondre, la jeune femme pénétra dans ses appartements. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça ! A son grand désarroi, il la suivit.

« Eh bien, répond ! lui enjoignit-il. Après tout, c’est toi qui as abordé le sujet alors que je t’avais demandé de laisser tomber. Je t’ai dit ce que tu voulais tellement savoir, alors, maintenant, j’attends que tu fasses pareil. C’est la moindre de choses. »

Elle serra les dents, jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi humiliée.

« Non, je ne suis jamais allée avec homme, comme tu dis, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton hargneux. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que les prétendants se bousculaient sur Jakku ? Tout le monde n’a pas la chance d’être né dans une famille riche et prestigieuse ou d’être le Suprême Leader de je ne sais quel ordre ! Comme tu me l’as si bien fait remarquer il y a quelques temps, je ne suis rien ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa, stupéfait par son explosion de colère. A travers la Force, il pouvait sentir sa frustration, sa détresse à l’idée d’être condamnée à la solitude. Des sentiments qu’il connaissait bien, lui aussi.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu’aucun homme ne se soit intéressé à toi, » murmura-t-il.

Rey chassa des larmes égarées d’un geste rageur.

« Puisque ça te préoccupe autant, sache que oui, j’ai eu des occasions, mais je n’avais pas envie de perdre ma, de faire ça sans sentiments, avec un type que je ne reverrais jamais ! »

Il se tut. A cet instant, elle était tellement bouleversée qu’il n’avait aucun mal à lire en elle. Elle voulait désespérément être aimée, fonder la famille qu’elle n’avait jamais eue, avoir une réelle importance pour quelqu’un. Une boule remonta dans sa gorge et il se força à museler ses propres angoisses qui faisaient si bien écho à celles de la jeune femme.

« Arrête ! hurla-t-elle. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Un éclair de Force jaillit de ses doigts et il eut juste le temps de le dévier. Haletante, Rey lui fit face.

« Ne t’imagine pas que je vais m’excuser pour ça, grinça-t-elle.

— Je n’y comptais pas, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. J’aurais aimé que tu utilises toute cette frustration pour autre chose que t’en prendre à moi mais il serait malvenu de ma part de te demander de refouler tes sentiments. Au contraire, je veux que tu les exprimes, que tu t’en serves pour explorer ton Côté Obscur.

— C’est donc la seule chose qui t’importe ? Ma maitrise du Côté Obscur de la Force ? lâcha-t-elle avec dépit.

— Je veux que tu augmentes tes capacités, oui, c’est mon rôle en tant que Maitre. Mais, je sais aussi que cela t’aidera à te sentir mieux.

— Comme toi ? ironisa Rey, blessée et furieuse. Tu me conseilles de laisser parler mes émotions, alors que tu enfouis une part des tiennes au fond de toi et que tu paniques dès que quelqu’un cherche à percer tes défenses ! Puisque cela fonctionne si bien, pourquoi n’essaies-tu pas de t’appliquer tes propres préceptes, Maitre Kylo Ren ? Allez, vas-y ! Montre-moi ce que tu caches, montre-moi ce qui t’a poussé du Côté Obscur », le défia-t-elle.

Comprenant que les choses étaient en train de déraper et qu’elle était trop bouleversée pour entendre ses arguments, il secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte.

« Il est inutile de poursuivre, tu es encore sous le coup de tes excès d’hier soir. Repose-toi. »

L’attaque fut si inattendue qu’il ne put retenir un léger cri. Le visage déformé par la colère, Rey tendit la main vers lui et l’obligea à lui faire face, puisant largement dans la puissance du Côté Obscur pour ce faire.

« Non. Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t’en tirer aussi facilement, » gronda la jeune femme.

Immobilisé par son Etreinte de Force, Kylo Ren tendit la main vers son sabre laser. Sans relâcher sa pression sur son corps, Rey attira le sabre jusqu’à elle.

« Tu vois, je mets en pratique tes enseignements, se moqua-t-elle. A présent, tu vas me donner ce que je veux. »

Exaltée par la puissance qu’elle se découvrait et énervée par la désinvolture avec laquelle le jeune homme venait de la traiter, Rey n’hésita pas à puiser plus encore dans l’Obscurité.

Kylo Ren sentit une peur viscérale l’envahir alors que, les traits déformés par le plaisir de le dominer, Rey s’introduisait sans douceur dans son esprit. Il serra les dents et dressa ses barrières pour résister mais il la sentit augmenter sa pression en retour. Son angoisse redoubla : il n’arrivait pas à la repousser. Elle était métamorphosée par le pouvoir dans lequel elle se servait largement. Elle fouillait son esprit comme une tornade, balayant tout sur son passage et rejetant ce qui ne l’intéressait pas. Il frémit en comprenant ce qu’elle cherchait.

« Non, articula-t-il avec peine. Je t’interdis de faire ça. »

Une porte de métal se matérialisa devant Rey et il ressentit le sentiment de triomphe de la jeune femme jusque dans sa chair. La douleur le transperça alors qu’elle augmentait sa puissance, décidée à entrer. La terreur l’envahit en comprenant qu’elle ne s’arrêterait pas. Elle était hors de contrôle, puisant dans l’Obscurité d’une manière dont il ne l’aurait pas crue capable.

« Montre-moi ce que tu me caches, montre-moi tes faiblesses. Maintenant ! » exigea-t-elle.

()()

_Kylo Ren était sur la passerelle de la base Starkiller, Han Solo avançait vers lui. Il pouvait entendre le bruit assourdissant de ses bottes résonner dans le cylindre de métal. Il avait envie de fuir, d’éviter la confrontation, mais il ne le pouvait plus. C’était trop tard._

_« Enlève ce masque, il ne te sert à rien. »_

_La tristesse l’envahit brièvement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit si entêté ? Pourquoi ne renonçait-il pas comme Leia et Skywalker l’avaient fait ?_

_« Que comptes-tu découvrir si je l’enlève ?_

_— Le visage de mon fils. »_

_Han était décidé. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement partir ? Peut-être que s’il lui obéissait, qu’il le regardait droit dans les yeux alors, il comprendrait que toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines. Lentement, il ôta son masque._

_« Ton fils, je l’ai tué. Il était aussi faible et stupide que son père. Il n’existe plus, » déclara-t-il d’un ton monocorde._

_Loin de se laisser décourager par son indifférence, Han continua à avancer vers lui._

_Non, non, non ! Va-t’en !_

_« C’est ce que Snoke veut te faire croire. Mais ce n’est pas vrai, mon fils est toujours en vie. »_

_Le cœur de Kylo se serra. Quel vieil imbécile… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser tomber ?_

_« Non. Notre chef Suprême a toujours raison, » lui asséna-t-il du même ton monocorde._

_Han continuait d’approcher. Ils se faisaient face et Kylo Ren pouvait lire l’émotion dans son regard. Ses yeux le piquaient mais il se força à rester droit. Il ne pouvait pas revenir. Il ne pouvait pas suivre Han. Jamais._

_« Snoke t’utilise pour tes pouvoirs, quand il aura obtenu ce qu’il veut, il t’écrasera. »_

_Han continua d’avancer et Kylo Ren fit un pas en arrière._

_« Tu sais que j’ai raison », souffla Han avec tendresse._

_Une vague d’émotions monta en Ben et pendant un instant, il eut envie de céder avant de se rappeler de tout, de…_

()()

« Je t’en supplie, Rey, arrête, » gémit le jeune homme qui tentait désespérément d’échapper à son emprise.

Son intervention brisa brièvement la concentration de la jeune femme mais, après l’avoir gratifié d’un rictus mauvais, elle s’enfonça de nouveau dans le souvenir.

Un cri de souffrance pure échappa à Kylo Ren et il s’effondra sur le sol.

()()

_« C’est trop tard, déclara Kylo le cœur empli de regrets._

_— Non, il est encore temps, tu peux repartir avec moi. Tu nous manques… »_

_Il avait tellement rêvé d’entendre ces mots. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’ils arrivent maintenant ? Han le regardait avec affection, le même regard que lorsqu’il était enfant. Si seulement, il pouvait revenir à cette époque, avant qu’il sache, lorsqu’il n’était que Ben Solo et que Kylo Ren n’existait pas. Quand tout était plus simple…_

_« Je me sens coupé en deux. »_

_Han le fixa et, brusquement, Kylo Ren réalisa qu’il savait. Peut-être même avait-il toujours su._

_« Je ne peux plus endurer une souffrance pareille, » gémit le jeune homme, refusant d’exprimer sa honte à haute voix._

_Le visage de Han se remplit de tristesse et Kylo refoula ses larmes en lisant dans ses yeux qu’il avait compris pourquoi Ben Solo devait disparaitre. Han savait tout._

_« Je sais ce qu’il faut que je fasse, mais je ne sais pas si j’en aurais la force. Tu veux m’aider ? » supplia-t-il le contrebandier._

_Il n’en pouvait plus de Ben, il ne supportait plus l’idée même de son existence. Le Côté Obscur lui offrirait la paix et l’oubli en atténuant, puis anéantissant, ses sentiments… Il devait terminer son apprentissage, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement s’il voulait enfin renaitre en étant entièrement Kylo Ren. Il devait tuer un être qui lui était cher, seul ce sacrifice le libérerait de Ben._

_Han ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre et Kylo comprit alors à quel point l’époux de Leia l’aimait, en dépit de ce qu’il était._

_« Oui, je t’aiderai. »_

_Les yeux dans ceux de Han, il laissa tomber son masque et s’empara de son sabre laser. Il n’avait pas le courage, il ne l’aurait jamais. La main chaude de Han rejoignit la sienne et il referma sa poigne sur celle de Kylo avec fermeté. Han ne le lâchait pas du regard et Ben sentit ses yeux le piquer alors qu’Han guidait sa main jusqu’au bouton commandant l’ouverture du laser._

_Une pression. Un éclair de lumière._

_Le laser transperça Han. Le soulagement envahit Kylo Ren alors que mourrait la dernière personne qui maintenait Ben vivant en lui._

_« Merci, » souffla-t-il à Han._

_A présent, il était libéré, il pouvait oublier Ben et sa honte. Maintenant, il n’était plus que Kylo Ren. Han leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue avant de s’écraser quelques mètres plus bas et, devant cet ultime geste d’amour, ce qui restait de Ben refoula ses larmes._

()()

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Rey. Sa main s’abaissa et la pression qu’elle exerçait sur Ren s’estompa légèrement.

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu à ce point oublier Ben ? murmura Rey qui se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte close dans l’esprit de Kylo. Qu’est-ce qui te fais tellement honte ?

— Arrête, gémit le jeune homme. Rey, par pitié, ne va pas plus loin. »

La jeune femme hésita. Elle pouvait sentir sa terreur, sa douleur. Il fit une nouvelle tentative désespérée pour la repousser mais elle maintint sa pression sans effort.

« _Ne l’écoute pas, Rey… Digne héritière des Siths, continue, perce tous ses secrets, ne t’arrête pas avant de l’avoir fait,_ » déclara soudain la voix qu’elle avait déjà entendue.

Cela fit l’effet d’une décharge électrique à Rey et, horrifiée par la puissance qu’elle venait de se découvrir, elle relâcha son emprise sur Kylo Ren.

Exsangue et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, le jeune homme se redressa avec difficultés. Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Rey devant l’énormité de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Elle avait violé son esprit, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot. Et le pire, c’est qu’alors qu’elle agissait, elle avait adoré le sentiment de puissance que cela lui procurait.

« Ben, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. J’étais tellement en colère, j’ai perdu le contrôle, je »

Les excuses qu’elle s’apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu’il sortait de la pièce sans un mot, ni un regard, pour elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà…
> 
> Quelques explications/justifications sur le tour qu’a pris ce chapitre, notamment sur la scène de la mort de Han. Je reprécise une fois de plus que je ne considère comme matériel canon pour cette fic que ce qui est montré dans les films. Je rejette donc formellement les novelisations et autres guides qui nous en apprennent plus (je n’ai absolument rien contre hein, c’est juste que pour cette histoire, ça m’arrange de ne tenir compte que des films.) Donc j’ai revisionné 5 ou 6 fois la scène entre Han et Ben et, pour moi, le passage où Han se fait occire n’est finalement pas très clair… Sa main est sur celle de Ben et même si il est plus que probable que Ben soit celui qui a appuyé sur le bouton, cela n’est pas non plus clairement montré à l’écran. Je vous livre donc une nouvelle interprétation de la scène qui ouvre aussi de nouvelles interrogations : qu’est-ce que Han avait compris ? Pourquoi Kylo Ren souhaite-t-il à ce point effacer toutes traces de l’existence de Ben ?   
> En ce qui concerne Rey, je sais que sa maitrise soudaine du Côté Obscur et la manière dont elle tient tête à Kylo vous a sans doute arraché quelques moues dubitatives… Surtout avec sa gueule de bois carabinée ! Ma seule justification pour ça, c’est que : dès Le Réveil de la Force et même durant Les Derniers Jedis, elle fait preuve d’une facilité étonnante (pas besoin de patauger pendant des mois dans un marais pour elle). Par ailleurs, cela tient également à sa nature profonde et elle a d’ailleurs eu de nombreux avertissements avant ce chapitre (par exemple le moment où lors de sa première plongée avec Ben, elle voit une autre version d’elle-même qui tente de l’empêcher d’aller dans cette voie préparait à l’épisode que vous venez de lire).   
> A présent que je vous ai livré mes petites explications (histoire de me justifier lol^^), j’attends avec impatience vos remarques.
> 
> Et en tous les cas, je vous dis à Jeudi pour la suite de l’histoire ! (promis, il y aura des nouvelles de R2 ^^)


	21. Chapitre 20 : Opération Sénateurs

****

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

****

Assombrie par le sort encore incertain de R2-D2, la mission de sauvetage des Sénateurs avait commencé sous de sombres auspices pour Amilyn et ses compagnons. Lando lui-même restait silencieux et se contentait de seconder Poe aux commandes quand le besoin s’en faisait sentir. L’Amirale contempla les mines défaites de ses hommes et soupira. Elle devait tenter de rallumer l’étincelle en eux.

« Je suis certaine que Rose réussira à remettre R2 en état, ce droïde a connu pire et il s’en est toujours sorti. »

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de faire sortir Poe de son mutisme. Furieux, le pilote frappa sur la carlingue du Faucon, s’attirant un grognement de Chewbacca et l’affolement des appareils de navigation.

« La question n’est pas là ! Enfin, pas seulement.

— Que voulez-vous dire Mr Dameron ? s’empressa de rebondir Holdo, ravie que l’un d’entre eux sorte enfin de son apathie.

— Qu’on nous laisse volontairement à l’écart et que l’on nous cache beaucoup de choses ! » ragea le pilote, la défiant du regard de prétendre le contraire.

Finn hocha la tête en guise d’approbation et Amilyn se redressa, attentive. Elle ne s’attendait pas à faire face à de telles revendications. Elle avait imaginé que le silence de son équipage n’avait pas d’autre origine que leur inquiétude pour le courageux droïde. Se sentant poussée dans ses retranchements, elle déclara, non sans une pointe d’agressivité :

« Ni la Générale, ni moi-même n’avons de comptes à vous rendre. Vous disposerez en temps voulu de toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin pour mener à bien cette mission, vous pouvez me croire. Jamais je ne vous demanderai de mettre vos vies aveuglément en danger.

— Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je me doute bien que vous nous brieferez en temps voulu, s’énerva Poe. C’est du reste dont il est question. Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait sur cette clé de données et qui a presque tué R2 ? Qu’est-ce que Skywalker cherche à découvrir dans les archives de l’Empire ? Pourquoi Kaydel a-t-elle été rétrogradée au profit de Rose ?

— Rétrogradée ? Qu’est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser une chose pareille ? s’étonna l’Amirale, réellement surprise.

— Le fait que Rose prenne son poste, par exemple », se mêla Finn d’un ton accusateur.

L’Amirale secoua la tête, comprenant enfin la méprise qui avait engendrée l’ambiance pesante qui dominait la mission.

« Votre amie n’a pas été rétrogradée, en fait d’une certaine manière, c’est plutôt le contraire, révéla-t-elle. Je pensais que Rose vous l’avait dit mais je constate que, pour une fois, elle a su tenir sa langue. Si Kaydel n’assure plus ses fonctions habituelles, c’est parce qu’elle devenue l’apprentie de Luke. Nous avons souhaité que cette nouvelle reste secrète afin d’éviter à Kaydel de porter trop de poids sur ses épaules. D’ailleurs, j’ose croire que je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas lui mettre la pression, cela pourrait compromettre ses chances de réussir. »

Poe cligna des yeux, sous le choc. Kaydel ? La petite Kaydel, toujours souriante et prête à plaisanter, était une future Jedi ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Vous voulez dire qu’elle a la Force ? s’étonna Finn.

— Précisément.

— Alors, c’est comme ça, elle remplace Rey d’un seul coup, grinça l’ex-trooper, avec une pointe de rancœur.

— Je doute que quiconque, à part vous, voit les choses ainsi, rétorqua Amilyn. Il n’est pas question de cela. Simplement, l’alliance de Ren et Rey nous a conduit à explorer d’autres potentialités.

— Oui, bien sûr, c’est génial pour Kaydel », bredouilla Finn qui se sentit brutalement piteux.

Amilyn se tourna vers Poe, surprise par son absence de réaction. Le pilote sentit son regard peser sur lui et lui adressa un sourire faux.

« Excusez-moi, j’essayais de digérer la nouvelle. Donc, du coup, Kaydel va passer tout son temps avec Skywalker à faire des choses de Jedi, maintenant ?

— J’ose croire que Luke lui accordera un peu de temps libre, railla Amilyn, décontenancée par sa remarque.

— T’es jaloux ou quoi ? » se moqua Finn.

Poe lui adressa un regard noir.

« Certainement pas. Passer tout ce temps à méditer avec le vieux Skywalker, très peu pour moi, je laisse bien volontiers cela à Kaydel. Moi, je suis un homme d’action. 

— Je crois que nous nous en sommes tous rendu compte », persifla spontanément Amilyn.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de détendre l’atmosphère pesante et tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Poe. Au bout d’un moment, gagné par l’hilarité générale, il sourit.

« N’empêche, ça aurait sympa de sa part de nous le dire, marmonna-t-il toutefois. C’est pas comme si on allait se précipiter chez Ren pour l’informer ! On est sans doute des idiots mais pas à ce point-là.

— Revenons à notre mission, ordonna Holdo, satisfaite de voir les tensions un peu apaisées. Comme vous le savez, Corellia abrite désormais un camp de prisonniers, parmi lesquels des membres du Sénat. Nous devons impérativement les sortir de là. Avez-vous pensé à un plan ? les interrogea-t-elle afin de tester sa nouvelle équipe.

— On fonce dans le tas », déclara Poe.

Amilyn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Etrangement, cette suggestion ne me surprend pas, venant de vous. Lando et moi nous avons toutefois élaboré un procédé plus, disons, subtil, pour nous introduire dans les lieux.

— Ah oui ? Bizarre, ça ne m’étonne pas non plus », rétorqua Poe.

L’Amirale décida de ne pas tenir compte de l’interruption.

« Nous allons entrer par la grande porte. Finn et Poe, vous porterez ces uniformes du Premier Ordre, annonça-t-elle en dévoilant des habits sombres.

— Capitaine, siffla Finn entre ses dents. Mazette, j’ai pris du grade.

— Chewie et moi joueront le rôle de vos prisonniers. Nous avons des papiers en règle qui vous permettront d’accéder aux quartiers de haute sécurité, du moins si les gardes ne sont pas trop regardants. Une fois sur place, nous n’aurons plus qu’à trouver les sénateurs. Pendant que nous nous occuperons de les libérer, Poe et Finn occuperont les gardes de faction le temps nécessaire pour nous permettre de nous enfuir par les conduits d’évacuation des déchets. Grâce à Lando, nous avons plan détaillé de leur emplacement.

— C’est fou les miracles que peuvent faire quelques crédits sur la conscience d’un gradé, ricana le contrebandier.

— Lando restera à bord du Faucon, prêt à nous récupérer. Vous deux, vous repartirez par la grande porte. Nous devrons jouer sur l’effet de surprise et le manque de vigilance de nos adversaires, raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de mener la mission de sauvetage durant la nuit. Les hommes de garde sont moins nombreux et ils ne s’attendent pas à une action de notre part. Si cela venait à mal tourner, on fonce dans le tas comme l’a judicieusement suggéré Mr Dameron, » termina l’Amirale.

Poe grimaça et Holdo soupira en voyant sa réaction :

« Une remarque, Capitaine ?

— Bah, je n’ai rien contre votre plan, j’adore l’idée de vous passer des menottes, plaisanta-t-il. Mais, ne vont-ils pas trouver suspect que des membres de la Résistance soient emprisonnés alors que Ren a ordonné une trêve ? »

Amilyn cligna des yeux, décontenancée.

« Je… je n’avais pas pensé à ça. »

Finn soupira lourdement pour marquer son agacement tandis que Lando se retournait vers le petit groupe.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème. Vous n’avez qu’à prétendre que Chewie et Holdo se sont rendus et que le Suprême Leader cherche à les escamoter discrètement. De toute manière, c’est ce qu’il a fait pour les sénateurs encore en vie.

— Ça pourrait fonctionner, songea Amilyn à voix haute. Après tout, personne ne s’attend à ce que Ren se montre aussi magnanime qu’il le prétend.

— De rien, » s’amusa Lando.

**_Corellia,_ **

**_Prison secrète du Premier Ordre,_ **

« Ça me gratte, pesta Finn. Je hais ces uniformes ! »

Chewie lui répondit par un grognement mécontent et agita ses menottes dans un geste équivoque.

« Oui, je sais, sur le principe, c’est moins désagréable que d’être entravé, mais crois-moi, je préférerai encore être à ta place, marmonna Finn avec mauvaise foi.

— Arrêtez vos pitreries ! siffla Holdo. Je vous rappelle que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est très risqué. Essayez de rester concentrés sur vos rôles respectifs pour une fois ! »

En guise de réponse, Poe posa sans douceur le canon de son blaster contre le dos de l’Amirale et tira sur les fers qui l’entravaient.

« Ce n’est que mon blaster, souffla-t-il à l’oreille de la femme. Mais j’ai encore plus dur à votre service. 

— Dameron… » grinça-t-elle tandis que les autres étouffaient un rire.

()()

Poe et Finn prirent une profonde inspiration en arrivant devant la porte principale du complexe hautement sécurisé. D’une main qui ne tremblait pas, Finn cogna avec vigueur contre le poste de garde.

« Livraison spéciale ! » beugla-t-il au grand dam de l’Amirale qui espérait pouvoir compter sur le sommeil du maximum de gardes.

Le planton cligna des yeux, visiblement dérangé en pleine sieste. Poe en profita pour s’insinuer dans la conversation et tenter de nuancer l’enthousiasme bruyant de son complice.

« J’ai dans l’idée que le Général Hux ne serait pas content s’il vous voyait, déclara-t-il avec sécheresse. Nous vous amenons des prisonniers pour le quartier de haute sécurité.

— De nuit ?

— Vu l’identité de ces deux-là, le Suprême Leader veut que le transfert se passe discrètement », expliqua Finn, se calant sur l’attitude de son ami.

A cet instant, Chewbacca poussa un cri de colère tandis qu’Holdo tentait de se dégager.

« Nous nous sommes rendus ! Ren nous avait promis la liberté et l’impunité ! gémit-elle.

— Des Résistants ? s’étonna le garde.

— Et pas des moindres, se réjouit Poe. La bête poilue c’est le contrebandier Chewbacca et la bonne femme, une de leur soi-disant amirale. Faut croire qu’Organa n’a plus la côte.

— Ah, je vois, encore des prétendants à l’oubli, ricana le garde. Entrez et suivez ce couloir, un officier va vous accompagner. On va les mettre avec les Sénateurs, on s’est spécialisés dans les figures emblématiques.

— C’est bien pour ça qu’on est là », confirma Finn.

Holdo sentit la main de Poe s’attarder sur la sienne en une pression rassurante tandis qu’ils s’avançaient dans un couloir vivement éclairé. Elle n’avait certes pas peur, mais elle ne put nier qu’elle appréciait l’intention. Sous ses dehors vantards, Dameron avait un grand cœur.

Un groupe de trois gradés les accueillit au bout d’un long tunnel glacial et sinistre en dépit de l’éclairage.

« On fait les entrées de nuit, maintenant ? râla l’un d’eux dont la tenue débraillée suggérait qu’il avait été dérangé en plein sommeil.

— Ordre du Suprême Leader, rétorqua Finn avec philosophie. Croyez-moi, nous aussi on serait mieux dans nos couchettes.

— Vous n’êtes que tous les deux ? s’étonna le second, un coynite dont la taille dépassait les trois mètres.

— Le Suprême Leader Ren tient à ce que la chose ne s’ébruite pas, expliqua Poe en levant le visage vers le guerrier. Il n’a pas envie de décourager les imbéciles prêts à tomber dans le panneau de son amnistie. »

Tout en parlant, le petit groupe franchit plusieurs portes massives, faites d’un alliage hautement résistant, saluant au passage les troopers plus ou moins réveillés qui les gardaient.

« Ouais, ça ne m’étonne pas, commenta le troisième officier. Mais, quand même, ce Leader là, il est très différent de l’ancien.

— Ah oui ? ne put s’empêcher de relever Finn, s’attirant un regard en biais de Poe.

— Bah déjà, on dit qu’il a pris une fille comme apprentie, expliqua le plus jeune.

— T’es obsédé par cette Rey Dejakku, Hank, se moqua le coynite.

— Mais non, c’est juste que c’est bizarre, pour un homme d’avoir une fille comme bras droit. En plus, il parait qu’elle est toute menue ! Mais bon, on dit aussi qu’elle est jolie, je suis certain qu’il la saute », en conclut-il.

Voyant Finn se raidir, Poe s’empressa d’intervenir.

« Bah à quoi ça sert d’être Suprême Leader si on peut pas prendre un peu de bon temps ! »

Des ricanements égrillards saluèrent sa déclaration et Finn se força à s’esclaffer avec les autres.

« Et puis, il y a ce qu’il a fait pour les gamins de Canto Bight, je trouve ça bien, moi, osa déclarer l’officier d’âge moyen, jusque-là silencieux. Après tout c’est bien de se préoccuper de ces gosses.

— Ouais, enfin il les a pas non plus affranchis, pesta Finn entre ses dents.

— C’est vrai, mais au moins, il s’est intéressé à eux. »

Poe et Finn échangèrent un discret regard. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à une telle conversation, ni que Kylo Ren semble aussi populaire parmi les soldats.

Leur étonnement redoubla en découvrant les cellules. Bien équipées et dotées d’un certain confort, c’était loin du bouge auquel ils s’étaient attendus.

« On dirait que vous allez être bien ici », déclara Poe d’une voix rude à Holdo.

L’Amirale ne chercha pas à dissimuler son étonnement.

« Vous vous attendiez à autre chose, hein ? s’amusa le coynite. Encore une décision de notre nouveau Suprême Leader : les prisonniers politiques doivent être traités comme des rois. Ils ont même le droit de prendre l’air de temps à autres.

— Et il y a une grande salle d’exercice et de jeu un peu plus loin. Juste pour eux, râla Hank, le plus jeune.

— T’exagère, on n’est pas trop mal lotis nous non plus, releva celui qui avait mentionné le sort des orphelins.

— Tu m’étonnes, heureusement que ce connard de Hux ne voit pas ça ! » rétorqua le coynite.

Au grand amusement de Finn et Poe, l’homme s’attira un regard noir de son supérieur.

« Euh, je voulais dire, enfin, on y est. »

Comme convenu, Poe glissa dans la main d’Holdo la carte trafiquée qui devait servir à désactiver les serrures des cellules — du moins si tout se passait comme prévu — et débloqua discrètement ses menottes.

« Bien content d’être débarrassé de cette garce, commenta-t-il. Elle m’a fait vivre un enfer à force de geindre. »

L’Amirale lui renvoya un regard qui signifiait qu’il allait payer cher cette remarque et Poe lui adressa un charmant sourire.

« Ah oui, et bien sûr, interdiction formelle de molester les prisonniers ! soupira Hank d’un ton las.

— Bah c’est quand même plus humain… T’avoueras que certains abusaient, souviens-toi de Tilt, releva le coynite.

— Ouais, c’est pas faux. Mais en même temps, on peut pas s’attendre à autre chose de la part d’un barabel.

— Certes, mais à mon avis, il a pas réglé son compte au bon… Moi si j’avais du en éliminer un, j’aurais choisi la rouquine. Quelle garce celle-là ! »

Poe et Finn leur emboitèrent le pas, tout en continuant d’entretenir le babillage de leurs compagnons par de rares commentaires.

()()

Une fois certaine que leurs geôliers étaient suffisamment éloignés, Holdo se débarrassa de ses entraves en une torsion du poignet. Dans la cellule voisine, Chewbacca manifesta son incompréhension devant la facilité de leur mission.

« Même pas fouillés, des conditions de sécurité étonnamment souples pour un endroit recevant de tels prisonniers et une cellule trois fois plus grande que mes appartements à la base, observa Holdo d’un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. Je suis aussi stupéfaite que toi. Enfin, ce n’est pas une raison pour trainer ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Elle s’engagea hors de sa cellule et libéra le wookie avant de se diriger vers la porte voisine.

« Sénatrice Berenko ? »

Une jeune femme rousse se précipita vers les barreaux, les pupilles dilatées sous l’effet de l’espoir.

« Nous sommes de la Résistance, la Générale nous envoie pour vous délivrer, vous allez bien ? » s’inquiéta Holdo devant la mine égarée de la jeune femme.

La Sénatrice de Naboo lui adressa un regard désabusé.

« On ne peut mieux. En fait, si je n’avais pas conscience d’être prisonnière et entièrement soumise au bon vouloir d’un dictateur sanguinaire, je pourrais presque dire que le séjour est agréable, ironisa-t-elle.

— Nous allons vous sortir d’ici. Nous avons les plans du système d’évacuation, par lequel nous comptons nous échapper. Un vaisseau nous attend », expliqua Holdo, sensible à la détresse évidente de la jeune sénatrice.

Sa déclaration suscita un mouvement dans la cellule voisine.

— Inutile d’ouvrir cette porte, je n’irais nulle part », annonça la Sénatrice Gillen tandis que Chewie s’approchait de la grille.

Holdo s’en étrangla presque de stupeur et considéra avec incompréhension la prisonnière.

« Vous voulez rester enfermée ?

— Je tente ma chance avec Kylo Ren, rétorqua la femme. Depuis qu’il a remplacé Snoke, il y a eu beaucoup de changement ici et, de ce que j’entends, c’est le cas un peu partout sur son passage. Je suis curieuse de voir la suite. »

Berenko, enfin libre, la toisa avec mépris.

« Vous avez toujours été une tiède et une lâche. Comment pouvez-vous accepter de vous soumettre à cet assassin ? Il a ordonné la mise à mort de tous nos amis et a détruit un système entier ! Ce sale rat mérite de crever dans d’atroces souffrances, tout comme ceux qui le soutiennent.

— Allons, Sénatrice Berenko, contrôlez-vous ! la tança Casterfo depuis sa cellule.

— L’opinion d’une fanatique dans votre genre m’importe peu, Berenko, soyez déjà heureuse que je ne crie pas pour donner l’alerte », rétorqua Gillen.

Holdo fixa Gillen avec dureté.

« Tant pis pour vous, où est Kee ?

— Mort, annonça Casterfo en les rejoignant, suivi par Chewbacca. Un garde barabel l’a battu sans raison. »

Holdo laissa échapper un soupir découragé. Tant de risques pour libérer seulement deux sénateurs.

« Allons-y, » ordonna-t-elle toutefois.

Retenant sa respiration tandis que Chewie se penchait sur la grille d’évacuation, Amilyn émit un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque celle-ci céda sans difficulté.

« Ça risque de ne pas être le moment le plus agréable, prévint-elle les sénateurs alors que lui parvenaient les remugles des eaux usées.

— Croyez-moi, je serais prête à bien pire pour retrouver ma liberté, répondit la rousse Berenko avant de remonter sa robe pour pénétrer d’un pas décidé dans le tunnel.

— Oh ça oui ! » approuva Casterfo.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout du boyau de boue et d’excréments lorsqu’une alarme se déclencha.

« Ils sont dans le système d’évacuation ! hurla Gillen.

— Quelle sale traitresse ! pesta Holdo. Dépêchez-vous ! »

()()

Finn et Poe étaient pratiquement parvenus à la sortie lorsque la sirène retentit.

« Reste naturel, ne te retourne surtout pas », souffla Poe à son complice.

Tête baissée, les deux hommes franchirent le portail au moment où les officiers avec lesquels ils venaient de bavarder réalisaient la supercherie et poussaient de grands cris dans leur direction.

« Maintenant, cours ! » jeta Poe avant de s’élancer sans se soucier de son comparse.

Ils traversèrent un terrain rocailleux, priant pour que le Premier Ordre ne l’ait pas miné, le coynite sur les talons. Grâce à l’envergure de ses pas, le colosse gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et Finn souffla douloureusement. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue du _Faucon_ qui se tenait prêt à partir et Finn se retourna brièvement pour canarder le coynite et les troopers lancés à leur poursuite tandis que Poe faisait signe à Lando de les arroser.

« Allez Amilyn ! » siffla le pilote entre ses dents, son regard revenant se poser régulièrement sur la bouche surélevée du tunnel d’évacuation.

Les tirs de blaster étaient de plus en plus denses, à mesure que les troopers les rejoignaient et, même avec l’aide de Lando depuis le Faucon, Poe sentit qu’ils ne pourraient plus attendre bien longtemps.

« Plus vite, Amilyn, plus vite, » supplia-t-il sans s’en rendre compte.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, une tête rousse et bouclée émergea, suivie par la masse de fourrure de Chewbacca. Sans la moindre hésitation, le wookie saisit la femme contre lui et sauta dans le vide. Tous deux atterrirent dans une eau boueuse et nauséabonde et Chewbacca poussa un glapissement guttural. Un homme les rejoignit sans hésiter et Poe retint son souffle jusqu’à ce que la masse reconnaissable de cheveux lilas apparaisse.

« Finn ! Aide-les à sortir de ce bourbier, je vous couvre ! » ordonna le pilote, galvanisé par l’apparition de l’Amirale.

Son ami s’empressa d’obéir et Poe ne put retenir un sourire en l’entendant s’exclamer que l’odeur de Chewie était insoutenable.

Un tir de blaster frôla Poe mais il continua à défendre chèrement leur fuite tout en reculant vers le Faucon. Un coup d’œil en arrière le rassura. La rousse était déjà à bord, tout comme Chewie qui avait pris place aux côtés de Lando tandis que Finn se chargeait des canons à blaster. L’homme restant et l’Amirale étaient également sur la terre ferme et ils embarqueraient dans une poignée de seconde.

« Il est temps de décrocher », murmura Poe pour lui-même avant de courir vers le croiseur.

A cet instant, le sénateur glissa et Amilyn revint en arrière pour l’aider à se remettre sur pied. Le sang de Poe se figea. A quelques mètres d’elle, l’un des officiers avec lesquels il avait parlé plus tôt, ce Hank qu’il avait trouvé si sympathique, ajustait son tir. Le pilote ne réfléchit pas. Il était trop loin pour le toucher avec son blaster. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers Amilyn et la poussa au moment où l’autre tirait. Un cri lui échappa alors que le laser déchirait son omoplate et la douleur l’inonda.

« Quel imbécile ! » pesta Holdo.

Ce furent les derniers mots que Poe entendit avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Oui je sais, vous attendiez du Reylo mais, ce chapitre est un ilot détente au milieu de la crise entre nos deux héros… Sachez que c’est le premier d’une série des « palpitantes aventures de l’Amirale Holdo et de son équipage », lesquelles vont revenir régulièrement dans la fic. D’une part pour parfois faire une pause dans le drama (ou en créer un nouveau), d’autre part pour apporter un regard extérieur sur la situation (dans le sens pas ceux de Kylo, Rey, Luke ou Leia) et enfin pour travailler sur les relations entre les personnages dits « secondaires »
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon week end et je vous dis à Lundi ! (promis, il y aura Kylo et Rey au programme ^^)


	22. Chapitre 21 : Froideur et manipulation

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Après le départ de Kylo Ren, Rey resta prostrée un long moment, sous le choc de l’acte violent qu’elle venait de commettre et de ce que ce dernier lui avait permis de découvrir.

Kylo Ren n’avait pas tué son père, enfin, pas comme elle l’avait cru. Han s’était sacrifié pour l’aider à en finir avec Ben. Elle sentit son respect pour le contrebandier augmenter encore, alors qu’elle prenait conscience du courage qu’il lui avait fallu pour accomplir un tel geste d’amour. Il était littéralement mort pour que son fils arrête de souffrir. La jeune femme sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ce n’était pas étonnant que Kylo Ren ait relégué ce souvenir. Même si, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, à commencer par elle, il n’avait pas assassiné froidement son père, il restait responsable de son trépas. Cependant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas la nécessité de ce sacrifice. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Ben à se renier lui-même ? Et pourquoi Han l’avait-il accepté ? L’espace d’un instant, elle regretta de s’être arrêtée alors qu’elle était si proche d’extirper la vérité de l’esprit de Ben.

Puis, elle se remémora le visage du jeune homme lorsqu’elle l’avait relâché et son cœur se serra de remords. Il était défait, le regard hanté. A cause d’elle, de ce qu’elle lui avait fait, de la puissance qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à contrôler. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ça ; elle n’était pas sûre d’y parvenir elle-même. A présent, c’était elle le monstre, pas seulement en raison de son acte, mais aussi à cause du plaisir intense qu’elle avait retiré en l’accomplissant.

Un sanglot s’étrangla dans sa gorge et elle aperçut soudain son reflet. Son uniforme sombre faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage et ses yeux luisaient d’un reflet jaunâtre.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle, avant de briser le miroir.

Les mains tremblantes, Rey se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se terminer comme ça. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir Ben lui tourner le dos. Elle ne le laisserait pas la repousser lui aussi.

Une fois à l’extérieur, elle se dirigea vers les appartements privés du jeune homme. Même si elle savait où ils se trouvaient, elle n’y était encore jamais entrée. Le Suprême Leader protégeait farouchement son intimité et nul n’était admis à l’intérieur, y compris Rey. La jeune femme soupira à l’idée de cette nouvelle intrusion mais, au regard de ce qu’elle fait plus tôt, pénétrer chez lui sans y être invitée ne serait qu’une broutille. Elle croisa Phasma qui secoua la tête en voyant la direction vers laquelle elle se dirigeait.

« Si je peux me permettre, Seigneur Dejakku, je vous le déconseille. Il est dans un de ses jours exécrables. »

La Capitaine fut vigoureusement approuvée par les deux troopers qui l’accompagnaient et Rey eut du mal à contenir son agacement devant les termes employés. A entendre Phasma, Ben était un gamin capricieux qu’il fallait laisser bouder dans son coin.

« Je vous remercie de votre mise en garde mais cela ne peut attendre, » rétorqua Rey avec sécheresse tout en dépassant le petit groupe.

Une fois devant la porte des appartements privés de Ben, elle prit une profonde inspiration et, sans réfléchir, tapa le code d’entrée. Il ne lui avait jamais donné mais la suite compliquée de chiffres lui était venue spontanément à l’esprit. La porte s’ouvrit avec un léger bruit.

()()

Rey mit quelques secondes à s’habituer à la pénombre des lieux qui contrastait avec l’éclairage vif du restant du destroyer. Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle. La pièce était froide, dépouillée de tout ce qui n’était pas absolument nécessaire, au contraire de ses propres appartements qui jouissaient d’un confort presque douillet. Dans un coin, posé sur une sorte de piédestal, elle remarqua un casque à demi calciné et se demanda fugacement quelle utilité Ben pouvait avoir d’une telle horreur.

« Comment es-tu entrée ? Personne ne connait ce code… Ah oui, bien sûr, cela aussi tu t’es assurée de me l’arracher, ironisa Kylo Ren d’une voix basse. Soit, j’en changerai. Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Rey sursauta en l’entendant et elle fouilla la pièce des yeux. Au bout d’un moment elle finit par le trouver. Assis sur une banquette qui aurait mérité un peu de rembourrage, il avait un gobelet à la main et contemplait la Galaxie à travers la longue baie vitrée qui ornait ses appartements. La vue était si époustouflante que Rey en oublia pendant un instant les raisons de sa présence.

« Je suis venue voir comment tu allais », déclara-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

A présent qu’elle était là, elle ne savait comment formuler ses excuses, ni même s’il était envisageable qu’il lui pardonne.

Le regard toujours fixé sur l’horizon, Kylo Ren répondit sans se retourner.

« Ah. Je pensais que tu étais venue terminer le travail que tu as commencé un peu plus tôt. Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, je bois un verre. Tu peux me laisser, maintenant. Cet appartement m’est réservé, personne n’a le droit d’y pénétrer, mais il est vrai que tu n’es plus à ça près. »

Rey frissonna. Jamais elle ne l’avait entendu adopter un ton aussi calme, aussi dépourvu d’émotions. Cela la terrifiait plus que s’il avait explosé de rage.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je suis venue pour te parler, poursuivit-elle. Je voudrais m’excuser pour ce qui s’est produit. Je suis réellement désolée, Ben, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Cela n’arrivera plus, je te le promets.

— Non, en effet, ça n’arrivera plus », confirma-t-il.

Rey réalisa alors qu’elle ne parvenait plus à le sentir dans la Force. Comme si le lien qui les connectait l’un à l’autre avait disparu. Cela lui fit l’effet d’un coup de poing dans le ventre. Jamais elle ne s’était autant sentie rejetée.

« Non… Tu n’as pas fait ça, souffla-t-elle. Je, je suis ton apprentie, balbutia-t-elle, espérant l’être encore. Tu ne peux pas te couper de moi…

— Il semble que si. Tu as beau être puissante ; visiblement plus que je ne le pensais, ajouta-t-il avec amertume ; mais sache que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur la Force. »

Rey s’approcha de lui. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer le champ d’astéroïdes qui bordait leur vaisseau. Elle chercha à croiser ses yeux dans le reflet de la vitre.

« Ben…

— Ben est mort, tu étais là pour ses funérailles. Cesse de m’appeler ainsi, » ordonna-t-il avec froideur en évitant son regard.

La jeune femme déglutit, paniquée à l’idée qu’il la renvoie, qu’il l’abandonne lui aussi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu vas me chasser ? »

Il tressaillit légèrement à sa question puis :

« Non. En dépit de tes indéniables capacités, il te reste beaucoup à apprendre et je me suis engagé à te guider dans la Force. Si tu pensais réussir à m’obliger à te délier de ton serment en t’attaquant à moi, tu t’es trompée. Je suis encore ton Maitre. »

Le soulagement submergea Rey à ces mots mais elle n’eut pas le temps de se réjouir que, déjà, il reprenait :

« Dorénavant, je veux que tu m’accordes le respect que je suis en droit d’attendre de mon apprentie. Je me suis montré faible avec toi et je t’ai accordé trop de libertés. Cela est désormais terminé. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu baisses la tête et que tu mettes un genou à terre lorsque tu te présentes devant moi. De plus, j’exige que tu ne m’appelles plus autrement que Seigneur Ren ou Suprême Leader. Notre relation se limitera à tes entrainements. Je te ferais parvenir un peu plus tard un programme complet que je t’ordonne de suivre à la virgule près. En dehors de ces moments consacrés à ton apprentissage de la Force, tu ne paraitras plus devant moi, sauf si je souhaite te parler. A présent, sors d’ici, je n’ai nul besoin de tes services pour l’instant et j’aimerais être seul. »

Il avait débité son discours d’une voix sans émotion et, décomposée, Rey refoula ses larmes.

« Très bien, déglutit-elle. Si cela peut t’aider à me pardonner ou à te sentir mieux, j’obéirais. Mais… encore une fois, sache que je n’ai pas voulu ça. Je me suis retrouvée submergée par toute cette puissance, je

— Je sais ce qui s’est produit. J’y étais, la coupa-t-il. Je t’apprendrai à canaliser tes émotions et à les contrôler pour utiliser la Force sans te laisser dévorer par son pouvoir. C’est mon rôle en tant que Maitre et visiblement, pour l’instant, j’y ai failli. Maintenant, cesse de m’importuner. J’aimerais jouir de la vue en paix. 

— S’il te plait Ben, j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir t’expli », tenta Rey, désemparée par sa froideur.

Le poing du jeune homme s’abattit contre la vitre avec violence.

« Cela suffit ! Tu abuses de ma patience. Je m’efforce de me montrer clément avec toi. Ne me le fais pas regretter ou c’est toi qui le regretteras, » gronda-t-il d’une voix basse.

Vaincue, Rey se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules secouées par les sanglots qu’elle s’efforçait de contenir. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna brièvement et son chagrin redoubla en constatant qu’il n’avait pas bougé. Pas une fois il n’avait posé les yeux sur elle.

()()

Une fois Rey sortie, Kylo Ren vida son gobelet d’un trait et s’empressa de s’en servir un nouveau. Se montrer aussi dur avec la jeune femme et se couper d’elle de la sorte lui coutait plus qu’elle ne le soupçonnerait jamais. Mais, il ne pouvait faire autrement, elle s’était déjà trop insinuée en lui. Elle avait été proche de découvrir ce qu’il s’évertuait à dissimuler à tous, à commencer lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Personne ne devait jamais savoir, surtout pas elle. Elle représentait trop pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas qu’elle voit le monstre qu’il était réellement. Qu’il soit Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo, son destin était d’être seul. La présence de Rey à ses côtés le lui avait fait temporairement oublier mais cela n’arriverait plus. Aussi attiré qu’il soit par elle et, même si son désir de la posséder ne lui laissait pas de répit, il devait museler ces émotions une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la toucher autrement que pour l’entrainer et il ne devait plus succomber à son envie. Plus d’égarement comme celui qu’il avait eu la veille dans ses appartements de la base arrière. A présent, il devait la repousser sans la moindre hésitation et l’obliger à garder à ses distances. Il n’avait pas le choix.

Son gobelet toujours en main, il s’approcha du casque calciné.

« Pardon Grand-Père, j’ai été faible, murmura-t-il. Je me suis laissé aller à éprouver quelque chose pour cette fille. J’ai négligé vos enseignements mais je serais à la hauteur désormais. Je vous le jure. »

()()

A l’autre bout du Destroyer, Phasma rejoignit Hux dans une salle aussi déserte qu’inutilisée.

« La situation semble se dégrader, commença-t-elle. Je crois qu’il est sur le point de replonger dans ses anciens travers. Je l’ai croisé un peu plus tôt et il avait l’air complétement égaré. Comme s’il n’était pas vraiment ici. »

Le Général haussa les épaules.

« Il est fou, je ne cesse de vous le dire mais, ni vous, ni les autres membres du Conseil, n’êtes disposés à m’écouter. Le maintenir à la tête du Premier Ordre, même si ce n’est qu’un leurre, est une grave erreur. Je regrette que notre Empereur ne s’en rende pas compte. »

Phasma le regarda à travers sa visière.

« Vous le haïssez réellement… réalisa-t-elle.

— Vous ne sauriez imaginer à quel point. Ren est dangereux, ses idées aussi. Le Suprême Leader Snoke veillait à le maintenir à sa place, il le contrôlait. L’Empereur n’aurait pas dû autoriser qu’il soit sacrifié. »

Phasma serra les dents.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de remettre en question ses volontés ? Cela est de la trahison !

— Non, ce n’est que le constat d’un homme qui a vu trop de civilisations s’effondrer en raison d’une décision malheureuse. »

La Capitaine s’esclaffa.

« Je vous en prie, Armitage, vous avez à peine plus de quarante ans, ne jouez pas les vieux sages avec moi !

— J’ai vu la chute de l’Empire, murmura Hux. J’avais beau n’être qu’un enfant à l’époque, je m’en souviens avec netteté. Son désir de corrompre Luke Skywalker a couté cher à l’Empereur. S’il l’avait simplement tué lorsqu’il en avait la possibilité, nous n’aurions pas eu besoin du Plan Contingence. Et voilà qu’il recommence avec Ren.

— Ren est très efficace avec le réceptacle, souligna Phasma. Même vous ne pouvez le nier. »

Hux balaya l’objection de la main.

« Nous pourrions être tout aussi performants. Elle ne demande qu’à basculer de notre côté et elle prend gout au pouvoir : cela n’a pas pu vous échapper. Elle aime se sentir puissante et imposer sa volonté. Je l’ai vu dans ses yeux lorsqu’elle m’a remis à ma place durant l’absence de Ren. Elle gagne en assurance et, bientôt, n’être que la petite apprentie ne lui suffira plus. Si nous avons de la chance, elle nous débarrassera elle-même de Ren, ajouta-t-il d’un ton rempli d’espoir.

— J’en doute, il est évident qu’elle y est attachée, soupira Phasma. C’est d’ailleurs l’utilité de Ren, l’Empereur compte sur les sentiments qu’il lui inspire pour qu’elle accepte d’accueillir l’Eternel Sith. »

Le Général grimaça.

« Dans ce cas, j’espère que Ren ne le décevra pas. A présent, si vous me le permettez, il me faut aller annoncer à notre Suprême Leader que deux des Sénateurs se sont évadés de Corellia. A moins que vous ne préfériez vous en charger ? 

— Je vous laisse cet honneur.

— Vous m’en direz tant, ironisa Hux. Il va être furieux, pour changer. »

()()

Après une nuit sans sommeil, durant laquelle Rey s’était repassée sans cesse la dernière conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Ben, elle se força à sortir de son lit. Elle adressa un regard dégouté à son reflet : sa jolie coiffure de la veille n’était plus qu’un souvenir et de profondes cernes noires entouraient ses yeux, accentuant sa pâleur. Comme elle s’était couchée toute habillée, ses vêtements étaient complètement froissés et, même dans ses moments les plus sombres sur Jakku, elle n’avait jamais semblé aussi négligée.

« J’ai pensé qu’un bain vous ferait du bien, Maitresse, déclara BC-9 avec sollicitude. L’eau est brûlante, comme vous l’aimez, et je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner que je vais vous apporter dès que vous serez installée. »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes bruler ses yeux devant sa gentillesse. Derrière le droïde, un véritable festin attendait. Elle n’avait pas le moindre appétit mais elle ne voulait pas blesser BC-9 aussi lui adressa-t-elle un sourire faussement impatient avant de se diriger vers le point de nettoyage.

BC-9 avait raison : le bain lui fit le plus grand bien et Rey se décida à prendre une bouchée de nourriture. Se laisser mourir de faim n’arrangerait pas sa relation avec Ben.

« Maitre Kylo Ren vous pardonnera vous savez, déclara brusquement le droïde. Il est différent quand il est avec vous, il est plus comme…Ben, finit-il en jetant un regard affolé autour de lui, craignant d’être entendu.

— J’en doute, soupira Rey. Je suis allée trop loin cette fois. Je l’ai vraiment blessé, tu sais. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal.

— Si vous n’étiez pas importante pour lui, il n’aurait pas mal », affirma BC-9 avant de la laisser terminer son repas en paix.

()()

Une fois lavée et habillée, Rey sentit son cœur bondir de joie en apprenant que le Suprême Leader la demandait dans la salle de commandement. Après leur dernière entrevue, elle avait craint qu’il ne l’ignore pendant des jours. Elle lissa soigneusement son uniforme et se présenta dans la pièce d’un pas alerte.

L’enthousiasme de la jeune femme retomba en voyant que Hux avait également été convié et en découvrant que le Leader portait son masque. Assis sur le trône immense, Kylo Ren lui adressa un geste impérieux et Rey s’immobilisa net.

Hux la considéra avec stupeur tandis qu’elle mettait un genou à terre.

« Me voici, Suprême Leader, ainsi que vous l’avez ordonné, » souffla-t-elle avec regrets.

La voix désincarnée de Kylo Ren lui parvint.

« Notre prison située sur Corellia a été la cible d’une attaque de la Résistance. Ils ont délivré des prisonniers politiques. C’est une violation de la trêve que je le leur avais accordé. J’attends de toi que tu localises ces prisonniers et que tu me livres les responsables de cette opération. L’un d’eux a été touché durant leur fuite, ce ne devrait donc pas être difficile de l’identifier. Utilise tous les moyens à ta disposition et rapporte-les-moi. »

Rey se décomposa et jeta un regard de biais à Hux. Brusquement intéressé par l’échange, le Général se pencha en avant.

« Je t’en prie, tu ne peux pas me demander ça », souffla Rey à mi-voix.

Kylo Ren se contenta de la toiser de toute sa hauteur, son casque s’inclinant légèrement vers la jeune femme, toujours agenouillée. Il se leva et avança vers elle, poursuivant d’un ton impitoyable :

« J’ai fait préparer un croiseur à ton intention et le Capitaine Phasma t’accompagnera avec une partie de ses hommes. J’attends de toi des résultats rapides, Rey. Ne me déçois pas ou je serais forcé de te punir. »

La jeune femme serra les poings alors qu’il laissait tomber un sabre laser à ses pieds.

« Il est temps que tu utilises une arme qui reflète ton allégeance aux Siths. Celui-ci appartenait à Snoke. Une fois ta mission accomplie et ton apprentissage un peu plus avancé, nous ferons en sorte que tu forges ton propre sabre mais pour l’instant, il te faudra t’en contenter. »

Sans attendre sa réaction, il se détourna d’elle dans un mouvement brusque. Elle sentit le tissu de sa cape frôler son visage puis son pas décrut. Elle se retrouva seule avec Hux.

« A votre place, je ne tarderai pas trop, conseilla le Général, émoustillé par le fait de la voir ainsi agenouillée et la vue imprenable que cela lui offrait sur l’échancrure de son vêtement. Il est dans un de ses jours exécrables et, entre nous, il manque encore plus de patience dans ces moments-là. »

Le cœur lourd, Rey referma sa main sur le sabre puis se releva. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle allait faire.

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Lorsque Poe ouvrit les yeux, Holdo était penchée sur lui, la mine inquiète. Voyant qu’il reprenait conscience, l’Amirale s’écarta, son visage reprenant son calme habituel.

« Vous voilà revenu à vous Mr Dameron, vous pouvez vous vanter d’avoir fait une belle frayeur à vos amis, » commenta-t-elle.

Poe grimaça sous la douleur diffuse qu’il sentait dans son flanc droit.

« Ah oui ? Croyez bien que je m’en serais moi aussi passé. Ouch, ça fait un mal de chien ! 

— Une unité médicale vous prendra en charge dès notre arrivée à la base. Pour l’instant, nous avons fait avec les moyens du bord, c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose hormis les médicaments que je viens de vous injecter. Peut-être que ça vous incitera à réfléchir un peu plus la prochaine fois que vous serez sur le point de prendre un risque inutile. »

Poe la regarda avec rancœur.

« Un risque inutile ? Surtout ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir sauvé la vie ! »

Le regard d’Holdo s’adoucit un peu.

« Je sais ce que je vous dois, Poe. Mais vous n’aviez pas à faire cela, ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la vôtre. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et annonça à la cantonade le réveil du pilote.

Poe sourit faiblement lorsque Finn se précipita à son chevet.

« Tu m’as filé une belle frousse ! Recommence jamais ça ! »

Le pilote serra les dents sous l’étreinte aussi spontanée que virile de son ami.

« Finn, je suis content de te voir, mais tu me fais vraiment mal.

— Pardon, s’excusa son ami. J’ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais à toi. Holdo était dans tous ses états, je ne l’avais jamais vue comme ça. »

Le pilote se redressa un peu.

« Ah oui ? Elle était inquiète ?

— C’est peu de le dire mon pote. Encore heureux que Lando était là pour prendre les choses en main sinon je doute qu’on s’en serait sorti. »

Poe savoura la nouvelle. Ainsi, l’Amirale se souciait de lui… Revenant à des préoccupations plus prosaïques, il interrogea son ami sur la fin de la mission.

« Holdo t’a trainé jusqu’à la plate-forme d’embarquement pendant j’arrosais les troopers. T’aurais dû voir ça, je ne les ai pas loupés ! s’exclama Finn avant de se rembrunir au souvenir des hommes qu’il avait abattus. Bref, on n’a pas perdu de temps pour décoller et le Sénateur nous a aidé à te transporter ici. C’est l’Amirale qui s’est occupée de tes blessures, elle a insisté. »

Poe baissa les yeux sur la longue bande de gaze imprégnée de bacta qui entourait son torse.

« J’imagine que ma chemise est fichue », soupira-t-il.

Finn éclata de rire et se retint de justesse de lui taper dans le dos.

« Au fait, des nouvelles de R2 ? s’inquiéta le pilote.

— Lando a contacté la base afin de leur demander de préparer une unité médicale pour notre arrivée et il en a profité pour demander comme il allait. Apparemment Rose a fait des miracles et, même s’il est encore convalescent, R2 est sorti d’affaire.

— Tant mieux », se réjouit Poe avant de fermer les yeux, épuisé par la forte dose de médicaments que l’Amirale lui avait injectée.

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

« Encore ! ordonna Luke à Kaydel. Concentre-toi, tu dois te montrer plus affutée, sers-toi de ton esprit autant que de ton bâton. »

En nage, la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de reprendre le mouvement de combat. Le soleil tapait dur sur la petite clairière où ils s’entrainaient, lui rendant la tâche encore plus difficile.

« Tu as peur de me blesser, observa Luke en la parant sans difficultés. Oublie ça, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Si tu te retrouves face à un homme du Premier Ordre, il n’hésitera pas, lui ! Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre. »

Elle haleta avant de reprendre sa position. Luke était un maitre exigeant. Si elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour tout ce qui concernait l’usage de la Force afin de déplacer des objets ou la manipulation mentale, elle devait reconnaitre que les techniques de combat lui posaient beaucoup de problèmes.

« Concentre-toi ! » hurla Luke.

Cette fois, Kaydel s’obligea à vider son esprit et passa à l’attaque, combinant les mouvements avec fluidité.

« Bien, la félicita le Jedi. C’est mieux. »

Un sourire s’épanouit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu’il posait la main sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle sentit son pouls accélérer. Plus elle passait de temps avec Luke, plus elle l’appréciait. Le Jedi se troubla soudain et se retourna. Suivant la direction de son regard, Kaydel aperçut la Générale.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s’excusa Leia. Mais, j’ai pensé que Kaydel aimerait savoir que le Faucon est revenu de sa mission et que Poe Dameron est blessé. »

La jeune femme sursauta et son visage se remplit d’inquiétude. Luke soupira.

« Va le voir. De toute façon, ton esprit ne sera pas à l’entrainement tant que tu ne seras pas rassurée sur l’état de ton ami.

— Merci Luke », lança Kaydel avant de courir vers le bâtiment qui abritait l’unité médicale.

Le Jedi ramassa le bâton d’entrainement qu’elle avait oublié dans sa hâte.

« Elle n’est pas assez rapide, remarqua Leia.

— Pas encore assez rapide, corrigea Luke. Mais ça viendra. Comme tu le sais, on ne devient pas un Jedi en quelques jours. »

Leia retint un soupir.

« Rey était beaucoup plus…

— Rey n’est plus là. Pour ma part, je suis extrêmement fier de Kaydel et tu devrais l’être également. Elle est attentive, concentrée et elle écoute les consignes, contrairement à Rey.

— Je dirais plutôt qu’elle boit tes paroles, rétorqua sa sœur.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

La Générale remarqua que son frère était sur la défensive mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

« Tu le sais très bien. Kaydel est une jeune femme douce et gentille, Luke. Et elle a un grand cœur qui ne demande qu’à être rempli d’amour et à en donner. C’est pour cela que je pense que tu devrais sérieusement envisager l’idée d’élargir tes enseignements à d’autres occupants de la base. Kaydel passe beaucoup trop de temps seule avec toi et elle s’attache plus qu’elle ne le devrait. »

Le visage de Luke se ferma complètement.

« Je ne veux pas d’un second padawan, Kaydel me suffit. Quant à ce que tu sous-entends cela n’arrivera pas et tu le sais fort bien.

— Oui, moi je le sais, mais Kaydel ? Ecoute Luke, je ne dis pas cela pour te blesser mais pour éviter de la voir souffrir. Au moins, essaie de mettre des distances entre vous, cesse de tolérer qu’elle t’appelle par ton prénom.

— C’est moi qui le lui ai demandé, grogna Luke. Je ne veux plus qu’on me voit comme un Maitre Jedi.

— C’est pourtant ce que tu es. 

— Qu’a donné la mission d’Holdo ? »

Voyant qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d’avis, Leia soupira.

« Poe a été blessé mais il a évité le pire, nous avons failli perdre Amilyn. Tous les autres vont bien, même s’ils étaient d’une saleté repoussante, surtout Chewie. Je leur ai dit de se nettoyer avant de faire leur rapport.

— Et les Sénateurs ?

— Ils ne sont que deux, Berenko et Casterfo.

— Qu’est-il arrivé aux autres ?

— C’est la raison de ma présence, je pense qu’il faut que tu entendes ce qu’ils ont à nous raconter. »

()()

Luke suivit Leia jusqu’au poste de commandement où les attendaient Casterfo vêtu de frais ainsi que Lando, Finn, Holdo et Chewbacca dont les poils étaient encore humides. Le visage tendu, Amilyn fixait la porte de l’unité médicale. Luke suivit son regard avant de se détourner en apercevant Kaydel assise au chevet de Poe, la main du pilote dans la sienne.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes rafraichis, que pouvez-vous nous apprendre ? Qu’est-il arrivé à Kee et Gillen ? Et où se trouve la Sénatrice Bérenko ? » interrogea Leia.

Amilyn se tourna vers les Skywalker.

« Berenko semble avoir été assez éprouvée, mentalement parlant, par sa détention, j’ai jugé qu’il était préférable qu’elle prenne un peu de repos. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour Kee, il était déjà mort. Quant à Gillen, elle a refusé de nous suivre. »

Leia s’étrangla à demi.

« Comment ça refusé ? Vous voulez dire qu’elle a décidé de rester en prison ? Impossible ! Personne de sensé ne ferait une chose pareille.

— Pourtant, c’est exactement ce qu’elle a fait, grinça Amilyn. Apparemment, les conditions de détention du Premier Ordre se sont nettement améliorées depuis la mort de Snoke. Tellement que Gillen a préféré rester sous la coupe de Kylo Ren. »

Luke, revenu de sa surprise, haussa les épaules.

« C’est son choix.

— Il faut admettre que Ren fait montre de beaucoup de prévenance envers ses prisonniers, reconnut Casterfo. Ayant entendu parler des geôles de l’Empire, je redoutais des maltraitances, mais pour être franc, nous étions plus traités comme des hôtes de marque que comme des détenus. Exception faite de notre absence de liberté de mouvement, évidemment.

— Gillen a toujours été une idiote, soupira Leia. Gavez-la de nourriture et de boisson et elle est prête à tout accepter. Kylo Ren tente d’annihiler la volonté d’évasion de ses prisonniers par des privilèges. C’est subtil et bien pensé. Je suis surprise qu’il ait eu une telle idée, je m’attendais à ce qu’il se montre plus… brutal.

— Cela n’a cependant pas fonctionné pour Berenko et moi, souligna Casterfo.

— Et j’en suis heureuse, mon ami », sourit la Générale avant de se tourner vers Holdo dans l’attente de la suite de son rapport.

L’Amirale s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Ren semble tellement certain de sa méthode pour endormir la combattivité de ses captifs qu’il en néglige la sécurité élémentaire. Entrer dans le centre de détention s’est avéré d’une facilité déconcertante tout comme notre évasion. A croire qu’il se moque totalement de conserver ses prisonniers.

— Ou alors, comme tous les Siths, il est tellement imbu de lui-même qu’il n’imagine pas qu’on puisse réussir à contrecarrer ses plans, déclara Luke d’un ton méprisant.

— Peut-être a-t-il quelques raisons de le penser, soupira Holdo. Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir. Finn, racontez-leur ce que les soldats du Premier Ordre vous ont appris. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’ex trooper.

« Bah, je sais pas trop comment tourner ça.

— Le plus simplement possible, l’encouragea Leia.

— Vous savez j’ai été un stormtrooper… Et bah, quand on est trooper, on a tous un point commun : on déteste nos commandants et encore plus le Leader.

— Oui, c’est logique, reconnut Luke. Surtout quand on connait les méthodes de recrutement du Premier Ordre.

— Tout à fait, Maitre Luke. Ça a toujours été comme ça, sauf que pas là, annonça Finn dont l’incrédulité était palpable. On a bien parlé avec eux et ils détestent Hux et les autres, mais pas Kylo Ren. En fait, ils, sérieux j’ai du mal à le croire, ils le trouvent juste. Pire, ils l’apprécient ! Ils le trouvent humain et approuvent ses décisions. Il y en a même plusieurs qui nous ont dit qu’ils étaient fiers de se battre pour lui et que de plus en plus de citoyens galactiques s’engageaient dans leurs rangs. Et quand je dis s’engagent, je veux dire qu’ils sont _volontaires_! »

L’émoi de Finn était palpable et Holdo jeta un regard éloquent à Leia.

« Vous voyez le problème, Générale ? Il commence à être populaire. »

Leia ne répondit pas, partagée entre la stupeur, la consternation, l’espoir et une pointe de fierté maternelle qu’elle ne pouvait tout à fait repousser.

« Il est intelligent, siffla Luke entre ses dents. Il cherche à s’attirer les faveurs du peuple, de ceux dont aucun dirigeant ne se préoccupe habituellement.

— Précisément, confirma Holdo. En faisant ça, il nous frappe plus efficacement qu’en nous envoyant sa flotte de destroyers.

— Si les peuples sont satisfaits de sa manière de commander, plus personne ne voudra se rebeller et la Résistance n’aura plus de raison d’exister, murmura Finn qui venait de comprendre. Mais c’est…

— Brillant, soupira Leia.

— Vicieux ! » déclara Luke au même instant.

Un silence rempli de malaise tomba sur le petit groupe. Finalement le Sénateur Casterfo s’éclaircit la gorge :

« Cela ressemble un peu à la technique que Palpatine avait utilisée pour prendre le contrôle du Sénat, j’ai peine à croire que les citoyens galactiques se laissent prendre au piège à nouveau…

— Palpatine a fait en sorte de créer un climat de peur tout en se présentant comme un homme inoffensif. Il ne s’est pas intéressé aux peuples, mais aux Sénateurs car ils avaient le pouvoir. Ce que fait Kylo Ren est différent… C’est… Je n’ai pas de mots pour qualifier ça, je, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, » avoua la Générale.

Sentant le trouble de sa jumelle et, conscient de l’espoir fou qui montait en elle, Luke posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ce n’est plus Ben, murmura-t-il. N’oublie pas de quoi il est capable, souviens-toi de ce qu’il a fait à Han… »

Le visage de Leia se remplit de chagrin et les autres présents détournèrent pudiquement le regard tandis que Luke entrainait sa sœur un peu à l’écart.

« C’est un manipulateur, poursuivit le Jedi. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir qu’il convoite et quand il l’aura obtenu, il montrera son vrai visage. S’il cherchait à accomplir le bien et à défendre les plus faibles, comme il essaie de le faire croire, jamais il ne se serait tourné vers le Côté Obscur. »

La Générale inspira profondément.

« Je sais, c’est juste que pendant un instant, j’ai espéré que… que Rey avait réussi à le ramener.

— Tu sais que ce n’est pas le cas, Leia. Tu le sens aussi bien que moi dans la Force : Rey est de plus en plus proche de basculer. Ce qui ne m’étonne guère, au vu de ce que nos amis viennent de nous apprendre : il la séduit en prenant la défense des opprimés et des esclaves et la persuade que le seul moyen de réussir à les aider est d’utiliser la puissance du Côté Obscur. Il l’utilise et la manipule, comme les autres. Tout n’est que calcul chez lui, même sa décision de nous accorder une trêve. Il compte probablement mettre ce temps à profit pour convaincre les citoyens galactiques de sa légitimité. »

Leia ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur lourd. Luke avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se bercer d’illusions, elle ne l’avait jamais fait et n’allait pas commencer maintenant. Affichant un air décidé, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe, suivie par Luke :

« Je vais demander à Rose de prendre contact avec tous nos sympathisants. Je veux savoir précisément quelles sont les dispositions que Ren a prises et leur impact sur l’opinion galactique. Sénateur Casterfo, j’espère pouvoir compter sur votre aide dans cette analyse. »

Ce dernier s’empressa de donner son accord et Leia se retourna vers Amilyn et Finn.

« Nous savons que Ren s’est rendu sur Castilon il y a peu et j’ai le pressentiment qu’il se passe quelque chose là-bas. Quelque chose de plus important que la disparition de Colossus. Nous avons essayé de joindre notre contact mais nous n’y sommes pas parvenus. Je sais que vous venez juste de rentrer mais…

— Nous allons nous y rendre, accepta Amilyn. Le temps de prendre un peu de repos et de remettre le Faucon en état.

— Parfait. Luke, il faut continuer à creuser la piste d’un retour de l’Empereur, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Peut-être que si nous avons des preuves de la duplicité du Premier Ordre à présenter aux peuples, cela réveillera les consciences. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, un chapitre qui j’espère fait avancer l’histoire, que ce soit sur les relations entre Rey et Ren (20 pas en arrière lol) mais aussi apporte des éléments à la Résistance sur la manière dont Kylo dirige son organisation. La question maintenant c’est… que va faire Rey ? 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être posté vendredi en fin d’après-midi ou mercredi soir au lieu du jeudi habituel car je suis en déplacement tout le jeudi et je vais rentrer super tard. 
> 
> Bonne semaine à tous !


	23. Chapitre 22 : Luke tente une manoeuvre à la Han Solo

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

****

****

Allongé sur un lit moelleux et profitant des soins attentifs du droïde médical visant à le remettre sur pied, Poe se redressa légèrement à l’entrée de l’Amirale et dissimula sa satisfaction. Il était certain qu’elle viendrait.

« Votre amie est déjà partie ?

— Kaydel ? Oui, elle avait à faire avec le vieux Luke, ils deviennent inséparables ces deux-là, s’amusa Poe. Quand partons-nous ? »

Amilyn fronça les sourcils.

« Comment êtes-vous déjà… Ah oui, Finn, évidemment.

— Je devrais pouvoir piloter le Faucon sans trop de difficultés », annonça Poe en se levant. 

Tout en parlant, il fit jouer son épaule blessée et ne put retenir une grimace.

« Ça va le faire, annonça-t-il cependant.

— Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez, là ? » s’inquiéta Holdo en le voyant arracher les tuyaux qui le reliaient aux appareils médicaux sans tenir compte des bips outrés du droïde chargé de superviser sa convalescence.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Poe s’approcha d’elle, la frôlant.

« Je me prépare pour notre nouvelle mission, Amilyn. Vous n’espériez tout de même pas que j’allais rester ici ? Sans moi, vous seriez bien capable de vous faire tuer… »

Elle plongea son regard clair dans les yeux du pilote.

« Il est hors de question que vous nous accompagniez. Vous venez d’être sérieusement blessé, Mr Dameron. Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous reposer et de soins appropriés. Recouchez-vous, je vais appeler l’officier de santé afin qu’il s’occupe de remettre ces sondes en place.

— Je vais parfaitement bien et, si j’en crois ce que m’a raconté Finn, du temps, on n’en a pas beaucoup ; alors arrêtez de le perdre à essayer de me convaincre de rester ici. »

Holdo leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’il sortait de l’unité médicale.

« Vous êtes insupportable ! s’écria-t-elle en lui emboitant le pas. Vous êtes même incapable de suivre un ordre simple ! Vous n’êtes qu’une fichue tête brûlée !

— C’est pour ça que vous m’adorez », sourit de nouveau le pilote.

Troublée, Amilyn secoua la tête d’un air de dépit.

« Très bien, venez donc, puisque vous voulez tellement vous faire tuer. »

**_Croiseur du Premier Ordre,_ **

Rey serra les dents en montant à bord du vaste croiseur lourdement armé que Kylo Ren avait fait préparer à son intention.

« Tout va bien, Seigneur Dejakku ? » l’interrogea Phasma.

La jeune femme songea avec désespoir que non, justement, rien n’allait… Ben ne s’était même pas donné la peine de venir la voir avant son départ en mission. Mission qui consistait justement à traquer ses amis. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment s’y prendre et n’avait aucune envie de réussir.

« Oui, merci, répondit-elle pourtant d’un ton sec. J’aimerais me rendre sur Corellia pour commencer, je veux interroger les officiers présents lors de l’attaque. »

Phasma songea que c’était une perte de temps mais ne protesta pas. Il fallait que Rey prenne gout au pouvoir, la contredire ne l’y aiderait pas.

Alors qu’ils s’éloignaient du Destroyer, Rey fixa la longue baie vitrée qui, elle le savait désormais, donnait sur les appartements du Suprême Leader. Pendant une seconde il lui sembla apercevoir un mouvement et elle chercha Ben dans la Force mais seuls le vide et le silence lui répondirent. Désemparée, elle se détourna de la fenêtre.

Se rendant compte que la jeune femme était bouleversée, Phasma s’assit à ses côtés dans un bruissement métallique.

« Je suis désolée d’insister, mais vous paraissez troublée par quelque chose, peut-être puis-je vous aider ? »

Rey avala brutalement sa salive, le cœur lourd, avant d’avouer dans un souffle :

« J’ignore ce que le Suprême Leader attend exactement de moi : que je découvre les responsables ? Que je les traque ? Que je lui ramène les Sénateurs ? Et, si j’échoue que se passera-t-il ? Je ne sais pas même comment m’y prendre pour mener à bien cette mission. »

Le casque chromé de Phasma se tourna vers elle.

« Vous doutez de vous-même, mais vous n’avez aucune raison de le faire. Vous avez déjà démontré votre valeur à de nombreuses reprises durant les dernières semaines. Les autres membres du Conseil Obscur ont été très impressionnés par votre potentiel », ajouta-t-elle, désireuse de rassurer la jeune femme.

La mention des occupants de la Base Arrière résonna comme un avertissement dans l’esprit de Rey. En dépit de la cordialité dont Phasma faisait preuve à son égard, elle ne devait pas oublier qu’elle était l’une d’entre eux et donc, une ennemie potentielle. Lui faire des confidences était sans aucun doute une mauvaise idée.

Se méprenant sur les raisons de son silence, Phasma déclara :

« C’est tout à fait naturel de craindre de décevoir votre mentor, d’autant plus que notre Suprême Leader n’est pas toujours d’une composition facile, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Vous n’avez pas à avoir honte de vous montrer inquiète, cela fait toujours ça la première fois qu’on se voit confier une telle responsabilité. Moi-même je n’en menais pas large lors de ma première mission en solo. J’avais tellement peur d’échouer et que le Général Pryde me renvoie dans le bouge d’où il m’avait sortie, que je n’ai pas pu fermer l’œil pendant les trois jours qui ont précédé mon départ. »

Oubliant un instant ses préoccupations, Rey sursauta.

« Pryde ? C’est lui votre mentor ? Je l’ignorais… Il ne semble pas très loquace, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton neutre.

— Avec lui, les mots sont inutiles, seuls comptent les actes et la performance, affirma Phasma. J’ai l’immense honneur de n’avoir jamais déçu la confiance qu’il a placée en moi et je suis certaine qu’il en sera de même pour vous avec notre Suprême Leader. »

Dissimulant le frisson que les dernières paroles de Phasma lui causaient, Rey se força à lui sourire.

« Je l’espère. Merci de votre soutien, Capitaine Phasma. Vos encouragements me rassurent un peu.

— Pas de problème. N’hésitez pas à me consulter en cas de besoin. Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, contrairement à Hux, j’ai toujours eu conscience de tout ce que vous pouvez apporter au Premier Ordre. Vous êtes une recrue de choix, ne laissez personne vous convaincre du contraire. »

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Debout dans une clairière à la végétation luxuriante, Luke s’immobilisa brusquement alors qu’ils étaient en plein milieu d’un exercice visant à augmenter la vélocité de Kaydel.

« Luke ? s’inquiéta-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rey », souffla le Jedi avant de se précipiter vers la base.

Comme si elle avait senti son approche, Leia se tourna vers lui à l’instant où il pénétrait dans la salle des transmissions, talonné par Kaydel.

« Elle vient de quitter le Destroyer, confirma Leia devant son interrogation muette.

— Je dois essayer, déclara Luke. C’est peut-être la seule chance que nous aurons.

— Je donne l’ordre de te préparer un chasseur. »

Kaydel, dépassée par les événements, se tourna vers Leia, le visage trahissant son incompréhension.

« Générale, que se passe-t-il ?

— Kylo Ren vient d’envoyer son apprentie en mission. Sûrement une des conséquences de notre opération de sauvetage des Sénateurs. C’est une occasion en or de la rencontrer hors de l’influence de son Maitre. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer. »

Saisissant l’importance de la nouvelle, Kaydel hocha la tête et emboita le pas à Luke.

« Je vous accompagne. »

Il s’immobilisa net.

« Non. Tu n’es pas encore prête et, s’il venait à m’arriver quelque chose, tu serais notre dernier espoir. Je ne prendrais pas le risque que tu sois blessée.

— Mais…

— Non Kaydel, tu ne peux pas m’accompagner, la coupa Luke. Si je ne reviens pas, Leia sera là pour t’aider, elle connait la Force, elle t’apprendra. »

Sur ces paroles, il s’éloigna vers les hangars. La main de Leia se posa sur l’épaule de la jeune padawan afin de l’empêcher de le suivre.

« Il a raison. Tu n’es pas prête à te mesurer à une adversaire telle que Rey, ta présence ne serait qu’une gêne pour Luke. Il aura déjà fort à faire, il n’a pas besoin de devoir en plus veiller sur toi. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Kaydel mais elle les ravala. Même si elle était blessée par les paroles de Leia, elle en reconnaissait la véracité : elle n’était pas assez puissante pour tenir tête à l’apprentie de Kylo Ren. Elle devait se montrer raisonnable, c’était ce que Luke attendait d’elle. Pourtant, son cœur était prêt à exploser à l’idée qu’il puisse ne pas revenir et qu’elle ne le revoie jamais.

« La menace d’une mort prochaine est le lot de tous les Jedis, et cela particulièrement lorsqu’un Sith émerge dans la Force, souffla Leia à son oreille. Il faut que tu en prennes conscience et que tu t’y fasses. C’est la raison de l’interdiction de tout attachement prescrite par l’Ordre. La perspective de la perte d’un être cher ne peut et ne doit pas altérer ton jugement ou celui de Luke. Un Jedi ne peut prendre le risque de laisser ses sentiments pour autrui le submerger. Si tu n’es pas prête à accepter cela et à repousser ce que tu éprouves, alors, tu n’en deviendras jamais un. »

Kaydel sursauta en comprenant que la Générale avait deviné ce qui grandissait dans son cœur depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Je regrette d’être obligée de me montrer aussi directe, murmura Leia. Luke aurait dû te l’expliquer. »

Sonnée à la fois par la découverte de son secret et la manière dont la Générale avait tué ses espérances naissantes, Kaydel ne réagit pas tandis que Leia s’avançait lentement pour rejoindre son frère.

« Que la Force soit avec toi, Luke, » lui souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

**_Chasseur de la Résistance,_ **

En dépit de l’importance de sa mission, Luke ne put retenir un sourire alors qu’il propulsait son appareil dans la Galaxie. De toutes les choses auxquelles il avait renoncé après la perte de Ben, le pilotage était celle qui lui avait le plus manqué durant son exil volontaire.

Il régla ses appareils et entra en communication avec la base rebelle.

« Leia ? Où va-t-elle ? Corellia ?

— Corellia », confirma sa sœur.

Il entra les coordonnées dans le système de guidage et inspira profondément. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il ferait une fois face à Rey mais il était prêt à tout tenter pour la convaincre. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle poursuive son apprentissage avec Ren : si ces deux-là décidaient de déchainer leur puissance contre la Résistance et les Jedis, il doutait d’avoir la moindre chance de l’emporter ; même avec l’aide de Kaydel.

**_Corellia,_ **

Rey ne mit pas longtemps à identifier ceux qui avaient mené l’opération contre la prison. Les descriptions étaient précises et elle connaissait suffisamment la Résistance pour pouvoir les reconnaitre sans le moindre doute. Finn, Poe, Chewie, une femme aux cheveux lilas dont Phasma lui apprit qu’il s’agissait de l’Amirale Holdo et un pilote pour le Faucon, sans doute la fille qui était avec Finn la dernière fois, Rose, à ce qui lui semblait se souvenir.

Elle pesta intérieurement. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit ceux dont elle était le plus proche avant… Avant Ben. Cette pensée assombrit encore son humeur et elle s’obligea à se concentrer sur le compte-rendu des officiers présents la nuit de l’évasion.

« On en a eu un, le grand brun », expliqua fièrement le capitaine de la Garde Carcérale. 

Rey sentit ses yeux s’embuer. Poe Dameron, sans le moindre doute. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler ensemble, mais elle avait appris à l’apprécier à travers ce que Finn et BB-8 lui en avaient dit. Elle caressa l’idée d’étrangler à distance ce fichu officier qui se vantait de l’avoir abattu avant de se reprendre. L’homme n’y pouvait rien… Ce n’était pas sa faute si la Résistance avait décidé de briser la trêve qu’elle si avait chèrement payée.

Brusquement, elle sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le soulagement et la joie l’envahirent à la pensée que Ben avait décidé de s’ouvrir de nouveau à elle avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Ce n’était pas Ben. C’était Luke. Il approchait.

Rey avala sa salive, incertaine de ce qu’elle devait faire de cette information. Elle ne voulait pas être amenée à combattre le Jedi. Elle ne le craignait pas, non, mais elle se sentait incapable d’utiliser son sabre contre lui. Elle baissa les yeux sur l’arme au laser d’un rouge flamboyant qui pendait à sa ceinture et la honte l’envahit brièvement.

« Seigneur Dejakku ? Que faisons-nous ? s’impatientait Phasma. Ils sont partis depuis longtemps, nous ne trouverons plus rien ici. »

Rey ne répondit pas. Luke était très proche, elle pouvait le sentir. Et, s’il était précisément au même endroit qu’elle, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. En une fraction de seconde, elle prit sa décision.

« Questionnez encore Gillen, elle sait peut-être quelque chose d’autre, » lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers un des TIE à bord desquels ils étaient arrivés.

Phasma la regarda s’éloigner avec incompréhension. Après leur petite discussion à bord du Chasseur, elle était pourtant certaine que Rey ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de démontrer ses capacités.

« Mais, en utilisant vos pouvoirs, vous pourriez…

— J’ai une autre piste, que personne ne me suive. »

Sans tenir compte des protestations de la capitaine, Rey embarqua. Guidée par la Force, la jeune femme pilota l’engin jusqu’à une magnifique crique de sable doré que les vagues caressaient. Le décor était idyllique, pourtant un frisson d’appréhension la secoua. Ses perceptions ne l’avaient pas trompée. Luke était là. Seul.

**_Plage de sable doré,_ **

**_Corellia_ **

Luke regarda le TIE approcher. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de venir seule. Un fait encourageant.

Rey sortit de l’appareil, la main sur son sabre laser, sans toutefois l’ouvrir. Une brise marine s’éleva, parsemant des grains de sable sur leurs visages. Avec des pas mesurés, le Jedi s’avança vers la jeune femme avant de s’immobiliser à quelques mètres d’elle, la sentant sur la défensive. Il écarta les bras en signe de paix.

« Je ne suis pas venu me battre avec toi, Rey. J’aimerais simplement te parler.

— Nous n’avons plus rien à nous dire, Maitre Luke. »

Il s’autorisa un léger sourire en l’entendant l’appeler ainsi.

« Approche, je t’en prie. Tu sais que tu n’as rien à craindre de ma part.

— Je n’ai pas peur de vous ! » grinça Rey en le rejoignant d’un pas assuré.

Une fois qu’elle eut franchi les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, le Jedi prit le temps de la regarder avec attention. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ de Ahch-To. Elle semblait plus mûre, plus dure également. Une aura sombre de pouvoir émanait d’elle, mais, il pouvait sentir le doute l’animer. Tout n’était pas encore perdu.

« Il n’est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, tu sais. Tu peux toujours nous rejoindre, lui souffla-t-il d’une voix douce.

— C’est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour que je vous accompagne sur Ajan Kloss ? » riposta Rey d’un ton hargneux.

Luke se décomposa brièvement. Comment savait-elle où la Résistance avait choisi d’implanter sa base principale ? Un léger sourire ironique flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle leva son poignet autour duquel brillait un large bracelet.

« La balise que la Générale m’avait donnée afin que je puisse les retrouver une fois que je vous aurais convaincu de les rejoindre. Visiblement, personne n’a songé à désactiver l’autre moitié. »

Le Jedi la regarda avec attention.

« Donc, depuis tout ce temps, tu sais exactement où nous nous trouvons mais, pourtant, aucun Destroyer n’a été déployé autour de notre orbite. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j’ai jugé qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de partager cette information soupira Rey d’un air las. Après tout, la trêve ordonnée par Ben n’est pas encore terminée. Enfin, elle ne l’était pas jusqu’à ce que vous envoyiez une équipe ici pour forcer la prison ! »

Sa colère était perceptible.

« Que t’a-t-il demandé de faire ? » l’interrogea Luke, toujours aussi calme.

La jeune femme inspira longuement, laissant le vent caresser son visage, afin de trouver un peu de sérénité.

« Il m’a ordonné de trouver les responsables de l’évasion des Sénateurs et de les lui amener, avoua-t-elle d’une voix qui tremblait un peu.

— Il teste ta loyauté, comprit Luke. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Rey se raidit, une fois de plus sur la défensive, tandis que la question du Jedi se frayait un chemin en elle. Luke ne la quittait pas des yeux. Concentré, il écoutait tout ce qui émanait d’elle. Tristesse, solitude, remords, impuissance… L’impression de ne pas trouver sa place, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, écrasait la Force. La tête basse, Rey ne répondit pas.

« Tu te sens très seule, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle évita son regard, les yeux brillants.

« Tes amis, Chewie, Finn, BB-8, et les autres, te manquent, comprit Luke. Sache que tu leur manques aussi et qu’ils attendent ton retour.

— Vu la manière dont ça s’est passé la dernière fois que j’ai parlé avec Finn, j’en doute.

— Rey, ils ont compris. Nous avons tous compris tes raisons, murmura le Jedi avec autant de douceur que possible. Mais, il est trop tard pour le ramener. Tu dois l’accepter comme nous avons tous dû le faire. Même Leia. »

Bouleversée, Rey le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Il n’est pas celui que vous croyez tous. Il a du bon en lui, je l’ai vu. 

— Tu ne vois que ce qu’il accepte de te montrer, déclara Luke avec calme. Il te manipule, tous les Siths agissent ainsi. Il utilise tes sentiments, il joue sur ta corde sensible. Il te fait croire qu’il est animé par de louables intentions mais son seul but est d’obtenir plus de pouvoir. Une fois que tu l’auras aidé à atteindre son objectif, il te montrera son vrai visage, mais, à ce moment-là, il sera sans doute trop tard pour toi aussi. »

Rey secoua la tête, désemparée. Elle aimerait tellement que quelqu’un d’autre comprenne à quel point Ben était déchiré. Que quelqu’un l’aide à le sauver de lui-même.

« Non, vous vous trompez ! J’ai vu en lui, il n’est pas mauvais. C’est cette chose qui le pousse à faire des choses ignobles en murmurant dans sa tête, je le sais. Je l’entends aussi, » avoua-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

Luke se raidit à cette déclaration.

« Il y a une présence dans l’esprit de Ben et dans le tien ? Que dit-elle ?

— Des choses étranges, murmura Rey. Elle me parle comme si elle me connaissait, comme si elle m’attendait… »

Elle frissonna.

« Elle parle à Ben depuis toujours. Et sur Castilon, il y avait cet homme inconnu… Mauvais, corrompu… Le propriétaire de la voix. Il s’en est pris à Ben. J’ai cru qu’il allait le tuer ! »

L’angoisse de Rey pour le jeune homme était visible et Luke posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je sais. Ce n’est pas passé loin. J’ai perçu que tu utilisais la Force pour aider Kylo Ren, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de désapprobation.

— Vous savez qu’il a attaqué Ben ?

— Je l’ai senti. Leia aussi.

— Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

— Je suppose que les liens de sang exacerbent notre perception de Kylo Ren, expliqua Luke. Le fait qu’il ait été mon padawan également. Nous sommes incapables de le sentir en permanence mais nous ressentons les perturbations qu’il engendre dans la Force. Nous avons perçu sa souffrance et ton intervention. »

La jeune femme le considéra avec stupeur avant de murmurer :

« Savez-vous à qui appartient cette voix ? Qui cherche à nous faire du mal ? »

A cet instant, Luke hésita. Ils avaient failli perdre R2 pour obtenir ces informations. Des éléments qui pourraient se révéler décisifs pour la suite. Il ne pouvait pas les dévoiler avec légèreté. Il ne voulait pas donner involontairement un avantage à Kylo Ren. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, quoiqu’il dise, Rey s’empresserait de le rapporter à son Maitre. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour lui et voulait par-dessus tout lui prouver son soutien.

Alors qu’il pesait le pour et le contre entre tout dire, ce qui offrirait peut-être une information capitale à leurs ennemis, et garder ce qu’il savait pour lui, Luke sentit un changement s’opérer en Rey. Le regard de la jeune femme se teinta d’une lueur jaunâtre et il sembla au Jedi qu’un nuage passait au-dessus d’eux, assombrissant la plage de sable doré. La brise légère et agréable qui les caressait jusqu’à présent se refroidit tandis que Rey s’écartait pour prendre une posture offensive. Visiblement, elle avait été plus prompte à se décider que son ancien Maitre.

« Je peux vous obliger à me le révéler, déclara-t-elle d’un ton glacial. Ne me forcez pas à faire ça, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier. »

Le Jedi fronça les sourcils en percevant les intentions de Rey grâce à la Force. Elle était prête à tout pour Kylo Ren, elle voulait à tout prix le protéger de la voix. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça… Le Jedi pouvait sentir la violence des sentiments qui animaient la jeune femme. Il se concentra sur ces derniers. Elle pensait qu’ainsi, il lui pardonnerait quelque chose qu’elle avait fait… Elle ressentait une intense culpabilité. Une solitude écrasante. Le besoin que Ben l’accepte à nouveau.

« Il s’est coupé de toi, comprit-il soudain. Il t’a repoussée. »

L’angoisse de Rey augmenta d’un cran et Luke vit tout ce qu’elle retenait depuis des années. L’impression d’isolement, d’abandon, la peur d’y être condamnée. Et, dominant le reste, son besoin d’être comprise et acceptée, de trouver quelqu’un qui l’apprécie pour ce qu’elle est sans la juger ou tenter de la changer. Quelqu’un qui l’aime et construise une vraie famille avec elle. Une personne qui ne la quitterait jamais. Le Jedi ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver de la compassion pour la jeune femme. Elle était tellement seule et perdue qu’elle en était venue à penser que Kylo Ren était le seul à pouvoir lui offrir toutes ces choses. Elle s’accrochait de toutes ses forces au lien qu’ils partageaient et était prête à tout pour le préserver. Il plongea dans le regard éperdu de la jeune femme et souffla :

« Même si je te donne ces informations, cela ne changera rien, Rey. Kylo Ren est incapable de te donner ce à quoi tu aspires. Il est incapable d’aimer. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy_** ,

Alors qu’il était en pleine méditation, Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux, en nage. Il porta la main à son cœur, oppressé par un pressentiment étrange. Comme s’il était sur le point de perdre quelque chose, quelque chose d’important, de… Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu’il comprit l’origine de sa soudaine anxiété et il sortit en courant de ses appartements.

Le visage défait, le jeune Leader pénétra dans la salle de commandement.

« Rey ! Je dois lui parler, immédiatement ! » beugla-t-il.

L’officier de service enclencha la transmission avec une insupportable lenteur et il l’envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche. Les mains tremblantes, Kylo Ren se pencha sur le comlink.

« Suprême Leader ? »

Il reconnut la voix étonnée de Phasma.

« Dites à mon apprentie de venir me parler, tout de suite ! »

Un silence puis :

« Je suis désolée, Suprême Leader mais cela n’est pas possible. Le Seigneur Dejakku a trouvé une piste. Elle a pris un TIE et est partie avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de la suivre. Nous ignorons où elle se trouve actuellement. »

De rage, Kylo abattit son poing sur la console.

« Non ! Cherchez-la, vous m’entendez ? Et ne vous présentez pas devant moi avant de l’avoir retrouvée ! »

Phasma inspira profondément.

« Mais, et les Sénateurs…

— Je m’en contrefiche, ces imbéciles n’ont pas la moindre importance ! Ils n’en ont jamais eu ! Trouvez Rey et ramenez-la sur le Supremacy immédiatement. Je la veux près de moi. Tout de suite. Suis-je clair ?

— Parfaitement, Suprême Leader, je m’y emploie sur le champ. »

Dévoré par l’angoisse, Kylo abattit de nouveau son poing sur la console avec violence sous le regard blasé de Hux.

« Il ne se contrôle plus, souffla un des jeunes préposés aux transmissions.

—Encore un de ses jours exécrables, lui murmura son voisin. Tu t’y feras. »

**_Corellia,_ **

« Il est incapable d’aimer… »

Les mots de Luke flottèrent un bref instant entre eux puis Rey se détourna.

« C’est faux ! » protesta-t-elle.

Luke sentit son besoin d’y croire, la foi innocente qu’elle avait en Kylo Ren. Elle était sur le point de basculer totalement du Côté Obscur afin de lui prouver sa loyauté, mais, ironiquement, son désir de ramener Ben l’empêchait de le faire.

« Il n’est pas l’homme que tu imagines, soupira le Jedi. Il n’y a plus de Ben. Kylo Ren se sert de toi, de ta puissance pour augmenter la sienne. Tu n’es rien d’autre que cela à ses yeux. Et, au fond de toi, tu en es consciente, seulement, tu refuses de l’accepter.

— C’est vous qui vous obstinez ! hurla la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas rien pour lui ! Il me l’a dit ! Il me l’a prouvé ! Il me l’a montré, » répéta-t-elle.

A cet instant, Luke comprit qu’il ne parviendrait pas à l’infléchir. Rey était trop séduite par Ren pour le voir comme le monstre qu’il était. La voix tremblante d’émotion, elle poursuivit :

« Après qu’il ait tué Snoke, il m’a supplié de le rejoindre, il a été jusqu’à renoncer à anéantir la Résistance, alors qu’il les tenait, pour que j’accepte ! Juste pour que je sois à ses côtés. Personne n’a jamais fait une chose pareille pour moi. »

Le Jedi ressentit le mouvement des TIE du Premier Ordre dans la Force. Le reste de la troupe serait bientôt là. Il n’avait plus assez de temps pour la convaincre. Cela était, de toute manière, voué à l’échec. Rey était trop engagée du Côté Obscur, trop attachée à Kylo Ren, pour l’écouter. Elle était intimement persuadée que Ren était le seul à pouvoir lui offrir ce qu’elle désirait : une personne qui veillerait sur elle et ne l’abandonnerait jamais.

Lorsqu’il le comprit, Luke grimaça. L’emprise de Ren sur Rey était solide et reposait sur l’image fausse qu’il lui offrait. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour contrecarrer le Sith. Il devait trouver le moyen d’obliger Kylo Ren à dévoiler son vrai visage à Rey, quitte à briser les illusions de la jeune femme. Il fallait pousser Ren à lui montrer l’étendue de sa cruauté. Le Jedi réfléchit : il connaissait le garçon depuis toujours et savait quelles étaient ses faiblesses les mieux dissimulées. Ren était certes incapable d’aimer, comme tous les adeptes du Côté Obscur, mais il n’était pas exempt de ressentir du désir…

La grimace de Luke s’accentua. En dépit de tout ce qu’il avait dit à Rey, il soupçonnait que sa soif de puissance n’était pas la seule chose qui avait poussé Ben à la vouloir à ses côtés. Il était certain que le Sith ressentait une attirance charnelle pour la jeune femme. Il l’avait compris à l’instant où il avait intercepté leur connexion sur Ahch-To et qu’il avait surpris le regard que le jeune homme posait sur elle.

« Il n’est pas le monstre que vous imaginez, plaida de nouveau Rey. Je le sais, je le connais. »

Le Jedi fixa sa compagne, conscient de sa détresse. Elle hésitait encore à le croire, elle refusait d’accepter la vérité. Et elle continuerait à le faire tant qu’elle le pourrait. Elle était trop conquise par Kylo Ren pour être objective. Il songea à la haine que Ben avait pour lui et un plan se dessina dans son esprit. Il grinça des dents à ce dernier. S’il ne se trompait pas, ce qu’il envisageait de faire allait rendre le Sith complètement fou. Quand il le découvrirait, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler, il serait incapable de contenir sa rage. Alors, Rey comprendrait enfin qui était réellement Kylo Ren et elle cesserait de croire aveuglément en lui. C’était risqué, tant pour Rey que pour Kylo Ren, mais le Jedi ne voyait pas d’autres façons de réussir à ouvrir les yeux de la jeune femme.

Sa décision prise, il plongea son regard pâle dans les yeux pailletés de vert de Rey.

« Il te ment afin que tu le suives, il te manipule. Il utilise tes sentiments pour mieux te contrôler. Je suis désolé, Rey, je sens à quel point tu as envie, besoin, d’y croire, mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à te mentir à toi-même. Jamais il ne te pourra t’offrir ce que tu espères, lui souffla-t-il avec douceur. Cela lui est impossible. »

Des larmes embuèrent les yeux de Rey. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le Jedi faillit renoncer. A travers la Force, il pouvait sentir la détresse de la jeune femme, sa tristesse, son besoin dévorant d’amour. Il n’avait pas le droit de se servir d’elle ainsi… Malheureusement, les enjeux étaient trop importants pour qu’il recule. Il devait récupérer Rey par n’importe quel moyen. Il fallait qu’elle se détourne de Kylo Ren avant qu’il ne la corrompe totalement et la seule façon était de forcer le Sith à faire tomber son masque pour qu’elle le voie tel qu’il est.

« Il t’a fait croire qu’il était le seul à se soucier de toi, à t’aimer, mais c’est faux, » affirma le Jedi.

Lentement, Luke leva la main et caressa la joue de Rey, du sable glissant sur ses doigts. A travers ce contact, le Jedi ressentit plus vivement encore les émotions de la jeune femme et il laissa la Force lui dicter ses mots.

« Tu es importante pour tes amis, pour Leia. Ils tiennent énormément à toi. Tout comme moi. »

Surprise, Rey leva les yeux vers lui. Elle doutait de sa sincérité tout en espérant qu’il dise vrai. Luke soupira intérieurement, se détestant pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Sa main déserta la joue de la jeune femme pour glisser jusqu’à sa nuque.

« Tu comptes pour moi, Rey, » répéta-t-il avant de l’enlacer.

Il sentit son trouble, son incompréhension face à son comportement mais cela ne l’arrêta pas. Réduisant ses scrupules au silence, Luke inclina son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rey, les unissant en un long baiser. Statufiée par la surprise, Rey se raidit sans pour autant avoir le réflexe de le repousser. Luke entendit le grondement d’un TIE qui se rapprochait et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Il sentit la morsure du remords se refermer sur son cœur alors qu’elle répondait timidement à son baiser. Son besoin de tendresse était tel qu’elle aurait accueilli n’importe quelle marque d’affection avec la même avidité. Se détestant pour la façon dont il venait d’utiliser la confiance et les faiblesses de la jeune femme, Luke la relâcha doucement et s’écarta.

Troublée, Rey plongea les yeux dans les siens, regrettant la manière dont elle s’était abandonnée à son étreinte.

« Luke, je... Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? souffla-t-elle.

— Pour que tu comprennes », murmura tristement Luke avant de prendre le chemin qui menait à son chasseur.

Un TIE se posa derrière Rey et Luke crispa les épaules entendant la porte s’ouvrir.

« Non ! entendit-il Rey ordonner. Cet homme n’a rien à voir avec la libération des prisonniers, laissez-le partir. »

Sans se retourner, Luke embarqua dans son chasseur, le cœur lourd.

**_Chasseur de la Résistance,_ **

« Indigne d’un Maitre Jedi ta conduite est ! » s’insurgea immédiatement le fantôme de Maitre Yoda.

Luke passa une main tremblante devant ses yeux.

« Je sais, Maitre. J’ai honte de moi, vous pouvez me croire.

— Et à raison ! Utiliser de la sorte la détresse de la jeune Rey, impardonnable.

—Je sais ! répéta Luke avec colère. Mais j’ai tout essayé pour la convaincre de tourner le dos à Ren et elle ne veut rien entendre. Le seul moyen est qu’il lui montre son vrai visage. »

Yoda le regarda avec dureté.

« Dangereuse et immorale est ta stratégie. Si tu as raison sur notre adversaire, en grand danger tu as mis Rey.

— J’en ai conscience, soupira Luke. Mais elle est de taille à se défendre, elle est puissante.

— Dans ce cas, pour Kylo Ren est le danger. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, un péril est à redouter. Mais, aux conséquences, tu n’as pas pensé !

— Non Maitre, je n’y ai pas pensé, répliqua Luke avec humeur. J’ai agi sur l’impulsion du moment… 

— Une impulsion, pfff. Une grande déception, je ressens à ton égard, poursuivit Maitre Yoda d’un ton implacable. Pour ta sœur, le cas aussi ce sera. »

Luke ne put retenir un rire bref.

« Sur ce point, je ne partage pas votre avis, Maitre. Je n’ai fait qu’agir de la manière dont Han l’aurait fait s’il s’était trouvé à ma place. Et, si je me rappelle bien, cela a toujours beaucoup plu à Leia. »

Maitre Yoda émit un grognement.

« Han Solo un Jedi n’était pas. Quant à toi, jamais autant à ton père tu n’as ressemblé. Attiser les passions, causer de la souffrance, provoquer la jalousie… Du Côté Obscur, tu te rapproches Luke ! Redoubler de vigilance, il te faut. »

Enervé par ces reproches qu’il savait amplement mérités, Luke éclata.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que j’ai mal agi ? Oui : c’est le cas ! Que Rey ne mérite pas d’être manipulée de la sorte ? Sûrement. Que mon geste risque de lui causer une grande peine ? Que ce que j’ai fait est contraire à toutes les règles de l’Ordre Jedi ? Que se servir ainsi des sentiments des autres est un pas vers le Côté Obscur ? Oui, oui, et encore oui ! Je n’en peux plus, Maitre Yoda, lâcha-t-il. Je n’aurais jamais dû me laisser convaincre de quitter ma retraite. J’ai tout gâché avec Ben, et j’ai recommencé avec Rey. A chaque fois que je tente de faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation, cela l’aggrave.

— Parce que mauvaises et irréfléchies sont tes décisions, conclut Yoda avec philosophie. Trop de risques, tu prends. De ta dernière folie, les conséquences nous ne tarderons pas à découvrir. 

— De toute manière, au point où nous en sommes, je doute que ça puisse encore empirer », marmonna Luke avec mauvaise humeur.

Cette fois, Maitre Yoda ne répondit pas.

**_Croiseur du Premier Ordre_** ,

Rageuse, Rey se planta devant Phasma.

« De quel droit osez-vous envoyer vos hommes à mes trousses alors que j’ai spécifiquement ordonné que l’on ne me suive pas ? »

La Capitaine soutint son regard.

« Ordre direct de notre Suprême Leader. Il a exigé qu’on vous retrouve. »

Rey se troubla légèrement à cette nouvelle. Ben s’était coupé d’elle, du moins, elle ne pouvait plus le sentir mais… est-ce que cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens ? Elle réalisa avec horreur qu’elle n’en savait rien. Si ça n’était pas le cas, il était certainement déjà au courant de sa rencontre avec Luke. Elle frissonna à la pensée des conséquences possibles. Et s’il considérait qu’elle avait rompu leur marché ?

Phasma observa la jeune femme avec attention. Le visage pâle et les traits tendus, Rey ne soufflait plus un mot. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que le réceptacle semblait inquiet. Elle songea à ce que son trooper lui avait raconté. Selon lui, lorsqu’il l’avait trouvée, elle n’était pas seule. Il lui avait même confié d’une voix un peu amusée qu’elle prenait du bon temps, attendu qu’un homme à l’allure dépenaillée la serrait dans ses bras et l’embrassait avec passion.

« Qui avez-vous rejoint sur cette plage ? » se décida-t-elle à interroger Rey à mi-voix.

La jeune femme évita son regard.

« Personne. J’avais cru, sentir quelque chose, mais je me suis trompée. Ce n’était qu’un touriste de passage qui voulait profiter de la plage. »

La capitaine soupira.

« Loin de moi l’idée de vous accuser de quoi que ce soit ou de vous blâmer, mais vous feriez mieux de préparer une version plus convaincante pour notre Suprême Leader. Je doute qu’il avale le fait que vous embrassez le premier quidam venu. Je vous laisse à présent, je dois superviser notre voyage de retour. Notre Seigneur a ordonné que je vous ramène aussi vite que possible à ses côtés. »

La jeune femme rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et ne répondit pas. Le cœur serré par l’inquiétude, elle entendit Phasma ordonner de passer en hyperpropulsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, oui je sais… QUOI ? LUKE ? Mais Luke est désabusé, désespéré et vient de passer des années à vivre en ermite : il a pris du recul avec la Force mais aussi les Jedis. Au final… il est prêt à tout pour que Rey ne s’allie pas avec Kylo ( parce que si les deux deviennent des Sith à part entière, soyons clairs : les Jedi sont morts). D’où son geste euhhhh original : il donne une autre option à Rey tout en poussant Kylo dans ses retranchements. Certes pas très glorieux…   
> Il s’est donc passé beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre… J’attends avec impatience vos réactions (tout en étant tentée de me cacher dans un trou lol) Je vous laisse le digérer ce week-end et je vous dis à Lundi pour la suite
> 
> Bon week !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Désillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !!
> 
> Voici donc la suite (avec du retard mais j'ai beaucoup retravaillé ce chapitre à partir des commentaires des lecteurs, du coup... j'ai ajouté des scènes au débotté !)
> 
> Bonne lecture et... reviews ?

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

****

« Je ne vois pas trop ce que nous rendre sur Castilon va nous apporter, » grommela Finn pour la cinquième fois depuis qu’ils étaient partis, une demi-heure plus tôt.

L’Amirale Holdo laissa échapper un sifflement agacé tandis qu’elle programmait leur plan de vol.

« Cessez donc de vous plaindre sans arrêt ! Il y a peu, vous vous répandiez en lamentations parce que vous vous sentiez exclu et, maintenant que l’on vous confie une mission, vous ne la trouvez pas assez intéressante. Personne ne vous a forcé à nous suivre, Chewie, Lando, Poe et moi aurions suffi.

— Bah, dans ce cas, vous auriez pu le dire avant », ragea Finn.

Amilyn inspira profondément pour se calmer : elle ne supportait plus ses jérémiades. Finn était un bon élément mais il avait tendance à être un peu — très —borné quelquefois. Souhaitant éviter que la situation ne s’envenime, elle se leva d’un mouvement gracieux.

« Je vais à l’unité de soins, histoire de voir comment va Mr Dameron, je vous conseille d’être dans de meilleures dispositions à mon retour, » ne put-elle s’empêcher d’ajouter.

Finn attendit qu’elle soit partie pour la singer.

« Je vous conseille d’être dans de meilleures dispositions à mon retour, tu parles ! »

Chewie poussa un grognement amusé tandis que Lando souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Pendant ce temps-là, Madame l’Amirale va voir Poe, poursuivit Finn. Comme si son état avait pu se détériorer en dix minutes… »

Cette fois, Lando éclata de rire et, au bout d’un moment, Finn se joignit à lui.

« Franchement, j’y croyais pas, mais on dirait bien qu’il va y arriver, s’amusa le jeune homme. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu’il lui trouve…

— Grande, élancée, svelte mais avec une belle poitrine bien ferme, des grandes jambes, du style, et hyper sexy quand elle prend sa voix de commandement, énuméra Lando. Moi, je vois tout à fait. »

Chewie grogna son accord et Finn haussa les épaules.

« Si vous le dites… »

()()

Poe se redressa à l’entrée d’Holdo, se félicitant intérieurement d’avoir ôté sa chemise pour vérifier la cicatrisation de sa blessure.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Amilyn ? » l’interrogea-t-il d’une voix suave.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rien du tout. J’en avais juste assez des récriminations incessantes de Finn. Alors, soyez gentil, et épargnez-moi votre numéro de charme. Votre drague balourde est ridicule, de plus vous pourriez être mon fils. »

Loin de se laisser décourager, Poe s’approcha d’elle.

« Si vous me prenez pour un gamin sans expérience, vous risquez d’être surprise…

— Oh ça, je n’en doute pas, Mr Dameron : la base entière grouille de femmes prêtes à témoigner de vos exploits sexuels. Mais, histoire de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois : je n’ai aucune intention de rejoindre leurs rangs. Vous ne m’intéressez absolument pas, vous êtes beaucoup trop dépourvu de subtilité pour réussir à me tenter.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez, rétorqua Poe, vexé par sa rebuffade. Je manque sans doute de subtilité comme vous dites, mais je vous garantis que je le compense largement avec d’autres qualités. En tous cas, personne ne s’est jamais plaint.

— Peut-être, mais je préfère m’abstenir d’expérimenter la chose. Je n’ai aucune envie d’être un numéro de plus sur votre longue liste de conquêtes d’un soir, » répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

Poe sourit.

« C’est donc ça qui vous gêne… En fait, vous êtes jalouse. Mais, sachez Amilyn, qu’avec une femme comme vous, je ne me contenterai pas d’une seule nuit, susurra-t-il. J’ai bien compris qu’il en fallait largement plus pour vous combler...

— Vous êtes ridicule ! répéta Holdo d’une voix toutefois moins assurée que précédemment. Cessez immédiatement vos simagrées, c’est mon refus qui vous excite, nous le savons tous les deux.

— Non, c’est vous », lui asséna le pilote.

L’Amirale s’obligea à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle devait admettre, qu’à son corps défendant, elle commençait à prendre plaisir à ces joutes oratoires. Dameron était audacieux, tant par ses propos que par ses actes et, contrairement à beaucoup d’hommes de son entourage, il n’était pas intimidé par sa position élevée au sein de la Résistance. De plus, son physique ne gâchait rien, songea-t-elle en parcourant des yeux son torse nu.

« Ce que vous voyez vous plait ? l’interrogea Poe. Lequel de nous deux considère l’autre comme un objet en ce moment ?

— Je m’assurais de votre guérison, se défendit immédiatement Holdo. Je n’ai aucune envie que vous commenciez à vous vider de votre sang en plein milieu de notre mission.

— Bah voyons…Dans ce cas, le mieux serait encore de toucher, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il saisit la main fine et élégante de l’Amirale et la posa à l’endroit de sa blessure.

« Il y a une petite boursouflure, juste ici, vous la sentez ? » la défia-t-il tout en guidant lentement sa paume le long de son torse, jusqu’à la naissance de son bas-ventre.

L’air se chargea d’électricité et, la bouche sèche, Amilyn retira sa main avec précipitation.

« Dommage, vous loupez le plus imposant, murmura Poe. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir continuer ?

— Vous êtes insupportable », lâcha l’Amirale, le visage rouge brique, avant de sortir de la salle de repos.

Une fois seul, Poe s’autorisa un sourire. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier Amilyn Holdo. Contrairement à la plupart des autres femmes qu’il avait connu — et elles étaient nombreuses — elle lui opposait une vraie résistance. La dernière fois qu’il avait dû développer autant d’efforts pour séduire une fille, c’était avec Kaydel. La pensée de la jeune femme fit disparaitre son sourire. Il était certes ravi des nouvelles capacités qu’elle se découvrait mais il détestait l’idée de la voir passer autant de temps avec Skywalker. Tout le monde avait beau considérer ce dernier comme leur sauveur, lui, Poe Dameron, n’y croyait pas. Pour l’instant, Skywalker n’avait strictement rien fait pour les aider en dépit de ses soi-disant immenses capacités de Jedi. Il était peut-être au top trente ans plus tôt, mais ce n’était visiblement plus le cas. De plus, l’admiration visible de Kaydel pour le vieux Luke commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Poe chassa Kaydel et son pseudo Maitre Jedi de ses pensées. Qu’elle se débrouille avec son nouveau coup de cœur. Lui, il avait une Amirale à mettre dans son lit et, foi de Dameron, il y arriverait même s’il devait encore frôler la mort pour y parvenir !

**_Croiseur du Premier Ordre,_ **

****

Murée dans le silence, Rey gardait la tête basse. Les avertissements de Phasma tournaient en boucle dans son esprit tout comme sa conversation avec Luke. Le Jedi n’avait cessé de lui répéter qu’elle se trompait sur Ben et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce qu’il lui avait dit. Se pouvait-il qu’il ait raison ? Que Ben joue un rôle afin d’endormir sa méfiance ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir douloureux tout en se remémorant la suite de leur entrevue… Entendre Luke exprimer à haute voix les attentes qui grandissaient dans son cœur et les tuer ensuite sans hésitation lui avait fait mal. Elle se mordit les lèvres au souvenir des mots qu’il avait employés :

_Il ne te donnera jamais ce à quoi tu aspires._ _Il est incapable d’aimer. Il t’utilise. Il se sert de tes sentiments pour te manipuler._

Elle avala brutalement sa salive. Était-elle vraiment aussi naïve ? Aussi facile à berner ? Luke l’avait mise face à ses blessures, ses faiblesses, les plus intimes. Sa peur de ne pas être aimée… Est-ce que le Jedi avait raison ? Était-ce à cause de cela qu’elle se raccrochait à Ben ? Parce qu’il lui avait affirmé être le seul à se soucier d’elle et qu’elle l’avait cru sans réfléchir ?

Ben était-il réellement le seul à lui accorder de l’importance ? Selon Luke, ce n’était pas le cas. Il lui avait dit qu’elle comptait pour lui. Il lui avait même prouvé.

Une bouffée de honte enflamma les joues de Rey au souvenir de sa réaction lorsqu’il l’avait embrassée. Elle ne l’avait pas repoussé. Les yeux clos, elle avait savouré le fait de se sentir enfin aimée… Elle était même parvenue à s’imaginer que c’était la bouche de Ben sur la sienne, ses bras qui l’enlaçaient avec tendresse, qu’enfin, il avait cessé de la maintenir à l’écart. Pendant un bref et merveilleux instant, elle s’était complètement abandonnée à ce fantasme.

Seulement, ce n’était pas Ben. C’était Luke et la jeune femme poussa un soupir étranglé à cette réalité. Pourquoi le Jedi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pensait-il réellement qu’il suffisait qu’il l’embrasse pour qu’elle oublie Ben et le suive ? Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire de lui ! Ce n’était pas Luke, ou Finn, ou qui que ce soit d’autre qu’elle voulait ! C’était Ben…

C’était avec Ben qu’elle voulait être.

Peu importait ce que Luke pensait, ce qu’ils pensaient tous, de lui. Elle ne perdrait pas espoir. Elle réussirait à percer la forteresse qu’il avait bâti pour se couper de la Lumière. Elle le ramènerait.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Le cœur de Kaydel bondit de joie lorsqu’elle aperçut le chasseur de Luke en approche. En dépit des mises en garde de la Générale, elle n’avait cessé de trembler pour son mentor depuis son départ. Leia la rejoignait justement et, grâce à sa sensibilité qui se développait de jour en jour, Kaydel ressentit l’immense soulagement de la Générale à la vue du petit chasseur.

« Il est revenu, louée soit la Force », murmura Leia.

Kaydel tourna un visage radieux vers elle et la Générale se crispa légèrement en voyant son expression. Visiblement, ses mises en garde précédentes n’avaient pas suffi à calmer les ardeurs de Kaydel. Leia aimait Luke de tout son cœur et avait une entière confiance en son jugement mais elle réprouvait de plus en plus sa relation avec la jeune femme. Cela devait changer avant que quelqu’un finisse par souffrir. Se promettant d’aborder frontalement le sujet avec Luke dès que l’occasion se présenterait, Leia se dirigea vers l’endroit où son frère venait de se poser. Devinant les intentions de Kaydel, elle posa une main ferme sur son bras.

« Non. Je sais que tu es heureuse de le revoir rentrer entier. Je le suis aussi. Mais, comme je te l’ai expliqué, ce genre de manifestation de joie n’a pas sa place dans l’Ordre Jedi. »

Le visage de Kaydel s’emplit de contrition.

« Je sais, Générale, pardon, je me suis laissée emporter. »

Leia lui adressa un regard affectueux. Luke avait raison… Kaydel était une apprentie idéale. Docile, toujours à l’écoute, et prête à tirer profit des leçons que l’on lui dispensait. Peut-être manquait-elle parfois un peu de caractère, sans doute n’était-elle pas la meilleure candidate pour profiter de l’enseignement de la Force, mais tout cela était compensé par sa bonté et l’humilité dont elle faisait preuve à chaque instant de sa vie.

« Allons-y, à présent », sourit Leia.

Le visage de Luke était tendu et Leia sentit immédiatement son trouble. Quelque chose de grave s’était produit. Elle chercha à croiser son regard mais il l’évita ce qui redoubla son inquiétude. Elle avait un très très mauvais pressentiment.

« Luke ! s’exclama Kaydel. Je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf. Comment s’est passée la mission ? Avez-vous réussi à parler à Rey ? »

Le Jedi détourna les yeux.

« Oui, j’ai eu une conversation avec elle. »

Son visage était si fermé que l’enthousiasme de Kaydel baissa en flèche.

« Elle n’a pas voulu vous suivre, c’est ça ?

— Pas encore, murmura Luke. Mais, j’ai bon espoir que la situation évolue très prochainement », déclara-t-il d’un ton funèbre qui démentait ses propos.

De plus en plus angoissée, Leia suivait l’échange avec attention. Elle brûlait d’en savoir plus mais la présence de Kaydel la gênait. Luke devait partager ses sentiments car il se tourna vers son apprentie.

« Pardonne-moi, mais je dois parler avec Leia, seul à seule. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas t’entrainer un peu dans la forêt ? Tu as des progrès à faire dans le maniement du bâton. Je te rejoins dès que nous aurons terminé. »

Le visage de Kaydel s’assombrit. Il n’y avait pas le moindre doute à avoir : Luke venait de la congédier sans ménagement. Elle ravala sa déception. Bien sûr, Leia était leur cheffe et elle était aussi sa sœur. Il était normal que Luke souhaite lui faire part du résultat de sa mission avant d’en parler aux autres. Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

« Je serais près du ruisseau, » déclara-t-elle, choisissant inconsciemment l’endroit où ils avaient passé leur premier moment ensemble.

Luke la regarda s’éloigner, le cœur lourd. A présent qu’il était revenu sur Ajan Kloss, il prenait la pleine mesure de l’indignité de ce qu’il venait de faire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Luke ? souffla Leia avec angoisse.

— Pas ici, lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les quartiers privés de sa sœur. C3, fais-en sorte que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, s’il te plait, » lança-t-il au droïde.

**_Croiseur du Premier Ordre,_ **

****

Phasma jeta un énième regard en direction de Rey. La tête basse, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme s’entêtait à rester silencieuse.

« Capitaine, le Suprême Leader veut vous parler immédiatement », l’avertit un trooper. 

Faisant signe à l’un de ses lieutenants de garder un œil sur la jeune femme, Phasma se dirigea vers le cockpit. Là, elle actionna le comlink.

« Vous l’avez trouvée ? l’interrogea Kylo Ren d’une voix pressante.

— Oui, Suprême Leader. Nous sommes en route pour le Supremacy comme vous l’avez ordonné. Nous serons là dans quelques heures. »

En dépit des efforts de Kylo Ren pour dissimuler son soulagement, Phasma entendit son soupir.

« Où était-elle ? demanda-t-il, plus détendu.

— Sur l’une des plages de sable doré, répondit Phasma. Elle n’était pas très loin et elle n’a fait aucune tentative pour fuir, si c’est ce qui vous inquiète.

— Bien sûr que non ! la rabroua Kylo Ren. Je, c’est juste que j’ai besoin d’elle de toute urgence.

— Je l’avais compris, Suprême Leader », répondit Phasma, un sourire un peu amusé aux lèvres.

Il y eut un bref silence puis :

« Que faisait-elle sur cette plage ? Elle était seule ? »

Phasma hésita et Kylo Ren s’impatienta :

« Eh bien, répondez, c’est un ordre ! »

La capitaine haussa les épaules avec résignation. De toute manière, il finirait par l’apprendre. La rumeur s’était déjà propagée parmi les troopers ainsi qu’elle l’avait pressenti, raison pour laquelle elle avait tenté de mettre en garde Rey un peu plus tôt.

« Non, elle n’était pas seule. Il y avait un homme avec elle.

— Un homme ? Qui ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient ? »

L’inquiétude du Leader était perceptible et Phasma grimaça légèrement. Apprendre une nouvelle désagréable à Kylo Ren était toujours risqué pour le messager et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il n’allait pas apprécier celle-ci.

— J’ignore de qui il s’agit, il est parti avant que FP-1418 ait eu le temps de l’interroger. Quant à ce qu’ils faisaient, je… eh bien c’était plutôt de nature intime, si j’en crois ce qu’on m’a raconté.

— Intime ? répéta Kylo Ren d’une voix blanche.

— Selon FP- 1418, ils s’embrassaient », précisa Phasma dans un murmure.

Contrairement à l’explosion de rage à laquelle elle s’attendait plus ou moins, Kylo Ren garda le silence pendant quelques instants, puis :

« Je vois. Merci, Capitaine Phasma. »

Sans rien ajouter, Kylo Ren mit fin à la communication et Phasma rejoignit ses hommes. Tout en se rasseyant, elle glissa un regard en direction de Rey. Elle espérait vraiment pour elle que la jeune femme avait pris ses avertissements au sérieux et qu’elle était en train de monter une histoire convaincante…

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

**_Appartements privés du Suprême Leader,_ **

****

Le visage blême, Kylo Ren se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche. Les mots de Phasma résonnaient dans sa tête et son cœur le pinçait désagréablement.

_Ils s’embrassaient…_

Avec qui était-elle ? C’était forcément un homme qu’elle connaissait, Rey n’était pas du genre à embrasser le premier venu. Cette pensée redoubla son malaise et Kylo Ren grimaça. Il avait l’impression qu’une pierre venait de tomber sur son cœur. Il se força au calme. C’était sans doute mieux comme ça… Ainsi, elle lui serait définitivement inaccessible et elle cesserait de le tenter.

En dépit de cette résolution, Kylo Ren ne parvenait pas à chasser la question de sa tête. Qui ? L’ancien trooper ? Non, impossible, FP-1418 l’aurait reconnu. Un autre ? Un Résistant ? Le pilote ? Comment s’appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Poe Dameron… Il serra les dents en se remémorant le sourire hâbleur et l’attitude arrogante de Dameron. Il lui avait tenu tête et il regretta subitement de ne pas l’avoir tué lorsqu’il le tenait. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, ce crâneur ne la méritait pas, il n’était pas assez bien pour elle… A moins qu’il se trompe, que ce ne soit pas lui ? Mais, qui, dans ce cas ?

Dévoré par l’angoisse, Kylo Ren revêtit son masque et se dirigea vers le terminal spatial, obsédé par une seule idée : il devait savoir qui était cet homme. Une fois que Rey serait là, il réussirait bien à la faire parler. De gré ou de force, elle lui dirait tout.

S’efforçant de se calmer, le jeune homme posa son regard sombre sur la porte de la zone d’embarquement du Supremacy et commença son attente.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Une fois la porte de ses appartements refermés sur Luke et elle-même, Leia resta silencieuse tandis que son frère la guidait jusqu’à un siège, lui enjoignant de s’asseoir. Il la regarda un moment, hésitant visiblement à parler, et elle soupira.

« Ce que tu as à m’annoncer est si terrible que ça ? »

Il déglutit.

« J’ai vu Rey.

— Oui, je l’avais compris. Ce que j’aimerais savoir, c’est ce qu’il s’est passé. As-tu été forcé de l’affronter ? »

Un rire ironique secoua les épaules du Jedi.

« Non, loin de là. Je me suis arrangé pour l’informer de ma présence via la Force et, comme je l’espérais, elle est venue me rejoindre seule. »

Le soulagement assaillit Leia.

« Donc, elle n’est pas encore totalement acquise à la cause du Premier Ordre. C’est plutôt encourageant.

—Si on veut, mitigea Luke. Rey n’est pas convaincue par le Premier Ordre c’est exact, en revanche, elle l’est totalement par Kylo Ren.

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Luke prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant qu’il était face à Leia, il redoutait sa réaction. Il lui sembla apercevoir le regard désapprobateur de Yoda derrière elle et il secoua la tête pour le chasser. Repoussant l’instant où il devrait avouer ce qu’il avait fait, il ignora la question de sa sœur :

« Nous avons parlé longuement. Rey est très troublée. Elle a peur de ce qu’elle ressent dans la Force.

— Sait-elle qu’il s’agit vraisemblablement d’une manifestation de Palpatine ? demanda Leia avec avidité.

— Non, j’ai jugé bon de ne pas lui révéler cette information. Elle se serait empressée d’en parler à Kylo Ren et je ne pense pas qu’il soit judicieux qu’il apprenne que l’Empereur est sans doute encore en vie. Cependant, elle s’interroge, ils se posent tous deux des questions au sujet de cette présence obscure. Leia, elle m’a dit qu’il parlait depuis toujours à Ben. »

La Générale accusa le choc.

« Tu veux dire que…

— Que Snoke n’a probablement rien à voir avec l’attirance de Ben pour le Côté Obscur. Si Rey a raison et, je crois que c’est le cas, Palpatine cherche à le corrompre depuis son enfance, peut-être même depuis sa naissance. »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Leia à la pensée de ce que son fils avait dû endurer. Tout ce temps assailli par le Côté Obscur… Et elle, sa propre mère, n’avait rien vu ! Comment avait-elle pu négliger son enfant à ce point ?

« Je suis aussi coupable de toi, voire même plus, de ne pas avoir senti ce qui se passait, murmura Luke. En tant que dernier Jedi et que… j’aurais dû m’en apercevoir. »

La main de Leia se referma sur celle de Luke, chaude et consolatrice.

« Non, tu ne vivais pas avec nous. Tu ne voyais Ben que de manière épisodique, la faute me revient. »

Un silence ponctua cette déclaration.

« Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu souhaitais me parler en privé, je te remercie de ta délicatesse, souffla finalement Leia.

— Malheureusement, en connaitre l’origine ne résout aucunement le problème que Kylo Ren nous pose. Pas plus que cela nous permet d’espérer le voir revenir dans la Lumière.

— Non, bien sûr, soupira Leia. Mais, je présume que ce n’est pas tout ce que tu as à m’apprendre. Continue. Qu’en-est-il de Rey ? Tu as dit qu’elle était convaincue par Kylo Ren, que voulais-tu dire ? »

Luke, nerveux, se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Apparemment ils ont toujours cette, relation, ce lien dans la Force dont j’ai été témoin lorsqu’elle se trouvait sur Ahch-To. C’est de plus en plus puissant.

— Palpatine ?

— Non. Impossible, même lui est incapable de faire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’en suis aussi sûr mais je le sens. A cause de cette connexion, Rey se sent proche de Kylo Ren, elle s’imagine pouvoir lire en lui comme personne et, bien entendu, elle soutient qu’il y a encore du bon en lui.

— Mais, et si c’était vrai ? objecta Leia. Si elle avait raison et que nous avions tort ?

— Arrête ! Ce n’est pas le cas. Kylo Ren est devenu un Seigneur Sith, un Maitre Obscur même ! Il n’y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour lui.

— Pourtant… notre père, objecta Leia faiblement.

— Anakin était l’Elu et il a passé beaucoup plus de temps que Ben au sein du Temple Jedi, rétorqua Luke. Et même ainsi, il s’en est fallu de peu pour qu’il ne revienne pas vers la Lumière. Ben est trop corrompu pour être sauvé, je pensais qu’après Han, tu…

— Ne parle pas de ça, s’il te plait, le coupa Leia, le visage ravagé par la tristesse. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles ce que Ben lui a fait, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j’y pense. »

Luke baissa brièvement les yeux et Leia s’obligea à reprendre avec calme.

« Tu étais en train de me raconter ta discussion avec Rey, continue. Comment est sa relation avec Kylo Ren ? Elle est réellement décidée à rester son apprentie ?

— Je te l’ai dit, elle est complètement aveuglée par lui. Elle s’accroche à leur relation, enfin à l’idée qu’elle s’en fait. Je l’ai bien observée, Leia, elle est totalement perdue. Kylo Ren a réussi à exploiter toutes ses faiblesses.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Rey s’est toujours sentie seule, abandonnée, méprisée… Elle s’imagine que Ren est l’unique personne à se soucier d’elle, à lui accorder de la valeur.

— C’est faux ! Comment peut-elle croire une chose pareille ? Nous l’avons accueillie les bras ouverts et nous avons pris soin d’elle !

— Il faut croire que ce n’était pas assez, ironisa Luke. Cependant, nous avons encore une chance. Il s’est passé quelque chose entre eux, un événement qui a poussé Ben à se couper totalement d’elle. Elle est désespérée, murmura Luke d’un ton rempli de tristesse. Il est devenu le centre de son univers. Il a une telle emprise sur elle… Il l’a séduite au-delà de tout ce que je redoutais. 

— Elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, résuma prosaïquement sa sœur.

— De l’image qu’il lui donne, la corrigea-t-il. Il a senti sa faiblesse, son besoin d’être aimée et l’utilise pour la corrompre.

— L’attachement est la voie la plus sûre pour le Côté Obscur, murmura Leia. Mais, que pouvons-nous faire contre ça ? Tu dis que nous avons encore une chance cependant, si Rey a des sentiments pour Kylo Ren, elle ne lui tournera pas le dos pour nous rejoindre. Nous sommes dans des camps opposés !

— Sauf s’il est poussé dans ses retranchements et qu’il lui montre son vrai visage… »

A ces mots, le sombre pressentiment que Leia avait ressenti à son retour refit surface.

« Luke… Qu’as-tu fait ? » l’interrogea-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

Il détourna les yeux.

« Ce qu’il fallait. Tu sais comme moi que Ben s’est toujours montré exclusif, possessif, lorsqu’il était attaché à quelqu’un. Souviens-toi de la manière dont il te suivait partout, enfant, et de la façon dont il toisait ceux qui t’approchaient.

— Je m’en rappelle, murmura Leia d’une voix teintée de nostalgie. Mais, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Rey. »

Luke poursuivit sans la regarder.

« Même s’il est désormais un Sith, je crois que, d’une certaine façon, il ressent quelque chose pour elle. Une sorte de désir, d’attirance et

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? l’interrompit brutalement Leia dont l’angoisse était palpable. Luke, dis-le-moi ! »

De plus en plus mal à l’aise, il avoua dans un murmure :

« La seule chose susceptible de rendre Kylo Ren fou de rage et de le pousser à faire tomber son masque. J’ai fait en sorte qu’il croit que je la lui ai volée. »

Le visage de Leia se remplit d’un mélange d’horreur et de répulsion.

« Non, tu n’as pas… avec Rey ! »

Devinant à quoi elle pensait, Luke se crispa.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je me suis contenté de l’embrasser. Elle a tant besoin d’être aimée que ça a suffi à la chambouler. Elle ne pourra le cacher bien longtemps à Ren et il me hait tellement que cela sera assez pour le faire exploser. Alors, elle le verra tel qu’il est vraiment : mauvais, haineux… et elle comprendra à quel point elle se trompe sur lui. Ensuite, elle viendra à nous.

— S’il ne la tue pas dans un accès de folie ! s’indigna Leia. Et, si tu as raison, et qu’elle s’en sort vivante, comment fera-t-elle pour nous retrouver ? Luke, ce que tu as fait est stupide et révoltant ! Tu l’as mise volontairement en grave danger ! C’est ignoble ! »

Luke détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter ce qu’il lisait dans ceux de Leia.

« Rey est de taille à se défendre, je n’aurais pas pris le risque si je n’en étais pas certain. Je te le promets, elle nous rejoindra. Elle sait où nous nous trouvons.

— Quoi ? s’étrangla à demi Leia ne sachant plus ce qui l’alarmait le plus. Tu le lui as dit ! Par la Force, Luke tu …

— Grâce au bracelet balise que tu lui as offert, elle sait exactement où nous sommes depuis le début, soupira Luke. Le moment venu, elle viendra.

— Tu t’en es assuré, remarqua Leia avec rancœur.

— Oui », assuma Luke en la regardant en face.

Bouleversée, Leia ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser ses larmes couler.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ? »

Luke se raidit, comprenant qu’elle ne parlait plus de Rey. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je ne t’ai jamais blâmé de ce qui est arrivé au Temple Jedi. Jamais. Oh, bien sûr, Han, lui, t’en voulait… Mais, parce que je t’aime, je t’ai toujours défendu, Luke. Toujours ! Même quand Han m’a quittée j’ai continué à prendre ton parti, à dire que ce n’était pas ta faute, que l’Obscurité était déjà trop ancrée en lui, que tu avais fait ce que tu pouvais… Mais, ce que tu viens de lui infliger… »

Les mains tremblantes, elle reprit péniblement son souffle tandis que, Luke, tétanisé par la déception qu’il percevait dans sa voix, la fixait sans rien dire.

« Tu as utilisé le peu de bon, le peu d’affection, qu’il ressent encore, contre lui. Tu as osé te servir de son attachement pour Rey afin de le blesser et de le pousser à bout, lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Attachement est un peu fort, rien ne dit qu’il… » tenta Luke d’une voix piteuse.

Leia frappa d’un coup sec sur la table qui lui faisait face.

« Arrête d’essayer de minimiser ce que tu as fait ! Si tu n’étais pas certain que Ben éprouve quelque chose pour Rey, tu n’aurais pas agi de manière aussi abjecte, aussi déloyale. Je te connais. Du moins, c’est ce que je croyais. »

Luke pâlit devant la violence de sa réaction.

« Leia, je…

— Je pensais que tu étais un vrai Jedi, le coupa Leia d’un ton qui trahissait sa déception. Même si tu avais perdu Ben, même si tu t’étais coupé de la Force et que tu étais parti, pour moi, tu étais toujours un Jedi. Quand tu es enfin revenu, j’ai été soulagée parce que, grâce à toi, je pouvais reprendre espoir. Tu es le dernier Jedi, après tout, lâcha-t-elle avec une amertume perceptible. Certes, j’ai bien vu que tu étais affaibli et moins empli d’idéaux que par le passé, mais je n’ai jamais remis ton intégrité en cause. Je t’ai fait entièrement confiance, je me suis reposée sur toi, je comptais sur toi pour m’aider. J’avais foi en toi. Mais, en vérité, tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton retour, c’est utiliser les sentiments de Ben et de Rey pour les pousser à se détruire mutuellement ou pire, les faire basculer du Côté Obscur tous les deux. Tu n’es plus celui en qui je croyais, Luke, tu n’es plus un Jedi. »

Anéanti, il tenta un mouvement dans sa direction mais elle le repoussa.

« Sors d’ici, avant que je ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterai, » lui ordonna-t-elle, le visage blême.

La mort dans l’âme, il s’exécuta.

Une fois seule, Leia se laissa retomber sur son siège, autorisant enfin ses larmes à couler.

()()

Désemparé, Luke traversa le camp sans voir ceux qui l’entouraient, ne répondant à aucunes salutations ou questions. Il avait perdu Leia. Elle avait beau s’être refusé à le dire à haute voix, il l’avait perdue. Cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si les choses tournaient mal, et cela ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Ben ne supporterait pas de se savoir supplanté, surtout par lui. Il avait toujours ignoré pourquoi le jeune homme s’était brusquement mis à le détester, même en sachant le geste terrible qu’il avait failli faire, mais, à présent il comprenait. C’était Palpatine qui avait insufflé la haine dans son cœur. Une manière de se venger sans doute…

Il marcha sans se soucier de l’endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. A présent que Leia lui avait tourné le dos, que Ben était parti, que Han était mort, il n’avait plus rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher.

« Je n’ai jamais voulu ça ! gémit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol meuble que la pluie récente avait rendu boueux, de lourds sanglots agitant ses épaules. Tout ce que j’essayais de faire, c’était de la protéger du Côté Obscur et de la séduction de Kylo Ren. Maitre Yoda, Maitre Kenobi, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, je n’en peux plus ! »

Un branchage craqua derrière lui et Luke se retourna, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu’il ne parvenait pas à retenir.

« Luke, souffla Kaydel, le visage empli d’angoisse. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Son chagrin redoubla à la vue du visage doux, qu’encadraient deux macarons de cheveux blonds, de son apprentie. Kaydel lui faisait confiance, elle l’admirait, elle le voyait comme un modèle et lui…

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je ne peux rien pour toi, je n’ai rien à t’apprendre, rien à te transmettre, laisse-moi, » lui ordonna-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Au lieu de s’exécuter, Kaydel lui fit face, l’air décidé.

« Non, je ne peux pas partir ainsi. La Force vibre de votre chagrin, de votre douleur, c’est insupportable. Dites-moi comment vous aider.

— Je ne mérite pas ta compassion ! lui hurla Luke. Je ne suis pas le héros que tu t’imagines !

— Ce n’est pas de la compassion que je ressens pour vous, déclara Kaydel en s’approchant de lui. Je tiens à vous, je me soucie de vous. »

Luke frissonna alors qu’elle l’enlaçait.

« Ne fais pas ça, je t’en supplie, murmura-t-il. Va-t’en.

— Je n’obéirais pas, pas cette fois. Pas alors que vous avez tellement besoin de ne pas être seul. »

Luke ferma les yeux, laissant le chagrin qu’il contenait depuis des années s’écouler tandis que Kaydel le gardait contre elle. Contre son torse, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de la jeune femme, son envie de l’aider, son affection.

« Kaydel, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

— Ce n’est pas de la compassion, Luke », lui répéta-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre alors qu’elle l’embrassait avec tendresse. Se perdre en elle serait si facile, c’était si tentant… Pourtant, il s’écarta. Il avait commis assez d’erreurs. Il s’était déjà aventuré trop loin sur le chemin du Côté Obscur et Kaydel réveillait trop de sentiments en lui. Maitre Yoda avait raison de se montrer inquiet, s’il n’y prenait pas garde, il tomberait dans les mêmes pièges que son père.

« Je ne peux pas, pardonne-moi si je t’ai laissé penser le contraire, » lui jeta-t-il avant de s’enfuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je sais c’était dense…  
> Entre la nouvelle mission de l’équipage Holdo, les révélations que Rey se fait à elle-même, la réaction de Kylo, et l’arc Luke (qui, je le reconnais, est le personnage central de ce chapitre qui aurait pu s’appeler « Luke se prend un soufflante » ou encore « Quand tout va mal, on peut toujours compter sur son apprentie ») il se passe beaucoup de choses… (alors qu’à la base, ça devait être un chapitre tranquille hem)  
> J’attends donc vos retours et je vous dis à jeudi pour le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances (il y aura donc une interruption d’une dizaine de jours dans la publication, vous êtes prévenus !)
> 
> A jeudi


	25. Chapitre 24 : Conséquences inattendues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Voici donc la suite avec le retour de Rey... et la réaction de Kylo !
> 
> Bonne lecture et... reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

A l’instant même où elle posa le pied sur le vaisseau, Rey sentit la présence écrasante de Kylo Ren dans la Force. Il l’attendait. Elle frissonna et leva les yeux tandis que Phasma lui annonçait :

« Le Suprême Leader s’est déplacé en personne pour nous accueillir. J’espère pour vous que vous avez pris en considération le conseil que je vous ai donné, » ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Sans répondre, Rey s’avança vers la zone de transit.

Il se tenait non loin, altier et vêtu de noir ainsi qu’il en avait l’habitude, son masque dissimulant son visage. Par réflexe, elle chercha à établir le contact avec lui mais elle ne rencontra que le vide.

« Reprenez vos activités, tous, ordonna-t-il d’une voix désincarnée. Sauf toi, Rey Dejakku, je t’attends dans la salle de commandement. Immédiatement. »

Phasma le regarda s’en aller et se tourna vers Rey.

« Je sais que vous détestez que l’on parle de ça devant vous, mais, soyez prudente. Il est dans un jour vraiment exécrable, même à cette distance, je peux m’en rendre compte. »

Plus inquiète qu’elle ne le laissait paraitre, Rey se dirigea vers la salle qui avait vu la fin de Snoke.

()()

A son arrivée, elle constata qu’il n’y avait aucun officier ou garde et sa confiance se raffermit un peu en comprenant qu’il avait choisi de lui parler seul à seule. Cela était le signe qu’en dépit de la colère qu’elle sentait sourdre en lui, il ne l’avait pas encore condamnée et lui laissait une chance de s’expliquer.

Plus imposant que jamais, Kylo Ren eut un geste impatient dans sa direction et Rey prit une profonde respiration avant de poser un genou au sol.

« Vous m’avez fait demander, Suprême Leader ? » déclara-t-elle adoptant une attitude de parfaite soumission.

Puisqu’il s’entêtait dans cette mascarade, autant lui donner ce qu’il voulait.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Rey comprit parfaitement la question implicite qu’il lui posait mais, agacée par sa froideur et son ton supérieur, elle le provoqua :

« Partie enquêter au sujet de l’évasion des Sénateurs, ainsi que vous me l’avez ordonné, Maître Ren. Je crains malheureusement de ne pas avoir eu le temps de découvrir grand-chose. »

Elle sentit un frémissement de colère le traverser.

« Ce n’était pas le sens de ma question et tu le sais très bien. Tu t’es volontairement isolée de l’escouade que j’avais mis sous tes ordres. Pourquoi ? Où es-tu allée ? répéta-t-il d’un ton exigeant.

— Sur la plage parce que j’avais envie de voir l’océan. Le sable est si beau là-bas, on dirait de l’or pur. Je n’avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

Rey pouvait sentir la rage de Kylo Ren augmenter à chacun de ses mots mais elle ne s’en soucia pas, elle-même irritée par la manière péremptoire dont il s’adressait à elle, comme si elle n’était qu’un de ses sous-fifres.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Cesse immédiatement ce petit jeu. Tes simulacres d’ingénuité ne trompent plus personne. Tu as rencontré quelqu’un sur cette plage, un homme, qui est-ce ? » l’interrogea Kylo Ren d’une voix tranchante.

Il grimaça sous son masque. Il n’avait pas prévu de se montrer aussi direct, mais il n’avait pu retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Phasma lui avait révélé les frasques de son apprentie.

Le cœur de Rey flancha. Pendant un instant, elle avait espéré que personne ne lui avait parlé de cette partie de son escapade mais bien sûr, c’était illusoire. Elle espérait simplement que Kylo Ren n’était pas au courant de tous les détails.

« Je refuse de répondre à un masque, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Tu sais que je peux t’obliger à le faire.

— Oui, mais j’ose croire que, sachant à quel point cela est douloureux, tu ne le feras pas. »

Elle avait conscience de prendre un risque en continuant à le provoquer ainsi mais elle ne supportait plus cette nouvelle relation qu’il avait instaurée entre eux.

« S’il te plait, plaida-t-elle d’une voix radoucie. Enlève-le, que je vois ton visage, et je te promets de ne rien te cacher. »

Le torse de Kylo Ren se souleva et, au bout d’un moment qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune femme, il ôta son casque.

« Je t’écoute, déclara-t-il froidement. Qui ? »

Rey accrocha son regard.

« Luke. Il m’a avertie de sa présence sur Corellia en utilisant la Force. Je savais que ce n’était pas une coïncidence et qu’il souhaitait me parler, alors, je l’ai rejoint, » expliqua-t-elle simplement, choisissant de se montrer aussi honnête qu’elle le lui avait promis.

Elle comptait sur sa sincérité pour désamorcer sa colère et lui montrer qu’elle ne l’avait pas trahi, même si les apparences étaient contre elle.

En entendant ces mots, le visage du Leader se métamorphosa. En une fraction de seconde, Rey vit la fureur enflammer son regard et son corps se tendre.

« Skywalker ? Non ! »

La jeune femme sentit brusquement sa gorge se serrer et elle haleta, paniquée.

« Hors de question ! hurla Kylo Ren la main dressée vers elle. Tu es à moi, à moi ! Pas à lui ! Je refuse qu’il te prenne, toi aussi ! Jamais il ne t’aura. »

Les yeux exorbités par la fureur, il resserra son étreinte sur la trachée de la jeune femme. Paniquée, Rey tenta d’avaler une goulée d’air alors que les émotions de Kylo Ren déferlaient en elle. Rage, haine, douleur, jalousie… Au bord de l’évanouissement, elle tendit la main vers le sabre laser que le jeune homme portait à la ceinture, prête à tout pour faire cesser la pression sur sa gorge mais ne parvint pas à s’en emparer, écrasée par la puissance qu’il déchainait contre elle.

« Tu oses me trahir avec lui, hurla de nouveau Ren. Je ne le supporterais pas. Pas venant de toi. Tu es mienne. Tu entends ? Tu m’appartiens ! Je suis ton Maitre, tu l’as accepté, tu t’y es engagée. Tu avais promis, » lâcha-t-il d’un ton qui trahissait son désespoir.

Haletant, il abaissa la main, la soulageant de son étreinte, et elle s’effondra lourdement sur le sol, incapable de bouger tant elle était affaiblie par la privation d’oxygène qu’il venait de lui infliger.

Kylo Ren se précipita vers elle et la releva sans douceur. Rey sentit l’étau de ses doigts sur ses bras et retint un gémissement alors qu’il la secouait brutalement. En cet instant, le visage transformé par la haine, il avait l’air complètement dément.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Rey ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu l’aimes, LUI ! »

Elle ressentit la puissance de sa colère mais aussi la frustration et la détresse qu’il ne parvenait pas à lui dissimuler. Elle comprit qu’il n’était plus en mesure de maintenir les émotions de Ben à l’écart. Elle plissa les yeux, consciente de s’aventurer sur un terrain dangereux et se dégagea de son étreinte d’un mouvement aussi brusque que douloureux.

« Pourquoi pas ? le provoqua-t-elle, la main sur son sabre laser. Ce n’est pas parce que je ne représente aucun attrait à tes yeux que je n’en ai pour aucun homme. Luke en vaut bien un autre et il est doué, » ajouta-t-elle.

Au moment où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle sut qu’elle été allée trop loin. Il poussa un cri de pure haine et elle n’eut que le temps de faire jaillir son laser pour parer le coup qu’il lui destinait. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, il fit tourner la garde de son sabre dans sa main avant de l’assaillir de nouveau avec sauvagerie. Une fois de plus, elle réussit à parer son coup in extrémis et il poussa un rugissement de colère avant de se jeter sur elle. Une vague de terreur déferla en Rey lorsqu’elle croisa son regard. Deux brasiers jaunâtres enflammaient ses iris d’ordinaire sombres et elle comprit qu’il avait perdu toute maitrise de lui-même. Il repartit à l’assaut avec violence, l’écrasant de sa supériorité physique et elle gémit en sentant le laser du jeune homme frôler son épaule. Vive, elle s’écarta et se propulsa à distance.

« _Tue-le,_ lui enjoignit une voix dans son esprit. _Puise dans le Côté Obscur, il te donnera la puissance nécessaire pour en finir_. _Lui ou toi_. »

Percluse de douleur, Rey repoussa la tentation. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait s’abandonner au Côté Obscur. Si elle le faisait maintenant, alors, ils seraient perdus tous les deux. Elle le sentait, elle le savait.

« Jamais je ne le laisserais t’enlever à moi ! Pas toi ! Il ne t’aura pas. Je ne le laisserais pas faire, tu entends ! Jamais ! Même si je dois te tuer pour ça !» éructa Kylo Ren.

Elle geignit alors qu’il l’assaillait encore, de plus en plus brutal. Leurs lasers s’entrechoquèrent avec un grésillement et elle le sentit mettre toutes ses forces dans leur combat. Sous la pression qu’il exerçait sur son poignet, elle lâcha son sabre avec un cri de douleur. Le laser de Kylo se posa à quelques millimètres de sa gorge et elle sentit sa chaleur contre sa peau. A présent terrifiée, elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à accrocher son regard.

« Ben, haleta-t-elle. Je t’en supplie, arrête, laisse-moi t’expliquer… Luke a

— Tu le désires, n’est-ce pas ? gronda-t-il, les traits déformés par la haine. Bien sûr, il faut que, toi aussi, tu le préfères à moi… Le grand Luke Skywalker ! Aucun risque qu’il soit accusé de profiter d’une femme, lui ! C’est un Jedi, un héros… » ragea-t-il.

Les yeux dans les siens, Rey tentait vainement de chasser la peur qui la paralysait. Le visage de Kylo Ren n’avait plus rien d’humain. A travers la Force, elle pouvait sentir sa jalousie mais aussi de l’impuissance, un terrible sentiment d’infériorité et, par-dessus tout, du désespoir.

« Tellement mieux que moi, hein ? Meilleur que ce monstre de Kylo Ren ! N’est-ce pas ce que tu penses ? hurla-t-il.

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que je pense, sinon je ne serais pas là. Je ne serais pas revenue vers toi, souffla Rey dans l’espoir de l’apaiser.

— Menteuse ! lui cracha-t-il au visage tout en reculant son sabre laser dans un moulinet du poignet. Tu crois que tu peux me manipuler ? Que tu peux me dominer ? C’est ce qu’il t’a demandé de faire, n’est-ce pas ? C’est lui qui t’a envoyée ici ! Pour me, pour me … tenter afin de mieux m’abattre ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait recommencé à tourner autour d’elle, jouant avec son sabre d’un air menaçant.

« Bien sûr que non, s’effara Rey. Il n’a aucun rapport avec ma présence ici ! Luke ne représente rien à mes yeux. Ce n’est qu’un vieil ermite. Je t’en prie, calme-toi. Au fond de toi, tu sais que je dis la vérité. »

A son grand soulagement, elle le vit réfléchir à ses paroles et se prépara à ce qu’il essaie de forcer son esprit. Elle résolut de ne pas lui opposer de résistance, mais au lieu de ça, il la fixa, les yeux brûlant de jalousie :

« Alors, pourquoi étais-tu avec lui ? Pourquoi tu l’as rejoint ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui aurais donné si mes hommes ne t’avaient pas trouvée ? Un autre baiser ? Plus ? Tu aurais écarté les cuisses pour lui ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s’indigna-t-elle. Ben, arr…

— Si tu ne ressens rien pour lui, si tu ne le désires pas, pourquoi l’as-tu laissé poser ses mains sur toi ? Pourquoi tu l’as laissé te toucher, te caresser, t’embrasser ? »

Elle sentit sa colère se ranimer à cette évocation, accompagnée d’un vif sentiment de trahison et elle déglutit. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa le poignet du jeune homme et projeta ses émotions brutes dans la Force, s’ouvrant totalement à lui.

« Parce qu’il était là, lui ! Alors que toi, tu t’es coupé de moi ! J’en ai assez de ne compter pour personne, de n’être aimée par personne ! »

Il rompit leur contact puis la fixa, implacable.

« Alors, c’est ça. Mais qu’est-ce que tu crois, Rey ? Tu n’as aucune importance pour Skywalker, la seule chose qui te donne de la valeur à ses yeux c’est celle que tu as pour moi. Tu ne comptes pas pour lui, pas plus que pour les autres. Tu n’es qu’un moyen de m’abattre pour eux. Sans l’intérêt que je te porte, tu n’es rien. »

Elle frémit devant la cruauté de ses paroles et se décomposa alors que cela réveillait en elle ses pires angoisses. La douleur de l’abandon, la peur de la solitude, la sensation de n’être jamais désirée, la frustration qui grandissait en elle à mesure que le temps passait sans qu’elle trouve quelqu’un prêt à l’aimer…

« La frustration, siffla Kylo Ren. C’est donc pour ça. C’est ce qui t’as rendue faible, vulnérable à Skywalker. Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais résoudre ce problème pour de bon. »

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement et une terreur irrépressible monta en elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Kylo Ren la projeta d’une vague de Force à l’autre bout de la pièce, jusqu’au trône que Snoke avait occupé. La tête de la jeune femme heurta violemment le pied du siège et sa vue se brouilla. Sonnée, elle tenta vainement de se redresser tandis qu’il approchait.

« Je vais te débarrasser une bonne fois de toutes ces questions que tu te poses, annonça-t-il d’un ton glacial en ôtant ses gants. Après tout, je suis ton Maitre. Moi et pas lui. C’est mon rôle de t’initier, pas le sien ! » ragea-t-il.

Du sang s’écoulant sur son visage et les oreilles bourdonnant en raison du choc qu’elle venait de subir, Rey tendit la main dans un effort dérisoire pour le stopper.

« Non. Tu es peut-être douée pour t’insinuer dans les esprits mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de réussir à m’arrêter », lui jeta-t-il.

Les doigts de Kylo Ren se refermèrent sur les poignets de la jeune femme comme un étau, les remontant violemment au-dessus de sa tête afin de la maintenir immobile. Clouée au sol, Rey poussa un cri de douleur alors qu’il forçait ses bras à se rejoindre puis les contenait à l’aide de la Force. Elle sentit son corps massif s’abattre sur le sien et un sursaut d’affolement la secoua lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit que fit le ceinturon du jeune homme en tombant sur le sol.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce sera rapide, je ne compte pas te laisser frustrée plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Rey sentit les doigts de Kylo Ren relever sa longue tunique sombre, frôlant la peau nue de son ventre avant de se poser sur l’élastique de son pantalon. L’horreur déferla dans son esprit lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

« Non, sanglota-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie. Pas comme ça. »

Rey tenta de le repousser à l’aide de la Force mais la supériorité physique de Ren était indéniable et la rage décuplait sa puissance. Eperdue de douleur et de terreur, elle chercha une trace d’humanité dans son regard mais n’y lut que de la haine et la volonté de la faire souffrir. Il ne l’écoutait plus. Résignée au pire, elle cessa de se débattre. Elle le fixa à travers un brouillard de larmes tandis qu’il s’acharnait sur le pantalon qu’elle portait, tentant de le baisser. Elle avait eu tort de croire qu’elle pourrait le ramener. Ils avaient tous raison, il n’y avait plus rien à sauver en lui. Ben était mort et Kylo Ren était un monstre.

Au-dessus de Rey, Kylo Ren s’immobilisa brusquement. Il sentait sa peur, sa détresse… Il éprouva avec un coup au cœur la disparition de sa foi en lui. Il reçut de plein fouet son abdication et son acceptation de ce qui allait se produire, accompagnée du sentiment d’être de nouveau trahie. Il entendit la résolution de Rey comme si elle était la sienne :

_A présent, c’est terminé. Je ne laisserai plus personne m’attendrir ou m’utiliser. Je ne serais plus jamais une victime._

Rey était sur le point de basculer totalement dans l’Obscurité, de renoncer à ses rêves. Elle était en train de chasser l’amour, l’affection, la tendresse de son cœur. Kylo Ren sentit l’espoir mourir en elle et le sentiment le frappa de plein fouet. Il était en train de la détruire. Cette idée lui fut tellement insupportable qu’elle réussit à briser le brouillard de haine qui l’avait guidé jusqu’à présent. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage marbré de larmes et de sang mêlés de jeune femme et il recula d’un bond, la libérant de son emprise. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle comptait trop à ses yeux. Le regard fou, il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

« C’est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il en ramassant son masque. Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça ! Maudit Skywalker ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! »

A travers ses larmes et le corps agité de tremblements incoercibles, Rey le vit frapper le mur le plus proche de son casque, scandant sa haine à chaque coup.

« Je le tuerais », se promit finalement le jeune homme, à bout de forces.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les poings ensanglantés.

Le cœur de Rey se serra. Lorsqu’il s’était détourné d’elle, son premier mouvement avait été d’en profiter pour s’enfuir. Mais, en dépit de la peur qu’il lui inspirait, elle n’avait pas pu. Pas alors qu’elle entendait la fêlure sous la rage dans la voix de Kylo Ren. Sa peine redoubla lorsqu’elle vit les larges épaules du jeune homme frissonner sous l’effet des larmes qu’il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Elle comprit alors que la violence était devenue son seul moyen d’exprimer ses émotions, du moins le seul qu’il s’autorisait.

Les derniers mots que Luke lui avait adressés revinrent à Rey : _pour que tu comprennes…_ avait-il dit pour se justifier. Une haine dont elle ignorait être capable monta en elle. Le Jedi savait exactement ce qui allait se produire, il avait prévu la réaction de son neveu et il s’était servi d’elle pour l’atteindre. Luke ne l’avait embrassée que pour provoquer Ben, pour le déstabiliser. Il se moquait des conséquences de son acte, de la souffrance qu’il allait leur causer. Seul comptait l’objectif qu’il s’était fixé : la pousser à se détourner de Kylo Ren et du Premier Ordre, peu importe le prix à payer pour Ben ou pour elle. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait cette lâcheté.

A quelques mètres d’elle, Kylo Ren était toujours agenouillé, le visage dissimulé par le rideau de ses cheveux sombres. Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient à l’instar du reste de son corps. En cet instant, il n’avait plus rien du fou qui la dominait quelques minutes plus tôt, ni du Suprême Leader à la voix métallique qu’elle avait appris à redouter. Jamais il ne lui avait plus paru aussi humain, aussi fragile…

La gorge enrouée par l’émotion, Rey chuchota :

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je n’avais pas compris qu’il m’utilisait pour t’atteindre.

— Ce n’est pas ta faute, répondit-il mécaniquement. Tu n’es pas responsable. C’est moi qui devrais te demander pardon à genoux. »

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage ravagé par la détresse.

« Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Pour contempler le monstre ?»

Elle se releva avec difficultés et s’approcha lentement de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. »

Il émit un curieux rire étranglé, mélange de désespoir et d’ironie.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Rey. Savoir à quel point tu me trouves faible et pathétique, c’est encore pire que tout le reste. 

— Ce n’est pas ce que je pense de », commença-t-elle.

Le chuintement de l’ouverture de la porte l’interrompit. Le Général Hux pénétra dans la salle :

« Suprême Leader, la délégation de la planète Naboo est arri…commença-t-il d’une voix onctueuse avant de s’interrompre à la vue du chaos qui régnait. Mais, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Rey fut la première à réagir.

« Un entrainement un peu trop intense, Général Hux. Je me suis laissée emporter, j’ai du mal à doser mes Eclairs de Force. Je crains d’avoir détruit le casque du Suprême Leader dans mon enthousiasme. »

Les yeux du rouquin se posèrent tour à tour sur le ceinturon qui gisait au sol, les mains gonflées et rougies de Ren et le visage maculé de sang de Rey. Il blêmit et elle soutint son regard, le défiant de la contredire.

« Je comprends, déclara-t-il finalement, la main se posant sur son blaster. Je vais faire patienter la délégation le temps nécessaire à… la remise en état de cette pièce. Puis-je suggérer que vous vous montriez moins imprudente à l’avenir ? 

— J’y songerai, répondit Rey en se forçant à maitriser sa voix. Vous pouvez nous laisser à présent, il ne faudrait pas risquer de vexer nos invités en leur manquant d’attentions. 

— Souhaitez-vous que j’envoie des troopers pour remettre un peu d’ordre ici ? » l’interrogea Hux, les yeux dans les siens.

Surprise, Rey comprit qu’il lui proposait son aide. Elle ne s’attendait pas à cela de sa part.

« Non, merci, Général Hux, ça ira pour le moment. Arrangez-vous simplement pour faire patienter la délégation, lui demanda-t-elle, accompagnant ses paroles d’un sourire de gratitude.

— Comme vous le voudrez, répondit-il sans réussir à dissimuler son trouble. Je vais demander à la patrouille 3 de se tenir à votre disposition. Si vous changez d’avis, il vous suffira de crier. »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et jeta un coup d’œil à Kylo Ren. Toujours à terre, le jeune homme ne réagissait pas à la conversation.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », répondit-elle d’une voix affermie.

Hux referma la porte après un dernier regard inquiet et Rey relâcha la tension qui animait ses épaules depuis l’arrivée du Général.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? lui demanda Kylo Ren d’une voix stupéfaite. Pourquoi avoir menti ? Après ce que je t’ai fait, ce que j’étais sur le point de faire, tu aurais dû…

— Quoi ? Te dénoncer à Hux pour qu’il saute sur l’occasion pour essayer de prendre ta place ? »

Il posa un regard empreint de confusion sur elle.

« J’ai failli te…

— Mais tu ne l’as pas fait, le coupa Rey d’une voix tremblante. Tu t’es arrêté à temps. »

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour contenir son émotion et détourna son visage pour ne pas qu’elle voit son regard.

« Non. Ne me cherche pas d’excuses, je ne le mérite pas. Pas plus ton pardon. Tu avais, tu as raison. Je suis un monstre.

— Ben, ce n’est pas ce que je

— Ne nie pas, je l’ai lu dans tes yeux lorsque j’étais sur toi et que j’allais… te forcer, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Rey inspira profondément et le rejoignit. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et il sursauta, surpris par son geste. Toujours agenouillé sur le sol, à l’endroit même où il s’était laissé tomber après avoir donné libre cours à sa colère et à sa frustration, il leva un regard brillant de larmes sur elle.

« C’est vrai, je l’ai pensé. Mais j’avais tort. Tu n’es pas un monstre. Si tu en étais un, tu serais allé jusqu’au bout sans te soucier du reste. Sans t’occuper de ce que je pouvais éprouver. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait, » lui déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Cette fois encore, il évita son regard.

« Je l’aurais fait, Rey. Si tu n’avais pas utilisé notre connexion pour partager tes sentiments avec moi, je ne me serais pas arrêté. Tout ce qu’on a pu te dire sur moi est vrai. Je suis mauvais, nocif, manipulateur, pervers… »

Le cœur de Rey se serra en l’entendant et d’une pression de la main sur sa joue, elle le força à la regarder.

« Je ne le crois pas. Je reconnais que tu m’as terrifiée mais je sais que l’homme que j’ai vu tout à l’heure n’est pas celui que tu es vraiment. C’est Luke qui a provoqué ça, qui a réveillé toute cette rage en toi. J’ignore les vraies raisons de l’antagonisme entre ton oncle et toi mais je n’ai pas besoin de les connaitre pour choisir de me ranger de ton côté. Après la manière dont il vient de se servir de moi pour tenter de t’atteindre, je commence à croire que tu as peut-être raison de remettre en question la droiture des Jedis. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Kylo Ren et il appuya brièvement son visage contre la paume chaude de la jeune femme avant de rompre leur contact. La voix morne, il répondit :

« Peu importe les raisons et les excuses que tu me donnes. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me suis laissé submerger par le Côté Obscur, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je t’ai maltraitée et je m’apprêtais à t’infliger encore pire. J’allais réellement te blesser, Rey. Je voulais te faire mal, vraiment mal. Comment peux-tu encore être ici ?

— Parce que je comprends ta réaction et que je sais ce que ça fait de ne plus réussir à se maitriser. Moi aussi, je t’ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir, lorsque j’ai utilisé la puissance du Côté Obscur pour fouiller dans ton esprit contre ton gré.

— Alors quoi ? On est quittes ? ironisa-t-il d’un ton douloureux.

— Pourquoi pas ? souffla Rey. C’est à nous de décider. On peut se pardonner ou continuer à se faire du mal. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la tension qui habitait Kylo Ren se relâcha un peu.

« Je ne mérite pas ta clémence, annonça-t-il d’une voix éteinte. Pas plus que ta confiance. Tu ne t’es pas défendue lorsque je t’ai attaquée avec mon sabre. Du moins, pas avec autant de puissance que tu aurais pu. Pourquoi ? »

Le visage de Rey s’assombrit.

« A cause de cette présence malsaine. Je l’ai entendu dans mon esprit. Il m’a parlé. Il voulait que je puise dans le Côté Obscur et que je te tue.

— Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait ? l’interrogea-t-il d’un ton désabusé. Tout le monde t’aurait sûrement remerciée pour ça.

— Parce que je n’ai pas renoncé à te ramener. Leia et tous les autres, y compris toi, vous pouvez bien me dire tout ce que vous voulez, je sais que tu n’as pas complètement tourné le dos à la Lumière et que Ben n’est pas mort. Il est encore là, en toi. Je le sens. Je le sais. J’ignore pourquoi tu rejettes à ce point cette partie de toi mais je te jure que je n’essaierai plus de forcer ton esprit pour le découvrir. J’attendrai que tu sois prêt et quand ce moment arrivera, je serais là pour toi. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il voulait Rey auprès de lui, il la voulait désespérément, mais il n’avait pas le droit d’exiger un tel sacrifice de sa part. Plus elle passait de temps à ses côtés, plus elle se mettait en danger. La savoir toute proche, la voir progresser dans l’usage de la Force grâce à son enseignement, ressentir son affection, était l’une des rares joies pures qu’il avait encore, mais comme le reste, il lui fallait y renoncer. Il finirait par la décevoir quelle que soit l’issue de leur relation et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas la souiller. Pas elle.

« Je suis désolé, Rey, mais sache que ce que tu attends n’arrivera jamais. Si ramener Ben est la seule raison qui te pousse à rester, tu ferais mieux de t’en aller, avant que je ne te fasse encore plus de mal. Je te promets que, si tu pars, cela ne remettra pas en cause la trêve que j’ai offerte à tes amis. Tu peux les rejoindre dès maintenant si tu le souhaites. Sers-toi de ta balise pour le faire. »

Rey baissa les yeux sur le bracelet qu’elle portait toujours à son poignet.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ?

— Je l’ai compris en le voyant tout à l’heure, lorsque je t’ai maintenu les poignets. Même à travers ma rage, je l’ai reconnu », soupira-t-il.

Elle sentit l’angoisse et les doutes se réveiller en lui et elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n’est pas lui qui me l’a offert. C’est Leia qui me l’a donné il y a très longtemps. »

Elle perçut son soulagement et elle sut qu’elle avait fait le bon choix en refusant de s’abandonner au Côté Obscur pour se défendre. Kylo Ren avait beau prétendre le contraire, Ben n’avait pas encore totalement disparu. Il était blessé, presque brisé, mais il était encore là, quelque part. Elle n’avait pas le droit de renoncer.

« Quant au fait que je parte, c’est tout à fait hors de question. Tu as promis de m’apprendre à utiliser la Force, tu te souviens ? Je suis certainement la pire apprentie que tu aurais pu choisir mais je suis presque sûre que la doctrine Sith ne permet pas que tu me renvoies comme ça. »

Le jeune homme avala brutalement sa salive. Il avait peine à croire ce qu’elle venait de dire. Il lui avait offert de lui rendre sa liberté et elle avait refusé sans une seconde d’hésitation. Après ce qu’il venait de lui faire, après la façon dont il avait perdu le contrôle devant elle, lui dévoilant sa part la plus obscure ! Son regard tomba sur les poignets bleuis de Rey et remonta pour se fixer sur les trainées de sang séchés qui maculaient son visage et ses cheveux.

« Tu es blessée », murmura-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur l’entaille qu’elle avait à l’épaule. A cet instant, il souhaitait plus que tout effacer le mal qu’il lui avait fait.

Rey retint son souffle alors que l’énergie de Kylo Ren se diffusait en elle, refermant ses plaies. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et l’écarta.

« C’est suffisant. Je vais bien à présent. Tu devrais aller rejoindre la délégation de Naboo avant que Hux ne gâche tous tes efforts.

— Je, je… je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-il. Après ce que je viens de te faire, je…

— C’est terminé maintenant, le coupa-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Même si tu as perdu le contrôle, au final tu es parvenu à te maitriser. Maintenant, il est temps de montrer de quoi tu es capable. Ne le laisse pas gagner, Ben », souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme avait l’air hagard, vaincu. Troublé, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et ramassa ses gants, lui obéissant. Songeuse, Rey le regarda s’éloigner. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait puisé dans le Côté Lumineux pour la soigner.

« Je crois en toi, Ben, même si parfois c’est difficile », murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger d’un pas lourd vers ses appartements.

()()

Hux, conscient que quelque chose de grave s’était produit, serra les dents pour ne pas exploser lorsque Kylo Ren fit son apparition auprès de la délégation de Naboo. Le Suprême Leader avait le visage livide et ses efforts pour se composer une contenance étaient visibles. Le roux lui adressa une œillade noire. Il ne réussissait pas à s’ôter de l’esprit le visage blême et maculé de sang de Rey lorsqu’il était entré dans la salle de commandement un peu plus tôt. Pas plus que la vision du ceinturon de Ren jeté sur le sol. Il pinça les lèvres et bafouilla une excuse afin de pouvoir s’éclipser. La vue de Ren lui était plus insupportable que jamais.

Une fois débarrassé de ces abrutis de Naboo, des gens du peuple que leur pseudo Leader avait invités à venir le rencontrer, Hux se dirigea d’un pas pressé vers ses appartements. Là, il contacta Phasma.

« Venez me rejoindre, immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il avant de se servir un verre d’alcool fort.

Il ne cessait de penser au sang sur le visage de Rey, à sa tunique à demi déchirée qui laissait voir sa peau nue de son ventre. Au ceinturon de Ren sur le sol. Il serra les dents de rage, et vida son verre d’un trait avant de se resservir : l’idée que Ren pose les mains sur la jeune femme lui était insupportable.

Phasma entra sans sonner et le toisa.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Armitage ? Vous buvez à cette heure-ci ? remarqua-t-elle.

— Ce qu’il m’arrive ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du désastre que nous venons d’éviter ? »

La capitaine soupira.

« Qu’a-t-il encore fait ?

— Rien de plus que de manquer de tuer le réceptacle ! pesta Hux. Il est de plus en plus incontrôlable ! Nous ne pouvons plus le maintenir à notre tête ! Il est fou ! »

Sans attendre la réaction de sa complice, il pianota sur la console de transmission qui se trouvait dissimulée dans son placard.

« Que faites-vous ?

— Il me semble que c’est évident, je préviens nos amis des Régions Inconnues de la situation. Nous devons nous débarrasser de lui avant qu’il ne finisse par ruiner tous nos plans.

— Les plans de l’Empereur, vous voulez dire ? » releva Phasma.

L’apparition du visage de Pryde et de Sloane épargna à Hux d’avoir à répondre.

« L’Empereur nous a informé de qui venait de se produire, déclara Pryde. Il l’a senti dans la Force.

— Dans ce cas, j’imagine que vous avez des instructions pour nous. Comment doit-on s’y prendre ?

— Cela ne change rien à nos projets, affirma Sloane. Ren remplit à merveille les objectifs fixés.

— Vous plaisantez… bredouilla Hux. Il a failli la tuer aujourd’hui ! Dois-je vous rappeler que c’est la seule de son espèce, l’unique être assez résistant pour accueillir l’esprit de l’Eternel Sith ? Si ce dément la tue dans un de ses accès de rage…

— L’Empereur est conscient de tout cela, Hux, le coupa Pryde. Mais le temps n’est pas encore venu. Elle n’est pas prête. Ren doit rester en place, lui seul est capable de la faire basculer complètement et rejoindre notre cause. Notre Empereur sent le pouvoir obscur grandir en eux et il est très satisfait de la manière dont les choses se déroulent. Continuez à garder un œil sur elle mais ne vous interposez pas. Fin de la discussion. »

Hux, médusé, fixa d’un œil torve l’appareil de transmission et Phasma ricana.

« A présent que vous vous êtes ridiculisé, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu’il lui a fait ? »

Le Général, furieux, se tourna vers elle.

« Il a encore eu une de ses crises ! Il a presque complètement détruit la salle de commandement et, lorsque je suis entré, elle était au sol, blessée et le visage en sang, avec son ceinturon à lui à côté d’elle. »

Phasma leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement stupéfaite par la réaction de son complice. Depuis qu’elle le connaissait, elle ne l’avait jamais vu se montrer aussi ému. Cette constatation la troubla et elle répondit d’un ton moqueur :

« Il n’a pas essayé de la tuer. Il l’a prise, voilà tout. Je suis même surprise que cela ne se soit pas produit avant. Vous m’étonnez, Armitage, je ne vous savais pas aussi délicat, ni aussi attaché à cette fille.

— Ne dites pas n’importe quoi ! pesta-t-il. Je me moque de ce qu’il peut lui faire. Ce n’est qu’un réceptacle.

— On dirait que, pour une fois, le Suprême Leader et vous êtes d’accord sur un point », plaisanta Phasma désireuse de le provoquer.

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux mais, je sais ce que je dis. Le garder dans notre organisation est une erreur. Il ne sait pas se contrôler. Et je doute qu’il ait réussi à la prendre, pour utiliser votre expression. Il était encore trop furieux pour que ce soit le cas. Et plus sa frustration augmente, plus il est dangereux. Il finira par la tuer dans un accès de rage. »

Le visage de la capitaine se chargea de mépris.

« Quel minable… Il n’est décidément pas à la hauteur du rang qu’il occupe. Il n’est même pas capable de s’emparer de ce qu’il désire et d’agir en homme. Je croyais pourtant qu’il réagirait en apprenant sa petite escapade sur la plage de Corellia.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé sur Corellia ? Vous ne m’avez pas parlé de ça ! »

Phasma haussa les épaules.

« Rien d’important. Elle en a juste profité pour rejoindre un homme et ce n’était pas pour bavarder, vous pouvez me croire. Quand mon trooper les a trouvés, ils étaient absorbés dans ce qu’il a qualifié de _baiser passionné_ , grimaça-t-elle. Ren était furieux, quand je lui ai raconté.

— Et c’est maintenant que vous me le dites ? Vous vous rendez compte que c’est à cause de ça qu’il s’en est pris à elle ? A cause de votre bêtise, vous avez failli provoquer des dommages irréversibles ! Et qui était cet homme, d’abord ?»

Phasma le regarda avec attention, de plus en plus étonnée par sa réaction et l’agitation que trahissait son visage.

« Je ne sais pas, un type mal fagoté, sûrement un de ses anciens amants rebelles. Aucune importance. Vraiment, vous m’inquiétez, Hux. Pour un peu, je penserais que Ren n’est pas le seul à avoir envie de prendre cette fille.

— Ne dites pas n’importe quoi ! grinça le Général. Elle ne représente rien pour moi, si ce n’est son utilité future. Je la hais depuis qu’elle m’a humilié devant toute la base. La seule chose qui motive mes questions, ce sont les intérêts de notre Empereur, » affirma-t-il, faisant taire le souvenir de l’instant où il avait vu Rey agenouillée dans la grande salle de commandement, le regard perdu alors que Ren venait de l’envoyer traquer les responsables de l’évasion des Sénateurs. A ce moment-là, il avait senti un désir irrépressible de la protéger s’installer en lui et la scène dont il venait d’être témoin avait renforcé son envie de prendre soin d’elle.

Consciente de son trouble grandissant, Phasma lui adressa un regard glacial.

« Je l’espère pour vous, mon Général. Bien, je vais voir comment elle va, histoire de pouvoir apaiser vos tendres inquiétudes », persifla-t-elle.

()()

Lorsque Phasma se présenta devant la porte de son appartement, Rey terminait de s’habiller après une longue douche qui lui avait permis de dénouer en partie sa tension.

La capitaine pénétra dans la pièce et l’observa avec attention, cherchant des traces des blessures qui avaient tant affolé Hux. A sa surprise, elle ne décela aucune marque de violence sur le visage de Rey. La jeune femme avait l’air tout au plus fatiguée.

« Pourquoi me dévisagez-vous ainsi ? l’interrogea Rey.

— Je me demandai simplement comment s’était déroulé votre entretien avec notre Suprême Leader. Comme je vous l’ai dit, il paraissait être dans un de ses jours ex

— Exécrables, oui, je suis au courant, la coupa Rey avec agacement. Eh bien comme vous pouvez le constater, tout s’est très bien passé. Le Suprême Leader comprend parfaitement que je n’ai pas de comptes à lui rendre sur tous les aspects de mon existence. Pas plus qu’à vous. »

Phasma se raidit. Visiblement, le réceptacle était loin d’être en détresse contrairement à ce que Hux avait prétendu.

« Cela me soulage de l’entendre. Notre Suprême Leader peut parfois avoir des réactions … intenses. Le Général Hux m’a informée que la salle de commandement avait été partiellement détruite. J’étais inquiète à votre sujet. » 

Quelque chose dans la conversation mit brusquement Rey sur ses gardes. En dépit l’attitude presque protectrice de Hux un peu plus tôt, elle savait que l’homme ne l’appréciait pas, il ne l’avait jamais caché. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il montré tant de sollicitude à son égard ? Et pourquoi s’était-il empressé de rapporter la scène à Phasma ? Était-ce lui qui l’envoyait ?

Manifestement Phasma avait accouru ventre à terre pour prendre de ses nouvelles une fois informée de ce que Hux avait surpris. Pourquoi ? Qu’attendaient-ils d’elle exactement ?

« Je suis étonnée que le Général Hux ait pris la peine de vous informer de cet incident, déclara Rey d’un ton faussement léger. Comme nous le lui avons expliqué, certains entrainements peuvent se montrer très violents. Et, j’admets m’être laissée emporter. Il faut croire que je ne maitrise pas encore à la perfection les Eclairs de Force, plaisanta-t-elle. D’ailleurs, puisque vous avez vu Hux, savez-vous où il en est dans son enquête au sujet de Castilon ?

— De quelle enq, commença Phasma, stupéfaite par la réaction de Rey avant de se reprendre à la hâte. Apparemment une faction commerciale aurait décidé de monter une milice armée à l’insu de tous. Le Général a trouvé leur base et se fait fort de la démanteler rapidement, » déclara-t-elle, conformément au scénario qu’ils avaient élaboré.

Rey fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l’étourderie de la capitaine.

« Tant mieux ! Je suis certaine qu’il s’acquittera de sa tâche avec diligence. Et pour la présence que nous avons sentie dans la Force ?

— C’était un cas isolé, à l’instar du garçon que vous avez vu sur Cantonica. Un membre d’une secte à la gloire de Dark Vador qui cherchait à s’imposer en tant que Sith. Hux poursuit ses recherches. Il finira par mettre la main dessus. »

C’était presque mot pour mot ce que la Capitaine avait avancé comme hypothèse lorsque le sujet avait été abordé durant le Conseil Obscur. Une fois de plus, Rey fit semblant de rien et lui adressa un sourire franc.

« Voilà de bonnes nouvelles, Capitaine Phasma. Le Suprême Leader sera sans doute aussi satisfait que moi de les apprendre. A présent, si vous le permettez, j’ai à faire. »

Une fois la capitaine partie, le sourire naïf que Rey arborait disparu. Son intuition durant Conseil Obscur ne l’avait pas trompée. Les commanditaires du Premier Ordre étaient parfaitement au courant de l’existence de la flotte mystérieuse. Et il était clair qu’il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour leur apprendre qui était derrière tout cela. Cette pensée lui remit en mémoire son entrevue avec Luke. Le Jedi savait quelque chose à ce sujet… Elle était sur le point de l’obliger à le lui dire avant que les choses ne dérapent. Le poing de la jeune femme se serra alors qu’une idée prenait forme dans son esprit.

« On verra bien qui est le plus doué à ce petit jeu, Maitre Skywalker, » marmonna-t-elle rageusement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle devait parler à Ben. Et vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà… Un chapitre centré sur Kylo et Rey mais également sur le Premier Ordre… Comme vous pouvez le voir, le plan de Luke a fonctionné… du moins au début !
> 
> Sur ce après ce chapitre assez éprouvant, je vous abandonne quelques temps : je pars en vacances ! Je serais de retour dès le Lundi 24 Aout si tout va bien … Je vous donne donc rendez vous dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite 
> 
> Passez une bonne semaine et, en attendant, n’hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	26. Chapitre 25 : Poe fait des étincelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Me voici donc de retour de vacances   
> Donc reprenons notre histoire… Vous vous souvenez tous donc que Luke a embrassé Rey ce qui a engendré une avalanche de conséquences : d’une part une explication très musclée entre Kylo et Rey et d’autre part une grosse mise au point entre Luke et Leia qui a abouti au départ de Luke en dépit des efforts de Kaydel pour le retenir. En parallèle, Holdo et ses hommes se sont vus assigner une nouvelle mission : se rendre sur Castilon afin de découvrir ce qui s’y passe…
> 
> Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Après sa tentative avortée de rapprochement auprès de Luke et la fuite du Jedi, Kaydel se rua vers le camp principal. Sans se donner la peine de s’annoncer, la jeune femme pénétra avec fracas dans la salle de commandement où se tenait habituellement Leia. Le petit groupe qui entourait la Générale sursauta à son entrée et se tourna d’un seul mouvement vers elle. Kaydel, le regard fixé sur Leia, ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. La Générale ne put retenir une grimace devant l’expression qu’arborait la padawan et s’adressa aux Sénateurs Casterfo et Berenko.

« Il semblerait que cette jeune femme souhaite me parler de toute urgence, pouvons-nous différer la suite de cet entretien ? »

Campée solidement sur ses jambes et droite comme un i, Kaydel continuait de fixer leur cheffe, ignorant le regard outré que son ancien supérieur, le Major Brance, lui adressait. Casterfo lui jeta un coup d’œil et haussa les épaules avec philosophie tandis que Berenko ne cachait pas son déplaisir.

« Je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons le choix, déclara Casterfo avant que son homologue n’ait eu le temps de protester. Faites-nous savoir lorsque vous serez de nouveau disponible pour nous recevoir.

— Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Ne croyez-pas que je minimise l’importance de ce que vous avez à nous apprendre, » assura Leia, fixant la jeune rousse dont le visage s’était marbré de rouge.

La jeune padawan attendit que la salle soit complètement vidée de ses occupants avant de se tourner vers la femme qu’elle admirait le plus au monde. Enfin, avant ce jour.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi Luke est-il à ce point désemparé ? » éructa Kaydel une fois la porte close.

Ce n’était pas une question mais une exigence d’explications et Leia se raidit.

« Ce n’est pas à moi de te le révéler, mais à Luke de choisir s’il veut partager cela avec toi. Adresse-toi à lui.

— Je l’ai fait, s’écria Kaydel d’une voix brisée. Seulement, il est tellement déprimé, bouleversé… Il ne veut pas m’en parler mais je sens bien que quelque chose de grave s’est produit entre vous, quelque chose qui le rend triste, amer. Il est en train de perdre la foi ! »

Le cœur de Leia se serra, un réflexe d’amour entretenu au fil des années. Puis, elle se souvint que Luke venait probablement de tuer la seule étincelle d’espoir de voir Ben revenir dans la Lumière qu’il lui restait encore.

« L’a-t-il jamais vraiment eue ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

L’incompréhension emplit le visage de Kaydel devant une telle remarque.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Leia ferma brièvement les yeux. Il y avait au moins une chose sur laquelle son frère avait raison : Kaydel était pure. Elle n’imaginait pas une seule seconde qu’un Jedi, spécialement Luke, puisse mal agir. Sa foi totale était une lueur au milieu de l’obscurité qui menaçait de tous les engloutir. Elle n’avait pas le droit de reprocher à Kaydel les actes de Luke ou de la punir de sa fidélité envers le Jedi. Leia s’assit et désigna à Kaydel le siège qui lui faisait face.

« Approche, » lui murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce, consciente de devoir peser ses prochains mots afin de ne pas blesser inutilement la jeune padawan.

Surprise par ce brusque changement d’attitude, la jeune femme obéit et Leia prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mon frère, commença-t-elle, les mots laissant un goût amer sur sa langue, mon frère n’est pas parfait.

— Luke est…

— Je sais ce qu’il représente pour toi et je comprends ton besoin de prendre sa défense, l’interrompit Leia, mais j’aimerais que tu acceptes d’entendre l’avis d’une femme qui le connait mieux que personne. »

Les joues de Kaydel s’enflammèrent devant cette réprimande et elle baissa les yeux. Une fois certaine d’avoir toute son attention, Leia reprit :

« Depuis que je le connais, Luke s’est toujours montré impulsif, il parait qu’il tient ça de Vador. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir hérité de ce trait, enfin, je crois. Ca n’est pas entièrement une critique, sourit-elle pour adoucir ses paroles, car cela a permis à Luke d’accomplir de grandes prouesses par le passé et à œuvrer pour la préservation de la Lumière. Mais avec le temps et les épreuves… Il s’est éloigné de la Force, de l’enseignement Jedi. »

A nouveau, Kaydel ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la défense de son mentor mais Leia posa une main sur la sienne afin de lui imposer le silence.

« Je ne dis pas que Luke s’est laissé séduire par le Côté Obscur, je sais que ce n’est pas le cas, pas plus que je ne pense qu’il est mauvais. Mais ses actes peuvent l’être, y compris lorsqu’il pense bien faire, parce qu’il agit sous le coup d’une émotion au lieu d’écouter sa raison.

— Même si vous prétendez le contraire, vous parlez de lui comme s’il était sur le point de basculer, s’horrifia Kaydel. Comment pouvez-vous sous-entendre une telle chose ? C’est le dernier Jedi !

— Et, avant tout, c’est mon frère, mon jumeau, lui rappela Leia. Je l’aime, Kaydel, mais pas au point d’être aveugle à ses défauts et ses failles. Plus à ce point, murmura Leia avec regrets. Luke a souvent transgressé les règles de l’Ordre. Il s’est laissé submerger par ses sentiments à de nombreuses reprises par le passé et de plus en plus, récemment. Cela a causé, cause encore, des dégâts irrémédiables et de la peine à de nombreuses personnes.

— Lui aussi, il souffre, terriblement !

— Je sais. Mais ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons y changer quelque chose. C’est entre Luke et sa conscience, » lui répondit Leia plus de sécheresse qu’elle n’en avait eu l’intention.

Kaydel recula, bouleversée, arrachant sa main à l’étreinte de celle de Leia.

« Ce que je vois c’est que vous refusez d’aider Luke alors que sa tristesse inonde la Force. Je sais que vous la ressentez. Pourquoi restez-vous assise ici au lieu d’aller le consoler ?

— Parce que c’est ainsi que je l’aide le mieux.

— Vous mentez, murmura Kaydel. Vous lui en voulez, c’est pour ça que vous ne faites rien, pour ça qu’il est si malheureux… Parce que vous l’avez rejeté. »

Leia regretta intérieurement tous les doutes qu’elle avait eus sur les capacités de la jeune lieutenante. Kaydel était de toute évidence plus sensible qu’elle ne le croyait.

« Mais, moi je ne le laisserai pas tomber, décida Kaydel en se redressant. Je vais le retrouver et lui montrer qu’il n’est pas seul. Contrairement à vous, je ne renoncerai pas à lui. »

Le sang de Leia se glaça dans ses veines. Elle avait toujours eu un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait le rapprochement de Luke et de Kaydel et voilà que ses pires craintes se confirmaient.

« Si tu agis de la sorte, tu ne réussiras qu’à te causer une grande déception et de la peine. Je te le répète, Luke ne deviendra jamais le partenaire que tu espères. Le Code des Jedis lui interdit d’entretenir ce genre de relation, t’entêter ne fera que perturber un peu plus sa paix et l’harmonie qu’il cherche à retrouver. Il ne sera jamais rien de plus que ton Maitre Jedi.

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Kaydel. Vous affirmez qu’il ne croit plus aux principes des Jedis, qu’il ne les respecte pas, pourquoi continuerait-il à observer celui-là ? »

Leia hésita et les yeux de Kaydel s’agrandirent de stupeur alors qu’une idée désagréable naissait dans son esprit.

« Il y a déjà eu quelqu’un, murmura la jeune femme. C’est ça que vous ne voulez pas me dire ? »

La Générale se crispa. La clairvoyance de Kaydel était décidément de plus en plus affutée.

« Oui Kaydel, il y a eu une femme. Une seule. Et je crois que Luke ne l’a jamais totalement oubliée.

— Que s’est-il passé ? » l’interrogea Kaydel malgré elle.

Le regard de Leia se perdit au loin.

« C’était impossible. Elle a fini par en épouser un autre.

— Impossible, à cause des Jedis… murmura Kaydel.

— Oui, c’est cela, confirma hâtivement Leia. Luke a choisi l’Ordre Jedi et je suis certaine que, si on lui laisse le temps et l’espace dont il a besoin, il le fera à nouveau. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je n’essaie pas de l’aider ou de le consoler et que tu mets ça sur le compte d’une rancœur que j’ai à son égard. Et, tu as en partie raison sur ce point. Mais crois-moi, ce n’est pas la seule chose qui me pousse à rester tranquillement assise alors que la Force ne cesse me faire part de sa détresse et de ses regrets. Je les ressens à chaque instant et ça me brise le cœur, souffla Leia. Mais, je sais que le rejoindre et le pardonner n’est pas la solution. Luke a besoin de temps pour admettre ce qu’il a fait et en accepter toutes les conséquences. Alors seulement, il apprendra de ses erreurs et il reviendra. Plus fort, plus stable, plus serein. Tu dois respecter son désir de solitude, Kaydel. C’est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, mais aussi pour Luke. »

Kaydel baissa la tête, consciente de la véracité des propos de Leia, même si ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait entendre.

« Je ne sais pas si j’en serais capable, souffla la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi.

— Tu dois être forte et avoir confiance en Luke, c’est ainsi que tu le soutiendras le mieux, lui affirma Leia. Il reviendra en temps voulu. Je le sais.

— Seulement je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui, » murmura Kaydel pour elle-même.

La gorge de Leia se serra devant la sincérité et la puissance des sentiments que la jeune femme avait pour son frère.

« Il y a d’autres formes d’amour, Kaydel. La Force en regorge. Je t’aiderai à retrouver la paix et la sérénité. »

La jeune femme baissa le regard pour dissimuler son chagrin et Leia lui sourit avec une infinie tendresse.

« Je sais que ma franchise te peine, mais un jour tu comprendras que c’est mieux ainsi. »

Kaydel ne répondit pas cette fois. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme songea à l’instant où ses lèvres avaient rejoint celles de Luke et à la plénitude qu’elle avait ressentie alors qu’il s’abandonnait brièvement à leur baiser. Comment une chose aussi belle pouvait-elle être mauvaise ?

« Tu dois cesser de t’imaginer que quelque chose est possible entre vous, Kaydel, lui affirma de nouveau Leia. Pour ton bien et celui de Luke.

— Oui, Générale, murmura la jeune femme du bout des lèvres. Je sais que vous avez raison. Seulement, j’aimerais tellement pouvoir l’aider.

— Le seul moyen est de faire taire ces sentiments naissants que tu éprouves. La passion mène au chemin obscur, Kaydel et Luke a déjà perdu Ben et Rey sur cette route. Il ne supportera pas un nouvel échec.

— Je ne veux que son bien, murmura la jeune femme.

— Alors aide-le à réussir. Laisse-le faire de toi un vrai Jedi, il n’y a qu’ainsi que Luke reprendra confiance en lui-même et en la Force, » lui souffla Leia.

**_Castilon,_**

Une fois le Faucon Millénium posé sans encombre sur Castilon, l’Amirale Holdo et ses hommes débarquèrent, leurs mains prudemment posées sur leur blasters tandis qu’ils scrutaient l’endroit. La planète, qui servait de zone industrielle à une partie de la Galaxie, n’avait jamais été des plus attractives mais Amilyn devait admettre qu’à présent, elle était devenue carrément sinistre. Le paysage était d’un gris terne et un vent puissant soufflait, charriant des miasmes toxiques dans les rues désertes.

« Charmant endroit, commenta Finn. Super destination, vraiment, la Résistance nous bichonne.

— Taisez-vous, lui intima l’Amirale, agacée.

— Où sont tous les habitants ? s’interrogea Poe à voix haute. Ça ne devrait pas grouiller de monde ici ?

— Si, confirma Lando, son éternel sourire envolé. Je suis passé par ici il y a quelques mois et, même si ça n’a jamais été mon endroit favori, c’était nettement plus accueillant. »

Chewbacca posa un regard inquiet sur ce qui les entourait tandis que Poe faisait signe à BB-8 de le rejoindre.

« Reste à côté de moi, » lui enjoignit-il.

Holdo rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, s’arrangeant pour dissimuler ses cheveux.

« Allons-y, notre contact habite dans le secteur 8. Je propose que nous ne trainions pas ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Le petit groupe progressa lentement dans les rues, sans croiser la moindre âme qui vive. Pourtant, de temps à autres, ils pouvaient voir un rideau ou une lame de fer se soulever, signe que l’endroit était encore habité.

Brusquement, un bruit de pas cadencés les alerta et Holdo leur fit signe de trouver une cachette. Rapidement, ils se réfugièrent comme un seul homme dans une ruelle étroite.

Médusés, ils virent une escouade de troopers vêtus de rouge sang défiler dans la rue principale avec une parfaite synchronisation.

« Un vaisseau a atterri il y a peu, trouvez ceux qu’il transportait et ramenez-les moi, » ordonna l’homme de tête.

Poe se pencha à l’oreille de l’Amirale.

« Je crois qu’il parle de nous. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant cette évidence et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, le petit groupe s’enfonça dans le dédale des ruelles sombres et malodorantes des quartiers des employés de Colossus, faisant régulièrement des haltes pour échapper à la vigilance des patrouilles.

Au bout d’un long moment et de nombreux détours, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble minable et la tension de Holdo se dissipa un peu. Elle baissa les yeux sur son hologuidage et souffla :

« C’est ici que vit notre contact, venez. »

Massés devant le seuil, Poe et Finn jetèrent des coups d’œil inquiets alentour, redoutant de se faire surprendre. Après des pourparlers qui leur semblèrent ne pas avoir de fin, la porte s’ouvrit avec un grincement, leur offrant juste assez d’espace pour se faufiler dans l’immeuble.

L’odeur rance de crasse et de sueur les prit à la gorge.

« La vache, ça pue », maugréa Finn, s’attirant un regard noir de la part d’Holdo.

Sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, les autres emboitèrent le pas de l’homme qui leur avait ouvert et Finn laissa échapper un soupir las avant de les suivre avec réticence dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

A l’issue d’une descente aussi raide que rendue malaisée par l’absence de lumière dans les escaliers, leur guide les conduisit dans une pièce étroite dont il referma la porte avec soin après leur passage. Une fois certaine que nul ne pouvait les surprendre, Holdo laissa retomber sa capuche et s’adressa à l’homme.

« La Générale Organa nous envoie.

— La Résistance, hein, grinça l’homme. C’est que notre petite planète devient l’endroit à la mode depuis quelques temps. »

Des bruits de bottes résonnèrent à l’extérieur et, instinctivement, tous s’immobilisèrent. Lorsque les pas eurent décru, Holdo reprit.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi les rues sont-elles désertes ? Qui sont ces hommes ? Une milice du Premier Ordre ? »

L’homme secoua la tête.

« Le Premier Ordre de Kylo Ren n’a rien à voir avec ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’leur chef sache à quel point la situation s’est dégradée depuis sa visite.

— Vous l’avez rencontré ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Lando.

— Ouais, le Suprême Leader en personne, ricana leur contact. Il voulait savoir c’qui était arrivé à la station. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais, c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Des vaisseaux sont apparus comme par magie dans le ciel et ils ont embarqué Colossus.

— Embarqué ? releva Finn.

— Soulevée dans le ciel, d’un coup puis pouf, disparue avec tous ceux qui étaient dedans », expliqua l’homme.

Poe et Finn échangèrent un regard éloquent et leur contact eut un rictus.

« Le Seigneur Ren a eu la même réaction. Mais je vous le dis comme je lui ai dit : j’avais rien pris du tout. Ma femme était sur le point d’accoucher et j’étais en retard pour le boulot. Autre chose à faire que de me saouler ou prendre de l’épice. »

Sentant la tension de leur hôte, l’Amirale calma le jeu.

« Nous vous croyons. Et pour ces miliciens ? Que savez-vous à leur sujet ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi certain que le Premier Ordre n’a rien à voir avec eux ?

— Quand leur Suprême Leader est venu ici, il a paru sincèrement surpris d’apprendre que des troopers avaient débarqué au nord. Il voulait pas le croire. Et moi, je lui ai dit que c’était ce qu’on m’avait raconté, hein. A ce moment-là, je les avais pas encore vus de mes yeux.

— Ren a pu jouer l’innocence », remarqua Finn.

L’homme posa un regard injecté de sang sur lui.

« Ecoute gamin, je sais que la Résistance et le Premier Ordre, c’est pas l’amour fou. Mais Ren, moi j’l’ai rencontré, et je peux te dire que le gars a été plus que correct avec moi. Il savait que je vous donnais un coup de main de temps en temps et il m’a pas arrêté, rien du tout. Il a promis de me laisser repartir si je lui racontais c’que je savais et c’est ce qu’il l’a fait quand je lui ai tout dit pour les vaisseaux. Et après, j’ai reçu des portions pour ma femme et mon petit. C’est lui qui a dit de me les donner.

— Un vrai bienfaiteur pour la Galaxie », ironisa Finn sans pouvoir se retenir.

Holdo lui intima le silence d’un regard noir.

« D’accord, donc si ces hommes n’appartiennent pas au Premier Ordre, qui les dirige ? Et pourquoi sont-ils ici ? »

L’homme haussa les épaules.

« On n’en sait rien. Ils nous ont envahis quelques jours après la visite du Suprême Leader. Ils ont enlevé tous les types valides qu’ils ont trouvés et ils les ont envoyés au nord.

— Pas vous ? releva Lando. Pourtant, vous semblez en bonne santé.

— J’me suis caché, rétorqua leur contact. Ça fait des jours qu’on est terrés ici avec la femme et le gosse. Tous ceux qui avaient un peu de bon sens ont fait pareil. »

La compassion monta en l’Amirale et elle l’interrogea d’une voix douce :

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés à l’aide ? La Résistance serait venue.

— Et comment ? Ils ont coupé tous nos systèmes de communication et ont mis la main sur toutes les navettes. Rien ne sort d’ici et, depuis que la station n’est plus là…

— Personne n’a de raison de venir sur Castilon, murmura Poe.

— Tout à fait, confirma l’autre.

— Et ces hommes ? Qui sont-ils ? » le pressa Finn.

Le technicien désœuvré lui adressa un regard las.

« Ah bah ça si on le savait… Nous on les appelle les bloodtroopers à cause de leurs uniformes, mais c’est pas leur vrai nom. Ils se font appeler les Soldats de l’Eternel et la seule chose qu’on sait c’est qu’il vaut mieux pas tomber entre leurs pattes.»

Amilyn fronça les sourcils à la mention du mot éternel. Cela lui rappelait vaguement une conversation qu’elle avait eue récemment mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Les Soldats de l’Eternel… Ça vous dit quelque chose, Amilyn ? la pressa Poe.

— Non, pas spontanément mais…

— J’ai entendu parler d’un mouvement de l’Eternel, il y a plusieurs années dans un… disons un bar clandestin, je crois que c’était une sorte de secte, murmura Lando. Mais je ne me rappelle plus ce qu’on m’a raconté, j’étais dans un sale état ce soir-là. »

Perplexe, Poe considéra ses compagnons. Le pilote s’apprêtait à les encourager à fouiller leurs mémoires lorsque le fracas d’une explosion secoua l’immeuble.

La déflagration était toute proche et la petite troupe sursauta.

« Ils sont entrés là-dedans ! » entendirent-ils, quelques mètres au-dessus d’eux.

Le sang reflua du visage de leur contact.

« Il y a une issue souterraine, par les tunnels d’évacuation, vite ! Ils ne doivent pas nous trouver.

— Oh non, encore une chemise de foutue », pesta Poe.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la bouche d’égout nauséabonde lorsqu’un hurlement les glaça d’effroi.

« Shae ! Joras ! » s’écria leur contact avant de courir en direction des cris.

Un bruit spongieux résonna et Amilyn blêmit. Elle ébaucha un mouvement pour suivre leur guide mais Poe la retient.

« Non ! On ne peut rien faire pour eux, c’est trop tard, venez, » ordonna-t-il en la tirant d’une poigne ferme dans le tunnel.

Il sembla à Finn que leur chute durait des heures et, finalement, il retomba sur un tas de matière sombre et gluante à l’odeur insupportable.

« Couvrez-vous le nez et la bouche, leur ordonna Holdo. Le tunnel regorge de léthane. Surtout, ne tirez pas, vous feriez tout exploser et nous avec. Et avancez aussi vite que vous le pouvez, » ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

Les fugitifs commencèrent à courir tandis que des hurlements déchirants leur parvenaient.

Au bout d’un long moment, ils émergèrent à l’air libre. Finn cligna des yeux, surpris par la lumière aveuglante. Un peu sonné, il chercha des yeux ses compagnons et le soulagement l’envahit. Ils étaient tous sortis et indemnes. Du moins, pour l’instant.

« Où doit-on aller ? » demanda l’ancien trooper avec une angoisse perceptible.

BB-8 bipa et Poe leur désigna une ruelle sombre.

« Par-là, le Faucon n’est qu’à quelques mètres.

— On a de la chance, » ironisa Lando.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent non loin de l’appareil, des miliciens l’entouraient.

« Amirale ? interrogea Poe.

— On tire dans le tas et on fonce en espérant s’en sortir, jeta Holdo en joignant le geste à la parole, le tir de son blaster atteignant un bloodtrooper en plein visage.

— J’adore cette femme ! » s’écria Poe avant de la suivre.

« Hey, mais ils sont increvables ! s’affola Finn devant l’inefficacité de leurs tirs de blaster.

— Ils ont renforcé leurs armures avec de la cortose ! répondit Holdo. Visez les jointures et leurs visières !

— Visez les jointures et leurs visières, maugréa Finn. Non mais je rêve ! »

BB-8 roula à toute vitesse vers le Faucon, suivi par Chewbacca qui se débarrassait de leurs adversaires à grands moulinets de bras.

« On suit Chewie ! » lança Lando.

Poe poussa un cri alors qu’un tir le frappait au flanc droit.

« Pas encore », gémit-il.

L’Amirale le saisit fermement par le bras.

« Ce que vous pouvez être maladroit, ragea-t-elle en décollant le casque d’un trooper d’un tir de blaster. Avancez, on y est presque.

— Je fais ça uniquement pour le plaisir de vous voir me servir d’infirmière », plaisanta mollement Poe avant de s’écrouler sur la plate-forme du Faucon, à demi-inconscient.

**_Faucon Millenium,_ **

Aux commandes, Lando poussa un cri de détresse.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler mais on a plein de nouveaux amis qui nous attendent. 

— Par la Force, souffla Amilyn en découvrant la flotte déployée au-dessus d’eux. On ne passera jamais…

Le désarroi de l’Amirale était palpable et cela sortit Poe de l’hébétude dans laquelle l’avait plongé sa blessure.

« C’est ce qu’on va voir ! grinça-t-il en clopinant vers la console de pilotage. Poussez-vous, ordonna-t-il rudement à Lando. Chewie, avec moi. »

L’ancien contrebandier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Holdo, le tira en arrière.

« Faites ce qu’il vous dit. Si quelqu’un peut nous sortir de là, c’est lui. 

— Ca va secouer », prévint Poe d’un ton exalté en actionnant les propulseurs.

Le Faucon partit comme une flèche, droit vers les immeubles dont ils venaient.

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ! s’affola Lando. C’est trop… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que Poe s’engageait dans un vaste tunnel.

« Finn, quand on sort de là, tu arroses le souterrain. Surtout, pas avant !

— Vous êtes malade ! s’insurgea Holdo. Vous allez tout faire sauter !

— C’est l’idée, grinça le pilote. De toute manière, tous ceux qui vivaient ici sont déjà morts ou sur le point de l’être. La seule chose qu’on peut faire, c’est d’infliger un max de dégâts à ce truc de l’Eternel ! »

Chewie approuva vigoureusement tandis que Poe poursuivait.

« BB-8, trouve-moi une brèche, un égout, une cheminée, n’importe quoi… Et vite ! »

Le petit droïde bipa avec affolement.

« Non, il y en a forcément une, cherche mieux, lui ordonna Poe, sans briser sa concentration. »

BB-8 gémit avant de triller avec excitation.

« Bravo ! Chewie, tu l’as ? »

Le wookie confirma et, sans le moindre avertissement, Poe redressa le Faucon.

« Tiens-toi prêt à faire feu à mon signal, Finn !

— On est encore dans le tunnel ! gémit Lando. Vous allez nous tuer ! »

L’Amirale agrippa le siège de Poe de toutes ses forces, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Au lieu du choc auquel ils s’attendaient, le Faucon s’engouffra dans une cheminée avec un bruit de raclement et jaillit à l’air libre.

« Maintenant Finn ! » hurla Poe.

Le souffle d’une gigantesque explosion fit vaciller le Faucon et Poe s’accrocha de toutes ses forces aux commandes. Chewie poussa un cri.

« J’ai vu, lui jeta le pilote. Lance l’hyperpropulsion.

— On va tous mourir », souffla Finn voyant qu’ils filaient droit vers deux destroyers.

Cette fois la main d’Holdo se crispa sur l’épaule de Poe et elle ferma les yeux alors qu’ils s’élançaient vers une mort certaine.

La première chose qu’elle entendit fut la voix du pilote.

« Je le savais que ça passerait, il y avait de la place pour deux croiseurs comme le nôtre, au moins. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu’ils avaient quitté l’orbite de Castilon. De la sueur coulant sur son front, Poe lui adressa un sourire fiévreux.

« Alors, c’est qui le meilleur, Amirale ? 

— La vache ! s’exclama Finn. La vache ! » répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Holdo eut juste le temps de retenir Poe alors qu’il s’effondrait.

()()

Amilyn, concentrée, recousait soigneusement le flanc du pilote lorsque celui-ci rouvrit les yeux. Il ne put retenir un sourire hâbleur à la vue du pli soucieux qui barrait son front.

« On dirait que vous y prenez goût, plaisanta-t-il.

— Ne bougez pas, espèce d’idiot, grinça Amilyn. J’ai presque terminé. »

Le pilote se contenta de sourire et se rejeta en arrière, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque dans une posture décontractée.

« Je constate qu’en dépit de votre spectaculaire évanouissement vous semblez aller parfaitement bien, grinça Holdo. Enfin, je crois que j’ai eu un bon pressentiment en demandant à ce que les fournitures médicales du Faucon soient renforcées.

— Je pense qu’il faudrait regarder un peu plus bas aussi, déclara Poe. Il se pourrait qu’une autre partie de mon anatomie ait grandement besoin de vos soins attentifs. »

L’Amirale ne put maitriser la rougeur qui envahit ses pommettes et s’écarta.

« Vous êtes décidément un…

— As du pilotage, ne mentez pas, c’est ce que vous alliez dire », la coupa Poe.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes et ne put retenir une ébauche de sourire.

« Je reconnais que vous m’avez impressionnée aujourd’hui. Sans vous, je doute que nous nous en soyons sortis.

— Ah ! Enfin, vous reconnaissez mes mérites !

— Je l’ai toujours fait, protesta Holdo. C’est simplement que vous êtes tellement… impétueux. Une vraie tête brûlée.

— Si j’avais pris le temps de réfléchir, je ne me serais pas engouffré dans ce tunnel, et ils nous auraient sans doute descendus, rétorqua Poe. Comme quoi, l’impulsivité, ça a parfois du bon ! »

Holdo ne répondit pas, le visage brusquement assombri.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien. Simplement, nous nous en sommes sortis indemnes, grâce à vous. Mais, tous ces gens, là-bas sur Castilon… Nous n’avons rien fait pour les sauver. C’était des civils, il y avait des femmes parmi eux, des enfants… Certes, nous avons sérieusement mis à mal nos poursuivants mais combien d’innocents sont restés bloqués dans l’immeuble que nous avons fait exploser ? »

Poe cessa de plaisanter et la regarda avec gravité.

« Je sais ce que notre fuite a couté. Et j’ai vu à quel point le sort de ces gens vous touchait, au point que vous étiez prête à vous faire tuer avec eux. Mais votre mort ou la mienne ne les aurait pas aidés. Ils étaient condamnés dès l’instant où les bloodtroopers ont envahi leur refuge. La seule chose que nous pouvions faire pour eux, c’était d’en sortir vivants afin de raconter ce que nous avions vu. »

L’Amirale déglutit, le regard embué.

« Oui, mais…

— Mais rien, la coupa Poe. Ce qui vient de se passer sur Castilon est injuste tout comme le sort de ceux qui y vivent. En rapportant ce que nous avons vu, nous ferons en sorte que leur calvaire ne soit pas vain. Nous allons rentrer à la base, monter une opération de sauvetage, et nous trouverons un moyen de nous débarrasser de ces Soldats de l’Eternel. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du pilote et s’obligea à maitriser son émotion.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi, j’ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Mais je n’abandonnerai pas ces gens à leur sort.

— Je n’en doute pas une seconde, sourit Poe avant d’effleurer le visage de l’Amirale du bout des doigts. Je me suis trompé sur vous la première fois, vous êtes une femme admirable et un excellent commandant, ce qui ne gâche rien. »

Le cœur d’Amilyn accéléra brusquement. Elle savait qu’elle devait se soustraire à sa caresse mais elle n’en avait pas envie.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? tenta-t-elle de protester.

— Vous le savez très bien », répondit Poe avant d’attirer son visage à lui.

Contrairement à tout ce que l’Amirale avait pu s’imaginer durant les quelques rêveries auxquelles elle s’était abandonnée depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Poe Dameron, son baiser fut doux, presque hésitant, comme s’il avait besoin de s’assurer de son accord. Sans comprendre comment c’était arrivé, elle se retrouva assise sur lui. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les boucles sombres de Dameron et elle sentit sa bouche s’affermir sous la sienne. Instinctivement, elle glissa ses mains sur le torse dénudé du pilote et elle sentit ses mains rugueuses glisser sous sa robe pour remonter le long de ses cuisses. Un gémissement guttural lui échappa alors qu’il glissait ses doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte.

« On ne peut pas, souffla-t-elle. Je suis votre supérieure directe et…

— Et demain on sera peut-être tous morts. Ou alors, dans une semaine, un mois, la coupa Poe tout en continuant ses caresses. Je ne veux pas perdre le temps qu’il me reste à vivre à me laisser brider par des considérations hiérarchiques stupides. Et toi ? » la défia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Amilyn se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l’embrasser. Elle était devenue folle, certainement, mais qu’est-ce que c’était bon parfois de l’être !

Poe la souleva légèrement, retenant une grimace de douleur et la débarrassa de son encombrant sous-vêtement tout en défaisant son pantalon avant de la positionner sur lui. Ses bras se crispèrent autour de sa taille alors qu’il la maintenait fermement contre lui et elle poussa un léger cri lorsqu’il s’enfonça en elle d’un coup de rein décidé.

()()

Finn releva la tête alors que lui parvenaient des bruits sourds depuis l’unité de soins médicaux.

« Je crois que Poe vient encore de faire un malaise, je vais voir si je peux aider, » déclara-t-il.

Aux commandes du Faucon, Lando sourit.

« Tu bouges pas d’ici, gamin.

— Mais…

— T’inquiètes pas pour ton ami, il va très bien, précisa Lando alors que les bruits sourds gagnaient en intensité. Je dirais même que c’est la grande forme. »

Fin fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

« Vous pensez que, Poe, avec Holdo ?

— Crois-en ma longue expérience, c’est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer.

— Mais il est blessé !

— Et alors, c’est pas le bas de son corps qui a été touché », rétorqua Lando.

Finn resta silencieux et le vieux briscard se retourna.

« T’as l’air tout calme d’un coup. Dis voir, tu sais ce qu’ils font, au moins ?

— Ca va, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, maugréa Finn.

— C’est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Lando. Je voulais savoir si tu

— C’est bon ! J’ai compris Lando ! Et pour votre information, non. La discipline du Premier Ordre ne laisse pas trop de temps aux troopers pour avoir une vie intime, avoua Finn avec rancœur.

— Ca fait un bail que tu t’es échappé, remarqua Lando. Et t’es un beau gars, bien fait, il y a des tas de filles sur la base qui seraient ravies de t’éclairer sur le sujet. A commencer par la petite technicienne, Rose.

— Rose ? s’étouffa à moitié Finn. Non, c’est comme ma petite sœur ! »

Lando leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne pense pas qu’elle le voit comme ça. »

Le plus jeune s’empourpra.

« Vous dites n’importe quoi, Rose sait très bien que

— Que quoi ? Que tu passes ton temps à te languir de cette Rey ? »

Finn lui lança un regard catastrophé et Lando ricana.

« Tout le monde l’a vu, tu sais. Mais, si tu veux un conseil d’un vieux connaisseur,

— Non, pas spécialement,

— Oublie cette fille et passe à autre chose, lui asséna Lando. Tu crois qu’elle passe son temps à penser à toi ? Tu t’imagines vraiment qu’elle passe ses nuits toute seule alors que Ren est dans la chambre voisine ? »

Finn se redressa, bouleversé.

« Elle ne ferait jamais ça. »

Un rire lui répondit.

« Tu sais, j’ai connu Kylo Ren, quand il n’était encore que Ben et, crois-moi, aucune fille n’a jamais su résister à son charme ténébreux et tourmenté même si, contrairement à notre ami Dameron, le pauvre gamin ne s’en rendait pas compte. Il était tellement complexé et mal dans sa peau qu’il était incapable de voir l’effet qu’il faisait aux demoiselles. Sans doute aussi qu’il était trop obsédé par l’idée de maitriser la Force et de devenir un grand Maitre Jedi, reconnut Lando. Mais, j’imagine qu’à présent qu’il a basculé du Côté Obscur et pris la tête du Premier Ordre, tout cela est derrière lui. De plus, on sait tous que la chasteté ne fait pas partie des préceptes des Siths.

— Taisez-vous ! Ce que vous suggérez est immonde. Ça n’arrivera pas. Rey est différente, elle, commença Finn, incapable de trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire la jeune femme.

— Elle quoi ? Elle a la Force ? Elle est un Jedi ? Foutaise, c’est une femme comme les autres. Et jeune de surcroît. Je doute que Kylo Ren la garde avec lui juste pour le plaisir de bavarder ou lui apprendre je ne sais quelle manipulation de la Force. Sauf si elle vraiment laide, ajouta Lando après un moment de réflexion. Mais vu l’état dans lequel elle te met, ça m’étonnerait. »

Troublé par l’idée sournoise insufflée par Lando, Finn crispa les mâchoires.

« Rey n’est pas ce genre de femme, elle est pure. Si elle reste aux côtés de Ren, c’est uniquement pour nous protéger.

— Mais oui, bien sûr… Enfin, si ça te fait plaisir de continuer à te bercer d’illusions… » lâcha le contrebandier tandis que les bruits sourds venus de la salle médicale perdaient en intensité.

Un ultime gémissement étouffé brisa le silence qui s’était installé dans le poste de pilotage et Finn se redressa d’un mouvement brusque qui trahissait sa gêne.

« On sera rentrés dans combien de temps, Chewie ? » interrogea-t-il.

Lando émit un rire léger.

« Plusieurs heures, ça te laisse du temps pour réfléchir. »

Finn dédaigna de répondre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l’Amirale les rejoignit.

« Veillez à ne pas déranger Mr Dameron. Sa blessure n’est pas trop sévère mais il a néanmoins besoin de repos.

— Tu m’étonnes, murmura Lando entre ses dents.

— Pardon ?

— Rien, Amirale. Je suis juste soulagé pour Dameron », répondit Lando.

Le regard noir, Finn se précipita vers la porte.

« Je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

— J’espère que vous ne comptez pas aller voir votre ami ! lui rappela Holdo.

— Non, tout ce que je veux, c’est être un peu seul, grinça Finn avant de claquer la porte.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive encore ? interrogea Holdo.

— Qui sait ? répondit Lando avec une feinte innocence. Sans doute qu’il a besoin de réfléchir, les dernières heures ont été plutôt éprouvantes.

— Oui, c’est vrai, » soupira Holdo avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège.

Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se départir de son sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Eh oui pas de Kylo ni de Rey dans ce chapitre mais je voulais reprendre en douceur. Cependant de nouvelles questions apparaissent dans ce chapitre :  
> Kaydel va-t-elle écouter Leia ? Que va-t-il arriver à Poe et Holdo ? Luke va-t-il revenir ? Et surtout… Finn réussira-t-il à perdre son pucelage avant la fin de la fic (ou avant de mourir, qui sait…) ?   
> Que d’enjeux lol !   
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à Jeudi pour la suite !


	27. Chapitre 26 : Toi et moi, ici et maintenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, j’ai été surprise de voir que le Poldo semblait plaire à beaucoup d’entre vous (je pensais être la seule à les shipper lol). Cependant, vos nouveaux chouchous vont devoir attendre un peu car nous allons voir ce qui se passe au sein du Premier Ordre ( souvenez-vous, dans le chapitre 24, après une explication aussi bouleversante que violente puis une conversation avec Phasma, Rey décidait d’aller parler à Ben). Nous les retrouvons donc… 
> 
> Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Après avoir donné l’ordre de n’être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, Kylo Ren verrouilla la porte de ses appartements avec un soupir de soulagement. D’un geste las, il se débarrassa de la lourde cape et du ceinturon qui constituaient son uniforme de Suprême Leader. En T-Shirt et fut, il pouvait enfin respirer et tant pis s’il avait l’air négligé, personne ne le verrait de toute manière. Il avait bien failli tout gâcher avec la délégation de Naboo. Perturbé par l’acte impardonnable qu’il avait failli commettre sous l’effet de la rage et par la pensée de Rey embrassant Skywalker, il avait enchainé bourdes sur bourdes. L’accord qu’il avait fini par proposer au bout de longues heures de palabre avait plu aux représentants, mais il avait dû faire appel à toutes ses capacités pour réussir à comprendre ce qui ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur. D’ordinaire, il cernait les attentes des autres beaucoup plus rapidement.

Son regard tomba sur le casque déformé de Vador et il s’approcha, irrésistiblement attiré par la relique qui était son bien le plus précieux. Lentement, il posa un genou à terre et leva les yeux vers le masque.

« Je vous ai encore déçu, Grand-Père. J’ai été, je suis faible. C’est à cause d’elle. Rey. Aujourd’hui, j’ai failli, commença-t-il, la gorge enrouée. Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je n’y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas qu’elle s’en aille ou qu’elle me haïsse, mais je n’en peux plus de la côtoyer sans cesse. D’entendre la Force me souffler ses rêves, ses espoirs, à travers notre lien alors que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l’aider à les réaliser. Je ne suis pas celui qu’elle croit. Je, je ne supporte pas l’idée qu’elle apprenne la vérité mais je n’arrive pas à la chasser de ma tête et de ma vie. Elle m’obsède. »

()()

Il n’avait pas changé son code d’accès, finalement. Rassénérée par cette constatation, Rey pénétra dans les appartements de Kylo Ren d’un pas vif, toute à son idée.

« Ben, je crois que j’ai trouvé un moyen de… »

Stupéfaite par la vision qu’elle découvrit, elle s’interrompit net.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais agenouillé devant cette chose ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa d’un bond, sur la défensive.

« Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois. Cet endroit est privé. Tu ne peux pas pénétrer ici quand ça te chante. De plus, j’avais ordonné que l’on ne me dérange pas !

— Pourquoi tu veux être seul ? Pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à ce truc immonde ? » l’interrogea Rey en s’approchant pour examiner le casque calciné.

Machinalement, elle prit la relique dans ses mains.

« On dirait que ça a été carbonisé…

— Lâche ça ! s’énerva Kylo. Je ne veux pas que tu y touches. C’est ancien et fragile. »

Sentant sa fébrilité, Rey reposa avec précautions le casque sur son piédestal.

« Je croyais que tu pensais que toutes les vieilles choses devaient disparaitre, observa-t-elle. Tu pourrais commencer par faire le ménage dans tes appartements. 

— C’est tout ce qui reste de mon grand-père ! » explosa-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle se troubla et fixa quelques secondes le casque avant de revenir vers son compagnon.

« Je ne comprends pas…

— Je ne te le demande pas », fulmina-t-il.

Elle le regarda longuement avant de se souvenir de ce qu’il lui avait raconté au sujet de la voix qu’il entendait et de sa conviction que c’était celle de Vador. Brusquement, tout s’éclaira.

« Tu lui parles, c’est ça ?

— Ca m’arrive, grommela-t-il, mal à l’aise.

— Et il te répond ? » l’interrogea Rey.

Pendant un instant, la colère à l’idée qu’elle se moque de lui monta en Kylo Ren mais il réalisa que sa question était réellement ingénue.

« Je le pensais jusqu’à présent. Je te l’ai dit, j’étais certain que cette voix que nous entendons tous les deux était celle de Vador. Mais, depuis que j’ai vu la manière dont il s’adresse à toi, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. »

Rey restait silencieuse, les yeux posés sur la relique. Agacé, il reprit.

« Allez, vas-y, dis ce que tu penses, ne te gêne pas. De toute façon, cette journée est déjà désastreuse, je doute que tu réussisses à l’aggraver. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard triste.

« J’imaginais simplement à quel point tu devais te sentir seul pour que ce morceau de métal calciné soit ton unique confident. 

— Garde ta compassion, je suis très bien comme je suis, pesta-t-il. Bon, pourquoi es-tu là ? Après la façon dont je t’ai traitée, j’aurais pensé que tu m’éviterais. C’est ce que ferait une personne saine d’esprit, » ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter.

Rey sentit sa tension et grimaça.

« Je ne suis plus certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de t’en parler maintenant.

— Je te l’ai dit, cette journée peut difficilement être plus mauvaise alors vas-y. Vu la manière dont tu as fait irruption ici, tu dois penser que c’est important. »

Rey prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je crois qu’il faut que je rejoigne la Résistance. »

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa.

« J’avais tort, ça peut encore empirer », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il souffla bruyamment et se détourna d’elle.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Tu peux partir sans crainte de répercussions sur tes amis. En fait, c’est sans doute une bonne chose que tu t’en ailles. »

Rey perçut ses efforts pour garder son calme et soupira.

« Je n’ai pas changé d’avis sur ma présence à tes côtés et je compte bien revenir. Si je veux rejoindre temporairement la Résistance, c’est parce que je pense qu’ils savent quelque chose sur cette fameuse présence dans la Force. Et que, au vu de la conversation que j’ai eue avec Phasma tout à l’heure, je doute que Hux soit très diligent dans l’enquête que tu lui as confiée. »

Il plissa les yeux et se retourna vers elle.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle lui résuma rapidement sa discussion avec la cheffe des stormtroopers et conclut :

« C’est mot pour mot l’hypothèse qu’ils ont émise devant le Conseil Obscur. Ils cherchent à noyer le poisson pour nous empêcher de découvrir la vérité. Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance.

— Tu ne m’apprends rien, releva-t-il. Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que la Résistance a des informations ? »

Rey déglutit.

« Quand j’ai vu Luke, commença-t-elle prudemment. Je lui ai parlé de cette voix et j’ai senti qu’il savait, ou tout du moins soupçonnait quelque chose. J’ai essayé d’en apprendre plus mais la situation m’a échappée quand… »

Elle s’interrompit en se souvenant de la manière dont les choses avaient dérapé et de la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu’il l’avait découvert.

« Bref. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que nous avons une occasion rêvée d’en apprendre plus.

— Skywalker ne te dira rien, soupira-t-il La Résistance ne m’aidera jamais à combattre cette menace. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’ils cherchent à se débarrasser de moi et du Premier Ordre. Si je dois faire face à un nouvel ennemi, cela sert leurs intérêts. Ils ne t’apprendront rien d’utile.

— Sauf si Luke pense que son petit plan pervers pour que je te tourne le dos a marché… murmura Rey. Si je vais les rejoindre en prétendant que je me suis enfuie lorsque j’ai vu à quel point tu es monstrueux et corrompu et que j’ai compris mon erreur, ils m’accueilleront. Je suis certaine que Luke ne mentait pas à ce sujet. Il était là pour m’éloigner de toi par n’importe quel moyen. »

Kylo Ren se raidit à la mention du Jedi et elle lui saisit le bras pour l’obliger à la regarder.

« C’est notre meilleure chance, on ne peut pas la laisser passer. Une fois sur place, je réussirai bien à découvrir ce qu’ils savent. Et quand ça sera fait, je reviendrai. »

Il se troubla, évitant son regard, et elle répéta.

« Je reviendrai. 

— Admettons, soupira Kylo Ren. J’avoue que ton plan est plutôt bien pensé et assez retors. Je ne te croyais pas capable d’échafauder une manipulation pareille …

— J’ai été à bonne école, marmonna Rey toujours aussi enragée par la manière dont Luke s’était servi d’elle.

— Mais, il y a un problème de taille.

— Lequel ?

— Toi. Tu es extrêmement douée pour t’insinuer dans les esprits des gens, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, grimaça-t-il. En revanche, tu es tout bonnement incapable de dissimuler tes émotions. Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Skywalker pour découvrir que tu mens. Il lui suffira d’une simple poussée de Force pour lire en toi. »

Rey se raidit sous la critique mais reconnut dans son fort intérieur qu’il n’avait pas tort. Si Luke avait si bien réussi à la manipuler sur Corellia, c’était en grande partie parce qu’il savait sur quels leviers appuyer.

« Mais toi, c’est quelque chose que tu maitrises à la perfection, réalisa-t-elle. J’ai dû puiser profondément dans la Force pour accéder à tes sentiments, quand… »

Elle s’interrompit encore une fois et le souvenir plana entre eux.

« Apprends-moi comment faire, décida-t-elle.

— Maintenant ?

— Luke a tout fait pour provoquer une réaction violente chez toi. Il comptait sur ton impulsivité pour te pousser dans tes retranchements. Si nous attendons trop longtemps pour que je les rejoigne, mon histoire ne sera pas crédible. »

Il chercha quelque chose à lui objecter mais les négociations avec les Naboos l’avaient épuisé et l’inspiration lui manqua.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ce soir ? La journée a été longue et difficile. Particulièrement pour toi.

— Tu es mon Maitre, non ? Alors cesse de discuter et apprends-moi. »

L’expression du visage de Rey était butée et il soupira. Il était inutile de tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

« D’accord, tout d’abord, il va falloir que tu te détendes et que tu me fasses confiance. Tu vas devoir suivre aveuglément mes directives et me laisser entrer en toi. Tu es certaine d’en être capable ? »

Rey lui adressa un regard éloquent avant d’aller s’installer sur le sol, les jambes croisées en tailleur.

« Je commence vraiment à douter de ta santé mentale », maugréa le jeune homme avant de la rejoindre.

L’entendant, elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

« Que ce soit bien clair, Ben : oui, ta perte de contrôle de tout à l’heure m’a fait peur, vraiment. Mais, je sais que tu n’es pas entièrement responsable de ce qui est arrivé et de plus, tu as réussi à t’arrêter à temps. S’il y a une personne à qui je m’en veux d’avoir fait confiance, ce n’est pas toi, c’est Luke. Maintenant, concentre-toi et apprends-moi à cacher mes émotions. »

Kylo Ren prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu’elle fermait de nouveau les yeux. Plus il y pensait, plus ça lui semblait être une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il s’installa en face d’elle et commença :

« Respire, et essaie de faire le vide, ne pense à rien d’autre qu’à tes sensations. Tu es en sécurité ici et rien ne peut t’arriver. Sens le sol sous tes pieds, tu es solidement ancrée dans le vaisseau. N’écoute que ma voix et concentre-toi sur ce qui se passe en toi. »

Le visage de Rey se détendit peu à peu et il déglutit. Dans la lumière tamisée de ses appartements, elle était plus jolie que jamais.

« Tu sens les battements de ton cœur se ralentir, ta respiration se calme…poursuivit-il, s’obligeant à rester concentré. La Force est tout autour de toi, elle t’accueille, elle te berce, est-ce que tu la sens ? »

Au bout d’un long moment la jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Bien, maintenant, je veux que tu plonges au fond de ton esprit, tout au fond… Avance à l’intérieur de toi. Cherche un endroit sombre, isolé. C’est là que se trouvent toutes les choses que tu refoules. Tes souvenirs les plus douloureux, tes parents… »

Rey se troubla et il sentit la peur monter en elle.

« Je n’ai pas de lieu comme ça en moi.

— Si. Tout le monde en a un. Mais peu de personnes ont conscience de son existence et, donc, savent l’utiliser. Cherche.

— Je ne le trouve pas.

— Parce que tu ne cherches pas réellement ! » lui rétorqua-t-il d’un ton dur.

Rey prit une nouvelle inspiration profonde et serra les mâchoires. Elle devait réussir. Il le fallait. La jeune femme continua à progresser mentalement en elle-même, écartant les souvenirs heureux qui se présentaient à elle. Au bout d’un long moment, elle sentit un vent froid s’élever et frissonna, paniquée.

Comprenant qu’elle avait besoin d’être rassurée, Kylo Ren lui saisit les poignets.

« Tu échoues parce que tu as peur, mais il n’y a aucune raison d’être effrayée. Cet endroit fait partie de toi, il est toi. Cherche mieux. Pense à tes parents, trouve-les en toi. »

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Rey et elle agrippa à son tour les poignets du jeune homme, crispant ses doigts sur eux à mesure qu’elle s’avançait vers les ténèbres de son esprit, convoquant ses blessures les plus intimes.

_Elle se trouvait sur Jakku, sa mère se penchait sur elle… Elle posait ses lèvres sur sa joue._

_« Nous reviendrons, je te le promets… »_

_Une vague gigantesque recouvrit tout, balayant le traumatisme._

« Là, murmura Kylo Ren. C’est là. L’océan, évidemment, j’aurais dû m’en douter. Tu dois y plonger, nage jusqu’au fond. Il y a probablement un coffre ou une grotte. »

Il serra les poignets de Rey de toutes ses forces tandis qu’elle gémissait. Elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas, ça faisait mal.

« Entre dans l’eau, Rey, » lui ordonna-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d’une poussée de persuasion de Force afin de l’aider à franchir le pas.

_Rey plongea. Rapidement, elle se sentit submergée, incapable de nager. Elle avait la sensation d’étouffer, de se noyer, l’eau emplissait ses poumons, elle allait mourir, elle allait… La pression s’effaça et elle fit soudain face au gouffre sombre des abysses._

« Tu y es presque », l’encouragea Kylo Ren, sa voix semblant venir de très loin.

_Rey se retourna vers lui. La silhouette de Kylo Ren semblait déformée par un prisme bleu, comme s’il la regardait depuis la surface de l’océan. Brusquement, la jeune femme se sentit de nouveau écrasée et amorça un mouvement pour revenir vers lui._

« Non ! Avance vers le gouffre, n’aie pas peur. Tu n’as rien à craindre, fais-moi confiance, lui souffla-t-il.

— Ne me laisse pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je t’en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule ici.

— Je suis là, je suis avec toi, » répondit-il par automatisme avant de saisir sa main.

_Le soulagement envahit Rey en sentant sa paume contre la sienne et elle se retourna vers le gouffre, consciente de la présence de Kylo Ren à ses côtés. Elle s’avança et ne rencontra que du vide et des ténèbres. C’était horrible, pernicieux, malsain… Il n’y avait que de la douleur, de la rancœur et de l’envie ici-bas. Elle ne voulait pas rester là._

« Il n’y a rien. Je ne vois pas de coffre ou de grotte !

— Tu es dedans. Ne panique pas. Tu sais où il se trouve et comment y accéder. Tu sais aussi comment en sortir. Il te suffit de retourner vers l’océan et de remonter à la surface. Il n’y a pas de piège, pas de danger. Cet endroit fait partie de toi, il est toi, » répéta-t-il.

_Rey regarda autour d’elle et vit au loin le bleu de l’océan. Elle pouvait percevoir le soleil à travers le rideau des flots. La Lumière._

« Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes tout ce qui concerne Ben, déglutit-il, et que tu le déposes dans le trou. Ne garde que ce que tu éprouves pour Kylo Ren. Tu ne dois conserver que l’horreur que tu as ressentie tout à l’heure quand j’étais sur le point de te violer, lui chuchota-t-il d’une voix un peu tremblante. Rappelle-toi de la peur que je t’ai inspirée. Souviens-toi que je suis un monstre et débarrasse-toi de tout ce que tu crois savoir d’autre à mon sujet.

— Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, protesta Rey, en larmes.

— Fais-le !

— Je ne veux pas oublier le bon en toi. Ne m’oblige pas à le faire.

— Tu n’oublieras rien du tout, je te le promets. Je t’apprends juste à identifier tes émotions, à les séparer, et à cacher aux yeux des autres celles que tu veux garder secrètes. Elles seront toujours en toi, quelque part, et tu pourras y accéder », lui affirma-t-il d’une voix rassurante.

Le visage crispé par la douleur, la jeune femme obéit et il caressa doucement sa paume à l’aide de son pouce pour la calmer.

« Reste avec moi, le supplia-t-elle.

— Je suis là, toujours », répondit-il immédiatement.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge du jeune homme en découvrant les émotions de Rey à mesure qu’elle les déposait. Il s’obligea à contenir ce que les sentiments de la jeune femme provoquaient en lui et reprit : 

« C’est très bien, la félicita-t-il d’une voix un peu étranglée. A présent, ce gouffre est ton refuge. Tu es la seule à en connaitre le chemin et à pouvoir y accéder. C’est toi et toi uniquement qui le contrôle. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d’y aller. Maintenant, reviens à la surface, lentement, prends ton temps. »

Au bout d’un long moment, Rey ouvrit les yeux. Il lui semblait encore sentir la caresse des vagues sur sa peau, la saveur du sel sur sa langue.

« Ça a marché ? » demanda-t-elle à son Maître.

Blême, il se força à reprendre une contenance, encore sous le choc de ce qu’elle lui avait involontairement montré.

« A toi de me le dire. Est-ce que tu sens le gouffre, en as-tu conscience ?

— Oui », murmura Rey au bout de quelques secondes.

Son visage se plissa et elle le fixa.

« Ça me fait mal. Je me sens comme coupée en deux. »

— C’est normal, tu repousses volontairement une partie de toi, de tes émotions, de tes sentiments, de tes souvenirs. Avant, tout cela se faisait sans que tu y penses mais, à présent que tu utilises la Force pour accéder et te servir de cet endroit, tu en ressens les émanations. Je t’ai appris à l’utiliser mais tu n’es pas obligée d’y enfermer des choses, si tu n’en as pas envie. Il te suffit de tout libérer et tu te sentiras de nouveau entière. »

Rey se concentra et au bout de quelques secondes, le soulagement envahit son visage avant d’être rapidement remplacé par la tristesse. Effarée, elle regarda le jeune Leader.

« C’est ce que tu éprouves tout le temps, n’est-ce pas ? C’est cette torture que tu t’infliges en permanence. Tu ne peux plus me mentir maintenant. Ben n’est pas mort, tu l’as juste jeté dans un gouffre, ou plutôt, enfermé à double tour derrière une porte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t’imposes une telle souffrance ? Parce que tu penses que c’est ce que Vador attend de toi ? »

Le jeune homme détourna le visage.

« C’est moins douloureux, à la longue, murmura-t-il.

— Réponds-moi s’il te plait. Je ne te demande pas ce que tu caches, déclara Rey avec douceur, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Je te l’ai dit, j’attendrai que tu sois prêt à en parler. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu exerces un tel contrôle sur toi, pourquoi enfermer Ben et ses souvenirs ? »

Il hésita et, finalement, avoua :

« Parce que je n’arrive pas à le tuer. J’ai tout essayé. Je m’enfonce de plus en plus dans l’Obscurité mais pourtant, il refuse de mourir. Il s’entête à rester là, tapi au fond de moi. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui le retient, qui le maintient en vie. La seule solution serait de basculer totalement du Côté Obscur et de devenir un Seigneur Sith à part entière, mais j’en suis incapable. A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de me laisser submerger totalement par l’Obscurité, quelque chose m’en empêche. Je ne suis qu’un faible. »

Médusée par ces propos et par ce qu’ils trahissaient de la véritable nature du jeune homme, Rey sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Tu es tout sauf faible. Te rends-tu compte de la puissance mentale qu’il faut pour puiser comme tu le fais dans le Côté Obscur sans se laisser entièrement dévorer par lui ? Pour accepter de vivre avec la souffrance permanente que tu t’imposes ? Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que tu es faible ? 

— Parce que je le suis ! lâcha-t-il avec hargne en repoussant la main de la jeune femme. Demande à Skywalker, à Leia, ils te le diront tous. Même Snoke l’avait compris ! Tu avais raison de penser que je suis un monstre. Tu l’as vu tout à l’heure ! Tu as vu à quel point je suis pitoyable et malfaisant. C’est **ça** que je suis, Rey ! Pas celui que tu imagines dans tes petites fantaisies stupides ! »

Elle recula, blessée, tandis qu’il arpentait la pièce d’un pas saccadé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je ne voyais pas ce que tu déposais dans ton gouffre ? Tu m’y as emmené, Rey ! Ce Ben que tu apprécies tellement n’existe pas. Il n’y a de place que pour Kylo Ren et c’est ce que je suis ! Et, même si je laissais sortir Ben comme tu sembles tellement l’espérer, il te décevrait. Il est encore plus monstrueux, faible et pathétique que Kylo Ren. Au moins Kylo Ren a sa rage, sa colère ! Il a un but ! Ben ne mérite pas de vivre, en fait, aucun d’eux ne le mérite. Mais, pour ça également, je ne suis qu’un lâche. »

Il s’interrompit, à bout de souffle et de nerfs.

« La seule chose que je puisse faire pour justifier mon existence, c’est d’accomplir le rêve de mon grand-père en établissant un nouvel ordre dans la Galaxie, déclara-t-il d’un ton lointain. Je pensais être capable d’y parvenir mais à présent, je n’en suis plus certain. J’ai l’impression que cela aussi m’échappe, comme tout le reste. »

Rey le rejoignit devant la baie vitrée où il avait trouvé refuge.

« J’ignore ce qui a pu te détruire à ce point et te conduire à croire que tu n’avais aucune valeur. Mais, pour moi, tu en as. Plus que tout le reste, » murmura-t-elle.

Il se détourna, tremblant.

« Cesse de te réfugier dans tes rêves. Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas celui que tu imagines.

— Non, tu ne l’es pas, confirma Rey. Mais ça n’a aucune importance à mes yeux. Je cherchais Ben, c’est vrai. Mais maintenant, je comprends que Kylo Ren est une facette de Ben, tout comme Ben est une part de Kylo Ren. Et ça ne change rien à l’attirance que j’éprouve pour toi. »

Kylo Ren tressaillit alors qu’elle posait doucement sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder. Il lut la sincérité dans le regard qu’elle posait sur lui et exhala dans un soupir :

« Tu refuses de comprendre. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends. Jamais. Je ne suis pas celui qu’il te faut. Skywalker a raison, je suis incapable d’aimer. Je te ferais du mal.

— Non, il a tort », rétorqua Rey d’une voix ferme.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle était si proche que c’en était douloureux. Rey hésita un instant avant de franchir l’espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser aussi maladroit que déterminé. Le feu se répandit dans les veines du jeune homme et il glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour venir à sa rencontre. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il était incapable de lui résister. Un glapissement surpris échappa à Rey alors qu’il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, prenant son temps pour l’explorer. Kylo sentit un désir grandir en lui sans savoir si c’était le sien ou celui de Rey. Les mains tremblantes, elle glissa les mains sur son torse, cherchant à lui ôter son T-Shirt et il gémit. Lui immobilisant les mains avec douceur, il s’obligea à rompre leur baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis sincère, Rey. Je n’ai rien à t’offrir. En tous cas, rien de ce que tu veux au fond de toi. Je te désire, je ne le nie pas, mais jamais je ne serais capable de t’accorder la tendresse et l’attention que tu mérites. Jamais je ne pourrais te donner une vraie relation ou une famille : cela m’est impossible et je n’en ai pas le droit. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je perde à nouveau le contrôle et que les choses aillent plus loin. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ce que tu as préservé jusqu’à présent avec quelqu’un comme moi. Je ne suis pas l’homme que tu espères. Je finirais par te décevoir.

— Rien que le fait que tu dises ça, à cet instant précis, me prouve, qu’au contraire, tu es exactement celui que je crois que tu es. C’est toi que je veux, haleta-t-elle en tentant de dégager ses poignets de son étreinte.

— Tu ne pens

— J’ai envie de toi, je veux que ce soit toi, murmura-t-elle. C’est mon choix et ma décision. Je me fiche de tout ce que tu pourras trouver comme objection, de toutes tes prédictions pessimistes ou de ce qui nous arrivera demain. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux c’est toi et moi, ici et maintenant. 

— Rey, soupira-t-il d’une voix désemparée. Je t’en prie, va-t’en avant que je ne parvienne plus à me contrôler.

—Non. Je refuse de t’obéir, je refuse de te laisser me rejeter à nouveau, déclara-t-elle. Pas en sachant que tu le veux autant que moi.

— Rey, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas. Et c’est impossible que tu veuilles réellement une telle chose, pas après ce qui s’est passé cet…

—Toi et moi. Ici et maintenant », lui répéta-t-elle.

Rey le regarda droit les yeux. Kylo frémit en lisant le désir dans son regard et inspira longuement. Il la voulait à en crever mais il ne pouvait pas céder, il n’avait pas le droit de

« Arrête de résister, lâche prise », souffla-t-elle d’une voix un peu rauque.

Il secoua la tête et tenta de s’écarter d’elle mais Rey lui saisit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Ne me fuis pas… Viens… »

Kylo plongea de nouveau dans les grands yeux de la jeune femme avant de baisser le regard vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. C’était trop dur. Il ne parvenait plus contenir le flux enivrant de la tentation qui montait en lui. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il l’attira contre lui. Tremblant de désir, il la souleva sans effort pour la porter jusqu’à sa chambre. Sans la quitter des yeux, il la déposa sur son lit avant de s’allonger au-dessus d’elle pour l’embrasser. Cette fois, la langue de Rey vint à la rencontre de la sienne et il sentit ses doigts impatients se glisser sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il se rejeta légèrement en arrière afin de reprendre un peu de maitrise sur lui-même.

« Doucement, lui murmura-t-il avant de se débarrasser d’un geste leste de son T-Shirt. Laisse-moi faire. »

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, mais au lieu de prendre ses lèvres, il posa sa bouche sur son cou, le couvrant de baisers brûlants à mesure qu’il remontait vers son visage. Sa langue effleura les lèvres de Rey dans une langoureuse caresse et elle retint son souffle, ses doigts frôlant maladroitement le torse nu du jeune homme alors qu’il l’embrassait de nouveau. Il sentit son cœur accélérer sous les caresses un peu gauches de Rey qui trahissaient son inexpérience. Il avait connu de nombreuses partenaires, des prostituées pour la plupart, expertes dans l’art de satisfaire un homme, mais l’innocence curieuse de Rey l’excitait plus qu’aucune de ces femmes n’avait jamais réussi à le faire. Rompant leur baiser, il posa une main tremblante sur le ventre de son apprentie et entreprit de la débarrasser de la tunique qui constituait le haut de son uniforme, arrachant les boutons dans sa fébrilité. Il se força à se calmer en découvrant le buste nu de la jeune femme et reprit ses caresses. Il descendit lentement ses lèvres le long de sa peau un peu dorée, goutant sa saveur sur sa langue avant de laisser remonter une de ses mains sur un sein, le soupesant délicatement. Son pouce joua un instant avec son téton durci par le désir et il lui arracha un gémissement. Haletante, Rey ferma les yeux lorsqu’il glissa la pointe érigée entre ses lèvres, sa langue s’enroulant autour d’elle avec lenteur. La jeune femme gémit de nouveau alors que son autre main taquinait le sein négligé par sa bouche et Kylo sentit le bassin de la jeune femme venir à la rencontre du sien.

« Pas encore », grogna-t-il, désertant sa poitrine pour descendre ses doigts jusqu’au futon de la jeune femme.

Maudits uniformes trop moulants, songea-t-il intérieurement alors qu’il le faisait lentement glisser, dévoilant la peau nue de Rey. Il retint un cri de victoire lorsque le pantalon récalcitrant tomba enfin au sol et se pencha sur l’autre sein de la jeune femme pour l’embrasser tandis qu’il remontait une main le long de ses jambes. Les cuisses de Rey s’entrouvrirent et il glissa lentement sa paume jusqu’à son intimité. Un frisson secoua ses épaules en sentant l’humidité de Rey contre ses doigts. Plus excité que jamais il reprit sa bouche avec ardeur, la dévorant, tandis que les mains de Rey parcouraient sa peau en tremblant. Il s’écarta légèrement d’elle afin de dominer son désir impérieux de la prendre sur le champ et glissa un doigt en elle, la guettant du regard pour observer ses réactions.

Son excitation redoubla lorsqu’il lut la tension causée par l’attente sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les yeux dans les siens, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, faisant jaillir son sexe gonflé de désir. Jamais il n’avait eu une telle érection. Les yeux de Rey s’agrandirent et elle avala sa salive devant la taille de son membre. Eperdue, elle remonta son regard jusqu’à son visage et il sentit son impatience mitigée d’appréhension. Avec douceur, il se plaça au-dessus d’elle, se contentant de la frôler.

« N’aies pas peur, j’attendrais que tu sois prête, laisse-toi simplement aller à ce que tu ressens », murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en continuant de la caresser, introduisant de nouveau un doigt en elle, qu’un second rejoignit rapidement.

Rey plongea ses yeux embrumés de désir dans les siens et son corps se cambra pour venir à la rencontre des caresses qu’il lui prodiguait. Ses cuisses s’écartèrent un peu plus et elle gémit de frustration alors que les doigts de Ren se couvraient d’humidité à mesure de leurs aller-retours en elle.

« Viens, » le supplia-t-elle d’une voix mourante.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour s’exhorter au calme avant de guider le bout de sa virilité en elle. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu’il sentit son humidité l’enserrer et il s’obligea à se maitriser pour ne pas s’enfoncer d’un coup sec en elle comme il en avait envie.

« S’il plait », gémit Rey en se tortillant, frémissante d’impatience.

Il manqua de perdre le contrôle qu’il s’imposait et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour la bâillonner d’un profond baiser. Lentement, il se poussa en elle, lui laissant le temps de s’habituer à la sensation jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre une résistance. Il s’arrêta brièvement, tremblant d’excitation et plongea son regard dans les yeux noyés de désir de la jeune femme.

« Pardon, » murmura-t-il avant de rompre la fine membrane d’un coup de rein.

Rey poussa un petit cri de douleur et il s’immobilisa, guettant les expressions de son visage. Fiévreuse, elle agrippa ses épaules pour l’attirer à elle et il grogna de plaisir en sentant ses doigts s’enfoncer dans sa chair. Avec précaution, il s’introduit en elle jusqu’à la garde, avant d’entamer un va et vient lent et profond. Un gémissement le récompensa de ses efforts, décuplant son excitation. Les doigts de Rey se crispèrent un peu plus et elle se redressa, son bassin l’encourageant à accélérer son rythme. Emue par les sensations inconnues qu’elle découvrait, elle attira son visage à elle pour l’embrasser et, à travers leur connexion, il sentit le plaisir monter lentement en elle. Elle l’enlaça avec force, glissant ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux avec un cri étranglé alors qu’il caressait de nouveau sa poitrine, saisissant l’un de ses seins à pleine main.

Il répondit à son baiser avec passion, étouffant les cris de la jeune femme dans sa bouche. Le sexe chaud et humide de Rey l’enserrait étroitement, décuplant son plaisir à chaque coup de rein et Kylo sentit l’imminence de la jouissance déferler en lui. Il n’en pouvait plus. Haletant, il se força à la déserter avant de laisser jaillir sa semence sur les draps de satin avec un gémissement rauque.

Les yeux à demi clos, Rey l’observa alors qu’il se laissait tomber lourdement à ses côtés, le torse luisant de sueur et l’esprit encore embrumé de plaisir. Après avoir repris son souffle, Kylo Ren se tourna vers elle, inquiet par son silence.

« Rey ? Je t’ai fait mal ?

— Un peu, au début, avoua-t-elle. Mais plus du tout après, au contraire.

— Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu regrettes ? s’angoissa-t-il.

— Non. C’est juste, que… à la fin, je n’ai pas compris pourquoi tu… sur les draps », avoua-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Il se redressa, brusquement douché, alors que la portée de ce qu’il venait de faire à la jeune femme lui explosait au visage. A cet instant, Kylo se sentit en dessous de tout. En dépit de tout ce qu’il s’était promis, il lui avait volé son innocence.

« Rey, ne me dis pas que personne ne t’a jamais expliqué d’où venaient les bébés ? » s’horrifia-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s’emplirent de larmes et elle se détourna pour se lever.

« Je sais que tu me considères comme une idiote inculte mais, je te rassure, je suis au courant. »

Comprenant son erreur, il soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te rabaisser. C’est simplement que ta question m’a surpris. »

Sans le regarder, Rey s’avança dans la pièce.

« C’est moi qui m’excuse, je me suis laissée emporter par le moment et j’étais loin de penser à tout ça. Je constate que ce n’est heureusement pas ton cas et que tu as été prévoyant pour nous deux. Aucun risque que tu perdes le contrôle, n’est-ce pas ? » persifla-t-elle d’une voix hachée.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres en l’entendant et tenta :

« Ce n’est pas ça… C’est que je voulais… faire attention à ne pas te laisser de… traces durables… » s’empêtra-t-il.

Les épaules de Rey se crispèrent et elle serra les poings.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Kylo Ren devant sa réaction. Je croyais que les choses étaient claires entre nous. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne pouvais pas t’offrir, enfin…

— Autre chose qu’un accouplement afin de me libérer de ma frustration, le coupa-t-elle crûment. C’était parfaitement clair, rassure-toi, Ben. »

Les larmes débordant de ses yeux, elle ramassa ses vêtements, pestant alors qu’elle peinait à retrouver son fut.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— J’essaie de trouver ce foutu uniforme pour le remettre avant de retourner dans mes appartements, s’énerva Rey. Je ne sais pas, je suis stupide et je manque d’expérience, mais je pense que tu es en mesure de me renseigner sur les usages en vigueur. N’est-ce pas comme ça que ça passe d’habitude ? »

Elle semblait bien décidée à partir et cette idée fut brusquement insupportable à Kylo Ren. Sans réfléchir, il se leva d’un bond et lui arracha la tunique des mains.

« Tu as raison, c’est effectivement comme ça que je procède normalement, encore que je m’arrange pour faire ça ailleurs que dans mes appartements privés, ironisa-t-il pour masquer son émotion. Mais pas ce soir. »

Elle s’immobilisa et le fixa, stupéfaite.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Reste avec moi, demanda-t-il avec difficultés. Pour cette nuit.

— Mais, tu viens juste de dire que, commença la jeune femme.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, la coupa-t-il. Pas maintenant, ni demain, ni… Je n’ai pas envie que tu t’en ailles, pas après… » murmura-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

La tension du jeune homme était palpable et Rey comprit qu’il ne parlait seulement de la situation présente.

« Tu sais que c’est notre seule chance d’avoir des informations.

— Je sais. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui m’intéresse en ce moment. Toi et moi. Ici et maintenant. Ce sont tes mots, Rey. S’il te plait, reste avec moi, » répéta-t-il.

Elle s’adoucit devant sa sincérité évidente.

« Je croyais que tu

— Toi et moi, ici et maintenant, la coupa-t-il en lui prenant la main.

— Si c’est un ordre… » plaisanta-t-elle mollement pour cacher son émotion.

Sans répondre, Kylo la guida jusqu’au lit dont les draps étaient en désordre. Une fois allongés, il l’attira à lui, ses lèvres embrassant légèrement son épaule. Nouant ses doigts aux siens, Rey se pelotonna contre son torse, savourant leur étreinte. Elle ignorait comment leur relation allait évoluer après cette nuit mais, à cet instant, elle s’en moquait. La seule chose qui comptait, c’étaient les bras qui l’entouraient et le cœur qu’elle sentait battre en écho au sien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne se sentait plus seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà… hem donc il fallait bien que je justifie le rating de cette histoire hein… Comme vous pouvez le voir, le plan de Luke pour les éloigner l’un de l’autre a marché du tonnerre ! (Non seulement il fait des conneries mais en plus c’est inefficace ^^)  
> Je vous laisse donc digérer tout cela et j’attends vos retours !
> 
> Bon week end et à Lundi


	28. Chapitre 27 : Retour aux sources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reprenons notre histoire … Kylo et Rey ont donc (enfin ?) consommé leur désir… Mais il y a le lendemain…
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Encore à demi-endormie, Rey se pelotonna contre le torse chaud de Kylo Ren avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et sourit en voyant la main du jeune homme posée sur son ventre dans un geste possessif. Elle se retourna prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller et le regarda avec attention. Elle contempla ses traits détendus puis la ligne de sa bouche. Ses lèvres pleines incurvées dans un demi-sourire et les yeux paisiblement fermés, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi serein. Ni aussi beau. Elle s’avança vers son visage et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Peu importait qu’il ne soit pas l’homme idéal qu’elle se représentait dans ses rêves de jeune fille lorsqu’elle vivait sur Jakku ou ce que pouvaient penser Luke et les autres. Elle savait qu’il valait plus qu’ils ne le croyaient, tellement plus. Elle leur prouverait. Et surtout, elle lui prouverait à lui.

« Arrête, murmura-t-il.

— Tu ne pourras pas m’empêcher d’y croire, répondit-elle. Il y a encore de la Lumière en toi, tu refuses simplement de la laisser s’exprimer. Et je sais que, contrairement à ce que tu prétends, tu es capable d’aimer, de te soucier des autres. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda longuement.

« Je te l’ai dit Rey, ce que tu attends de moi est impossible. Je n’en ai pas le droit. »

Elle se troubla devant le choix de ses mots. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avançait cet argument.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? A cause de la mission que tu t’es fixée de terminer l’œuvre de ton grand-père ? »

Il ne répondit pas et elle le sentit s’éloigner.

« Nous ferions mieux d’oublier ce qui vient d’arriver, déclara-t-il finalement. C’était une erreur. Je me suis laissé emporter. J’étais énervé et frustré à cause de ce qui s’était passé et j’ai manqué de contrôle. Je n’aurais pas du coucher avec toi. Je veillerais à ce qu’une telle chose ne produise plus. »

Rey se décomposa légèrement et il grimaça.

« Tu peux t’en aller maintenant. Je ne te retiens pas, en fait, je préférerai que tu partes immédiatement, » ajouta-t-il en évitant son regard.

Le cœur de Rey se serra en l’entendant et elle ravala les larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à jaillir.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, souffla-t-elle, anéantie.

—Pourtant, je t’avais prévenue, s’agaça-t-il. Je n’ai rien à t’offrir. Ne confond pas sexe et sentiments. Te prendre était agréable mais ça ne change rien à notre relation. Tu n’es rien de plus que mon apprentie et je ne compte pas réitérer mon faux-pas de la nuit dernière. »

Heurtée par sa franchise cruelle, Rey resta silencieuse un long moment. Finalement, elle se leva et se força à garder la tête haute.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. Ce n’est pas grave. Après tout, tu n’es pas le seul homme dans la galaxie », lâcha-t-elle d’un ton volontairement indifférent.

Il tressaillit à ces mots et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? 

— Tu as très bien compris, rétorqua-t-elle. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, ce n’est pas parce que tu me dédaignes que ce sera le cas de tout le monde. Je trouverais bien un homme capable de combler mes désirs. »

Il blêmit et Rey redouta d’être allée trop loin. Après ce qui venait de se passer avec Luke et la manière dont il avait réagi, le narguer ainsi n’était sans doute pas la meilleure idée qu’elle ait eue.

« Je ne le supporterai pas, gronda-t-il. Tu es à moi.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas prouve-le, » le provoqua-t-elle.

Il serra les poings.

« Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-il d’un ton qui trahissait la rage et l’impuissance.

Le désespoir faisait vibrer sa voix, révélant sa fragilité. Radoucie, Rey revint vers lui et glissa sa main sur son visage.

« Arrête de toujours retenir tes émotions. 

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as vu ce qui arrive quand je… »

Kylo s’interrompit alors que la main de la jeune femme désertait son visage pour glisser jusqu’à son sexe tendu.

« Ne fais pas ça », siffla-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard de défi et se mit à califourchon sur lui, son pubis frôlant son érection. Il ne put retenir un grognement bestial et la renversa sur le lit, ses mains parcourant fébrilement son corps avant qu’il ne s’écarte d’un mouvement brusque.

« Je pensais pourtant m’être montré clair : il n’y a rien pour toi ici, lui jeta-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans tes appartements avant de te rendre encore plus ridicule. »

Les joues enflammées par l’humiliation, Rey se leva d’un bond et remit ses vêtements à la hâte. A quelques pas d’elle, Kylo Ren ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd. Il n’avait qu’une envie : la retenir et la renverser sur le lit pour lui faire toutes ces choses dont il rêvait depuis qu’il l’avait rencontrée et plus encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder à son désir.

« Je compte partir dès que possible, lui lança-t-elle d’une voix difficilement maitrisée. Comme tu le sais, la rapidité est capitale pour mon plan et je ne me suis déjà que trop attardée.

— Je vais te faire préparer le TIE Silencer, répondit-il également tendu, sans la regarder.

— Ton chasseur personnel ? Autant leur annoncer tout de suite que je viens pour les espionner. »

Il serra les poings et inspira brièvement.

« C’est le seul vaisseau de la flotte à ne pas être équipé de traceur. Tout le monde, y compris la Résistance, le sait. En tant que Suprême Leader, je n’ai de compte à rendre à personne. Une chose que tu ne devrais normalement pas ignorer et qui rend ce choix de transport judicieux. »

Rey ne répondit pas et il poursuivit :

« Cela devrait te rassurer. Je ne compte pas me servir de toi pour trouver leur base. Ainsi, si tu changes d’avis une fois sur place, tu seras libre de rester avec eux. »

Après un ultime regard blessé, la jeune femme se contenta de sortir sans un mot.

()()

Une fois seul, Kylo Ren avança vers son comlink et donna l’ordre de prévenir Rey une fois que le TIE serait prêt à partir. La communication terminée, il ramassa ses vêtements et entreprit de s’habiller. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu’il ne parvenait pas à refermer les boutons de son uniforme. Il ne cessait de penser à elle, à la manière dont elle l’avait provoqué, au regard qu’elle lui avait lancé avant de sortir. A ce qu’ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière…la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

A Skywalker qu’elle allait rejoindre alors qu’il venait de la repousser sans ménagement. Une boule d’angoisse se forma dans ses tripes et, sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers les appartements de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas comme ça.

()()

Assise face à un grand miroir, Rey tentait de se coiffer, des larmes débordant de ses yeux sous le regard inquiet de BC-9. Jamais elle n’avait eu aussi mal, jamais elle ne s’était sentie autant rejetée.

Kylo Ren fit irruption dans la pièce et elle se raidit, s’essuyant les yeux à la hâte. Elle était déjà assez mortifiée comme ça : inutile de lui offrir le spectacle de ses pleurs en prime.

« Laisse-nous BC-9 », ordonna Kylo d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Le petit droïde fila sans demander son reste et Rey essaya de reprendre une contenance.

« Tu as oublié de me donner des instructions ? »

Maintenant qu’il était là, Kylo se sentait stupide. Finalement, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Il faudra que tu fasses attention à Leia. Elle a une certaine maitrise de la Force, tu devras lui dissimuler tes intentions à elle aussi.

— Très bien, c’est noté, » répondit Rey d’une voix morne.

Il la regarda se débattre avec son peigne. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu’elle ne réussissait qu’à emmêler encore un peu plus ses longs cheveux châtains.

« Laisse-moi faire, sinon dans trois jours tu y seras encore, » lui ordonna-t-il d’un ton bourru avant de lui arracher le peigne des mains.

Stupéfaite par son changement d’attitude soudain, elle le sentit s’asseoir derrière elle. Pendant un moment, elle n’entendit que le crissement des dents en os de wookie sur ses cheveux alors qu’il s’appliquait à démêler les nœuds. Peu à peu, elle le sentit se détendre et ne souffla mot, consciente de l’effet relaxant que cette tâche avait sur lui. Ses doigts remplacèrent le peigne et, au lieu de la tresse qu’elle avait eu l’intention de faire, Kylo entreprit une coiffure compliquée dont elle peina à suivre les étapes à travers le miroir tant il faisait preuve de dextérité et de rapidité. Finalement, il releva les yeux et elle croisa son regard dans le miroir.

« Je n’ai pas apprécié la manière dont notre conversation s’est terminée, avoua-t-il. Je t’ai fait de la peine et je m’en excuse. Tu ne mérites pas d’être traitée comme je l’ai fait. Le problème vient de moi et non de toi. Tes charmes ne sont pas à remettre en question. Je suis désolé si mes propos t’ont conduite à penser le contraire. J’aurais dû être plus délicat. »

Il avait débité son discours d’une traite et avec raideur, comme si ce dernier lui demandait un effort surhumain, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si puissant et si fragile ? Une fois de plus, elle se demanda ce qui le poussait à rejeter ainsi toute possibilité de relation intime alors qu’il était évident à ses yeux qu’il souffrait de l’isolement auquel son personnage de Kylo Ren l’avait conduit.

« Tu n’es pas le seul fautif, répondit-elle. Tu as été parfaitement clair avec moi et ce, depuis le début. Je n’aurais pas dû exiger de toi plus que tu n’es prêt à me donner. 

— Tu regrettes maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? » l’interrogea-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Non. Jamais. »

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et il avala brutalement sa salive. Il leva sa main pour caresser sa joue et elle tourna le visage pour embrasser sa paume.

Le bruit du comlink annonçant à Rey que le Silencer était prêt les fit sursauter tous les deux. Nerveux, il retira sa main.

« Je ne te contacterai pas lorsque tu seras là-bas, c’est trop risqué. Mais, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là. Cependant, fais attention, Skywalker et ma, et Leia seront sur leurs gardes.

— Je m’en sortirai ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai un excellent Maitre, sourit-elle pour détendre l’atmosphère.

— Tu ferais mieux d’y aller, maintenant, murmura-t-il d’un ton qui démentait ses paroles.

— Je reviens aussi vite que possible avec des informations. Tu peux compter sur moi, » répondit Rey en se levant.

Luttant contre une bouffée d’émotion et l’envie de sentir une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sortit à la hâte pour se diriger vers le hangar.

()()

De retour dans ses appartements, Kylo Ren sentit Rey s’éloigner à travers la Force. Un profond soupir souleva son torse et il scruta la Galaxie pour apercevoir le Silencer. Pendant une seconde, il verrouilla son regard au chasseur puis Rey actionna l’hyperpropulsion et le TIE disparut.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se força à repousser le sentiment d’abandon qui lui serrait le cœur. Puis, il actionna son comlink d’un geste rageur.

« J’espère que mon masque est prêt, je veux qu’il soit immédiatement livré dans mes appartements.

— Oui, Suprême Leader. Il est en route. »

Moins d’une minute plus tard, un bip signala l’arrivée de l’objet dans la trappe de logistique et il s’empara de son nouveau casque. Aujourd’hui, plus que jamais, il avait besoin de se dissimuler derrière Kylo Ren.

()()

Hux adressa un regard de biais à Kylo Ren tandis que ce dernier pénétrait dans la salle de commandement, un casque noir rutilant et marbré de traits rouges stylisés dissimulant son visage.

« Ça recommence, maugréa-t-il. Ce fou va encore être exécrable. »

La Capitaine Phasma lui adressa un regard d’avertissement. Hux devenait de plus en plus imprévisible. Sa haine et son mépris à l’encontre de Kylo Ren le rendaient imprudent et elle commençait à craindre qu’il ne finisse par mettre en péril le Plan Contingence.

« Contrôlez-vous un peu Général », siffla-t-elle avant de s’avancer vers Ren.

Elle mit un genou à terre et inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Une unité est prête à être déployée sur Naboo ainsi que vous l’avez ordonné, Suprême Leader. »

Kylo réprima un mouvement d’agacement. Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire de Naboo ? Puis, il se souvint et :

« Parfait, Capitaine Phasma. Avez-vous suivi mes instructions quant au choix des hommes qui la composent ?

— Ils ont tous quelques compétences en construction et urbanisme, ainsi que vous l’avez exigé. Même si je reconnais que je ne comprends pas les raisons de cette requête.

— Je ne vous demande pas de le faire ! aboya Kylo Ren. Juste d’obéir. Mettez l’officier Lanzora Garan en charge de l’escadron. Elle sera parfaite pour cette mission. »

Phasma fut heureuse que son armure dissimule son visage. Elle n’appréciait pas tellement la jeune sous officière. Elle l’avait toujours trouvée un peu tiède.

« Comme vous le voudrez, Suprême Leader. Cependant, puis-je connaitre le but de ce déploiement de forces ? Je pensais que vous aviez trouvé un accord avec la délégation de Naboo.

— C’est le cas. Le Premier Ordre s’est engagé à les aider à reprendre les opérations de colonisation d’Ohma D’un. »

Hux serra les poings. Depuis quand le Premier Ordre envoyait-t-il ses troupes pour faire de l’humanitaire ? Phasma, qui partageait ses sentiments, s’efforça de ne rien en montrer et s’inclina avec déférence.

Une fois la capitaine sortie, Hux se tourna vers Kylo Ren et le jeune homme balaya ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire d’un geste de la main.

« Naboo s’est placée sous mon autorité. Le comité de conseil m’a officiellement confié tous les pouvoirs à la suite de notre entrevue d’hier, » informa-t-il le rouquin.

Le Général ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Naboo était réputée pour défendre farouchement son indépendance politique. Ce nouveau succès de Ren renforça encore — si c’était possible — son antipathie pour le jeune homme. Le choix des mots employés par Ren le fit également tiquer.

« Vous voulez dire qu’ils se sont placés sous le commandement du Premier Ordre », releva-t-il.

Le masque se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, c’est ce que je viens de vous dire. Naboo fait désormais partie intégrante du Premier Ordre et, comme vous, Hux, ses habitants obéissent à son Suprême Leader. »

Le Général serra les poings. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre que l’Empereur reprenne enfin sa place et mette un terme à l’impudence de Ren. Il avait hâte de voir ce dément réduit en esclavage et soumis. Cela lui fit penser à Rey et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n’ai pas vu votre apprentie, aujourd’hui. Serait-elle souffrante ? »

Kylo Ren se crispa. Il détestait l’idée que Hux soit suffisamment intéressé par Rey pour remarquer son absence.

« Rey Dejakku va parfaitement bien. Elle s’est absentée pour quelques jours à ma demande. Je lui ai confié une mission importante. »

Hux blêmit à la pensée qu’il pouvait être arrivé quelque chose à la jeune femme ou pire, que Ren l’ait envoyée sur Castilon. Il était vital que nul ne voit ce qui se préparait sur la planète isolée.

« Puis-je en savoir plus sur cette dernière, Suprême Leader ? En tant que Général en chef de vos forces armées il me parait légitime de

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas, le coupa Kylo Ren. La mission de Rey est politique et exige du doigté et de la discrétion. Je l’ai envoyée négocier un accord afin de tenter de rallier de nouveaux peuples à notre bannière et, une intervention militaire étant exclue, c’est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

— Elle est partie seule ? s’inquiéta Hux. Sans détachement de troopers ? Mais…

— Rey est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, coupa Kylo Ren. J’ai une totale confiance en ses compétences.

— Bien sûr, Suprême Leader, vous êtes le seul juge en la matière, se força à répondre Hux. Je m’inquiétais simplement de la voir repartir si tôt en mission après son retour… Quel chasseur a-t-elle pris ? demanda-t-il, l’air de ne pas y toucher.

— Le mien », répondit Kylo Ren.

Il savoura la consternation qui empourpra brièvement le visage du rouquin puis le congédia.

« J’imagine que vous avez à faire, Hux. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

****

En dépit de la brûlure presque physique que lui procurait le fait de s’éloigner de Ben, Rey ne put retenir à un sourire alors que le chasseur réagissait parfaitement au moindre de ses gestes. Elle n’avait jamais piloté un engin aussi perfectionné. Pour s’amuser, elle appuya sur le bouton commandant les lasers et se précipita vers un astéroïde qu’elle détruisit quelques secondes avant l’impact tout en redressant le TIE afin d’éviter les débris.

_« Cesse de faire n’importe quoi avec mon Silencer ! »_

_Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Elle avait espéré qu’il la contacte sans oser y croire. Mais il l’avait fait._

_« Comment tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je croyais que ton chasseur était dépourvu de traceur._

_— Vu ton état d’excitation, je me doute que tu n’es pas en train d’accomplir un petit vol tranquille. »_

_Elle sourit légèrement et il reprit._

_« Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un bon voyage. Sois prudente, Rey. »_

La jeune femme soupira alors qu’il rompait leur connexion. Ce n’étaient pas les mots qu’elle avait espérés, cependant, c’était mieux que rien. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, elle le sentait s’adoucir et s’ouvrir petit à petit. Elle finirait par découvrir ce qui le déchirait à ce point et le secret qu’il lui cachait. Après s’être fait cette promesse, Rey s’obligea à revenir au présent et à se concentrer sur la mission qu’elle s’était fixée : infiltrer ses anciens compagnons de la Résistance et, si elle le pouvait, faire payer à Luke Skywalker le mal qu’il n’avait pas hésité à essayer de faire.

Lorsqu’au bout de longues heures de vol solitaire, Rey vit apparaitre la luxuriante planète d’Ajan Kloss, elle prit une inspiration.

« On y est, » murmura-t-elle avant d’appuyer sur le bouton de son comlink.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

****

Rose était de quart lorsqu’elle repéra le chasseur inconnu dans leur orbite. Soucieuse, elle ajusta les appareils de transmission et son visage se crispa lorsqu’elle parvint à capter le signal.

« Rey Dejakku à l’attention de la Résistance, je sollicite la permission d’atterrir sur votre base. »

Comment avait-elle réussi à les trouver ? s’inquiéta Rose. Elle avait pourtant réussi à neutraliser leur traceur, elle en était certaine !

« Négatif, permission refusée, vous n’êtes pas la bienvenue, répondit spontanément Rose.

— Négatif, rétorqua Rey d’un ton glacial. Qui que vous soyez, prévenez Luke Skywalker et la Générale Organa de mon arrivée, ils m’attendent. Je patienterai jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre eux vienne me parler. »

Rose se décomposa et, la mort dans l’âme, se dirigea vers la salle de commandement.

Une fois arrivée, la lieutenante nouvellement promue resta sur le seuil, hésitante. La Générale et Kaydel paraissaient toutes deux absorbées par leur occupation, quelle qu’elle soit — Rose n’avait jamais compris grand-chose à la Force — et elle répugnait à les interrompre. Finalement, Leia tressaillit en percevant sa présence et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Rose, le visage crispé, ouvrit la bouche mais la Générale la devança :

« Rey est là, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirma Rose d’un ton empreint de regrets. Elle demande l’autorisation de se poser. »

Leia se força à conserver un visage neutre.

« Est-elle seule ?

— Il semblerait, affirma Rose avec répugnance. En tous cas, son chasseur est l’unique vaisseau détecté par nos radars. »

Leia soupira, ne sachant si elle se réjouissait ou au contraire regrettait le succès de la manœuvre de Luke.

« Neutralise notre bouclier défensif, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais l’accueillir. »

A contre-cœur, Rose obtempéra. Elle n’avait aucune envie que Rey mette un pied sur leur base. Pas en sachant la manière dont Finn parlait d’elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ce chapitre était un peu plus court que d’habitude mais je tenais à montrer la suite de la nuit… Et l’arrivée de Rey !   
> Je dis à jeudi pour la suite et vous souhaite un bon début de semaine


	29. Chapitre 28 : Le cœur d'une mère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que tout va bien et que la rentrée s’est bien passée pour tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite avec l'arrivée de Rey sur Ajan Kloss
> 
> Bonne lecture et... reviews ?

**__ **

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Rey serra les dents alors qu’elle posait le Silencer dans le hangar le plus éloigné du centre névralgique de la base. Certes, elle n’espérait pas une haie d’honneur pour son arrivée, mais tout de même. Avec tout le mal que Luke s’était donné pour lui faire penser que sa présence était désirée, elle s’attendait à mieux de la part de Résistance. Sa mâchoire se crispa à la pensée du Jedi et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Finalement, ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal qu’elle soit aussi excentrée. Cela lui laissait le temps de se préparer à revoir son ancien Maitre.

Même si elle avait eu de nombreuses heures durant son voyage pour y penser, elle n’avait pas encore décidé de l’attitude à adopter avec Luke. Devait-elle faire mine de rentrer dans son jeu de séduction, histoire d’exposer sa duplicité aux yeux de tous, ou alors exploiter le prétendu traumatisme causé par la révélation du vrai visage de Kylo Ren ? Ou peut-être… un peu des deux ?

()()

Alors que Rey découvrait son environnement, elle constata que la Résistance avait élu domicile sur une planète verdoyante et pourvue de nombreuses ressources naturelles. Un vrai havre de paix qu’elle regrettait de ne pas être en mesure de mieux apprécier, tant elle était concentrée sur l’océan qu’elle sentait bouillonner en elle, prêt à livrer ses secrets au moindre relâchement de sa vigilance. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau tandis qu’elle fendait la foule, consciente des regards méfiants et curieux posés sur elle. La jeune femme s’immobilisa lorsqu’elle reconnut la silhouette de Leia dans le comité d’accueil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant Luke dans l’ombre de la Générale. Sa résolution flancha en constatant qu’il n’était visible nulle part. Il n’y avait que Leia et Rey sentit le malaise l’envahir. Se venger du Jedi était une chose, blesser volontairement une femme qu’elle avait toujours admirée en était une autre. La jeune femme retint son souffle lorsque le regard de la Générale croisa le sien.

« Je crois qu’il vaut mieux que nous ayons cette conversation en privé, déclara simplement Leia.

— Où est Luke ? coassa Rey, dans l’espoir d’éviter un face à face douloureux.

— Il est absent pour l’instant, répondit la Générale avec sécheresse. Mais, rassure-toi, je n’ignore rien des actions qu’il a pu entreprendre. Suis-moi. »

A ces mots, Rey sentit sa résolution s’affirmer. Si Leia avait autorisé le projet de Luke, elle ne méritait pas qu’on l’épargne. Une femme capable de planifier l’effondrement mental de son fils pour une cause, aussi noble qu’elle soit, n’était pas digne de porter le nom de mère.

()()

Consciente des regards de ses partisans posés sur le duo improbable qu’elle formait avec Rey, Leia conduisit la jeune femme jusqu’à la salle qu’elle utilisait d’ordinaire pour recevoir les étrangers à la Résistance. Cette dernière était la plus éloignée du centre névralgique des opérations et la Générale l’avait choisie à dessein pour se donner le temps de digérer le choc de l’arrivée de Rey. Certes, le retour de la jeune femme était providentiel et inespéré, du moins si elle était bien là pour les rejoindre, mais Leia ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer avec tristesse à ce que cela impliquait au sujet de son unique enfant. Toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées, les deux femmes n’échangèrent pas un mot durant leur déplacement, se contentant de marcher côte à côte.

()()

La porte se referma avec un zip sur elles et Rey posa un regard rapide sur ce qui l’entourait. La pièce était chichement meublée et aucuns documents, plans ou cartes codées n’étaient visibles. De toute évidence, la Générale se méfiait et avait choisi un endroit neutre pour la recevoir.

Désireuse de s’épargner la douleur d’une illusion entretenue plus longtemps, Leia se tourna vers Rey et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je te croyais satisfaite de ta nouvelle allégeance et convaincue du soi-disant altruisme du Premier Ordre, » déclara-t-elle d’un ton vaguement accusateur.

Au moins, elle allait droit au but, songea Rey. La jeune femme inspira et songea à l’océan qui bruissait au fond d’elle, au gouffre qu’il cachait. Même ainsi, elle n’était pas sûre d’y arriver. Elle aimait Leia. En dépit de tout, en dépit de sa fidélité à Ben, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’aimer.

« Qu’a-t-il fait ? murmura Leia d’un ton douloureux devant son absence de réponse. N’essaie pas de m’épargner, cela fait bien longtemps que je sais que mon fils est mort. »

Ces mots permirent à Rey de se reprendre. Leia avait abandonné Ben, elle avait cessé de croire en lui et ce, depuis plusieurs mois. Peut-être même avant cela si elle se fiait aux rares souvenirs qu’elle avait interceptés dans la mémoire de Ben. Elle aimait Leia, oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur sa négligence.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, sincère au moins sur ce point. J’ai essayé autant que je pouvais. J’y ai cru. Mais, à présent, cela m’est impossible de continuer. Il ne peut plus être ramené. Je l’ai pensé longtemps, parce qu’il a tout fait pour que je garde l’espoir mais, désormais, je sais qu’il n’y a plus la moindre chance de le voir revenir dans la Lumière. »

Leia ferma brièvement les paupières avant de les rouvrir et Rey sentit sa résolution flancher de nouveau en voyant des larmes briller dans les yeux de la Générale. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à mentir, c’était trop dur.

« Je vois, murmura Leia. Même si je m’en doutais, j’avais encore l’espoir qu’il reste une infime part de bien en lui. Que s’est-il passé ? Raconte-moi tout, inutile de tenter de me ménager, je sais à quel point il peut se montrer inhumain. J’imagine que sa réaction a été violente en apprenant que tu avais rencontré Luke et la… teneur de votre discussion. »

La compassion que Rey ressentait pour la Générale disparut. Elle, mieux que quiconque, mieux que Luke, devait savoir le mal que le geste du Jedi ferait à Ben et pourtant, elle l’avait cautionné. Elle avala sa salive, se remémorant la scène terrible qui s’était déroulée dans la salle de commandement. Cela s’était produit quelques jours plus tôt à peine et de nombreuses choses s’étaient déroulées depuis ; mais elle se souvenait encore de la terreur viscérale qu’elle avait ressentie.

« Je, bredouilla Rey. Il est devenu fou de rage en apprenant ce qui s’était passé entre Maitre Luke et moi. Il m’a étranglée par la Force, j’ai cru qu’il allait me tuer. »

Leia porta la main à son cœur.

« Tout juste comme Vador, soupira-t-elle douloureusement. Comme lui, il s’est laissé dévorer par le Côté Obscur, aveuglé par sa haine… Continue, que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

— Nous nous sommes battus, avoua Rey avec franchise. J’ai fait du mieux que je pouvais mais il était tellement puissant, tellement enragé… C’était impossible d’avoir le dessus sur lui. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Jusqu’à présent, il avait toujours été si calme, patient, avec moi. Maintenant, je comprends que ce n’était qu’un masque de plus et qu’il me manipulait afin que je le rejoigne, que je le laisse me corrompre. Mais, après ce qu’il m’a fait, après ce que j’ai vu de lui, plus jamais je ne le laisserai m’approcher. »

La Générale blêmit.

« Est-ce qu’il t’a violentée ? » l’interrogea-t-elle alors qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de connaitre la réponse.

Rey détourna le visage, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Oui », s’étrangla-t-elle alors que ce dernier demi-mensonge était le plus difficile à prononcer. 

Leia dut prendre sur elle pour poursuivre, anéantie par les conséquences de l’acte stupide et cruel de Luke.

« Il… Est-ce qu’il t’a…

— S’il vous plait, ne m’obligez pas à le dire, l’interrompit Rey. Je suis désolée, Générale, mais c’est devenu un monstre. Il s’est aventuré trop loin dans le Côté Obscur, il ne peut plus être sauvé. J’ai profité de son absence durant la visite des représentants de Naboo pour m’enfuir. Le Silencer à bord duquel je suis venue est le sien, c’est le seul de la base à ne pouvoir être tracé. Le Suprême Leader tient à ce que nul ne soit capable de découvrir ce qu’il fait en secret et il endort les consciences à coup d’actes généreux qui le font passer pour quelqu’un d’inoffensif, persifla la jeune femme. Mais, je ne m’y laisserai plus prendre. Vous aviez tous raison à son sujet. J’ai été stupide. Jamais je ne pourrais assez remercier Maitre Luke de m’avoir ouvert les yeux. »

La Générale prit une inspiration. Il lui semblait que son cœur venait de se briser pour la seconde fois.

« Tout cela a du être très difficile à traverser, je n’ose imaginer comment tu te sens. Sache que tu es la bienvenue ici et, qu’en dépit des circonstances dramatiques qui t’ont ramenée parmi nous, c’est une joie pour moi de te compter à nouveau dans les rangs de la Résistance. Je suppose que tu as encore beaucoup à nous apprendre, mais cela peut attendre que tu te sentes mieux et plus à ton aise. Je vais demander à Rose de te conduire quelque part où tu pourras te rafraichir et te reposer. Est-ce que, est-ce que tu as besoin d’une unité médicale ? l’interrogea Leia peinant sur les derniers mots.

— Non, il s’est arrangé pour qu’il n’y ait pas de conséquences durables à son acte », ragea Rey sans forcer sa colère.

Elle gardait un souvenir cuisant de la manière dont leur nuit s’était terminée. Contrairement à elle, qui s’était laissée complètement emportée par la magie du moment, Ben avait gardé la tête froide et pensé à tout. Elle sentit le regard rempli de tristesse et de pitié que Leia posait sur elle et lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. J’aimerais juste un peu de repos et de calme… Et de voir Maitre Luke, aussi. J’ai terriblement besoin de son aide afin de retrouver la paix de l’esprit et le chemin de la Lumière. Merci de m’accueillir ainsi, après la façon dont je vous ai tourné le dos, je n’en mérite pas tant. Je suis réellement désolée Générale », ajouta Rey avec sincérité tant elle s’en voulait du chagrin qu’elle lui causait.

Leia s’obligea à garder une contenance.

« Ne le sois pas. Je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions, mais, comme c’est toujours le cas avec lui, mon fils t’a bien mal récompensée de ton affection et de ta générosité. Tu n’es pas responsable de sa monstruosité, il a choisi lui-même son destin. Rose, demanda Leia dans le comlink. Peux-tu venir ? »

Comprenant que l’entretien était terminé, Rey se leva et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

Leia lança un regard machinal à la jeune femme alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir. Brusquement, ses yeux s’agrandirent et elle ne put retenir une exclamation étranglée. Inquiète à l’idée d’être allée trop loin dans le mensonge et d’avoir causé une attaque à Leia, Rey se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Générale ? Vous allez bien ? »

Sans pouvoir retenir son impulsion, Leia traversa la pièce et la serra contre elle à l’étouffer, ses mains caressant les cheveux de Rey.

« Merci, lui souffla-t-elle. Merci d’y avoir cru et d’avoir fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le ramener.

— J’aurais voulu réussir », lui murmura Rey, surprise par cette manifestation de gratitude inattendue.

Leia se contenta de la regarder avec affection tandis que Rose faisait son entrée, les interrompant.

La jeune lieutenante posa un regard inquisiteur sur la pièce et ne put retenir une moue déçue en les découvrant enlacées. S’il n’avait tenu qu’à elle, Rey Dejakku n’aurait jamais été autorisée à poser ne serait-ce qu’un orteil sur la base.

Rey, surprise par le moment d’émotion auquel s’était abandonnée Leia, resta silencieuse tandis que la Générale rompait leur étreinte.

« Rose, fais-en sorte d’installer Rey dans un de nos logements les plus calmes, elle a vécu des choses difficiles et a besoin de repos, ordonna-t-elle d’une voix de nouveau maitrisée.

— Oui, Générale. »

Sans un mot, Rose tourna les talons et Rey lui emboita le pas, consciente de l’hostilité à peine dissimulée de sa mentor improvisée. Elles cheminèrent quelques minutes en silence et Rey soupira.

« Ecoute… Rose, c’est ça ? Je sais que les choses se sont plutôt mal passées entre nous quand nous sommes rencontrées mais je

— Epargnez votre salive, Rey Dejakku, la coupa Rose.

— C’est juste Rey désormais, la corrigea cette dernière, et il est inutile de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as… »

Furieuse, Rose s’immobilisa et se tourna vers elle.

« Ok, tu sais quoi, _Rey_ ? Tu as peut-être réussi à convaincre la Générale de ta sincérité, mais moi, je n’y crois pas à ton revirement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue ici mais, une chose est sûre : je t’aurais à l’œil. »

Rey réprima difficilement la vague de colère qui montait en elle. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à répondre vertement, des trilles joyeux se firent entendre tandis que BB-8 roulait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait dans sa direction.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Rey en reconnaissant le petit droïde.

« BB-8, tu m’as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Oui, moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, » répondit-elle agenouillée devant lui.

Le cri de Finn retentit dans tout le camp et, avant qu’elle ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Rey se retrouva serrée dans les bras de l’ancien trooper.

« J’y crois pas ! Rey, tu es là, tu es revenue ! Mais, mais, comment ? bredouilla Finn. Pourquoi ? Oh, après tout, on s’en fiche, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Je savais bien que tu ne resterais pas dans le camp du Premier Ordre bien longtemps ! »

Rose, le cœur lourd, observa leur étreinte.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que je t’ai dit et pour tout ce que je t’ai fait, murmura Rey. Je comprendrais si tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner.

— Te pardonner ? Mais bien sûr que je t’ai pardonné, s’enflamma Finn. C’est ma faute, j’aurais dû savoir que l’absence de Ren ne te permettait pas pour autant de me laisser passer. »

Poe toussota derrière eux.

« C’est donc toi qui agites ainsi le camp ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ton retour soudain ! »

Exalté par ces retrouvailles auxquelles il ne croyait plus, Finn ne prit pas garde à la réserve inhabituelle de son ami.

« T’as vu Poe ? Je te l’avais bien dit qu’elle finirait par revenir ! Je le savais, je le savais ! » répéta-t-il, fou de bonheur.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant le pilote.

« Poe ? Mais, je pensais que tu avais été abattu sur Corellia. »

Sa remarqua jeta un léger froid et Rey se reprit à la hâte :

« Pardonne-moi, j’ai parlé sans réfléchir. En tous cas je suis heureuse de te revoir. Après tout, tu es le meilleur pilote de la Résistance », sourit-elle pour atténuer sa phrase malencontreuse.

Poe lui renvoya prudemment son sourire avant de l’enlacer brièvement.

« C’est bon de te revoir, Rey, lui glissa-t-il.

— Poe est encore mieux que ça ! renchérit Finn, tout heureux. C’est le meilleur pilote de toute la Galaxie ! Si tu avais vu ce qu’il vient de faire sur

— Finn, Rey a besoin de repos, le coupa Rose. De plus, la Générale attend avec impatience votre rapport sur la mission. Vous feriez mieux de la rejoindre.

— Je n’aurais pas dit mieux, commenta Holdo. Allons messieurs, vous aurez le temps de demander à cette jeune femme ce qu’elle fait ici après. »

Finn se tourna vers Rey à regret.

« Je dois y aller, mais tu bouges pas, hein ?

—Je ne compte pas le faire », répondit Rey à qui un tel accueil réchauffait le cœur.

Le petit groupe de Résistants s’éloigna et Rey les suivit des yeux. Rose quant à elle, ne détachait pas les yeux de la jeune femme. Le cœur de plus en plus lourd, elle songea que Rey était tout ce qu’elle n’était pas. Grande, le corps sculpté par les exercices quotidiens en dépit de ses formes minces, dotée d’un visage aux traits harmonieux et, comme si cela n’était pas encore suffisant, elle avait des yeux expressifs taillés en amande qui parvenaient immédiatement à retenir l’attention.

« On y va ? Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée par les terribles épreuves que tu as traversées, » ironisa Rose avant de reprendre sa route sans prendre la peine de se soucier que Rey la suive ou non.

Rey leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit, consciente que la chaleur avec laquelle Finn lui avait souhaité la bienvenue renforçait encore l’antipathie de Rose à son égard. 

()()

Finn ne tenait plus en place. Il n’avait qu’une envie : retrouver Rey. Il n’en revenait pas de sa chance ! Alors qu’il s’était résigné à tirer un trait sur la jeune femme après sa conversation avec Lando et avait pris la décision de tenter de connaitre mieux Rose, voilà que Rey réapparaissait, précisément pour son retour de mission. Si ça, ce n’était pas un signe !

« Je me demande ce qu’elle vient faire ici », s’interrogea à voix haute Poe.

Finn lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Poe lui jeta un regard éloquent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu t’es retrouvé face à elle ? Elle a menacé de t’abattre, Finn ! J’avoue qu’elle porte très bien l’uniforme et que le noir met définitivement sa beauté en valeur mais ce n’est pas une raison pour perdre de vue le fait qu’elle était encore dans le camp adverse il y a peu.

— Merci pour cette analyse aussi précise que fine de notre invitée, Mr Dameron », persifla Holdo à qui son appréciation concernant le physique de Rey déplaisait fortement.

Le pilote la regarda sans comprendre les raisons de sa tension soudaine et Finn s’empressa de prendre la défense de Rey.

« Peu importe ce qui s’est passé, elle a douté, certes mais, à présent, elle est revenue du bon côté, de notre côté. Cela me suffit. »

Lando émit un toussotement pour dissimuler un ricanement et tapa dans le dos de Finn.

« Tu devrais vraiment penser à notre petite conversation, gamin. Tout ça commence à obscurcir ton jugement. Et que devient la petite Rose ?

— Rose ? » répéta bêtement Finn.

Il n’avait même pas accordé un regard à la jeune femme. Comment l’aurait-il pu alors que Rey était là ?

()()

Lorsque le petit groupe pénétra dans la salle où les attendait Leia, l’Amirale fut surprise par l’expression songeuse de la Générale.

« Oh, s’étonna Leia, j’ignorai que vous étiez rentrés, je n’ai pas été avertie. Comment les choses se sont-elles passées ? »

L’Amirale s’efforça de brosser un tableau aussi complet que précis de la situation et un pli soucieux se forma sur le front de la Générale.

« Et vous dites que cette armée de l’Eternel a totalement annexé Castilon ?

— A ce qu’il semblerait, confirma Holdo. Sans le talent de Mr Dameron pour le pilotage, je doute que nous nous en soyons sortis. »

A ces mots, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du pilote et Amilyn se détourna, gênée par le souvenir du moment de passion auquel elle s’était abandonnée un peu plus tôt.

« Poe, allez donc faire soigner votre blessure, enjoignit Leia.

— J’y vais juste après, mais avant, j’aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire pour Castilon ? La situation des habitants est vraiment inquiétante.

— J’ai bien entendu, Mr Dameron. Seulement, je ne sais pas encore comment les aider, j’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. De plus, comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, il s’est passé un certain nombre de choses durant votre absence.

— Oui ! se réjouit Finn. Rey nous a enfin rejoint ! 

— J’ai peur que ce soit un peu plus compliqué que cela, marmonna Leia qui, toujours sous le choc de ce qu’elle découvert, ignorait encore quelle attitude adopter. Pour l’instant, essayez de garder vos distances avec Rey. »

Finn se décomposa et elle précisa :

« Ce que je vous demande c’est de ne pas lui révéler la teneur des missions que vous avez accomplies, pas de la fuir. Au contraire, je souhaite qu’elle soit accueillie avec chaleur parmi nous. »

Soulagé, Finn se précipita vers la porte, suivi par Poe et les autres. Leia hésita puis :

« Amilyn ? Pouvez-vous rester quelques instants ? »

Une fois seule avec l’Amirale, Leia se laissa tomber sur un siège, épuisée par les montagnes russes d’émotion qu’elle venait de vivre.

« Je vous sens troublée, remarqua Amilyn.

— Je ne peux décidément rien vous cacher, soupira Leia. Vous me connaissez trop bien.

— Depuis assez longtemps pour voir que vous êtes indécise sur quelque chose. Souhaitez-vous m’en parler ? Est-ce en rapport avec le retour de Rey et l’absence notable de Luke ? »

Leia hésita quelques instants avant de se souvenir que le temps lui était compté. Le moment venu, Amilyn prendrait sa suite à la tête de la Résistance, il n’y avait pas meilleure candidate, ni plus loyale partisante. Dans cette perspective, lui cacher des informations, même aussi intimes, serait peu judicieux.

« Ce n’est pas Luke qui m’inquiète, enfin, pas dans l’immédiat. Même s’il m’a énormément déçue récemment, je sais pouvoir compter sur lui en cas de danger. Mes incertitudes concernent Rey, j’ignore jusqu’à quel point nous pouvons nous fier à elle.

— Oui, je le conçois. Je vous avoue avoir été surprise de la voir ici, reconnut Holdo. Quant à sa sincérité… Pourquoi nous rejoindre alors qu’elle semblait parfaitement à son aise auprès du Premier Ordre ?

— Grâce à Luke, à ce qu’il semblerait, se borna à répondre Leia. Il a su la convaincre en employant des moyens que je ne cautionne pas.

— Voilà qui explique son absence du camp. Vous vous êtes disputés.

— En effet. Il a fait en sorte de pousser Kylo Ren dans ses retranchements en utilisant un procédé que je trouve odieux afin que Rey voie son visage le plus obscur et qu’elle nous rejoigne.

— Visiblement ça a marché, qu’est-ce qui vous chiffonne ?

— Oui cela a fonctionné, d’une certaine manière. Je pense que Rey a dit vrai sur la première réaction de Kylo Ren. Il a dû effectivement rentrer dans une rage folle en apprenant qu’elle avait rencontré Luke. Mon frère s’est assuré que ce soit le cas, ajouta-t-elle avec rancœur.

— Pourtant, vous ne semblez toujours pas convaincue, observa l’Amirale.

— Non, en effet, soupira Leia

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi accueillir Rey comme vous l’avez fait et la laisser libre de visiter notre base ? » s’étonna Amilyn.

Leia ferma brièvement les yeux, consciente qu’elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière une fois qu’elle aurait révélé l’espoir fou qui était né en elle.

« Parce que je pense que ses relations avec Kylo Ren sont beaucoup plus complexes qu’elle ne le dit et que je crois qu’elle a réussi à réveiller quelque chose en lui. »

L’Amirale la regarda, interloquée.

« Je ne vous suis pas, qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ?

— Vous allez me trouver ridicule, soupira la Générale.

— Jamais ! Allons Générale, dites-moi ce qui vous trouble à ce point.

— La coiffure de Rey.

— Sa coiffure, répéta lentement Holdo en essayant de toutes ses forces de garder l’esprit ouvert. Je ne comprends pas…

—Lorsqu’il était enfant, mon fils me coiffait souvent… Et il avait une manière bien particulière d’arranger mes cheveux.

— Dommage qu’il ne s’en soit pas tenu aux tresses, ne put s’empêcher de persifler Holdo. Cela aurait évité bien des carnages et des souffrances. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

— J’ai reconnu sa manière de faire aujourd’hui. Dans les cheveux de Rey et, vous allez sans doute me traiter de folle, mais je crois qu’elle a réussi à le ramener, du moins une part de Ben.

— A cause d’une coiffure ? releva Holdo sans parvenir à cacher ses doutes. Générale, je sais qu’il est votre fils et que vous aimeriez le voir revenir dans la Lumière, mais vous ne pouvez pas oublier les crimes qu’il a commis !

— Sous les ordres de Snoke, lui rappela Leia. En vérité, depuis qu’il a pris le commandement du Premier Ordre, tous nos rapports font état d’un changement notable dans leurs méthodes : il n’y a plus eu aucun massacre et les conditions de vie des peuples des planètes qui lui ont fait allégeance se sont grandement améliorées. Pour l’instant, le nouveau Suprême Leader n’a pas fait quoi que ce soit de condamnable. »

Holdo poussa un profond soupir. Elle détestait être forcée de rappeler à Leia les atrocités dont était capable son fils mais, elle ne pouvait laisser son amie se bercer d’illusions.

« Il se montre simplement plus intelligent que son prédécesseur et cherche à nous déstabiliser en utilisant une nouvelle tactique. Je comprends que vous ayez envie d’y croire, mais si votre fils est vraiment prêt à tourner le dos au Côté Obscur, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu après la mort de Snoke ?

—Ce n’est peut-être pas si simple, murmura Leia. Peut-être a-t-il des raisons de rester que nous ignorons.

— Admettons, même si je vois difficilement ce qui pourrait le retenir. Mais, ce n’est pas notre problème le plus urgent… Que comptez-vous faire pour Rey ?

— J’ai conscience que nous ne pouvons pas nous fier à elle, mais j’ignore ce qu’elle est venue chercher ici. J’ai l’espoir qu’en faisant mine de croire à son histoire et en l’accueillant, elle finira par se trahir et nous l’apprendre. De plus, je ne suis pas absolument certaine de ma théorie sur Ben. C’est juste, une chose que je pressens au fond de moi, mais… comme vous le dites, c’est peut-être tout simplement parce que j’ai envie d’y croire.

— Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le cœur d’une mère, la rassura Holdo, consciente du dilemme de Leia et désireuse d’atténuer la dureté de ses propos précédents. Cependant, nous devons nous montrer prudents. Je vais mettre en place une surveillante discrète de Rey.

— A qui pensez-vous ? Pas à Finn, j’espère ?

— Non, Finn est complètement envouté par elle. S’il la voyait plonger son sabre laser dans l’un d’entre nous, il trouverait le moyen de justifier son acte, ironisa Holdo. Mon choix se portait plutôt sur Poe Dameron. Finn et lui sont inséparables, cela ne paraitra donc pas suspect qu’il passe du temps avec Rey. De plus, ainsi, il pourra prévenir les étourderies de notre jeune ami trooper… »

Leia ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

« C’est une mission sensible et Poe un homme d’action, pas un espion. Pensez-vous vraiment qu’il soit le plus indiqué pour cette tâche ?

— Il l’est, j’en réponds. Je lui confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation, affirma Holdo avec ferveur.

— Dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance, » approuva Leia un peu surprise de l’évolution soudaine du jugement que sa seconde portait sur l’audacieux pilote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Je vous avais bien dit que les compétences de Kylo en coiffure seraient hyper importantes dans l’histoire… La question maintenant c’est : que va faire Leia ? Et… où est Luke ?
> 
> Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre… ou pas 
> 
> En attendant, bon week end à tous et à lundi !


	30. Chapitre 29 : Aveux et révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end !  
> Ok donc… on reprend avec Rey et sa reprise de contact avec la Résistance, je vous préviens, le chapitre est dense (et il y a de fortes chances que vous ne soyez pas fans de certains développements)  
> Bonne lecture et … reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Assise à même le sol et vêtue d’une chemise et d’un pantalon clairs maintes fois rapiécés que Finn lui avait procuré et dont le seul mérite était de l’aider à se fondre dans le décor, Rey goutait avec un plaisir certain le fait de retrouver ses amis. Après un moment de gêne, Chewie avait été le premier à venir la rejoindre, suivi de près par Finn. Puis cela avait été BB-8, flanqué de Poe, même si le pilote se montrait clairement méfiant à son égard. R2, qui paraissait dans un mauvais état, ce qui avait beaucoup peiné la jeune femme, avait également répondu présent accompagné de son grand ami C3-PO lequel la régalait de ses plaintes et récriminations mineures. Et puis, il y avait la silencieuse Rose dont elle sentait le regard hostile posé sur elle à chaque minute. Rey ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme restait avec eux alors qu’elle ne supportait manifestement pas sa présence mais, désireuse d’échapper au conflit, elle n’avait pas protesté, se contentant de s’abstenir au maximum d’interagir avec elle.

La conversation au sein du petit groupe était simple, banale, chacun évitant soigneusement de parler du Premier Ordre comme s’ils avaient passé un accord tacite. Peu à peu, Rey se détendit, soulagée par l’accueil chaleureux de ses anciens compagnons en dépit de la méfiance qu’elle comprenait leur inspirer. Finn, plus joyeux que jamais, ne cessait de mentionner des épisodes de leurs aventures passées, comme leur rencontre avec Maz Kanata ou encore leur face à face avec les rathtars.

Au bout de l’évocation du énième souvenir partagé de Rey et Finn, Rose n’y tint plus. Elle ne supportait plus la manière enjouée dont l’ancien trooper s’adressait à Rey et cette ambiance de feinte camaraderie à laquelle elle s’obligeait à participer :

« Au fait, Rey, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit. Si tu aimais tant tout cela et que tu étais si attachée à notre combat, pourquoi as-tu rallié le Premier Ordre ?

— Rose, souffla Finn avec reproche en voyant le sourire de Rey se faner.

— J’avoue que j’aimerais bien le savoir aussi, intervint Poe. Sans vouloir te vexer, Rey. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Vos questions sont légitimes. Si j’ai rejoint Kylo Ren, c’est pour deux raisons : la première, c’est qu’il m’avait promis d’épargner vos navettes de transport si je le faisais. La seconde, c’est que j’espérais pouvoir le ramener du Côté Lumineux. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je me suis rendue à bord du Destroyer après Ahch-To. Je voulais tenter de le convaincre de revenir, pour Leia et pour Maitre Luke.

— Ah, commenta Rose. Pourtant, tu as dû te rendre compte assez vite que tu n’y arriverais pas. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas partie plus tôt ? Par exemple, quand il s’est absenté ? »

Finn lui lança un regard furieux tandis que Rey répondait d’un ton calme :

« Déjà, parce que sa flotte était en orbite au-dessus de votre refuge, du moins jusqu’à ce que vous désactiviez le traceur, et que je craignais une réaction impulsive de sa part si je m’échappais. Mais, je reconnais que ce n’est pas la seule raison, soupira-t-elle. La vérité, c’est que je m’étais engagée à rester avec lui et que je tiens mes promesses.

— Visiblement non, releva Rose, sans quoi tu ne serais pas ici. »

Rey se crispa légèrement puis :

« Si je suis partie, c’est parce que j’ai réalisé qu’il était irrécupérable. Jusqu’à très récemment, Kylo Ren ne m’avait jamais laissé voir à quel point il était corrompu.

— Oh… et par quel miracle as-tu enfin eu cette révélation qui t’as permis de constater ce que tout le monde, à commencer par la propre mère de Ren, sait depuis des lustres ? » rétorqua la jeune technicienne, désireuse de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Rey serra les poings. Cette petite Rose commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

« C’est quand son masque est tombé et qu’il s’est jeté sur moi, lâcha-t-elle avec sécheresse. Si tu veux des détails sordides, je peux t’en donner mais j’aimerais autant éviter. J’en ai déjà raconté assez à la Générale. Voilà comment j’ai compris que je me trompais depuis le début et qu’il n’y avait plus rien à sauver chez lui. »

Sur ces mots, Rey se leva afin de faire quelques pas pour se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Son histoire tenait la route, ce n’était pas le moment de faire une erreur stupide. Rose tentait visiblement de la mettre en colère mais elle ne devait pas se laisser entrainer dans son jeu.

« T’es pas croyable », lança Finn à Rose avant de courir vers son amie.

Rey sentit les bras de l’ex-trooper se refermer autour d’elle et se raidit instinctivement avant de s’obliger à se détendre.

« Moi, je te crois. Je sais que c’est la vérité. Je tuerai Ren pour ce qu’il t’a fait, » lui promit Finn.

A cet instant, Rey se félicita qu’il fasse trop sombre pour qu’on puisse voir l’expression de son visage.

A quelques pas de là, Poe se tourna vers la technicienne.

« Bien joué, Rose, si ton intention était de le pousser dans les bras de Rey, c’est réussi. »

La jeune femme, des larmes affleurant ses cils, ne répondit pas. Elle posa brièvement les yeux sur les silhouettes enlacées de Finn et Rey et son cœur s’alourdit un peu plus. Désireuse de s’épargner le spectacle de ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, elle se leva et partit.

Sans remarquer le départ de Rose, Finn rassembla son courage et déclara d’une voix que l’émotion rendait un peu forte :

« Rey, je sais que ce n’est pas le bon moment, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Pour moi, tu es, tu es plus qu’une amie. 

— Timing lamentable », siffla Poe entre ses dents alors que les paroles du jeune homme leur parvenaient, faisant naitre l’embarras sur les visages des présents.

Gênée, Rey se dégagea immédiatement de l’étreinte de l’ancien trooper.

« Je suis désolée mais, je …commença-t-elle, cherchant une manière délicate de le repousser.

— Oui, bien sûr, c’est trop tôt ! Quel idiot, je fais ! s’agaça Finn. Ecoute, oublie ce que je viens dire, enfin ne l’oublie pas complètement, parce que quand tu seras prête ou si tu, bref, j’attendrai. »

Poe leva les yeux au ciel et Chewie poussa un grognement affligé devant tant de maladresse.

« Je m’excuse de, d’avoir pensé que… Ne crois pas que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens. Je suis tellement triste et en colère de ce qu’il t’a fait subir, s’embourba Finn.

—S’il te plait, murmura Rey de plus en plus mal à l’aise devant sa compassion qu’elle savait ne pas mériter. J’aimerais ne pas avoir en parler. Cela ne fait que me rappeler à quel point j’ai pu être idiote et naïve.

— Non, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, Ren est un monstre, un manipulateur. Il a réussi à berner tout son monde, il suffit de voir ce que notre contact sur Calis… »

Poe se redressa d’un bond.

« Finn ! »

L’ancien trooper s’interrompit, l’air malheureux.

« Désolé Rey, c’est pas que je me méfie de toi, commença Poe, mais… »

Rey lui adressa un sourire détendu, soulagée de son intervention qui lui permettait d’échapper aux avances de Finn.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je comprends. Pour être franche, je suis surprise que la Générale m’ait recueillie sans poser plus de questions et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissante. Je sais toutefois qu’il faudra du temps avant qu’on me fasse confiance à nouveau et je vais faire en sorte de le mériter. Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais sur Ren et le Premier Ordre, lança-t-elle au groupe. Même si je réalise qu’il y a certainement bon nombre de choses qu’on a fait en sorte que j’ignore. »

Les mots de Rey planèrent quelques instants entre eux et la jeune femme leva le nez vers le ciel, désireuse de briser la tension qui s’était installée.

« C’est tellement bon d’être à nouveau à l’air libre, de voir toute cette végétation, toute cette vie… »

Et elle le pensait réellement. Certes le Supremacy était une merveille technologique, doté d’un confort à faire pâlir d’envie la plupart des résistants dont le quotidien était fait d’austérité et de privations, mais elle avait grandi sur Jakku et, même si la luxuriante Ajan Kloss n’avait rien de commun avec le sable de son enfance, elle y retrouvait la même impression de grands espaces.

La soirée se poursuivit paisiblement, le départ de Rose ayant allégé l’atmosphère tout comme les efforts conjugués de Poe et de Chewbacca pour éviter tout sujet portant à polémique. Bercée par le ton familier de la discussion et l’affection dont elle était entourée, Rey laissa la tension s’évacuer. En dépit de son désir de rejoindre Ben dès que possible, elle appréciait l’ambiance bon enfant et chaleureuse qui régnait sur le camp. Ici, elle n’avait pas besoin de se soucier du protocole ou de surveiller sans cesse ses propos. Elle souriait franchement à Poe lorsqu’elle ressentit un tiraillement dans la Force. Surprise, elle se redressa pour observer les alentours et son regard tomba sur une jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à quelques pas de leur petit groupe. Intriguée par ce qui émanait d’elle, Rey tourna vers Finn.

« Qui est cette fille ? Je suis certaine de l’avoir déjà vue mais je peine à la remettre.

— Oh, elle, c’est Kaydel ! Eh, viens Kaydel, on va te présenter Rey ! Vous avez plein de choses en commun, » s’enthousiasma Finn.

Poe grimaça. Il aurait nettement préféré que Kaydel garde ses distances et il était persuadé qu’Amilyn serait d’accord avec lui. Il ne restait qu’à espérer que Finn tienne sa langue, ce qui semblait plutôt mal parti. Discrètement, il donna un léger coup de pied au trooper pour lui rappeler de faire attention.

Kaydel s’approcha d’eux à contre cœur. La Générale s’était montrée claire avec elle et lui avait demandé d’éviter Rey au maximum pour l’instant mais elle avait eu envie de voir par elle-même à quoi ressemblait cette fille que l’on disait si puissante. A présent, elle regrettait sa curiosité.

Rey la suivit des yeux tandis qu’elle les rejoignait autour du feu que Poe avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

« Je m’appelle Rey, commença-t-elle, intriguée par l’énergie qu’elle percevait chez la nouvelle venue.

— Oh, je sais qui tu es, je crois que personne ne l’ignore sur la base, se força à plaisanter la jeune femme, espérant avoir l’air naturelle. Moi je suis Kaydel, je travaille aux transmissions, avec Rose.

— Kaydel est l’apprentie de Luke ! s’exclama au même moment Finn. Elle est super douée ! Qui sait, vous pourrez peut-être faire équipe pour botter les fesses de Ren ? »

Un silence de plomb salua sa déclaration. Kaydel se raidit et Poe fixa son ami avec incompréhension et reproche.

« Je parle trop, hein ? soupira Finn.

— A ton avis ? » rétorqua Poe.

— Inutile de blâmer Finn, j’ai senti la Force en elle dès qu’elle s’est approchée, » rectifia Rey.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kaydel, réellement surprise de découvrir que Luke avait pris une padawan.

« Je suis ravie d’apprendre que Maitre Luke s’est décidé à refonder une nouvelle académie Jedi. Il a beaucoup de choses à transmettre.

— Ce n’est pas exactement ça, la corrigea Kaydel que l’attitude avenante de Rey avait un peu détendue. Pour l’instant, je suis la seule.

— Eh bien, nous serons bientôt deux », lui lança joyeusement Rey.

La jeune padawan perdit son sourire en l’entendant. Ses entrainements avec Luke étaient des instants précieux à ses yeux, des moments qu’elle n’avait pas envie de partager. Attentive, Rey remarqua son trouble et la légère perturbation que sa remarque avait causée. 

« Je ne sais pas si Luke sera d’accord, finit par déclarer Kaydel d’un ton faussement détaché. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu aies encore besoin que quelqu’un t’enseigne comment maitriser la Force. De ce qu’on m’a dit, tu es très puissante. »

Rey ne répondit pas, concentrée sur ce qui émanait de la jeune padawan. La Force en elle était pure, sincère, lumineuse… Mais elle percevait aussi une certaine possessivité envers Luke Skywalker chez la blonde. Se pourrait-il que …

« Pourquoi tu penses sans cesse à l’océan ? l’interrogea Kaydel tout à trac. C’est comme si tu étais obsédée par lui. »

Rey se força à dissimuler sa contrariété. Elle avait sous-estimé Kaydel. La petite padawan était de toute évidence très sensible aux émotions qui circulaient dans la Force et douée pour s’immiscer dans les esprits. Elle répondit avec une feinte décontraction tout en augmentant le contrôle qu’elle exerçait sur elle-même, s’efforçant de ne pas penser à la douleur que cela lui causait :

« Parce que cela m’apaise. Lorsque j’étais enfant et que je vivais sur Jakku, je rêvais de quitter le désert aride et de voir un jour l’océan. A présent, il me rappelle Maitre Luke et l’île où il vivait lorsque je l’ai rencontré. Ainsi que la crique de sable doré dans laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés sur Corellia, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le trouble de Kaydel augmenta et Rey savoura le gout de la revanche. Visiblement, son intuition était bonne : la jeune femme était tombée sous le charme du Jedi. Attiser la jalousie de Kaydel serait un bon moyen de montrer à Luke qu’il n’était pas le seul à savoir jouer avec les sentiments.

« J’ai tellement hâte de le revoir, poursuivit Rey. Si je suis ici, c’est avant tout pour lui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? s’étonna Finn. Je croyais que tu étais ici à cause de ce que Ren t’avait fait.

— Oui, mais s’il est devenu fou et m’a montré son vrai visage, c’est parce qu’il a découvert ce qui s’est passé entre Luke et moi », déclara Rey.

Elle faisait peut-être une erreur en dévoilant cet atout aussi rapidement, mais sa soif de vengeance était trop intense pour qu’elle laisse passer une occasion d’écorner l’aura du Jedi.

Finn se troubla tandis que le visage de Kaydel pâlissait et Rey la sentit tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit. Faisant mine de ne s’apercevoir de rien, elle la laissa entrer, s’assurant de la guider subtilement vers les souvenirs de son baiser avec Luke.

« Je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée, déclara Kaydel en se levant à la hâte.

— Oh, c’est dommage, j’aimerais tellement te connaitre mieux, se désola Rey. Enfin, ce n’est que partie remise. Je suis certaine que, comme Finn l’a dit, nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun.

— Sûrement, répondit Kaydel d’une voix mourante. Bonne soirée. »

Inquiet par la réaction de son amie, Poe se leva à son tour.

« Je crois qu’il est temps de lever le camp, la journée a été longue. Je vais dormir. Vous devriez en faire autant. »

Rey bailla légèrement.

« Tu as raison Poe, je vais me coucher moi aussi. »

Resté auprès du feu, Finn soupira, toujours troublé par l’allusion de Rey à Luke avant de se reprendre. Non, Lando et sa manie de voir du sexe partout avaient déteint sur lui. Il était évident qu’il ne s’était rien passé entre eux, après tout Luke était un Jedi et, de plus, il était impossible que Rey s’intéresse à lui. Souriant de sa propre bêtise, Finn étira ses jambes.

« On dirait que c’est toi et moi ce soir, Chewie… »

R2 bipa furieusement devant ce manque de considération pour C3-PO et lui et Finn s’excusa platement de son étourderie.

()()

Luke releva le visage. Il avait senti l’arrivée de Rey mais il n’avait pas bougé de la caverne dans laquelle il vivait depuis sa dispute avec Leia. Il n’était pas encore prêt à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais, lorsqu’il perçut le bouleversement de Kaydel à travers la Force, il ramassa son bâton et se mit en route vers le camp. Il était hors de question que sa padawan paie pour ses erreurs. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une apprentie, pas encore.

Sur son chemin, il aperçut Maitre Yoda et retint un gémissement de frustration. Des jours qu’il méditait dans l’espoir que le Jedi lui vienne en aide et, maintenant qu’il se décidait à rentrer, il lui apparaissait enfin.

« Aux conséquences de tes actes, temps il est pour toi de faire face, Luke. 

— Je compte bien être franc avec Rey si c’est ce qui vous inquiète, rétorqua ce dernier. Je sais à quel point je me suis montré déloyal envers elle et envers les Jedis. Mais, si cela l’a ramenée ici, alors, mon acte honteux n’a pas été vain. »

Yoda leva un doigt crochu.

« D’avouer la vérité et de rattraper une partie de tes erreurs, une unique chance tu auras. De ne pas la laisser passer, je te conseille. Temps il est venu de tout dire. Important cela peut être pour l’avenir. »

Luke termina mentalement la phrase de Yoda alors qu’il la prononçait :

« Même si toujours en mouvement, l’avenir est… »

()()

Poe rattrapa Kaydel alors qu’elle arrivait devant la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Rose et il lui prit le bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as eu l’air bizarre tout d’un coup. C’est Rey ? Elle a utilisé la Force contre toi ? »

La jeune femme déglutit et secoua la tête.

« Non elle ne m’a rien fait. C’est juste quelque chose que j’ai découvert en sondant son esprit. »

Le pilote plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Kaydel, si tu as des nouvelles informations, il faut immédiatement en parler à la Générale ! »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Ce n’est pas important. Inutile de l’ennuyer avec ça.

— Mais ça te bouleverse, observa Poe. Ne nie pas, je te connais. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Kaydel ravala les larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à jaillir, blessée par le souvenir de Luke embrassant Rey qu’elle avait lu dans l’esprit de la jeune femme.

« C’est personnel, Poe. »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, conscient qu’elle était très ébranlée par ce qu’elle avait appris.

« Je suis désolé d’insister, mais, si cela peut nous aider à comprendre les motivations de Rey, il faut

— Elle est là pour Luke, le coupa Kaydel. C’est la seule chose à laquelle elle pense hormis l’océan. Je n’ai rien senti d’autre. 

— Luke ? s’étonna Poe. Tu veux dire qu’elle compte s’en prendre à lui ?

— Non, c’est autre chose qu’elle attend de lui », souffla Kaydel, le cœur lourd.

Le pilote se troubla en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Il saisit la main de son amie, désireux de lui apporter son soutien.

« Je suis désolé, je sais qu’il compte beaucoup pour toi, mais tu sais, tu n’as absolument rien à envier à Rey…

— Inutile de te donner cette peine, soupira Kaydel. Elle a déjà gagné, c’est ça que j’ai découvert. Maintenant, si tu permets, j’aimerais être seule. »

Le cœur lourd à la vue du chagrin qu’elle tentait vainement de dissimuler, Poe s’effaçant à regret, non sans l’avoir assurée de son amitié et de son écoute si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Une fois certain que Kaydel était en sécurité dans ses quartiers, Poe se rendit jusqu’à la chambre de l’Amirale. Surprise de le voir à cette heure, elle ne songea pas à protester lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose avec Rey ? Vous avez déjà découvert ce qu’elle voulait ? Je ne vous aurais jamais cru un espion aussi efficace.

— Elle est au courant pour Kaydel.

— Quoi ? pesta Holdo. Enfin, vous deviez absolument éviter qu’elle l’apprenne ! Ce n’était pourtant pas si difficile !

— D’après elle, elle l’a perçue dans la Force. Et le fait que Finn insiste lourdement sur leurs points communs n’a pas arrangé les choses, » reconnut Poe.

Un juron digne des pires bouges de Tatooine échappa à l’élégante Holdo. Poe dissimula un sourire amusé en l’entendant et poursuivit :

« D’après Kaydel, Luke Skywalker est la raison de la présence de Rey.

— Ren l’aurait envoyée ici pour le tuer ? Lâche, mais en accord avec le personnage…

— Visiblement, c’est autre chose qu’elle attend de lui, grimaça Poe. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qu’elles lui trouvent toutes… Il est vieux, empâté, il n’a qu’une main valable et il serait vraiment temps que quelqu’un lui donne des vêtements propres et du savon. Enfin, mis à part un gout déplorable pour les hommes, pour l’instant, je n’ai rien remarqué d’étrange chez Rey. »

Tout en parlant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de l’Amirale. Celle-ci soupira en songeant à la déception future de Leia. La Générale voulait tellement croire à l’idée d’un attachement entre Ben et Rey qui ramènerait le jeune homme vers la Lumière qu’elle l’en avait presque convaincue, elle aussi.

« Vous n’avez donc rien appris d’important, souligna-t-elle. Il était inutile de me déranger à cette heure. »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Poe devant les efforts superflus de l’Amirale pour maintenir une distance entre eux.

« Qu’est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis venu que pour ça ? »

Le souffle d’Amilyn se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu’il enlevait sa chemise avec un sans-gêne insolent, dévoilant son torse musclé et parsemé de cicatrices.

« Je suis votre officier supérieur, lui rappela-t-elle. Votre présence ici durant la nuit est inappropriée.

— Tu n’auras qu’à dire que je suis venu te faire mon long, très long rapport, sur ce que j’ai observé au sujet de notre nouvelle recrue, susurra Poe en lui saisissant la main pour l’attirer sur le lit. Maintenant, arrête de discuter pour rien et viens, je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi. »

Amilyn sentit les mains de Poe remonter le long de son dos afin de défaire sa robe et elle ferma les yeux. Il avait entièrement raison : elle en mourrait d’envie.

()()

Rey, debout au milieu du camp et les paupières mi-closes, savourait la caresse du soleil dont il lui semblait qu’elle ne se lasserait jamais, lorsqu’elle le perçut à travers la Force. Les sens en alerte, elle ouvrit les yeux, rivant son regard sur l’orée de la forêt.

« Comment tu te sens ce matin ? l’interrogea Finn au même instant.

— Mieux, merci », répondit Rey, le corps tendu par l’attente.

Loin de se laisser décourager par sa réponse liminaire, Finn s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Rey, tu sais, je voulais te dire, au sujet d’hier soir. Je pensais chaque mot que je t’ai dit, pour moi tu es vraiment la seule qui compte et… 

— Pas maintenant, Finn. »

Luke était là.

Un sourire mauvais joua un instant sur les lèvres de Rey et elle se précipita dans sa direction, sans plus se soucier de son ami. Une fois face à son ancien Maitre, elle l’étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elle perçut le trouble de Kaydel qui se trouvait non loin d’eux et caressa un instant l’idée de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du Jedi mais c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Il la dégoutait trop pour ça et, de plus, son intention n’avait jamais été de blesser Kaydel ou Finn. Le seul qu’elle haïssait c’était Luke.

« Maitre Luke, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, » s’écria-t-elle d’une voix vibrante d’émotion.

Il se raidit imperceptiblement puis se dégagea de son étreinte afin de la regarder avec attention. Rey baissa brièvement le visage, affectant un air contrit.

« Vous aviez raison, Maitre Luke. Sur tout. »

Non loin de là, Leia frémit en observant la scène. Elle était arrivée trop tard pour parler à Luke avant qu’il ne tombe sur Rey.

Luke plongea son regard pâle dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir également, Rey. Et encore plus de constater que tu as pris en considération mes conseils.

— J’aurais dû le faire avant, Maitre Luke. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir écouté, déclara Rey avec une feinte humilité. Mais, c’est terminé ; à présent, je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez. »

Le regard de Luke se posa un instant sur sa sœur. Leia avait porté sa main à sa gorge et, en dépit de la distance qui les séparait, il sentit son inquiétude. Il lui adressa un signe de tête désolé et sourit avec bienveillance à Rey.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Si nous allions un peu plus loin, afin de parler tranquillement ?

— Je vous suis, » accepta Rey, un peu surprise qu’il lui propose de s’isoler. Elle avait imaginé qu’il se montrerait plus méfiant, mais visiblement, il était certain de la réussite de son petit plan.

Kaydel ne put retenir un mouvement dans leur direction et Luke serra les dents.

« Non, pas toi. J’ai besoin de m’entretenir seul à seule avec Rey. Je tiens m’assurer qu’elle est bien ici pour les raisons qu’elle avance. »

Rey retint son souffle et lui emboita le pas. La partie s’avérait plus serrée qu’elle ne le croyait de prime abord.

Leia grimaça en les voyant s’éloigner tous les deux. Elle avait un très très mauvais pressentiment. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis espérer que Luke agisse intelligemment et n’aggrave pas la situation.

« Je t’en prie, Luke, pour une fois, réfléchis avant d’agir », murmura-t-elle.

Le Jedi tressaillit et se retourna brièvement vers elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde leurs regards se croisèrent et Leia lut la détermination dans celui de son frère. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassurée pour autant…

()()

Luke et Rey marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, la jeune femme calant sa respiration sur le murmure des vagues qui allaient et venaient dans son esprit tout en suivant le Jedi. Autour d’eux, le paysage se modifia, la forêt verdoyante laissant place à des aspérités rocheuses.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu semblais certaine du chemin que tu avais choisi. Que s’est-il passé ? lui demanda Luke au bout d’un moment. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Parce que Kylo Ren est un monstre. Grâce à vous, je le sais désormais. Il est impossible de le ramener, » répondit instantanément Rey.

Luke ne put retenir un ricanement ironique.

« C’est sans aucun doute la seule chose vraie que tu m’aies dite jusqu’à présent. Même si, bien sûr, comme tout le reste de tes paroles, tu n’en penses pas un mot. Tu n’es pas très douée pour masquer tes émotions, Rey. Je reconnais que tu as beaucoup progressé dans l’art de dissimuler tes pensées, notamment grâce à cet océan qui englue ton esprit mais tes yeux te trahissent. »

Rapide, il se retourna et tendit la main vers le sabre laser qu’elle avait dissimulé sous sa chemise. Le visage de Rey se fit de glace et elle perdit son expression doucereuse.

« Dommage, j’aurais essayé, » reconnut-elle sa défaite.

Elle se concentra vers le sabre, les traits tendus, et le récupéra avec aisance. Un bruit ténu retentit puis une lueur rouge illumina son visage. Les yeux remplis de la haine qu’elle ne cherchait plus à dissimuler, Rey fit face à son ancien maitre.

A son grand plaisir, Luke sembla consterné, puis il se reprit et porta la main à sa taille. A son tour, il arma son sabre.

« Approche, petite, la défia-t-il. Après tout, c’est pour ça qu’il t’a envoyée ici, non ? Pour terminer ta formation de Sith en m’affrontant à sa place …

— Vous vous trompez… Ce n’est pas lui qui m’a demandé de venir, rétorqua Rey en se jetant sur lui avec sauvagerie. Si je suis là, c’est parce que je l’ai décidé. »

Luke s’écarta avec vivacité et se propulsa plus loin, les écartant encore un peu du camp. Un sourire échappa à Rey et elle le rejoignit d’un bond souple. Elle abattit son sabre avec brutalité sur celui de Luke et il la repoussa de toutes ses forces, la projetant contre le rocher le plus proche. Le corps de la jeune femme heurta brutalement la pierre et elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

« Trop de rage et d’impulsivité, pas assez de réflexion, lui jeta le Jedi. Tu vas perdre ce combat.

— C’est qu’on verra, Maitre Luke. »

Ce dernier évita de justesse l’attaque suivante et Rey se courba, les yeux étrécis par la concentration, tout en reculant.

« Déjà ? ironisa Luke. Je te pensais plus combattive.

— Et moi, je croyais que les Jedis avaient le sens de l’honneur », rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de repartir à l’assaut.

Une fois de plus, il la repoussa et elle s’écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Haletante et de plus en plus furieuse, elle se releva d’un mouvement souple.

« Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te bas », poursuivit Luke.

Concentré, il suivait des yeux chacun des mouvements de la jeune femme, puisant dans la Force pour les anticiper.

« Si, je le sais », affirma Rey dont les yeux flamboyaient d’une lueur jaunâtre.

A cet instant, la jeune femme avait totalement oublié les raisons de sa présence sur Ajan Kloss et les informations qu’elle s’était donné pour mission d’obtenir. Seuls comptaient son désir de revanche et son envie de venger Ben. Le Jedi lut cette dernière dans son regard et ironisa :

« Ainsi, tu te bas pour lui… C’est **_ça_** ta cause ? Un monstre pathétique qui se sert de toi ? Tu es donc aveugle à ce point ?

— C’est vous qui l’êtes. Vous, qui le condamnez sans même chercher à le comprendre.

— Il n’y a rien à comprendre dans la faiblesse. 

— Il n’est pas faible et moi non plus, » affirma Rey, avant de reprendre le combat, concentrée.

Luke trébucha sous la vélocité et la violence de son attaque et roula sur le sol, levant son sabre laser par instinct afin d’éviter un coup mortel. Reprenant son assise, il s’écarta d’un bond.

« Vous avez beau essayer de fuir, vous ne m’échapperez pas », promit Rey entre ses dents.

Luke reprit son souffle tandis qu’elle faisait de même, non loin de lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu espères ? Me tuer ? Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire après ? Tuer également tous ceux qui tenteront de t’empêcher de partir et que tu prétends être tes amis ? Je te croyais plus noble que ça, Rey.

— Ce que je veux, c’est vous faire payer le mal que vous nous avez fait ! hurla-t-elle. Comment osez-vous me parler de noblesse ou d’honneur ? Il n’y a rien de tout cela en vous, Luke Skywalker ! »

La rage inondant son visage, Rey l’assaillit de nouveau, ses deux mains enserrant son sabre pour donner plus de vigueur à ses coups. Luke grimaça. Il avait beau utiliser la Force autant qu’il le pouvait, elle gagnait du terrain. Plus ils combattaient, plus elle puisait dans le Côté Obscur et augmentait en puissance. Elle était rapide, agile et très déterminée. S’il ne faisait rien pour la déconcentrer, il allait perdre. Il se souvint des mises en garde de Maitre Yoda et soupira. Une fois de plus, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Le combat n’était pas la solution, se battre ne l’était jamais. Il aurait dû lui parler au lieu de chercher à la désarmer. Dans une manœuvre désespérée, il tenta de la calmer, conscient des altérations de la Force autour d’eux.

« J’ai mal agi, je le sais, reconnut-il avec sincérité. Je n’aurais jamais dû me servir de toi pour l’atteindre, ni te mettre en danger.

— C’est un peu tard pour les regrets », lâcha Rey avant de sauter dans son dos.

Rapidement, Luke se mit de nouveau hors de portée puis, se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Pourtant, je suis sincère, je suis désolé de t’avoir blessée. Je l’ai regretté immédiatement, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Et tu as raison, j’ai agi avec indignité. Ma seule justification est que c’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour qu’il te montre qui il est vraiment. »

Les mains moites, Rey affermit sa prise sur son sabre avant de repartir au combat. Une fois de plus, Luke réussit à la contrer et un cri de frustration échappa à la jeune femme alors que son arme s’envolait à quelques mètres d’eux. Désireux de l’apaiser, le Jedi referma son laser.

« Je ne veux pas te combattre, Rey et je suis sûr, qu’au fond, c’est également ton cas. Je comprends ta colère, elle est légitime. J’ai fait une énorme erreur, je le sais… Mais, tout ça, ce duel, cette Obscurité… ce n’est pas toi. Rey, il n’est pas trop tard pour arrêt

— Vous ne vous êtes pas soucié des conséquences ! Ni des ravages que vous alliez provoquer, le coupa la jeune femme avec rancœur.

— Non, c’est vrai, admit Luke.

— Vous saviez que cela le rendrait fou de rage ! explosa-t-elle. Vous comptiez là-dessus ! Vous vouliez qu’il s’en prenne à moi.

— Oui, avoua-t-il. Mais j’étais certain que tu étais assez puissante pour te défendre et qu’il ne te tuerait pas. Tout ce que je cherchais à faire, c’était t’ouvrir les yeux afin que tu voies sa malfaisance. Il est mauvais, Rey, corrompu par l’Obscurité et par son ambition. Sa soif de pouvoir n’a aucune limite. C’est un monstre. »

Des larmes incongrues se formèrent dans les yeux de Rey et elle secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

« Pourquoi le haïssez-vous à ce point ? »

Surpris par sa question, le Jedi se troubla.

« Je ne le hais pas, c’est ce qu’il est devenu qui me fait horreur. 

— Menteur ! explosa Rey. Depuis qu’il est né, vous avez tout fait pour le rabaisser, pour le faire douter de lui-même, pour le détruire. Alors que lui, il vous aimait, il vous admirait tellement, souffla-t-elle. Il voulait que vous soyez fier de lui et vous n’avez fait que le rejeter sans cesse. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit persuadé qu’il n’avait aucune valeur, aucune importance, et qu’il s’imagine qu’il n’était qu’un faible ! Vous avez fait en sorte qu’il se croit indigne de vivre… » lâcha-t-elle avec désespoir.

Luke se décomposa sous la violence et la gravité des accusations de la jeune femme. Elle pensait réellement ce qu’elle disait, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans l’esprit du Jedi. Le cœur lourd, il se demanda ce qui l’avait conduite à une telle conviction. Est-ce qu’il avait encore plus failli à Ben qu’il ne le pensait déjà ?

Galvanisée par la haine qu’elle éprouvait, Rey sentit la concentration de son vis-à-vis faiblir et la Force lui dicta ce qu’elle devait faire. Sans hésiter, elle récupéra son arme d’une traction de Force tout en tendant son autre main vers Luke. Comprenant trop tard ce qu’elle projetait, le Jedi ne parvint pas à éviter l’Eclair que Rey lui destinait. Touché en pleine poitrine, il mit un genou à terre et lâcha son sabre laser. D’une nouvelle traction, Rey s’en empara. Haletant, Luke regarda la jeune femme s’approcher de lui. Les yeux brillants d’une fureur dévastatrice, Rey actionna les lasers et croisa les deux lames, rouge et verte, sous la gorge de son adversaire.

« Dernière chance de soulager votre conscience avant de rejoindre les esprits des Jedis qui vous ont précédé, Maitre Luke. Dites-moi pourquoi vous le haïssez. Ça restera entre nous, je vous le promets, » susurra-t-elle.

La douleur dans son torse était insupportable et Luke avait l’impression qu’une langue de feu avait frappé son corps. Il leva les yeux et vit le regard impitoyable de Rey fixé sur lui. Il n’en pouvait plus. Tellement de peine, de sacrifices, de regrets, de mensonges… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il vivait ainsi. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Je ne le hais pas ! hurla-t-il. C’est tout le contraire, je l’aime comme un fou ! C’est pour ça que ça me rend malade de voir ce qu’il est devenu ! Tu entends, Rey ? Ça me rend malade ! Alors, vas-y, tue-moi. Tu ne feras que me soulager en mettant fin à mes souffrances. Je ne supporte plus de le voir ainsi, je n’en peux plus de mon impuissance, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le ramener dans la Lumière. C’est une torture permanente de savoir qu’à chaque minute qui passe, je le perds un peu plus. J’en ai assez de le regarder se détruire à petit feu, je l’aime trop pour continuer ainsi, » termina-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Rey hésita et suspendit son geste. En dépit de sa colère envers le Jedi, elle était touchée par l’émotion sincère dont il inondait la Force.

« Vous l’aimez ? Vous m’avez déjà menti en prétendant éprouver des sentiments pour moi. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire cette fois ? » souffla-t-elle, incertaine.

Luke sentit des larmes de désespoir rouler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas, il…

_Les voix de Maitre Yoda et Obi Wan s’élevèrent brusquement dans la Force._

_« Dis-le Luke !_

_— Toute la vérité, tu dois dévoiler, renchérit Yoda._

_— Il est temps, fils, souffla la voix de Vador. Reconnais-le avant qu’il soit trop tard pour lui comme pour toi. »_

Un sanglot s’échappa de la gorge de Luke puis il souffla :

« Parce que je suis son père. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem… Oui, voilà voilà… Luke s’est pris une bonne b**** par Rey (il n’est plus au niveau le choupinou)   
> Pour le reste et donc ce qui pose problème mdrrr. Vous aurez donc reconnu l’hommage hein (ahem) et je sais que pour le coup ce twist doublé d’un cliffhanger doit agacer bon nombre d’entre vous… Mais, je vous promets une explication jeudi (mais euh je ne m’engage pas non plus sur le fait que vous l’appréciez)  
> Sur ce je vous laisse digérer le chapitre (…..) et je vous dis à Jeudi (si vous êtes encore là)  
> Bon début de semaine à tous !


	31. Chapitre 30 : Je suis son père

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que tout va bien par chez vous et que vous passez une bonne semaine ^^ (et que vous êtes remis de la bombe lâchée par Luke ^^)
> 
> Sur ce, après la dernière phrase du précédent chapitre, j’imagine que vous attendez tous des explications… Les voilà ! (Je vous préviens, le chapitre est assez long, mais je tenais vraiment à bien expliquer ce rebondissement inattendu ^^)
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

_Parce que je suis son père._

Les mots restèrent suspendus entre Luke et Rey pendant de longues minutes. Sous le choc, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Les yeux dans ceux de son ancien Maitre, Rey le sonda, cherchant à juger de sa sincérité. Luke, des larmes roulant sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans sa barbe, soutint son regard sans ciller.

En dépit de la colère qu’elle ressentait envers lui, Rey comprit qu’il ne mentait pas : Luke était le père de Ben. Lentement, la jeune femme écarta les sabres laser de la gorge du Jedi avant de les éteindre.

« Je ne comprends pas, si Ben est votre fils, pourquoi l’avoir confié à Leia et Han ? A cause des règles de l’Ordre ? Ou, alors, vous ne vous sentiez pas capable de l’élever ? Et qui est sa mère ? Où est-elle ? »

Luke se redressa légèrement et détourna le visage.

« Répondez ! le pressa Rey. Pourquoi la mère de Ben ne s’est pas occupée de lui ? Est-ce qu’elle est… est-ce qu’elle morte ?»

Le Jedi prit une brutale inspiration et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« La mère de Ben n’est pas morte et elle a assumé son rôle. C’est Leia. Ben est notre fils. »

Rey recula instinctivement, horrifiée. Elle avait du mal entendre, mal comprendre.

« Mais c’est votre sœur… votre jumelle…

— Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? rétorqua Luke avec ironie. Merci de me le dire, mais j’ai pris connaissance de ce _petit détail_ depuis un moment maintenant. Dommage que personne n’ait jugé bon de nous en informer quand Leia et moi nous sommes rencontrés. »

La jeune femme évitait de le regarder mais elle ne put empêcher son esprit de lui représenter une étreinte brûlante entre Luke et Leia, semblable à celle qu’elle avait eue avec Ben… Rien qu’à la pensée de la bouche de Luke sur celle de la mère de Ben, elle…

« Je crois que je vais vomir », marmonna Rey avant de se précipiter vers le buisson le plus proche.

Lorsqu’elle revint, le visage blême, Luke n’avait pas bougé. Elle sentit son regard résigné posé sur elle et soupira, évitant de le regarder.

« Excusez-moi, c’est juste que ça fait beaucoup, j’avais surtout besoin de m’éloigner un peu pour assimiler tout ça. »

Il ne répondit pas, toujours au sol, et Rey se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Le désespoir et l’amertume que Luke exhalait dans la Force étaient tels, que même si elle avait voulu les ignorer, cela lui aurait été impossible.

« Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le regard perdu dans le lointain, Luke exhala un profond soupir, cherchant par où commencer :

« Je… Il faut reprendre les choses depuis le début, pour que tu puisses comprendre qui j’étais alors. Comme tu le sais peut-être, j’ai grandi sur Tatooine, auprès de mon oncle et de sa famille. Si tu ne connais pas Tatooine, sache qu’elle a beaucoup de points communs avec Jakku… La vie là-bas n’est pas facile mais j’étais heureux, enfin, je crois… Mon oncle et sa femme ne m’ont jamais donné beaucoup de détails sur mes parents, hormis que ma mère était morte en couches et que mon père, un navigateur quelconque, avait disparu. Ils ne m’en ont pas dit plus et je t’avoue que je n’ai pas vraiment insisté. Pour moi, mes parents c’étaient Owen et Beru, ils m’avaient accueilli, nourri, élevé… Je les aimais comme s’ils étaient réellement mon père et ma mère et j’appréciais ma vie avec eux. A l’époque où tout a commencé, je rêvais d’intégrer l’académie de pilotage mais mon oncle avait besoin de moi à la ferme alors, je repoussais sans cesse mon départ. Cela me frustrait, certes, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber, pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour moi. Finalement, ma vie était simple alors… Mais, en l’espace d’une journée à peine, tout a changé. J’étais un peu plus jeune que toi quand mon oncle a acheté un droïde sur un marché, en fait deux droïdes : 6-PO, enfin C3-PO et R2-D2. C’est étrange, murmura le Jedi, cela faisait des années que je n’avais pas pensé à tout ça… A ma vie, avant, au destin que je croyais alors être le mien. »

Consciente de la difficulté que représentait ce récit pour lui, Rey s’abstint de commentaires. Le visage de Luke s’adoucit alors qu’il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

« Bref. J’étais doué pour la mécanique, je l’ai toujours été… Donc, en essayant de donner un coup de neuf à R2, j’ai involontairement déclenché un message holographique. C’était un appel de détresse de la plus belle jeune fille que j’avais jamais vue. Dès l’instant où j’ai découvert son visage, je me suis senti comme attiré vers elle. Elle était si touchante, si désemparée… »

Un profond soupir échappa au Jedi à ce souvenir.

« Elle implorait l’aide d’un certain Obi Wan Kenobi, elle disait qu’il était son seul espoir… J’ai passé son message des dizaines de fois, puis je me suis rappelé du vieux Ben Kenobi, un ermite qui vivait dans les montages depuis des années… Pensant qu’il connaissait celui à qui s’adressait le message, je suis parti en cachette à sa recherche. Quand je l’ai trouvé, j’ai compris que c’était lui que la jeune fille appelait à l’aide… Ben m’a appris qu’il avait été jadis un Jedi et qu’on le nommait alors Obi-Wan. Puis, il m’a parlé de mon père, un de ses amis, Jedi lui aussi. Il m’a dit que Vador l’avait assassiné. C’est ce qu’il m’a dit, répéta-t-il, que Vador avait tué mon père. Il m’a aussi parlé de la Force et de son usage. Jusqu’alors, je croyais que ce n’était qu’un mythe mais il m’a prouvé le contraire et m’a révélé que j’y étais sensible… Il voulait que je l’accompagne, que je l’aide à sauver la jeune fille. Mais, j’ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas tout laisser tomber pour courir après une chimère ! Qu’est-ce que j’aurais fait, moi, un simple petit fermier contre l’Empire ? Voilà ce que je me suis dit à ce moment-là : que je n’avais aucune place dans toute cette histoire. Ben a bien essayé de me convaincre, mais je n’avais jamais quitté Tatooine avant et mon oncle avait besoin de mon aide alors… Nous n’étions pas très riches, tu sais. »

Rey hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que Luke voulait dire par là.

« Mais, quand je suis revenu chez moi, après avoir quitté Obi-Wan, il ne restait plus rien d’autre que des cendres. Mon oncle et ma tante étaient morts, les hommes de Vador les avaient tués. »

Captivée par son récit, la jeune femme ne put retenir un hoquet de sympathie à cette mention. Luke déglutit avec difficulté, le visage tendu par la souffrance, puis baissa les yeux sur la blessure qu’elle lui avait infligée un peu plus tôt et Rey se sentit honteuse. Elle avança la main vers lui mais il la repoussa d’une chiquenaude avant de reprendre son récit, le regard toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Après un long voyage, durant lequel j’ai rencontré Han, nous avons trouvé la fille de l’hologramme : Leia Organa, Princesse d’Alderaan. Elle était encore plus belle, plus fascinante, en vrai. C’est moi qui l’ai délivrée de la prison dans laquelle Vador l’avait jetée… Ses premiers mots en me voyant ont été : _Ils recrutent des nains maintenant dans les commandos ?_ Je ne les oublierais jamais… »

Rey détourna les yeux, mal à l’aise devant les sentiments que trahissait la voix de Luke.

« Elle avait beau être enfermée, elle n’avait rien d’une jeune fille en détresse, sourit Luke. Au final, c’est elle qui nous a sauvé… Elle était si courageuse, elle l’est toujours, d’ailleurs. Et puis, elle m’a embrassé, un simple baiser sur la joue et… tout a changé pour moi. Je n’ai plus vu qu’elle. Elle ne ressemblait à nulle autre : elle était intelligente, magnifique et elle savait se battre… Elle m’intimidait beaucoup, mais pourtant une part de moi se sentait à l’aise, proche d’elle. »

Tu m’étonnes, songea Rey en se mordant la langue pour conserver le silence.

« Han aussi est tombé sous son charme ce jour-là. Forcément, il était toujours si flamboyant, si sûr de lui. Exactement comme elle. Alors que je peinais parfois à aligner deux mots devant Leia, il n’hésitait pas à la contredire et je sentais bien que le courant passait entre eux. J’en crevais intérieurement mais j’étais trop gauche, trop timide, pour oser essayer de la séduire. Pourtant, chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle, c’était comme si un feu enflammait mes veines. Je me repassais sans fin le moindre mot qu’elle m’adressait, la moindre petite occasion que j’avais eue de la toucher… A quelques reprises, j’avais pu sentir que, peut-être, je lui plaisais moi aussi mais, il y avait Han et c’était mon ami. Et, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas ignorer l’attirance qu’elle avait pour lui. »

Toujours suspendue aux lèvres du Jedi, Rey ne réagit pas, attendant la suite de son histoire avec une avidité dont elle avait un peu honte.

« J’avais résolu de rester dans l’ombre, de taire mes sentiments. Elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse de Han et je ne voulais pas m’immiscer entre eux. Et puis… elle m’a embrassé… » soupira-t-il. 

Rey changea délicatement de position pour se rapprocher afin de mieux entendre, désireuse de ne surtout pas interrompre le flot des confidences du Jedi. Un sourire lointain se forma sur les lèvres de Luke.

« A l’instant où j’ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, j’ai su que je n’aimerais jamais personne d’autre qu’elle. Si Han n’avait pas été là ce jour-là, je… Mais, elle ne m’avait embrassé que pour le rendre jaloux. »

Le dépit était visible dans la voix de Luke, même après autant d’années. Rey songea fugacement que les Skywalker avaient d’étranges réflexes quand il s’agissait de résoudre un conflit ou une situation inextricable. Si Leia voulait être avec Han, pourquoi embrasser Luke ?

« Je n’en pouvais plus de l’admirer de loin, poursuivit Luke, plus je restais à ses côtés, plus elle m’attirait. Je ne supportais pas l’idée de la voir succomber peu à peu à Han alors que je la désirais de toutes mes forces. »

Cette fois, Rey ne put retenir une légère exclamation devant cet exposé aussi franc que cru. Luke posa brièvement un regard las sur elle avant de se détourner de nouveau.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu penses… Mais, j’avais dix-neuf ans, je n’avais jamais connu de fille, et Leia était d’une beauté à couper le souffle avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux sombres… »

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et Rey ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une pointe de compassion à son égard. Il était vrai qu’il pouvait difficilement se douter que la fille sur laquelle il fantasmait était sa sœur.

Luke toussota et balaya les souvenirs d’un geste.

« Bref. Après que nous ayons une fois de plus échappé à Vador, je suis parti à la recherche du dernier Jedi, Maitre Yoda, qui vivait alors sur Dagobah, comme Obi-Wan me l’avait demandé dans une vision. Je voulais découvrir si j’étais fait pour devenir Jedi. Et aussi montrer à Leia que Han n’était pas le seul à pouvoir se montrer fort et courageux… »

Luke grimaça.

« Tu n’aurais pas aimé Dagobah, c’était humide, froid et visqueux. Cependant, j’y ai appris beaucoup de choses sur la nature de la Force et sur l’usage qu’il convenait d’en faire. Mais, même alors, je ne pouvais m’ôter Leia de la tête… Je n’arrêtais pas de penser à elle : à la manière dont elle inclinait légèrement la tête pour sourire, à la détermination avec laquelle elle se dressait devant l’Empire, à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes… Aussi, quand Maitre Yoda a laissé entendre que mes pressentiments étaient justes et qu’elle était en danger, je suis parti. Je devais la retrouver. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et resta silencieux si longtemps que Rey réfléchit à une manière de lui demander de poursuivre son récit.

« C’est comme ça que j’ai perdu ma main, soupira Luke en secouant son appendice métallique. En allant chercher Leia sur la Cité des Nuages, je me suis retrouvé face à Vador. Nous nous sommes affrontés. Il voulait me persuader d’unir mes forces aux siennes. C’est aussi durant ce duel que j’ai découvert qu’il était mon père. Ce père que, tous, à commencer par Ben Kenobi et Maitre Yoda, prétendaient mort. Je n’ai pas pu poursuivre le combat, c’était trop pour moi… J’avais imaginé mon père toute ma vie et voilà qu’au lieu du héros que je m’étais représenté grâce à Ben, je me retrouvais face à un monstre qui n’avait pas hésité à me trancher la main pour l’emporter. J’étais désemparé… Je me suis jeté dans le vide et Leia a réussi à me retrouver. Elle aussi était anéantie… Elle avait perdu Han. Vador l’avait fait cryogéniser et enfermer dans de la carbonite. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son histoire, Luke se tourna vers Rey et la regarda franchement dans les yeux.

« Nous étions jeunes et aussi perdus l’un que l’autre. Cette nuit-là nous nous sommes revus après de longs mois de séparation. Nous avions changé. Nous avions grandi et mûri. Nous n’étions plus aussi insouciants et optimistes qu’à notre rencontre : nous avions subi des pertes et pansions nos blessures. Leia devait désormais vivre avec le poids de la disparition de Han et moi, avec l’image brisée de mon père. Nous nous sentions très seuls et nous venions tous les deux de frôler la mort. Mais malgré tout, nous avions envie de vivre… Besoin de vivre ! Nous nous sommes enlacés pour tirer du réconfort de la présence de l’autre, pour avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager la peine qui nous rongeait de l’intérieur, mais, bien vite, c’est devenu autre chose… Un geste en a entrainé un autre, et encore un autre… Nous n’avons pas cherché à lutter. Je l’avais désirée à la minute où j’avais découvert son hologramme et elle… une partie d’elle s’était toujours sentie attirée par moi. A présent, que Han n’était plus là… »

Il n’y avait plus d’obstacle, songea Rey sans oser le dire à haute voix. Luke déglutit de nouveau et, cette fois encore, il détourna les yeux.

« Nous avons fait l’amour ce soir-là. C’était la première fois pour nous deux. Nous étions aussi inexpérimentés et maladroits l’un que l’autre mais cela restera le plus beau moment de ma vie. Quoi qu’il se soit passé ensuite, quoi que nous ayons appris sur notre véritable lien, je ne pourrais jamais regretter cette nuit passée ensemble. Je sais que je devrais prétendre que cela me dégoute et me fait honte, mais la vérité, c’est que j’aurais préféré ne jamais savoir.

— Vous l’aimiez », murmura Rey.

Il ne nia pas. C’était inutile. Elle lisait la vérité dans la façon dont son regard s’était adouci, dans le demi-sourire rêveur qu’il avait encore aux lèvres.

« Mais, même après cette nuit, il y avait toujours Han entre nous… Il n’était pas mort, il y avait encore un espoir de le sauver… Malgré ce que nous avions vécu, j’étais conscient que Leia tenait à lui. Moi aussi, d’ailleurs. En dépit de mes sentiments pour Leia, Han était mon ami et je ne voulais pas le trahir en profitant de son absence pour séduire la fille de nos rêves. Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais j’avais le sens de l’honneur, à l’époque, ironisa Luke avant de reprendre son récit. Lando a fini par localiser l’endroit où son corps cryogénisé avait été emmené. Une fois Han libre, je me suis écarté. Je voulais laisser à Leia le temps de découvrir les sentiments qu’elle avait pour chacun de nous et ne pas m’imposer à elle. Je trouvais cela plus juste pour Leia, pour Han et aussi pour moi, soupira-t-il. Han méritait d’avoir sa chance, comme j’avais eu la mienne. Je redoutais qu’elle finisse par le choisir, mais j’étais prêt à l’accepter s’il la rendait heureuse. Alors, je suis parti terminer mon apprentissage sur Dagobah, je voulais prouver à Leia que j’étais digne de son amour, qu’elle pouvait compter sur moi, quel que soit son choix. Finalement, elle n’a pas eu beaucoup à hésiter, lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Une fois sur Dagobah, Maitre Yoda m’a appris que j’avais une sœur jumelle, dont j’avais été séparé dès la naissance afin de nous protéger. Etrangement, j’ai su tout de suite qu’il parlait de Leia, nous étions si proches, nous nous comprenions si bien… Je croyais que nous étions faits l’un pour l’autre mais en fait, nous étions juste frère et sœur… »

Une fois de plus, la mélancolie du Jedi était palpable et Rey ne put retenir une nouvelle bouffée de compassion.

« Le moment où j’ai dû l’apprendre à Leia fut l’un des plus difficiles de mon existence, parce que je savais que ce qu’il y avait eu entre nous ne pouvait, ne devait plus exister. Son choix n’avait plus d’importance. Quoi que nous ressentions l’un pour l’autre, c’était impossible, immoral et condamnable. Nous avons décidé de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous pensions qu’en gardant cela secret, cela effacerait notre faute… Que cela nous aiderait à ne plus penser aux sentiments que nous éprouvions. Nous n’avions pas prévu que notre histoire aurait des conséquences. Nous n’avions même jamais imaginé que la chose soit possible, souffla-t-il avec amertume. Comme je te l’ai dit, nous étions jeunes, inexpérimentés et terriblement naïfs. Seulement…

— Elle en a eu », murmura Rey.

Une boule dans la gorge, Luke hocha la tête avant de reprendre son récit d’une voix éraillée par l’émotion.

« Deux mois après la bataille d’Endor et la mort de notre père, et alors qu’elle venait d’épouser Han, Leia a découvert qu’elle était enceinte. Sa grossesse était trop avancée pour permettre le moindre doute. C’était mon enfant. Mon Ben », souffla-t-il.

Rey refoula les larmes qui montaient irrépressiblement en elle. En cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus la moindre haine pour le Jedi, juste de la pitié.

« Il a fallu avouer la vérité à Han. Il était en droit de savoir, poursuivit Luke. Il aimait Leia et je pense qu’il m’aimait aussi. Il est resté et il a pris soin de Ben comme s’il était son fils. Nous avons décidé tous les trois de ne jamais révéler ce secret à quiconque et j’ai enterré au fond de moi tout ce que je ressentais pour Leia et pour Ben. C’était mieux pour eux, pour nous tous. Han, Leia et Ben formaient une famille et moi, eh bien, j’étais l’Oncle Luke, le Jedi… Pour oublier ma peine, je me suis dévoué corps et âme à la renaissance de l’Ordre et j’ai fondé mon temple. Je me disais que, si je ne pouvais pas être le père de Ben, je serais au moins son Maitre dans la Force, qu’ainsi nous aurions un lien unique. Le gâchis que j’ai accompli par la suite, tu le connais… Je n’ai pas été à la hauteur avec Ben, je n’ai pas su comment gérer l’Obscurité que je sentais grandir dans son cœur. Je craignais qu’à cause de ce que Leia et moi avions fait, il ait trop de Vador en lui. Que c’était la manière dont la Force nous punissait, en poussant notre fils du Côté Obscur et en exigeant de moi que je le sacrifie pour gagner ma rédemption et enfin retrouver la paix. Mais, je ne pouvais pas… Rey, je n’aurais jamais pu aller au bout. C’est mon fils. »

Le souffle coupé, Rey resta un long moment silencieuse. Le récit de Luke lui avait brisé le cœur. Ce dernier émit un nouveau soupir amer.

« Pas très reluisant hein ? J’imagine qu’après ça, tu me trouve encore plus indigne qu’avant.

— Je trouve cela tellement tragique, si triste, murmura Rey. Pour vous tous. Pour Ben… »

A ces mots, l’affolement sembla gagner Luke.

« Rey, tu ne dois parler de cela à personne, surtout pas à Ben ! Je ne te le demande pas pour moi ou pour Leia, je te le demande pour lui. S’il apprenait la vérité… cela le détruirait pour de bon ! Et, j’ai beau haïr ce qu’il est devenu, je ne peux l’accepter. »

Rey ne répondit pas. Bouleversée, elle songea à tout ce qu’elle avait lu en Ben et à tout ce qu’il s’efforçait de dissimuler. La mort de Han et cette chose que Ben avait senti qu’il savait. La manière dont il lui avait affirmé que Ben était encore plus monstrueux que Kylo Ren. Sa fureur lorsqu’il l’avait crue amoureuse de Luke : _il faut que toi aussi, tu le veuilles…_ L’amour qu’il refusait de reconnaitre, mais qu’il avait pourtant encore pour sa mère, sa haine dévorante pour Luke. Son refus d’avoir le moindre attachement. _Je n’en ai pas le droit_ , avait-il dit le matin de son départ…

Son silence persistant attisa l’angoisse de Luke et il la saisit par le bras avec une vigueur retrouvée.

« Rey, je t’en prie ! Je sais que tu me hais de t’avoir manipulée et que ton but en venant ici était de te venger, et, je ne t’en blâme pas. Mais, si tu ressens de l’affection pour Ben, n’utilise pas ce que je viens de te révéler. Tu me blesserais ainsi que Leia, mais c’est à lui que tu ferais le plus de mal. Il n’a pas à porter ce poids, laisse-le continuer à croire qu’il est le fils de Han. »

Blême, Rey se tourna vers lui.

« Si je parlais, je ne lui apprendrais rien. Ben sait que vous êtes son père, j’en suis sûre. »

Luke se décomposa.

« Impossible. Seuls Han, Leia et moi sommes au courant et aucun de nous n’aurait divulgué ce secret. Nous avons juré de tout faire pour le protéger de la vérité avant même sa naissance. Leia y tenait absolument et, même s’ils avaient des désaccords, Han n’aurait jamais…

— Ce n’est pas Han qui lui a dit, murmura Rey. C’est la voix que nous entendons dans l’Obscurité, » comprit-elle alors que les mots prononcés par l’inconnu sur Castilon remontaient dans sa mémoire. _Je suis satisfait de toi, jeune Skywalker…_ Pas Solo. Il l’avait appelé Skywalker, du nom de son véritable père.

Avec un sentiment d’urgence, elle se pencha vers Luke.

« J’en suis certaine, je le sens, je le sais. Cette présence dans la Force semble tout connaitre de Ben et de moi. Il rode du Côté Obscur, il attend quelque chose de nous mais nous ignorons ce que c’est. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me venger de vous, enfin, pas uniquement, reconnut-elle. Si je suis ici, c’est parce que lorsque nous nous sommes vus sur Corellia, avant que les choses ne dérapent, il m’a semblé, ou plutôt, j’ai senti que vous aviez des informations à ce sujet. Je vous en prie, Maitre Luke, si vous aimez Ben autant que vous l’affirmez, dites-moi ce que vous savez ! »

Anéanti, il secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux croire pas que Ben sache… C’est impossible. Tu dois te tromper.

— Il pense qu’il ne devrait pas exister, lui asséna Rey. Il prétend que Ben est encore plus monstrueux que Kylo Ren et se refuse à toute relation parce que, selon ses propres mots, il n’a en a pas le droit. A votre avis, qu’est-ce qui peut lui faire honte à ce point ? »

La pâleur du Jedi augmenta et Rey, pressante, reprit :

« Luke, qui se cache derrière tout ça ? Vous le savez, j’en suis certaine. »

— Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul. Leia a son mot à dire et elle doit être mise au courant de ce que tu viens de m’apprendre. Il, il faut que nous rentrions au camp… »

Sur ces mots il tenta de se relever avant de chanceler, la main crispée sur son torse.

« Tu n’y es pas allée de main morte avec les Eclairs, souffla-t-il.

— Je vais vous aider », offrit Rey d’un ton piteux.

Il la repoussa avec agacement.

« Non, c’est bon, ça va aller, petite. C’est juste que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu acquières une telle maitrise aussi vite.

— J’ai un excellent Maitre », ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer Rey.

Luke lui adressa un regard de biais.

« Il faudra que nous parlions de ça aussi pendant que tu es ici. De ton apprentissage et de ce qu’il se passe entre Ben et toi. »

Alors qu’ils reprenaient lentement le chemin de la base, eu égard aux blessures de Luke, il sembla à ce dernier entendre le murmure satisfait de la voix de son père.

« _C’est bien Luke, tu as fait ce que la Force attendait de toi… Ce ne sont pas les erreurs qui sont impardonnables et conduisent au Côté Obscur, ce sont les mensonges et les secrets._ »

Rasséréné et la conscience apaisée pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Luke reprit sa route d’un pas plus léger.

**_Hôtel Superfrica,_ **

**_Aargau_ **

Trois jours, neuf heures et dix-huit minutes depuis qu’elle était partie.

Le Suprême Leader serra les poings alors que la pensée lui venait au beau milieu de la réunion visant à rallier Aargau, l’un des plus grands centres bancaires du Noyau et de la Galaxie, au Premier Ordre. L’un des représentants du Conseil du Directoire Exécutif, entièrement vêtu de vert ainsi que le voulait l’usage, venait de lui poser une question mais Kylo n’avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu’il lui avait demandé. En plus, il étouffait sous son nouveau masque, ces imbéciles de techniciens avaient du mal régler le filtre à oxygène.

« Suprême Leader ? Que pensez-vous de la proposition du Conseiller Muun ? » le rappela subtilement à l’ordre le Général Hux à qui la distraction de Ren n’avait pas échappée.

Kylo prit une profonde inspiration. Qu’est-ce que l’autre avait bien pu offrir ? Connaissant les dirigeants d’Aargau, des miettes sans aucun doute.

« Insuffisant, lâcha-t-il d’un ton négligent. Comparé à vos ressources, ce que vous proposez est dérisoire. Si j’étais plus susceptible, je penserais que vous cherchez délibérément à nous insulter. »

Le visage de Muun devint aussi vert que son uniforme et il se tourna vers ses acolytes.

Trois jours, neuf heures et vingt-quatre minutes.

Un soupir agacé échappa à Ren et les représentants du Conseil l’interprétèrent comme leur étant destiné. Fermant les yeux sous son casque, le jeune homme s’obligea à se calmer. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et se concentrer.

« J’ai conscience des difficultés que vous avez eues par le passé avec l’Empire et les Républiques, ancienne ou nouvelle, reprit Kylo. Votre réserve est compréhensible, cependant, nous ne sommes plus dans le même contexte économique. La Nouvelle République n’existe plus que de nom et l’influence du Premier Ordre grandit de jour en jour. De nombreux systèmes et peuples nous ont d’ores et déjà accordé leur confiance.

— Vous nous demandez d’investir massivement dans le Premier Ordre, Leader Ren. Cependant, vous ne disposez pour l’instant d’aucun pouvoir réel, excepté celui dont vous vous êtes auto-proclamé. Par ailleurs, il nous semble avoir entendu qu’une autre organisation, nommée la Résistance, se targue d’abriter plusieurs figures politiques de choix. A commencer par l’ancienne Sénatrice Leia Organa Solo et la Sénatrice de Naboo, Thadlé Berenko, qui a miraculeusement échappé à la destruction d’Hosnian Prime. Une destruction à laquelle le Premier Ordre ne serait pas étranger, selon nos informations. »

Kylo Ren serra les poings sous la table avant de les lever pour les poser bien à plat, dans une posture détendue.

« Leia Organa n’a plus le moindre poids politique depuis plusieurs années. Le temps où vous lui rachetiez les joyaux de la couronne d’Alderaan à l’insu de l’Empire et lui permettiez ainsi de financer en partie l’Alliance Rebelle est révolu. Tout comme celui où vous revendiez en douce les mêmes bijoux à l’envoyé de l’Empereur Palpatine. »

Il savoura le mouvement de surprise que deux ou trois conseillers n’avaient pu réprimer.

« Notre planète s’est toujours efforcée de ne prendre part à aucun conflit et à faire preuve de neutralité en toute occasion, déclara Muun, vaguement mal à l’aise.

— Evidemment, et il ne me viendrait jamais à l’esprit de vous reprocher votre sens opportun des affaires, approuva Kylo Ren. Cependant, ainsi que je vous le disais à l’instant, les choses ont changées. »

Il fit une pause volontaire dans son discours avant de reprendre.

« Vous évoquez également la Sénatrice Berenko, sachez qu’elle ne l’est plus. La planète Naboo s’est officiellement placée sous mon autorité et ma protection il y a quelques jours. Je m’étonne que la nouvelle ne vous soit pas encore parvenue. »

Les Conseillers hochèrent la tête et Muun répondit pour eux tous :

« Nous avions entendu la rumeur mais nous pensions… Enfin, Naboo a toujours défendu farouchement son indépendance, surtout depuis…

— Les méfaits du Chancelier Palpatine, compléta Kylo Ren. Encore une fois, du passé… Cependant, grâce à son histoire chaotique, Naboo a appris de ses erreurs et ses représentants ont rapidement pris conscience des avantages d’une collaboration étroite avec le Premier Ordre.

— A vous entendre, on dirait plus une prise de pouvoir ! » s’exclama un autre homme en vert dont Ren avait oublié le nom.

Kylo secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment chaud sous ce masque, qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de mettre ce truc ? Il savait pourtant qu’il faisait toujours une chaleur à crever dans ces foutus hôtels de luxe.

« Une coopération plutôt, corrigea le Leader. Naboo bénéficie du réseau et de l’appui du Premier Ordre afin de se développer. En échange, ils envoient une partie de leurs ressources naturelles, telles que de la nourriture ou de l’eau pure vers d’autres planètes moins favorisées qui, à leur tour, nous récompensent de notre aide par l’envoi de minerai, de main d’œuvre ou de toute autre chose faisant leur richesse.

— Et combien prenez-vous au passage ? l’interpella une petite femme nerveuse.

— Cela dépend, répondit évasivement Ren. Du reste, vous n’espérez tout de même pas que je vous révèle les détails des contrats que je négocie. La seule chose que vous devez savoir est que le Premier Ordre se soucie autant de la prospérité des peuples placés sous sa protection que de la sienne.

— Vous faites dans la philanthropie ? releva Muun. Nous avons entendu parler de votre position sur l’esclavage par nos amis de Cantonica. »

Le Général Hux ne put retenir un grincement de dents. Dès qu’il en avait eu connaissance, il avait su que cette malheureuse décision allait leur porter préjudice. Certes, cela faisait un merveilleux effet sur la populace mais ça n’avait rien pour rassurer les banquiers d’Aargau.

Trois jours, dix heures et trois minutes.

« Nous faisons du commerce, entre autres choses, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Et nous nous assurons également que les planètes placées sous notre protection continuent à prospérer. Cela passe par le contrôle et l’évitement des insurrections locales.

— Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la force pour réprimer les mécontents ? releva la petite femme en vert. La guerre rapporte, Leader Ren, beaucoup plus que la paix.

— En effet, à court terme, c’est une manne financière qui profite aux armateurs et aux spéculateurs, dès lors que ces derniers parient sur le bon camp. Un fait que vous n’ignorez d’ailleurs pas. Il me semble qu’Aargau a connu quelques difficultés lorsque l’Empire s’est écroulé, ironisa-t-il. Mais, à long terme, la paix et son maintien rapportent beaucoup plus et permettent à chaque peuple d’augmenter ses richesses, et ainsi d’avoir plus de fonds à placer dans les banques et à investir… Pour être tout à fait franc, il n’entre nullement dans mes intentions de supprimer les armées planétaires ou de faire preuve d’ingérence dans les affaires des peuples galactiques. Ce que je veux, c’est que la Galaxie retrouve son âge d’or et étende ses routes commerciales avec les mondes qui nous sont actuellement fermés. Cela passe par une charte d’entente entre les systèmes mais aussi par l’établissement de quelques lois auxquelles chacun devra se conformer, pour le bien de tous. »

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait chaud ! Il avait l’impression d’être en train de cuire sous son uniforme. Les regards furieux que Hux lui lançaient n’arrangeaient pas les choses et Kylo Ren songea qu’il attendait avec impatience l’instant où il pourrait enfin se débarrasser du roux. Cependant, il n’était pas prudent de le faire dès maintenant, au moins, ainsi, il pouvait surveiller ses agissements.

« Votre position nous surprend, finit par déclarer Muun, leur porte-parole auto désigné. A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous souhaitez retrouver une époque semblable à celle de la Haute République, alors même que cette dernière a vu l’apogée de l’Ordre Jedi. Or, il nous semble à tous évident que vous ne vous réclamez pas de leur doctrine. »

Kylo laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Vous êtes perspicace, Muun. En effet, les Jedi ont fait leur temps. Leur disparition était inévitable, ils ont été corrompus par leurs succès et ont tenté d’imposer leur vision au peuple. Sans leur outrecuidance, il aurait été impossible à l’Empire de s’imposer. 

— Dans ce cas, que prônez-vous ? L’allégeance aux Sith ? »

Du coin de l’œilleton de son masque, Kylo Ren vit Hux se pencher en avant, le visage du Général trahissant son intérêt pour la réponse qu’il allait fournir. Il savait l’instant délicat : nul doute que ses moindres propos seraient dûment rapportés aux autres membres du Conseil Obscur. Ce qui pourrait poser un problème s’il ne dosait pas suffisamment son discours.

« Une utilisation de la Force sous toutes ses formes, libérée des clivages Jedi et Sith. Chaque être sensible à la Force devrait avoir l’opportunité de développer sa maitrise, y compris du Côté Obscur. Depuis trop longtemps, la Force et sa puissance ont été laissées aux mains de quelques dogmes religieux. Il serait temps que nous apprenions à nous réapproprier les capacités qu’elle nous offre. 

— Donc, vous reconnaissez avoir des accointances avec les idéaux Siths et user du Côté Obscur ?

— Quand cela s’avère nécessaire », admit Kylo Ren.

Un murmure salua sa déclaration et Hux ne put dissimuler sa satisfaction. Certes, débloquer des fonds bancaires provenant d’Aargau était d’une haute importance stratégique mais il ne pouvait résister au plaisir de voir Kylo Ren échouer. S’il manquait cette négociation, et c’était bien parti pour, l’Empereur serait sans aucun doute plus disposé à se débarrasser de cet usurpateur.

« Vous nous avez donné matière à réfléchir, Seigneur Ren et, avant de vous rendre notre décision, nous devons en débattre. Accepteriez-vous notre hospitalité le temps que dureront nos délibérations ? »

Rester coincé dans cet hôtel étouffant pendant plusieurs heures était loin de faire partie de ses désirs, mais Kylo accepta l’invitation.

Trois jours, douze heures et trente-sept minutes.

Son premier mouvement en pénétrant dans la suite luxueuse préparée pour lui avait été d’ôter son casque et de prendre une profonde bouffée d’air. Puis, il avait repassé la réunion dans sa tête avant de grimacer. Il n’avait pas été bon. Trop distrait, trop utopiste. Il avait commis plusieurs erreurs qui risquaient de lui couter cher. On sonna à sa porte, et il eut à peine le temps de remettre son casque, puis une jeune femme vêtue d’une longue robe de tulle verte qui dévoilait subtilement ses charmes pénétra dans la pièce.

« Les membres du Directoire Exécutif m’envoient afin d’égayer votre séjour, avec leurs compliments, Leader Ren. »

Une prostituée de luxe… Il fallait s’y attendre. Kylo Ren la détailla sans sourire. Petite, pulpeuse et d’une blondeur éclatante qui accentuait encore la pâleur extrême de sa peau, la fille était jolie. Mais pas assez pour le tenter.

« Approche, » lui ordonna-t-il pourtant.

La fille, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, obéit et il lui désigna le siège qui lui faisait face.

« Parle-moi un peu de ta vie, ici », susurra Ren.

Le visage de la blonde accusa sa surprise. Il était inhabituel que les riches clients auprès desquels on l’envoyait s’intéressent à elle. En fait, cela était sans doute la première fois que cela arrivait. D’ordinaire, ils prenaient ce qui les intéressait sous sa robe puis la congédiaient. Il n’était pas rare que seuls quelques mots, qui étaient plus des grognements, soient échangés. Elle ouvrit la bouche ne sachant par où commencer puis les mots s’écoulèrent en un flot continu, encouragé par le silence attentif du client masqué.

Trois jours, seize heures et cinquante-quatre minutes.

Enfin ! Il les tenait ! Grâce au bavardage de la fille, il avait pu se faire une meilleure idée de ce qu’était réellement la vie sur Aargau et surtout, de ce dont ils avaient désespérément besoin. Une chose qu’il pouvait leur offrir. Il avait prévu une autre utilisation pour le gisement de Bene qu’il s’était approprié mais, les fonds qu’il obtiendrait en échange lui seraient plus utiles dans l’immédiat.

« Tu peux partir, maintenant, » déclara Kylo à la fille.

Les yeux de cette dernière s’agrandirent de surprise. Quel était ce client sans visage et imposant qui la congédiait sans même avoir profité de ses charmes ?

« Tu seras payée pour tes services, ne t’en fais pas, lui lança Kylo Ren. Tu n’auras qu’à prétendre que tout s’est passé comme d’habitude, je ne te contredirais pas. »

Elle hésita. Elle risquait gros s’il déclarait à ses employeurs qu’au lieu de lui donner du plaisir, elle avait bavardé sans discontinuer pendant des heures.

« Cela restera entre nous, promit Kylo en accompagnant ses paroles d’une légère poussée de conviction dans la Force. Tu as bien accompli ta tâche et tu es maintenant épuisée. Tu n’es pas en état de travailler ce soir, ajouta-t-il désireux d’accorder un répit à la jeune femme.

— Je ne suis pas en état de travailler ce soir, répéta-t-elle.

— C’est bien, maintenant, sors et porte ceci au Conseil », déclara-t-il en lui tendant un fragment de minerai.

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, elle baissa les yeux sur le morceau grisâtre ressemblant à un petit caillou qu’il lui tendait. Il renforça son ordre à l’aide de la Force et elle sorti d’un pas pressé, obnubilée par sa nouvelle mission.

Trois jours, dix-sept heures et trente-deux minutes.

Le Conseil du Directoire se leva comme un seul homme à l’entrée de Kylo Ren et du Général Hux. Ce dernier perçut un changement notable dans l’atmosphère et fronça les sourcils devant l’empressement avec lequel ils étaient cette fois accueillis. Lorsqu’ils avaient été conduits à leurs chambres plus tôt, il était certain que Ren avait entièrement foiré ce marché. Mais quelque chose avait changé.

« Combien ? interrogea Muun avec une expression avide.

— Un gisement entier, répondit Kylo Ren d’une voix calme. Mais, vous comprendrez qu’au vu de la rareté de la chose, il va me falloir un peu plus que ce j’avais initialement demandé.

— Votre prix ? 

— Quinze pourcents de plus que la somme que vous proposiez ce matin. Et un siège au sein de votre Conseil. »

Hux s’étrangla à demi. Ren était complètement fou, jamais ils n’accepteraient un tel marché alors que rien ne le justifiait. Il allait faire tout capoter.

« Vingt-cinq pourcents et on oublie le siège, tenta Muun sans même se retourner vers ses collègues.

— Vingt pourcents et le siège », rétorqua Kylo Ren d’un ton tranchant.

Trois jours, dix-huit heures et une minute.

« Nous ne pouvons accepter que le Premier Ordre fasse preuve d’ingérence dans nos affaires, nous tenons à notre autonomie. Nous refusons d’avoir un de vos sous-fifres à demeure ! s’exclama l’un des hommes en vert.

— Ce ne sera pas le cas, l’unique chose que j’exige c’est d’être consulté à l’occasion des transactions les plus importantes et informé des mouvements financiers. Pour le reste je ne compte pas m’impliquer dans la gestion d’Aargau, sauf si, bien entendu, vous me le demandez, affirma Kylo Ren. Je serais le seul à bénéficier de cette disposition particulière. Vous ne traiterez pas avec l’un de mes agents, uniquement avec moi, en direct et de manière sécurisée. Cela apaise-t-il vos craintes ? Ne tardez pas à vous décider, je connais des systèmes prêts à offrir beaucoup plus en échange de ce que je vous propose. »

Hux se crispa. Une fois de plus, Kylo Ren tentait de s’arroger un privilège personnel. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il agissait ainsi à l’occasion d’une transaction. Comment l’Empereur pouvait-il ignorer le danger grandissant que Ren représentait pour leurs plans ?

Les membres du Conseil Directoire Exécutif palabrèrent quelques minutes à voix basse. La discussion était visiblement houleuse, mais Kylo se contenta de rester assis avec nonchalance, visiblement sûr de lui.

« D’accord, souffla finalement Muun, le visage empourpré. La somme plus quinze pourcents et votre siège.

— Nous avions dit vingt, se contenta de lâcher Kylo Ren avec froideur.

— Quand pouvez-vous commencer l’importation ?

— Moins d’un mois, si j’obtiens vingt pourcents, deux si …

— D’accord ! s’agaça Muun après avoir consulté du regard ses partenaires. Nous allons établir les contrats. Sachez toutefois que vos méthodes de négociation nous déplaisent souverainement.

— Allons, plaisanta Ren sans la moindre chaleur. Vous ne direz plus la même chose lorsque j’en userai au sein de votre Conseil. »

()()

Les contrats dûment signés, Hux suivit Kylo Ren jusqu’à la navette qui devait les ramener au Destroyer. Le roux hésita longuement puis, il ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous su quoi leur proposer ? Et quelle est cette chose ?

— Elle ne concerne en rien nos opérations militaires, Général Hux, répliqua Kylo Ren. Je n’ai donc pas à vous donner cette information. Il vous suffit de savoir que nous avons obtenu beaucoup plus que ce que nous étions venus chercher. A présent, le Premier Ordre est en mesure de contrôler une partie des ressources bancaires du Noyau. De quoi satisfaire nos amis, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Le Général s’abstint de répondre, conscient que ce n’était pas le Premier Ordre qui avait obtenu ce précieux pouvoir. C’était Ren.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

De retour dans ses appartements après avoir laissé Hux aux affaires courantes, Kylo Ren se débarrassa de son casque puis de sa lourde cape avant de se laisser tomber devant son comlink. Là, il utilisa sa ligne privée et contacta Lanzora Garan.

« Changement de plan. Nous devons hâter les opérations d’extraction, le premier chargement doit être livré à Aargau dans moins d’un mois, vous avez assez d’hommes pour ça ? »

L’officier poussa un léger soupir avant de confirmer. Satisfait, Kylo Ren mit fin à la communication. Inutile qu’il rappelle à Lanzora qu’il était le seul à qui elle devait en référer concernant cette opération. Contrairement à ce que Hux, Phasma ou les autres pontes du commandement pensaient, ils ne maitrisaient pas tout. Il y avait de nombreux officiers dits « mineurs » qui prenaient désormais directement leurs ordres auprès de lui.

Satisfait, il se tourna vers le casque de Vador.

« Je serais bientôt prêt, Grand-Père, murmura-t-il. Je ne vous décevrai plus. »

Puis, son regard tomba sur l’holodule et il soupira.

Cela faisait trois jours, vingt-une heure et onze minutes que Rey était partie et il commençait à regretter de n’avoir demandé aucune information sur sa destination. Il prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa son envie de plus en plus pressante de la chercher dans la Force. Elle n’avait pas de rôle à jouer dans son projet, qu’elle revienne ou non, il réussirait. Mais, il devait s’avouer que, sans elle et les questions naïves qu’elle n’aurait pas manqué de poser, le succès manquait un peu de saveur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques petites précisions s’imposent…  
> Je sais que la naissance de Ben est datée par les chronologies à 2 ans après Endor… Mais j’ai vérifié et nulle part cela n’est dit dans les films… Donc…  
> Ensuite, j’imagine bien que le twincest en choque plus d’un ^^ Mais, il faut se remettre dans le contexte : moi j’ai regardé les films dans le vrai ordre de leur sortie (je suis née en 1979 hein^^). Quand j’ai vu les épisodes 4 & 5 j’ai shippé à mort Luke et Leia, je les trouvais trop choux… L’épisode 6 a douché net mes espoirs… J’ai donc cherché un moyen de réaliser mon ship mdrrr. Pour moi, il y a un trou entre l’épisode 5 et le 6 et j’ai toujours en mémoire la fin de l’épisode 5, lorsque Luke passe son bras autour des épaules de Leia, je me suis dit que si quelque chose se passait entre eux, ça ne pouvait être que là. J’espère avoir expliqué correctement les choses, notamment sur les sentiments du perso de Luke (parce que pardon quand on regarde les épisodes 4 et 5 sans avoir vu les autres, il y a un jeu d’attirance entre les deux personnages, à la base on a un triangle avec Han.) J’ai fait mon possible pour donner de la cohérence à mon idée de Luke père de Ben, j’espère ne pas avoir oublié de détail dans l’histoire (si c’est le cas, j’invoque la licence Georges Lucas qui contredit dans l’épisode 3 les souvenirs que Leia prétend avoir de sa mère na !)
> 
> Sur ce, j’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite un bon week end !
> 
> Normalement, je vous dis à Lundi avec une réserve : je suis en déplacement pro… Je devrais avoir le wifi à l’hôtel mais dans le cas contraire, le prochain chapitre sera posté Jeudi (je rentre Mercredi soir)


	32. Chapitre 31 : La vérité sort du gouffre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Tout le monde va bien ?  
> J'ai la WiFi ! Du coup, vous avez le chapitre, bonne lecture et... reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Assise dans l’un des sièges de la salle de commandement de la Résistance et souhaitant intérieurement être ailleurs, la Générale Organa écoutait la Sénatrice Berenko lui exposer d’une voix vibrante d’émotion les derniers événements survenus sur Naboo. En dépit de l’agitation évidente de la rousse, Leia ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l’entretien, perturbée par le mélange de sentiments, souffrance, haine, douleur, qu’elle percevait tour à tour dans la Force. Chaque minute qui s’écoulait voyait son inquiétude pour Luke grandir. Elle aurait dû insister pour les accompagner. Et si Rey avait…

« Ils ont nommés Kylo Ren à leur tête ! Le comité de conseil lui a offert les pleins pouvoirs ! » s’étrangla Berenko.

Leia retint son souffle, un instant distraite de ses craintes, et posa un regard incrédule sur la jeune Sénatrice.

« Vous êtes certaine de cette information ? Je doute que les citoyens de Naboo soient…

— Ils ont applaudi cette décision ! ragea la petite rousse. Mes amis sur place sont formels ! Et la population a accueilli à bras ouverts l’escouade de plus d’une centaine d’hommes que Ren a déployé sur Ohma D’un. Il a commencé sa colonisation de la Galaxie, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton funèbre. Générale, je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire ! C’est mon peuple ! Il faut que je rejoigne Naboo au plus vite. Il faut que je les débarrasse de cet, de ce… monstre ! »

Alarmée par cette nouvelle, qui, si elle était vraie, était la preuve que Kylo Ren venait effectivement de passer à l’offensive après plusieurs semaines d’immobilisme, Leia se redressa.

« Je vais demander à ce que l’on contacte nos sympathisants Naboo afin d’en apprendre davantage sur cette situation qui s’avère en effet des plus inquiétantes. Une fois que nous en saurons plus sur cette occupation, nous déciderons de ce qu’il convient de faire. »

Le visage de Berenko se marbra de rouge.

« Vous n’espérez tout de même pas que je vais rester ici à attendre pendant que mon peuple est réduit en esclavage ! Vous avez des croiseurs et des hommes qu’attendez-vous pour les déployer ?

—Une offensive précipitée et mal préparée n’aidera pas la population, Sénatrice Berenko. Ce genre d’opération doit être coordonnée et sécurisée afin d’éviter au maximum des pertes civiles. D’après ce que vous venez de m’expliquer, Kylo Ren n’a pas eu recours à la force pour prendre le pouvoir et semble soutenu par les Naboo. Avant d’engager toute riposte, nous devons comprendre comment une telle chose a pu se produire.

— Donc, vous ne comptez rien faire ! » s’indigna Berenko.

Les traits de Leia revêtirent une expression sévère devant l’emportement visible de la jeune Sénatrice.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Dans un premier temps, je vais demander à ce que la situation soit analysée en profondeur, ensuite, mon état-major et moi-même étudieront les stratégies possibles pour vous soutenir dans la reconquête de votre poste. Soyez assurée que je prends vos inquiétudes très au sérieux et que je les partage mais, déployer une armée à ce stade serait prématuré et risqué pour les civils. Je suis désolée Sénatrice mais, j’ai déjà été confrontée à ce type de cas par le passé et j’ai vu les bains de sang qu’une précipitation malvenue pouvait engendrer. Je ne compte pas transformer Naboo en charnier pour satisfaire votre impatience. »

Le ton employé par la Générale était sans appel et Berenko comprit qu’il n’était pas dans son intérêt d’insister.

« J’imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites, lâcha-t-elle toutefois d’un ton mécontent.

— En effet, rétorqua Leia. Encore une fois, je comprends votre angoisse mais il nous faut examiner les faits avec objectivité. Je vais… »

Elle s’interrompit net en sentant la présence familière dans la Force.

« Luke, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton qui trahissait son soulagement.

— Oui, la présence du Dernier Jedi ne serait pas de trop, approuva Berenko. Avec son aide, je pourrais retourner la situation et… »

Leia se redressa d’un mouvement vif. Elle sentait la présence de son frère, oui, mais il était affaibli, sans doute blessé. Cela laissait présager du pire quant aux motivations réelles de Rey et l’issue de leur conversation. Impatiente d’en apprendre plus, elle se tourna vers la Sénatrice déchue.

« Informez la Commandante D’Acy de ce qui se passe sur Naboo, elle vous épaulera dans la définition d’une stratégie en collaboration avec l’Amirale Holdo. Cette dernière vous accompagnera sur place avec son équipage une fois que nous aurons établi un plan d’action. »

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite que sa santé de plus en plus précaire le lui permettait.

« Mais… commença Berenko.

— Je vous envoie D’Acy », lui jeta Leia avant de sortir à l’air libre, pressée de rejoindre son frère.

()()

Kaydel fut plus rapide que son ainée. A l’instant où Luke et Rey apparaissaient à l’orée du sentier qu’ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt, elle se redressa et planta là Poe pour se précipiter vers le Jedi. Elle aussi avait senti la faiblesse de son mentor à travers la Force et elle porta la main à son blaster en découvrant une Rey échevelée à ses côtés. Inquiète, elle scruta les traits tirés de Luke et le cœur lui manqua en découvrant ses yeux rougis ainsi que sa tunique déchirée et à demi brûlée.

« Voilà pourquoi nous nous contentons de sabres faiblement chargés pour nos exercices, tenta de plaisanter le Jedi. Rey s’est passablement améliorée depuis la dernière fois. »

Kaydel ne s’y laissa pas prendre. Il s’était passé quelque chose de grave qui dépassait le stade du simple entrainement. Mais, avant qu’elle ait pu formuler la moindre interrogation, Leia la dépassa et referma ses bras autour de son frère.

« Tu es revenu, souffla-t-elle avant d’apercevoir Rey. Vous êtes revenus tous les deux », s’étonna-t-elle, toutefois soulagée. 

Troublée par l’étreinte dont elle était témoin et à laquelle elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de donner une signification moins innocente qu’il n’y paraissait, Rey détourna le regard. Sentant son malaise, Luke s’écarta légèrement de Leia.

« Nous devons parler sans attendre. En privé, précisa-t-il d’un ton ferme qui rappela à Leia le Jedi qu’il avait été avant la perte de Ben.

— Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous faire soigner avant, marmonna Rey qui n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver aussi vite face aux deux Skywalker, encore perturbée par la révélation de leur intimité passée.

— Non, ma petite, tu ne te défileras pas, l’avertit Luke. Tu as provoqué tout ça, tu assumes. Kaydel, tu peux filer à l’unité médicale et me rapporter une fiole de bacta ?

— Prends-en deux ou trois, plutôt, conseilla Rey.

— Je ne suis pas sénile je te rappelle. Je suis encore capable d’analyser mon propre état de santé », releva Luke.

Kaydel les regarda tous les deux, blessée par leur complicité évidente avant de se diriger d’un pas trainant vers le bâtiment réservé aux soins médicaux. Leia, à qui leur toute nouvelle entente n’avait pas non plus échappé, adressa un regard perplexe à Luke.

« Il nous faut un endroit calme, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes et où nul ne viendra nous déranger, » répondit le Jedi à son interrogation muette.

Comprenant que ni Rey, ni son frère, ne se donnerait la peine de l’éclairer sur ce qui s’était passé avant d’être certains de ne pas être entendus, elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

« Il y a un bunker désaffecté un peu plus loin, il est antérieur à la construction de la base. Personne ne s’y rend jamais, nous y serons tranquilles, même si l’endroit manque un peu de confort. »

Ils arrivaient en vue du bâtiment d’un gris austère, leur progression ralentie par les blessures de Luke et la faiblesse de plus en plus évidente de Leia, quand Kaydel les rattrapa, tenant deux fioles pleines de bacta.

« Merci, souffla Luke en les lui prenant des mains. Tu peux nous laisser à présent, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Considère que c’est repos aujourd’hui, profites-en pour te détendre un peu et méditer si tu en as l’occasion. »

Interdite, Kaydel sentit des larmes brulantes lui piquer les yeux en les voyant reprendre leur chemin tous les trois. A présent que la padawan prodigue était revenue, elle avait l’impression de ne plus du tout exister. Enfin hormis pour aller chercher du bacta ! Est-ce que Luke allait désormais concentrer son enseignement sur Rey ?

« Hey, Kaydel ! T’as vu Rey ? On m’a dit qu’elle était revenue de sa balade avec Luke, l’interpella Finn qui s’était précipité dès que la nouvelle était parvenue à ses oreilles.

— Oui, je les ai vus, répondit Kaydel. Mais il semblerait qu’ils ne veuillent pas être dérangés. »

Finn se troubla à cette affirmation. Les craintes que les paroles de Rey la veille, puis l’attitude de la jeune femme ce matin, avaient éveillées en lui remontèrent à la surface. Il se passait quelque chose entre Rey et le vieux Jedi.

« Je vais relever les récoltes du jardin sud, tu viens avec moi, Finn ? proposa à cet instant Rose avec un sourire avenant.

— Si tu veux », accepta-t-il d’un ton indifférent, déçu de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de parler à Rey.

Rose serra les dents devant son manque d’enthousiasme, mais consciente que ses attaques à l’égard de Rey avaient déjà braqué Finn contre elle, elle fit mine de rien et entreprit de lui demander son avis sur le comlink dont elle tentait d’améliorer la portée. Elle finirait par faire comprendre à l’ex-trooper que Rey Dejakku n’était pas la seule femme intéressante de cette base !

()()

La porte du bunker se referma sur eux avec un grincement et Rey plissa le nez sous l’odeur de renfermé. Leia balaya d’un geste négligent la poussière qui encombrait le mobilier chiche de la pièce tandis que Luke se tartinait le torse de bacta.

« Tu fais ça n’importe comment, le tança Leia. Donne. »

Rey se détourna pour dissimuler son embarras tandis que la Générale appliquait une couche généreuse sur les blessures de Luke.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a fait de telles brûlures ? s’inquiéta Leia en découvrant l’étendue des dégâts. C’est beaucoup plus profond que je ne le croyais !

— Un Eclair de Force, maugréa Luke. Ça va guérir, ne t’en fais pas. »

Leia s’immobilisa net et frissonna, les yeux dans ceux du Jedi.

« C’est Rey qui t’a fait ça ? Mais…

— Il m’avait poussée à bout, marmonna la jeune femme. Je n’apprécie pas qu’on se serve de moi.

— C’est bon, je crois que j’ai reçu le message, rétorqua Luke sur le même ton. Et, encore une fois, je te présente mes excuses. »

— Bon, est-ce que l’un de vous deux va finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? » s’impatienta Leia, décontenancée par leur attitude.

Rey ne répondit, les yeux toujours posés partout sauf sur les deux autres occupants de la pièce tandis que Luke baissait le visage. Exaspérée par leur silence, Leia reprit.

« Visiblement, vous vous êtes affrontés, j’imagine que c’est à cause de ce que tu as fait, lança-t-elle d’un ton de reproche à Luke. Je me doutais bien que cela se terminerait ainsi et je t’avais dit que ton procédé était révoltant, mais cela n’explique pas votre attitude actuelle. Luke, tu n’as tout de même pas persisté dans ton plan ridicule de

— Rey sait tout, la coupa Luke, décidé à crever l’abcès.

— Au sujet de quoi ?

— Des circonstances de la naissance de Ben. »

De saisissement, sa sœur lâcha la fiole de bacta qu’elle tenait et Luke se pencha pour la rattraper avant qu’elle touche le sol.

« Attention, nous n’avons pas tant de réserves. »

Bouleversée, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Et c’est ça qui t’inquiète ? Tu ne crois pas que nous avons un problème plus important que le nombre de fioles de bacta qu’il nous reste ? Comment l’as-tu découvert ? » demanda-t-elle à Rey.

La jeune femme s’obligea à les regarder en face pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans le bunker et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je lui ai dit, avoua calmement Luke avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de répondre.

— Quoi ? Nous avions tous juré de ne jamais rien révéler ! Comment as-tu pu trahir ta parole ainsi ? Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu as choisi de te confier à Rey alors que nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu’il y ait une once de vérité dans son histoire de fuite du Premier Ordre. En tous cas, je doute que ses relations avec Kylo Ren soient aussi mauvaises qu’elle le prétend. Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, Luke ! » ragea Leia sans tenir compte de la présence de Rey.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir en comprenant que la Générale n’avait jamais été dupe de son histoire tandis que Luke se crispait.

« Difficile de réfléchir lorsque tu as deux sabres laser sous la gorge, rétorqua-t-il.

— Oui, il faut croire que l’imminence de la mort a tendance à délier les langues, renchérit Rey pour lui venir en aide devant la colère que Leia ne parvenait pas à retenir. Je vous promets que vous n’avez pas d’inquiétude à avoir, Générale, je ne compte pas utiliser cette information pour vous nuire. »

Leia l’ignora totalement une fois de plus et fixa Luke avec reproches.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi idiot et inconscient. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas menti ? Les événements récents ont pourtant montré que tu avais un certain talent en la matière. »

Une fois de plus le Jedi se raidit et Rey ne put retenir une bouffée de compassion pour lui. Elle n’avait jamais vu Leia aussi furieuse, ni aussi acide.

« Parce qu’il était temps de dire la vérité, quoi que tu en penses, asséna Luke d’un ton brusque. Maintenant Leia, assieds-toi, s’il te plait, ordonna-t-il avec plus de douceur. Il y a pire.

— Pire ? répéta Leia d’une voix emplie de rancœur. Mais qu’est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ?

— Rey pense que Ben est au courant. »

Toute colère envolée, la Générale blêmit et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, sa main agrippant instinctivement celle de Luke.

« Comment… C’est impossible, jamais Han et à part lui… 

— Rey ? » l’interrogea Luke. 

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et vint s’asseoir face à eux, évitant de regarder leurs mains qui étaient restées entrelacées. Tandis qu’elle tentait d’organiser ses pensées, Leia, qui avait retrouvé son calme légendaire, prit la parole.

« Avant de nous servir une nouvelle petite histoire de ton cru, j’aimerais que tu clarifies quelque chose, Rey. »

Luke se tourna vers sa sœur, surpris, mais Leia l’ignora :

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe exactement entre Ben et toi ? Et inutile d’essayer de me mystifier à nouveau. Je sais que tu as menti, je l’ai compris dès notre entrevue, même si je reconnais que tu as bien failli réussir à me convaincre… C’est un détail qui t’a trahi. »

Rey la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Ta coiffure, précisa Leia. J’ai reconnu sa manière de faire. Je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Donc, votre relation ? » redemanda-t-elle, impitoyable.

Rey serra les dents avant de la toiser avec défi. Après tout, des deux femmes présentes dans cette pièce, ce n’était pas elle qui avait couché avec son frère. Elle n’avait pas à avoir honte d’apprécier Ben. Elle relâcha le contrôle qu’elle s’imposait depuis son arrivée, accueillant avec soulagement l’ouverture du gouffre qu’elle conservait sous son océan intérieur et répondit :

« Etroite, multiple et compliquée.

—Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que tu ne perds pas de temps en explications », ironisa Luke.

Rey lui adressa un regard noir et Leia maitrisa son agacement. Elle voulait savoir, elle avait _besoin_ de savoir si son intuition était juste, si Ben était encore capable d’éprouver autre chose que de la haine et de la colère.

« Je me dois d’insister : qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous ? Avant de te donner la moindre information, il faut que je sache ce que tu comptes en faire.

— Kylo Ren est mon Maitre, je l’apprécie, et je crois en ce qu’il souhaite accomplir. Je ferais mon possible pour l’aider et le protéger de toute personne qui se dresserait contre lui. Je pense que ça répond suffisamment à votre question.

— C’est lui qui t’a envoyée ici, soupira Leia en comprenant que Rey ne lui répondrait pas plus. C’est ce que je craignais.

— Il ne m’a envoyée nulle part, mais il est au courant de mes projets, rétorqua Rey. C’était mon idée de retourner le plan de Maitre Luke à notre avantage en faisant mine de m’être enfuie. »

Sa rancœur était encore palpable.

« Donc, il connait la localisation de cette base, en conclut Leia. J’imagine qu’à ce moment même une flotte de Destroyer est en train de se déployer hors de portée de nos radars.

— Non, absolument pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit où vous étiez et il ne me l’a pas demandé. Il me fait confiance. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Leia devant cette affirmation, tellement fugace, que Rey crut un instant l’avoir rêvé.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce n’est pas une chose qu’il accorde facilement… Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour la mériter…

— Rien de plus que me montrer honnête envers lui, répondit Rey, sur la défensive.

— Soit, j’imagine que je devrais me contenter de cette réponse, soupira Leia vaincue. Pourquoi as-tu dit à Luke que tu pensais que Ben est au courant de tout ? C’est réellement ce que tu crois ou c’est un autre de tes mensonges pour obtenir les informations que tu es venue chercher ? »

Rey inspira profondément. Certes, elle méritait amplement les reproches et la méfiance de Leia, mais elle commençait à penser qu’elle préférait encore affronter Luke au sabre laser que de devoir subir les remarques acides de la Générale. De quel droit cette dernière se permettait-elle de la juger aussi durement alors qu’elle mentait à tout le monde, y compris son propre fils, depuis près de trente ans ? La colère gronda en elle à cette pensée et ses yeux s’illuminèrent de paillettes dorées.

« Rey, s’il te plait, intervint Luke. Comprends que tout cela nous bouleverse. Nous avons fait notre possible pour protéger Ben de… de ce que nous avons fait, alors t’entendre affirmer qu’il le sait représente un énorme choc pour Leia comme pour moi, expliqua-t-il en adressant un regard d’avertissement à sa sœur.

— J’essaie juste de comprendre, précisa la Générale, d’un ton plus doux. Tu viens ici et tu prétends, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que Kylo Ren t’a fait du mal, qu’il a abusé de toi, alors qu’il me semble désormais évident que ce n’est pas le cas. Puis, tu utilises le Côté Obscur pour te battre avec Luke… Et maintenant, tu soutiens que mon fils est au courant d’un secret que nous n’étions que trois à connaitre.

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, murmura Rey. Pas vous… Mon plan concernait uniquement Maitre Luke. Je voulais me venger du mal qu’il nous a fait. Je n’ai pas totalement menti : Ben est réellement devenu fou en apprenant ce qui s’était passé et il a bien failli… Mais, il s’est arrêté. »

L’émotion de la jeune femme était palpable et Leia se représenta la terreur que Rey avait éprouvée à ce moment-là.

« Il était bouleversé, soupira la jeune femme, il craignait que Maitre Luke ne m’ait retournée contre lui. Il le hait avec une rare intensité. »

Le Jedi se décomposa en l’entendant et Rey faillit s’excuser de sa franchise avant de se reprendre. L’heure n’était pas à panser les blessures d’ego de Luke.

« C’est pour ça, entre autres choses, que je pense qu’il est au courant.

— Quelles autres choses ? l’interrogea Leia.

— Des émotions qu’il garde enfouies en lui. Son sentiment de honte envers lui-même, son rejet total de Ben. Et bien sûr, il y a cet être néfaste qui existe dans la Force… Celui qui semble m’attendre du Côté Obscur et qui corrompt Ben depuis son enfance. Lorsqu’il l’a attaqué sur Castilon, il l’a appelé : _jeune Skywalker_ ce qui me fait penser qu’il est, lui aussi, au courant. Voilà, vous savez tout… A vous : que savez-vous de cette présence ? Je suis certaine que vous le connaissez tout comme il vous connait. »

Les Skywalker échangèrent un long regard et Rey ne put retenir une exclamation de dépit devant leur silence prolongé.

« Visiblement, je suis la seule ici à me montrer franche ! Et ça se dit des Jedis… lâcha-t-elle avec un mépris évident. Ben avait raison à votre sujet, vous êtes prêts à tout pour le mettre à terre et garder vos sales petits secrets à l’abri. Seulement, laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose : si Ben sait qui est son véritable père, c’est probablement parce que ce Sith le lui a dit afin de l’attirer du Côté Obscur. Il représente donc une menace autant pour votre camp que le nôtre. Alors, s’il vous plait, cessez à votre tour de mentir et aidez-moi à comprendre qui il est et ce qu’il nous veut ! »

Ignorant la prière de Rey, Leia se retourna vers Luke avec vivacité.

« Est-ce que c’est possible qu’il soit au courant ? Et, comment l’aurait-il découvert ?

— La bataille d’Endor. Il a sans doute perçu mes sentiments pour toi quand son apprenti a menacé de te corrompre pour me convaincre de rejoindre le Côté Obscur. Je, j’étais bouleversé à cette idée et je, j’ai pensé à, bref inutile de rentrer dans les détails, disons que mes pensées étaient plutôt explicites. Lorsqu’il a appris la naissance de Ben, il a dû comprendre que Han ne pouvait pas être son père… »

Rey se redressa, surprise.

« Alors Ben a raison depuis le début ? C’est Vador ? Mais, pourquoi essaierait-il de s’en prendre à Ben alors qu’il lui voue un véritable culte ? Et comment peut-il encore se manifester dans la Force alors qu’il est mort ? Parce qu’il a fusionné avec elle ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi sert-il de nouveau le Côté Obscur ? Et quel rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi ai-je eu l’impression qu’il m’attendait ? »

La jeune femme se décomposa d’un coup alors qu’elle poursuivait mentalement son raisonnement.

« Ne me dites pas que l’un d’entre vous a eu un autre enfant et que c’est moi, s’affola-t-elle.

— Eh bien, au moins, voilà qui répond sans équivoque à la question que je t’ai posée un peu plus tôt sur tes relations avec Ben et que tu as soigneusement évitée, ironisa Leia mi-figue mi-raisin. Rassure-toi, ce n’est pas le cas. Nous sommes certains que tu n’es pas une Skywalker. 

— Ben pense que c’est Vador ? releva Luke. Pourquoi cela ?

— Je ne vous donnerai plus la moindre information tant que vous n’aurez pas répondu à mes questions, se ferma Rey.

— Tu es devenue dure, remarqua Leia d’un ton chargé de regrets. Mon fils n’a pas une bonne influence sur toi. »

Rey se contenta de les toiser avec insolence, de plus en plus agacée par leur attitude.

« L’Empereur Palpatine, » lâcha Luke sous le regard furieux de Leia.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Il faut bien que quelqu’un cède, Leia.

— Oui, de toute évidence. Tu as décidé de faire de cette journée celle de ton grand déballage ? »

A cet instant, Rey ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de compassion pour Luke. Pas étonnant que le Jedi soit si amer, la vie ne l’avait pas épargné et Leia ne le faisait pas non plus.

« Je croyais que votre père l’avait tué ? releva Rey.

— C’est ce qu’on pensait tous, soupira Luke. Mais il semblerait que, comme souvent, Palpatine ait eu un coup d’avance. Nous avons trouvé une carte cryptée dans les archives de l’Empire. Elle était piégée mais nous avons eu le temps de prendre connaissance de quelques bribes d’informations sur un Plan Contingence dont nous ignorions l’existence et qui prévoyait de transférer l’esprit de l’Empereur dans un vaisseau temporaire en cas de problème. »

Le visage de Rey se plissa. Plan Contingence… Cela éveillait un lointain écho en elle mais elle chassa la sensation pour revenir au présent.

« Un vaisseau temporaire ? Il s’est téléchargé dans un droïde ? plaisanta-t-elle à-demi, ne croyant guère à la survie de l’Empereur.

— Plutôt un clone, répondit Luke. Nous savons qu’il a mené de nombreuses expériences sur le sujet.

— Admettons que vous ayez raison, soupira Rey. Palpatine transfère son esprit dans un clone avant de mourir. Puis, il s’en prend à Ben, pour se venger de son apprenti qui l’a trahi, ainsi que de vous. Jusqu’ici ça se tient. Mais quel est mon rôle dans tout ça ? Je n’étais même pas née lorsque l’Empire a été vaincu. »

Luke se tourna de nouveau vers Leia pour obtenir son avis et elle lui adressa un petit geste désabusé.

« Tu as visiblement envie de te confier, continue. »

Le Jedi pesta entre ses dents et il se retourna vers Rey.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu concernant tes parents ? »

La jeune femme se troubla légèrement.

« Pas grand-chose, c’était des parias, ils m’ont échangée contre de l’alcool et sont morts dans le désert sur Jakku. Vous savez quelque chose sur eux ? ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander, un éclat avide dans le regard.

— Nous pensons qu’ils étaient tous deux des clones. Comme je te l’ai dit, Palpatine a fait beaucoup d’expériences sur ce sujet et il était passionné par l’eugénisme.

— L’euquoi ? demanda Rey en rougissant de son manque de culture.

— L’eugénisme, répéta Luke. Pour simplifier, c’est cherché à créer une race prétendument supérieure en manipulant la génétique. Nous pensons possible que l’Empereur ait utilisé son génome pour créer des clones afin que ces derniers s’unissent entre eux et renforcent sa lignée en donnant naissance à des êtres dotés d’un taux supérieur de midi-chloriens. »

Les yeux agrandis par l’indignation, Rey se releva d’un coup, envoyant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise à l’autre bout de la pièce.

« Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que je suis le résultat d’une expérience, c’est ça ? Que mes parents étaient en quelque sorte frère et sœur et que l’Empereur Palpatine est mon… Quoi ? Une espèce de grand-père ? Vous êtes complètement fou ! »

Dans sa détresse, elle se tourna vers Leia mais ne rencontra qu’un regard chargé de regrets.

« Vous aussi, vous le croyez ? C’est ça que vous pensez de moi ? Que je ne suis qu’une manipulation génétique ? Je ne resterai pas ici plus longtemps ! Vous n’êtes que des malades et des menteurs ! »

Elle se tourna vers la porte mais, à cet instant, l’océan en elle reflua et elle se retrouva sur Jakku.

()()

_Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. C’était les voix de ses parents qui l’avaient réveillée et elle s’immobilisa devant la porte de leur chambre, inquiète de les entendre se disputer._

_« Ils nous ont retrouvés. C’est elle qu’ils cherchent, ils veulent nous la prendre, disait son père. Sheevin, nous devons la cacher. »_

_Sa mère secoua la tête._

_« Non, Sicio ! Notre père est mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant et l’Empire a été entièrement démantelé, ils n’ont plus aucune raison de s’intéresser à nous._

_— Je suis désolé… Mais, tout à l’heure, quand je suis allé en ville, je l’ai reconnu. C’était lui, Brendol Hux, il posait tout un tas de questions. A ton avis qu’est-ce qu’il peut être venu faire d’autre sur cette foutue planète ? Tu sais très bien que nous sommes les seuls pour lesquels ça a fonctionné, les seuls à avoir eu un enfant viable, en pleine santé et sensible à la Force._

_— Alors, prenons Rey et fuyons ! »_

_Sicio secoua la tête._

_« Ils nous retrouveront encore, ils parviennent toujours à leurs fins… La seule solution pour protéger notre fille, c’est de la confier à quelqu’un d’autre. »_

_A demi-étouffée par les sanglots, sa femme ne répondit pas._

_« Sheevin, la supplia Sicio. Souviens-toi de ce qu’ils nous ont fait. Ils nous ont créés et ils nous ont parqués avec les autres clones dans ce hangar. Ils nous ont traités comme des animaux d’élevage, tout cela pour suivre je ne sais quel Plan Contingence décidé par notre père avant sa mort._

_— Ne l’appelle pas comme ça ! Il n’avait rien d’un père ! Pas plus pour toi, que pour les autres, ou pour moi._

_— Mais moi, je suis un père, Sheevin, tout comme tu es une mère. Tu ne peux pas vouloir que Rey tombe entre leurs mains, la Force seule sait ce que ces malades lui feraient subir. Il était trop tard pour nous quand nous avons appris ce que nous étions vraiment, mais il est encore temps pour notre petite fille. »_

_Rey poussa un gémissement alors que le décor se modifiait de nouveau._

_« Vendre sa gamine pour boire, si c’est pas honteux, déclara un homme en tendant des crédits à son père. Enfin, moi, tant que ça fait mes affaires… »_

_La caresse de la main de sa mère sur son visage…_

_« N’aies pas peur, Rey. On reviendra te chercher un jour mais, pour l’instant, c’est plus sûr pour toi de rester ici. »_

_Les larmes qui l’étouffaient alors que la robe pourpre de sa mère flottait dans le vent tandis qu’elle s’éloignait, soutenue fermement par son père._

_« Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair… Tu seras bientôt à moi. Tu n’as plus nulle part où te cacher… »_

_Elle devait partir, s’enfuir ! Il fallait qu’elle lui échappe mais l’océan, jadis son ami, se referma sur elle, l’enfermant dans le gouffre, la repoussant au fond de ce dernier. Elle n’arrivait pas à lutter contre sa puissance. Rey tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d’une issue. Il n’y en avait pas, elle allait se noyer._

()()

Rey poussa un hurlement avant de s’effondrer sur le sol du bunker.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Kylo Ren s’immobilisa au beau milieu de son combat avec ses Chevaliers et la hache d’entrainement de l’un d’entre eux le frappa violemment à l’estomac. Le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux.

« Maitre ! » s’alarma le Chevalier qui venait de lui asséner le coup.

Le jeune homme leva le bras pour l’écarter et clopina jusqu’au mur le plus proche.

« Sortez. Tous. »

Une fois seul, il ôta son casque d’une main tremblante et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

Rey. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Rey. Même s’il avait fait en sorte de réduire leur connexion à son strict minimum, il avait senti son bouleversement dans la Force. Un sentiment d’impuissance l’inonda et il frappa le mur le plus proche de toutes ses forces en constatant qu’il était incapable de la rejoindre par la pensée. En dépit de ses efforts, il ne la trouvait pas. Il la sentait, il percevait son désespoir, sa honte, sa colère mais il n’arrivait pas à la toucher, même en déployant leur connexion à son maximum.

Un nouveau cri de frustration lui échappa et il frappa de nouveau le mur.

« Skywalker, si tu l’as touchée, si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, gronda-t-il. Je te tuerais ! »

Sa rage grandit encore et il donna un nouveau coup, furieux après lui-même de l’avoir laissée partir pour infiltrer la Résistance. Il aurait dû s’y opposer, lui interdire ! A présent, Rey était en danger et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l’aider.

« Je les anéantirais tous ! Quoi qu’ils aient été un jour pour moi, s’ils ont osé la blesser, je les massacrerai de mes propres mains, » rugit-il.

()()

Derrière la porte, le Général Hux qui s’apprêtait à venir prendre ses ordres du jour, tourna d’un coup les talons en l’entendant. Alors qu’il s’empressait de s’éloigner le plus possible de la salle d’entrainement, il croisa Phasma.

« Général ? Vous courrez ? Il s’est produit quelque chose ?

— Rien de plus qu’un nouveau débordement de rage du fou qui nous commande, lui répondit-il. A votre place, j’éviterais le secteur 33, pour au moins une bonne heure. Vu ses hurlements, ça risque de durer. »

Les chromes de Phasma s’inclinèrent légèrement dans sa direction.

« C’est noté, merci de m’avoir prévenue. Une idée de la cause ? »

Hux haussa les épaules.

« A-t-il vraiment besoin d’avoir une raison ?

— Des nouvelles du réceptacle ?

— Non. Si je n’avais pas vu les enregistrements la montrant en train de quitter le destroyer, je penserais qu’il l’a tuée, » déclara-t-il d’un ton funèbre.

Sous son casque, Phasma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cessez donc d’être aussi mélodramatique. Je vous l’ai dit, il veut trop la baiser pour la tuer.

— Pourriez-vous vous montrer un peu moins vulgaire ? pesta Hux. Nous ne sommes pas dans la cantine de l’un vos régiments ! C’est tout de même de notre futur Leader dont vous parlez ! »

Phasma ne répondit pas. Kylo Ren n’était pas le seul sur ce vaisseau dont l’attitude l’inquiétait. Le Général Hux commençait à se montrer un peu trop protecteur envers le réceptacle, comme s’il la considérait comme une vraie personne au lieu de se concentrer sur son utilité. Elle se promit d’en toucher un mot au Général Pryde à l’occasion de l’une de leurs conversations privées.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Réprimant mal sa fureur devant la manière dont Leia avait traité ses doléances, la Sénatrice Berenko se tenait aux côtés de la Commandante Larma D’Acy, étudiant avec elle les différents rapports qui leur étaient parvenus depuis la région de Naboo.

Un pli concentré sur le visage, la blonde écoutait soigneusement les témoignages divers, les synthétisant à mesure que les informations s’ajoutaient les unes aux autres.

« Alors, qu’en pensez-vous ? les interrompit le Major Brance.

— Qu’il faut agir au plus vite, répondit avec fougue la rousse. Le pouvoir de Ren s’étend de manière alarmante et de nombreux Naboo se voient exilés sur Ohma D’Un sous le prétexte de participer à je ne sais quelle prétendue mission d’urbanisme ! »

Le visage calme, le Major ignora la jeune femme et se tourna vers D’Acy.

« Est-ce également votre opinion, Larma ? »

Cette dernière jeta un regard de biais à la Sénatrice. En étant tout à fait objective, les Naboo semblaient plutôt satisfaits de leur sort jusqu’à présent et rien n’indiquait qu’ils aient été contraints de se placer sous la houlette du Premier Ordre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se défendre d’éprouver de la sympathie pour la flamboyante Sénatrice. Cette dernière semblait prête à tout pour protéger son peuple, une qualité que la Commandante admirait. Sans oublier le fait que, techniquement, le mandat de Berenko était toujours en cours, Ren ayant joué de sa prétendue mort pour se faire élire à sa place. Etant elle-même issue de la classe dirigeante, Larma comprenait amplement que la rousse désire retrouver sa place légitime.

« Commandant D’Acy ? » répéta Brance avec une pointe d’impatience.

Cette dernière sortit Larma de ses réflexions.

« Pour l’instant, les Naboo ne semblent pas se trouver en situation périlleuse. Toutefois, l’armée de Ren commence tout juste à se déployer, notamment sur Ohma D’Un et nous ignorons les raisons de ce brutal intérêt. Ren avance la reprise des opérations de colonisation jadis abandonnées mais je doute que son but soit aussi altruiste qu’il le prétend. Je pense qu’il serait judicieux qu’un équipage se rende rapidement sur place afin de voir de quoi il retourne réellement. De plus, la Sénatrice Berenko est toujours la représentante de Naboo et, à ce titre selon les lois Républicaines, il lui revenait de prendre la décision de cette alliance avec le Premier Ordre. Nous ne pouvons donc pas fermer les yeux sur cette prise de pouvoir abusive. »

Larma sentit le regard reconnaissant de Berenko peser sur elle tandis que Brance réfléchissait.

« Je vois… Je vous remercie de votre éclairage, Larma. Je ferais part de vos conclusions à l’Amirale et à la Générale. Nul doute qu’il nous faudra en effet dépêcher une mission. »

L’homme partit sur ces mots et Berenko se tourna vers D’Acy.

« Merci d’avoir pris mon parti, même si vous avez hésité. »

La femme blonde soupira.

« C’est votre peuple, vous le connaissez mieux que moi et je dois admettre que la popularité grandissante de Kylo Ren dans la Galaxie m’inquiète, comme nous tous. S’il y a une chance de le prendre en défaut, je crois que nous devrions la saisir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Berenko fronça les sourcils.

« Si cela préoccupe à ce point la Résistance, pourquoi la Générale ne se décide-t-elle pas à agir ? A cause de cette pseudo trêve avec le Premier Ordre ?

— Oui, entre autres… Notre situation précaire ne nous permet guère de relancer les hostilités. Nous manquons de ressources et il nous faut choisir judicieusement nos actions afin de ne pas nous retrouver en position de faiblesse. Et puis bien sûr, à présent que Kylo Ren a remplacé Snoke à la tête du Premier Ordre, cela doit être difficile pour Leia, je veux dire la Générale, de se résoudre à le combattre ouvertement.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Berenko.

— Parce que c’est son fils, soupira Larma. Et que je doute qu’elle ait totalement abandonné l’espoir de le convaincre de tourner le dos au Côté Obscur, ce qui, admettons-le, résoudrait bien des problèmes, aussi cela est d’autant plus délicat. »

Berenko, stupéfaite, en resta bouche bée.

« Son fils ? Mais… Je, je l’ignorai… Je comprends mieux à présent », ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de rancœur.

Sentant qu’elle venait de commettre involontairement une bévue, Larma corrigea.

« Cela ne signifie pas que la Générale ne prendra pas les décisions qui s’imposent. Je la connais depuis toujours, nous avons étudié ensemble à l’Académie d’Alderaan, toutes les trois, avec Amilyn, enfin l’Amirale Holdo et je peux vous assurer que Leia n’a jamais laissé ses sentiments, quels qu’ils soient, influencer une de ses décisions. Son combat pour la République est celui de sa vie et elle lui a tout sacrifié, y compris son mariage avec Han Solo. Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter pour Naboo, s’il faut prendre les armes, la Générale le fera. »

La Sénatrice adressa un pâle sourire à l’intention de sa nouvelle amie tout en se promettant de ne pas oublier cette information pour ses futures négociations avec la Générale Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Je sais, c’était une fois de plus très dense et il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre… J’espère qu’il vous a plu et je vous dis à Jeudi pour la suite (peut-être avec des nouvelles de Rey ^^) Bon début de semaine !


	33. Chapitre 32 : Douloureuses révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien !  
> Voici la suite... avec une Rey inconsciente, un Kylo impatient et une Berenko remontée ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture et... reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

****

La Sénatrice Berenko s’approcha de Larma D’Acy et du Major Brance d’un pas vif, l’expression rageuse.

« Une semaine ! Cela fait presque une semaine que vous êtes informés de la situation sur Naboo et toujours rien ! J’en ai assez ! J’exige de parler immédiatement à la Générale Organa. »

Brance se raidit devant le ton employé par la rousse et se tourna vers elle, droit comme un i.

« Cela n’est pas possible actuellement. La Générale est occupée par autre chose, une situation qui est tout aussi inquiétante que celle de Naboo. »

Berenko serra les poings.

« Ah oui ? Et quelle est donc cette prétendue urgence ? La fille qui est dans le coma ? Il peut encore s’écouler des jours avant qu’elle ne refasse surface ! De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cette envoyée du Premier Ordre est importante, cracha-t-elle avec rancœur. Que la Générale laisse donc les droïdes médicaux faire leur travail et s’occupe de vrais problèmes au lieu de passer son temps au chevet de cette Rey Dejakku. »

Un soupir discret échappa à Brance. Il ne pouvait nier partager en partie l’opinion de la Sénatrice. Certes, ce qui était arrivé à l’ancienne padawan de Luke était tragique, mais personne n’y pouvait rien, pas plus Leia que le dernier Jedi. D’après le peu qu’il savait, l’esprit de la jeune femme était inaccessible et son corps réduit à l’état de coquille vide en dépit des efforts des deux Skywalker pour la retrouver dans la Force. Cependant, il était hors de question d’abonder dans le sens de la sénatrice qui commençait à sérieusement l’agacer à force de récriminations incessantes.

« Si la Générale consacre autant de temps à la guérison de Rey, c’est parce qu’elle était l’apprentie de Kylo Ren. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais c’est à elle qu’il a confié les rênes du pouvoir lors de ses rares absences. De plus, elle appartenait encore au Premier Ordre lorsque les négociations avec Naboo ont eu lieu. Par conséquent, il ne fait aucun doute qu’elle détient des informations cruciales sur la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées et les véritables projets de Ren, improvisa-t-il. Voilà pourquoi la Générale concentre tous ses efforts sur la guérison de Rey. »

La Sénatrice s’apprêtait à le tancer vertement lorsqu’elle intercepta le regard d’avertissement que lui adressait Larma.

« Très bien, fit-elle mine de se résigner. Il faut effectivement que nous mettions toutes les chances de notre côté avant d’entreprendre une action. J’espère toutefois que cette femme se réveillera avant que Ren ait totalement réduit mon peuple en esclavage. »

Brance se détendit un peu à ces mots.

« Je vous promets que je ferais part de vos inquiétudes à la Générale dès que je la verrai. »

Berenko s’obligea à afficher une reconnaissance qu’elle était loin de ressentir et le remercia avec effusion.

Une fois Brance hors de portée de voix, la rousse interrogea Larma du regard et la Commandante soupira :

« Je travaille sous les ordres directs du Major depuis plusieurs années maintenant… Il siège au Conseil Restreint de la Résistance et son opinion a beaucoup de poids, vous le mettre à dos en vous opposant à lui ne servira pas votre cause. Je vous promets que nul n’oublie Naboo mais Brance à raison : Rey détient certainement des informations. Pour votre bien et celui de votre peuple, efforcez-vous de vous montrer encore un peu patiente. Je sais que l’Amirale Holdo réfléchit à une stratégie de son côté et, nul doute qu’elle recevra l’aval de Leia pour mener une expédition sur place dès que Rey aura livré ses informations. 

— Et si elle ne se réveille jamais ? Combien de temps vais-je encore devoir attendre ?

— Dans ce cas, Leia prendra une décision sans l’aide de Rey. Elle ne laissera jamais un peuple souffrir. Je vous le garantis. »

Berenko sonda du regard le visage de D’Acy et cette dernière soutint son examen avec placidité. Finalement, Berenko céda.

« Très bien Larma, je vais suivre votre conseil. Pour l’instant…

— Je vous promets que les choses vont bientôt bouger, affirma la Commandante avec chaleur. Je connais Leia, même si elle est submergée de soucis, elle n’abandonnera jamais Naboo à son sort. »

Cette fois Berenko ne répondit pas. Certes, elle avait accepté d’accorder un peu de temps supplémentaire à la Générale mais, si celle-ci ne prenait pas rapidement une décision, elle s’arrangerait pour que toute la Galaxie sache que Leia Organa n’était plus digne de diriger la Résistance en raison de son incapacité à se dresser contre son fils.

()()

_Rey sentait une main fraîche sur son front, une caresse, une voix douce lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. De la tendresse, des regrets… Et une inquiétude diffuse qui lui parvenait avec de plus en plus de puissance…_

_Elle voulait la rejoindre, lui dire qu’elle était là, la rassurer ; mais le gouffre était trop profond et les ténèbres épaisses se refermaient sur elle, l’étouffant._

_Puis c’était une autre voix, une main plus ferme qui tenait la sienne et l’exhortait de revenir, d’utiliser la Force. La voix avait confiance en elle, en sa puissance. Elle lui transmettait du courage, l’encourageait à se battre pour la rejoindre._

_Seulement, elle n’y parvenait pas, elle était perdue… Elle était allée trop loin, trop profond dans le gouffre… Elle ne trouvait plus l’océan._

_D’un seul coup, elle aperçut une brèche et s’y précipita, battant des bras et des jambes pour s’arracher à l’attraction de l’abîme et remonter à la surface._

()()

Lorsque Rey reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sur un lit, emmitouflée sous une couverture. Elle battit des cils et reconnut le visage de Luke penché sur elle.

« Enfin ! s’exclama le Jedi d’un ton soulagé. Nous avons bien cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. »

La gorge sèche, la jeune femme tendit la main vers la cruche d’eau pure qui était posée non loin et Luke passa son bras derrière elle pour la soutenir tandis qu’il servait un gobelet d’eau de son autre main.

« Bois doucement, lui conseilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s’est passé mais tu as été très secouée. Tu es restée longtemps dans cet état. »

A ces mots, Rey tenta de se redresser un peu plus, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles atrophiés.

« Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle, affolée.

— Presque cinq jours entiers, Leia est partie se reposer il y a un peu plus d’une heure, elle était exténuée. Je lui ai dit que je continuerais tout seul.

— Vous m’avez veillée tout ce temps ? s’étonna Rey. Les voix que j’entendais, c’était vous deux ? Mais… »

Elle sentit brutalement un tiraillement dans la Force et elle se tourna vers le milieu de la pièce.

()()

_C’était lui. Evidemment. Ben._

_Elle vit le soulagement se peindre sur son visage puis la déception et le chagrin le remplacèrent. Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur Luke dont le bras était toujours passé autour d’elle._

_« J’étais inquiet pour toi, je craignais qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose, mais je vois que j’ai eu tort de m’en faire, déclara-t-il d’un ton brûlant de rage. Finalement, il a réussi à t’arracher à moi, toi aussi. En dépit de toutes tes belles paroles et de tes promesses, tu n’as pas été longue à te vautrer dans ses draps. Très bien. Message reçu. Tu peux dès à présent te considérer libérée du marché que nous avons passé. Je m’y étais engagé et, contrairement à toi, je n’ai qu’une parole. »_

_Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement et elle poussa un cri de détresse en le sentant sur le point de rompre leur connexion._

_« NON, attends ! Tu te trompes, je ne t’ai pas trahi, je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Jamais, répéta-t-elle. S’il est là, c’est parce qu’il m’est arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Je crois que je me suis perdue sous l’océan, dans le gouffre. Je n’arrivais pas à retrouver la surface. Il est ici parce qu’il a veillé sur moi pendant que j’étais inconsciente, c’est tout. »_

_Il cilla et Rey sentit Luke se raidir à ses côtés._

« Ben ? C’est vraiment toi ? » souffla-t-il.

_Le jeune homme l’ignora, les yeux fixés sur Rey avec fièvre._

_« J’ai toujours l’intention d’honorer notre marché et de tenir ma promesse, murmura-t-elle. Je vais revenir._

_— Quand ? ne put s’empêcher de demander le jeune homme avec impatience. J’ai hâte de récupérer mon Silencer, ajouta-t-il après coup._

_— Dès que possible, j’ai encore des choses à éclaircir mais ça ne devrait plus être long, maintenant. »_

Médusé par la fluidité de leur échange, Luke se tourna vers Rey mais elle ne lui prêta pas plus d’attention que Ben.

_« J’ai tout foutu en l’air en te contactant sans réfléchir et en t’accusant, soupira Kylo Ren. Mais ça fait cinq jours que je n’arrivais plus à te trouver dans la Force. J’étais mort d’inquiétude. A cause de ma stupide impulsivité, il sait tout maintenant et je doute qu’il te laisse me rejoindre. Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher._

_— Il était déjà au courant, le rassura Rey. Tu avais raison, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour la dissimulation. Ne t’en fais pas, je rentre bientôt, ils ne pourront pas m’empêcher de partir. J’ai hâte de reprendre mon apprentissage, ça me manque », ajouta-t-elle impulsivement._

_Les lèvres de Ren frémirent légèrement puis, il lâcha dans un souffle : « A moi aussi » avant de disparaitre._

()()

Luke sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l’effet de l’émotion.

« J’aurais aimé que Leia voie ça, murmura-t-il. Cela la rendrait tellement heureuse. »

Rey cligna des yeux. Sa connexion avec Ben, même si elle avait été une agréable surprise, l’avait épuisée. Le Jedi s’en aperçut et il se leva pour la recouvrir de la couverture, que dans son affolement en voyant Ben lui échapper, elle avait écartée.

« J’ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, que ce soit sur la manière dont vous parvenez à établir une telle communication ou sur ce qui t’est arrivé avant de perdre connaissance, mais cela attendra. Tu dois te reposer, déclara-t-il avant de reprendre sa place dans un des sièges qui avait été tiré à côté de son lit.

— Vous devriez aller dormir, vous aussi, remarqua Rey d’une voix ensommeillée. Vous semblez épuisé et vous avez très mauvaise mine.

— Ce fauteuil fera très bien l’affaire, ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Rey envisagea de protester mais elle était véritablement exténuée. Sous le regard pensif de Luke elle sombra dans un sommeil enfin réparateur.

()()

Finn, le moral au plus bas, rejoignit Kaydel aux abords de l’appartement où se trouvait Rey, inconsciente depuis des jours en dépit des efforts des droïdes médicaux pour la réanimer. La jeune femme, les yeux cernés, le salua d’un signe de tête découragé.

« Des nouvelles ? Elle a repris connaissance ?

— Non, soupira-t-elle. J’ai vu la Générale un peu plus tôt, elle est partie se reposer. Luke est toujours enfermé là-dedans, » ajouta-t-elle.

Kaydel avait à peine vu Luke depuis que Rey était brusquement tombée malade. Bien sûr, le Jedi lui avait expliqué que l’état inédit de Rey nécessitait une attention de chaque instant et que, par conséquent, il se voyait obligé d’interrompre leurs entrainements pour l’instant. Elle savait qu’il espérait d’elle qu’elle comprenne – et c’était le cas- mais le Jedi lui manquait et elle s’accrochait à chaque occasion qui lui était donnée de lui parler ou même de l’apercevoir.

Finn serra les dents, la mâchoire contractée.

« C’est pas croyable. Est-ce que tu sais comment un truc pareil a pu arriver ? »

Kaydel soupira.

« Non, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, mais Luke et la Générale sont très inquiets. »

Fin la fixa, désemparé.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Maitre Luke peut être responsable de son état ? Il a peut-être, je ne sais pas, essayer de fouiller dans son esprit et… »

Il s’interrompit devant le regard furieux que Kaydel lui adressait.

« Désolé, j’essaie de comprendre !

— Oui, eh bien tu te trompes, Luke ne lui infligerait jamais une chose pareille. Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’agissent les Jedis. »

L’ancien trooper, conscient d’être allé trop loin, s’excusa platement tandis que Poe, qui sortait en douce des appartements de l’Amirale situés non loin de là, marquait un temps d’arrêt en les découvrant en plein milieu du couloir.

« Vous devriez tous les deux être au lit, leur déclara-t-il. Ce n’est pas en restant plantés devant cette porte toute la nuit que vous allez aider Rey. »

Finn sursauta.

« T’es là ? Sérieux, je t’ai cherché pendant des heures, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Il était avec Holdo, ça fait des jours qu’ils couchent ensemble, bailla Kaydel.

— Quoi ? Ça continue ? » s’étonna Finn.

Agacé, Poe les considéra tous les deux.

« Ça serait trop vous demander de respecter ma vie privée ?

— Si tu étais un peu plus discret, ce genre de choses ne t’arriverait pas, lui fit remarquer Kaydel avec une pointe de sarcasme avant de soupirer. Enfin, je suis contente pour toi. De toute évidence, elle te plait beaucoup, sans quoi tu n’y retournerais pas toutes les nuits, je te connais.

— Oui, bah j’espère que je peux compter sur votre silence à tous les deux, parce que si Amilyn apprend que vous êtes au courant, elle risque de ne plus m’ouvrir sa porte ! »

Momentanément distraite de ses préoccupations, Kaydel commenta avec une pointe d’amusement :

« Je le crois pas… Poe Dameron a peur de se faire larguer. Eh bien, tu dois vraiment tenir à elle.

— Elle est chouette, admit Poe. Elle est drôle, elle est intelligente, elle a du cœur et c’est une vraie bombe au lit. »

Le visage de Kaydel s’adoucit un peu plus en l’entendant et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez, je te raccompagne jusqu’à ta chambre, tu vas te rendre malade à force de rester là à scruter cette porte dans l’attente qu’il se passe quelque chose. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Finn ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Le trooper maugréa entre ses dents. Il devait reconnaitre que Poe n’avait pas tort, attendre ainsi ne servait à rien.

« Et pourquoi tu ne me raccompagnes pas jusqu’à ma chambre, moi ?

— Tu ne veux pas que je te borde, non plus ! », lui lança Poe depuis le bout du couloir.

Un rire échappa à Kaydel devant sa répartie et le pilote sourit.

« C’est déjà mieux. Je commençais à avoir envie d’aller casser une dent ou deux au dernier Jedi pour lui apprendre à te traiter avec plus de considération. Je ne supporte plus de te voir te rendre malade pour ce type. »

Kaydel se rembrunit légèrement.

« Je sais que c’est idiot, mais il me plait. Avec lui, je me sens bien et j’ai l’impression qu’il me regarde vraiment. Je veux dire, il cherche réellement à me connaitre. Il ne pense pas qu’à me basculer dans un coin. En fait, il n’y pense pas du tout, soupira-t-elle.

— J’ai l’impression qu’aux vues de ce qui s’est passé entre nous, je devrais me sentir un peu offensé par la comparaison », plaisanta Poe pour masquer l’agacement grandissant que le piédestal sur lequel son amie plaçait Skywalker lui provoquait.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Non, pas du tout. J’étais bien avec toi, je suis toujours bien quand je suis avec toi. C’est simplement, qu’à l’époque, aucun de nous n’était prêt pour une vraie histoire, enfin, je pense. »

Il se contenta de lui presser le bras et lui désigna sa chambre.

« Te voilà arrivée, essaie de dormir, d’accord ? Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’avoir à mettre une rouste au dernier Jedi. En plus, j’ai dans l’idée que ce serait plutôt moi qui en prendrais une.

— Il y a des chances, sourit Kaydel. Merci Poe. Pour m’avoir raccompagnée et pour être là pour moi, comme toujours. »

Il l’embrassa légèrement sur le front et attendit qu’elle soit rentrée dans sa chambre pour partir à son tour se coucher. Luke Skywalker commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. C’était vraiment à se demander ce qu’elles pouvaient bien toutes lui trouver !

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Kylo Ren haleta alors qu’il retrouvait l’environnement familier de ses appartements. Ses mains tremblaient encore sous l’effet de la rage qu’il avait éprouvée en découvrant Skywalker au côté de Rey, son bras passé autour d’elle. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Il ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il la touche, qu’il passe du temps avec elle, qu’il tente de lui embrumer l’esprit avec ses soi-disant principes.

Elle était à lui.

_Idiot, tu te laisses voler ton apprentie sans réagir… Tu aurais dû insister pour qu’elle te dise où elle se trouve et aller la reprendre par la force ! Au lieu de ça, tu t’es rangé à la volonté de cette fille. Tout cela au nom d’une stupide attirance charnelle. Tu me déçois Kylo Ren, une fois de plus, tu n’es pas à la hauteur de la puissance que je t’ai accordée._

Le jeune homme frémit à ces reproches qu’il savait mérités et se redressa pour se diriger vers la relique de Vador.

« Que dois-je faire ? Comment vous prouver que je suis digne de vous ?

— _Deviens un Seigneur Sith à part entière. Tourne le dos à ces rêveries imbéciles que tu entretiens. Tout ça n’est pas pour toi et tu le sais très bien. Cesse de te montrer faible. Impose ta volonté à cette fille et fais-en sorte qu’elle t’obéisse au lieu de te comporter comme si elle représentait autre chose qu’une apprentie à tes yeux._ »

Kylo Ren se sentir rougir de honte. En dépit de ses efforts, il n’avait pas réussi à dissimuler totalement ce qu’il éprouvait pour Rey.

« _Tu es pathétique… Exactement comme Luke Skywalker, lui non plus n’a pas eu le courage de me rejoindre_. »

Kylo tressaillit.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne serais jamais comme lui, c’est à vous que je veux ressembler.

— _Alors termine ton apprentissage, Kylo Ren_.

—Comment ?

— _Tu le sais : ce que tu désires le plus, tu dois y renoncer. Tu ne peux l’obtenir. Ta nature même te l’interdit. Libère-toi de ce qui te retient encore et rejoins-moi dans l’Obscurité. Alors, seulement, tu seras digne de ton héritage_. »

Agenouillé devant le casque de Vador, Kylo Ren ferma brièvement les yeux, la mâchoire contractée. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire, mais, comme toujours, il en était incapable.

« Non, je n’échouerai pas. Pas cette fois, » se promit-il à voix haute.

Lorsque Rey reviendrait, du moins si elle revenait, il reprendrait son apprentissage. Et rien d’autre.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Rey ouvrit un œil alors qu’une voix lui parvenait. Leia.

« Luke, c’est comme ça que tu veilles sur elle ? En dormant ! »

Le Jedi balbutia quelques mots expliquant que Rey était sortie de son inconscience pendant la nuit et qu’elle allait bien et la jeune femme frémit en entendant Leia lui reprocher vertement de ne pas l’avoir avertie de la nouvelle. De plus en plus mal à l’aise, Rey se redressa.

« Je suis réveillée et je vais parfaitement bien, Générale Organa, inutile de parler à Maitre Luke de cette façon. »

Luke et Leia se tournèrent vers elle d’un même mouvement et Rey ne put s’empêcher d’être touchée par le soulagement évident de la Générale en la voyant consciente.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

— Un peu engourdie, soupira Rey. J’avoue que je n’ai qu’une envie : sortir de cette pièce, mais j’imagine que ce n’est pas encore pour tout de suite.

— Il reste beaucoup de choses à éclaircir, confirma Leia. Mais, pas au détriment de ta santé. Tu nous as fait peur, c’est comme si tu étais brusquement partie de ton corps. Nous ne savions pas comment te ramener. »

Luke sembla songeur quelques instants.

« Cette nuit, tu as dit à Ben que tu t’étais perdue sous l’océan, dans le gouffre, et que tu n’arrivais pas à remonter, qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? »

Un léger cri échappa à Leia.

« Comment ça : _dit à Ben_ ? Luke, exigea-t-elle d’un ton pressant.

— Peu de temps après que Rey soit revenue à elle, ils ont eu une de leur connexion. C’était… puissant et instructif.

— Tu l’as vu ? »

Rey détourna pudiquement les yeux, émue par l’attente qu’elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Leia. Même si la Générale ne cessait de prétendre avoir abandonné l’idée de ramener Ben, sa réaction la trahissait.

Luke pressa doucement les mains de Leia dans les siennes et chuchota :

« Oui, je l’ai vu. Pas très bien et je n’ai pas pu lui parler. Il n’était là que pour Rey, le fait que je sois présent n’était dû qu’au hasard. Tu avais raison, Leia, il y a peut-être encore un espoir pour lui. Cette nuit, ce n’est pas Kylo Ren qui est venu parler à Rey, du moins, cela ne l’était plus à la fin. C’était Ben. »

Rey garda le silence tandis que Luke et Leia échangeaient un long regard qui en disait plus sur leur relation que n’importe quel aveu. Au bout d’un moment, Leia reprit son empire sur elle-même et se tourna vers Rey.

« Te sens-tu assez forte pour reprendre notre conversation ?

— Allons dehors, suggéra Luke. Rey a raison, on étouffe ici, nous serons mieux à l’air libre. »

Heureuse d’avoir l’occasion de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, Rey se leva d’un bond. Elle vacilla puis reprit son équilibre.

« Si on pouvait trouver une ou deux rations de végéviande au passage, ça ne serait pas de refus, » soupira-t-elle.

()()

Revigorée par la nourriture, le soleil, l’air pur et l’affection dont ses amis l’avaient entourée en la découvrant remise et sur pied, Rey se laissa tomber sur le sol de la clairière où Luke les avait conduites. Tandis qu’il installait Leia confortablement en dépit des protestations de cette dernière, la jeune femme laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage alentour. Tout était tellement calme, paisible. Il n’y avait pas d’autres bruits que de ceux de la nature et des chamailleries des deux Skywalker. Sans Ben, elle se serait tout à fait imaginée vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Mais, il y avait Ben et elle n’avait qu’une hâte : le retrouver. Aussi, ne perdit-elle pas de temps.

« Vous aviez raison sur mes parents, c’étaient tous les deux des clones », avoua-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour contenir son émotion avant de leur raconter le souvenir qui s’était imposé dans son esprit avant sa perte de conscience.

Luke et Leia l’écoutèrent sans un mot, tressaillant simplement lorsqu’elle mentionna le Plan Contingence ainsi que les conditions de vie des clones de l’Empereur.

« Après avoir revécu ça, je n’ai pas réussi à retrouver mon chemin vers la surface, expliqua Rey. Le gouffre était partout et l’océan me repoussait sans arrêt à l’intérieur. Je ne savais plus comment faire. 

— C’est ce que tu as dit à Ben, mais je n’ai pas compris, je ne comprends toujours pas, releva Luke. Où est cet océan ?

— En moi, il est moi, comme le gouffre, murmura Rey. C’est l’endroit où sont cachées toutes les choses dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. Là où je dépose aussi les sentiments, les morceaux de moi, que je souhaite mettre à l’écart ou garder secrets. Je l’ai fait en arrivant ici, afin que… que vous ne soupçonniez pas les raisons de ma présence. »

Luke la regarda avec effroi.

« Tu veux dire que tu te coupes volontairement de certaines parties de toi ? Comme une amputation de l’esprit ? Mais, c’est… Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une telle chose ! Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ?

— C’est Kylo Ren qui me l’a enseigné, murmura Rey. J’ignore comment il a eu connaissance de ce pouvoir mais, lui, il le fait en permanence. C’est là qu’il retient sa part de Ben. C’est le seul moyen qu’il a trouvé pour supporter ce qu’il est. »

Le visage de Leia se décomposa en l’entendant et Luke se crispa.

« Et comment ça fonctionne ? se força-t-il à l’interroger.

— C’est difficile à expliquer, grimaça Rey. Selon Ben, nous avons tous en nous un endroit où sont repoussés certains souvenirs, des traumatismes… Sauf que nous ne nous en rendons pas compte. Il m’a montré comment trouver le mien et y accéder afin que j’y mette ce que je veux garder caché. Sa forme diffère pour chaque être. Pour moi, c’est un gouffre au fond de l’océan, pour Ben c’est une série de portes quasiment inviolables en métal. J’ignore combien il en a exactement, je n’ai réussi qu’à en ouvrir une seule et il m’a fallu puiser très profond dans le pouvoir obscur pour la franchir. »

Leia sembla sur le point de poser une question mais elle se ravisa, ce dont Rey lui fut reconnaissante : elle n’aurait pas apprécié que la Générale l’interroge sur ce qu’elle avait lu en Ben. Elle poursuivit son explication.

« Le problème c’est que plus on y dépose de choses, plus on souffre. C’est comme si on n’était plus entier ou coupé en deux… C’est ce que Ben s’inflige à chaque instant. C’est à cause de cela qu’il y a tel conflit en lui. Je crois qu’il y a envoyé trop de lui-même. Par ailleurs, il faut maintenir un contrôle permanent pour que cet endroit reste scellé et garde prisonnier ce qu’on y a enfermé. C’est épuisant et je pense que c’est la raison pour laquelle il puise autant dans le pouvoir obscur. Et, même ainsi, ça ne suffit pas toujours. C’est une vigilance de chaque instant : Ben a déjà partagé involontairement des choses avec moi, lorsqu’il était blessé ou, pour une fois, détendu. »

Luke murmura.

« Il doit vraiment avoir une immense confiance en toi pour te laisser l’approcher autant.

— Vous vous trompez, il me maintient à distance. Il a terriblement peur que je découvre un secret à son sujet, c’est même ce qui l’a poussé à se couper de moi pendant un moment, après que j’ai réussi à ouvrir une de ces fameuses portes. Il était terrifié à l’idée que j’ouvre la suivante. Inutile de chercher bien loin la chose qui lui fait honte à ce point », ajouta-t-elle.

Le Jedi baissa la tête et Leia la fixa.

« Dans ce cas, s’il craint tant que tu forces ses défenses, pourquoi te garde-t-il près de lui ?

— Je suis son apprentie, rétorqua vivement Rey.

— Mais, tu n’es pas seulement ça à ses yeux, n’est-ce pas ? soupira Leia. Même si tu te refuses à le reconnaitre à haute voix, il est visible qu’il se passe beaucoup plus entre vous. »

Rey baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, j’admets qu’il y a une attirance, mais je doute que Ben ressente ce que, ce que vous paraissez espérer, conclut-elle maladroitement.

—Tu te trompes, intervint Luke. J’avais déjà eu des soupçons quand j’avais surpris votre connexion sur Ahch-To, mais, après cette nuit, c’est évident que votre relation ne se limite pas à la maitrise de la Force ou à une simple aventure. Il éprouve quelque chose de réel et de profond pour toi, j’en suis certain. Je me suis trompé à son sujet, il est encore capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Son premier réflexe est certes celui de l’Obscurité, mais, si quelqu’un peut mettre un terme à l’existence de Kylo Ren et ramener Ben vers la Lumière, c’est toi. »

Rey évita leurs regards remplis d’espoir. Ils attendaient trop d’elle et ils ne comprenaient rien à Ben et à l’usage qu’il faisait de la Force. Ils n’avaient qu’une seule idée en tête : faire de leur fils un Jedi. Pour eux, on était soit Obscur, soit Lumineux, il n’y avait pas de demi-mesure.

« En fait, vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de qui il est, lâcha-t-elle. La question ce n’est pas de le ramener vers la Lumière. Ni qu’il soit Ben ou Kylo Ren. Mais qu’il s’accepte.

— Le Côté Obscur corrompt, rétorqua Luke. Je t’ai déjà mise en garde à de nombreuses reprises, tout comme je l’avais fait avec lui à l’époque. Celui qui s’y adonne finit par devenir un monstre. Regarde ce que Kylo Ren a fait de Ben. »

Agacée par cette rengaine qu’elle n’entendait effectivement pas pour la première fois, Rey répondit avec sécheresse :

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Kylo Ren n’a pas totalement basculé du Côté Obscur. Il le maitrise, il l’utilise, mais selon ses propres mots, il ne réussit pas à terminer son apprentissage. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer ses sentiments d’impuissance et d’infériorité. Il se juge faible car incapable de devenir un Sith à part entière. Cela décuple sa rage envers lui-même et les autres. Tout cela parce qu’il estime qu’il ne mérite pas de vivre et que la seule chose qui lui permettrait de justifier son existence serait de terminer l’œuvre de Vador. S’il agit comme il le fait, c’est avant tout pour se donner un sens à lui-même. Je crois qu’en fait, la seule personne qu’il haïsse réellement c’est lui, quel que soit le nom qu’il se donne, » déclara-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle reprit son souffle tandis que Luke et Leia la regardaient avec autant d’intérêt que de trouble.

« J’imagine que, s’il se hait autant, c’est à cause de qui il est réellement, reprit Rey dont la rancœur augmentait à mesure de sa réflexion. Quelqu’un qui n’a aucune place et qui n’aurait jamais dû naitre. Un enfant que nul n’a aimé et qui crevait tellement de solitude qu’il s’est accroché à une voix dans son esprit, persuadé que c’était celle de son grand-père. »

Une fois de plus, elle marqua une pause, trop révoltée pour remarquer l’effet dévastateur qu’avaient ses paroles sur Luke et Leia. La Générale, le visage blême, étreignait la main de Luke à la briser tandis que ce dernier luttait contre son émotion.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? balbutia finalement Leia. Comment oses-tu prétendre que…

— Parce que, contrairement à vous, je fais attention à lui, répondit Rey d’une voix sèche.

— Je n’ai jamais négligé Ben ! s’insurgea Leia. Depuis sa venue au monde, il est le centre de ma vie, j’ai placé tous mes espoirs en lui !

— Vraiment ? Et comment le lui avez-vous montré ? En le laissant vous tresser les cheveux de temps en temps, entre deux réunions politiques ? En lui disant que ce n’était pas le moment parce que vous organisiez la Nouvelle République ? Vous étiez sans cesse trop occupée pour prendre soin de lui ou même simplement lui parler. Vous ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine d’essayer de le connaitre et il en a souffert, Générale Organa. »

Ses mots claquèrent entre elles. Leia porta la main à sa gorge tandis que Luke adressait un regard d’avertissement à Rey mais elle n’en tint pas compte. Elle en avait assez de leurs leçons et de leurs protestations de vertu. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que Ben ou elle.

« Aucun de vous ne cherche à le comprendre. La seule chose qui vous intéresse c’est de le ramener dans la Lumière, dans les idéaux auxquels **vous** vous raccrochez. Vous voulez qu’il soit tel que vous l’avez décidé. Vous le condamnez pour son appartenance au Premier Ordre mais vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il cherche à accomplir en s’emparant du pouvoir.

— Parce que toi, tu le sais, peut-être ? lui renvoya Leia, légèrement empourprée par la colère. Si c’est le cas, je t’en prie, éclaire-nous !

— Oui, je le sais, déclara simplement Rey. Son but est de conduire la Galaxie vers une ère nouvelle. Il veut instaurer la paix et rétablir la justice. Il veut mettre un terme à l’opposition entre Jedi et Sith afin de permettre un usage de toutes les composantes de la Force. C’est ainsi qu’il considère rendre hommage à son grand-père. Le Premier Ordre n’est qu’un moyen pour lui d’y parvenir. »

Luke se raidit.

« Même si ses intentions sont aussi louables que tu le prétends, le Côté Obscur n’est pas la voie qui lui permettra d’y parvenir, temporisa-t-il.

— Ecouter Palpatine non plus, renchérit Leia. La seule chose qu’il va réussir à faire c’est permettre le retour de l’Empire.

— Il ne s’alliera jamais avec Palpatine, trancha Rey. Il vomit l’Empire et ce qu’il représente autant que la République. La seule raison de son alliance avec Pryde, Sloane et les autres membres du Conseil Obscur, ce sont les moyens logistiques et financiers dont ils disposent. Il ne partage aucun de leurs idéaux. Il se sert d’eux pour atteindre son but. »

Luke et Leia sursautèrent en l’entendant et Rey se mordit les lèvres. Elle n’aurait jamais dû se laisser emporter. A cause de cela, elle venait de leur fournir beaucoup plus d’informations qu’elle ne l’avait prévu.

« Le Conseil Obscur, releva Leia. Donc, ce sont bien les anciens dignitaires de l’Empire, ceux qui ont disparus après la bataille d’Endor qui sont derrière tout cela.

— Ce qui prouve définitivement que Ben a été attiré vers le Premier Ordre par Palpatine, poursuivit Luke. Tout cela fait vraisemblablement partie de ce fameux Plan Contingence. Ben est peut-être sincère en prétendant se servir d’eux mais l’inverse est tout aussi vrai. »

Anéantie, Leia se tourna vers Rey.

« Aucun de vous deux ne se rend compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Depuis le début, Palpatine tire les ficelles dans l’ombre. Il se sert des faiblesses de Ben pour le corrompre et il en fera de même pour toi si tu poursuis ton apprentissage. Tu ne dois pas y retourner. Pas tant que nous ignorons ce qu’il attend de toi. »

La jeune femme se raidit et ses yeux prirent une teinte jaunâtre.

« Je ne resterai pas ici. Vous ne pourrez pas m’empêcher de repartir. Je n’abandonnerai pas Ben, contrairement à vous. »

Une fois de plus, les deux femmes s’affrontèrent du regard et Luke vit avec inquiétude le visage de Rey s’assombrir encore. La main sur la garde de son sabre laser, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Ton attachement est louable et ta conviction touchante. Mais, même si tout ce que nous a dit est exact, tu ne peux pas faire abstraction de la part sombre en lui. Quand on puise dans le pouvoir obscur, il y a toujours des conséquences, Rey. Vador l’a appris à ses dépens et il en sera de même pour vous deux. Je reconnais avoir été surpris par les dernières décisions de Kylo Ren et par ce que j’ai vu cette nuit, mais cela ne me fait pas oublier qu’il est plus proche de l’Obscurité que de la Lumière, ni ce qu’il a fait. Souviens-toi de Han, Rey, ajouta-t-il avec un regard d’excuses pour sa sœur.

— Il ne l’a pas tué, lâcha Rey d’une voix morne. Il voulait le faire mais il n’y arrivait pas. C’est Han qui a appuyé sur le bouton pour faire jaillir le laser. Il s’est sacrifié, parce que, contrairement à vous, il aimait assez Ben pour l’accepter comme il est. Il avait compris que son conflit ne se résumait pas à être Jedi ou Sith mais que c’était plus profond, plus intime que cela. Que si Kylo Ren était né, c’était parce que Ben était incapable de supporter l’idée d’être votre fils. »

Le Jedi accusa difficilement le coup.

« Il me hait donc à ce point », murmura-t-il.

Le remord envahit Rey devant le regard désemparé du Jedi et elle tendit la main dans sa direction.

« Maitre Luke », commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi lui dire.

Luke déclara d’une voix rauque.

« Inutile de chercher à adoucir tes paroles, ce n’est pas comme si j’ignorai les sentiments qu’il me porte. Et, par pitié, arrête avec tes « Maitre Luke » je crois qu’on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Luke suffira.

— Je suis désolée, murmura pourtant Rey. Je ne voulais pas me montrer cruelle.

— Non, tu voulais simplement le défendre, comme toujours », soupira le Jedi.

Inquiet, il se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui ne s’était toujours pas remise du choc causé par le récit de la mort de Han. Blême, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, sa main toujours dans celle de Luke. Rey sentit le cœur lui manquer lorsqu’elle remarqua son état. Toute entière à son idée de disculper Ben, elle n’avait pas mesuré l’impact que ses paroles pourraient avoir sur sa mère. Luke entoura doucement les épaules de Leia et, une fois de plus, Rey baissa les yeux, gênée par ce que ce geste révélait de leur intimité. Leia sembla reprendre des forces à ce contact et elle demanda :

« Est-ce vraiment ainsi que ça s’est produit ? Dis-moi la vérité.

— Oui, affirma Rey. Il tenait ce souvenir caché derrière une des portes dont je vous ai parlé. Et, il est certain qu’il ne l’a pas partagé volontairement avec moi. J’ai violé son esprit pour l’obtenir, » avoua-t-elle.

Le bras de Luke se crispa autour des épaules de Leia alors qu’il prenait peu à peu conscience de la réelle puissance de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

« Merci de ta franchise, Rey, déclara Leia d’une voix triste. Grâce à toi, je mesure à présent parfaitement mes erreurs et ma part de responsabilité dans ce que mon fils est devenu. Tu as raison de nous juger. Nous avons mal agi, nous aurions dû parler à Ben, lui expliquer. Notre seule justification est que nous voulions le protéger et qu’il ne porte pas le poids de notre passé. Nous pensions que personne d’autre que nous n’était au courant, qu’il ne saurait jamais la vérité. Je n’arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu’il a éprouvé en l’apprenant.

— De la peine, de la colère, murmura Rey. L’impression d’avoir été trahi. De la honte aussi… Je le sais, parce que c’est ce que j’ai ressenti quand vous m’avez révélé la vérité sur mes parents. J’imagine que c’est pour cela que Ben et moi nous comprenons si bien, pour cela que la Force nous a connectés. Il est le pur produit de la lignée Skywalker tandis que moi… »

Rey s’interrompit, un frisson lui remontant le long de l’échine. Dans quelle mesure était-elle maitresse d’elle-même ? Son indésirable hérédité créait un lien puissant avec l’Empereur dont les agissements démontraient la puissance. Et si Palpatine avait tout orchestré depuis le début, y compris ses sentiments pour Ben ? Et si tout ce qu’il y avait entre eux était le fruit d’une manipulation ?

Le visage de Leia s’adoucit et elle s’approcha de la jeune femme, sentant son désarroi.

« Tout cela est peut-être la cause de la puissante connexion qui s’est installée entre vous mais pas de ce que tu éprouves. La Force est capable de beaucoup de choses, mais elle n’a jamais dicté les sentiments. Pas plus que ton hérédité ne te définit. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que tu es, Rey. Tu as le choix. Tu seras la femme que tu voudras devenir. Ce n’est pas parce que Palpatine a fait en sorte que tu viennes au monde que tu lui appartiens. Le seul pouvoir qu’il a sur toi, c’est celui que tu lui accordes en l’écoutant lorsque tu puises dans le Côté Obscur. Ne l’oublie jamais. 

— Merci, souffla Rey émue devant cette acceptation qu’elle savait sincère.

— Tu n’as pas à me remercier. J’aurais simplement aimé avoir dit cela, et le reste, à Ben, » murmura Leia avec regrets.

Après cela, les mots étaient devenus aussi inutiles que superflus entre eux. Chaque membre du trio improbable retourna vers le camp principal, perdu dans ses pensées. Certains, comme Luke et Leia, songeaient aux erreurs passées tandis que Rey, bouleversée, tentait de se trouver une place dans le nouveau monde qui lui était proposé. Une fois que les premiers Résistants furent à portée de regard, Luke se contenta d’une question :

« Quand ?

— Cette nuit, répondit Rey. Inutile de reculer l’inéluctable.

— Je t’accompagnerai jusqu’à ton croiseur, ton heure sera la mienne », déclara le Jedi sans la regarder.

Ils se dirigèrent sans s’être concertés vers les quartiers de Leia, conscients que d’eux trois, elle avait été la plus éprouvée. Pourtant, une fois parvenue devant sa porte, la Générale se tourna vers Rey.

« Un dernier mot, si tu permets. En privé », ajouta-t-elle.

Instinctivement, Rey chercha le regard de Luke avant d’accepter.

Une fois qu’elles furent seules, Leia contempla longuement Rey avant de laisser ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Merci de me l’avoir dit. C’était rude, mais nécessaire. Je sais que c’est sans doute difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais j’aimais réellement Han. Il a été l’amour de ma vie, même sans… Je l’aurais choisi, affirma-t-elle. Mais, ce n’est pas pour autant que je regrette. Luke représente beaucoup pour moi, je l’aime, d’une manière différente que ce que je ressentais pour Han, mais je l’aime. Après tout, c’est mon frère, ironisa-t-elle faiblement. Quant à Ben, il restera toujours la meilleure chose qu’il me soit arrivée, même si je n’ai pas su le lui montrer.

— Générale, commença Rey, emplie de remords au souvenir des paroles dures qu’elle avait eues.

— Non. Pas d’excuses. Tu as dit la vérité. J’aimais Ben, j’aime Ben, mais je n’ai jamais été capable de le comprendre et de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Contrairement à toi. »

La jeune femme sentit l’émotion la submerger mais Leia lui agrippa la main avec fermeté.

« Ce ne sera pas facile, Rey. Il n’est pas facile, il ne l’a jamais été. Mais si quelqu’un peut réussir à me ramener mon garçon, c’est toi.

— Je ne sais pas si j’en suis capable, souffla Rey. Il est tellement blessé…

— Merci de ne pas avoir dit détruit, releva Leia avec tristesse. Sache que si tu renonçais, si les choses devenaient trop difficiles, s’il… Il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici. Et pour lui aussi, même s’il ne reste pas, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

— J’essaierais, souffla Rey. Mais, je ne peux pas promettre de réussir.

— Essayer, c’est déjà beaucoup. Sans doute plus que ce que j’ai fait, » la rassura Leia avant de la serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

()()

Mentalement épuisée par ce qu’elle avait vécu durant les derniers jours, Rey passa ses dernières heures sur le camp avec Chewie, R2, C3, Poe, Finn et les autres. Luke semblait avoir compris son besoin de décompresser et se tenait à la lisière de la Force, prêt à répondre à son signal.

Les ombres du feu que Poe avait allumé se reflétaient sur les visages de ses amis et Rey goutait sans réserve à l’accalmie qui lui était offerte. De temps à autres, elle sentait le regard hostile de Rose sur elle, un restant de méfiance de la part de Poe et le reproche muet de Chewie pour avoir rejoint celui qu’il tenait responsable de la mort de son ami, mais même cela ne parviendrait pas à gâcher sa dernière soirée au sein de la Résistance.

La soirée tirait à sa fin et Rey intercepta une énième œillade languide lancée par Finn. Regrettant ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire, elle se leva et demanda au trooper de l’accompagner pour faire quelques pas, ignorant le regard furieux de Rose.

Le bras de Finn entoura ses épaules et Rey s’écarta légèrement, désireuse de ne pas le blesser. Lorsqu’elle estima qu’ils s’étaient assez éloignés du reste du groupe, elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolée, Finn, mais je préfère être franche, commença-t-elle.

— Ca commence mal », tenta d’ironiser le jeune homme.

Rey prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il ne faut pas que tu continues à m’attendre. Je t’apprécie beaucoup, parce que tu es quelqu’un de bien, une personne qui mérite d’être reconnue et appréciée. Ce serait tellement simple de t’aimer mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais te voir autrement que comme un ami. »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, luttant visiblement contre sa déception.

« Tu dis cela à cause de ce que Ren t’a fait, peut-être que dans quelques temps…

— Non. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tu seras toujours mon ami, du moins je l’espère, mais tu ne représenteras jamais plus à mes yeux. »

Finn serra les poings, refoulant ses larmes.

« Est-ce que… il y a quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Elle hésita, puis :

« Oui.

— Et tu l’aimes ?

— Je n’en suis pas sûre, mais je crois, oui », avoua Rey dans un souffle.

Finn serra les dents, le visage décomposé par le chagrin.

« C’est Maitre Luke ?

— Non ! s’écria spontanément Rey, choquée par cette idée avant de se reprendre. Finn, qui il est importe peu.

— Pour moi ça compte, marmonna le trooper. Je veux être certain qu’il te mérite. »

Le cœur de Rey se serra. Elle n’ignorait pas ce que son ami pensait de Ben.

« Je préfère garder cela pour moi pour l’instant. Mais, s’il te plait, essaie de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement quand tu sauras. »

Interdit, Finn la fixa.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Rey, pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

— Tu comprendras bientôt, affirma-t-elle avec tristesse. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu ne me poseras plus de questions. Profitons de cette soirée et de l’instant présent, tu veux bien ? »

Le cœur lourd, Finn abdiqua et la suivit, tête basse, alors qu’elle rejoignait ses amis autour du feu. Tandis qu’elle reprenait sa place, Rey jeta un petit coup d’œil à Chewbacca. Le wookie lui adressa un regard triste rempli d’incompréhension et la jeune femme sut qu’il avait deviné qu’elle passait ses derniers instants avec eux.

« Tu me raccompagneras jusqu’à ma chambre, tout à l’heure ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le wookie se contenta d’un bref grognement et Rey s’efforça de s’immiscer dans la conversation en cours, évitant soigneusement de regarder le visage défait de Finn et les petits poings serrés de Rose. A quelques mètres d’eux, elle aperçut une rousse fardée de blanc dont les yeux étaient dardés droit sur elle, mais Poe lui posa alors une question et Rey se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre. Lorsqu’elle posa de nouveau les yeux vers l’endroit où se tenait l’inconnue, cette dernière avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, Rey sourit à une plaisanterie légèrement déplacée de Lando dont elle venait de faire la connaissance et se laissa bercer par cette dernière soirée en compagnie des Résistants.

()()

Le camp était endormi depuis longtemps lorsque Rey, vêtue de son uniforme du Premier Ordre, sortit de la chambre qui lui avait été offerte à son arrivée. Luke l’attendait à l’extérieur.

« Vous n’étiez pas obligé.

— Je sais, mais j’en avais envie. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis Luke prit la parole.

« Je ne suis pas d’accord avec ta décision de partir mais je n’essaierai pas de te retenir.

— Vous n’y arriveriez pas de toute façon. »

Un sourire ironique passa sur les lèvres du Jedi.

« Non, sans doute. Mais, laisse-moi te donner un dernier conseil, Rey. »

Surprise par la gravité de son ton, elle s’arrêta pour le regarder.

« Ne laisse pas tes sentiments aveugler ton jugement. Reste prudente. Il y a une chose dont on ne t’a pas parlé concernant le Plan Contingence. Sur la carte de données, il était question d’un Eternel Sith. J’ignore ce que c’est, mais il y a une armée de troopers rouges qui a envahi Castilon et qui se fait appeler Soldats de l’Eternel. Je doute que leur apparition au moment précis où tu entreprends ton exploration de la puissance obscure soit une coïncidence. »

Rey déglutit.

« Je ne l’abandonnerai pas, affirma-t-elle de nouveau.

— Je sais. Et, même si j’ai peur pour toi, peur pour vous deux, une part de moi est soulagée de vous savoir ensemble, lâcha Luke sans la regarder. Et je te suis reconnaissant de l’espoir que tu donnes à Leia. »

Les ombres les entouraient de plus en plus à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient du camp pour rejoindre le hangar où Rey avait laissé le Silencer.

« Elle est malade, n’est-ce pas ?

— Très, reconnut Luke une boule dans la gorge. Si tu peux, si Ben…

— J’essaierai, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre », le coupa Rey.

Un nouveau silence retomba puis la jeune femme reprit.

« Vous l’aimez toujours. »

Ce n’était pas une question cette fois et Luke ne s’y trompa pas.

« Je l’ai aimée dès que je l’ai vue et je n’ai jamais cessé depuis. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour elle. »

Etrangement, Rey songea à la jeune Kaydel, à ce qu’elle avait senti en elle, à sa tristesse.

« Votre nouvelle apprentie, je lui ai fait de la peine, avoua-t-elle tout à trac. Je suis désolée, je voulais me venger de vous, montrer votre duplicité au monde.

— Je sais. Mais, c’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je suis incapable de lui donner ce qu’elle désire, le Code des Jedis me l’interdit.

— Non, c’est le souvenir de votre histoire avec Leia qui vous en empêche, le corrigea Rey. Luke, si vous m’y autorisez, j’aimerais moi aussi vous donner un conseil. »

Surpris, le Jedi s’arrêta pour la regarder, son regard bleu plongeant dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Cessez de remâcher le passé et de craindre l’avenir. Essayez d’apprécier le présent et de prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Et aussi, oubliez un peu vos regrets et le Code Jedi. »

A sa grande surprise, il éclata d’un rire franc et sonore et Rey se rembrunit.

« Excuse-moi, je ne me moquais pas, s’empressa de lui affirmer Luke. C’est un excellent conseil. C’est simplement qu’il m’en a rappelé un autre que l’on m’a donné il y a bien longtemps. »

Ils étaient à quelques pas du Silencer désormais et Rey se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ce n’était pas ce que j’avais imaginé en venant ici. Mais, finalement je suis contente de la manière dont les choses ont tourné.

— Moi aussi, avoua Luke. Même si j’aurais préféré te garder avec nous, j’ai confiance en toi. Et, une part de moi a retrouvé un peu d’espoir pour Ben. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Rey l’enlaça spontanément.

« Au revoir, Luke. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un long chapitre mais qui permet de dire leurs quatre vérités à Luke et Leia et qui introduit pour de bon de nouveaux personnages.  
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu !  
> D’avance bon week end et à Lundi !


	34. Chapitre 33 : Céder à la tentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Encore une semaine qui commence sur les chapeaux de roue pour moi !  
> Voici la suite avec, entre autres, le retour de Rey (ahem) mais aussi les conséquences de son départ sur la Résistance…  
> (Tara... fais-toi plaisir en détaillant l'image ^^)
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

L’alarme fut donnée moins d’une heure après le départ de Rey. Rose, bouleversée par les derniers rebondissements et l’éloignement de plus en plus manifeste de Finn, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle s’était rendue jusqu’au hangar qui abritait le croiseur qui avait amené Rey jusqu’à eux. Découvrant l’emplacement vide, elle s’était ruée jusqu’au relai central pour donner l’alerte.

Encore à demi-endormis, les Résistants se ruèrent à l’extérieur de la base lorsqu’ils entendirent la sirène résonner.

« On est attaqués ? Où est Rey ? s’inquiéta Finn.

— Partie avec le Tie Silencer qui a disparu, j’imagine », lui renvoya Rose sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement sa satisfaction.

L’Amirale Holdo, vêtue des chemises et pantalons qu’elle avait passés à la hâte, se retourna vers Poe qui la suivait de près.

« Vous étiez censé la surveiller !

— C’est ce que je faisais, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais Skywalker m’a dit d’aller me coucher et qu’il s’en occupait ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il a fait une fois de plus la preuve de son inutilité ! »

Holdo recula instinctivement sous l’hostilité qu’il mettait dans sa réponse et Poe inspira pour se calmer.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. »

L’arrivée de Luke mit fin à la dispute et Holdo se retourna vers lui, l’air vaguement accusateur.

« Rey s’est enfuie ! Mr Dameron dit que vous avez affirmé la surveiller.

— Elle ne s’est pas enfuie, je l’ai laissée partir, déclara calmement Luke. Elle n’avait plus rien à faire ici. 

— Quoi ? Mais, je, je ne comprends pas, balbutia Finn. Après tout le mal qu’on s’est donné pour…

— Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment naïf ? s’énerva brusquement Rose. Elle n’a jamais eu l’intention de rester. Elle a endormi la méfiance de tout le monde avec son histoire pathétique, mais en fait, il n’y avait rien de vrai dans tout ça, elle était là pour espionner, n’est-ce pas, Maitre Luke ? »

Ainsi pris à partie, Luke se contenta d’un vague hochement de tête.

« C’est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais sachez que j’ai agi avec le plein et total accord de Leia. »

La nouvelle rassénéra un peu Finn.

« Vous l’avez envoyée en mission ? C’est ça ?

— Bien sûr que non ! pesta Rose. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir ce qui est évident pour tout le monde ? Sa mission, c’était nous ! Depuis le début, elle agit sous les ordres de Ren. »

Finn se troubla de nouveau et se tourna vers le Jedi, le regard suppliant.

« Elle est partie, c’est tout, répondit Luke. C’est mieux ainsi. »

Le visage du jeune trooper accusa sa déception lorsqu’il comprit que Rose avait raison. Rey s’était joué d’eux, de lui… Il se tourna vers Poe.

« Vous le saviez tous, souffla-t-il, se sentant trahi. C’est pour ça que tu étais chargé de la surveiller.

— On avait des doutes mais on espérait se tromper », soupira Poe.

Tandis que ses compagnons tentaient de mettre du baume au cœur de Finn, Luke avisa Kaydel qui les observait à distance et il grimaça légèrement. Il s’était mal conduit avec sa jeune padawan. Il la négligeait depuis des jours et l’avait volontairement mise à l’écart. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’un Maitre Jedi devait traiter son apprentie. Ignorant les questions qui lui étaient posées, il s’éloigna du petit groupe pour la rejoindre.

« Tu sembles fatiguée, » remarqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et il soupira.

« Je suis un bien mauvais mentor. J’aurais dû te prêter plus d’attention.

— Vous étiez occupé ailleurs, répondit Kaydel d’un ton résigné. Vous aviez plus important à faire.

— Mon devoir est aussi envers toi, pardonne-moi de l’avoir oublié. Cela n’arrivera plus. »

La jeune femme se crispa légèrement. Un devoir, voilà tout ce qu’elle représentait à ses yeux… Une tâche parmi d’autres. Luke observa les émotions se succéder sur son visage et se traita intérieurement d’imbécile. Leia avait raison depuis le début, il aurait dû être plus prudent avec Kaydel. Le baiser qu’elle lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt en était la preuve tout comme sa réaction présente. S’il continuait ainsi, il réussirait l’exploit de perdre aussi sa troisième apprentie.

« Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle, décida-t-il. Suis-moi. »

Sans se soucier du brouhaha d’interrogations qui saluait son passage, il sortit de la base et prit le chemin de la forêt.

Une fois qu’ils furent parvenus au bord d’un petit étang, Luke se retourna vers Kaydel.

« Je sais que mon comportement récent t’a déçu. Oh, pas la peine de le nier, l’interrompit-il avant qu’elle ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, c’est inscrit sur ton visage et tu as tout à fait raison de te sentir ainsi. J’ai mal réagi l’autre jour dans la forêt, je n’aurais pas dû fuir comme je l’ai fait. Et, surtout, sachant le temps que nous aurions à passer ensemble, j’aurais dû t’expliquer dès le début de ton apprentissage que le Code des Jedi proscrivait l’attachement. »

La jeune femme le regarda longuement, hésitante, puis, elle se décida à se montrer totalement honnête. Au point où elle en était, elle n’avait plus rien à perdre.

« Cela ne semble pas être un problème quand il s’agit de Rey. Elle, vous l’avez embrassée sans la moindre hésitation. »

Elle s’était exprimée avec le plus de douceur possible mais elle n’avait pu totalement gommer toute trace de rancœur de sa voix. Luke serra les dents en comprenant que Rey l’avait l’informée de tout ce qui s’était passé sur Corellia. Voilà donc ce qu’elle voulait dire en affirmant qu’elle avait fait de la peine à Kaydel. Sur le moment, il n’avait pas compris qu’elle était allée aussi loin. Il avait cru qu’elle avait simplement laissé entendre qu’il avait flirté avec elle, mais, bien sûr, il s’était trompé. Une fois de plus, il avait sous-estimé le Côté Obscur qui grouillait en Rey. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, remplis de déception, de Kaydel. Il pouvait mettre un terme définitif à l’embryon de sentiment que la jeune femme s’imaginait éprouver pour lui. Il lui suffirait de se prétendre amoureux de Rey et les illusions de Kaydel s’effondreraient. Ce serait simple, facile et, même si Kaydel serait peinée sur le moment, elle finirait par passer à autre chose. Elle était ainsi : si elle pensait Luke épris d’une autre, elle s’obligerait à mettre un frein à ses propres désirs afin de ne pas les mettre tous deux dans l’embarras. Ce serait la meilleure solution mais, pourtant, il ne put s’y résoudre. Il en avait assez des mensonges.

« Ce qui s’est passé entre Rey et moi n’a rien à voir avec ce que tu imagines. Je ne l’ai pas embrassée parce qu’elle me plait ou parce que j’éprouve quelque chose pour elle. La vérité, c’est que je l’ai utilisée afin d’atteindre Kylo Ren dans l’espoir qu’elle prenne conscience de son vrai visage et se détourne de lui à notre profit. Je me suis servi de sa solitude et de son besoin d’affection pour la piéger. C’était un acte aussi stupide que déshonorant. J’ai eu tort d’agir ainsi et je ne conseillerai à personne de suivre mon exemple. »

Le cœur de Kaydel fit un bond en l’entendant. Il n’était pas tombé amoureux de Rey ainsi qu’elle le redoutait.

« Cela ne change rien à notre situation, Kaydel, l’avertit Luke. Je ne serais jamais autre chose qu’un instructeur pour toi, je ne peux pas être plus.

— Pourquoi ? lui renvoya-t-elle. A cause du Code des Jedis ou de celle à qui vous avez dû renoncer ?

Luke se raidit légèrement à cette mention.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Votre sœur m’a expliqué que vous avez été amoureux d’une femme par le passé et que, même si elle en a épousé un autre, vous n’avez jamais réussi à l’oublier.

—Pourquoi t-a-elle raconté ça ? » pesta-t-il.

Luke inspira pour se calmer, agacé par la manière dont Leia était intervenue dans sa relation avec Kaydel. Elle n’en avait pas le droit ! Et surtout pas en utilisant ce qu’ils avaient vécu pour pousser Kaydel à se détourner de lui. Cette pensée en fit naitre une autre, encore plus dérangeante, dans son esprit. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait toujours cru, Leia savait, qu’en dépit de leur lien familial, il n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer. Elle était au courant depuis le début et pourtant, elle n’avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit, ni même fait allusion à cette blessure qui le torturait en permanence. Après qu’ils aient décidé de ce qu’il convenait de faire pour le bien de l’enfant qu’elle portait, elle avait agi comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé entre eux, comme s’ils avaient toujours été simplement frère et sœur.

« Elle n’avait pas le droit de te parler de ça, lâcha-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Kaydel.

— La Générale ne voulait pas vous nuire, la défendit Kaydel. Elle me l’a dit parce que, qu’elle a compris que je… »

L’aveu était sur le bout de la langue de la jeune femme, pourtant, elle ne put se résoudre à le prononcer devant Luke. Pas lorsque son regard était aussi dur. A la place, elle expliqua :

« C’est arrivé parce que j’étais bouleversée par votre chagrin. J’avais senti qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de grave entre vous deux et que c’était la raison de votre décision de partir. Et… Je ne voulais pas que vous nous quittiez, alors, j’ai essayé de la persuader de vous retenir mais elle n’a pas accepté. Elle vous en voulait trop pour ça », ajouta la jeune femme sans pouvoir se retenir.

Luke songea à leur dispute, l’une des rares qu’ils aient eue depuis tout ce temps. Leia était réellement furieuse en apprenant ce qu’il avait fait… Non seulement à Rey, mais, aussi et avant tout, à Ben. Même à présent, il n’était pas certain qu’elle lui ait pardonné son geste. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Leia de s’être montrée aussi implacable, il avait eu mille fois tort d’agir comme il l’avait fait. En vérité, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il se trompait sur beaucoup de choses, s’il en croyait Rey et ce qu’il avait vu de Ben récemment.

« Elle avait de très bonnes raisons de m’en vouloir, admit-il. Et ce temps que j’ai passé à méditer, ainsi que ce qui s’est produit dernièrement, m’a aidé à prendre conscience de bon nombre de mes erreurs. Je me suis reposé sur ce que je croyais savoir et je me suis fermé à d’autres possibilités. A force de vivre dans le passé et de redouter l’avenir, j’en ai oublié le présent. »

La jeune femme le regarda, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait où le Jedi voulait en venir.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas un Maitre très doué, soupira Luke devant son incompréhension. Je ne suis même pas sûr d’être encore un Jedi. Cela fait tellement d’années à présent… Vois-tu, souvent, je regrette le temps où je vivais seul, sans utiliser la Force. Les choses étaient plus simples alors. »

Cette fois, Kaydel ne put retenir son expression déçue et il eut un petit rire triste.

« Sans doute suis-je devenu lâche avec le temps. Il est plus facile d’éviter les problèmes que de les affronter. Mais, c’est terminé, décida-t-il brusquement. Je ne fuirais plus, ni n’éluderai les difficultés. A présent, toi, Leia, et les Jedis, vous pourrez compter sur moi. J’irais jusqu’au bout, aussi difficile que ce soit et aussi imparfait que je me montre. J’ai passé des années à étudier les livres sacrés et je n’en ai rien retiré de véritablement instructif. Maitre Yoda avait raison, ce sont nos erreurs qui apprennent le plus.

— Suis-je une de ces erreurs ? l’interrogea Kaydel. Regrettez-vous votre proposition de m’enseigner ? »

Le visage de Luke s’adoucit et il la contempla avec affection.

« Non, absolument pas. Tu es la meilleure apprentie que j’ai eue jusqu’à présent. Je n’ai jamais réussi à gérer l’attrait de mes padawans pour le Côté Obscur. Sans doute parce que je ne me suis jamais trop hasardé à explorer le mien, admit-il. Mais, toi, tu es pure, tu es Lumineuse, tu l’es presque trop. Parfois, je crains de te corrompre par mon ignorance et ma négligence. Je me suis trop appuyé sur des textes et des principes dépassés, pas assez sur ce que la Force essayait de me dire. Cela aussi va changer, affirma-t-il.

—Vous ne me corrompez pas, souffla Kaydel. C’est même le contraire. Vous avez donné un sens à ma vie, vous m’avez redonné un but et une raison de me battre. »

Il frémit devant l’ardeur qu’elle ne dissimulait pas.

« Je crains que tu ne mélanges ta reconnaissance avec un autre sentiment, tenta-t-il, conscient de s’être placé dans une position délicate.

— Je ne confonds pas, lui rétorqua Kaydel. J’ai suivi vos conseils, je suis à l’écoute de ce que me dit la Force et de ce que je ressens. Ce n’est pas de la reconnaissance. Pas plus que cela n’était de la compassion l’autre jour, ajouta-t-elle. Ce que j’éprouve pour vous va au-delà de tout cela. C’est quelque chose de plus pur, de plus intense, et je refuse de croire que c’est mauvais. Je sais que le Code des Jedis proscrit l’attachement à cause de la tentation du Côté Obscur auquel il peut mener, mais je ne vois rien de mal ou de néfaste dans mes sentiments pour vous. Si vous ne les partagez pas, je l’accepterai. Simplement, dites-le-moi franchement, et ne me repoussez pas au prétexte d’anciens préceptes que vous admettez vous-même être dépassés. »

Estomaqué par la manière directe dont elle venait de se dévoiler, Luke garda un instant le silence. Il songea malgré lui à la tentation qu’il avait éprouvée lorsqu’elle l’avait embrassé, quelques jours plus tôt. La première depuis Leia. Cette pensée raviva sa culpabilité et il se souvint du conseil de Rey : _cessez de remâcher le passé_ , avait-elle dit. Une boule lui remonta dans la gorge alors qu’il prenait conscience qu’il n’avait cessé de le faire, utilisant l’interdiction du Code Jedi comme excuse pour entretenir le souvenir de sa relation avec Leia alors qu’elle, elle était passée à autre chose depuis très longtemps. Il s’était caché derrière les livres, les principes et le Temple Jedi pour justifier son incapacité à renoncer totalement à son premier amour. Il était temps de dire adieu à son histoire avec Leia, temps d’accepter enfin qu’elle était à jamais impossible. Il plongea son regard dans celui, franc et doux, de Kaydel. S’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, ce n’était pas uniquement à cause du potentiel qu’il avait senti dans la Force qu’il lui avait proposé de devenir son apprentie. C’était parce qu’il appréciait son caractère, sa présence discrète, alors qu’ils travaillaient ensemble. Et parce qu’il avait eu envie de passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle lui plaisait. Seulement…

« Je ne sais pas si j’en suis capable, reconnut-il à mi-voix sans savoir exactement s’il parlait de lui succomber ou, au contraire, de la repousser.

— Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de le découvrir, » déclara Kaydel avec une hardiesse qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle s’approcha de lui, les yeux toujours dans les siens, et il resta immobile alors qu’elle frôlait sa bouche, brusquement hésitante.

« Luke ? »

Il songea qu’il ne devait pas mais se pencha tout de même sur les lèvres offertes de son apprentie. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent avec timidité tout d’abord, puis, avec plus de fièvre à mesure que leur baiser se prolongeait. Les bras de Kaydel se refermèrent autour du cou de Luke et il laissa libre court au désir qu’il s’était interdit pendant des décennies. C’était sans doute mal, mais il n’était plus à une erreur près.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

« Rey Dejakku pour le Supremacy, demande l’ouverture du hangar réservé au Suprême Leader, » crachota la voix de Rey dans le comlink.

Le Général Hux sentit son cœur faire un bond et aboya à l’homme de garde d’obtempérer sur le champ. Elle était enfin revenue. Tout en se précipitant à sa rencontre, il s’efforça de se convaincre que sa réaction n’était due qu’au soulagement de savoir le réceptacle de nouveau sous contrôle.

Rey grimaça en découvrant son comité d’accueil. Depuis qu’elle s’était souvenue des circonstances de l’abandon de ses parents et de l’implication de Brendol Hux dans ce dernier, elle détestait encore plus le Général. Cependant, elle était trop heureuse à la perspective de retrouver enfin Ben pour ne pas lui adresser un large sourire en s’extirpant du Silencer.

« Seigneur Dejakku, c’est un plaisir de vous voir de retour parmi nous, la salua Hux. J’espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage et que votre mission fut fructueuse.

— Encore plus que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer, lui jeta Rey sans s’arrêter. Où est-il ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes au roux pour comprendre qu’elle parlait de Ren.

« Le Suprême Leader se repose dans ses appartements, ses dernières négociations avec les émissaires de Ralltiir se sont terminées tard dans la nuit et… »

Il s’interrompit. Elle ne l’écoutait déjà plus, trop pressée de rejoindre Ben, qu’elle n’avait pas prévenu de l’imminence de son retour. A peine lui jeta-t-elle un merci par-dessus son épaule avant de se ruer vers les appartements du jeune homme.

Parvenue devant la porte, elle composa le code d’accès d’une main fébrile mais rien ne se produisit. Interdite, Rey se figea avant de recommencer la manœuvre plus lentement mais, de nouveau, la porte resta hermétiquement close. La déception la submergea en comprenant qu’il avait changé le mot de passe, rapidement suivie par la tentation puissante d’envoyer une décharge d’Eclairs de Force sur le boitier holocode rétif. Sur le point d’y céder, elle s’interrompit. Elle n’allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Pas cette fois. Puisqu’il avait décidé de lui refuser l’accès à ses appartements pour elle ne savait quelle lubie, elle attendrait patiemment qu’il la convoque au lieu d’insister comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Foutue famille, tous plus butés les uns que les autres, » marmonna-t-elle en regagnant ses propres quartiers.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle tapa son propre code avec rage et pénétra dans ses appartements. Un sourire lui échappa devant l’accueil chaleureux de BC-9 et elle prit le temps de l’assurer de sa joie de le retrouver et de se débarrasser de sa cape avant de lui demander d’une voix suave :

« Dis-moi, BC-9, sais-tu comment je peux changer le code d’accès de mes appartements ? »

Après tout, Ben n’était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu. S’il voulait la voir, il faudrait qu’il le lui demande.

()()

Derrière sa porte, Kylo Ren ferma les yeux en entendant les pas de Rey décroitre. Il l’avait sentie arriver depuis des heures. La savoir si proche après presque deux semaines d’absence le rendait quasiment fou d’impatience mais il ne pouvait céder à la tentation de la voir, même un instant. Il devait se tenir à la résolution qu’il avait prise : désormais, il ne la rencontrerait que dans le cadre de son apprentissage. Plus de visite nocturne, plus de conversation dans ses appartements, et surtout, plus de contacts physiques en dehors de ceux requis par les entrainements.

En dépit de ces promesses qu’il ne cessait de se répéter, il ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une bouffée de déception : elle n’avait même pas insisté.

()()

Après les nuits passées sur le matelas inconfortable de la chambre que la Résistance lui avait allouée, Rey ne put retenir un soupir de pur bonheur, quand, une fois dument décrassée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« BC-9, s’il te plait, coupe le comlink, je ne veux pas qu’on me dérange, » demanda-t-elle au petit droïde avant de se glisser sous sa couette.

Elle remâcha sa déception au sujet de ses retrouvailles avec Ben qu’elle avait imaginées toutes autres mais, rapidement, la fatigue du voyage et des journées intenses qu’elle venait de passer eurent raison d’elle et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

()()

Kylo Ren regarda d’un air stupéfait le boitier holocode qui commandait l’accès aux appartements de Rey.

« Tu n’as tout de même pas osé », pesta-t-il à mi-voix avant de composer à nouveau le code.

Qu’elle ait déconnecté son comlink en guise de représailles pour son attitude, soit. Mais qu’elle ait l’audace de l’empêcher d’accéder une partie de son propre vaisseau, cela dépassait tout ! Ses doigts habillés de cuir noir jouèrent rapidement sur le clavier, mais une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit. Suprêmement agacé, il ôta un de ses gants. Il avait dû frôler une mauvaise touche par inadvertance.

Troisième essai infructueux.

Du coin de l’œil, il repéra deux stromtroopers qui l’observaient en ricanant et cela redoubla sa colère.

« Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire ? » leur aboya-t-il avant de tourner les talons, furieux de s’être ridiculisé.

Il envisagea un instant d’utiliser leur connexion pour entrer dans ses appartements avant de se raviser. C’était sans doute exactement ce qu’elle voulait mais il ne céderait pas. Il allait montrer à Rey qui était le Maitre et ce n’était certainement pas elle !

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

La joie faisait briller les yeux de Kaydel lorsqu’elle rejoignit ses amis à la nuit tombée. Elle était tellement heureuse que même la morosité affichée par Finn et Rose ne parvint pas à jeter une ombre sur son humeur. Elle avait passé la journée entière avec Luke, et, après leur explication, ils s’étaient livrés à divers exercices qui l’avaient comblée au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Certes, le Jedi avait été un peu hésitant, voire maladroit au début, mais rapidement, il était devenu beaucoup plus hardi. Elle ignorait d’où lui venaient ses connaissances du corps féminin, mais quelle qu’en soit la responsable, elle lui adressa un remerciement muet.

De l’autre côté du feu, Poe se crispa légèrement en reconnaissant l’expression d’amoureuse comblée sur le visage de la jeune padawan.

« Bonne journée ? l’interrogea-t-il un peu sèchement.

— La meilleure de toutes, sourit Kaydel. Luke et moi avons repris nos entrainements.

— C’est ce que je constate, lui renvoya Poe avec un zeste d’irritation. Bon, ce n’est pas que je m’ennuie mais, je suis attendu. »

Son départ précipité surprit un peu Kaydel, mais, toute à sa joie, elle ne s’y attarda pas.

()()

L’Amirale ouvrit la porte à Poe, encore vêtue de sa tenue de jour.

« Déjà ? Je ne t’attendais pas si tôt. Tu es certain que personne ne t’a vu ? »

Le pilote se glissa dans sa chambre et l’enlaça avec brusquerie.

« Tout le monde est encore dehors et j’avais envie de toi », se justifia-t-il avant de l’embrasser avec passion.

Un peu surprise, mais néanmoins ravie, Amilyn le laissa la déshabiller à la hâte avant de la porter jusqu’au lit. Elle ignorait d’où lui venait cette soudaine ardeur mais ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

()()

Après de longues heures passées en compagnie de Berenko, qui lui avait arraché la promesse de faire partie de l’expédition de reconnaissance qui partirait pour Naboo dans quelques jours, Leia sortit enfin de la salle dans laquelle elle était restée enfermée depuis le matin. La Générale, un mal de crâne lancinant après ses négociations avec l’impétueuse Sénatrice, observa les petits groupes dispersés ça et là, profitant de la douceur de la soirée. Elle remarqua le visage épanoui de la jeune Kaydel tandis qu’elle riait et tentait de dérider Finn et Rose qui étaient toujours en froid. La joie affichée par Kaydel l’inquiéta brusquement. Elle n’était pas sans savoir que la jeune femme avait passé la journée à s’entrainer avec Luke. Son regard tomba par automatisme sur son frère et elle remarqua avec surprise que, pour une fois, il s’était départi de son air morne et semblait presque détendu.

« Qu’est-ce que cet imbécile a encore fait ? » pesta-t-elle entre ses dents avant d’aller le rejoindre.

Luke l’accueillit avec un large sourire qui attisa le mauvais pressentiment de Leia.

« Où étais-tu toute la journée ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je t’ai cherché, je voulais savoir si tout s’était bien passé avec Rey.

— Elle est partie, faire décoller son Silencer ne présentait pas de grande difficulté, lui répondit Luke d’un ton léger. Après, je suis allé m’entrainer avec Kaydel. »

Leia porta la main à sa gorge. Il y avait quelque chose qu’elle reconnaissait dans sa voix, ce petit ton qui lui était propre et qui…

« Dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait ça », chuchota-t-elle.

Agacé par sa réaction, il se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Fait quoi ? Commencer à vivre un peu pour moi au lieu de me consacrer corps et âme à l’héritage Jedi ? Eh bien, si ! »

Stupéfaite, elle fixa sans un mot.

« Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça, soupira Luke. Ce n’est pas comme si ça ne m’était jamais arrivé. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter, encore blessé par la manière dont elle avait fait mine d’ignorer ses sentiments pendant toutes ces années.

— Mais…maintenant, tu es un Jedi, le dernier ! Tu as des responsabilités…

— Que je n’ai jamais demandées, ni désirées, la coupa Luke. Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas m’y soustraire, mais durant ces derniers jours, j’ai compris beaucoup de choses et pris conscience d’énormément d’autres, à commencer par le fait qu’il était plus que temps de cesser d’observer les principes dépassés de l’Ordre Jedi.

— Ne me dis pas que Rey a réussi à te corrompre, murmura Leia, pas toi !

— Oh je t’en prie… ce qui se passe entre Kaydel et moi n’a rien à voir avec le Côté Obscur. La vérité, c’est que j’ai passé ma vie entière à essayer d’agir pour le bien de tous, à museler mes propres envies, parce que cela ne correspondait pas à ce que les Jedi, ou toi, attendiez de moi, avec le résultat désastreux que tu connais. En quoi est-ce mal que, pour une fois, je saisisse l’occasion d’être un peu heureux au lieu de continuer à me morfondre sur tout ce que j’ai perdu ou gâché ? » lâcha Luke avec amertume.

Le fantôme de Yoda apparut derrière Leia, un pli mécontent sur le front, mais le Jedi l’ignora. Il en avait assez de Yoda, d’Obi-Wan et de toute leur clique. Ils ne lui avaient jamais été d’aucune aide, finalement. Ils se contentaient de lui apparaitre lorsqu’ils souhaitaient lui dicter leurs volontés.

« Tu trouvais cela tout à fait normal quand il était question de Han et de toi, même si tu as suivi l’enseignement Jedi, toi aussi, continua-t-il à l’intention de sa sœur. Et, lorsqu’il s’agit de Ben tu trouves ce genre de relation très bien : _un pas vers la Lumière_ , n’est-ce pas ce que tu m’as dit quand nous veillions Rey ? »

Leia grimaça. Oui, c’étaient bien ses mots, seulement elle ne pensait pas que Luke se les appliquerait. Elle le regarda longuement avant de répondre et sentit son agacement s’envoler à mesure qu’elle détaillait son visage. En dépit de l’amertume que ses mots trahissaient, pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, depuis son mariage avec Han et la naissance de Ben, Luke avait l’air apaisé. Certes, l’idée qu’il ait cédé à la tentation avec Kaydel, réalisant ainsi ses pires craintes ne l’enchantait pas. Elle avait beau faire, quelque chose la dérangeait profondément dans le fait de les savoir ensemble. Mais, en dépit de son mauvais pressentiment, elle n’avait aucun droit de le lui reprocher ou de s’interposer alors que cela lui faisait manifestement du bien. Elle tenait trop à lui pour gâcher son bonheur en exprimant ses doutes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça, pas après qu’il ait tant perdu et sacrifié. Pas en sachant à quel point il avait été malheureux durant les dernières années écoulées. Elle l’observa à la dérobée et remarqua la façon dont ses yeux s’illuminèrent lorsqu’ils se posèrent sur Kaydel. Avec un choc, elle prit conscience que, la dernière fois qu’elle lui avait vu un tel regard, c’était lorsqu’il avait tenu Ben dans ses bras, juste après sa naissance. Puis, il l’avait rendu à Han, et la lueur dans ses yeux s’était éteinte. La gorge de Leia se serra et elle posa sa main sur le bras de Luke pour l’obliger à la regarder.

« Pardonne-moi, Luke, murmura-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? l’interrogea-t-il, surpris.

— Déjà, pour ce soir. Tu as raison, tu as tout à fait le droit d’aimer et d’être aimé. Tu le mérites, souffla-t-elle. Et aussi… je te demande pardon pour toutes ces années où j’ai été égoïste. Nous aurions dû trouver une autre solution pour Ben.

— Je ne te reproche rien. Nous étions d’accord, tous les trois. C’était le seul moyen de le protéger.

— Peut-être, mais toi, tu étais seul et tu en souffrais, souffla Leia. Je le savais au fond de moi et, pourtant, j’ai fait mine d’ignorer tes sentiments.

— C’était mon choix de vivre ainsi dans le passé, la coupa Luke. Pas le tien.

— Mais j’aurais dû agir autrement, te parler… au lieu de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre que…

— Arrête de remuer tout ça, l’interrompit Luke avec douceur. Tu n’es pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Aucun de nous ne l’était, et, si on nous avait dit la vérité dès notre rencontre, tout aurait été différent pour nous deux. Mais, dans ce cas, Ben ne serait jamais venu au monde alors, peu importe ce qui est arrivé ou ce qui se passera à l’avenir, nous n’avons rien à regretter, ni à se pardonner. »

Emue par cette absolution qu’il lui offrait et qu’elle n’était pas certaine de mériter, Leia glissa son bras sous celui de Luke et soupira, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu crois qu’elle va réussir ? Qu’elle va nous le ramener ?

— Je ne sais pas, comme dirait Maitre Yoda : incertain est l’avenir, toujours en mouvement, plaisanta Luke, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais, je l’espère. Si quelqu’un peut l’aider à se réconcilier avec lui-même et à trouver la paix, c’est Rey. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà…. Donc les retrouvailles entre Ben et Rey sont…reportées (frustrant hein ^^) Bon vous remarquerez quand même que Kylo a cédé en cours de route puisqu’il s’est rendu tout seul comme un grand jusqu’à la porte de Rey (avec le second effet kiss cool mdrrr) Vous en saurez plus prochainement.
> 
> Sur ce chapitre (qui au final ne met pas beaucoup en scène nos héros hem) : En le relisant /corrigeant, je me suis rendue compte que Luke occupait une place de plus en plus importante dans l’histoire. Au final, au-delà de la relation entre Ben et Rey, c’est aussi l’histoire de Luke (du comment il est devenu aussi amer, de son rapport avec l’Ordre Jedi, avec Ben, Rey, Leia… et du comment il va évoluer vu que je ne l’ai pas laissé mourir comme une m*** devant Craït , enfin façon de parler). Certes, les autres personnages secondaires ont aussi une place importante comme Poe, Holdo, Rose, Kaydel, Finn, Hux, Phasma ou Leia mais je me rends compte que dans chaque chapitre, il y a à minimum Ben, Rey ou Luke (ou que l’on parle d’eux). Donc je crois que je dois admettre les faits : Luke est devenu inexplicablement l’un des héros de l’histoire. (désolée mais je préfère vous prévenir mdrr. Après ça vient aussi du fait qu’il entretient des liens très étroits avec Ben et Rey au final… même si les relations fluctuent au gré des chapitres ^^)
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (hâte de lire vos réactions sur le dernier rebondissement avec Kaydel !) et je vous dis à Jeudi ! Bon début de semaine !


	35. Chapitre 34 : Et te succomber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que votre début de semaine se passe bien et que vous vous êtes remis du craquage de Luke ! 
> 
> Voici donc le chapitre… Je vous préviens, il n’est pas fait pour les chastes petits yeux à partir du moment où un certain code est tapé. Je vous aurais prévenus !
> 
> Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_**

Presque un jour et demi s’étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Rey et la jeune femme n’avait toujours pas eu l’occasion de s’entretenir avec Ben. Plus le temps passait, plus sa frustration grandissait, mais elle refusait de céder et de s’abaisser à requérir une audience au Suprême Leader. S’il voulait la voir, il devrait le lui demander. Feignant un entrain qu’elle était loin de ressentir, Rey bavardait avec le Général Hux lorsque Kylo Ren pénétra dans la salle dans laquelle ils s’étaient isolés. La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta sous son masque en les apercevant ensemble. Cela lui était insupportable de la voir aussi détendue avec un autre alors qu’il rongeait son frein depuis des jours.

« Rey Dejakku, il me semble toujours attendre le compte rendu de la mission que je t’avais confiée, » déclara-t-il avec raideur.

La jeune femme s’autorisa brièvement un sourire moqueur.

« Pardonnez-moi, Suprême Leader, je n’avais pas réalisé votre impatience, s’excusa-t-elle d’une voix mielleuse. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux m’appliquer à ce rapport dès à présent. »

Kylo Ren sentit ses joues s’empourprer sous son masque à la fois en raison de son insolence mais également du double sens que contenait sa réponse.

« Il me semble qu’il est plus que temps, je n’aurais pas dû avoir à te rappeler à l’ordre, pesta-t-il.

— Oui, il est vrai que cela attend depuis trop longtemps. Où souhaitez-vous que nous fassions cela ? Dans vos appartements ou les miens, Seigneur Ren ? » susurra Rey, toujours aussi suave, consciente de son agacement grandissant.

Il se raidit de plus belle.

« Les miens, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Dans dix minutes. Je te conseille d’être ponctuelle. »

Rey ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. La petite stratégie d’apparente indifférence à laquelle elle s’était livrée avait fonctionné au-delà de ses prévisions les plus optimistes. Certes, elle se sentait un peu coupable d’utiliser ainsi l’insécurité de Ben, mais aux vues de la manière dont il l’avait mise à distance à son retour, ce n’était qu’un juste retour des choses.

Elle se tourna vers Hux, affichant une mine faussement désolée.

« Pardonnez-moi, Général, le devoir m’appelle. »

Le roux se contenta d’un signe de tête, les poings serrés. Il venait de comprendre que la soudaine politesse de Rey à son égard faisait partie de la petite guerre des nerfs à laquelle elle se livrait avec Ren depuis qu’elle avait regagné le Destroyer. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu’elle se dirigeait d’un pas léger vers le couloir et grimaça à la pensée de qui risquait de se produire dans les appartements du fou.

()()

Rey s’immobilisa devant la porte close de Ben. Elle était parfaitement à l’heure, mais, visiblement, il avait décidé de la faire attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa un soupir impatient et coula un regard vers l’holocode. Peut-être que ? Lentement, elle composa l’ancien code, celui qu’elle connaissait, et la porte s’ouvrit avec léger bruit de frottement.

« Tu es en retard, lui jeta Kylo Ren d’un ton glacial. Assieds-toi et dis-moi ce que tu as appris, » ordonna-t-il en lui désignant le siège le plus éloigné de l’endroit où il s’était lui-même installé.

Rey soupira, déçue par son attitude. Elle avait pensé qu’une fois qu’ils seraient seuls, il se montrerait un peu plus chaleureux, voire content de la revoir.

« Tu veux vraiment qu’on fasse ça comme ça ?

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là. Tu es mon apprentie, tu reviens de mission, et tu vas me faire ton compte-rendu. Il n’y a pas d’autre manière de procéder », répondit-il avec la même froideur que précédemment.

Elle avala brutalement sa salive en comprenant qu’il était bien décidé à la maintenir à distance.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. J’ai obtenu des informations sur la présence que nous avons tous les deux sentie. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s’agit de l’Empereur Palpatine. »

Un rire bref échappa à Kylo Ren.

« L’Empereur est mort depuis trois décennies. Vador l’a tué. Ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens. Comme je l’avais prédit, Skywalker s’est moqué de toi, une fois de plus. Tout cela n’a été qu’une vaste perte de temps. Tu peux partir, j’ai autre chose à faire que d’écouter des élucubrations idiotes, » la congédia-t-il tout en se penchant sur son datapad.

Abasourdie par sa réaction, Rey ne bougea pas. Peu à peu, elle sentit la colère monter en elle et ne fit rien pour l’en empêcher.

« C’est toi qui se comporte stupidement ! Ton ressentiment t’aveugle. Luke a dit vrai. C’est Palpatine, il est revenu. »

La mention du prénom tellement haï redoubla la frustration du jeune homme et il se leva d’un bond.

« Je te dis que c’est impossible ! Ton précieux Jedi t’a encore menti mais, comme d’habitude, tu le crois aveuglément, ragea-t-il avant de s’obliger à reprendre son calme. Rey, Palpatine est mort. Qu’est-ce que tu n’arrives pas à comprendre dans ce simple fait ?

— Son corps est mort, oui. Mais, avant qu’il le soit, Palpatine a utilisé la Force pour transférer son esprit dans une autre enveloppe charnelle. »

Kylo Ren s’immobilisa et elle sentit qu’il considérait la possibilité. Ne voulant pas perdre son avantage, elle poursuivit :

« Tu sais que c’est tout à fait plausible. Après tout, Palpatine s’est toujours vanté de connaitre le secret de l’immortalité, n’est-ce pas ainsi qu’il a attiré ton grand-père du Côté Obscur ?

— Certes, mais je ne vois pas comment il…

— Un clone, le coupa Rey. Il a commandité de nombreuses expériences sur le sujet et cela pendant toute la durée de son règne, je ne crois pas te l’apprendre. Réfléchis, Ben, c’est la seule explication logique !

— Une explication sortie tout droit de l’imagination de Skywalker, rétorqua-t-il. Il me surprend, je le pensais incapable d’autant de créativité. »

Rey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n’est pas une invention ! Tout cela faisait partie d’un _« Plan Contingence_ » que Palpatine avait secrètement élaboré avec ses plus proches adeptes. Les mêmes qui sont à l’origine de la création du Premier Ordre, tes amis du Conseil Obscur, Sloane, Pryde et compagnie. L’Empereur avait tout prévu depuis le début !

— C’est insensé. Rey, s’il existait un tel plan, j’en aurais entendu parler, ne serait-ce que par Snoke, soupira le jeune homme, Skywalker t’a menti.

— Non, il a dit la vérité pour une fois. Le Plan Contingence existe, je le sais, je

m’en rappelle. J’en fais partie ! »

L’émotion, palpable dans la voix de la jeune femme, alerta Kylo Ren et il perdit de vue toute autre considération.

« Que veux-tu dire ? En quoi es-tu concernée ? »

Rey évita son regard et lui raconta le souvenir qui était remonté à la surface de son esprit et qui avait causé sa perte de conscience pendant de longs jours.

« C’est réel, conclut-elle d’une voix chevrotante. Mes parents étaient tous deux des clones, quant à moi, je ne suis que le résultat d’une expérience parmi d’autres. »

Son désarroi était évident, même sans qu’il le sente à travers la Force, et Kylo Ren traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre, se départant de la froideur qu’il affichait depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Non tu n’es pas que ça. Pas pour moi, jamais pour moi, lui affirma-t-il. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Rey et elle secoua la tête. Jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce que les révélations sur sa naissance signifiaient pour elle mais, maintenant qu’elle se voyait obligée d’y faire face, elle se sentait perdue, souillée.

« Arrête de mentir. Tu avais raison depuis le début. Je ne suis rien, je n’ai aucune place parce que mes parents n’en avaient pas. Ils étaient pires que des parias, ce n’étaient que des clones qui se sont reproduits à l’instigation de Palpatine. Tous les deux issus d’un même père sans qu’il y ait besoin d’une femme pour les porter ou les mettre au monde ! »

Elle s’était levée et elle criait désormais, laissant échapper sa rage et sa détresse. Interdit, Kylo Ren la fixa, sans savoir quoi dire pour la consoler.

« Je te dégoute maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-elle d’un ton douloureux. Vas-y, dis-le ! »

La fêlure que Kylo Ren sentit dans la voix de la jeune femme fit voler en éclats le peu qu’il restait de sa résolution de prendre ses distances avec elle et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Non. Jamais, jamais, répéta-t-il avec conviction. Tu n’es pas responsable des actes de Palpatine, pas plus que de ceux de tes parents. Tu ne pourras jamais me dégouter, parce qu’à mes yeux tu représentes tout, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Les mots qu’il venait de prononcer et ce qu’ils trahissaient de ses sentiments, les frappèrent tous les deux au même instant. Rey leva les yeux vers son visage, y cherchant la confirmation de son aveu. Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné par ce qu’il venait de laisser échapper sous le coup de l’émotion.

« Oh, Ben », murmura Rey.

Il tenta de se détourner d’elle mais elle le retint, sa main glissant dans la sienne.

« Ne me fuis pas, supplia-t-elle. Arrête de me repousser sans cesse. »

Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent brièvement et il s’obligea à reculer.

« Je ne peux pas, Rey. Cela m’est impossible. Je ne peux pas succomber. Je t’en prie, arrête de me tenter. C’est insupportable. »

En dépit du calme qu’il affichait, elle pouvait sentir le conflit bouillonner en lui, son envie d’elle et sa peur qu’elle ne le perce à jour. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Il était temps que la vérité soit enfin dite afin de mettre un terme aux tourments de Ben.

« Si je ne te dégoute pas, pourquoi crois-tu que, moi, c’est ce que j’éprouverai pour toi ? »

Il se raidit, reculant sa main comme si Rey venait de le brûler, et elle le sentit s’éloigner de nouveau. Avec le cœur serré, elle perçut son affolement à travers la Force, la manière dont il renforçait son esprit, puisant plus que jamais dans l’obscurité pour y parvenir.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ignores quel genre de monstre je suis réellement, lui asséna-t-il avec violence. Si tu avais la moindre idée de ma vraie nature tu me fuirais. 

— Pourquoi ? Parce que Luke Skywalker est ton père ? lâcha-t-elle calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu crois vraiment que ça a de l’importance pour moi ? Que cela change mes sentiments à ton égard ? »

A travers leur lien, elle reçut de plein fouet la peine, l’incompréhension et la terreur qu’il ne parvenait plus à contenir.

« Je sais et je suis là. Je serais toujours là, souffla Rey. Sachant ce que je suis, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te rejeter à cause de ça ? Tu n’es pas responsable des actes de Luke et de Leia, Ben. Pas plus que je ne le suis de ceux de Palpatine ou de mes parents. »

Kylo Ren sentit un mélange de soulagement et de honte monter en lui tandis que les larmes qu’il refoulait depuis des années débordaient de ses yeux. Comprenant à quel point la blessure était profonde, Rey s’avança et referma ses bras autour de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et elle sentit des gouttes chaudes rouler sur sa peau.

« Pour moi aussi tu es tout, murmura-t-elle. Je me moque du reste, des Sith, des Jedi, de qui est ton père ou de ce qu’étaient les miens. La seule chose qui m’importe c’est toi. C’est pour toi que je suis ici, parce que je crois en toi. Ben ou Kylo Ren, le nom n’a aucune importance, je crois en toi », répéta-t-elle.

Un nouveau sanglot étouffé lui répondit et elle le retint contre elle, caressant d’un geste apaisant ses cheveux sombres.

Au bout d’un long moment, ses larmes taries, Kylo Ren finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et il souffla.

« Comment l’as-tu découvert ?

— Luke. »

Il s’écarta d’elle d’un mouvement brusque et elle sentit sa rage renaitre.

« Il te l’a dit ? Il a osé le revendiquer !

— Le fait d’avoir deux lasers sous la gorge lui a délié la langue, répondit Rey en pesant soigneusement ses mots, consciente que quelque chose lui échappait encore.

— Tu l’as tué ? » lui demanda-t-il, une expression avide sur le visage.

L’estomac de la jeune femme se tordit en la voyant.

« Non, je ne pouvais pas, pas en sachant que…

— Que quoi ? Que c’est mon géniteur ? Tu crois que j’en ai quelque chose à faire ? Tu aurais dû le massacrer quand tu en as eu l’occasion, à moins bien sûr que tu ne sois sous son influence, toi aussi, » ajouta-t-il d’un ton suspicieux.

Les mains de Kylo Ren tremblaient sous l’effet de l’émotion et Rey fronça les sourcils. Même si elle comprenait qu’il ait été bouleversé d’apprendre que Luke était son père, cela n’expliquait pas une telle haine.

« Qu’est-ce que, la voix, enfin Palpatine, t’a dit exactement quand il t’a appris que Luke était ton père ? l’interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

— Je n’ai pas eu besoin de lui pour savoir, il n’a fait que confirmer mes doutes grandissants, jeta Kylo Ren d’un ton rageur. Cela faisait longtemps que je soupçonnais qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus entre Skywalker et moi… Je sentais en permanence son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Je me rappelle sa façon de me surveiller, de remettre en question chacun de mes actes, de me répéter sans cesse que je devais repousser la tentation. C’était la seule chose qui l’intéressait : mon attirance pour l’Obscurité. Pas parce qu’il se souciait de moi, ça non… Il avait simplement peur que je finisse par découvrir la vérité et que je lui fasse payer ce qu’il avait fait à ma mère ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle il a essayé de me tuer au Temple : parce qu’il savait que je finirai par apprendre son geste et que je la vengerai. »

Rey avala sa salive, le cœur lourd.

« Et que crois-tu qu’il lui ait fait ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs de Jedi pour la corrompre et la forcer à avoir des relations contre nature avec lui ! explosa Kylo Ren. Ce n’est qu’un hypocrite, un violeur, un pervers ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Une bouffée de compassion monta en Rey. Pour Ben, mais aussi pour Luke. Elle comprenait maintenant les raisons de la haine irrépressible que le jeune homme vouait à son père.

« C’est ce que Palpatine t’a raconté ? Que Luke a obligé Leia à coucher avec lui ? souffla-t-elle, anéantie.

— Oui ! Quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir de toute manière ? C’est pour cela qu’elle ne supportait jamais ma présence bien longtemps, qu’elle avait toujours autre chose à faire. Elle a essayé de son mieux de s’occuper de moi, mais à chaque fois qu’elle posait les yeux sur moi, elle repensait à ce que… ce que cet homme a osé lui faire subir ! »

Rey prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration, maudissant intérieurement l’obsession de Leia pour la politique.

« Palpatine t’a menti. Luke n’a pas abusé de ta mère, au contraire. Il l’adorait. Ils étaient attirés l’un par l’autre.

— Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il avec violence. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Elle n’a jamais rien ressenti de tel pour lui, c’est son frère et, même sans ça, elle aimait Han ! »

L’indignation du jeune homme était palpable mais Rey refusa de se laisser intimider. Même s’il ne voulait pas l’entendre, il devait connaitre la vérité.

« Lorsque c’est arrivé, ils ignoraient leur lien de parenté, continua-t-elle. Ils étaient très seuls et perdus… Luke venait d’apprendre que Vador était son père et Leia avait le cœur brisé par la cryogénisation de Han. C’est le seul moyen qu’ils ont trouvé pour noyer leur détresse. C’était un moment d’égarement mais aussi un instant précieux qu’ils ont partagé. Certes, Leia aimait Han, mais elle croyait l’avoir perdu pour toujours alors que Luke était là. »

Furieux, Kylo Ren se détourna d’elle, le visage transformé par la rage. Rey sentit son effort pour se contrôler tandis qu’il serrait les poings, refoulant son désir de lui faire ravaler ses paroles par la force

« Va-t’en ! Je ne veux plus t’entendre ! Chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche est un nouveau mensonge de Skywalker ! J’avais raison de me méfier, la seule raison pour laquelle tu es là c’est pour me faire douter, pour m’empêcher d’accomplir mon but !

— Ta mère l’a reconnu, lâcha Rey. Avant mon départ nous avons parlé seule à seule et elle l’a admis. Elle a dit qu’elle aimait Luke et qu’il représentait beaucoup pour elle. Certes, Han était le grand amour de sa vie et elle l’aurait choisi si les circonstances ne l’avaient pas fait à sa place, mais elle ne regrette pas son histoire avec Luke en dépit de tout ce qu’elle a de condamnable. A cause de toi. Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qu’il lui soit arrivé. »

Le corps du jeune homme était tendu à l’extrême et elle s’approcha avec prudence.

« Je ne te mens pas, Ben. Jamais je ne pourrais te mentir sur un tel sujet. Luke n’a jamais forcé Leia. Elle le voulait autant que lui. Ils étaient jeunes et innocents, ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre et ils se sont laissés emportés par leur attirance mutuelle. Ils l’ont fait autant par désespoir que par désir. »

Il la regarda avec désarroi et elle le sentit sur le point de craquer de nouveau.

« Alors… Pourquoi ma… Pourquoi Leia ne… »

Il s’interrompit, les poings serrés, incapable de poursuivre et Rey ne put retenir une bouffée de colère envers Leia. Avait-elle seulement conscience du mal que sa négligence avait fait à son fils ? Kylo Ren inspira.

« Si ce n’était pas par crainte que je la venge, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi me hait-il à ce point ? »

Tout en parlant, il fixait Rey, cherchant des réponses sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Luke ne te hait pas, soupira-t-elle. C’est tout le contraire. Pour lui, être ton Maitre Jedi était le seul moyen d’être père, de se rapprocher de toi, de t’apprendre des choses. Alors, je crois que, quand il a vu les ténèbres en toi, il a eu peur de te perdre. Ça l’a rendu fou de pressentir ce…

— Ce que je suis devenu », ironisa-t-il avec rancœur.

Sans tenir compte de son interruption, elle poursuivit :

« Il est malheureux, Ben. Et brisé… Je crois qu’il n’a jamais cessé d’aimer ta mère. »

Kylo Ren déglutit et traversa la pièce en de grandes enjambées. Là il s’arrêta devant une bouteille et en but deux larges rasades à même le goulot. 

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, lâcha-t-il. Rien que d’imaginer qu’il… avec ma mère ça me... Je ne peux pas.

— Très bien, accepta Rey avec calme.

— Qu’elle ait été consentante ou non, ça ne change rien à ce que je suis, ajouta-t-il en reprenant une longue lampée d’alcool. Le résultat d’une relation honteuse. Une anomalie, un monstre. »

Le cœur serré par sa détresse, Rey le rejoignit et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

« Tu n’es rien de tout cela. Une femme très sage m’a dit dernièrement que ce n’est pas l’hérédité qui définit une personne, ce sont ses choix et ce qu’elle fait de sa vie. »

Il lui reprit la bouteille des mains.

« Dans ce cas, ce que je suis devenu en dit long sur moi, non ? » ironisa-t-il avant de boire longuement.

Emue par sa tristesse, Rey chercha une réponse mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Arrête, ne te donne pas cette peine. C’est inutile. Merci de m’avoir dit la vérité, à présent tu peux partir, j’imagine que tu as hâte de sortir d’ici. »

Elle pesta intérieurement tandis qu’il buvait à nouveau.

« N’as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que je t’ai dit ? Je n’ai pas envie d’être ailleurs, tout ce que je veux c’est être là, avec toi. »

Il reposa la bouteille sur la table.

« Je ne veux plus en parler.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai envie de faire, lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Moi aussi, j’en ai par-dessus la tête de discuter de nos familles respectives. Je me moque de l’identité de tes parents ou de la nature des miens. Si je suis revenue, c’est pour toi. Pour nous. »

Accompagnant ses paroles d’un regard sans équivoque, Rey attendit.

Une lueur s’alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme et il laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu’aux lèvres de sa compagne. Il en avait tellement envie, il n’avait cessé d’en rêver pendant son absence.

« Moi aussi, » souffla Rey, percevant ses pensées grâce à la Force.

Ces deux mots eurent raison des résolutions déjà chancelantes de Kylo Ren. Avec un grognement désespéré, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et posa sa main sur la nuque de Rey avant de prendre sa bouche. Son baiser était aussi affamé que passionné, et elle écarta les lèvres sous la pression de sa langue chaude et audacieuse. Le baiser dura longtemps et Rey glissa ses mains le long de l’uniforme guindé qu’il portait. Ses doigts en défirent la ceinture, puis ôtèrent sa chemise sans rompre l’union de leurs bouches tandis qu’il la débarrassait de sa tunique. Peau contre peau, ils reprirent brièvement leur souffle avant de s’embrasser de nouveau. Un gémissement d’impatience échappa à Rey alors qu’il la soulevait et elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire. Leurs bouches scellées l’une à l’autre, il l’emporta jusqu’à sa chambre en reculant, stoppé par le métal froid de la porte dans son dos. Haletant, il la fixa avec un air affamé et Rey poussa une exclamation dépitée devant la chambre fermée. Elle tendit la main vers le boitier holocode et composa fébrilement la suite de lettres et de chiffres qui commandait l’accès aux appartements du jeune homme. Les lèvres de Kylo glissèrent dans son cou, sa langue laissant une trainée de salive humide alors qu’il goutait sa peau. Le sang cognait aux tempes de Rey sous le tracé de sa bouche, annonciateur de plaisir, alors qu’elle sentait le sexe de Ben grossir à travers les morceaux de tissu qui les séparait. Le désir, aussi puissant que pressant, redoubla en elle. Elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Un râle de frustration lui échappa alors que la porte restait close et elle regarda son partenaire avec impatience.

« Reydejakku, murmura-t-il à son oreille. C’est le code d’accès. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle s’empressa de saisir la suite de lettres.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Kylo Ren porta Rey jusqu’à son lit et l’allongea. L’embrassant de nouveau, il lui ôta son fut avec des gestes saccadés, déchirant à demi le tissu tant il était fébrile. Une fois Rey nue devant lui, il la contempla quelques secondes avant de se consacrer au corps qu’elle lui offrait, sa bouche se posant sur son ventre avant de descendre rapidement, embrassant la peau tendre de ses cuisses. Rey poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant la chaleur de son souffle sur sa féminité.

« Je veux te gouter », grogna-t-il avant d’embrasser à pleine bouche ses lèvres les plus intimes, sa langue explorant sans retenue son sexe. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Rey se cambra sous sa caresse gloutonne. Jamais elle n’avait imaginé possible de ressentir une telle excitation. La sensation de la langue de Ben à l’intérieur d’elle lui arracha un cri de plaisir et elle se sentit défaillir lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son mont de chair gorgé de désir, le suçotant. Haletante et les joues empourprées, elle se cambra encore, cherchant à accentuer la pression des lèvres de Ben sur son intimité. La langue du jeune homme la fouilla de nouveau et Rey se liquéfia. Elle n’en pouvait plus, son corps réclamait un assouvissement.

« Je te veux en moi, » gémit-elle.

Il se redressa, les yeux assombris par le désir, et elle poussa un léger cri alors qu’il s’abattait sur elle, son sexe trouvant son chemin entre ses cuisses d’une poussée. Cette fois, il l’emplit d’un coup de rein et elle gémit sa satisfaction alors qu’il allait et venait en elle sans retenue. Des mèches de cheveux collées sur le front par la sueur, il étreignit ses hanches minces, la maintenant avant de s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et se contenir. Eperdue de désir, Rey se redressa et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

« Continue, » l’encouragea-elle d’une voix rauque.

Un nouveau coup de rein lui répondit et elle poussa un cri d’extase et de surprise mêlés tandis qu’une sensation inconnue grandissait en elle. Son corps commença à trembler et elle agrippa les épaules nues de son partenaire, les serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Ne résiste pas », gémit-il au comble de l’excitation.

Le monde explosa autour de Rey alors que l’orgasme déferlait en elle. Les yeux rivés sur le visage révulsé par la jouissance de la jeune femme, Kylo Ren sentit son propre plaisir monter irrépressiblement et il gémit de nouveau. Les cuisses de Rey lui entouraient la taille, le maintenant en elle, la force de leur étreinte décuplée par la violence de son orgasme. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il pouvait sentir les spasmes de plaisir de Rey qui enserraient son sexe dans une caresse aussi imprévisible qu’irrésistible. Avec un cri, il s’abandonna au plus profond d’elle, la serrant contre lui en tremblant.

Le souffle court, ils se firent face et il ne put résister au besoin de l’embrasser à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir le corps encore frissonnant de plaisir de Rey contre le sien, les battements erratiques de son cœur et il la serra contre lui. Un soupir de bien-être échappa à la jeune femme et elle se retourna pour se pelotonner contre son torse. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à résoudre mais elle était trop épuisée pour ça.

()()

_L’atmosphère de la pièce suintait l’humidité et Kylo Ren retint une grimace de dégout en découvrant le corps en décomposition qui se tenait devant lui._

_« Jeune Skywalker », souffla la chose._

_Sa respiration était hachée et il était relié à de nombreux tuyaux. Kylo regarda autour de lui, mais, hormis la présence putride, il ne distinguait rien._

_« Crois-tu que ce qu’elle t’a appris remet les choses en question ? Que cela change ce que tu es au fond ?_

_— Vous m’avez menti ! ragea Ren. Vous m’avez dit qu’il l’avait violée._

_— Non. C’est ce que tu as conclu lorsque je t’ai confirmé ce que tu as toujours su au fond de toi.... Que Skywalker était ton père. Tu as tout de suite pensé qu’il ne pouvait l’être que parce qu’il avait forcé ta mère à l’accueillir en elle. Je ne t’ai pas détrompé, voilà tout, se moqua la chose. En fait, c’est presque mieux qu’elle ait été consentante, volontaire, attirée par son propre frère… Tous deux envahis de désir pour la chair de leur chair Et c’est cet héritage, celui de ta lignée, que tu veux honorer ? »_

_Kylo Ren sentit des larmes de désespoir inonder ses yeux mais il se contint._

_« Je sais qui vous êtes désormais, Sidious. Vous êtes aussi néfaste que les Jedis. Jamais je ne rejoindrai votre cause. Peu importe ce que vous m’offrirez, je ne succomberai pas. »_

_Palpatine éclata de rire._

_« Pauvre naïf, c’est déjà fait. Tu es à moi, tu l’as toujours été. Tu agis dans mon intérêt depuis si longtemps… Tu es tellement faible, tellement prévisible. Mais, puisque tu m’as si bien servi jusqu’à présent, je te laisserai une chance, une seule, de vivre. Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt, Ben Skywalker, lorsque tu m’apporteras ta petite apprentie. Crois-moi, j’ai hâte… »_

Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux, le souffle coupé et le cœur battant la chamade. A ses côtés, Rey remua légèrement et elle entrouvrit un œil.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-elle.

— Rien, rendors-toi. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et posa son bras sur le ventre de son compagnon. Quelques secondes après, le jeune homme entendit sa respiration régulière. Une boule lui remonta dans la gorge. Il devait découvrir la cachette de Palpatine et l’éliminer avant qu’il n’essaie de lui prendre Rey.

()()

La sensation d’une caresse le réveilla et Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux, un instant désorienté. Le sourire de Rey fut la première chose qu’il vit et son cœur se serra d’angoisse au souvenir de son cauchemar. La jeune femme se décomposa et le sourire radieux disparut.

« Tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l’embrassa avec ardeur et il sentit le corps de la jeune femme réagir instantanément. La bouche contre la sienne, elle se plaqua contre lui, ses mains le caressant dans une invite plus qu’explicite. Son désir à demi endormi se réveilla tout à fait lorsque, rompant leur baiser, elle l’escalada, frottant ses nymphes humides contre sa virilité dressée. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser la vision excitante qu’elle lui offrait, la bouche entrouverte, son corps arqué lui donnant une vue privilégiée sur ses seins aux pointes fièrement dressées.

« Il faut… qu’on prenne des précautions, déjà hier, j’ai été… négligent, souffla-t-il avec difficulté alors qu’elle accentuait les mouvements de son bassin, laissant le bout de son érection la pénétrer avant de s’écarter.

— Ce qu’il faut, c’est que tu arrêtes de réfléchir sans cesse », affirma-t-elle avant de s’empaler lentement sur son sexe.

Un gémissement échappa au jeune homme et il referma les mains sur sa taille fine afin de la posséder plus profondément. Un grognement salua ses efforts et elle commença à onduler sur lui, les yeux clos alors qu’elle se concentrait sur leurs sensations.

Les doigts de Ren se crispèrent sur sa peau et elle accentua sa chevauchée, se faisant plus sauvage.

Le bruit persistant du comlink leur arracha un cri de frustration et, maintenant Rey au-dessus de lui, il tâtonna sur son chevet avant d’appuyer sur le bouton autorisant la communication.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

— Suprême Leader, ici le Général Hux. Nous nous inquiétons de votre retard au briefing quotidien. Ainsi que de l’absence du Seigneur Dejakku », ajouta-t-il.

Kylo Ren lança un regard noir à Rey alors qu’elle reprenait ses mouvements du bassin, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le Seigneur Dejakku est exactement là où je désire qu’elle soit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Quant à moi, je devrais vous rejoindre d’ici un quart d’heure… »

Rey, ravie par ce nouveau pouvoir qu’elle se découvrait, s’empala d’un mouvement brusque sur son sexe, réprimant un cri de plaisir. Le corps tendu à l’extrême, Ren souffla d’une voix rauque.

« Plutôt dix minutes finalement, merci Hux, ce sera tout, » débita-t-il précipitamment avant d’arracher le comlink de son socle.

Fiévreux, il empoigna ses seins offerts à pleines mains, jouant avec leurs pointes et Rey gémit lourdement, poursuivant ses ondulations tout en se cambrant au maximum afin de l’accueillir au plus profond d’elle. Kylo Ren sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu’elle s’abattit contre son torse, son odeur de sexe et de sueur lui emplissant le nez. Il agrippa de nouveau ses hanches tandis qu’elle accentuait encore ses coups de reins et il se raidit dans un effort pour se contenir.

« Rey, je vais… Il faut… »

Elle le bâillonna de sa bouche et, cette fois encore, il la sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe alors qu’elle jouissait. Il étouffa son râle dans leur baiser et la rejoignit, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

En sueur et la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, Rey roula sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J’adore tes nouvelles leçons, Maitre Ren, plaisanta-t-elle. Elles sont nettement plus agréables que les anciennes. »

Il cligna des yeux et se redressa, nerveux.

« Moi aussi, mais il va falloir que nous soyons plus prudents. Si nous continuons comme ça, cela aura des conséquences fâcheuses. »

Refroidie, Rey se redressa et s’enroula dans le drap sombre.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y aurait de mal à ça. »

Il inspira profondément.

« Beaucoup de choses, à commencer par le fait que je ne compte pas transmettre ma honte à qui que ce soit. Un monstre est suffisant, je serais le dernier de mon espèce. »

Le regard de Rey se glaça.

« Il faut être deux pour décider de cela.

— Comme pour le contraire », lui renvoya-t-il.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard un long moment et Rey souffla.

« Tu n’es pas un monstre. Personne ne pense ça de toi. Tu es le seul. Luke…

— Je te l’ai dit, je ne veux plus en parler, la coupa-t-il. Il est trop tard pour ça, trop tard pour tout. A présent, si tu permets, je vais prendre une douche avant de rejoindre mes hommes. J’ai déjà pris trop de retard. Tu ferais bien de te rendre présentable toi aussi.

— En prenant ma douche dans mes appartements, je suppose ? Très bien Ben, mais nous n’avons pas fini cette conversation. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, elle sortit de la chambre, enroulée dans le drap. Il la rattrapa alors qu’elle parvenait à la porte de ses appartements.

« Non ! ordonna-t-il. Je préfère que cela reste entre nous.

— Tu as honte de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, blessée.

— Non. En aucun cas et en aucune façon. Seulement, je pense qu’il est plus prudent pour l’instant que Hux et les autres ignorent notre relation. Enfin… grimaça-t-il au souvenir de sa dernière communication, ce n’est pas la peine de leur jeter au visage.

— Parce qu’à présent, c’est une relation ? Je croyais que tu avais décrété la chose impossible.

— Oui, non, écoute, il s’est passé trop de choses dernièrement. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. »

Elle le fixa, hésitante.

« S’il te plait, plaida-t-il. Je sais que nous devrons parler de ce que tu as découvert et du reste, de nous, mais juste, pas maintenant. »

Elle plongea les yeux dans son regard sombre et y lut toute son incertitude et ses angoisses. Il avait peur, il espérait, il doutait…

« D’accord, accepta-t-elle. J’attendrai, mais je refuse que tu sois le seul à décider pour nous deux. Quels que soient nos choix, nous les prendrons ensemble. Et en attendant que ce soit fait, je te promets de rendre une petite visite à l’unité médicale, histoire de me procurer discrètement de quoi apaiser tes inquiétudes à l’avenir. »

Le soulagement de son amant était palpable et le cœur de Rey se tordit à nouveau de tristesse. Même si la révélation du secret de sa naissance avait permis au jeune homme de se libérer un peu de sa rage et de ses angoisses, il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant qu’il ne s’accepte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon… Ok… Il a tenu un jour et demi quand même ! Mais il faut admettre que Rey sait ce qu’elle veut… J’espère que ce chapitre (finalement assez doux en dépit de l’ascenseur émotionnel) vous a plu…
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon week end et vous dis à Lundi pour… la suite !


	36. Chapitre 35 : Naboo et déclaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week end et que vous êtes prêts pour la suite après la pause douceur entre Ben et Rey du précédent chapitre  
> Donc, nous allons retrouver nos héros avec un peu de variété dans ce chapitre au-delà de la romance entre Rey et Ben, la Résistance a également des choses sur le feu (outre Lukaydel, j’invente des mots pour mes ships mdrrr) notamment la fameuse mission sur Naboo qui met Berenko en transe (la rousse !!)

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

****

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit emmener la Sénatrice Berenko avec nous sur Naboo, déjà ? grommela Finn à l’intention de Poe tout en se dirigeant vers le Faucon Millénium, les bras chargés de matériel.

— Parce que Ren lui a volé sa place, sans doute en utilisant ses super pouvoirs de Jedi, rétorqua Poe avec rancœur.

— Jedi ? Tu voulais dire Sith, corrigea Finn.

— Ouais, c’est ça, il a utilisé la Force », marmonna Poe avant de s’éloigner à grands pas sans plus de considération pour son ami.

Finn siffla entre ses dents. Depuis quelques jours, Poe était d’humeur querelleuse en dépit des nuits qu’il continuait à passer chez Holdo. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Encore une mission sans moi, soupira Rose. J’adore ce que je fais et c’est gratifiant que la Générale m’ait jugée digne d’occuper un tel poste mais j’avoue que nos aventures me manquent. »

Finn grimaça. Il n’avait toujours pas digéré la manière, délicate mais ferme, dont Rey l’avait repoussé et les appels du pied réguliers et peu subtils de Rose commençaient à le mettre un peu mal à l’aise. Il aimait bien la jeune femme, mais le rejet de Rey était encore trop récent pour qu’il envisage une autre relation.

« Rassurez-vous, vous nous accompagnez, déclara Holdo qui avait surpris les regrets de Rose. J’aurais besoin de vos talents pour désactiver le bouclier de Naboo en toute discrétion et peut-être également sur place, suivant ce que nous y trouverons. Guich vous remplacera aux communications pendant notre absence. »

Les yeux de Rose reprirent vie et elle adressa un sourire radieux à l’Amirale. Lando, qui n’était jamais loin du petit groupe, adressa un clin d’œil égrillard à Finn et le trooper soupira.

« Oublie la petite Sith, lui glissa Lando. Elle n’était pas faite pour toi, celle-ci par contre… »

Agacé par l’obstination que le contrebandier mettait à vouloir le rapprocher de Rose, Finn se redressa et s’éloigna d’un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, si possible au calme.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans la forêt. Enfin, le brouhaha incessant de la base diminuait et il pouvait gouter à un moment de solitude. Le premier depuis… Il ne savait même plus à quand remontait le dernier instant de détente qu’il s’était offert. Peu désireux de rencontrer l’un des autres membres de la Résistance, Finn poursuivit sa progression, goutant les sons de la nature foisonnante d’animaux. S’il avait détesté Crait et ses mines de sel, il adorait Ajan Kloss qui était un petit paradis à ses yeux. Son cœur se serra lorsqu’il se souvint que c’était l’une des premières choses que Rey avait remarqué à son arrivée sur la planète. Il se remémora les yeux brillants de la jeune femme et la manière qu’elle avait eue d’inspirer l’air frais à plein poumons. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Après tout, s’il avait rejoint la Résistance, c’était avant tout pour elle. Bien sûr, il haïssait le Premier Ordre et était conscient de leurs méfaits, mais depuis le départ de Rey, il remettait de plus en plus souvent en question son appartenance à la Résistance. Parfois, il se prenait à rêver d’une existence calme et paisible, sur une petite planète comme celle-ci, loin des combats… Loin de la Résistance et de la douleur de l’absence de Rey.

Un léger bruit sur sa gauche l’alerta et il pesta entre ses dents en reconnaissant des voix étouffées. Il n’avait surtout pas envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit ! Il s’empressait vers la direction opposée lorsque le vent porta jusqu’à lui une conversation.

« Tu ne te concentres pas assez, Kaydel…

— C’est toi qui me perturbes. »

Finn fronça les sourcils. Le ton de Kaydel était joueur, presque séducteur, et cela l’intrigua. Il l’avait vue partir avec Luke quelques heures plus tôt et, aiguillonné par la curiosité, il se rapprocha discrètement au lieu de fuir les indésirables comme il l’avait initialement prévu. C’était une occasion en or de découvrir en quoi consistait l’entrainement d’un Jedi. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour apercevoir les silhouettes de Kaydel et Luke et il s’approcha des deux Jedis sans bruit, utilisant la végétation pour se dissimuler. Un glapissement surpris lui échappa lorsqu’il découvrit leur occupation. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Luke et Kaydel s’embrassaient avec une ardeur qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Gêné, Finn recula avec précipitation mais la voix de Luke l’arrêta net.

« Qui que tu sois, sors de ta cachette et viens nous rejoindre. »

C’était sans la moindre équivoque un ordre. La tête basse, Finn obtempéra et entreprit de sortir du fourré derrière lequel il s’était dissimulé.

Lorsque le jeune homme parvint à leur hauteur, Kaydel était rouge d’embarras tandis que Luke affichait une posture crispée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, enfin pas vraiment, commença à se justifier Finn. C’est parce que je voulais voir comment vous vous exerciez et

— Peu importe ce que tu faisais là, balaya Luke d’un geste. J’imagine que tu es étonné, voire même choqué, par ce que tu viens de surprendre. »

Tête basse, l’ancien trooper ne répondit pas et Kaydel s’approcha de lui, inquiète.

« Finn, tu ne dois raconter à personne ce que tu viens de voir. Les autres… Ils ne comprendraient pas. 

— J’avoue avoir moi-même du mal à comprendre, maugréa Finn. Je croyais que les Jedi étaient, je ne sais pas, au-dessus de ça !

— C’est en effet ce que préconisait l’ancien Ordre Jedi, répondit Luke avec calme. Mais, à la longue, cet interdit de nouer des relations d’attachement a causé plus de mal que de bien à l’Ordre. S’ils avaient autorisé la relation entre Padmé et Anakin, sans doute aurions-nous évité l’avènement de Vador. Voilà pourquoi je le crois nocif et obsolète. »

Les soupçons que Finn avait brièvement entretenus au sujet de la relation entre Rey et le Jedi se ranimèrent brusquement et il se tourna vers Luke, vaguement accusateur.

« Je constate, qu’effectivement, vous vous prononcez clairement contre cette règle, Maitre Skywalker. Et j’imagine que cela vous arrange bien. Est-ce une habitude chez vous de séduire vos apprenties ? D’abord Rey et maintenant Kaydel… C’est à cause de vous que Rey a décidé de partir ? Parce que vous avez flirté avec elle avant de la laisser tomber pour Kaydel ? »

Luke se crispa un peu.

« Je n’ai rien à voir avec le départ de Rey et je n’ai jamais entretenu la moindre relation avec elle, exception faite de celle d’un Maitre et d’une padawan. Si tu cherches un responsable au fait qu’elle ait repoussé tes avances, ce n’est pas vers moi que tu dois te tourner. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings, furieux de se voir aussi facilement percé à jour.

« Mais vous l’avez aidée à partir ! Pourquoi, si ce n’est pas parce qu’elle risquait de vous gêner avec votre notre nouvelle conquête ? »

Le visage de Luke se fit de glace et Kaydel adressa un regard rempli de reproches à Finn.

« La place de Rey n’était pas ici, affirma le Jedi avec sécheresse. Sa maitrise de la Force dépasse par de nombreux aspects la mienne et je n’avais plus rien à lui enseigner. Elle ne voulait pas rester, tenter de la retenir aurait été aussi inutile que voué à l’échec. Du reste, elle est assez avisée pour faire ses propres choix, même si je reconnais que j’aurais préféré qu’elle en fasse d’autres.

— Son départ n’a rien à voir avec ses idéaux, n’est-ce pas ? soupira Finn d’une voix triste. Elle a rencontré un homme lorsqu’elle était avec le Premier Ordre, c’est pour cela qu’elle est partie, pour le rejoindre. »

Kaydel, curieuse, se tourna à son tour vers Luke pour observer sa réaction. En dépit de ses questions fréquentes, elle continuait à tout ignorer des événements qui s’étaient produits durant la visite de Rey. Le Jedi hésita quelques secondes tandis que Finn soupirait douloureusement.

« Quand elle m’a repoussé, elle m’a dit qu’elle était amoureuse d’un autre… et de ne pas la juger trop sévèrement quand je saurais qui il est. Ne me dites pas que c’est Hux ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— Non ce n’est pas ce, Hux, dont tu parles, répondit Luke du bout des lèvres.

— Mais, vous, vous savez de qui il s’agit, releva Finn.

— En effet, cependant, si Rey avait souhaité que tu connaisses son identité, elle te l’aurait révélée elle-même. Par conséquent, n’attends pas de moi que je trahisse son secret en poursuivant sur ce sujet. »

La fermeté de Luke transparaissait dans son attitude et Finn laissa échapper une moue déçue.

« Soit, je comprends. »

Il posa un regard troublé sur le couple qui lui faisait face et Luke se raidit.

« Si c’est réellement le cas, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas ébruiter ce que tu viens de surprendre. Si cela peut te rassurer, Leia est parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe entre nous et n’y voit aucune objection tant que nous poursuivons l’entrainement de Kaydel. C’est d’ailleurs ce que nous faisons la plupart du temps. Ce que tu as vu n’était qu’une… une petite pause, » expliqua le Jedi avec un soupçon de gêne.

Apprendre que Leia était non seulement au courant de leur relation mais qu’en prime elle avait donné son approbation surprit un peu l’ancien trooper mais il se tut.

« Finn, s’il te plait, plaida de nouveau Kaydel. Je te le demande en tant qu’ami : oublie ce que tu viens de voir. Tu sais comment ça se passe, au camp… Tout le monde se mêle des affaires de tout le monde et je n’ai pas envie de ça. Je ne veux pas que Luke et moi ayons à nous justifier d’être ensemble. »

Finn soupira. C’était précisément à cause de cette manie d’intervenir dans les histoires des autres qu’il avait ressenti le besoin de s’éloigner de ses amis ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Luke et Kaydel de tenir à leur tranquillité.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne, leur promit-il. Pour être franc, j’aurais même préféré ne rien savoir du tout, maugréa-t-il. Je vous laisse. »

Sans qu’aucun des deux autres ne tente un mouvement pour le retenir, Finn s’éloigna, le cœur lourd. Il commençait à penser que Lando n’avait pas tort en l’exhortant à passer à autre chose… De toute évidence, tout le monde sur le camp entretenait des relations privilégiées avec d’autres membres de la Résistance. Même le vieux Luke !

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

« Tu dois te concentrer, Rey, sois plus agressive, n’aie pas peur de me blesser, » enjoignit Kylo, un sabre d’entrainement à la main.

Essoufflée, Rey reprit sa position d’attaque et lui fit face.

« J’essaie ! pesta-t-elle. Ce serait peut-être plus facile si je comprenais pourquoi tu t’entêtes à vouloir que je m’entraine au maniement du sabre laser !

— Un, tu n’es pas assez rapide, commença Kylo en se débarrassant facilement de la dernière attaque de la jeune femme. Deux, il est impératif que tu sois plus aguerrie afin de trouver le cristal Kyber qui correspond à ta manière de combattre quand le moment sera venu de construire ton propre sabre.

— Je sais, je sais… soupira Rey. Tu n’arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

— Et surtout, poursuivit Ren sans tenir compte de son interruption, trois, tu ne me feras pas croire qu’il n’y rien qui te perturbe. Je sens la colère gronder en toi, mais tu refuses de la laisser sortir. Alors, vas-y ! » cria-t-il avant de l’attaquer avec violence.

Rey recula sous son assaut avant de resserrer ses mains autour de l’arme d’entrainement.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, voire de remporter un combat, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète, lui renvoya-t-elle. J’ai battu Luke sans la moindre difficulté. »

Les yeux de Kylo Ren s’étrécirent.

« Nous y voilà… Skywalker, encore et toujours lui ! C’est donc ça qui te trouble. J’aurais dû m’en douter. »

Rey abaissa son sabre, renonçant à l’entrainement.

« Evidemment que cela me perturbe ! Tu refuses systématiquement d’en parler. 

— Parce qu’il n’y a rien à en dire, lui renvoya-t-il avant de reprendre sa posture d’attaque. En position, Rey. »

D’un geste agacé, Rey jeta son sabre d’entrainement à l’autre bout de la salle.

« Au contraire, il y a beaucoup à dire sur le sujet ! Pendant des années, tu l’as haï pour ce qu’il avait prétendument fait à ta mère. Mais, à présent, tu sais que tu t’es trompé, cela change forcément les choses !

— Pas le fait qu’il a tenté de me tuer, lui renvoya-t-il. Ni ma nature. »

Dépitée, Rey lui fit face.

« Alors, tu ne vas même pas essayer…

— Essayer quoi ? 

— De lui parler, de vous expliquer ! Enfin, Ben, c’est ton père, murmura-t-elle.

— C’est trop tard, répondit-il d’une voix sans émotion. Pour lui comme pour moi. »

La jeune femme se troubla.

« Et Leia dans tout ça ? Elle n’attend qu’un geste de toi. Elle est très malade, Ben. Si tu ne te décides pas rapidement, il sera peut-être trop tard. »

Il inspira profondément et détourna le regard pendant une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

« Je sais. Je suis au courant de son état depuis des mois, depuis avant même que tu me rejoignes. »

Incrédule, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas… Je ne te comprends pas. Si j’avais la chance de pouvoir parler à mes parents, de pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras encore une fois, je…

— Pas moi, la coupa Kylo Ren. Aucun d’entre eux ne s’est jamais comporté comme un parent à mon égard, tu le sais.

— Ils ont fait beaucoup d’erreurs, je le reconnais, mais ils t’aiment, tenta Rey. Ils t’aiment tellement, Ben, chuchota-t-elle.

— Mais pas assez pour essayer de me comprendre ou pour m’accepter comme je suis, lui renvoya-t-il. A présent que ces points sont éclaircis, pouvons-nous reprendre l’entrainement ou est-ce trop te demander ? »

Enervée par la manière dont, une fois de plus, Kylo Ren refusait la moindre conversation au sujet de sa famille, la jeune femme traversa la pièce d’un pas rageur.

« Non, j’arrête, j’en ai assez ! Je suis fatiguée et je n’ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, en fait je n’ai envie de me battre contre personne.

— Tu mens. Il y a trop de colère en toi pour que ce soit vrai, répondit Kylo Ren d’un ton faussement calme. Et tout cela n’a rien à voir avec Skywalker ou la Générale Organa. Il y a autre chose. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Allez ! »

La jeune femme regarda un instant la porte avant de balayer des yeux la salle froide et fonctionnelle qui leur servait de terrain d’entrainement. Finalement, elle souffla :

« Est-ce que notre vie ressemblera toujours à ça ? »

Il se troubla, surpris par sa question.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Est-ce que nous resterons toujours enfermés dans ce Destroyer à ne rien faire d’autre que nous entrainer et lier des alliances diverses ? Nous ne parlons que de ça : la Force, les entrainements, la politique », pesta-t-elle, songeant brièvement que Ben ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. 

Kylo Ren se décomposa légèrement.

« Non, bien sûr que non… Rey, une fois que …

— Que quoi ? Que tu auras obtenu le pouvoir que tu convoites ? Et où comptes-tu t’arrêter au juste ? Quand seras-tu satisfait ? On dirait que gouverner est la seule chose qui t’importe.

— Tu sais que c’est faux, s’insurgea le jeune homme.

— Non, je ne le sais pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu refuses de parler de ton passé ou de te projeter dans l’avenir, enfin exception faite de ton grand projet pour la Galaxie… ironisa-t-elle à demi. Et nous dans tout ça ? Quelle place tu accordes à notre histoire ? »

Kylo Ren inspira de nouveau et rangea son sabre pour se laisser le temps d’ordonner ses idées.

« Il me semblait pourtant t’avoir exprimé clairement ton importance à mes yeux. Et cela pas plus tard que la nuit dernière.

— Oui, par du sexe comme d’habitude, bien à l’abri derrière la porte de ta chambre soigneusement protégée par un code. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelqu’un soupçonne ce qui se passe entre nous », cracha-t-elle.

Il pâlit devant sa virulence.

« Je pensais que nous étions d’accord pour garder ça secret. Tu sais qu’il ne serait pas prudent de nous afficher ensemble tant que nous ne savons pas exactement quelles sont les intentions de l’Empereur et l’ampleur de ce Plan Contingence.

— J’en suis consciente et je le comprends. Toutefois, tu ne sembles aucunement te préoccuper de les découvrir, l’accusa Rey. Tu te contentes d’agir comme si de rien n’était et de continuer tes réunions et tes entrainements.

— Tu te trompes. A cause de ce que tu m’as appris, j’ai dû accélérer mes projets. Pourquoi crois-tu que j’aie rencontré autant de délégations ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je passe autant de temps à compulser les archives qui me sont accessibles ? Contrairement à ce que tu imagines, ce n’est pas uniquement à cause de mon projet, c’est avant tout pour toi, pour te protéger ! »

Rey le détailla du regard. En vérité, il semblait épuisé et il ne regagnait souvent ses appartements que tard dans la nuit, pour quelques heures de sommeil grapillées après qu’ils aient fait l’amour.

« Alors, laisse-moi t’aider ! Je sais que je n’ai pas ton talent de négociateur mais je peux me rendre utile. Je pourrais chercher des informations sur Palpatine ou sur ce fameux Eternel Sith dont Luke m’a parlé avant mon départ. Si je retournais sur Castilon, peut-être que je trouverai une piste. »

Kylo Ren frissonna alors que des images du rêve où il s’était retrouvé face à l’Empereur lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu t’en approches, répondit-il instinctivement. Je vais trouver un moyen de découvrir la vérité. Toi, tu n’es pas prête pour ça. Tu es puissante, assez pour mettre à terre un Jedi sur le retour, mais tu ne maitrises pas suffisamment la Force et le Côté Obscur pour affronter Palpatine ou ses hommes. Je tiens trop à toi prendre ce risque. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu dis que tu tiens à moi, mais nous ne parlons jamais de nous, Ben, souffla-t-elle d’un ton plus calme. De notre avenir, si tant est que nous ayons un… »

Le cœur de Kylo Ren s’affola brusquement et il traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre.

« Bien sûr que nous en avons un ! Cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Et, crois-moi dès que le moment sera venu, je compte bien montrer à la Galaxie toute entière ce que tu es pour moi.

— Et qu’est-ce que je suis ? Ton apprentie ? Ton associée ? Le plan cul qui remplace tes droïdes sexuels ? ironisa-t-elle, volontairement provoquante.

— Ma femme. »

Le souffle de Rey se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Les yeux sombres de Kylo Ren ne lâchaient pas les siens et il murmura.

« Voilà ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. C’est ce que j’éprouve quand je pense à toi, même si tu mérites une autre vie, un homme dont tu serais fière de porter le nom. Quelqu’un qui puisse te donner des enfants et une famille et non un monstre dont la lignée doit s’éteindre avec lui. Je sais que je suis égoïste pourtant, je ne peux renoncer à toi. »

Il tremblait légèrement en prononçant ces mots et elle lui dissimula sa peine. Il était tellement abîmé… Déjà, elle voyait le doute s’insinuer en lui, la peur du rejet, le regret de s’être ainsi exposé. Elle leva la main jusqu’à son visage et le caressa avec douceur.

« Cesse de te torturer ainsi. Tu n’as pas à rougir de ce que tu es, ni à te punir, à nous punir, pour les erreurs de tes parents. »

Elle lut l’incertitude dans son regard et comprenant qu’il attendait une réponse à la demande qu’il avait été incapable de formuler, elle reprit :

« Peu importe ton nom, je serais honorée et heureuse d’être ta femme. Tout comme de porter un jour ton enfant.

— Rey, tu sais que je ne

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ça n’a aucune importance. Je me fiche du sang qui coule dans tes veines ou dans les miennes. Ben, les circonstances de ma naissance ne sont pas si différentes des tiennes, de bien des façons elles sont même pires, murmura-t-elle, pourtant, tu ne vois rien de mal au fait que je devienne un jour mère. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être père ? »

Intensément troublé, il ne répondit pas, et elle ajouta.

« Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant. J’aimerais juste que tu y réfléchisses.

— Et si je ne changeai pas d’avis ?

— Alors, nous trouverons un autre moyen d’être parents, répondit-elle avec sincérité. La seule chose qui m’importe c’est d’être avec toi. Tu es mon maitre, mon amant et mon ami. Mais surtout, tu es l’homme que j’aime. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu’elle ait réfléchi. Statufié, il la fixa, n’osant y croire tout à fait et elle soutint son regard. Finalement, il poussa un gémissement étranglé avant de se pencher sur elle pour un profond baiser, y mettant tout ce qu’il n’osait pas dire. Il la relâcha brièvement, les yeux fiévreux.

« Rey, je… » balbutia-t-il.

Comprenant à quel point il était difficile pour lui de poursuivre, elle l’embrassa à son tour, les mains en coupe autour de son visage.

« Je sais, » lui assura-t-elle.

Le sang du jeune homme s’enflamma en l’entendant et il l’attira contre lui. Sa bouche reprit la sienne avec une exigence mêlée de désespoir et il entreprit de la débarrasser de sa tenue d’entrainement. Haletante, Rey se tortilla pour l’aider et, la poitrine nue, elle lui fit face.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que nous soyons discrets. Et si quelqu’un entrait ?

— Je le tuerai avant qu’il ait le temps de raconter ce qu’il a vu », annonça-t-il comme une évidence avant de l’allonger sur le sol.

Elle ne songea pas à protester devant cette vérité aussi froide qu’injuste. Les lèvres brûlantes de Kylo Ren étaient sur sa peau nue, ses doigts sur son pantalon et elle le déshabilla à son tour. Un gémissement de plénitude leur échappa lorsqu’il la pénétra. Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent tandis qu’il allait et venait lentement en elle. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et le plaisir de Rey redoubla en lisant dans ceux de son amant tout ce qu’il n’osait pas lui dire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour parvenir à la jouissance et il jaillit à son tour, incapable de résister au spectacle de l’orgasme de la jeune femme.

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber à côté d’elle, sur le dos.

« Une excellente séance, si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta-t-elle afin de détendre l’atmosphère, consciente que son aveu avait déstabilisé le jeune homme. J’aime de plus en plus apprendre avec toi.

— Ravi que tu aies apprécié même si je n’avais pas prévu cette petite pause », répondit-il en s’efforçant d’adopter le même ton.

Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres avant de ramasser ses vêtements et son sabre d’entrainement.

« Maintenant, je crois que je suis prête à reprendre. Je pense que tu vas avoir plus de mal à battre, cette fois », lui lança-t-elle malicieusement.

Encore haletant, il se rhabilla à son tour.

« C’est une technique de combat déloyale, remarqua-t-il.

— Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu te laisses facilement déconcentrer, mon cher Maitre. »

Un sourire joua un instant sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il écarta les bras.

« Il en faut plus pour me déstabiliser. Viens prendre ta leçon, petite apprentie… »

()()

Le Général Hux fixait d’un air impavide la salle de contrôle lorsque Phasma le rejoignit.

« Vous semblez fatigué Général, lui déclara-t-elle en guise de salutations. Notre Suprême Leader aurait-il encore mis vos nerfs à l’épreuve ? »

Il ne lui accorda pas l’aumône d’un regard, agacé par l’insolence grandissante dont elle faisait preuve.

« En vérité, je ne l’ai pas vu de la journée, ce qui me ravit.

— J’ignorai qu’il devait se déplacer, releva Phasma.

— Ce n’est pas le cas. Cela fait des heures qu’il s’entraine avec son apprentie, grinça Hux.

— Et ses Chevaliers ?

— Non, juste son apprentie », répéta Hux, tendu.

Phasma coula un regard vers le visage du roux. Il semblait particulièrement énervé au lieu du flegme servile qu’il affichait d’ordinaire. Une chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

« Eh bien, vous devriez vous réjouir qu’il soit si occupé avec elle, cela vous laisse les coudées franches.

— C’est le cas, répondit Hux d’un ton froid.

— Pourtant, ce n’est pas l’impression que vous donnez. Au contraire de Ren qui semble presque détendu depuis quelques temps. J’imagine que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la petite visite à l’unité médicale du réceptacle… »

La mâchoire du Général se durcit.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? L’a-t-il blessée ? »

La capitaine eut un petit sourire sous son casque chromé.

« Je doute que vous vouliez que je poursuive, je crois savoir que mon vocabulaire imagé vous déplait… »

Hux se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Précisez, ordonna-t-il.

— Très bien : tout porte à croire qu’il la prend. »

Un frémissement de rage agita la bouche du Général et Phasma siffla.

« Faites attention, Hux. Vos réactions vous trahissent… Il me serait pénible de devoir faire un rapport en votre défaveur à nos amis des Régions Inconnues.

— Ne soyez pas stupide, Capitaine. La seule chose qui me déplait c’est de voir ce dément user ainsi du vaisseau destiné à accueillir l’esprit de notre Empereur. Si vous ne voyez pas ce qu’il y a de révoltant dans tout cela, c’est que vous êtes encore plus dévoyée que je ne le pensais. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Phasma, il la planta là pour rejoindre le poste de transmission.

**_Naboo,_ **

Le regard émerveillé, Rose découvrit la planète à la végétation luxuriante et aux édifices raffinés sur laquelle leur capsule de transport venait de se poser. La bouche entrouverte sous l’effet du ravissement, elle souffla :

« C’est magnifique… Encore plus que Paige me l’avait dit. »

Finn lui jeta un petit coup d’œil. En la découvrant ainsi en pleine contemplation, il réalisa brusquement qu’elle était jolie. Pas comme Rey, non, Rey, elle, était belle mais il y avait dans les yeux de Rose la même candeur, le même ravissement, qu’il avait déjà observés dans ceux de Rey. Pris d’une impulsion, il lui saisit la main et Rose tourna un visage radieux vers lui.

« Je suis tellement heureuse d’être ici, avoua-t-elle. Même si je sais que nous sommes avant tout en mission, voir Naboo en vrai, c’est… indescriptible. »

Finn ne put retenir un sourire devant la joie simple de la jeune femme.

« Ne restez pas plantés là comme deux nigauds, les admonesta Holdo, vous allez nous faire repérer. »

Rose eut une moue déçue mais elle se reprit rapidement, et, redressant les épaules, elle emboita le pas de leur cheffe. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se retourna vers Finn.

« Bah alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as entendu l’Amirale ! »

L’émotion qui entourait cette visite se lisait encore sur le visage de la jeune femme mais elle l’avait reléguée pour le bien de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Le respect que Finn avait pour elle s’en trouva encore grandi…

()()

« Pas un mécontent ! pesta la Sénatrice Thadlé Berenko au bout de plusieurs heures passées à sonder, de manière plus ou moins subtile, les opinions. Même les Gungans se montrent satisfaits d’avoir cédé le pouvoir à Ren ; c’est incompréhensible ! »

La jeune rousse arpentait la rue tout en parlant, ses cheveux formant une sorte de couronne flamboyante autour de son visage. Holdo grimaça de la voir ainsi : la Sénatrice déchue était par trop reconnaissable. Si elle continuait à se comporter de la sorte, elle allait mettre en péril leur mission de reconnaissance.

« Pourriez-vous au moins remettre votre capuche ? lui lança-t-elle. Inutile de trop attirer l’attention sur nous. »

La Sénatrice lui adressa un regard rageur.

« Comment voulez-vous que j’aie une chance de reprendre ce que Kylo Ren m’a volé en me terrant comme si j’avais quelque chose à me reprocher ? 

— Vous restituez le pouvoir n’est pas notre objectif, lui rappela Holdo d’un ton sec. Vous le savez très bien, la Générale a été suffisamment claire à ce sujet lorsqu’elle a posé les conditions de votre participation. Nous sommes là pour évaluer la situation et non pour déclencher les hostilités avec le Premier Ordre. »

Berenko se contenta d’hausser les épaules, et altière, lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le marché bondé de monde. L’Amirale, le visage et la tête presque entièrement dissimulés par sa cape pesta entre ses dents. Cette mission ressemblait de plus en plus à un suicide, principalement en raison de l’attitude de la politicienne. Avant qu’elle ait pu trouver une parade aussi subtile qu’efficace, Poe prit les choses en main.

« Ecoutez Sénatrice, vous n’avez pas l’air de vous en rendre compte mais votre peuple vous a tourné le dos. C’est le Premier Ordre qui est aux commandes désormais et, à ses yeux, vous n’êtes rien d’autre qu’une fugitive. Alors, vous ne tenez peut-être pas à la vie, mais ce n’est pas notre cas.

— Je vous rappelle que vous êtes là pour trouver une faille, s’insurgea Berenko. Pour aider les Naboo !

— Les aider, oui, pas mourir comme des imbéciles ! » rétorqua Poe.

Holdo dissimula son sourire. Comme toujours, Poe ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure.

« Sénatrice, avez-vous en tête un endroit sécurisé où nous pourrions nous reposer et élaborer un plan pour la suite de notre action ? demanda-t-elle afin de calmer les esprits et d’avoir une chance de ramener la rousse à la raison.

— Un trou où vous planquer comme les lâches que vous êtes, vous voulez dire ? se moqua cette dernière. J’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix attendu que vous ne semblez pas décidés à agir. Suivez-moi. »

La colère et la déception de la jeune rousse étaient visibles mais l’Amirale choisit de ne pas argumenter.

Le petit groupe traversa des rues animées et Finn remarqua une nouvelle fois l’extase de Rose. Les yeux de la jeune femme passaient des étals colorés aux allées majestueuses sans s’arrêter. Elle donnait l’impression de vouloir engranger le plus de souvenirs possibles de leur passage sur Naboo et cette pensée le toucha.

Finalement, au bout d’une marche ralentie par l’activité grouillante du marché, Berenko s’arrêta devant une maison. Holdo la stoppa avant qu’elle ne frappe à la porte.

« Est-ce un endroit sûr ? »

Un sourire méprisant lui répondit et la Sénatrice cogna contre le battant. Des cris de joie l’accueillirent et, au bout de quelques minutes d’embrassades et de mots échangés d’un débit rapide, elle se tourna vers les Résistants.

« Cette maison est celle de ma sœur, nous y serons en sécurité.

— Evidemment, ironisa Holdo. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était le premier endroit où l’on vous chercherait. Cela aurait pu fonctionner si vous aviez tenu compte de mes directives au lieu de vous exhiber comme vous l’avez fait. Mais, attendu que vous ne vous êtes pas privée de vous faire reconnaitre par chaque personne que nous avons croisée, rester ici est hors de question. Mr Dameron a raison : pour le Premier Ordre qui, je vous le rappelle, établit désormais les lois de cette planète, vous êtes une prisonnière en fuite. Les geôles de Corellia vous manquent peut-être mais mes hommes et moi n’avons aucune envie de les visiter. Il va falloir aller ailleurs. »

La belle assurance de la Sénatrice s’évanouit un peu et, au bout de quelques nouvelles longues minutes de palabres entrecoupés de larmes avec sa sœur, elle se tourna vers l’Amirale.

« Je connais une autre cachette, suivez-moi. »

De nouveau la progression reprit dans les rues de la ville et la nervosité d’Holdo grandit. Ils étaient trop groupés, trop étrangers, trop visibles. Heureusement Chewie et Lando étaient restés à bord du Faucon, se tenant prêts à venir les récupérer en cas de problème, ce qui n’allait sans doute pas tarder.

Le petit groupe finit par s’éloigner du centre névralgique de la planète pour se rapprocher des étendues d’eau. Les sentiers se firent de plus en plus abrupts et la végétation s’épaissit. Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure de marche, la Sénatrice stoppa sa progression et commença à compter à voix basse.

« Elle fait quoi ? » s’étonna Finn en la voyant effectuer de grandes enjambées.

Finalement, Berenko s’immobilisa et se pencha sur le sol.

« Aidez-moi à déblayer », ordonna-t-elle.

Blasée, Amilyn adressa un geste du menton à Poe et ce dernier alla prêter main forte à la rousse, non sans maugréer.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d’efforts, un tunnel se révéla aux yeux du petit groupe et la Sénatrice, les mains noircies par la terre, se tourna vers eux.

« Bienvenue dans ma cachette secrète ! Et, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, lança-t-elle à Holdo, la seule autre personne au courant de l’existence de cet endroit est morte sur Hosnian Prime. C’était ma plus fidèle suivante, ajouta-t-elle avec une émotion visible. Elle était restée pour défendre mes intérêts. »

Un silence respectueux lui répondit, chacun comprenant qu’elle avait perdu plus qu’une servante ce jour-là. Puis, telle une procession, ils s’engagèrent dans le tunnel.

Il faisait sombre à l’intérieur. Contrairement à Berenko qui avançait d’un pas assuré, Amilyn et ses acolytes trébuchaient régulièrement. Un cri de colère échappa à Poe alors qu’il manquait de s’étaler au sol pour la dixième fois mais la Sénatrice ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper. Loin devant eux, elle marchait comme si rien ne pouvait l’arrêter et c’était probablement le cas.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans un vaste appartement, parfaitement équipé et meublé avec gout dont la fenêtre du séjour offrait une vue imprenable sur les fonds marins.

« Nous sommes sous l’eau ? s’étonna Amilyn. Mais…

— Ma suivante était une gungan, expliqua Thadlé avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Nous avons fait construire cet endroit pour être proches de nos univers respectifs. La terre et l’eau. »

Personne ne trouva quoi répondre et la Sénatrice se tourna douloureusement vers une porte close.

« Il y a de quoi manger et je suis certaine que vous trouverez un endroit pour dormir. Quant à moi, vous m’excuserez si je n’ai pas le cœur à partager votre soirée. »

Poe ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu’ils devaient parler de la stratégie qu’ils allaient adopter mais la main d’Holdo effleura légèrement la sienne.

« Nous comprenons, Sénatrice, assura-t-elle. Nous nous débrouillerons, ne vous en faites pas. »

Berenko ne répondit pas et se dirigea, comme aimantée, vers une porte derrière laquelle elle disparut.

Une fois qu’elle fut partie, Poe se tourna vers ses amis.

« Cette mission est suicidaire. Cette femme n’est pas là parce qu’elle s’inquiète pour son peuple, elle veut se venger. Si nous la suivons, je doute qu’on s’en sorte vivants. »

Amilyn hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait remarqué le changement d’attitude de la Sénatrice depuis leur arrivée. Berenko avait certes été toujours un peu exaltée mais elle frôlait désormais l’hystérie.

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Finn. On n’est quand même pas venus ici pour rien ! »

L’Amirale grimaça et leur annonça qu’elle devait en référer à Leia avant de prendre une décision sur la suite de leur opération.

« Essayez de nous trouver de quoi manger en attendant, » lança-t-elle au petit groupe.

Finn et Poe se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers Rose et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Je vous rappelle qu’hormis Holdo, je suis la plus gradée de notre groupe.

— Très délicat, Rose », siffla Poe qui n’avait toujours pas digéré sa rétrogradation.

Il commença à fouiller bruyamment les placards et un cri de victoire lui échappa.

« Voilà !

— Oh non, pas de la végéviande, gémit Rose.

— En l’occurrence, c’est du végépoisson, corrigea Poe. Par contre, aucune idée de la manière dont ça se cuisine. »

Avec un soupir las, Rose prit les choses en main et, lorsqu’Holdo revint, un bol fumant l’attendait. Sans s’embarrasser de manières, l’Amirale se mit à table et, une fois sa faim partiellement comblée, elle se tourna vers ses trois compagnons.

« La Générale préconise que nous tentions de raisonner la Sénatrice et que nous fassions une nouvelle reconnaissance demain. Toutefois, si Berenko persiste dans son attitude et se montre aussi incontrôlable qu’aujourd’hui, nous avons ordre d’abandonner la mission et de rentrer à la base. J’ai déjà pris les devants et prévenu Chewie et Lando de se tenir prêts à venir nous récupérer.

— En bref, un déplacement complètement inutile, commenta Finn.

— Et Ohma-D’un ? interrogea Poe. Beaucoup d’habitants ont dit que le Premier Ordre y avait déployé la majorité des forces qu’ils avaient envoyées ici. On pourrait y faire un saut pour voir ce qui se trame. Histoire de ne pas être venus pour rien, ajouta-t-il devant la mine peu convaincue d’Holdo.

— Va pour votre plan, soupira l’Amirale au bout de quelques minutes. Cependant, il est hors de question de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Si les forces en présence sont trop nombreuses, on décroche sans se poser de questions. »

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence morose et, au bout d’un moment, Rose s’éloigna de ses amis pour se planter devant la baie vitrée.

Conscient des regards de plus en plus insistants que Poe lui adressait, Finn rejoignit la jeune femme afin de laisser une intimité relative à l’Amirale et au pilote. Rose ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence et il l’observa de longues minutes tandis qu’elle suivait des yeux le mouvement des poissons énormes qui occupaient le fond marin.

« C’est tellement beau, si calme, murmura Rose. Pas étonnant que la Sénatrice et son amie aient fait de cet endroit leur refuge. J’aimerais pouvoir vivre dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Peut-être un jour, quand la guerre sera finie... » soupira-t-elle tristement.

Finn sursauta à cette pensée qui faisait si bien écho à celles qu’il nourrissait depuis quelques temps.

« Pourquoi restes-tu dans ce cas ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu es libre, non ? Tu pourrais partir t’installer ailleurs, loin de la Résistance et du Premier Ordre. La Générale comprendrait certainement. Après tout, rien ne t’oblige à continuer si tu ne te sens plus à ta place. »

Choquée, Rose se tourna avec vivacité vers lui.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Ma sœur Paige est morte pour cette cause ! Si j’abandonnais, ce serait comme si elle mourrait pour la seconde fois. »

Tout en parlant, elle caressait le collier en forme de croissant de lune qui ne quittait jamais son cou et Finn se maudit intérieurement d’avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

« Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, c’est simplement que…

—Que c’est ce que, toi, tu ressens, le coupa-t-elle. En fait, tu ne nous as rejoints que parce que tu voulais suivre Rey. Et, maintenant qu’elle n’est plus là, tu estimes ne plus avoir aucune raison de poursuivre le combat contre le Premier Ordre. Pourtant après ce qu’ils t’ont fait subir durant toute ta vie, tu devrais avoir envie de mettre un terme aux agissements de ces hommes plus que n’importe lequel d’entre nous. »

Ces mots frappèrent Finn de plein fouet. Rose avait raison… Le Premier Ordre l’avait arraché à sa famille, il l’avait privé d’un nom, d’une identité même. Il avait fait de lui un matricule. Il l’avait spolié d’une majeure partie de son existence. Parce que c’était ce que ces hommes faisaient à ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber entre leurs mains. Ces monstres réprimaient toute insubordination par la violence, jusqu’à ce que l’esprit abandonne tout espoir, toute envie de rébellion ou de liberté. La Résistance se battait pour toutes ces vies sacrifiées, ces enfants éduqués dans des camps afin d’obéir aveuglément aux ordres de leurs maitres… C’était ça le combat de la Générale Organa, d’Holdo et de tous les autres. Et, à présent qu’il venait enfin de le comprendre, il devenait le sien.

Rose sembla s’apercevoir d’un changement en lui et le regarda avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Je ne voulais pas être rude, s’excusa-t-elle au bout d’un moment. Du moins, pas autant. C’est juste que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux

— Tu as raison, la coupa Finn. J’ai rejoint la Résistance pour de mauvaises raisons, mais si je reste et c’est bien ce que je compte faire, c’est pour les bonnes. »

Un silence plana entre eux.

Finn détailla la jeune femme et il réalisa soudain que Rose le soutenait depuis le début. A chaque fois qu’il avait douté, à chaque fois qu’il avait été sur le point de rendre les armes, elle avait été là pour lui. Contrairement à Rey. Une émotion lui serra brutalement la gorge et il se pencha sans réfléchir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser.

« Merci d’être toujours présente pour moi, » souffla-t-il, un peu embarrassé par son geste impulsif.

Les doigts de Rose agrippèrent sa chemise et elle l’attira à elle. Finn la regarda un bref instant avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un baiser plus appuyé. Une vague de désir monta en lui lorsque le corps généreux de la jeune femme se colla contre le sien et il sentit la langue de Rose caresser ses lèvres. Un petit cri étranglé de surprise lui échappa tandis que Rose glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Un toussotement sonore derrière eux les interrompit soudain et ils se séparèrent à la hâte.

« Désolée mais votre petite romance devra attendre, déclara Holdo avec froideur. La Sénatrice nous a faussé compagnie et j’ai besoin de l’aide de tout le monde pour la retrouver. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà…. Décidément le sort s’acharne contre Finn (je riais toute seule en relisant la dernière réplique d’Holdo) : on peut se demander s’il réussira à perdre son innocence dans cette fic ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre… La découverte de Naboo, l’évolution de Finn, la découverte de la relation entre Luke et Kaydel par le même Finn, la relation pas si discrète que ça de Rey et Kylo et bien sûr… leur petite pause douceur ….
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bonne semaine et à jeudi pour la suite des aventures de nos héros !


	37. Chapitre 36 : Pertes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous allez bien (et que vous êtes d’humeur joyeuse hem)  
> Sur ce, j’espère que vous avez savouré les deux chapitres précédents et leur douceur… Celui-ci est d’un autre tonneau…
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_**

Kylo Ren composa le code ouvrant ses appartements avec des gestes empreints de lassitude. Il était tellement épuisé qu’il avait fini par céder aux exhortations de Rey et s’était résolu de prendre un peu de repos. Une fois à l’intérieur, il jeta un regard dégouté au décor froid et impersonnel dans lequel il vivait avant de diriger vers la douche. L’eau brulante dénoua peu à peu ses muscles endoloris par la séance d’entrainement à laquelle il venait de se livrer et, presque malgré lui, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Rey. Un sourire hésitant se forma sur ses lèvres alors que les mots qu’elle avait prononcés lui revenaient en mémoire et il songea que, si pour Leia, Ben signifiait espoir, pour lui, c’était Rey.

Cette pensée réveilla les angoisses qu’il croyait pourtant avoir réussi à museler et il glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres avant de se diriger, nu et encore dégoulinant d’humidité, vers le casque de Vador.

Là, par la force d’une habitude acquise de longue date, il s’agenouilla et baissa le visage.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua-t-il. Je croyais que la Résistance était mon plus farouche opposant, un adversaire que je suis certain de balayer sans problèmes, mais cette armée venue de nulle part change la donne. J’ignore comment mettre un terme à cette menace. Je ne sais pas où chercher. La Force reste muette quand je l’interroge sur l’Empereur et je crains de commettre une erreur qui mettrait tout ce que j’ai bâti en danger. Une fois de plus, je me montre faible et impuissant. Je vous déçois, je le sais. »

Une fois ces mots prononcés, il sembla au jeune homme que la Force vibrait autour de lui, d’une énergie brute mais dépourvue d’hostilité.

« _Mustafar…Toi seul,_ » lui dicta-t-elle.

Les yeux noirs de Kylo Ren s’agrandirent sous l’effet de la stupeur et il se sentit investit d’une énergie nouvelle. Mustafar… le bastion de Vador, l’endroit où il conservait tous ses secrets. Evidemment ! L’Empereur avait sans aucun doute partagé une partie de ses projets avec son fidèle apprenti. S’il subsistait des informations sur le Plan Contingence, cela ne pouvait être que là.

**_Naboo,_ **

« Cette bonne femme est complètement folle, nous n’aurions jamais dû la laisser sans surveillance, pesta Poe. Elle va nous mener tout droit dans les geôles du Premier Ordre. »

L’Amirale se retourna vers lui, un éclat sauvage dans le regard. Cela faisait des heures qu’ils écumaient les rues de Theed dans l’espoir de mettre la main sur la Sénatrice.

« C’est bon, je sais que j’ai merdé, inutile de me le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes ! 

— Je ne disais pas ça pour t’accu, fourcha Poe avant de se reprendre, pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. »

Son étourderie redoubla le stress de l’Amirale et elle se dirigea d’un pas pressé vers la place principale de la ville. Là, un gémissement de détresse lui échappa. Juchée sur un amoncellement de caisses disposées afin de former une estrade, la Sénatrice Berenko haranguait les passants, les poussant à rejeter la domination du Premier Ordre dans des termes qui n’avaient rien de raisonnables ou de rationnels.

« Il faut l’évacuer, souffla Holdo. Immédiatement. »

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres de Poe.

« Je m’en charge, dites à Chewie et Lando de venir nous récupérer. »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa supérieure, Poe fendit la foule clairsemée qui observait la Sénatrice avec circonspection.

« Le spectacle est terminé, veuillez rentrer dans vos maisons respectives », cria-t-il en grimpant sur la plate-forme branlante.

Berenko le repoussa avec autant de forces qu’elle le pouvait mais le pilote plaqua une main sur sa bouche, grimaçant alors qu’elle tentait de le mordre.

« Ça suffit ! grogna-t-il. Un mouvement de plus et je vous brise le cou. »

L’imminence de la menace calma temporairement la Sénatrice et Poe força son avantage.

« Ce n’est pas en vous comportant ainsi que vous réussirez à faire en sorte qu’ils vous fassent de nouveau confiance, » murmura-t-il.

Sans attendre la réaction de la femme, il la força à descendre de son piédestal improvisé, et, la bâillonnant toujours, il la traina jusqu’au reste du groupe.

« Ils nous attendent un peu plus loin avec le Faucon », annonça Amilyn.

Poe lui adressa un signe d’assentiment et, sans tenir compte des gesticulations de protestation de la Sénatrice, la souleva d’une poussée pour la caler sur son épaule.

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

****

****

« Des lâches ! Des vendus à Ren, voilà ce que vous êtes ! » cracha la Sénatrice Berenko alors que Poe la déposait sur le sol.

Amilyn serra les dents devant l’insulte et prit sur elle pour ne pas rétorquer.

« La Générale Organa doit être remplacée, hurla Berenko. Elle est faible, dépassée, et trop impliquée personnellement dans ce conflit. Il est évident que jamais elle ne se résoudra à mettre fin à l’existence du monstre qui est sorti de ses entrailles ! »

La gifle que Rose lui asséna en réponse les prit tous par surprise. Ecumante de rage, la jeune lieutenante regarda la Sénatrice dont le nez pissait le sang.

« Je vous interdis de remettre en question l’intégrité de la Générale, déclara-t-elle d’une voix métallique. Contrairement à vous, elle n’a jamais fait passer ses intérêts personnels ou ses désirs de revanche avant ceux de la Résistance. »

Finn la regarda avec admiration mais Rose n’en avait pas encore terminé.

« Vous croyez que vous êtes la seule à avoir perdu quelqu’un de cher dans cette guerre ? Ouvrez les yeux, Sénatrice ! C’est notre cas à tous ! Ma sœur est morte pour défendre notre liberté, Finn a été arraché à sa famille, la Générale Organa a perdu son mari de la main de son propre fils ! Vous n’êtes pas la seule à souffrir. Mais, ce n’est pas en agissant aveuglément sous l’effet de la colère que nous réussirons à mettre un terme aux méfaits de Ren et de ses sbires. »

La Sénatrice ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, stupéfaite par l’éclat de la jeune femme d’ordinaire discrète.

« Je n’approuve pas totalement la méthode, mais je reconnais son efficacité », déclara Holdo qui avait brulé intérieurement de faire la même chose.

Tremblant encore d’émotion, Rose s’adressa à la Sénatrice.

« A présent, vous allez vous tenir tranquille et vous allez suivre le plan de l’Amirale. »

Berenko lui répondit par un regard chargé de crainte et Amilyn en profita pour reprendre la main sur la petite troupe.

« Je comprends tout à fait votre frustration, Sénatrice Berenko, commença-t-elle pour apaiser les choses. Cependant, nous avons interrogé des centaines de personnes et pas un, Naboo ou Gungan, n’a paru regretter l’allégeance au Premier Ordre.

— J’ai des sympathisants, avec leur aide, nous pourrions…

— Il faut plus que votre sœur et une poignée d’amis pour réussir à renverser un gouvernement apprécié de tous, la coupa Poe d’un ton sec. Ne croyez pas que ça me fasse plaisir de vous dire ça, mais les faits sont là : le peuple de Naboo ne veut pas que la Résistance ou qui que ce soit l’aide à se débarrasser de Kylo Ren. »

Le visage de la Sénatrice s’affaissa et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Alors, c’est ça ? Vous renoncez… Ja-Ji est restée sur Hosnian Prime à ma demande, afin de protéger notre monde d’une invasion du Premier Ordre, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu’elle soit morte pour rien. Je ne peux pas ! »

Gênés par son chagrin, ils détournèrent le regard, excepté Rose et Holdo.

« Nous n’abandonnons pas, affirma Holdo. Mais, sans preuve de duplicité de la part du Premier Ordre, nous ne pourrons pousser le peuple à nous suivre. Et si nous tentons de prendre le pouvoir par la force, alors nous ne valons pas mieux que ceux que nous combattons. 

— Mais Luke Skywalker pourrait…

— Quoi ? Tenter de manipuler les esprits de tous les habitants de Naboo ? ironisa Holdo. Je doute qu’il soit assez puissant pour le faire et, même sans cela, il n’accepterait jamais d’aller à l’encontre de l’un des principes Jedi et la neutralité en fait partie. »

Finn émit une drôle de toux en l’entendant et Rose se tourna vers le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

« C’est rien, un truc dans la gorge, » la rassura-t-il en évitant son regard.

Holdo reprit.

« Pour l’instant, il n’y a rien à faire pour vous aider à reprendre votre place de Sénatrice. En revanche, nous pouvons tenter de découvrir ce que trame le Premier Ordre. Ren a fait en sorte que l’essentiel de ses troupes soit déployé sur Ohma-D’un, je doute que ce soit dans le but d’aider Naboo à la recoloniser comme il le prétend. Par conséquent, nous allons nous y rendre et essayer de découvrir ce que cela cache. »

Berenko sembla reprendre vie à cette perspective et l’Amirale la regarda avec sévérité.

« Votre connaissance du terrain serait certes un avantage une fois sur place, mais, si vous persistez dans votre attitude, nous nous passerons de vous. C’est une mission de reconnaissance, pas un règlement de compte. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

La Sénatrice hocha vigoureusement la tête et Poe grimaça légèrement. Il n’en croyait pas un mot. Il avait trop souvent vu le regard qu’avait actuellement Berenko dans le miroir : une fois sur place, elle n’en ferait qu’à sa tête.

« Amirale ? Deux mots en privé », requit-il.

Holdo roula des yeux pour lui signifier que l’heure n’était pas aux batifolages et le pilote s’agaça. Comme s’il ne pensait qu’au sexe ! Enfin, si un peu, mais là n’était pas la question.

« Au sujet de notre nouvelle mission, » assura-t-il.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

_« L’heure sera bientôt venue pour toi d’accomplir ce pourquoi tu as été conçue… »_

_Rey se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et poisseux d’humidité et elle tourna la tête pour découvrir d’où provenait cette prédiction inquiétante. L’angoisse lui serra la gorge alors que les murs noirs et miroitants lui renvoyaient son propre reflet vêtu de sombre et les yeux animés d’un éclat jaunâtre._

_« Inutile de vous cacher. Je sais qui vous êtes, Palpatine ! déclara-t-elle. Et jamais je ne vous aiderai. Je ne deviendrai pas ce que vous attendez de moi, quoi que cela puisse être. »_

_Un chuintement inquiétant qui se voulait un rire salua sa bravade._

_« Tu n’as pas le choix, petite créature… Tu es à moi depuis toujours._

_— Je n’appartiens à personne ! »_

_Un souffle à l’odeur putride frôla le visage de Rey et elle recula instinctivement contre le mur, son dos s’appuyant contre la paroi sombre et froide._

_« Nous verrons si tu dis encore ça lorsque je t’aurais pris l’intégralité de ce qui t’est cher… Le moment venu, tu me supplieras à genoux de faire de toi tout ce que je veux en échange de la fin de tes tourments._

_— Jamais, affirma Rey, d’une voix un peu moins assurée._

_— Oh, si tu le feras… Ta vraie nature est obscure et elle s’affirme chaque jour un peu plus, se réjouit Palpatine. Tu surpasseras bientôt l’être pitoyable que tu appelles Maitre. Alors, tu seras prête. »_

_Effrayée, Rey chercha une issue des yeux et son regard tomba soudain sur une autre version d’elle-même. Vêtue de blanc et le visage maculé de larmes, la Rey de sa vision murmura avec tristesse :_

_« Je t’avais avertie pourtant… Jamais tu n’aurais dû aller là-bas. Tu aurais dû m’écouter et rester cachée, à présent il trop tard pour toi. »_

()()

Rey étouffa un cri et se redressa d’un bond. Pendant quelques secondes affreuses, elle ne reconnut pas ce qui l’entourait puis elle entendit la respiration profonde et paisible de Ben et se souvint qu’elle s’était glissée dans ses appartements un peu plus tôt. Le trouvant enfin endormi, elle n’avait pas eu le cœur d’interrompre son repos et s’était glissée à ses côtés sous la couverture pour attendre son réveil. Elle avait dû s’assoupir à son tour. Encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, elle se colla contre lui et l’enlaça de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller mais, en cet instant, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher, elle avait besoin de lui.

Un petit grognement s’échappa de la gorge de Kylo Ren et, dans un demi-sommeil, il referma sa main sur celle de Rey, l’enveloppant entièrement.

« Suis pas faible, vous prouverai, marmonna-t-il, visiblement agité lui aussi.

—Non, tu ne l’es pas », chuchota Rey pour l’apaiser avant de déposer un baiser léger sur son épaule.

()()

Le visage tiré et les yeux cernés, Kylo Ren observa la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Rey avait dû le rejoindre durant la nuit et il regrettait de ne pas s’être réveillé à ce moment-là. Il avait eu un sommeil perturbé, entrecoupé de cauchemars de Ben, et il se sentait encore moins reposé qu’avant.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il glissa ses doigts sur le visage de Rey, écartant une mèche châtaine de sa joue. Son geste la fit frissonner et elle ouvrit des paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

« Il est quelle heure ? 

— L’heure de dormir encore un peu », lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Au lieu de refermer les yeux, la jeune femme s’étira avec volupté et elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu’au bas-ventre de son compagnon. Un sourire lui échappa en le découvrant déjà dur.

« On pourra se rendormir après », murmura-t-elle en le repoussant afin qu’il se mette sur le dos.

Sans attendre sa réaction, elle l’enfourcha et le guida en elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin qu’il chasse les bribes persistantes de son cauchemar et l’angoisse qu’elle ressentait depuis. Avec un gémissement sourd, elle entreprit d’onduler ses hanches, savourant la sensation du sexe large de son partenaire en elle. Les mains de Kylo Ren se posèrent sur sa taille pour lui intimer de ralentir mais, à la place, elle accéléra le rythme, donnant à leur ébat un élan désespéré. Les yeux clos, elle ne retenait plus ses mouvements, elle le voulait plus fort, plus profond, plus vite. Un cri de plaisir sauvage franchit ses lèvres alors qu’une des mains de Kylo désertait sa hanche pour venir caresser son bouton gorgé de plaisir et elle accentua encore ses coups de reins. Kylo Ren se crispa et elle le sentit tenter de se retenir avant d’exploser dans un gémissement. Avec des gestes saccadés, il continua ses caresses sur le clitoris gonflé de la jeune femme. L’orgasme la cueillit au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement et elle s’immobilisa sur lui, son sexe encore profondément ancré en elle alors qu’elle poussait un cri rauque de jouissance. En sueur, elle se laissa retomber sur le torse de son amant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Les doigts de Kylo Ren se perdirent dans ses cheveux, les caressant pour l’apaiser et il l’embrassa légèrement sur la tempe avant de la fixer avec incompréhension.

« Loin de moi l’idée de me plaindre, mais que se passe-t-il ? » l’interrogea-t-il.

Rey pesta entre ses dents. Quelquefois, ce lien qu’ils partageaient était une vraie malédiction. D’une voix hachée par l’effort qu’elle venait de faire, elle entreprit de lui raconter son cauchemar. Les doigts de Kylo Ren se crispèrent dans sa chevelure à mesure qu’elle avançait dans son récit et il prit une inspiration.

« J’avais prévu de te l’annoncer demain, enfin tout à l’heure, mais je crois savoir où trouver les informations qui nous manquent, du moins je l’espère. »

Rey se redressa en l’entendant.

« Quoi ? Auprès de qui ? »

Il s’écarta imperceptiblement d’elle et répondit.

« Mustafar.

— Je devrais connaitre ?

— C’est une planète de la Bordure Extérieure. Vador y avait établi son quartier général. Et, personne n’était aussi proche de l’Empereur que lui. S’il y a quelque chose à découvrir sur le Plan Contingence et les projets de Palpatine, c’est probablement là-bas.

— Dans ce cas, qu’attendons-nous pour nous y rendre ? »

Il s’écarta encore un peu plus d’elle.

« Pas nous, uniquement moi. J’ai besoin que tu restes ici pour superviser les opérations en cours, mentit-il.

— Tu me caches quelque chose », lui reprocha Rey.

A son tour, Kylo Ren maudit le lien entre eux.

« D’accord, capitula-t-il, la connaissant assez pour savoir qu’elle ne lui laisserait pas un instant de répit tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas tout dit. Hier soir, je, j’ai ressenti le besoin de parler à, enfin tu sais…

— Ne me dis pas que tu t’es encore agenouillé devant ce vieux truc ? »

Le corps de Kylo Ren se raidit instantanément tandis que son visage se refermait et Rey se mordit la lèvre.

« Excuse-moi, je sais que c’est important pour toi, c’est simplement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’entêtes à

— Il m’a répondu », la coupa le jeune homme. 

Rey se troubla.

« Tu es sûr que ce n’était pas encore

— Non, ce n’était pas lui ! C’était différent. C’était puissant mais pas hostile, rien à voir avec la voix que j’entends d’habitude. Je crois que, pour la première fois, Vador s’est adressé à moi.

— D’accord, accepta Rey peu convaincue. Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

— Pas grand-chose : _Mustafar, toi seul_. Je pense qu’il espère que je le rejoigne là-bas. »

La poitrine de Rey se serra brutalement d’angoisse. S’il se rendait sur Mustafar, elle le perdrait, elle le sentait jusqu’au plus profond de ses tripes. Il sentit le changement en elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

— Tu ne dois pas y aller, pas sans quelqu’un pour t’aider, lui répondit-elle d’une voix blanche. Je t’accompagnerai.

— Non. Ce n’est pas ce que Vador attend de moi. J’irais seul ainsi qu’il me l’a demandé. »

Ils s’affrontèrent silencieusement du regard un long moment. Désemparée, Rey lut une volonté irréductible dans les yeux de son amant tandis qu’il prenait conscience de son inquiétude.

« Il ne m’arrivera rien, promit-il. Mais c’est quelque chose que je dois faire sans toi. C’est important pour moi. S’il te plait, essaie de comprendre, jamais je n’ai autant senti sa présence.

— Je sais à quel point il compte pour toi, mais justement, si ce n’était pas lui ? Si c’était un piège ? tenta Rey, une boule au ventre.

— Dans ce cas, je saurais me défendre, je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! » pesta le jeune homme.

Rey ferma brièvement les yeux, se rappelant les mots qu’il avait marmonné dans son sommeil durant la nuit. Si elle s’obstinait, elle le blesserait à coup sûr. Il penserait qu’elle le croyait faible et le cycle d’auto destruction reprendrait… Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Se forçant à repousser la terrible prémonition qui enflait dans son esprit, elle céda.

« D’accord, si tu penses que c’est mieux… Seulement, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que

— Je sais ce que je fais. Aies confiance en moi. »

En dépit de la fermeté de sa voix, son regard était suppliant et Rey se força à lui sourire.

« Très bien, je resterai ici mais je ne te promets pas de ne pas tuer Hux en ton absence », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour chasser le malaise qui s’était installé entre eux.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec attention.

« Pourquoi le hais-tu à ce point ? Je reconnais qu’il est malsain et qu’il me répugne au plus haut point, mais pas plus que les autres. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« A cause de son père. Quand je me suis souvenue de mes parents, j’ai également découvert que s’ils m’avaient laissée sur Jakku c’était parce que Brendol Hux était sur leurs traces. Ils m’ont abandonnée pour l’empêcher de me trouver. Ils avaient peur pour moi, peur qu’il m’utilise pour des expériences comme cela avait été le cas pour eux. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour me protéger de lui, y compris à me vendre. Je sais que ton Général Hux n’est pas responsable mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui en vouloir. Sans son père, j’aurais grandi avec ma famille. »

Kylo Ren prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et l’obligea à le regarder.

« Tu n’as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. Tes parents t’ont manqué toute ta vie, c’est normal d’éprouver du ressentiment envers les responsables.

— Mais Hux ne l’est pas, soupira Rey. Son seul tort est d’être le fils de son père. Je ne devrais pas le blâmer pour ça.

— Le fait qu’il ait suivi ses traces en dit long sur ce dont il est capable, rétorqua Kylo. Hux, Sloane, Pryde et même Phasma, ils sont tous à la solde du même homme.

— Palpatine, murmura Rey sans pouvoir retenir un frisson.

— Oui, cela fait des années qu’il tire les ficelles dans l’ombre et c’est le vrai responsable du drame que tu as vécu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter d’attendre qu’il frappe. Nous devons absolument découvrir ce qu’il prévoit. Rey, je ne le laisserai pas te faire à nouveau du mal. C’est pour ça que je dois me rendre sur Mustafar au plus vite. »

Le visage de Rey s’assombrit de nouveau et il soupira.

« Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Par ailleurs, j’aurais vraiment besoin de toi ici. Plusieurs ambassades doivent venir rencontrer le Premier Ordre prochainement et tu es la seule en qui j’ai confiance pour me remplacer.

— Je doute d’être aussi efficace que toi pour mener des négociations.

— Tu t’en sortiras à merveille », lui assura-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

A l’abri contre son torse chaud, Rey s’obligea à se détendre malgré l’affreux pressentiment qui continuait à hurler en elle.

()()

Debout sur le ponton surplombant le hangar, Rey posa un regard humide de larmes sur le TIE Silencer prêt à partir. Ses yeux cherchèrent la silhouette massive de Kylo Ren et, sentant son regard sur lui, il releva la tête. Il portait de nouveau un masque pour l’occasion, ce qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas, aussi ne pouvait-elle voir l’expression de son visage. Il leva brièvement la main dans sa direction et elle sentit la douceur d’une caresse se diffuser dans leur connexion.

Elle agrippa la rambarde de métal de toutes ses forces tandis qu’il embarquait, luttant contre le besoin pressant de courir vers lui pour l’empêcher de décoller. Le cœur aussi lourd qu’une pierre, elle regarda le sas s’ouvrir puis le chasseur s’envola, disparaissant de sa vue en quelques secondes.

C’était fini. Il était parti et Rey ne put s’empêcher de penser que c’était pour toujours. La douleur de la perte déferla en elle et elle s’écarta de la plate-forme en vacillant. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle croisa le regard hautement satisfait du Général Hux et son angoisse redoubla.

Sans entendre ce que le roux lui disait, elle s’éloigna d’un pas égaré pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle avait besoin d’être seule pour pleurer tout son saoul.

**_Ohma D’un,_ **

Ils avaient eu le plus grand mal à obliger Berenko à rester à bord du Faucon, Amilyn s’étant finalement rendue aux arguments de Poe. Après tout, l’expert en tête brûlée, c’était lui. Cela avait été tout aussi difficile de convaincre Chewbacca de rester à bord afin de surveiller la Sénatrice. Les cris de protestation du wookie résonnaient encore dans leurs mémoires alors qu’ils progressaient à plat ventre dans les marais, cherchant à se rapprocher aussi près qu’ils l’osaient.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? » chuchota Rose en observant des ouvriers occupés à charrier de gros cailloux.

Amilyn secoua la tête en signe d’incompréhension tandis que Lando lui faisait signe de lui passer les jumelles.

« Du Bene, siffla finalement le vieux filou. Un gisement pratiquement intact et pas des moindres. Le gamin a le nez fin. »

Amilyn sursauta en percevant une note d’affection dans la voix de Lando et il lui adressa un regard un peu contrit.

« Désolé, c’est simplement que le Bene est tellement rare désormais que je me suis laissé emporter.

— Tellement rare que je n’en ai jamais vu, chuchota Holdo. Vous êtes certain que c’en est ?

— Sûr, affirma Lando. J’en ai assez euh vendu pendant ma jeunesse pour le reconnaitre quand j’en vois. »

Tous étaient conscients que « volé » eut été plus approprié que « vendu » mais ils firent semblant de rien.

« Ils n’ont pas l’air d’agir sous la contrainte, remarqua Rose au bout d’un moment. Je parle des hommes qui travaillent.

— Il a dû leur laver le cerveau, pesta Finn.

— Ou alors ils sont réellement heureux de travailler pour Ben enfin Kylo Ren », souligna Lando.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent de travers.

« Sérieux, des fois c’est à se demander dans quel camp vous êtes, marmonna Finn.

— Dans celui du plus futé, sourit Lando de toutes ses dents. Du coup, ça vient, ça va », plaisanta-t-il.

Amilyn leva les yeux au ciel, s’ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient se faire repérer ! Rose avait passé plus de six heures à neutraliser leur radar d’approche et à désactiver leur bouclier protecteur, ce n’était pas pour que leurs plaisanteries idiotes fichent tout en l’air !

« On en a assez vu, on s’arrache, » ordonna-t-elle.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la route menant au Faucon Millénium lorsqu’un hurlement de wookie blessé s’éleva. Le bruit résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence ambiant et l’estomac d’Amilyn se retourna.

« Merde ! On court ! »

Les Résistants avaient conscience de l’agitation soudaine derrière eux tout comme du bruit des speeders lancés sur leurs traces. Finn attrapa la main de Rose afin de l’aider à courir plus rapidement. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait besoin qu’on lui explique que c’était leurs vies qui étaient en jeu.

()()

Menant la poursuite, Lanzora Garan déclencha le comlink qui lui permettait de contacter directement Kylo Ren.

« Que se passe-t-il ? gronda le jeune homme.

— On a de la visite. »

Un silence, puis :

« Identité ?

— Inconnue, mais c’est le cri d’un wookie qui nous a alerté. »

**_TIE Silencer_** ,

Kylo Ren ferma brièvement les yeux et porta inconsciemment une main à son flanc où il portait encore la cicatrice du trait de blastarbelète que Chewie lui avait décoché après la mort de Han. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur l’identité des intrus. Les wookies avaient été presque tous décimés avant sa naissance et il doutait que ce soit une coïncidence si l’un d’eux se trouvait précisément sur Ohma D’un.

« Vos ordres, Suprême Leader ? » crachota la voix de Lanzora.

Rey aurait du mal à lui pardonner cela… Leia aussi, mais elle était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir ses plans éventés.

« Ils ne doivent pas quitter Ohma D’un. Capturez-les, et, si vous n’y parvenez pas… Ordre de tuer. »

Une bile amère lui remonta dans la gorge en prononçant les derniers mots. Il n’avait aucun doute sur les probabilités d’une reddition. Il venait de les condamner à mort.

**_Ohma D’un_ **

Lanzora Garan mit fin à la communication et inspira profondément. Les directives du Leader étaient claires et elle savait qu’il ne lui offrirait pas de seconde chance de faire ses preuves si elle échouait.

« S’ils ne rendent pas après les tirs de semonce, abattez-les, » ordonna-t-elle d’une voix un peu tremblante.

Pour la première fois c’était elle qui donnait l’ordre de mise à mort au lieu de faire partie de ceux qui se contentaient de l’appliquer.

()()

Le flanc de Rose la piquait mais elle continuait à courir, galvanisée par la main de Finn dans la sienne qui l’encourageait à se dépasser. Le grondement des speeders se rapprochait et, haletante, elle vit au loin la plate-forme d’embarcation béante du Faucon.

Poe, Amilyn et Lando étaient quelques mètres devant, le vieux contrebandier se révélant étonnamment rapide lorsqu’il s’agissait de fuir. Les joues rougies par l’effort, Rose aperçut Chewbacca qui, une main poilue sur le flanc, était appuyé contre la porte du Faucon, émettant une plainte sourde et régulière.

« Plus vite, Rose », siffla Finn entre ses dents d’un ton angoissé.

Ses poumons la brûlaient, les muscles de ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle continua à courir pour sauver sa vie.

Poe, Amilyn et Lando étaient presque arrivés au sas d’embarquement. Des tirs de blasters frôlaient le corps de Rose à présent et elle entendit l’avertissement :

« Par ordre de notre Suprême Leader Kylo Ren, rendez-vous ou nous n’aurons pas d’autres choix que de vous abattre ! 

— Vous pouvez dire à Kylo Ren qu’il aille se faire… »

La fin de la phrase de Poe se perdit dans le bruit d’une nouvelle salve de tirs de semonce et Rose se recroquevilla instinctivement sur elle-même.

Son pied touchait presque le métal de la plateforme lorsqu’elle avisa la Sénatrice. Les joues rouges et le regard fiévreux, la jeune rousse avançait droit vers l’armada qui les poursuivait, armée d’une blastarbalète.

« Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai la mort de Ja-Ji, hurla Berenko. Vous allez payer ! »

Le sang de Rose se glaça. La Sénatrice était pile dans la ligne de tir de leurs poursuivants… Si elle ne faisait rien, elle mourrait et alors ce serait comme une nouvelle victoire pour Ren. Elle ne pouvait le tolérer ! S’arrachant à la poigne de Finn, elle se précipita vers la petite rousse et la tira vers le Faucon.

« Dernière sommation ! » les prévint la cheffe de leurs poursuivants.

Rose poussait Berenko dans le sas d’embarquement lorsqu’elle entendit les détonations. Paniquée, elle enlaça la Sénatrice, la protégeant de son corps. Un cri de souffrance lui échappa alors que plusieurs tirs la transperçaient et elle s’affaissa de tout son poids sur le sol métallique, la Sénatrice sous elle.

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

« Rose ! Non, non, non », gémit Finn alors que la porte se refermait, charriant les corps inertes de Rose et de Berenko.

Poe jeta un bref regard angoissé en arrière avant de serrer les commandes du Faucon de toutes ses forces.

« Lando, avec moi ! » supplia-t-il, conscient que Chewbacca était trop faible pour lui servir de co-pilote.

Le croiseur s’éleva dans les airs tandis que Finn, sans se soucier du danger qui les menaçait encore, se jetait sur le corps de Rose. Agonisante, une mousse rougeâtre aux lèvres, la jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et chercha sa main de la sienne. Finn, le visage dévasté, agrippa ses doigts ensanglantés.

« On va sortir de là, Rose, tu vas t’en tirer, balbutia-t-il. Te laisse pas aller, pas maintenant, pas alors qu’on a tant de choses à vivre. J’ai été bête et aveugle, mais ça va changer, me laisse pas. »

Un sourire sanguinolent étira la bouche de la jeune femme et elle tenta à son tour de presser sa main.

« C’était pour de vrai alors… Je suis heureuse, haleta-t-elle.

— Rose, non, reste avec moi ! » s’affola Finn en la voyant battre des cils.

La jeune femme fit un dernier effort pour ouvrir les yeux et porta la main à son cou. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le médaillon qui ne la quittait jamais, une demi-lune dont l’autre moitié avait été atomisée dans l’espace en même temps que Paige, sa sœur ainée. Rose serra les dents et arracha la chaine, laissant une empreinte pourpre sur le métal froid.

« Garde-le… souvenir de moi… mais vis » déclara-t-elle dans un ultime gargouillis, le voile de la mort obscurcissant ses yeux.

Finn hurla et secoua la jeune femme inerte.

Poe poussa un gémissement étranglé en entendant le cri de souffrance de son ami et appuya d’une main tremblante sur l’hyper propulsion.

« Nous allons devoir faire plusieurs sauts si nous voulons les semer. »

Lando tourna un regard catastrophé sur lui.

« Dameron, tu n’y penses pas, c’est… »

Un haut de cœur lui imposa le silence tandis qu’ils jaillissaient au bout milieu d’une barre d’immeuble, suivis de près par des croiseurs du Premier Ordre.

« Encore, » déclara Poe d’un ton morne alors que les sanglots de Finn enflaient, entrecoupés par les gémissements de souffrance de Chewbacca dont Holdo tentait maladroitement de juguler l’hémorragie.

Un nouveau saut les propulsa à la frontière d’un trou noir et Poe activa la propulsion, poussant le Faucon au bout de ses limites.

« Dernière chance, annonça-t-il. Après cela, soit ils nous abattent, soit nous dérivons dans l’espace jusqu’à ce que nous trouvions du carburant. »

Le Faucon pénétra comme un boulet de canon au milieu du Noyau et Lando laissa filer un sifflement de soulagement en voyant que les autres ne les avaient pas suivis.

« Ça pour de la chance, c’est de la chance, » commenta-t-il.

Les mains rougies par le sang de Chewbacca, Amilyn redressa le visage :

« Vous croyez vraiment ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, je sens qu’une part non négligeable d’entre vous a envie de m’étrangler là… Comme vous le voyez, l’histoire prend un tour un peu plus sombre pour cette seconde partie… J’espère que vous apprécierez…
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon week end et je vous dis à Lundi … Sous réserve que j’ai tout ce qu’il faut à l’hôtel pour poster (oui je suis encore en déplacement pro…et je rentre Mercredi soir, donc si je ne peux pas poster Lundi, il vous faudra attendre jusqu’à jeudi prochain… )


	38. Chapitre 37 : Le réveil de Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, désolée pour ne pas avoir posté Lundi : ma clef USB que j’utilise en déplacement a mangé tout mon fichier… Du coup impossible de mettre en ligne ! (Mais pas d’inquiétude, je n’ai rien perdu, j’ai mon texte sur mon disque dur d’ordinateur ^^). Du coup, j’espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous remettre de la mort de Rose et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.  
> Sur ce, vous l'avez assez attendu donc... bonne lecture et reviews ?

**_Faucon Millénium,_**

Amilyn terminait le bandage maladroit de la blessure de Chewbacca dans un silence juste brisé par les sanglots déchirants de Finn et les grognements mécontents du wookie lorsque la Sénatrice Berenko reprit connaissance. La jeune rousse porta la main à son bras avec un cri de souffrance.

« Je crois qu’il est cassé, ça fait mal ! »

Les doigts de l’Amirale s’immobilisèrent tandis que Finn redressait le visage, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les mains maculées du sang de Rose.

« Ça fait mal ? répéta-t-il d’une voix d’outre-tombe. Un bras cassé et c’est ça qui fait mal ? »

Chewbacca émit un grondement mauvais et Amilyn se redressa de toute sa stature.

Berenko, toute à sa douleur, ne s’aperçut pas du changement d’atmosphère à l’intérieur du vaisseau.

« Du bacta, dépêchez-vous, réclama-t-elle.

— Je vais t’en donner moi du bacta ! » explosa contre toute attente l’Amirale.

Sans tenir compte des cris de la Sénatrice elle traversa la pièce et l’attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à se lever.

« Arrêtez ! Vous êtes folle, quand je dirais à la Générale ce que vous »

Une gifle monumentale lui imposa le silence. Détendant ses doigts engourdis par le coup qu’elle venait d’asséner à la Sénatrice, Holdo la tira ensuite violemment par le bras pour la trainer devant le corps inerte de Rose.

« Cette jeune femme est morte ! déclara-t-elle, furieuse. Elle est morte parce que vous avez été incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à votre petite vengeance personnelle ! Elle s’est placée entre les tirs de blaster et vous afin de vous protéger ! »

Une nausée autant due à la douleur qu’à la vision du corps criblé de blessures remonta dans la gorge de la Sénatrice et elle tenta de détourna le regard mais Holdo ne la laissa pas faire.

« Nous avions réussi ! ragea-t-elle. Ils ne s’étaient pas rendu compte de notre présence et nous avions assez d’éléments pour comprendre les raisons de l’intérêt de Ren pour Naboo. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour et tout se déroulait à merveille. Il vous suffisait de rester tranquille mais, non, il a fallu que vous outrepassiez mes ordres et que vous décidiez de partir toute seule à l’assaut, comme une, comme une stupide idiote inconsciente !

— Je, commença Berenko, comprenant que la situation était grave.

— La ferme ! lui ordonna Holdo. Vous avez pris les armes contre la Résistance et blessé un membre de mon équipage alors que nous avons tout fait pour vous aider. Vous avez ignoré mes directives et causé la mort d’une jeune femme douce, bonne et intelligente. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Certainement pas pour votre peuple comme vous le criez à qui veut l’entendre. Vous avez fait ça par pur égoïsme afin d’assouvir votre désir de vengeance. Je regrette que Rose se soit interposée pour vous sauver, vous ne valez pas la peine qu’on se batte pour vous ! »

L’Amirale tremblait, autant de rage que d’émotion, et Poe, laissant les commandes à Lando, se précipita vers elle. Il posa une main sur son bras alors qu’elle saisissait son blaster dans l’intention évidente de l’utiliser contre la Sénatrice.

« Laisse-la Amilyn, lui souffla-t-il, se souciant peu de trahir le secret de leur relation. Elle est coupable, mais ce n’est pas à toi de la punir. Ce n’est pas ainsi que la Résistance se conduit. »

Finn, les yeux rouges, regarda son ami avec rancœur tandis que l’Amirale relâchait sa poigne sur le bras de Berenko. La petite rousse, éperdue de douleur, se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Amilyn, murmura de nouveau Poe. Tu n’es pas comme ça. »

Holdo inspira profondément et sembla reprendre son calme. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa toge maculée du sang de Chewbacca puis siffla.

« Finn, passez les menottes à l’ex Sénatrice et enfermez-la dans une pièce hors de ma vue.

— Avec plaisir, Amirale Holdo », approuva Finn.

Un nouveau cri de douleur échappa à la Sénatrice alors qu’il enfermait ses poignets dans les bracelets électrifiés et la trainait vers l’étage inférieur.

« Mon bras, gémit Berenko. Donnez-moi au moins quelque chose contre la douleur. Pitié !

— J’ai utilisé tout ce que nous avions pour soigner Chewie, rétorqua Holdo d’une voix sèche. Votre blessure attendra que nous soyons rentrés à la base. »

Finn s’éloigna, trainant la Sénatrice derrière lui, tandis que Poe posait ses mains sur les épaules de l’Amirale, la forçant à le regarder.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, lui assura-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Tu trouves ? Parce qu’en cet instant, je me sens aussi incapable que pitoyable, avoua Holdo dans un murmure. J’aurais dû t’écouter et enfermer cette femme avant notre départ au lieu de penser naïvement que la surveillance de Chewie suffirait à la retenir ! »

Le wookie protesta qu’elle l’avait pris par surprise et Holdo se tourna vers lui.

« Personne ne te reproche rien. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu’elle te tirerait dessus avec une blastarbalète. Tout ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. J’ai manqué de vigilance et je n’ai pas assez écouté Poe quand il m’a mise en garde. Ce désastre est de ma responsabilité et j’en répondrai le moment venu. »

Poe se mordit les lèvres. Il y avait eu un temps où il aurait tout donné pour entendre cette femme reconnaitre qu’il avait raison, mais, à présent, il n’avait qu’une envie, serrer l’Amirale dans ses bras pour apaiser sa peine. Amilyn secoua ses boucles mauves et regarda le pilote.

« Va rejoindre ton ami, il a besoin de toi. Je vais seconder Lando aux commandes.

— Amilyn, tenta Poe, conscient de la culpabilité qui la submergeait et qu’elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler totalement.

— Ca va aller pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Occupe-toi de Finn, s’il te plait. »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Poe alla rejoindre Finn.

()()

Poe trouva l’ancien trooper assis à même le sol, la main crispée sur le médaillon taché de sang de Rose.

« Elle croyait vraiment en notre cause, tu sais, déclara Finn, les yeux brillants de larmes. Et elle croyait en moi aussi. Elle savait que je n’étais venu ici que pour Rey mais ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Elle m’a accepté comme je suis et elle m’a aidé à comprendre tout ce que, cette espèce d’obsession que j’avais pour Rey, m’empêchait de voir. »

Poe ne répondit pas, se contentant de s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis qu’un idiot, marmonna Finn. J’ai perdu tellement de temps à attendre que Rey vienne vers moi sans me rendre compte que Rose était là... Elle me soutenait, elle me comprenait, alors que Rey ne s’est jamais donné la peine d’essayer de le faire. Et maintenant, il est trop tard. »

Le pilote posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Finn. Je sais que tu tenais à elle. C’était notre cas à tous.

— Ouais, dommage que je l’ai compris si tard », ironisa le trooper avant de fondre en larmes.

Le pilote ne répondit pas, se contentant d’offrir une étreinte virile à son ami, étouffant ses sanglots dans son épaule.

Au bout d’un moment, Finn se calma et ils se raidirent en entendant un énième gémissement de douleur de Berenko.

« Qu’est-ce qui va se passer pour elle ? demanda Finn avec rancœur.

— J’imagine qu’elle sera emprisonnée avant d’être jugée pour trahison. Elle a pris les armes contre Chewie et a causé indirectement la mort de l’un d’entre nous, la Générale Organa ne laissera pas passer ça, crois-moi. »

Un sourire désenchanté se forma sur les lèvres de Finn.

« Un jugement… Et, que risque-t-elle au juste ? 

— Le retrait de tout soutien de la Résistance. Et l’exclusion de notre base. Ou l’emprisonnement. 

— En somme rien de plus qu’une une petite tape sur la main… répliqua Finn avec amertume. Alors qu’elle a directement causé la mort de Rose.

— Je sais que tu as de la peine, mais il est impossible que la Résistance se laisse guider par la vengeance ou la rancœur. Si nous agissions ainsi, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que le Premier Ordre, lui rappela Poe, troublé par sa réaction.

— Bien sûr… » ironisa Finn.

Il se redressa et passa le collier de Rose autour de son cou, glissant le médaillon en forme de croissant de lune contre sa peau.

« Et pour ceux qui l’ont tuée ? Les soldats du Premier Ordre ? Quelles seront les représailles de la Résistance ? »

Le pilote détourna le regard, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, mais Finn reprit :

« Rien, évidemment. On rendra un bel hommage à Rose puis, on l’enterrera aux côtés des autres victimes. Et, au bout d’un moment, on l’oubliera. Mais pas moi. L’ordre de nous tuer est venu de Ren, c’est évident. Il est prêt à tout pour s’accaparer ce si précieux Bene. Toi et moi, nous sommes bien placés pour savoir qu’il n’accorde aucune importance à la vie : il suffit de se souvenir de ce qu’il a fait à son propre père. Il est plus que temps de mettre un terme à ses méfaits. »

Poe, surpris par le ton que son ami employait, le fixa :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Allons, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, toi aussi tu as été sa victime. Cet homme est malfaisant et doit être éliminé pour le bien de tous. Je n’aurais de cesse de le poursuivre pour lui faire payer ce qu’il a fait à Rose et le reste. Je veux être de toutes les missions visant à éradiquer le Premier Ordre. Je vais les traquer sans répit, Poe. Je ne m’arrêterais qu’une fois que tous ceux qui le dirigent seront morts. »

Sa voix était désincarnée, presque inhumaine, et Poe Dameron fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas le Finn qu’il connaissait.

« Tu oublies Rey, tenta-t-il.

— Non. Rey a fait son choix. J’espère ne jamais avoir à la combattre parce qu’elle a été un jour mon amie mais, si elle s’interpose, je n’hésiterai pas à la supprimer. »

Sur ces mots, Finn s’éloigna pour rejoindre la salle de pilotage. Resté seul, Poe sentit une boule lui nouer l’estomac. La mort tragique de Rose avait changé son ami. Désormais, Finn n’avait plus rien du jeune homme doux qu’il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant. L’entrainement auquel le Premier Ordre l’avait soumis durant toute son existence venait de reprendre ses droits, changeant le renégat en machine décidée à tuer. 

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

Kylo Ren écouta sans un mot le rapport de Lanzora Garan. Lorsque l’officier eut terminé, elle marqua une pause, attendant sa réaction. La main de Kylo Ren se porta une fois de plus à son flanc, le palpant machinalement.

« Et le wookie ?

— Disparu avec les autres dans l’hyperespace. L’escouade que j’avais envoyée à leur poursuite a sauté dans un trou noir… Ils ne répondent plus. Il y a fort à parier que la même chose est arrivée au vaisseau de l’ex sénatrice Berenko ou alors il s’est désintégré lors de leur dernier saut.

— Mais vous n’en êtes pas certaine, releva Kylo Ren.

— Non, Suprême Leader, reconnut à regret Lanzora Garan. J’ai jugé trop risqué d’envoyer un autre équipage sur leurs traces. Je n’ai pas voulu perdre plus d’hommes. »

Kylo Ren crispa sa main sur le comlink. L’officier avait raison, il était plus que probable que le Faucon Millénium soit parti en morceaux. Le vaisseau était vieux et rafistolé de toutes parts, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Aucune chance qu’il ait résisté à la pression générée par autant de bonds dans l’hyperespace. Cette certitude aurait dû le réjouir. Ainsi Leia n’apprendrait jamais ce qu’il trafiquait sur Ohma D’un, une bonne chose car il la savait assez fine pour comprendre à quel usage il destinait le Bene. Mais, une part de lui, un morceau de ce qui restait de Ben, saignait à la pensée de la disparition d’Oncle Chewie et du Faucon…

« Vous avez pris la bonne décision, finit-il par lâcher dans le comlink. Renforcez la surveillance et le bouclier protégeant Ohma D’un, le fait qu’ils aient réussi à le contourner ne me plait pas. De plus, il est à prévoir que la Résistance envoie une nouvelle équipe en ne voyant pas revenir celle-ci.

— Ce sera fait, Suprême Leader », s’empressa d’affirmer Lanzora Garan d’une voix trahissant son soulagement devant la réaction de son supérieur.

D’un geste, Kylo Ren mit fin à la communication et inspira profondément alors que des souvenirs de course poursuite et de jeux affluaient dans sa mémoire. Il se revit, petit garçon, juché sur les épaules de l’immense wookie et riant aux éclats alors qu’il le suppliait de courir plus vite. Une goutte humide roula sur sa joue, laissant un gout amer sur ses lèvres et il regretta de ne pouvoir la chasser, gêné par le casque qu’il portait.

()()

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Rey. Kylo Ren la sentit se matérialiser à ses côtés à travers la Force et, cette fois, se félicita de la présence du masque._

_« Rien du tout._

_— Tu te fiches de moi ? Ta tristesse inonde notre lien, même en ce moment je peux la percevoir. Qu’est-il arrivé, Ben ? Est-ce que c’est Vador ?_

_— Je viens de te dire qu’il n’y avait rien. Je ne suis même pas encore arrivé à Mustafar, lui répondit-il avec irritation. Cesse donc de t’inquiéter sans arrêt pour moi. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude ou que tu interviennes à tout bout de champ dans ma vie. Je t’ai donné une mission avant de partir, tâche plutôt de te concentrer là-dessus et laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

_Il se sentit rasséréné par la colère. Tout valait mieux que la peine qui vrillait son esprit. Le visage de Rey se décomposa devant sa rudesse._

_« Très bien, comme tu voudras, » lâcha-t-elle avant de rompre leur connexion._

()()

La colère de Kylo Ren redoubla en percevant le chagrin de la jeune femme et il frappa son flanc d’un geste rageur, grimaçant sous la douleur de l’ancienne blessure que son coup avait réveillée.

« Je n’avais pas le choix, Rey, je ne pouvais pas les laisser filer, c’est trop important, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il songea avec inquiétude à la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu’elle apprendrait la disparition du Faucon et sa responsabilité dans l’histoire. Nul doute qu’elle connaissait ceux qui étaient à bord, certains étaient à coup sûr ses amis. En tous cas, Chewie l’était, il l’avait lu en elle. Son cœur s’alourdit encore un peu plus. Il espérait que, le moment venu, elle comprendrait et lui pardonnerait ça. Il le fallait parce qu’il n’était pas certain de réussir à se pardonner lui-même.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Frustrée par sa dernière connexion avec Ben, Rey se saisit de son sabre basse tension et appuya d’un geste rageur sur le comlink.

« Je veux les Chevaliers de Ren dans dix minutes en salle d’entrainement », ordonna-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la communication sans attendre de réponse.

Son regard se posa sur l’implant contraceptif que l’unité médicale lui avait remis quelques temps plus tôt et elle tendit la main vers ce dernier avant de se raviser. Aux vues de sa dernière conversation avec Ben, elle doutait d’en avoir besoin avant un long moment.

« Foutu type buté », marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir à grands pas de son appartement.

Le Général Hux haussa le sourcil en la voyant passer devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. L’énervement de la jeune femme était visible et la voir ainsi lui rappela désagréablement l’imposteur.

« Seigneur Dejakku, tout va bien ? » l’interpella -t-il.

Suprêmement agacée, Rey se retourna brièvement.

« Oui, Général Hux, je vais très bien ! J’ai juste besoin de me dégourdir un peu les muscles. Je vais m’entrainer avec les Chevaliers. Cela ne vous ferait pas de mal à vous non plus », ajouta-t-elle avec un zeste de perfidie.

Le roux ne put retenir sa satisfaction d’être invité à participer à leurs exercices ; enfin, d’une certaine manière, une courtoisie dont Ren n’avait jamais fait preuve.

« Pourquoi pas ? » déclara-t-il avant de lui emboiter le pas.

La fureur de Rey enfla encore en le voyant accepter ce qu’elle n’avait lancé que comme une boutade mais elle n’avait plus aucun moyen de se débarrasser de lui à présent. Elle pénétra dans la salle, ravie de constater que les Chevaliers l’attendaient déjà. Un instant, elle songea à la dernière fois où elle s’était trouvée dans cette pièce avec Ben et à la manière dont leur entrainement s’était changé en autre chose. Chassant cette pensée, elle se mit en garde.

« Allons-y, déclara-t-elle. Le Général Hux a souhaité nous rejoindre pour cette session, essayez de le ménager. »

La demi-heure suivante fut éprouvante pour tous, à commencer par le Général, effaré par la puissance et le manque de retenue que mettait la jeune femme dans ses assauts. L’un des Chevaliers glissa et Rey lui asséna un violent coup à la base de la nuque.

« Dans un véritable affrontement, tu serais mort, » lui annonça-t-elle sans dissimuler sa satisfaction.

En nage et la poitrine se soulevant de manière erratique, elle fit face à ses adversaires, plissant les yeux alors que son regard s’arrêtait sur le visage rouge brique du Général.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd’hui, lâcha ce dernier, à bout de forces. J’avoue que je préfère nettement vous savoir dans mon camp après avoir gouté à votre technique de combat.

— J’ai un très bon Maitre », se contenta de jeter Rey avant de se précipiter sur la bouteille d’eau fraiche que lui tendait l’un des Chevaliers.

A présent qu’elle avait laissé libre court à la colère qu’elle ressentait envers Ben et ses secrets, elle se sentait épuisée et vaguement honteuse du traitement qu’elle avait infligé aux Chevaliers et à Hux.

« Merci pour cette séance d’entrainement, vous avez été parfaits, reconnut-elle.

— Quand vous voulez », lui rétorqua avec un peu de sécheresse le Chevalier qu’elle avait mis à terre un peu plus tôt.

Les hommes sortirent un par un et Rey se retrouva seule avec le Général. Elle se crispa. Il la répugnait, c’était plus fort qu’elle. Et encore plus depuis qu’elle avait conscience du rôle que son père avait joué dans son existence.

« Vous souhaitiez m’entretenir de quelque chose en particulier Général ? lui demanda-t-elle, voyant qu’il ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

— Je m’interrogeai simplement sur notre Suprême Leader, savez-vous quand il compte revenir ? l’interrogea Hux, saisissant le premier prétexte qui lui venait à l’esprit.

— Quand il aura terminé ce qu’il est parti faire, je suppose.

— Et, qu’est-ce que c’est, au juste ? »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Rey.

« S’il avait jugé utile que vous soyez informé, je pense qu’il l’aurait fait. A présent, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je rêve d’une douche. »

Hux suivit Rey du regard tandis qu’elle se glissait hors de la salle et une petite grimace lui échappa au souvenir de la démonstration de force à laquelle il venait d’assister. Jusqu’à présent, il pensait que la présence de la jeune femme dans les sphères du haut commandement de l’Ordre était due à sa fonction de réceptacle et à un caprice de Ren. Il ne l’avait jamais réellement prise au sérieux. Mais après ce qu’il venait de voir, il devait admettre que la fille savait se battre. Et sacrément bien. Un détail qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas oublier à l’avenir.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Leia, le visage décomposé, écouta Holdo lui faire son rapport sur sa dernière mission.

« J’ai complètement fait foirer cette opération, Générale, conclut Amilyn. J’aurais dû écouter Poe et me montrer plus vigilante. A cause de ma négligence, Chewbacca a été blessé, Rose est morte et Kylo Ren sait désormais que nous continuons nos opérations et que nous sommes sur ses traces. »

La Générale poussa un soupir las. La mort de Rose, la dernière en date d’une longue série, ainsi que la blessure de Chewie la touchaient profondément. Cependant, elle ne pouvait laisser Amilyn continuer à se flageller de la sorte.

« Vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé. J’ai, moi aussi, mal estimé les motivations de la Sénatrice Berenko et ses réactions. Je suis tout autant fautive que vous. »

Holdo posa un regard inquiet sur la Générale dont l’épuisement était visible. En cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à une vieille femme fatiguée qu’à une cheffe de guerre.

« Cela ne change rien au fait que j’étais en charge de cette opération, répliqua l’Amirale.

— Vous avez fait avec les informations que je vous avais données. J’aurais dû être plus attentive à ce que me disait la Force et à la manière dont Berenko formulait sa requête », trancha Leia.

Un bref silence s’installa entre les deux femmes puis, Amilyn reprit :

« Que comptez-vous faire de la Sénatrice ?

— Elle n’a plus sa place parmi nous. Je ne peux plus la considérer comme une sympathisante de la Résistance, pas après ce qu’elle vient de faire. Dès que son bras sera guéri elle quittera cette planète et, bien entendu, avant cela, elle passera sa convalescence sous bonne garde. Et, nous allons organiser une cérémonie pour Rose, je sais que c’est dérisoire, mais cette jeune femme mérite qu’on lui rende hommage et que l’on se souvienne d’elle. »

Amilyn approuva, puis :

« Il y a autre chose, Générale. Cela concerne Finn. Il a été très ébranlé par… tout ça et je crois qu’il serait judicieux de ne pas l’envoyer sur le terrain dans l’immédiat. »

Leia fronça les sourcils.

« Une raison particulière à cette requête ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?

— A moi, rien de spécial, mais Poe m’a alertée à son sujet, il craint que Finn se laisse déborder par le chagrin et finisse par causer des dégâts en tentant de venger la mort de Rose.

— Poe Dameron devenant raisonnable ? releva Leia. Eh bien, vous faites des miracles sur ce garçon, je me félicite de l’avoir mis sous vos ordres, vous semblez parfaitement vous entendre, finalement. »

L’Amirale s’empourpra légèrement et Leia clarifia :

« Sachez que je n’ignore rien de ce qui se passe sur cette base et qu’il ne me viendrait pas à l’idée de vous faire un quelconque reproche ou de vous juger à cause de votre relation avec Dameron. Cette nouvelle perte nous rappelle encore une fois qu’il faut profiter de ce que la vie nous offre tant que nous le pouvons. De plus, j’ai toute confiance en votre intégrité, je sais que vous ne laisserez jamais une affaire privée influencer vos décisions. »

Immensément soulagée tant il lui déplaisait de cacher à la Générale sa relation intime avec le capitaine, Holdo laissa échapper un petit soupir. 

« Je vous remercie de vous montrer aussi compréhensive avec moi, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer… Et au sujet du gisement de Bene que nous avons découvert, qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Le visage de Leia s’assombrit de nouveau.

« J’en pense que j’ai gravement sous-estimé l’intelligence de Kylo Ren, ce qui est un comble venant de moi qui est pourtant la mieux placée pour savoir qu’il est loin d’être un novice en politique. Ce filon de Bene n’est que le coup le plus éclatant d’une série d’appropriation de minerais, technologies et ressources financières diverses. Sous couvert de prospecter pour le Premier Ordre, il a réussi à s’emparer de bon nombre de places stratégiques sans le moindre recours aux armes. Il a même convaincu le Conseil d’Aargau de lui offrir un siège, pesta-t-elle, encore furieuse de la nouvelle qu’elle avait apprise quelques heures plus tôt. Quand je pense à tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour essayer d’infiltrer des sympathisants sur cette planète ! »

En dépit de l’agacement qu’elle montrait, Holdo décela une petite pointe de fierté dans la voix de la Générale mais s’abstint de commenter. A la place :

« Que pensez-vous qu’il va faire de tout cela ?

— Je l’ignore, mais une chose est certaine : il a un plan beaucoup plus élaboré que je ne le soupçonnais. La plupart des actifs importants sont la propriété nominative de Kylo Ren et non celle du Premier Ordre, souligna Leia. Cela prouve qu’il est très loin d’agir avec impulsivité comme son comportement le laisse à penser. »

L’Amirale digéra l’information.

« Vous pensez qu’il tente de les doubler ? Mais pourquoi ? Et quel est son objectif au final ?

— Si seulement je le savais ! explosa Leia. Lors de sa visite il y a quelques temps, Rey a prétendu que Kylo Ren ne partageait pas les idéaux du Premier Ordre et les utilisait afin de servir ses propres intérêts mais j’avoue que j’ai eu du mal à la croire. A la lumière de ce que nous avons découvert, je reconnais que je me suis sans doute trompée… Peut-être compte-t-il effectivement trahir le Premier Ordre. Seulement, c’est un jeu très dangereux, surtout maintenant que nous savons que l’Empereur est à l’origine de toute cette organisation. De plus, j’ignore toujours l’objectif exact que Kylo Ren cherche à atteindre. Les ressources qu’il s’approprie lui confèrent une mainmise sur les échanges commerciaux de beaucoup de systèmes et donc un pouvoir considérable dans la Galaxie. Le problème c’est que je ne sais pas ce qu’il compte en faire. Rey soutient qu’il fait tout cela pour changer les choses et instaurer la paix, mais, même si j’ai vraiment envie de la croire, je ne sais pas si je le peux, » admit Leia d’une voix ténue.

Holdo lui pressa le bras, consciente que tout cela touchait la Générale à plus d’un titre. Il y avait le combat de sa vie, certes, mais Kylo Ren était également son fils. Et, même si elle n’était pas mère elle-même, elle imaginait le tumulte d’émotions, entre espoir et crainte, que Leia devait éprouver.

« Vous pensez qu’il pourrait finir par nous rejoindre ?

— La Résistance ? Non, il ne fera jamais ça, lâcha Leia avec tristesse. Rey a été claire, il nous hait autant que l’Empire… J’aimerais pouvoir me persuader qu’il agit dans un but louable, mais, utilisant le Côté Obscur comme il le fait, c’est impossible. La vérité Amilyn c’est que je ne comprends rien à ce garçon, soupira-t-elle. Ni ce qu’il est, ni ce qu’il veut. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu’il est parti qu’il m’est devenu complètement étranger.

— Depuis combien de temps ne l’avez-vous pas vu ? » osa demander Holdo.

Le regard de Leia était un puit de souffrance lorsqu’elle lui répondit :

« Plus de dix ans. »

()()

En dépit des prières de la Générale, Finn n’avait pas accepté de prendre la parole lors de l’hommage rendu à Rose et ce furent Holdo, puis Leia, qui s’acquittèrent de cette tâche difficile. Finn serra les poings pendant toute la durée des funérailles de la jeune résistante. Il était si tendu qu’il ne sentait pas la coupure du médaillon de la jeune femme qu’il serrait dans sa paume et restait indifférent à son sang qui s’écoulait, se mêlant à celui, désormais séché de Rose. Debout à ses côtés, Poe l’observait à la dérobée, inquiet par son comportement. Depuis la mort de leur amie, le regard de Finn avait changé, il avait un éclat dur, haineux que le pilote ne lui avait jamais vu.

A quelques pas des deux hommes, Larma D’Acy, la tête basse, évitait de croiser le regard de ses compagnons. Personne ne lui avait fait de reproches, surtout pas Leia ou Amilyn, mais la commandante se savait en partie responsable du désastre causé par la Sénatrice Berenko… De tous ceux qui vivaient sur la base, elle était la plus proche de la rousse et elle n’ignorait pas que son insistance n’était pas uniquement causée par son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son peuple. Larma savait et elle n’avait rien dit et maintenant, Rose était morte en tentant de protéger Berenko.

« Vous ne pouviez pas deviner que les choses tourneraient ainsi », lui glissa le Major Brance devant sa mine défaite.

Larma se força à sourire mais ne répondit pas, accordant toute son attention à l’homélie qui se poursuivait.

Une fois que ceux qui le souhaitaient se furent exprimés, Finn se détourna immédiatement pour repartir vers la base et Poe lui emboita le pas.

« Hey, avec Kaydel, Chewie, C3 et quelques autres nous allons nous réunir pour parler de Rose, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Ça te ferait du bien. »

Le regard dur, Finn déclina :

« A quoi bon ? Berenko va être soignée puis renvoyée gentiment chez elle sans aucune autre punition, passer notre soirée à en parler n’y changera rien. Cela ne fera pas non plus revenir Rose. »

Le pilote se troubla.

« Cela peut sembler injuste, mais que voulais-tu que la Générale décide d’autre ? De mettre à mort Berenko ? Ça non plus, ça ne ferait pas revenir Rose. »

Finn eut un sourire vaguement cynique.

« Mais cela aurait envoyé un signal fort à la Galaxie, celui que la Résistance est puissante et déterminée à se battre. Au passage, j’attends toujours que des mesures soient prises pour nous débarrasser de Kylo Ren… Mais, visiblement, cela n’est pas non plus une priorité pour nos dirigeants. Bref, profite bien de ta petite soirée bavardage, moi j’ai mieux à faire. »

Impuissant, Poe le regarda s’éloigner. Plus le temps passait, plus il se faisait de soucis pour son ami.

()()

Luke releva la tête de son livre en voyant Finn pénétrer dans la chambre qu’il occupait.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu passerais la soirée avec les autres, afin de parler de Rose.

— A quoi bon en parler ? Elle est morte, rien ne changera ça.

— Mais cela t’aurait permis d’exprimer ton chagrin avec d’autres personnes qui le partagent et qui, comme toi, l’ont bien connue, lui fit remarquer le Jedi. Au lieu de ça, tu es venu me voir… Qu’attends-tu de moi ? »

Finn posa un regard décidé sur son hôte.

« J’aimerais que vous m’appreniez à être un Jedi. »

Luke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui s’apprend, tu as la Force ou tu ne l’as pas.

— Je sais, s’impatienta Finn. Ce que je voudrais, c’est que vous me testiez, comme vous l’avez fait pour Kaydel. Et que vous m’entrainiez, si j’ai le potentiel. »

Luke reposa son livre devant lui, bien à plat sur la table, et regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

« Penses-tu l’avoir ?

— Je ne sais pas, pesta Finn. C’est bien pour ça que je m’adresse à vous. Mais, j’ai déjà tenu un sabre laser quand j’ai combattu Ren.

­— Ce n’est pas cela qui fait de quelqu’un un Jedi, observa Luke d’un ton calme. As-tu déjà perçu des choses que tu étais le seul à ressentir ? Eu des pressentiments ?

— Je… Oui, peut-être, s’agaça le jeune homme. Ecoutez, si je suis venu vous trouver c’est justement parce que je veux découvrir si je suis sensible à la Force. »

Le Jedi le jaugea quelques secondes, puis :

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela fait un moment, désormais, que je suis ici et que Kaydel est devenue ma padawan. Tu aurais pu me faire cette requête bien avant. Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »

Finn, l’air déterminé, le toisa.

« Ce qui a changé ? C’est la mort de Rose, abattue par le Premier Ordre. Jusqu’à présent, je n’avais pas pris la mesure de l’ennemi auquel la Résistance fait face, je n’avais pas conscience de la cruauté de Ren. Maintenant si. Et je suis prêt à me dévouer corps et âme à sa destruction. Mettez-moi à l’épreuve, Maitre Skywalker, je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Le visage de Luke se figea immédiatement et il répondit d’un ton sec :

« Tu es là pour la vengeance, or ce sentiment n’a aucune place dans le cœur d’un Jedi. Ma réponse est non, Finn. Je ne chercherai pas à mettre à l’épreuve ta sensibilité à la Force et je ne t’entrainerai pas. Pas avec de telles motivations. Pour devenir un Jedi, c’est la quête de la paix et de l’harmonie qui doivent te guider, pas le besoin de détruire. Cela, c’est l’apanage des Sith. »

Finn serra les poings, exsudant la colère.

« Comme si vous accordiez de l’importance aux doctrines et aux principes alors que vous êtes le premier à les bafouer ! Reconnaissez plutôt que, si vous ne voulez pas me tester, c’est uniquement pour ne pas avoir à m’entrainer. Parce que vous voulez rester seul avec votre soi-disant apprentie. »

La voix de Luke se fit aussi tranchante que l’acier alors qu’il répondait à cette accusation.

« Tu te trompes, Finn. Si je te refuse mon aide, c’est pour t’empêcher de basculer du Côté Obscur. Tes sentiments sont trop exacerbés et ta haine dangereuse. Je transige certes les règles de l’Ancien Ordre Jedi en entretenant un lien affectif avec Kaydel mais cela ne remet pas en cause mon engagement de faire ce qui est bien. Ton désir de rendre justice à Rose est honorable, mais ce n’est pas en utilisant la Force pour blesser à ton tour que tu trouveras l’apaisement.

— Ah oui ? Et comment je le trouverai dans ce cas ? En passant la soirée à échanger des souvenirs en sanglotant avec les autres ? Ce n’est pas ce dont j’ai besoin Maitre Skywalker. Ce que je veux, c’est mettre Kylo Ren et ses sbires à genoux avant d’en débarrasser la Galaxie. »

La haine et le ressentiment vibraient dans la voix de Finn et le Jedi inspira.

« Tant que de tels sentiments t’animent, je ne peux et ne veux t’aider à explorer ta sensibilité à la Force.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de continuer à garder votre minable petit secret, rétorqua Finn. Je révélerai à tout le monde en quoi consistent réellement vos prétendues leçons.

— Si tu penses me faire ployer ainsi, tu me connais mal, petit. Je ne t’entrainerai pas afin de t’empêcher de parler. Mais, laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose : si tu te moques de blesser Kaydel en cherchant à m’atteindre, alors, tu n’as définitivement pas l’âme d’un Jedi. Et dans ce cas, si tu es sensible à la Force comme tu le penses, le Maitre le plus approprié pour toi est sans aucun doute Kylo Ren, ironisa Luke. A présent, tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas. »

Furieux, le trooper tourna les talons et sortit, décidé à faire regretter son refus à Luke.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’au feu autour duquel les amis de Rose s’étaient réunis et il reconnut les membres de son équipage : Lando, Poe, Chewie et même l’Amirale Holdo. Kaydel, C3, BB-8, R2, Guich et quelques autres étaient également de la partie. Kaydel, les yeux rougis par le chagrin, l’aperçut et lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir avec eux. Le jeune homme avala sa salive devant le visage ouvert et franc de la jeune femme. Elle était son amie comme elle avait été celle de Rose. Révéler la vérité sur Skywalker lui ferait du mal et, au fond de lui, il savait que Rose n’aurait pas approuvé. Le cœur lourd, il se décida à les rejoindre.

« C’est bien que tu sois là, » murmura Kaydel en s’écartant pour lui ménager une place entre Poe et elle.

Encore indécis, Finn ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Immédiatement, la main de Kaydel étreignit la sienne tandis que Poe lui donnait une petite tape dans le dos sous le regard approbateur d’Holdo. Finn sentit une vague d’émotion monter en lui et commença à parler d’une voix hachée, sous les regards attentifs de ses amis.

« Lorsque j’ai rencontré Rose, elle m’a envoyé une telle décharge électrique que je n’ai plus senti mes membres pendant plusieurs minutes… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, une fois n’est pas coutume, le chapitre était presque entièrement dédié à Finn mais il est nécessaire que vous assistiez à l’évolution du personnage et, j’avais également envie de rendre hommage à Rose.  
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu.  
> Je vous souhaite un bon week end et vous dis à lundi avec Kylo !


	39. Chapitre 38 : Mustafar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week end et que vous vous êtes bien remis du chapitre précédent qui fut assez dense 
> 
> Sur ce, voici le chapitre du jour, un peu plus court que les derniers mais, j’ose l’espérer, tout aussi intense ! Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?

**_Mustafar,_**

Après avoir manœuvré avec prudence à travers les tempêtes électriques qui faisaient rage en permanence sur la planète volcanique afin de trouver un endroit sûr où se poser, Kylo Ren s’extirpa de son chasseur et regarda autour de lui. Mustafar était un endroit sinistre, peut-être même plus encore que la Base Arrière du Premier Ordre. La chaleur était insupportable et l’atmosphère saturée de cendres et de poussières volcaniques. Appréciant l’air filtré que lui offrait son casque, Kylo leva les yeux vers la forteresse sombre et inquiétante qui surplombait les rivières de lave irriguant la planète. Le château de Vador était, étonnement, encore debout en dépit de son abandon depuis presque trois décennies. Kylo Ren ferma les yeux, cherchant à percevoir dans la Force un résidu de la présence de son grand-père. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu’il ressentit quelque chose, un murmure qui l’appelait…

Son sabre laser en main, il se mit en route, attentif à ses pas afin de ne pas être aspiré par les marais volcaniques qui jonchaient le sol.

Brusquement, il s’immobilisa, aux aguets. Il n’était pas seul et la présence n’avait rien d’un Fantôme de Force. Se concentrant sur ses sensations, il se tint prêt, la main sur le bouton de son laser. La respiration régulière et sa vigilance redoublée, il évita sans peine le premier assaut. Une bonne dizaine d’humanoïdes, vêtus d’un habit vert se confondant avec la végétation du marécage et armés jusqu’aux dents, lui barraient le passage.

« Approchez, » se contenta de les défier Kylo Ren.

Il ignorait qui ils étaient et les raisons de leur présence en ces lieux désertiques mais il s’en moquait. Le sabre au poing, Kylo Ren laissa libre court à sa violence, embrochant chaque ennemi passant à sa portée de sa main droite et utilisant la Force de la gauche pour les repousser. Cela faisait bien longtemps, depuis Castilon, qu’il n’avait pas combattu avec autant de sauvagerie et l’exaltation de l’affrontement le submergea. Sans la moindre retenue, il trancha les membres et les corps, ne se souciant pas d’achever ses adversaires. Finalement, il enfonça son laser jusqu’à la garde dans le ventre du dernier humanoïde et le retira d’un coup sec. Sans un regard pour le charnier qu’il laissait sur son passage, Kylo Ren reprit sa route vers le château de Vador.

()()

La forteresse, entièrement faite d’obsidienne, seule roche capable d’être utilisée sur la planète volcanique, se retrouva brusquement devant lui. En dépit des années d’abandon, elle semblait en parfait état et Kylo Ren posa une main gantée sur la roche. Il frissonna en percevant l’empreinte d’une puissance aussi pure que brute et, le sabre toujours à la main, actionna l’ouverture de la porte pour pénétrer dans le château.

L’intérieur était vétuste, moins bien conservé que la structure du bâtiment, et une odeur de soufre lui parvint à travers le filtre de son masque. Les pas du jeune homme résonnèrent alors qu’il s’avançait dans le hall et il s’immobilisa. Une fois de plus, il déploya ses perceptions, cherchant dans la Force un indice sur l’endroit où se trouvaient les informations qu’il était venu chercher. Il grimaça légèrement. Quelqu’un avait énormément souffert en ce lieu, physiquement et émotionnellement. Evitant de s’y attarder, il redoubla de puissance et finit par sentir un endroit l’appeler. Un petit soupir lui échappa. S’il en croyait son intuition, ce qu’il cherchait se trouvait au sommet de la Forteresse, dans la tour qui surplombait les rivières de lave.

La montée lui prit du temps, l’élévateur ne fonctionnait plus et le manque d’entretien de l’escalier de métal, fragilisé par la chaleur à certains endroits, rendit sa progression ardue. Mais, au bout de presque une heure d’ascension, Kylo Ren parvint devant une lourde porte faite, une fois encore, d’obsidienne. Il glissa sa main sur la roche lisse aux reflets rougeâtres et, à sa grande surprise, elle s’ouvrit sur un appartement confortable quoiqu’encore plus dépouillé que celui qu’il occupait lui-même.

Sans perdre de temps et mû par l’instinct, il se dirigea vers le lit et glissa sa main sous ce dernier. Au bout de quelques minutes de tâtonnements, ses doigts rencontrèrent une légère aspérité et il lui fallut encore un peu de temps pour réussir à faire jouer le mécanisme d’ouverture, grippé par les ans. Avec satisfaction, Kylo Ren referma la main sur une carte codée ainsi qu’un drôle d’objet pyramidal, lui aussi fait en obsidienne.

Il contempla quelques instant l’objet avant de comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un orienteur, visiblement très ancien, et il retint son souffle tout en passant sa main dessus afin de l’activer. Kylo plissa les yeux lorsque l’objet s’illumina, laissant deviner à travers ses parois des coordonnées situées dans un système qui lui était totalement inconnu. Le jeune homme glissa l’orienteur dans son vêtement : il le connecterait plus tard à son unité de navigation histoire de voir où cela conduisait. La carte codée dans le creux de sa main, il fouilla la pièce du regard et se dirigea droit vers un holopad première génération afin d’y connecter la carte. Il aurait été plus sage d’attendre d’être retourné à son chasseur pour l’ouvrir, mais il voulait avant tout s’assurer que c’était bien ce qu’il cherchait.

L’holopad grinça et émit des petits cliquetis de mauvais augure mais il finit par démarrer. Alors que Kylo Ren s’apprêtait à y connecter sa trouvaille, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Ainsi, tu t’es enfin décidé à venir à ma rencontre. Il était temps. »

Kylo se redressa d’un bond, une main sur son sabre et l’autre sur la carte codée. Une exclamation de stupeur lui échappa en reconnaissant l’homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Enfin, plus exactement le Fantôme. C’était celui avec qui il avait pris l’habitude de partager ses doutes mais aussi ses projets. Son grand-père. Vador.

Par habitude, Kylo Ren mit un genou à terre, honteux devant le reproche implicite de son aïeul. En dépit de son admiration pour ce dernier, il n’avait jamais pris la peine de se rendre sur Mustafar ou un quelconque autre lieu où Vador avait résidé. Snoke, son maitre, le lui avait formellement interdit et, comme toujours, il avait obéi.

La voix caverneuse de Vador s’éleva.

« Relève-toi. Tu n’es pas du genre à t’agenouiller. Et enlève ce masque. Il ne te sert à rien dans cette pièce et j’aimerais voir ton visage. »

Sans la moindre protestation, Kylo Ren s’exécuta et posa ses prunelles sombres sur la silhouette imposante qui lui faisait face.

« Tu as mes yeux, noirs et fiévreux, remarqua Vador. Et, si j’en crois l’allure de ton sabre laser, tu n’es pas très patient, toi non plus. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il avait tellement désiré et imaginé cette rencontre qu’à présent qu’il se trouvait face à son idole, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

« Pas très bavard, nota Vador. Et visiblement décidé à reproduire fidèlement chacune de mes erreurs passées. »

Cela sonnait comme une critique et Kylo Ren tressaillit. Le casque de Vador eut un mouvement imperceptible et il tendit la main. Kylo Ren sentit l’orienteur déchirer son vêtement afin de léviter jusqu’au gant de Vador dans lequel il se posa.

« Vous m’avez demandé de vous montrer mon visage, pourquoi me dissimulez-vous le vôtre ? » demanda brusquement Kylo Ren enhardi par l’indignation que la manière dont son aïeul venait de le dépouiller avait provoquée en lui.

A nouveau, le corps de Vador frémit.

« Parce que c’est ainsi que tu souhaites me voir, avec les attributs de ce que tu considères à tort comme ma toute-puissance. »

Un reproche, une fois de plus. Kylo Ren se crispa.

« Vous vous trompez si vous pensez que je ne m’intéresse qu’à l’habit. C’est l’homme que je suis venu rencontrer. »

Le temps d’un clignement d’yeux, Vador disparut, remplacé par un jeune homme vêtu de sombre aux prunelles tourmentées.

« Me voici, Ben Skywalker. »

Kylo Ren serra les poings.

« Je ne suis plus Ben et je n’ai jamais porté ce nom. Le mien est Kylo Ren. »

Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, son grand-père à l’apparence juvénile rétorqua :

« Tu as beau enfermer cette partie de toi aussi profond que tu le peux, tu seras toujours Ben. Comme Anakin a continué à vivre en Vador. »

Décontenancé par la rencontre qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’il avait souvent fantasmé, Kylo Ren désigna l’orienteur qui reposait dans le creux de la main du spectre.

« Où conduit-il ?

— A un endroit où tu ne dois pas te rendre. Tu n’es pas encore prêt à te mesurer à mon ancien maitre. »

L’humiliation empourpra les joues de Kylo Ren. Ainsi, son grand-père aussi doutait de lui, comme tous les autres.

« Vous me pensez faible ? Pourtant, je suis sur le point de réussir ce que vous n’êtes jamais parvenu à accomplir. Je serais bientôt l’Unique Leader de la Galaxie, pavoisa-t-il, grimaçant alors que sa prédiction sonnait à ses propres oreilles comme la vantardise d’un gamin.

— Tu n’es pas dépourvu d’ambition, approuva son aïeul. Mais, tu ignores presque tout de la puissance à laquelle tu t’opposes. Si tu te précipites sur Exegol maintenant pour y affronter Dark Sidious, tu ne connaitras pas un meilleur destin que le mien.

— Alors que dois-je faire ? s’emporta Kylo Ren. Attendre qu’il frappe le premier ?

— Non. Avant de l’affronter, tu dois faire en sorte qu’il n’ait aucune solution de repli quand tu l’auras vaincu », rétorqua Anakin.

Il avait dit « quand » et non « si » et cela réconforta un peu son petit-fils.

« Et comment suis-je censé m’y prendre ? »

Vador fixa la clé de données que Kylo Ren tenait toujours.

« Si tu es ici, c’est que tu as appris l’existence du Plan Contingence et que tu cherches à en savoir plus. La clé contient les informations que tu cherches mais pour vraiment en tirer profit, il te faut comprendre les enjeux. C’est la raison pour laquelle je t’ai demandé de venir me retrouver.

— Donc c’était bien vous, comprit Kylo Ren avec soulagement. Mais pourquoi ici ? Et pourquoi ne pas m’avoir répondu plus tôt ? Je n’ai cessé d’attendre un signe de votre part. Ca fait des années que j’espère vous parler. »

Son aïeul balaya ses questions d’un geste impatient.

« Je voulais d’abord voir de quel bois tu étais fait. Ton affrontement avec les Alazmecs qui gardent cet endroit ne m’a pas déçu. Tu es puissant, Ben. Peut-être plus que je ne l’étais mais, pourtant, tu n’es pas prêt à te mesurer à Sidious.

— Parce que je n’ai pas terminé mon apprentissage afin de devenir un Seigneur Sith à part entière, souffla Kylo Ren avec impuissance.

— Tu crois que c’est ce que je veux pour toi ? Que tu embrasses le Côté Obscur comme je le fis jadis ? »

Interdit, Kylo Ren se troubla et Vador se rapprocha de lui.

« Regarde ce que cela m’a fait et dis-moi si c’est ce que tu souhaites devenir. »

L’apparence juvénile d’Anakin Skywalker s’effaça et laissa place à un visage contrefait, aux traits rafistolés, dont le nez manquait et à la peau couturée de marques de brûlures. La seule marque de vie de ce faciès étaient les yeux, dont les prunelles brulaient de souffrance et de désirs inassouvis. Les membres puissants disparurent, laissant place à des moignons équipés de membres mécaniques. En dépit du contrôle sur ses émotions que maintenait Kylo Ren en permanence, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Vador plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne veux pas qu’une telle chose t’arrive. Je ne souhaite ça à personne. 

— Alors, que dois-je faire ? l’interrogea Kylo Ren en se forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Devenir un Jedi, comme Luke ? »

Vador reprit son apparence juvénile.

« Non, les Jedi n’ont plus de place dans notre monde, je le pensais déjà à l’époque et c’est encore plus vrai à présent. J’aurais aimé que Luke comprenne cela, mais… Maitre Yoda était son guide, alors j’imagine que ça n’avait aucune chance de se produire, soupira-t-il. Luke a toujours refusé d’explorer sa part obscure, quant à moi, je m’y suis perdu. Mais, toi, Ben, tu parviens à résister à son attrait, tu la maitrises. J’ignore d’où te vient cette aptitude mais c’est là que réside ta puissance et ce que tu dois continuer à développer. Si tu venais à épouser la cause Sith et à devenir l’un de leurs Seigneurs, alors tout ce que j’ai pu accomplir et ce que Luke a réalisé n’aurait servi à rien. C’est pour cela que tu n’es pas prêt à rencontrer Sidious. Tu contrôles la puissance Obscure, certes, mais si tu veux l’emporter, il te faut apprendre à utiliser aussi la Lumière. Or, tu t’y refuses. Pourquoi ? »

Kylo Ren baissa les yeux.

« J’ignore comment faire.

— Tu mens, énonça Vador. Tu le sais mais tu t’y refuses, parce que tu as peur d’admettre qui tu es. Ben Skywalker, fils de Luke et Leia et petit-fils d’Anakin et Padmé. »

La voix de l’ancien Seigneur Sith se fêla légèrement en prononçant le prénom de sa défunte femme mais il se reprit.

« Tu dois te réconcilier avec cette part de toi, Ben. Sinon, tu te perdras dans les mêmes errances que moi. L’Obscurité te donne la puissance dont tu as besoin mais la Lumière t’offrira la paix et l’acceptation de ce qui est inéluctable si tu veux l’emporter. »

Un frisson secoua l’échine de Kylo Ren alors qu’un étrange pressentiment montait en lui.

« Ce qui est inéluctable… répéta-t-il. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Un bref éclat de compassion brilla dans le regard de Vador.

« Que pour réussir à mettre un terme définitif aux agissements de Palpatine, tu dois supprimer le vaisseau destiné à accueillir son esprit et l’âme de l’Eternel Sith.

— Le vaisseau, répéta Kylo Ren d’une voix blanche alors que son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Je ne comprends pas.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Vador. Seulement, tu refuses de l’accepter. Le Plan Contingence prévoit que l’esprit de l’Empereur soit transféré dans des corps temporaires, des clones créés spécialement pour cet usage. Mais, ces clones ne sont pas assez robustes, pas assez solides, pour accueillir durablement Sidious. Il les corrompt de sa malfaisance et accélère la dégradation de leur chair, raison pour laquelle il en change régulièrement dans l’attente d’un hôte suffisamment résistant pour qu’il puisse y rester. Il n’a cessé de chercher à atteindre cet objectif : créer un vaisseau assez puissant dans lequel s’incarner ainsi que tous les Sith qui l’ont précédé, établissant ainsi pour toujours sa domination sur la Galaxie. »

Kylo Ren recula comme s’il venait d’être frappé mortellement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le meuble qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Implacable, Vador poursuivit.

« Les expériences de clonage et de manipulation génétique visant à atteindre ce but n’ont pas abouti de son vivant, mais, depuis la Citadelle Sith d’Exegol où Palpatine s’est replié, il a ordonné à ses plus proches fidèles de poursuivre les recherches. J’en faisais partie, mais, comme tu le sais, j’ai fini par me détourner de l’Empereur… Cependant, les autres, Sloane, Hux, Pryde, Obdur, Randd... ont poursuivi son œuvre. Et ils ont réussi. Le vaisseau ultime existe et, une fois qu’il aura totalement embrassé le Côté Obscur, le Plan Contingence pourra s’accomplir. Voilà pourquoi tu dois l’éliminer avant que Dark Sidious ne termine l’œuvre de corruption que tu as toi-même commencée en la prenant comme apprentie. Cette fille n’a aucune place dans le monde que tu aspires à créer, elle doit disparaitre. Il te faut la tuer, c’est ce que la Force attend de toi. »

Un nouveau frisson agita les épaules de Kylo Ren et la douleur lui vrilla le cœur.

« Jamais. Je ne la tuerais pas, j’en suis incapable, et je m’y refuse. Vous n’avez pas le droit de me demander cela. Surtout pas vous », cracha-t-il.

Le visage d’Anakin se remplit de tristesse.

« C’est vrai, tu as raison, je suis sans aucun doute la personne la plus mal placée pour exiger une telle chose de toi. Cependant, si tu ne veux pas répéter mes erreurs, il faudra t’y résoudre. Mon refus de perdre Padmé m’a conduit dans les griffes de Palpatine et, à cause de cela, la Galaxie a été à feu et à sang durant des décennies. Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais, cela n’a jamais été ce que je cherchais, mais j’en ai été l’un des principaux responsables. J’étais aveugle, passionné et ivre d’amour… J’étais prêt à tout. Maitre Yoda a essayé de me raisonner mais je ne l’ai pas écouté. Pourtant, il avait raison : La mort est une partie naturelle de la vie. Et, aussi difficile que ce soit, tu dois accepter celle de ton apprentie, c’est à cette condition que tu réussiras là où j’ai échoué lamentablement. »

Kylo Ren lui adressa un regard glacial.

« Non. Je refuse de faire cela, je ne sacrifierai jamais Rey, affirma-t-il d’un ton sans appel.

— Il n’y a pas d’autre moyen d’éviter un avenir fait de malheur et de souffrance aux peuples galactiques, Ben, soupira Vador. Grâce à ton enseignement, elle se rapproche de plus en plus du Côté Obscur et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour inverser la situation. Tu es le seul qui soit assez puissant pour la tuer. Luke s’est coupé pendant trop longtemps de la Force pour avoir une chance de réussir et sa nouvelle padawan est loin d’être en capacité de l’affronter. »

Le jeune homme, les dents serrées, releva le visage.

« Il y a une autre solution. En finir avec Palpatine avant que l’apprentissage de Rey soit terminé. Et, c’est ce que je vais faire. »

Son regard tomba sur l’orienteur que son aïeul tenait encore et il le toisa.

« Il conduit à la cachette de l’Empereur, n’est-ce pas ? Exegol ?

— Oui. Raison pour laquelle je ne peux te laisser t’en emparer, pas tant que le vaisseau sera en vie.

— Ce n’est pas un vaisseau ! hurla Kylo Ren. C’est ma femme !

— Je suis désolé, Ben, mais cela ne change rien. Elle doit mourir, » répéta Vador.

Kylo Ren tira son sabre laser, le visage implacable.

« Donnez-moi l’orienteur. »

Les yeux plissés de contrariété, Vador fixa l’arme de son petit-fils.

« Tu n’oserais pas…

— On parie ? » répondit Kylo Ren sur le même ton avant de se jeter sur son grand-père.

Une déflagration de Force l’immobilisa mais Kylo Ren inspira profondément avant de lever son sabre, avançant centimètres par centimètres. Le jeune homme haletait sous l’effort mais il projeta son laser vers l’avant, faisant céder une partie de la pression imposée par Vador.

« Qu’espères-tu me faire ? Je suis déjà mort !

— Donnez-moi l’orienteur ! exigea Kylo Ren. J’irais là-bas et je réduirais l’Empereur et tout ce qui s’y trouve en miettes. Jamais il ne s’en relèvera.

— Non, je te l’ai dit, tu n’es pas encore assez puissant pour ça et le temps est compté avant que Sidious prenne possession du vaisseau. Il ne t’en reste plus suffisamment pour développer tes pouvoirs et espérer le vaincre avant qu’il n’opère le transfert. Ecoute-moi donc !

— C’est vous qui ne m’écoutez pas, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Rey. C’est ma femme et je ne renoncerai pas à elle parce que vous me le demandez. »

La Force crépita entre les deux hommes et Kylo Ren puisa plus profond qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait dans l’Obscurité. Le visage de Vador s’assombrit :

« Tu suis le mauvais chemin, Ben. Plus que jamais tu marches sur mes traces et nous conduis tout droit au désastre que tu désires éviter. Si mon exemple représente à tes yeux autant que tu le prétends, renonce à cette folie et accomplis ce que la Force attend de toi. Je sais à quel point c’est douloureux, mais il n’y a pas d’autre issue, » lui affirma-t-il.

Kylo Ren ferma brièvement les yeux afin de laisser la puissance le posséder puis les rouvrit et fit face à son ancêtre, une lueur jaune orangée enflammant ses iris :

« Durant toute ma vie, je vous ai admiré et j’ai attendu un signe de vous. Je pensais, que, contrairement aux autres membres de ma prétendue famille, vous me compreniez et m’acceptiez. Mais, j’avais tort. Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à moi, à qui je suis. Vous ne vous êtes même jamais donné la peine de me répondre avant aujourd’hui. Et, si vous l’avez fait, c’est uniquement parce que vous attendez quelque chose de moi. J’ai bâti mon existence entière, mes objectifs autour de vous, de votre mémoire. Je voulais vous faire honneur et vous offrir le monde dont vous aviez rêvé. Mais, à présent, c’est terminé, » énonça-t-il d’une voix monocorde avant de projeter la puissance brute qu’il avait accumulée sur Vador.

Les yeux élargis par la stupeur de se voir surpassé, Vador posa un genou à terre. Lentement, Kylo Ren s’approcha de lui et s’empara de l’orienteur qu’il tenait toujours serré dans sa main.

« Vous me rejetez, comme les autres, déclara-t-il d’une voix glaciale. J’ai cru en vous, en votre soutien, mais au final, vous n’êtes pas différent de Luke et de Leia. Vous voulez faire de moi votre instrument et m’imposer votre volonté sans tenir compte de mes désirs ou de mes idées. Vous ne me considérez que comme un pion, le vôtre ou celui de l’Empereur, mais je refuse d’être réduit à cela. Je rêvais d’obtenir votre approbation mais, à présent elle n’a plus la moindre importance à mes yeux. Vous n’êtes plus rien pour moi. »

Le visage juvénile d’Anakin se remplit d’angoisse.

« Non, ne reproduis pas mes erreurs, ne te laisse pas abuser par Palpatine, ne lui offre pas la victoire parce que tu es incapable de renoncer à

— A la seule personne qui ait fait l’effort de m’écouter et d’essayer de me comprendre, le coupa Kylo Ren. Rey croit en moi, contrairement à vous, Luke ou Leia. Elle m’accepte comme je suis et elle vaut plus à mes yeux que n’importe lequel d’entre vous. Je ne la sacrifierai pas. Contrairement à vous, je réussirai à sauver ma femme et je mettrai un terme au règne de Palpatine. »

Kylo Ren s’empara de l’orienteur sous le regard effaré de Vador.

« Adieu, grand-père, ce fut une déception de vous rencontrer, mais, rassurez-vous, j’ai l’habitude », ironisa-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, tournant définitivement le dos à son aïeul.

La main crispée sur l’orienteur, Kylo Ren dévala l’escalier de métal jusqu’à la porte de la Forteresse. Il se sentait à la fois abandonné et, d’une certaine manière, libéré. Désormais, il ne se soucierait plus d’honorer la mémoire de quiconque. Les Skywalker ne faisaient plus partie de son existence. La seule chose qui lui importait, c’était de protéger Rey. Et pour ça, il devait absolument tuer Palpatine avant qu’il ne mette ses plans à exécution.

Il était presque arrivé à l’endroit où il avait posé son TIE lorsqu’elle lui apparut, le front barré d’une ligne d’inquiétude.

()()

_« Où es-tu ?_

_— Sur Mustafar, je vais bientôt repartir. »_

_Le visage de Rey s’éclaira._

_« Tu reviens ! As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?_

_— Non, je ne rentre pas tout de suite et oui, mon voyage a été fructueux. J’ai parlé avec Vador », avoua-t-il après quelques secondes d’hésitation._

_Rey ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise avant de se reprendre et de sourire._

_« Je suis heureuse pour toi, je sais à quel point il compte à tes yeux. Comment était-ce ?_

_— Décevant et pitoyable, comme tout le reste de ma soi-disant famille. »_

_Même s’il avait parlé d’une voix détachée, se contentant d’énoncer les faits, elle sentit la désillusion amère qu’il ressentait._

_« Oh Ben », souffla-t-elle._

_Il frémit en l’entendant employer par le prénom tellement haï._

_« Cesse de m’appeler ainsi, je t’ai déjà dit que Ben était mort ! Alors, arrête de t’entêter et d’essayer de le faire revenir. »_

_Le visage de Rey se brouilla et il vit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes. A nouveau._

_« Excuse-moi, je suis sur les nerfs, déclara-t-il à la hâte. Les choses se sont plutôt mal passées avec Vador et j’ai besoin de temps pour digérer. J’aimerais rester un peu seul dans l’immédiat. »_

_Il sentit le chagrin et l’angoisse disproportionnés de Rey inonder la Force et se raidit devant la puissance de ses émotions._

_« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as besoin de moi ?_

_— J’ai toujours besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle sans réfléchir. Mais, tout se passe bien ici. La situation est sous contrôle et Hux se tient étonnement tranquille. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je suppose que c’est à cause de l’entrainement que j’ai suivi un peu plus tôt avec tes Chevaliers. Et tu me manques. Mais, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi et prends tout le temps qu’il te faut. Je t’attendrais. »_

_Le cœur de Kylo Ren se gonfla d’émotion devant la confiance qu’elle plaçait en lui. Même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours ses décisions, elle ne les remettait pas en question. Ou presque pas. Au moins, elle essayait. C’était plus que quiconque ne lui avait jamais accordé. Sa culpabilité à la pensée de ce qu’il allait lui infliger s’en trouva redoublée._

_« Je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux que tu ignores tout de ce que je m’apprête à faire. Je reviendrais, je te le jure mais pour l’instant, je dois agir seul, », lâcha-t-il avant de rejeter aussi loin que possible le lien qui les unissait._

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Un gémissement échappa à Rey alors que Kylo Ren la repoussait. Elle porta la main à son cœur et s’écroula sur le sol de son appartement, dévastée par une sensation de vide grandissante. Des larmes amères inondèrent ses yeux. Il l’avait abandonnée lui aussi.

_« Ne m’en veux pas, je le fais pour te protéger_ », souffla la voix de Kylo Ren en s’amenuisant.

Rey tenta de lui répondre mais elle ne rencontra que le silence. Il avait disparu, elle ne le sentait plus dans la Force. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle tenta de se lever avant de retomber à genoux. Une nausée violente lui vint et elle ne put se retenir, déversant un jet de bile jaunâtre sur le sol.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Maitresse, je m’en occupe, » s’empressa BC-9 en la voyant tenter d’attraper de quoi nettoyer.

Rey secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Elle avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui arracher le cœur et la souffrance était insupportable. Inquiet, BC-9 se pencha sur elle.

« Maitresse ? »

Elle émit un gargouillis et vomit de nouveau, les yeux brulants de larmes. Le petit droïde s’affola et se précipita hors de l’appartement sans qu’elle ait le temps de le retenir. Essoufflée sous l’effet de la nausée, Rey ferma les yeux.

La voix de Phasma la rappela au présent.

« Seigneur Dejakku ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Il vous faut une unité médicale ? »

Avec la sensation persistante d’avoir perdu une partie d’elle-même mais ses nausées à présent calmées, Rey fit un signe de dénégation.

« Je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue, souffla-t-elle. J’ai dû trop puiser dans la Force pendant l’entrainement avec les Chevaliers. C’est ma faute, j’ai manqué de prévoyance. »

Le gant de chrome de Phasma se referma sur le bras de la jeune femme afin de l’aider à se relever. Les jambes un peu tremblantes, Rey se mit debout.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Agacée par cette marque de faiblesse, elle essuya son visage d’un geste rageur et plissa le nez devant l’étendue des dégâts.

« Je suis désolée, je vais nettoyer tout ça.

— Laissez donc le droïde le faire, il est programmé pour, rétorqua Phasma. Pour l’instant, je vais vous conduire au secteur médical. »

Rey recula.

« Non, je vous l’ai dit, c’est inutile. Mon malaise est dû à une utilisation excessive de la Force. Ky, mon Maitre m’avait mise en garde contre cela mais je me suis laissée déborder. J’ai juste besoin de dormir. »

Phasma examina avec inquiétude les traits tirés et les yeux cerclés de cernes bleutés de la jeune femme.

« Il est vrai que le Général m’a dit que vous ne vous étiez pas économisée. »

Rey nota distraitement, qu’une fois de plus, la Capitaine des troopers et le Général paraissaient avoir eu l’un de leurs entretiens secrets mais elle était trop malheureuse et épuisée pour s’arrêter sur cette constatation.

« J’ai juste besoin de repos, affirma-t-elle Ne vous en faites pas, BC-9 va veiller sur moi. »

Le droïde s’empressa de confirmer à grands renforts de clignements lumineux et de mouvements d’oreilles. Phasma sembla sur le point de protester mais s’inclina. « Comme vous voudrez, Seigneur Dejakku, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le droïde. Toi, tu t’occupes d’elle et au moindre problème, tu me préviens directement. »

BC-9, passablement terrifié par la capitaine, s’empressa d’approuver et Phasma sortit.

Une fois seule avec son ami droïde, Rey se dirigea vers la chambre. Le choc de la séparation d’avec Ben était passé et elle se sentait désormais inerte et vide. Les yeux dans le vague, elle s’allongea toute habillée sur le lit et ferma les yeux, épuisée.

()()

_Rey se tenait au centre d’un vaste amphithéâtre et elle mit sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante braquée sur elle._

_« Voilà la fille de l’Obscurité, gronda la voix qu’elle savait désormais être celle de Palpatine. Admirez ma création, voyez sa puissance sans égale ! Elle est mienne tout comme elle est votre. »_

_Un concert de murmures s’éleva dans les gradins et Rey pivota sur elle-même, paniquée._

_« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_— L’heure de notre victoire sur les Jedi est enfin arrivée, triompha Palpatine sans paraitre l’entendre._

_— Je ne vous aiderai jamais !_

_— Vraiment ? »_

_Un gémissement retentit et Rey frémit en reconnaissant Ben. Allongé sur le sol, le jeune homme rampait, sa main tendue pour utiliser la Force et sa jambe gauche à demi arrachée._

_« Non ! » hurla Rey._

_Elle tenta de le rejoindre mais elle était clouée au sol. Palpatine ricana et projeta un Eclair de Force sur Ben. Le corps du jeune homme tressauta violemment et sa main retomba tandis qu’un râle lui échappait._

_« Rejoins-moi et ses souffrances cesseront. Refuse et je le démembrerai lentement… »_

()()

En nage et prise d’une violente nausée, Rey se redressa dans son lit.

« Ben, souffla-t-elle bouleversée.

— Maitresse ? » interrogea BC-9 qui, prévoyant, lui tendit un seau de métal.

Une fois le contenu de son estomac déversé dedans, Rey s’essuya la bouche et s’efforça de réguler les battements affolés de son cœur.

« Ce n’est rien, juste un cauchemar », mentit-elle pour rassurer le petit droïde.

Elle tendit la main vers BC-9 et caressa les oreilles métalliques, tant pour le remercier que pour s’apaiser. Au fond d’elle, elle sentait que ce n’était pas qu’un simple rêve, mais plus une prémonition d’un avenir qui s’annonçait bien sombre.

« Oh Ben, où es-tu ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » chuchota-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà… Vous l’aurez donc compris, ce chapitre nous permet d’entrer pleinement dans la seconde partie de l’histoire en rebattant les cartes et surtout… en détachant Kylo de l’ombre de Vador. J’espère qu’il vous a plu !
> 
> Dans la foulée, je vous dis tout de suite qu’il n’y aura pas de nouveau chapitre Jeudi : je suis en déplacement ce jour là et j’arriverais à destination vers 19h30 (sachant que je pars direct après le boulot…) donc je ne posterai pas ce jeudi. Par contre, à partir de Lundi on reprend notre rythme normal (je ne bouge pas la semaine prochaine^^)
> 
> Je vous souhaite donc une bonne semaine et vous dis à Lundi prochain !


	40. Chapitre 39 : Une impression de déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> J’espère que vous allez bien et que la semaine a été bonne ! 
> 
> Sur ce, après une semaine d’attente…. Le voici !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

_« Rejoins-moi et ses souffrances cesseront. Refuse et je le démembrerai lentement… »_

Luke, le cœur battant la chamade et les larmes aux yeux, se redressa d’un coup dans son lit. A ses côtés, Kaydel, un sourire serein aux lèvres, remua légèrement, puis sa respiration se fit de nouveau plus profonde et le Jedi passa une main égarée dans ses longs cheveux gris. Le cauchemar avait été d’une rare intensité : Palpatine, le corps mutilé et agonisant de Ben, le désespoir et l’impuissance de Rey… Il avait tout ressenti dans sa chair, comme si la scène était un souvenir. Il frémit : pas un souvenir, non, une vision de l’avenir. Tout était trop détaillé, trop précis pour qu’il s’agisse d’autre chose…

Assommé par cette découverte, le Jedi s’extirpa avec précautions du lit, attentif à ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Il avait besoin d’être seul afin de calmer son angoisse et de se reconnecter avec la Force. Et, par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas avoir à parler du destin qu’il venait d’entrevoir et qui le glaçait d’effroi.

()()

Une fois à l’air libre, Luke, les mains tremblantes, inspira une profonde goulée d’air et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une comète aveuglante, rouge sang, le traversa alors et un nouveau frisson remonta le long de l’échine du Jedi.

« Toi aussi, tu l’as vu ? »

La voix anéantie par le chagrin de Leia le fit sursauter et il rejoignit sa sœur qui se tenait debout à sa gauche, le visage marbré de larmes.

« Tu as fait ce cauchemar, n’est-ce pas ? insista Leia. Celui où Ben… »

Le cœur lourd, il ne put que confirmer et elle reprit d’une voix brisée.

« Ce n’est donc pas un simple rêve… C’est une prémonition. »

Une fois de plus, Luke n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’approuver. Toutefois, il souffla.

« Ce n’est qu’une version possible de l’avenir. Nul ne peut savoir quand cela va se produire, ni même si ça va réellement arriver. Maitre Yoda dit toujours que l’avenir est sans cesse en mouvement. »

L’expression farouche, sa soeur se tourna vers lui.

« Arrête de me ménager sans cesse ! Ta présence ici ce soir, ton air bouleversé, cette comète rouge qui vient de traverser le ciel… Tous ces événements sont le signe que notre vision va se réaliser très bientôt. »

Luke se contenta de refermer son bras autour des épaules de Leia et l’attira contre lui.

« Pas si je peux l’empêcher, promit-il à voix basse. Et je te jure que je m’y emploierais par n’importe quel moyen. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

**_Appartement du Général Hux,_ **

Hux et Phasma attentifs, se penchèrent vers l’hologramme de Pryde alors que la réunion exceptionnelle du Conseil Obscur, à laquelle ils avaient été convoqués un peu plus tôt, débutait. La voix triomphante et peinant à dissimuler sa satisfaction, le vieux Général annonça :

« Notre heure est enfin arrivée. L’Empereur a senti l’activation de l’Orienteur Sith de Vador. Il ne fait aucun doute que Ren en est responsable et qu’il se dirige actuellement vers Exegol. Notre Maitre exige que vous lui apportiez le réceptacle au plus vite. »

La Capitaine Phasma, dépourvue pour une fois de son masque, ne broncha pas mais Hux se décomposa légèrement.

« N’est-ce pas un peu prématuré ? Je croyais que l’objectif était de la faire épouser le Côté Obscur avant d’opérer le transfert. »

L’hologramme de Pryde échangea un regard avec Phasma puis, il répondit.

« La venue de Ren sur Exegol nous oblige à hâter nos plans, mais nous sommes confiants, le moment venu, elle basculera. Toute cette mascarade sera bientôt terminée tout comme le règne de Kylo Ren. Félicitations, Général Hux, vous voilà devenu officieusement le nouveau Leader du Premier Ordre. Une fois le réceptacle sur Exegol, vous serez intronisé par l’Empereur. »

Le roux se troubla à l’énoncé de sa promotion. C’était l’aboutissement de ses efforts et cela mettait fin à plusieurs mois de frustration et d’attente. Pourtant, en dépit de l’honneur qui lui était enfin fait, il ne parvint pas à totalement se réjouir. Il n’arrivait pas à se sortir les grands yeux noisette de Rey de l’esprit, ni la manière dont elle avait combattu lors de l’entrainement auquel il avait participé. Certes, il rêvait de la voir à genoux devant lui mais il doutait qu’elle accepte aussi facilement l’éviction de Ren.

« Cela m’étonnerait qu’elle soit dupe de notre changement de cap. Elle va poser des questions sur notre destination et la raison de ce revirement, que dois-je lui dire ? »

Une fois de plus, un échange de regard passa entre Phasma et Pryde puis :

« Un problème urgent à régler, par exemple ? Je vous croyais plus créatif dans le domaine de la trahison, Hux. C’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons placé en première ligne… J’ose croire que nous ne vous avons pas surestimé. »

La voix de Pryde n’avait plus rien d’aimable ou de réjouie et Hux avala sa salive.

« Non, bien sûr que non, ne vous en faites pas.

— Parfait, l’Empereur compte sur une livraison rapide, » conclut Pryde avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Hux poussa un profond soupir. Phasma, le visage inexpressif, le fixa d’un œil torve.

« Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, je peux prendre le relai. De toute manière, elle est épuisée et distraite, lui mentir et la retourner seront un jeu d’enfant. »

Hux se raidit.

« Merci, Capitaine Phasma, mais j’accomplirai moi-même cette mission pour la gloire de notre Empereur. »

()()

La bouche pâteuse et encore nauséeuse, Rey se força à s’extirper de son lit. Jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi mal, ayant jusqu’à présent été épargnée par la maladie. Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée, en fait, elle n’avait jamais été souffrante… Certes, elle avait parfois été blessée ou épuisée par un usage prolongé de la Force, surtout depuis qu’elle avait commencé son apprentissage du Côté Obscur, mais d’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, elle n’avait jamais contracté de rhume ou d’autres infections touchant d’ordinaire les humains. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle faisait depuis toujours preuve d’une grande résistance. Sans doute était-ce l’un des effets des manipulations génétiques dont elle était le fruit. Une violente nausée remonta dans sa gorge à cette réalisation et elle se précipita vers les sanitaires, vomissant une fois de plus une bile jaunâtre.

Cela dura de longues minutes et lorsque Rey, l’estomac enfin vide, se rejeta en arrière, elle s’avisa de la présence de BC-9. Le petit droïde la regardait avec une compassion mâtinée d’inquiétude et elle se força à lui sourire pour le rassurer.

« Ça va, tu peux me laisser, je vais mieux. Et inutile d’alerter Phasma, » lui jeta-t-elle tandis qu’il quittait la salle de nettoyage.

Avec des gestes lents, elle ôta ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la douche, laissant l’eau chaude couler sur son corps avec soulagement.

Une fois lavée et habillée, Rey se sentit un peu mieux en dépit du vide qui l’oppressait et elle perçut soudain que le Supremacy avait changé de trajectoire. Ils n’allaient plus dans le Noyau ainsi que Ben l’avait ordonné. Fronçant les sourcils, elle appuya sur le comlink. Il n’y avait qu’un seul responsable potentiel à ce bouleversement de leurs plans, aussi :

« Général Hux, pouvez-vous me rejoindre dans mes appartements ? Et vite », ajouta-t-elle.

En temps normal, Rey se serait rendue dans la salle de commandement avant de convoquer le roux, mais elle était véritablement épuisée et n’avait aucune envie de bouger.

Hux se présenta mois de dix minutes après son appel et Rey se redressa lorsque BC-9 le fit entrer.

« Nous ne nous dirigeons plus vers le Noyau ainsi que le Seigneur Ren l’avait ordonné, pourquoi ? »

Le roux évita son regard.

« Nous avons reçu un message urgent de la Base Arrière, une mutinerie a éclaté dans l’un de nos camps de formation. La situation est assez grave et les hommes en poste ont besoin de notre appui pour reprendre le contrôle. J’ai tenté de joindre le Seigneur Ren mais il ne répond pas à son comlink. La Capitaine Phasma m’ayant informé de votre indisposition, je n’ai pas voulu vous déranger et j’ai pris sur moi de modifier notre plan de vol. Je suis certain que, si notre Suprême Leader était présent, il aurait ordonné lui-même que nous nous rendions sur place afin d’apporter notre aide dans la résolution de ce conflit. »

L’excuse était parfaitement crédible mais Rey ne s’y laissa pas prendre. L’homme mentait, elle en était persuadée. Cependant, le confronter n’était sans doute pas une bonne idée.

Inquiet de son silence persistant, le Général s’éclaircit la gorge.

« J’ai bien fait, n’est-ce pas ? »

Rey chercha à croiser son regard et, une fois de plus, les yeux de Hux la fuirent. Faisant mine de ne pas s’en rendre compte, elle lui adressa un sourire artificiel.

« Bien entendu, Général Hux. Je vous remercie de la prévenance dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard. Je me sens un peu mieux désormais, aussi, n’hésitez pas à m’informer de l’évolution de cette situation ou si de nouveaux troubles éclataient.

— Je n’y manquerai pas, Seigneur Dejakku. »

Rey se contint jusqu’à ce que le roux soit sorti puis son visage laissa transparaitre son inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rapprocher ce soudain changement de direction avec son rêve de la nuit précédente et la disparition brutale de Ben. La vision de son amant mortellement blessé rampant sur le sol s’imposa à elle et elle déglutit. Si ce qu’elle avait vu était une prémonition, elle ferait tout pour l’empêcher de s’accomplir. Seulement, Ben lui était inaccessible et elle ne pouvait donc pas le prévenir. Son regard tomba sur le bracelet que Leia avait glissé autour de son poignet des mois plus tôt et un petit sourire lui échappa alors qu’un plan se formait dans son esprit.

()()

Rey passa plus de deux heures à bricoler le bracelet, la tâche s’avérant plus ardue qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de triomphe lorsqu’elle réussit enfin à inverser le rôle des deux terminaux, faisant désormais du sien le traceur. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à faire en sorte que la Résistance vienne à son aide. Pour cela, elle avait besoin d’un messager en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance… Son regard se posa sur BC-9 qui avait veillé sans relâche sur elle depuis son malaise et la regardait à présent avec un dévouement confinant à l’adoration.

« Ça pourrait marcher, murmura-t-elle avant se tourner vers le droïde. Dis-moi, BC-9, es-tu équipé pour enregistrer les messages holographiques ? 

— Cela est évident ! s’indigna immédiatement BC-9. Cela fait partie de mes compétences de base et, même si certains me croient bon pour le recyclage, je suis tout à fait

— Parfait, le coupa Rey. Enregistre-moi. »

A mesure que la jeune femme dictait son message, les oreilles du petit droïde s’affaissèrent et il comprit que la situation était grave.

« Passe-le moi s’il te plait », réclama Rey.

Les circuits en berne, BC-9 s’exécuta. Satisfaite, Rey s’agenouilla devant lui.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois à présent te demander de faire quelque chose de peut-être très risqué.

— Cela vous aiderait ?

— Si cela fonctionne, oui. Et je pense que Ben aussi. Mais, je ne veux pas te forcer », expliqua Rey d’une voix douce.

BC-9 n’hésita pas :

« Vous êtes une bonne Maitresse pour moi, et Maitre Solo aussi l’a été. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Soulagée, Rey lui expliqua son plan et les oreilles du droïde se dressèrent de plaisir.

« Revoir Maitresse Organa Solo serait une joie pour moi.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, suis-moi, et essaie d’avoir l’air naturel. »

Une fois arrivée sur la plate-forme d’embarquement du Destroyer après de multiples sueurs froides à l’idée que quelqu’un les intercepte, Rey se dirigea vers l’endroit où étaient stockées les capsules d’évacuation. Elle aurait pu utiliser un chasseur mais le départ de l’un d’eux serait immédiatement détecté par les radars. En revanche, les capsules étaient suffisamment insignifiantes pour ne pas être repérées.

Elle installa BC-9 confortablement puis programma les coordonnées d’Ajan Kloss, espérant que sa visite récente n’ait pas poussé les Résistants à déménager vers une autre base.

« Tu n’oublies pas, BC-9, ce message doit être délivré à Leia Organa ou Luke Skywalker. A personne d’autre.

— Maitresse Organa Solo ou Maitre Luke. A personne d’autre », répéta le droïde.

Le cœur de Rey fondit devant l’air décidé de BC-9 et elle caressa ses oreilles, le faisant ronronner.

« Merci de prendre un tel risque pour m’aider », souffla-t-elle avant de refermer la capsule.

L’air faussement nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers le trooper de garde.

« Tu vas ouvrir le sas et laisser sortir une capsule. Une fois qu’elle sera partie, tu refermeras le sas et ne te souviendras de rien.

— Je vais ouvrir le sas et laisser sortir une capsule. Une fois qu’elle sera partie, je refermerai le sas et ne me souviendrai de rien, » répéta docilement le trooper avant de s’exécuter.

Le cœur rongé par l’inquiétude, Rey contempla le départ de BC-9.

« Que la Force soit avec toi, murmura-t-elle. Et avec nous », ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la zone, angoissée à l’idée d’être repérée.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

« Capsule du Premier Ordre en approche vers notre bouclier, que faisons-nous ? » interrogea Guich.

Leia et Luke échangèrent un regard puis la Générale ordonna de lui laisser le passage.

« Guidez la vers le pont un », décida-t-elle.

Leia retint son souffle et étreignit la main de Luke alors que la capsule s’ouvrait. Une vague de déception l’inonda en découvrant un droïde au lieu de… Elle s’obligea à se reprendre pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant, l’interrogeant sur les raisons de sa venue.

BC-9, ravi d’avoir réussi une partie de sa mission, s’exclama fièrement :

« BC-9, au service de Rey Dejakku et précédemment à celui de la Maison Organa Solo, requiert un entretien avec la Générale Organa Solo et le Jedi Skywalker. Veuillez immédiatement me conduire auprès d’eux afin que je puisse leur délivrer le message de ma Maitresse. »

Entendant cela, C3-PO regimba et s’approcha.

« Quelle outrecuidance ! Aucun droïde de protocole n’est programmé pour se montrer aussi insolent ! Ces nouveaux modèles LEP sont réellement…

— Je suis la Générale Organa et voici le Jedi Skywalker, nous t’écoutons, BC-9 », le coupa Leia avec impatience.

Les oreilles de BC-9 se levèrent interrogativement.

« Vous faites erreur, je connais la Sénatrice Organa Solo et elle ne vous ressemble pas. Sa coiffure est différente et ses cheveux ne sont pas gris !

— Oh ! Quel manque d’éducation ! releva C3-PO, choqué.

— Beaucoup de temps s’est écoulé depuis notre dernière rencontre, BC-9, observa Leia. Tu n’as certes pas changé, mais comme tu peux le constater, ce n’est pas mon cas. Cependant, je suis heureuse de voir que tu n’as pas été recyclé. »

BC-9 s’aperçut alors de sa boulette et chercha un endroit où se cacher mais Leia le rassura et l’invita à les suivre, Luke et elle.

Une fois installés dans un endroit plus intime, Leia se tourna vers le droïde.

« Nous t’écoutons. Quel est ton message ? »

BC-9 déclencha sa mémoire et la silhouette holographique de Rey se matérialisa entre ses antennes.

« Générale Organa, Luke, vous êtes mon seul espoir. Le seul espoir de Ben. Cela fait plusieurs jours désormais qu’il s’est rendu sur Mustafar afin d’obtenir des informations sur le Plan Contingence. Je sais qu’il en est reparti mais, j’ignore sa prochaine étape. Le Général Hux et ses sbires me conduisent vers une destination inconnue au prétexte d’une insurrection à mater. Je sais qu’ils me mentent et je crains qu’ils ne me conduisent à Palpatine. Cependant, je ne compte pas tenter de m’enfuir. J’ai le pressentiment que je retrouverai Ben est là-bas et qu’il court un grave danger. Je ne peux pas l’abandonner. »

Là le visage de Rey se brouilla, comme si elle était trop émue pour continuer puis, elle se reprit.

« J’ai modifié mon bracelet traceur afin que vous puissiez me suivre. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Luke, je vous supplie de venir à notre aide. Je pressens qu’une chose néfaste nous attend et j’ai terriblement peur pour Ben. Si vous l’aimez autant que vous le dites, venez. Vous êtes notre seul espoir, » répéta Rey en guise de conclusion, le visage éploré.

Un grand silence se fit puis Luke inspira.

« Leia, ton bracelet », ordonna-t-il.

Les doigts de la Générale tremblaient lorsqu’elle tenta de l’ôter et, comprenant son émotion, Luke lui saisit délicatement les doigts.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Le fermoir céda rapidement et Luke empocha le bijou.

« Je vais avoir besoin d’un appareil rapide, nous ignorons combien de temps ce message a mis pour nous parvenir.

— On va prendre le Faucon. Je viens avec toi », déclara Leia.

Le Jedi se raidit.

« Certainement pas.

— C’est de mon fils dont il s’agit ! rétorqua Leia. Je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés. »

Leurs regards s’affrontèrent puis Luke lâcha avec sécheresse.

« C’est mon fils à moi aussi, Leia. Crois-moi, si je pensais que tu pouvais m’être d’une quelconque aide, je ne discuterai pas mais tu es trop faible pour représenter autre chose qu’une gêne. »

La Générale le fixa, stupéfaite par la fermeté de son ton sans appel.

« Tu ne m’as jamais parlé comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

— Peut-être parce que, jusqu’à présent, la vie de Ben n’a jamais été en jeu », rétorqua Luke.

Leia ne protesta pas plus et se pencha vers le comlink pour ordonner que l’on prépare le Faucon Millénium pour un départ immédiat.

Après avoir demandé à C3-PO et R2 de se charger d’installer et d’accueillir comme il se devait BC-9, les deux Skywalker se dirigèrent vers les hangars.

Instantanément, Chewie se matérialisa devant eux et exigea d’être du voyage.

« Non, tu ne peux pas m’accompagner, Chewie, c’est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, » rétorqua Luke.

Le wookie protesta et les deux autres marquèrent un temps d’arrêt.

« Tu sais pour Ben ? souffla Leia. Han te l’avait dit ? »

Chewbacca leur expliqua qu’il l’avait deviné depuis le début mais n’en avait jamais parlé avec Han, respectant le silence de son ami.

« Quand bien même, jeta Luke. Si tu penses que cette mission vise à venger Han, tu te trompes. Si je vais là-bas, c’est pour aider Ben et Rey. Enfin, si j’arrive à temps. »

Une fois de plus le poilu s’interposa, expliquant que Rey lui avait raconté les vraies circonstances de la mort de son ami le dernier soir de sa visite et, qu’en souvenir de Han, il voulait aider.

« Ce sera très dangereux, Chewie, soupira Luke. Je ne suis pas certain de réussir, ni même de revenir… »

Leia se raidit devant cette constatation émise d’une voix sans émotion par son frère et Chewie haussa les épaules. S’il devait mourir, il préférait que ce soit en tentant de sauver celui que Han avait toujours considéré comme son fils et pour qui il s’était lui-même sacrifié.

« D’accord, accepta Luke. Tu viens. »

Il connaissait suffisamment le wookie pour savoir qu’il était inutile de parlementer, Chewbacca était aussi buté que Leia et Han réunis.

Kaydel les rattrapa alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à monter dans le croiseur.

« Luke ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le Jedi, le cœur lourd, s’immobilisa pour lui faire face et le wookie embarqua, désireux de leur laisser un peu d’intimité tandis que Leia détournait le visage.

« Je n’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer, Kaydel, mais il faut que je parte.

— Alors, je viens avec toi.

— Non ! » s’exclama Luke agacé que tout le monde souhaite le suivre : qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à être aussi pressés de mourir ?

Kaydel blêmit en percevant la volonté irréductible de son amant. Il avait pris une décision et rien, ni personne, ne le ferait changer d’avis.

« Luke, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla-t-elle.

— Rattraper un peu de mes erreurs, si j’y parviens, répondit le Jedi. Je suis désolé, Kaydel », murmura-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et y plaqua un long baiser avant de la relâcher pour se tourner vers sa sœur.

« Je te jure de tout faire pour le sauver, Leia, même si je dois mourir pour y parvenir. »

Statufiée, Kaydel le regarda embarquer dans le Faucon Millénium, anéantie par ses dernières paroles qui confirmaient l’adieu qu’elle avait pressenti lorsqu’il l’avait embrassée sans se soucier que quelqu’un puisse les voir. Lorsqu’elle revint de son engourdissement, le Faucon n’était déjà plus qu’un point minuscule dans le ciel et elle sentit la main de Leia sur son bras.

« Nous devons croire en Luke, maintenant plus que jamais, » affirma la Générale.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard de reproche, consciente, qu’une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait mise de côté au profit des intérêts de la Générale. Quoi qu’il arrive, Luke la choisissait toujours. Et, même si elle admirait un tel amour fraternel, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer de temps à autres qu’il lui serait agréable d’être enfin la première femme de la vie de Luke au lieu de toujours passer derrière la jumelle du Jedi.

()()

« Mais ! Où part le Faucon ? » cria Poe en courant vers elles, talonné par Lando et Finn.

La Générale lança un regard d’avertissement à Kaydel et répondit :

« Luke et Chewie sont partis avec. Ils en avaient besoin pour mener à bien une mission.

— Quel genre ? interrogea Lando.

— Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la capsule qui est arrivée un peu plus tôt ? 

— Et pourquoi n’avons-nous pas été prévenus qu’ils comptaient nous emprunter le Faucon ? » s’indigna Poe.

Leia s’agaça :

« Je n’ai de compte à rendre à personne sur la manière dont j’utilise le Faucon Millenium. Il appartenait à mon époux, je vous rappelle ! »

Poe bredouilla quelques excuses, avançant son attachement au vaisseau légendaire pour justifier sa possessivité, mais Leia se détourna pour reprendre le chemin de la base. En dépit de la fermeté qu’elle affichait, elle se sentait plus faible que jamais, rongée par son inquiétude pour Ben, Luke, Chewie et Rey… Le sort de ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers allait se jouer prochainement et elle enrageait intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent s’éloigner puis Poe se tourna vers Kaydel dont le visage était décomposé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeta la jeune femme. Je n’en sais pas plus que vous ! »

Le pilote connaissait assez son amie pour sentir son angoisse et, laissant Finn et Lando se perdre en conjoncture sur le sens d’un départ aussi précipité, il l’entraina à l’écart.

« Hey, ça va aller ?

— Non, chuchota Kaydel d’une voix brisée. J’ignore où Luke est parti, mais je crois qu’il vient de me dire adieu. »

Poe referma ses bras puissants autour d’elle et l’embrassa sur la tempe alors qu’elle fondait en larmes, le visage dissimulé dans son épaule.

« C’est un Jedi et il a survécu à Vador, murmura-t-il. Il est coriace, il reviendra. »

A quelques pas d’eux, Amilyn qui avait également appris le départ du Faucon qu’elle s’était habituée à considérer comme sien et venait aux nouvelles, s’immobilisa. Ses yeux bleu-glacier glissèrent sur le couple enlacé et son cœur se pinça désagréablement en les voyant. Elle avait beau avoir confiance en Poe et savoir que Kaydel et lui étaient amis depuis années, leur intimité flagrante la perturbait de plus en plus. Chassant la jalousie qui menaçait de la dominer, elle rejoignit Lando et Finn, affichant un visage faussement serein.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Phasma et Hux avaient beau donner le change avec brio, allant jusqu’à lui raconter le détail des prétendus troubles et afficher une inquiétude de façade, Rey avait le sentiment persistant d’être piégée. L’ambiance à bord du Destroyer était plus pesante à mesure que leur voyage avançait et les deux officiers avaient changés, tout comme leur attitude à son égard. Le Général se montrait plus tranchant, plus ferme qu’il ne se l’autorisait jusqu’à présent, quant à la cheffe des troopers, elle s’était départie d’une partie de l’amabilité qu’elle avait d’ordinaire envers elle. Plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus Rey éprouvait la sensation d’un étau se refermant sur sa gorge.

Debout dans le couloir menant à la salle de commandement où nul ne lui accordait plus qu’une attention de façade, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son bracelet traceur pour la dixième fois en deux minutes. Elle ne cessait de se représenter tout ce qui pourrait empêcher BC-9 d’accomplir sa mission. Et, même si son ami réussissait à rejoindre les Résistants, Rey n’était pas tout à fait certaine que Luke répondrait à son appel à l’aide. Elle l’espérait, comptant sur ses sentiments de père, mais le Jedi avait déjà démontré par le passé qu’il pouvait se montrer sans pitié au nom des idéaux qu’il défendait. Elle regarda de nouveau son poignet et un soulagement si intense qu’elle dû s’appuyer contre le mur le plus proche déferla en elle. Quelqu’un venait d’activer le traceur. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer que c’était bien Luke.

Hux qui se tenait devant les appartements de Kylo Ren, se tourna vers elle.

« Seigneur Dejakku, auriez-vous l’obligeance d’ouvrir cette porte pour moi ? J’ai besoin d’accéder à l’holopad de Ren. »

L’estomac de Rey se noua un peu plus. Le roux ne s’était même pas donné la peine d’attribuer son titre de Leader à Ben. Comme si le jeune homme était déjà de l’histoire ancienne à ses yeux. Elle serra les poings pour se contenir et affirma d’un ton sec au Général qu’elle ignorait le code déverrouillant les appartements privés du Suprême Leader. Le rouquin se troubla un peu. 

« Je pensais que vous le connaissiez, après tout, vous êtes en charge durant son absence.

— Eh bien, vous vous trompez. Le Seigneur Ren attache beaucoup d’importance au respect de son intimité, comme vous le savez. Il ne m’a donc jamais confié son code d’accès. De quelles informations avez-vous donc un tel besoin ? »

Hux eut un petit geste agacé avant de se reprendre.

« Rien de si urgent que cela, ce n’est pas grave, j’attendrai. Vous sentez vous mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il d’un ton mielleux.

Notant que Hux n’avait aucunement fait allusion au retour de Ben, Rey inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser voir qu’elle soupçonnait sa trahison.

« Oui, merci. Comme je l’ai déjà dit au Capitaine Phasma, mon malaise était passager, probablement dû aux efforts que j’ai fait durant notre dernier entrainement. D’ailleurs, vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit où nous allions. J’aimerais le savoir, au cas où notre Suprême Leader me contacterait.

— Dans les Régions Inconnues, répondit Hux. Au fait, je n’ai pas vu votre petit droïde LEP ce matin, d’habitude, il enchaine catastrophe sur catastrophe. »

La bouche sèche, Rey soutint son regard.

« Justement, il a encore failli me bruler les cheveux hier soir, je l’ai envoyé en révision. »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt, ce BC-9 est une vraie plaie, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour supporter son incompétence aussi longtemps. »

Rey se força à rire.

« Pour être franche, je vous avoue que je ne le sais pas non plus. »

Le Général se détendit imperceptiblement et lui sourit.

« Puisque vous voilà temporairement privée de votre serviteur, peut-être aimeriez-vous prendre un verre en ma compagnie un peu plus tard ? » proposa-t-il sur une impulsion.

Une nouvelle nausée monta dans la gorge de Rey à la pensée de partager quoi que ce soit avec le Général, mais, une fois de plus, elle sourit.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, nous pourrons ainsi faire le point sur nos différents projets en cours, je me charge de prévenir le Capitaine Phasma, je devais aller la voir de toute manière. »

La consternation du Général était visible et, si elle n’avait pas été aussi inquiète pour Ben, Rey aurait pu trouver cela drôle.

« Bien, parfait, » bredouilla le roux.

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

La navigation, entre les champs d’astéroïdes et les tempêtes spatiales, était ardue, exigeant de Kylo Ren une attention de tous les instants. Jamais il ne s’était aventuré aussi loin dans les Régions Inconnues et il redoutait à chaque instant que l’Orienteur ne l’envoie tout droit dans l’orbite d’un trou noir. Agacé, il tapota une nouvelle fois sur la pyramide afin de rétablir le flux de données et un soupir soulagé lui échappa lorsqu’il vit enfin un point sur la carte. Il n’était plus très loin à présent.

Il déboucha à toute allure dans un vaste coin dégagé de la Galaxie et il ne put retenir un frisson en découvrant une planète noire et visiblement stérile devant lui. Faisant taire la voix de Ben qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, Kylo Ren poussa l’hyperpropulsion afin de pénétrer dans l’atmosphère d’Exegol.

Le choc fut si brutal que le Silencer partit en vrille, ballotté par une tempête solaire et Kylo Ren évita le crash de justesse. Les mains crispées sur les commandes, il lutta pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa stabilité de vol et aperçut au loin un immense monolithe noir. La Citadelle suait littéralement de pouvoir obscur et Kylo resta un instant bouche bée avant de guider son appareil vers cette dernière.

Il se posa en souplesse devant l’entrée du monolithe. Il était inutile qu’il tente de se montrer discret, l’endroit était tellement isolé que sa présence avait probablement été détectée à l’instant même il avait pénétré dans l’atmosphère d’Exegol. Du reste, il n’était pas venu pour se cacher. Il était là pour en finir.

Sa main crispée sur son sabre laser dont la lame rougeoyait plus intensément que jamais, Kylo Ren pénétra dans la citadelle Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… frustrant hein ? Je sais… Ce chapitre était un chapitre de transition afin de mettre tout le monde en place pour le prochain. J’espère qu’il vous a plu quand même et je vous dis à JEUDI pour la suite ! ( je ne bouge pas cette semaine)  
> Bon début de semaine !


	41. Chapitre 40 : Exegol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine et que vous êtes prêts pour la suite !
> 
> Sur ce… voici donc ce chapitre sobrement intitulé Exegol.  
> Je vous conseille de le lire au calme, tranquillement et éventuellement en dehors des heures de repas pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Citadelle Sith,_ **

A peine Kylo Ren eut il pénétré dans le monolithe, se retrouvant dans un vaste espace à la lumière blafarde et encombré de stèles, que des dizaines de troopers à l'armure rouge sang se jetèrent sur lui.

« D'accord, souffla le jeune homme. Approchez… »

L'enfer se déversa alors sur lui. Le sabre luisant d'écarlate à la main, Kylo entreprit sa progression entre des statues à la gloire des anciens Sith illustres et les soldats pourpres, tailladant les corps et brisant indifféremment les idoles de pierre. Il progressait lentement et il lui semblait qu'à chaque trooper vaincu, deux nouveaux adversaires se matérialisaient sur sa route. Pourtant, il ne renonça pas, galvanisé par son besoin d'en finir, de faire table rase pour de bon du passé. Vador était mort à ses yeux et il était temps que son ancien maitre le rejoigne. Une secousse agita brusquement le sol du monolithe et, déstabilisé, Kylo manqua de tomber avant de se redresser de justesse, évitant un coup mortel.

Le combat reprit, les troopers faisant preuve d'une sauvagerie à la mesure de celle de leur adversaire. En nage, Kylo Ren tendit la main vers les uniformes rouges qui se dressaient devant lui.

« Ecartez-vous », rugit-il avant de déclencher une série d'Eclairs de Force.

Il ne put retenir son soulagement alors qu'un passage se dégageait enfin, lui permettant de quitter l'entrée du bâtiment. Sans se soucier des ennemis encore debout qu'il laissait dans son sillage, Kylo Ren se précipita vers l'issue et s'y engagea.

Le frottement de la porte de métal se refermant derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue. A présent, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Affermissant sa prise sur son sabre et le bras douloureux à force de combattre, le jeune homme avança dans le couloir dépourvu de lumière. Son cœur cognant dans son torse, il déboucha dans un vaste amphithéâtre à ciel ouvert où nulle brise ne soufflait.

« Je t'attendais, Ben Skywalker… Une fois de plus, tu agis exactement comme je l'avais prévu », déclara la voix qui vivait en lui depuis son enfance.

Une lumière aveuglante, qui tranchait avec les ténèbres dans lesquelles le jeune homme avait progressé jusqu'à présent, le cingla et Kylo Ren leva le bras pour protéger ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas Ben. Je suis Kylo Ren et je suis venu pour en finir avec vous. »

Des applaudissements et des sons semblables à des tambours éclatèrent tout autour de lui, provenant des gradins restés dans l'ombre, et il se retourna vivement pour en identifier l'origine tandis que le rire de Palpatine s'élevait.

« Skywalker un jour, Skywalker toujours : c'est ce que mon expérience passée avec ton grand-père m'a appris. Mais, soit, Kylo Ren, je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance de terminer ton apprentissage et de te soumettre. Agenouille-toi et détourne-toi enfin de ces illusions de souveraineté que tu t'entêtes à nourrir. Rallie-toi à moi, jure-moi ton allégeance, et peut-être que je t'offrirai une place dans le Dernier Empire. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix tandis qu'une odeur pestilente lui fouettait les narines.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour quémander des miettes de pouvoir ou votre clémence, affirma-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

— Vraiment ? C'est donc que tu es là pour mourir. »

Un tonnerre d'acclamations salua la déclaration de l'Empereur et, plissant les yeux, Kylo Ren l'aperçut soudain : Dark Sidious. C'était un homme vieux et desséché dont l'enveloppe charnelle, en cours de décomposition, était reliée à des tubes dans lesquels circulait un liquide verdâtre. Les traits de son visage étaient hideux et sa peau tellement flétrie qu'elle semblait sur le point de se détacher de ses os. Il était assis sur un trône imposant qui absorbait tout son corps malingre et ses yeux, seul signe de vie de sa carcasse pourrissante, brillaient d'un éclat de soufre, leur couleur trahissant un usage abusif des pouvoirs obscurs. En dépit de son apparence de vieillard fragile et presque inoffensif, il exhalait la puissance dans la Force.

« Je suis tous les Siths, proclama Palpatine. Et tous les Siths vivent en moi, comme ils vivront bientôt dans ton apprentie.

— Je vous tuerai avant », rétorqua Kylo Ren.

La main tendue, il projeta de violents Eclairs en direction du vieillard mais ce dernier se contenta de lever son index d'un geste méprisant. Stupéfait, Kylo Ren eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter sa propre attaque.

« Pauvre sot, tu te crois fort et puissant mais tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu es aussi faible et insignifiant que ton père et le père de ton père. »

Arrachant les tuyaux servant à le nourrir, Sidious se leva du Trône des Siths et s'avança vers Ren, un sabre laser luisant de rouge à la main.

« Je vais prendre plaisir à te tailler en morceaux », annonça-t-il.

De nouveau, des acclamations explosèrent tout autour d'eux et, en dépit de sa détermination, Kylo Ren sentit une peur irrépressible monter en lui.

« Tu as raison d'être terrifié », lui susurra Palpatine avant de tendre la main vers lui.

Un Eclair toucha le jeune homme en plein torse et il puisa dans la Force pour repousser la vague suivante avant de renforcer son bouclier mental, conscient que l'autre chercherait à s'insinuer en lui afin d'atteindre ses organes, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait sur Castilon. L'effort était colossal, surtout après avoir affrontée l'armée de stormtroopers pourpres, mais il déclara :

« Pas cette fois, ex Empereur Palpatine. »

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres parcheminées de son ennemi.

« De la résistance… T'abattre n'en sera que plus jouissif. »

Sans que Kylo Ren ait pu anticiper son prochain geste, Sidious se jeta sur lui, son sabre à la main et le jeune homme leva sa propre arme pour parer le coup.

Sidious était si proche que Kylo Ren put sentir son haleine fétide alors qu'il parlait, sa voix dominant le grésillement des lasers entrechoqués.

« Tu es tellement stupide et inconscient… Bouffi d'orgueil à cause d'une puissance que tu t'imagines posséder. Tu as réellement cru avoir berné Snoke ? Si tu es parvenu à le tuer, c'est parce que JE le voulais.

— Vous mentez ! » souffla Kylo Ren tout le repoussant avec violence.

Tel un prédateur, l'Empereur se déplaçait autour du jeune homme faisant de lents moulinets avec son sabre.

« Oh non, jeune Skywalker… Je sais exactement ce que tu es ainsi que tes limites et tes faiblesses. Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à écouter les pathétiques confessions que tu pensais faire à Vador... Tes doutes et tes angoisses. Ta certitude de ne pas être à la hauteur… Je te connais mieux que quiconque, Kylo Ren, c'est **moi** ton créateur. Je sais absolument tout de toi, depuis le plaisir coupable que tu as ressenti en assassinant froidement les autres apprentis du Temple Jedi, les chers _enfants_ de Skywalker, jusqu'à tes larmes lorsque tu as vu mourir Han Solo. Je connais tes pensées les plus secrètes, je suis celui qui te les a soufflées. Ton désir de dominer la Galaxie, tes petits fantasmes au sujet de ton apprentie, tout cela c'est mon œuvre.

— Taisez-vous, vous mentez ! hurla Kylo Ren. Je ne suis pas votre pantin, je ne suis celui de personne. »

Sans se soucier de l'interruption, Sidious poursuivit d'un ton sardonique :

« Je n'ignore rien de ce qui t'anime. Pas même les cauchemars que te donne l'évocation de Skywalker allongé sur ta précieuse mère, la prenant et la faisant sienne, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle gémit comme la catin de Jabba qu'elle est en réalité, jouissant sous les coups de boutoir de son frère. »

Un cri de haine pure échappa au jeune homme et un feu dévastateur s'alluma dans ses prunelles sombres. Sans réfléchir, ivre de rage, il se précipita vers son ennemi, le sabre laser tendu.

D'un mouvement d'une grâce surprenante aux vues de l'apparente décrépitude de son corps, Sidious s'écarta, parfaitement calme. Kylo Ren, incapable de maitriser sa colère, trébucha, haletant, tandis que Palpatine choisissait cet instant pour lancer son assaut. La lame de son sabre laser frappa le jeune homme d'un coup net en haut de la cuisse gauche. La douleur, intense, inonda Kylo Ren, pareille à une onde de choc. Il en lâcha son arme et s'écroula sur le sol, la jambe à demi sectionnée. A peine essoufflé, l'Empereur le toisa avant de lui adresser un rictus grimaçant.

« Tu aurais dû écouter mon ancien apprenti. Il avait raison : tu n'es vraiment pas de taille. Une simple provocation a suffi pour te déstabiliser et te pousser à commettre une erreur funeste. Tu es encore plus faible et pathétique que je ne l'escomptais. »

La souffrance était telle qu'il semblait à Kylo Ren qu'un incendie rongeait ses chairs à vif. Incapable de se relever, il rampa sur le sable noir et coupant qui recouvrait le sol de l'amphithéâtre, la main tendue pour récupérer son sabre laser. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, Sidious le projeta loin de lui puis rejoignit son trône.

« J'imagine qu'à présent, tu accueillerais la mort avec reconnaissance, mais il va te falloir attendre, déclara l'Empereur tout en repositionnant les tuyaux sur son corps. En attendant cet instant… Continue à me servir, jeune Skywalker. »

Tout en parlant, il tendit la main vers le blessé et referma ses doigts avec lenteur. Kylo Ren sentit avec effroi la vie s'échapper de lui à travers la Force et comprit que Palpatine était tout bonnement en train de le drainer afin de se régénérer.

« On appelle cette technique l'Absorption de Vie, le renseigna Sidious avec une feinte amabilité. Le premier Seigneur Sith à l'utiliser fut l'illustre Dark Malak. Cela m'a pris plusieurs années pour la maitriser à la perfection mais je me targue désormais d'être un expert en la matière. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Kylo Ren gémit faiblement tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient de plus en plus, peinant à pomper le sang de ses artères et à irriguer ses organes vitaux.

« Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas tout te prendre, poursuivit l'Empereur avec désinvolture. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates l'aboutissement de l'œuvre à laquelle tu as si activement participé. Cependant, le combat que tu as stupidement initié a affaibli ce corps dégradé et je tiens à être au meilleur de ma forme pour rencontrer mon nouveau vaisseau. »

Les yeux brouillés par la souffrance, Kylo Ren tenta de parler mais sa voix se refusa à lui tandis que le froid, irrépressible, se répandait dans sa chair et ses os, progressant à mesure que Sidious puisait dans sa force vitale.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Elle ne devrait plus tarder, » affirma Palpatine en levant un regard extatique vers le ciel.

()()

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Rey lorsque, depuis la navette où elle avait embarqué en compagnie de Hux et Phasma, elle vit leur destination se profiler après un voyage mouvementé à travers des champs d'astéroïdes et autres vortex. La planète vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Noire, visiblement stérile et sans aucun doute subissant de fréquentes tempêtes solaires, elle semblait livrée à l'abandon, exception faite du monolithe immense et sinistre se rapprochant à l'horizon.

La bouche sèche, Rey posa la main sur la vitre, suivant du bout des doigts les contours de la tour menaçante.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » souffla-t-elle, toutes les fibres de son corps en alerte.

Hux et Phasma échangèrent un regard et le roux se décida à lui répondre.

« C'est la planète Exegol.

— Exegol, » répéta Rey d'une voix lointaine.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais, elle eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler où.

Leur navette se posa à côté d'une autre aux armes de l'Empire et Rey frissonna de nouveau.

« Qui venons-nous voir ?

— Notre chef légitime, lâcha Phasma avec rudesse. Il est plus que temps que vous le rencontriez. Avancez.

—Merci Phasma, je vais prendre le relai », déclara une voix dans l'ombre.

Avec un choc, Rey reconnut le Général Pryde, l'homme qui n'avait cessé de la dévisager lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au Conseil Obscur. Sa présence en ces lieux attisa son angoisse et elle porta la main à sa ceinture avant de la laisser retomber. Elle venait d'apercevoir le TIE Silencer de Kylo Ren, un peu éloigné de l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés. Oubliant sur le champ son projet de tentative d'évasion, la jeune femme emboita le pas à Pryde.

()()

L'odeur putride de décomposition et de sang qui régnait à l'intérieur de la forteresse la prit à la gorge et Rey ne put retenir un hoquet écœuré. Sans paraitre souffrir des remugles malodorants, Pryde lui fit signe de le suivre et elle nota des taches sanglantes sur le sol tandis qu'ils progressaient entre des statues dont bon nombre avaient été détériorées par le laser d'un sabre. Après un long moment passé dans cette sorte de hall qui se rétrécissait à mesure de leur progression, tel un goulet d'étranglement, Pryde s'immobilisa devant une trouée de lumière et fit signe à Rey d'y entrer.

Non sans appréhension, la jeune femme s'exécuta et son estomac se noua lorsque, parvenue au bout d'un long couloir sombre, elle reconnut le décor étrangement familier d'un amphithéâtre. Luttant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir, Rey s'avança jusqu'au centre illuminé de l'arène.

« Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair. Réceptacle de l'âme de l'Eternel Sith. Enfin, tu te tiens devant moi, Fille de l'Obscurité ! »

Les mots transpercèrent le cœur de Rey. C'était, à peu de chose près, les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait entendus en rêve.

« Où est Kylo Ren ? » souffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés pour apercevoir l'homme à l'origine de la voix.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

« Aussi directe que puissante... Vous tous qui vivrez bientôt en elle, admirez ma création ! »

Autour de Rey, des acclamations retentirent et, affolée, la jeune femme se retourna vers les gradins obscurs. Elle discerna des formes décharnées, maladives, dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat jaunâtre. Sa terreur redoubla et elle alluma le laser de son sabre.

« Expérience SC-142, mon œuvre la plus parfaite, triompha Sidious. L'aboutissement d'une vie entière de recherches et, enfin, elle se tient devant moi ! Prête à l'usage et à accomplir son destin. »

Rey frissonna et s'avança vers l'Empereur, ignorant les occupants des gradins. Plissant les yeux, elle l'aperçut enfin. Il était installé sur un trône massif fait d'obsidienne et de Cristaux Kyber morts. Le corps entièrement dissimulé sous une longue cape sombre, il lui adressa un regard rempli de convoitise.

« Je ne ferais rien pour vous, déclara Rey.

— Sans doute dis-tu vrai, ricana Palpatine, mais jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour lui ? »

Une vive lumière inonda l'amphithéâtre et, non loin d'elle, Rey vit le corps de Kylo Ren. La jambe gauche à demi arrachée, le jeune homme gisait face contre terre ainsi que dans la vision qu'elle avait eue quelques nuits plus tôt. Sa main, d'une blancheur cadavérique, était tendue vers son sabre laser qui reposait non loin. Une peur viscérale inonda Rey et elle tenta de se précipiter vers son amant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était incapable de bouger. Ses jambes, son corps, ne lui obéissaient plus. Avec effort, elle tourna la tête vers l'Empereur.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse. Vous l'avez tué ?

— Non, il n'est pas mort, vois par toi-même. »

Il projeta un Eclair de Force sur le corps de Kylo Ren et ce dernier tressaillit violemment, émettant un faible gémissement de douleur.

« Ce que je vais lui faire à présent dépend uniquement de toi… » susurra Sidious.

Une haine aussi puissante que dévastatrice se répandit dans le cœur de Rey et Palpatine ne put retenir un râle de satisfaction.

« Oui… Puise dans l'Obscurité… Elle seule peut te donner le pouvoir de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. »

Des larmes de désespoir aux yeux, Rey regarda une nouvelle fois le corps martyrisé et inerte de Ben.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

()()

Le cœur de Luke fit un bond lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Rey, répercutée dans le tunnel qu'un éboulement avait partiellement obstrué et par lequel il était entré, dédaignant la porte principale du monolithe. La main serrée sur son sabre laser, il commença à courir en direction des voix.

« _Luke. Tu dois la tuer. Ni elle, ni l'Empereur ne sont conscients de ta présence, profite de l'effet de surprise et termines-en avec les Siths. Une fois le vaisseau détruit, Sidious n'aura plus aucune solution de repli,_ » lui souffla la voix de son père.

Le Jedi s'immobilisa net. Depuis leur ultime confrontation, Vador ne s'était jamais manifesté, même lorsque, certains jours de désespoir, il avait imploré son aide et voilà que maintenant…

Il aperçut la silhouette vêtue de sombre de Rey à quelques mètres de lui puis, son regard se posa sur la forme étendue sur le sol, la jambe à demi-sectionnée au milieu de la cuisse.

« Ben, » souffla-t-il, anéanti.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Son fils était mort ou proche de l'être.

A cet instant, Kylo Ren releva le visage et gémit, rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restait :

« Ne fais pas ça, ne l'écoute pas, Rey. Repousse le Côté Obscur, ne t'abandonne pas à la haine… Fuis ! »

Des larmes inondant son visage, Rey secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

— Refuse de me servir et je le démembrerai sous tes yeux, ricana l'Empereur. Il est assez résistant pour souffrir un très très long moment avant de mourir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il força le corps de Ben à se redresser, lui faisant prendre un angle improbable. Un léger craquement résonna dans la pièce et le jeune homme hurla à s'en briser la voix. Une expression sadique sur le visage, Palpatine projeta un nouvel Eclair de Force sur le corps supplicié de Kylo Ren et une odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'amphithéâtre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes sous l'effet de la haine, Rey ferma les yeux, vaincue.

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais arrêtez de le torturer. »

Luke haleta, les larmes aux yeux. Il ressentait la souffrance de son enfant jusque dans sa chair. Impitoyable, Vador souffla de nouveau.

_« Il est trop tard, Luke. Le seul moyen de sauver quelque chose est d'en finir avec cette fille. Tue-la ! Maintenant ! Ainsi, le plan de l'Empereur échouera à tout jamais et il nous restera une chance de mettre un terme aux machinations des Siths._

— _Raison, Anakin a. Même si de telles méthodes, je réprouve, d'agir autrement impossible désormais il est_. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Luke aurait ironisé devant cet accord improbable entre l'ancien Seigneur Sith et le Grand Maitre Jedi. Il affermit sa prise sur son sabre et commença à avancer en direction de Rey. Ni la jeune femme, ni l'Empereur, ne s'était aperçu de sa présence et il avait encore le temps d'en finir avec Rey, maintenue immobile par Palpatine. Seulement… pouvoir était une chose, vouloir en était une autre.

« Rey, non... Ne sacrifie pas ta Lumière pour me sauver. Laisse-le me faire ce qu'il veut, je préfère encore ça à te voir le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il te corrompe, pas toi, » coassa Kylo Ren d'une voix mourante avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les mots de Ben quasi inaudibles, firent frémir Luke. C'étaient des paroles dictées autant par le désespoir que par un amour profond. S'il tuait Rey ainsi que tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il le fasse, il perdrait son fils pour toujours.

« _Ne te laisse pas détourner de ta voie par ton affection pour lui, Luke. Ben n'a jamais été tien_. _Tu l'as perdu à l'instant même de sa venue au monde._ »

Vador encore.

« _L'avenir de la Galaxie dépend de toi, Luke. Anakin a raison, tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments personnels interférer. Tu es le dernier Jedi, tu te dois à ton devoir_. _Ne condamne le monde à la nuit_ , _termine ce que ton père a commencé et détruit les Seigneurs Noirs des Siths en les empêchant de s'incarner en elle, »_ murmura la voix d'Obi-Wan.

Luke, éperdu, essuya ses larmes d'un geste machinal et la voix d'Obi-Wan, paternelle, reprit :

« _La Force est avec toi, Luke, à jamais…_ »

Le Jedi alluma son sabre laser.

()()

Palpatine força Rey à avancer vers lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens. La jeune femme, incapable de résister, lévita jusqu'au corps pourrissant du Sith. Elle serra inutilement les poings alors que ce dernier l'immobilisait, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Laisse s'exprimer ta véritable nature… Laisse la haine, la solitude, l'envie de pouvoir, te posséder ! »

Le visage de Rey se crispa alors qu'il posait une main décharnée sur son front et des Eclairs de Force crépitèrent au bout des doigts de la jeune femme. Eperdue de haine pour Palpatine et de terreur pour Ben, elle s'enfonça dans l'Obscurité, puisant sans compter dans son pouvoir afin de se défaire de l'emprise de l'Empereur

« Oui, savoura-t-il en percevant la progression de la gangrène dans l'âme de sa victime. Encore ! »

()()

Les traits révulsés par l'horreur, Luke vit les yeux de la jeune femme prendre une teinte jaune à mesure qu'elle se laissait corrompre.

« _Luke ! Tue-la avant qu'il n'accomplisse le transfert !_ » hurlèrent les voix des Jedis en lui, celle de son père dominant toutes les autres.

La main tremblant sur la garde de son sabre, Luke baissa les yeux sur son fils inanimé avant de les poser de nouveau sur le couple dévoyé que formaient Rey et Palpatine. Une nausée remonta en lui.

« _Tu ne peux plus la sauver, fais-le mon fils_ , _fais-le avant qu'il ne transfère son esprit en elle et que tu ne puisses plus le vaincre_ , » souffla la voix de Vador.

Le Jedi prit une profonde inspiration et, les larmes aux yeux, s'avança, dépassant le corps inanimé de Kylo Ren.

« Pardonne-moi, Ben, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

Alors que Luke s'apprêtait à frapper, l'Empereur s'immobilisa et son visage prit une expression de pur ravissement.

« Une portée… Un mélange des deux lignées les plus puissantes que la Force aie engendrées… Le Transfert de l'Eternel Sith les tuerait... » murmura-t-il, interrompant le flot d'énergie qu'il infligeait à Rey.

Les paroles du Sith se frayèrent un chemin dans l'esprit du Jedi et ce dernier resta un instant pétrifié par l'horreur de la situation, stoppant net le geste mortel qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Rey, pas en sachant qu'elle portait l'enfant de Ben. Il devait donc en finir avec l'Empereur ou, tout du moins, essayer. Ignorant les voix des Jedis défunts, Luke avança vers le centre de l'arène.

« Dark Sidious ! » tonna-t-il.

Au prix d'un colossal effort, Rey tourna la tête vers lui et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Tu arrives trop tard, Jedi ! triompha Sidious. Elle est à moi et le contenu de ses entrailles aussi ! »

La jeune femme poussa un cri de rage et Luke se décomposa devant la haine qu'elle exhalait. Rey tenta vainement d'échapper au contrôle de Sidious et ce dernier tendit la main vers elle, les yeux luisant d'un éclat doré. L'air crépita de puissance et Luke comprit que le plan de l'Empereur venait de changer.

« Tu es mienne… » ricana Palpatine en forçant Rey à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le corps de Rey se cambra alors que l'Empereur déclarait d'une voix chuintante :

« Ne cherche pas à me résister, tu n'es pas assez puissante pour ça…Je finirai par te briser de toute manière. »

La mâchoire serrée, la jeune femme le fixa avec défi, puisant au plus profond d'elle-même pour s'arracher à son étreinte. Palpatine se troubla brièvement avant de susurrer :

« N'oublie pas le jeune Skywalker… Lui ne peut plus contrer mes attaques… Persiste à tenter de me repousser et il en paiera le prix. »

De grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, la jeune femme lâcha prise non sans hurler :

« Luke, ne vous occupez pas de moi, sauvez-le ! Sauvez Ben ! »

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un gémissement tandis que Palpatine renforçait son contrôle mental et se frayait un passage dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Comprenant ce que le Sith était en train de lui infliger, Luke, désemparé, s'écria :

« Rey, le gouffre sous l'océan ! Utilise-le ! Maintenant ! »

La jeune femme réussit à s'arracher une dernière fois à l'emprise de son bourreau pour répondre d'un ton résigné :

« Sauvez Ben. »

Alors que les cris de Rey retentissaient de nouveau, Luke hésita. S'il profitait de la dépense d'énergie que la Restructuration Mentale exigeait de l'Empereur, il avait peut-être une chance de le vaincre. Son regard tomba sur Ben, agonisant à ses pieds. Le jeune homme s'affaiblissait de plus en plus dans la Force, sa tentative désespérée pour encourager Rey à fuir ayant eu raison de ses dernières ressources. Si Luke s'attaquait maintenant à Sidious, il renonçait à tout espoir de réussir à sauver la vie de son fils et, même s'il l'emportait, l'esprit de Palpatine se réfugierait sans nul doute dans un nouveau corps créé à cet effet. Le Jedi songea à Leia, à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite avant de partir. Il leva le visage vers Palpatine et Rey. Agenouillée, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus, le corps aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon tandis que l'Empereur poursuivait la corruption de son esprit.

Se fermant aux protestations grandissantes et aux reproches des Jedi, Luke se pencha sur le corps de Ben, et le souleva avec un gémissement de douleur. Des bras poilus vinrent à son aide et il leva des yeux éclaircis par les larmes sur Chewbacca.

« Chewie, je t'avais dit de rester en sécurité… »

Le grand wookie rétorqua qu'il avait besoin de lui et il souleva Ben sans effort, prenant garde à sa jambe tandis que Luke, hébété, ramassait le sabre laser du jeune homme sans y penser avant de reculer, anéanti par le spectacle de Rey, agenouillée et défense, devant le vieillard malfaisant. Il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit désormais. En choisissant de sauver Ben, Luke avait perdu l'occasion de mettre un terme aux desseins de l'Empereur. Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, le Jedi se détourna de la scène pour s'engager dans le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

()()

Tandis que Luke et Chewbacca fuyaient, les hurlements de souffrance de Rey emplirent de nouveau l'amphithéâtre, recouvrant les encouragements des défunts Siths qui se tenaient dans les gradins. La jeune femme avait l'impression que son esprit était écartelé, dévasté par une force invincible qui lui imposait ses idées, le remodelant à son image. Emportant des bribes de ce qu'elle était, Rey plongea sous l'océan tandis que Sidious s'enfonçait aussi profond que possible en elle, distordant ses souvenirs, en effaçant d'autres à mesure de son passage. Des larmes d'effort et de douleur roulant sur ses joues, Rey scella précipitamment le gouffre, laissant l'océan le recouvrir entièrement. Une lueur inquiète brilla un instant dans les yeux de Palpatine puis il poursuivit son œuvre de destruction de celle qui avait été Rey Dejakku.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut retombée, inerte, sur le sol, l'Empereur rugit.

« Soldats de l'Eternel Sith ! Trouvez le Jedi et ramenez-le-moi ! »

()()

Chewbacca fonçait droit devant lui, semblant inconscient des tirs de blaster qui fusaient derrière eux. Luke se retourna brièvement et s'immobilisa devant la déferlante de soldats écarlates lancée à leur poursuite. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse espérer les vaincre tous.

« Dans ce cas… On va déplacer des cailloux… » annonça-t-il avant d'utiliser la Force pour provoquer un éboulement derrière eux.

Un grognement du wookie salua son initiative et les deux hommes reprirent leur course éperdue.

Ils débouchèrent sur l'arrière du monolithe pour constater qu'une armée se trouvait entre eux et le Faucon Millénium. Chewbacca, serrant jalousement le corps de Ben contre lui d'un bras, s'empara de son blaster de l'autre et commença à arroser les soldats avec un rugissement désespéré.

« Non ! » pesta Luke.

Puisant au plus profond de lui-même, les dents serrées par l'effort, le Jedi tendit le bras vers le Faucon Millénium.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, donnez-moi la Force, gémit-il à l'intention des Jedis qui l'avaient précédé. Obi- Wan, Père, par pitié, c'est mon unique enfant… » ajouta-t-il.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, le Faucon s'éleva soudain sous l'effet de la Force et se rapprocha d'eux. A demi-mort d'épuisement, Luke obligea la porte à s'ouvrir et Chewbacca se précipita à l'intérieur avec son précieux fardeau.

« Ramène-le à sa mère, » souffla le Jedi en posant un genou sur le sol.

Le wookie protesta tandis que les voix des Jedis hurlaient.

« _Lève-toi Luke !_

 _— Relève-toi mon fils ! ordonna Vador. N'abandonne pas !_ _Ne renonce pas maintenant_ _ou tout sera perdu pour de bon._ »

Galvanisé par leur soutien, Luke ressembla ses forces pour se trainer jusqu'à la plate-forme d'embarquement du Faucon et tituba avant de s'écrouler sur cette dernière.

« Chewie, on rentre… » souffla-t-il en rampant jusqu'au poste de commandement.

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

Les yeux rougis de fatigue et de chagrin de Luke le brûlaient alors qu'il tentait de louvoyer entre les destroyers et les tempêtes solaires dont les lumières l'aveuglaient. Le Faucon émit un grincement de mauvais augure et Chewbacca appuya sur une série de boutons tout en répétant que tout était normal. Incapable de lui opposer la moindre contradiction, le Jedi se contenta de refermer ses mains sur les commandes, laissant le wookie se débattre avec le cargo récalcitrant. Finalement, ils s'arrachèrent à l'attraction d'Exegol et Luke déclencha l'hyperpropulsion, accompagnant son geste d'un gémissement soulagé. Une fois dans l'espace, il se tourna vers Chewbacca. Comprenant ce qu'il lui demandait, le wookie lui assura qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul et le Jedi chancela jusqu'au corps inanimé de Ben.

Le jeune homme respirait toujours mais il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus vite. La rage au cœur, Luke regarda la jambe à demi-arrachée qui ne tenait plus que par miracle au reste du corps ainsi que les nombreuses brûlures que son fils portait un peu partout, la chair carbonisée se mêlant au tissu de son vêtement par endroits, résultat de la série d'Eclairs de Force à laquelle il avait été soumis.

Eperdu d'angoisse et de regrets, Luke le serra contre lui.

« Accroche-toi. S'il te plait accroche-toi, mon garçon. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir essayé de te comprendre, tellement, sanglota-t-il. Pardon Ben. »

Le grand wookie frémit mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de pousser les moteurs à leur maximum.

**_Exegol,_ **

Les autres membres du Conseil Obscur étaient déjà agenouillés devant l'Empereur lorsque Hux et Pryde firent leur entrée. Machinalement, Hux rejoignit sa place, tout au bout de la rangée, aux côtés de Phasma, tandis que Pryde se plaçait à côté de Sloane, face à leur chef.

Un chuintement se fit entendre et chacun détourna les yeux des tuyaux qui permettaient au corps pourrissant et corrompu qu'occupait actuellement l'Empereur de se maintenir en vie.

« Mes fidèles parmi les fidèles, commença Palpatine d'une voix gargouillante. J'ai conscience que le report de nos plans suscite les plus grandes interrogations en vous. »

Personne ne souffla mot, même si tel était bien le cas : après les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits durant des décennies afin d'assurer le triomphe des Siths et le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour lui apporter le réceptacle, la décision de leur Maitre était incompréhensible.

« SC-142 est pleine de Kylo Ren, expliqua ce dernier. Je l'ai senti à travers la Force et l'unité médicale me l'a confirmé. Elle porte deux fruits et, comme je le pensais, tous deux possèdent un taux de midi-chloriens surpassant tout ce que la Force a déjà créé. Le moment venu, ils seront une arme puissante pour asseoir ma domination et des vaisseaux supplémentaires pour accueillir l'Eternel Sith aussi ai-je décidé de différer le transfert car il les aurait tués à coup sûr. »

Hux garda la tête baissée pour cacher son émotion en apprenant cette nouvelle. L'idée que Rey puisse donner la vie ne l'avait jamais effleurée mais, à présent que c'était le cas, une sorte de pitié s'éveillait en lui à la pensée de ce qui attendait la future mère et ses enfants. Il réalisa alors avec un choc qu'il ne la voyait plus que comme un réceptacle. A force de la côtoyer, il en était venu à la considérer comme une vraie personne et il éprouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion pour elle. Une faiblesse qu'il ferait bien de dissimuler aux autres.

« Ren a vraiment pris le mot réceptacle au pied de la lettre », s'amusa Phasma à mi-voix.

Le roux serra les poings et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

L'Empereur les toisa un par un.

« Vous m'avez certes diligemment livré la fille mais vous vous êtes montrés incapables d'empêcher la fuite de Skywalker et de son ancien apprenti. Un manquement que je ne peux tolérer ! Aussi, vous allez dès à présent concentrer vos efforts afin de traquer et abattre cette prétendue Résistance. Vous ne serez pas seuls pour accomplir cette mission. J'ai opéré quelques modifications sur SC-142. Elle prendra prochainement la tête du Premier Ordre en mon nom. »

Cette fois, Hux ne put s'empêcher de réagir et il releva vivement le visage, s'attirant un regard moqueur de l'Empereur.

« Le Seigneur Rey Palpatine, une fois remise, deviendra votre Impératrice dans ce que nous appellerons désormais le Nouvel Empire. Cela préparera la Galaxie à mon retour et je n'ai nulle inquiétude quant à sa docilité. Général Pryde, Capitaine Phasma : vous la seconderez et garderez un œil sur elle. Hux, vous rejoindrez la Base Arrière afin d'aider à traquer Ren. »

La nouvelle assomma définitivement le roux dont le moral était déjà bien bas. Il avait espéré voir ses services récompensés en prenant la tête de la section visible de l'Ordre ou de l'Empire, quel que soit le nom, une fois Kylo Ren évincé et voilà que, non seulement, Rey devenait Suprême Leader mais qu'en plus, le Général Pryde se voyait confier le commandement des forces armées tandis qu'il se trouvait relégué sur la Base Arrière. C'était un véritable camouflet qu'il essuyait là.

L'Empereur les congédia d'un geste et Hux retint une nausée en voyant l'équipe médicale convoyer un nouveau clone vers l'amphithéâtre alors qu'ils sortaient. Visiblement, l'affrontement avec Ren, puis ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune Rey, avait eu raison du corps qu'occupait actuellement l'Empereur.

« Ne vous leurrez pas, Général Hux, lui déclara soudain Pryde, votre faible pour le réceptacle et votre incapacité à diriger des troupes n'échappent à personne. La seule raison qui pousse l'Empereur à vous garder est la fidélité envers notre cause dont votre père a fait preuve jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Soyez heureux de vous en tirer à si bon compte : votre incompétence aurait pu vous attirer des ennuis bien plus graves. Enfin, à présent que je suis en charge, nous ne mettrons pas longtemps à éradiquer Ren et les Résistants, » pavoisa-t-il.

Hux pâlit sous le regard amusé de Phasma et il comprit qu'il devait cette destitution à la Capitaine.

« Vous me paierez ce coup bas, Phasma », promit-il avant de s'éloigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem voilà voilà…. Donc Ben s'est pris ce qu'on appelle vulgairement une sacrée toutouille par Palpatine et j'imagine que le traitement que je lui ai infligé a énervé certains d'entre vous… Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus et plutôt lourdement (Vador lui a DIT explicitement qu'il n'était pas prêt, le cauchemar de Rey au 38 et celui de Luke et Leia au 39) sur ce qui allait se produire… Je l'ai dit plusieurs fois que c'était une prémonition.  
> Bref, j'imagine que les aptitudes de Palpatine ont également fait grincer quelques dents. Alors, je sais que dans le film, Palpatine se fait vaincre au final plutôt stupidement. Cependant, je rappelle que dans la temporalité, il a eu environ 30 ans pour parfaire son plan et pour moi, il est inconcevable qu'il n'ait pas mis à profit tout ce temps pour développer ses propres pouvoirs. En ce qui concerne ces deux nouvelles aptitudes à savoir : l'Absortion de Vie et la Restructuration Mentale ce sont deux aptitudes développées dans univers Légends (je n'ai rien inventé), j'ai juste décidé que Sidious les maitrisait.  
> Enfin, j'avoue avoir hésité à couper le chapitre au moment où, après avoir entendu Obi-Wan, Luke allume son sabre mais je me suis dit que c'était trop cruel mdrrr.  
> Sur ce…. Bon week-end ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre et à Lundi pour la suite


	42. Chapitre 41 : Retour nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> J’espère que vous êtes bien remis du chapitre précédent et que vous avez passé un bon week end ^^
> 
> Sur ce … voici le nouveau chapitre   
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque le Faucon Millénium se posa sur la piste la plus éloignée du centre névralgique de la base. Désireux d’opérer discrètement afin de dissimuler la présence de Ben à bord, Luke n’avait prévenu personne de son arrivée, certain que Leia le percevrait à travers la Force. Le visage terreux et la tunique encore tâchée du sang de Ben, il ouvrit la porte du vaisseau.

« Enfin te voilà ! »

La voix de Kaydel le fit tressaillir et Luke se traita mentalement d’idiot : étant son apprentie et bien plus encore, il était à prévoir qu’elle sentirait également son approche. L’étreinte farouche de la jeune femme manqua de le faire tomber et il l’écarta avec une fermeté non exempte de douceur.

« Pas maintenant, s’il te plait.

— Luke… Tu as l’air… commença Kaydel en le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

— Faible ? Fatigué ? Sans doute parce que je suis les deux et encore plus, » répondit le Jedi d’un ton las tout en fixant Leia, qui derrière Kaydel, venait d’apparaitre, le regard plein d’espoir.

La jeune padawan se rendit compte qu’il était loin de partager sa joie de la revoir et affirma, résignée.

« Tu n’as averti personne de ton retour… Tu préfères que je parte, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pour l’instant, oui, reconnut Luke. Mais, sache que, même si je ne le montre pas, je suis heureux que tu sois venue m’accueillir, lui affirma-t-il avant de l’embrasser sur le front. Seulement, j’ai quelque chose à régler avec Leia et ça ne peut pas attendre, je suis désolé. »

Kaydel baissa la tête pour lui dissimuler sa tristesse même si cela était inutile. Les yeux accrochés à ceux de Leia, Luke ne la regardait déjà plus. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme s’éloigna tandis que la Générale étreignait la manche de son frère avec force.

« Est-ce que ?

— Je l’ai ramené, annonça Luke. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite : il est très grièvement blessé et j’ignore s’il guérira ou même s’il survivra. Il n’a pas repris connaissance depuis Exegol. »

Les yeux de Leia s’emplirent de larmes et elle amorça un mouvement vers le Faucon. Luke la saisit par le bras pour la retenir.

« Pas encore. Le voir ainsi ne te ferait rien d’autre que du mal. Chewie et moi nous allons nous occuper de lui. Pour l’instant, la priorité est de lui trouver du bacta. Je l’ai installé dans une cuve portative mais les réserves du Faucon n’étaient pas suffisantes pour débuter un vrai protocole de soin. Il va nous en falloir beaucoup plus. Et d’autres choses également. »

Se forçant à faire preuve d’autant de sang-froid que son frère, Leia se tourna vers C3-PO et BC-9 qui attendaient non loin.

« Approchez tous les deux. Dis-leur ce dont tu as besoin, lança-t-elle à Luke.

— C3 et … excuse-moi, je ne me rappelle plus, souffla Luke avec lassitude.

— BC-9 au service de Rey Dejakku, pavoisa le petit droïde. Et, euh, de la Maison Organa Solo, ajouta-t-il à la hâte s’attirant un soupir méprisant de C3-PO.

— Je vais vous remettre une liste de fournitures médicales. Essayez de me rapporter tout ce que vous pourrez trouver, d’accord ? Et surtout, ne parlez de mon retour à personne, compris ? »

Une fois les deux droïdes partis, Luke se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Il nous faut un bâtiment inoccupé, si possible à l’écart du reste du camp. Chewie et moi suffiront à le transporter là-bas.

— Luke, tu ne peux pas le traiter comme ça ! Je refuse qu’il soit parqué comme, comme un animal, » protesta Leia.

Le Jedi lui adressa un regard entendu.

« Si on l’amène à l’unité de soins, il faudra moins d’une heure pour que tout le monde ici découvre sa présence, c’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Leia se décomposa. Ben avait beau être son fils, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Kylo Ren était haï de la quasi-totalité des membres de la Résistance. Même si elle ordonnait qu’aucun mal ne lui soit fait, la tentation serait grande pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu un proche ou des amis à cause de lui. Or, dans son état, Ben était incapable de se défendre.

« Le bunker désaffecté à l’autre bout de la base, celui où nous avons parlé avec Rey, jeta-t-elle avec regrets.

— Excellente idée, approuva Luke. Il est spartiate mais il contient le nécessaire. De plus, personne ne vient jamais dans ce secteur. »

Leia ne répondit pas, anéantie à la pensée d’enfermer son fils blessé dans un bunker sinistre alors qu’elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Leia. Chewie et moi, nous nous en sortirons sans toi. »

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Ne me demande pas ça. Ne me dis pas de retourner simplement me coucher alors que mon unique enfant, que je n’ai pas vu depuis près de quinze ans, se trouve à quelques mètres de moi.

— Leia… Il, soupira Luke. Son état est grave, sa jambe… C’est horrible. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça. »

Un cri étouffé échappa à sa sœur et elle vacilla. Luke se tourna vers Chewbacca.

« Raccompagne-la à la base, je vais veiller sur Ben. »

Avec un regain d’énergie, Leia écarta le wookie et se rua à l’intérieur du Faucon. Elle poussa un long gémissement en découvrant le corps mutilé qui gisait dans la cuve où stagnait une fine couche de bacta et Luke se précipita pour la soutenir.

« Ne t’occupe pas de moi, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! ragea-t-elle en le repoussant. Va plutôt aider C3 et BC-9 à ramener plus de bacta. »

Luke, impuissant devant la détresse qu’elle exhalait, s’empressa d’obéir. Elle avait raison : Ben était la priorité.

Inconsciente du départ de Luke et éperdue de chagrin, Leia regarda longuement son fils, le cœur au bord de lèvres à la vue de sa jambe à demi arrachée qui pendait mollement. La main tremblante, elle frôla du bout des doigts le visage du jeune homme, suivant les contours de ses traits durcis par les épreuves qui n’avaient plus rien de commun avec ceux de l’enfant dont elle se rappelait…

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que nous entrions dans le Faucon, pesta C3-PO à l’extérieur. Je comprends que vous n’ayez pas confiance en ce stupide droïde LEP, mais il me semble avoir démontré depuis des années ma fidélité à… »

Tandis qu’il parlait, BC-9, curieux, se faufila dans le vaisseau et un sifflement aigu lui échappa en découvrant Ben. Bouleversé, il se précipita vers le jeune homme, renversant la cuve dans sa hâte.

Un cri échappa à Leia tandis que le corps de Ben glissait sur le sol et Luke se rua à l’intérieur. C3 soupira.

« Seigneur, ce droïde est complètement… commença-t-il avant d’apercevoir le blessé. Maitre Ben ? C’est vraiment lui ?

— Chut ! Moins fort. Vous allez finir par réveiller toute la base avec votre boucan, les gourmanda Luke. C3, donne-moi le bacta, je vais remplir la cuve, annonça-t-il tout en ôtant la couverture dont il avait recouvert Ben un peu plus tôt après l’avoir débarrassé de ses vêtements afin de le préparer à être immergé. Chewie, tu veux bien m’aider à le re… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le grand wookie était déjà à ses côtés. Il redressa la cuve puis souleva Ben et le déposa avec délicatesse, prenant le soin de l’installer confortablement. Leia étouffa un cri en découvrant les cicatrices anciennes et les brulures récentes qui recouvraient le corps de son fils tandis que Luke positionnait du mieux possible sa jambe à demi arrachée.

« Il est fort, murmura Luke tant pour rassurer sa sœur que lui-même. Le fait qu’il soit toujours inconscient n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Son rythme cardiaque s’est ralenti pour laisser le temps à son corps de reprendre des forces.

— Arrête un peu de me ménager ! Il est en train de mourir, je le sens s’affaiblir de plus en plus dans la Force. »

La voix de Leia était désemparée et elle s’approcha du jeune homme. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les boucles noires de son fils et elle émit un sanglot étranglé.

« Ne pars pas, pas maintenant, pas quand je viens à peine de te retrouver. »

Luke passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l’écarta avec douceur.

« Il faut que l’on referme la cuve et qu’on l’emmène au calme, sans cela il n’a aucune chance de se remettre », lui rappela-t-il.

Chewbacca positionna le respirateur sur le visage de Ben puis rabattit le couvercle. Immédiatement, les petites cellules rouges s’agglutinèrent sur le corps du blessé, le recouvrant entièrement. A bout de forces, Luke fit signe aux droïdes de les aider à le transporter et, poussant la cuve, la petite troupe parvint au bunker.

C3, choqué par l’étendue des blessures du jeune homme, ne pipait mot pour une fois et, à vrai dire, aucun d’entre eux n’avait vraiment envie de parler.

()()

Une fois Ben installé, la lumière blafarde du bunker mettant cruellement en évidence la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau en dépit de la pellicule rougeâtre que formait le bacta, BC-9 gémit.

« Maitresse Rey doit être tellement bouleversée. Quand nous rejoint-elle ? »

La question du droïde fit tressaillir Leia et elle fixa Luke avec angoisse. Ce dernier évita son regard.

« Pas tout de suite. C3-PO, BC-9 vous voulez bien nous laisser maintenant ? Et, s’il vous plait, ne racontez à personne ce que vous avez vu ce soir. Personne, insista Luke. C’est très important qu’on ne sache pas que Ben est ici. »

C3 et BC-9 promirent qu’ils ne diraient rien et alors qu’ils sortaient, encore sous le choc de l’état dans lequel se trouvait Ben, BC-9 s’empiergea dans les cylindres de bacta qu’ils avaient apportés, s’attirant une nouvelle remontrance de C3.

« Il a toujours été défectueux, soupira Leia.

— Quoi ?

— BC-9. Han voulait le recycler mais Ben l’adorait alors… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et elle fondit en larmes. Luke passa son bras autour de ses épaules et il l’embrassa affectueusement sur la tempe.

« Je sais que c’est affreux de le voir ainsi et que tu es terrifiée. Mais, je ne mentais pas tout à l’heure : il est fort. Et, grâce au Côté Obscur, il est hargneux, grimaça-t-il. Il ne renoncera pas à la vie aussi facilement.

— Mais sa jambe, gémit Leia. Regarde-la ! Comment veux-tu que…

— Ce n’est pas impossible de la sauver. Elle n’a pas été totalement tranchée et tous les tissus ne sont pas morts. Le bacta va les aider à se régénérer. Ce sera long et sans doute conservera-t-il quelques séquelles, mais il ne l’a pas encore perdue. Tu dois garder l’espoir. »

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, Leia se força à reprendre une contenance et elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu n’es pas en meilleure forme. Je t’ai senti t’éloigner, quand tu étais là-bas… J’ai crains que tu…

— J’étais épuisé, je le suis toujours. Après avoir sauvé Ben, je, commença-t-il. C’était dur. Plus que tous les combats que j’ai pu mener. J’ai cru que je ne parviendrai jamais à me relever. Mais les Jedis m’ont poussé à le faire. Leia, notre père était là lui aussi. Je l’ai entendu, il… »

Le visage de Leia se ferma à l’évocation de Vador et elle le coupa.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais veiller sur Ben. »

Sentant les réticences de son frère, elle ajouta :

« Je sais que tu as puisé dans la Force sans compter pour l’aider et je pressens que de nombreuses choses douloureuses se sont produites. Je brûle d’envie de tout savoir mais je vois bien à quel point tu es fatigué. Va dormir quelques heures, Luke. Tu l’as bien mérité. Tu m’as ramené mon fils.

— Notre fils », corrigea Luke à voix basse.

Leia caressa sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu as raison : notre fils. Même si je ne sais pas encore ce qui est arrivé là-bas, j’ai l’impression qu’il va avoir besoin de nous et surtout de toi. Tu ne lui seras d’aucune aide si tu meurs d’épuisement. »

Luke jeta un regard éperdu en direction de la cuve où reposait le corps de Ben et Leia affirma :

« Tu sais bien qu’il va falloir des jours avant qu’il ne reprenne conscience. Tu l’as sauvé, laisse-moi veiller sur lui. »

Comprenant qu’elle souhaitait rester seule avec leur fils et rompu de fatigue, Luke obéit.

()()

Le Jedi pénétra en vacillant dans ses appartements et Kaydel se redressa à son entrée.

« Il est tard, soupira Luke. Tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage usé et éprouvé de son amant. Il était visible que quelque chose de grave s’était produit et qu’il était à bout de forces. Renonçant à l’interroger au sujet de la présence obscure qu’elle percevait faiblement à la lisière de la Force, elle s’approcha de lui.

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, » souffla-t-elle avant de le débarrasser de sa tunique sale, déposant au passage un baiser sur son épaule.

Trop fatigué pour protester, Luke la laissa faire et finit par se laisser tomber sur lit avec soulagement. Là, il prit la main de Kaydel et l’attira contre lui.

« Je te jure de tout te raconter, murmura-t-il. Mais pas tout de suite.

— D’accord, murmura la jeune femme. Repose-toi maintenant. »

()()

Luke se réveilla au bout de quelques heures, dévoré par l’angoisse. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Ben dans la Force et un soupir soulagé lui échappa. Il était toujours là. Affaibli mais présent. Il se leva lentement et entreprit de s’habiller.

« Tu as à peine dormi quatre heures, le gronda Kaydel. La Générale Organa peut bien se passer de toi encore un peu. »

Le Jedi se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était toujours allongée dans la couche étroite où elle venait fréquemment le rejoindre.

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre », lui répondit-il avec une sécheresse causée par son inquiétude.

Kaydel se redressa.

« Luke, qu’est-ce qui se passe réellement ? Où étais-tu ? Et qui as-tu amené ici ? C’est Rey ? C’est elle, n’est-ce pas ? La présence Obscure que je perçois… »

Le Jedi s’immobilisa. En d’autres circonstances, il se serait réjoui des progrès de sa padawan mais pas aujourd’hui. Le visage grave, il la fixa avec intensité.

« Tu ne dois parler de ça à personne. Pour tout le monde, seuls Chewie et moi sommes rentrés à la base cette nuit. C’est très important que cela continue ainsi. »

La jeune femme se raidit.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je te promets de garder le secret mais peux-tu au moins me dire ce qu’il y a ? Où étais-tu ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Il vaut mieux que tu l’ignores. Je ne sais pas encore quelles conséquences mes actes vont avoir, souffla Luke d’un ton désemparé. Pas plus que je ne peux t’expliquer maintenant où je me trouvais, mais je te promets de le faire, dès que…

— Que tu seras moins angoissé, compléta Kaydel. Luke, tu m’inquiètes. Puisque tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu plus longtemps, dis-moi au moins s’il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi. »

Le Jedi la regarda avec affection. Kaydel était une perle, une véritable lumière au milieu du marasme de son existence.

« Si tu veux vraiment m’aider, essaie de glaner le plus d’informations possibles sur ce qui se passe au sein du Premier Ordre. Guich est bon mais il n’a pas ton réseau d’espions.

— Tu veux que je reprenne mon ancien poste ? l’interrogea la jeune femme stupéfaite et blessée.

— Non, ce que j’attends de toi, c’est que tu mettes tes compétences de future Jedi à contribution afin de nous en apprendre plus sur nos adversaires », corrigea Luke conscient des sentiments qui agitaient la jeune femme.

Sur ces mots, il l’embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de courir rejoindre Leia. Et Ben.

**_Exegol,_ **

****

Le Général Hux, toujours furieux par la manière dont Pryde et Phasma avaient conspirés pour parvenir à le destituer, se dirigea sans réfléchir vers l’unité médicale où Rey avait été conduite après sa confrontation avec l’Empereur. Le roux se crispa à la vue de la jeune femme.

Le corps bardé de tuyaux la reliant à de nombreux appareils médicaux et le crâne enfermé dans un casque, elle était immobile. De temps à autres, un spasme douloureux contractait les muscles de son visage, seul signe qu’elle était encore en vie.

« Impressionnant, n’est-ce pas ? » commenta Ferric Obdur en le rejoignant.

Hux avala sa salive, mal à l’aise. 

« Combien de temps va-t-elle rester dans cet état ?

— Nul ne peut le dire, déclara le chef de la propagande. Selon les droïdes médicaux, son cerveau a subi un puissant choc. Ils s’efforcent de réduire l’hémorragie sous durale causée par ce dernier. »

Les yeux rivés au corps inanimé de Rey, Hux ressentit une bouffée de pitié. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais rien regretté des actes qu’il avait accomplis pour le Premier Ordre, se persuadant qu’il s’agissait de dommages collatéraux nécessaires au retour de l’Empereur. Mais, voir la jeune femme, jadis pleine de vie, réduite à un corps incapable de respirer ou de s’alimenter par ses propres moyens lui donnait la nausée. Il leva les yeux vers le moniteur, qui, relié à l’abdomen de Rey, surveillait le développement des enfants qu’elle portait.

« Et si elle ne réveille jamais ? » interrogea le roux d’un ton vaguement mélancolique

Obdur lui adressa un regard surpris et Hux se reprit.

« Si elle venait à s’affaiblir, cela mettrait en péril tout notre plan. L’Empereur n’aurait plus aucun vaisseau dans lequel transférer son esprit et celui de l’Eternel Sith, » se justifia-t-il.

Le grand maigre leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi par la lenteur intellectuelle de son complice.

« Quelle importance ? Vous avez entendu notre Empereur : les choses qu’elle porte en elle recèlent une puissance inégalée dans la Force. La sauvegarde de son intégrité physique n’est plus essentielle à présent qu’elle est grosse des œuvres de Ren. Il lui suffit de tenir jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient viables. »

Hux ne put retenir une grimace et son compagnon lui jeta un petit regard inquiet.

« C’est bien Kylo Ren le responsable de son état, n’est-ce pas ? Armitage, dites-moi que vous n’êtes pas stupide à ce point … »

Une vive rougeur enflamma les pommettes du roux, comprenant la question implicite du vieil homme.

« Evidemment que c’est Ren le père. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser qu’il puisse en être autrement ? Cette… fille n’est rien d’autre qu’un clone perfectionné, persifla-t-il. Un simple réceptacle. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer qu’un homme digne de ce nom puisse désirer cette chose ! »

L’autre évita son regard.

« Elle a un physique agréable, on pourrait même dire qu’elle a une certaine beauté, et vous avez passé beaucoup de temps à la côtoyer. Du reste, croyez-moi, la chose est tout à fait possible. Il y a déjà eu un précédent. »

Intrigué, Hux se tourna vers lui.

« Vraiment ? Je l’ignorai, quand cela s’est-il produit ? »

Brusquement mal à l’aise, Obdur jeta :

« Il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, lorsque l’Empire était encore en place. L’un de nos officiers haut gradé s’était entiché d’un des clones femelles de la première série d’expériences. Il l’a isolée du reste du troupeau et l’a violée. »

Hux resta de marbre :

« J’imagine que l’Empereur lui a fait payer très cher cet acte.

— Non parce qu’au final, cela a permis le déploiement de l’expérience SC. Il s’avère que certains clones sont dotés d’une fertilité hors du commun, chose que nous ne soupçonnions pas jusqu’alors.

—Il l’a mise enceinte… comprit Hux avec un dégout visible. Qu’est devenu l’enfant ?

— Snoke, enfin SA-038, répondit Ferric toujours sans le regarder. Malheureusement, le taux de midi-chloriens de son géniteur était trop faible pour lui permettre de constituer un vaisseau permanent pour notre Empereur, mais cela lui a donné l’idée d’encourager ses clones à se reproduire entre eux jusqu’à la conception d’un être suffisamment fort pour l’accueillir. »

Hux ne chercha pas à cacher sa stupeur :

« Je l’ignorai, Père ne m’en avait jamais parlé. Peut-être n’était-il pas au courant. »

Le chef de la propagande émit un ricanement bref, puis :

« J’en doute, Armitage… Mais, assez parlé de cela. Si je suis venu vous trouver, c’est afin que nous ayons une conversation et, si vous m’y autorisez, vous donner un conseil. »

Hux serra les poings. Contrairement à Pryde, Sloane ou les autres, Obdur l’avait toujours traité avec considération, s’arrogeant même de temps en temps la position de mentor. Il le connaissait depuis l’enfance et son opinion comptait à ses yeux.

« Vous vous attendiez à vous voir confier la partie visible du Nouvel Empire et à devenir son chef en titre, commença Obdur avec une pointe de paternalisme. Je sais que vous avez mal pris la décision de notre Empereur. »

La rancœur du Général se réveilla à cette mention et il cracha :

« Parce que je méritais ce poste ! De plus, il est injuste que je sois relégué en Base Arrière au profit du Général Pryde. Je connais le terrain et j’ai assisté à bon nombres des négociations menées par Snoke puis par Ren. Il eut été normal que je conserve au moins ma place ! Sans les manigances de Pryde et Phasma… »

Obdur posa une main décharnée sur l’épaule du roux.

« Votre frustration est légitime, Armitage. Mais, croyez-moi, même si cela n’était pas son intention, la Capitaine Phasma a servi vos intérêts en conseillant dans son rapport que vous soyez placé en réserve. »

Le Général se tourna vers lui, furieux, mais avant qu’il ait eu le temps de protester, le corps de Rey se cambra brutalement, faisant s’affoler les moniteurs auxquels elle était reliée. Oubliant ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire, Hux se précipita vers la vitre, ses yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Le corps de cette dernière retomba sur la table où elle était installée, inerte, tandis qu’un filet de sang s’écoulait de sa bouche. Obdur secoua la tête d’un air accablé devant la tension évidente du roux.

« Cessez de trahir ainsi votre intérêt pour elle, Armitage, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il n’y a aucune place dans le Nouvel Empire Sith pour ce type de débordement. Vous devez continuer à vous montrer impitoyable, c’est une qualité que l’Empereur apprécie en vous. C’est la froideur avec laquelle vous avez éliminé votre propre père qui l’a poussé à vous accorder des responsabilités et une place au Conseil Obscur. Ne gâchez pas tout en vous attachant à SC-142. Elle n’est qu’un instrument, ne l’oubliez pas. 

— Oui, mais elle… Elle est enceinte et … » objecta Hux.

Obdur lui agrippa le bras avec une force inattendue pour un vieillard et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Il n’y a pas de _elle_ , Armitage. SC-142 n’a rien d’une véritable personne. Je sais à quel point votre mère vous a manqué durant votre enfance mais ne faites pas l’erreur de vous laisser attendrir par cette grossesse et d’attribuer à la chose qui se trouve derrière cette porte des sentiments humains. »

Le roux tressaillit devant la cruauté des propos de son aîné et Obdur lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Je vous ai vu grandir et évoluer, Armitage. Il me serait pénible de vous voir anéantir les efforts de toute une vie à cause d’un clone. »

Hux blêmit et hocha la tête sous le regard satisfait du chef de la propagande.

« Le Général Pryde demande que vous lui fassiez votre rapport sur la Résistance, les interrompit Phasma. Immédiatement, Hux. »

Ce dernier serra les dents et Obdur effleura sa manche.

« Ne gâchez pas votre carrière en exhibant un sentimentalisme déplacé, murmura-t-il. Cette chose n’en vaut pas la peine. »

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Hux emboita le pas à Phasma.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

****

Lorsqu’après avoir répondu de manière laconique aux questions des Résistants sur son retour nocturne, Luke rejoignit enfin le bunker il y retrouva Leia. Sa sœur était assise, aussi proche que possible de la cuve de bacta dans laquelle reposait le corps supplicié de Ben.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le Jedi inutilement.

Les yeux rougis par les larmes amères qu’elle avait versées, Leia murmura qu’il n’y avait aucun changement et il tira une chaise pour s’asseoir à ses côtés. Leurs mains s’étreignirent spontanément et Leia soupira :

« Raconte… »

Le Jedi entreprit son récit, ne dissimulant rien depuis la manifestation de leur père et des Jedis, en passant par la prière de Rey de le voir sauver Ben, jusqu’à la décision de Palpatine de reporter le transfert.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle chose ? l’interrogea Leia. Je ne comprends pas, il avait la victoire à portée de main et, pourtant, il y a renoncé. »

Les yeux rivés sur le corps de Ben, Luke lâcha d’une voix basse ce qui, il le savait, toucherait Leia plus que tout le reste.

« Parce que Rey porte l’enfant de Ben et qu’il souhaite s’approprier sa puissance future. Le transfert l’aurait tué et il est tellement avide de pouvoir qu’il n’a pas pu se résigner à… »

Le cri outré de Leia le coupa dans son récit et elle se tourna vers lui, le visage décomposé.

« Tu veux dire que tu as abandonné Rey et son enfant à naitre aux mains de l’Empereur ? Luke, dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait ça… »

Il baissa la tête avant de la relever, un éclat dur dans son regard couleur océan.

« Si. J’étais face à un terrible dilemme, Leia. Ben était en train d’agoniser à mes pieds et je savais que le temps lui était compté. Je n’étais pas certain d’être en mesure de tuer l’Empereur et Rey ne courrait aucun danger immédiat.

— C’est ce que tu dis, siffla Leia. Mais en es-tu certain ? »

Luke ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Oui. Dark Sidious a pénétré dans son esprit afin d’opérer une Restructuration Mentale… Une technique qu’il ne maitrisait pas à l’époque de son règne, mais il faut croire que, contrairement à moi, il a mis à profit les dernières décennies pour développer ses pouvoirs. Il n’aurait pas dépensé une telle énergie s’il avait eu l’intention de la tuer. Voilà ce qui me permet d’affirmer que Rey ne risque rien pour l’instant.

— Hormis de voir sa mémoire lui être arrachée et son esprit reprogrammé ! Oh Luke, comment as-tu pu le laisser lui faire une chose pareille ?

— Je ne pouvais pas les sauver tous les deux, j’ai dû faire un choix ! Si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai hésité… Vraiment. Puis, je me suis rappelé la promesse que je t’avais faite et j’ai cédé aux prières de Rey : j’ai décidé de sauver mon fils. Pour une fois, je l’ai fait passer en premier **,** au-delà de toute autre considération politique ou des exigences des Jedis. Je ne prétends pas avoir eu raison d’agir ainsi, mais c’est ce qui m’a semblé juste sur le moment. »

Il était visiblement sur le point de s’effondrer et Leia pressa sa main.

« Pardonne-moi. J’ai parfois tendance à oublier à quel point il est difficile de prendre une décision en quelques secondes, lorsqu’on est au cœur du combat. Tu as fait ce que ton cœur te dictait et c’est une bonne chose.

— Mais tu aurais fait un autre choix…

— Je l’ignore, peut-être, admit Leia. Mais, quand je vois Ben ainsi, si faible, si fragile… Quoi qu’il ait pu faire, c’est notre fils. Je comprends que tu aies voulu le sauver par-dessus tout.

— Rey n’en est qu’à quelques semaines, pas plus de trois mois je pense, poursuivit Luke, les yeux dans le vague. Cela laisse le temps à Ben de se remettre… ainsi qu’à nous pour élaborer un plan s’il…

— Non ! Ne dis pas ça, le coupa Leia. Il ne mourra pas. Il va guérir et s’accrocher. Il le faut. Rey et son enfant ont besoin de lui. Il ne les laissera pas, je refuse de croire que mon fils soit devenu ce genre d’homme. »

Luke réprima un sourire triste devant l’indignation de Leia. Elle avait accepté sans sourciller que Ben soit complice de génocides et qu’il soit responsable de la mort de Han mais elle n’admettrait pas qu’il n’assume pas sa paternité.

« Il ignore que Rey est enceinte, soupira Luke. Elle ne le savait pas non plus. C’est Palpatine qui l’a perçu en commençant le transfert. Je ne sais pas comment Ben réagira en apprenant la nouvelle. »

Leia fixa la cuve de bacta dans lequel le corps de leur fils commençait son lent, très lent rétablissement.

« Oh Ben, murmura-t-elle. Continue à te battre… Nous avons besoin de toi ici. Rey a terriblement besoin de toi… Ne le fais pas pour nous, mais pour elle… »

Luke l’entoura de son bras et elle posa la tête contre son épaule.

« J’en ai assez de tout ça, Luke. Je n’en peux plus de voir mourir les gens qui me sont chers. Je ne veux pas perdre Ben ou Rey ou leur enfant. Pas encore.

— Je sais, chuchota Luke. Et crois-moi, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça n’arrive pas. Peu importe ce que les Jedis ou notre père attendent de moi, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour tirer Rey et son enfant à naitre des griffes de l’Empereur. Même si pour cela je dois puiser dans le Côté Obscur. »

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Leia et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

— Si. S’il faut que j’en arrive là pour être assez puissant pour contrecarrer les plans de Palpatine, je n’hésiterai pas. »

La détermination faisait luire son regard et il se redressa imperceptiblement. Une boule dans la gorge, Leia comprit que le moment qu’elle avait tellement espéré était enfin arrivé : Luke avait cessé de tourner le dos à la Force. Mais, elle commençait à craindre que de nouvelles épreuves, encore plus douloureuses que celles déjà vécues ne les attendent…

()()

Kaydel, assise aux côtés de Guich, parcourait fiévreusement les dernières informations concernant le Premier Ordre qui leur étaient parvenues. Cela ne tenait pas à grand-chose, leurs ennemis faisant étonnamment peu parler d’eux.

Poe, flanqué de Finn, la rejoignit.

« Il parait que le Faucon est rentré cette nuit, commença le pilote. Tu es au courant ?

— Oui. J’étais encore réveillée quand ils sont revenus. Luke et Chewie étaient épuisés. »

Poe lui fit signe de les suivre à l’extérieur et après s’être excusée auprès de Guich, Kaydel leur emboita le pas.

Une fois certains d’être à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, les deux hommes la fixèrent.

« Est-ce qu’il y avait quelqu’un avec eux ? Je veux dire, tu les as vu rentrer, est-ce qu’il n’y avait que Skywalker et Chewie à bord ? »

Kaydel se troubla à la question de Poe.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Parce que je sens qu’il y a quelque chose de nouveau ici, expliqua Finn. Une présence étrangère, comme si une autre personne était arrivée en même temps qu’eux. »

Kaydel ne put dissimuler sa stupéfaction.

« Tu le sens ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Je ne sais pas, c’est comme, un pressentiment, expliqua maladroitement Finn. Quelque chose qui rode… Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, mais

— On s’en fiche, coupa Poe. Alors ? Ils ont ramené quelqu’un ou pas ? Qu’est-ce que Skywalker t’a dit cette nuit quand vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ses appartements ? »

Finn et Kaydel réagirent au même moment :

« Finn ! Tu lui as dit ! accusa la jeune femme.

— Quoi t’étais au courant ? Mais depuis quand ? » s’étonna Finn.

Tous les trois échangèrent des regards méfiants et Poe soupira.

« Ok, donc visiblement, on sait tous que Kaydel et le Jedi sont plus que maitre et apprentie. Au passage, je suis vexé que tu aies préféré en parler à Finn plutôt qu’à moi, je pensais que nous étions amis.

— Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, il nous a surpris, corrigea la jeune femme avec un zeste de rancœur. Mais toi, comment tu le sais ? »

Poe grimaça.

« Parce que je te connais, je sais comment tu es quand tu es amoureuse et comblée. Je peux même dire quand ça a commencé : juste après le départ de Rey. »

La jeune femme, troublée, regarda longuement le pilote et la grimace de ce dernier s’accentua. Gêné, il détourna les yeux.

« Bref, ce n’est pas le sujet. Est-ce que oui ou non, ils ont ramené quelqu’un ?

— Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à ça, je…

— En d’autres termes oui. On se taira, t’inquiète, jeta Finn. Est-ce que Skywalker t’a dit de qui il s’agit ? Est-ce que c’est Rey ? »

Mal à l’aise et se sentant coupable, Kaydel s’écarta.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolée, mais je ne veux plus parler de ça. J’ai juré à Luke de garder le secret et j’ai déjà trahi sa confiance en vous laissant m’interroger.

— Techniquement, tu ne nous as absolument rien dit, remarqua Poe. On a deviné tous seuls, grâce à l’intuition de Finn. »

Un regard noir lui répondit puis Kaydel reporta son attention sur le trooper.

« Justement, tu as dit que tu percevais une présence, tu voulais dire : dans la Force ?

— Je ne sais pas, je crois, bafouilla Finn, un peu embarrassé.

— Mais… Dans ce cas, tu dois en parler à Luke ! Si tu es sensible à la Force, il pourrait t’apprendre, comme il le fait pour moi ! »

Poe toussota, s’attirant un nouveau regard noir de son amie tandis que Finn expliquait avec amertume :

« Je l’ai déjà fait. Il a refusé de tester mon potentiel.

— Quoi ? Mais quand ? Et pourquoi a-t-il refusé ?

— Après la mort de Rose, siffla Finn. Quant à ses raisons… Il a dit que mon désir d’apprendre à utiliser la Force n’était pas assez pur, qu’il me sentait proche de basculer du Côté Obscur et qu’il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Il est même allé jusqu’à prétendre que Kylo Ren serait un maitre plus indiqué pour moi ! ragea-t-il, la blessure encore vive. Comment peut-il sous-entendre une seule seconde que je serais capable de me ranger aux côtés de Ren ! Si je veux apprendre à maitriser la Force c’est uniquement pour tuer ce bâtard et lui faire payer la mort de Rose. »

Poe fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Kaydel. Aucun d’eux n’osa le dire à haute voix mais ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : les inquiétudes du Jedi n’étaient pas totalement sans fondement…

« Ah, vous êtes là tous les trois ! s’exclama Holdo, légèrement agacée de trouver Poe une fois de plus en compagnie de Kaydel. Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous sait où je pourrais trouver la Générale ? Ou Luke ? Ou même Chewie ? »

Tous les trois répondirent négativement d’une même voix et Holdo les regarda avec attention.

« Qu’est-ce que vous complotiez ? Dameron ?

— Rien Amirale, nous discutions, c’est tout », avança mollement le pilote.

Amilyn n’était pas dupe, elle le connaissait trop bien à présent pour voir quand il mentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le confronter devant les deux autres sans trahir leur relation.

« Soit. Si vous voyez la Générale ou Luke avant moi, dites-leur que je veux leur parler. Il se passe des choses étranges ici.

— Comme quoi ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Kaydel.

— Une grosse partie de nos réserves de bacta et du matériel médical ont disparu. »

Les trois complices échangèrent un regard entendu. Interceptant ce dernier, Holdo inspira profondément.

« D’accord, ça suffit. Dites-moi tout de suite ce que vous savez. »

Elle posa un regard appuyé sur son amant et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Finn pense que Skywalker et Chewie ont ramené quelqu’un de leur petite expédition secrète », lâcha-t-il.

L’ancien trooper poursuivit à la hâte :

« Du coup, comme Kaydel est la, l’apprentie du Jedi, on s’est dit qu’elle était peut-être au courant de quelque chose. Mais, elle ne sait rien, elle n’a pas revu Skywalker depuis son départ. »

Kaydel lui adressa un bref regard de gratitude tandis qu’Holdo soupirait.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une imbécile, je suis au courant pour Luke et Kaydel.

— Poe ! s’exclama Kaydel. T’étais vraiment obligé de bavasser sur l’oreiller ? »

L’Amirale blêmit et la jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

« Nous aussi on est au courant pour Poe et vous. Finn vous a entendu sur le Faucon, comme Lando et Chewie je suppose, et moi je l’ai grillé quand il sortait de vos appartements. »

Finn poussa un soupir agacé.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde sait que tout le monde sait avec qui couche chacun, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur le problème, non ? Qui est revenu avec Luke et Chewie ? 

— Visiblement, quelqu’un qui est blessé, avança Poe.

— Brillante déduction Poe, personne ne l’aurait deviné sans toi », pesta Amilyn, furieuse de savoir leur secret éventé.

Kaydel ne put se retenir de pouffer à la vue de la manière dont Poe se renfrognait.

« Vous préparez une nouvelle mission ? Je veux en être ! déclara Lando en les rejoignant à grands pas. Enfin, une fois que le Faucon aura été nettoyé, ça pue le brûlé là-dedans. Et en plus, la cuve portative a disparu. Je ne sais pas ce que Luke et Chewie ont fabriqué avec mon vaisseau mais ils vont m’entendre !

— Heureusement qu’on était censés être dans un endroit discret », marmonna Finn.

Le visage d’ordinaire avenant et jovial de Lando prit une expression grave.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l’air inquiets tous les quatre. C’est à cause de Leia ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Amilyn sursauta à cette question.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

— Non, justement ! Elle n’a pas dormi dans ses appartements la nuit dernière…

— Attendez Leia et vous, vous ? » s’étouffa à moitié Finn.

Lando le regarda avec une pointe de surprise.

« Bien sûr que non ! Sérieusement, mon garçon, il serait temps que tu te décides à le faire, ça te retourne le cerveau de ne pas savoir comment ça se passe ! Quoi que si Leia voulait, je ne dirais pas non… Mais, il faut se faire une raison, ça n’arrivera jamais, la Princesse est la femme d’un seul homme, soupira-t-il avec exagération.

— Non, je le crois pas ! Finn, t’es puceau ? » s’exclama Poe, l’air choqué.

Le trooper serra les poings.

« On pourrait revenir au sujet ? Le retour nocturne de Skywalker ? Les fournitures de bacta manquantes ? La disparition de la cuve qui se trouvait dans le Faucon ? Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait beaucoup de »

Le visage sombre en raison de l’idée qui venait de naitre en elle, Amilyn lui coupa la parole :

« Non. Cette conversation est terminée. Quoi qu’il se passe et quel que soit l’usage du bacta disparu, c’est avec l’accord de la Générale. Par conséquent, je vous ordonne de ne pas chercher plus loin. Si Leia souhaite que nous soyons au courant de la situation, elle nous en informera elle-même.

— Mais, commença Poe.

— Pas de mais. Maintenant dispersez-vous et reprenez tous les tâches qui vont été confiées », ordonna Holdo.

Elle sentit la déception dans le regard de Poe mais ne céda pas.

« Et n’essayez pas de jouer aux espions ! » leur lança-t-elle.

Une fois seule, Amilyn lâcha un profond soupir. A sa connaissance, il n’y avait qu’une seule raison qui puisse pousser Leia à dissimuler des choses ainsi : son fils. Un frisson agita ses épaules et elle reprit à son tour le chemin du bâtiment principal. Elle espérait vraiment se tromper en suspectant que Luke et Chewie avaient ramené Kylo Ren ici.

()()

Le Major Brance se précipita vers Holdo dès qu’elle pénétra dans la base.

« Savez-vous où se trouve la Générale Organa ? l’interpella-t-il. Cela fait des heures que je la cherche. »

Les soupçons de l’Amirale redoublèrent et elle inspira profondément, pesant sa réponse.

« Skywalker est rentré cette nuit. Je suppose qu’il lui a apporté de nouvelles informations et qu’ils se sont isolés afin de ne pas être dérangés. »

Brance pesta entre ses dents et se détourna avant qu’Holdo ait eu le temps de l’interroger plus avant sur les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait voir la Générale.

()()

Leia, épuisée par les heures passées à veiller le corps inerte de son fils, traversa la base d’un pas lent. Elle s’était enfin résolue à écouter Luke et à prendre un peu de repos même si le fait de s’éloigner de Ben alors qu’il venait enfin de lui être rendu lui brisait le cœur. Elle en profiterait pour récupérer quelques affaires et des vivres afin de s’installer au bunker. Il était hors de question qu’elle déserte le chevet de son fils pour des besoins triviaux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette du temps qu’elle avait avec lui.

Le Major Brance, l’apercevant, se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Générale ! Enfin ! J’ai absolument besoin de vous voir ! »

Leia se raidit. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle en avait assez de toutes ses responsabilités, de porter sur ses épaules le poids du combat pour la liberté. La seule chose qu’elle désirait à cet instant c’était de pouvoir veiller sur son garçon…

« Il se passe des choses étranges, commença Brance. Du matériel médical a disparu de la réserve…

—Il n’a pas disparu, Chewie a été blessé durant la dernière mission et nous avons dû le soigner, mentit Leia sans hésiter.

— Avec trente unités de bacta ? » s’étouffa à moitié Brance.

Epuisée, la Générale haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Major. Vous savez comme moi que les wookies sont imposants.

— Certes… Vous semblez fatiguée, remarqua soudain Brance.

— La nuit a été agitée, expliqua Leia. Luke a obtenu de nouvelles informations concernant le Premier Ordre qui risquent de changer la donne. Mais j’ignore pour l’instant quelles en seront exactement les répercussions. »

Le brun hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

« J’imagine que vous allez réunir le Conseil. Nous devons absolument trouver une stratégie pour empêcher Ren de nuire. »

La Générale frissonna. Luke avait eu raison d’insister pour que Ben soit installé à l’écart. Si les autres découvraient sa présence ici, elle ne pourrait pas le protéger de leur colère bien longtemps. Il avait fait trop de mal…

« Pas encore, répondit-elle à la hâte. Major, avez-vous vu l’Amirale Holdo ? lui demanda-t-elle sous le coup d’une impulsion.

— Dans la salle des communications. »

()()

Holdo redressa la tête à l’entrée de Leia et se précipita vers son amie, le cœur serré par l’angoisse.

« Vous avez l’air épuisée, » murmura l’Amirale.

Un sourire sans joie se forma sur les lèvres de Leia.

« Vous êtes la seconde personne à me dire ça aujourd’hui… Sans doute parce que je le suis véritablement, admit-elle.

— Leia, que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Holdo. Certains pensent que Luke et Chewie ont ramené quelqu’un de leur expédition. Est-ce le cas ? Rey, par exemple ? » l’interrogea l’Amirale, se refusant à prononcer le nom haï du fils de son amie.

Leia se raidit à sa question.

« Il vaut mieux que vous l’ignoriez, Amilyn. J’ai dit à Brance que le bacta était pour Chewie. »

Holdo inspira profondément.

« Mais ce n’est pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance, une fois de plus, plaida Leia. Et aussi de, commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre, consciente que pour la première fois de son existence elle s’apprêtait à négliger ses responsabilités pour des raisons personnelles.

— Dites-moi : comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Leia avala sa salive avant de se décider.

« Je vais devoir m’occuper de quelque chose d’important pendant un temps indéterminé. Avec Luke. Pourriez-vous… vous charger des affaires courantes pour moi ? »

L’Amirale baissa brièvement les yeux devant cette demande qui confirmait ce qu’elle redoutait.

« Oui, bien entendu, affirma-t-elle. Leia, j’espère que vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Quoi qu’il se passe », ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

La main blême de la Générale se posa un instant sur celle d’Holdo.

« Je le sais, Amilyn. Et je vous en remercie, mon amie. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis Leia se détourna pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Le cœur lourd, Amilyn la suivit des yeux tandis qu’elle s’éloignait. Si comme elle le soupçonnait, Ben Solo se trouvait réellement ici, elle ferait en sorte d’offrir le plus de temps possible à la Générale. Après tous les sacrifices qu’elle avait fait pour la Résistance, Leia méritait d’avoir son fils pour elle avant qu’il ne doive répondre de ses actes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Je sais que vous êtes déçus et que vous espériez avoir des nouvelles de Rey et Kylo mais, il fallait calmer le jeu après le drama précédent et détendre un peu l’atmosphère ^^ Cela permet aussi de poser les nouveaux enjeux.  
> Normalement vous saurez ce qui arrive à nos deux héros Jeudi , sous réserve que je puisse poster : je suis (encore) en déplacement ^^  
> Je vous souhaite donc un bon début de semaine et vous dis à Jeudi si tout va bien , en attendant, n’hésitez pas à poster vos retours


	43. Chapitre 42 : Et après ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous allez aussi bien que possible en cette fin de semaine plus que maussade…   
> Ici une journée compliquée en raison des dernières actualités mais même s’il est tard… voici votre chapitre !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et… reviews ?

****

****

**_Deux semaines plus tard,_ **

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Holdo referma d’un geste sec le document qu’elle était occupée à compulser et se frotta les yeux avant de s’étirer brièvement. Elle ignorait depuis quand elle n’avait pas dormi plus de trois heures d’affilée mais, avec Leia toujours absente de la base et une situation qui se dégradait dans le Noyau et la Bordure Extérieure, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre plus de repos.

« Tu es épuisée, » murmura Poe derrière elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Holdo s’abandonna quelques instants aux doigts experts de son amant, savourant le moment de détente impromptu avant de s’écarter alors que des bruits de voix retentissaient dans le couloir voisin.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui justifie cette absence prolongée de la Générale, râla Poe. Depuis le retour du Faucon, il y a presque deux semaines, nous l’avons à peine vue. Elle passe son temps à l’extérieur dans je ne sais quelle retraite spirituelle avec le Jedi !

— C’est bien pour cela qu’elle m’a chargée de m’occuper des affaires courantes. »

Poe ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l’entrée du Major Brance l’en empêcha.

« Il faut qu’on parle, Amirale. Dameron, laissez-nous, je vous prie, » ordonna-t-il d’un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion.

Poe adressa un regard meurtrier à l’officier supérieur avant de s’effacer.

Une fois le pilote sorti, Brance ne perdit pas de temps en politesses.

« Savez-vous ce que fabrique la Générale ? Où est-elle ? Quand compte-t-elle revenir ?

— Leia n’a pas quitté Ajan Kloss, objecta Holdo.

— Je sais, cela ! s’agaça Brance. Tout comme je suis au courant qu’elle est avec son frère, occupée à je ne sais quoi ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi elle déserte de la sorte. Qu’est-elle exactement en train de faire ? »

L’Amirale haussa les épaules avec une feinte désinvolture.

« Je l’ignore, mais Luke a été son Maitre dans la Force par le passé. Peut-être a-t-elle repris son apprentissage de Jedi afin d’augmenter nos ressources face à Ren et Rey ?

— Sans que Kaydel ne soit conviée alors qu’elle est officiellement l’apprentie de Skywalker ? Ce serait étonnant, ironisa Brance. Bref, si vous la voyez avant moi, dites-lui qu’il est plus que temps qu’elle reprenne sa place et assume ses responsabilités. J’ai besoin que quelque chose soit fait, et vite.

— A quel sujet ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Thadlé Berenko, » répondit-il simplement.

L’Amirale se crispa. La Sénatrice la dégoutait.

« Que se passe-t-il encore avec elle ?

— Son bras est guéri et elle ne cesse d’hurler depuis le cachot où elle est enfermée. Cela pèse sur le moral des troupes et je commence à craindre que certains ne décident de la faire taire. Non pas que je verserai une larme si cela se produisait, mais ce n’est pas ce que nous avions décidé.

— En d’autres termes, il est temps de la renvoyer d’où elle vient, compléta Holdo. Rassurez-vous. Je vais m’en charger. »

()()

Le visage de Berenko, dépourvu de fards, était blême. Un peu désorientée par le temps qu’elle avait passé en cellule, isolée des membres de la Résistance, la rousse cligna des yeux alors qu’Holdo la conduisait devant un transporteur léger ayant visiblement connu des temps meilleurs.

Se tenant en retrait, Larma D’Acy suivait les deux femmes, le visage aussi pâle que celui de l’ancienne Sénatrice. Nul ne l’avait obligée à venir faire ses adieux à Berenko mais, en dépit des actes commis par la rousse, Larma l’avait appréciée et une part d’elle compatissait à son sort. Certes, Berenko avait désobéi ce qui avait eu des conséquences tragiques, mais Larma comprenait ses raisons. Elle savait ce que c’était de perdre son rang… tout comme de devoir sans cesse se conformer aux directives de Leia ou d’Amilyn.

« Voici votre navette, déclara sèchement Holdo. Notre contact va vous conduire jusqu’à Burnin Konn où vous serez libre de commencer une nouvelle vie.»

L’ancienne Sénatrice ouvrit la bouche, visiblement stupéfaite.

« Quoi ? Mais… je, je ne veux pas partir ! Et encore moins sur Burnin Konn, cette planète est polluée et frustre, que voulez-vous que j’y fasse ? Vous n’avez pas le droit de m’envoyer là-bas ! J’exige de voir la Générale Organa immédiatement ! »

Le visage dur, Holdo secoua négativement la tête.

« La Générale a plus important à faire que de venir vous dire adieu. Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix, ex-Sénatrice. Vos actes d’insubordination et leurs conséquences dramatiques vous rendent indésirable dans nos rangs. Estimez-vous heureuse que nous nous contentions de vous exclure, d’autres que nous auraient exigé votre tête en représailles de la mort de Rose et des blessures que vous avez infligées à Chewbacca. Sur Burnin Konn, vous aurez la possibilité de subvenir à vos besoins en travaillant dans les mines.»

La rousse s’étrangla à demi de rage.

« Je n’ai pas demandé à cette fille de s’interposer ! Si elle est morte, c’est entièrement sa faute. Quant au wookie, il a refusé d’obéir à mes ordres et de me laisser partir. »

Holdo prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Chewie n’avait pas à se plier à vos volontés. Il se trouvait sous ma responsabilité. Quant à Rose, je ne peux que regretter que son dernier acte de bravoure ait été pour une ingrate dans votre genre. A présent, partez d’ici. »

Berenko se tourna, éperdue, vers D’Acy.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette femme m’expédier dans les mines comme une vulgaire esclave, je n’ai pas ma place au milieu de ces gens ! Vous savez ce que j’ai traversé et vous, plus que toute autre, comprenez ce que je ressens. Empêchez cette femme de me dépouiller de ma dignité, Larma, je vous en prie… »

Holdo se retourna vivement vers la commandante et cette dernière, les joues empourprées, baissa le visage, évitant le regard de la sénatrice.

« Je suis navrée Thadlé, mais c’est la décision de la Générale, nul ne peut la remettre en cause. »

Une déception matinée de dégout se forma sur le visage de la rousse.

« Je vous pensais plus courageuse, Larma, et je compatissais à votre situation. Je réalise à présent que vous occupez exactement la place qui vous correspond : larbin. »

D’Acy tressaillit tandis qu’Holdo fronçait les sourcils, vaguement troublée par cette déclaration. Berenko lâcha un petit rire méprisant avant de se diriger vers l’appareil démodé qui l’attendait.

« Dites à la Générale Organa qu’elle me paiera cet affront, vous me le paierez tous, » ragea Berenko.

Amilyn ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant le transporteur quitter l’atmosphère d’Ajan Kloss. Derrière elle, D’Acy bredouilla quelques explications mais Amilyn les balaya d’un geste.

« Ne vous sentez pas forcée de vous justifier, Larma. Cette femme est folle, nous nous en sommes tous rendus compte à présent même si, comme vous, nous nous sommes laissé prendre à sa prétendue inquiétude pour son peuple. 

— Mais…objecta Larma, et ses menaces ? Pensez-vous qu’il soit sage de la laisser partir comme nous venons de le faire ? Et si elle révélait notre localisation ?

— A qui ? Au Premier Ordre qu’elle rend responsable de la mort de sa compagne ? ironisa Holdo. Que voulez-vous qu’elle fasse sans argent, sans soutien, et au milieu des mines ? Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, Larma, Leia a pesé toutes les options avant de décider de l’envoyer sur Burnin Konn. Si elle avait pensé que Berenko représentait la moindre menace pour nous, elle aurait procédé différemment. »

La Commandante ne put que reconnaitre le bien fondé des arguments de l’Amirale mais, curieuse, elle l’interrogea :

« Pourquoi Leia n’est-elle pas là ? Personne ne l’a vue depuis des semaines. Amilyn, que se passe-t-il au juste ? »

Holdo répondit, feignant l’assurance :

« Luke et elle sont occupés à définir une stratégie pour la suite des opérations et elle ne souhaite pas être dérangée. Je n’en sais pas plus. »

D’Acy accepta sans sourciller l’excuse et Holdo la regarda s’éloigner, un pincement au cœur devant ce nouveau demi-mensonge, surtout envers Larma qu’elle connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Leia, avant de secouer la tête. Elle avait raison de ne révéler ses soupçons à personne. Si ce qu’elle entrevoyait s’avérait exact, Leia se retrouverait bien assez tôt dans la tourmente.

()()

****

« Berenko est partie, » pesta Finn en rejoignant Poe.

Le pilote se troubla devant la hargne à peine dissimulée de son ami.

« Ta chère Amirale l’a escamotée hier, ironisa Finn. Elle a profité de l’absence de la Générale pour la laisser filer. »

Poe se raidit à cette accusation.

« Je doute que ce se soit passé comme tu le dis. Il a toujours été entendu que Berenko serait chassée de la Résistance une fois son bras guéri et déposée sur une autre planète. Et ça m’étonnerait que la Générale ait choisi une destination de rêve.

— Oui, c’est vrai, reconnut Finn avec une pointe de cynisme. On lui dispense des soins et on la laisse reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa vie, pendant que Rose est sous terre à quelques pas d’ici et n’ira plus jamais nulle part. Belle démonstration de justice. »

Poe déglutit nerveusement. En dépit du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis leur dramatique déplacement sur Naboo, la rancœur de Finn n’avait pas diminuée. Au contraire : plus le temps passait, plus la colère sourde du jeune homme paraissait gagner en intensité.

« Bref, déclara Finn d’un ton amer. Rose est de l’histoire ancienne, n’est-ce pas ? Seul compte le retour du Jedi et les précieuses informations qu’il a glanées… Tellement précieuses que presque personne ne l’a vu depuis qu’il est revenu, tout comme Chewbacca et la Générale. Par contre, du matériel continue à disparaitre régulièrement de l’unité médicale, cependant, ni Chewie, ni Skywalker ne paraissent blessés.

— Tu as entendu Amilyn comme moi, soupira Poe. Elle nous a interdit de chercher à en savoir plus.

— Je ne te pensais pas aussi soumis, rétorqua Finn. Si ça que ça fait d’avoir une relation, très peu pour moi. »

Poe ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Kaydel qui traversait le couloir, l’air abattu. Depuis le retour éclair du Jedi, la jeune femme s’étiolait de jours en jours, et Poe n’avait nul besoin de lui demander si elle avait revu Skywalker pour savoir que ce n’était pas le cas. Ecoutant d’une oreille distraite les récriminations de son ami, le pilote serra les poings. Il avait beau se répéter que la vie personnelle de Kaydel ne le concernait pas, il ne supportait plus de la voir se rendre malade à cause de la négligence du vieux Jedi.

**_Quelque part dans la Force,_ **

_Kylo Ren avait la sensation de flotter, d’être enfin libéré de toutes ses responsabilités, loin de de l’univers qu’il connaissait, de se trouver ailleurs… Ce n’était pas désagréable. En tous cas, moins qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Il se sentait léger, détaché du reste du monde et de la souffrance horrible qu’il avait ressentie avant d’atterrir ici. Il frissonna à ce souvenir et regarda autour de lui._

_Il aperçut alors un chemin pavé de ce qui semblait être du cristal kyber bleu. Il luisait d’un éclat aveuglant et il en émanait une chaleur quasi maternelle qui l’appelait. Il hésita puis commença à avancer sur ce dernier, attiré par le calme qu’il dégageait. Au bout de la route, il le sentait, il y avait la paix, la fin de la douleur, des conflits. Le terme ultime. Un endroit pour enfin se reposer et cesser de lutter. Il en avait assez de battre contre les Jedis, le Premier Ordre, Palpatine, les Siths… Et par-dessus tout, contre lui-même._

_Il était trop fatigué pour continuer la bataille. La Force l’appelait avec puissance et il se hâta pour la rejoindre._

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Leia poussa un cri affolé alors que les battements du cœur de Ben s’amenuisaient sur le moniteur et elle le sentit s’éloigner dans la Force.

« Non ! réagit Luke en se précipitant vers la cuve de bacta, impuissant. Bats-toi, Ben ! Ne renonce pas, ne renonce pas », gémit-il.

Sa main chercha celle de Leia et tous deux s’étreignirent avec force. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mentir l’un à l’autre, pas plus qu’ils ne pouvaient nier ce que la Force leur disait. Leur fils était en train de s’éteindre et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher ça.

**_Quelque part dans la Force_** ,

_Kylo Ren entendit soudain une voix… Quelqu’un qui le suppliait de faire demi-tour, de revenir… Pendant un instant, il lui sembla reconnaitre celle de sa mère, enfin de celle de Ben, mais, c’était impossible. Leia avait cessé de faire semblant de se soucier de lui à l’instant où elle l’avait exilé à l’académie Jedi._

_« Je t’en supplie, ne renonce pas… »_

_La voix était étouffée et il se retourna, troublé. Elle ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celle de Skywalker mais il était tout aussi improbable, voire même plus, que le Jedi s’adresse à lui. Son visage accusa brièvement sa surprise en découvrant la route qu’il venait d’emprunter et qui s’étirait en long ruban. Elle était différente. Elle sinuait également à travers la lumière mais ses pavés n’étaient pas bleus. Derrière lui, le chemin était d’un rouge profond, comme si les cristaux kyber avaient changé de couleur suite à son passage. Intrigué par cette découverte, Kylo s’avança sur la route pavée de rouge avant de s’arrêter, le cœur battant. La chaleur le désertait à chacun de ses pas. Il sentit que, où que cette voie conduise, il n’y trouverait que souffrance et douleur. Sa jambe gauche commença à le brûler et un glapissement lui échappa en la voyant se décomposer. Effrayé, il fit demi-tour, soulagé de la voir se reconstituer à mesure qu’il avançait vers la douce chaleur. Au bout de quelques pas, elle avait repris son apparence normale et Kylo se sentit gagné par la paix. Le chemin bleu était le bon, il ne devait plus se retourner._

_Une silhouette imposante, vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête, lui barra soudain le passage._

_« Ainsi, en dépit de toutes tes fanfaronnades, tu n’es qu’un lâche, » déclara Vador d’un ton méprisant._

_Kylo Ren porta la main à sa ceinture, cherchant vainement son sabre laser._

_« Laissez-moi passer, nous nous sommes déjà tout dit sur Mustafar. Ce que vous pensez n’a plus d’importance pour moi. »_

_Vador avança vers lui, le sabre tiré, la lueur rouge de ce dernier se détachant au milieu du bleu de la route, à l’image d’une tâche de sang._

_« Tu crois tout savoir, n’est-ce pas ? Tu te penses meilleur, plus fort, plus puissant, plus résistant que je ne l’étais… Une meilleure version de moi, en somme, se moqua Vador. Mais, la vérité c’est que tu es faible, Ben._

_— Je ne suis pas faible ! hurla le jeune homme, hors de lui._

_— Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi choisis-tu la route la plus simple ? Pourquoi renonces-tu ?_

_— Parce que j’ai échoué ! ragea Kylo Ren. Je n’ai pas réussi à la protéger ! Je l’ai perdue, j’ai tout perdu ! »_

_Vador, implacable, continuait à lui barrer la route._

_« Tu as été vaincu, c’est vrai. Tu as perdu cette bataille. Mais, est-ce que tu comptes déjà renoncer, juste à cause d’une fille ? Que fais-tu de tes rêves de grandeur ? De tes idéaux ? De ce nouveau monde que tu voulais construire ?_

_— Sans Rey à mes côtés, tout ça n’a plus la moindre valeur. »_

_Dark Vador exhala un long chuintement._

_« Tu me ressembles décidément beaucoup trop. Et tu t’entêtes à reproduire mes erreurs… En pire._

_— Je n’ai que faire de vos leçons, grinça le jeune homme. Ecartez-vous de mon chemin. »_

_Sans hésiter, il bouscula son ancêtre et reprit sa route. Au bout de la voie bleue, la paix l’attendait et, avec elle, l’oubli de tout ce qu’il avait perdu, de l’instant où il avait vu Rey abdiquer et s’agenouiller devant l’Empereur._

_« Ben ! Elle n’est pas morte, Sidious ne la possède pas entièrement… Tu peux encore la sauver, mais pour cela, il faut que tu fasses preuve de courage et que tu retournes là-bas, cria Vador dans son dos._

_— Vous mentez ! cracha Kylo Ren, fou de rage. Tout ce que vous voulez c’est faire de moi votre instrument, mais je ne suis le jouet de personne ! Je fais mes propres choix ! »_

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

Leia enfouit son visage dans le torse de Luke alors que le rythme cardiaque de Ben s’affolait brusquement. Le Jedi ferma les yeux.

« Il se passe quelque chose, quelqu’un dans la Force… Il essaie de l’aider. Leia, je crois que c’est notre père. Ben ! Ecoute-le, écoute Vador ! Fais ce qu’il te dit ! » hurla Luke.

**_Quelque part dans la Force,_ **

_Ecoute-le, écoute Vador… Fais ce qu’il te dit._

_Les mots se répercutèrent autour de Kylo Ren et il porta les mains à sa tête pour les faire taire._

_« Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! supplia le jeune homme des sanglots dans la voix. Je n’en peux plus. Vous aviez raison, je suis faible, incapable… Je l’ai toujours été. Je n’ai aucune place dans le monde, aucune place dans cette histoire. Je ne suis qu’une aberration qui n’aurait jamais dû naitre. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne l’ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais !_

_— Rempli d’humilité, pour une fois il est, même si excessif, cela semble, intervint une voix._

_Kylo Ren releva le visage et son angoisse redoubla à la vue de la petite créature verte qui se tenait à côté de l’imposante silhouette de Vador._

_« Je gère ça, je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide, déclara son aïeul._

_— Peu convaincant, tu te montres. Toujours décidé à mourir, il parait. »_

_Le phrasé étrange de la créature renseigna Kylo sur son identité. Maitre Yoda, celui qui avait tout enseigné à Skywalker et rejeté Anakin…_

_Ren le fixa sans dissimuler son dégout._

_« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne représentez rien, vous êtes mort, comme les Jedis. »_

_La bouche de Maitre Yoda se tordit légèrement sous l’effet de la contrariété._

_« Un grand chaos dans la Force, tu as par tes actes, provoqué. Mais trop tard, il n’est pas… Empêcher le règne de Palpatine tu peux encore, mais de courage et de foi, tu devras faire preuve._

_— Je ne tuerais jamais Rey. Si c’est ce que vous espérez me voir faire, épargnez votre salive et poussez-vous », répliqua Kylo Ren._

_A nouveau, Yoda laissa échapper une moue irritée._

_« Agaçant est ce garçon, tout comme son père et le père de son père. »_

_Vador se raidit et le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

_« Je me moque éperdument de votre opinion. Tout est fini de toute manière. J’ai échoué et j’ai perdu Rey. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas pour accomplir votre stupide mission. Je ne laisserai plus personne décider à ma place. Je préfère encore crever. »_

_Yoda frappa le sol de sa canne, envoyant des gerbes de cristal autour de lui._

_« Assez ! Ecouter tu dois. Modifier les choses, possible est. Sauver la jeune Rey aussi. »_

_Un éclat de rire incrédule échappa à Kylo Ren._

_« Je croyais que vous vouliez tous que je la tue à cause du rôle qu’elle est destinée à jouer ! Il faudrait savoir…_

_— Un nouvel espoir porte Rey. Plusieurs voies possibles… Changeant est l’avenir, modifié il peut être… si tu agis, » répondit simplement Yoda._

_Vador siffla dans son casque avant d’haleter._

_« Laissez donc le passer, Maitre Yoda. C’est un lâche. Comme je l’avais pressenti sur Mustafar, il n’est pas prêt, ni suffisamment fort. J’ai honte de le compter dans ma lignée. »_

_Ces mots se fichèrent droit dans le cœur de Kylo Ren et le jeune homme sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l’envahir._

_« C’est moi qui devrais avoir honte de faire partie dans votre descendance ! Vous avez blessé votre femme puis vous l’avez laissée pour morte. Si vous l’aviez aimée autant que vous le prétendiez, vous auriez fait l’impossible pour la sauver. Si vous aviez agi ainsi, jamais Luke et Leia n’auraient été séparés à leur naissance. Au lieu de ça, vous avez préféré la laisser agoniser sur le sol pour vous en prendre à Ben Kenobi. Et vous avez perdu. Parce que VOUS étiez faible. Je ne suis pas comme vous, hurla-t-il. Je refuse de l’être ! Je ne trahirais jamais Rey !»_

_La respiration de Vador marqua un temps d’arrêt et Maitre Yoda ébaucha un début de sourire._

_« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour repartir là-bas ? Qu’il soit trop tard pour sauver ta petite Rey ? Tu as bon gout, s’il n’y avait pas eu ta mère et si j’avais eu quelques années de moins… »_

_Les yeux écarquillés, Ben fixa l’homme qui venait de parler, oubliant Yoda et Vador._

_« Père ? Je veux dire…_

_— Tu as dit exactement ce que tu voulais dire, fiston. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que parce que mon sang ne coule pas dans tes veines, tu n’es pas mon fils ? Tu crois qu’être père se résume à ça ? Eh bien, tu te trompes ! Je t’ai torché le cul, j’ai vu tes premiers pas et… d’accord, j’ai loupé tes premiers mots, j’avais un marché important avec les Jawas, bref… s’interrompit Han. Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour prouver à ces deux idiots ce que tu vaux ?_

_— Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je ne suis pas sûr d’en avoir le courage, murmura Ren, comme hypnotisé par la vision de Han Solo. Il y a tellement de douleur là-bas…_

_— Conneries ! balaya Han Solo d’un geste de la main. La fille, tu la veux ou pas ?_

_— Bien sûr que oui ! C’est la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux », lâcha le jeune homme._

_Une ombre passa sur le visage de Han Solo mais il se reprit et lui adressa un sourire filou._

_« Dans ce cas, cours la reprendre à Palpatine._

_— Je ne sais pas si je suis suffisamment fort pour ça, avoua Kylo Ren, des larmes dans les yeux. Vador a dit que je ne l’étais pas…_

_— Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pensent les autres ? l’interrogea Han. Tu n’en as jamais fait qu’à ta tête. »_

_La vision de Han s’effaça sur ces mots et Kylo Ren tendit la main pour le retenir._

_« Si tu ne retournes pas là-bas, jamais tu ne sauras si Vador avait raison à ton sujet, souffla Yoda. Fais-le ou ne le fais pas, il n’y a pas d’essai. »_

_Kylo Ren se raidit et se tourna vers la voie pavée de rouge, celle de la douleur, hésitant._

_« La fille t’attend au bout, murmura Vador. Du moins si tu es assez courageux pour la rejoindre, mais, après ce que j’ai vu de toi, j’en doute. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas me ressembler mais, toi aussi, tu l’abandonnes à son sort en renonçant à te battre pour elle. Tant pis, Luke sera sans doute forcé de la tuer. »_

_Le visage de Kylo Ren se figea. La colère grondait en lui, menaçant de tout submerger. La pensée de Skywalker posant ses mains sur Rey, que ce soit pour la tuer ou autre chose, le rendait fou. Tournant le dos à Vador et à Yoda, les dents serrées, il entreprit de remonter la voie qu’il avait précédemment empruntée, la douleur gagnant en intensité à chacun de ses pas. Sa jambe s’affaissait sous lui mais il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il allait arracher Rey à Palpatine et il tuerait tous ceux qui tenteraient de l’en empêcher. Il y arriverait, même s’il devait ramper pour arriver au bout de cette foutue route !_

_Une fois qu’il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Vador se tourna vers Yoda._

_« A qui parlait-il avant de se décider enfin à bouger ? »_

_Le Maitre Jedi haussa les épaules._

_« Difficile à savoir cela est, beaucoup de choses dans son esprit cet enfant dissimule. Un grand destin pour lui dans la Force, je pressens._

_— Encore un Elu ? ironisa Vador. Sans vouloir critiquer, ça n’a pas vraiment bien marché la dernière fois. »_

_La contrariété envahit de nouveau les traits de Yoda._

_« Seul responsable de cet échec, tu n’es pas. Plus à l’écoute, les Jedis auraient dû être avec toi. Moins attachés à ce qui a toujours été et plus ouverts à la nouveauté. Une grave méprise nous avons commise, ne pas la reproduire il faut. »_

_Vador le regarda avec stupéfaction._

_« Vous admettez vous être trompé ?_

_— Infaillible nul n’est. »_

_Vador savoura quelques instants l’aveu de Yoda puis :_

_« Qu’avez-vous vu à son sujet dans la Force ? Qui est-il ?_

_— Troublé l’avenir est… soupira Yoda. Trop de choses nous ignorons encore. Mais, pour chaque chose, son contraire dans la Force existe. Pour un Côté Lumineux, un Côté Obscur. Pour un Eternel Sith …_

_— Un Eternel Jedi, souffla Vador, stupéfait. Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ?_

_— Prématurément révélée fut une certaine prophétie. Des grands désordres cela a engendré. Deux fois la même erreur, je ne commettrai pas. Un long chemin cet enfant a encore à faire avant d’accepter qui il peut devenir. »_

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

****

La douleur était si insupportable que Kylo Ren se redressa d’un coup, s’assommant contre le verre dur de la cuve dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Luke et Leia se précipitèrent vers le bac de bacta tandis que Chewie, incapable de rester loin du fils putatif de Han à présent qu’il l’avait retrouvé, se redressait d’un bond.

« Laissez-moi faire, ordonna Luke. Nous ignorons comment il va réagir maintenant qu’il a repris connaissance. »

Leia recula à regret tandis que Luke déverrouillait le couvercle qui se souleva avec un petit bruit de succion.

Kylo Ren, les yeux fous de douleur, ne les regarda même pas.

« Rey. Où est-elle ? s’écria-t-il tout en se débattant pour sortir de l’endroit exigu où on l’avait enfermé.

— Arrête ! Calme-toi, Ben, » exigea Luke.

Le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers lui et la rage remplaça la douleur dans son regard.

« Vous ! J’aurais dû m’en douter ! »

Avant que Luke ait eu le temps de prévoir le geste du blessé, la cuve explosa et il s’écrasa contre le mur, à l’instar des autres occupants du bunker, projeté par une vague de Répulsion. Chewbacca émit un grognement de protestation tandis que Leia, au sol, peinait à se relever.

Haletant, Kylo Ren fixa le wookie avec incompréhension.

« Tu n’es pas mort ? »

Chewbacca lui rétorqua que non, mais que ça n’allait pas tarder s’il ne se calmait pas un peu.

Le corps douloureux, Luke se redressa et s’approcha de son fils.

« Bien, je suppose que ça signifie que tu te sens mieux… »

Kylo Ren lui adressa un regard brûlant de haine mais, cette fois, Luke devança son geste et bloqua son assaut.

« Oh non, petit. Pas deux fois. »

Leia, à quelques pas d’eux, dévorait des yeux le visage dur de l’homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant à y retrouver des expressions de l’adolescent qu’elle avait envoyé suivre l’enseignement Jedi.

« Tu as bien changé, Ben, » murmura-t-elle.

La main de Kylo Ren retomba et une expression de dégout passa sur son visage.

« Vous aussi, Sénatrice Organa. Les années ne vous ont pas épargnées, ajouta-t-il cruellement.

— Sans doute. J’imagine que je le dois à l’inquiétude et le chagrin permanents dans lesquels j’ai vécu. »

Les épaules de Kylo Ren s’agitèrent et il émit un rire bref.

« Vous n’avez même pas réussi à tenir cinq minutes avant de me faire des reproches. Un record, même pour vous. »

Sous le ton cinglant, Leia décela la blessure profonde qu’il portait en lui et elle baissa la tête.

« Excuse-moi, Ben. Pour ça, et pour le reste. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l’étonnement se lut sur le visage de Kylo Ren puis, il reprit son masque d’indifférence.

« Ben est mort. Je pensais que l’aviez compris, depuis le temps. »

Il ébaucha le geste de se lever et Luke s’interposa.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

— Ca ne vous regarde pas, cracha Kylo Ren avec hargne. Ôtez-vous de mon chemin.

— Tu n’iras pas loin sur une jambe », ironisa Luke.

A ces mots, la douleur s’imposa de nouveau dans l’esprit du jeune homme et il baissa les yeux sur son corps nu. Un faible gémissement, rapidement contenu, lui échappa en découvrant sa jambe gauche à demi reliée à son corps et recouverte de bacta.

« Tu ne la perdras pas, murmura Luke. Du moins, pas si tu nous laisses t’aider. 

— Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? l’interrogea-t-il avec rancœur. Après tout, nous sommes ennemis. Je suis le mal absolu, le Côté Obscur, me voir affaibli devrait vous réjouir. »

Leia étouffa un sanglot, désemparée par l’attitude de son fils. Elle pouvait sentir la hargne s’exhaler par chaque pore de sa peau. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu d’aussi près, il sortait à peine de l’enfance et, en dépit de ce qu’elle savait sur les ravages de l’utilisation des pouvoirs obscurs, rien ne l’avait préparée à se retrouver face à un homme aussi froid et amer.

« Tu crois que je me serais donné la peine de te sauver et de te ramener ici pour te soigner si c’était le cas ? rétorqua Luke.

— Personne ne vous a rien demandé, grogna Kylo Ren.

— De rien ! s’énerva Luke. Tu, tu n’as vraiment pas changé ! Tu es toujours aussi égoïste, aussi ingrat, aussi…

— La ferme ! Je me fous de ce que vous pensez de moi alors gardez ça pour vos petites conversations entre Jedis, le coupa Kylo Ren. Dites-moi où est Rey. »

Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard. Vu l’état de tension dans lequel Ben se trouvait, sa réaction risquait d’être violente quand il apprendrait ce qui était arrivé.

« J’attends ! » ragea Kylo Ren.

Il ébaucha de nouveau un mouvement pour se lever mais la douleur le plaqua contre la cuve éventrée.

« Déjà, ta jambe, décida Leia. Il va te falloir une nouvelle cuve, attendu que tu as complètement détruit celle-ci. Luke ? »

Le Jedi hésita. Bien que grièvement blessé, Ben était suffisamment puissant pour surpasser Leia dans la Force. Il n’avait aucune envie de prendre le risque qu’il lui fasse du mal ou pire…

« S’il te plait, » murmura Leia avant de reposer les yeux sur le visage fermé de leur fils.

Le Jedi céda, non sans un long regard d’avertissement envers Kylo Ren.

« Si tu veux garder ta jambe et le reste, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

— Sinon quoi ? Vous allez tirer votre grand sabre laser de Jedi et essayer de me tuer durant mon sommeil ? » ironisa le jeune homme.

Agacé, Luke fit signe au wookie de garder un œil sur Leia mais sa sœur ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Chewie, va avec Luke. Il aura besoin d’aide pour rapporter le matériel. »

Luke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il croisa le regard suppliant de Leia et renonça. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, celui où elle pourrait enfin parler avec leur fils seul à seule… Il n’avait pas le droit de l’en priver, même pour la protéger.

****

**_Exegol,_ **

****

A l’instant précis où Kylo Ren reprenait conscience sur Ajan Kloss, Rey prit une grande inspiration et se redressa d’un coup, arrachant les tuyaux auxquels elle était reliée. Elle cligna des yeux, incapable de se rappeler où elle se trouvait, ni même ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait l’impression d’avoir été rouée de coups. Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle et fronça les sourcils. Qu’était cet endroit ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de matériel médical ? Avait-elle été agressée ? Comment s’appelait-elle ? se demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Rey ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? » l’interrogea avec prudence un homme roux.

Les idées de la jeune femme s’éclaircirent un peu. Rey. Oui, elle se souvenait à présent : son prénom était Rey. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son visiteur et l’observa de longues minutes. Peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. Elle connaissait cet homme, c’était le Général Hux, ils œuvraient main dans la main au rétablissement de l’Empire.

« Oui, je crois… Que m’est-il arrivé, Armitage ? »

Le roux marqua un temps de surprise devant la familiarité nouvelle avec laquelle elle s’adressait à lui, puis demanda prudemment :

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »

Rey fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Non, j’ai l’impression que, que tout est brouillé dans mon esprit. »

Son angoisse était palpable et Hux, un peu mal à l’aise, lui servit le mensonge soigneusement préparé par Palpatine :

« Nous avons été trahis par Kylo Ren. Des Jedis ont pénétré dans la Citadelle. Ils ont tenté de vous éliminer ainsi que l’Empereur. Vous avez été blessée en essayant de le protéger. »

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Kylo Ren… Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose mais impossible de se souvenir. Repoussant cela à plus tard, elle se pencha vers Hux.

« Comment va l’Empereur ? l’interrogea-t-elle avec anxiété.

— Il est sauf, grâce à vous, déclara Hux, intérieurement médusé par le changement survenu chez la jeune femme. Vous rappelez vous de qui est-il pour vous ? ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter.

— Mon Maitre en toute chose et le seul membre de ma famille qui ne m’ait jamais abandonnée », répondit immédiatement Rey.

Elle avait la tête lourde et le sentiment que quelque chose clochait mais une fois de plus la pensée s’évanouit après qu’elle l’ait seulement formulée.

« Reposez-vous, chuchota Hux, percevant sa fatigue. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. »

Confiante, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et le Général la contempla pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à sortir de la pièce où elle avait été conduite.

Une fois à l’extérieur, Hux faillit se heurter au Général Pryde et marmonna des excuses. L’homme le fixa avec attention.

« Il semblerait qu’elle soit enfin réveillée. Alors, qu’en pensez-vous ?

— Elle est méconnaissable, transformée, murmura Hux, vaguement nauséeux.

— Evidemment, l’Empereur sait ce qu’il fait ! Allons venez, nous sommes convoqués dans l’amphithéâtre. »

Avec une certaine raideur, Hux lui emboita le pas. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à chasser le malaise que sa conversation avec Rey avait fait naître en lui.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Holdo et Kaydel aperçurent le Jedi et le wookie au même instant. Perturbée par la souffrance et la colère qu’elle percevait dans la Force, la padawan courut à la rencontre de son mentor et amant.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Luke ?

— Où est la Générale ? Et pour qui continuez-vous à piller nos réserves médicales ? Et ne me dites pas que c’est pour Chewie, je sais pertinemment que ce n’est pas le cas. Et de toute manière, il suffit de le regarder pour voir qu’il est en pleine forme », déclara Holdo, sur les nerfs en raison du manque de sommeil, tout en désignant le wookie.

Le Jedi grinça des dents. Il avait espéré que l’excuse d’une prétendue blessure de Chewie suffirait à justifier les larcins commis de nuit mais il avait sous-estimé l’intelligence d’Holdo. Il se tourna vers l’Amirale et :

« Le matériel est destiné à Chewie et tout est normal. Il n’y a aucun étranger sur Ajan Kloss.

— Non mais vous plaisantez ! Vous n’osez quand même pas », commença Holdo.

Une pellicule de sueur se forma sur le front du Jedi et il poussa un peu plus.

« Le matériel est destiné à Chewie et tout est normal. Il n’y a aucun étranger sur Ajan Kloss, déclara-t-il d’un ton ferme.

— Le matériel est destiné à Chewie et tout est normal. Il n’y a aucun étranger sur Ajan Kloss, répéta Holdo.

— A présent, vous allez déclencher un exercice d’évacuation de la base.

— Je vais déclencher un exercice d’évacuation de la base, » annonça l’Amirale avant de s’éloigner.

Kaydel fixa Luke avec stupeur et une pointe de désapprobation.

« Depuis quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs Jedis contre les nôtres ?

— Depuis que cela s’avère nécessaire, rétorqua Luke. J’ai besoin d’une nouvelle cuve à bacta, la précédente a été malencontreusement endommagée et il était plus simple de persuader Holdo d’éloigner les autres plutôt que de ruser avec les droïdes sans oublier tous ceux qui se trouveraient dans les parages. »

Il avait répondu sans s’arrêter, profitant de l’alarme que l’Amirale venait de déclencher pour se diriger vers la zone de soins.

« Luke, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! Et je ne suis pas la seule. Certains se posent de plus en plus de questions ! »

Le Jedi s’immobilisa.

« Qui ? Et que leur as-tu dit ?

— Poe, Finn, Holdo, Lando, pour commencer ! Et je ne leur ai rien dit puisque je ne sais rien ! Mais, ils ont compris que Chewie et toi aviez ramené quelqu’un. Quelqu’un de gravement blessé mais aussi de très en colère, si j’en crois ce que je ressens dans la Force. Luke, explique-moi ! Qui est-ce ?»

Il inspira longuement.

« Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas le temps. L’alarme ne va pas les maintenir à l’écart plus de dix minutes

— Tu n’en as même pas cinq à m’accorder ? rétorqua Kaydel, anéantie. Ou est-ce une nouvelle excuse pour éviter de me répondre ? Je croyais que nous vivions quelque chose ensemble mais, visiblement, je me suis trompée.

Sa tristesse était si flagrante que Luke se retourna.

« Non. Tu comptes à mes yeux, énormément, surtout ne doute jamais de ça. La vérité, c’est que je, j’ai retrouvé un de mes anciens apprentis. Il est blessé et il a besoin de mon aide. Seulement, il est instable et je ne veux pas t’embarquer là-dedans. Tout comme je préfère que cela reste secret pour l’instant.

— Un ancien padawan ? Je croyais que Kylo Ren les avait tous massacrés !

— Pas celui-ci », murmura Luke en évitant son regard.

Il désigna à Chewie une petite cuve permettant de n’immerger que le bas du corps et de se tenir assis, conscient que Ben ne supporterait pas d’être enfermé entièrement dans un nouveau bain de bacta.

« Fais-moi confiance, Kaydel, s’il te plait, » la supplia-t-il presque.

La jeune femme plongea dans son regard bleuté. Luke avait changé, elle le sentait. Il y avait une nouvelle détermination en lui, comme s’il venait de retrouver un but après ses années d’errances. Elle en était heureuse pour lui, mais elle pressentait également que cela risquait de le détourner de la Lumière. Elle frissonna intérieurement à cette idée saugrenue.

« Je te fais confiance, simplement… Ne me tiens pas à l’écart trop longtemps, d’accord ? »

Il le lui promit, scellant son engagement d’un baiser rapide, accompagné d’une tendre caresse avant de repartir avec Chewie et la cuve de bacta.

**_Exegol,_ **

Lorsque Rey reprit de nouveau connaissance, plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées. La jeune femme grimaça. Durant son sommeil, elle avait fait d’atroces cauchemars, des visions où Kylo Ren, ce monstre au casque noir zébré de rouge sortait brusquement un sabre laser vert et le brandissait au-dessus de son Maitre, une lueur fanatique dans le regard. Une bouffée de rage monta en elle à la pensée de la trahison de Kylo Ren. L’Empereur l’avait accueilli comme un fils, il lui avait tout donné, tout appris et, en guise de remerciement, Ren avait tenté de le tuer. Pire, il s’était rallié à leurs ennemis de toujours : les Jedis et la Résistance.

Elle grimaça en voyant son corps bardé de tuyaux et jeta un œil sur l’écran des constantes auquel elle était reliée. Son souffle se bloqua en découvrant trois lignes enregistrant les battements cardiaques. La première était sans aucun doute la sienne, mais… à qui appartenaient les deux autres ?

« Seigneur Palpatine, vous voilà réveillée ! »

Rey regarda la femme à l’armure de chrome qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Qui était-ce ? Elle puisa dans sa mémoire et, à son grand soulagement, un nom lui revint :

« Capitaine Phasma ? Je, je suis désolée, j’ai, mes souvenirs… commença Rey avant de se taire, prise d’une violente nausée.

— Après le choc que vous avez subi, c’est naturel, la rassura Phasma. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le droïde médical nous a affirmé que votre mémoire allait revenir peu à peu. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

— Kylo Ren, lâcha Rey avec haine. Il nous a trahis, il a essayé de tuer l’Empereur… Je me suis interposée, je crois, et…

— C’est ainsi que vous avez réussi à sauver notre Leader, compléta Phasma. Sans votre intervention, nul doute qu’il aurait succombé à cette attaque d’une rare lâcheté. »

Rey se rengorgea, flattée. Puis, son regard tomba de nouveau sur le moniteur et elle demanda :

« A qui appartiennent les battements de cœur enregistrés ? »

Phasma se crispa. Elle pensait que la jeune femme serait encore un peu groggy après le lavage d’esprit auquel l’Empereur l’avait soumise, mais visiblement, elle guérissait vite.

« Vous êtes enceinte, lui annonça-t-elle d’une voix rude. Les deux autres battements sont ceux des enfants que vous attendez. »

La rage et la stupeur envahirent à part égales l’esprit de Rey et elle balbutia :

« Enceinte, impossible, je n’ai jamais… »

Alors qu’elle prononçait ces mots, le présent s’effaça et elle bascula dans une vision.

()()

_Elle était sur un Destroyer. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur… Du sang obstruait sa vue et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c’était le sien. Elle sentit le trône de Snoke dans son dos et tenta de se relever. Mais c’était impossible. Quelque chose, non quelqu’un, la maintenait sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut le visage masqué de Ren. Il contenait ses bras d’une main tout en défaisant son ceinturon de l’autre. Un gémissement échappa à Rey lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit de la boucle métallique tombant sur le sol. Puis, ce furent ses doigts gantés de noir sur son fut alors qu’il le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. Paniquée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais il l’immobilisa à l’aide de la Force et son cri mourut dans sa gorge._

_« Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce sera rapide, » gronda-t-il avant de s’abattre sur elle et de se forcer entre ses cuisses._

_La douleur était insoutenable et des larmes de douleur et d’impuissance roulèrent sur les joues de Rey. Indifférent à sa détresse, Ren la besogna pendant plusieurs minutes, déchirant la chair tendre de son intimité à grands coups de boutoir avant de se lâcher en elle avec un râle de satisfaction. Puis, il la libéra et remonta son fut._

_« Tu vas oublier ce qui vient d’arriver », souffla-t-il, utilisant la Force pour s’insinuer dans son esprit._

_Elle tenta de résister, révoltée par la manière dont il venait d’abuser d’elle mais il imposa puissamment sa volonté dans ses pensées._

_Le Général Hux pénétra dans la salle et son visage se marbra d’inquiétude en la voyant au sol._

_« Tout va bien ?_

_— Oui, Général Hux. Simplement un entrainement un peu trop intense », affirma Kylo Ren._

_Le roux fixa Rey._

_« Souhaitez-vous que j’envoie des troopers pour vous aider à remettre de l’ordre ici ? »_

_Sous l’effet de la puissante persuasion de Ren avait utilisée sur elle, Rey déclina._

()()

Revenant au présent, la jeune femme haleta d’horreur et de rage mêlées.

« Ren… C’est lui qui m’a fait ça ! Il m’a violée et puis, il m’a contrainte à oublier ce qu’il avait fait. Le Général Hux a tenté de m’aider mais, il était trop tard… »

Les yeux fous, Rey fixa le moniteur.

« Je veux qu’on ôte ces choses de moi. Tout de suite ! » exigea-t-elle.

Phasma recula. Le visage de la jeune femme était transformé par la haine et la Capitaine se réjouit que sa propre expression soit dissimulée par son casque.

« Seigneur Palpatine, ce que vous demandez est impos »

La Capitaine porta les mains à sa gorge alors qu’elle se resserrait sous l’effet d’une pression insoutenable. Assise dans son lit, Rey la fixa, le regard mauvais.

« Je vous déconseille fortement de terminer votre phrase. Vous allez faire ce que je vous ordonne sans discuter. »

L’étreinte autour de la gorge de Phasma se desserra et elle recula, à bout de souffle. Rey la toisa d’un air méprisant.

« Vous êtes faible et inutile. Envoyez-moi le Général Hux. Lui saura quoi faire. »

Phasma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit à la hâte de la pièce. Si les crises de rage de Ren étaient effrayantes, la froideur cruelle de Rey l’était encore plus.

Pryde s’approcha d’elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Elle réclame Hux, souffla Phasma. Et elle exige qu’on la débarrasse de SC- 142 bis et ter. »

Le visage de Pryde s’emplit de consternation.

« Voilà une chose qui n’était pas prévue.

— Elle est persuadée que Ren l’a violée et que Hux est le seul à avoir tenté de l’aider, ragea Phasma.

— Envoyez lui Hux, si elle le tue dans une crise de colère, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. De mon côté, j’informe l’Empereur de la situation. »

()()

Rey se redressa à l’entrée de Hux et le salua d’un sourire dépourvu de chaleur.

« Cette incapable de Phasma est donc finalement bonne à quelque chose, puisque vous voilà, commenta-t-elle. Je veux que vous me rameniez immédiatement un droïde médical afin qu’il me débarrasse de ces parasites, » déclara-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

Le Général ne put contenir son trouble devant cette exigence. La jeune femme qu’il avait connue n’aurait jamais voulu une chose pareille. Il s’était souvent moqué du cœur tendre de Rey, la ridiculisant lors de ses communications avec la Base Arrière.

« Seigneur Dejakku, commença-t-il sa langue fourchant sous le coup de l’émotion avant de se reprendre, je veux dire : Seigneur Palpatine, il me semble que cela est un peu prématuré et… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu pour Rey. Un pli perplexe barrant son front, la jeune femme réfléchit : _Seigneur Dejakku…_ Ces mots lui étaient familiers mais … ce n’était pas elle. Non, elle était Rey Palpatine, héritière putative de son Empereur et Maitre.

L’espace d’un instant, elle entendit un murmure semblable au bruit des vagues lui souffler : _Reydejakku, c’est le code d’accès_. Un sentiment de plénitude la submergea puis il s’effaça et elle se retrouva face à Hux.

« Seigneur Palpatine ? » lui demandait-il, anxieux.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la sensation persistante que quelque chose lui échappait et reprit :

« Je veux qu’on enlève ça de mes entrailles, je sais que vous, vous comprenez ce que je ressens. Après tout, vous aviez pressenti que quelque chose n’allait pas, que Ren m’avait violé, mais ce bâtard s’était déjà insinué dans mon esprit et je n’ai pas pu vous dire ce qui m’était arrivé. Mais, à présent, je me souviens… Vous aviez essayé de m’aider alors… Faites-le maintenant. »

Hux se troubla : à quoi faisait-elle donc allusion ?

« Quand je pense qu’il vous a dit que c’était un simple entrainement un peu intense, pesta Rey. Pourtant, vous aviez des doutes, je m’en souviens … Vous aviez vu clair dans son jeu depuis le début. »

Le Général manqua de laisser échapper une exclamation stupéfaite en comprenant de quoi elle parlait. Comment était-ce possible de distordre à ce point un souvenir ? Il avait beau être un fidèle de l’Empereur, l’idée lui donnait la chair de poule.

L’entrée de Pryde le dispensa de trouver une réponse.

« Seigneur Palpatine, notre Empereur souhaite que vous veniez le rejoindre dans l’amphithéâtre. Immédiatement. Il m’a chargé de vous accompagner. »

Rey se leva et arracha les appareils médicaux.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Le Général Hux s’en chargera. »

Le visage de Pryde se contracta et il adressa un regard rempli de haine au roux.

« Très bien, comme vous voudrez », s’inclina-t-il toutefois, l’exemple de Phasma lui ayant permis de se représenter ce que pouvait faire le réceptacle lorsqu’il était contrarié.

()()

Une sensation de malaise envahir Rey alors qu’elle pénétrait dans l’amphithéâtre et la jeune femme mit ça sur le compte de sa grossesse et des souvenirs de la trahison de Ren.

Elle s’approcha du Trône des Siths et s’agenouilla devant son Maitre attendant, tête basse, de recevoir ses ordres.

« Ma jeune apprentie et digne héritière, commença Palpatine, arrachant un frisson de plaisir à la jeune femme à se voir ainsi gratifiée. Je suis heureux de te voir sur pied et remplie de haine à l’égard de Kylo Ren. Tu m’as bien servie et tu as démontré récemment que j’avais eu raison de t’accorder ma confiance. Cependant, en ma qualité de Maitre et dans le but de servir l’Eternel Sith, il me faut exiger de toi un nouvel effort. Je veux que tu mènes cette grossesse indésirable à terme. »

Le visage de Rey se remplit de confusion et elle serra les poings. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l’envie de se rebeller et de tuer l’Empereur se fit sentir en elle mais elle disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue.

« Maitre, je ne comprends pas, osa-t-elle objecter. Pourquoi ? »

Palpatine se pencha vers elle, son corps pourtant neuf exhalant déjà des relents de putréfaction.

« Les choses que tu portes sont dotées du plus important taux de midi-chloriens jamais observé de mémoire de Siths. Eduqués dans le respect et la soumission au Côté Obscur, ils seront l’arme qui nous permettra de l’emporter définitivement et de régner à jamais sur le reste de la Galaxie. Une fois qu’ils seront nés, tu me les remettras afin que je les élève dans la tradition de notre culte. Quant à toi, en guise de récompense, tu vas prendre la tête de notre Empire restauré et deviendras l’Impératrice Rey Palpatine. »

Le cœur de Rey bondit de satisfaction en l’entendant. La promesse de détenir autant de pouvoir valait bien quelques mois de sacrifice.

« Je ferais ainsi que vous me le demanderez, Maitre, » accepta-t-elle.

Palpatine émit un ricanement satisfait. Elle était parfaite… SC-142 était sans le moindre doute sa plus magnifique création. Pour l’instant… Il lui tardait de former SC-142 bis et ter.

« Te sens tu prête à prendre dès maintenant tes fonctions et à commander le Dernier Empire ? Je compte sur toi pour traquer la Résistance et ce faible de Ren.

— Oui Maitre. J’ai hâte de trouver ce bâtard. Je l’affronterais de nouveau et cette fois, je le tuerai !

— Il sera inutile de t’exposer de la sorte, mon arme secrètement élaborée sur Castilon sera bientôt terminée. Grâce à elle, nous pourrons réduire en cendres la Résistance, le Jedi Skywalker et Kylo Ren. Occupe-toi simplement de les trouver et de poursuivre notre œuvre de conquête de la Galaxie. Le Général Pryde te secondera dans cette tâche. »

Rey se troubla légèrement.

« Pryde ? Pourquoi pas Hux ? Il m’est fidèle et dévoué », affirma-t-elle sans tenir compte du fait que le roux assistait à leur entrevue.

Palpatine se contracta légèrement devant cette marque d’insoumission imprévue avant de se détendre. Hux connaissait bien le réceptacle, mieux que Pryde, il était donc parfaitement indiqué pour garder un œil sur elle et s’assurer qu’aucune résurgence mnésique ne viendrait troubler ses projets. Certes, la Restructuration Mentale qu’il avait infligée à SC-142 paraissait avoir fonctionné mais il gardait à l’esprit l’image incongrue de l’océan qui s’était interposée sur sa route lorsqu’il s’était insinué en elle.

« Soit, mon apprentie. En tant que nouvelle Impératrice de notre Galaxie et digne représentante de l’Eternel Sith, je t’autorise à choisir celui qui te secondera. »

Rey s’inclina aussi bas qu’elle le pouvait.

« Merci, Maitre….

— Ne me déçois pas, Rey Palpatine, souffla l’Empereur. Il me serait pénible d’avoir à te punir. »

()()

Fou de rage, Pryde rejoignit Phasma et la capitaine se troubla en le découvrant dans cet état.

« L’Empereur a changé d’avis, pesta-t-il. Le réceptacle a requis que Hux conserve sa place à ses côtés et il a accepté ! »

La Capitaine des Stormtroopers se força à garder son calme tandis que son mentor rageait dans ses dents.

« J’ignore comment ce foutu parricide a fait, mais il a réussi son coup. L’Empereur ne se rend pas compte de sa médiocrité : il n’est pas à la hauteur de ce que la tâche exige.

— Notre Chef Suprême finira par s’en apercevoir, déclara Phasma. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour rapporter au Conseil Obscur chaque signe, même infime, de faiblesse de Hux. »

Le vieux Général lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Il savait pouvoir compter sur Phasma. Elle était certes une nouvelle convertie aux valeurs de l’Empire, dans le sens où elle n’était encore qu’une enfant durant cette glorieuse époque, mais il l’avait lui-même recrutée et formée et il la savait plus déterminée qu’aucun d’entre eux à voir l’hégémonie de Palpatine s’installer de nouveau sur la Galaxie. Elle ne laisserait aucune occasion à Hux de mettre en péril leur rêve.

« Si cela s’avérait nécessaire, commença Pryde.

— Je l’éliminerai sans la moindre hésitation », affirma Phasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, un chapitre extrêmement long je sais mais je ne voulais pas couper le parallèle entre Kylo et Rey   
> J’espère que la nouvelle version de Rey vous a plu ^^ j’attends vos retours  
> Je vous souhaite un bon week end de confinement… et je vous dis à Lundi pour la suite


	44. Chapitre 43 : Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon week-end que possible vu les circonstances…  
> Sur ce… Voici donc la suite avec la mise en place de Rey à la tête du Premier Ordre et la poursuite de la convalescence de Kylo Ren. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey éprouva une sensation étrange alors qu’elle posait le pied sur le Destroyer. Instinctivement, elle porta son regard vers le pont qui surplombait le hangar et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle y chercha quelqu’un… Des yeux noirs et…

La sensation disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue et elle se tourna vers Hux.

« Vous allez me faire un rapport complet sur ce que nous savons de la Résistance. Nous devons absolument les retrouver. Et j’aimerais en apprendre plus sur l’arme que nous construisons sur Castilon. »

Une moue navrée ponctua brièvement ses propos et elle pesta entre ses dents.

« Je conçois la perte de temps que tout cela représente pour vous, Général, mais il semblerait que la lâche agression de Ren ait endommagé ma mémoire. »

Sans attendre la réponse du roux, Rey se dirigea vers les appartements précédemment occupés par Kylo Ren. Elle s’immobilisa devant la porte et tapa le code d’une main assurée sous le regard stupéfait de Hux à qui elle avait pourtant affirmé quelques semaines plus tôt ne pas le connaitre.

« Je veux que cet endroit soit entièrement nettoyé et désinfecté, déclara-t-elle, j’exige que toute trace de cette vermine de Ren soit éliminée. Et vite. Je compte m’installer ici », ajouta-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la large baie qui donnait sur la Galaxie.

Phasma, derrière Hux fronça les sourcils sous mon casque tandis que le roux s’approchait de la jeune femme.

« Je m’en occupe, Seigneur Palpatine. Autre chose ? »

Distraite par la vue, la jeune femme secoua la tête. Il semblait entendre comme un écho, deux voix qui parlaient, la sienne et celle de…

Agacée par cette faiblesse qui était sans aucun doute une autre séquelle de l’attaque vicieuse de Ren, Rey se dirigea vers l’holopad de l’ancien occupant des lieux. Cette fois encore, ses doigts composèrent rapidement le mot de passe et elle ne put retenir un ricanement alors qu’elle accédait au compte personnel de Ren.

« Quel imbécile ! Faites transférer ces crédits sur le compte du Premier Ordre et changez tous les codes d’accès. »

Hux frissonna alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le casque qui trônait sur un piédestal.

« Commencez par me débarrasser de ça ! Je n’en peux plus de voir cette chose immonde », lâcha-t-elle d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion.

Surpris, Hux la dévisagea mais Rey se reprit rapidement. Une fois de plus, elle avait eu l’impression qu’une idée tentait de s’imposer dans son esprit mais un aiguillon de Répulsion l’avait chassée. Elle détourna les yeux de la relique avant de la fixer à nouveau, perplexe. Elle avait détesté cette chose, elle l’avait même parfois jalousée… Mais…

« Vous êtes encore là ? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir donné plusieurs ordres ! » aboya-t-elle à l’intention du Général et de Phasma.

()()

Un pli concentré sur le front, Rey termina l’examen des plans que Hux lui projetait dans la vaste salle des opérations.

« Et donc, cette fois, vous êtes certain qu’il n’y a aucun moyen de détruire cette nouvelle arme suprême ? Pas de conduits d’aérations mal protégés ? Ou de faille dans l’oscillateur thermique ? ironisa-t-elle.

— Nous avons revus la conception afin de faire de Starkiller II une véritable forteresse. Bien entendu, le risque zéro n’existe pas, mais il semble impossible que… »

Un soupir las échappa à la jeune femme et elle passa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l’Empereur s’entête à reconstruire sans cesse la même arme… Cela n’a jamais fonctionné et nous a couté plus de crédits que cela ne nous en a rapporté. L’intérêt dissuasif est certes non négligeable, mais en ce qui concerne l’extermination de Kylo Ren et de la Résistance, je préfère m’en charger à l’ancienne. En personne. Une fois que je l’aurais coupé en deux à l’aide de mon sabre laser et que j’aurais fait de la charpie de son corps de bâtard, là, je serais certaine de sa mort. Ensuite, plus personne ne se dressera sur notre chemin et nous pourrons enfin nous dévoiler en proclamant l’avènement du Dernier Empire. Il me tarde de pouvoir montrer à la Galaxie qui je suis réellement : leur Impératrice, » savoura la jeune femme, ses yeux luisant d’un éclat d’ambre.

Mal à l’aise devant la jubilation évidente que l’évocation de la mort de Ren provoquait à la jeune femme, le Général Hux garda le silence. Il haïssait l’ancien leader autant qu’elle, mais le plaisir qu’elle prenait à imaginer de nouvelles tortures pour en venir à bout le troublait.

« Seigneur Palpatine, Général Hux, les interrompit une voix. L’équipe de nettoyage rencontre un problème dans les appartements du Supr, du traitre. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvient pas à pénétrer dans la chambre, aucun code ne semble réussir à ouvrir cette porte. »

Rey lâcha un chapelet de jurons vraisemblablement appris sur Jakku avant de se diriger d’un pas aussi martial que furieux vers ses futurs appartements. Une fois arrivée, elle pénétra à l’intérieur et, sans le moindre avertissement, déchaina une salve d’Eclairs de Force sur l’holocode rétif, blessant au passage les droïdes et les troopers qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« Voilà, vous pouvez entrer, annonça-t-elle. Nettoyez-moi tout ça sans perdre de temps ! »

Alors qu’elle sortait sans se retourner, son regard tomba sur le casque de Vador, posé à même le sol.

« Pardon Suprême Leader, je l’enlève tout de suite », s’empressa un trooper, visiblement terrifié par leur nouvelle cheffe.

_C’est tout ce qui reste de mon grand-père._

Les mots fusèrent dans l’esprit de Rey et elle se troubla. Cette chose calcinée avait eu de l’importance pour… Une fois de plus, elle posa la main sur son ventre sans s’en rendre compte.

« Non, contentez-vous de le ranger quelque part…Dans ce placard, par exemple, » décida-t-elle sous l’effet d’une étrange impulsion.

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

Restée seule avec son fils, Leia chercha pendant de longues minutes quelque chose à dire à cet inconnu qui, buté, fixait le mur sans lui accorder un regard, les muscles de son visage tressautant de temps à autres sous l’effet de la douleur. Le corps de Ben n’était que tension et elle pouvait sentir ses efforts pour retenir ses gémissements.

« Il n’y a pas de honte à exprimer sa douleur, déclara-t-elle finalement d’une voix douce. N’importe qui dans ta situation hurlerait de souffrance.

— J’ignorai que vous étiez devenue une experte en membres sectionnés, marmonna Kylo Ren. Dans mon souvenir, la politique était le seul sujet que vous maitrisiez. Enfin, pas si bien que ça, si j’en crois le bouge dans lequel vous vivez.

— Parce que tu as mieux comme base de repli ? » rétorqua Leia, agacée par son attitude.

Pour la première fois, il se tourna la tête dans sa direction et la regarda franchement.

« Oui. J’ai nettement mieux. Une base ultrasecrète, introuvable et parfaitement équipée. Rien à voir avec cet endroit, ne put-il s’empêcher de se vanter.

— Et dont tes anciens amis du Premier Ordre se sont déjà sans le moindre doute emparée », soupira sa mère.

Le jeune homme se crispa et il secoua la tête d’un air agacé.

« Bien sûr, comme toujours, vous me prenez pour un idiot, un faible. Qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? Les grands dignitaires du Premier Ordre ignorent absolument tout de l’existence de cet endroit, même Rey n’est pas au courant. »

Leia réprima un soupir, elle avait espéré qu’ils auraient un autre genre de conversation mais, au moins, le sujet semblait l’intéresser.

« Et où se trouve cette splendeur ? » ironisa-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Kylo Ren ne répondit pas et reprit la surveillance du mur qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Ben, soupira Leia. Ma question n’était pas un piège… J’essaie juste de comprendre quel genre d’homme tu es devenu. Je connaissais l’enfant mais, celui que tu es mainte…

— Vous connaissiez l’enfant ? la coupa le jeune homme avec hargne. Comment cela serait-il possible ? Vous n’étiez jamais là. Toujours occupée entre le Sénat et les réunions politiques. Un mot de temps à autres et des droïdes comme seule compagnie, jusqu’à ce que vous réussissiez enfin à vous débarrasser de moi en m’expédiant au Temple Jedi de Skywalker ! »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Leia.

« Je, commença-t-elle, mais, une fois de plus il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

— Vous étiez tellement importante pour moi, murmura-t-il. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était une miette de votre attention. Je chérissais les rares instants où vous vous forciez à être avec moi. C’est pour ça que je vous coiffais si souvent, parce que c’était le seul moment que je pouvais passer avec vous. Même si, la plupart du temps, vous étiez absorbée par un rapport quelconque pendant que je tressais vos cheveux. Je changeais votre coiffure chaque jour, dans l’espoir qu’une fois, une seule, vous remarquiez la différence. Mais, évidemment, ça n’est jamais arrivé. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Leia alors qu’il poursuivait, le regard toujours fixé sur le mur.

« Han Solo aussi était toujours absent mais, au moins, les rares fois où il revenait, il se forçait à passer un peu de temps avec moi. »

Son visage se crispa brièvement et Leia en profita :

« Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais aussi seul… Je n’ai jamais su que tu souffrais. Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ?

— Parce qu’en plus, c’est ma faute ? ragea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. C’était à vous de veiller sur moi, pas l’inverse ! Moi, la seule chose que je voyais c’était que j’étais trop faible, trop bête et trop pathétique pour mériter votre attention. Les seules choses qui vous intéressaient c’était la politique et l’Académie Jedi de Skywalker ! J’étais trop jeune pour la politique, mais la Force, ça, je connaissais. Alors, je me suis entrainé tout seul, encore et encore, pour développer ma maitrise, pour être à la hauteur de ceux qui m’avaient précédé. Je me disais, que si j’acquerrai de la puissance dans la Force, vous me verriez enfin. Et finalement, c’est arrivé… Vous m’avez regardé utiliser la Force, et pour une fois, la première de ma vie, vous étiez réellement attentive. Un instant, j’ai même cru que vous étiez enfin fière de moi. J’avais attendu ce moment pendant des années. J’étais prêt à tout vous dire, à vous expliquer comment celui que je prenais à l’époque pour Vador m’avait aidé et guidé dans mon apprentissage. Mais, vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment j’avais pu acquérir mes connaissances, vous ne vous êtes même pas posé la question, trop heureuse d’avoir enfin un prétexte pour vous débarrasser de moi. »

Chaque reproche était comme une flèche dans le cœur malmené de sa mère mais Kylo Ren n’en tint pas compte. Se détournant de nouveau pour fixer le mur, il poursuivit :

« Quand la voix, ma seule compagnie depuis toujours, m’a révélé la vérité sur ma naissance, sur l’identité de mon père, déglutit-il avec difficulté, j’ai cru tenir l’explication de votre distance. Skywalker vous avait forcément violée en utilisant l’un de ses tours de Jedi. Tout s’éclairait d’un coup : votre réticence envers moi, les voyages de Han, la froideur de Skywalker, ses raisons pour tenter de m’éliminer durant mon sommeil. Et je vous ai plainte… Tellement. J’en étais malade de savoir ce qu’il avait osé vous faire. Je vous étais même reconnaissant de m’avoir gardé à vos côtés aussi longtemps en dépit de l’horrible souvenir que ma présence devait réveiller en vous. Mais… Rien de tout cela n’était vrai. Ma vue ne vous rappelait pas un traumatisme que vous aviez subi, elle vous rappelait juste votre honte. »

Des sanglots retenus l’étouffant, Leia tenta :

« Pardon Ben, je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais, je

— Inutile de vous donner tout ce mal. Cela n’a plus la moindre importance à mes yeux désormais, déclara-t-il d’une voix dépourvue d’émotion. Je répondais juste à vos interrogations : vous désiriez comprendre l’homme que je suis devenu. Maintenant, vous savez. Ben Solo est mort, il y a très longtemps, et il ne reviendra pas. Celui que vous avez devant vous se nomme Kylo Ren et vous ne représentez absolument rien à ses yeux. Cela vous dispense de la corvée de faire mine de vous soucier de moi pour sauver les apparences. »

Un cri de détresse échappa à la Générale.

« Mais, je me soucie de toi ! Je l’ai toujours fait ! Tu n’imagines pas le nombre d’heures que j’ai passé à me ronger les sangs à ton sujet, les nuits sans sommeil, les…

— Faux. C’est l’usage que je fais de la Force qui vous inquiète et non moi. Jamais vous ne vous êtes interrogée sur les raisons qui m’ont poussé vers le Côté Obscur. Pas plus que vous n’avez essayé de connaitre mon objectif en rejoignant le Premier Ordre et en devenant l’apprenti de Snoke. Vous ne savez rien de moi, de mes croyances, de mes idéaux, des valeurs que je défends ou du monde auquel j’aspire. Vous n’avez jamais cherché à les découvrir.

— Alors, explique-moi !

— Trop tard, répondit-il de la même voix glaciale. En ce qui me concerne, vous n’êtes rien de plus que le souvenir désagréable d’un mort. La seule raison qui me pousse à vous parler est la situation pathétique dans laquelle je me trouve. Une fois que je serais suffisamment remis pour me déplacer seul, je quitterai cette base minable et j’irais chercher Rey. Et, vous pouvez me croire, en ce qui me concerne, ce moment n’arrivera jamais assez vite. »

Incapable de répondre tant elle pleurait, Leia cacha son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Kylo Ren se tourna vers elle et pendant une fraction de seconde, ses traits exprimèrent le remords puis, la porte s’ouvrit, livrant le passage à Luke et Chewbacca et il reprit son masque indifférent.

Le cœur de Luke flancha à la vue de la détresse de sa sœur. Leia, la forte Leia, le roc qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre de ses émotions, pleurait à chaudes larmes. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait aussi fragile et il se précipita vers elle, laissant au wookie le soin d’installer le nouveau dispositif médical. Le Jedi referma ses bras autour du corps frêle de Leia et il la serra contre lui, désemparé alors qu’il sentait les battements erratiques de son cœur contre son torse. Chewie observa la scène et adressa un long regard de reproche à Ben. Le jeune homme tressaillit mais ne répondit pas, buté.

« Chewie, aide-le à immerger sa jambe là-dedans pendant que je la ramène à ses appartements, » ordonna Luke.

La Générale secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu as besoin de repos, tout ça, c’est trop pour toi, » chuchota son frère à son oreille.

Elle inspira et se redressa.

« Je ne partirai pas, pas cette fois. 

— Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous ? marmonna Kylo Ren. Je vous l’ai dit : c’est trop tard. »

Une colère irrépressible monta en Luke à la vue du visage maculé de larmes de Leia et il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Mais c’est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Ça fait plus de dix ans que ta mère attend ce moment, qu’elle ne vit que pour l’instant où enfin elle te retrouvera et toi, tu lui brises le cœur ! Que tu n’aies aucun respect, aucune affection pour moi, je peux le comprendre. J’accepte même que tu me haïsses si ça peut t’aider à te sentir mieux. Mais, je refuse que tu la rejettes comme tu le fais !

— Vous n’avez aucun ordre à me donner, marmonna Kylo Ren d’un air buté. Je ne suis plus votre padawan », cracha-t-il avec colère.

Luke inspira profondément pour se calmer. Jamais personne ne l’avait à ce point énervé.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Les poings serrés et le visage tendu, Kylo Ren ne quittait plus le mur des yeux, conscient des mains entrelacées de Luke et Leia. Cette vision lui était insupportable. Les voir ainsi, toujours aussi proches, sans la moindre honte après ce qu’ils avaient fait. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Si vous n’avez pas l’intention de me dire enfin ce qui est arrivé à Rey, il est inutile que vous restiez, lâcha-t-il finalement. Obtenir des informations à son sujet est la seule raison qui me rend tolérable votre présence ici. »

Chewbacca lui adressa un nouveau gémissement de reproche et il lui répondit :

« C’est mon apprentie, je me suis engagé à la guider et elle compte sur mon appui. Contrairement à certains, j’ai le sens des responsabilités. Je ne l’abandonnerai pas. 

— Ton apprentie, ricana Luke. Non, mais tu te fiches de nous ? J’étais là, Ben. Sur Exegol. Je t’ai entendu : tu étais prêt à tout endurer pour elle.

— Vous étiez là ? se troubla Kylo Ren. Mais… »

Brusquement il se souvint de l’ordre donné par Vador et s’affola :

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Si vous avez osé la toucher, je vous… »

L’air se chargea d’orage et Luke soupira avec lassitude.

« Arrête ça, tu veux. Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout en dépit de la menace que son existence représente pour la Galaxie. C’est vrai, les Jedi m’ont demandé de la tuer mais je n’ai pas pu.

— Vous n’avez pas pu ? se moqua Kylo Ren. Ce serait bien la première fois que vous refusez de vous servir de votre sabre laser pour accomplir votre grand destin de Jedi… Pourquoi autant de scrupules ? Parce que vous savez qu’elle est plus puissante que vous ne le serez jamais ? Vous avez eu peur de l’affronter, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne m’étonne pas, j’ai toujours su, qu’au fond, vous n’êtes qu’un couard faib

— A cause de toi, le coupa le Jedi. J’ai vu à quel point tu l’aimes. Je ne pouvais te retirer ça, pas après tout ce que je t’ai déjà fait subir.

— Quelle générosité, ironisa faiblement Kylo Ren sans le regarder. Alors, où est-elle ? Enfermée dans une vos geôles elle aussi ? ne put-il s’empêcher d’espérer.

— Tu sais très bien qu’elle n’est pas ici. Je l’ai laissée sur Exegol. »

Une bouffée de colère monta en Kylo Ren.

« Vous l’avez abandonnée, vous voulez dire ? Vous étiez trop lâche pour affronter Sidious, alors quoi ? Vous êtes juste parti ?

— C’est ce qu’elle voulait, se justifia Luke. J’ai failli m’interposer entre l’Empereur et elle mais, je ne pouvais pas à la fois protéger Rey et te sauver. Alors, j’ai choisi. Je t’ai choisi. »

Kylo Ren tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? Vous me haïssez, je représente tout ce que vous combattez depuis toujours. »

Le regard de Luke se posa instinctivement sur la main de Leia qui reposait dans la sienne.

« Bien sûr, vous l’avez fait pour elle, murmura Kylo Ren. Pour qu’elle ait une occasion de me faire ses pathétiques pseudo excuses…

— Oui ! s’agaça Luke. Et aussi, parce que, quoi que tu penses, je t’aime ! Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de te voir mourir. En dépit de toutes les atrocités que tu as commises, de ton Obscurité et de ta haine à mon encontre, tu es mon fils ! »

Tous les occupants de la pièce tressaillirent aux derniers mots de Luke et le visage de Kylo Ren se décomposa brièvement.

« Dommage que vous ne vous en soyez pas souvenu lorsque vous avez tenté de m’assassiner durant mon sommeil…

— J’ai fait une erreur cette nuit-là, je l’admets. Et oui, j’ai été tenté d’en finir avec toi, parce que j’avais peur de ce que tu étais en train de devenir. Mais au moment où tu t’es réveillé, je m’apprêtais à ranger mon laser. Je ne l’aurais pas fait, Ben. Je ne pouvais pas. »

Le jeune homme fixa de nouveau le mur et inspira profondément.

« Peu importe, lâcha-t-il d’un ton monocorde. A présent, tout est perdu. L’Empereur a gagné. Il a transféré son Essence en Rey. C’est pour cette raison que je ne parviens plus à la rejoindre dans la Force. Vous auriez dû me laisser crever là-bas car, si vous attendez de moi que je la tue, je vous le dis tout de suite : c’est non. Même si ce n’est plus vraiment Rey, j’en suis incapable.

— Il n’a pas opéré le Transfert, souffla Luke. Il était sur le point de le faire, elle l’avait accepté pour te sauver, mais… »

Sa voix s’étrangla et il regarda Leia, hésitant à poursuivre.

« Mais quoi ? Il a eu des scrupules, lui aussi ? se moqua Kylo Ren afin de leur dissimuler l’espoir qui se ranimait en lui.

— Non, il a découvert que Rey n’était pas le seul vaisseau qu’il pouvait utiliser et que l’autre serait sans doute encore plus puissant qu’elle ne l’est… Alors, il a reporté ses plans.

— Un autre vaisseau ? interrogea Kylo Ren, brusquement intéressé. Il y a un autre enfant de clone ? Dans ce cas, je dois le trouver avant l’Empereur ! »

Il ébaucha le geste de se lever mais sa blessure se rappela à lui et il poussa un gémissement d’impuissance. Leia et Luke échangèrent un nouveau regard hésitant.

« Que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu l’auras trouvé ? l’interrogea Leia d’une voix blanche.

— M’en emparer et m’en servir pour libérer Rey. Une fois qu’elle sera en sécurité, je le tuerai ou je mourrai en essayant de le faire.

— Oh Ben… gémit Leia. Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que Luke essaie de t’annoncer ? »

Il se retourna vers elle avec hargne.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que j’ai une véritable chance de la sauver ? Je pensais avoir été clair : quoi que je doive faire pour la récupérer, j’y suis prêt. Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser étouffer par des scrupules ridicules. »

Anéantis, Luke et Leia fermèrent les yeux tandis que Chewbacca laissait échapper un long gémissement plaintif. Kylo Ren pesta entre ses dents.

« Qu’est-ce que vous imaginiez ? Que j’allais me contenter de rester les bras croisés alors qu’il me suffit de trouver cette chose avant Palpatine ?

— Bon sang Ben, cesse d’être aussi irréfléchi ! s’exclama Luke. Cette chose, comme tu dis, c’est ton enfant ! Rey est enceinte, c’est à cause de ça que Palpatine a préféré attendre. »

Leia adressa un regard de reproche au Jedi avant de se tourner avec inquiétude vers leur fils. Livide, ce dernier fixait le mur.

« Non. Elle ne peut pas… C’est impossible, comment… 

— Comment ? répéta Leia, stupéfaite par sa réaction. Enfin, Ben, aussi négligente que j’ai pu visiblement être dans ton éducation, je me rappelle parfaitement que Han et moi t’avons expliqué – avec beaucoup trop détails à mon gout – d’où venaient les bébés quand tu avais à peine dix ans ! »

Il ferma les yeux, paniqué alors qu’il se rappelait de Rey lui montrant l’implant qu’elle était allée chercher un peu plus tôt.

_« Satisfait ?_

_— Je le serais quand il sera en place », avait-il grommelé._

_Il la revit poser le dispositif de contraception sur sa table de chevet._

_« Le droïde médical a dit que je devais attendre pour le mettre, je ne pourrais pas le positionner avant la prochaine fois que… »_

_Elle avait rougi, brusquement embarrassée._

_« Que tu saigneras, avait-il complété sans la moindre gêne._

_— C’est ça », avait-elle soufflé, les joues empourprées._

Mais, il le réalisait à présent, ce moment n’était jamais arrivé. La panique déferla en lui alors qu’il se remémorait toutes les fois où, trop impatient, trop pris par le plaisir d’être avec elle, il ne s’était pas retiré. Il avait joui en elle, savourant la sensation de sa douceur qui l’enveloppait et la façon dont elle se cambrait pour mieux l’accueillir. Il s’était montré négligent, terriblement négligent, alors qu’il savait pourtant qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’imposer sa tare à un autre être.

« Ben ? » s’inquiéta Leia devant son absence de réaction.

La voix de sa mère le ramena au présent et il ouvrit les yeux, fixant toujours le mur.

« Sortez, souffla-t-il d’une voix blanche.

— Mais…protesta-t-elle.

— J’ai dit : sortez. Tous ! » gronda-t-il.

Luke posa les yeux sur les mains tremblantes du jeune homme. Pressentant que Ben était sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il força sa sœur à se lever avec douceur.

« Viens, murmura-t-il en l’entrainant vers la porte. Toi aussi, Chewie. »

Une fois qu’ils furent tous les trois sortis, une longue plainte ressemblant plus à celle d’un animal blessé que d’un être humain les fit tressaillir, rapidement suivie de sanglots déchirants. Leia ébaucha le mouvement de revenir sur ses pas mais la poigne de fer de Luke l’arrêta.

« Non. Si tu retournes là-bas maintenant, il ne te le pardonnera jamais. Il s’est montré clair : il souhaite être seul. »

Un nouveau sanglot résonna et Leia tourna un regard désemparé vers la porte.

« Il souffre, Luke !

— Oui, je sais. Mais, crois-moi, il ne pourra pas supporter que quiconque le voit ainsi. Sa fierté n’y survivrait pas. Si tu entres, c’est comme si tu lui disais que ce qu’il veut n’a aucune importance à tes yeux. Il a besoin de temps pour accepter et digérer la nouvelle, fais-moi confiance sur ce sujet. »

Leia se troubla puis :

« C’est pour ça que tu es parti si vite quand…

— Oui, reconnut Luke. Apprendre que je serais père sans jamais pouvoir le revendiquer m’a brisé. Je ne pouvais pas rester, pas avec ce poids, ce chagrin qui m’étouffait. J’ai fui pour panser mes blessures. »

Le visage de Leia s’emplit de remords.

« Je suis désolée, j’ai été tellement égoïste. Je n’ai pas songé à ce que tu pouvais éprouver. La seule chose qui m’importait était que personne ne découvre la vérité sur Ben. Han était d’accord pour le reconnaitre comme le sien et c’était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que lui ou toi ressentiez vraiment à ce sujet.

— Han t’adorait, il aurait accepté n’importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, affirma Luke. Mais, il n’a jamais vu Ben comme un poids, il était une part de toi. Pour lui, qu’il soit de moi n’avait aucune importance, il le considérait comme son fils et il l’aimait comme tel. »

Leia le regarda avec stupeur.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

— Parce qu’il me l’a dit. Quand il est venu me jeter mes quatre vérités au visage après que Ben ait rejoint Snoke. »

De nouveau, elle ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

« Il est allé te voir ? Je me suis toujours demandé où il était parti, je n’avais jamais pensé que…

—Qu’il irait parler au responsable de la perte de son unique enfant ? l’interrogea cyniquement Luke. C’est ce qu’il m’a dit ce jour-là, Leia. Que j’avais été incapable de veiller sur son fils et, qu’une fois de plus, j’avais trahi sa confiance.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Leia, consciente de la peine qu’avait dû ressentir Luke.

— Ne le sois pas. Il avait raison. Je connaissais ses sentiments pour toi à l’époque où nous avons… mais ça ne m’a pas arrêté. Quant à Ben, la vérité c’est que je n’ai jamais su comment me comporter avec lui. Je n’ai pas réussi à trouver ma place : je ne voulais pas trop en faire de peur que Han se sente diminué dans son rôle de père mais je ne suis pas non plus parvenu à me contenter du rôle qui m’était assigné. C’est pour ça que je me suis montré si dur avec lui au Temple Jedi : je voulais lui apprendre tout ce que je savais, que je sois son mentor et qu’il épouse mes valeurs et mes idéaux. Mais… Ben n’a jamais été du genre à se conformer, soupira-t-il. J’ai voulu le transformer en une sorte d’extension de moi, sans tenir compte de celui qu’il était. Je ne l’ai pas écouté, je n’ai pas tenu compte de ce qu’il désirait, lui. Han avait raison : je suis en grande partie responsable de l’attirance de Ben pour le Côté Obscur.

— Tu oublies que Palpatine le corrompait en secret, remarqua Leia.

— Non, je ne l’oublie pas. Pas plus que le fait que je n’ai rien vu. »

Tout en parlant, la main sur son coude, il l’avait éloignée du bunker où ils avaient conduit Ben. Leia cligna des yeux, surprise de se retrouver devant ses appartements.

« Tu as besoin de prendre un vrai repos, lui affirma Luke. Et lui a besoin d’être un peu seul.

— Mais…

— Il n’ira nulle part, Leia, lui rappela Luke avec douceur. Sa jambe mettra des jours, voire des semaines à guérir. Chewie monte la garde à l’extérieur. Il ne laissera personne s’approcher du bunker, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Vaincue par le chagrin et l’épuisement, elle se contenta d’entrer dans ses appartements.

« Promets-moi que…

— Je viendrai te chercher s’il te réclame ou s’il se passe quelque chose. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, balaya du regard l’appartement désormais débarrassé de toutes traces de l’existence du traitre. Les affaires personnelles de Ren étaient en route pour l’incinérateur et les effets de Rey avaient été déménagés dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

La jeune femme se troubla légèrement en découvrant un implant posé sur la table de chevet.

_Il va falloir que nous soyons plus prudents… Si nous continuons comme ça, cela finira par avoir des conséquences fâcheuses._

Son trouble augmenta Les mots n’étaient qu’un murmure qui lui semblait venir de très loin, des profondeurs de l’océan qu’elle sentait bouillonner de temps à autre en elle. Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, elle se mit de profil et examina son reflet, serrant les dents à la vue du léger renflement qui se formait sous sa ceinture.

Elle tuerait Kylo Ren pour ce qu’il lui avait fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Une super réunion familiale, chaleureuse et remplie de bons sentiments mdrrr. J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à Jeudi pour la suite !  
> Bonne semaine


	45. Chapitre 44 : La fin de la Résistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous allez bien en ce jeudi et mes lecteurs en carafe de ff net ont migré ici ! (faites moi signe si c’est le cas ^^)
> 
> Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture et reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_**

_Rey était dans ce même appartement, dans cette chambre. Le jeune homme -Kylo Ren – était bouleversé. Elle ignorait pourquoi, pas plus qu’elle ne comprenait cet étrange instinct de protection qu’elle ressentait à son égard. Il se tourna vers elle et le cœur de la jeune femme saigna à la vue de la peine qui inondait son visage. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main dans sa direction, émue par sa détresse. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent brièvement et…_

_Le décor se modifia d’un seul coup et elle se retrouva dans la Salle du Trône de l’Eternel Sith. Le sabre à la main, Kylo Ren s’avançait vers l’Empereur. Il voulait le tuer et le cœur de Rey rata un battement. Elle était impuissante, comme tétanisée. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu’elle luttait pour échapper à l’emprise qui l’empêchait de protéger son Maitre._

_« Kylo Ren t’a utilisée tout du long, souffla la voix de Palpatine. Il t’a choisie comme apprentie car il savait que c’était le meilleur moyen de m’atteindre. Il t’a abusée de toutes les manières possibles. Il a fait en sorte de brider ta puissance afin que tu ne puisses deviner ses desseins, il t’a embrumé l’esprit pour que tu lui obéisses et continues à ignorer les choses qu’il te cachait… »_

_Une porte en métal se matérialisa devant Rey et elle se rappela des efforts qu’elle avait déployés pour l’ouvrir ainsi que de la souffrance que Ren lui avait infligée pour la punir de son intrusion. Une douleur intense, qui vrillait le corps et l’esprit._

_« Oui, tu te souviens, murmura l’Empereur. Il a disposé de ton corps comme réceptacle de ses pulsions perverses… »_

_Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme revit le visage grimaçant et libidineux du jeune homme alors qu’il se poussait en elle puis son Maitre conclut :_

_« Ren s’est servi de ta crédulité et bafoué ma confiance. Tu dois le détruire, ma digne héritière. »_

()()

Le cauchemar s’effaça et Rey se redressa d’un bond dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentit une bile amère remonter dans sa gorge. Elle se souvenait de tout à présent : les mains odieuses de Ren sur elle, sur ses endroits les plus intimes, la manière dont il utilisait la Force pour la contraindre alors qu’elle hurlait intérieurement. Elle se précipita vers le point sanitaire et s’agenouilla pour vomir son horreur.

Une fois ses nausées calmées, la jeune femme crispa ses mains sur son ventre au léger renflement. Elle haïssait ces choses qui grandissaient en elle et lui pompaient sa vie. Si seulement il y avait un moyen s’en débarrasser !

_Je te l’interdis_ , tonna la voix de l’Empereur. _Si la Force a permis qu’une telle chose se produise c’est dans le but de servir l’Eternel Sith. Y porter atteinte serait une trahison aussi grave que celle commise par Kylo Ren. Ne me déçois pas toi aussi, Rey Palpatine. Si tu le faisais, je te réduirais à néant._

Rey frissonna. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de mécontenter son Maitre. Il était tout à ses yeux. Elle inspira profondément et se releva pour rejoindre son lit, sans volonté. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : dormir. Si possible d’un sommeil sans rêve.

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Après s’être assuré que Leia se reposait ainsi qu’il l’en avait suppliée, Luke évita le centre de la base grouillant de monde pour se diriger vers la forêt. Il se sentait aussi épuisé que confus. La présence de Ben sur Ajan Kloss, l’annonce que le jeune homme allait devenir père, ainsi que sa dernière conversation avec sa sœur l’avaient perturbé. Tout cela remuait un passé auquel il aurait préféré pouvoir continuer à ne pas penser.

« Choisis ton fils, tu as, » déclara Maitre Yoda en se matérialisant sous ses yeux.

Luke replia les pans de sa cape autour de lui et adressa un geste désabusé au Fantôme. Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis son retour d’Exegol et sa désobéissance et, en l’absence de manifestation des Jedis, il s’était résigné (plutôt facilement, il devait le reconnaitre) à leur abandon. Visiblement, il s’était trompé. Une fois de plus.

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ben a beau avoir agi comme un monstre, je ne peux nier ma responsabilité dans ce qu’il est devenu. »

Le Maitre Jedi se contenta d’une moue et Luke ironisa, las de son attitude mystérieuse.

« Je vous en prie, Maitre Yoda, exprimez donc votre désaccord et n’hésitez pas à me répéter une fois de plus à quel point je me montre décevant. 

— Décevant ? Est-ce ainsi que tu te perçois ? lui renvoya le Jedi suscitant chez Luke un soupir exaspéré.

— Par la Force ! Cessez donc de parler par énigmes ou à répondre à mes interrogations par des questions ! Sur Exegol, vous, ainsi que mon père, étiez pour une fois du même avis sur ce que la Force attendait de moi. Pourquoi ne me faites-vous aucun reproche sur mon choix ? Après tout, Rey est toujours en vie alors que vous m’avez exhorté à la tuer. »

Le visage du Maitre Jedi se plissa de contrariété.

« Une vie, jamais un Jedi n’ôte à la légère. Justifiée par la situation, était ma demande. Dangereuse, la jeune Rey reste. Mais, toujours en mouvement est l’avenir.

— Que dois-je comprendre ? Que j’ai causé la disparition future de l’Ordre Jedi ? Ou que j’ai bien fait de ne pas lever mon sabre contre elle ? ironisa Luke.

— Possible que tu aies bien agi, cela est. Une opportunité, nous entrevoyons. Envisageable le retour de ton fils dans la Lumière. Un grand accomplissement cela serait. Cependant, prudents, nous devons nous montrer. »

A bout de nerfs en raison des deux semaines éprouvantes et quasiment sans sommeil qu’il venait de vivre, Luke poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« J’en ai assez de vos mystères, Maitre Yoda. Vous affirmez servir la paix et la sérénité, à l’instar des Jedis qui nous ont précédés mais vous persistez à me dissimuler des choses. Cela m’a déjà conduit à commettre de terribles erreurs. Si vous m’aviez révélé mon lien avec Leia lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées.

— La naissance de ton fils, certainement. L’existence de Ben, tu regrettes ? Dans ce cas, le laisser mourir tu aurais dû. »

Luke ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

« Non ! Ce que je déplore, c’est la manière dont il a été conçu ! Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit que Leia était ma sœur ? Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir mis en garde contre les sentiments que j’avais pour elle ? Si j’avais su, jamais, je…

—Illogique ce que tu dis est. Sans conception, pas de Ben.

— Donc, vous n’avez rien dit parce que vous aviez pressenti sa venue, pesta Luke, lisant entre les lignes. Pourtant, Ben s’est tourné du Côté Obscur et, grâce à moi, il rejette les Jedis. Sachant cela, pourquoi est-il si important à vos yeux ?

— Puissante la Force est dans ta lignée. Le sang de l’Elu dans les veines de ton fils coule. Un atout face aux Siths cela pourrait être. »

Luke serra les poings, anéanti.

« En somme, vous êtes en train de m’avouer que, si vous n’avez rien dit, c’est parce que vous vouliez utiliser mon fils pour combattre les Siths dans un hypothétique avenir ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que Palpatine et ses manipulations ! Est-ce donc ça l’Ordre Jedi ? Où sont la recherche d’harmonie et d’équilibre que vous prônez ? Où sont la bienveillance et la protection des plus faibles ? »

Le Jedi prit une expression fermée.

« Graves et injustes sont tes accusations. En garde contre l’attachement je t’avais mis. T’empêcher de partir pour rejoindre ta sœur, j’ai essayé. Rien écouté tu n’as ! Ton choix tu as fait. Ecouté ton désir, rejeté les principes Jedi et, sans t’en rendre compte, suivi la voie obscure tu as fini par faire. Responsable tu es. »

Un rire amer échappa à Luke.

« Donc, c’est ainsi : tout est de ma faute ! Mais comment aurais-je pu choisir la bonne voie alors que vous m’avez sciemment dissimulé des informations ? »

Yoda frappa le sol de sa canne, agacé.

« Toujours en mouvement est la Force, toujours en mouvement est l’avenir. Des secrets trop vite dévoilés engendrent du chaos. Perdu ton père nous avons à cause de cela. Deux fois la même erreur, nous ne commettons pas. Le choix avec Leia tu avais, Luke : le faire ou ne pas le faire. Par ta passion, tu t’es laissé entrainer. Un nouvel avenir tu as écrit. Trop tard pour regretter maintenant il est. »

Le Jedi plissa les yeux :

« Je vous prenais pour un guide, pour un mentor, mais vous vous réfugiez derrière votre soi-disant neutralité pour justifier vos silences. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ben s’est détourné de l’Ordre Jedi ! Vous n’apportez aucune réponse, aucune aide !

— En toi, les réponses sont. Mais de les voir tu es incapable. Jamais ton Côté Obscur tu n’as entièrement rejeté, ni affronté. Trop peur de te laisser corrompre tu as. Incomplet ton apprentissage reste, Jedi Skywalker. Insuffisants, sont les livres. Te confronter à tes angoisses et à tes peurs tu dois ! Vainqueur et conforté dans la Lumière nous espérons que tu en sortiras. »

L’amertume gagna Luke et il se détourna.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose qu’il est inutile de poursuivre cette conversation. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, je le vois bien, et j’avoue que cela est réciproque. J’en ai assez de suivre aveuglément vos conseils et vos préceptes.

— A les bafouer tu t’autorises déjà, rappela Yoda. Tout comme par le passé. En garde je t’avais mis sur ta relation avec ta nouvelle padawan. De nouveau, rien écouté tu n’as. »

Luke se crispa.

« Je ne vois rien de mal dans le fait d’aimer. Vous avez condamné la relation de Vador et de Padmé, et voyez ce que ça a donné ! Tout le monde n’est pas fait pour la solitude.

— Ne l’est pas visiblement ta lignée, observa Yoda avec une pointe d’ironie avant de poursuivre d’un ton apaisant. Confiant dans la Force tu dois cependant être, Luke. Plusieurs avenirs, je vois à présent. Des choix tu devras faire, tout comme Ben et la jeune Rey. Chaos et sérénité également possibles sont. »

Le Jedi inspira longuement puis :

« Une chose est certaine, je ne tuerais ni Rey, ni ses enfants. J’en suis incapable.

— Dans ce cas, d’autres solutions, avec ton fils vous devez trouver. Confiance en lui et en toi tu dois apprendre à avoir. »

Sur ces mots, le Grand Maitre Jedi disparut et Luke pesta : Comment voulait-il qu’il y arrive avec aussi peu d’informations ? Sans compter le fait que Ben le rejetait sans la moindre équivoque. Il n’accepterait jamais de s’allier à lui.

La pensée de Ben conduisit les pas de Luke jusqu’au bunker dans lequel se reposait son fils. Il adressa un signe de tête à Chewbacca qui l’informa que tout était calme à l’intérieur mais qu’il n’avait toujours pas osé y pénétrer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Luke annonça sa visite d’un bref coup sur la porte, puis entra. Il était plus que temps qu’il ait une conversation avec son fils.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce, Ben, à demi immergé dans le bacta, fixait le mur avec insistance. Sans ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Luke aurait pu croire que le jeune homme n’avait absolument pas bougé depuis qu’il l’avait quitté des heures plus tôt.

« Que voulez-vous ? le salua Ren avec hostilité.

— Te parler.

— C’est une première, ironisa Kylo Ren. A quoi dois-je un tel miracle ? »

Le Jedi s’obligea à réprimer son agacement et, affichant un air serein, traina l’un des sièges de la pièce afin de le placer en face de son fils.

« J’aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu seras remis sur… »

Il s’interrompit, conscient de la maladresse de la formule qu’il s’apprêtait à employer mais n’eut pas le temps d’en trouver une meilleure :

« Remis sur pied, compléta Kylo Ren avec cynisme. C’est simple : partir d’ici, rejoindre ma base, mobiliser mes troupes et récupérer ma femme. Si cela peut vous rassurer, en finir avec vous ne figure plus en tête de la liste de mes priorités, même si la chose est tentante.

— Comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? Je parle de Rey, précisa-t-il avant que Ben ait eu le temps de lui adresser un nouveau sarcasme. La nouvelle de sa grossesse a semblé te perturber… Que projettes-tu de faire à ce sujet ?

— J’ai des ressources, et plus d’alliés que vous ne le pensez, je trouverais le moyen de la reprendre, répondit Kylo Ren du tac au tac.

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma seconde question. Tu vas être père, Ben. »

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa mais Luke ne s’arrêta pas.

« Que ressens-tu à cette idée ?

— Que voulez-vous que j’éprouve ? cracha Kylo Ren. Vous n’espérez tout de même pas que je me réjouisse d’apprendre qu’un enfant innocent va hériter de ma souillure ? »

Le Jedi se décomposa.

« Une souillure ? C’est ainsi que tu te vois ? »

Kylo Ren détourna le visage.

« Comment pourrais-je me voir autrement, sachant que mes parents sont frère et sœur et que le sang qui coule dans mes veines porte la marque de leur transgression », marmonna-t-il.

Cette fois, Luke ne put dissimuler sa surprise devant cette remarque qui trahissait un haut sens moral, peu coutumier des Siths.

« Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je croyais que, justement, le Côté Obscur prônait l’accomplissement des passions. Ma relation avec ta mère ne devrait donc pas te choquer, le provoqua-t-il.

— Vous ne comprenez rien, pesta Kylo Ren. Vous n’avez jamais rien compris.

— Alors, explique-moi ! Je sais que je ne t’ai pas écouté par le passé et, j’ai eu beaucoup de temps pour le regretter et reconnaitre mes torts. Je me suis montré dur et obtus avec toi, mais, à présent, je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Kylo Ren émit un rire bref.

« Sauf qu’il est trop tard. Grâce à Vador, j’ai rompu le dernier lien qui me retenait à votre famille. En exigeant de moi que je sacrifie Rey, il m’a ouvert les yeux sur les Skywalker et je vous vomis tous autant que vous êtes. »

Kaydel, de plus en plus inquiète au sujet de Luke, l’avait suivi sans que le Jedi, trop distrait par les événements, ne s’en rende compte. La jeune femme choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans le bunker, profitant d’une absence de Chewbacca pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur le jeune homme à demi immergé dans le bacta et une étrange sensation lui serra le cœur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla-t-elle.

Le sang de Luke se figea dans ses veines lorsqu’il réalisa ce qui était sur le point de se produire et il se tourna vers Ben, suppliant.

« Non, ne…

— Kylo Ren, répondit le jeune homme au même instant. Et toi, petite padawan, qui es-tu ? »

Kaydel accusa le choc. Elle l’avait pressenti dès le début mais, elle avait espéré se tromper. Luke et Leia abritaient leur ennemi, l’assassin de ses parents ! Pire, ils utilisaient leurs maigres réserves de bacta pour le soigner. Un violent sentiment de trahison la submergea et elle recula vers la porte.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » souffla-t-elle à Luke, bouleversée.

Le Jedi ouvrit la bouche pour la retenir mais elle était déjà partie. Conscient de la détresse dans laquelle elle devait se trouver, Luke ébaucha le geste de la suivre mais la voix cynique de Kylo Ren le stoppa net.

« Le devoir avant tout, se moqua-t-il. L’Ordre Jedi prime sur le reste, comme toujours… Allez-y, courez après votre apprentie… »

Luke sentit des larmes inonder ses yeux mais il les refoula et se retourna vers son fils.

« Pas cette fois. J’ai promis de t’écouter alors, vas-y : parle, » le défia-t-il tout en reprenant sa place en face de lui.

Le visage du jeune homme se troubla avant de prendre une expression malsaine.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, parlons de votre nouvelle padawan, Maitre Skywalker… Elle ressemble à s’y méprendre à Leia Organa, la couleur de cheveux et la force de caractère en moins, le provoqua-t-il. Auriez-vous déversé votre semence ailleurs que dans ma mère ? »

Le Jedi dut faire appel à toute sa maitrise de lui-même pour répondre avec calme :

« Non. Je ne te suivrais pas sur ce terrain. Laisse Kaydel en dehors de tout cela. Elle n’a aucune place dans notre histoire. C’est la fille d’un couple de commerçants que tu as toi-même assassiné, raison pour laquelle ta présence la bouleverse. »

Kylo Ren fit mine de réfléchir.

« Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir tué des marchands, mais, j’avoue que j’ai perdu le compte… Vous êtes sûr que c’était moi ?

— Arrête ! explosa Luke. Cesse de te cacher derrière des provocations et parle-moi ! Tu as l’occasion de déverser tout ce que tu as sur le cœur alors, ne te gêne pas. »

Interdit, Kylo Ren garda le silence avant de déclarer d’une voix froide et métallique :

« Le problème, c’est que je n’ai absolument rien à vous dire. »

Désemparé, Luke posa la tête entre ses mains et laissa échapper ses larmes. Il venait sans doute de renoncer à Kaydel, pire, de la blesser… Et tout cela en vain.

()()

Kaydel courait droit devant elle, évitant instinctivement les branches et autres obstacles. Jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi trahie, aussi malheureuse. Le cœur gonflé par le chagrin, elle finit par se laisser tomber à même le sol pour évacuer sa peine.

Finn, qui errait dans les bois, cherchant à percevoir ce qui y vivait et ainsi tenter de découvrir par lui-même s’il était sensible à la Force, la trouva ainsi, recroquevillée dans la terre et le visage maculé par les larmes.

« Kaydel ! s’affola-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et l’ancien trooper blêmit.

« Je vais chercher de l’aide… » décida-t-il avant de repartir à toutes jambes vers le camp principal.

Il percuta Poe de plein fouet et mit rapidement son ami au courant de la situation avant de le conduire jusqu’à la jeune femme. En reconnaissant le pilote, Kaydel gémit et Poe se précipita vers elle pour l’étreindre.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a mise dans un tel état ? »

Kaydel se calma peu à peu et finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Les yeux sombres de Poe cherchaient les siens avec inquiétude. Durant un instant, elle envisagea de laisser sa rancœur prendre le dessus en leur dévoilant la présence de Ren mais son intégrité l’emporta. Elle avait juré le silence à Luke et, même s’il venait de la décevoir, elle ne le trahirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, elle était un Jedi en devenir et, en dépit de la haine que Ren lui inspirait, elle se devait de taire sa présence. De plus, le Leader du Premier Ordre était visiblement blessé et Luke, comme Leia, avait choisi de lui venir en aide : elle n’avait pas le droit de remettre en question leur décision sans connaitre les raisons qui les avaient poussés à agir ainsi. Aussi répondit-elle, honteuse de son mensonge :

« C’est simplement que Luke me manque… Je ne le vois plus et j’ai peur que notre relation soit arrivée à son terme. »

Alors qu’elle parlait, elle réalisa que ce n’était pas complètement faux : comment pourrait-elle poursuivre une histoire avec l’homme qui protégeait le meurtrier de ses parents ?

Poe réprima une bouffée de satisfaction en entendant la jeune femme exprimer ses doutes et la serra encore plus étroitement contre lui.

()()

Luke avait beau dire, Leia ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée d’abandonner son fils une fois de plus, alors qu’il était en proie à une telle situation. Après avoir pris quelques heures de repos, elle décida de retourner auprès de Ben. Même s’il ne voulait pas d’elle, c’était sa place et, cette fois, elle n’entendait pas lui faire défaut.

Elle traversait le camp, ignorant les nombreuses interrogations inquiètes de ses partisans lorsque Guich poussa un cri :

« Le Premier Ordre s’apprête à diffuser un message adressé à toute la Galaxie. »

La Générale sentit une soudaine appréhension lui serrer le cœur alors que la voix de Rey, claire et forte, s’élevait dans les hauts parleurs :

« Ici, Rey Palpatine, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre et seule dépositaire de son autorité. Dès cet instant et à jamais, Kylo Ren est banni de notre organisation. Toute personne lui donnant asile ou lui apportant son aide sera dorénavant considérée comme un rebelle et exécutée à l’instar de sa famille. Nous disposons d’une arme de destruction massive et nous n’hésiterons pas à l’utiliser contre les traitres qui rejoindront le parti de l’Usurpateur Kylo Ren. 

Par ailleurs, nous ne tolérerons plus la moindre insurrection, ni remise en cause de notre suprématie. La chute de la Nouvelle République et la disparition tragique des membres du Sénat nous poussent à prendre des mesures d’urgence afin de maintenir l’ordre et la sécurité dans la Galaxie. Toutes les transactions commerciales, communications et décisions sont désormais placées sous le contrôle du Premier Ordre. Cette directive prend effet immédiatement. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la base après cette annonce. Les Résistants s’entreregardaient avec incertitude ne sachant quoi penser. La nouvelle de l’exil de Kylo Ren était certes réjouissante mais, que penser de la façon dont Rey s’était présentée ? Rey Palpatine… Rien que la mention du nom du défunt Empereur faisait frémir les plus âgés. Quant à la fin de son message… Cela ressemblait sans conteste à une prise de pouvoir par la force.

Holdo se tourna vers Leia et la rejoignit d’un pas vif.

« Générale, que se passe-t-il ? Etiez-vous au courant de la destitution de Kylo Ren ? »

Leia prit une profonde inspiration alors qu’un plan se formait dans son esprit.

« Oui. Amilyn, essayez de voir si vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur les intentions du Premier Ordre et de leur nouvelle Leader. Je, je dois réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. »

Holdo se décomposa légèrement : les craintes qu’elle entretenait depuis plusieurs semaines venaient de se concrétiser.

« Oh Leia, ne me dites pas qu’il est ici, chuchota-t-elle.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vous le dirais pas, répondit Leia avec une légère grimace. S’il vous plait, occupez-vous encore un peu de maintenir l’ordre sur cette base, il faut que…

—J’ai compris, la coupa Amilyn. Mais, Générale, ne prenez pas de décision hâtive en vous laissant guider par vos sentiments.

— L’ai-je déjà fait ? se défendit Leia avant de s’éloigner.

— Non, mais il y a une première à tout », murmura Holdo lorsque son amie fut hors de portée de voix.

()()

« Le Premier Ordre vient de passer à l’action, » annonça Leia en pénétrant dans le bunker, au fond satisfaite de ce rebondissement qui lui permettait de justifier sa présence.

Luke et son fils tournèrent un regard également rougi vers elle.

« J’interromps quelque chose ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle.

Kylo Ren fut le premier à lui répondre :

« Non, il ne s’est absolument rien passé. Exception faite de l’irruption de la padawan de Skywalker, vous savez, celle qui vous ressemble. En moins flétrie, bien sûr… persifla-t-il. Mais, cela ne présente aucun intérêt. Dites-moi plutôt ce que ce bon vieux Hux a décidé. Je parie qu’il ne devait plus se sentir en se présentant comme le nouveau Suprême Leader.

— Ce n’est pas Hux qui s’est adressé à la Galaxie, pas plus qu’il n’est leur nouveau Leader.

— Oh, alors Pryde l’a coiffé au poteau, finalement, s’amusa Kylo Ren. Pauvre Hux, si je ne le détestais pas autant, je le plaindrais presque !

— Arrête de m’interrompre sans arrêt ! lui jeta Leia d’une voix cinglante. C’est Rey leur nouveau Leader. Rey _Palpatine_ , ajouta-t-elle en mettant l’accent sur le patronyme de la jeune femme. Et, en plus de s’auto proclamer à la tête de l’Entente Galactique, elle vient littéralement de t’accrocher une cible sur le dos. »

Kylo Ren se décomposa légèrement.

« Rey ? Je ne comprends pas, jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille… Je la connais, elle…

— Rey n’est plus celle que tu as connue. Sidious lui a lavé le cerveau, visiblement avec succès, intervint Luke d’une voix morne. Il a pratiqué un Effacement Mémoriel sur elle, peut-être même une Restructuration Mentale, sans doute pour la rendre plus malléable. »

Rageur, Kylo Ren se tourna vers lui.

« C’est bon, je sais à quoi ça sert ! »

Puis, sa voix se brisa.

« Alors, il a tout détruit… Tout ce qu’on avait, ce qu’on partageait…

— Pas nécessairement, intervint de nouveau Luke. Quand j’ai compris ce que Palpatine s’apprêtait à faire, j’ai crié à Rey de se réfugier dans son gouffre, sous l’océan mais j’ignore si elle a eu le temps de le faire ou même si elle m’a entendu. »

Pour la première fois, Kylo Ren le regarda en face, stupéfait.

« Elle vous en a parlé ?

— Oui, et heureusement qu’elle l’a fait, sans cela j’aurais été totalement incapable de lui venir en aide, répliqua Luke. Au passage, j’ai été très impressionné par ce qu’elle m’a appris. J’ignorais totalement l’existence d’une telle technique. Comment as-tu fait pour la trouver ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se referma immédiatement et Luke réprima un soupir.

« Vous parlerez technique de Force plus tard, intervint Leia. Nous avons à discuter de choses plus urgentes. Ben, tu m’as affirmé disposer d’une base secrète et sécurisée. Tu es certain que Rey ignore sa localisation ?

— Oui, s’agaça le jeune homme. Je vous l’ai déjà dit ! »

Les yeux de Leia s’étrécirent et elle le fixa.

« J’ai une seule autre question à te poser et j’exige que tu y répondes. Pourquoi veux-tu obtenir le pouvoir ? Plus exactement, que ferais-tu si tu l’avais ? »

Un mince sourire provoquant aux lèvres, le jeune homme répondit :

« A votre avis ? J’en profiterais pour ravager, tuer, piller et réduire en esclavage tous les peuples de la Galaxie afin de d’asseoir ma domination, comme tout Sith qui se respecte. »

Leia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Luke secouait la tête avec découragement.

« Je n’en crois pas un mot, rétorqua la Générale. La vérité, Ben. Tout de suite, exigea-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches vraiment ?

—Je rêve, marmonna Kylo Ren. Je viens de vous confirmer très exactement ce que vous pensez tous les deux de moi et, maintenant que je l’admets, vous refusez de me croire ! »

Leia ne répondit pas. Le regard dur, elle se contenta de continuer à le fixer.

« C’est bon, céda-t-il. Ce que je veux, c’est en finir avec tout ça : les Jedi, les Sith, l’Empire, la République. Toutes ces choses n’ont apporté que des guerres, de la misère et des inégalités. La Galaxie a besoin de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, la Force aussi. Chacun devrait être libre d’utiliser son potentiel sans craindre de se voir exclu de sa communauté ou assassiné durant son sommeil, ironisa-t-il en coulant un regard vers Luke. Rejeter le Côté Obscur n’est pas une solution, pas plus que de se couper de la Lumière. Pour être complet dans la Force et accomplir ce qu’elle attend de lui, l’être qui y est sensible doit découvrir et apprendre à maitriser toutes ses composantes. Ce n’est qu’ainsi qu’il peut atteindre son Equilibre. Ce balancement des utilisateurs de la Force entre les deux versants, Lumière et Obscurité, ramènera la paix et mettra un terme aux querelles entre les différentes factions Siths et Jedis. De cette manière, nous serons tous unis et égaux dans la Force et nous rétablirons l’Harmonie dans la Galaxie. »

Luke, stupéfait, ne put retenir une exclamation :

« Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ? »

Le jeune homme se raidit instantanément et rétorqua d’une voix tendue :

« Dans les anciens textes, ceux des Origines. »

Pendant ce temps, la Générale réfléchissait. La réponse de Ben était surprenante, mais elle le sentait sincère. Finalement, un mince sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« D’accord, Ben, tu peux considérer que tu as l’appui de l’une des dirigeantes de la Résistance.

—Quoi ? s’étonna Kylo Ren. Je ne comprends pas trop où vous voulez en venir et je ne vous ai rien demandé !

— Bien sûr que si, s’amusa Leia sans dissimuler sa satisfaction. Il y a un peu plus de trois mois, tu as posé un ultimatum à chaque membre de la Résistance. Se rallier à ton mouvement ou mourir. Je viens de prendre ma décision. »

Luke ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise tandis que le visage de Kylo Ren devenait livide.

« Leia, tu ne peux pas, commença le Jedi. C’est le combat de toute ta vie, tu…

— Je sais ce que je fais Luke ! Et, comme tu le dis, c’est mon combat. Je suis seule à décider de la manière dont je le mène. »

Kylo Ren la regarda avec intensité.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous êtes vraiment prête à me suivre ? A me faire confiance ?

— A te faire confiance, non, pas entièrement. J’attends de toi que tu fasses tes preuves, mais, si tu es sincère — et j’en envie de croire que tu l’es—, l’avenir que tu envisages est beaucoup plus alléchant à mes yeux que celui qui nous attend sous la domination du Premier Ordre de Rey Palpatine. Je te propose donc d’unir nos forces afin de le combattre.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous dit que j’ai besoin de la Résistance pour ça ? Ou même que j’ai envie de former une quelconque alliance avec vous ? riposta Kylo Ren.

— Je croyais que ton souhait était de n’exclure personne ? » rétorqua Leia.

Kylo Ren inspira profondément et serra brièvement ses poings.

« Soit. Cependant, je doute que vos fidèles rebelles soient d’accord avec ça. A moins, bien entendu que vous ne leur laissiez pas le choix ? ironisa-t-il.

— Chacun sera libre de prendre sa décision, mais j’espère pouvoir compter sur eux, soupira Leia. Et sur toi aussi Luke, après tout, l’ultimatum te concernait aussi. »

Le Jedi regarda le visage ironique de son fils et il lui renvoya son expression.

« J’accepte de me rallier à … comment s’appelle ton organisation ? L’Empire de Ren ? La République Rennienne ?

— L’Ordre de l’Equilibre ! » le corrigea instantanément le jeune homme, agacé par ses suppositions.

Luke et Leia échangèrent un regard surpris dans lequel se lisait également une pointe de soulagement.

« Voilà un nom qui me plait, approuva Leia. Je vais réunir mes hommes et leur annoncer ma décision de rejoindre les forces de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers la porte, d’un pas plus vif que d’ordinaire.

« Vous n’allez pas vraiment faire ça ? s’inquiéta Kylo Ren. Vous avez conscience que je suis l’unique Commandeur de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et qu’il est hors de question que vous interveniez dans mes décisions ?

— Je le suis, répondit Leia. Et ça me convient. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis fatiguée de tout cela. J’ai été en charge toute ma vie et les choses en sont toujours au même point que lorsque j’ai commencé. Il est temps pour moi de passer la main. J’attends avec impatience de voir si tu réussiras à faire mieux, » le provoqua-t-elle avant de sortir.

Resté seul avec Luke, Kylo Ren se tourna vers lui, décomposé.

« Et vous ? Vous allez repartir sur votre planète désertique, n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne songez pas à nous suivre ? Vous comprenez que mon objectif est de mettre un terme à l’Ordre Jedi… »

Luke savoura le moment.

« Ecoute, petit. Ça fait un moment maintenant que je me pose des questions sur la légitimité des Jedis. C’est une des nombreuses raisons qui m’ont conduit à demeurer en exil. Tu sembles proposer une nouvelle manière d’appréhender l’utilisation de la Force et je suis curieux d’en apprendre plus… Alors non, je ne retournerai pas me cacher. Je vais rester. »

La mine de Kylo Ren s’allongea et Luke lui rappela :

« N’exclure personne Ben, ce sont tes mots… »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, on dirait que tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à faire prochainement. Je vais demander à Chewie de te tenir compagnie, inutile qu’il participe à la réunion de Leia, nous savons déjà tous quel camp il va rejoindre. » 

Resté seul, Kylo Ren cligna des yeux, abasourdi par le tour que venaient de prendre les événements.

()()

Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon lorsque Leia s’avança sur la petite estrade installée pour l’occasion afin de prendre la parole. Elle baissa les yeux sur les visages massés autour d’elle et ressentit un pincement au cœur à la pensée de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Elle croisa le regard inquiet d’Holdo et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Derrière elle, Luke posa une main sur son épaule.

« Rien ne t’oblige à faire ça, tu peux encore changer d’avis, lui murmura-t-il.

— Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Pendant trop longtemps, j’ai fait passer ce combat avant tout le reste et ça m’a couté mon mariage et mon fils. Ben a besoin de moi, plus que jamais. Je ne compte pas lui faire défaut cette fois. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Luke, elle s’avança et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous avez tous entendu le message envoyé par le Premier Ordre et les changements survenus en leur sein. »

Des murmures lui répondirent et elle poursuivit :

« Ce n’est pas une coïncidence si Rey se présente sous le nom de Palpatine. Nous suspections depuis quelques temps que, grâce à ses pouvoirs Siths, l’Empereur ait réussi à échapper à la mort en transférant son esprit dans le corps d’un clone et continue à tirer les ficelles dans l’ombre. Nous appréhendions également qu’il soit à l’origine du Premier Ordre. La récente mission menée par Luke et Chewie visait à confirmer ces hypothèses alarmantes, raison pour laquelle nous avons gardé le secret jusqu’à maintenant. Nos craintes étaient légitimes. Palpatine est de retour. Mais, ce n’est pas tout, Luke et Chewie ont découvert que Rey est l’enfant de deux des clones de l’Empereur et donc, directement liée à Dark Sidious par le sang, ce qui explique en partie son attirance pour le Côté Obscur. »

Des cris d’effroi retentirent et Leia laissa le temps à ses amis de digérer la nouvelle.

« Sachant cela, il est plus qu’évident que le Premier Ordre n’est qu’une manière détournée de rétablir l’Empire. Nous ne pouvons accepter qu’une telle chose se produise ! »

Des cris d’approbations retentirent et Leia prit une profonde inspiration.

« Aussi, ai-je pris la décision de rejoindre l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, dirigé par Kylo Ren, afin d’unir nos forces contre cette menace. »

Voilà, c’était dit, songea la Générale alors qu’un silence de plomb saluait son annonce. Elle croisa le regard incrédule de l’Amirale Holdo et de Brance, celui rempli d’horreur de Kaydel, vit la déception de Larma D’Acy, et lut la rage dans les yeux de Finn.

« Je n’oblige personne à me suivre, reprit-elle. Vous m’avez fait confiance jusqu’à maintenant et j’ose croire l’avoir toujours mérité. Mais, la situation est inédite, et il ne saurait être question pour moi de vous imposer cette alliance que j’ai choisie de contracter. Par conséquent, je quitte dès à présent mes fonctions de Générale au sein de la Résistance. Ceux qui, parmi vous, souhaitent unir leurs forces à celles de L’Ordre de l’Equilibre sont les bienvenus en son sein. Nous quitterons Ajan Kloss demain matin au lever du soleil afin de nous rendre sur la Base de Kylo Ren. Sachez qu’il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Au vu de la menace que représente le Premier Ordre, la localisation de la base de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre ne sera pas communiquée à ceux qui choisiront de rester. Je vous laisse le loisir d’y réfléchir et d’en parler entre vous. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle descendit de l’estrade, consciente du bourdonnement des conversations qui enflait autour d’elle. Luke lui adressa un regard inquiet et elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Tout allait bien. Certes, elle ressentait un peu de nostalgie à la pensée de ce à quoi elle venait de renoncer, mais cette dernière n’était pas aussi intense que le soulagement imprévu qu’elle éprouvait. Le regard de Luke la déserta quelques instants pour se poser sur Kaydel qui, décomposée, les observait et l’ex-Générale souffla :

« Je vais bien, va la rejoindre et essaie de sauver ce qui peut l’être… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… On en apprend donc plus sur les objectifs réels de Kylo Ren qu’en pensez vous ? Et que dites vous de la décision de Leia ?
> 
> Je vous souhaite d’avance un bon week end et vous dis à Lundi pour la suite !


	46. Chapitre 45 : Décisions et Connexion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week end ! Voici donc la suite et bien entendu les répercussions de l’annonce de Leia
> 
> Sur ce, j’arrête de blablater et vous livre le chapitre du jour !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Burnin Konn,_**

****

Thadlé Berenko souffla bruyamment, le visage sale et ses cheveux roux bouclés en désordre. Ils étaient tellement emmêlés qu’elle avait renoncé quelques jours plus tôt à tenter de les brosser. De toute manière, l’existence à laquelle l’avaient condamnée Leia Organa et l’Amirale Holdo ne lui donnait plus guère d’occasion de se montrer coquette… Les dents serrées et les mains désormais toutes abîmées à force d’extraire du minerai, l’ancienne sénatrice se redressa et se massa le dos. Son corps, peu habitué au labeur physique, était courbatu de partout et Thadlé avait le sentiment d’avoir vieilli de vingt ans en une poignée de jours.

Clopinant en raison d’une chute qu’elle avait faite quelques heures à peine après son arrivée sur la planète infernale, elle se rendit jusqu’au point d’eau le plus proche. Là, l’un des contremaitres lui adressa un regard peu amène.

« Encore en train de lambiner ? Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner tes rations… Je t’ai prise dans mon équipe parce que j’avais une dette envers la Générale Organa mais c’est pas pour autant que je vais te nourrir à ne rien faire. »

La rousse se contenta d’hausser les épaules, insensible aux menaces. Leia Organa et son foutu rejeton lui avaient déjà tout pris. Elle n’avait plus rien à perdre ou à regretter.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la communication du Premier Ordre s’éleva dans les hauts parleurs qui entouraient la mine. Stupéfaite par l’annonce qui suivit, Berenko en lâcha le gobelet d’eau fraiche qu’elle tenait avant d’éclater de rire. Ce bâtard de Ren avait été destitué, chassé du Premier Ordre et remplacé par cette Rey Palpatine, qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, était la même Rey que celle qu’elle avait aperçue sur Ajan Kloss lorsqu’elle se trouvait encore en compagnie des Résistants. Les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait, Berenko s’appuya contre la paroi rocheuse, laissant libre court à sa joie, insensible à la consternation qui régnait parmi ses compagnons. Le fils d’Organa était tombé et il ne faisait aucun doute que la mère suivrait ainsi que sa clique de rebelles. Ils paieraient pour tout le mal qu’ils lui avaient fait.

Une gifle durement assénée mit un terme à son hilarité et la rousse cligna des yeux alors que le contremaitre la toisait.

« Cesse de rire ainsi. Il n’y a rien d’amusant dans le fait de voir une Palpatine s’emparer du pouvoir. A présent, remets-toi au travail. »

Sans protester, Berenko s’empara de la pioche que l’homme lui tendait. Le vent était en train de tourner et elle saisirait toutes les occasions possibles de faire partie de la bourrasque qui jetterait Ren et sa mère à terre…

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

La démission de la Générale Organa avait jeté un voile d’incertitude sur la base entière et les murmures allaient bon train, chacun se regroupant avec ses amis, tous conscients du bouleversement qui venait de se produire.

Refoulant des larmes de déception, Kaydel n’arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. A ses côtés, Poe était statufié tandis que Finn serrait les dents à s’en briser les mâchoires. Lando, à quelques pas d’eux, lâcha d’un ton désinvolte.

« J’ai hâte de voir ce que le gamin a dans le ventre. »

L’entendant alors qu’il se frayait un chemin jusqu’au petit groupe, Luke lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Kaydel.

« Un mot ou deux, s’il te plait. En privé. »

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme lui emboita le pas sous le regard inquiet de Poe.

Luke la guida à l’extérieur, évitant la direction du bunker pour la mener non loin du ruisseau où elle avait expérimenté la Force pour la première fois.

« Je sais que tu m’en veux. Et que tu ne comprends pas le choix que Leia et moi venons de faire, commença-t-il.

— Il a assassiné mes parents et tous ceux que je connaissais, lâcha Kaydel d’un ton calme.

— J’en ai conscience, soupira Luke. Je n’ignore pas les horreurs dont il s’est rendu coupable mais il agissait sous les ordres de Snoke…

— Donc ça l’excuse ? Ça l’affranchit de ses crimes ? C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Il s’approcha d’elle pour caresser sa joue mais la jeune femme se déroba à son contact et Luke laissa retomber sa main, le cœur lourd.

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je pense. Ce qu’il a fait, ce qu’il t’a fait, n’est ni pardonnable, ni justifiable. Mais, en tant que Jedi, je me dois de me montrer juste et de faire preuve d’ouverture d’esprit. Il a changé, Kaydel. La mort de Snoke l’a libéré de son emprise et, même si son comportement reste discutable, Kylo Ren n’a commis aucun crime lorsqu’il était à la tête du Premier Ordre. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu’il est devenu bon, mais, il est moins mauvais qu’il ne le fut. »

Un rire ironique agita les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Ce qui justifie qu’on abandonne tout pour le suivre ? Rallions-nous au moins pire, c’est ça notre seule perspective ? C’est cela que tu appelles l’espoir ?

— Tu es trop jeune pour avoir le moindre souvenir de l’Empereur, pas moi. Et, si tu penses Kylo Ren cruel, dis-toi que l’autre option est bien plus horrible. Mais, ce n’est pas la seule raison qui me pousse à rejoindre sa cause, commença Luke.

— Tu le fais parce qu’il est le fils de Leia et, que, quoi qu’il se passe, tu la choisiras toujours, _elle_ , riposta Kaydel avec une pointe d’amertume.

— Non. Ma sœur n’a rien à voir avec ma décision, même si son choix a conforté le mien. Comme tu le sais, j’ai eu l’occasion de parler avec Ren, récemment, et ce qu’il m’a dit confirme ce que Rey nous avait affirmé à l’époque. Il ne souhaite pas l’avènement des Siths, pas plus que celui des Jedis. Il cherche à établir un Equilibre dans la Force et, même si je doute d’être toujours d’accord avec les méthodes qu’il emploiera, j’ai envie de voir comment il compte s’y prendre. »

La jeune femme détourna brièvement les yeux, observant le cours paisible du ruisseau.

« Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, chercha à se justifier Luke. La raison d’être des Jedis est de combattre le Côté Obscur, or, je crois qu’il est possible de ramener un peu de Kylo Ren vers la Lumière. Je n’ai pas le droit de laisser passer cette occasion. Je sais que c’est difficile à admettre pour toi et que tu es bouleversée, mais

— Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens, le coupa Kaydel. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c’est que tu m’aies menti. Quand je t’ai demandé qui tu avais ramené, tu as prétendu qu’il s’agissait de l’un de tes anciens padawans alors que…

— Tu sais que Kylo Ren fut mon apprenti, murmura Luke. Quand il n’était encore que Ben. Je pensais que cette part de lui était morte, mais elle est toujours là, enfouie en lui. Je me dois d’essayer… Je ne te demande pas de me suivre, ni même de comprendre. J’ai conscience que la blessure qu’il t’a infligée est trop profonde pour cela. Je voulais juste t’expliquer mes raisons d’agir dans l’espoir qu’un jour, tu me pardonnes. »

Kaydel sentit des larmes brulantes rouler sur ses joues.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de t’accompagner ?

— Je n’ai pas le droit de le faire. Tu n’as plus besoin de moi, Kaydel. Tu as déjà tout ce qu’il faut en toi pour devenir un Jedi.

— Arrête avec les Jedis ! Je parle de nous, Luke ! De notre histoire, de notre relation ! »

Il baissa la tête, le cœur lourd.

« Je suis désolé. Je tiens à toi, mais il m’est impossible d’ignorer ce que la Force me dicte. Ma place est avec Kylo Ren, du moins pour l’instant. Je ne peux pas l’abandonner à la tentation du Côté Obscur, pas plus que je ne peux exiger que tu me suives ou que tu m’attendes. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, le regard toujours fixé sur le ruisseau.

« Je viendrais. Sur la base de Ren. Avec toi,Leia et ceux qui se joindront à vous. »

Abasourdi, Luke balbutia.

« Kaydel… tu ne

— Tu m’as appris qu’un vrai Jedi ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite par ses sentiments. Que la Force passait avant tout. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir un Jedi si je suis incapable de mettre de côté ma haine pour Kylo Ren. Nous avons un ennemi commun : Palpatine. En acceptant de suivre tes enseignements, je me suis engagée à combattre l’Obscurité, je ne me déroberai pas. »

Elle marqua une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n’est pas la seule raison de mon choix. Je le fais également pour nous, pour toi. Même si je doute d’être un jour capable de pardonner le meurtre de mes parents, je refuse de passer mon existence à le remâcher. Ce n’est pas ce qu’ils auraient voulu pour moi. Je t’aime Luke, je ne renoncerais pas à toi. Kylo Ren m’a déjà arraché ma famille, je refuse qu’il te prenne toi aussi. »

Emu, le Jedi s’approcha pour l’enlacer et, cette fois, elle ne se déroba pas.

« Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il avant de l’embrasser. Tu es meilleure que je ne le serais jamais.

— Alors c’est que tu ne vois pas ce que, moi, je vois », répondit-elle en glissant ses mains dans les longs cheveux du Jedi.

()()

Leia tressaillit à peine lorsqu’elle entendit la porte de son appartement s’ouvrir. Elle s’attendait à cette visite.

« Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce bordel ? explosa Amilyn. Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas prendre de décision hâtive ! »

L’ancienne Générale se retourna, affichant un sourire vaguement amusé.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que Mr Dameron ait une si bonne influence sur vous, finalement. En tous cas, il n’a pas amélioré votre vocabulaire. »

L’Amirale rougit.

« Pardon Générale, c’est juste que… C’est tellement soudain ! »

Le visage las, Leia s’assit.

« J’ai conscience de vous décevoir Amilyn, et cela me peine d’autant plus que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps toutes les deux. Cependant, il me faut me faire une raison, en dépit des efforts de toute une vie, je n’ai jamais réussi à améliorer les choses et je suis épuisée par cette lutte constante.

— Vous renoncez, murmura Holdo.

— Non ! s’insurgea Leia. Croyez-moi ou non, cela fait longtemps que j’envisage cette option, depuis la visite de Rey pour être franche. Le fait que Luke ait ramené Ben n’a fait que me pousser à prendre plus rapidement une décision. Je lui ai parlé. Il semble sincère dans ses intentions et ces dernières sont justes. Je ne peux pas lui refuser mon aide, pas après l’avoir abandonné tellement de fois. Mais, même s’il n’était pas mon fils, je l’aurais rejoint. »

L’Amirale ne répondit pas et Leia soupira.

« J’ai toujours vu en vous la prochaine cheffe de la Résistance, je sais qu’avec vous à leur tête ceux qui resteront seront bien guidés. »

Le visage d’Holdo se remplit de consternation.

« Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde que je ne vous soutienne pas ? Vous l’avez dit, Leia, nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps et trop bien pour que je remette sérieusement en question l’objectivité de votre décision. Je serais des vôtres demain. »

La gorge nouée par l’émotion, Leia lui tendit une main que l’Amirale étreignit.

« Je vous remercie, Amilyn, mais je ne veux pas que votre fidélité ait le même cout que mon engagement. Avez-vous parlé avec Poe ? Que compte-t-il faire ? »

Un sourire désabusé échappa à Holdo et Leia la regarda avec compassion.

« C’est avec lui que vous devriez être en ce moment, filez le rejoindre. »

()()

Poe, les yeux rivés sur la porte, écoutait à demi les discussions autour de lui. Il était perdu… Il respectait certes la Générale et ses décisions mais il détestait tout autant Kylo Ren. Il ne savait que faire. Il coula un regard vers Finn, qui le visage de marbre, ne parlait toujours pas.

« Je suppose que pour toi, le choix est vite fait, soupira le pilote.

— En effet, je rejoins l’Ordre de Kylo Ren, affirma Finn, le regard dur. Une fois que je me serais suffisamment rapproché de lui, je lui ferais payer la mort de Rose. » Un frisson remonta le long de l’échine de Poe.

« Je ne suis pas certain, commença-t-il.

— Je crois qu’Holdo te cherche et Kaydel et Luke viennent de revenir, le coupa Finn. Visiblement, ils se sont réconciliés. »

Poe tourna la tête en direction du couple et son regard croisa brièvement celui de Kaydel. Le visage de la jeune femme afficha une expression de remords puis, elle hocha la tête. Le cœur du pilote s’alourdit dans son torse en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Malgré tout ce que Ren lui avait fait, elle partirait pour sa base le lendemain matin.

« Poe », souffla doucement Holdo, l’arrachant à la vision de Luke et Kaydel qui s’éclipsaient discrètement.

Il se tourna vers elle. En dépit de la maitrise d’elle-même qu’Amilyn affichait en toute circonstance, ses yeux exprimaient l’angoisse. Il s’excusa brièvement auprès de Finn et entraina sa maitresse à l’écart.

« Tu as parlé à la Générale ? Elle a changé d’avis ?

— Non. Et je comprends ses raisons, soupira l’Amirale. Poe, j’ai pris ma décision.

— Moi aussi », annonça-t-il en songeant au regard rempli de culpabilité de Kaydel. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seule là-bas.

Holdo inspira.

« Je suis désolée Poe, mais je vais suivre Leia.

— C’est ce que j’allais te dire, sourit le pilote, soulagé par sa déclaration. Je suis heureux que tu aies pris la même décision. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d’Holdo et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur plus léger.

« Je croyais que tu choisirais de rester avec tes amis, avoua-t-elle.

— Et moi, j’avais peur de devoir renoncer à l’un d’entre vous. Mais, Finn a décidé de rejoindre l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, selon moi pour de mauvaises raisons, mais passons… Lando n’a pas fait mystère de son choix et Kaydel est prête à tout pour être avec Skywalker. Ma seule inquiétude, c’était que tu veuilles rester ici. Je t’avoue que cela m’aurait été difficile de trancher si tu avais décidé de prendre la tête de la Résistance, mais à présent, plus rien ne me retient. Je suivrais la Générale, j’ai confiance en elle. Et je suis plus qu’heureux de savoir que nous serons ensemble, là-bas. »

Sur ces mots, il la poussa dans une pièce inutilisée et l’embrassa avec passion. Les yeux à demi-clos, Amilyn savoura son étreinte. Pourtant, elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander ce que Poe aurait fait si Kaydel avait décidé de rester…

()()

Leia sourit à Chewbacca en pénétrant dans le bunker tandis que Kylo Ren posait un regard fatigué sur elle.

« Alors ? Vous avez réfléchi et vous vous êtes rendu compte de la stupidité de votre idée ?

— Je viens de renoncer à toutes les responsabilités que j’exerçais au sein de la Résistance. J’ai expliqué mon choix à mes hommes et leur ait rappelé qu’ils étaient libres de te suivre ou de rester. Ceux qui décideront de te rejoindre seront dehors au lever du jour. Chewie va te conduire à bord du Raddus en vue de notre prochain départ pour ta base. Je préfère que nous quittions cet endroit au plus vite, Rey te cherche et je redoute qu’elle finisse par apprendre ta présence ici.

— Je n’ai pas peur de Rey !

— Le contraire m’aurait étonné. Mais, tu n’es pas en état de lui faire face pour l’instant. Tu es épuisé et, même si ta jambe semble en bonne voie, il faudra encore du temps pour que tu guérisses. Si Sidious a réellement réussi à pratiquer une Restructuration Mentale sur Rey comme le pense Luke, tu auras besoin de toute ta puissance pour la ramener et ça m’étonnerait qu’elle te laisse plusieurs tentatives. »

A regrets, Kylo Ren ne put que reconnaitre le bien fondé des arguments de Leia. De plus, une fois en sécurité au sein de sa base, il pourrait reprendre contact avec ses alliés et organiser sa riposte contre le Premier Ordre, aussi, hocha-t-il la tête.

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Kylo Ren tendit instinctivement la main vers son sabre, l’attirant à lui à l’aide de la Force et en fit jaillir le laser.

« Calme ! sourit Lando. Je suis ton côté, enfin, pour le moment. »

Il se tourna vers Leia.

« Je me doutais d’un tour comme celui-ci donc je vous ai suivie, Princesse. Besoin d’aide ? »

Le regard remplit d’affection, Leia sourit.

« Si Chewie et vous pouviez le transporter discrètement à bord du Destroyer, ce serait inespéré.

— C’est comme si c’était fait, promit Lando. Allez en route, Ben. »

Ce dernier le toisa.

« On se connait ? »

Le sourire du vieux contrebandier s’effaça un peu et Leia adressa un regard de reproche à son fils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l’Oncle Lando », se força à plaisanter ce dernier, blessé.

Kylo Ren le regarda avec attention alors que des images du passé lui revenaient. Lando lui parlant de la Cité des Nuages ou lui racontant la façon dont Han lui avait soi-disant extorqué le Faucon Millénium. Il s’adoucit légèrement.

« Non, pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. »

Lando se contenta d’un haussement d’épaule.

« Oui, on dirait que tu as été bien occupé pendant tout ce temps… Enfin, tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, pour l’instant, on va t’installer dans un endroit plus confortable que ce bunker infâme !

—Ah, je ne suis pas le seul à le dire ! » ne put se retenir de lancer Kylo Ren à Leia.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, s’efforçant de dissimuler l’espoir que l’échange entre Lando et son fils avait ravivé en elle.

Chewbacca se pencha sur le jeune homme et le souleva comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’un enfant mais Ren le repoussa. Il se tourna vers Leia.

« Une combinaison en bacta suffirait, un système qui envelopperait toute ma jambe et me permettrait de me tenir debout au lieu de passer mon temps à végéter dans un bain. »

L’ancienne Générale ouvrit la bouche pour protester que sa blessure à la jambe n’était pas la seule à avoir besoin de soin et qu’il était trop tôt pour qu’il songe à s’appuyer sur elle mais l’expression butée du jeune homme l’arrêta.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, Lando, vous m’accompagnez ?

— Des vêtements ne seraient pas de refus non plus, ajouta Kylo Ren. Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de traverser votre base à poil. »

Lando s’autorisa un petit rire tandis que Leia se tournait vers lui.

« Je vais voir si on trouve quelque chose à ta taille, tu es plus grand que… Bref, Luke aura peut-être quelque chose à te prêter.

— Hors de question que je porte les frusques de Skywalker, je préfère encore rester comme je suis ! »

Leia souffla discrètement en sortant du bunker et Lando lui adressa un regard en coin.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à sa jambe ?

— Un coup de sabre laser, murmura Leia. Ben ne s’en rend pas compte mais cela tient du miracle qu’il ne l’ait pas perdue. Lorsque Luke l’a ramené, il était inconscient et sa jambe était sectionnée aux trois quarts.

— Voilà qui élucide le mystère de la disparition des fournitures médicales, commenta Lando. Je me disais bien que l’excuse d’une blessure de Chewie était complètement bidon. »

Ils cheminèrent un moment en silence, évitant tous deux les groupes qui, rassemblés çà et là, débattaient de la décision prise par la Générale.

« Vous devez regretter de nous avoir finalement rejoint, soupira Leia.

— J’avoue que ma vie est beaucoup plus tranquille quand vous n’êtes pas dans les parages, admit Lando.

— J’espère que vous ne vous sentez pas obligé de nous accompagner. Si vous décidiez de retourner chez vous, tout le monde comprendrait.

— Pour me terrer en attendant que des soldats du Premier Ordre vienne semer le chaos ? J’ai déjà connu ça, Princesse, je n’ai pas envie de voir une telle chose se reproduire. »

Un nouveau silence, rempli de souvenirs douloureux et de la présence de Han, s’installa entre eux

« Vous avez peur ? » murmura finalement Leia, contre toute attente.

Surpris par sa question, Lando coula un regard dans sa direction.

« Moi oui, avoua Leia sans le regarder. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. J’ai peur de me tromper en espérant que Ben existe encore en Kylo Ren, mais aussi du retour de l’Empereur et de ce qu’il a fait de Rey. Luke et Ben semblent penser qu’il est possible de la sauver, de la ramener, mais, si Palpatine lui avait fait quelque chose d’irrémédiable ? Cela briserait définitivement Ben et je crois que plus rien ne le retiendrait de basculer dans les ténèbres.

— Vous craignez de voir l’histoire de votre père se répéter, comprit Lando. Mais, les choses sont différentes cette fois.

— En êtes-vous si certain ? Aujourd’hui encore Palpatine est l’ennemi contre lequel nous devons nous battre… Et, en dépit des espoirs qui sont les miens, je ne peux me dissimuler que Ben s’est plus qu’engagé dans la voie obscure. Sans oublier le fait que Rey est enceinte… »

Lando ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise.

« Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi je suis terrifiée, » murmura Leia.

Son vieil ami posa une main rassurante sur son bras avant de lui glisser qu’il partait chercher des vêtements pour Ben.

()()

Kylo Ren fixa avec un dégout visible la longue chemise et la ceinture que brandissait fièrement Lando.

« Vous n’avez rien trouvé de moins blanc ? Enfin, façon de parler, je suis sûr qu’il y a des années de crasse incrustées dans le tissu de cette chose. »

Leia, essoufflée, posa l’appareillage médical qu’il avait réclamé un peu plus tôt sur la table.

« Luke aurait peut-être quelque chose de mieux, mais, comme tu ne veux pas qu’on lui demande, ce sera ça ou rien, déclara-t-elle. Surtout ne te donne pas la peine de remercier Lando d’avoir passé plus d’une heure à chercher des vêtements susceptibles de t’aller. »

Le visage de Kylo Ren se contracta brièvement puis :

« Donnez-moi tout ça, je vais me débrouiller, annonça-t-il en se contorsionnant pour sortir de la cuve.

— Certainement pas, rétorqua Leia. Nous ne nous sommes pas donné tout ce mal afin de sauver ta jambe pour que tu ruines tous nos efforts en tentant de t’habiller. Je vais t’aider.

— J’ai passé l’âge, refusa immédiatement le jeune homme. Et je suis capable de mettre une tunique tout seul, je ne suis pas impotent ! »

Le regard de Leia glissa involontairement vers sa jambe et il écrasa son poing contre la cuve dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Je ne le suis pas ! hurla-t-il. Maintenant, sortez d’ici, il est trop tard pour jouer les mères attentionnées. »

Leia se décomposa et Chewbacca gronda tandis que Lando observait la scène. Finalement, le vieux contrebandier se tourna vers son amie.

« Il a raison, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, on se débrouillera très bien tous les trois, avec Chewie. »

Leia, les larmes aux yeux et brisée de fatigue, n’eut pas la force de protester.

Une fois qu’elle fut sortie, Lando se tourna vers Ben.

« Je te propose qu’on commence par s’occuper de ta jambe, une fois que nous l’aurons installée dans ce machin, ce sera plus facile de t’habiller. »

Le jeune homme se contenta d’un hochement de tête et Lando s’approcha de la cuve.

« Il va falloir que tu le maintiennes, Chewie. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu’il bouge.

— Je ne bougerai pas », affirma Kylo Ren.

Faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, Lando se pencha sur la cuve et son visage se remplit de pitié à la vue des tendons brulés recouverts de gelée rougeâtre. Du tissu cicatriciel s’était formé suite à l’immersion dans le bacta, mais même ainsi, il était visible que la blessure était grave.

« C’est si moche que ça ? » demanda le jeune homme d’une voix un peu inquiète.

Lando se força à lui adresser un sourire rassurant mais ce dernier n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Tu as eu de la chance qu’il ne t’ait pas sectionné toute la jambe.

— Ce n’est pas de la chance, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Sidious l’a fait exprès, il voulait que je souffre. Que je vois mes membres pourrir et se détacher de mon corps sans rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver. »

Lando, concentré sur sa tâche, ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà passé la jambe valide du blessé dans la combinaison et se préparait maintenant à faire de même pour la seconde.

« Quand je te le dirais, tu le soulèveras, d’accord Chewie ? »

Une pellicule de sueur se forma sur le front de Kylo Ren tandis que Lando manipulait la combinaison sur sa jambe blessée et il ferma les yeux, à demi-fou de douleur. Finalement, il sentit Chewie le soulever et une douce chaleur se répandit jusqu’à sa taille, accompagnée de la sensation visqueuse de la gelée rouge sur sa blessure et le reste de son corps.

« On va t’aider à enfiler le reste, déclara Lando. Dès que tu es prêt.

— Je suis prêt.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas reprendre ton souffle quelques instants ? La douleur doit être…

— J’ai dit que c’était bon, » lui lança Kylo Ren avec hargne.

Il fallut encore de longues minutes pour enfiler et positionner correctement la combinaison et Lando tendit la tunique au jeune homme.

« Je crois que tu devrais attendre encore un peu avant de te mettre debout. Ta jambe risque de ne pas supporter ton poids. »

Kylo Ren passa la longue tunique par-dessus sa tête, se débattant avec pendant quelques secondes, puis :

« Je ne veux pas sortir d’ici comme un infirme. 

— Dans ce cas, laisse-nous t’aider, Chewie et moi nous allons te soutenir, cela t’évitera de t’appuyer sur ta jambe. »

Une moue puis, au grand soulagement de Lando, le jeune homme accepta.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent, Leia les attendait. Elle adressa un regard de remerciement à Lando en découvrant que, bien que debout, le jeune homme n’avait pas besoin de poser le pied à terre, le bras ferme de Chewbacca conforté à l’étreinte de Lando leur permettant de le porter sans pour autant écorner sa fierté.

« Le Faucon n’est pas très loin, prenez-le et installez Ben à bord du Raddus, Holdo et Dameron sont déjà sur place pour vous accueillir. »

Kylo Ren grimaça. 

« Vous êtes sûre d’eux ?

— Evidemment, pesta Leia. Cesse de te montrer aussi méfiant ! »

Il se rembrunit avant de désigner d’un mouvement de tête le bracelet traceur que Luke avait rendu à Leia quelques jours plus tôt.

« Dans ce cas, commencez donc par vous débarrasser de ce bijou. Si Rey vient à se rappeler à quoi sert le sien, tous mes efforts pour garder secrète la localisation de ma base n’auront servis à rien. »

Furieuse de se voir prise en défaut, Leia détacha d’un mouvement vif le bracelet de son poignet et le jeta dans les fourrés les plus proches.

« On se retrouve à bord dans quelques heures », lâcha-t-elle avant de s’éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Kylo Ren grimaça légèrement en la voyant trébucher mais il garda le silence.

« Tu es dur avec ta mère, déclara Lando sans chercher à dissimuler sa réprobation.

— Cette femme ne mérite pas ce titre, elle ne s’est jamais conduite comme telle.

— Peut-être, reconnut Lando. Mais, ce n’est parce qu’elle ne t’a pas donné ce que tu espérais d’elle qu’elle ne t’aime pas. La Princesse a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments ou à faire preuve de tendresse. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle ne s’intéresse pas à toi. Elle vient de renoncer à toute sa vie pour toi. Alors, certes, elle n’a sans doute pas été la mère la plus affectueuse qui soit, mais élever un enfant est difficile, Ben. Je crois que tu t’en rendras compte bientôt, mais en attendant, tu devrais te montrer un peu plus compréhensif avec elle.

— Ce n’est pas parce que j’accepte votre aide que cela vous autorise à me faire la morale », riposta Kylo Ren.

**_Destroyer Raddus,_ **

« Pas étonnant que le Premier Ordre ait réussi à vous filer le train… De quand date ce Destroyer ? De l’Empire ?

— Non, mais vous pardonnerez la Résistance de ne pas avoir autant de moyens financiers qu’une organisation qui s’est construite sur les ruines du régime le plus oppressif que la Galaxie ait connu », déclara Holdo dans le dos de Kylo Ren.

Le jeune homme sautilla pour se retourner et un sourire cynique incurva ses lèvres en découvrant la femme mince au visage entouré de boucles lilas qui venait de parler.

« Amilyn Holdo… Si je ne me trompe pas, c’est vous qui avez mené l’opération visant à sortir les Sénateurs de la prison de Corellia. Je parie que vous avez regretté votre succès une fois que vous avez mieux connu cette folle de Berenko. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage d’Holdo, le souvenir de la mort de Rose encore vif dans sa mémoire.

« C’est Amirale Holdo et vous vous trouvez sur mon Destroyer.

— Ce n’est plus rien du tout, la corrigea Kylo Ren. La Résistance est morte et si vous vous trouvez ici, c’est que vous avez accepté de rejoindre les rangs de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre que je dirige. Et il s’avère que je dispose déjà d’officiers compétents. Enfin, j’imagine que je vous trouverai une utilité quelconque.

— Laisse tomber Amilyn, on va se contenter de le conduire à ses appartements, comme la Générale nous l’a demandé », intervint Poe, le visage fermé.

Kylo Ren le dévisagea avec attention.

« Poe Dameron, le meilleur pilote de feu la Résistance et sans doute l’un des rares hommes de valeur qu’elle comptait dans ses rangs. Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, dans mon souvenir, notre précédente rencontre n’avait pas été des plus chaleureuses.

— Vous parlez de celle où vous vous êtes insinué dans ma tête ou de celle où j’ai mené l’assaut qui a détruit votre cuirassé ? ironisa Poe. Si je suis là, ce n’est pas pour vous, c’est parce que j’ai une entière confiance en la Générale Organa. 

— Voilà qui a le mérité d’être franc, je m’en souviendrai », promit Ren.

()()

Une fois confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil et sa jambe placée de manière à bénéficier au mieux de l’action du bacta, Kylo Ren ferma les yeux. Il était enfin seul. Il n’en pouvait plus de la sollicitude de Lando et de Chewie qui le ramenait à un temps où il était petit et faible. Une période où il n’y avait que le pauvre Ben et où Kylo Ren n’existait pas encore. Un soupir lui échappa. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d’accepter l’aide de Leia. Il aurait dû s’opposer à son plan, réclamer un chasseur et se débrouiller pour rejoindre tout seul sa base arrière. La chaleur dans sa jambe s’intensifia ainsi que les tiraillements provoqués par l’action du bacta et il grimaça. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence : un tel scénario n’aurait pas été possible avant plusieurs semaines, or, le temps était un facteur essentiel dans sa situation présente. Certes, il aurait pu demander l’aide de Chewie mais cette grosse boule de poil n’aurait rien décidé sans en avertir au préalable Leia. Quant à Lando… Il ne savait foutre pas ce qu’il faisait là !

Maintenant qu’il était seul, il s’autorisa enfin à songer à Rey et à l’enfant qui grandissait en elle. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser, ni même ce qu’il allait faire à ce sujet. Certes, une part de lui, sûrement encore un résidu de Ben, se réjouissait à l’idée d’avoir créé une nouvelle vie avec Rey, mais sa part d’ombre ne cessait de lui répéter que tout ce qu’il avait fait, c’était d’avoir participé à la conception d’un nouveau monstre. L’enfant d’une aberration telle que lui ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il glissa sans s’en rendre compte dans le sommeil, l’esprit entièrement tourné vers Rey.

()()

_Elle était allongée dans le lit qu’ils avaient si souvent partagé, ses cheveux défaits reposant sur l’oreiller. Le cœur de Kylo Ren accéléra en comprenant que leur lien était toujours là, il était simplement trop faible jusqu’alors pour déclencher une connexion._

_Rey se redressa d’un bond dans son lit et son visage se remplit de colère lorsqu’elle le reconnut._

_« Toi ! ragea-t-elle en faisant jaillir le laser de son sabre. Comment oses-tu utiliser la Force pour te présenter ici ! »_

_Les yeux rivés à ceux de la jeune femme, il se troubla à la vue du dégout qu’il lui inspirait désormais._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te souviennes de rien… Après tout ce qu’on a vécu ici même, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit ! » ragea-t-il pour faire taire sa détresse._

_Le visage de Rey se mua en un masque de haine pure et elle retroussa ses lèvres dans un rictus malveillant._

_« Oh, mais, je me souviens, Kylo Ren… Je me rappelle à présent de tout que tu as fait. De tes manipulations sur mon esprit, de toutes ces fois où tu m’as violée ! »_

_Il recula maladroitement alors qu’elle l’attaquait avec sauvagerie. Il sentit la chaleur du laser contre sa joue et se demanda fugacement si leur lien était assez puissant pour qu’elle puisse le tuer à distance._

_« Je n’ai jamais fait ça ! se défendit-il. Jamais ! Tu le voulais ! Tu en avais envie !_

_— Menteur… Jamais je ne voudrais d’un monstre comme toi dans mon lit. Tu me répugnes, tout comme ces choses que tu as mises dans mon ventre._ _Si je le pouvais, je les arracherais moi-même de mes entrailles et je les réduirai en pièces. Je n’ai qu’une hâte c’est d’en être débarrassée. Je veux qu’ils sortent de moi et ensuite oublier que j’ai porté ces ignominies. L’Empereur m’a juré que je n’aurais pas à les voir, une fois que je les aurais expulsés, je les lui remettrai afin qu’il se charge de leur formation. »_

_La souffrance inonda le cœur de Kylo Ren en l’entendant._

_« Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser ça, pas toi… Tu as toujours rêvé d’avoir une famille._

_— J’ai déjà une famille : l’Empereur. Tes deux résidus de semence ne représentent rien à mes yeux. Je les hais, tout comme je te hais ! » hurla-t-elle avant de le repousser de toute sa puissance._

()()

Kylo Ren haleta et mit plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir qu’il était à bord du Raddus. Il sentit l’humidité sur son visage et passa une main tremblante sur sa joue avant de s’essuyer les yeux. Les mots de Rey lui vrillaient l’esprit et son cœur se gonfla d’angoisse à la pensée qu’elle puisse vouloir faire du mal à leur enfant, non, leurs enfants… Au pluriel.

Un rire douloureux le secoua à cette révélation et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. L’ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas : il avait été conçu parce que les enfants de Padmé et Anakin avaient été séparés à leur naissance et voilà que Rey portait elle aussi des jumeaux. Des enfants dont elle n’avait visiblement aucune intention de s’occuper ou même d’aimer. Un frisson le secoua à la pensée de ce qui les attendait une fois qu’ils seraient nés et il serra les poings.

Il était hors de question qu’il laisse Palpatine mettre la main sur eux, il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. Y compris Rey.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Furieuse, Rey se déchaina sur le mobilier de son appartement. Elle était encore sous le choc de la visite de Kylo Ren, de la manière dont il avait utilisé la Force pour venir la narguer au sein même de sa chambre à coucher.

Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir miraculeusement intact et aperçut la bosse que formait son ventre de profil, lui rappelant tout ce que Ren lui avait fait. Sa rage redoubla et elle projeta sa haine contre son reflet. La glace explosa en milliers de morceaux et Rey se laissa tomber sur le sol, nauséeuse.

Elle était en nage et épuisée mais sa colère semblait ne pas connaitre d’accalmie. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Peu à peu, son cœur reprit un rythme normal et elle s’obligea à revivre la confrontation dans l’espoir de découvrir un indice sur l’endroit où se trouvait Ren. Elle revit en pensée chacune de ses expressions, ses protestations d’innocence maladroites, la manière dont son visage s’était décomposé lorsqu’elle avait évoqué les choses dans son ventre…

Un déclic se fit en elle et elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle avait senti la peur de Ren quand elle avait parlé de son désir de se débarrasser des intrus qui grandissaient en elle. Il éprouvait quelque chose pour ces parasites… Grâce à eux, elle n’aurait pas besoin de fouiller la Galaxie pour le trouver. Il viendrait de lui-même pour les lui prendre. Mais, il ne les aurait pas. La seule chose qu’il trouverait, c’est le laser de son sabre.

Elle ricana. Quand je pense qu’il disait ne pas vouloir d’enfants, songea-t-elle avant de se troubler à cette pensée incongrue. D’où lui venait cette certitude ? Elle se tourna vers le lit et elle sentit un sentiment étrange lui serrer la gorge. Dans sa tête, elle entendit le grondement des vagues de l’océan et elle vit une silhouette évanescente émerger dans sa mémoire. Une scène où Kylo Ren se détournait …

« _C’est impossible_ , _je ne peux permettre qu’une telle chose se produise_ , » disait-il.

Elle avait mal, elle souffrait. Pour elle, mais aussi pour

_Ne laisse pas Kylo Ren manipuler tes pensées, Rey. Tu es plus forte que lui, plus puissante. Refuse ce contact, ce lien qu’il t’impose comme il t’a imposé le reste._

Elle redressa le visage en reconnaissant la voix de son Maitre et l’hologramme de l’Empereur jaillit dans la pièce, la dominant de toute sa taille. Inquiète à la pensée d’être prise en défaut, Rey posa un genou à terre, son ventre bombé rendant la manœuvre périlleuse.

_Ton plan pour le faire venir à nous est brillant, mon apprentie. Tu as raison de penser qu’il ne pourra résister à l’envie de s’emparer de ta portée._

La jeune femme se rengorgea. Les compliments du Maitre étaient rares et ils avaient une valeur incommensurable à ses yeux.

_J’espère que tu seras prête lorsque ce moment sera venu_ , poursuivit l’Empereur. _Et que tu te seras débarrassée de cette faiblesse qui lui permet de te manipuler pour semer le doute en toi._

Rey serra les poings. Elle ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il la pense défaillante. Elle ne l’était pas. Elle était l’héritière de l’Empereur et des Siths. Il n’y avait pas de place pour la faiblesse dans ce destin.

« J’ignore comment faire, Maitre, admit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment il s’y prend pour me brouiller ainsi les idées. »

La silhouette de Palpatine grandit encore, l’écrasant de sa suprématie.

_Il utilise l’océan_ , souffla-t-il. _C’est comme ça qu’il te contrôle. Tu dois le chasser de ton esprit et te détourner de lui._

Rey tressaillit. Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, chacune des idées incongrues qu’elle avait eue avait été accompagnée du bruit des vagues. Elle serra les poings et se jura de le refouler désormais aussi puissamment qu’elle le pouvait. Palpatine suivit le cours de ses pensées grâce aux expressions successives de son visage et se retira, satisfait de son œuvre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, avouez que Berenko vous avait manqué ! Comme vous le voyez, elle est toujours aussi euhhh extrême (au passage Kylo s’en était bien rendu compte). J’espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j’attends vos retours concernant les décisions des personnages et surtout leurs différentes motivations (comme vous le voyez, elles sont toutes différentes…)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine et je vous dis à Jeudi


	47. Chapitre 46 : Le jour d'après

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! La semaine se passe bien ? Ici on télétravaille ^^
> 
> Sur ce… Voici donc la suite !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Ajan Kloss,_**

Le soleil se levait à peine dans la fraicheur du petit matin et Leia posa un regard ému sur les visages de ceux qui étaient au rendez-vous. Elle connaissait le nom de chacun de ceux et de celles qui attendaient son signal pour rejoindre le Raddus. Certains intimement, d’autres seulement de vue, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. En étant présents ce matin, ils lui renouvelaient leur confiance et elle s’efforça de dissimuler son émotion. Au premier rang, Larma D’Acy lui adressa un sourire affectueux et Leia la fixa avec reconnaissance. Presque tous ses anciens amis étaient là et cela réchauffa le cœur de l’ancienne Générale : à présent, elle était certaine d’avoir choisi la bonne voie.

A quelques pas de Leia, Kaydel, aux côtés de Luke, ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

« Ils sont pratiquement tous venus, murmura-t-elle.

— Leia a ce don précieux de savoir convaincre les foules, lui répondit son amant avec une pointe de fierté. Sans doute parce qu’elle croit réellement en ce qu’elle fait.

— Dans ce cas, espérons que Kylo Ren sera digne de toute cette foi, » ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer la jeune femme.

Après un bref discours de remerciement pour ceux qui s’étaient ralliés à sa nouvelle cause, Leia donna l’ordre de rejoindre le Destroyer. Alors que chacun regagnait les navettes, elle laissa son regard errer avec nostalgie sur la base qui était son principal refuge depuis des années. Au départ, il n’y avait rien ou presque et elle se souvint des heures passées à construire le bloc qui leur servirait d’abri, puis le hangar, et du temps qu’il avait fallu pour équiper l’endroit. Cela leur avait pris des mois.

Non loin derrière, Luke et Kaydel attendaient sans un mot qu’elle soit prête, conscients que le moment était difficile pour Leia. Un cap s’apprêtait à être franchi et, au fond d’elle, Kaydel espérait encore que la Générale réaliserait la folie qu’elle commettait en remettant leurs destins entre les gants noirs de Kylo Ren.

Après un long moment passé à graver chaque détail de la base dans sa mémoire, Leia se détourna enfin vers son frère et Kaydel.

« Je suis prête, partons. »

Kaydel inspira profondément tandis que Luke rejoignait sa sœur pour lui prendre le bras.

« Je suis encore capable de marcher toute seule, siffla Leia entre ses dents.

— Dans ce cas, peut-être est-ce moi qui a besoin de ton appui, » lui murmura le Jedi.

Ils échangèrent un de ces longs regards dont Kaydel se sentait invariablement exclue et ils s’avancèrent vers la dernière navette.

Des voix les interrompirent et Leia se raidit brièvement avant de se retourner vers ceux qui l’appelaient.

Un petit groupe s’était réuni à distance des navettes, le Sénateur Casterfo et le Major Brance à leur tête.

« Nous ne voulions pas vous laisser partir sans vous souhaiter bonne chance, Générale », s’excusa presque Brance.

L’officier osait à peine la regarder en face et, comprenant son malaise, Leia revint sur ses pas pour poser la main sur son épaule.

« Vous n’avez pas à avoir honte de votre décision, déclara-t-elle d’une voix forte. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l’idée de vous en tenir rigueur. Le choix d’adhérer ou non à un mouvement est quelque chose de personnel qui ne peut être remis en question. Sachez tous que j’ai apprécié chaque instant que nous avons passé à lutter côte à côte et que, même si nos chemins se séparent aujourd’hui, je sais que nous finirons par nous retrouver dans notre combat contre le Premier Ordre. »

Casterfo baissa brièvement la tête puis :

« Je suis désolé, Leia. Je ne peux pas rejoindre l’organisation de Ren. Je me dois à mon peuple et je ne braderai pas mon allégeance. Je ne crois pas en lui. Jusqu’à présent, il n’a rien accompli qui mérite mon soutien.

— Je comprends, murmura l’ancienne Générale. Allez rejoindre vos concitoyens et continuez à vous battre, même si c’est contre nous, ironisa-t-elle.

— A ce jour, l’Ordre de l’Equilibre ne représente pas une menace à mes yeux, affirma Casterfo. J’espère que ce sera toujours le cas. »

Tandis que l’échange se poursuivait, Luke coula un regard en direction de Kaydel.

« Il est encore temps, tu sais. Tu peux rester. Je sais que tu es persuadée que nous commettons une folie en nous alliant avec Ren et peut-être l’avenir te donnera-t-il raison. Ne te sens pas obligée de nous suivre si ce n’est pas ce que tu souhaites, Kaydel. Tu as entendu Leia : nul ne peut décider à ta place de ce en quoi tu dois croire.

— Je ne crois pas en Ren, mais je crois en toi, » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion qu’ils avaient entretenue durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ses adieux faits, Leia les dépassa et, sans la moindre hésitation, Kaydel la suivit pour embarquer dans la dernière navette. Luke déglutit légèrement, puis après un dernier salut envers ceux qu’ils laissaient derrière, emboita le pas aux deux femmes.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, Rey leva la tête à l’entrée du Général Hux.

« Starkiller II est prêt », annonça le roux, tout en détaillant d’un air inquiet la jeune femme. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s’émaciait, exception faite de son ventre.

La Suprême Leader le gratifia d’un sourire grimaçant.

« Dans ce cas, je propose que nous vérifiions sur le champ son efficacité.

— Vous avez une cible ? » l’interrogea Hux, un peu surpris de sa réaction aux vues des critiques qu’elle avait émises quelques jours plus tôt.

Rey agita le bracelet qu’elle portait toujours au poignet.

« J’ai passé la nuit à travailler là-dessus.

— Dans votre état, vous devriez songer à vous repo, commença Hux avec sollicitude avant de s’interrompre sous le feu du regard de la jeune femme. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il à la hâte.

— Un traceur permettant de me pister, j’imagine que c’est Ren qui a fait en sorte que je le porte. Ce bâtard avait tout prévu pour… »

Sentant la rage monter en elle, Rey se reprit.

« Bref, j’ai réussi à inverser le mécanisme, ce qui signifie qu’il suffit de le suivre pour trouver la personne qui détient l’autre, » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le bracelet.

Sans un mot, Hux le prit et se dirigea vers l’officier en charge de la navigation afin qu’il entre les coordonnées qu’il contenait.

**_Destroyer Raddus,_**

Une fois certain que Leia était bien installée et se reposait, Luke rejoignit les appartements de Kylo Ren tout en se forgeant une carapace contre l’hostilité prévisible du jeune homme.

« Tout le monde est prêt à partir. Nous attendons que tu daignes nous informer de notre destination, exigea-t-il avant de s’aviser de la détresse de son interlocuteur. Ben, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » l’interrogea-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Kylo Ren leva des yeux rougis par les larmes sur lui et, brutalement, quelque chose craqua en lui. Il était incapable de continuer à maintenir ses sentiments à distance. Pas après la manière dont Rey venait de le rejeter.

« J’ai vu Rey, cette nuit, grâce à notre lien. Elle, elle ne souvient pas de notre relation, elle est persuadée que je l’ai violée…

— Ça fait mal, je sais, murmura Luke, s’attirant un regard hargneux de Kylo Ren. Ce n’était pas un reproche, juste un constat, l’apaisa-t-il. Continue. »

La tête basse, le jeune homme exhala un profond soupir.

« Elle me hait, murmura-t-il, tout comme eux. Si Palpatine ne le lui avait pas interdit, elle les aurait déjà tués. Réduits en pièces, ce sont ses mots. 

— Eux ?

— Les deux bébés qu’elle porte, mes enfants. Elle compte les offrir à l’Empereur dès leur naissance. »

Le Jedi, stupéfait, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et, sans le regarder, Kylo Ren poursuivit d’une voix métallique :

« Je ne le tolérerai pas. Je refuse qu’il répande son poison dans leurs esprits et les pervertisse. Je ne supporterai pas qu’ils endurent ce que j’ai vécu. Je dois les lui reprendre. »

Luke frissonna, il percevait la volonté inébranlable de Ben et il pouvait presque sentir l’obscurité se refermer sur le cœur du jeune homme.

« Et Rey ? Que comptes-tu faire à son sujet ? »

Un voile de tristesse assombrit brièvement le regard de Kylo Ren.

« Tout ce que je peux pour la ramener, mais… je doute que cela soit possible. Elle est tellement différente, si… Obscure. Elle s’est engagée plus loin que je n’ai jamais osé le faire. Il ne subsiste plus rien de Rey Dejakku désormais, déclara-t-il en s’efforçant de contrôler sa voix. Et je ne permettrai pas à Rey Palpatine de faire du mal à mes enfants. »

Soufflé par sa réaction, Luke tendit sa main vers lui et la posa sur son bras.

« Ne perds pas aussi facilement espoir, Ben. Certes, l’Empereur a remodelé l’esprit de Rey pour en faire sa marionnette, mais, grâce à ton enseignement, il y a une chance qu’elle ait réussi à préserver une partie d’elle-même. Le tout est de trouver comment la libérer. »

Kylo Ren tressaillit mais ne se dégagea pas de l’étreinte de Luke. A la place, il tourna son visage vers lui :

« Je ne suis pas certain d’en être capable, je ne suis pas assez fort, avoua-t-il. Cette nuit, j’ai cru qu’elle allait me tuer à travers notre lien. Dans ces conditions, comment puis-je espérer avoir une chance de l’approcher suffisamment pour atteindre son océan intérieur ? »

Luke le fixa droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles claires épousant celles, noires, du jeune homme.

« Tu ne seras pas seul pour le faire, Ben. Je t’aiderai à reprendre ta famille. »

Les yeux sombres de Kylo Ren s’écarquillèrent de stupeur :

« Vous ? Mais… pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ? »

Le cœur serré devant le sincère étonnement du jeune homme, Luke répondit :

« Je sais que, jusqu’à présent, j’ai failli dans chacune des choses que tu étais en droit d’attendre de moi : comme Jedi, comme Maitre, comme…oncle. J’ai ne t’ai pas prêté l’attention que tu méritais lorsque tu étais enfant et je n’ai pas fait mieux quand tu t’es trouvé sous ma responsabilité. Je me suis montré négligent et j’ai laissé Palpatine corrompre ton esprit. Je me suis réfugié dans ma soi-disant connaissance de la Force et mes certitudes, et je n’ai pas écouté ce que tu avais à me dire. Cela n’arrivera plus. Je refuse de laisser Dark Sidious s’emparer d’une nouvelle génération de Skywalker. Cette fois, je ne resterai pas les bras ballants.

— Ah… C’est donc une fois de plus pour votre Ordre Jedi que vous voulez vous battre, interpréta Kylo Ren, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

— Non ! le détrompa Luke avec force. C’est pour toi, pour Rey et pour vos enfants. Et s’il faut que je détruise moi-même l’Ordre Jedi pour que tu les retrouves, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation. »

Etonné par ce discours, le jeune homme garda le silence et Luke poursuivit :

« Par le passé, j’ai commis l’erreur de placer mon appartenance aux Jedis au-dessus de tout le reste, au-dessus de toi. Cela m’a couté plus que tu ne le soupçonneras jamais. Je ne me fourvoierais plus dans cette voie. Après tout, comme le dit Maitre Yoda, deux fois la même erreur un Jedi ne fait pas, ironisa-t-il. Je sais qu’il est trop tard pour notre relation Ben, mais, je t’en prie, ne laisse pas ce qui s’est passé entre nous te priver d’une chance de retrouver Rey et tes enfants. Accepte mon aide.

— Je ne compte pas utiliser la Lumière pour parvenir à mes fins, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Si vous voulez vraiment m’aider, vous devrez…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-il. J’y suis prêt. Je te l’ai dit, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te soutenir. 

— Qu’attendez-vous de moi en échange ? » renvoya Kylo Ren d’un ton sec.

Luke écarta les bras, blessé que son fils imagine qu’il puisse conditionner son aide.

« Rien. Je ne veux rien de plus que t’apporter mon appui et profiter de cette occasion pour en apprendre plus sur l’homme que tu es devenu. »

La bouche de Kylo Ren se tordit brièvement en une grimace, puis :

« J’imagine que je n’ai pas trop le choix. L’enjeu est trop important à mes yeux pour que je m’offre le plaisir de vous rejeter. C’est d’accord, j’accepte votre aide. »

Leia, qui pénétrait à cet instant dans la pièce, ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en entendant les derniers mots de son fils. La gorge serrée, elle fixa les deux hommes assis l’un à côté de l’autre, visiblement engagés dans une discussion paisible, une chose qu’elle croyait impossible.

Les épaules de Kylo Ren se raidirent en reconnaissant Leia et il se tourna vers Luke.

« Si vous voulez vraiment m’épauler, commencez donc par la faire sortir d’ici. J’ai eu mon compte de Skywalker pour le moment. Quant aux coordonnées que vous désiriez, il s’agit du Consortium d’Hapès. »

Le Jedi s’efforça de dissimuler sa stupeur contrairement à Leia.

« Hapès ? Mais tu as perdu l’esprit ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais pénétrer dans leur système. »

Le jeune homme tourna un visage las vers elle.

« Ils refuseront certes l’accès à la Générale Organa, mais pas au chef de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Les abords sont difficiles à négocier en raison des Brumes Transitoires, demandez à Dameron d’assurer les manœuvres de pilotage. Je n’ai pas envie que l’un de vos incapables nous entraine dans une anomalie stellaire. »

Leia serra les dents avant d’agiter l’holopad qu’elle avait emporté avec elle.

« Je t’ai apporté ceci, j’ai pensé que, maintenant que tu es plus en forme, tu souhaiterais pouvoir gérer tes affaires. »

Le visage de Kylo Ren se ferma un peu plus.

« Prévenant, mais je n’ai aucune confiance en la fiabilité de vos outils de communication. Ils sont trop facilement traçables, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J’attendrai donc d’avoir rejoint ma base pour vérifier l’état de mes troupes et de mes finances. »

Leia s’obligea à ne pas montrer la moindre émotion devant cette nouvelle rebuffade.

« Très bien, je vais transmettre notre destination et demander à Poe de se rendre dans la salle de pilotage. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle sortit et Luke soupira.

« Elle n’en laisse rien paraitre mais ton attitude lui brise le cœur, tu sais. »

Enervé, Kylo Ren se retourna vers lui :

« C’est donc finalement pour ça que vous avez proposé de m’aider… Dans l’espoir que je m’adoucisse à son égard !

— Non, et tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de m’accuser d’avoir des intentions cachées. Je ne te comprends pas, Ben. En dépit de tes paroles hargneuses, il est évident que tu es loin de détester ta mère autant que tu me hais et, pourtant, tu es prêt à faire un effort avec moi. Pourquoi n’essaies-tu pas d’en faire autant pour elle ? »

Un silence buté lui répondit.

« Ben, elle n’a plus beaucoup de temps. Je sais qu’elle n’a pas toujours été exemplaire et que tu lui en veux de son attitude, mais elle reste ta mère. Tu as la chance de pouvoir arranger les choses avec elle, tu devrais la saisir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

— Si c’est tout ce que vous avez à dire, je me dispenserai de vos conseils, grinça le jeune homme. Ma relation avec cette femme ne vous regarde pas. »

Maitrisant mal son agacement, Luke s’indigna :

« Aimerais-tu que tes enfants rejettent Rey de la sorte ? Que, plus tard, ils lui en veuillent pour son attitude pendant qu’elle était sous l’emprise de Palpatine ?

— Votre comparaison est ridicule. Leia n’a jamais été dans cette situation, elle m’a rejeté de sa propre initiative, » rétorqua Kylo Ren avec rancœur.

Le Jedi inspira longuement en entendant ces mots et prit quelques instants pour peser sa réponse.

« Dis-moi, Leia t’a-t-elle déjà parlé de sa mère ?

— Oui, elle est morte quand elle était enfant et …

— Je ne parle pas de la femme qui l’a élevée, mais de Padmé Amidala », le coupa Luke avec une pointe d’irritation.

Kylo Ren leva les yeux au ciel puis récita :

« Reine puis Sénatrice de Naboo, a épousé Anakin Skywalker en secret, morte des suites des blessures qu’il lui avait infligées après que des droïdes médicaux aient provoqué son accouchement pour vous sauver, Leia et vous.

— Faux et archi faux, le corrigea Luke. Vador n’avait pas blessé sérieusement notre mère. L’accouchement s’est déclenché naturellement et, certes, elle était épuisée mais physiquement, elle allait bien.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle morte ? » ironisa à-demi Kylo Ren, surpris.

Luke planta son regard dans le sien.

« Parce qu’elle ne voulait plus vivre. Anakin s’était détourné de la Lumière et d’elle. Il était devenu Vador et avait rejoint Palpatine au lieu de rester à ses côtés. Son abandon a brisé le cœur de Padmé et elle a estimé que, sans Anakin, elle n’avait plus de raisons de continuer. Elle s’est laissée mourir, juste après nous avoir donné nos prénoms. Voilà qui était Padmé. »

Kylo Ren ne parvint pas à dissimuler le choc que lui faisait cette nouvelle et Luke poursuivit, les poings brièvement serrés avant de s’obliger à se détendre :

« Je tiens cet épisode d’Obi Wan, qui avait assisté à notre naissance. Je t’avoue qu’à l’époque, cela m’a secoué et j’en ai parlé à ta mère. Leia n’a pas réagi et elle n’a jamais fait la moindre allusion à ce sujet. Sauf à une seule occasion : lorsque tu es né, il y a eu des complications, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Les droïdes médicaux faisaient tout ce qu’ils pouvaient mais ta mère s’affaiblissait de plus en plus. Han m’a raconté qu’elle s’est accrochée à sa main et qu’elle a exigé qu’il la gifle de toutes ses forces si elle faisait mine de se laisser aller. Et si, cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui a demandé de lui rappeler qu’elle devait lutter pour son fils. Parce que tu étais sa raison de vivre. Tu l’es toujours. Han est mort, tué par ton sabre laser et pourtant elle est encore là, Ben, prête à te soutenir et à t’aimer, si tu lui donnes une chance. »

Contrairement à ce que Luke avait espéré, le visage du jeune homme se durcit.

« Donc vous estimez que je devrais me montrer reconnaissant des miettes qu’elle m’a laissées ? Je devrais la remercier de ne pas avoir agi comme Padmé, sans doute ? Mais, si Leia était morte ce jour-là, cela n’aurait pas fait une grande différence pour moi : j’aurais grandi sans mère, sans attention, mais, au moins, j’aurais su pourquoi ! »

Luke baissa le visage pour dissimuler sa déception. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Ben refusait de comprendre. Il avait trop de rancœur en lui et était trop à fleur de peau pour accorder un peu d’indulgence à sa mère. Il poussa un léger soupir et sonda la Force. Kylo Ren serra les dents et Luke ressentit l’appel puissant de l’Obscurité en lui. Pourtant, ce qu’il venait de lui apprendre l’avait ébranlé, il le sentait. Ainsi qu’autre chose : Ben luttait contre l’espoir, et cette constatation fit plus mal à Luke que tout ce que son fils avait pu lui dire jusqu’à présent.

« Vous avez terminé ? le tança Kylo Ren. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous vous arrêtiez là. Si vous tentez de pénétrer dans mon esprit, je…

— Tu m’enverras des Eclairs de Force, soupira Luke d’un ton las. Je sais… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, le regard au loin, et le Jedi sentit qu’il pensait à Rey. Peu désireux de le laisser s’engager sur cette voie, il reprit :

« Encore un mot, si tu m’y autorises.

— Comme si j’avais le choix, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Vous ne cessez de parler ! A croire que le fait de vivre en ermite vous a miraculeusement délié la langue. »

Le Jedi prit cette dernière remarque comme un encouragement et expliqua d’une voix calme.

« Il y a une chose qu’il faut que tu comprennes. L’annonce de ta conception fut une surprise pour chacun d’entre nous. Honnêtement, nous n’étions pas prêts à assumer une telle responsabilité. Leia était encore bouleversée par la vérité sur l’identité de nos parents et le lien qui nous unissait. Vador était mort sans qu’elle ait eu une chance de faire la paix avec lui, contrairement à moi, et voilà qu’elle se retrouvait à porter mon enfant… A partir du moment où elle l’a su, elle n’a eu qu’une seule obsession : faire en sorte que tu n’aies jamais à souffrir des circonstances de ta conception. Alors, oui, sans doute a-t-elle fait des choix discutables mais elle était jeune, Ben, nous l’étions tous… Han peinait à réaliser ce qui se passait, quant à moi… je ne savais pas où était ma place, soupira Luke. Je ne voulais pas supplanter Han ou t’exposer au jugement mais je crevais d’envie de te revendiquer. Nous avons passé tellement de temps à tenter de trouver nos rôles dans ta vie que nous en avons oublié l’essentiel. Nous t’avons négligé et nous n’avons pas tenu compte de tes besoins affectifs. Mais, cela ne change rien au fait que nous t’avons toujours aimé, même si nous te l’avons bien mal montré.

— C’est faux ! Han, lui, me l’a prouvé », rectifia immédiatement le jeune homme avant de se décomposer à ce souvenir.

Luke ferma brièvement les yeux afin de lui dissimuler la peine que lui causaient ces paroles.

« Tu as raison : Han t’aimait plus que tout et il était pleinement ton père. C’est la seule chose qui importe, déclara-t-il en se redressant. Je vais te laisser à présent. Comme tu t’en doutes, je n’avais pas prévu de me montrer aussi bavard. »

Il s’éloigna mais la voix de Kylo Ren l’immobilisa :

« Avant que vous partiez, sachez que j’apprécie votre franchise. C’est inhabituel de votre part… tout comme votre proposition de m’aider. »

Dissimulant son émotion devant ce pas que Ben venait de faire, à sa façon, vers lui, Luke sortit, le cœur gonflé d’espoir.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey fixa la planète boisée qui s’étendait sous leurs yeux.

« Ajan Kloss, déclara Hux. Visiblement, elle dispose d’un bouclier et nos radars ont repéré un système de transmission assez élaboré pour une petite planète soi-disant peu habitée. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Concentrée, elle utilisa la Force pour sonder la planète. Son visage se plissa de contrariété.

« Il était ici, il y a peu, siffla-t-elle.

— Qui cela ?

— L’Usurpateur, je peux encore sentir sa présence… murmura Rey d’une voix lointaine. Mais, il est parti et ne reviendra pas. Il a dû oublier le bracelet quelque part, ou le perdre… »

Aussi contrarié qu’elle, le Général Hux désigna la planète d’un geste du menton.

« Que faisons-nous ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, affichant le rictus cruel qui lui était devenu coutumier.

« Il me semble que nous avons une arme qui attend d’être testée… Et, même si Kylo Ren est parti, ceux qui vivent ici l’ont abrité. Il temps que tout la Galaxie réalise qu’il est risqué de s’opposer au Premier Ordre. Atomisez cette planète, je veux la voir réduite en miettes. »

**_Ajan Kloss,_ **

Le Major Brance leva les yeux vers le ciel qui venait de s’obscurcir d’un seul coup. Un cri de détresse échappa à Casterfo qui se tenait non loin de lui et le Sénateur recula.

« J’ai déjà vu cela, souffla-t-il alors qu’une vive lueur inondait l’horizon. Mais je me trouvais dans une navette quittant Hosnian Prime ce jour-là…

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? l’interrogea Brance.

— La fin », répondit le Sénateur.

Debout au milieu du camp à demi désert de la Résistance, Casterfo tourna le visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux alors que le rayon mortel touchait le sol d’Ajan Kloss. Sa dernière pensée fut pour se réjouir que Leia et ses autres amis aient rejoint l’Ordre de l’Equilibre.

**_Destroyer Supremacy_** ,

Le visage de Rey s’altéra imperceptiblement lorsque le rayon de Starkiller II frappa Ajan Kloss, détruisant la planète en l’espace de quelques secondes. Les yeux brillants de larmes incongrues, elle fixa les particules, un intense sentiment de regrets chevillé au cœur.

_Elle avait aimé la planète... La sensation de la brise sur sa peau, les odeurs mêlées de fleurs, de fruits et d’humidité. Elle y avait rêvé d’une autre existence sans la Force, la Résistance ou le Premier Ordre… Une vie où il n’y aurait qu’elle et …_

« Seigneur Palpatine ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Hux. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le roux qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle détestait cela. Elle haïssait sa sollicitude écœurante, la manière dont ses yeux se posaient fréquemment sur elle avec tristesse. Comme s’il savait une chose qu’elle ignorait. Comme si elle était faible et qu’il estimait être de son devoir de la protéger.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? lui renvoya-t-elle d’un ton cinglant.

— Je… vous aviez l’air contrariée, répondit prudemment Hux.

— Sans doute parce que je le suis ! Le fait d’être entourée d’incapables à tendance à me taper sur les nerfs. »

Sans attendre la réponse du roux, elle tourna les talons.

**_Destroyer Raddus_** ,

La nouvelle de la destruction d’Ajan Kloss statufia l’ensemble des occupants du vaisseau. En décidant de rejoindre l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, ils avaient tous laissé un ou plusieurs amis derrière eux et la perte n’en était que plus douloureuse.

Effondrée, Kaydel fondit en larmes dans les bras de Poe.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça, je ne peux pas… Brance est mort, Guich aussi, ils sont tous morts… Il ne subsiste rien de notre base, rien de… »

Sa voix s’étrangla sur les derniers mots. Tout avait disparu : ses amis, l’endroit où elle avait rencontré Luke, le ruisseau qu’elle avait aidé à s’épanouir à l’aide de la Force, la clairière où Luke et elle avaient fait l’amour pour la première fois… Il n’y avait plus aucune trace des lieux où avait éclos leur histoire et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y voir un présage.

« C’est de sa faute, murmura-t-elle avec rancœur. Kylo Ren. Il a beau être le fils de la Générale, cet homme est néfaste, il détruit tout ce qu’il touche. »

Poe grimaça à ce discours qui lui faisait penser à celui de Finn.

« Il n’est pas responsable de la destruction d’Ajan Kloss, s’obligea-t-il à lui rappeler par soucis d’honnêteté. C’est l’œuvre du Premier Ordre et de Rey. »

Kaydel posa un regard buté sur lui.

« Et qui a entrainé Rey sur la voie Obscure ? Kylo Ren. Ce monstre a tué mes parents et, à présent, il est indirectement responsable de la mort de nos amis. Il éloigne Luke de moi, je le sens. Mais, cela doit s’arrêter. Je ne le laisserai plus m’enlever un seul être cher. »

Elle s’arracha à l’étreinte de Poe et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers les appartements de Ren.

()()

Kylo Ren s’obligea à garder les yeux clos alors qu’elle pénétrait dans ses appartements. Il l’avait sentie dès son arrivée dans le couloir : la petite padawan de Luke, son nouvel animal de compagnie. Elle avait la Force, certes, mais elle ne serait jamais assez puissante pour le vaincre. Elle n’avait pas l’âme d’une combattante. Celle-ci était une protectrice, une négociatrice, sûrement pas une guerrière.

Kaydel s’approcha de lui, silencieuse, et elle le contempla quelques instants. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait le monstre sans son masque d’aussi près. Elle fixa son visage qui semblait avoir été taillé à coups de serpe et portait les stigmates d’une vie rude. Son nez paraissait avoir été cassé à de nombreuses reprises et ses lèvres charnues avaient une expression dure. Elle baissa les yeux sur le corps musculeux et massif de Ren et s’arrêta un instant sur la jambe baignant dans le bacta. L’idée de le savoir estropié lui arracha un sourire fugace mais elle se reprit. Elle n’était pas là pour se réjouir de la souffrance de son ennemi, elle était venue pour y mettre un terme.

« Même si j’étais privé de mes quatre membres, je resterai toujours plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais, petite padawan, » déclara Kylo Ren sans ouvrir les yeux.

Kaydel avala brutalement sa salive, ses doigts étreignant le blaster dont elle s’était armée pour l’occasion.

« Tu n’as aucune sympathie pour moi, pourtant tu es ici, poursuivit Kylo Ren. En route pour ma base et nouvellement membre de mon Ordre. Pourquoi ? Non pas que cela m’intéresse, mais j’ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et cesse de t’accrocher ainsi à ton blaster, tu ne t’en serviras pas. »

Une vive rougeur empourpra les pommettes de Kaydel et elle balbutia, complètement déstabilisée :

« Ajan Kloss a été détruite par le Premier Ordre ! Ils ont fait exploser la planète peu de temps après notre départ. Tout cela à cause de vous !

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais te réjouir d’être ici et non là-bas, répondit, toujours aussi calmement, Kylo Ren.

— C’est vous qui auriez dû vous trouver sur Ajan Kloss. A cause de vous, mes amis sont morts ! »

La détresse de Kaydel était perceptible et Kylo Ren força légèrement son esprit.

« Ce n’est pas la véritable raison de ta présence dans mes appartements. C’est autre chose que tu es venue chercher, une réponse à une question bien précise. Je t’écoute. »

La jeune femme se troubla et songea au terrible jour qui avait bouleversé son existence, des années plus tôt. Elle se souvint des cris et de l’odeur des chairs brûlées, des hurlements de sa mère… Pooja s’était placée devant Kaydel pour la protéger de Ren. Et il l’avait tuée sans la moindre hésitation, tout comme son père.

« Vous avez assassiné mes parents, lâcha-t-elle. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Qu’avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas et elle détourna le visage, luttant contre la main glacée de la haine qui cherchait à se refermer sur son âme. Elle ne céderait pas à l’Obscurité. Jamais.

« Bien sûr, vous ne vous souvenez pas… ironisa-t-elle d’un ton amer. Vous avez tué tellement d’innocents. Deux marchands de plus ou de moins, ce n’est rien à vos yeux ! Mais pour

— Ils n’étaient pas ma cible, la coupa Kylo Ren avant de la regarder pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion. Celle que Snoke m’avait ordonné de tuer, c’était toi. Tes parents et tes voisins sont morts parce qu’ils se sont interposés. »

Une bouffée d’horreur et de souffrance monta en Kaydel et son univers vacilla.

« Moi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? J’étais encore une enfant. Je n’avais rien fait de mal, je connaissais à peine l’existence de la Résistance !

— Et pourtant, te voilà, nouvelle padawan de Skywalker… J’imagine que Snoke avait perçu une sorte de potentiel en toi. Ton manque d’attirance pour le Côté Obscur est remarquable, ajouta-t-il. Même face à l’homme qui a assassiné froidement tes parents sous tes yeux, tu réussis à te détourner de la vengeance et de la colère. Cela fait de toi une véritable exception dans la Force : même les Jedis les plus aguerris peinent à lutter contre le désir de venger leurs êtres chers. Cependant, cela est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse : à cause de ça, tu ne deviendras jamais l’un d’entre eux. Il faut connaitre la caresse de la tentation, l’embrasser et vaincre sa part la plus sombre pour être digne de l’Ordre Jedi. »

Kaydel ne répondit pas, laissant les souvenirs de l’irruption dans sa maison de Kylo Ren la submerger. Elle se rappela les cris, le casque de Ren se tournant vers elle, sa mère qui s’interposait… Puis le seigneur noir la regardant s’enfuir avant d’occire son père et sa voisine.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne pas m’avoir poursuivie si j’étais vraiment votre cible ? »

Kylo Ren se crispa légèrement. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait affirmé à Luke, il se rappelait parfaitement de Dulathia et de Kaydel. Ainsi que de la punition que Snoke lui avait infligée après cet échec.

« Je me suis laissé submerger par le Côté Obscur et j’ai perdu de vue mon objectif. Je n’étais encore qu’un apprenti à cette époque, je manquai d’expérience et de maitrise, déclara-t-il d’un ton morne. Voilà pourquoi tu es en vie. »

Elle le regarda, perplexe, et il détourna le visage. Avec les années écoulées, elle ressemblait encore plus à Leia. C’était à cause de sa coiffure, certes mais pas que ça… Elle avait la même forme de visage, la même modulation dans la voix… Une certaine douceur également mais qui, chez Kaydel, n’était pas feinte. Elle était comme une version plus jeune et plus maternelle de Leia. A cause de ces similitudes, il avait été incapable de la tuer et il avait passé la rage que provoquait en lui son impuissance sur tous ceux qui s’étaient trouvés à portée de son sabre laser. Chassant ses souvenirs, Kylo Ren la fixa.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Kaydel ? Tu aurais pu me poser ces questions lorsque nous étions sur Ajan Kloss. Et me dis pas que c’est parce que tu voulais te venger : nous savons tous les deux que tu n’essaieras pas de me tuer. Je doute tout autant que tu sois convaincue par mes idées. J’en déduis que Skywalker en est la cause… »

Kaydel blêmit et il soupira.

« Donc, c’est bien lui. Tu devrais t’en détacher. Tu as déjà en toi toute la Lumière nécessaire à ta maitrise de cette part de la Force, il ne peut plus rien t’apprendre. Moi, en revanche…

— Jamais ! Je ne serais jamais votre apprentie, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devenir aussi corrompue et pourrie que Rey. »

Le visage de Kylo Ren s’assombrit.

« Tu parles de choses que tu ignores. Explorer le Côté Obscur ne signifie pas nécessairement adhérer à l’idéologie Sith. Si tu veux réellement découvrir qui tu es, tu dois accepter de te laisser aller à ton Obscurité au lieu de la repousser comme tu le fais avec autant de facilité. Elle fait partie de toi, comme la Lumière. Reconnaitre que tu es constituée de Lumière et d’Obscurité et apprendre à les maitriser te permettra de trouver ton propre Equilibre dans la Force. C’est ce que Skywalker n’a jamais compris, il est donc incapable de te l’enseigner.

— Je me moque d’être un Maitre Jedi, lâcha Kaydel tout à trac. Mais une chose est certaine, je ne deviendrai jamais un Sith.

— Cesse donc de te montrer aussi tranchée ! Les Jedis ne sont pas plus complets dans la Force que les Siths et je ne te suggère pas de devenir l’un ou l’autre. Ce dont je te parle, c’est de… »

L’arrivée de Luke les interrompit et Kaydel s’écarta d’un bond, se sentant prise en faute.

« Kaydel vient à peine de commencer son apprentissage, et ne maitrise pas encore toutes les composantes de la Force, pesta le Jedi à l’intention de Kylo Ren. Par ailleurs, j’ignore encore moi-même quelle vision tu professes exactement. J’apprécierais que tu t’abstiennes de tenter de rallier mon apprentie à tes positions.

— Si elle se trouve ici, ce n’est pas de mon fait, rétorqua le jeune homme. Elle est venue de son plein gré vers moi. Mais, je suis conscient que vous avez toujours eu des réticences à voir vos padawans s’éloigner de votre enseignement… »

Les mots flottèrent entre eux et Kaydel coula un regard en direction de Luke. Le visage du Jedi n’exprimait rien, à l’instar de celui de Kylo Ren, cependant elle pouvait percevoir une sorte de tension chargée d’expériences passées entre les deux hommes. Finalement, Ren haussa les épaules.

« Vous devriez lui apprendre à se battre ou, au moins, à se défendre. Je suis certain que cela lui serait plus profitable que les cours que vous lui dispensez actuellement. Si j’avais eu la moindre intention de la blesser, elle n’aurait eu aucune chance.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça », le coupa Luke avec emportement avant de faire signe à Kaydel de le suivre à l’extérieur.

()()

Une fois qu’ils furent sortis des appartements de Kylo Ren, Luke se tourna vers la jeune femme, visiblement inquiet.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue lui parler ? Je doute que ce soit pour chercher son enseignement. »

Kaydel écarta les mains, bouleversée.

« Tu n’as donc pas entendu la nouvelle ? Ajan Kloss a été détruite par le Premier Ordre !

— Mais cela n’a rien à voir avec Kylo Ren, il n’est plus à leur tête, répondit Luke avec calme.

— Oh, je t’en prie ! Nous savons tous les deux que c’est après lui qu’ils en ont. Je sais que c’est ton neveu mais, Luke, c’est un homme dangereux. Il est instable et…

— Je t’ai laissé le choix, Kaydel, l’interrompit le Jedi. Plusieurs fois. Mais, tu nous as suivi, même si je t’ai conseillé de ne pas le faire si cela était contraire à tes convictions. Je t’ai également donné mes raisons de le rejoindre et elles n’ont pas faibli. Si tu es venue dans l’espoir de me détourner du chemin que j’ai décidé d’emprunter, sache que c’est peine perdue. Il est de mon devoir d’aller jusqu’au bout quoi qu’il m’en coute. »

La jeune femme pâlit. La voix de Luke était presque tranchante, bien loin de la bienveillance affectueuse qu’il montrait d’ordinaire à son égard.

« Je ne te reconnais plus… souffla-t-elle. C’est comme si à chaque pas que tu faisais vers lui, tu t’éloignais autant de moi. J’ai peur de te perdre, Luke. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. »

Emu, il referma brièvement ses bras autour d’elle.

« Tes inquiétudes n’ont pas lieu d’être. Si je te tiens à l’écart, c’est pour te protéger. J’ai commis des erreurs avec Ben par le passé, elles sont nombreuses et sans doute impardonnables. Aujourd’hui, j’ai l’occasion de me rattraper un peu, mais je refuse que tu subisses les conséquences de mes actes. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour prendre le risque de perdre, » murmura-t-il.

Leurs regards s’épousèrent et un vague sourire joua sur les lèvres de Kaydel devant cette déclaration inattendue.

« J’ai à faire, soupira le Jedi. Mais, sache que je t’attendrai ce soir, nous parlerons si tu le souhaites.

— Je serais là, mais pas pour parler », répondit Kaydel dans un souffle avant de s’éloigner, rassurée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Ahem j’imagine que Rey fait vraiment peur maintenant ^^. En ce qui concerne la conversation entre Luke et Kylo : je tenais vraiment à rendre à Padmé ce qui appartient à Padmé. J’adore le personnage mais il est visible qu’elle se laisse mourir à la fin de l’épisode 3 sans se soucier des deux orphelins qu’elle laisse derrière elle. Elle porte aussi une responsabilité dans le fait que Luke et Leia grandissent séparément. Du coup, je voulais aussi montrer que si Leia est une mauvaise mère, c’est peut-être aussi à cause de sa propre mère.  
> En ce qui concerne la conversation entre Kylo et Kaydel : il fallait qu’ils s’expliquent, même si rien n’est résolu…
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week end d’avance et j’attends vos retours sur ce chapitre.
> 
> La suite normalement Lundi sauf si j’ai un soucis de connexion ou d’USB (les voyages reprennent ! )


	48. Chapitre 47 : Rien ne disparait jamais totalement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week end.  
> Toutes mes excuses pour poster aussi tard, mais j’ai passé un temps certain à peaufiner le chapitre ! Je préconise le PQ ou les mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles…
> 
> Sur ce, voici le long et tardif chapitre du jour.
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

****

****

****

**_Burnin Konn,_ **

****

La nouvelle de la destruction d’Ajan Kloss s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans la galaxie et était rapidement parvenue jusque dans les mines où travaillait Berenko. En apprenant que la petite planète avait été rayée de la Galaxie, l’ancienne sénatrice laissa filer quelques larmes, non pas de peine, comme c’était le cas de ses compagnons, mais bel et bien de joie.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Leia et Holdo étaient sur place lorsqu’Ajan Kloss avait volée en éclats. Sifflotant un air joyeux, Thadlé Berenko se dirigea vers la ville. A présent que les rebelles étaient morts, nul ne pouvait la contraindre à rester ici plus longtemps…

()()

Grâce au chaos engendré par l’annonce de la disparition de la Résistance, il fut facile à la petite rousse de se faufiler jusqu’aux hangars. Apercevant l’un des hommes de garde, la jeune femme s’empressa de se recoiffer maladroitement puis, après une seconde d’hésitation, elle défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise de travail. Plaquant un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres, elle s’approcha du soldat, soulagée qu’il soit seul. Ce serait plus facile ainsi.

L’homme fronça les sourcils en découvrant la jeune femme rousse.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Cette zone est interdite aux civils et aux mineurs.

— Je n’appartiens à aucune de ces catégories, susurra Berenko.

— Une catin ? Tu as mal choisi ton jour ma belle, après ce qui vient de se produire, personne n’est d’humeur à ça. »

Berenko serra imperceptiblement les poings avant de continuer à s’avancer.

« Vraiment ? Je me disais, qu’au contraire, les hommes auraient besoin de se détendre. Tu n’en as pas envie, toi ? »

Le soldat la considéra longuement et Berenko retint son souffle. C’était sans doute sa meilleure chance de retrouver sa liberté, peut-être même la seule. S’il ne la trouvait pas à son gout…

« Combien ?

— Cinq crédits et tu me la mets où tu veux, » tenta Berenko qui ignorait tout des prix en vigueur pour les faveurs sexuelles.

Le garde écarquilla les yeux.

« C’est à peine plus que pour un droïde ! T’es humaine au moins ? »

Surmontant le dégout qu’il lui inspirait, à l’instar de tous les hommes, Berenko prit sa main et la posa sur sa peau nue.

« Comme tu vois… »

Le soldat se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres puis, au bout de quelques secondes d’hésitation, il désigna un cargo léger à Berenko.

« On va se mettre là-dedans. Ton cul, » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

L’ancienne sénatrice serra les dents mais le suivit sans un mot.

()()

Des larmes de souffrance brillaient dans les yeux de Berenko tandis que le soldat râlait de plaisir derrière elle. Elle se raidit alors qu’il accélérait et tendit la main vers la clef à molette qu’elle avait repérée à leur arrivée dans le cargo. Pendant que l’homme jouissait, les yeux à demi-clos et sa vigilance grandement émoussée, elle se propulsa en avant d’une détente et se retourna pour frapper.

Le garde n’eut pas le temps de crier et retomba sur le sol, une mare de sang se formant autour de son crâne.

Sans perdre de temps, Berenko le délesta de ses crédits et de son blaster avant de pousser le cadavre dans un coin de l’appareil. Invoquant silencieusement la Force, la jeune femme se saisit des commandes et un soupir soulagé lui échappa en sentant l’appareil réagir. Impatiente, elle poussa les moteurs et fonça à travers le hangar grand ouvert. Berenko n’avait aucune idée de sa destination, mais une chose était sûre : elle était libre !

Restait maintenant à décider de ce qu’elle allait faire de cette indépendance retrouvée…

****

****

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Debout dans la vaste salle réservée à l’entrainement, Rey toisa les Chevaliers de Ren réunis devant elle, Phasma et Hux se tenant respectueusement quelques pas en retrait. Les combattants venaient à peine de rentrer de la dernière mission que leur avait confié Kylo Ren et ils peinaient à dissimuler leur surprise devant l’accueil qui leur était fait.

Le regard froid et la tête haute, Rey les considéra avec dédain.

« Je m’étais figurée que vous n’oseriez pas vous montrer », commença-t-elle, laissant planer un silence inquiétant.

Les Chevaliers s’entreregardèrent, puis, l’un d’entre eux, celui qui avait pour habitude de seconder Kylo Ren, s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous ne comprenons pas les raisons d’une telle réception, Seigneur Dejakku. Nous avons servi fidèlement notre Suprême Leader, comme toujours, et ignorons ce que nous avons fait pour lui déplaire à ce point, » déclara-t-il en fixant les stormtroopers qui, en rang serré derrière leur capitaine, pointaient leurs blasters sur eux.

Devant un tel discours, la bouche de Rey se tordit en un rictus de haine et elle plissa les yeux, concentrée, alors qu’elle puisait largement dans la Force. Stupéfait, le Chevalier qui venait de s’exprimer porta les mains à sa gorge, le souffle coupé.

« Le traitre Kylo Ren a été chassé du Premier Ordre et ne représente désormais à nos yeux rien de plus qu’un ennemi à anéantir, déclara la jeune femme. Reconnaitre lui obéir est puni de mort. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle resserra son étreinte sur la trachée du Chevalier. A sa grande satisfaction, le corps de l’homme tressaillit violemment avant de s’immobiliser. Un ricanement de mépris échappa à Rey et elle relâcha son emprise, observant la carcasse à présent sans vie de sa victime s’effondrer mollement sur le sol. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les compagnons du défunt.

« Vous avez le choix : rester fidèles à l’Usurpateur et le précéder dans la mort, comme celui-ci. Ou alors, lui tourner le dos et épouser la doctrine de l’Eternel Sith en me faisant allégeance. La décision vous appartient. »

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent puis un premier Chevalier posa le genou à terre, baissant la tête en guise de soumission, bientôt suivi par un second puis par les deux combattants restants.

« Très bien, j’accepte de vous donner une chance, Chevaliers de Rey, déclara la jeune femme. Veillez à ne pas me décevoir, vous le regretteriez amèrement. A présent, disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne change d’avis. »

Prenant garde d’éviter de regarder le corps de leur compagnon défunt, les Chevaliers fraichement rebaptisés sortirent sans demander leur reste. Derrière Rey, Phasma grimaça.

« Suprême Leader, était-il vraiment nécessaire de le tuer ? Les Chevaliers sont de puissants guerriers et il me semble un peu imprudent de vous priver ainsi d’un soutien supplémentaire. »

Les poings serrés, Rey se retourna vers la Capitaine.

« De quel droit osez-vous remettre en question mes décisions ? Vous n’êtes rien de plus qu’un pion sous mes ordres, Phasma, et êtes donc facilement remplaçable. Dans votre intérêt, j’espère que vous ne renouvellerez pas cette impertinence. Il me déplairait d’avoir à vous châtier. Par ailleurs, j’apprécierais que vous, ainsi que tous les autres, me nommiez dorénavant sous mon véritable titre : celui d’Impératrice Palpatine. »

La Capitaine se félicita que son casque chromé dissimile l’expression de son visage alors qu’elle répondait avec soumission.

« Pardonnez-moi, Impératrice Palpatine, j’ai outrepassé mes prérogatives. Je m’interrogeai simplement sur les raisons d’une telle exécution », expliqua-t-elle.

Rey posa ses yeux pailletés d’une lueur jaunâtre sur la femme.

« Juste une manière de montrer à Ren que, comme ses Chevaliers ou ses résidus, il n’est rien de plus qu’un désagrément dont il me serait aisé de me débarrasser, pesta-t-elle, baissant les yeux avec haine sur son ventre gonflé. Nettoyez-moi ça », ordonna-t-elle en désignant sa victime avant de sortir, altière.

Phasma attendit d’être certaine que Rey s’était suffisamment éloignée et se tourna vers Hux.

« Je crois qu’il est désormais superflu de nous interroger sur l’humeur du jour de notre Leader - pardon Impératrice – elle est invariablement exécrable, » ironisa-t-elle avec amertume.

Déstabilisé par la scène à laquelle il venait d’assister et par la modification profonde du tempérament de Rey, Hux ne réagit pas. Sentant une faille chez son comparse, Phasma insista :

« Elle vous plait toujours autant, à présent ? »

Le Général se mit immédiatement sur la défensive et il lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« Vous savez pertinemment qu’elle n’a jamais été rien de plus que le réceptacle destiné à notre Empereur à mes yeux. Cependant, je me dois de reconnaitre qu’un tel changement de personnalité est…stupéfiant.

— En effet, reconnut Phasma. Pour un peu, j’en viendrai presque à regretter Ren », avoua-t-elle sur une impulsion, tant l’attitude méprisante de Rey à son égard l’avait blessée.

De manière surprenante, Hux n’était pas loin de partager ses sentiments, mais la conspiration de Pryde et de la Capitaine était encore fraiche dans son esprit aussi se contenta-t-il de lui répondre :

« Vraiment ? Faites attention, Capitaine Phasma, il me déplairait de me voir forcé de faire un rapport négatif à votre sujet. D’autant plus qu’il semble que notre Impératrice soit peu portée à la clémence. »

Phasma pâlit sous son casque chromé et Hux lui sourit d’un air supérieur avant de sortir à son tour de la salle d’entrainement.

()()

Une fois certain d’être seul, Hux laissa tomber le masque qu’il s’obligeait à revêtir depuis des semaines.

Depuis Exegol.

Il avait beau donner le change, plus il passait de temps aux côtés de Rey, plus il était effaré par ce qu’elle était devenue. Certes, il n’avait jamais pu se targuer d’être un homme de scrupules (son père aurait pu en témoigner s’il avait été toujours là pour le faire) mais l’attitude de la jeune femme envers sa future progéniture le heurtait profondément. Lui-même orphelin de mère, cette dernière étant décédée en couches, il éprouvait un intérêt aussi spontané qu’inapproprié pour les enfants à venir de leur nouvelle Leader. L’hostilité confinant à la haine de Rey pour les bébés qu’elle portait le bouleversait et Hux ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de compassion pour Ren.

Bien sûr, il avait haï le jeune homme, il le haïssait du reste toujours, à cause de son outrecuidance et de la désinvolture méprisante dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Mais, ces enfants n’étaient pas responsables de l’attitude de l’ancien Leader et ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Certes, Rey était persuadée qu’ils étaient le fruit d’un viol mais tout de même ! La fille qu’il avait connue n’aurait jamais fait payer des innocents pour les fautes de leur père.

Un soupir lui échappa au souvenir de ses premiers échanges avec Rey. Elle avait tellement changé. Le roux ne comprenait pas totalement ce que l’Empereur lui avait fait mais la femme qui les commandait désormais n’avait plus rien à voir avec la fille douce et idéaliste qu’il méprisait quelques mois plus tôt.

La nouvelle Rey était froide, cruelle, distante. Elle n’exprimait plus la moindre émotion sauf lorsqu’elle était submergée par la haine ou la rage. Cependant, de temps à autres, Hux voyait passer sur son visage une expression de confusion, de désarroi et, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de frémir à la pensée de ce que cela trahissait du traitement qu’elle avait subi.

En dépit de son allégeance de toujours à Palpatine, il commençait à s’interroger sur le bien-fondé de son combat. Jusqu’à présent, l’ambition de régner, d’être du côté des oppresseurs plutôt que des opprimés, avait guidé chacune de ses décisions, depuis l’assassinat planifié de son père jusqu‘à l’éviction de Ren. Mais, aux vues de l’inhumanité dont Rey faisait preuve depuis que l’Empereur s’était emparé de son esprit, il en venait à se demander si le Seigneur Sith était un si bon choix que ça.

()()

Une fois revenue dans ses appartements, Rey se laissa tomber sur le premier siège venu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la nausée qu’elle ressentait constamment s’était encore accentuée à l’instar de la tension qui lui vrillait l’esprit. Elle avait la sensation d’être écartelée en permanence, comme s’il existait une autre version d’elle-même qui l’encourageait à se comporter à l’exact opposé de ce qu’elle accomplissait actuellement. Une onde de douleur traversa son crâne et elle gémit.

« BC-9, je n’en peux plus…c’est comme si j’étais coupée en deux, aide moi…

—KK-26 à votre service, Impératrice Palpatine. Désirez-vous un verre de brandy corellien afin de vous détendre ? »

Rey cligna les yeux. Une fois de plus, quelque chose lui échappait. Si son droïde de service s’appelait KK-26, qui était BC-9 ? Et pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il à la mention du brandy ? Il lui sembla que la pression dans sa tête augmentait encore et elle poussa un sanglot étranglé alors que le bruit de l’océan résonnait en elle, tentant de l’attirer vers ses flots sombres.

()()

_« Du brandy corellien, parfait ! » se réjouit Kylo Ren._

_Ils étaient seuls et il lui tendit un verre. Rey grimaça en sentant le feu de l’alcool sur sa langue. Elle n’en avait pas l’habitude et il lui sembla que le liquide lui arrachait la gorge._

_Elle était saoule et Kylo Ren la jeta sur le lit. Elle sentit son corps lourd peser sur le sien et ses mains, invariablement gantées, sur elle. Confuse, elle tenta de se dégager mais l’alcool avait émoussé ses réflexes. Il allait…_

_« Chut, Ferme les yeux et dors… » murmura Kylo Ren._

_Elle sentit une caresse sur sa joue, un geste empreint de tendresse, puis… le noir._

()()

Haletante, Rey revint à elle et se détourna pour vomir un mélange de bile jaunâtre et de sang.

« J’appelle l’unité médicale, » annonça KK-26 d’un ton indifférent.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, le corps agité de soubresauts.

**_Destroyer Raddus,_ **

Kylo Ren abattit son poing sur la table devant laquelle il était assis en percevant la disparition de Kuruk dans la Force. L’un de ses Chevaliers venait de trépasser et il doutait que ce soit durant la mission qu’il leur avait confiée. L’effroi déferla en lui. D’abord la destruction d’Ajan Kloss, puis l’exécution de Kuruk… où Rey comptait-elle s’arrêter ? Quel genre de monstre était-elle devenue ?

La connexion le prit par surprise et il se retrouva à bord du Supremacy. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre où il était : l’unité de soins médicaux.

_Allongée sur une table et sous perfusion de bacta, Rey ne bougeait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne cillait pas non plus. Le cœur de Kylo manqua un battement en la voyant ainsi et il ne put résister au besoin de s’approcher d’elle. Inquiet, il fixa le moniteur qui enregistrait ses constantes ainsi que celles des bébés qu’elle portait. Tout paraissait normal pour les enfants, mais il avala sa salive en découvrant l’enregistrement des ondes cérébrales de Rey. Il n’était certes pas médecin, mais tout dans la Force lui hurlait que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas._

_Les yeux toujours écarquillés, elle ne bougea pas alors qu’il s’approchait un peu plus d’elle. Pourtant, il la savait consciente de sa présence. Une unique larme, incongrue, roula sur la joue de Rey et il ne put s’empêcher de tendre la main pour l’essuyer._

_La souffrance se répandit en lui telle une langue de feu. Il vacilla sous la violence des sensations qui animaient l’esprit de la jeune femme dans lequel il venait de pénétrer sans l’avoir cherché._

_Kylo Ren serra les poings. Il se trouvait dans une caverne sombre et puante et, autour de lui, le chaos régnait. Tout était fracassé, incomplet ou en lambeaux. Il reconnut la silhouette de Rey à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se tenait au centre d’un îlot entouré de lave en fusion. La peau de son visage avait une teinte grisâtre et ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur malsaine. De grosses gouttes de sueur luisaient sur le front de la jeune femme et il avança, pénétrant dans sa vision._

_Kylo se reconnut sur elle. Il portait son masque et Rey tentait de se débattre tandis qu’il forçait le passage entre ses cuisses, indifférent aux cris de détresse de sa victime. Il serra les poings, anéanti par la scène. C’était comme si Palpatine avait remodelé chacun de ses souvenirs d’eux pour en faire une chose obscène._

_« Non ! Rey, ça n’est jamais arrivé ! Ce n’était pas comme ça entre nous, ça n’est pas comme ça entre nous, » ne put-il s’empêcher de protester._

_La jeune femme se tourna vers lui._

_« Sors de ma tête ! »_

_Une violente douleur le transperça alors qu’elle levait sa main dans sa direction._

Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il se retrouva de nouveau à bord du Raddus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa jambe blessée lui faisait un mal de wookie enragé.

« Ben ! Ben, ça va ? »

Venue de très loin, il entendit une voix et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots se refusèrent à lui.

_Pauvre naïf, jamais tu ne réussiras à la ramener vers toi_ , _elle est entièrement mienne et tes graines aussi,_ gronda la voix de l’Empereur dans son esprit. _Tu es faible et incapable comme ton père et son père avant lui. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi._

« Je ne suis pas faible ! » hurla Kylo Ren, dévoré par la rage.

Des Eclairs crépitèrent autour de lui et il déversa sa haine dans la pièce, relâchant sa puissance destructrice.

()()

Ce furent des cris d’horreur qui ramenèrent Kylo Ren à lui et, hébété, il cligna des yeux tandis que Luke, en larmes, le secouait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » répétait le Jedi.

Derrière lui, Kylo Ren aperçut une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Son sang se figea alors qu’il posait les yeux sur la main inerte de sa victime. Il l’aurait reconnue n’importe où, même sans les bagues qu’elle ne quittait jamais. C’était celle de Leia.

Le rire de Palpatine résonna en lui mais il n’y prêta pas attention. Fou de douleur, il se précipita vers sa mère aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait, bousculant le Jedi sur son passage.

« Mère ! gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Non, Mère, non ! »

Il referma ses bras autour du corps frêle de Leia et un sanglot inhumain déchira sa gorge en la sentant mollir dans ses bras.

« Pardon, pardon, Mère, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Revenez, ne me laissez pas, ne me laissez pas, vous n’avez pas le droit ! Pas encore. »

La main de Luke se referma sur son épaule et le Jedi le tira en arrière sans la moindre douceur.

« Lâche la, gronda Luke avant de se précipiter vers le comlink. J’ai besoin d’une unité de soin de toute urgence dans le secteur 9. La Générale… Leia est blessée, » souffla-t-il, des larmes dans la voix.

Il ne suffit que quelques minutes pour que les droïdes arrivent, suivis par Holdo et Kaydel, alertées par le remue-ménage. Les médecins mécaniques se précipitèrent vers la Générale, toujours inconsciente, tandis que Kaydel et Holdo s’immobilisaient sur le seuil, tétanisées.

« Elle est trop faible, je doute qu’elle reprenne conscience, déclara un droïde. Ses constantes sont en train de chuter… »

Kylo Ren tendit la main en direction de Leia, ses doigts frôlant la peau froide de sa mère puis, elle lui fut arrachée.

()()

Les traits creusés par l’angoisse, Luke se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Elle était simplement venue te demander le mot de passe que le Consortium d’Hapès exige pour nous laisser pénétrer dans leur zone. Elle aurait pu se contenter d’utiliser le comlink pour ça, mais elle était tellement désemparée par tes rejets répétés qu’elle a saisi l’occasion de te voir. Elle voulait seulement te voir, répéta-t-il. Et toi, tu… »

La voix de Luke se brisa sur les derniers mots et Kaydel se précipita vers lui. Sans se soucier de ce que cela trahissait de leur relation, elle entoura le Jedi de ses bras.

« Elle n’est pas morte, murmura-t-elle à l’oreille de son amant. Elle est très faible mais je suis sûre qu’elle continue à se battre. Luke, ne perds pas espoir. »

Le cœur brisé, il ne répondit pas.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Kylo Ren. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je ne savais pas qu’elle était là, j’ai… Il y a eu cette connexion avec Rey et, je, j’ai perdu le contrôle et

— Tais-toi Ben », lui ordonna le Jedi d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Holdo frémit en l’entendant et son visage blêmit en comprenant les implications des dernières paroles de leur nouveau chef. Luke, hors de lui, s’arracha à l’étreinte de de Kaydel et se dirigea vers Kylo Ren, toujours immobile.

« Je me moque de tes excuses ou de tes protestations d’innocence. C’est toujours la même chose avec toi. Tu détruis chaque personne qui a le malheur de t’aimer. Il suffit de voir ce qui est arrivé à Han, à Rey, et maintenant, à ta mère. J’ai voulu croire que tu avais changé, mais je ne me laisserai plus prendre au piège de tes belles paroles et de tes soi-disant idéaux. Je déciderai plus tard de ton sort. Pour l’instant, ma sœur a besoin de moi. »

Sur ces mots, le Jedi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sortez, ordonna-t-il à Kaydel et Holdo. Je veux que cet appartement soit condamné et que personne ne pénètre ici, excepté moi. Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu’il répande ses ondes néfastes sur qui que ce soit d’autre. Il a fait assez de mal. »

()()

Une fois qu’ils furent à l’extérieur, Luke inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il sentait la rage, la colère... la haine même, bouillonner en lui. Les yeux à demi clos, il s’efforça de repousser les paroles séductrices de l’Obscurité.

_Termines-en avec lui, Luke… Tu l’as vu. Il est irrécupérable, mauvais… Tout comme son grand-père. Arrache ce fruit pourri, sinon il gangrènera ta famille, ton apprentie…_

« Non ! » s’exclama le Jedi d’une voix forte, conscient qu’à travers la Force, c’était Palpatine qui tentait de le corrompre à nouveau et de le pousser à la faute.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se tourna vers les deux femmes, qui, statufiées par l’horreur de la situation, le fixaient avec inquiétude.

« Luke ? » l’interrogea Kaydel, angoissée par ce qu’elle venait de percevoir dans la Force.

Le Jedi ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, à la place, il ordonna :

« Oubliez tout ce que vous venez de voir et d’entendre, compris ? »

Choquée, Kaydel tressaillit mais Holdo fut la première à réagir.

« Vous plaisantez, j’espère ? Ren a…

— J’ai dit : oubliez ce que vous venez de voir et d’entendre », réaffirma Luke, accompagnant ses paroles d’une puissante poussée de Conviction de Force.

L’Amirale se troubla et le Jedi poursuivit.

« L’état de la Générale s’est brusquement dégradé, ce qui l’a plongée dans un coma profond. Kylo Ren, qui était présent lors de son attaque, est très affecté et il ne souhaite pas être dérangé actuellement.

— L’état de la Générale s’est brusquement dégradé, ce qui l’a plongée dans un coma profond. Kylo Ren, qui était présent lors de son attaque, est très affecté et il ne souhaite pas être dérangé actuellement, répéta docilement l’Amirale.

— A présent, vous allez retourner en salle de commandement, Amilyn.

— Je retourne en salle de commandement. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons tandis que Luke fixait Kaydel, incertain de sa réaction.

« Pourquoi tu le protèges ainsi ? souffla la jeune femme, anéantie. Il a… il l’a… Luke, c’est ta sœur !

—Tu crois que tu m’apprends quelque chose ? la rabroua-t-il. Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que Leia représente à mes yeux. Si je m’écoutais, je… commença-t-il. Mais ce n’est pas ce qu’elle voudrait et ce n’est pas ainsi qu’un Jedi se comporte. Alors, s’il te plait, respecte ma décision de passer ça sous silence pour l’instant. »

Kaydel avala brutalement sa salive.

« Si tu penses que c’est ce qui est le mieux… lâcha-t-elle d’un ton manquant de conviction.

— C’est le cas. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais Leia a besoin de moi, » déclara-t-il avant de la planter là pour se précipiter vers la section médicale.

()()

Resté seul au milieu de ses appartements, Kylo Ren sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il les essuya d’un geste avant de fixer ses mains tremblantes avec horreur. Luke avait raison, ils avaient tous raison. Il n’était qu’un monstre. Il ne méritait pas la chance que Leia lui avait offerte. Pas plus que l’amour de Rey ou d’être père.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey reprit brutalement connaissance, une peine sourde au cœur.

« Impératrice Palpatine, s’empressa Phasma. Enfin ! Vous nous avez fait peur.

— Leia », souffla Rey, les larmes aux yeux.

Surprise, Phasma la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Impératrice ? »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, le cœur soudain plus léger. La sensation insoutenable de perte avait été emportée, noyée dans l’océan. En fait, elle ne souvenait même pas de ce qui l’avait bouleversée à ce point.

« Que s’est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle d’une voix glaciale. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Son visage se métamorphosait à mesure qu’elle parlait, retrouvant le masque cruel qui était sien depuis que l’Empereur l’avait reprogrammée et Phasma, prudente, recula.

« Vous avez eu un malaise et vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

Le regard de Rey se durcit.

« C’est l’œuvre de Ren. Il a utilisé notre lien pour tenter de m’abattre.

— Votre lien ? releva Phasma, brusquement inquiète. Mais c’est impossible, l’Empereur l’a détruit quand il… »

La femme s’interrompit net, consciente de l’erreur qu’elle était sur le point de commettre. Troublée, Rey se tourna vers elle.

« Qu’alliez-vous dire ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. Quand l’Empereur a quoi ?

— Quand il vous a soignée après l’attaque de l’Usurpateur, déclara Hux derrière elle. La Capitaine Phasma, tout comme moi, était persuadée que l’emprise de Ren sur vous avait été brisée, d’où notre surprise en apprenant que ce n’est pas le cas. »

Le roux plaça une main sur l’épaule de la géante et il lui adressa un regard froid.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous occuper de vos troupes, je vais gérer cela. »

Peu désireuse de l’admettre, mais, au fond, reconnaissante envers Hux pour son intervention, Phasma rejoignit ses appartements. Quelque chose n’allait pas du tout avec le réceptacle. Son état physique se dégradait de plus en plus vite et elle avait le sentiment qu’il en allait de même pour son esprit. Inquiète, elle déclencha une communication avec son mentor.

« Que se passe-t-il Phasma ? » répondit immédiatement Pryde.

La Capitaine s’efforça de résumer avec le plus de précision possible ce qui était advenu depuis leur retour sur le Supremacy et attendit la réaction du Général.

« Foutu Ren, pesta Pryde. Il s’entête à courir après cette fille, il faut absolument le neutraliser au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu’il approche le réceptacle ou ce qu’il contient.

— Avez-vous une idée de l’endroit où il se cache ?

— Non, c’est comme s’il s’était volatilisé. L’Empereur me presse d’obtenir des résultats, » avoua Pryde.

L’angoisse de Phasma augmenta à cette déclaration. Elle n’ignorait pas le sort réservé à ceux qui échouaient à contenter Palpatine : dans le meilleur des cas, l’exil, dans le pire : la mort ou les camps de reprogrammation de l’Empire. Que Pryde ait servi loyalement durant toute son existence n’aurait aucun impact sur la sentence. Comme elle l’avait affirmé à Rey, seul le mérite comptait au sein du Premier Ordre et il n’y avait aucune place pour ceux qui avaient failli.

« Comment Hux s’en sort-il ? »

A regrets, elle admit :

« A merveille… Je ne sais pas comment c’est possible mais le réceptacle parait avoir développé une sorte d’attachement pour lui. Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble », nuança-t-elle.

Un soupir déçu échappa à Pryde : il avait compté sur l’échec de son rival pour diminuer le sien.

« Je vais mettre toute mon énergie à découvrir où Ren se terre, promit Phasma. Je vous tiendrai informé de mes progrès.

— Soit, de mon côté, je me dois d’alerter l’Empereur au sujet de la dégradation rapide du réceptacle que vous avez observée. Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle nous claque entre les doigts avant d’avoir expulsé SC-142 bis et ter. »

**_Destroyer Raddus,_ **

Les yeux rivés sur la cuve dans laquelle Leia était presque totalement immergée, Luke ne bougeait pas un muscle. Son cœur cognait dans son torse, de plus en plus vite à mesure que le pouls de sa sœur s’affaiblissait. A quelques pas de lui, Kaydel se mordit la lèvre au sang, terriblement inquiète tant pour la Générale que pour son amant. Depuis que Leia avait sombré dans le coma, Luke n’avait pas quitté une seule seconde son chevet, ni détourné son regard d’elle. Kaydel n’était même pas sûre qu’il soit conscient de sa présence.

« Du nouveau ? » l’interrogea Poe à mi-voix, respectueux du chagrin que le Jedi ne dissimulait pas.

Kaydel tourna un regard noyé de larmes vers lui et le pilote l’entraina hors de la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour aider Luke, avoua Kaydel. Il ne m’écoute pas, il est submergé par la peine, la colère… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi.

— C’est tout de même sa sœur jumelle, lui rappela Poe.

— Oui, je sais ! s’agaça Kaydel. C’est bien pour ça que je ne m’explique pas ce qui le pousse à… »

Elle s’interrompit brusquement, se souvenant in-extrémis de sa promesse de garder le secret sur « l’accident ». Poe fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais quelque chose que j’ignore ?

— Non, pas du tout, mentit la jeune femme en évitant le regard de son ami. C’est simplement que je me fais du souci pour Luke et pour Leia aussi, bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle à la hâte en se tournant vers la chambre où reposait la Générale.

Une boule remonta dans sa gorge en voyant Luke se pencher sur le visage de Leia pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux, ses lèvres s’agitant sans qu’elle parvienne à deviner ce qu’il lui murmurait. Poe suivit son regard et il grimaça.

« Skywalker semble très inquiet, lâcha-t-il. C’est normal, après tout, c’est sa seule famille, ajouta-t-il, conscient de la tension soudaine de Kaydel qui ne quittait pas le Jedi des yeux.

— Je sais bien et c’est tout à fait compréhensible, mais… commença-t-elle, désemparée.

— Mais ? Allez Kaydel, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et je crois que, là, tu as besoin d’un ami, murmura Poe avec douceur.

— C’est juste que, par moment, je trouve qu’il se comporte plus comme un amoureux que comme un frère », avoua la jeune femme du bout des lèvres en se tournant vers lui, honteuse de l’énormité qu’elle venait de prononcer et de la jalousie qu’elle trahissait.

Poe évita brièvement son regard. Il s’était fait la même réflexion un peu plus tôt, mais cela ne ferait aucun bien à Kaydel de le lui dire. A la place, il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Tout va s’arranger, » lui assura-t-il sans conviction.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey avait mal, vraiment mal. Une peine intense la submergeait, faite d’un sentiment de culpabilité et d’une sensation de perte incommensurable. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir été touchée au plus profond de sa chair et elle posa les mains sur son ventre arrondi. Immédiatement, son esprit se remplit d’une tristesse à l’origine mal formulée et elle réalisa que ce qu’elle ressentait provenait, non pas d’elle-même, mais des créatures qu’elle abritait. Stupéfaite, tant par la sensation que par l’existence d’un tel lien entre elle et les intrus, Rey garda ses mains appuyées sur son abdomen et baissa le visage. Les idées étaient vagues, rudimentaires, mais elle comprit que les parasites ressentaient la souffrance de leur père, ainsi que son sentiment d’échec et de dévalorisation. Un frisson la parcourut toute entière lorsque les choses partagèrent leur angoisse pour Kylo Ren avec elle. Il était malheureux, tellement qu’il était sur le point de …

« Ben ! Non ! » s’exclama-t-elle instinctivement.

()()

_La silhouette tellement haïe de Kylo Ren apparut devant Rey, mais pourtant, elle ne ressentit pas la détestation qui lui était coutumière à sa vue._

_Le visage blafard, il se tourna vers elle._

_« Leia va mourir, je l’ai tuée. Tu avais raison depuis le début, je ne suis qu’un monstre. »_

_Le bruit des vagues rugit en Rey et elle porta les mains à sa tête. Elle n’en pouvait plus d’une telle pression, d’autant de souffrance. Une part d’elle jouissait de le voir ainsi, totalement désemparé, presque à terre, mais pourtant, son cœur saignait de le sentir aussi triste. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et repousser l’emprise malsaine qu’il avait sur elle, ainsi que l’Empereur le lui avait conseillé, mais ne réussit qu’à accentuer la sensation d’être écartelée vive qui ne la lâchait pas._

_« Par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille, le supplia-t-elle, à bout de forces et de douleur. Je n’en peux plus de cette torture permanente que tu m’infliges. »_

_Kylo Ren lui adressa un regard dénué de compassion._

_« Je ne suis pas le responsable de cette connexion. Comme tu me l’as dit il y a longtemps, cela fonctionne dans les deux sens. »_

_Rey ne répondit pas et il avança vers elle, le visage brièvement traversé par l’espoir._

_« Pourquoi me rejoins-tu sans cesse ? Es-tu certaine que ce que tu penses savoir de moi est vrai ? Tu doutes, je le sens. Au fond de toi, tu sais que je n’ai jamais abusé de toi. Je t’en supplie Rey, écoute ce que te dicte ton instinct, cherche le gouffre sous l’océan…_

_— Tais-toi ! Tu cherches une fois de plus à me manipuler ! Tu utilises tes graines pour tenter de me corrompre ! » hurla Rey._

_Kylo Ren ne broncha pas devant ces accusations._

_« Je ne suis pas celui qui te manipule. C’est Palpatine. Il te fait croire que je t’ai violée. Mais c’est faux. Ce n’était pas comme ça entre nous. Tu avais envie d’être avec moi, tu voulais qu’on fonde une famille._

_—Menteur ! Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti d’autre que du dégout pour toi, cracha la jeune femme. Je te vomis, tout comme les Résistants chez qui tu te terres comme le lâche que tu es. Mais je vais vous trouver et vous anéantir. Toi, Skywalker, et la Générale Organa.»_

_Kylo avala sa salive :_

_« La Générale Organa… Leia est en train de s’éteindre par ma faute. »_

_Le visage de Rey s’altéra brièvement à cette déclaration et Kylo Ren fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, conscient du trouble de la jeune femme._

_« Tu te rappelles... Tu avais de l’affection pour elle, tu la voyais comme une seconde mère. Dis-moi que la savoir mourante ne te touche pas et je te laisserai en paix, » tenta-t-il._

_Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et elle se sentit brusquement orpheline._

_« C’est ce que je pensais, murmura Kylo Ren. Rey, cesse de laisser Palpatine engluer ton esprit, résiste ! Lutte ! Tu es plus forte que ça, plus puissante que lui. Libère-toi de son emprise, tu en es capable, je le sais. Souviens-toi de nous, de ce que nous avions ! Je t’en prie, reviens. Pour nous, pour nos enfants._

_— Tais-toi, monstre ! Tu ne représentes rien à mes yeux, tu n’as jamais rien représenté pour moi, et cette femme non plus, hurla-t-elle. Je voudrais tous vous voir morts. La seule chose que j’attends de toi, c’est que tu crèves, Ren. Je te hais. »_

_Les yeux de Rey brillaient d’une lueur dorée et son visage était métamorphosé par la malveillance. Kylo Ren posa son regard sombre sur elle, cherchant inutilement la femme dont il se souvenait, avant d’abdiquer. Rey Dejakku avait disparu._

_« Rassure-toi, je compte bien rapidement exaucer ton souhait, j’ai tué Leia et, sans toi à mes côtés, je n’ai plus rien qui me retienne, » murmura-t-il d’une voix remplie de douleur._

L’angoisse submergea Rey à ces mots et la pression sur son esprit s’accentua encore. Le visage de Kylo Ren s’estompa progressivement et elle sentit la main glacée de l’Empereur se refermer sur elle.

_Tu me déçois tellement… Tu es faible quand je te veux forte. Tu te laisses attendrir et manipuler par ce traitre. Tu ne mérites pas le titre d’Impératrice dont tu te rengorges._

La panique envahit la jeune femme, effaçant le reste.

« Non ! Je vous en prie, je ne suis pas faible ! Ne me rejetez pas, par pitié, je vous jure de ne plus vous décevoir. Ce n’est pas ma faute, ce sont ces choses en moi, elles tentent de me corrompre, plaida Rey.

_— Dans ce cas, tu dois faire en sorte de les dominer. Es-tu à ce point pathétique et inutile que tu ne puisses pas maitriser les résidus de la semence de Ren ? Me suis-je trompé sur toi, Rey_ ? »

Rey se raidit et elle serra les poings.

« Non, Maître. Je vais les mater, je vous le jure, je ne les laisserai plus m’embrouiller l’esprit. Ne me rejetez pas ! »

Son cri sortait du cœur et Palpatine jubila.

« _Il ne tient qu’à toi de rester ma digne héritière… Détruit Kylo Ren et prouve-moi ainsi ta fidélité_.

— Comment ? s’empressa Rey.

— _Tu le sais_ », se borna à répondre l’Empereur.

**_Destroyer Raddus,_ **

La Force vibrait des regrets et du chagrin de Ben. Même dans l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Leia les sentait aussi distinctement que les lèvres de Luke sur son front.

_Indigne de vivre…Plus rien ne me retient._

La pensée appartenait à Ben et le sang de Leia se figea instantanément. Son garçon était anéanti, perdu. Il n’avait jamais eu autant besoin d’elle qu’en cet instant où il était sur le point de renoncer définitivement à l’espoir. Elle rassembla les dernières étincelles de vie qu’elle avait encore et se projeta dans la Force. A son chevet, Luke se raidit.

« Leia ! Non, ne fais pas ça, il ne le mérite pas, » gémit-il avant de se lever pour courir jusqu’aux appartements de Ben.

()()

Son sabre laser dans les mains, l’ouverture tournée vers lui, Kylo Ren ne tremblait pas. Tout était fini. Leia était en train de s’éteindre. Il avait perdu Rey et les enfants qu’elle portait. Il n’avait plus aucun pouvoir et n’avait pas envie de se battre pour le reconquérir. Cela ne servait plus à rien désormais. Rey le haïssait et Skywalker ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu’il venait de faire. Il préférait en finir lui-même plutôt que de laisser au Jedi le plaisir de l’achever.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, songeant à la femme qui se mourrait à quelques mètres de de lui. Il avait tellement rêvé de voir une lueur d’admiration dans les yeux de Leia, tellement espéré qu’elle le voit enfin comme quelqu’un de puissant, digne de l’héritage familial des Skywalker. Mais, elle avait raison depuis le début, il n’était rien de tout cela. Il n’était qu’un monstre pathétique, une aberration, qui avait tué sa propre mère dans un accès de rage incontrôlable.

Kylo Ren s’immobilisa en sentant une caresse sur sa joue et il reconnut la silhouette évanescente de Leia.

« Mère ? s’étrangla-t-il à demi. Mère, je suis si désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, si j’avais su, je… Pardon.

— Chut, lui intima Leia d’une voix douce. Je sais. Ce n’est rien. Cela fait bien longtemps déjà que je sais mon heure proche. »

Kylo baissa les yeux sur le bouton d’ouverture de son sabre et Leia posa une main sur la sienne. Il savait qu’elle n’était pas réellement près de lui mais il sentit une brise légère sur sa peau.

« Ne renonce pas, mon fils. Ne laisse pas tes remords te séparer à jamais de Rey et de tes enfants. Je ne mérite pas tes larmes. Tu avais raison, j’ai été une bien mauvaise mère pour toi. »

Il serra les poings, bouleversé.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je n’aurais pas dû vous repousser. Je voulais vous montrer de quoi j’étais capable, vous montrer ma Citadelle, balbutia-t-il. Je voulais juste… que vous soyez un peu fière de moi.

— Oh Ben, souffla Leia. C’est moi qui suis désolée. J’aurais dû te le dire, te le montrer. Je suis fière de toi, de la manière dont tu contiens ton Côté Obscur, de l’idéal que tu cherches à atteindre.

— Je vous ai fait du mal… A cause de moi, de mon manque de contrôle, vous allez…

— Je te l’ai dit : c’était inéluctable, le coupa Leia. C’est ce qui arrive aux vieilles femmes malades. J’aurais sans doute pu dévier tes Eclairs mais, la vérité, c’est que je suis fatiguée, Ben. Tellement fatiguée. J’ai trop combattu et trop souvent oublié ce qui était important. Ne commet pas mon erreur, ne sacrifie pas ta famille pour un idéal, aussi beau qu’il soit. Bats-toi pour Rey. Tant que l’Empereur n’a pas transféré son esprit en elle, il te reste un espoir de la récupérer. Ne renonce pas à elle comme j’ai renoncé à toi ou à Han. »

La voix de Leia n’était plus qu’un filet dans la Force et les mains de Kylo commencèrent à trembler.

« Je t’aime, Ben, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi que tu fasses, je t’aimerais toujours, assura Leia.

— Mère ! paniqua le jeune homme. Mère, je… »

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il serra les poings devant son impuissance à les prononcer.

« Je sais, souffla sa mère d’une voix lointaine. Et je sais aussi, qu’un jour, tu arriveras à le dire. »

Luke pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

« Pardonne-lui et pardonne-moi, murmura la voix de Leia dans l’esprit du Jedi. Je n’en pouvais plus de souffrir et j’ai accueilli la délivrance qu’il m’offrait. Il n’a plus que toi désormais. »

A l’instant où Leia s’éteignit définitivement et rejoignit la Force, la sensation de perte fut si intense que Luke vacilla. Le souffle coupé par l’affliction, il posa les yeux sur Ben et l’angoisse déferla en lui à la vue du sabre laser que le jeune homme n’avait pas lâché.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers son fils.

Sans réfléchir, il lui arracha l’arme des mains et referma ses bras autour de lui. Interdit, choqué tant par la mort de Leia et le geste de Luke, Kylo Ren ne bougea pas tandis que son père le serrait à l’étouffer.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Jamais. Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi. Maintenant que Leia n’est plus, tu es la seule personne qu’il me reste. »

Sur le seuil, Kaydel s’immobilisa net en entendant les derniers mots de Luke et elle se décomposa.

_Tu es la seule personne qu’il me reste._

Elle recula d’un pas mal assuré et se cogna contre le torse de Poe, qui, inquiet par la manière dont elle avait mis fin à leur conversation pour courir rejoindre Luke, l’avait suivie. Le regard embué par les larmes, Kaydel se tourna vers le pilote.

« Emmène- moi loin d’ici.

— Mais… Où veux-tu que…

— N’importe où mais pas ici, » répéta Kaydel d’une voix brisée.

La main de Poe se referma sur la sienne et il l’entraina.

Luke sentit confusément Kaydel s’éloigner, le cœur rempli de chagrin, mais il n’y prêta pas attention. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il serrait son fils dans ses bras. Rien n’était plus important que ça.

« Je suis désolé, Ben. J’ai mal réagi et je t’ai blâmé sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de t’écouter. Je regrette.

— Je l’ai tuée, déclara le jeune homme d’une voix atone. J’ai tué ma propre mère. Vous avez totalement raison de me haïr, vous aviez raison sur tout, depuis le début. Je suis un monstre.

— Non, lui assura Luke d’une voix ferme. J’avais tort et, une fois de plus, je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions. Je sais que tu n’as jamais voulu faire de mal à ta mère.

— Quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même au bout du compte… Elle est morte et elle ne reviendra plus.

— Rien ne disparait jamais totalement, c’est le cadeau que fait la Force à ceux qui y sont sensibles. Certes, Leia n’est plus de ce monde mais elle continue à exister dans la Force et en nous. En toi. Il t’appartient de décider si tu veux honorer sa mémoire en continuant le combat, comme elle l’a toujours fait, ou si tu vas te montrer aussi lâche que moi et renoncer. »

Le Jedi retint une bouffée de soulagement lorsque Kylo Ren se raidit : quelquefois, l’orgueil démesuré des adeptes du Côté Obscur avait du bon.

« Je ne serais jamais comme vous, déclara Kylo Ren avant de s’arracher à l’étreinte du Jedi. Je vais me battre et je mettrai un terme définitif aux méfaits de Palpatine.

— Dans ce cas, il est plus que temps que nous rejoignons ta base. Quel est le code d’accès ?

— Leia Solo Organa », avoua le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Le visage de Luke accusa un bref instant sa peine puis, il posa la main sur l’épaule de son fils.

« C’est un bel hommage qui trahit ton affection pour elle. »

Kylo Ren ne répondit pas et Luke, tout aussi chamboulé que lui par les émotions par lesquelles ils venaient de passer, sortit sans rien ajouter de plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà…. Oui, je sais il était dense et intense et triste…   
> Mais il fallait montrer que Kylo Ren n’est pas devenu un modèle de pondération d’un seul coup (et je n’avais plus besoin de Leia)  
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu/ému…   
> Comme toujours, j’attends vos commentaires sur Leia, Kylo, Rey mais aussi Hux !
> 
> Bonne semaine ! A Jeudi !


	49. Chapitre 48 : La Citadelle d'Hapès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! La semaine se passe bien ? J’espère que vous êtes remis des émotions du dernier chapitre… 
> 
> Sur ce, voici le très très long chapitre du jour …
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Raddus,_ **

****

****

Conscient du désarroi dans lequel se trouvait Kaydel, Poe la conduisit jusqu’à l’unique lieu réellement calme qu’il connaissait : les appartements de l’Amirale Holdo. La main de la padawan toujours dans la sienne, il referma la porte derrière eux et composa à la hâte le code qui assurait une réelle privauté à l’endroit. Une fois assuré qu’ils seraient totalement tranquilles, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Est-ce que c’est à cause de Skywalker ? » ajouta-t-il, peinant à dissimuler son hostilité.

Kaydel posa un regard noyé de larmes sur son ami.

« Il ne m’aime pas. Je ne suis qu’une, une distraction, à ses yeux. »

Poe retint les mots peu charitables qui lui venaient aux lèvres. Skywalker, encore et toujours ce foutu Skywalker… Depuis qu’il les avait rejoints, le Jedi n’avait cessé de blesser ceux qui comptaient pour lui : d’abord Finn auquel il avait refusé la chance d’explorer son potentiel, et maintenant — surtout— Kaydel qui se languissait pour un homme qui ne lui arrivait pas à l’orteil.

« Je suis certain que non, lui assura-t-il, à la fois consolateur et sincère. Même s’il est inutile, il ne peut être assez bête pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es exceptionnelle. Tu es beaucoup plus qu’un passe-temps ou un flirt sans lendemain, Kaydel, tu es… »

Kaydel leva ses yeux encore humides de larmes au ciel et l’interrompit.

« S’il te plait Poe, je n’ai pas besoin d’être flattée ! Je, je veux juste échapper à tout ça ! La Générale est morte, Leia est morte, et… je ne comprends pas l’attitude de Luke ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il embrasse son, son… Kylo Ren, termina-t-elle à la hâte.

— Il embrasse ? » releva Poe dans une tentative maladroite d’alléger l’atmosphère et de faire oublier son emportement sentimental précédent.

Le regard de Kaydel, éloquent, le rembrunit.

« Il a dit à Kylo Ren qu’il était la seule personne qui lui restait ! expliqua la jeune femme, sanglotant. Comme si, comme si, notre histoire ne représentait rien à ses yeux, comme s’il ne pouvait pas compter sur moi ! »

L’hostilité de Poe à l’encontre du Jedi augmenta encore mais il s’obligea à faire preuve d’objectivité.

« Ren est le fils de la Générale donc le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, je suppose que Skywalker faisait référence à cela. »

Kaydel frémit et elle réfléchit quelques instants. Finalement, un sourire aussi hésitant que rempli d’espoir se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Oui… Bien sûr, c’est évident ! Quelle idiote, un instant, j’ai cru que… Bref, merci Poe ! » s’enthousiasma-t-elle, plantant un baiser sur la joue du pilote.

Holdo, anéantie par la mort de sa plus vieille amie, pénétra dans ses appartements à cet instant. La pierre dans son cœur s’alourdit un peu plus en découvrant la présence de Kaydel.

« Je vous dérange ? » demanda-t-elle d’un ton sec, mécontente de la proximité physique de son amant et de l’apprentie Jedi.

Kaydel et Poe se retournèrent d’un même mouvement dans sa direction et l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, Poe eut un petit air coupable qui renforça les doutes qu’Amilyn entretenait depuis quelques temps au sujet des sentiments réels du pilote pour la jeune femme.

« Excuse-moi, Amilyn, je sais que ce sont tes appartements privés, mais Kaydel était bouleversée et elle avait besoin de calme alors je… se justifia-t-il précipitamment.

— Nous sommes tous éprouvés par ce qui vient de se produire, Poe, le coupa Holdo. Je connaissais Leia depuis plus de quarante ans. C’était ma plus vieille amie. »

Mal à l’aise devant le reproche sous-entendu de sa maitresse, Poe s’approcha d’elle.

« Je sais, je suis désolé.

— Je vais vous laisser, s’empressa Kaydel. Pardonnez mon intrusion dans vos appartements, Amirale et, s’il vous plait, n’en voulez pas à Poe. Il a simplement essayé de m’aider. J’avais besoin d’un peu d’intimité et

— Cet endroit est le seul lieu tranquille que je connaisse, compléta Poe.

— Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit Holdo en adressant un coup d’œil à son amant avant de reporter son attention sur Kaydel, un brin sévère. Je suis simplement surprise de vous trouver ici, je pensais que vous seriez aux cotés de Luke. Vu votre relation, j’imaginais que vous le soutiendriez dans cette épreuve au lieu de bavarder avec Poe. »

Les mots flottèrent entre elles et la blonde s’empourpra légèrement sous la critique à peine déguisée.

« Luke est dévasté par la perte de Leia mais il n’est pas homme à faire étalage de ses sentiments. Je souhaitais lui donner un peu d’espace afin de respecter sa pudeur, se sentit-elle obligée de mentir, s’attirant un froncement de sourcils de Poe. J’étais également proche de la Générale et, comme vous, je souffre de sa disparition. Je ne voulais pas infliger ma peine à Luke en plus de la sienne. Grâce à Poe, j’ai pu exprimer ma tristesse à l’abri des regards. Je me sens mieux désormais et j’imagine que vous avez, vous aussi besoin d’intimité. Je vous laisse. Merci de ton amitié et de ton soutien, Poe, » ajouta-t-elle, accompagnant ses propos d’un chaleureux sourire.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortit et Amilyn se laissa tomber sur un siège. Elle adressa un regard las à son amant. 

« Tu devrais y aller, toi aussi. Ta présence est requise dans le poste de pilotage. »

Le pilote fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par la soudaine froideur de l’Amirale. Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour la contrarier à ce point.

« Ils peuvent attendre un peu, je ne suis pas le seul pilote du Destroyer. Pour l’instant, je crois que tu as plus besoin de moi. »

Il s’approcha et s’assit à ses côtés, l’attirant contre son torse. Amilyn se raidit brièvement et il murmura.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été avec toi quand elle morte, mais, je suis là maintenant, alors si tu veux parler ou juste pleurer… »

Quelque chose se brisa en l’Amirale et elle fondit en larmes.

« Oh Poe, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans Leia.

— Je crois qu’aucun d’entre nous ne le sait », souffla le pilote en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l’apaiser.

()()

Lorsque Kaydel retrouva enfin Luke, il était au beau milieu du poste de commandement avancé, entouré par les anciens résistants. Surprise de le trouver là, Kaydel s’immobilisa sur le seuil et l’observa avec attention. En dépit de la peine encore vive qu’elle percevait en lui, le Jedi se tenait droit et affichait un air décidé qu’elle lui avait rarement vu. Luke, les yeux un peu rouges, s’éclaircit la voix et déclara :

« La Générale Organa, ma sœur, nous a quitté… Mais son combat continue, déclara-t-il. Nous allons poursuivre notre route vers le Consortium d’Hapès pour rejoindre nos nouveaux alliés et… »

Finn rejoignit Kaydel et siffla entre ses dents :

« Leia est morte, assassinée par le monstre, tout comme Rose, mais personne ne réagit. »

Kaydel déglutit à cette constatation qui faisait écho à ses propres inquiétudes.

« Ren n’a pas tué Rose, il n’était même pas là, le corrigea-t-elle cependant. Quant à la Générale, rien ne t’autorise à l’accuser de sa mort.

—Pourtant, il parait qu’elle avait des traces de brûlures sur le corps, j’ai entendu des droïdes en parler. Comme si un orage s’était abattu sur elle… ou des Eclairs de Force… insinua Finn. Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de personnes ici qui soient capables de faire ça… »

Kaydel se raidit en l’entendant. Finn était proche de la vérité, beaucoup trop… Mais Luke, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, souhaitait que la mort de Leia passe pour un accident. Se détestant pour ses mensonges mais fidèle à son amant, la jeune femme rétorqua :

« Tu n’as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. La Générale était malade depuis longtemps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Finn ricana avec mépris.

« C’est ça… Elle a eu une attaque pile poil au moment où elle était avec lui. Et pour tes parents ? Tu vas me dire qu’il n’est pas responsable non plus ? Je ne te comprends pas, Kaydel. Tu es celle à qui Ren a arraché le plus de personnes chères : ta famille, tes voisins, Rose, et à présent la Générale, dont je sais que tu étais très proche. Tu maitrises la Force et tu es sans doute la seule d’entre nous à avoir une chance de mettre un terme aux agissements de Kylo Ren mais pourtant, tu ne fais rien. Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Qu’il nous ait tous tués ? Qu’il s’en prenne à ton précieux Luke ? Si j’avais eu la chance d’apprendre, comme toi, à utiliser la Force, crois-moi, Ren ne serait plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. »

Une rage profonde vibrait dans la voix de l’ancien trooper et Kaydel grimaça. Décidemment, Luke avait eu raison de refuser son enseignement à Finn : il avait changé. Le jeune garçon bon et un peu étourdi s’était transformé en un homme haineux et obsédé par la vengeance. Cela avait commencé avec l’abandon de Rey et la disparition de Rose avait fait le reste.

« Je te le répète encore une fois : Leia était malade depuis longtemps et rien ne permet de penser que Kylo Ren est responsable de sa mort, » déclara-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle espérait ferme.

Finn la fixa, incrédule.

« Non, mais tu te fous de moi ? Il était seul avec elle quand c’est arrivé et elle porte des traces de brûlures ! Et ça ne te suffit pas ?

— Luke dit que Ren n’a rien à voir avec la mort de la Générale, déclara Kaydel. Je n’ai aucune raison de mettre en doute son jugement », se força-t-elle à ajouter.

Le mépris de Finn était visible lorsqu’il répondit :

« Tu te ranges à son avis, comme toujours. Et moi qui voyais en toi une femme intelligente et indépendante comme l’était la Générale… Je me suis lourdement trompé à ton sujet, persifla le jeune homme. Finalement, tu n’es qu’une gourde qui adopte aveuglement les opinions de son mec. »

Kaydel se raidit mais, avant qu’elle ait le temps de riposter, la voix de Luke s’éleva derrière elle.

« Tu dépasses les bornes, Finn. A cause de ton deuil de Rose, Leia et moi avons fermé les yeux sur ton comportement et tes propos haineux mais, cela suffit. Je ne te tolérerai pas que tu manques ainsi de respect à Kaydel ou que tu encourages une rébellion contre Kylo Ren. En montant à bord de ce Destroyer, tu as rejoint l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et accepté de te soumettre aux ordres de son dirigeant. Nul ne t’a obligé à le faire mais c’est ce que tu as choisi. J’ose espérer que tu as assez d’honneur pour respecter ton engagement.

— Je n’ai pas de leçons à recevoir d’un homme qui protège l’assassin de sa sœur, rétorqua Finn d’une voix forte. La Générale croyait en vous et voilà comment vous honorez sa mémoire ! En couvrant son meurtrier. »

Le jeune homme se détourna mais la main mécanique du Jedi se referma sans douceur sur son bras, l’obligeant à lui faire face.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment oses-tu proférer de telles accusations sans la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ? »

Le ton était monté entre les deux hommes et un petit attroupement commençait à se former autour d’eux. Luke jeta un regard acéré alentour, pestant intérieurement.

« Si c’est des preuves qu’il faut, il suffit de regarder le corps de la Générale, répliqua Finn. Je suis certain qu’il est recouvert de brûlures ! Si nous allions vérifier ? »

Des murmures d’assentiment s’élevèrent çà et là et Luke posa un regard froid sur le jeune homme.

« C’est impossible. L’enveloppe charnelle de Leia s’est dissoute dans la Force afin de permettre à son esprit de continuer à subsister en elle. Je n’ai que ma parole d’homme, de frère, et de Jedi à offrir en gage de ma sincérité. »

Ces paroles firent leur effet sur l’assemblée tandis que Kaydel avalait sa salive et évitait le regard de son amant pour lui cacher la déception que son mensonge lui inspirait.

Fin, un instant décontenancé, ne s’avoua pas pour autant vaincu.

« Comme c’est pratique, ironisa-t-il. Pas de corps, pas de preuves… Uniquement votre honorable parole… Mais, même vous, ne pouvez nier qu’elle se trouvait seule avec Ren lorsqu’elle est morte et que ce monstre est responsable de bon nombre de nos pertes ! Nous avons accepté de le suivre par fidélité envers la Générale et voilà qu’elle disparait fort opportunément alors que nous nous préparons à rejoindre sa base. Et s’il l’avait forcée à lui faire allégeance comme ce fut le cas de Rey ? Pourquoi devrions-nous croire qu’il a changé ? Si nous voulons réellement honorer la mémoire de la Générale Organa, nous devons faire en sorte de trouver son meurtrier et non nous ranger bêtement sous la bannière de Ren. »

Le Jedi frémit et fixa le jeune homme.

« C’est vrai, Kylo Ren a commis des actes ignobles. Nous le savions tous lorsque nous avons décidé de le suivre, à commencer par Leia. Elle savait mieux que quiconque de quoi il est capable, mais en dépit de cela, elle a choisi de rejoindre sa cause.

— Encore une fois, qu’est-ce qui nous prouve qu’il n’a pas exercé de pression sur elle ? rétorqua Finn. Si Ren nous menaçait, elle a peut-être, comme Rey, accepté de le suivre pour nous faire gagner du temps. »

Le visage de Luke s’altéra brièvement et il répondit d’un ton glacial.

« Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de qui était ma sœur. Elle n’aurait jamais épousé une cause contraire à ses principes, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Tu crois que tu la connaissais, mais tu ne vois en elle que la Générale, la Rebelle. Leia était beaucoup plus que ça. C’était une Jedi et elle plaçait l’intégrité, mais aussi le pardon et la rédemption, au-dessus de tout. C’étaient ses valeurs profondes et elle les appliquait dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Si elle a accepté de rejoindre l’Ordre dirigé par Kylo Ren c’est parce qu’elle croyait en l’avenir qu’il tente de donner à la Galaxie. Tout comme moi. Voilà pourquoi nous poursuivons notre route vers sa base et comment j’honore la mémoire de la sœur que j’aimais plus que tu ne parviendras jamais à l’imaginer : En acceptant qu’il est possible à chaque être de faire des erreurs et d’apprendre de ces dernières afin de changer. En pardonnant au lieu de condamner aveuglement, comme j’ai pu le faire par le passé. Toi, plus que tout autre ici, devrait être capable de comprendre cela. Après tout, tu étais un stromtrooper avant de décider que tu avais une conscience. Leia le savait et cela ne l’a pas empêchée de t’accueillir les bras ouverts. A présent, elle attend de toi et de nous tous, que nous fassions preuve de la même générosité et ouverture d’esprit envers Kylo Ren. C’est en agissant ainsi, selon les principes qui guidaient sa vie, que nous lui rendrons le mieux hommage. »

Sur ces mots, Luke se détourna de l’ancien trooper, soulagé par les applaudissements, d’abord timides puis plus francs, qui saluèrent son discours improvisé.

« Puisque vous êtes si prompt à pardonner et à ne pas juger, pourquoi continuez-vous à me refuser votre aide pour apprendre à utiliser la Force ? » lui renvoya Finn d’un ton de défi.

Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres de Luke :

« Parce que tu n’as pas l’étoffe pour devenir un Jedi. Leia croyait en toi, en ton potentiel, mais ta rancœur et ta haine te rongent de l’intérieur. Tu souhaites maitriser la Force pour détruire tes ennemis et non protéger tes amis. Voilà pourquoi c’est Kaydel que j’ai prise pour apprentie et non toi. Malgré le mal que Kylo Ren lui a fait, elle est prête à lui donner une chance de se racheter et à lui offrir son pardon. C’est cela qui la rend exceptionnelle et digne de devenir un Jedi. Tant que tu ne seras pas capable d’en faire de même, mon enseignement ne t’apportera rien. »

Furieux, Finn tourna les talons, conscient que tous les regardaient et avaient été témoin de son humiliation.

Touchée par les mots de son amant, Kaydel attendit que la foule qui les entourait se soit dispersée pour s’approcher de lui.

« C’était un très beau discours et je comprends à présent pourquoi tu gardes le silence sur ce qui s’est passé, murmura-t-elle.

— C’était un accident, souffla Luke. Crois-moi, je sais que c’en était vraiment un. Mentir ainsi ne me plait pas plus qu’à toi, mais, il est préférable de garder cela pour nous. La plupart d’entre eux ne comprendrait pas. »

Kaydel inspira profondément et s’avoua intérieurement, que contrairement à lui, elle n’était pas totalement certaine de l’innocence de Ren. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas ajouter au fardeau de Luke, aussi choisit-elle de taire ses doutes, en dépit de la blessure encore vive que les accusations de Finn lui avaient infligée.

« Je te remercie également de m’avoir défendue ainsi, déclara-t-elle à la place. Mais, tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule.

— Je le sais. Tu es forte Kaydel. Et, même si j’échoue la plupart du temps à te le montrer, tu dois savoir que je suis fier de toi et de la femme que tu es devenue. Tu seras un jour un grand Jedi, j’en suis persuadé. Leia, l’était aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste. Si je suis intervenu c’est parce que ce garçon avait besoin d’une bonne leçon, même si ça m’étonnerait que celle-ci suffise. La noirceur est entrée dans son cœur et je redoute qu’elle ne s’y installe durablement. J’aimerais pouvoir l’aider mais cela m’est impossible actuellement. »

Kaydel lui adressa une moue désolée et effleura rapidement sa main avant de reprendre la distance qu’ils observaient en public tandis que Chewie et Lando les rejoignaient.

« Luke, qu’est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé ? chuchota Lando. Je sais que le gamin a tendance à se faire des idées mais, est-ce qu’il y a une part de vrai dans ce qu’il a dit ? »

Luke hésita une fraction de seconde sous le regard scrutateur de Kaydel puis fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre.

Une fois certain d’être à l’abri d’oreilles indiscrètes, il lâcha.

« L’ex-trooper a raison. Ben est bien responsable de la mort de Leia. »

Un long gémissement salua sa déclaration et Luke se tourna vers le wookie.

« C’était un accident. Il venait d’avoir une connexion avec Rey et il était bouleversé. Il ignorait qu’elle était présente et il a laissé libre court à ses émotions, soupira-t-il. Il a déchainé des Eclairs de Force et l’un d’eux a touché Leia. Elle n’a pas réussi à l’éviter, d’où les brûlures dont Finn a parlé. »

Lando ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Pauvre gosse, murmura-t-il. Je sais qu’il ne s’est pas toujours bien comporté mais je suis certain qu’il aimait sa mère. Il doit se sentir encore plus mal que d’habitude. »

A ces mots, Luke laissa libre cours à son désespoir.

« Il… Il a failli, il était prêt à en finir… Je suis arrivé à temps pour l’arrêter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui. J’ai beau essayer, nous ne nous comprenons pas. Leia ne le comprenait pas non plus, reconnut-il. Je crois que la seule personne qui en soit capable est Rey. S’il venait à la perdre définitivement, il… Je ne sais pas. Soit il basculerait tout à fait ou alors il… »

Lando et Chewbacca n’eurent pas besoin qu’il poursuive. Tous deux posèrent une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Luke.

« Nous sommes avec toi et avec lui, nous vous aiderons autant que possible », promit le vieux briscard, Chewie approuvant d’un rugissement.

Rempli de reconnaissance, Luke leur adressa un regard.

« Je sais et j’ignore comment vous remercier …

— Tu n’as pas à le faire. Si nous agissons ainsi c’est en mémoire de la Princesse et de Han, répondit Lando. Luke, il te suffit de nous dire ce que tu attends de nous… »

Le Jedi inspira.

« Nous approchons de sa base… Cela devrait le sortir de son apathie, lui donner un regain de combattivité, pourtant ce n’est pas le cas. Je suis allé le voir plus tôt pour lui demander de rejoindre la salle de commandement afin de prendre les choses en main mais il s’y refuse. Je sais qu’il pleure sa mère, même s’il ne l’admettra pas devant moi, mais il n’y a pas que ça. C’est comme si, tout ce à quoi il croyait, les raisons qui l’ont poussé à se détourner de nous, son ambition, n’avaient plus la moindre importance à ses yeux. Je n’en peux plus de le voir ainsi, c’est encore pire qu’avant, lorsqu’il se montrait odieux. De plus, son absence prolongée ne pourra qu’augmenter les soupçons qui pèsent maintenant sur lui grâce à notre ami Finn. Je sens que certains commencent à penser qu’il se cache et qu’il a honte de quelque chose… »

Chewie et Lando échangèrent un regard, puis, sans un mot, se dirigèrent de concert vers les appartements de Kylo Ren.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Phasma posa un regard inquiet sur Rey. Inconsciente depuis des heures, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas un muscle tandis que du sang s’écoulait de son nez et de ses orbites. La vision était répugnante pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. Hux la rejoignit et il retint son souffle à la vue de l’état de Rey.

« Son état empire de jour en jour, constata-t-il inutilement.

— Je sais », soupira Phasma en réponse.

Le regard de la Capitaine des Troopers ne cillait pas.

« Sa peau est de plus en plus translucide, reprit-elle. On peut presque voir la manière dont son sang circule. »

Hux lui coula un regard de biais et se mordit la langue pour se retenir d’exprimer les doutes grandissants qui l’animaient.

« C’est en train de la tuer, murmura Phasma. Ce que l’Empereur a fait à son esprit. 

— Je crois que c’est parce qu’il subsiste encore une part de sa vraie personnalité en elle, lui répondit Hux. Elle ne cesse de dire qu’elle se sent coupée en deux, Ren disait la même chose, du moins entre deux accès de rage.

—Quel gâchis », lâcha Phasma.

Surpris, le roux se tourna vers elle.

« Auriez-vous finalement une conscience ? Je croyais que vous ne voyiez en elle qu’un instrument. 

— Et pas vous ? » lui renvoya Phasma méfiante.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants puis Hux déclara :

« Si, bien entendu. Après tout, elle n’est que le résultat d’une expérience, son destin, aussi cruel soit-il, était écrit depuis le début. »

Phasma ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais elle commençait à sérieusement regretter la jeune femme rieuse et pleine de vie qui l’accompagnait dans ses entrainements quelques mois plus tôt. En fait, elle en venait de plus en plus à déplorer le départ de Ren, même si elle préférerait se couper un membre plutôt que de l’admettre devant quiconque. Aussi fou et imprévisible qu’était Kylo Ren, il n’aurait jamais détruit ainsi une innocente dans l’unique but d’asseoir son pouvoir.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, soupira Hux. Mieux vaut que nous nous tenions prêts à tout. Qu’a dit Pryde lorsque vous lui avez parlé de sa dégradation ? »

La Capitaine n’essaya même pas de nier avoir contacté son mentor, elle méprisait Hux mais il n’était tout de même pas aussi bête.

« Qu’il en informerait l’Empereur.

— Comme s’il n’était pas déjà au courant », ironisa Hux.

**_Destroyer Raddus,_ **

****

Kylo Ren releva le visage en voyant entrer Lando et Chewbacca avant de le détourner pour éviter leurs regards. Chewbacca, touché par la mort de Leia et le chagrin du jeune homme posa une main poilue sur son bras tout en lui disant que Luke leur avait tout expliqué et qu’il savait que c’était un accident.

« C’est tout de même ma faute, Chewie, souligna Kylo Ren.

— Ta mère était très très malade, Ben, déclara Lando avec douceur. Elle passait la plupart de ses nuits immergée dans le bacta afin de diminuer la douleur et elle savait que ce n’était plus qu’une question de jours. Tu ne l’as pas tuée, tu as abrégé ses souffrances.

— Je ne vous crois pas, si son état s’était aggravé, je l’aurais senti dans la Force, Skywalker aussi.

— Pas si elle avait mis tout en œuvre pour vous le dissimuler.

— Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Elle aurait dû me le dire, si j’avais su, je…

— Tu n’aurais rien pu faire pour elle, tu n’es pas toi-même en grande forme si je peux me permettre. Et, elle ne l’aurait de toute manière pas permis. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour récupérer ta petite apprentie. En attendant, nous sommes presque arrivés à ta base et Luke a pensé que tu aimerais venir dans le poste de commandement afin de superviser notre approche. »

Kylo Ren baissa les yeux sur sa jambe, hésitant. Il était encore sous le choc de la disparition de sa mère et sa dernière connexion avec Rey l’avait épuisé. Certes, une part de lui avait envie de voir les réactions des anciens résistants en découvrant sa citadelle, mais, à présent que Leia n’était plus là, cela manquerait de saveur… De plus, il redoutait de faire face à leurs regards méfiants.

« Si tu n’y vas pas, tu donneras raison aux rumeurs qui t’accusent d’avoir assassiné ta mère et tu perdras toute légitimité à leurs yeux. C’est ta base, ton ordre, et à présent, ce sont tes hommes, Ben. Ta jambe va mieux désormais. Tu dois y aller, lui assena Lando, vigoureusement approuvé par Chewbacca. Montre-leur que tu n’as rien à te reprocher et que tu es digne de la confiance que Leia a placée en toi. Fais-le pour elle ! »

Le visage de Kylo Ren se durcit et il se leva, réprimant une grimace alors qu’il s’appuyait sur sa jambe toujours enveloppée de bacta.

« Ça, c’est le garçon que je connais, approuva Lando. Je t’ai apporté une canne si tu…

— Non, juste le bras de Chewie, enfin, si tu veux bien… » interrogea Kylo Ren en se tournant vers le wookie.

Un rugissement enthousiaste lui répondit et Kylo Ren inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers la salle de commandement.

()()

Un silence de plomb se fit à l’entrée de Lando, Chewie et Kylo Ren. Luke, légèrement en retrait, lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur et le jeune homme s’approcha du poste de communication.

« Kylo Ren pour l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, nous sommes en approche, faites ouvrir le hangar 1. 

— Grand Commandeur Ren, c’est un soulagement de vous entendre, nous craignions qu’il vous soit arrivé malheur, crachota son interlocuteur. Nous procédons immédiatement à l’ouverture. »

Luke rejoignit son fils, accompagné par Kaydel et murmura :

« Grand Commandeur Ren, c’est ainsi que tu as choisi de te faire appeler ? Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. »

Avant que Kylo Ren ait eu le temps de s’expliquer, Kaydel laissa échapper un cri de ravissement et des murmures secouèrent l’assemblée. Devant eux, à travers les nuages, venait d’apparaitre un ensemble de tours stylisées, toutes en courbes et rondeurs, recouvertes d’un métal doré sur lequel se reflétaient les rayons du soleil levant. L’édifice se fondait parfaitement dans son environnement verdoyant et une vaste étendue d’eau s’étendait à sa gauche. Une tour un peu plus haute que les autres se détachait de l’ensemble et des passerelles permettaient de circuler d’un bâtiment à l’autre.

« La vache, ça en jette ! s’exclama Poe en se tournant vers Amilyn. T’as vu ça ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, l’Amirale porta la main à sa gorge et l’exaltation du pilote s’effaça net.

« Amilyn ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et s’approcha de la baie, dévorant la Citadelle des yeux. Son émotion était telle qu’elle ne parvenait plus à parler et Larma D’Acy la rejoignit, leurs mains s’étreignant instinctivement. Lando, lui aussi touché, se tourna vers Kylo Ren.

« Tu l’as fait construire pour elle, n’est-ce pas ? »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge du jeune homme et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête tandis que Luke les regardait avec incompréhension.

« Je ne saisis pas… Certes, cette Citadelle est magnifique et j’avoue que je m’attendais à quelque chose d’un peu plus massif, de moins… raffiné, mais…

— C’est le palais d’Aldera, le coupa Holdo dans un souffle. C’est incroyable, c’est comme si, comme si nous avions remonté le temps et que… »

Elle s’interrompit, de nouveau submergée par l’émotion, et se tourna vers Kylo Ren.

« Votre mère aurait été très touchée, tout comme je le suis. Merci de l’avoir fait renaitre.

— Ce n’est qu’une vulgaire copie », marmonna Kylo Ren, mal à l’aise.

Il n’avait pas prévu que d’autres membres de l’ex-Résistance soient en mesure de reconnaitre l’inspiration. Il pensait que seule Leia comprendrait.

« Bref, soyez les bienvenus à Hapès, déclara-t-il platement. Et à la Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. »

**_Hapès,_ **

Kylo Ren posa le pied sur le sol avec un intense soulagement. Le voyage avait été un véritable supplice à plus d’un titre et il était heureux de retrouver enfin ses propres quartiers. De nombreux dignitaires, vêtus d’un uniforme noir et or, s’avancèrent pour l’accueillir et le jeune homme fit signe à Luke de le rejoindre.

« Je vous présente le Jedi Skywalker, déclara-t-il avec une légère grimace. J’aimerais que vous voyiez avec lui pour toutes les questions relatives à l’installation de nos nouvelles recrues. 

— Bien, Consort Ren, pardon, Grand Commandeur Ren, se reprit le hapien.

— Consort Ren ? releva Luke. Je croyais que le Consortium était dirigé par une Reine Mère.

— La dernière est morte sans avoir eu d’enfants, l’informa Kylo Ren. Elle m’a désigné comme son héritier après avoir rallié l’Ordre de l’Equilibre.

— Toi ? Mais… tu n’es même pas hapien ! Comment as-tu fait pour…

— Honnêtement, je doute que vous ayez envie de connaitre les détails de la transaction. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j’aimerais aller vérifier l’état de mes affaires. Je vous verrais un peu plus tard, une fois que vous serez installé. »

Resté seul, le Jedi rejoignit Kaydel.

« Cette base est dix fois plus grande que celle d’Ajan Kloss, déclara la jeune femme qui, le visage levé, ne cessait de parcourir les lieux des yeux. Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel.

— Ne le répète pas, mais moi non plus », souffla Luke.

Poe gratifia Finn d’une tape fraternelle dans le dos.

« Ça change du Destroyer, hein ! T’as vu cette splendeur ? »

L’ancien trooper le regarda d’un œil morne.

« Ouais, c’est clair. Je suis certain que les esclaves que Ren a fait crever à la tâche pour construire cette chose la trouvent magnifique, eux aussi. »

Le sourire de Poe disparut et il considéra son ami avec sérieux.

« Ecoute Finn, je sais que Ren a fait des trucs moches quand il était dans le Premier Ordre mais on a tous fait des choses dont on n’est pas fiers.

— Comme tuer sa mère ?

— Arrête d’être aussi obtus, Skywalker est peut-être un vieux Jedi sur le retour mais il n’est pas idiot. Si Ren était l’assassin de la Générale, il ne l’aiderait certainement pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas sa chance, toi aussi ?

— Il n’en a pas laissé à Rose », rétorqua Finn.

()()

Le premier réflexe de Kylo Ren en pénétrant dans ses appartements fut d’actionner son comlink.

« Lanzora Garan a-t-elle rejoint la Citadelle ?

— Oui, Grand Commandeur Ren. »

Le jeune homme poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement.

« Dites-lui de me rejoindre dans la salle du Conseil au plus vite. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_**

Rey cligna des yeux et se redressa avec précautions. Où était-elle ? Elle reconnut la chambre de Ben mais le jeune homme n’était nulle part. Suivant immédiatement cette pensée, un aiguillon lui perça le crâne et elle se retrouva dans un appartement fonctionnel aux couleurs noires et dorées.

()()

_« Une nouvelle connexion ? Je te manque à ce point, Rey ? »_

_La rage monta en elle et elle se retourna. Nonchalamment installé dans un canapé sombre, Kylo Ren dardait un regard brûlant d’attente vers elle._

_« As-tu exploré l’océan ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_La jeune femme agrippa son sabre laser et le fit jaillir._

_« La seule chose que je compte explorer ce sont tes entrailles._

_— J’en déduis que non », soupira-t-il tout en levant le bras dans sa direction._

_Le cœur de Rey accéléra alors qu’elle se retrouvait incapable de bouger. Il s’approcha d’elle d’une démarche malaisée et la fixa dans les yeux._

_« Tu te laisses consumer par l’Obscurité, pourtant je sais qu’une part de toi se rappelle de nous. C’est pour ça que tu provoques sans cesse des connexions._

_— Non, c’est parce que je rêve d’une occasion de te tuer._

_— Ce n’est pas toi qui en rêve. C’est Palpatine qui t’impose ses volontés._

_— Non ! Cesse de chercher à me détourner de mon Maitre, il est ma famille, mon grand-père !_

_— Ton grand-père ? C’est ce qu’il t’a dit ? Il n’est pas ton grand-père, Rey. La seule chose qui te relie à lui ce sont les expériences de clonage qu’il a commanditées. Souviens-toi de Jakku. Rappelle-toi des raisons qui ont poussées tes parents à te vendre. Fouille dans la tête de Hux, » lui conseilla Kylo en désespoir de cause._

_La jeune femme se troubla en réalisant qu’elle n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de ses parents. Elle ne se rappelait même pas du visage de sa mère. Sentant son incertitude, Kylo Ren poussa son avantage._

_« Ta mère et ton père t’aimaient. Ils ont tout fait pour te protéger de l’Empereur. »_

_Une vive douleur vrilla les tempes de Rey et elle gémit._

_« Sous l’océan, Rey ! Les réponses s’y trouvent._

_— TAIS-TOI ! » hurla-t-elle, déchainée._

_Sentant leur connexion disparaitre, Kylo Ren s’écria :_

_« Le Plan Contingence, trouve-le et tu sauras que je ne t’ai jamais menti. »_

()()

Rey ouvrit les yeux, les derniers mots de Kylo Ren flottant encore dans son esprit.

« Le Plan Contingence, » répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

A son chevet, Phasma ne put retenir un sursaut.

« Qu’avez-vous dit ?

— Le Plan Contingence, répéta Rey. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Je ne sais pas Impératrice Palpatine, sans doute une des machinations de l’Usurpateur. Vous sentez vous mieux ?

— Je n’en suis pas sûre, murmura Rey. Ma tête me fait toujours aussi mal, c’est à cause de ce bruit de vagues, j’ai l’impression qu’un océan gronde dans mon cerveau. »

Phasma la considéra avec une réelle inquiétude. Les joues de la jeune femme avaient perdu leurs rondeurs et de larges cernes violacées creusaient son visage, agrandissant encore ses immenses yeux noisette désormais pailletés de jaune à l’instar de ceux de l’Empereur.

« Vous devriez manger quelque chose, lui conseilla-t-elle avec douceur. Dans votre état, il est important que vous repreniez des forces. »

Le visage de Rey se métamorphosa instantanément.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Pour engraisser ces choses qui poussent en moi ? Et d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester assise là ? Comme chercher où se cache l’Usurpateur par exemple ! »

Phasma se leva d’un bond, à présent habituée aux changements d’humeur de la jeune femme.

« Je m’inquiétais simplement pour vous, Impératrice. Vous êtes restée longtemps inconsciente.

— Dites plutôt que vous avez saisi l’occasion de tirer au flanc, riposta Rey. Disparaissez de ma vue ! »

La capitaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s’empressa vers la porte.

Une fois à l’extérieur, elle manqua de percuter Hux.

« Elle est réveillée, lui jeta-t-elle. Et pour changer, son humeur est exécrable. Elle m’a pratiquement jetée dehors après que je lui ai conseillé de manger. Elle se décharne de jour en jour, si ça continue ainsi, elle va s’écrouler. J’ignore comment elle fait pour tenir encore debout.

— Vous ne m’apprenez rien, soupira Hux.

— Elle a dit quelque chose d’étrange en se réveillant, elle a parlé du Plan Contingence et elle m’a questionnée à ce sujet.

— Que lui avez-vous dit ?

— Rien, bien évidemment, mais cela m’inquiète, j’ai l’impression qu’elle se souvient de plus en plus de choses d’avant.

— Dans ce cas, qu’attendez-vous pour courir en informer Pryde ? » ironisa Hux.

Phasma se troubla sous son casque. Pendant les quelques instants qui avaient suivi le réveil de la jeune femme, elle avait eu l’impression de retrouver l’ancienne Rey et elle devait s’avouer qu’elle en avait été soulagée.

« Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir envie de le faire, » marmonna-t-elle en réponse à Hux avant de s’éloigner dans un bruit de métal.

**_Citadelle de L’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Encore éprouvé par la connexion qu’il avait eue avec Rey, Kylo Ren cligna des yeux lorsque Lanzora Garan pénétra dans la salle du Conseil. Le soulagement visible de la jeune femme lui apporta un peu de baume au cœur.

« Suprême Leader, enfin je veux dire, Grand Commandeur, c’est un réel plaisir de vous revoir et de pouvoir enfin vous donner votre véritable titre.

—Le sentiment est partagé, lui assura le jeune homme. Je craignais que vous soyez encore sur Ohma D’Un.

— Lorsque j’ai appris votre disgrâce, j’ai accéléré les opérations d’extraction du bene, expliqua-t-elle. Une fois le gisement le plus important tari, j’ai jugé plus prudent de me rendre ici.

— Vous l’avez totalement exploité ? s’étonna Kylo Ren. Comment avez-vous réussi en si peu de temps ? Il était moins important que prévu ?

— Non, il était conforme à votre estimation, j’ai simplement utilisé des droïdes modifiés afin de faire le gros du travail.

— Je vois que je ne m’étais pas trompé à votre sujet, se réjouit Ren. Et, en ce qui concerne la colonisation ?

— Les travaux avancent à grands pas, le peuple de Naboo a de quoi être satisfait de vous avoir accordé sa confiance. »

Kylo Ren considéra la jeune brune d’un œil nouveau. Lanzora avait été l’une des premières parmi le Premier Ordre à lui faire secrètement allégeance et, à sa connaissance, elle ne l’avait jamais trahi. Il fixa le visage aux traits réguliers de la jeune brune et prit sa décision.

« J’ai une nouvelle mission, tout aussi délicate, mais d’un autre genre, à vous confier.

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que certains membres de la Résistance ont décidé de nous rejoindre. Seulement, je n’ai pas totalement confiance en eux, en particulier en ce Finn, précédemment connu comme FN-2187.

— Oh… lui, lâcha Lanzora.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Juste de nom, je crois que Phasma ne se remettra jamais de sa désertion, s’amusa la jeune femme. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

— Que vous vous rapprochiez des anciens Résistants afin de les évaluer. J’aimerais que vous vous intéressiez tout particulièrement au trooper. Tentez de découvrir les vraies raisons de sa présence. Sa haine pour moi inonde la Force et j’aimerai garder un œil sur lui.

— Pourquoi ne le questionnez-vous pas ? Je suis certaine qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

— Je préfère me montrer subtil, il est très apprécié de ses compagnons et je n’ai pas envie de retrouver avec une mutinerie sur les bras.

— Ce sera fait, vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Lanzora. Autre chose ?

— Non. Je vous remercie, Générale Garan. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis se risqua à demander.

« Et, en ce qui concerne votre ancienne apprentie, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? Je sais que vous y étiez euhhh attaché, termina-t-elle maladroitement.

— La reprendre, » lui affirma Kylo Ren d’un ton décidé.

()()

Luke rejoignit Kylo Ren dans la salle de conférence au bout de quelques heures et se laissa tomber sur un siège.

« Cet endroit est immense, j’ignore comment font tes hommes pour retrouver leur chemin.

— Vous vous y ferez, répondit distraitement Kylo Ren. Êtes-vous tous bien installés ?

— Il faudrait être difficile pour affirmer le contraire, les appartements sont vastes et j’avoue que tout ce confort est appréciable.

— Dis l’homme qui a passé plus de dix ans à vivre dans une hutte », releva négligemment le jeune homme d’un ton amusé.

Les deux hommes s’immobilisèrent au même instant en réalisant qu’ils étaient en train d’entretenir une conversation banale et détendue, totalement dépourvue de l’hostilité qui caractérisait leur relation depuis plus d’une décennie.

« Ben, commença Luke.

— Ne vous enflammez pas, l’interrompit Kylo Ren. Je suis toujours du Côté Obscur, je vous rappelle. »

Le Jedi se contenta d’un demi-sourire tandis que son compagnon pianotait furieusement sur son holopad.

« Mon compte bancaire est complètement vide, ces fichus traitres ne m’ont même pas laissé un crédit.

— Enfin, tu n’avais tout même pas la naïveté de croire qu’il en serait autrement ? s’inquiéta Luke.

— Quand cesserez-vous donc de me prendre pour un parfait abruti ! s’énerva Kylo Ren. J’avais prévu cette éventualité, raison pour laquelle j’y avais laissé un bon million de crédits, histoire de les décourager de chercher plus loin. Hux est un imbécile fini et Rey n’a jamais rien entendu aux questions financières. Voyons voir le second… »

Intéressé, Luke le rejoignit devant l’écran et ne put contenir un mouvement de surprise en voyant le nom du titulaire du compte s’afficher :

« Ben Kenobi ? Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que tu as un sens de l’humour particulier.

— Sachant à quel point je vénérai Vador, personne n’irait imaginer que je puisse utiliser le nom du responsable de sa chute », rétorqua Kylo Ren.

La somme affichée, d’un montant vertigineux, manqua de faire défaillir le Jedi.

« Comment as-tu fait pour gagner autant de … »

Il s’interrompit devant le regard éloquent que lui lançait le jeune homme.

« Oublie ma question, j’imagine que c’est encore une de ces choses que je n’ai pas envie de savoir. »

Son fils haussa les épaules pour toute réponse avant de reprendre :

« A présent que je suis rassuré sur l’état de mes finances, il est temps pour l’Ordre de l’Equilibre de sortir de l’ombre. 

— Comme comptes-tu t’y prendre ?

— De la manière la plus simple qu’il soit, annonça le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le comlink.

— Ben, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ce que tu vas », commença Luke avant de s’interrompre, conscient que son fils ne l’écoutait déjà plus.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard agacé puis :

« Ici Kylo Ren, Grand Commandeur de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Le Premier Ordre, actuellement sous le commandement de Rey Palpatine, cherche à s’emparer du pouvoir galactique par la force. Nous ne pouvons tolérer l’instauration de ce qui n’est rien de plus qu’un Nouvel Empire aussi répressif et inégalitaire que l’ancien. Je sais que bon nombre d’entre vous ont peur et vous avez raison. J’en appelle aujourd’hui à vos mémoires mais aussi à votre courage. Beaucoup, à travers la Galaxie se sont déclarés prêts à me suivre lorsque l’heure serait venue. Ce moment est arrivé. Il temps de lutter pour notre liberté et nos valeurs. J’ordonne formellement aux corporations commerciales et bancaires placées sous mon contrôle de cesser immédiatement toutes transactions avec le Premier Ordre sans quoi je considérerai nos accords comme nuls et non avenus et stopperai tout envoi de marchandises. A ceux qui m’ont rejoint il y a longtemps, je vous encourage à chasser le Premier Ordre de vos systèmes. A ceux qui doutent encore, je demande simplement de ne pas s’interposer. Une autre voie que celle imposée par Rey Palpatine est possible, mais pour l’emporter, il faudra que chacun d’entre nous se soulève contre l’oppresseur. C’est ainsi que nous restaurerons l’Equilibre et la paix dans la Galaxie : en travaillant tous ensemble à leur avènement. »

Luke avala sa salive tandis que le jeune homme, son discours terminé, coupait le comlink.

« Très inspirée pour une presque déclaration de guerre. »

Kylo Ren posa un regard froid sur lui.

« Je n’ai jamais prétendu que les choses seraient faciles, ni même qu’il n’y aurait aucune perte. J’avais envisagé les choses différemment mais mon éviction prématurée du Premier Ordre et le retour de l’Empereur ont changé la donne. »

Luke se troubla et Kylo Ren soupira.

« Une question brûle vos lèvres… Allez-y, donc.

— Depuis quand ? l’interrogea immédiatement Luke. Je veux dire, ton discours était éloquent et il est évident que tu l’avais préparé. Puis, il y a cet endroit, cette Citadelle dont la construction a du prendre des mois, voire des années. Les crédits que tu as amassés, les soutiens auxquels tu viens de t’adresser. Une telle organisation ne se bâtit pas en quelques mois. Donc, quand as-tu commencé à planifier tout ça ? »

Kylo Ren garda si longtemps le silence que Luke pensa qu’il ne lui répondrait pas. Finalement il lâcha.

« L’idée m’en est venue à l’instant où j’ai quitté votre Temple et rejoins Snoke. La suite n’a fait que conforter mon projet. »

Le visage du Jedi accusa sa stupeur.

« Quoi ? Mais… Tu…

— J’ai rapidement compris que les Siths ne valaient pas mieux que les Jedis, le coupa Kylo Ren. Mais le Premier Ordre disposait de moyens colossaux. C’est la raison pour laquelle je suis resté aussi longtemps auprès de Snoke et des autres : pour parfaire ma connaissance du Côté Obscur et utiliser la légitimité qu’ils m’offraient afin d’accroitre mon influence auprès des différentes factions galactiques.

— Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Luke. Si tel était ton but depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas t’être tourné vers ta mère ? Si elle avait su, Leia aurait…

— Tout fait pour me ramener dans le chemin de la Lumière, l’interrompit de nouveau Kylo Ren. Et, même sans cela, je n’avais aucune confiance en elle.

— Quoi ? s’indigna Luke. Mais enfin, Ben, elle, c’était ta mère, elle ne t’aurait jamais trahi !

— Vraiment ? Pardonnez-moi, mais c’est difficile à croire quand votre propre pè, quand on sait que vous avez tiré votre sabre laser contre moi », se reprit-il.

Mal à l’aise, Luke baissa les yeux.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je regrette ce qui s’est passé cette nuit-là et tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite, murmura-t-il.

— C’est inutile. Même sans cela, je serais parti. J’étouffais. Tous vos dogmes et préceptes… soupira Kylo Ren. La voix de Palpatine qui ne cessait de me corrompre... L’Obscurité était beaucoup plus attrayante même si, au final, Snoke était aussi obstiné et rigide que vous. Cependant, il était tellement bouffi d’orgueil qu’il ne lui est jamais venu à l’esprit que je puisse lui dissimuler des choses.

— Les fameuses portes en métal dont Rey m’a parlé », réfléchit Luke à voix haute.

Kylo Ren se raidit brièvement, puis :

« Oui. Je dois vous reconnaitre une chose : grâce à vous, j’ai appris que je ne pouvais me fier à personne. Que ce soit mon Maitre ou ma prétendue famille. C’est ce qui m’a permis de mettre en place tout ceci : en ne comptant que sur moi-même et en choisissant soigneusement mes alliés et mon entourage proche. »

Le Jedi leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Justement, tout ceci… J’ai vu peu de choses de ton Ordre mais même ainsi, j’ai conscience qu’il a fallu un travail colossal pour bâtir une telle organisation. Comment as-tu pu trouver le temps de…

— J’y consacre chaque minute de mon existence. »

Le visage de Luke se remplit de tristesse.

« Mais… et ta vie à toi ?

— Quelle vie ? Avant Rey, je n’en avais aucune, exception faite de ce que vous appelez mon ambition et que je préfère qualifier d’idéal. Avant de la rencontrer, c’était mon unique raison de me battre, histoire de justifier ma venue au monde. Puis, il y a eu Rey et, comme tous les autres êtres qui m’étaient chers, je l’ai perdue. A présent, il ne me reste de nouveau que ceci, déclara-t-il en englobant le décor qui les entourait. Et je compte bien faire en sorte de mener ce projet à bien. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Luke en réalisant à quel point son fils avait été seul durant toutes ces années et il avança la main dans sa direction. Anticipant son geste, Kylo Ren se déroba.

« Le passé est mort. Il est inutile de ressasser ce qui ne peut être changé. A présent que j’ai assouvi votre curiosité, pourriez-vous demander aux anciens membres de la Résistance de se rassembler dans le jardin sud au coucher du soleil ?

— Pourquoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Rendre un dernier hommage à Leia Organa Solo. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà… Alors je tenais vraiment à remettre un peu Finn dans l’histoire (ça faisait un moment qu’on ne l’avait pas vu) et à enclencher le deuil de Kylo.  
> En ce qui concerne la discussion de fin de chapitre avec Luke, elle est là aussi pour justifier toute l’infrastructure dont dispose Ren. Parce que non, on ne monte pas tout cela en 4 mois…
> 
> Sur ce j’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j’attends vos retours.
> 
> Bon week end à tous et à Lundi j’espère ( je le dis parce que je n’ai pas vu certains d’entre vous depuis longtemps dans les comm ^^)


	50. Chapitre 49 : L'Impératrice Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week end et que vous êtes remis des émotions de la semaine passée ! 
> 
> Voici donc le chapitre du jour. Il est un peu plus court que les deux derniers et avant que vous le lisiez je préfère vous prévenir de garder à l’esprit que les deux narrations ( Hapès et le Suprémacy) se déroulent en parallèle dans le même espace temporel.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

****

****

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Assise sur le trône qui dominait la grande salle du Destroyer, Rey se massa les tempes dans un geste qui lui était devenu familier. Comme toujours, la migraine lui vrillait le crâne mais, depuis que la jeune femme s’obligeait à ignorer les murmures de l’océan, sa souffrance était plus supportable. Elle posa un regard las sur la jeune femme rousse à la robe ridicule et outrageusement fardée de blanc que Hux venait de faire pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Impératrice Palpatine, l’ancienne sénatrice de Naboo, Thadlé Berenko, ici présente, prétend avoir des informations sur les agissements de l’Usurpateur, » annonça le Général.

Rey se cala profondément dans son fauteuil et posa un regard méprisant sur la chose visiblement agitée qui se tenait devant elle.

« Que voulez-vous en échange ? »

La rousse prit la parole d’une voix rendue aiguë par un désir profond de nuire.

« Je veux simplement récupérer ma place auprès de mon peuple. 

— La République est abolie et le Dernier Empire ne tolérera pas qu’un Sénat tente de lui imposer ses décisions, rétorqua Rey avec sécheresse. Mais, contrôler Naboo n’est pas réellement ce que vous voulez, nous le savons toutes les deux ; alors quoi ? »

Les yeux brillants d’une lueur fanatique, Berenko s’avança vers Rey.

« Je suis là pour vous aider à détruire vos ennemis. Je veux que vous anéantissiez Kylo Ren. Je veux qu’il crève tout comme son hypocrite de mère, la Générale Organa, et l’Amirale Holdo.

— Dites plutôt que vous attendez que nous nous chargions du sale travail à votre place, ironisa Rey. Pourquoi leur vouez-vous une telle haine ? Que vous ont-ils fait ? 

— Ren est responsable de la mort d’une personne qui m’était chère. Quant aux deux autres, elles ont promis de m’aider à la venger et elles m’ont trahie. »

Hux ne put retenir un sourire ravi à ces mots mais Rey n’avait d’yeux que pour la rousse dérangée. Son visage lui était familier mais elle ne parvenait plus à se rappeler des circonstances de leur rencontre.

« Je vous connais, déclara-t-elle soudain. Je vous ai déjà vue, mais je peine à me souvenir de l’endroit.

— Je suis flattée que vous m’ayez remarquée, répondit Berenko avant qu’Hux ait eu le temps d’intervenir. Nous nous sommes croisées, il y a longtemps déjà, sur Ajan Kloss, lorsque vous vous trouviez avec la Résistance. Je vous ai observée de loin, après que vous soyez revenue de votre discussion avec Skywalker. »

Rey fronça les sourcils. Une conversation avec Skywalker ? Cela ne lui rappelait rien, pourtant… La pression, désormais familière dans son esprit, augmenta tout comme son sentiment d’être coupée en deux personnes différentes. Une réminiscence fusa brusquement dans son esprit et s’imposa à elle.

()()

_Rey faisait face à Luke Skywalker, ils combattaient l’un contre l’autre et leurs sabres lasers s’entrechoquaient avec une rare violence. Elle avait la rage au cœur et l’envie de l’anéantir. C’était tout ce qu’il méritait, après ce qu’il avait osé leur faire, à Ben et elle. A cause de lui, Ben avait été proche de basculer pour de bon. Elle avait failli le perdre et cela, elle ne le pardonnerait jamais à Luke._

()()

_Ne l’écoute pas, c’est une espionne, une traitresse envoyée par Kylo Ren et sa garce de mère afin de pervertir ton esprit,_ souffla la voix de son Maitre en elle.

Rey passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur ses tempes et elle fixa l’ancienne Sénatrice.

« Vous mentez. C’est Kylo Ren qui vous envoie afin de brouiller mon esprit. »

La voix de la jeune Impératrice était maintenant réduite à un grondement mais Berenko, folle d’indignation à la pensée d’être considérée comme la complice de l’homme qu’elle haïssait le plus au monde, oublia toute prudence.

« Comment osez-vous m’insulter ainsi ? Ce n’est pas moi qui me fais passer pour une autre, c’est vous, Rey Dejakku. Vous n’êtes rien de plus qu’une pilleuse d’épaves sans scrupules qui a monté les échelons en jouant les putains pour Skywalker, Ren et sans doute d’autres encore. Vous n’avez aucun droit de revendiquer le nom prestigieux de Palpatine ! »

Hux, les yeux exorbités par l’effroi, se tourna vers la rousse afin de la faire taire mais Rey fut plus rapide. Resserrant sa Force autour de la gorge de la sénatrice, elle ricana.

« Ton plan a échoué, Kylo Ren. Tu pourras m’envoyer tous les émissaires et les traitres que tu voudras, tu ne réussiras pas à me corrompre de ta prétendue Lumière. »

Etouffant, Berenko porta les mains à sa gorge tandis que Rey se délectait de sa souffrance. Une fois la femme moribonde, elle la relâcha avant de forcer son esprit.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais, » gronda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Berenko s’emplirent de larmes de douleur lorsque Rey s’enfonça dans sa tête sans la moindre délicatesse.

_Une gungan. Elle portait une tenue d’apparat et caressait la joue de la rousse. Le lien, l’affection, entre elles étaient indéniables et le cœur de Rey se serra. Elle aussi, elle avait connu cela… La douceur d’une étreinte, la tendresse d’un baiser. Refoulant la sensation de manque qui montait en elle, elle plongea plus profond dans l’esprit de la rousse._

_Holdo, Dameron et… FN-2187. Ohma D’Un. Ils pleuraient la mort d’une fille. Rose. Un sourire incurva les lèvres de Rey avant de s’effacer. Pauvre Finn, songea-t-elle fugacement avant que l’Obscurité ne reprenne ses droits._

Les souvenirs de Berenko se succédaient à mesure que Rey détruisait son esprit dans sa hâte à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait.

_Du bene… Un gisement entier ! déclara la voix d’Holdo._

Satisfaite, Rey envoya Berenko valser contre le mur le plus proche et posa ses yeux pailletés d’ambre sur Hux tandis que l’ancienne sénatrice retombait mollement sur le sol, inconsciente.

« Ohma D’Un. Ren y exploite un gisement de bene.

— Je transmets notre nouvelle trajectoire à l’équipage immédiatement, s’empressa-t-il. Nous y serons dans trois heures à peine. »

****

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Traversant les jardins colorés de la face sud de leur nouvelle base, Finn rejoignit Poe et ses autres amis au premier rang, la mine sombre.

« Pourquoi on est convoqués ? » grogna-t-il.

Le pilote haussa les épaules.

« Je n’en sais pas plus que toi, Skywalker a simplement demandé que nous soyons tous présents pour le coucher du soleil. »

Finn jeta un regard de biais à son compagnon. Vêtu de l’uniforme noir et or de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, Poe avait fière allure et cette constatation attisa encore sa rancœur.

« Je constate que tu n’as pas tardé à oublier ton appartenance à la Résistance, lui lança-t-il avec une pointe de mépris. Tu portes déjà les couleurs de ton nouveau maitre. »

Les épaules de Poe se raidirent sous l’insulte à peine déguisée et il répondit sans regarder son ami :

« Je fais mon possible pour m’intégrer. C’est ce que la Générale aurait attendu de moi. De nous tous. 

— Bah voyons, c’est pas comme si elle était encore là pour le confirmer », ironisa Finn.

L’arrivée conjointe de Luke et de Kylo Ren dispensa le pilote de répondre, ce qui était sans nul doute une bonne chose pour la sauvegarde de son amitié avec Finn. Kaydel leva les yeux vers son amant qui lui adressa un bref regard avant de se placer à la droite de Kylo Ren, légèrement en retrait. Droit comme un i et dissimulant la douleur encore vive que sa blessure à la jambe lui infligeait, Kylo Ren s’avança d’un pas afin de faire face aux anciens résistants.

« Je vous remercie d’être tous présents ce soir, commença-t-il. Je sais que, pour beaucoup d’entre vous, les derniers jours ont été éprouvants et vous vous sentez sans doute un peu désorientés. Sachez que mes partisans et moi-même ferons notre possible pour vous permettre de vous intégrer et de trouver votre place au sein de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Chacun d’entre vous se verra prochainement assigné à un poste conforme à ses aptitudes et à nos besoins. 

— En clair : il compte nous crever à la tâche comme les esclaves que nous sommes à ses yeux, persifla Finn à mi-voix.

— Mais, il n’est pas encore temps de penser à l’avenir, poursuivait Kylo Ren. Ce soir, j’ai souhaité vous offrir un instant de recueillement. Je sais que vous pleurez la mort de la Générale Organa, survenue durant notre voyage. Je partage votre peine, continua-t-il, sa voix se fêlant légèrement avant qu’il ne se reprenne. Leia Organa Solo était une grande dame. Elle était faite d’un métal dur et de convictions. »

Il s’interrompit, la gorge serrée par une brusque émotion tandis que des hochements de tête épars saluaient sa déclaration. Luke, conscient de son trouble, leva une main dans l’intention de la poser sur son épaule avant de se raviser. Connaissant Ben, il n’apprécierait pas le geste et se sentirait rabaissé au lieu de soutenu.

Kylo Ren prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre, le regard fixé sur Lando et Chewie qui, tous deux non loin de Poe et Finn, peinaient à retenir leurs larmes.

« Elle était aussi ma mère, déclara Kylo Ren d’une voix forte. Et, même si nous avons longtemps combattu dans des camps différents avant de nous retrouver, elle comptait énormément à mes yeux. Sa disparition me touche. Je la respectai en tant que membre de ma famille mais également en tant qu’adversaire. Leia n’a jamais renoncé à se battre pour ses idéaux, quel que soit l’ennemi qui lui faisait face. Même lorsque j’étais celui-ci. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre d’une voix légèrement altérée.

« Elle était une figure importante de la Galaxie et sa disparition laisse un vide dans les cœurs de tous ceux qui l’ont connue. Je me sens honoré de la confiance qu’elle a placée en moi en acceptant de rejoindre l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et je ferais en sorte de ne pas la décevoir, même si nous étions loin d’être toujours d’accord sur tout. Afin de lui rendre hommage comme elle le mérite, je vous invite à évoquer son souvenir et à prendre le temps de la pleurer. »

Il s’écarta et se tourna vers Luke.

« Je vous en prie, » murmura-t-il, presque suppliant.

La gorge enrouée, tant à cause de la détresse de son fils qui inondait la Force qu’en raison de son propre chagrin, le Jedi fit un pas en avant.

« Leia était beaucoup plus qu’une sœur à mes yeux. Elle était une partie de moi. Elle était aussi un Jedi et la femme la plus importante de ma vie. Je l’admirais et je l’aimais. Sa mort me cause un manque et une douleur incommensurables mais, je sais que personne ne disparait jamais totalement et que, depuis la Force, Leia continue à nous regarder et à nous guider. J’espère qu’elle n’aura jamais à rougir des choix que nous ferons », souffla-t-il, incapable de poursuivre.

Poe jeta un regard de biais à Kaydel. En dépit des efforts de la jeune femme pour rester impassible, il avait vu son regard s’assombrir brièvement durant l’éloge funèbre du Jedi.

()()

L’émotion fut à son comble dans le jardin lorsque Kylo Ren dévoila une immense pierre gravée aux armes d’Alderaan.

« J’avais prévu d’en faire la surprise à Leia, déclara le jeune homme. J’aurais tellement aimé… qu’elle puisse la voir. »

Une fois de plus, Luke réprima un mouvement de compassion envers lui tandis que les yeux d’Holdo s’emplissaient de larmes.

« Mais, puisque ce n’est pas le cas, poursuivit Kylo Ren d’une voix affermie, j’aimerais que cette stèle devienne un lieu de recueillement et d’hommage à la dernière Princesse de la planète Alderaan. »

De timides murmures approbateurs s’élevèrent brièvement tandis que Chewie poussait un gémissement affligé qui se mêla aux trilles tristes de R2. Le visage grave, Kylo Ren s’écarta, les poings serrés pour contenir son chagrin.

Tandis que de petits groupes se formaient dans le jardin illuminé pour l’occasion, Luke s’approcha de son fils. Une fois face à lui, il lui tendit le sabre laser de Leia.

« Il te revient », déclara-t-il simplement.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas le garder. Vous savez que, même si je me refuse à rejoindre les Siths, je ne suis pas pour autant un Jedi. Je n’en deviendrai jamais un. Vous devriez le conserver ou le confier à quelqu’un qui en appréciera la valeur. Votre padawan, par exemple.

— Non. Peu importe ce que tu comptes en faire, Leia voudrait que tu l’ais. En prenant ce sabre, il n’est pas question de Jedi ou de Sith, ni de te pousser d’un côté ou de l’autre de la Force, simplement de conserver un souvenir de ta mère. »

Kylo Ren détourna les yeux avant d’accepter du bout des lèvres. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement lorsqu’il les referma sur l’arme et il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je vais vous laisser à présent.

— Tu t’en vas ? s’indigna Luke. Enfin, Ben, c’est ta mère ! Tu ne peux pas quitter l’hommage que tu as toi-même organisé pour elle.

— Aucun d’entre eux n’a envie que je reste, soupira Kylo Ren en embrassant d’un geste les anciens résistants, qui, disséminés en petits groupes, chuchotaient tout en lui jetant de temps à autres des regards méfiants. Ils n’osent s’exprimer librement de crainte de ma réaction. Ce n’est pas ce qu’elle aurait voulu et ce n’est pas ce qu’elle mérite. Je préfère m’effacer.

— Peu importe ce qu’ils pensent, lui chuchota Luke. Tu as le droit d’être ici plus qu’aucun d’entre eux, Ben. Tu es son fils !

— Je suis également celui qui a hâté son trépas et ils le sentent, même si vous avez tout fait pour les convaincre du contraire. Ils ne veulent pas de moi à sa veillée funèbre et ils ont raison. Je n’ai pas ma place parmi vous. »

Luke, le cœur lourd, le regarda s’éloigner d’un pas pesant.

« Il dit vrai, Luke, souffla Lando. Sa présence ne fait qu’attiser leur méfiance et leur colère. Je sais que c’est injuste mais c’est le prix à payer pour conserver la paix en leur permettant de faire leur deuil. Accepte la décision de Ben et rejoins-les sans rancœur. Ils ont besoin de toi. A présent que la Princesse n’est plus, ils ont soif d’espoir et Ben n’est pas celui en qui ils croient. Leur nouveau guide, c’est toi, et il est temps que tu assumes cette place. »

Le Jedi tressaillit aux propos de son ami et embrassa du regard tous ceux qui étaient réunis. Le départ de Ben avait incontestablement détendu l’atmosphère et il sentit des regards remplis d’attente se poser sur lui. Redressant les épaules, Luke se força à plaquer un sourire bonhomme sur ses lèvres avant de circuler de groupes en groupes. Tout en progressant, le Jedi songea qu’il haïssait vraiment la politique…

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

**_Dans l’orbite de Naboo,_ **

****

La mâchoire crispée, Rey fixa la petite planète qui se dessinait à l’horizon.

« Ils ont déployé leur bouclier déflecteur planétaire et nous refusent l’accès, par ordre du Grand Commandeur de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. »

Rey serra les poings, hautement contrariée.

« J’ai entendu, Capitaine Phasma, je ne suis pas encore devenue sourde ! De quel droit ce bâtard se permet-il de remettre en cause mon autorité ?

— Visiblement, Ren est passé à l’action et son discours a fait son effet, répondit le Général Hux d’une voix sombre. La Banque d’Aargau vient de geler tous les actifs que nous leur avions confiés et, depuis les quatre coins de la Galaxie, nos émissaires nous signalent une montée de l’hostilité à leur égard. »

Le visage de Rey se marbra de rouge et elle se tourna vers le Général.

« Dans ce cas, il est temps de montrer à tous ce qu’il en coute de s’opposer à nous. Faites armer Starkiller II, nous allons voir si le petit bouclier de Naboo résiste longtemps à son feu. »

Le visage de Hux, déjà pâle d’ordinaire, devint livide.

« Impératrice, avec tout le respect que je vous dois », commença-t-il.

Berenko lui accorda la grâce de ne pas le laisser aller jusqu’au bout de sa phrase. Du sang s’écoulant de son front, mais consciente, l’ancienne sénatrice se précipita vers Rey, rageuse.

« NON ! hurla-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je ne vous laisserai pas détruire mon monde ! »

Rey les yeux plissés sous l’effet de la concentration, se contenta de lever la main et la Sénatrice s’immobilisa, statufiée. Un sourire mauvais releva les coins de la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu m’en empêcher, sale petite opportuniste ? »

Les yeux exorbités sous l’effet de la fureur et de la folie, Berenko gémit.

« Vous vous prévalez du nom de Palpatine… Mais, quels que soient ses crimes, jamais un Palpatine ne détruirait Naboo. »

Rey se troubla légèrement devant cet argument. Elle avait beau chercher, Naboo ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Une nausée monta brutalement en elle et Rey sentit ses entrailles se déchirer. Percluse de douleur, elle porta les mains à son abdomen, relâchant le contrôle mental qu’elle exerçait sur la Sénatrice.

()()

_Elle se trouvait dans un palais inconnu, mais elle ressentit dans sa chair qu’il s’agissait de la résidence royale de Naboo. Un beau jeune homme, portant la cape traditionnelle des Jedis, faisait face à une femme brune au regard doux._

_« Ani ! s’exclama-t-elle. Enfin, je veux dire : Maitre Anakin._

_— Pas encore, sourit-il. Mais cela viendra. Sénatrice Amidala, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir. »_

_Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard brûlant d’affection et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rey en les voyant. Ils avaient l’air si heureux, si amoureux…Un jour, elle aussi avait…_

_Le couple s’effaça brutalement et Rey gémit tandis que deux voix parlant d’une seule grondaient dans son esprit :_

_« Ce sont nos racines ! Jamais nous ne te laisserons les détruire. »_

Eperdue de souffrance, Rey tomba à genoux sur le sol du Destroyer. Elle avait le sentiment d’être dévorée de l’intérieur, comme si ses entrailles étaient déchirées, malmenées, par les choses qui grandissaient en elle.

_« Anakin », soufflèrent à l’unisson les voix en elle._

_Anakin était important, il comptait, non il avait compté, plus que tout pour la Reine de Naboo et pour Ben._

_Ben… La voix du jeune homme résonna en elle._

_« L’usage des armes n’est pas toujours nécessaire pour remettre des potentiels dissidents dans le droit chemin. Penses-y Rey. »_

_« Ce n’est que de la politique. »_

Son Maitre se manifesta brusquement, sa voix surpassant les autres et leur imposant le silence _: « Détruis Kylo Ren, tu sais comment t’y prendre. Cherche en toi ma jeune apprentie. »_

Le corps de Rey tressauta violemment et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

_Le bruit des vagues s’amplifia et Rey eut la sensation qu’un voile se soulevait dans son esprit. Une fois de plus, elle se revit face à Skywalker, ses deux sabres lasers croisés sous la gorge du Jedi. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose… La pression dans sa tête augmenta et elle gémit._

_« Je suis son père », souffla Luke._

_« Oui,_ jubila Palpatine. _A présent, montre-toi digne du nom que je t’ai offert, mon héritière. Expose le secret de Kylo Ren au grand jour et accorde-nous la victoire. Jamais il ne se relèvera d’une telle honte. »_

()()

Lorsque Rey reprit pied dans la réalité, le corps de la Sénatrice Berenko gisait à ses pieds. Egarée, elle se tourna vers le Général Hux.

« Que s’est-il passé ?

— Elle s’est jetée sur vous dans l’intention de vous tuer, la Capitaine Phasma l’a abattue avant qu’elle ait le temps de vous toucher. »

La tuer ? Rey frémit à la pensée qu’on lui voue une telle haine et se tourna vers la Capitaine des trooper.

« Merci Capitaine Phasma, nous vous devons la vie », déclara-t-elle avec une émotion perceptible tout en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi.

Surprise par cette déclaration qui lui rappelait celle qu’avait été Rey, la grande femme balbutia.

« C’est mon devoir de vous protéger, Impératrice Palpatine. »

A ces mots, la douceur qui inondait jusqu’alors les traits de Rey disparut, remplacée par le masque cruel qui lui était devenu coutumier.

« Evidemment, cracha-t-elle. Qu’attendiez-vous ? Une médaille pour vous être rendue pour une fois utile ? »

Tandis que Rey se détournait, Hux et Phasma échangèrent un regard inquiet. Plus le temps passait, plus la dichotomie de la personnalité de leur Leader s’aggravait.

« Le discours du bâtard, je veux l’entendre, » exigea brusquement la jeune femme.

L’officier en charge des transmissions tremblait tellement qu’il dut s’y reprendre à trois reprises avant de parvenir à lancer l’enregistrement.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

**_Hapès,_ **

****

Un verre de brandy corellien dans la main, Kylo Ren traversa son vaste appartement qui occupait la quasi-totalité du dernier étage de la plus haute tour de la Citadelle. S’approchant de la baie vitrée, le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers les jardins sud où les anciens résistants honoraient la mémoire de Leia. Il était trop haut, trop loin, pour distinguer les visages mais la fenêtre qu’il avait laissée ouverte lui permettait d’entendre les bruits de leurs discussions, quelques rires de temps à autres, des sanglots aussi. Son cœur se serra. Une part de lui, celle de Ben, avait terriblement envie de les rejoindre mais son autre moitié, celle qui avait tourné le dos à la Lumière, l’en empêchait. Il était trop tard pour ça ou peut-être trop tôt. Il n’était pas stupide au point de penser que ceux qui se trouvaient en bas l’avaient rejoint parce qu’ils avaient foi en lui. S’ils étaient ici, c’était à cause de leur dévouement pour Leia.

« Je tâcherais de ne pas vous décevoir à nouveau, Mère, murmura-t-il en levant son verre vers la pierre de mémoire qu’il avait fait érigée en souvenir d’elle. Je ne promets pas de toujours y réussir, mais je ferais mon possible pour que, pour une fois, vous soyez un peu fière de moi. »

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Phasma et Hux échangèrent un bref regard et le Général s’approcha de Rey. Elle avait écouté une bonne dizaine de fois le message adressé par Kylo Ren à ses partisans et n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis. Au lieu du débordement de rage auquel ils s’attendaient tous, elle restait stoïque, le regard perdu dans des pensées dont ils n’étaient pas certains de vouloir connaitre la teneur.

« Impératrice Palpatine, ce message attend une réaction de notre part. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour contrer l’Usurpateur ? se risqua finalement à demander Hux.

— En battant Kylo Ren sur son propre terrain : la politique, répondit Rey d’un ton mauvais. Il est plus que temps que la vérité à son sujet éclate aux yeux de la Galaxie. »

Au moins, elle ne projette plus de réduire une planète en morceaux, songea Hux, avec une pointe de soulagement.

Les mains tremblantes, Rey se prépara à s’adresser à la Galaxie. Dans son esprit, elle percevait la satisfaction et les encouragements de son Maitre. Il approuvait ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire, mieux, il s’en réjouissait, et sentir sa satisfaction exaltait la jeune femme. Elle avait enfin l’occasion de prouver à son grand-père, à son mentor, à son tout, qu’elle était digne des espoirs qu’il avait placés en elle. Après son discours de ce soir, Kylo Ren serait définitivement un homme brisé, du moins elle l’espérait. Ainsi, plus rien ne viendrait se dresser entre sa famille et le pouvoir suprême.

« Faites en sorte que cela soit retransmis en boucle partout, y compris dans les contrées les plus reculées, ordonna Rey avant de prendre la parole. Ici, l’Impératrice Palpatine. Je m’adresse à tous les peuples de la Galaxie, qu’ils soient loyaux à notre suprématie ou qu’ils aient été corrompus par l’Usurpateur Kylo Ren. J’ai entendu son message, celui visant à vous terrifier et à vous pousser à la rébellion. Kylo Ren vous trompe. L’existence même de son prétendu Ordre de l’Equilibre est un mensonge éhonté. Ses intentions ne sont pas de vous protéger comme il le prétend, mais d’accaparer le pouvoir rendu vacant par la disparition des Sénateurs, qu’il a lui-même cautionnée, voire ordonnée, lorsqu’il se trouvait au sommet du commandement de notre organisation. A présent que nous l’avons chassé, il utilise vos peurs et vos traumatismes les plus anciens pour vous monter contre nous et, lorsque cela ne suffit pas, il menace nos fidèles alliés de représailles sous le prétexte de protéger la paix. Mais, aucune de ces paroles n’est vraie. Kylo Ren vous ment sur tout, à commencer par son identité. »

Elle marqua une pause infime, le visage défait, puis reprit la parole d’une voix étranglée tandis que la pression de Palpatine sur son esprit augmentait.

« Kylo Ren n’est pas son véritable nom, pas plus que ne l’est celui de Ben Solo. Le nom qui devrait être le sien est… »

Il semblait à Rey qu’un étau se refermait sur sa poitrine, l’empêchant de parler, de respirer.

« _Dis-le !_ l’exhorta mentalement Palpatine. _Dis-le et prouve que tu es digne de la place que je t’ai offerte_. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Rey tandis qu’elle poursuivait :

« Ben Skywalker. Cet homme, ce, cette aberration qui vous réclame votre foi et votre confiance est le fils incestueux du Dernier Jedi, Luke Skywalker et de sa sœur jumelle Leia Organa. Voilà qui il est. La seule question que vous devez vous poser à présent est celle-ci : avez-vous réellement envie de remettre vos destins et celui de notre Galaxie dans les mains d’un être dont l’existence même est contraire à toutes les lois de la nature, de la morale et de la Force ? »

Un flot de larmes s’écoulait désormais des yeux de Rey, déposant leur saveur salée sur ses lèvres et elle éteignit le comlink. Elle pouvait sentir la jubilation de son Maitre et elle aurait du être transportée de joie à l’idée de le servir aussi bien mais elle n’éprouvait rien d’autre que du vide et des remords. Elle porta les mains à son abdomen, en caressant instinctivement le renflement pour rassurer les deux êtres qui grandissaient en elle et une angoisse brutale la cloua presque sur place. Elle ne les percevait plus dans la Force. Affolée, elle accentua la pression de ses doigts sur son ventre et un sanglot lui échappa en constatant qu’ils avaient disparu.

« Une unité médicale, sanglota-t-elle. Il me faut un médecin. »

Son inquiétude était telle que des Eclairs de Force jaillissaient de ses paumes désormais placées, inutiles, le long de son corps.

Hux fut le premier à se remettre du choc que l’annonce de l’ascendance de Kylo Ren lui avait causé. Se tournant vers le sous-fifre le plus proche, il beugla :

« Vous avez entendu ? Notre Impératrice se sent mal, faites venir des secours ! »

L’homme, un simple officier des communications, tressaillit sous l’ordre donné, sortant de la stupeur dans laquelle l’avait plongée la révélation du géniteur réel de leur ancien Leader.

Phasma, toute de chrome recouvert ne bougeait plus, statufiée, tant par l’ampleur de ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre en même temps que la Galaxie entière que par l’état dans lequel se trouvait Rey. La vision qu’offrait la jeune femme en cet instant était l’une des pires choses que la Capitaine, pourtant aguerrie, n’ait jamais observée. Des flux d’énergie bleuâtres s’échappaient de ses mains tremblantes tandis que des larmes intarissables s’échappaient de ses yeux à l’iris doré et roulaient sur son visage blafard et maladif. Un sang rouge et brillant s’écoulait du nez et de la bouche de Rey, se mêlant à ses larmes, tandis que son corps était secoué de convulsions. Choquée, la Capitaine ne se rendit même pas compte de l’arrivée de l’unité d’urgence médicale, qui la bouscula au passage.

Evitant, avec une habilité née de l’habitude, les éclairs mortels projetés par Rey, l’officier en chef du secteur médical se précipita sur l’abdomen de la jeune femme. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu’il terminait son examen.

« Les prototypes se portent parfaitement bien tous les deux. »

Sous son casque, Phasma se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher de réagir mais Hux ne parvint pas à se contrôler aussi parfaitement.

« Ce n’est pas pour eux que je vous ai fait appeler ! C’est pour elle ! C’est en train de la tuer, » gémit-il à demi.

Le médecin lui adressa un regard de travers.

« Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que j’y fasse ? Les dommages causés à son cerveau sont impossibles à soigner. Ils sont causés par ce qu’on appelle la Force. La seule chose que je puisse faire consiste en drainer l’afflux sanguin qui envahit sa boite crânienne en attendant qu’elle accueille complètement l’esprit de l’Eternel Sith. Une fois que le transfert sera effectué, cette tension devrait disparaitre. »

Hux serra les poings, révolté par la froideur toute médicale dont l’autre faisait preuve.

« Eh bien faites donc cela ! Drainez sa tête, comme vous dites ! Mais ne restez pas ainsi, les bras ballants, à la regarder souffrir ! »

C’en était trop pour Phasma. Il lui semblait que son armure l’emprisonnait et que son casque l’empêchait de respirer. D’un pas mécanique, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Hux remarqua son départ et la tança avec hargne.

« C’est cela, Capitaine ! Courrez donc rapporter ce qui vient de se produire au Général Pryde ! Et n’oubliez pas de lui mentionner mon inquiétude suspecte pour l’intégrité du jadis si précieux réceptacle ! »

Egarée, Phasma ne répondit pas à la provocation. Une fois à l’extérieur, elle ôta son casque d’un mouvement hâtif et prit une profonde goulée d’air avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers, le visage découvert.

()()

La connexion avec le Général Pryde fut immédiate et Phasma sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur son cœur lorsque le visage ouvertement réjoui de son mentor apparut sur l’holécran.

« Sloane est avec moi, ainsi que Randd, lui précisa-t-il d’une voix triomphante. Le réceptacle a accompli un coup de maitre ce soir. Ren ne se remettra jamais de voir son plus lourd secret ainsi exposé à la face de la Galaxie ! »

Le visage disgracieux de Phasma s’assombrit un peu plus :

« Vous étiez au courant ? Vous saviez que Skywalker est son père ? »

Pryde s’autorisa un petit ricanement méprisant.

« Evidemment. C’est du reste la raison principale qui a conduit l’Empereur à s’intéresser à lui. Le tourner contre sa famille en utilisant ce secret honteux a été un jeu d’enfant. Cela faisait partie intégrante du Plan Contingence. »

Phasma ne répondit pas. Elle avait fait beaucoup d’efforts et sacrifié énormément pour être acceptée au sein de ce qu’elle pensait être le cénacle le plus haut du Dernier Empire. Au moment où Pryde et les autres lui avaient annoncé qu’elle avait mérité un siège au sein du Conseil Obscur, l’acceptant ainsi dans l’élite, elle avait cru défaillir de joie : Son acharnement et son application avaient été récompensés. Mais, les dernières paroles de Pryde remettaient tout en perspective. Quels autres secrets les membres originels du Conseil avaient-ils encore pour elle ? Et pour Hux ? Même si elle méprisait le roux, elle avait remarqué son étonnement lors de la révélation de Rey : il n’était pas feint.

« Voyons Phasma, vous comprenez pourquoi nous ne vous avons rien dit, n’est-ce pas ? Ren est un homme aussi instable qu’exécrable, nous ne pouvions risquer de vous voir commettre une indiscrétion prématurée, déclara Sloane, son visage au teint sombre ridé par les années s’introduisant sur l’holécran. C’est la raison qui nous a poussés à vous mettre, Hux et vous, en première ligne : ignorant tout de l’ascendance de Ren, nous étions certains de votre discrétion. »

Phasma lui adressa un sourire de connivence machinal, profondément blessée intérieurement. Elle avait perçu son affectation en base avant comme une reconnaissance de ses mérites. Il était douloureux d’apprendre que ce n’était au final que son ignorance qui avait motivé le choix de l’Empereur.

« Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ? s’avisa soudain Pryde. Le Général Hux a-t-il encore dérapé ? »

Phasma inspira. Il serait facile de leur exposer la manière de plus en plus suspecte dont Hux se souciait de Rey. Un seul mot de sa part et le roux serait destitué et sévèrement sanctionné. Pourtant, elle choisit de ne rien en faire.

« Non. Hux contrôle parfaitement la situation. Cependant, l’état du réceptacle ne cesse de se dégrader et je crains qu’elle finisse par mourir avant d’avoir accompli sa mission. Je souhaitais vous en informer au plus vite afin que l’Empereur puisse prendre les mesures nécessaires à la préservation de l’enveloppe de SC-142. »

Une salve de ricanement la récompensa de ses inquiétudes et le visage de Pryde emplit l’écran.

« Nous comprenons et saluons votre crainte légitime qui démontre votre attachement à notre cause, Capitaine Phasma, mais tout cela est inutile : SC-142 Bis et Ter ont maintenant atteint un stade de développement suffisant pour pouvoir poursuivre leur croissance dans un des laboratoires d’Exegol si cela s’avérait nécessaire. Les premiers tests sanguins que nous avons effectués sur eux dépassent les espoirs de l’Empereur : leur sensibilité à la Force est d’une puissance inégalée et ils sont déjà parvenus à l’utiliser afin de se couper de leur hôte génitrice. Par conséquent, la survie de SC-142 ne fait plus partie de nos priorités. Au regard du potentiel offert par les prototypes qui poussent dans son ventre, elle n’est plus qu’une option de secours pour l’avènement de l’Eternel Sith et l’accueil de l’esprit de notre Empereur. »

Phasma affecta un sourire soulagé et leva le verre de bière d’Elba qu’elle s’était servie à son entrée dans ses appartements afin de paraitre partager la liesse de ses complices. Puis, elle mit un terme à la communication.

Une fois totalement seule et à l’abri des regards, Phasma poussa un profond soupir et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux filasse. Les derniers événements l’avaient profondément ébranlée. Jusqu’alors, elle avait réellement cru qu’elle était l’une d’entre eux mais visiblement, cela n’était pas le cas puisqu’ils lui avaient dissimulé leur arme ultime contre Ren. Le cœur lourd, elle se remémora la condescendance de Sloane et la manière insouciante dont Pryde avait évacué la question de la survie et des souffrances de Rey. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle se sentait ouvertement en désaccord avec son mentor, osant même aller jusqu’à penser que son attitude était révoltante. Choquée par cette idée, Phasma secoua la tête pour la chasser.

Elle devait tout à Pryde. Sa position dans le Dernier Empire et même sa survie. Sans lui, elle aurait fini son existence dans le camp d’esclaves destiné aux enfants orphelins où la mort de ses parents, victimes collatérales d’une des actions de l’Alliance Rebelle, l’avait conduite. Si Pryde ne l’avait pas remarquée, grande échalas au milieu de gosses faméliques, et prise sous son aile, elle aurait fini ses jours dans une mine quelconque, épuisée par un travail éprouvant et les coups des contremaitres. Le Général Pryde l’avait sauvée, il lui avait donné un but, un nom, et il avait fait en sorte qu’elle se dépasse afin de monter un à un les échelons de l’Empire, utilisant ses seuls mérite et détermination pour y parvenir. Il lui avait donné une chance de briller et de devenir quelqu’un alors que rien ne l’y prédestinait. Il était tout à la fois son supérieur, son mentor, son ami et la figure paternelle qui lui avait été prématurément arrachée. Alors, même si son être tout entier regimbait à ses décisions, elle ne le trahirait pas. Jamais. Elle lui devait trop pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… J’imagine que vous avez besoin de mouchoirs pour la fin de Berenko (rires). Je sais que je l’ai expédiée, mais au final, le personnage ne méritait pas plus à mes yeux, donc j’assume ^^.
> 
> Sur la partie Rey et la confusion : les souvenirs de Naboo sont ceux de Palpatine en fait, il la contrôle tellement qu'il a insufflé un peu de lui en elle afin de la rendre plus malléable. En revanche, la suite provient de SC-142 bis et ter qui commencent à se manifester dans la Force (ce qui en dit long sur leurs aptitudes futures...)
> 
> Sur le reste… vous aurez donc compris que le discours de Rey est prononcé alors que tous sont réunis pour l’hommage à Leia … Vous verrez donc les conséquences dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Sur ce dernier, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster jeudi (je ne suis pas en voyage, mais j’ai une ENORME journée et j’ai peur d’être trop HS pour : tout dépendra de l’heure à laquelle je rentre). En espérant pouvoir quand même poster (sinon il faudra attendre Lundi) , je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine et, comme toujours, j’attends vos retours !


	51. Chapitre 50 : Ben Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week end ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire l’histoire ici ou ailleurs et je vous en remercie  
> Et sur ce … Voici la suite   
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Jardin Sud de la_** **_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

**_Hapès,_ **

****

L’hommage rendu à Leia battait son plein lorsque la voix de Rey Palpatine s’éleva sur toute la base, relayée en boucle par l’HoloNet, piraté par les officiers de propagande du Dernier Empire.

« _Ben Skywalker. Cet homme, ce, cette aberration qui vous réclame votre foi et votre confiance est le fils incestueux du Dernier Jedi, Luke Skywalker et de sa sœur jumelle Leia Organa._ »

Les paroles de la jeune femme s’insinuèrent peu à peu dans les esprits tandis que Luke, statufié, levait les yeux vers la haute tour où Ben se trouvait.

Le restant du discours de Rey se perdit dans les murmures qui enflaient rapidement, jusqu’à devenir une réelle interrogation. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Jedi.

« Luke, gémit Kaydel d’un ton désespéré, oubliant la discrétion dont ils devaient faire preuve, dis-moi qu’elle ment. Ce… ce n’est pas possible, dis-moi que tu n’as pas », balbutia-t-elle.

Le Jedi posa un regard abattu sur elle et la jeune femme comprit… Portant la main à son cœur, Kaydel laissa échapper une longue plainte, les mots de Leia résonnant dans sa tête :

_Oui Kaydel, il y a eu une femme. Une seule. Et je crois que Luke ne l’a jamais totalement oubliée._

_C’était impossible. Elle a fini par en épouser un autre…_

_Tu lui ressembles… On dirait le portrait craché de Leia Organa,_ lui rappelèrent les voix du passé.

Folle de douleur, Kaydel battit en retraite. Bouleversée, la jeune femme s’élança vers la Citadelle sans réfléchir tandis que Poe, aux côtés d’Holdo, se contractait. L’Amirale ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l’idée que Luke et Leia aient flirté ensemble avant de savoir qu’ils étaient frère et sœur l’avait effleurée de temps à autres : Leia se montrait toujours si protectrice, si tendre lorsqu’il était question de Luke…. Mais ça ? Non, c’était impossible… Elle se tourna vers son amant, perdue, afin qu’il la rassure :

« Dis-moi que c’est un cauchemar, que j’ai mal entendu…

— Kaydel… souffla Poe, les yeux rivés sur l’endroit où la jeune femme venait de disparaitre avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers sa compagne. Ce n’est pas possible, Rey ment, la Générale ne peut pas avoir… avec son frère ! Elle cherche à ruiner la réputation de Ren et à salir la Générale. A blesser ceux qui peuvent la contrer, à commencer par Kaydel. »

Ainsi, dans un tel moment, la première pensée de Poe était une fois de plus pour la jolie blonde. Une boule remonta dans la gorge de l’Amirale tandis qu’elle se forçait à dire :

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton amie. Je pense qu’elle a besoin de toi. 

— Je, balbutia Poe, qui amorça un mouvement dans la direction qu’avait prise la jeune padawan avant de s’immobiliser. Et toi ? »

Amilyn détourna les yeux.

« Je n’ai pas le cœur brisé, moi. Et, on dirait que je vais devoir gérer une crise ici. Alors, fais ce que tu as à faire, Poe. »

Le pilote se troubla légèrement et pendant une fraction de seconde, Amilyn crut que, pour une fois, il resterait à ses côtés au lieu de courir rejoindre Kaydel mais il n’en fit rien. Après lui avoir légèrement pressé la main en signe de soutien et soufflé un merci, Poe Dameron partit. Le regard de l’Amirale le suivit quelques instants avec tristesse puis, elle s’obligea à redresser les épaules. Quoi qu’il se passe actuellement dans son cœur, elle devait faire face et sauver ce qu’elle pouvait de l’honneur de sa plus vieille amie. Elle croisa le regard horrifié de Larma et son ancienne condisciple s’approcha d’elle.

« Amilyn, est-ce que c’est vrai ? Est-ce que Leia a réellement fait ça ? Coucher avec son propre frère ? Porter son enfant ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Le dégout de Larma était visible et le cœur de l’Amirale se serra : si une vieille amie de Leia réagissait ainsi, qu’en serait-il des autres qui la connaissaient moins bien ? Ignorant D’Acy, elle se dirigea vers Luke.

Se tenant toujours à côté de la stèle que Ben avait fait ériger pour honorer la mémoire de Leia, le Jedi était incapable de réagir. Il avait senti le bouleversement de Kaydel et il savait qu’il devait absolument la retrouver mais il ne parvenait pas à faire un mouvement. La Force lui portait les interrogations des Résistants, leurs doutes, leur dégout naissant pour lui, pour Leia. Pour Ben… Il songea à son fils, se représentant la détresse qui devait être la sienne et son cœur se serra de chagrin. En l’espace de quelques minutes, Rey avait sans doute réduit à néant tous les progrès que Ben avait faits vers la Lumière et venait de le repousser dans l’Obscurité.

« Vous devez vous bouger, Luke ! siffla Amilyn en le rejoignant. Rey a inventé tout cela pour discréditer Kylo Ren, n’est-ce pas ? Par pitié, dites-moi que c’est ça ! »

Le Jedi, les yeux toujours rivés à la tour qu’occupait Ben, ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Chewbacca, suivit de près par Lando, les rejoignit. Le wookie paraissait abattu et Amilyn frémit devant son expression résignée.

« Ce n’est pas possible, souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le Jedi. Luke ! Dites quelque chose, n’importe quoi ! »

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle.

« Que voulez-vous que je dise, Amilyn ? Un mensonge de plus ? »

Choquée, la femme porta la main à sa gorge en comprenant que tout était vrai : Leia avait réellement couché avec son frère.

« Quand ? interrogea Lando d’un air lugubre.

— Est-ce que cela a vraiment une importance ? lui renvoya Luke d’un ton rempli de lassitude.

— Cela en aurait eu pour Han ! explosa le vieux briscard. C’était sa femme ! Il l’adorait et il tenait aussi à toi, il vous faisait confiance, il…

— Han était au courant, le coupa Luke avec détachement. Nous ne pouvions pas lui mentir, pas alors que Leia était enceinte, cela aurait été déloyal.

— Déloyal, répéta Lando avec incrédulité. C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Que mentir à Han aurait été déloyal ? Et le reste alors ? Coucher avec sa femme ? Ta propre sœur ! »

Luke se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Ils n’étaient pas encore ensemble lorsque c’est arrivé. Les circonstances étaient difficiles, pour Leia comme pour moi, et nous avons trouvé dans l’autre un moyen de chasser notre chagrin. Sache que Han a compris et qu’il a pardonné. De toute manière, je n’ai jamais été un rival sérieux pour lui, ironisa Luke avec amertume. Une fois que j’ai découvert que j’avais une jumelle et que c’était Leia, il était impossible de continuer ce que nous avions commencé et, puis, même sans cela, elle l’aurait choisi. Elle ne me l’a jamais avoué et je ne lui ai jamais demandé mais au fond, je l’ai toujours su. Elle m’a aimé je pense, du moins, durant le temps où nous avons comblé nos détresses et nos solitudes ensemble, mais Han a été le grand amour de sa vie. »

Amilyn avala brutalement sa salive.

« Et elle était le vôtre, » comprit-elle.

Luke se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux et se détourna tandis que Lando s’adoucissait.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent, Luke ? interrogea l’Amirale à voix basse tandis que les murmures enflaient au sein des anciens Résistants qui leur jetaient des coups d’œil de plus en plus appuyés. Ils se posent tous des questions, vous ne pouvez pas les ignorer plus longtemps.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de me dérober, répondit le Jedi. De toute manière, à présent, grâce à Rey, la Galaxie entière est au courant…

— Comment l’a-t-elle appris, d’ailleurs ? demanda Lando.

— C’est moi qui le lui ai dit, avoua Luke. Lorsqu’elle est venue sur Ajan Kloss pour me tuer. »

Une fois de plus, il leva les yeux vers la tour où Ben se trouvait et Lando frissonna.

« Et lui ? Il le sait ?

— Qu’est-ce qui l’a poussé du Côté Obscur à ton avis ? » répondit simplement Luke avant de se tourner vers les Résistants.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

« _Ben Skywalker. Cet homme, ce, cette aberration qui vous réclame votre foi et votre confiance est le fils incestueux du Dernier Jedi, Luke Skywalker et de sa sœur jumelle Leia Organa._ »

Le message de Rey passait en boucle dans sa tête depuis ce qui semblait être des heures à Kylo Ren. Prostré devant sa fenêtre, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d’un muscle.

Ils savaient. Ils savaient tous.

La Galaxie entière connaissait désormais la honte qui entachait son existence. En deux petites phrases, Rey, _sa Rey_ , avait détruit sa vie et remporté le combat. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il perde tout et se retrouve sans rien. Sans alliés, sans rêves, sans famille…

Kylo Ren était détruit. Ben Solo aussi. Il ne restait plus de lui que Ben Skywalker. Ce foutu Skywalker !

Un hurlement de colère et de désarroi lui échappa et il fracassa son verre contre le mur avant de s’en prendre au mobilier, démolissant tout sur son passage.

Kylo Ren sentit soudain un mouvement dans la Force et se retourna, fou de rage.

_Rey se tenait devant lui, livide. Des larmes de sang s’écoulaient de ses grands yeux à l’éclat doré et roulaient sur ses joues._

_« Toi… souffla-t-il avec haine. Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi après une telle trahison ? »_

_Rey se décomposa un peu plus mais Ren n’y prit pas garde._

_« J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour toi, n’importe quoi ! hurla-t-il. J’aurais pu renoncer à tout pour être avec toi. Mais, tu t’es servie de moi comme tout Palpatine qui se respecte. Avant de me connaitre, tu n’étais rien, Rey. Tu entends ? Rien d’autre qu’une minable petite pilleuse d’épaves ! Je t’ai sortie de ta fange, je t’ai enseigné comment utiliser la Force, je t’ai protégée, je t’ai ai… »_

_Il s’interrompit, tremblant de rage et d’émotion. Même à cet instant, les mots se refusaient à lui._

_« Ce n’est que de la politique », souffla la voix de Rey sur le ton d’une évidence._

_Les yeux toujours écarquillés, elle ne faisait pas un mouvement et cela calma étrangement la colère du jeune homme. Il la fixa, cherchant la femme qu’il avait connue, avant de reculer. Sur le visage livide de Rey, il ne voyait plus désormais que l’ombre du Sith qui l’avait utilisé durant des années pour servir ses desseins._

_« Je serais mort pour toi, lâcha-t-il d’une voix brusquement détachée. Mais, tout cela est terminé, Rey Palpatine. A partir de cette nuit, tu ne représentes plus rien à mes yeux. Si je ne te tue pas dès maintenant, c’est uniquement à cause des enfants que tu portes. Mais, ils ne te protégeront pas éternellement… »_

Sur ces mots, il se détourna d’elle, la rejetant de toute sa puissance afin de rompre leur lien. A présent, il connaissait son véritable combat. Le sien et non celui de Vador. Il savait quel était l’ennemi à abattre. Et, cette fois, il en serait capable : après tout, il n’avait plus rien à perdre. Le jeune homme sortit sur le balcon qui entourait ses appartements et posa les yeux sur le jardin sud.

Il n’avait pas besoin de la Force pour savoir ce qu’ils pensaient tous. Les Résistants, ses hommes, la Galaxie entière… Ils le voyaient désormais ainsi qu’il s’était toujours perçu : indigne d’exister. Mais, pourtant, il était là et, si la Force avait permis qu’il soit, cela devait être pour une bonne raison, du moins il l’espérait. Il prit une inspiration et appela :

« BC-9, approche, j’ai besoin que tu m’aides à transmettre un message. »

Le petit droïde releva ses oreilles, frétillant de joie de se trouver ainsi requis et le rejoignit.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Rey prit une brutale inspiration et se redressa, sa tête heurtant le haut de la cuve de bacta dans laquelle elle était entièrement immergée.

_A partir de cette nuit, tu ne représentes plus rien à mes yeux…_

Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, se mêlant au murmure des vagues et une souffrance intolérable monta en elle. Plus que jamais, la jeune femme eut l’impression d’être incomplète, comme amputée d’une partie d’elle-même.

« …bien ? »

A demi-folle de douleur, elle se tourna vers l’homme qui venait de parler.

« Il me hait… » gémit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Hux, le visage défait, regarda brièvement Phasma. En dépit de l’attitude bravache qu’elle affichait, dissimulant ses sentiments derrière son armure rutilante, la Capitaine n’en menait pas plus large que le Général. Agacé par son silence, Hux s’approcha de Rey et referma ses bras autour du corps frêle et osseux de la jeune femme, la berçant doucement.

« Vous pourrez raconter ça aussi au Général Pryde et au reste de la clique, » jeta-t-il à la Capitaine.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas tandis que Rey, à bout de forces, laissait sa tête reposer contre le torse du roux.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée, je n’en peux plus de tout ça… Je me sens… écartelée, » déclara-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l’inconscience.

**_Jardin Sud de la_** **_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

**_Hapès,_ **

****

Luke prit une profonde inspiration, conscient que tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur lui. Il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole lorsque BC-9, dont la fierté naïve était visible, annonça que Ben Skywalker avait un message à adresser à tous. Stupéfait, Luke leva les yeux vers la Citadelle, imité par le reste de l’assemblée.

Droit comme un i, le jeune Commandeur baissa les yeux vers eux et commença à parler d’une voix forte :

« Je ne vous infligerai pas à mon tour un discours interminable, pas plus que je ne chercherai à nier les allégations de Rey Palpatine. Elle a dit vrai : je suis le fils du Dernier Jedi, Luke Skywalker et de Leia Organa, Princesse d’Alderaan. Il ne m’appartient pas d’expliquer ce fait, cette tâche revient à mes ainés. En revanche, je considère comme de mon devoir de continuer à œuvrer pour l’avènement d’une nouvelle ère dans notre Galaxie. Un monde plus juste, plus en accord avec la Force, où la place de chacun ne sera pas déterminée par sa richesse, sa race ou sa naissance mais par son seul mérite. Ce sont ces valeurs, celles défendues par l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, qui doivent dicter votre décision de m’accorder ou pas votre confiance et non la peur ou le dégout. Jugez-moi sur mes actes de Commandeur mais ne me condamnez pas pour les erreurs commises par d’autres que moi.

Sachez que je n’abandonnerai jamais la cause de l’Equilibre. En acceptant de rejoindre cet Ordre, ce n’est pas à moi que vous avez accordé votre foi, mais à un idéal. C’est ce dernier qui doit dicter vos actes et vos décisions et je sais que, si vous êtes ici, c’est parce que vous partagez mon désir de changer durablement les choses dans notre Galaxie. Quoi que prétende Rey Palpatine, l’Ordre de l’Equilibre n’a rien d’un mensonge : il existe. _Nous_ existons. Et, contrairement à l’Ordre Jedi, nous ne laisserons pas Palpatine instaurer un Nouvel Empire Obscur sans nous battre.

Ceci est une déclaration de guerre contre le Premier Ordre et tous ceux qui soutiennent son régime oppresseur. Il est temps de réclamer notre liberté. Le règne des Palpatine a assez duré. J’appelle chacun d’entre vous à cesser de courber l’échine et à vous révolter contre cette prétendue Impératrice et ses sous-fifres.

Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Un silence de mort salua la déclaration du jeune homme.

« C’est ce qu’on appelle en avoir dans le pantalon, » siffla Lando entre ses dents avant d’applaudir avec force.

Luke, ébahi, regarda les anciens Résistants se lever un par un et l’imiter, d’abord timidement, puis avec plus d’aplomb à mesure que leur nombre grossissait. A l’horizon, il aperçut les hommes de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre qui venaient à leur rencontre, les rejoignant dans leur soutien à leur Commandeur.

« Il est extrêmement doué pour diriger, murmura Amilyn. Vous avez de quoi être fier.

— Je le suis, souffla le Jedi, les larmes aux yeux tant il était soulagé par la réaction de son fils. Il n’aurait pas pu trouver de meilleure façon de rendre hommage à sa mère. »

()()

Lorsque Poe retrouva Kaydel dans un recoin peu fréquenté de la Citadelle, elle se tenait face à un miroir, de longues mèches blondes parsemant le sol. Le pilote marqua un temps d’arrêt en la découvrant, saisi par le reflet de l’expression du visage de la jeune femme. Le discours de Kylo Ren venait de se terminer sans qu’il n’en ait écouté un mot tant il était inquiet pour son amie et son angoisse redoubla en la voyant ainsi.

« Ainsi s’éteint la paix : sous une pluie d’applaudissements », déclara Kaydel d’un ton morne.

Poe se raidit un peu plus, un instant frappé par sa déclaration, mais son inquiétude pour elle reprit le dessus sur toute autre considération :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Kaydel ? Pourquoi tu restes seule ici au lieu de te tourner vers ceux qui tiennent à toi ? »

La padawan tourna un visage ravagé par les larmes vers son ami.

« Ceux qui tiennent à moi ? Je ne sais même pas si Luke m’aime réellement. Peut-être que s’il est avec moi, c’est parce que je lui ressemble un peu. C’est ce que tout le monde a toujours dit… Que j’étais le portrait vivant de Leia. Jusqu’à ce soir, je me sentais flattée par la comparaison, mais maintenant… »

Poe avala sa salive, muet devant la souffrance pure qu’elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d’ordonner ses pensées. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle se tourna vers lui et désigna les mèches de cheveux qui parsemaient le sol.

« A présent, ce n’est plus le cas. Plus de macarons ou de chignons compliqués. Je ne serais plus jamais sa Leia de substitution. Je suis moi, pas le double de Leia et s’il m’aime, il s’en contentera. »

Poe prit une profonde inspiration et scruta le visage de Kaydel qu’encadraient désormais des cheveux aux longueurs irrégulières. La coiffure était affreuse mais, pourtant, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais avec ses mèches folles qui retombaient en corolle autour de l’ovale délicat de son visage.

« C’est ce que je vois… Tu aurais peut-être pu demander à quelqu’un de t’aider », murmura-t-il, gardant pour lui qu’en mettant ainsi ses traits en valeur, elle avait obtenu l’exact opposé de l’effet qu’elle recherchait. Jamais elle n’avait autant ressemblé à la Générale qu’en cet instant.

Kaydel s’efforça de chasser ses larmes d’un geste et se détourna.

« J’aimerais rester seule maintenant, si tu veux bien.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bo

— S’il te plait, Poe. J’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela… Au moins, désormais, je comprends mieux pourquoi Luke se montre aussi indulgent à l’égard de Ren, ricana-t-elle. Je t’en prie, je ne veux pas avoir à en parler, pas tout de suite…

— D’accord. Mais, quand tu en auras besoin, ou juste envie, n’oublie pas que je suis là », céda Poe avant de s’éloigner.

()()

Finn regarda avec incrédulité ses compagnons d’armes applaudir au discours de Kylo Ren et secoua la tête. L’œil sombre, il se plaça en retrait tandis que les troupes de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre se mêlaient aux anciens Résistants et il porta machinalement les doigts au pendentif de Rose qui ne quittait plus son cou.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura-t-il les yeux fixés sur une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui tournait un visage extatique vers la Citadelle depuis laquelle Kylo Ren venait de s’exprimer.

La fille avait des cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Rose et une silhouette aussi fine que Rey. Sentant qu’un regard s’attardait sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers Finn et lui sourit.

« Beau discours, n’est-ce pas ? »

La rebuffade sèche que Finn s’apprêtait à lui administrer mourut sur ses lèvres en découvrant les grands yeux marrons et chaleureux de la fille.

« Si on aime le style », grommela-t-il à la place.

Le sourire de l’inconnue se fana légèrement.

« Tu ne t’es tout même pas laissé convaincre par cette Impératrice Palpatine ? Nul ne peut être tenu pour responsable de sa naissance. Cette femme est ignoble d’essayer d’utiliser ainsi les circonstances de la conception de notre Grand Commandeur pour retourner les opinions contre lui ! »

Finn serra les dents.

« Rey n’est pas un monstre, elle ne l’a jamais été. C’est lui qui l’a rendue ainsi.

— Lui ? » releva la jeune femme en s’approchant.

L’ancien- trooper s’abstint de répondre, conscient qu’il était plus judicieux de faire profil bas.

« Ça ne te fait vraiment rien qu’il ait menti pendant des années sur son identité ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

L’inconnue haussa les épaules.

« Non. Peu importe le nom qu’il porte ou celui de ses parents, il est toujours le même homme.

— Toujours le même homme, répéta Finn avec sarcasme. Et qui est-il au juste ? Qu’a-t-il fait de si exceptionnel qui fasse qu’il mérite une telle ferveur ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Il prend la défense des plus faibles et leur donne une chance de s’exprimer. Il permet à ceux qui ne sont pas nés du bon côté du pouvoir de s’affranchir et leur apporte l’espoir de changer leur condition. C’est déjà beaucoup.

— Au prix de combien de vies sacrifiées ? rétorqua Finn. Ren fait de beaux discours mais laisse les autres se battre à sa place.

— Tout changement a un cout. Au moins, il ne fait pas semblant. Il agit réellement et pousse les gouvernements à faire évoluer leurs lois au lieu de continuer à maintenir tel quel l’ordre des choses comme l’ont fait ses prédécesseurs. »

Lando les remarqua à cet instant et les rejoignit d’un pas alerte.

« Tu es là, gamin. Je te cherchais, Luke aimerait nous… ohhh qui est cette charmante jeune femme ?

— Lanzora Garan, se présenta-t-elle.

— Charmé de vous rencontrer, je suis le Général Lando Calrissian, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Lando parce que je ne suis plus certain d’être encore Général et que je n’ai jamais aimé toutes ces histoires de protocole, surtout avec des jolies filles. Quant à ce rustre qui ne s’est sans doute pas donné la peine de se présenter, c’est Finn. »

Lanzora adressa un sourire qui se voulait timide à Finn et le trooper y répondit sans pouvoir s’empêcher. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lando, l’air embarrassée.

« Je crois que je suis de trop, après ça, vous voulez certainement rester entre vous… Je veux dire : entre personnes qui ont connu et apprécié la Générale Organa. J’ai été ravie de pouvoir discuter avec toi, Finn, lança-t-elle au jeune homme. J’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de nous recroiser… »

Sur ces mots, elle s’éloigna, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres : sa première prise de contact avec les Résistants s’était déroulée à merveille.

« Jolie, bien proportionnée, des hanches fines, une belle croupe et un visage plus qu’agréable, apprécia Lando.

— Et aussi très endoctrinée, riposta Finn. Que veut le Jedi ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un Jedi, aux vues des derniers rebondissements. »

Le visage de Lando perdit son expression de bonhommie grivoise et il considéra son compagnon avec gravité.

« Tu devrais apprendre à arrêter de juger sans savoir. Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que nous vivions à l’époque, des tragédies auxquelles nous avions à faire face. Lorsque ça s’est passé, Luke venait de découvrir qu’il était le fils de Vador et Leia pensait avoir perdu Han pour toujours. Ils ignoraient qu’ils étaient frère et sœur. Je n’aurais pas l’audace de parler pour Leia, mais Luke était amoureux, comme ça peut arriver à chacun d’entre nous. Comme cela a pu être ton cas à toi aussi, si je me rappelle bien. »

Finn marmonna quelques mots mais Lando les balaya d’un geste.

« Tout n’est pas toujours blanc ou noir, Finn. Les gens font des erreurs, apprennent d’elles et changent, à commencer par Ben. Je sais que tu n’es pas convaincu mais essaie au moins de garder l’esprit ouvert. »

L’ancien trooper serra les poings devant cette admonestation mais ne protesta pas.

()()

Luke déglutit et fixa les anciens Résistants. Son cœur s’alourdit en constatant que Kaydel n’était pas du nombre. En dépit de ses appels dans la Force, la jeune femme restait silencieuse et le Jedi craignait de l’avoir perdue pour de bon.

Poe se fraya un chemin jusqu’à Holdo et se pencha à son oreille.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai loupé ?

— Où est ton amie ? murmura Amilyn. Luke est très inquiet pour elle.

— Elle ne viendra pas, elle a besoin qu’on lui foute la paix, répondit Poe sur le même ton. Skywalker ferait mieux de garder ses distances. »

Encore ce ton protecteur, songea Amilyn avec un pincement au cœur tandis que Poe effleura sa main.

« Excuse-moi, c’est juste que ça fait beaucoup… Alors c’est vrai hein ? Ren est le fils du Jedi… »

Luke prit la parole à cet instant.

« Je sais que beaucoup d’entre vous sont choqués par les révélations de ce soir. Je n’ai pas de justifications à vous apporter si ce n’est que ni Leia, ni moi, ne soupçonnions notre lien de parenté lorsque cela s’est produit. Si Han, Leia et moi avons décidé de garder le secret sur ce qui est arrivé, c’est par amour pour Ben. Nous ne voulions pas qu’il porte un tel poids sur les épaules. Han, le voyait comme son fils et, sur de nombreux aspects, il est beaucoup plus son père que je ne le suis. Ce n’est pas pour autant que je renie Ben. Je… Ne le punissez pas pour une faute dont il n’est pas responsable », souffla-t-il en désespoir de cause devant les regards hésitants, voire hostiles, des Résistants.

Amilyn, le sentant en difficulté, s’avança et prit la parole.

« Luke a raison. Tout ceci appartient à un passé depuis longtemps révolu. Leia était mon amie et, comme chacun d’entre nous, elle avait ses failles et ses secrets. Lorsque tout cela est arrivé, elle n’était qu’une toute jeune fille qui connaissait ses premiers émois. Elle a vu un garçon séduisant et a été attirée par lui, comme nous l’étions toutes à cette époque. Elle ignorait qu’il était son frère… Dans ces conditions, comment la blâmer d’avoir succombé ? sourit-elle, faussement légère. Alors, certes, elle a transgressé sans le savoir l’une des règles de la nature… Mais cela ne change rien à celle qu’elle était : une femme bonne, une combattante, et par-dessus tout une défenderesse de la liberté. »

Certains hochèrent la tête en signe de sympathie, et, encouragée, Amilyn poursuivit :

« Durant toute son existence, Leia Organa s’est battue de toutes ses forces pour les causes auxquelles elle croyait, même lorsque le prix qu’elle avait à payer était élevé. Je refuse d’accepter qu’une erreur causée par son innocence devienne la seule chose dont on se souvienne à son sujet. Oui, elle a commis une faute mais celle-ci ne la définit pas, pas plus qu’elle ne la résume. Cela n’a pas d’importance au regard de ce qu’elle a accompli et du but qu’elle poursuivait : Rétablir la paix dans la Galaxie. Cet objectif, c’est celui de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, et comme l’a justement dit Kylo Ren, nous sommes ici parce que nous avons choisi de rejoindre non pas un homme, quel que soit son nom, mais un idéal. Et, pour ma part, je suis bien décidée à continuer à me battre pour ce dernier. »

Cette fois, des murmures d’assentiments saluèrent l’intervention d’Holdo et Luke laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

« Merci…

— Je ne l’ai pas fait pour vous mais pour Leia, rétorqua avec sécheresse l’Amirale. Je la connaissais depuis toujours ou presque… C’était une femme de principes. Ce qui n’interdit pas d’avoir des moments de faiblesse. Je suppose que vous avez saisi l’un d’entre eux.

— J’ignorai ce qu’elle était pour moi, siffla Luke, sur la défensive.

— Je ne cherchais pas à vous accuser, le coupa Holdo. Vous ne vous en rappelez sans doute pas mais, j’étais là lorsque Leia vous a remis votre médaille après la destruction de l’Etoile de la Mort. J’ai vu la façon dont vous la regardiez. Je sais que vous l’aimiez. Luke, cessez de vous réfugiez derrière votre parenté et admettez-le, au moins une fois. »

Il avala brutalement sa salive et murmura, honteux.

« Oui. Elle était le centre de mon monde. Quand j’ai découvert qu’elle était ma sœur, je… »

Holdo posa une main consolatrice sur son bras puis poursuivit, son regard se faisant de glace :

« Puisqu’il semble que nous parvenions enfin à nous parler franchement, encore une petite chose. Luke : n’utilisez plus jamais vos trucs de Jedi sur moi. Seuls les esprits faibles sont sensibles à la Persuasion de Force et, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je n’en suis pas un. »

Le Jedi se raidit en comprenant que l’Amirale n’avait jamais été dupe de ce qui avait couté la vie à Leia.

« Vous savez depuis le début mais pourtant, vous n’avez rien dit, pourquoi ?

—Parce que Leia croyait en lui. Et qu’elle croyait en vous aussi. Ne la décevez plus. »

**_Exegol,_ **

Pryde s’agenouilla devant l’hôte putréfié de l’Empereur, insensible à sa puanteur.

« Hux se montre de plus en plus faible, Seigneur Sidious. Mes observateurs ne cessent de me rapporter de nouveaux manquements à la tâche que vous lui avez confiée. »

Palpatine posa un regard à demi-aveugle sur son sous-fifre.

« Que proposez-vous ?

— Je crains qu’il ne faille le remplacer auprès du réceptacle…

— Par vous, je suppose ? » ironisa l’Empereur.

Pryde baissa la tête dans une feinte humilité.

« Ce serait un honneur si vous me jugiez digne de vous …

— Hux restera en place. Qu’en est-il du jeune Skywalker ? Avez-vous réussi à le localiser ?

— Pas encore, Seigneur Sidious. 

— Dans ce cas, que faites-vous encore ici ? Trouvez-le et réduisez-le en cendres… » siffla l’Empereur.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey étreignit le drap à ses côtés, cherchant la forme endormie de son amant. La déception l’envahit en ne touchant que du froid et elle se leva d’un mouvement prudent. Les bébés pesaient de plus en plus lourd dans son ventre et elle s’avança vers le miroir, examinant sa grossesse désormais évidente. Un sourire heureux illumina brièvement son visage avant de disparaitre dans une grimace de souffrance. L’océan reflua en elle et la douleur déferla de nouveau dans sa tête.

_Le Plan Contingence, lis-le et tu sauras que je ne t’ai jamais menti,_ lui souffla la voix de Kylo Ren avant d’être réduite au silence par la main de son Maitre.

« _Pourquoi n’as-tu toujours pas tué le traitre ?_ rugit la voix impérieuse de Palpatine dans l’esprit de la jeune femme. _N’es-tu finalement pas digne de ma confiance ? Est-ce que je dois te remplacer ?_

— J’ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi, Maitre. J’ai exposé son secret et je l’ai détruit, répondit mécaniquement Rey.

— _Idiote ! Tu n’as rien accompli de tel ! La seule chose que tu as fait c’est de le rendre plus décidé à nous combattre. Tu dois te montrer plus intelligente que ça… Sers-toi de sa faiblesse pour l’attirer à toi et le tuer._ »

Restée seule, Rey posa un regard égaré sur son reflet. Une grimace lui échappa à la vue de sa paume posée sur son ventre dans un geste de protection. Les yeux brillants d’une lueur jaunâtre, elle écarta sa main avant de la reposer dans un réflexe. Elle n’avait pas toujours vécu ainsi… Elle n’avait pas toujours été sous la coupe d’un Maitre qu’il lui fallait à tout prix satisfaire. Un jour, il y a longtemps, elle avait été…

_Rey Dejakku, ce n’était pas le nom que j’avais imaginé que tu prendrais…_

La jeune femme se troubla de nouveau. C’était la voix du traitre, de l’Usurpateur… De l’homme qui l’avait violée. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une sorte de désir lancinant, de manque, à la pensée de Kylo Ren.

« Nous vous attendons en salle de commandement, Impératrice Palpatine. »

Phasma. Le ton était servile mais c’était une illusion, Phasma comme les autres était une…

La pensée fut rapidement étouffée et Rey passa une main sur son front avant de se tourner vers la Capitaine des troopers.

« Je n’ai pas envie de m’y rendre. Je me sens épuisée. Contentez-vous de maintenir le blocus sur Naboo et dites au Général Hux de conduire les opérations. J’aimerais vraiment pouvoir me reposer. »

Les épaules de la Capitaine se raidirent brièvement avant qu’elle ne reprenne sa posture usuelle.

« Comme il vous plaira, Impératrice.

— Phasma ?

— Oui, madame ?

— J’aimerais consulter les documents personnels de Ren, lâcha Rey sans réfléchir. L’Usurpateur prétend poursuivre le combat du traitre Vador, peut-être que je pourrais y trouver une indication sur sa localisation actuelle. L’Empereur s’impatiente. »

Phasma hésita. Le Général Pryde avait été clair : le réceptacle devait être maintenue à l’écart de tout ce qui concernait Kylo Ren.

« Capitaine Phasma ? » répéta Rey d’une voix ténue, presque suppliante.

En une fraction de seconde, Phasma prit sa décision.

« Je m’en occupe, Impératrice. Un droïde archiviste va venir vous assister. En attendant, reposez-vous. S’il vous plait », ajouta-t-elle après coup.

Rey lui adressa un sourire hésitant avant de se trainer jusqu’à sa chambre et Phasma grimaça. Plus elle passait de temps auprès de la jeune Impératrice, moins elle appréciait ce qu’elle voyait… La fille combattive et généreuse qu’elle avait appris à respecter à son corps défendant avait laissé la place à une loque sanglotant entre deux crises de rage et des périodes d’inconscience de plus en plus longues… Ce matin, c’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’elle avait le sentiment de parler enfin à la véritable Rey et elle n’avait pas envie de la voir disparaitre.

()()

Hux se raidit lorsque Phasma pénétra dans la salle de commandement.

« A-t-elle encore eu une crise ? demanda-t-il à la fois blasé et inquiet.

— Non. Elle se sent fatiguée et demande que vous mainteniez le blocus sur Naboo. Elle souhaite consulter les documents personnels de Ren.

— Vraiment ? Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

— Qu’un droïde allait la seconder, » avoua Phasma, plus raide que jamais.

Le Général maitrisa un mouvement de surprise.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, qu’attendez-vous pour le lui envoyer ? » déclara-t-il d’un ton faussement décontracté.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Fiévreux, Kylo Ren explorait l’HoloNet, cherchant désespérément les retombées de la révélation de son ascendance sur ses alliés. Il se raidit en sentant la présence de Luke.

« Vous pouvez entrer », lâcha-t-il sans relever le visage.

Luke balaya du regard le champ de ruines qui composait désormais l’appartement privé du jeune homme.

« Tu as fait un peu de décoration ? choisit-il d’ironiser. Très réussi dans le genre déstructuré. »

Une ébauche de sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kylo Ren et il releva la tête.

« J’appelle ça mon style _pré exil sur Ahch-To,_ qu’en pensez-vous ?

— Que tu es encore loin du compte, répondit Luke sur le même ton. Ça manque cruellement de huttes et de créatures marines.

— Très bien, je prends note. Autre chose ?

— Oui. Je suis fier de toi, Ben. Ce soir tu t’es comporté comme…

— Par pitié, ne le dites pas !

— Comme un homme, acheva Luke. Au lieu de riposter en exposant à la face de la Galaxie les circonstances de la conception de Rey, tu as fait preuve de discernement et de grandeur d’âme.

— Je ne l’ai pas fait dans ce but, rétorqua le jeune homme avec froideur. Si j’ai tu le fait que Rey est issue d’un croisement génétique, c’est uniquement pour ne pas faire peser cette honte supplémentaire sur les épaules de nos enfants. Savoir que leur père est un bâtard incestueux sera déjà assez lourd à porter. »

Luke grimaça douloureusement au qualificatif que Ben s’attribuait.

« Peu importe tes raisons, en agissant de la sorte, tu te montres plus digne de commander que Sidious.

— Dommage que vous soyez le seul à le voir ainsi, ironisa Kylo Ren avec une pointe de désespoir. Mes soutiens me lâchent les uns après les autres. J’ai perdu un bon nombre d’alliés et, sans la pression que j’exerce contre certains, les pertes seraient nettement plus conséquentes.

— Mais tu as toujours la confiance de tes hommes, releva Luke. Je les ai vu ce soir, après ton discours... Ils étaient galvanisés par tes paroles. Ils croient en toi et je suis certain qu’ils ne sont pas les seuls. Quel que soit ton nom. »

Les épaules de Kylo Ren se raidirent à nouveau.

« Sommes-nous obligés de parler de ça maintenant ?

— Non, pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. Mais, nous devrons le faire un jour ou l’autre, Ben. »

Le jeune homme évita son regard et Luke retint un soupir. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré pouvoir enfin avoir une vraie conversation à cœur ouvert avec lui.

« Je suis soulagé qu’elle soit morte, lâcha brusquement Kylo Ren. Je me rappelle du jour où la Galaxie a appris qu’elle était la fille de Vador. J’ai cru qu’elle ne s’en remettrait jamais. Elle n’aurait pas supporté cette nouvelle humiliation, cette trahison de la part d’une fille qu’elle a toujours soutenue. Qu’elle a laissé entrer dans sa vie, ragea-t-il.

— Parle-t-on toujours de ta mère ? Ou de ce que tu ressens pour Rey ? »

Pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse, Kylo Ren se referma.

« Il n’y a rien à en dire. Je n’éprouve plus rien pour elle. C’est terminé. »

Le Jedi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben… Te couper de tes sentiments n’est pas une solution. Ne rien ressentir, entraine vers le Côté Obscur et

— Il faudrait savoir ! le coupa le jeune homme. L’attachement conduit au Côté Obscur et ne pas en avoir aussi ! Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui n’y mène pas ?

— Le calme, la paix, l’acceptation et le contrôle de soi, rétorqua Luke.

— Je suis parfaitement calme et j’ai accepté le fait que la Rey que j’ai connue n’existe plus.

— Comme en témoigne l’état de cette pièce, ironisa Luke. Quant à Rey, je doute que

— Je lui ai dit adieu ce soir, l’interrompit de nouveau Kylo Ren. Nous avons une de ces foutues connexions après son discours et cela ne m’a rien fait. A présent, elle ne représente rien de plus qu’une ennemie à détruire pour moi. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j’aimerais pouvoir me reposer, la journée a été rude et je doute que demain soit meilleur.

— Très bien, je te laisse, céda Luke avant d’ajouter : D’habitude, tu mens beaucoup mieux que ça, Ben… Même si tu es furieux après Rey et que tu te sens trahi et blessé, tu es loin d’avoir renoncé à elle. »

Le jeune homme lui opposa un silence buté et le Jedi s’éclipsa, laissant son fils seul au milieu des ruines de son appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Je sais qu’il y a peu de mouvements dans ce chapitre mais il fallait revenir un peu sur la révélation.   
> J’espère que le chapitre vous a plu ^^ je vous dis à Jeudi pour la suite et j’attends vos retours !


	52. Chapitre 51 : Le Code de l'Equilibre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que votre semaine se passe bien et que ceux qui avaient des examens les ont réussis ! 
> 
> Sur ce, voici votre chapitre !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

****

Au terme d’une nuit sans sommeil passée à errer dans l’immense bastion de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre pour éviter Luke ainsi que le reste de ses amis, Kaydel parvint dans une sorte de temple faisant face au lac naturel. Saisie par la beauté et la solennité de l’endroit, la jeune femme s’immobilisa sur le seuil. De larges colonnes soutenaient le plafond de la salle et le sol était si brillant qu’elle pouvait y apercevoir son reflet. Une large bibliothèque occupait l’un des murs, ses rayonnages remplis d’ouvrages visiblement anciens mais également d’hololivres. En dépit de son apparence imposante, la pièce dégageait de la sérénité et la baie vitrée donnant sur l’étendue d’eau invitait à la méditation. La jeune padawan hésita brièvement avant d’entrer, son regard parcourant les titres des divers ouvrages avant de parvenir au fond de la salle dont le mur veiné de noir et de de blanc était gravé d’un message écrit en lettres dorées.

_Sans avoir éprouver la passion, on ne peut accepter la paix_

_Sans paix, il est impossible de reconnaitre la passion._

_La puissance est inepte sans la réflexion._

_Le pouvoir ne représente rien s’il nous aveugle._

_Le combat est inutile sans cause à défendre._

_La connaissance ne sert que si elle est partagée._

_La peur de soi-même conduit au mensonge et à l’ignorance._

_L’ignorance nous emprisonne et nous isole._

_L’isolement mène à la solitude._

_De la solitude naissent la souffrance, la haine et le rejet._

_Ce que nous sommes, nous ne devons pas craindre._

_Nul ne peut être fort sans accepter ses faiblesses._

_Nul ne peut être libre et entier sans se connaitre._

_L’Obscurité apporte la puissance et le courage d’affronter la mort._

_La Lumière offre la connaissance et la sérénité durant la vie._

_Il est insensé de les dissocier._

_Vie et Mort, Paix et Passion, Lumière et Obscurité, sont en nous._

_C’est en les acceptant que l’on atteint l’Equilibre._

_La Force est paix._

_La Force est passion._

_Je suis le révélateur de la Lumière._

_Je suis le mystère de l'Obscurité,_

_Je suis paix et passion, Lumière et Obscurité._

_En Equilibre entre le Chaos et l'Harmonie,_

_Parce que la Force est tout._

_Et que je suis la Force._

Une brusque émotion serra la gorge de Kaydel en lisant ces paroles et la jeune femme s’approcha un peu plus de la paroi, les répétant à voix basse. Etonnée par la résonnance qu’elles provoquaient en elle, Kaydel effleura les lettres des doigts avant de s’interrompre. Elle n’était plus seule.

« Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer en ce lieu », déclara Kylo Ren en sortant de l’ombre.

Le sang de Kaydel se figea dans ses veines et elle recula instinctivement tandis que le jeune homme la rejoignait devant le mantra.

« J’ignorai que vous étiez ici, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je m’en vais.

— Ta présence ne me gêne pas. Ce sanctuaire est dédié au recueillement et à la méditation, tout le monde a le droit d’y venir. »

La jeune femme se retourna de nouveau vers les paroles gravées avant d’observer le visage de Kylo Ren à la dérobée, cherchant inconsciemment les traits de Luke dans ceux du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, lâcha-t-il. J’imagine que la nouvelle t’a fait un choc. »

La mâchoire de Kaydel se contracta et elle s’abstint de relever.

« De quel livre proviennent ces paroles ? l’interrogea-t-elle à la place. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu une telle chose jusqu’à présent.

— Ce sont les fondements de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Elles s’inspirent du serment des Jed’aii, avant qu’ils ne décident de bannir l’Obscurité et son pouvoir pour imposer la Lumière comme seule vision, créant ainsi une fracture dans la Force ainsi que l’Ordre Jedi que tu connais. »

Kaydel hocha la tête devant cette explication et murmura.

« Je les trouve magnifiques… Où les avez-vous trouvées ?

— En moi », souffla Kylo Ren d’une voix ténue, presque timide.

La jeune padawan ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Vous voulez dire que vous les avez écrites ? Mais, vous êtes…

— Un monstre sanguinaire qui se vautre dans le Côté Obscur et qui a tué tes parents, ironisa tristement Kylo Ren. Ces paroles sont là pour me rappeler ce que j’aurais pu, j’aurais dû, être, si je n’avais pas été obligé de faire un choix entre Lumière et Obscurité. Elles sont gravées pour qu’une telle chose ne se produise plus et qu’aucun être sensible à la Force ne soit à nouveau tiraillé entre les Jedis et les Siths. »

Kaydel inspira profondément, troublée par ces propos.

« Est-ce que vous regrettez ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il déclara :

« C’était inutile de saccager tes cheveux ainsi, tu sais. Certes, tu lui ressembles, mais ce n’est qu’en apparence. Skywalker a beau être un idiot, je doute qu’il ne fasse pas la différence. »

Kaydel se referma immédiatement et se détourna.

« Lui as-tu parlé ? lança Kylo Ren derrière elle, alors qu’elle s’éloignait.

— Il n’y a rien à dire.

— Tu as peur… Tu crains qu’il t’apprécie pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais, si tu ne l’affrontes pas, tu ne connaitras jamais la vérité. »

Kaydel sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle se retourna.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de vos leçons !

— Peut-être. Par contre, tu as vraiment besoin que quelqu’un arrange le désastre de tes cheveux, soupira Kylo Ren en la rejoignant. Suis-moi. »

Trop étonnée pour protester, Kaydel lui emboita le pas dans le dédale de la Citadelle. Kylo Ren pénétra dans une petite pièce et lui désigna un siège. De plus en plus surprise, la jeune femme obéit et Kylo Ren s’empara d’une paire de ciseaux.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi vous montrez-vous aussi prévenant avec moi ? Pour me convaincre de vous rejoindre ?

— Je croyais que, aux vues de ta présence au sein de ma Citadelle, c’était déjà le cas ? rétorqua-t-il. A présent, laisse-moi m’occuper de tes cheveux. Pour ton information, si je fais ça c’est simplement parce que je n’ai pas envie que l’on dise que les membres de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre ressemblent à des rebelles alors, ne bouge pas. »

La jeune femme grimaça et obtempéra, trop épuisée pour s’opposer à lui.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Le sommeil avait cueilli Rey rapidement. Exténuée par sa grossesse et la pression permanente à laquelle elle était soumise, la jeune femme s’était endormie peu après sa discussion avec Phasma.

_Elle était ailleurs… Ses appartements avaient disparu. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce meublée de façon fonctionnelle. Kylo Ren lui tournait le dos. Il parlait avec une femme… Kaydel. La padawan de Luke. Non, ils ne parlaient pas… Il était en train de, d’arranger ses cheveux…_

_Cela lui fit l’effet d’un coup de blaster en plein cœur et Rey sentit des larmes inonder ses yeux._

_« Non, » souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir se maitriser._

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

Kylo Ren suspendit son geste en sentant la présence de Rey dans la Force. En dépit de ses efforts pour se couper d’elle, elle était là. Encore.

« Je croyais avoir été clair, déclara-t-il sans se retourner. Tu n’es plus rien pour moi. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, l’un de nous disparaitra. »

****

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Rey s’éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L’indifférence avec laquelle Kylo Ren l’avait rejetée lui coupait le souffle. Les mains tremblant un peu, elle ferma les yeux, nauséeuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi… Elle haïssait cet homme. Il l’avait abusée, trahie, utilisée… Violée.

Pourtant…

_Les doigts de Ben glissaient dans ses cheveux à mesure qu’il élaborait sa coiffure. Ses gestes étaient empreints de douceur et elle aimait le sentir ainsi : détendu, confiant… Il…_

Une douleur lancinante vrilla les tempes de Rey et balaya son rêve. Kylo Ren n’était rien. Il ne représentait rien d’autre qu’un obstacle entre elle et le pouvoir promis par son Maitre. Les yeux brillants de haine et de soif de vengeance, elle se dirigea vers la Salle de Commandement.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

****

Troublée par la présence indistincte qu’elle sentait dans la Force et la tension soudaine de Ren, Kaydel s’écarta du jeune homme.

« Rien à voir avec toi, soupira-t-il d’un ton las. Simplement une nouvelle connexion avec Rey. J’avais terminé de toute manière. »

En dépit des efforts de Kylo Ren pour garder un visage égal, Kaydel pouvait percevoir à quel point il était éprouvé par ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait beau afficher un masque indifférent, il exsudait la souffrance.

« Luke affirme qu’elle n’est plus elle-même, tenta-t-elle. A cause de ce que Palpatine lui a fait.

— Je connais l’opinion de Skywalker, merci. Il ne cesse de me la répéter. Cela ne change rien : elle-même ou pas, Rey est désormais notre ennemie. Je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de l’abattre.

— Mais, elle porte vos enfants ! s’indigna Kaydel.

— Je suis au courant de cela aussi, ironisa Ren. C’est pour cela qu’il m’est impossible d’en terminer dès maintenant. »

La jeune femme ouvrait la bouche pour protester à nouveau mais l’arrivée de Luke l’en empêcha.

« Kaydel ! Je t’ai cherchée par… »

Le Jedi s’interrompit en découvrant Kylo Ren aux côtés de la jeune femme. Son regard passa de l’un à l’autre d’un air soupçonneux.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ! s’avisa-t-il en découvrant la coupe courte, et désormais régulière, qu’arborait Kaydel.

— Je l’ai trouvée en train d’errer dans mon temple et je lui ai proposé d’arranger sa coiffure, répondit Kylo Ren. Elle avait fait un véritable massacre avec ses

— J’espère que tu n’en profitais pas pour essayer de la convaincre de se rallier à ton enseignement ! le coupa Luke. Je t’ai déjà ordonné de la laisser en paix ! »

Kylo Ren serra les poings sous la rebuffade et Kaydel se redressa, choquée par cette nouvelle facette de son amant.

« Et si moi j’ai envie de le rejoindre ? Après tout, en me rendant ici, j’ai accepté d’épouser la cause de ton… de Kylo Ren, tout comme toi. La moindre des choses serait de savoir en quoi elle consiste exactement. »

Une brève lueur triomphante s’alluma dans les yeux de Kylo Ren mais Luke l’ignora.

« Lorsque tu seras un Chevalier Jedi, Kaydel, tu seras en mesure de prendre tes propres décisions au sujet du chemin que tu comptes suivre dans la Force. Mais, il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d’être assez sage pour choisir avec discernement. Ben, si tu permets, j’aimerais avoir quelques minutes avec ma padawan. En privé. »

Kylo Ren haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Je vous laisse vous expliquer, après la débâcle de la nuit dernière, j’ai mieux à faire que me m’immiscer dans vos disputes. Essayez de garder l’esprit ouvert, pour une fois », ne put-il s’empêcher de tancer Luke.

Une fois seul avec Kaydel, Luke se tourna vers elle.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Que faisais-tu avec lui ? Et pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ! Ils étaient tellement beaux…

— Surtout lorsque je les coiffais comme elle, n’est-ce pas ? lâcha la jeune femme avec une pointe d’ironie. Quant aux explications que tu sembles attendre de ma part… Je ne suis pas certaine d’être celle qui doive en donner à l’autre, Luke. »

Le Jedi fronça les sourcils devant le ton qu’elle avait adopté avant de soupirer, résigné.

« Je suis désolé de ma réaction. J’étais inquiet pour toi et je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois avec Ben. J’ai mal réagi, une fois de plus… Je t’ai cherchée toute la nuit pour te parler mais, je n’ai pas réussi à te trouver. Je sais que tu as été blessée par les révélations de Rey sur, sur mon histoire passée avec Leia, mais tout cela n’a rien à voir avec toi, Kaydel. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec colère.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tout le monde me rabâche depuis des années que je ressemble à Leia ? Aux vues de la nature de notre relation, n’étais-je pas en droit d’attendre un peu d’honnêteté de ta part ? De l’apprendre de ta bouche au lieu de découvrir la vérité en même temps que tous mes amis et la Galaxie entière à travers une communication faite par Rey ? Je me sens humiliée, Luke, mais surtout profondément peinée que tu m’aies caché une chose aussi importante. Peut-être que, finalement, notre histoire ne compte pas autant à tes yeux que tu le prétends. »

Luke baissa la tête.

« Tu mélanges tout. Ce qui se passe entre nous, ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Leia. Ce n’est absolument pas comparable. »

La jeune femme blêmit devant l’aveu que trahissaient les paroles de son amant.

« Tu ne l’as jamais réellement oubliée… réalisa-t-elle. Si tu t’es éloigné d’elle c’est parce que tu n’avais pas d’autres choix, mais le fait de savoir qu’elle était ta sœur n’a rien changé à tes sentiments. »

Luke tressaillit.

« Non, je, ce n’est pas ça, protesta-t-il. Je, j’ai vraiment dit adieu à Leia. Mais, il y avait Ben… Je… Cela a été tellement dur de devoir renoncer à lui aussi, de l’entendre appeler Han papa. J’avais l’espoir d’occuper une place dans sa vie en lui enseignant la Force mais je n’ai pas été à la hauteur. Je l’ai perdu, à cause de moi et de mes erreurs, nous l’avons tous perdu… C’est pour ça que je ne veux plus être vu comme un Maitre Jedi. J’ai tellement honte de moi, de tout ce que j’ai fait. Kaydel, tu n’imagines pas ce que c’est de devoir vivre avec la culpabilité d’être responsable de la corruption de son unique enfant… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. »

Kaydel s’adoucit un peu en l’entendant et elle s’approcha de lui.

« Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? »

Il soupira.

« Enfin Kaydel ! J’ai eu un enfant avec ma propre sœur jumelle ! Un fils qui a tué tes parents ! Comment aurais-je pu te parler de ça ? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Tu comptes énormément à mes yeux. »

Le cœur lourd, elle plongea dans les yeux pâles de Luke et il frôla ses doigts de sa main humaine.

« J’ai passé trop d’années à remâcher mes échecs et mes blessures. Tu m’as redonné l’espoir et l’envie de de vivre, Kaydel. Je tiens à toi pour celle que tu es à l’intérieur : douce, généreuse, lumineuse… »

La jeune femme retint son souffle tandis qu’il s’approchait d’elle, effleurant sa joue.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé, j’ai eu tort. J’avais peur que tu te détournes de moi si tu apprenais ce qui s’était passé entre Leia et moi. Je craignais que tu ne comprennes pas les circonstances dans lesquelles c’était arrivé. C’est la seule raison de mon silence. »

Tandis qu’il tentait maladroitement de l’attirer contre lui, un droïde bipa derrière eux.

« Luke Skywalker, le Commandant Ren vous attend, ainsi que votre padawan, dans la Salle des Opérations. »

Las, Luke lança qu’ils arrivaient pendant que Kaydel s’écartait de lui.

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

Hux s’efforça de maitriser son expression en voyant Rey le rejoindre d’un pas vif. La jeune femme était plus pâle que jamais et il semblait au Général qu’elle suait la rage par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Où en sommes-nous ? L’avez-vous trouvé ?

— Non, Impératrice, pas encore. »

Le visage de Rey s’empourpra de colère.

« Et qu’en est-il de notre autorité ? 

— Votre discours a porté ses fruits, commença prudemment Hux. Nos informateurs font part de nouvelles prises de position en notre faveur. Toutefois, nous devons agir avec prudence : la contre-attaque de l’Usurpateur a marqué les esprits. Il serait bon d’asseoir notre domination en envoyant un signal fort à la Galaxie. Sans toutefois se risquer à détruire une nouvelle planète, ajouta-t-il à la hâte. Cela ne ferait qu’apporter du crédit aux mensonges de Ren. »

_Coruscant…_ souffla la voix de Palpatine dans l’esprit de Rey.

« Faites en sorte de déployer des Destroyers afin de maintenir le blocus sur Naboo et la pression sur leur bouclier défensif. Je veux que chacun puisse mesurer les conséquences d’une résistance à notre pouvoir. Donnez l’ordre aux hommes de tout faire pour se rendre maitres de la planète en mon nom. Le reste de nos forces militaires sera en soutien au Supremacy pour notre prochaine destination.

— Nous partons ? s’étonna Hux.

— Il est temps de reprendre possession de Coruscant et du Palais Impérial. »

Le visage du roux s’éclaira.

« Un symbole puissant pour la Galaxie et un parfait écrin pour la proclamation du Dernier Empire. Je donne immédiatement l’ordre de mobiliser notre flotte. Vous dormirez dans votre Palais dès ce soir, Impératrice Palpatine.

— Je l’espère bien, Général Hux… »

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès_ **

La Salle des Opérations bourdonnait d’activité, Kylo Ren était visiblement en liaison avec les trois quarts de la Galaxie et Holdo poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Luke au milieu des visages inconnus. Tous portaient l’uniforme noir et or de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, à l’exception du Jedi qui était vêtu de son éternelle capeline grise ressemblant à un sac. Holdo, un peu intimidée en dépit de son habitude des Conseils Restreints de la Résistance, se fraya un chemin jusqu’à lui.

« On dirait que Kylo Ren rassemble ses troupes, chuchota-t-elle à Luke. J’avoue que je suis surprise d’avoir été convoquée. »

Son regard tomba alors sur Kaydel. Les yeux cernés, la jeune femme lui adressa un salut timide et Holdo se crispa légèrement avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire avec gentillesse.

« Très jolie coiffure, cela vous met en valeur. »

Un sourire un peu plus franc la récompensa de ses efforts et Amilyn laissa son regard errer sur la foule bigarrée qui était réunie tant par holotransmission que physiquement. Il y avait des ethnies de toute sorte dans l’assemblée, des humanoïdes comme des abednedos, des coynites et même un ou deux ewoks ainsi que d’autres représentants de peuples inconnus de Holdo. Hommes et femmes de tous âges étaient également représentés et l’Amirale ne réussit pas à dissimuler totalement sa surprise devant une telle diversité.

« Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’il n’est pas regardant sur ses soutiens… »

Sa remarque fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres d’une jeune femme qui se trouvait non loin d’elle.

« Notre Commandeur cherche à unifier la Galaxie, il est donc logique qu’il offre une place à chaque peuple au sein du Conseil de l’Equilibre. »

Amilyn se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler et rencontra le regard sombre et franc de cette dernière.

« Générale Lanzora Garan, se présenta-t-elle.

— Amirale Amilyn Holdo, enfin, ex-Amirale, grimaça-t-elle.

— Vous étiez à la tête de l’opération de sauvetage des Sénateurs, ainsi que des opérations sur Naboo, récita Lanzora. Du beau travail, vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre ainsi qu’au Premier Ordre.

— Cela m’a couté cher », rétorqua Amilyn encore hantée par les derniers instants de Rose.

Le sourire éclatant qu’affichait Lanzora se fana un peu en l’entendant mais l’arrivée bruyante de Lando et de Chewie la dispensa de répondre.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna Kylo Ren d’un ton sec.

La réunion fut longue et complexe, chaque représentant faisant un exposé de la situation de son monde, s’attardant sur les répercussions de l’annonce de Rey Palpatine. Concentré, Kylo Ren y répondait par des instructions précises et, à la grande surprise d’Holdo, ces dernières démontraient une certaine subtilité, le jeune homme n’hésitant pas à sacrifier certaines places fortes pour en conserver d’autres. Finalement, le visage du porte-parole d’Aargau apparut à l’écran et une brève tension raidit les épaules de Kylo Ren.

« Avez-vous coupé les crédits du Premier Ordre ainsi que je vous l’avais spécifiquement demandé ?

— C’est délicat, commença le petit homme. Il n’a jamais été question que Ben Skywalker occupe un siège au sein de notre Conseil et…

— Dois-je en déduire que vous n’avez plus besoin des ressources que, moi, Kylo Ren, Grand Commandeur de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, je me suis engagé à vous faire parvenir en échange de ma place dans votre Directoire ? Skywalker était déjà mon géniteur lorsque nous avons passé cet accord à ce qu’il me semble, ironisa-t-il.

— Certes… Cependant, nous nous inquiétons de la réaction de l’Impératrice Palpatine si nous venions à vous donner satisfaction. Nul n’ignore le sort d’Ajan Kloss, ni l’immense armée dont dispose le Premier Ordre, aussi jugeons-nous préférable de…

— Rey Dejakku n’est pas la seule à diriger une armée, le coupa Kylo Ren d’un ton glacial. La seule différence entre nous, c’est qu’elle n’offre rien en échange de votre coopération et qu’elle n’a passé aucun contrat avec vous. »

Muun se liquéfia littéralement et Kylo Ren poursuivit sur un ton doucereux.

« La neutralité, tout comme l’opportunisme de dernière minute, n’est plus une option. Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir, mes chers associés… Vous connaissez certes les ressources militaires du Premier Ordre mais vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que sont les miennes… »

Luke se raidit alors qu’il sentait la Force s’altérer autour d’eux et il déglutit tandis que le visage de Kylo Ren se modifiait dans un masque impitoyable. Les yeux brillant d’un éclat doré, le jeune homme tendit sa main gantée vers Muun. L’hologramme porta brusquement ses mains à sa gorge, les yeux exorbités de terreur. Au bout de quelques instant, Kylo Ren relâcha lentement ses doigts, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

« Il me déplairait de voir la réputation d’Aargau mise à mal et d’entendre dire que ses banquiers n’ont pas de parole… Après tout, je suis l’un des vôtres, n’est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-il.

L’affolement était perceptible à l’arrière-plan et Muun inclina brièvement le visage.

« Bien entendu, Seigneur Ren.

— Dans ce cas, j’imagine qu’à la fin de cette journée, les crédits du Premier Ordre leurs seront inaccessibles.

— Le Conseil Directoire est favorable à cette mesure, coassa Muun.

— Parfait… Votre prochain chargement est d’ores et déjà en route. J’ai pris la liberté d’y adjoindre une poignée de soldats de l’Equilibre afin de garantir votre sécurité. Ce sera tout, Muun », le congédia Kylo Ren.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir qu’ils craignent Ren plus que le Premier Ordre ou en être terrifiée », murmura Holdo, secouée par la scène.

Luke, les yeux rivés sur son fils, ne répondit pas. En dépit de la démonstration de puissance auquel il venait de se livrer, il pouvait sentir l’épuisement de Ben ainsi que sa lutte pour empêcher le pouvoir Obscur de le submerger. Le Jedi se décomposa en comprenant que le contrôle permanent que le jeune homme exerçait sur lui-même le tuait à petit feu. En dépit de ses affirmations, son fils n’avait pas trouvé l’Equilibre, il rejetait toujours sa part de Lumière, celle qui appartenait à Ben et qui lui rappelait qui était son père. Anéanti par cette découverte, le Jedi ferma les yeux. Même à présent que la vérité avait éclaté, Ben continuait à avoir honte de qui qu’il était. A avoir honte de lui.

Kylo Ren se tourna vers les présents dans la salle et déclara :

« Comme vous le voyez, en dépit des tentatives de nos ennemis pour nous déstabiliser, la situation est sous contrôle et il ne tient qu’à nous de conserver cet avantage. Si je vous ai réunis ce matin, c’est à la fois pour rassurer les plus pessimistes d’entre vous et pour décider ensemble de la stratégie que nous allons maintenant adopter. Quels sont vos… »

L’hologramme d’un Naboo inonda brusquement la salle et le représentant parla d’une voix hachée par l’émotion.

« Nous sommes en grave péril… Le Premier Ordre a déployé une flotte autour de notre orbite et ils ont percé notre bouclier défensif, nous… »

La transmission s’interrompit sous les regards effarés des présents et Ren donna un coup de poing sur la table, le visage blême.

« Ceci est intolérable. Naboo s’est officiellement placée sous la protection de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans réagir. »

Des mains s’élevèrent et Holdo se pencha en avant sur son siège, abasourdie par la manière dont les choses se déroulaient. Cela ressemblait à s’y méprendre à une séance du Sénat Galactique, chacun prenant la parole à son tour, Ren se contentant d’écouter les débats, assis en bout de table. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Amirale Holdo, il me semble que vous vous êtes rendue récemment sur Naboo et que vous connaissez le terrain. La Générale Organa avait le plus grand respect pour vous et je sais qu’elle vous considérait comme son héritière. J’aimerais entendre votre avis sur la question. »

Amilyn ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver un léger frisson de plaisir devant cette reconnaissance inattendue. A cet instant, les yeux dans ceux de Kylo Ren, elle pouvait comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles tant de personnes avaient foi en lui. Il semblait animé d’un feu intérieur. C’était à la fois terrifiant et exaltant.

« Je pense que nous devons tout faire pour débarrasser Naboo du Premier Ordre. Comme vous l’avez souligné, elle est sous la protection de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et tolérer qu’elle soit occupée par nos ennemis serait interprété comme une marque de faiblesse. »

Kylo Ren posa un regard ardent sur elle.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes volontaire pour coordonner cette opération ? »

L’Amirale avala sa salive.

« Je pensais que… que vous feriez appel à l’un de vos officiers supérieurs pour mener à bien une telle mission.

— N’êtes-vous pas désormais l’une d’entre eux comme le démontre votre présence ici ? rétorqua le jeune homme. Qu’en pensez-vous, Amilyn ? Je vous laisse le choix de vos hommes et j’y adjoindrai un régiment de trooper ainsi que la Générale Garan afin de vous seconder dans votre première mission au nom de l’Ordre de L’Equilibre. »

Loin de sembler gênée par ce partage du commandement, la jeune brune, qui se trouvait à la droite d’Holdo, lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Ce serait un honneur de combattre à vos côtés. »

Holdo s’obligea à sortir de la stupeur dans laquelle l’avait plongée la proposition de Ren.

« Depuis toujours, je me suis battue au côté de Leia pour la liberté des peuples galactiques. Aujourd’hui, Naboo subit une occupation non désirée… J’accepte cette mission, Leader Ren.

— Commandeur Ren, la reprit ce dernier d’un ton affable. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse constituer votre équipe, même si j’ai déjà mon idée sur les membres que vous choisirez pour vous accompagner. »

Chewie poussa un gémissement amusé et Lando se tourna vers Amilyn.

« On part quand ? 

— J’aimerais en être », déclara brusquement Kaydel.

Luke lui adressa un regard effaré avant de se tourner vers Kylo Ren. Ignorant la supplique qui brillait dans les yeux de son père, le Commandeur répondit :

« Un Jedi, même encore inexpérimenté sur le terrain, sera certainement un atout. Je te remercie de te porter volontaire, Kaydel. Amirale Holdo, je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à bénéficier d’un tel avantage ? »

La question n’en était pas réellement une et Holdo, sa joie de voir ses mérites reconnus brusquement fanée, s’entendit répondre :

« Non, évidemment.

— Je suis également volontaire pour cette mission, déclara Luke. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux. »

Kaydel grimaça et Kylo Ren, interceptant sa réaction, se tourna vers Luke et répondit d’un ton onctueux :

« J’aimerais pouvoir m’offrir le luxe de vous donner satisfaction, malheureusement, c’est impossible. Votre sensibilité à la Force et votre expérience me seront plus utiles ici dans l’immédiat. J’ai besoin de votre sagacité et de votre sagesse pour contrer Rey et Palpatine. Par ailleurs, je n’ai aucun doute sur les capacités de votre jeune padawan : grâce à votre enseignement, Kaydel remplira parfaitement cette mission, n’êtes-vous pas d’accord avec moi ? »

Luke lui adressa un regard noir… Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait protester sans désavouer à la fois Kaydel et lui-même.

()()

A peine la réunion terminée, le Jedi agrippa le bras de Kaydel d’une poigne ferme.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n’es pas prête pour ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Ce n’est pas l’avis de Kylo Ren, rétorqua la jeune femme.

— Il n’agit ainsi que pour me contrarier, pesta Luke. Une fois de plus, il se comporte comme un gamin qui prend plaisir à remettre en question mon autorité. »

Les yeux de Kaydel s’écarquillèrent alors que Kylo Ren les rejoignait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme avait entendu les derniers mots de Luke et il adressa un regard furibond à ce dernier.

« Vous et votre padawan êtes sous **mon** autorité, rappela le jeune homme d’un ton sec. Par ailleurs, il serait temps que vous cessiez de croire que toutes mes décisions tournent autour de votre petite personne, Skywalker. N’oubliez pas que l’orgueil mène au Côté Obscur, comme… un peu près tout en fait, ironisa-t-il. Si j’ai accepté la proposition de Kaydel, c’est parce que je pense qu’il est temps pour elle de se confronter à une vraie bataille. Sans cela, elle ne progressera jamais. De plus, les novices Jedis étaient envoyés en mission dès leur plus jeune âge et cela n’a jamais paru vous choquer, si j’ai bonne mémoire.

— Nous n’étions pas en guerre alors, riposta Luke. Kaydel manque de pratique !

— Donc, vous n’avez pas confiance en les capacités de votre unique apprentie ? Ou est-ce de la valeur de votre enseignement dont vous doutez ? Je vous ai connu plus sûr de vous…

— J’ai connu quelques désillusions depuis », rétorqua Luke avec amertume.

Sentant que les choses s’envenimaient entre les deux hommes et peu désireuse de se retrouver au milieu du feu croisé de leurs rancœurs respectives, Kaydel se tourna vers Luke.

« Je dois y aller. Cette mission me donnera l’occasion de me rendre utile. Développer ma maitrise de la Force ne sert à rien si je reste sans cesse sur la Base Arrière. »

Le Jedi passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux et elle lui adressa un regard emplit de douceur.

« Luke, essaie de comprendre… J’ai besoin de me confronter à la réalité.

— Je le conçois, mais je me sentirai plus rassuré si je t’accompagnai, s’entêta le Jedi.

— Non, trancha Kylo Ren. Je vous l’ai dit, j’ai besoin de vous ici. Par ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine d’accompagner le moindre de vos padawans lors de sa première mission. Si je rappelle bien, vous disiez que cela faisait partie de l’enseignement que de se voir obligé de se débrouiller seul et j’avoue que, pour une fois, vous aviez raison… J’avais douze ans et je crevais de peur mais, au final, cela m’a appris une bonne leçon : ne jamais compter sur vous. Du reste, Kaydel ne sera pas seule mais entourée de dizaines de soldats de l’Equilibre ainsi que de l’Amirale Holdo et de ses hommes. Je suis certain que Dameron ne laissera pas la moindre chose lui arriver, » ajouta-t-il avant de s’éloigner, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Luke poussa un profond soupir et Kaydel lui frôla la main.

« Tu devrais en profiter pour essayer d’arranger les choses avec lui.

— Pour l’instant, c’est plutôt toi qui me préoccupes, lâcha le Jedi. Je doute que tu te serais portée volontaire si tu n’avais pas appris la vérité sur Ben.

— Pourtant si, lui assura la jeune femme. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai besoin de me rendre utile et c’est le rôle des Jedis d’œuvrer pour la paix. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que Naboo est clairement menacée.

— Si tu le dis, marmonna Luke, peu convaincu. Enfin, je n’ai pas d’autres choix que de me plier à ta volonté et celle de Ben de toute manière…

— Tu devrais aller voir le temple qu’il a fait bâtir, lui conseilla Kaydel. C’est très instructif. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu’il a fait à mes parents, mais, je ne suis plus aussi certaine qu’il soit aussi irrémédiablement mauvais que je le pensais… »

La jeune femme vit Lando et Chewie se rapprocher d’eux et glissa.

« Je crois qu’on nous attend… On en reparlera ce soir dans tes appartements… »

()()

Finn se laissa tomber sur le siège vacant à côté de Poe et posa un regard maussade sur ses amis. Son humeur ne s’améliora pas en constatant qu’ils arboraient désormais tous les couleurs de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Holdo s’éclaircit la voix avant d’exposer la situation de Naboo et la mission dont l’avait chargée Kylo Ren.

« Il nous utilise comme de la chair à canon, ironisa Finn. Pendant que ses hommes restent à l’abri ici, nous allons nous faire massacrer sur Naboo. »

Poe prit une profonde inspiration mais, avant qu’il ait eu le temps de riposter, Holdo annonça qu’ils seraient accompagnés par plusieurs régiments de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre ainsi que de l’un des Généraux de l’organisation.

« Néanmoins, cette mission est placée sous mon commandement, ajouta Holdo. J’avoue que j’en suis agréablement surprise… En agissant ainsi, Kylo Ren nous donne l’opportunité de montrer ce que nous valons mais aussi de nous intégrer au reste de ses hommes.

— Comme quoi, le lèche-botte fonctionne partout », murmura Finn.

Poe tressaillit et se retourna, furieux.

« Si c’est vraiment ce que tu penses, tu n’as rien à faire avec nous. Tu devrais quitter la base et, je ne sais pas, t’exiler dans un coin ! »

Finn se décomposa tandis qu’Holdo poursuivait son discours.

« Je sais que beaucoup d’entre nous ont des souvenirs douloureux associés à Naboo, aussi, je comprendrai si certains ne souhaitaient pas participer à cette mission. »

Son regard s’attarda sur Finn tout en parlant et le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Non, c’est bon. J’en suis. »

Poe murmura.

« Si tu nous accompagnes dans le but de poser des problèmes à Amilyn… Je te jure que

— Non, t’inquiète pas. Je veux juste m’assurer que tous mes amis reviendront de cette mission en un seul morceau, souffla Finn d’un ton apaisant, conscient qu’il était allé trop loin en remettant en cause l’intégrité de l’Amirale. Excuse-moi Poe, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de dire ça, je sais qu’Holdo est un officier compétent. Je suis simplement surpris que ce connard de Ren s’en soit rendu compte. »

Holdo termina en annonçant la participation de Kaydel d’un ton faussement enjoué, le cœur serré en voyant le sourire qui s’épanouissait sur les lèvres de Poe à cette nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, un chapitre qui, une fois de plus met en place la suite mais dévoile aussi la pensée de Kylo Ren ( j’ai passé un temps fou sur son mantra mdrrr)
> 
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera publié Lundi et je vous informe que pendant le reste du mois de Décembre, il n’y aura plus qu’une publication par semaine : le lundi. La raison est simple, déjà les réveillons tombent des jeudi et, de plus, j’ai eu énormément de travail durant les dernières semaines et j’ai pris du retard dans l’écriture de cette histoire. Sachant qu’en plus je passe minimum 4 heures à retravailler chaque chapitre avant publication, je n’ai pas assez de temps actuellement pour assurer deux publi par semaine et je préfère diminuer et assurer un chapitre par semaine plutôt que de ne rien mettre pendant plusieurs semaines. J’espère que vous comprendrez !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week end et j’attends vos retours 
> 
> A lundi !


	53. Chapitre 52 : Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous êtes en forme pour cette nouvelle semaine ! Rey, a la patate comme vous allez pouvoir le voir 
> 
> Sur ce, voici le chapitre de la semaine !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Supremacy,_ **

****

Rey posa un regard fasciné sur la planète dans l’orbite de laquelle ils venaient d’arriver. Sa ville principale, Galactic City recouvrait intégralement de la surface et on pouvait en apercevoir le bouillonnement d’activité. Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage de la jeune femme : une fois le Palais Impérial redevenu sien, plus personne ne mettrait en doute la légitimité ou le pouvoir du Dernier Empire.

« Impératrice, un escadron vient à notre rencontre, annonça Hux. Ils nous demandent de quitter leur espace aérien.

— Abattez-les et faites préparer nos vaisseaux de combat, ordonna la jeune femme. Que les Chevaliers de Rey se tiennent prêts, il est temps qu’ils me prouvent que j’ai eu raison de leur laisser la vie sauve. »

()()

Phasma s’avança en voyant Rey débarquer dans le hangar et se diriger vers les chasseurs.

« Impératrice, vous n’envisagez tout de même pas de participer aux combats ? s’horrifia-t-elle. Dans votre état, ce serait…

— Je suis enceinte, pas faible, rétorqua Rey. Et je compte bien montrer à tous que, contrairement à l’Usurpateur, je ne me terre pas dans mon Destroyer en laissant les autres se battre à ma place. »

Sans laisser le temps à la Capitaine de l’arrêter, Rey monta à bord de l’appareil qui avait été celui de Kylo Ren.

La jeune femme caressa négligemment les commandes tandis qu’il lui semblait entendre l’écho d’une voix…

« _Cesse de faire n’importe quoi avec mon Silencer !_ »

Une boule se forma brièvement dans la gorge de Rey et elle murmura :

« Ben… »

Puis, la main glacée de Palpatine se referma de nouveau sur son esprit et elle s’élança dans l’espace.

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

****

Rey ne réfléchissait plus. Les mains crispées sur les commandes et les yeux rivés sur son écran de contrôle, elle laissait la Force la guider, anéantissant chaque vaisseau qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. A ses côtés, formant une sorte de bouclier protecteur autour du Silencer, elle sentait la présence des Chevaliers. Un sourire cruel se forma sur ses lèvres alors que leur plaisir lui parvenait. Comme elle, ils appréciaient l’exercice.

« Impératrice, ils ont déployé un véritable arsenal autour du palais, il serait plus prudent de vous placer en retrait et de laisser nos escadrons vous dégager un passage », crachota la voix de Hux à travers le comlink.

Un ricanement méprisant échappa à la jeune femme et elle coupa la communication, poussant les propulseurs du Silencer afin de prendre la tête de la colonne. Personne ne se placerait entre elle et son entrée triomphante.

Un tir de turbolaser, qu’elle évita de justesse grâce à la Force, fit trembler le petit vaisseau de Rey et elle riposta d’une salve dévastatrice, détruisant les immeubles qui l’entouraient.

« Rey Palpatine, déclara soudain une voix. Au nom de la Nouvelle République nous vous ordonnons de faire demi-tour et de retirer vos troupes de notre orbite. Si vous n’obtempérez pas immédiatement, nous serons forcés de vous abattre ! 

— La République n’est plus, rétorqua la jeune femme. Acceptez-le ou mourrez avec elle. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme plongea vers l’arsenal qui l’empêchait d’accéder au palais impérial, suivie par ses Chevaliers.

« _Je suis le cœur de l'Obscurité._

_Je ne connais pas la peur mais je l'instille à mes ennemis._

_Je suis la destructrice de ce monde._

_Je connais le pouvoir du Côté Obscur._

_Je suis le feu de la haine._

_Tout l'univers se prosternera devant moi_ , » murmura Rey, le mantra Sith tonnant dans son esprit.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

Le visage sombre, Kylo Ren observait la bataille qui faisait rage sur Coruscant et dont des images parcellaires lui arrivaient. Le comité était restreint autour du jeune Commandeur et un silence abasourdi régnait sur l’assemblée tandis que les vaisseaux de Rey semaient la mort sur leur passage.

« C’est une véritable boucherie, souffla Tavson, un jeune homme promu au rang d’officier supérieur au sein de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. Même le Leader Snoke faisait preuve de plus de mansuétude. »

Aucun signe ne trahit que Kylo Ren l’avait entendu mais il se pencha légèrement en avant, suivant le combat avec avidité. Non loin de lui, la Générale Garan secoua la tête.

« Si Coruscant tombe dans les mains de l’Impératrice, elle aura gagné la bataille du symbole.

— Je sais », marmonna Kylo Ren sans quitter l’écran des yeux.

Concentré, le jeune homme observait le combat sans ciller, analysant chaque mouvement stratégique. Ses épaules frémirent en apercevant le vaisseau qui menait l’attaque. Il aurait reconnu ce dernier entre mille. Son cœur s’affola et son visage s’altéra brièvement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es là-bas, souffla-t-il à voix basse. Tu n’es tout de même pas folle au point de t’exposer ainsi… »

Luke l’entendit et s’approcha silencieusement du jeune homme alors que des vagues d’angoisse lui parvenaient dans la Force.

« Ben, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as une division dans le Noyau, celle qui est en chemin pour Aargau, si tu veux, tu peux…

— Non. »

La réponse était aussi sèche que sans appel. La compassion envahit le Jedi et il affermit sa poigne sur son fils.

« Le pouvoir n’est pas tout. Les idéaux non plus…

— Taisez-vous », lui ordonna Kylo Ren sans quitter l’écran des yeux, les poings crispés.

Brusquement, le Silencer, touché par un tir de mortier, partit en vrille et le monde bascula autour du Commandeur de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre.

**_Coruscant,_ **

_Kylo Ren tressaillit en se retrouvant soudainement en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Sans se préoccuper de ce que cette connexion imprévue pouvait signifier, il détailla ce qui l’entourait, le cœur battant à tout rompre tant il était inquiet. Son regard tomba sur le Silencer qui s’était écrasé au sol et, sans tenir compte des tirs mortels qui fusaient autour de lui, il se précipita vers ce dernier. Les mains tremblantes, il déverrouilla le cockpit à l’aide de la Force et son cœur flancha en découvrant le visage ensanglanté de Rey._

_« Non, non, non, » répéta-t-il tout en la sortant du TIE, la trainant quelques mètres plus loin._

_Il essuya nerveusement le visage de la jeune femme._

_« Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, je t’en supplie, » balbutia-t-il tout en posant la main sur le cœur de Rey._

_Derrière eux, la carcasse du Silencer s’enflamma mais le jeune homme ne s’en aperçut même pas._

_La première chose que Rey sentit ce fut une douleur intense dans son dos puis, une douce chaleur l’inonda et elle ouvrit les yeux, brusquement revigorée. La fureur monta en elle en découvrant l’Usurpateur._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? » ragea-t-elle._

_Le visage de Kylo Ren se rembrunit et il s’écarta. Rey sentit sa tristesse la frapper de plein fouet mais elle ne s’y attarda pas._

_« Répond ! » hurla-t-elle._

_A cet instant, un soldat zélé de la République leva son blaster en direction de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, Rey chercha son sabre laser et un cri de rage lui échappa en constatant qu’elle l’avait perdu dans le crash. Le visage sombre, Kylo Ren utilisa la Force pour dévier le tir mortel, le renvoyant vers celui qui l’avait émis._

_« Tu es désarmée et beaucoup trop exposée. Tu dois rejoindre un abri au plus vite, prend-le, souffla-t-il en lui tendant son propre sabre._

_— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » souffla Rey, complètement perdue tout en refermant sa main sur l’arme dont elle perçut la froideur avec surprise._

_— Tu le sais, murmura Kylo Ren. Au fond de toi, sous l’océan, toutes les réponses s’y trouvent… »_

_Un frisson secoua les épaules de la jeune femme et elle sentit la pression familière s’exercer sur ses tempes tandis que Kylo Ren avait l’impression d’être brutalement arraché à leur lien._

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre_** ,

« BEN ! Reviens ! »

La voix de Luke parvint comme à travers un brouillard à Kylo Ren et le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Sa vision s’ajusta lentement et un cri de colère lui échappa lorsqu’il reconnut sa salle de réunion à la place de Coruscant.

« Ben ? Tu m’entends ? Tiens le coup, une unité médicale arrive, » déclara la voix de Luke.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, furieux.

« Espèce de vieil imbécile ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Luke s’écarta.

« Je t’ai senti t’éloigner dans la Force, comme si, comme si tu n’étais plus là, se justifia-t-il. Tu ne répondais plus, tes constantes se sont mises à chuter. Et tu… regarde-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-il en lui mettant un miroir sous le nez.

Kylo tenta de le repousser mais parvint à peine à soulever son bras et une exclamation de surprise lui échappa en découvrant son reflet. Son visage était livide et ses traits accusaient une intense fatigue. Il était épuisé… Mais Rey, elle… Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l’écran de contrôle, sa vision se brouillant à nouveau alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« Je… »

**_Coruscant,_ **

Le sabre illumina d’une lueur rouge le visage de Rey et elle se troubla en reconnaissant la forme caractéristique de l’arme de son ennemi. L’un de ses Chevaliers la rejoignit et elle sentit sa surprise à travers la Force. Rey n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur ce qui venait de se produire. Le sabre à la main, elle repartit au combat, libérant la frustration qui grondait en elle.

_Oui, ma jeune héritière_ , la félicita la voix de Palpatine. _Empare toi du pouvoir qui t’es du…_

« Je suis le feu de la haine, » murmura Rey tout en tranchant les vies, laissant une trace sanglante sur son passage.

Dans le ciel, la bataille faisait aussi rage que sur le sol et la jeune femme leva la main vers un vaisseau ennemi, le projetant sur l’immeuble le plus proche avant de reprendre sa progression, tuant avec autant de dextérité que de violence ceux qui lui barraient la route.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

Lorsqu’il reprit connaissance, Kylo Ren baignait dans le bacta, un droïde surveillant ses constantes. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé et se redressa d’un coup.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » exigea-t-il de savoir.

Luke ne se méprit pas sur le véritable sens de sa question.

« Coruscant est tombée il y a quatre heures. Rey s’est installée dans le Palais Impérial au terme d’un véritable massacre. D’après nos informations, elle se porte parfaitement bien et n’a été que légèrement blessée. Un miracle vu la manière dont son TIE s’est fracassé sur le sol », poursuivit Luke d’une voix calme.

Le soulagement fit si intense que Kylo Ren sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et il déglutit nerveusement pour chasser son émotion.

« Cela a renforcé sa réputation de puissance auprès de la Galaxie. Quant au sabre laser qu’elle a utilisé pour prendre Coruscant, la rumeur dit qu’il ressemble à s’y méprendre à celui de son ancien Maitre. D’ailleurs, où est le tien ? Je sais que tu ne t’en sépares jamais, pourtant, il n’était pas à ta ceinture lorsque nous t’avons transporté ici…

— J’ai dû l’égarer », murmura Kylo Ren.

Un reniflement agacé échappa à Luke et il se pencha à son oreille.

« Etrange manière de montrer qu’elle ne représente plus rien à tes yeux… 

— Je ne l’ai pas fait pour elle, mentit le jeune homme.

— Bien entendu, cela est évident… »

Luke se tourna alors vers les droïdes.

« Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il à la stupéfaction de son fils.

— Mais de quel droit, vous…

— Cette connexion… ce lien que vous avez, as-tu cherché son origine ? Ou sa cause ? le coupa Luke.

— Je, oui, enfin non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une telle chose !

— Vous ne savez pas tout non plus, marmonna le jeune homme.

— Epargne moi tes sarcasmes, pour une fois, et essaie de réfléchir un peu ! Pourquoi la Force vous lie-t-elle ainsi l’un à l’autre ? Plus le temps passe, plus cette connexion semble se renforcer alors que vous ne faites plus rien pour l’alimenter. Enfin, Ben, elle a réussi à s’emparer de ton sabre laser alors que vous êtes physiquement à des milliers de parsec l’un de l’autre !

— Elle ne me l’a pas pris, maugréa le jeune homme.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu lui as donné ? s’étrangla à demi Luke. Non, mais tu te rends compte que si elle a remporté cette bataille sur Coruscant c’est en grande partie grâce à toi ? Mais enfin, qu’est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ?

— Elle était au milieu d’un champ de bataille et elle était désarmée. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d’autre ?

— La laisser se débrouiller ? Elle aurait sûrement réussi à s’emparer d’un blaster ou deux. »

Kylo Ren se troubla à cette déclaration et Luke soupira.

« Tu n’y as même pas pensé… Tu t’es précipité sans réfléchir pour la sauver, quel qu’en soit le prix pour toi.

— Ce n’est pas pour elle, se défendit le jeune homme, c’est

— Ah non ! Ne prétend pas que c’est à cause des enfants qu’elle porte, je suis certain que, même sans ça, tu aurais agi tout aussi stupidement !

— Je ne mens pas, s’insurgea Kylo Ren, de mauvaise foi. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas un père aussi indifférent que vous. »

Ils blêmirent tous les deux en prenant conscience de l’énormité de ce que le plus jeune venait de lâcher par inadvertance.

« Indifférent ? releva Luke d’un ton faussement calme. C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je n’en ai rien à faire de toi ? Bon sang, Ben, depuis ta naissance, j’en crève de ne pas pouvoir prendre ma place à tes côtés ! J’aimais Han mais t’entendre l’appeler ton père me met à l’agonie. La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai accepté de garder le secret, c’est toi. Pour ne pas faire peser le poids de notre transgression sur tes épaules afin de de t’épargner et de ne pas te perturber.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que c’est réussi », marmonna Kylo Ren.

Luke se laissa tomber aux côtés de son fils et soupira :

« Il serait temps d’aborder franchement le sujet, tu ne crois pas ?

— C’est inutile, cracha Kylo Ren, sur la défensive ; Rey m’a déjà dit tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir. Le fait que Leia ait été consentante ne change rien à la situation, ni à ce que je ressens pour vous. Certes, votre sang coule dans mes veines mais vous ne représentez rien de plus qu’un géniteur à mes yeux.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu m’en veux de ma prétendue indifférence à ton égard ? l’interrogea Luke qui puisait profondément dans ses réserves de patience afin de rester calme.

— Je ne vous reprochais rien, je cherchais juste à mettre en évidence nos différences, rétorqua le plus jeune. Vous devriez y aller à présent, il me semble que votre petite padawan vous attend et, pour ma part, j’ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec vous. 

— Très bien, s’inclina Luke. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j’abandonne : un jour ou l’autre, il faudra bien que nous en parlions. »

Kylo Ren marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles en guise de réponse avant de fermer les yeux, affectant la fatigue.

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant_ **

Rey posa un regard émerveillé sur ce qui l’entourait. A présent qu’elle s’était enfin emparé du lieu qui gouvernait la Galaxie depuis des années, elle avait le sentiment d’être légitimement l’Impératrice et d’avoir remporté une bataille décisive contre Kylo Ren. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les appartements impériaux et une bouffée de satisfaction la traversa en les retrouvant quasi identiques à son souvenir.

Son souvenir ? Rey se troubla à cette idée. C’était la première fois qu’elle venait sur Coruscant, comment pouvait-elle avoir des réminiscences du Palais ?

« Impératrice ? l’interrompit Hux d’un ton respectueux. Tout est prêt pour votre prise de parole, ainsi que vous l’aviez ordonné. »

Repoussant ses doutes, la jeune femme se rendit jusqu’à la salle de propagande et de communication, trouvant son chemin parmi le dédale des couloirs sans la moindre hésitation, ni erreur, à la grande surprise de Hux qui, ayant passé beaucoup de temps au palais durant son enfance, s’attendait à devoir lui indiquer le chemin.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès_** ,

Le visage sombre, Finn se préparait pour leur mission sur Naboo. La nouvelle de la prise de Coruscant pesait nettement sur le moral des troupes et, à présent que l’effet galvanisant du discours de Ren s’était éloigné, beaucoup d’anciens Résistants s’interrogeaient sur leur appartenance à l’Ordre.

« Tout de même, lâcha brusquement Larma D’Acy. Leia nous a menti pendant des années… Qui aurait pu croire que son fils était celui de Skywalker ? Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il soit aussi détraqué… »

Tous ceux qui étaient à proximité s’immobilisèrent net en l’entendant, roulant des yeux inquiets alentour, redoutant d’être espionnés par ceux qu’ils considéraient inconsciemment comme les fidèles de Ren.

« Et ce n’est pas comme si elle ne l’avait jamais fait avant, poursuivit la blonde. Souvenez-vous du jour où nous avons découvert qu’elle était la fille de Vador ! »

Des murmures d’assentiments commencèrent à s’élever et Finn, intéressé par le tour que prenait la discussion, s’approcha de D’Acy. Jusqu’alors, il n’avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec la femme mais il se surprit à le regretter. Larma avait une certaine aura au sein de la Résistance, certes moins éclatante que celle de Poe ou d’Holdo, mais elle était respectée. Consciente de l’attention dont elle bénéficiait, D’Acy poursuivit :

« Je ne veux pas dire que la Générale n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. C’est elle qui m’a recrutée et je sais qu’elle a toujours été sincère dans son combat. Cependant, Leia était humaine et elle faisait des erreurs comme chacun d’entre nous ainsi que nous le prouvent les derniers événements. Et si elle se trompait au sujet de Ren ? Après tout, étant sa mère, elle a pu être aveuglée par son affection pour lui… Ce serait tout à fait compréhensible. Mais, sachant ce qu’il est… »

La voix d’Holdo s’éleva derrière le petit groupe rassemblé, cinglante :

« Et qu’est-il exactement, Commandante D’Acy ? »

Un frisson coupable secoua les présents et Finn se tourna vers sa supérieure.

« Elle n’a pas tout à fait tort, Amirale. »

L’ignorant, Amilyn garda son regard posé sur la commandante.

« Je vous en prie, Larma, poursuivez… Vous semblez avoir une opinion qui ne demande qu’à s’exprimer. »

La blonde ne se démonta pas, soutenant le regard de l’Amirale, elle soupira.

« Oh, s’il vous plait, Amilyn… Nous nous connaissons depuis l’adolescence, cessez d’essayer de m’intimider. Puisque vous voulez tellement le savoir, je commence à me demander ce que nous faisons ici. Certes, nous sommes tous venus de notre plein gré, mais sans Leia, je doute qu’un seul parmi nous se serait ralliés à Ren. Et, je pense parler au nom de tous, en remarquant que nous n’avions certainement pas toutes les données lorsque nous avons pris notre décision. »

Finn sentit son intérêt et son respect naissant pour la commandante grandir. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient tenir tête ainsi à la froide Holdo… Poe en faisait partie mais le fait de coucher avec l’Amirale semblait avoir anesthésié son sens critique.

« Et quelles sont ces fameuses données ? » la provoqua Holdo.

D’Acy grimaça.

« Vous le savez très bien… Les circonstances de la conception de notre nouveau Commandeur sont assez dérangeantes… Je ne doute pas que la Générale ait été innocente dans l’affaire, tout comme le Dernier Jedi, cependant, vous ne pouvez nier le fait qu’elle nous a volontairement dissimilé la vérité sur la nature de Ren !

— Sa nature ? releva Holdo d’une voix glaciale.

— Arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! s’agaça Larma. Il est clairement établi depuis des siècles que la consanguinité conduit à la mise au monde d’aberrations. Au mieux, cela donne un enfant idiot et affecté de tares diverses, au pire cela conduit à la folie. Dans le cas de Ren… » laissa-t-elle planer.

Le visage de l’Amirale se durcit un peu plus.

« J’ignorai que vous étiez si douée en génétique, Larma, il me semble pourtant me souvenir que ce n’était pas votre matière forte lorsque nous fréquentions l’Académie d’Alderaan… En revanche, vous étiez très versée en ragots de tout genre… Je pensais que cela vous était passé avec l’âge et la maturité mais je réalise à présent que je m’étais trompée. »

Les joues de la commandante s’empourprèrent légèrement mais elle ne céda pas.

« Pourtant, vous ne pouvez nier les actes odieux qu’il a commis. La Générale elle-même en était malade de honte. N’est-ce pas le signe que, loin d’être l’idéaliste que l’on nous présente maintenant, Ren est en fait un être instable, voire fou ? »

Finn ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant cette opinion qui reflétait si bien la sienne.

« Ou alors, un jeune homme bouleversé par la transgression dont il est le fruit et qui tente par tous les moyens possibles de s’affranchir des regards accusateurs de personnes comme vous, rétorqua Holdo. Un garçon qui n’est pas responsable des fautes de ses parents mais qui en porte le poids sur ses épaules. Un fardeau si lourd qu’il s’est tourné vers l’Obscurité afin d’anéantir son identité. Coupable par sa naissance même et, se sachant condamné d’avance par les bien-pensants dans votre genre, que pouvait-il faire, hormis rejeter celui qu’il est ? Certes, Kylo Ren a commis des erreurs et il est loin d’être innocent mais, il essaie de s’améliorer, de trouver sa place, dans la Galaxie et dans la Force. Il cherche la rédemption pour ses fautes et celle, involontaire, de ses aînés. Je n’essaie pas de vous convaincre de sa bonté, simplement de vous rappeler que, comme l’a souligné la Commandante, aucun être n’est infaillible mais que tous méritent une chance de se rattraper. Y compris Kylo Ren. Au lieu de lui tenir rigueur de la dissimulation de Leia et Luke qui vous apparait brusquement comme une raison de lui tourner le dos alors que vous avez tous choisis volontairement de le rejoindre, rappela l’Amirale, essayez de comprendre celui qu’il aspire à devenir. Il y a un temple, non loin d’ici, et, dans ce dernier, sont gravés les fondements de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. J’invite chacun d’entre vous à s’y rendre pour les lire et à se faire sa propre opinion dépourvue de préjugés sur qui est réellement Kylo Ren. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre avec une émotion non feinte.

« Comme vous tous, je me suis senti trahie par Leia en découvrant l’identité du père de son fils, peut-être encore plus que beaucoup d’entre vous, car comme vous le savez, nous étions très proches depuis notre plus jeune âge. Mais, aux vues des réactions que sa filiation avec Vador a provoquées et de celles que certains d’entre vous expriment aujourd’hui, je comprends pourquoi Leia a tenu à garder son secret intact… Comme toute mère, elle tenait à protéger son enfant. »

Devant le discours d’Holdo, beaucoup baissèrent la tête et Finn lui-même se surprit à éprouver de la culpabilité avant de laisser sa haine envers Ren reprendre le dessus. Certes, il n’était pas responsable des circonstances de sa venue au monde, mais il ne pouvait être innocenté de la mort de Rose. Il l’avait ordonnée et ce simple fait tordait les tripes de l’ancien trooper. Machinalement, il serra entre ses doigts le pendentif de Rose tandis qu’Amilyn s’adressait à lui et le priait de la suivre pour une réunion avant leur départ de Naboo.

« Du moins, si vous souhaitez toujours participer à cette opération », ajouta-t-elle.

Dédaignant de lui répondre, Finn lui emboita le pas.

()()

Lorsqu’Holdo et Finn pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle qui avait été mise à leur disposition, Poe, Chewie, Lando, BB-8 et R2 étaient déjà installés. Désignant un siège à Finn, Holdo, désireuse de ne pas perdre de temps, commença :

« Je serais brève. Nous sommes tous épuisés et encore sous le choc des derniers méfaits de Rey Palpatine. »

Finn se raidit imperceptiblement à cette mention et Amilyn poursuivit.

« La prise de Coruscant est une victoire pour le Premier Ordre mais ne signe pas encore la fin du combat. Il nous appartient de libérer Naboo de l’occupation et de prouver ainsi que son peuple a eu raison d’accorder sa confiance à Ren. Comme vous le savez, je coordonnerais cette opération mais je tenais à ce que vous rencontriez l’officier que le Commandeur a désignée pour me seconder dans cette tâche. »

Sur ces mots, Holdo se retourna vers un coin sombre de la pièce et une jeune femme s’avança.

« Générale Lanzora Garan, se présenta-t-elle. C’est un honneur pour moi d’intégrer votre équipage et de vous rencontrer… Même s’il me semble reconnaitre certains d’entre vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Bienvenue dans l’équipe, ma jolie ! » se réjouit Lando, toujours séducteur.

Abasourdi, Finn ne réagit pas. Il avait reconnu la belle brune avec laquelle il s’était entretenu le soir de l’hommage rendu à Leia et qui lui avait fait une si forte impression. La réunion se poursuivit sans qu’il y prête attention, les yeux rivés sur la Générale Garan et, alors que ses compagnons partaient prendre un repos bien mérité, il resta immobile.

« Je suis heureuse d’avoir l’occasion d’apprendre à mieux te connaitre, Finn. Notre dernière conversation m’a beaucoup intéressée, » déclara la Générale en rejoignant le jeune homme.

La voix de Lanzora était aussi douce qu’agréable mais l’ancien trooper ne pouvait oublier qu’elle était une des proches de Ren.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? En quoi ce que je pense peut intéresser Ren ? lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

— Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Lanzora, j’ai juste été contente de faire ta connaissance et de discuter avec toi. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d’un sourire si désarmant que Finn du se faire violence pour ne pas fondre.

« Pourtant, tu t’es bien gardée de préciser ton grade…

— J’ai eu le sentiment que cela te braquerait contre moi et je ne le voulais pas.

— Alors que cherchais-tu ?

— A te parler, tout simplement. En quoi est-ce si étonnant ? »

Finn se raidit et Lanzora soupira.

« OK… J’ai compris que, même si tu nous as rejoint, tu as encore des doutes. Ce n’est pas grave, tu sais. 

— Pourquoi ? Parce que Ren t’a envoyée me charmer afin de me convaincre de m’en remettre aveuglément à lui ? »

Lanzora se crispa légèrement. Certes, elle ne pouvait nier que son Commandeur était à l’origine de leur rencontre. Cependant, l’accusation de Finn était la preuve que le jeune homme s’imaginait suffisamment important pour justifier une action de Kylo Ren. Ou alors qu’il avait le sentiment d’être incapable de plaire à une femme. Cela était à la fois offensant pour elle, en sous entendant qu’elle n'avait d’autres qualités que son physique, et terriblement attirant, attendu qu’elle avait toujours apprécié les hommes qui laissaient s’exprimer leurs failles et leurs doutes. La jeune femme détailla le corps musclé de Finn — l’uniforme de la Résistance qu’il portait toujours laissait peu de place à l’imagination – avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi, lâcha-t-elle. Es-tu si peu sûr de toi que tu t’imagines qu’une femme ne puisse pas simplement s’intéresser à toi ou, au contraire es-tu imbu de toi-même au point d’imaginer que tu as une quelconque importance pour notre Commandeur et que je suis une putain envoyée pour t’empêcher de te dresser contre lui ? Alors, Finn, laquelle de ces hypothèses est la bonne ? Lequel de nous deux juges-tu indigne de présenter le moindre intérêt ?

La franchise brutale avec laquelle elle s’exprimait déconcerta Finn. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Rey était douce et remplie d’égards (enfin, avant de basculer entièrement du Côté Obscur grâce à Ren) et Rose s’était toujours montrée d’une incroyable patience avec lui, rongeant son frein, jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre les yeux, malheureusement trop tard.

« Je, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t’offenser, s’entendit-il balbutier, l’assurance de Lanzora le ramenant à l’époque où il tremblait de peur devant Phasma. C’est juste que…

— Que tu as grandi dans un des camps d’entrainement du Premier Ordre, le coupa Lanzora avec compassion. Et que cela t’a rendu méfiant et t’a appris à repousser tes émotions et à régler tes problèmes par la violence. Parce que c’est ce que tes instructeurs ont fait avec toi pour te rendre docile. Mais, vu que tu es là, ça n’a pas fonctionné, FN-2187. »

Le jeune homme se raidit à l’énoncé de son matricule et fixa la jeune femme, partagé entre l’attirance certaine qu’elle lui avait immédiatement inspirée et le dégout de la savoir aux ordres de Ren.

« Puisque tu en sais si long sur moi, tu peux comprendre que je n’ai aucune confiance en Ren, riposta Finn. Après tout, il y a peu, c’était lui le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, c’est à cause de lui si j’ai été envoyé dès mon plus jeune âge dans un camp de conditionnement ! »

Lanzora affecta une surprise excessive.

« Vraiment ? Mais quel âge as-tu ? Je suis navrée, je pensais avoir un homme en face de moi et non un gamin. J’ignorai que Kylo Ren était le responsable de ton enfance gâchée. »

Finn ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait par sa répartie, et balbutia de nouveau.

« Je, non, bien sûr que non, je n’étais pas en train de dire qu’il m’y avait envoyé lui-même, je sais bien que… Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il soutient le système qui l’a fait ! »

La jeune femme haussa le sourcil.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi le Premier Ordre a-t-il mis sa tête à prix ? »

Finn s’agaça légèrement.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il n’a pas quitté volontairement le Premier Ordre, c’est eux qui l’ont renié ! Sans cela, il serait toujours le Suprême Leader Ren, cracha-t-il.

— Oui, tu ne m’apprends rien, rétorqua Garan. Et crois-moi, c’est une énorme perte pour les gens comme toi… ou moi. Sais-tu que lorsqu’il dirigeait le Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren a ordonné l’arrêt progressif des camps de conditionnement ? Aucune entrée n’a été recensée depuis sa prise de pouvoir… Enfin, j’imagine que l’Impératrice Palpatine a abrogé cette décision depuis… »

Finn se décomposa, réellement stupéfait, avant de rétorquer, buté :

« Peut-être bien. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu’il a fait. Il est responsable de la mort de bon nombre de personnes à travers la Galaxie et tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, rien ne pourra effacer ça.

— C’est vrai, reconnut Lanzora. Mais, en tant qu’ancien stromtrooper, toi aussi, non ?

— Oui, mais j’ai refusé de continuer et je me suis enfui ! Tu le saurais, si tu avais lu mon dossier jusqu’au bout !

— Oh, mais je l’ai lu, sourit Lanzora. Et j’admire le fait que tu te sois rebellé avant nous tous et que tu aies passé outre l’enseignement que l’on t’avait inculqué depuis ton enfance. Il faut une grande force de volonté pour ça. Mais, comme tu le dis toi-même, cela n’efface pas les actes que tu as commis. La seule différence c’est que tu as refusé de continuer ainsi. Tu as changé.

— Tout à fait, affirma Finn.

— Alors, si tu en as été capable, en dépit du conditionnement dont tu as été victime depuis toujours, pourquoi refuses-tu l’idée que Kylo Ren puisse avoir changé lui aussi ? 

— Ca n’a rien à voir ! Je n’avais pas le choix, j’étais obligé d’obéir, mais je me suis rebellé, Ren l’avait, lui…

— Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il tué Snoke, si ce n’est pour s’en affranchir ? 

— Ce n’est pas lui qui, commença Finn avant de s’interrompre en voyant l’incrédulité mêlée de consternation qui envahissait le visage de la jeune femme.

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois réellement à la version selon laquelle Rey l’aurait tué ? »

Le trooper se sentit brusquement stupide. Bien sûr que ce n’était pas Rey… Elle n’avait rien à gagner dans l’histoire, contrairement à Ren.

Le comlink individuel de Lanzora sonna brusquement et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Désolée, mais j’ai un autre engagement et je suis déjà en retard, grimaça-t-elle. Cependant, j’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de continuer cette conversation. »

Un peu décontenancé, Finn opina et elle lui renvoya l’un de ses larges sourires.

« Quand nous serons en route pour Naboo, peut-être ! » lança-t-elle avant de s’éloigner à grands pas.

Finn la suivit des yeux, appréciant malgré lui le balancement de ses hanches.

« A ta place, j’éviterai de laisser passer ma chance avec celle-ci », commenta Lando dans son dos.

Surpris, Finn sursauta.

« Sérieux, Lando, depuis quand vous êtes là ?

— Oh, depuis le début, vous bloquiez la sortie mais je n’ai pas eu le cœur de vous interrompre, commenta le contrebandier avec un sourire filou. Tu as été lamentable mais ça ne semble pas l’avoir fait fuir… Cette fille est jolie, intelligente et elle parait inexplicablement s’intéresser à toi. Si j’avais trente ans de moins, je n’hésiterais pas une seconde à tenter ma chance. »

Le trooper se rembrunit. Certes, Lanzora était attirante et aussi intelligente que Lando le prétendait mais…. Elle était également entièrement dévouée à l’homme qu’il haïssait le plus au monde.

« Il n’y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, Lando, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton âpre.

—Certes, mais ça ne te ferait sans doute pas de mal d’en mettre un peu dans la tienne, » répliqua du tac au tac Lando avant de sortir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, je tenais à terminer sur une punchline de Lando ^^ 
> 
> Je n’ai pas détaillé la prise de pouvoir de Rey parce que bah… c’est brutal et violent, je pense que c’était assez évident. J’ai préféré me concentrer sur le passage avec Kylo 
> 
> Que va-t-il se passer ? Kylo va-t-il se pencher sérieusement sur les questions soulevées par Luke ? D’où vient cette connexion de plus en plus puissante avec Rey ?   
> Rey va-t-elle avoir de nouveaux souvenirs ? Est-ce que le fait de se remémorer de choses qu’elle n’a pas vécu va finir par lui mettre la puce à l’oreille ?  
> Luke et Kylo vont-ils enfin mettre les choses à plat ?  
> Et surtout… Finn va-t-il ENFIN perdre son pucelage ???
> 
> Tellement de questions… 
> 
> Des débuts de réponses dès Lundi prochain. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et j’attends vos retours !


	54. Chapitre 53 : Explications et jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! 
> 
> Sur ce, voici le chapitre du jour  
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

****

****

Las, Luke pénétra dans les appartements luxueux que Kylo Ren lui avait attribués et se massa les tempes tandis qu’une douce lumière se diffusait dans la pièce.

« Comment va ton fils ? » l’interrogea Kaydel depuis le sofa où elle l’attendait.

La jeune femme s’était changée. Elle portait une tenue d’intérieur aussi seyante que confortable et le soulagement que Luke éprouvât en la trouvant ainsi installée fut si intense qu’il en ressentit de la surprise. Jusqu’à ce moment, où il avait craint inconsciemment de l’avoir perdue, il n’avait pas réalisé la place qu’elle avait prise dans sa vie.

« Tu es venue, souffla-t-il avec une pointe de reconnaissance.

— Oui, pourquoi ? Je n’aurais pas dû ? » se troubla Kaydel.

Pour toute réponse, Luke la serra contre lui.

« Si. C’est juste qu’après tout ce qui s’est passé et ce que tu as appris, j’ai du mal à croire que tu sois encore là. »

Le visage de Kaydel s’adoucit et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je reconnais que toute cette histoire… ça a été un choc pour moi d’apprendre que, enfin tout ça. Mais, ça n’a pas d’importance à mes yeux. Je t’aime, Luke, peu importe ce que tu as fait par le passé ou ce que tu feras demain.

— Je t’aime aussi, Kaydel », répondit instinctivement le Jedi.

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser et inspira le parfum de sa peau. Il n’avait pas menti sur ses sentiments. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Pas parce qu’elle ressemblait à Leia mais parce qu’elle était différente d’elle.

« Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question au sujet de ton fils, remarqua Kaydel afin de chasser l’émotion que lui avait procurée la réponse de Luke.

— Ben va bien, enfin, je suppose. C’est tellement difficile de parler avec lui. J’en viens à me résigner à ce qu’il soit trop tard pour nous. Même si la vérité a enfin éclaté, il continue à me tenir à l’écart. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Quelquefois, j’ai le sentiment que notre relation s’arrange et d’avoir compris ce qu’il attendait de moi, puis l’instant d’après, il dit quelque chose qui me prouve que je me suis trompé une fois de plus. »

Kaydel se pelotonna contre lui et soupira.

« J’avoue qu’il est assez déroutant. Longtemps je ne l’ai vu que comme un monstre sanguinaire, mais je réalise qu’il y a encore de la Lumière en lui. Même si ça me peine d’avoir à le reconnaitre, il n’est pas irrémédiablement corrompu. C’est pour cela, et pour les mots qu’il a gravés dans son Temple, que je suis prête à lui laisser une chance de prouver qu’il a changé. Et puis, c’est ton fils. Ainsi que celui de Leia, » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Luke se raidit légèrement à ces mots et baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Je n’ai pas été totalement franc avec toi ce matin. Au sujet de mes sentiments pour Leia. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de prendre une inspiration et elle s’arracha à ses bras pour le regarder en face. Luke se força à soutenir son regard et avoua :

« Tu avais raison. Le fait d’apprendre que Leia était ma sœur n’a pas changé les sentiments que j’avais pour elle. Elle a été mon premier amour et le restera toujours. Je sais que je devrais en avoir honte, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, j’ai vécu dans le souvenir de notre histoire, de cette nuit que nous avions partagée, de cet enfant qui était le nôtre mais qui ne serait jamais mien. Je crois que, si elle avait tout simplement choisi Han, j’aurais tourné la page plus vite. Au lieu de ça, j’ai passé des années à remâcher mon amertume de les avoir perdus, Ben et elle. Je pensais que la seule raison qui nous empêchait d’être ensemble c’était notre lien familial. A présent, grâce à toi et à ce que nous vivons, je réalise que je me suis voilé la face : même si elle n’avait pas été ma sœur, Leia n’était pas faite pour moi. Je l’aimais, certes, et je l’admirais, mais ça n’aurait jamais pu fonctionner entre nous. Leia était trop passionnée, trop impliquée, trop politique… Alors que moi, au fond je suis toujours resté un simple fermier de Tatooine. Tout ce que je voulais c’était mener une petite vie tranquille et heureuse, loin des intrigues, loin du pouvoir… C’est pour cela que j’ai créé mon propre Temple Jedi à l’époque, bien sûr c’était avant tout pour avoir une chance de me rapprocher de Ben un jour, mais c’était aussi en raison de l’existence paisible que cela me promettait. »

Kaydel ne l’avait pas lâché du regard durant sa confession et Luke déglutit nerveusement, attendant sa réaction. Elle le sonda encore quelques instants avant de soupirer.

« Moi non plus, je n’ai pas été entièrement franche avec toi. C’est vrai que, si je me suis portée volontaire pour la mission sur Naboo, c’est pour pouvoir prendre un peu de recul. J’avais besoin de m’éloigner de toi, de faire le point sur mes sentiments », avoua-t-elle.

Luke tressaillit.

« Je vois. Je comprends. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de te mettre en danger pour ça. Je suis doué pour patienter et je suis prêt à le faire. Prends tout le temps que tu veux.

— J’ai dit « _j’avais_ », le reprit Kaydel avec tendresse. Ce que tu viens de m’avouer, la façon dont tu t’es ouvert à moi… C’est tout ce que j’attendais de toi : la vérité. Et elle ne change rien à mes sentiments.

— Alors tu vas rester, en déduisit Luke, soulagé.

— Non, le contredit Kaydel. Je dois y aller. Luke, je le sens… C’est comme si la Force me poussait à le faire. Je suis certaine que quelque chose m’attend là-bas. »

Le Jedi ne répondit pas. Kaydel n’était pas la seule à avoir une intuition à ce sujet. Il avait, quant à lui, un affreux pressentiment. Il cherchait comment la dissuader sans la blesser lorsqu’elle expliqua.

« J’ai besoin de participer à cette mission. Je sais que ce sera dangereux. Ce n’est pas ma première bataille, tu sais. Mais, si je suis incapable d’affronter cela, alors tout ce que tu m’as enseigné n’aura servi à rien. Je suis heureuse d’être avec toi, mais je ne veux pas n’être perçue que comme ta compagne ou une fille que tu as prétendu sensible à la Force afin de la séduire. C’est important à mes yeux de faire mes preuves et montrer à tous que je peux devenir un vrai Jedi. S’il te plait, Luke, j’ai besoin que tu croies en moi et que tu me soutiennes. »

Les mots qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il hocha la tête.

« Soit, si c’est ce que tu ressens, alors vas-y, abdiqua-t-il. Tu es prête et tu en es capable. Je n’ai aucun doute à ce sujet. La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai cherché à t’en empêcher est mon égoïsme. Je n’ai pas envie que tu sois loin de moi, mais te demander de rester ne serait pas juste pour toi, ni très glorieux pour moi, même si je ne suis plus à ça près, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d’ironie avant de se reprendre. Si tu penses que tu dois le faire, alors fais-le. Je suis certain qu’une fois sur place, tu feras les bons choix. »

Un sourire lumineux le récompensa et Luke la serra contre lui, s’efforçant de faire taire les craintes qui grandissaient en lui.

()()

Alors qu’elle pénétrait pour la première fois dans les appartements privés du Grand Commandeur Ren, Lanzora Garan ne put s’empêcher de poser un regard curieux sur ce qui l’entourait. Un léger glapissement surpris lui échappa en découvrant le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Mais…

— Je n’ai pas eu le temps de ranger, la coupa Ren avec froideur. Et, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour que vous me dispensiez des conseils d’aménagement intérieur. Asseyez-vous », ordonna-t-il en lui désignant l’un des rares sièges encore intacts.

Même sans être sensible à la Force, la tension du Commandeur était évidente et Garan obtempéra sans un mot.

Tandis que son supérieur cherchait un fauteuil valide pour lui-même, Lanzora l’observa avec attention. En dépit de son allégeance de longue date aux idéaux de Kylo Ren, elle avait rarement eu l’occasion de côtoyer l’homme d’aussi près. Toute rencontre répétée aurait paru suspecte du temps du Premier Ordre et, de plus, il portait encore son masque à l’époque.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de nos nouvelles recrues ? » entama Kylo Ren qui avait enfin réussi à s’asseoir face à elle.

Reprenant immédiatement les automatismes de sa déjà longue carrière militaire, Lanzora se redressa imperceptiblement et débita d’une voix claire et dépourvue d’émotion.

« L’Amirale Holdo est une femme de convictions et je la crois profondément intègre. Elle a une grande influence auprès des Résistants et n’engage pas sa parole ou sa confiance à la légère. C’était judicieux de votre part de lui confier la mission sur Naboo. Cela a envoyé un signal fort aux anciens résistants et a rassuré bon nombre d’entre eux sur vos intentions à leur égard. Cependant, il y a certaines contestations. Notamment depuis le, la révélation sur… »

Elle s’interrompit, un peu embarrassée.

« Ma naissance incestueuse, compléta Kylo Ren d’une voix tendue. Oui, je m’en doutais. »

Lanzora le regarda quelques instants, hésitante, puis :

« Pour ce que ça vaut, ça ne change rien à mes yeux, Grand Commandeur. Et c’est le cas pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, croient en l’Equilibre. »

Kylo Ren ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je vous remercie pour ces paroles, Générale Garan. Il n’était pas utile que vous les prononciez, mais j’admets qu’elles me procurent un peu de soulagement. »

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Cependant, si j’en crois votre mine défaite, cela a visiblement fait ressurgir le doute dans l’esprit de nos recrues les plus récentes. J’imagine que ce Finn fait partie des fauteurs de troubles, s’il n’est leur meneur. »

Lanzora déglutit légèrement.

« Il vous hait, c’est évident. Mais, Finn n’a pas eu une existence facile. Il a grandi dans un des camps de conditionnement de Snoke et cela lui a laissé de graves séquelles affectives.

— Un traumatisme que vous pouvez comprendre, releva Kylo Ren, attentif à ce que la jeune femme laissait s’exprimer dans la Force.

— Oui. Cependant, j’ai le sentiment qu’il y a autre chose. Il a une raison plus personnelle de vous en vouloir. Je pense qu’il est conscient qu’il ne peut vous tenir responsable de son enfance gâchée mais il se refuse à l’admettre car cela lui donne un motif supplémentaire, ainsi qu’une justification, à sa haine.

— Il était intéressé par Rey, soupira Kylo Ren. Mais, elle m’a rejoint au lieu de rester avec lui. J’imagine que sa frustration provient de là. »

Lanzora se raidit inconsciemment à cette information. Elle ignorait que Finn avait convoité la fameuse Rey Dejakku et cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. Chassant cette pensée déstabilisante, la jeune femme reprit :

« En dépit de tout cela, ce n’est pas Finn qui a pris la parole contre vous. C’est une femme, une certaine Larma quelque chose… L’Amirale Holdo l’a d’ailleurs remise à sa place avec beaucoup d’efficacité. »

Kylo Ren pesta entre ses dents.

« D’Acy… Evidemment, l’ombre de Leia et d’Holdo. Elles ont fait leurs classes ensemble mais Larma a toujours été moins brillante, moins charismatique, qu’elles. Il était à prévoir qu’elle profite de la mort de la Générale et de la révélation de… pour tenter de se hisser jusqu’à ce pouvoir qu’elle convoite et qu’elle imagine lui être dû en raison de sa naissance. »

Le mépris du jeune homme était visible et Lanzora le partageait sans réserve.

« Je veillerais à confier à Larma une mission à sa mesure, déclara Kylo Ren d’un ton glacial. Continuez à surveiller Finn. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il mette en péril l’opération de Naboo.

— Oui, Grand Commandeur Ren, » répondit sobrement Garan en se levant, comprenant qu’il lui signifiait son congé.

Kylo suivit la jeune brune des yeux tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir.

« Son histoire n’est pas la copie de la vôtre vous savez », lâcha-t-il.

La main de Garan s’immobilisa et il poursuivit d’une voix non dénuée de compassion.

« Vous avez été arrachée à vos parents. Ceux de FN-2187 l’ont vendu. En fait, ils l’ont engendré dans ce but. »

La jeune femme se retourna lentement.

« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Je l’ignore encore, j’avais prévu de me pencher sur les recherches menées par Palpatine et ses fidèles après avoir appris, il s’interrompit avant de reprendre, des informations laissant à penser que Sidious s’intéressait à la génétique, mais le temps m’a manqué pour approfondir la question. Cependant, le fait que Finn soit plus sensible à la Force que la moyenne me souffle de me tenir sur mes gardes. »

BC-9, tout pimpant, intervint à cet instant pour prévenir le Commandeur qu’on l’attendait en salle des opérations et Ren grimaça.

« Désolé, j’aurais aimé pouvoir poursuivre cette conversation mais…

— Pourquoi me dites-vous cela maintenant ? souffla Lanzora.

— Afin que vous soyez prudente. En dépit de vos efforts de dissimulation, je perçois votre attirance pour lui.

— Commandeur Ren, je…

— Je ne compte pas m’immiscer dans votre vie privée, tant que cela n’influence pas votre mission. Et, vous connaissant, je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je souhaite simplement vous rappeler de faire attention. Même si, parfois, c’est difficile de ne pas se laisser déborder par ce qu’on ressent », grimaça-t-il.

Lanzora retint la réflexion ironique qu’elle avait sur le bout de la langue. A l’instar de bon nombre d’officiers supérieurs de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, elle avait reconnu le sabre dont Rey Dejakku s’était servi pour prendre Coruscant. Et, comme la plupart d’entre eux, elle doutait qu’il en existe deux affichant une forme aussi caractéristique. Cependant, elle savait que la remarque de Kylo Ren ne visait pas à la blesser mais trahissait sa préoccupation pour ceux se trouvant sous ses ordres.

« Je veillerai à m’en souvenir, » déclara-t-elle sobrement avant de sortir.

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

****

Rey posa un regard satisfait sur les rapports que lui présentaient Pryde, Sloane et Obdur. Sa conquête du siège historique du pouvoir galactique par les armes et sa récente installation au Palais Impérial avaient fait une grande impression sur les anciens membres de la Nouvelle République et de nombreuses voix se prononçaient désormais en sa faveur.

« Votre proclamation de l’instauration du Dernier Empire a été en grande partie un succès. Les images de votre prise de pouvoir, à pied, enceinte et armée d’un seul sabre laser, ont marqué les esprits de tous, commenta Obdur. Cependant, cela n’a pas eu que des effets positifs. Certains voient en vous un nouveau Dark Vador. »

Vador… Le nom amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Rey. La comparaison était flatteuse : le Sith avait inspiré la terreur pendant près de vingt ans. Elle songea qu’il était ironique que ce soit finalement elle qui soit perçue comme son héritière alors que Ben… Une fois de plus, la suite de sa pensée lui échappa brusquement et elle s’obligea à se concentrer de nouveau sur le rapport du chef de la propagande.

« Si votre démonstration de puissance en a conduit certains à se détourner de Ren, elle a également provoqué une flambée des actes terroristes à l’égard de nos troupes. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mécontente, et passa machinalement la main sur son ventre rebondi.

« Dans quels systèmes ?

— Quasiment tous, souffla Obdur, la tête basse. Seul le Noyau nous semble acquis, exception faite de Aargau qui s’entête à refuser les crédits que nous leur réclamons. »

Rey ouvrit la bouche mais Obdur devança ses paroles.

« Toute action de répression à l’encontre de la Banque d’Aargau serait extrêmement mal perçue par nos ennemis mais également nos alliés. Nombreux sont ceux qui y détiennent des intérêts financiers. A commencer par nous, Impératrice. »

Rey inspira profondément.

« Et Ralltiir ?

— Pacifié et soumis à votre autorité, intervint Pryde. Pour l’instant, leurs ressources financières nous permettent de nous passer du soutien d’Aargau. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de concentrer nos efforts sur les autres systèmes. Aargau finira par céder. »

Rey en doutait mais après tout, que connaissait-elle de la politique ? Obdur poursuivit.

« Votre discours sur la nécessité de remettre de l’ordre dans une Galaxie fragilisée par les manœuvres de l’Usurpateur et le rappel de son implication dans la destruction d’Hosnian Prime a également fait bon effet sur les classes dirigeantes des divers Mondes. Mais, pas sur les gens du peuple, soupira Obdur. Vos paroles ont rappelé aux plus anciens celles de l’Empereur à l’occasion de son ascension à la tête de l’Alliance Galactique.

— En même temps, les situations sont comparables, intervint Hux. L’Empereur Palpatine a été désigné en raison de l’état d’urgence causé par les agissements de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Désormais, c’est l’Ordre de l’Equilibre qui représente la menace. »

Rey se massa les tempes, se sentant gagnée par la migraine tandis que Pryde rétorquait au roux avec sécheresse :

« Exception faite que ni la CSI, ni la Fédération du Commerce, n’était une véritable opposition pour l’Empereur Palpatine attendu qu’ils étaient sous son contrôle. Si vous l’avez oublié, je vous conseille de consulter nos manuels d’histoire ou nos bases de données. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant de Ren. Il est aussi incontrôlable qu’introuvable et ses moyens sont loin d’être autant limités que ceux de l’Alliance Rebelle en son temps. Il dispose d’une solide réserve financière et a profité de sa position passée à la tête du Premier Ordre pour forger un grand nombre d’alliances avec les représentants de différentes ethnies à travers la Galaxie. Il a fait en sorte de s’attirer la sympathie des classes populaires ce qui nous cause un sérieux obstacle. Les dirigeants des différents systèmes se méfient du peuple et cherchent à éviter une insurrection à tout prix. Cela explique les réticences que nous rencontrons aujourd’hui, y compris chez ceux qui sont acquis à notre cause depuis toujours.

— Ce n’est pas faute de vous avoir alerté à de nombreuses reprises à ce sujet, répliqua Hux. Je vous avais mis en garde contre les agissements de Ren mais, vous m’avez affirmé que j’avais tort de m’inquiéter et qu’il était sous contrôle.

— Nous l’avons peut-être un peu sous-estimé », reconnut Sloane avec un dépit perceptible.

Le Général Hux se fendit d’un sourire satisfait devant cet aveu de la Grande Amirale.

Le Grand Moff Randd prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de leur holoconférence.

« Nous avons les moyens de balayer les noyaux d’opposition dans la plupart des systèmes. Starkiller II fonctionne parfaitement et s’avère nettement plus performant que ces prédécesseurs. Je préconise que nous accentuions nos efforts pour découvrir la localisation de la base de l’Usurpateur et concentrions nos objectifs sur sa destruction. Une fois Ren coupé de cette ressource, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu’il perde son influence sur les masses.

— Excellente idée, Grand Moff, railla Obdur. Seulement, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais nous n’avons pas l’ombre d’une piste.

— Général Pryde ? » releva Rey, le visage durci par la colère.

A la grande satisfaction de Hux, son rival blêmit légèrement.

« Je m’y attèle, mes espions sont déployés dans tout l’espace Impérial mais, il semblerait qu’il ne soit nulle part.

— Et dans d’autres zones ? intervint Phasma. Nous avons construit notre base arrière dans les Régions Inconnues, peut-être Ren a-t-il fait la même chose ? »

Pryde lui adressa un léger coup d’œil de biais.

« J’y ai déjà songé, Capitaine. Mais la chose est impossible, si Ren se trouvait dans ce secteur, l’Empereur aurait senti sa présence. D’autant plus que, selon toute vraisemblance, le Dernier Jedi se trouve à ses côtés. Un tel bouleversement dans la Force ne passe pas inaperçu. 

— Et dans un des systèmes indépendants ? intervint Rey. Ben a toujours eu l’intention de les intégrer au sein de l’Alliance. »

Hux tiqua à la mention du véritable prénom du jeune homme mais les autres ne remarquèrent rien. Pryde, adressant un regard paternaliste à Rey, répondit :

« Cela est hautement improbable, Impératrice. Les systèmes dont vous parlez fonctionnent en marge du Dernier Empire depuis des millénaires et aucune organisation nous ayant précédé dans l’histoire n’est parvenue à les inciter à la rejoindre. Je doute fort que l’Usurpateur ait été capable d’accomplir le prodige de rallier l’un d’entre eux à sa cause. »

Rey serra les poings devant la condescendance avec laquelle Pryde s’était exprimé.

« L’Impératrice n’a cependant pas tort de s’interroger, déclara immédiatement Hux. Après tout, Ren doit bien se trouver quelque part.

— Certes, mais pas en dehors de notre espace, rétorqua Pryde. Prenez par exemple le Consortium d’Hapès, ils vivent refermés sur eux-mêmes et se jugent hautement supérieurs à nous. De plus, ils ont pour règle de n’accorder le pouvoir qu’aux femmes, ce qui…

—Epargnez-nous la leçon d’histoire, le coupa Hux. Aucun d’entre nous n’envisage sérieusement que Ren puisse avoir pénétré la barrière du Consortium. C’est une véritable place-forte ! Cependant, il existe d’autres systèmes indépendants et certains d’entre eux se sont peu à peu ouvert durant la Nouvelle République. »

Rey ne les écoutait plus. Les yeux dans le vague, elle entendait la voix de son Maitre résonner en elle, surpassant celles des présents.

_Cherche dans ton esprit…_ souffla-t-elle.

()()

_Rey était de retour sur le Supremacy, elle portait la chemise sombre de Ben pour seul vêtement et ils venaient de faire l’amour._

_Un pli concentré sur le front, le jeune homme était penché sur son datapad. Elle le contempla quelques instants, suivant des yeux le mouvement de ses doigts sur l’écran, une boule de chaleur dans le bas ventre en songeant aux occupations de ces mêmes doigts quelques heures plus tôt. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s’approcha et découvrit la projection d’un ensemble de bâtiments, aux lignes pures et majestueuses, bordé par une immense étendue d’eau douce. Emerveillée par la beauté du site, elle souffla :_

_« Quel est cet endroit ?_

_— Notre avenir, enfin si… tu aimes ? lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’inquiétude._

_— Il faudrait être difficile, le rassura-t-elle en effleurant des doigts les courbes stylisées de l’ensemble. Où est-ce ?_

_— Quelque part où nul ne pensera à chercher, souffla-t-il. Dans un endroit hors de portée du Conseil Obscur et de l’Empereur. C’est là que je compte m’installer lorsque le moment de sortir de l’ombre sera venu. Un grand nombre de mes partisans s’y trouve déjà et, grâce à leur aide, la construction de la Citadelle sera bientôt terminée. »_

_Sans quitter l’ensemble des yeux, Rey souffla :_

_« Elle est magnifique… Cela semble si calme, si beau… Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il existe un tel havre de paix. »_

_Les doigts de Ben désertèrent le datapad pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux dénoués de la jeune femme._

_« Je t’y emmènerai, je te le jure. Un jour, cet endroit sera le nôtre. »_

_L’océan gronda brusquement et Rey se sentit attirée par les vagues. L’eau se referma autour d’elle, cherchant à l’entrainer dans les abysses, et la voix de son Maitre se fit de nouveau entendre._

_« Une fois de plus, Ren cherche à te corrompre… Montre-lui que ses efforts sont vains, ma jeune héritière. Arrache-toi à l’étreinte de l’océan, ne le laisse pas te conduire dans le gouffre. Fais la preuve de ta puissance. »_

_Aiguillonnée par Palpatine, Rey repoussa de toutes ses forces l’océan au fond de son esprit._

()()

« L’Usurpateur se trouve là où il ne nous viendrait pas à l’idée de le chercher, déclara Rey d’une voix altérée par la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Dans une forteresse faite de courbes et de métal doré sur lequel se reflète le soleil. Une étendue d’eau borde le côté gauche de son repaire. La végétation entoure le reste. Sa base est immense et bien protégée. »

Les conversations s’étaient tues lorsqu’elle avait pris la parole et la jeune femme sentit ses oreilles bourdonner tandis que sa vision était troublée. Venue de très loin, elle entendit la voix pressante de Pryde.

« Où se trouve cette base ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais demandé », répondit Rey d’une voix de plus en plus ténue.

La jeune femme perçut de très loin la voix de Phasma.

« Elle fait une hémorragie ! »

Puis les ténèbres recouvrirent les perceptions et la douleur de Rey.

()()

Hux et Phasma échangèrent un bref regard tandis que les droïdes médicaux s’affairent autour du corps inanimé de leur Impératrice.

« Au moins, elle ne projette plus d’Eclairs de Force avant de sombrer, commenta Pryde d’un ton satisfait. J’ai entendu dire qu’il était plutôt dangereux de se trouver à proximité lorsqu’elle subissait l’un de ces changements d’humeur. 

— Peut-être parce qu’elle est trop faible pour ça ! rétorqua Hux sans parvenir à se retenir. C’est en train de la tuer ! »

Pryde, Sloane et Randd se raidirent en l’entendant tandis qu’Obdur lui adressait un regard d’avertissement. Sloane fut la première à réagir.

« Quelle importance ? Bis et Ter se portent merveilleusement bien et, grâce à eux, SC-142 est devenue obsolète. Certes, sa démonstration de puissance lors de la prise de Coruscant force le respect mais, nous sommes désormais certains que les capacités des prototypes qu’elle porte seront encore plus développées. De plus, ils seront exempts des instabilités de leur génitrice : éduqués dès leur naissance par l’Empereur, ils seront entièrement dévoués à notre cause et ne subirons nullement les effets parasites de souvenirs d’une vie passée ou d’influence Jedi.

— Mais, il faudra des années avant que leurs corps soient assez résistants pour accueillir l’esprit de l’Empereur, protesta Phasma. Peut-être devrions-nous nous efforcer de préserver autant que possible le réceptacle. Je veux dire, une telle attente avant leur maturation ne risque-t-elle pas de freiner nos projets ? » s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter.

Pryde lança à la Capitaine un regard si dédaigneux et déçu que la grande femme éprouva soudain le désir de disparaitre dans les souterrains du Palais Impérial.

« Soyez certaine que nul, à commencer par notre légitime Empereur, n’ignore le temps qu’il faudra aux nouveaux réceptacles pour développer l’intégralité de leur potentiel. C’est la raison pour laquelle nous avons d’ores et déjà recensé notre stock de vaisseaux temporaires. Leur nombre est largement suffisant pour nous permettre de patienter quelques années de plus sans avoir besoin d’avoir recours à SC-142.

— Rey, elle s’appelle Rey, » siffla Hux entre ses dents, incapable de se retenir.

Obdur secoua la tête d’un air attristé tandis que ses trois compagnons ricanaient avec mépris.

« Il faut croire qu’il est vrai que la pomme ne tombe jamais très loin de l’arbre », déclara Sloane d’un ton dégouté.

Pryde, quant à lui, fixait Phasma avec une telle intensité que la capitaine se sentit rougir d’avoir osé exprimer quelque chose pouvant être perçu comme de la compassion pour le réceptacle obsolète.

« Me voilà rassurée, dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle à la hâte. Pardonnez mon étourderie, il ne fait aucun doute que notre légitime Empereur a pleine conscience de la situation et a adapté le Plan Contingence en conséquence. »

Une lueur satisfaite illumina brièvement les yeux de Pryde et il hocha la tête.

« Votre égarement passager est parfaitement compréhensible, Capitaine Phasma. Nous sommes tous conscients de la difficulté de la tâche qui vous est confiée et des complications que l’instabilité de SC-142 engendre. Sachez que l’Empereur ne l’ignore pas non plus. Il reconnait largement et salue votre investissement dans l’avènement du Dernier Empire. »

Le compliment était d’importance, pourtant le sourire de Phasma était un peu forcé et ses remerciements lui laissèrent un gout de cendres tandis qu’elle répondait à son mentor. Certes, elle appréciait d’être remarquée favorablement par Palpatine et de voir ses mérites reconnus à leur juste valeur. Cependant, elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander ce qui lui arriverait si elle s’aventurait à questionner de nouveau les desseins ou les décisions de l’Empereur… Le cœur lourd, Phasma s’avoua à contre-cœur que, si elle venait à agir ainsi, il était extrêmement improbable que Pryde lui conserve son affection en dépit des encouragements qu’il lui avait toujours prodigués et de la figure paternelle qu’il s’était efforcé d’incarner depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés.

Une fois la communication holographique terminée, Hux se tourna vers Phasma.

« Je vais voir comment se sent Rey, » annonça-t-il insistant volontairement sur le prénom de la jeune femme.

La boule dans la gorge de Phasma augmenta encore, à la mesure du malaise qu’elle éprouvait. Pourtant, elle lui répondit d’une voix glaciale qu’elle n’avait pas le loisir de perdre du temps. Un léger rictus méprisant se forma sur les lèvres du roux.

« Bien sûr, je n’en attendais pas moins d’une personne aussi consciente de son devoir… En ce qui me concerne, l’Empereur m’a spécifiquement chargé de la surveillance du… réceptacle. Et, en l’absence de nouvelles directives de sa part, vous comprendrez que je me sente tenu de m’assurer de sa santé. »

Phasma ne répondit pas. Elle en était incapable. Hux lui adressa un long regard chargé d’un mélange de mépris, de rancœur et de déception avant de sortir, la laissant seule face à elle-même.

()()

Rey se sentait faible… Plus que jamais. Dans son ventre, elle pouvait sentir les parasites se gorger de son énergie et de sa Force. Elle n’en pouvait plus… Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et elle en venait à se demander ce qui était réel et ce qui relevait du cauchemar. Le souvenir de l’instant où elle avait entraperçu le repaire de l’Usurpateur lui revint de nouveau avec une douloureuse acuité et elle sourit rêveusement avant de tressaillir. Pourquoi s’en rappelait-elle ainsi ? Comme succédant à un moment où ils avaient fait l’amour, porteur de tendresse et d’affection ? Il n’y avait jamais rien eu de tel entre eux. Ren l’avait violée, abusée…elle le savait ! Pourtant…

L’arrivée de Hux l’empêcha de se concentrer plus avant sur la question qui avait fait naitre un début de migraine dans sa tête déjà durement éprouvée. La jeune femme leva un regard égaré sur le Général et ce dernier étouffa un soupir en interceptant l’expression perdue de sa cheffe.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Impératrice ? »

Rey se troubla un peu plus devant la compassion qu’il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Elle n’était pas à plaindre, elle n’était pas un objet de pitié : elle était puissante, elle avait le pouvoir et la Galaxie à ses pieds… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se défendre d’éprouver un sentiment de manque, comme un vide en elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Armitage », murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier déglutit en l’entendant employer son prénom au lieu du simple Hux dont elle le gratifiait d’ordinaire et il s’assit à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, cela est bien compréhensible aux vues de votre état et des événements de ces dernières semaines.

— Mon état », répéta Rey d’un ton oscillant entre colère et incompréhension.

Le Général se raidit en prévision d’un énième déferlement de rage mais, à la place, Rey dissimula son visage entre ses mains, les épaules agitées par des sanglots silencieux.

« Pourquoi m’a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi je ne cesse de penser à lui ? Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Je ne réussis plus à discerner le vrai du faux, quelquefois, j’en viens même à douter que mes pensées m’appartiennent… J’ai des milliers de souvenirs de cet endroit, mais pourtant, je sais que je ne suis jamais venue sur Coruscant. »

Hux frissonna en l’entendant. Visiblement, la manipulation de l’Empereur sur l’esprit de la jeune femme se détériorait à mesure que le temps passait.

« C’est à cause de l’Usurpateur, expliqua-t-il, conformément aux ordres de Palpatine. Il a exercé un contrôle mental sur vous pendant plusieurs mois afin de vous rendre malléable et de vous obliger à lui obéir aveuglément. Fort heureusement, vous avez su vous arracher à son emprise. Cependant, il semblerait que tout cela ait causé des dommages sur votre esprit. 

— Je me sens si… vide, si seule », murmura Rey.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Hux et il s’approcha légèrement d’elle.

« Vous ne l’êtes pas. »

Rey sentit de nouvelles larmes monter et elle secoua la tête.

« Pourtant, c’est ce que j’éprouve. Le pouvoir…. Ce palais… ça ne suffit pas à combler le manque, soupira-t-elle en désignant ce qui les entourait d’un geste las.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous manque donc à ce point ? » pesta Hux, furieux que, même sous contrôle, elle ne parvienne pas à oublier Ren.

Rey ne répondit pas, perdue dans les murmures des vagues qui lui soufflaient des caresses audacieuses et des baisers langoureux. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Kylo Ren, comme un lointain écho lui déclarer qu’elle était sa femme, et, au lieu du dégout que l’évocation du jeune homme provoquait d’ordinaire en elle, elle ressentit l’impression fugace d’un profond chagrin immédiatement suivie par une tension intense. Haletante, Rey porta les mains à ses tempes et gémit.

« Je ne sais pas, je… c’est comme si mon corps avait besoin de lui, de le sentir, de… »

Hux déglutit en voyant la sclère des yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de sang et il la saisit par le bras.

« Vous n’êtes pas seule, » répéta-t-il.

Rey ne réagit tout d’abord pas puis, se tourna vers lui, ses traits trahissant son désespoir. Le roux laissa glisser lentement sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme et un frisson d’excitation le secoua en sentant sa peau nue contre sa paume. Elle était aussi douce qu’il l’avait fantasmé. Au lieu de retirer sa main, il la fit remonter en une lente caresse à laquelle Rey ne se déroba pas. Hux s’approcha encore de l’Impératrice, collant son corps contre le sien. Le Général était incapable de se contrôler… Il avait tellement rêvé de faire ravaler sa morgue à la jeune femme, de la soumettre à ses désirs de domination, de posséder à son tour celle que ce foutu Kylo Ren voulait tellement. Depuis qu’il l’avait vue, agenouillée face à Ren avant sa mission sur Castilon, l’envie de la prendre ne l’avait pas quittée. Et plus il passait du temps à ses côtés, plus il la désirait.

« Il ne tient qu’à vous de combler ce besoin, murmura Hux. Je suis tout disposé à vous y aider. »

Rey, choquée par le comportement du Général, se tourna vers lui pour protester mais, alors que les mots acerbes s’apprêtaient à franchir ses lèvres, elle sentit la présence de Kylo Ren. Lentement, elle se retourna vers le centre de la pièce et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres en découvrant l’Usurpateur.

()()

_Tétanisé, Kylo Ren fixait les doigts de Hux alors qu’ils remontaient jusqu’aux épaules de Rey, les effleurant avant de descendre vers la poitrine sensible de la jeune femme._

_« Comment peux-tu le laisser te toucher ainsi ? Il n’a pas le droit, tu es à moi, rugit-il, les poings serrés par la rage. Tu es ma femme !_

_— Le temps où tu pouvais m’imposer tes désirs est révolu, répondit la jeune femme. A présent, tu n’as plus la moindre emprise sur moi, bâtard. Je suis libre de suivre mes envies. »_

_Kylo Ren blêmit sous la violence de ces propos et le sourire de Rey se fit plus large. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle tourna ensuite vers Hux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le roux réagit immédiatement et enlaça la jeune femme dévorant sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation. A cette vision, Kylo haleta, faisant un effort surhumain pour se contenir, avant de déclarer d’une voix hachée :_

_« Soit. Puisque tu veux que ce soit ainsi, je l’accepte. Tout ce qu’il y avait entre nous a donc désormais définitivement disparu, exception faite des enfants que tu portes. Tu peux être certaine que je viendrais pour eux, Rey, et, une fois que je te les aurais repris, tu ne représenteras rien de plus qu’un mauvais souvenir à mes yeux. »_

_Sur ces paroles, il rompit leur connexion._

()()

Les mains de Hux étaient sur Rey, pétrissant sa poitrine avec avidité tandis que sa langue se forçait un passage entre ses dents. Écœurée, elle le repoussa avec hargne. Maintenant que l’Usurpateur était parti, il n’était plus nécessaire de poursuivre cette mascarade.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous Hux ? l’admonesta-t-elle d’un ton glacial. Comment osez-vous prendre de telles libertés avec votre Impératrice ? »

Echauffé par son désir, Hux ne prit pas garde à la lueur jaunâtre qui conférait un éclat mauvais aux yeux de Rey.

« Et toi, de quel droit me repousses-tu ainsi alors que je fais tout ce que je peux pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin ? Pour qui te prends-tu donc ? Tu n’es pas l’Impératrice, tu n’es qu’un récipient destiné à accueillir celui qui souhaite se déverser en toi, rétorqua-t-il, guidé par sa frustration. Le véritable Empereur c’est Palpatine et non toi, pauvre… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, étranglés par la pression que Rey exerçait sur elle grâce à la Force. Incapable de contrôler ses membres, Hux se retrouva à plat ventre devant elle. Implacable, Rey le fixa pendant de longues secondes et le roux gémit sous la souffrance.

« Pardon, Impératrice », gargouilla-t-il, humilié, mais cependant conscient que seule la soumission pourrait lui sauver la vie.

L’étreinte se desserra légèrement sur sa gorge et Hux poursuivit :

« Je me suis égaré, j’ai cru que vous, que vous vouliez… Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

D’un geste désinvolte, Rey le libéra et lui intima de sortir. Sans demander son reste, Hux se dirigea d’un pas chancelant vers la porte. Une fois parvenu devant cette dernière, il s’immobilisa et fixa la jeune femme.

« Vous avez dit que vous vous sentiez seule. Je voulais seulement vous prouver que vous ne l’êtes pas et que certains d’entre nous se soucient réellement de vous. J’étais sincère, Rey. Vous n’êtes pas qu’un pion du Plan Contingence à mes yeux, » lâcha le roux avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Rey haussa les épaules. Hux importait peu, son désir n’avait été qu’un moyen opportun d’atteindre Ren. La jeune femme se remémora l’expression de l’Usurpateur lorsqu’il les avait surpris ensemble. A travers la Force, Rey avait perçu sa colère, sa tristesse, sa souffrance… Un sourire satisfait se matérialisa sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir avant de disparaitre aussi vite.

Si Kylo Ren s’était servi d’elle pour assouvir ses désirs et la pousser à trahir son véritable Maitre… pourquoi éprouvait-il autant de peine en la voyant dans les bras d’un autre ? Et pourquoi Hux venait-il de la qualifier de pion ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… J’imagine qu’un certain nombre d’entre vous a maintenant une envie folle de me frapper mdrr. Pauvre Kylo, effectivement rien ne lui sera épargner.. Quand à Hux, contrairement à Finn, il ne perd pas le nord…  
> En ce qui concerne Luke et Kaydel, ils se sont enfin décidés à communiquer et vont donc repartir sur de nouvelles bases (ça fera plaisir à Poe mdrrr)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous ! J’attends vos retours sur ce chapitre et vous dis à Lundi !


	55. Chapitre 54 : Doutes et première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous allez bien ! Ici je suis en vacances (ça fait du bien ^^)  
> Je remarque que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre l’histoire, merci ça fait chaud au cœur !
> 
> Sur ce, voici le petit chapitre de la semaine !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès_ **

****

C’était la veille du départ de l’expédition de Holdo pour Naboo. Enfermés depuis le début de la soirée dans l’immense appartement du Jedi, Kaydel et Luke savouraient leur dernière nuit ensemble. Les yeux brillants, Luke ne détournait pas son regard de sa compagne, cherchant inconsciemment à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Un sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres et il caressa légèrement le visage de la jeune femme.

« T’ai-je dit que j’aimais beaucoup ta nouvelle coiffure ?

— Non, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais », murmura Kaydel avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Le cœur de Luke accéléra. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et il crispa ses mains sur le dos de Kaydel tandis qu’elle lui ôtait sa tunique. Les doigts de la jeune femme caressèrent son torse et il soupira.

« Tu vas me manquer.

— Vraiment ? plaisanta-t-elle. Vu le contexte où nous nous trouvons, je commence à me demander ce que tu apprécies tant chez moi.

— C’est toi », murmura Luke avant de la débarrasser à son tour de sa chemise.

Le Jedi s’apprêtait à renverser sa jeune padawan sur le lit lorsqu’un murmure lui parvint.

« _Luke, Ben a besoin de toi…_ _Il lutte mais sa peine menace de le submerger. Aide-le._ »

Douché net, il s’immobilisa au grand dam de Kaydel.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Les yeux mi-clos, Luke se redressa. La rage et le désespoir de Ben inondaient la Force et la voix de Leia l’exhortait à agir.

« Je suis désolé, » soupira-t-il pour toute explication avant de se ruer à l’extérieur de la chambre.

()()

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Kylo Ren laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. La vision de Rey, SA Rey, dans les bras de Hux l’emplissait d’une rage aussi dévastatrice que le chagrin qui inondait Ben. Non, pas que Ben. Il avait beau faire, il ne réussissait pas à se couper de la souffrance que lui provoquait l’étreinte amoureuse de Rey et Hux. L’idée que le roux pose ses mains sur elle, la caresse, la fasse soupirer de plaisir, lui était insupportable. Même s’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’officialiser les choses entre eux, Rey était sa femme et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour se calmer mais la jalousie le brûlait avec trop d’intensité pour qu’il y parvienne. Il avait besoin de sortir, de trouver un exutoire à sa colère. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita à l’extérieur de ses appartements d’un pas nerveux, regardant droit devant lui de crainte d’être tenté d’exercer sa vengeance sur le premier individu qui se présenterait. Tout en marchant, il ne cessait de s’exhorter mentalement à se calmer. Il était tellement concentré sur cette idée qu’il ne sentit pas Poe Dameron arriver à l’angle du couloir et il percuta rudement le pilote.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, toi ! » râla Poe sans le reconnaître, lui-même passablement énervé.

Les poings serrés, Kylo Ren lui adressa un regard brûlant de colère.

« Dameron, siffla-t-il, que faites-vous dans cette partie de la Citadelle ? Il me semble pourtant en avoir limité l’accès. »

Poe haussa les épaules.

« Pas aussi bien que vous le croyez, apparemment. »

Son insolence attisa chez son vis-à-vis la rage qui ne demandait qu’à se manifester. Les yeux couleur d’ambre, Kylo Ren tendit la main vers le pilote, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, de nouvelles mesures restrictives s’imposent, » déclara-t-il avant de resserrer lentement sa pression sur la gorge de Dameron, se délectant de la souffrance qui apparaissait progressivement sur les traits de plus en plus blêmes de sa victime.

Poe émit un gargouillis inintelligible et Kylo Ren savoura l’instant, imaginant qu’au lieu du brun, c’était Hux qu’il étouffait lentement.

« Ben ! »

La voix cinglante de Luke ramena le jeune homme au présent et lui fit l’effet d’une douche glacée. Eperdu de rage, il se retourna vers le Jedi, relâchant sa victime.

« Cessez de m’appeler ainsi ! C’est le nom d’un mort et je ne suis plus votre padawan ! » hurla-t-il, concentrant sa haine afin de projeter un rideau de feu en direction de Luke.

Ce dernier réagit immédiatement. Au lieu de chercher à éviter l’attaque, il ferma les yeux et les flammes se heurtèrent à un mur de Lumière.

Une fois le danger passé, Luke fixa son fils.

« La Convection, de mieux en mieux… ironisa-t-il. Puis-je connaitre les raisons d’un tel déchainement Obscur ? ajouta-t-il en désignant le couloir dont les murs fumaient, exhalant une odeur de métal fondu. Tu souhaites te lancer dans l’architecture à présent ? Il y a des moyens moins dangereux de modifier un bâtiment, tu sais. »

Haletant, Kylo Ren baissa les mains. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre dans son torse et il détourna les yeux, honteux de ne pas être parvenu à se contrôler. Une fois de plus. Pourtant, après ce qu’il avait fait à Leia, il s’était juré de…

« Ben, que s’est-il passé ? l’interrogea Luke avec plus de douceur. C’est Rey ? Vous avez eu une nouvelle connexion ? »

A ces mots, le chagrin submergea le jeune homme, remplaçant sa rage, et il baissa la tête.

« Je l’ai vue… avec, avec Hux… Ils… Je suis sorti pour essayer de me calmer mais…

— Visiblement, ça n’a pas très bien fonctionné, remarqua Luke. Ce qui vient de se produire illustre pourquoi l’ancien Ordre Jedi proscrivait l’attachement. Ta jalousie t’aveugle et ton obstination à rejeter la Lumière ne fait qu’exacerber tes émotions négatives.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’une leçon de morale, rétorqua Kylo Ren.

— Non, tu as besoin d’aide, répondit calmement Luke. Tu as beau être puissant, certainement plus que moi, reconnut-il, ton impulsivité et tes… sentiments t’affaiblissent. L’enseignement Jedi comporte de nombreuses techniques visant à contrôler ses émotions et à les utiliser à bon escient. Une chose dont tu pourrais tirer un immense bénéfice.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je, commença le jeune homme.

— Je sais, le coupa son ainé. Ma proposition n’est pas une énième tentative de ramener vers l’Ordre Jedi, j’ai compris que cela était impossible et je l’accepte. »

Kylo Ren le fixa avec méfiance et Luke poursuivit :

« Kaydel m’a parlé du Temple que tu as fait construire. Et elle m’a très vigoureusement conseillé de m’y rendre. J’avoue que je ne regrette pas de l’avoir écoutée. Je comptais d’ailleurs t’en parler demain. Ce que tu as écris, la manière dont tu conçois la Force… c’est, je ne m’attendais pas à ça », admit-il.

Une lueur d’espoir s’alluma brièvement dans les yeux de Kylo Ren avant d’être chassée par l’incrédulité et son père soupira.

« Ce n’est pas un piège, je te le promets. J’ai lu ton Code et j’ai été surpris de la justesse et de la profondeur de tes phrases. Cependant, quelque chose m’intrigue. Tu dis toi-même qu’il est insensé de se couper de l’un des côtés de la Force, mais tu persistes à rejeter la Lumière. Il serait temps que tu t’appliques tes propres préceptes et que tu explores ta part Lumineuse, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais, une fois de plus, Luke le devança.

« Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, juste d’y réfléchir. Et, si tu décides de prendre ce risque, sache que je suis prêt à t’aider à explorer le Côté Lumineux. Pas comme mon padawan mais d’un Maitre à un autre. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Kylo Ren, conscient du pas immense que son ancien instructeur venait de faire vers lui. Pour la première fois, Luke lui reconnaissait un rang égal au sien et ne le condamnait pas pour ses choix.

« Je vais y penser, merci, souffla Kylo Ren avant de s’aviser de la tenue de son père. Pourquoi êtes-vous torse nu ?

— J’étais un peu occupé quand j’ai senti ta colère dans la Force, marmonna Luke, gêné. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de me rhabiller entièrement. »

Tout aussi embarrassé, Kylo Ren détourna brièvement les yeux.

« Merci d’être intervenu dans ce cas.

— Deux remerciements en l’espace d’une minute, remarqua Luke. C’est plus que durant la décennie qui vient de s’écouler. »

Voyant l’agacement du jeune homme renaitre, il se reprit.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher avant de gâcher ce moment.

— Oui, c’est préférable », marmonna Kylo Ren.

Le Jedi reprit le chemin de ses appartements mais la voix de Ren le stoppa.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour éviter la Convection ? »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Luke et il s’empressa de le masquer avant de se retourner.

« Grâce à une technique nommée Lumière de Force. Tu sais, le Côté Obscur n’est pas le seul à offrir certaines aptitudes utiles… »

Sans attendre la réponse de son fils, il s’éloigna.

Une fois Luke parti, Kylo Ren se retourna vers Poe, qui, durement éprouvé par le traitement auquel il l’avait soumis, était appuyé contre le mur le plus proche.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir violenté, lâcha Kylo Ren d’un ton froid. Vous étiez au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

— Manifestement, pesta Poe en se massant la gorge. Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec le vieux Jedi, vous devriez apprendre à maitriser vos émotions, en particulier la jalousie. »

Un ricanement lui répondit.

« Venant de vous, Dameron, ce conseil est particulièrement déplacé.

— Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, rétorqua le pilote.

— Bien sûr que si. Ne croyez pas que votre réaction en imaginant l’activité à laquelle se livrait Skywalker avec sa petite apprentie avant de voler à votre rescousse m’ait échappée… »

Le visage de Poe se colora légèrement.

« Vous vous trompez, Ren. Si vous voulez tout savoir, l’Amirale Holdo et moi entretenons une relation, déclara-t-il un peu pompeusement. Et je suis pleinement satisfait de cette dernière. En fait, je suis même amoureux, ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

— Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? Moi ou vous-même ? persifla Kylo Ren.

— Croyez ce que vous voulez, répliqua le pilote, de plus en plus rouge. Mais, ce n’est pas parce que vous avez la Force que vous êtes infaillible. Sur ce, je pense qu’il est temps que je m’en aille, j’en ai vu assez pour cette nuit. »

Agacé, Ren le regarda s’éloigner.

« Vous ne m’avez pas toujours pas dit ce que vous veniez faire dans cette partie de la Citadelle.

— Je cherchai quelqu’un, marmonna Poe sans se retourner.

— Ah… Pourtant, il me semble que les appartements de l’Amirale se trouvent quelques étages plus bas. Les seules personnes autorisées à pénétrer dans cette zone sont mon état-major, Skywalker et, bien entendu, son apprentie… Je doute que ce soit l’un de mes officiers ou Skywalker que vous vouliez voir, » ironisa Ren dans son dos.

Cette fois, Poe ne répondit pas et le jeune homme posa un regard las sur le mur calciné. Asticoter Dameron l’avait temporairement distrait de son chagrin, mais, à présent qu’il était seul, sa souffrance à la pensée de ce que Rey faisait avec Hux à cet instant se rappelait à lui. Un lourd soupir lui échappa et il se dirigea d’un pas trainant vers son temple, espérant y retrouver un peu de sérénité.

()()

Amilyn releva le visage lorsque Poe pénétra sans s’annoncer dans ses appartements et fronça les sourcils devant l’expression contrariée de son compagnon.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Un grognement lui répondit, suivit par un profond soupir.

« Non, c’est simplement que je viens de croiser Ren et … disons que notre rencontre a mal tourné. »

L’Amirale, inquiète, s’approcha de son amant.

« Développe un peu. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Rien, rétorqua Poe, énervé. Simplement, je suis tombé sur lui au dernier étage de la Citadelle. Il ne s’attendait pas à me trouver là et il a un peu surréagi mais tout va bien, je t’assure.

— Au dernier ? Mais… Seules les personnes autorisées ont accès à cette zone.

— Oui, je sais. Ren s’est montré très clair à ce sujet. Inutile de me faire la leçon toi aussi. »

Amilyn s’efforça de garder son calme devant la mauvaise humeur évidente de Poe.

« Ce n’était pas mon intention, je suis bien placée pour savoir que c’est voué à l’échec avec toi. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu t’y trouvais. »

Poe baissa brièvement les yeux.

« Pour rien, je me suis perdu, c’est tout. Cet endroit est tellement grand… Si on parlait d’autre chose ? suggéra-t-il tout en lui prenant la main pour l’attirer contre lui. Je connais de meilleures façons d’occuper notre temps tous les deux que de discuter, surtout de Ren. »

La bouche de Poe s’écrasa sur celle d’Amilyn dans un baiser fougueux et les questions que l’Amirale avait sur les lèvres se fondirent dans leur embrassement. Elle n’était pas dupe : Poe ne lui avait pas tout dit… Il était hautement improbable qu’un pilote aussi émérite, capable de trouver son chemin au milieu d’un champ d’astéroïdes, se perde dans la Citadelle, aussi grande soit-elle. Mais, elle n’était pas certaine que les réponses à ses questions lui plairaient, ni même d’avoir réellement envie de savoir, aussi glissa-t-elle ses longs doigts fuselés dans la chevelure de Poe, une caresse dont elle le savait friand. La réaction du pilote ne se fit pas attendre : un gémissement rauque salua son initiative et il remonta la toge de l’Amirale d’une main assurée, introduisant ses doigts dans l’antre humide de sa partenaire. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d’Holdo de grogner tandis qu’il la doigtait avec vigueur, la sensation de ses mains à la peau durcie par le labeur accentuant le plaisir de l’Amirale.

« Je t’aime, Amilyn, » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre.

Le cœur de l’Amirale bondit dans sa poitrine en l’entendant et elle l’étreignit de toutes ses forces en réponse, chassant la petite voix en elle qui la poussait à s’interroger sur les raisons d’une déclaration si soudaine…

()()

Loin d’éprouver la même félicité que son ami Poe, Finn remâchait sa rancœur au fond de la salle de détente allouée au secteur occupé par les Résistants. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d’approcher Larma D’Acy depuis son coup d’éclat, voyant en elle une alliée potentielle dans sa lutte contre Ren, mais il s’était toujours trouvé un tiers pour lui barrer le passage. A croire que ce bâtard de Ren était omniscient en plus du reste … ou que la Force était avec lui (ce qui était impossible aux vues du personnage).

Lando, flanqué de Chewie dont il semblait devenu inséparable, se laissa tomber sur le siège voisin.

« Encore en train de ruminer ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Peu désireux de donner au vieux briscard l’occasion de débuter un énième sermon sur les nuances et autres fadaises, Finn se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Du coin de l’œil, il vit la Générale Garan pénétrer dans la salle. Malgré lui, le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, appréciant sa démarche assurée et la manière dont ses cheveux sombres luisaient dans l’éclairage artificiel de la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, si elle te plait tant que ça ? » glissa Lando, à qui le manège de Finn n’avait pas échappé.

L’ancien trooper, les yeux aimantés par la jeune femme, grimaça.

« Elle est complètement embrigadée par Ren. Elle le considère comme une sorte de sauveur et est incapable de voir la malfaisance de ce type. Il m’est impossible de passer là-dessus. »

Lando roula des yeux.

« Il ne t’arrive jamais de remettre tes certitudes en question ? Certes, Kylo Ren a fait des choses moches, très moches, mais… il a aussi fait du bien. »

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Lando lui imposa le silence d’un geste.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit : ce n’est pas blanc ou noir, gamin. Leia aussi, en son temps, a commis des actes qui ont semblé impardonnables à ceux qui en ont subi les conséquences. Han a été le premier à en souffrir et pourtant, il ne l’a jamais jugée. Du moins, pas aussi durement que tu le fais pour cette jolie fille dont le seul crime est de faire partie de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, tout comme toi, au passage.

— Je ne me bas pas pour cet Ordre. Si je suis ici, c’est pour autre chose. Contrairement à Poe ou à toi, je ne pourrais jamais oublier Rose, rétorqua Finn. Ni le fait que Ren est responsable de sa mort.

— Et alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à te draper dans ta haine et ton ressentiment en prétextant que tu le fais pour honorer la mémoire de Rose ? Tu vas te priver d’une chance de connaitre un peu de bonheur, juste parce que la fille qui te plait croit en une idéologie que tu rejettes sans même savoir en quoi elle consiste ? Ce n’est pas ce que Rose voulait pour toi : elle souhaitait que tu vives autrement que dans son souvenir ou le désir de la venger. Je le sais. J’étais là, moi aussi, lorsqu’elle nous a quitté. Je ne l’ai pas oubliée, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, pas plus que les mots qu’elle a eus pour toi. »

Finn se raidit mais Lando n’en tint pas compte.

« Ecoute, tu as laissé passer ton occasion avec Rose parce que tu étais obsédé par la petite Sith. Essaie de ne pas reproduire la même erreur en repoussant ton attirance évidente pour cette ravissante Générale à cause de ton obstination à considérer ceux qui ne partagent pas ton opinion comme des adversaires. Les idéaux sont importants et respectables, jusqu’au moment où ils empêchent de garder l’esprit ouvert. 

— Et si elle… commença Finn.

— Si elle quoi ? Si elle te rejette ? Eh bien, au moins, tu seras fixé, s’amusa Lando avant de reprendre son sérieux devant la mine sombre du plus jeune. Finn, je sais que tu as souffert de la mort de Rose, que tu en souffres encore, ajouta-t-il en désignant le pendentif dont le jeune homme ne se séparait jamais. Mais, passer ton temps à chercher comment la venger ne t’aidera pas à apaiser ton chagrin.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser s’en tirer », souffla Finn.

Lando leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cesse de croire que tu es le seul à être malheureux. Crois-moi, Kylo Ren a plus que sa part de tourments. Mais, contrairement à toi, il s’efforce d’améliorer les choses au lieu de se tourner vers la vengeance. Haïr est à la portée de tous, c’est ce qui rend le pardon si précieux. »

L’ancien trooper ne répondit pas et Lando soupira.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu n’as pas envie d’entendre mais quelqu’un doit se décider à le faire. Tu es buté, Finn. Tu as rejeté Rose pendant des mois parce que tu attendais un signe de Rey et, quand tu as enfin compris, c’était trop tard. Ne reproduis pas cette erreur. Cette Lanzora te plait, tout le monde peut le voir, alors arrête de te trouver des raisons de reculer et tente ta chance. Tu sais, il y a un temps pour combattre et un temps pour vivre. »

L’arrivée de Lanzora à leur hauteur empêcha Finn de répondre. Un sourire hésitant se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Lando se leva, l’œil égrillard.

« Je vous cède ma place avec plaisir, j’essaie de dérider ce jeune garçon depuis des heures mais rien n’y fait… Peut-être serez-vous plus chanceuse, » déclara-t-il avant de les laisser seuls.

Lanzora s’assit à côté de Finn et le jeune homme sentit une nuée de parfum lui chatouiller les narines tandis qu’elle secouait ses cheveux pour les libérer de l’élastique qui les retenait.

« Mon service est terminé pour aujourd’hui », lui offrit-elle en guise de justification.

Finn se contenta de la regarder, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle était réellement somptueuse. Intimidante aussi. Beaucoup plus que Rose ou même Rey.

« Ça te dirait de sortir d’ici pour faire une balade ? proposa Lanzora devant son silence. La nuit est douce et je t’avoue que j’ai envie de respirer un peu d’air frais avant notre embarquement de demain. »

Finn balbutia un accord et ils se levèrent de concert, le jeune homme emboitant le pas à celui de Lanzora, incapable de détacher les yeux du balancement de ses hanches. Elle était une soldate, elle avait été éduquée ainsi, mais même l’entrainement militaire n’avait pu venir à bout de la grâce naturelle de la jeune femme.

Une fois à l’extérieur, Lanzora se tourna vers son compagnon silencieux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussée à rechercher ainsi sa présence, surtout après la mise en garde du Grand Commandeur de l’Equilibre, mais elle n’était pas parvenue à repousser son impulsion. Finn déglutit alors qu’elle le contemplait, attendant visiblement un mot de sa part. La lune projetait de doux reflets bleus dans le ciel sans nuages, illuminant les cheveux sombres de la jeune femme et elle lui adressa un sourire vaguement déçu.

« C’était une mauvaise idée, lâcha-t-elle devant son mutisme. Il est visible que tu n’as aucune envie d’être ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, j’ai cru que je te plaisais. Pourtant, après notre dernière conversation j’aurais dû comprendre que…

— Si, tu me plais, la coupa Finn sans réfléchir. C’est juste que je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre pour… »

La main de Lanzora prit la sienne et le jeune homme s’interrompit, la bouche sèche. A cet instant, il oublia tout : Rose, Rey, la vengeance, la Résistance, la lutte… Il ne restait que le désir, brutal et impérieux qu’il éprouvait pour la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Lanzora, audacieuse, s’approcha de lui et relâcha sa main avant de poser sa paume sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour te décider ? » le défia-t-elle.

Finn frissonna et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres. Le baiser fut aussi avide qu’affamé et le sexe du jeune homme se tendit d’un coup alors que la langue de Lanzora explorait sa bouche. Elle remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse, effleurant la verge gonflée de Finn avant de rompre leur baiser. Une lueur dans les yeux, elle le fixa.

« On rentre ? Mes appartements sont au cinquième. »

Comme un somnambule, Finn la suivit et, une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée derrière eux, Lanzora s’approcha de lui pour un nouveau baiser. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où il en était. La respiration hachée par l’excitation, il sentit comme dans un rêve les doigts de sa compagne sur la boucle de sa ceinture puis son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. La main de Lanzora se referma sur son sexe tendu et il gémit alors qu’elle le caressait lentement. La sensation était incroyable… Mille fois meilleure que ce qu’il avait expérimenté sur lui-même en de nombreuses occasions.

« Viens, » souffla Lanzora en l’entrainant vers son lit.

Haletant, Finn secoua la tête, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’au désir qui lui tordait les reins.

« Je, j’ai jamais… » balbutia-t-il, honteux.

Une expression de surprise passa un instant sur le visage de sa compagne, bien vite remplacée par un sourire ému.

« Ne t’en fais pas… Je te guiderai. »

()()

Après sa conversation avec Ben, Luke rejoignit ses appartements, plus confiant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été depuis ses « retrouvailles » avec son ancien padawan. Il posa un regard attendri sur Kaydel, qui enroulée dans les couvertures, dormait profondément et une vague de reconnaissance le submergea. C’était elle qui, en le poussant à visiter le Temple de Ben, lui avait permis de comprendre enfin ce qui animait le jeune homme.

L’apparition soudaine de Maitre Yoda le surprit à peine et Luke laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

« Maitre, cela fait longtemps…

— Trop en colère tu étais pour entendre raison, rétorqua Yoda. Prêt à parler, tu parais maintenant.

— J’imagine que vous êtes venu me faire part de votre mécontentement à mon encontre…

— Discutables sont certains de tes choix, admit Yoda en coulant un regard vers la jeune femme endormie. A les regretter un jour tu seras amené, je le crains. Mais raison, le jeune Ben a. Trop intransigeants et orgueilleux, les Jedis se sont montrés. De bonnes intentions nous avions, mais de la Force nous nous sommes éloignés. »

Médusé par cet aveu, Luke fixa son ancien Maitre.

« Surpris, tu sembles, s’amusa Yoda. Mais, reconnaitre je dois : la bonne voie, ton fils emprunte. Très difficile, cela sera pour lui. Obscur, il est encore trop. La Lumière, il méprise. Lui apprendre à l’accepter, tu devras. 

— J’essaierais », affirma Luke.

Yoda frappa le sol de sa canne fantomatique.

« Non ! Fais-le ou ne le fais pas. Il n’y a pas d’essai. Des choix tu seras amené à faire. Pour ton fils et pour la jeune Palpatine. Ne pas reculer, tu devras. Ferme et concentré sur ce que te dis la Force tu dois rester. Confiance en toi et en Ben, nous avons, Luke. »

Rassénéré par cette approbation à laquelle il était loin de s’attendre, le Jedi inclina la tête.

« Je vous jure d’être à la hauteur cette fois, Maitre Yoda. »

****

**_Palais Impérial_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

Après la scène avec Hux, Rey s’était avérée incapable de dormir, bouleversée par ce qui s’était produit. Elle ne cessait de songer à la lueur de désespoir qu’elle avait brièvement aperçue dans les yeux de l’Usurpateur lorsqu’elle avait répondu aux avances de Hux. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de cette arme inattendue qu’elle se découvrait mais, elle n’y parvenait pas totalement.

La manière dont le Général avait réagi lorsqu’elle l’avait repoussé la troublait également. Il l’avait qualifiée de récipient, de pion dans un _Plan Contingence_. L’Usurpateur y avait fait référence lui aussi lors d’une de leurs indésirables connexions, elle s’en souvenait… Pourtant, lorsqu’elle avait interrogé Phasma à ce sujet, la Capitaine n’avait pas semblé être au courant.

Rey inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, désireuse d’échapper au tumulte qui bouillonnait sans cesse en elle, tout en sachant que c’était impossible. Chaque jour la douleur dans sa tête se faisait plus intense, plus insupportable. C’était comme si son esprit était coupé en deux, tiraillé entre la voix de son Maitre et les doutes que lui instillait le reflux des vagues…

« Ça ne s’arrêtera donc jamais ? » maugréa la jeune femme.

Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa en voyant se matérialiser une femme d’âge mûr devant elle. Le premier mouvement d’étonnement passé, elle se reprit rapidement et saisit son sabre laser. L’inconnue, dont le visage lui était inexplicablement familier, la contempla durant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole d’un ton calme, presque maternel, les yeux fixés sur son ventre.

« Mes premiers petits enfants… Jamais je n’aurais cru que ce jour arriverait, déclara-t-elle avec nostalgie. Et pourtant, tu as réussi, tu me l’as ramené. Mon Ben. Hélas, tu as payé le prix fort pour ça… 

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? rétorqua Rey.

— Tu sais très bien qui je suis, Rey. Cherche au fond de toi au lieu de laisser Palpatine dicter chacune de tes pensées, » lui répondit la femme avec sécheresse.

La jeune femme serra les poings, les traits tirés, avant de lâcher :

« Leia, la Générale Organa, vous êtes sa mère. »

Cette dernière opina de la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, j’étais encore vivante, quoi que sur le déclin, je me dois de l’admettre. A présent, je n’existe plus que dans la Force.

—Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Pour t’aider à te souvenir de celle que tu es vraiment, si je le peux.

— Et qui suis-je, selon vous ? ironisa Rey.

— Une femme forte et décidée à défendre mon fils contre tous, y compris contre moi. »

Rey fronça les sourcils tandis que l’océan cherchait à l’attirer.

« C’est ce que tu as fait à notre dernière rencontre. Nous étions sur Ajan Kloss, poursuivit Leia. Il y avait Luke, toi et moi. Tu étais furieuse contre nous. Tu m’as dit mes quatre vérités, tu m’as accusée de ne m’être jamais souciée de mon fils, d’être responsable de la souffrance qui l’a poussé vers l’Obscurité. »

Rey se troubla. Ce que Leia prétendait était impossible, pourtant, ces mots provoquaient un écho étrange en elle, comme si…

« A présent, c’est toi qui lui infliges cette douleur, reprit Leia sans la quitter des yeux.

— Ce n’est qu’un juste retour des choses pour ce qu’il a fait ! répliqua instinctivement Rey alors que les mots de Leia évoquaient dans son esprit le souvenir de Kylo Ren la jetant sur le sol avant d’abuser d’elle.

— Quoi ? Tomber amoureux de toi à un tel point qu’il est prêt à tout pour te protéger ? ironisa Leia avec douceur. Te donner son propre sabre afin que tu remportes une victoire décisive, même si cela va sans conteste à l’encontre de ses propres projets ? Tu n’es pas stupide Rey, tu ne l’as jamais été, interroge-toi sur les raisons qui le poussent à revenir de la sorte vers toi alors qu’il a visiblement obtenu tout ce qu’il désirait, » termina-t-elle en désignant le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

La douleur de Rey redoubla.

« Parce qu’il cherche à me manipuler afin que je trahisse mon Maitre, lâcha-t-elle d’une voix altérée.

— La seule chose qu’il tente de faire c’est de t’arracher à l’emprise que Palpatine exerce sur ton esprit, rétorqua Leia. Seulement, tu ne veux rien entendre. Ta souffrance actuelle n’est pas due à mon fils, mais au contrôle de Palpatine. Toi seule peut t’en affranchir, il te suffit de plonger dans l’océan et de trouver le gouffre scellé de ta mémoire, alors, tu comprendras que Ben ne t’a jamais menti. »

Un léger sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de Rey à cette suggestion.

« Vous n’êtes ici que pour me convaincre de vous rejoindre, mais vous perdez votre temps. Jamais je ne tournerai le dos à mon grand-père.

— Ton grand-père ? ironisa Leia sans se démonter. C’est comme ça qu’il s’est présenté à toi ? En utilisant ton besoin d’avoir une famille à son avantage alors qu’il est responsable de l’abandon de tes parents ? »

« _Ne l’écoute pas !_ » retentit brusquement la voix de Palpatine dans l’esprit de Rey, son ordre répandant une onde de douleur sur son passage.

Un gémissement de pure souffrance échappa à la jeune femme et Leia tressaillit.

« Je sais que tu as mal, Rey, chuchota-t-elle. Tu te sens coupée en deux parce que tu es privée d’une partie de toi-même, de la personne que tu es réellement. Et j’ai conscience de la difficulté de ce que nous attendons de toi… Mais, tu en es capable. Tu es assez puissante pour reprendre le contrôle de ton esprit. Ne laisse pas l’Empereur te détruire, bas-toi pour Ben et pour votre famille.

— Ce bâtard ne représente rien à mes yeux ! hurla Rey, éperdue de douleur. Vos tentatives pour me convaincre sont vouées à l’échec.

— Il existe des preuves. Cherche des informations sur le Plan Contingence, » la pressa Leia.

« _Elle cherche à te corrompre, ne la laisse pas faire. Combats-la »_ , ordonna Palpatine d’un ton sans appel.

Rey se raidit et actionna le bouton commandant l’ouverture de son laser. La voyant faire, Leia eut un sourire peiné.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu d’écouter ? Je te pensais plus forte, je te croyais capable de devenir celle que tu voulais être et non la marionnette de l’Empereur.

— Je ne suis pas faible ! ragea Rey. Je suis puissante, je suis l’Impératrice Palpatine et l’avenir des Siths ! Vous et votre rejeton n’êtes rien ! »

Leia se contenta de la regarder sans bouger tandis que Rey déchainait sa colère sur elle, transperçant encore et encore son enveloppe spectrale avant de s’effondrer sur le sol, à bout de forces.

« Rey, résiste-lui, l’implora Leia. Repousse la haine qu’il te dicte. Souviens-toi de Ben, rappelle-toi de que vous avez vécu. »

Rey releva le visage, les iris pareils à deux brasiers et Leia comprit avec tristesse qu’elle avait échoué. Rester ne ferait qu’attiser la haine de la jeune femme et finirait par la mettre en grave danger. L’apparence décharnée de Rey, en dépit de son ventre arrondi, n’avait pas échappé à Leia. Le Côté Obscur rongeait la jeune femme de l’intérieur, corrompant ses chairs comme une gangrène. Rey puisait tant dans l’Obscurité qu’elle risquait d’en mourir, son corps usant toutes ses ressources pour protéger les deux êtres qui grandissaient en elle.

« Je suis tellement désolée, souffla Leia. Pour mon fils, pour toi, mais surtout pour les enfants que tu portes. »

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut, laissant Rey seule avec sa rage.

()()

Rey inspira profondément. Elle était épuisée et l’apparition de Leia la troublait intensément. Tout comme ce qu’elle avait ressenti face à elle lorsqu’elle l’avait reconnue : du chagrin à la pensée de sa mort, le sentiment d’avoir perdu quelqu’un d’important, avant que tout cela soit balayé par la volonté de son Maitre.

Le doute naissant de Rey grandit en elle, porté par les vagues, et, prenant brusquement une décision, elle se dirigea vers le comlink, aboyant sur le droïde A9G qui répondit.

« Apporte-moi toutes les bases de données que nous possédons sur l’époque du Premier Empire, ordonna-t-elle. Je veux tout, y compris les informations qui ont été classées comme secrètes et dont l’accès est restreint. Surtout celles-ci en fait, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

— Mais, vous ne faites pas partie des personnes autorisées à… commença le droïde.

—Je suis l’Impératrice, ragea Rey, et ton unique Leader. Ma volonté fait loi. Si tu n’es pas capable de le comprendre, sans doute vaut-il mieux te recycler. »

Un couinement échappa au droïde.

« Je vous apporte cela dans l’heure, Impératrice.

— Parfait. Et ne parle de ça à personne, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis la seule à qui tu dois en référer. »

La réponse empressée du droïde fut interrompue aussi brutalement que la communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! Finn a ENFIN perdu son pucelage avec la belle Lanzora… Quant à Leia elle s’éclate depuis qu’elle est fantôme de Force ^^ (pauvre Kaydel, même morte, Leia s’interpose encore…)  
> Que va découvrir Rey ? Kylo va-t-il accepter la proposition de Luke ? Et comment va se dérouler la mission sur Naboo ?
> 
> Vous le saurez prochainement… En attendant Lundi prochain, j’attends vos retours et je vous souhaite par avance de passer un joyeux Noël ! A bientôt !


	56. Chapitre 55 : Expériences génétiques et esclavage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noel et que vous avez été gâtés ! 
> 
> Sur ce, voici la suite… Avec des révélations !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès_ **

****

Une brise légère, venue du lac, soufflait sur le ponton où Holdo, l’air martial et vêtue d’un uniforme noir et or aux couleurs de l’Equilibre, supervisait l’embarquement de ses troupes à bord du Destroyer Equilibrium. L’appareil, flambant neuf, était un véritable bijou de technologie et l’Amirale ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté à la pensée que c’était à elle que Kylo Ren avait confié le commandement du fleuron de son armada.

« Mazette, siffla Poe en la rejoignant. C’est quelque chose. »

Amilyn se tourna imperceptiblement vers lui.

« Tu n’as pas encore vu les chasseurs ? Cent-cinquante appareils, tous équipés des meilleurs canons lasers du marché.

— Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que Ren a les moyens, » ironisa à demi Poe, un peu intimidé par un tel déploiement de technologie.

La voix de Ren les fit tous les deux sursauter.

« Vous commanderez l’escadron Doré, Dameron. Vu les dégâts que vous avez faits sur mes troupes lorsque je dirigeai le Premier Ordre, je suis certain que vous ferez des merveilles aux commandes d’un TIE digne de ce nom. »

Amilyn, tendue, se raidit alors que le jeune Commandeur s’avançait à sa hauteur. Elle réalisa alors qu’elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter en sa présence. Certes, elle était habituée à devoir rendre des comptes à un dirigeant, mais, jusqu’alors, c’était Leia sa supérieure directe, une femme qu’elle connaissait depuis son adolescence. Kylo Ren parut se rendre compte de son malaise et précisa :

« La seule chose qui m’importe ce sont vos compétences, Amirale Holdo. Que pensez-vous de votre nouveau vaisseau ? Vous plait-il ?

— Ce serait difficile de dire le contraire, Grand Commandeur, déclara Holdo en s’autorisant un sourire.

— Oui, j’imagine que vous avez rarement eu l’occasion de diriger un tel bâtiment. La Résistance n’a jamais été douée pour faire fructifier ses actifs en dépit des sommes colossales que Leia y a investi. »

Amilyn se crispa un peu plus à la mention de son amie défunte et Kylo Ren grimaça.

« J’étais venu pour vous souhaiter un bon voyage, pas pour relancer d’anciennes querelles, soupira-t-il. Je compte sur vous pour libérer Naboo, Amilyn. Je sais que vous prendrez cette mission à cœur, quel que soit le Destroyer que vous commandez.

— Avec de tels moyens, je serais impardonnable si j’échouai, ironisa Holdo, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Ne prenez pas pour autant des risques inconsidérés, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Une victoire serait certes la bienvenue mais pas au prix de vos vies ou de celles des Naboo. »

Poe tressaillit à ces propos qui lui rappelèrent avec une douloureuse acuité le sermon que Leia lui avait adressé ce qui lui semblait être des siècles plus tôt.

« J’ose croire que vous vous sentez mieux, Dameron, lui lança le jeune homme.

— Les effets de notre dernière rencontre se sont estompés, Grand Commandeur Ren », répondit Poe avec une pointe d’insolence.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant avec une hostilité perceptible puis Poe rompit leur échange de regard alors que Lando, Chewbacca et Finn les rejoignaient.

« Tu as bon gout pour les vaisseaux, gamin, commenta Lando. Chewie, regarde-moi cette petite merveille ! »

Le wookie grogna son accord, tandis que Kylo Ren, ne relevant pas la familiarité du vieux forban, s’autorisait un demi sourire satisfait.

Un peu à l’écart du petit groupe, mal à l’aise dans l’uniforme neuf qu’il avait dû se résigner à revêtir afin de participer à la mission, Finn baissa la tête. L’attitude de ses compagnons le décevait profondément… Comment pouvaient-ils s’extasier ainsi devant l’étalage des ressources financières de Ren ? Avaient-ils oublié d’où provenait la richesse du jeune homme ? Ces crédits qu’il dépensait si allègrement étaient souillés du sang des innocents qu’il avait réduits en esclavage lorsqu’il dirigeait le Premier Ordre, du sang de Rose, morte pour préserver le secret d’un gisement de Bene. 

Un parfum délicat frôla ses narines et Finn releva le visage, le regard aimanté par Lanzora qui venait à leur rencontre. Les cheveux strictement retenus en un chignon sous son képi noir liseré d’or, la jeune femme posa brièvement les yeux sur lui avant de se tourner avec révérence vers Ren.

« Grand Commandeur. Amirale Holdo, le matériel est à bord et les hommes attendent vos ordres. »

Holdo prit discrètement une profonde inspiration. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas été à la tête d’un équipage aussi important et elle avait l’estomac un peu noué par l’appréhension même si elle avait pu constater depuis son arrivée que les soldats de l’Equilibre étaient nettement plus dociles que les Résistants.

Kaydel, flanquée de Luke, les rejoignit à cet instant et Holdo ne put retenir une légère grimace en voyant une lueur joyeuse s’allumer dans les yeux de son amant à l’apparition de la petite Padawan.

Kylo Ren se tourna vers l’apprentie Jedi et son visage marqua un instant sa surprise en reconnaissant le sabre laser de Luke à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Il se reprit aussitôt et les salua avec cordialité avant de se tourner vers Holdo, attendant visiblement qu’elle donne le signal du départ. L’Amirale s’exécuta et, après un dernier regard accompagné d’un effleurement de la main du Jedi, Kaydel emboita le pas d’Holdo, le reste du groupe les suivant.

« Que la Force soit avec vous, » les salua Kylo Ren.

Troublée de l’entendre employer la formule rituelle des Jedis, Amilyn se retourna.

« Et avec vous… »

Lanzora salua d’un signe de tête et d’un sourire fugace le Grand Commandeur, ce qui crispa Finn. Ren fixa la jeune femme avant de lui tendre discrètement une carte de données.

« Soyez prudente, Générale Garan. J’ose espérer que vous n’avez pas oublié notre dernière discussion. J’ai trouvé ceci qui devrait vous éclairer sur les différences dont je vous ai parlées à cette occasion. J’aurais aimé vous en informer en personne mais le temps m’a manqué pour le faire avant votre départ. Prenez-en connaissance dès que vous serez seule. »

Les joues de Lanzora se colorèrent légèrement mais elle se contenta de refermer sa main sur l’holocarte et d’assurer à son supérieur qu’elle garderait leur conversation à l’esprit.

()()

Le Destroyer n’était plus qu’un point scintillant à l’horizon lorsque Kylo Ren déclara à Luke, sans le regarder :

« J’ai réfléchi à votre idée. Je pense que nous devrions faire un essai. »

Le chagrin que le départ de Kaydel causait à Luke s’allégea un peu à ces mots.

« Je suis à ta disposition, ton heure sera la mienne, » répondit-il sans regarder lui non plus son fils.

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

Le droïde s’était avéré être aussi diligent que discret et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’il présentait ses holofiches et autres documents à Rey sans un mot. La jeune femme réprima un bâillement alors que les données défilaient devant elle sans qu’elle ne décèle quoi que ce soit d’intéressant. Elle perdait son temps…

Une fois de plus, l’Usurpateur avait réussi à la pousser à faire ce qu’il voulait, la conduisant ainsi à négliger ses devoirs d’Impératrice. La colère s’alluma en elle à cette pensée et elle était sur le point de renvoyer sèchement le droïde lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

« Reviens en arrière », ordonna-t-elle.

L’archiviste obéit sans un mot et Rey se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Ce dossier, ici. Projet SA-038. Cela fait deux fois qu’il apparait brièvement avant d’être brusquement effacé. Que contient-il ? »

Mal à l’aise, le droïde cliqueta.

« Il faut une autorisation spéciale pour accéder à ce document… Seuls le Général Pryde, l’Amirale Sloane, le Grand

— Epargne moi la liste des personnes habilitées et ouvre-le, le coupa Rey d’un ton sec.

— Vous n’êtes pas, commença le droïde avant de s’interrompre devant le regard impérieux de Rey. Oui, Impératrice », lâcha-t-il, tremblant de crainte.

Penchée en avant, Rey fronçait les sourcils à mesure qu’elle prenait connaissance des informations. Son visage se remplit brusquement de dégout et elle secoua la tête. C’était impossible, elle avait du mal lire, son esprit lui jouait à nouveau des tours.

« Remets-le au début, BC-9, » ordonna-t-elle étourdiment sans se rendre compte de sa méprise sur l’identité du droïde.

Les mots défilèrent de nouveau, inchangés en dépit des efforts que Rey faisait pour se convaincre que la chose était impossible. C’était une abomination ! L’Empereur ne pouvait tolérer qu’un tel être occupe une place si prépondérante dans leur organisation. L’enfant d’un clone et de…

()()

_L’homme brun au visage prématurément vieilli par les épreuves paraissait bouleversé._

_« C’était lui, Brendol Hux, il posait tout un tas de questions… »_

L _e cœur de Rey accéléra et elle sentit une peine sourde, portée par l’océan, l’étreindre. Elle était incapable de se souvenir du nom de l’homme de sa vision mais elle savait dans sa chair qu’elle le connaissait. Il avait représenté quelque chose pour elle._

_La femme à qui il s’adressait, brune elle aussi, avait les yeux remplis de larmes et une émotion étrange remonta dans la gorge de Rey en la voyant ainsi. Elle tendit la main pour la toucher mais ne réussit qu’à effleurer le bord de sa robe pourpre._

_« Alors prenons Rey et fuyons… » déclara la femme._

()()

« Impératrice ? »

La voix du Général Hux ramena Rey au présent et elle cligna des yeux, incertaine de ce qu’elle venait de vivre. Était-ce un vrai souvenir ou une autre invention que l’Usurpateur avait implantée dans son esprit ? Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le fichier qu’elle était occupée à consulter avant sa perte de contact avec la réalité et elle frissonna de dégout alors que les mots s’imprimaient dans rétine.

Hux se pencha vers elle pour l’aider à se lever mais elle recula avec vivacité. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la touche. Jamais. Pas en sachant ce qu’il…

« Nous vous attendons dans la grande salle Impériale, tout va bien ? » s’inquiéta sincèrement le roux.

Rey, troublée, marmonna quelques paroles peu aimables avant de diriger vers la porte. Là, elle s’immobilisa et aboya.

« Alors, Hux, qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour me suivre ? Vous l’avez dit vous-même, nous sommes attendus dans la grande salle ! »

Hux se reprit immédiatement non sans lancer un long regard suspicieux au droïde archiviste. Il ignorait ce que la jeune Impératrice était occupée à consulter à son arrivée mais la chose l’avait visiblement bouleversée. Se promettant d’éclaircir ce mystère plus tard, il rejoignit Rey.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

Tandis que l’effervescence s’emparait du vaisseau, le transformant en une ruche grouillante d’activité, Lando rejoignit Finn, qui, à l’opposé du comportement de ses vieux compagnons d’armes, s’était installé dans un coin isolé.

« Pas gagné par l’enthousiasme général et le désir d’en découdre ? » l’interrogea le contrebandier.

Finn haussa les épaules.

« Un dictateur s’opposant à un autre. Rien de nouveau dans la Galaxie, » lâcha-t-il d’un ton désabusé tout en fixant Lanzora, qui, à l’autre bout de la pièce s’entretenait avec Holdo.

La jeune Générale tourna légèrement la tête et, s’avisant du regard que Finn posait sur elle, elle sourit brièvement avant de lui adresser un clin d’œil. Malgré lui, l’ancien trooper sourit en réponse. En dépit de son manque évident de discernement, Lanzora le fascinait.

« Non… Je le crois pas, s’amusa Lando. T’as enfin… 

— Oui, inutile de le crier sur les toits, le coupa Finn, agacé.

— De crier quoi ? intervint Poe, un large sourire aux lèvres tant il était surexcité par la flotte de chasseurs dont ils disposaient.

— Notre ami Finn a enfin gouté au plaisir de coucher avec une femme », lui annonça Lando au grand embarras de l’ancien trooper.

Poe écarquilla les yeux avant de gratifier Finn d’une bourrade virile.

« Eh bien il était temps ! Pour être franc, je commençais à me demander si t’étais pas attiré par les hommes. Pas que ça m’aurait dérangé ou choqué, hein. Alors qui est l’heureuse élue ? »

Attirée par les éclats de voix, Lanzora se retourna brièvement vers eux et Finn se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Suivant son regard, Poe siffla entre ses dents.

« Jolie… Pas mon genre, mais jolie.

— En train de chercher ta prochaine victime, Poe ? plaisanta Kaydel qui venait de les rejoindre. Je te croyais rangé… »

Le pilote, se retourna, outré.

« Je le suis ! Amilyn et moi c’est du sérieux ! On parlait de la nouvelle copine de Finn, » expliqua-t-il au grand dam du jeune homme tout en désignant Lanzora.

Le visage de Kaydel accusa sa surprise et elle fixa Finn.

« Le bras droit du Grand Commandeur ? Vraiment ? J’espère que tu n’es pas avec elle juste pour essayer d’atteindre Ren. »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits. Finn se décomposa.

« Le… quoi ? Lanzora n’est pas… balbutia-t-il.

— C’est la Générale en Chef de ses troupes, énonça Kaydel sur le ton de l’évidence. Elle est l’une des seules à être autorisée à pénétrer dans les appartements privés de Kylo Ren. »

A ces mots, Finn tourna les talons, bouleversé tandis que Lando et Poe se tournaient vers la jeune padawan, affichant un vague air de reproche.

« Je pensais qu’il le savait, se défendit Kaydel.

— Et comment voulais-tu qu’il le sache ? pesta Poe. Je suis sûr que même Amilyn l’ignore !

— Ou alors, elle ne te l’a pas dit, rétorqua Kaydel.

— J’en doute fort. Contrairement à ton cher Luke, Amilyn n’a aucun secret pour moi, elle me fait confiance. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s’empourpra tandis que Lando tentait vainement de calmer le jeu. Le vieux forban ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« De quel droit juges-tu ma relation avec Luke en suggérant qu’il ne me fait pas confiance ? s’emporta Kaydel. C’est lui-même qui m’a appris que la Générale Garan était le bras droit de son fils avant mon départ afin que je me tienne sur mes gardes.

— Oh, quelle magnifique preuve d’amour, railla Poe. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas été aussi franc au sujet de sa relation avec sa sœur et l’identité du vrai père de Ren. »

Les derniers mots du pilote claquèrent dans la salle. Kaydel, profondément blessée, recula.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé me dire une chose pareille, » souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Lando toussota, gêné, tandis que Poe, rempli de remords, ébauchait le geste de retenir la jeune femme.

« Pouvez- vous me dire ce qu’il se passe ? siffla Amilyn, les dents serrées et les yeux furieux. Tout le monde vous regarde. »

Poe eut un infime mouvement d’hésitation et ce dernier redoubla la rage froide de l’Amirale.

« Ne t’avise pas de courir derrière elle, le prévint-elle. Je suis ta supérieure directe et j’exige de savoir les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous donnez en spectacle de la sorte. »

Poe se raidit devant le ton employé et Lando intervint.

« Rien de grave, juste une petite divergence d’opinion.

— Puis-je savoir à quel sujet ? Ou est-ce trop demander ? Pourquoi notre apprentie Jedi vient-elle de quitter la pièce ? Et Finn, où est-il encore passé ? »

En dépit de l’assurance qu’elle affichait, le stress d’Holdo était visible et Poe baissa la tête, honteux de la mettre ainsi en difficulté quelques heures à peine après le début de leur mission.

« Un problème, Amirale Holdo ? »

La voix douce, mais cependant déterminée à obtenir des réponses, de la Générale Garan résonna désagréablement aux oreilles d’Amilyn. Affichant un sourire forcé, cette dernière se retourna.

« Aucunement », affirma-t-elle.

Les yeux marrons de Lanzora passèrent des uns aux autres. En dépit des protestations d’Holdo, la jeune femme avait conscience qu’il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui clochait. Sans cela, pourquoi la Jedi que le Grand Commandeur avait qualifiée de placide et d’inébranlable venait-elle de quitter la salle, visiblement hors d’elle ? Cependant, elle n’était pas la seule… Finn aussi était parti après lui avoir lancé un regard qui l’avait littéralement glacée sur place. Lanzora referma ses doigts sur l’holocarte que Kylo Ren lui avait remise avant son départ puis déclara :

« Très bien, dans ce cas, j’imagine que vous ne verrez pas d’inconvénient au fait que je rejoigne mes appartements afin de prendre un peu de repos en vue de mon prochain quart ? »

Amilyn grommela un accord puis, une fois la Générale hors de portée de voix, elle s’adressa à Poe d’une voix sourde.

« Par la Force, quand cesseras-tu de te montrer aussi stupide ? Tu ne vois pas que nous jouons tous nos places sur cette mission ? Leia tolérait ton impulsivité mais je doute que Ren accepte aussi facilement de tels éclats !

— Amilyn, tenta le pilote, perclus de remords.

— Non Poe, je ne veux pas entendre tes pitoyables justifications, le coupa-t-elle d’une voix tranchante avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur : Ren nous offre une chance de faire nos preuves. Il m’a mise à la tête de cette opération et t’a désigné comme Commandant de son plus important escadron suite à mes recommandations. Il n’était pas entièrement convaincu, non pas de tes compétences qu’il est le premier à reconnaitre, mais de ta maturité et de ta capacité à maitriser ton impulsivité afin de te conformer aux ordres. Je me suis portée garante de ton obéissance parce que je te connais et, qu’indépendamment de mes sentiments pour toi, je suis certaine qu’en dépit de ton caractère fougueux, tu es capable de faire de grandes choses. Alors, s’il te plait, essaie de mettre ton égo de côté et aide-moi à montrer à Ren et à ses hommes que la Résistance n’était pas qu’un repaire de têtes brulées incapables de plier à une quelconque discipline mais des personnes de valeur animées d’une volonté de combattre l’injustice et prêtes à tout pour atteindre leur but. »

Le discours de l’Amirale fit mouche et Poe, plus honteux que jamais, souffla.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te nuire. C’est simplement que… je me suis laissé emporter

— Je sais, murmura tendrement Amilyn. Mais, Poe, il y a un temps pour tout. Et celui des disputes entre nous est révolu. Un éclat public comme celui que tu viens d’avoir avec Kaydel ne doit pas se reproduire. Nous devons faire en sorte d’afficher un front commun en dépit de nos dissensions et tenter de nous intégrer à l’Ordre de l’Equilibre. C’est ce que Leia aurait voulu nous voir faire et ce que Ren attend de notre part : que malgré nos différences, nous soyons capables de nous unir pour défendre les idéaux qui nous rassemblent. Il a été particulièrement clair à ce sujet : même s’il prône l’indépendance de pensée et l’expression des opinions, il attend de ses hommes une totale soumission aux ordres lors des situations délicates. Et Naboo est justement l’une d’elles. »

De plus en plus piteux, Poe inspira profondément.

« Je sais. Mais, cela n’avait rien à voir avec la mission. Nous parlions simplement de Finn et de la Générale Garan et… »

Il s’interrompit, animé par un doute soudain, et fixa Amilyn.

« Sais-tu quelle place Garan occupe dans la hiérarchie de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre ? 

— Oui, elle est le bras droit de Ren, reconnut l’Amirale. Tout comme je n’ignore pas, qu’au-delà de sa réelle connaissance de Naboo, sa mission première est de s’assurer de notre loyauté envers l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et de notre capacité à répondre aux attentes de Ren. Il a été parfaitement sincère à ce sujet avec moi et, aux vues de son passif avec la Résistance, je ne peux lui reprocher de se montrer prudent. S’il agissait autrement, il se montrerait un chef aussi peu avisé que négligent. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Poe tandis qu’il prenait la mesure de son injustice envers Kaydel.

« Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit ? reprocha-t-il à sa maitresse.

— Tout simplement parce que je n’en ai pas vu l’utilité ! La Générale Garan est une femme charmante, qui m’a immédiatement assuré qu’elle n’interviendrait pas dans mes décisions, sauf en cas de force majeure, et je n’ai pas voulu faire peser le fait que nous sommes observés sur tes épaules ou sur celles de nos amis. 

— Généreux et louable, glissa Lando pour détendre l’atmosphère. Je n’en attendais pas moins d’une cheffe telle que vous, Amilyn. »

L’intervention du vieux forban donna le temps à Poe de ravaler les paroles aussi amères qu’injustes qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer et il sourit, un peu crispé.

« Je comprends ton objectif mais, j’aurais apprécié que tu me fasses assez confiance pour m’en parler. »

Holdo grimaça.

« C’est vrai. J’aurais dû le faire. Si je ne t’ai rien dit, c’est simplement pour éviter de faire peser une pression inutile sur tes épaules. Pas parce que je n’ai pas confiance en toi. »

Poe s’adoucit en l’entendant et il effleura légèrement la main de l’Amirale.

« Je comprends et je suis désolé de t’avoir embarrassée. Cela n’arrivera plus, je te le promets. Je suis aussi désireux que toi que les choses fonctionnent. Pour cette mission et pour le reste », jeta-t-il à la hâte, conscient que Lando les écoutait sans la moindre gêne.

Holdo se contenta d’incliner la tête avant de rejoindre le poste de commandement, consciente qu’elle s’était déjà trop absentée.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès_ **

Le départ de Kaydel avait plus éprouvé le moral de Luke que le Jedi n’osait se l’avouer. Jusqu’à la dernière seconde, il avait lutté contre le besoin impérieux de la retenir, de la garder près de lui. Il lui aurait sans doute suffi de quelques mots pour qu’elle renonce à partir, mais, bien entendu, il n’avait rien dit. Parce que cela aurait été à l’encontre des principes de son ordre et aurait trahi son attachement égoïste à la jeune femme.

La soudaine acceptation de sa proposition par Ben l’avait temporairement déridé mais cela faisait des heures qu’il n’avait pas vu son fils, pris par des affaires urgentes.

Savourant toutefois sa solitude, le Jedi prit la direction des jardins sud, désireux de se recueillir sur le monument dédié à Leia. La manifestation fulgurante de sa sœur la nuit précédente, uniquement dans le but de l’envoyer auprès de Ben lui avait laissé un gout amer d’inachevé.

Arrivé devant la stèle aux armes d’Alderaan, Luke soupira.

« C’est toi qui devrais être ici à ses côtés pour l’épauler. Moi, je suis incapable de l’aider dans la direction de son Ordre et toutes ces tractations politiques… »

Un frisson de plaisir secoua les épaules de Luke en percevant la présence de Leia dans la Force et il sourit alors qu’elle se matérialisait à ses côtés.

« Alderaan, murmura-t-elle. Une fois de plus j’ai la preuve que je n’ai jamais rien compris à cet enfant.

— Je suis heureux de te voir, Leia, déclara Luke en se tournant vers la forme spectrale de sa sœur.

— Rey n’a plus beaucoup de temps, répondit sa sœur sans le regarder. Sa corruption est de plus en plus profonde et je crains que cela ne finisse par la tuer ou pire. »

Luke se raidit.

« Tu l’as vue ? Mais…

— Le Palais Impérial se situe dans l’Ancien temple Jedi, j’imagine que c’est cela qui m’a permis de pouvoir enfin la toucher.

—Le Temple a lui-même été bâti sur les ruines d’un sanctuaire Sith, rappela Luke.

— La Force est puissante à cet endroit. Je suppose que cela explique la dégradation accélérée de Rey, soupira Leia avant de se tourner vers son frère. Luke, j’ai essayé… Elle m’a écouté et pendant un instant, j’ai cru que… Mais l’Obscurité est profondément ancrée dans son esprit, beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensions. »

Elle s’interrompit et le Jedi la fixa.

« Il y a autre chose, je te connais. Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Le fantôme de Leia évita brièvement son regard.

« Je crois que l’un des problèmes est qu’elle ne veut pas revenir… Rey aime être une Palpatine et le pouvoir que cela lui confère. Elle éprouve du plaisir à être ainsi distinguée. »

Luke laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Dans ce cas, tout est perdu. Ben ne sera jamais capable de la tuer et s’il ne peut pas la ramener… 

— Il faudra que tu le fasses à sa place, Luke. »

Les épaules du Jedi se raidirent.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Leia. Pas maintenant, pas alors que les choses s’apaisent enfin entre Ben et moi. »

Le visage de Leia s’emplit de tristesse.

« Je sais que je n’en ai pas le droit mais pourtant, il le faut. Luke, l’enjeu est trop important pour la Galaxie. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Ben renoncer à cause de Rey. Lorsqu’ils se reverront, ce sera elle ou lui. S’il échoue à la ramener, elle le tuera, elle vous tuera tous, et offrira le pouvoir aux Siths. »

Le Jedi déglutit, le visage blême.

« Je suis désolée, Luke, murmura Leia avant de disparaitre.

— Pas autant que moi, » répondit le Jedi avec amertume.

A présent, il comprenait pourquoi Yoda lui était apparu après tant de semaines silencieuses. Une fois de plus, l’Ordre Jedi attendait de lui qu’il sacrifie tout ce à quoi il tenait.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

Lorsque Lanzora trouva enfin Finn, dans le hangar réservé aux chasseurs, le jeune homme se tenait devant un TIE, vêtu d’une combinaison de pilotage. La Générale avala sa salive et s’avança vers lui, ses bottes claquant sur le sol.

« Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu es le bras droit de Ren ? » l’interrogea Finn sans la regarder.

Lanzora se crispa.

« Je ne le suis pas. Mais, il est exact que je fais partie du Premier Cénacle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et que je suis la Générale en chef de son armée. J’avais l’intention de t’en parler. Je voulais juste attendre que nous nous connaissions mieux parce que j’avais conscience que cela compliquerait les choses entre nous et ce n’était pas ce que je voulais. »

Finn émit un ricanement mauvais.

« Bien sûr… Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu t’es montrée si hardie, la nuit dernière. Lanzora, sois franche, s’il te plait : ne m’as-tu séduit que dans le but que je me soumette à ton précieux Grand Commandeur ? »

La jeune femme se raidit sous l’insulte à peine déguisée tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers l’un des chasseurs.

« Que fais-tu ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

— Il me semble que c’est clair : je pars, affirma Finn. Je n’ai plus ma place ici, je doute même de l’avoir eu un jour. Ce combat n’est pas le mien et je n’ai pas l’intention de servir ton Maitre et de l’aider à réaliser ses rêves de grandeur. »

A regrets, Lanzora tira son blaster.

« Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Finn se retourna lentement, le regard blessé.

« Donc, j’avais raison.

— Non ! Tu te trompes à mon sujet ! s’écria Lanzora avec des accents de désespoir. Mon attirance pour toi est sincère tout comme l’affection que je te porte mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir la localisation de notre base être dévoilée. S’il te plait, ne m’oblige pas à t’arrêter. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le blaster qu’elle braquait toujours sur lui.

« On dirait que je n’ai pas trop le choix. Que feras-tu si je monte dans ce TIE, Lanzora ? Tu me tireras dans le dos ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Ah… je vois, ironisa Finn. Donc au final, ta soi-disant affection pour moi ne pèse pas lourd face à ce que tu ressens pour Ren. »

Interdite, la jeune femme assimila ces paroles et secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends rien. Mes sentiments pour lui n’ont rien à voir avec ce que tu imagines, lâcha-t-elle. Je crois en lui, en sa cause, rien de plus.

— Pourquoi ? l’interrogea Finn. Pourquoi une telle foi ? 

— Parce que je lui dois ma vie. Il m’a sauvée de moi-même et du Premier Ordre. Sans lui… »

La voix de Lanzora s’étrangla et elle baissa son blaster.

« S’il te plait, Finn, retourne avec les autres. »

Le jeune homme hésita et ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il céda et s’écarta du chasseur.

Lanzora le suivit des yeux tandis qu’il sortait du hangar sans lui adresser un regard. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme sentit la brûlure des larmes qui menaçaient de s’écouler mais elle redressa les épaules et emboita le pas à Finn.

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant_ **

****

Le regard rivé aux écrans à travers lesquels les différentes divisions lui faisaient leur rapport, Rey réprima un mouvement d’humeur. En dépit des forces déployées un peu partout, les actes d’opposition ne cessaient de se multiplier envers les hommes du Dernier Empire.

« Il faut déployer les Soldats Pourpres de l’Eternel Sith dans le Noyau et mater sans la moindre pitié toute insurrection, » décida-t-elle.

Phasma se tourna vers elle.

« Nous manquons d’hommes, Impératrice. C’est cela qui m’inquiète le plus. Lorsque Ren a pris la tête du Premier Ordre, il a fait fermer la plupart de nos camps de conditionnement », expliqua-t-elle avec précautions. 

Rey serra les poings. Ren, encore et toujours Ren. Quand la liste des méfaits de cet homme allait-elle cesser de s’allonger ?

« Dans ce cas, enrôlez tous les civils valides de nos Colonies, ordonna Rey.

— Mais… s’ils refusent ?

— Qu’ils nous rejoignent ou qu’ils meurent », déclara froidement Rey.

L’hologramme de Pryde se matérialisa alors dans la pièce et le vieil homme posa un genou à terre, baissant la tête pour dissimuler la colère que lui causait la mascarade qui l’obligeait à s’incliner devant la jeune femme.

« L’Empereur a ordonné la réouverture des camps de reprogrammation de l’Empire. Nous sommes prêts à recevoir des esprits à former afin d’assurer la prochaine génération de stormtroopers, annonça-t-il. L’Empereur m’a également chargé de vous faire part de son désir de recruter toute personne sensible à la Force afin de la former à l’idéologie Sith. »

Rey inclina le visage avant de se troubler. Brusquement, le monde s’effaça et elle se retrouva projetée dans le passé.

()()

_Le petit garçon avait à peine six ans. Il était sale et maigre et ses compagnons n’étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui._

_« Montre nous, » ordonna Kylo Ren._

_Le garçon, il s’appelait Luke, hésita puis leva la main et le balai lévita quelques instants dans les airs._

_La Force était avec lui…_

()()

« Nous commencerons par Cantonica, déclara Rey. Canto Bight abrite une bande de petits va-nu pieds, des esclaves. L’un d’eux s’appelle Luke et il a la Force. Les autres feront de parfaits soldats de l’Eternel Siths. »

Hux ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

« Ces enfants ne sont plus esclaves, Impératrice. Ren a ordonné qu’ils soient affranchis. »

Rey lui adressa un regard glacial.

« Et moi, je décide d’abroger toutes les décisions prises par l’Usurpateur avec effet immédiat. Envoyez des hommes chercher ce garçon et ses compagnons. L’Empire a besoin d’eux. Ramenez-moi le jeune Luke. Je le formerais moi-même, » ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

Plus éprouvée qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre par sa récente confrontation avec Finn, Lanzora se rendit directement ses appartements après s’être assurée que le jeune homme avait rejoint le poste qui lui avait été assigné. Par ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait pas donner à l’Amirale Holdo le sentiment d’être sous surveillance : elle en avait vu assez pour avoir compris qu’en dépit de l’altercation entre les anciens Résistants, la situation était pleinement sous contrôle.

Avec un soupir, elle se débarrassa de son couvre-chef et de sa veste avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, ramenant ses genoux sous elle tout en s’appuyant contre l’oreiller moelleux. Posée à côté de son holopad, la carte de données remise par le Grand Commandeur paraissait briller, l’appelant. Presque malgré elle, Lanzora referma ses doigts sur la carte et la chargea.

A sa grande déception, des séries de chiffres et de lettres s’affichèrent à l’écran et, au bout d’un moment, Lanzora comprit qu’il s’agissait de matricules. Le front de la jeune femme se plissa de perplexité : en quoi tout ceci pouvait-il l’éclairer ? Frustrée, elle fit défiler les données. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’elle vit s’afficher l’ancien matricule de Finn au milieu des autres :

« FN-2187, lut-elle à haute voix. Affectation unité de la Capitaine Phasma. Issu du lot 21. Test non concluants. »

Ce dernier fait était souligné et la perplexité de la jeune femme augmenta. Avec un peu de fébrilité, elle parcourut les autres données et repéra une petite dizaine de matricules portant la même mention du lot 21 mais suivis de l’annotation test négatif. Une boule lui remonta dans la gorge et elle consulta son propre dossier.

Garan, Lanzora. Capturée sur Cantonica. Instructeur Domaric Quinn. Affectation Destroyer Supremacy. 

Elle serra les dents en tombant sur le nom tellement haï de Quinn puis reprit sa consultation de l’holocarte, cherchant d’autres mentions du lot 21. Elle avala brutalement sa salive alors que les mots s’imprimaient sur sa rétine.

Kuruk, Affectation Chevaliers de Ren. Issu du lot 21. Test positif

Cardo, Affectation Chevaliers de Ren. Issu du lot 21. Test positif.

Fébrile, Lanzora rechercha les dossiers des autres membres de la terrifiante escouade de guerriers et une chape de plomb lui tomba sur le cœur en découvrant la même mention du lot 21 accolée aux noms de chacun d’entre eux. Faisant défiler à toute vitesse les données, Garan nota des mentions d’autres lots mais seulement vingt et un noms dans celui qui l’intéressait : ceux des sept Chevaliers de Ren portaient la mention test positif. Treize d’entre eux étaient des troopers et affichaient un test négatif. Seul le matricule de Finn était « non concluant ».

Lanzora s’obligea au calme. Elle devait analyser la situation sans tenir compte de l’inquiétude grandissante qui montait en elle. Finalement, elle reprit ses recherches et le cœur lui manqua en découvrant un dossier contenant des fichiers portant chacun le nom d’un lot. Le 21 était le dernier et, sans se donner la peine de consulter les autres, la jeune femme l’ouvrit.

Les données s’affichèrent sur l’écran et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’informations scientifiques. Un léger cri de frustration lui échappa. La plupart des termes employés lui étaient totalement inconnus. Elle reconnut toutefois certains d’entre eux : _ADN, manipulation du génome afin de stimuler le cycle de division cellulaire, injection de midi-chloriens. Sujets gestateurs volontaires_. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Kylo Ren lui avait dit que son histoire était différente de celle de Finn, que les parents de ce dernier l’avaient vendu de leur plein gré au Premier Ordre.

La sonnerie du comlink de ses appartements la fit sursauter. Refermant d’un geste preste l’holopad, Lanzora déclencha l’ouverture de la porte et l’Amirale Holdo pénétra dans la pièce.

« J’ai pensé que nous pourrions nous mettre d’accord sur notre stratégie, commença Amilyn avant de s’aviser de l’expression de sa compagne. Générale Garan, tout va bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle. »

Lanzora, le cœur au bord des lèvres, secoua la tête et Amilyn hésita.

« Souhaitez-vous m’en parler ? »

La jeune Générale s’obligea à reprendre le contrôle d’elle-même et lui désigna un siège.

« Inutile, cela ne concerne en rien la mission, je vous écoute, Amirale Holdo. J’imagine que vous avez déjà quelques idées. »

()()

Au bout de deux bonnes heures passées à parler de stratégie, Garan se massa les tempes et adressa un pâle sourire à l’Amirale.

« En vérité, vous n’aviez nul besoin de mon aide, vous maitrisez parfaitement la situation. Votre plan me semble parfait.

— Je vous remercie, toutefois, il reste le problème du commandement de l’escouade au sol, avança Holdo.

— J’aurais cru que vous souhaiteriez mettre l’un de vos hommes à sa tête, releva Garan. Finn ou la Jedi, par exemple. »

Amilyn grimaça.

« Non, je pense que cela n’est pas souhaitable. Quant à Kaydel, elle n’est pas prête.

— Pourtant, la formation de trooper de Finn le désigne idéalement pour ce poste, insista Lanzora, intriguée par les réticences de l’Amirale.

— Mais son manque d’intérêt pour la cause de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre est criant et je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier de la fiabilité de mes hommes », rétorqua Holdo.

Un léger sourire échappa à Lanzora

« Je vous remercie de votre franchise, Amirale Holdo. Le Grand Commandeur ne se trompait pas en vous décrivant comme un officier faisant passer le bien de la mission avant toute considération affective »

Amilyn s’empourpra légèrement et Lanzora poursuivit

« Je prendrais le commandement de l’escouade terrestre, si cela ne vous fait rien. Je connais plutôt bien le terrain. »

Holdo approuva puis rebondit, intriguée :

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous le mentionnez. Etes-vous originaire de Naboo ? »

Garan se rembrunit au souvenir de sa dernière mission sur place et de l’ordre de mort qu’elle avait donné alors.

« Non. Mais j’ai mené quelques opérations dans cette zone. »

Amilyn attendit une suite qui ne vint pas, et voyant que la jeune femme restait silencieuse, se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

Lanzora la regarda puis, sous une impulsion la rappela :

« Amirale ? Vous vous y connaissez en génétique ?

— J’ai quelques notions, admit Holdo. Pourquoi cette question ?

— J’entends souvent parler d’expériences menées par Palpatine dans le but de manipuler les gènes, mais je vous avoue que je n’y comprends pas grand-chose, et j’aimerais un jour avoir l’occasion de combler mes lacunes. »

Le ton faussement détaché de la jeune officier ne trompa pas Holdo et elle retourna s’asseoir.

« Que désirez-vous savoir ? »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lanzora, de plus en plus livide, se tournait vers l’Amirale.

« Donc, il est possible de recombiner l’ADN en y adjoignant des midi-chloriens et de booster le cycle de division cellulaire ? Mais dans quel but ?

— Dans votre exemple, l’objectif est de créer une génération de soldats sensibles à la Force en augmentant artificiellement le taux de midi-chloriens. Comme ces derniers se fixent sur les cellules, plus ces dernières se reproduisent, plus le nombre de midi-chloriens et, donc la perception de la Force, augmente.

— Je vois… souffla Lanzora. Et dans ce contexte, que signifie une mention « tests non concluants » ?

— Qu’ils ignorent si l’expérience a réussi ou non, expliqua Holdo. Le sujet n’est pas ouvertement négatif, mais les résultats ne sont pas assez probants pour qu’il soit reconnu positif. Cela peut signifier que le gène est bien présent chez lui, mais à l’état latent donc inactif au moment des tests. »

Lanzora avala sa salive.

« Et si le gène s’active ? »

Holdo haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute la même chose que pour le groupe des positifs : une reproduction accrue des cellules et donc une multiplication des midi-chloriens et de la sensibilité à la Force. Générale Garan, avez-vous une raison particulière de m’interroger sur ce sujet ? » se décida-t-elle à lui demander.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Non. C’est seulement que j’ai entendu dire que les Chevaliers de Ren étaient le résultat d’une manipulation de ce type. »

Un soupir las échappa à Holdo.

« J’imagine que nous en avons encore beaucoup à découvrir sur les expériences menées par Palpatine et ses sbires, déclara-t-elle, la mine sombre. Nous avions commencé à nous pencher sur le sujet en utilisant les archives impériales dont nous disposions lorsque nous avons découvert les origines de Rey mais, les choses se sont accélérées et j’avoue avoir perdu de vue ces travaux. »

Lanzora hocha la tête en guise de compréhension et remercia Holdo de son aide, le cœur serré à la pensée de tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre signifiait au sujet de Finn.

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant_** ,

Certain que Rey était occupée au centre de commandement, Hux se dirigea vers ses appartements et exigea que le droïde A9G qu’il avait vu précédemment avec Rey l’y rejoigne.

« L’Impératrice ordonne que je lui fasse un résumé des données qu’elle consultait ce matin. Elle n’a pas le temps de s’y consacrer actuellement. »

L’archiviste regimba mais la menace de se voir recycler mit un terme à ses protestations et il obéit.

« Projet SA-038, lut Hux. Pourquoi s’intéresse-t-elle à Snoke ? »

Curieux, il parcourut distraitement le dossier et un nom lui sauta brusquement au visage.

Brendol Hux.

Son père… Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait à voir avec Snoke ? Intrigué, le roux revint en arrière, prenant cette fois le temps de lire et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, les jambes coupées par le choc.

_Le viol du clone A0-156 par Brendol Hux a donné un résultat surprenant : le sujet SA-038 semble développer des aptitudes hors norme à la Force tandis que SA-039 y totalement insensible. L’Empereur ordonne d’isoler SA-038 du reste du troupeau dès sa naissance et de remettre SA-039 à son géniteur afin qu’il assume les conséquences de ses actes. Quant à A0-156, elle sera soumise à une batterie d’expériences une fois qu’elle aura mis bas afin de comprendre les mécanismes de reproduction des clones. La piste semble prometteuse en dépit du caractère inutile de SA-039._

Le roux serra les poings à s’en briser les jointures tandis que les propos d’Obdur sur Exegol lui revenaient en mémoire : _L’un de nos officiers haut gradé s’était entiché d’un des clones femelles de la première série d’expériences. Il l’a isolée du reste du troupeau et l’a violée._

Son père était l’officier… Snoke était SA-038… Et lui, Armitage, il était…

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que la vérité explosait dans son esprit et il se redressa, fébrile. L’œil rond et incapable de comprendre la portée des informations qu’il venait de divulguer, le droïde archiviste l’interrogea :

« Est-ce tout ce que vous désiriez consulter, Général Hux ? »

Quelque chose craqua dans le roux en l’entendant. Livide, il s’empara de son blaster et tira dans les circuits de A9G sans se soucier des cliquetis de souffrance du droïde. Une fois certain de l’avoir définitivement mis hors service, Hux haleta et arracha la carte de données de la carcasse encore fumante de l’archiviste.

Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi trahi. Sa vie entière était un mensonge. La soi-disant mort de sa mère en couche était fausse tout comme la plupart des choses qu’on lui avait inculqué depuis son enfance. Il portait les gènes de l’Empereur au même titre que Snoke ou Rey, mais pourtant, il n’avait reçu que du mépris de la part de Palpatine qui l’avait relégué à des tâches subalternes. D’abord serviteur de Snoke, puis de Rey. Hux songea au reste du Conseil Obscur. Nul doute qu’ils savaient… Après tout ils avaient connu son père. Le roux serra les dents à la pensée que, depuis tout ce temps, ils se jouaient tous de lui. Mais, il leur ferait regretter ça. Il se le promettait aussi sûrement qu’il s’était juré par le passé d’en finir avec Brendol Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… Comme vous pouvez le voir, Palpatine s’est BEAUCOUP amusé avec la génétique (mais je cherchais aussi à expliquer les Chevaliers depuis longtemps) quant à Hux je voulais expliquer sa fidélité à Snoke… J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j’attends vos retours.
> 
> En attendant de nous retrouver début 2021 ( le 4 si tout va bien : je suis en déplacement à cette date, je devrais poster sauf problème ^^) je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et d’avance un excellent réveillon !
> 
> On se retrouve l’année prochaine !


	57. Chapitre 56 : Ancienne prophétie et ruptures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année 2021 à vous ! Joie, santé, sorties, resto, bonheur et vie normale sont ce que je vous souhaite !  
> J’espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous avais promis de vous en dire plus sur Lanzora… Vous pourrez donc découvrir son histoire (entre autre…) dans ce chapitre
> 
> Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?

**_Temple de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

****

Anéanti par sa conversation avec Leia, Luke avait fini par trouver refuge dans le Temple de l’Equilibre. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur le mantra de Ben, toujours aussi étonné de la profondeur qu’il trahissait, puis il se détourna vers les livres qui reposaient sagement sur les étagères de la vaste bibliothèque. Lentement, Luke parcourut les titres des ouvrages, à peine surpris de trouver à part égale livres sacrés Siths et Jedis avant de s’arrêter devant un grimoire paraissant sans âge. Brusquement attiré, il s’en saisit et écarquilla les yeux, ébahi de découvrir l’un des anciens textes Jed’aii, ancêtres des courants Sith et Jedi. Intrigué, Luke s’installa non loin de la longue baie s’ouvrant sur le lac et commença sa lecture. Il reconnut dans les préceptes de l’antique Ordre les fondations de la philosophie professée par Ben. La Lumière, l’Obscurité et l’Equilibre. Ashla, Bogan et Bendu, les deux premières étant les lunes de la légendaire planète Tython, le berceau de l’Ordre Jedi. Le mantra Jed’aii avait également inspiré Ben pour son Code de l’Equilibre même si le jeune homme l’avait combiné avec les préceptes fondateurs des Jedis et des Siths.

Fasciné par sa lecture, Luke en oublia le temps, tournant page après page sans pouvoir s’interrompre, assimilant les principes originels et les comparant avec ce qu’il connaissait de la Force.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu’un passage retint l’attention de Luke. Rendu fébrile par sa découverte, le Jedi le relut plusieurs fois, les mains tremblant légèrement à la pensée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« Je croyais que vous aviez cessé de vous consacrer à l’étude. A moins, que ce ne soit votre manière de contrôler vos émotions. Votre angoisse pour votre padawan est presque touchante. »

La voix de Ben le fit sursauter et Luke se releva d’un bond.

« As-tu lu ceci ?

— Le Code Jed’aii, commenta le jeune homme. Aux vues des mots gravés sur le mur de ce temple, la réponse me semble évidente. »

Luke agita le livre.

« Tu es sûr ?

— Cessez de le secouer ainsi, s’agaça Kylo Ren. Cet ouvrage est ancien et fragile. Il doit être traité avec respect. »

Luke cligna des yeux devant cette réprimande.

« Je n’arriverais jamais à comprendre ton sens du sacré, maugréa-t-il avant de commencer à lire : _Un jour lointain verra la survenue d’une Dyade, constituée de deux êtres issus d’une pure lignée de sang, l’un incarnant Ashla, la Lumière éternelle et l’autre Bogan, l’Obscurité perpétuelle. Tous deux connectés l’un à l’autre de manière puissante et indestructible, ils seront destinés à s’unir ou à se détruire afin de ramener l’Equilibre dans la Force._ »

Là, Luke s’interrompit et fixa Ben, guettant sa réaction.

« Vous voulez dire que nous devrions chercher un Eternel Jedi pour affronter l’Eternel Sith de Palpatine ? Intéressant, mais cela risque d’être long et fastidieux, commenta le jeune homme.

— Pour quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent tu es étrangement dépourvu de réflexion et d’auto analyse, rétorqua Luke. A moins que tu ne sois réellement obtus. Deux personnes connectées de manière puissante et indestructible, répéta-t-il. Ça ne t’évoque rien ? Tu es sûr ? »

Ben pâlit légèrement et lui arracha littéralement le livre des mains.

« C’est également précisé que leur sang doit être pur, ce qui n’est pas mon cas, loin de là. Je ne pensais pas qu’il me faudrait un jour vous le rappeler, persifla le jeune homme.

— Non, ce n’est pas ce qui est écrit, le corrigea Luke. La prophétie parle _d’une pure lignée de sang_. Grâce aux manipulations de Palpatine, Rey est le produit de sa seule lignée, quant à toi… commença-t-il, n’osant poursuivre.

— Non, tonna Kylo Ren. Vous délirez. Vous avez passé trop de temps sur Ahch To à vous gaver de lait vert et à jouer les ermites. J’étais venu vous chercher dans l’espoir que vous seriez capable de m’aider à développer ma connaissance de la Force mais, à présent, je me rends compte de ma stupidité. Vous n’êtes qu’un vieux fou qui cherche par tous les moyens à me ramener du côté de la Lumière afin que je devienne un Jedi.

— Une pure lignée de sang, Ben, souffla Luke dans son dos tandis que le jeune homme s’éloignait. Palpatine et Skywalker. Deux familles où la Force est puissante et qui sont liées depuis Sidious et Vador. La petite fille de l’un, enfin en quelque sorte, et le petit fils de l’autre. »

Kylo Ren s’immobilisa net.

« Taisez-vous, gronda-t-il. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux même y penser.

—Ta connexion avec Rey, d’où provient-elle ? l’interrogea Luke. Pourquoi ne parvenez-vous pas à la rompre ? Je t’ai déjà posé ces questions après Coruscant mais tu n’y as jamais répondu.

— Snoke a prétendu l’avoir créée, marmonna le jeune homme. Elle doit venir de lui.

— Cesse ! Tu n’y crois pas toi-même ! Si Snoke en était l’instigateur, elle aurait été détruite à sa mort et tu le sais pertinemment. »

Le jeune Commandeur serra les poings et Luke se troubla.

« Tu as peur, réalisa-t-il. Ben… Je

— Je n’ai pas peur, le contra le jeune homme. Je suis juste anéanti par votre stupidité. Je pensais que les Jedis « deux fois la même erreur ne commettaient pas », singea-t-il Yoda. Et pourtant, vous voilà, la tête pleine d’une prétendue prophétie datant de plusieurs millénaires et persuadé qu’elle représente une sorte de salut pour nous tous. Est-il réellement nécessaire de vous rappeler ce qu’il est advenu du fameux « Elu » ? Ce guerrier qui devait soi-disant ramener l’Equilibre dans la Force et permettre à la Galaxie de repartir sur de nouvelles bases en brisant le cycle établi par les Jedis et les Siths ? »

Luke se décomposa brutalement et devint livide. Il semblait tellement secoué que, pris d’une impulsion, Kylo Ren posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » s’inquiéta-t-il.

Le Jedi cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Oui. C’est simplement ce que tu as dit au sujet de Vador.

— Je n’ai rien dit que vous ne sachiez déjà », observa Kylo Ren, perplexe.

Luke souffla :

« Non, mais tu l’as dit d’une façon qui m’a fait comprendre à quel point nous nous sommes tous fourvoyés sur la prophétie de l’Elu. Sa mission n’a jamais été d’éradiquer les Siths afin que la Lumière et les Jedis triomphent dans la Force ou de hâter la chute des Jedis pour permettre au Côté Obscur de prendre le pouvoir, mais de détruire nos deux ordres. »

Tout en parlant, Luke se dirigea vers le mur où le mantra de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre était gravé. Il marmonna à voix basse les paroles écrites en lettres d’or et se tourna vers Kylo Ren.

« La raison d’être de l’Elu, c’est ce qui se trouve sur ce mur : mettre un terme à l’opposition entre Lumière et Obscurité, à cette dichotomie à laquelle nous nous accrochons depuis des siècles. »

Kylo Ren fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce brusque revirement.

« Vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, commença-t-il.

— Non ! le rembarra Luke. Au contraire, pour la première fois de mon existence, je comprends ce que la Force attendait de nous après Yavin. Mon père n’a pas échoué. Il a détruit l’Ordre Jedi en rejoignant les Siths, puis il a anéanti le Côté Obscur en se retournant contre Sidious et en se sacrifiant pour me sauver la vie. Ce n’est pas lui qui a échoué, c’est moi, souffla-t-il d’une voix chargée de douleur. Au lieu de saisir l’occasion pour appréhender la Force dans sa totalité et construire quelque chose de nouveau, je me suis contenté de ressusciter l’ancien Ordre Jedi. Je n’ai considéré que le Côté Lumineux et je l’ai opposé à l’Obscurité ainsi que les Jedis le font depuis leur création. En agissant ainsi, j’ai permis à Palpatine de renaitre de ses cendres.

— Vous…

— Tu as raison, Ben, murmura Luke, visiblement ému. Séparer Obscurité et Lumière créé un déséquilibre dans la Force et est à l’origine de toutes les guerres et les souffrances connues par la Galaxie depuis des siècles. Pour que la Force soit entière, il faut l’accepter dans tous ses aspects, Lumière et Obscurité, Ashla et Bogan dans les anciens textes. Lorsque la Lumière domine au travers d’un Ordre, la Force cherche à ramener l’Equilibre, le Bendu, en permettant l’éclosion de l’Obscurité. Voilà pourquoi les Jedis ne sont jamais parvenus à éradiquer les Siths et inversement. »

Le Jedi reprit son souffle et Kylo Ren le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Vous parlez sérieusement ? Vous pensez réellement que

— Ce que je crois, c’est qu’en créant ton Ordre de l’Equilibre, tu as réalisé exactement ce que tu as toujours affirmé être ton objectif : tu as terminé l’œuvre de ton grand-père en proposant les bases d’une utilisation de la Force dépourvue du manichéisme professé par les Siths et les Jedis. Tu as fait ce que j’aurais dû accomplir, si j’avais été moins obtus et stupide. »

Muet de stupeur, Kylo Ren fixa son ancien Maitre et Luke posa une main ferme sur épaule.

« J’avais tort sur toi, Ben. Leia a eu raison en t’appelant du nom qui signifiait espoir à ses yeux, parce que c’est ce que tu représentes pour la Galaxie et pour la Force. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge du jeune homme et il détourna les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas certain d’être digne d’autant de confiance et de foi. Je… Vous avez raison, en dépit de ce que j’ai écrit, de ce que je pense, je repousse la Lumière.

— Parce que c’est ta part de Ben, n’est-ce pas ? lui demanda Luke avec une pointe de tristesse. La part de toi qui est Ben Skywalker. »

Kylo Ren se contenta d’hocher la tête puis :

« Je sais ce que je dois faire pour qu’il revienne, mais je ne sais pas si j’en ai la force.

— Accepter le fait que je suis ton père, murmura Luke avec une pointe d’amertume. C’est cela qui t’a poussé à te couper de la Lumière et de Ben, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, évitant son regard à nouveau.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire, soupira Luke. Je le sais. Je sens à quel point tu t’estimes indigne, à quel point tu as honte d’être mon fils et celui de Leia. »

Kylo Ren déglutit bruyamment.

« Taisez-vous, souffla-t-il.

— Non, Ben, pas cette fois, lui assena Luke. Je ne supporte plus de te voir te détruire à cause d’une chose dont tu n’es pas responsable. Si l’un de nous deux doit avoir honte, c’est moi et non toi. Tu n’as pas choisi d’où tu viens, pas plus que tes parents. Le fait que Leia et moi t’ayons conçu ne fait pas de toi une aberration ou un monstre. C’est notre acte contre-nature qui l’est. C’est nous qui avons commis une faute, pas toi. Toi, tu n’es que le résultat innocent de notre transgression. Nous n’aurions jamais dû te dissimuler la vérité. C’était une erreur, peut-être la plus grosse que nous ayons commise. »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un vague dégout et Luke soupira.

« Oh, je sais ce que tu penses… Que c’est le fait d’avoir eu ce genre de relation que je devrais considérer comme ma pire faute. Mais, ce n’est pas le cas. La vérité, Ben, c’est que j’aimais ta mère, non comme une sœur mais comme un homme aime une femme.

— Je refuse d’écouter ça ! s’emporta le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Reste ici ! lui ordonna Luke. Il faut que tu l’entendes une bonne fois pour toutes. J’ai été attiré par ta mère à la seconde où j’ai vu son hologramme et plus je la côtoyais, plus je la désirais. Il aurait été facile à Obi Wan Kenobi de tuer mes sentiments dans l’œuf en me révélant qui elle était pour moi, pourtant il ne l’a pas fait. Obi- Wan, Yoda, les Jedis, cracha-t-il, ils m’ont regardé tomber amoureux d’elle sans rien dire. Ils ne se sont décidés à parler qu’une fois qu’il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Nous avions déjà transgressé l’interdit. Pourtant, en dépit de toute la souffrance qu’ils m’ont causée par leur silence, je ne parviens pas à leur vouloir.

— Je ne comprends pas, murmura Ren. A votre place, je…

— S’ils m’avaient dit la vérité tout de suite, tu ne serais pas là, Ben. Et rien que pour ça, je ne regretterais jamais ce qui est arrivé avec Leia. Tu te vois comme un monstre, mais à mes yeux, tu es la plus belle chose qui soit. Je sais que je me suis montré dur et injuste avec toi par le passé au nom de ma stupide fidélité à l’Ordre Jedi mais, même au plus fort de notre opposition, je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Et plus je découvre l’homme que tu es devenu, plus je réalise à quel point j’ai été aveugle à ton sujet. Après ce que je t’ai fait, sans oublier la pression à laquelle t’a soumis Sidious, il t’aurait été facile de basculer totalement dans le Côté Obscur et de devenir un Seigneur Noir des Siths. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait. A la place, tu as réfléchi, étudié, analysé la Force et perçu des choses qu’il m’a fallu une vie entière pour comprendre. Tu as bâti tout ceci, déclara Luke en embrassant le temple d’un geste large. Alors tu as sans doute de nombreuses raisons d’être honteux de m’avoir pour père, mais moi, je suis fier que tu sois mon fils. »

Un silence passa entre les deux hommes et Luke attendit, le cœur gonflé d’espoir. Alors que Kylo Ren se retournait enfin vers lui, BC-9 fit irruption dans le temple.

« Maitre Ren, la Générale Garan vous a contacté plusieurs fois sur votre comlink privé. Elle souhaiterait s’entretenir avec vous, elle dit que c’est urgent, » s’excusa le petit droïde en comprenant après coup qu’il venait d’interrompre quelque chose d’important.

Kylo Ren jeta un regard de biais à Luke, son soulagement perceptible.

« Je suis désolé, je dois prendre cette communication. De toute manière, je crois que nous en avions terminé, » déclara-t-il avant de s’éloigner.

Resté seul au milieu du sanctuaire désormais désert, Luke laissa échapper une exclamation de déception. Au lieu de se concentrer sur le sujet de la prophétie de la Dyade et découvrir ce qui faisait peur à ce point à Ben dans cette dernière, il s’était laissé emporter par ses réflexions et son désir de s’épancher. Il soupira, se traitant mentalement d’imbécile. Ben avait fait un pas vers lui en venant lui demander son aide et il avait été incapable de répondre à son besoin. Une fois de plus.

****

**_Destroyer Equilibrium_ **

****

Lanzora ne put retenir une exclamation soulagée lorsque le visage du Commandeur se matérialisa sur l’écran de sa console holographique.

« Générale Garan, la salua Kylo Ren. BC-9 m’a informé que vous souhaitiez me parler au plus vite. Un problème avec la mission ? »

Lanzora se sentit brusquement piteuse de son insistance en découvrant l’inquiétude de son supérieur. A quoi pensait-elle donc en réclamant de toute urgence une communication avec Ren pour un motif aussi anodin que les découvertes qu’elle venait de faire au sujet de Finn ?

« Non, je… L’Amirale Holdo s’en sort à merveille et nous venons de définir une stratégie, bredouilla-t-elle. Je voulais simplement votre validation. »

Kylo Ren soupira longuement et elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Ce n’est pas de cela dont vous désiriez me parler, affirma-t-il. Vous avez consulté la clef de données que je vous ai remise.

— Oui, reconnut Garan, rouge de gêne. Je m’excuse, Grand Commandeur, je n’aurais pas dû vous déranger pour de telles futilités, je, je n’ai pas réfléchi.

— Vous savoir troublée à l’aube d’une mission d’une telle importance n’est pas futile à mes yeux, la coupa Kylo Ren. Que désirez-vous savoir ? »

Lanzora inspira.

« Est-ce que Finn deviendra l’un d’eux s’il développe sa sensibilité à la Force ? Est-il destiné à être aussi impitoyable et sans âme que les Chevaliers de Ren ?

— Ce sont les Chevaliers de Rey, désormais, elle les a rebaptisés, la corrigea Kylo Ren sans réfléchir. Bref, en ce qui concerne Finn, nul ne peut prédire ce qu’il deviendra. Cependant, il a été entrainé dès son enfance à être l’un d’eux et il est rempli de haine. S’il venait à se découvrir sensible à la Force dans ces circonstances, je doute qu’il résiste bien longtemps à l’appel de la voie Obscure. »

Lanzora, voyant ses pires doutes confirmés, sentit ses yeux s’embuer et le jeune homme reprit.

« Cependant, nul destin n’est tracé avant de s’accomplir. L’avenir est toujours en mouvement, comme dirait Yoda… Finn est certes rempli de haine et de rancœur mais, si j’en crois ce qu’en avait dit Rey, il n’a pas toujours été ainsi. Il a de la Lumière en lui, comme chacun d’entre nous, le tout est qu’il la retrouve. J’aimerais pouvoir l’aider, mais cela m’est impossible. En le provoquant, je risquerai de le pousser vers l’Obscurité.

— Pourquoi vous en veut-il à ce point ? » l’interrogea Lanzora.

Kylo Ren écarta les bras en signe d’ignorance.

« J’ai longtemps pensé que c’était à cause de Rey mais il y a autre chose, je le sens. Je pourrais le découvrir en le soumettant à une pression mentale, mais j’ai dans l’idée que cela n’arrangerait pas son opinion à mon sujet. De plus, même s’il n’en a pas conscience, son pouvoir dans la Force s’est réveillé et grandi de jours en jours. Je n’en suis pas certain, mais je crois que cela est lié à la disparition de Kuruk. Mon hypothèse est que les Chevaliers ont été créés pour fonctionner à sept : six adeptes et leur chef. L’un d’eux manquant à l’appel, la Force tente de le remplacer. »

Le désarroi de Lanzora augmenta à cette déclaration et Kylo Ren la fixa, un éclair de compassion passant un instant dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Générale Garan. Je n’avais pas correctement évalué les conséquences que pourrait avoir cette mission sur vous. Connaissant votre histoire, je ne pensais pas que vous noueriez une relation intime avec lui. Je n’ai pas imaginé un instant qu’il puisse vous plaire. Si j’avais soupçonné que vous seriez sensible à ses avances, j’aurais fait appel à quelqu’un d’autre. »

La jeune femme tressaillit et le fixa, ses prunelles sombres brusquement remplies de doute.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi m’avoir demandé de me rapprocher de Finn ? Qu’attendiez-vous réellement de moi ? »

Ren se força à soutenir son regard.

« Que vous découvriez les raisons de sa haine. Mais, je reconnais que je souhaitais également qu’il s’attache à vous. J’espérais qu’ainsi il se tournerait de nouveau vers la Lumière et oublierait sa rancœur.

— Vous avez… balbutia Garan. Vous vouliez que Finn…

— Cela a fonctionné pour moi, murmura Ren. Je comptais sur le fait qu’il en soit de même pour lui. »

Choquée et se sentant profondément trahie, Lanzora ne répondit pas et le jeune homme grimaça.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Générale Garan. Et, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne vous ai pas utilisée comme… »

Voyant la mine de la Générale s’allonger, Kylo Ren soupira :

« Lanzora, vous savez pertinemment que je ne vous ai jamais vue ainsi. A mes yeux, vous êtes avant tout une femme compétente et un officier de valeur. Seulement, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais reconnaitre une belle femme quand j’en vois une. Vous êtes très attirante en plus d’être intelligente et sincère. J’ai simplement songé que votre charme et vos qualités seraient un atout supplémentaire pour pousser Finn à s’ouvrir à vous. Je pensais que votre foi et votre conviction toucheraient son cœur mieux qu’aucun discours ou arguments. Lorsque j’ai compris que, contrairement à mes prévisions, vous éprouviez quelque chose pour lui, j’ai tenté de vous mettre en garde, mais… »

La jeune femme serra les poings.

« Vous vouliez que je…

— Non ! la coupa Ren. En aucun cas. Jamais je ne vous aurais demandé une chose pareille ! Je pensais que vous seriez insensible à ses tentatives pitoyables de séduction. J’étais loin d’imaginer que vous vous éprendriez de ce, ce… »

Il s’interrompit avant de se reprendre.

« Bref. Rien ne dit que Finn épouse le Côté Obscur ou même qu’il développe encore sa sensibilité. Comme je vous l’ai dit, nul destin n’est définitivement fixé dans la Force. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et le regarda, s’efforçant de masquer sa déception.

« Je comprends.

— Lanzora… tenta de nouveau Kylo Ren.

— Tout est clair, Grand Commandeur. Je vous remercie de votre franchise, le coupa la jeune femme. Je vous tiendrais informé de l’évolution de notre mission sur le canal régulier. »

Kylo Ren serra imperceptiblement les poings puis :

« Très bien. Sentez-vous toutefois libre d’utiliser mon comlink privé si vous en ressentez le besoin. Quelle qu’en soit la raison.

— Je vous remercie, Grand Commandeur, mais je pense que cela ne me sera pas utile. A bientôt. »

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

« Merde ! explosa Ren, une fois sa communication avec la Générale terminée. Foutu FN-2187 ! J’aurais dû en finir avec lui à la première occasion. »

Le jeune homme abattit son poing sur la table de verre, furieux contre lui-même, et le meuble explosa.

()()

« _On dirait que tu commences à te rendre compte que tu ne peux pas l’emporter contre moi…_ »

_Rey…_

_Il ne manquait plus que ça, songea le jeune homme. Lentement, il se retourna vers son ancienne amante et la détailla du regard. En dépit de ses vêtements recherchés et de son attitude crâne, la jeune femme semblait plus fragile que jamais. Le cœur de Kylo Ren se serra à la vue des ravages causés sur Rey par l’abus de la puissance conférée par le Côté Obscur. Sa peau avait pris une teinte jaunâtre et son corps, exception faite de son ventre rebondi, était plus émacié que jamais. Ses cheveux, jadis si beaux, retombaient en mèches plates autour de son visage et il soupira._

_« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je te pensais comblée par ton précieux Hux », ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter._

_Le visage de Rey s’emplit de dégout._

_« Non, jamais je ne le laisserai me toucher à nouveau. »_

_Malgré lui, le cœur de Kylo Ren bondit dans son torse. En dépit du soulagement qu’il ressentait, il reprit._

_« Voici donc la raison de ta présence. Je te manque. Rey, une part de toi se rappelle de nous, je t’en prie, essaie de…_

_— Hux est le résidu d’un clone. C’était le jumeau de Snoke. Il n’est qu’à moitié humain, persifla Rey. Voilà pourquoi il est indigne de moi, cela n’a rien à voir avec toi. Je t’ai laissé me souiller sans pouvoir protester, je ne veux pas vivre cela de nouveau. La lignée des Palpatine est pure dans la Force, je refuse de la voir entachée par des bâtards semblables à ceux que je porte. »_

_Sous le choc, Kylo Ren se décomposa._

_« A moitié-humain ? C’est ainsi que tu considères ceux qui ont été engendrés par un clone ?_

_— Comment les voir autrement ? Ce ne sont que des… sujets d’expérience. Une sous race née pour servir les desseins de l’Empereur et non pour diriger. »_

_Une vague de tristesse déferla en Kylo Ren et il inspira brutalement._

_« Dans ce cas, oublie ce que je t’ai dit. Ne cherche pas à en apprendre plus sur le Plan Contingence. »_

_Le front de Rey se barra d’un pli méfiant._

_« Pourquoi ? A chaque fois que nous nous sommes parlés à travers ce, cette connexion, tu as insisté pour que je cherche des informations sur ce pseudo plan et maintenant, tu me dis de ne pas le faire ? C’est encore une de tes manipulations perverses pour me forcer à faire ce que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserais pas me manipuler à nouveau, Skywalker. »_

_Le jeune homme tressaillit à l’énoncé de ce nom qu’il rejetait mais il se força à conserver son calme._

_« Pense ce que tu veux. Je m’en moque. Ta réaction, tes propos, tes convictions nouvelles me prouvent que la Rey que je connaissais a définitivement disparu. Tu n’es plus que le jouet de Palpatine, comme Snoke avant toi. »_

_Le visage de Rey s’altéra en l’entendant et elle posa instinctivement les mains sur son ventre avant de rétorquer, les traits transfigurés par la haine et le pouvoir obscur._

_« Tu parles comme la putain qui te sert de mère que tu m’as envoyée dans une tes pathétiques tentatives pour me corrompre. Je ne suis pas une marionnette. Je suis l’Impératrice Palpatine et bientôt tu te prosterneras devant moi, comme toute la Galaxie._

_— Plutôt crever ! s’emporta Kylo Ren, furieux de la voir salir ainsi le souvenir de Leia._

_— C’est prévu. Tôt ou tard, je te trouverais et je te tuerai. Crois-moi, j’aurais le plus grand plaisir à enfoncer mon sabre laser dans ta chair de violeur et de traitre._

_— J’imagine que notre conversation est terminée, lâcha Kylo Ren d’une voix étranglée par le chagrin. Qu’attends-tu pour disparaitre ? »_

_Rey le toisa, un voile d’incertitude passant sur son visage, puis le fixa, l’air égaré._

_« Où es-tu Ben ? » murmura-t-elle d’une voix brisée._

_Le cœur du jeune homme s’arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde et il s’avança vers elle avant de s’immobiliser. Les yeux de Rey brillaient d’une lueur fauve et il déglutit._

_« Même venant de toi, Rey Palpatine, c’est aussi lâche qu’indigne. »_

_Un cri de frustration pure salua sa sortie et Rey disparut, le laissant seul._

()()

Kylo Ren se laissa tomber sur le sol de ses appartements avec la sensation d’avoir le cœur dans un étau. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à la prophétie de la Dyade dont lui avait parlé Luke. Si elle les concernait bien, Rey et lui, ils s’étaient déjà unis sans pour autant changer l’ordre des choses. Alors, il ne leur restait plus qu’une option : la destruction.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, désemparé.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

****

L’air piteux, Poe retrouva Kaydel sur le pont arrière.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Tu avais raison. Je n’avais aucun droit de juger ton histoire avec Skywalker et j’ai dépassé les bornes. »

La jeune femme tourna un visage dur vers lui.

« Au moins, maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses réellement.

— Kaydel, commença le pilote.

— Je n’ai pas envie d’écouter tes justifications. Je te croyais mon ami, Poe, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton douloureux.

— Mais je le suis ! C’est justement à cause de ça que je

—Non, tu ne l’es pas. Un véritable ami n’aurait jamais utilisé les confidences que je lui ai faites afin de me blesser.

— Ce n’est pas dans ce but que

— Je m’en moque, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Je me fiche de tes intentions. Tu avais promis de me soutenir et au lieu de cela, tu t’es servi de ce que je t’avais dit pour dévaloriser Luke et ma relation avec lui. Notre amitié est terminée, Poe. »

Le pilote se décomposa.

« Kaydel ! Non, tu n’es pas sérieuse… Je veux dire, j’ai dépassé les bornes, mais…

— Je ne veux plus que tu cherches à me parler pour autre chose que notre mission, lui renvoya-t-elle d’un ton glacial. Nous nous verrons en salle de coordination lorsque l’Amirale Holdo jugera le moment opportun. »

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière et Poe sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Il avait perdu Kaydel. Elle était sa meilleure amie et elle venait de le rejeter sans le moindre doute possible.

()()

Lanzora ne put totalement dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit Finn à sa porte.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais qu’après notre dernière conversation, tu ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi. »

La bouche de Finn se contracta en un rictus et il lâcha :

« C’était le cas, mais Lando ne cesse de me répéter que je dois chercher à comprendre. Alors je suis là pour ça. Pour comprendre comment tu peux prétendre que Ren t’a sauvée. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme et elle s’écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Finn balaya du regard l’appartement confortable avant de se tourner vers Lanzora.

« C’est à cause de cela ? Du luxe dont il t’entoure ? »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête, encore secouée par sa récente conversation avec le Commandeur et l’aveu qu’il lui avait fait en cette occasion. Finn la toisa avec dureté.

« Alors quoi ? Parle ! Montre-toi honnête, pour une fois ! »

La jolie brune se décomposa devant la violence ne demandant qu’à s’exprimer qu’elle percevait en lui et, lentement, elle ôta sa chemise.

« Le sexe, cracha Finn sans dissimuler son mépris, tu crois vraiment que cela suffira à me convaincre ? »

Lanzora tressaillit et se retourna lentement, exhibant son dos couturé de cicatrices. Voyant cela, Finn serra les poings.

« C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ? »

Le cœur lourd, Lanzora lui fit face, refermant pudiquement sa chemise.

« Non. Kylo Ren ne m’a jamais touchée. Pour être franche, c’est le seul homme à s’être montré respectueux avec moi. Ou du moins, à avoir fait semblant de l’être », ajouta-t-elle avec un zeste de rancœur.

Mal à l’aise, Finn baissa la tête tandis qu’elle poursuivait.

« J’avais huit ans lorsque le Premier Ordre s’est rendu maitre de ma planète. Mes parents se sont rebellés et, après les avoir abattus devant moi, le chef de la section locale a décidé de m’épargner. Il a estimé que je ferais un bon soldat et m’a envoyée dans l’un des camps de conditionnement du Premier Ordre. Celui de Domaric Quinn, » cracha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grimaça en guise de compréhension mais elle l’ignora, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

« J’ai trimé pendant sept ans sans relâche. Lorsque j’ai eu quinze ans, Quinn a commencé à me regarder d’une manière différente des autres. Il parait que je suis jolie, ironisa-t-elle tristement. Certains diraient même attirante… Quinn était de cet avis. Chacune des marques que tu as vues sur mon dos correspond à une leçon spéciale de l’instructeur : il avait un gout prononcé pour la scarification de ses partenaires, voir leur sang couler et entendre leurs cris de souffrance décuplait son plaisir durant l’acte. »

Finn la fixa, l’air horrifié.

« Tu veux dire que…

—Je sais que tu as été choqué par le fait que j’ai pris l’initiative de notre relation, commença Lanzora. Mais, c’est ainsi que j’ai été conditionnée. Une sorte de… compétence complémentaire, c’est comme ça que Quinn l’appelait. J’étais une soldate, mais aussi un cadeau pour ses invités de marque. J’étais entièrement soumise à leurs désirs, quels qu’ils soient. Cela a duré pendant si longtemps que j’en étais venue à penser que tout cela était normal, que je n’étais bonne qu’à cela : combler les besoins sexuels de mes supérieurs masculins. Quinn m’a éduquée ainsi : en m’expliquant que ma seule chance de ne pas rejoindre la masse des stormtroopers et d’occuper une place dans la hiérarchie de l’Ordre était d’offrir mes faveurs aux officiers qui en avaient envie.

— Lanzora, je, commença Finn, le visage décomposé.

— Laisse-moi finir. Tu voulais la vérité : la voilà. Lorsque j’ai été affectée sur le Supremacy, j’ai naturellement continué à agir ainsi que l’on m’avait appris à le faire. Et crois-moi, Hux, ne s’en est jamais plaint, même si j’admets qu’il était plus _gentil_ que les autres. Même s’il aime dominer, il ne m’a jamais blessée physiquement. Et puis, il y a eu Kylo Ren. »

Finn se crispa et serra les poings.

« Il venait d’arriver depuis peu sur le Supremacy. Hux m’a donné l’ordre de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers et de faire en sorte de soulager sa tension afin qu’il se montre moins impulsif. Rien de plus normal, ironisa Lanzora. J’ai obéi même si l’idée de devoir m’offrir à cet homme sans cesse dissimulé derrière un masque me terrifiait.

Mais Ren m’a stupéfiée. Au lieu d’en profiter comme les autres sans se poser de questions, il m’a interrogée sur mes motivations. C’était la première fois que l’un d’eux me demandait si j’en avais envie. Je n’ai pas osé répondre, j’avais peur qu’il me blesse ou pire, si j’avouais qu’il me dégoutait, se souvint-elle. Mais il a compris. Et à la place de prendre ce que je lui offrais, il m’a dit que je n’avais pas besoin de faire ça. Que ce genre de relation devait être désirée et voulue par les deux personnes et ne pouvait pas être ordonnée ou commandée. Que Hux n’avait aucun droit d’exiger une telle chose de moi et que je valais mieux que cela. Qu’il y avait d’autres moyens de s’élever dans le Premier Ordre, comme l’intelligence et le dévouement. Jamais de toute mon existence, je n’ai eu aussi honte que ce soir-là, souffla-t-elle. Ce, ce masque sans visage, m’a montré à quel point je me comportais avec indignité. J’étais tellement bouleversée par la manière dont je m’étais avilie depuis tout ce temps, que pour tenter de me justifier à ses yeux, je lui ai tout raconté. Ce que Quinn m’avait fait et la manière dont cela avait continué lorsque j’ai été affectée au Supremacy. Ren m’a écoutée sans un mot avant de me renvoyer dans mes appartements. J’y ai passé la pire nuit de toute ma vie. Je sursautais à chaque fois que j’entendais des bottes s’approcher de ma porte. Je craignais d’avoir trop parlé, d’avoir briser la règle du secret que Quinn m’avait imposée. Le lendemain, j’ai croisé Ren. Il m’a dit qu’il espérait que je profiterai de mon nouveau départ. Sur le moment, je n’ai pas compris mais ensuite, j’ai été transférée sous le commandement de Phasma et Hux m’a laissée tranquille. Je n’ai jamais su comment Kylo Ren s’y était pris mais il m’a libérée de la férule de Hux et des autres hommes dans son genre. Voilà ce qu’il a fait pour moi, Finn, il m’a rendu ma dignité et mon pouvoir de décider ce que je fais de mon corps et de ma vie. Je lui dois tout ce que je suis à présent. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Finn et il la fixa, incapable de répondre.

« Je sais que tu le vois comme un monstre, poursuivit Lanzora. Mais, à mes yeux, il est celui qui m’a redonné la liberté de choisir comment mener ma vie. Il veut réellement changer les choses. D’ailleurs, l’une de ses premières décisions lorsqu’il est devenu Suprême Leader a été de limoger mon ancien instructeur. »

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme songea à sa récente conversation avec le Commandeur. Il avait affirmé ne pas avoir cherché à l’utiliser et, à présent, elle regrettait d’avoir mis en doute sa parole. Jamais Ren ne lui avait demandé de séduire Finn, juste de le sonder. Elle était l’unique responsable de ce qui se passait actuellement.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Finn. J’ignorai que, que ce genre de choses… Quels salauds, s’emporta-t-il. Non content d’arracher des enfants à leurs familles, ils… »

La jeune femme songea à ce qu’elle avait découvert sur les parents de son compagnon tandis que Finn la regardait, brusquement suspicieux.

« Attends, tout à l’heure tu as dit que Ren _avait fait semblant_ de te respecter. Est-ce que c’est lui qui t’a demandé de coucher avec moi ? C’est sur son ordre que tu t’es rapproché de moi ?

— Il est à l’initiative de notre rencontre, avoua Lanzora. Mais c’est tout. La seule mission qu’il m’ait donnée était de chercher à découvrir pourquoi tu le hais tellement et de garder un œil sur toi.

— Ah… et donc pour cela, tu as mis en pratique tes bonnes vieilles recettes, lui renvoya Finn sans dissimuler son dégout. Tu es décidément prête à tout pour servir ton cher Ren. Et je suis certain qu’il en est parfaitement conscient. Il ne t’a peut-être pas explicitement ordonné de coucher avec moi mais il se doutait que c’est ainsi que tu agirais. Il s’est servi de ta reconnaissance aveugle pour te manipuler et te pousser à faire ce qu’il attendait de toi. Cet homme est méprisable, tout comme toi. »

Lanzora se décomposa.

« Si c’est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, alors nous n’avons plus rien à nous dire. Sors de mes appartements. »

Au lieu d’obéir, le jeune homme avança vers elle.

« Vraiment ? Et comment vas-tu justifier ton échec auprès de ton précieux Commandeur ? J’avais raison de me méfier de toi, Lanzora. Tu m’as utilisé, comme tous ceux de ton espèce.

— Crois-le ou non, mais j’étais sincère, rétorqua la jeune femme. Ce qui s’est passé entre nous n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque mission. Si je t’ai laissé entrer dans mon lit, c’est parce que tu me plais et que je suis attirée par toi. Finn, tu es le premier homme avec qui j’ai réellement choisi de… » avoua-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Finn la fixa et porta machinalement la main au pendentif qu’il ne quittait jamais.

« Tais-toi. Tu me dégoutes, lâcha-t-il. Ren et toi, vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Aussi manipulateur l’un que l’autre. »

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule avec sa détresse.

**_Coruscant,_ **

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

****

Assise sur le trône qu’elle avait bâtir, Rey posa un regard froid sur les enfants que Phasma venait de faire pénétrer dans la grande salle.

« J’avais dit : seulement lui, » déclara Rey d’un ton froid en désignant le jeune Luke.

La Capitaine des Stormtroopers se raidit légèrement.

« Nos hommes ne savaient pas lequel vous vouliez, Impératrice. Je vais immédiatement vous débarrasser des autres et les envoyer dans notre nouveau camp d’éducation. »

Les yeux dans ceux du jeune Luke, Rey leva la main en direction de Phasma afin de suspendre son geste.

« Non, attendez… »

Sans quitter l’enfant du regard, Rey se concentra.

« De la peur, de l’angoisse… Tu crains le sort réservé à tes compagnons d’infortune, n’est-ce pas ? »

Luke avala sa salive, complètement perdu. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la femme qui lui faisait face, elle était avec l’homme qui avait changé leurs existences, quelques mois plus tôt. L’enfant chercha son nom dans sa mémoire et le soulagement l’envahit alors qu’il lui revenait. 

« Un petit peu, Seigneur Dejakku », coassa-t-il, impressionné par le décorum de la pièce.

Le front de Rey se plissa de contrariété en l’entendant.

« Impératrice Palpatine ! tonna-t-elle. C’est ainsi que tu dois me nommer. Ou plutôt Maitresse Palpatine, attendu que tu seras mon premier apprenti. »

Apeuré, Luke leva un regard larmoyant sur elle et Rey se redressa de son trône…

**_Citadelle de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Luke pénétra dans la salle des opérations où se trouvait Ben et un soupir déçu lui échappa en découvrant son fils en pleine conversation avec l’un de ses officiers. Se résignant à attendre son tour, le Jedi s’apprêtait à patienter lorsque Kylo Ren lui fit signe d’approcher.

« Venez Skywalker, cela peut vous intéresser. Il semblerait que le Dernier Empire soit passé à l’action. »

Se tournant vers l’officier, Ren poursuivit.

« Qu’avez-vous à nous apprendre ? »

L’homme, raide comme un piquet, annonça.

« L’Impératrice a donné l’ordre de remettre en service les camps de conditionnement que vous aviez fait fermés. Ils enrôlent de force tous les hommes valides de leurs colonies et les y déportent à tour de bras. »

La mâchoire de Kylo Ren se crispa et Luke sentit une vague de détresse dans la Force.

« Poursuivez, ordonna Ren le visage impénétrable.

— Nos informateurs nous signalent également un mouvement inhabituel sur Cantonica. Les jeunes orphelins qui y résidaient ont tous été capturés et emmenés par un régiment de Soldats de l’Eternel et le Dernier Empire s’est rendu maitre de la planète. »

Cette fois, les traits de Kylo Ren s’altérèrent.

« Luke… murmura-t-il.

— Oui ? répondit son père, ravi de l’entendre pour une fois l’appeler par son prénom.

— Pas vous ! le rabroua immédiatement Kylo Ren. Le jeune Luke, celui qui est sensible à la Force. C’est lui qu’elle cherche. Rey, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » ajouta-t-il en un murmure douloureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà… Je me devais d’introduire un épisode glauque dans cette histoire, c’est chose faite grâce à Lanzora… Cela en dit aussi beaucoup sur Kylo Ren (non pas qu’il soit féministe de la première heure, mais souvenez vous que pendant longtemps, il a cru que Luke avait abusé de sa mère, en défendant Lanzora, c’était un peu Leia qu’il protégeait.)  
> Pour la Dyade…cela ne vous avait sans doute pas échapper que même si j’ai largement développé le lien entre Kylo et Rey dans les précédents chapitres, je n’avais jamais employé le terme jusqu’alors… C’est chose faite et j’en ai un peu profité pour donner ma vision de ce qu’est la Dyade et leur coller une nouvelle prophétie… (oui bah les films n’expliquent rien surtout le 9 donc…) J’ai également utilisé à ma sauce la prophétie de l’Elu en lui donnant un sens différent de celui donné par les Jedis. En sachant que je n’ai rien inventé sur l’Ordre Jed’aii qui est présent dans l’univers Legends mais ça collait bien…
> 
> Sur ce, j’attends vos retours avec impatience et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine 1 de l’année 2021 ! A lundi prochain !


	58. Chapitre 57 : Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous allez bien en ce début d’année ! 
> 
> Sur ce, voici votre chapitre. En préambule, je tiens à préciser que le titre ne correspond pas forcément à ce que vous imaginez et je vous conseille de ne pas manger en lisant si vous êtes sensibles…
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Coruscant,_ **

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

****

Luke fixa Rey avec appréhension tandis qu’elle s’avançait vers lui, le visage doucereux.

« Tu es encore tendre et rempli d’illusions. Tu as envie de devenir un Jedi, n’est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots les yeux de l’enfant s’illuminèrent brièvement, suscitant l’apparition d’un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres de Rey.

« Pauvre jeune imbécile, les Jedis sont faibles et dépassés. Ils ne représentent rien face au pouvoir obscur. »

Complètement perdu mais sentant confusément le danger, Luke recula alors qu’elle avançait vers lui.

« Dis-moi ce que tu regardes comme ta plus grande force, que je sache par où t'atteindre au mieux, » déclama Rey en se tournant vers le groupe d’orphelins, qui terrifiés, s’étaient massés dans un coin de la pièce.

Une nausée remonta dans la gorge de Phasma tandis que l’Impératrice Obscure dédaignait le gamin pour se tourner vers les autres enfants.

« Ce que tu considères comme ta plus grande force, Luke, c’est cette amitié née de la misère à laquelle tu t’accroches. Mais, ce ne sont pas les autres qui te rendent puissants, au contraire, ils t’affaiblissent. »

L’enfant, la fixa, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, s’il vous plait, Seigneur Impératrice, laissez-nous rentrer chez nous. »

La jeune femme, les yeux réduits à deux fentes d’ambre liquide, continua sans tenir compte de sa supplique.

« Dis-moi quelle est ta plus grande peur, que je sache ce que je dois te forcer à affronter. Tu crains d’être seul, mais, plus tôt tu apprendras à ne compter que sur toi-même, mieux ce sera. »

Cette fois, l’enfant terrorisé laissa s’écouler ses pleurs, les gouttes salées traçant des sillons clairs sur ses joues sales.

« Dis-moi ce que tu chéris le plus, que je sache quoi te retirer… » poursuivit Rey en tendant la main vers l’un des orphelins.

Le petit garçon porta les mains à sa gorge, manquant brusquement d’air et Luke poussa un gémissement de détresse.

« Non ! Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, ne lui faites pas mal ! »

Phasma blêmit sous son casque, pétrifiée par l’horreur de la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Rey relâcha son étreinte sur le garçonnet et se tourna vers un jeune ongidae.

« Sous-race, » lâcha-t-elle avant le gratifier d’un puissant Eclair de Force.

Le corps de l’enfant tressauta et il s’écroula sur le sol, inerte.

« NON ! » hurla le jeune Luke.

Phasma elle-même recula imperceptiblement, choquée par le geste impitoyable de l’Impératrice.

Rey se contenta de sourire en direction de Luke.

« Oui… susurra-t-elle. Comme ça… La haine et l’impuissance entrent dans ton cœur, Luke. Laisse-les te submerger. »

Des sanglots hachés lui répondirent et Rey posa un regard froid sur l’enfant. Elle leva à nouveau sa main avant de s’interrompre, consciente du bouleversement soudain de la Force.

_Il_ était là.

()()

_Lentement, Rey se tourna vers Kylo Ren._

_« Usurpateur, cela faisait longtemps… »_

_Le visage blême, Kylo Ren se tourna vers le corps inerte de l’ongidae avant de la fixer, épouvanté._

_« Je n’arrive pas à le croire… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Ce n’est qu’un gosse ! Un orphelin ! Par la Force, Rey !_

_— Il n’est même pas humain, rétorqua la jeune femme. Cesse donc de faire mine de te soucier de son sort. La seule chose qui te chagrine c’est le pouvoir dont nous sommes sur le point de nous emparer. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle se détourna de Kylo Ren et s’avança vers Luke._

_« Dis-moi ce que tu désires, que je sache quoi te refuser… »_

_L’enfant se crispa et de nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent tandis qu’elle s’insinuait dans son esprit. Un sourire satisfait incurva les lèvres de jeune femme et elle fixa une gamine maigrichonne aux longs cheveux d’un blond si pâle qu’il en était presque blanc._

_« Il y en a toujours une qui a plus de valeur que les autres, s’amusa-t-elle en tirant son sabre. Une personne pour laquelle on serait prêt à tout sacrifier et qui nous rend faible…_

_— Rey, gémit Kylo Ren, comprenant ses intentions. Arrête ! Ce n’est qu’une petite fille !_

_— Comme l’étaient les padawans que tu as jadis massacrés dans le Temple de ton père, rétorqua-telle. Tu as fait ce que tu devais alors, tout comme moi aujourd’hui. »_

_Kylo Ren porta inutilement la main à sa ceinture tandis que Rey, les traits métamorphosés par la malfaisance, faisait jaillir le laser en forme de croix de son sabre._

_« L’amour… ricana-t-elle avant de plonger sa lame dans le corps de la petite fille._

_— NON ! hurla Luke, des éclairs de Force se formant au bout de ses doigts d’enfant alors qu’un soubresaut d’agonie secouait son amie. Je vous hais, je vous hais ! »_

_Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Rey récupéra son sabre laser et se retourna vers les autres compagnons de Luke…_

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

****

Kylo Ren prit une brutale inspiration, le visage ravagé par les larmes et Luke posa la main sur son épaule.

« Elle l’a tuée, souffla Ren. Ce n’était qu’une enfant et elle l’a assassinée sans le moindre sentiment. »

Luke accusa le coup tandis que Ren se tournait vers lui.

« Il a fait d’elle un monstre. Je ne la reconnais plus, je… »

Des flammes se matérialisèrent dans les paumes du jeune homme et Luke déglutit.

« Résiste, ordonna-t-il. Ne te laisse surtout pas submerger par ce que tu ressens. »

Les pupilles pailletées d’or de Kylo Ren se posèrent sur lui et Luke gronda.

« Assez ! »

Sans hésiter, le Jedi tendit la main vers son fils et un éclat de Lumière encercla brusquement Kylo.

« Que faites-vous ! hurla-t-il, sentant sa puissance disparaître.

— Je te protège de toi-même », rétorqua Luke, le front perlé de sueur sous l’effort de concentration demandé par la technique de Suppression de Force.

_**Palais Impérial,**_

**_Coruscant,_ **

****

Phasma se précipita hors de la salle du trône et ôta son casque, les mains tremblantes. Une nausée la saisit et elle se pencha pour vomir, le cœur battant la chamade.

« On se sent mal ? » ironisa Hux en la voyant faire.

Eperdue de détresse, la Capitaine se retourna vers lui.

« Elle les a tous massacrés. Tous ! Ces pauvres gamins, elle… »

La réponse ironique dont Hux s’apprêtait à la gratifier mourut sur ses lèvres et il blêmit.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Les orphelins de Cantonica, lâcha Phasma sans réfléchir. Cette chose les a assassinés. »

Hux frissonna et Phasma marmonna.

« Je ne peux plus cautionner cela. Elle… Il a fait d’elle un monstre ! »

Le visage du roux accusa sa surprise et il regarda la Capitaine.

« Seriez-vous prête à vous dresser contre l’Empereur ? » l’interrogea-t-il dans un murmure pressant.

Se méprenant ses les intentions du Général, Phasma tressaillit.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. L’Empereur Palpatine est notre seul Seigneur et Maitre et sa volonté fait loi en toute chose, récita-t-elle mécaniquement. Il est le cœur de l’Obscurité et l’Univers se prosterne devant lui. »

Sur ces mots, elle planta là Hux, trop bouleversée pour continuer à sauver les apparences.

()()

Le roux avala bruyamment sa salive à la vue du charnier qu’était désormais devenue la Salle Impériale.

Le sabre laser tiré et le visage d’une pâleur cireuse où la seule tache de couleur était ses yeux luisants couleur d’ambre, Rey se tenait au milieu des corps massacrés des orphelins de Cantonica.

« Qu’avez-vous fait ? souffla Hux, horrifié. Pourquoi… »

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Rey se tourna vers le seul enfant encore debout.

« Approche. »

Le jeune Luke, les poings serrés, avança vers Rey.

« Je vous tuerai ! hurla-t-il. Un jour, je vous tuerai pour ça. »

L’Impératrice se contenta de lui sourire.

« Non, au contraire. Lorsque tu seras devenu un grand guerrier, tu me remercieras de t’avoir libéré de ces chaines qui entravaient ton potentiel, » répondit-elle en désignant les orphelins.

Un frisson agita les épaules de Hux tandis que Rey se tournait vers sa première victime.

« L’ongidae n’est pas mort. Achève-le, Luke, » ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant son sabre laser.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de l’enfant lorsqu’il referma ses mains minuscules sur la garde du sabre laser. Ce dernier était tellement imposant qu’il peinait à le tenir droit. Le regard sombre, l’enfant leva les yeux vers le ventre de Rey et elle ricana.

« Tu seras à genoux avant même d’avoir réussi à soulever ce sabre. Nous t’anéantirons d’un battement de cil. Choisis : deviens mon apprenti et vis ou refuses et meurs comme tes amis. »

A cet instant le jeune ongidae poussa un gémissement et Rey fixa l’enfant.

« Obéis. Tue-le. »

Hux se mordit les lèvres au sang, anéanti par la scène. Il fit un pas en direction du moribond mais Rey l’arrêta d’un geste impérieux.

« Non, c’est à Luke de le faire. Dis-toi que tu vas abréger ses souffrances, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

— Impératrice », commença Hux.

Les paroles qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer moururent dans sa gorge alors que l’orphelin s’approchait de son ami.

« Pardon, » murmura Luke d’une voix brisée avant de transpercer le corps de l’ongidae.

Satisfaite, Rey tendit le bras en direction du sabre laser qui vint se loger dans sa paume.

« Excellent choix, mon apprenti. Désormais, tu ne répondras plus qu’au nom de Reylo. Luke est par trop… lumineux, s’esclaffa-t-elle. Hux, faites-en sorte qu’on attribue des quartiers au Seigneur Reylo, nous commencerons son apprentissage plus tard. »

Sans plus se soucier des cadavres, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Anéanti, Luke écouta sans un mot Kylo Ren, enfin calmé, lui raconter ce qu’il avait vu durant sa dernière connexion avec Rey. Le Jedi frissonna lorsque la Force se modifia autour d’eux et Kylo Ren blêmit.

« Vous l’avez senti vous aussi, n’est-ce pas ? » murmura Kylo Ren.

Le visage sombre, Luke opina.

« Une puissance obscure vient de se réveiller.

— Luke, l’enfant de Cantonica, soupira Kylo Ren. Elle est parvenue à instiller la haine dans son cœur et à le corrompre. »

La détresse de Kylo Ren était perceptible et Luke posa la main sur son épaule.

« Le temps est compté, Ben. Bientôt, il sera impossible de la ramener. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

« Vous croyez que je l’ignore ? Vous pensez que je n’essaie pas ? Mais, à chacune de nos connexions, elle s’éloigne un peu plus de moi. J’ai beau tout tenter, elle refuse de m’écouter, elle… »

La voix de Kylo Ren se brisa et Luke, le cœur lourd, murmura :

« Elle ne veut pas revenir, elle aime être une Palpatine et le pouvoir dont elle dispose. Le fait d’être quelqu’un. »

Kylo Ren le regarda, désemparé.

« Mais, elle n’a pas besoin de ça pour exister. A mes yeux, elle est tout. Pourquoi je ne lui suffis pas ? Quoi que je fasse, ce n’est jamais assez pour quiconque. »

Luke se mordit les lèvres et Kylo Ren poursuivit.

« Elle corrompt nos enfants, je le sens dans notre lien. Je n’arrive pas à lutter contre l’Obscurité dont Rey les abreuve. Je, je refuse de les perdre tous les trois mais je ne sais pas comment les rejoindre. Vous vous demandiez pourquoi j’ai rejeté en bloc cette prophétie dont vous m’avez parlé… C’est parce que j’ai peur que vous ayez raison de croire qu’elle nous concerne. Si c’est le cas, à présent que Rey et moi nous sommes unis sans parvenir à ramener l’Equilibre, alors il ne nous reste que la destruction et je ne sais pas si je serais capable d’y faire face. »

C’était la première fois que le jeune homme se dévoilait autant et Luke sentit une bouffée d’émotion monter en lui. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule et l’obligea à le regarder.

« Pas nécessairement… Rey était Lumière et tu l’as guidée sur le chemin de l’Obscurité. L’inverse peut être accompli, mais pour cela, tu dois…

— M’ouvrir à la Lumière, compléta Kylo Ren. Dans ce cas, tout est perdu. Je n’ai plus assez de temps pour accomplir une telle chose. Une fois que Rey aura accouché, elle terminera son apprentissage Sith et elle sera hors de ma portée, tous comme nos enfants. Sidious ne me laissera jamais l’opportunité de m’en approcher suffisamment pour les reprendre. Avec Rey et le jeune Luke pour l’épauler, il me sera impossible de le vaincre.

— N’abandonne pas sans avoir essayé, Ben. Tu n’es pas seul dans ce combat. Je t’ai proposé mon aide et tu avais accepté. Pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit les mois qu’il reste avant la venue au monde des bébés pour explorer la Lumière en toi. ? Tu ne perds rien à tenter l’expérience.

— Si ce n’est l’espoir de ramener Rey, murmura Kylo Ren.

— Dans ce cas, tu devras te concentrer sur tes enfants, lui asséna Luke. Ne renonce pas à eux sans te battre comme je l’ai fait avec toi. »

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir quelques instants et hocha la tête.

« Ce que vous m’avez fait tout à l’heure, la manière dont vous m’avez coupé de la Force. Apprenez-moi. »

Luke prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que, de tous les pouvoirs Lumineux, tu choisisses celui qui flirte le plus avec l’Obscurité ?

— Si je vous fais cette requête, c’est parce qu’il m’est totalement étranger. Snoke s’est toujours bien gardé de m’enseigner comment détourner la Force de mes adversaires à mon profit, rétorqua Kylo Ren avec sécheresse.

— On se demande ce qu’il craignait, ironisa Luke avant de reprendre son sérieux. A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête, je le sens.

— Franchement, je crois que ça fait partie des choses que…

— Je n’ai pas envie de savoir, compléta Luke. Soit, mais si tu veux que je t’épaule au mieux, il faudra bien que tu te décides à me faire confiance un jour ou l’autre.

— Vous pouvez m’apprendre, oui ou non ? » s’impatienta le jeune homme, évitant de lui répondre.

Résigné, Luke s’inclina. Il n’allait pas laisser passer cette chance de se rapprocher de Ben.

« Avant de penser à maitriser la Suppression de Force, il va te falloir développer quelques autres aptitudes. Notamment de concentration et de gestion de tes émotions. Il faut réveiller la Lumière qui sommeille en toi. Installons-nous dans ton Temple, la Force y est puissante, tu as bien choisi l’emplacement. »

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant_ **

****

Phasma, bouche bée, regarda la navette impériale se poser et la Grande Amirale Sloane en descendre, l’air suffisant, flanquée d’Obdur.

« L’Empereur est inquiet, jeta-t-elle en guise d’explications. SC-142 prend de plus en plus d’initiatives personnelles et il doute de la capacité de Hux à la contrôler. Il nous a demandé de venir superviser la suite des événements. 

— Hux est limogé ? » s’inquiéta Phasma.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, la nouvelle l’aurait remplie de joie, mais à présent, cela la consternait.

« Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder s’il continue dans cette voie, jeta Sloane. L’Empereur souhaite qu’Obdur et moi prenions le relai en vue de la prochaine mise bas du réceptacle. »

Phasma ne put retenir une légère crispation en l’entendant s’exprimer en ces termes et Obdur lui lança un regard acéré.

« Visiblement, les doutes de l’Empereur sont encore plus justifiés que nous ne le pensions…

— Prévenez Hux que nous voulons vous voir tous les deux au plus vite, lâcha Sloane.

— Et l’Impératrice ? Que dois-je lui dire ? »

La Grande Amirale lui jeta un tel regard que Phasma eut envie de rentrer sous terre.

« Pour l’instant, il est inutile de prévenir cette chose de notre présence, je m’en chargerai en temps et en heure. »

**_Sanctuaire de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_**

**_Hapès,_ **

****

Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux, une grimace de rage pure déformant ses traits.

« Cela est inutile ! Vous voyez bien que je n’y arrive pas ! »

Luke réprima un soupir las.

« Parce que tu refuses de lâcher prise. Cesse donc d’avoir aussi peur de ce que tu ressens.

— Il me semble que, depuis deux heures que nous sommes ici, vous avez une bonne idée de ce que j’éprouve ! » pesta Kylo Ren.

S’exhortant mentalement à la patience, Luke énuméra d’une voix douce mais toutefois ferme :

« Oui. De la colère, du dégout envers toi-même, de la frustration, de l’angoisse. Le tout saupoudré d’un orgueil démesuré.

— Vous croyez que c’est en me disant ça que vous allez m’aider à trouver l’harmonie ? ragea le plus jeune.

— Non, admit le Jedi. Excuse-moi. Essayons une autre méthode : ferme les yeux. »

Kylo Ren ronchonna que si cela continuait ainsi, il allait finir par s’endormir mais il obéit toutefois.

« Tu dois te détendre, respirer, lui conseilla Luke. Essaie de repousser tes émotions négatives et concentre-toi sur un moment heureux. Ne pense qu’à lui et essaie de le revivre.

— Je dois chercher un souvenir ? l’interrogea Kylo Ren, visiblement perplexe.

— Oui, c’est cela. Quelque chose de ton enfance, par exemple. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et le Jedi éprouva une vague de désarroi.

« Tu n’en trouves pas, comprit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— Pas d’assez long ou suffisamment intense pour pouvoir m’y accrocher », murmura Kylo Ren.

Luke saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Enfin, Ben ! Il y a bien quelque chose, je refuse de croire que tu n’as jamais connu le bonheur. Cherche en toi. »

Kylo Ren soupira lourdement pour montrer son agacement puis ferma les yeux de nouveau. Il avait beau faire, il ne ressentait que de la frustration et de la colère. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé autre chose. Jusqu’à Rey. Son souffle se bloqua dans son torse alors qu’il se rappelait de la manière dont elle se collait à lui, la nuit, et dont elle souriait en s’étirant après l’amour. Le jour où elle avait accepté d’être sa femme et le moment où elle avait pris sa main après la mort de Snoke. La façon dont elle le regardait et qui lui donnait envie de devenir meilleur. Le gout de sa peau et le parfum de ses cheveux. Sa naïveté parfois et le pli qui se formait sur son front quand elle tentait de comprendre les rouages de la politique. La foi qu’elle avait mise en lui et qu’il essayait de ne pas décevoir. L’espoir qu’elle représentait à ses yeux.

« Oh, Ben, souffla Luke, ému par les sentiments bruts du jeune homme qui lui parvenaient à travers la Force, avant se reprendre. Maintenant, concentre-toi et laisse la Force t’emplir. Ne cherche pas à la contrôler. Ecoute ce qu’elle a à te dire. »

Avant que Kylo Ren ait eu le temps d’assentir, l’univers bascula autour de lui, le projetant dans une vision.

()()

_Kylo Ren se trouvait face à Rey. Ils étaient dans une salle médicale. Elle avait le visage révulsé par la rage et des Eclairs crépitaient au bout de ses doigts._

_« Nul ne peut vaincre une Palpatine, surtout pas le bâtard d’un Skywalker, » déclara-t-elle._

_A regret, il fit jaillir le laser de son sabre et l’affrontement commença. Il était fort et puissant, beaucoup plus qu’elle, affaiblie par son accouchement et l’utilisation abusive qu’elle faisait du Côté Obscur._

_« Jamais tu ne me prendras ma place. Je suis l’Impératrice et toi, tu n’es rien… » hurla Rey au bout de quelques minutes d’un combat hargneux._

_Elle déclencha une Tempête de Force et, fou de rage, il lui renvoya instinctivement son attaque, y mettant toute sa puissance. La bouche de Rey s’arrondit de stupeur et elle porta la main à son cœur, le visage blême. Elle vacilla tandis qu’il tendait la main dans sa direction, sa colère remplacée par la peur._

_« Rey… Non ! »_

_Il courut dans sa direction et la reçut dans ses bras. Le corps déjà amolli par l’approche de son trépas, elle lui adressa un regard haineux et rassembla ses ultimes forces. Kylo Ren eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre le bruit caractéristique du jaillissement d’un sabre laser que la douleur inondait son flanc._

_« Tu as perdu, haleta Rey. Je meurs sous cette forme mais tes résidus accueilleront bientôt mon esprit et ceux de tous les Siths qui m’ont précédée. »_

_La tenant toujours contre lui, Kylo Ren s’écroula sur le sol, la vie le désertant à son tour._

()()

Kylo Ren ouvrit les yeux et roula sur le côté, la respiration erratique.

« Ben, s’inquiéta Luke. Ça va ? »

Il recula pour se mettre hors de la portée du Jedi, tremblant de tous ses membres. Luke, de plus en plus angoissé, l’interrogea.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et Luke sentit son effort pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kylo Ren déclara d’un ton extrêmement calme

« La mort. Pour Rey et moi. Je ne la ramènerai jamais. Voilà ce que la Force avait à me dire. »

Luke serra les poings.

« Non, nul destin n’est fixé à l’avance, il y a forcément une autre issue, bredouilla-t-il.

—Pas cette fois. Vous aviez raison au sujet de la prophétie de la Dyade, le coupa Kylo Ren d’un ton lointain. Mais, il y a une chose que je peux encore sauver : mes enfants.

— Ben, tu,

— Je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse, le coupa Kylo Ren. Quoiqu’il arrive, quoi qu’il se passe, vous ne les laisserez pas à Palpatine. Lorsque j’affronterai Rey, vous en profiterez pour les reprendre et vous les ramènerez ici. Ils y seront à l’abri.

— Ben, tenta de nouveau Luke, la gorge nouée par l’émotion.

— Vous et Kaydel, vous prendrez soin d’eux. Kaydel est douce et gentille. Elle fera une mère dévouée et vous… Vous leur apprendrez comment s’accepter pleinement. Lumière et Obscurité, d’accord ? Ainsi, ils termineront ce que j’ai commencé, enfin, s’ils le souhaitent, mais je sais que vous les guiderez vers cette voie.

— Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu… »

Les doigts de Ben se refermèrent avec force sur ceux du Jedi et il le fixa droit dans les yeux

« Le moment venu, vous irez chercher mes enfants et vous ne reviendrez pas en arrière pour moi, quoi qu’il puisse arriver. J’ai besoin d’avoir votre parole. Jurez-le-moi, Luke. Promettez que vous prendrez soin d’eux et que jamais vous ne laisserez Palpatine ou Rey, si elle venait à me survivre, les corrompre. »

Emu, Luke sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son fils le regardait sans la moindre trace d’animosité et l’appelait autrement que par son patronyme.

« J’essaierai, souffla-t-il. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger.

— Essayer n’est pas suffisant, lui répondit Kylo Ren, le regard brûlant d’attente.

— Je le ferais, assura Luke d’une voix plus ferme. Je t’en donne ma parole. »

La Force vibra autour d’eux et Kylo Ren le sonda quelques instants avant de lui adresser un sourire las.

« Je vous crois. Merci, Luke. J’ai confiance en vous et en Kaydel aussi. Je sais qu’en dépit de tout ce que je lui ai arraché, elle ne fera pas peser le poids de mes péchés sur les épaules de mes enfants. »

Luke déglutit et ne put réprimer une bouffée d’inquiétude. Il venait d’accepter une lourde responsabilité, en son nom et en celui de Kaydel, mais si elle ne revenait pas, il…

« Je n’ai pas envoyé Kaydel sur Naboo pour vous blesser, déclara soudain Kylo Ren, enfin, ce n’était pas ma principale motivation. Si j’ai accepté qu’elle participe à cette mission c’est parce qu’elle m’en a supplié du regard. Je voulais, par ce geste, lui montrer ma considération dans l’espoir de réparer un peu du mal que je lui ai fait par le passé. Je voulais arranger les choses avec elle et lui prouver que je suis capable de changer. Malheureusement, il semble qu’à chaque fois que je tente de m’améliorer, cela cause encore plus de chagrin à ceux qui m’entourent. Je suis désolé. »

Luke inspira profondément.

« Ne le sois pas. Aussi inquiet que je puisse être à l’idée de la savoir là-bas, elle avait besoin de cette reconnaissance que tu lui as offerte.

— J’aurais dû accepter que vous l’accompagniez, soupira Kylo Ren.

— Non. Tu as fait le bon choix. Je suis plus utile ici qu’à veiller sur elle comme le vieil imbécile sentimental que je suis. Et, comme tu l’as souligné, Kaydel est entourée de ses amis, ils se protégeront mutuellement. Dameron, le premier », ajouta Luke avec un rictus.

Surpris, Kylo Ren le fixa.

« Tu n’es pas le seul à pouvoir être jaloux, ajouta Luke. Crois-moi, c’est un sentiment que je connais mieux que tu ne l’imagines. En dépit de ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas totalement novice dans le Côté Obscur, c’est simplement que j’ai toujours refusé de m’y aventurer plus avant. »

**_Palais Impérial,_**

**_Coruscant_ **

Hux adressa un regard de biais à Phasma mais ne rencontra que son reflet dans le casque chromé de la Capitaine. Redressant les épaules, il se tourna vers Sloane et Obdur.

« Grande Amirale, Chef de la Propagande, c’est un plaisir et un honneur de vous recevoir en

— Epargnez-nous la brosse à reluire, Hux, l’interrompit grossièrement Sloane. Ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie. »

Le Général pâlit légèrement et Obdur continua, avec plus de chaleur toutefois :

« L’Empereur nous a envoyés afin de vous épauler dans votre tâche. Il semble qu’il vous soit difficile à tous deux de garder le réceptacle sous contrôle, comme le prouvent les événements récents. Les exactions sur Cantonica qu’elle a ordonnées ont ému une frange de la population. Enlever des enfants, même lorsqu’il s’agit d’orphelins inutiles, est invariablement mal perçu, déclara-t-il en roulant des yeux pour marquer son incompréhension devant ce fait. Enfin, une holovid de propagande les montrant grassement nourris et suivant l’entrainement des troopers contrebalancera aisément cette désastreuse impression. »

Hux et Phasma se tournèrent instinctivement l’un vers l’autre à ces mots.

« Un problème ? perçut Sloane. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont les gamins ? Ne me dites pas que vous les avez déjà déportés !

— Non, ils sont toujours là, répondit Hux. Leurs corps reposent dans la salle de crémation. »

Obdur se troubla.

« Leurs corps ? Mais…

— L’Impératrice a décrété qu’elle avait besoin d’un apprenti, lâcha Phasma d’une voix morne. L’un des orphelins est sensible à la Force et elle a décidé d’accélérer sa conversion au Côté Obscur en massacrant tous ses amis sous ses yeux. »

Sloane se tourna vers elle avec vivacité.

« Pourquoi ne l’en avez-vous pas empêchée ? »

Un rire incongru secoua les épaules de Hux et Obdur lui lança un regard d’avertissement.

« Et comment aurions-nous fait cela ? Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle est devenue. Ce que l’Empe

— Son titre, ainsi que le fait de disposer apparemment de la confiance de notre Empereur légitime, l’ont bouffie d’orgueil, le coupa Phasma, consciente que le roux s’apprêtait à commettre un faux pas irrémédiable. Elle est devenue quasi insensible à tout conseil et malheur à ceux qui se dressent en travers de sa route. »

Sloane les considéra tous deux avec méfiance tandis que Obdur posait un regard déçu sur Hux.

« Bon, cela n’est pas grave, je suppose que nous pourrons prendre n’importe quels gamins des rues et les mettre en scène. Après tout, personne ne sait réellement à quoi ressemblaient ces orphelins sous leur couche de crasse. Passons à présent à la véritable raison de notre présence. »

Hux se raidit et lança de nouveau un regard de biais à Phasma.

« L’Empereur Palpatine souhaite que nous préparions la prochaine passation de pouvoir. Même si le réceptacle reste officiellement le visage de l’Empire, il m’a demandé d’assurer la direction de nos futures opérations. Cela sera rendu officiel dès que SC-142 sera déportée sur Kamino pour sa mise-bas. L’Empereur souhaite prévenir toute tentative d’enlèvement en déplaçant le réceptacle ainsi que Bis et Ter vers un endroit auquel Ren ne pensera pas, » annonça Sloane.

Hux s’empourpra de rage en comprenant, qu’une fois de plus, le pouvoir auquel il aspirait tant et qu’il méritait, allait être offert à quelqu’un d’autre.

« Cela est, bredouilla-t-il. Il n’a jamais été question que vous, je devais…

— Vous escorterez le réceptacle sur Kamino afin de la surveiller et de la protéger durant le déplacement. L’Empereur est persuadé que vous prendrez cette tâche particulièrement à cœur et la remplirez avec l’ardeur et l’engament qui vous caractérisent », ironisa Sloane.

Hux serra les poings, tandis que la Grande Amirale s’adressait à Phasma.

« Vous les accompagnerez avec une partie de vos hommes. Obdur et moi resterons ici et tâcherons de redresser la situation que votre négligence a laissé s’installer. Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez disposer. Je me chargerai en personne de faire part de nos nouveaux arrangements au réceptacle. »

Furieux de se voir congédier comme le dernier des sous-fifres, Hux tourna les talons tandis que Phasma restait statufiée sur place.

« Vous aussi, Phasma, lui lança Sloane. N’ayez aucune inquiétude pour le reste de vos troupes. Le Grand Moff Randd nous rejoindra bientôt afin de reprendre les choses en main. »

Blême en comprenant que sa disgrâce était désormais confirmée, Phasma tourna les talons.

()()

Désireux d’atténuer un peu les effets de la rudesse de sa complice, Obdur rejoignit Hux.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, Armitage. Je vous avais mis en garde mais vous ne m’avez pas écouté. »

Le roux ne répondit pas et Obdur soupira.

« Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas vous fourvoyer en considérant le réceptacle comme une véritable personne. Elle n’est que le résultat d’une expérience, je vous le rappelle. Elle été créée dans le but de servir, pas dans celui de vivre. »

Hux serra les poings.

« Que va-t-il lui arriver une fois sur Kamino ? »

Obdur secoua la tête.

« Quelle importance ?

— Cela en a pour moi, ragea Hux.

— Très bien, céda Obdur. Si elle survit à l’accouchement, son destin dépendra de sa docilité à l’Empereur. Il souhaite implanter de nouvelles suggestions en elle afin de l’utiliser contre Ren, attendu que Pryde s’est révélé d’une incompétence remarquable pour lui mettre la main dessus.

— Elle ne supportera pas une telle chose à nouveau, murmura Hux. Elle, c’est comme si elle était dévorée de l’intérieur, détruite…

— Elle n’est pas humaine, lui martela Obdur. Cessez de voir en elle la figure de votre mère ou je ne sais quelle autre idiotie. Ce n’est qu’un clone. »

Un silence inconfortable s’installa entre les deux hommes après cette déclaration. Finalement, Hux, prit d’une impulsion, l’interrogea :

« Vous ne m’avez pas dit… Qu’est-il arrivé à ce clone dont vous m’avez parlé la dernière fois, celle qui avait été violée par l’un des dignitaires du Premier Empire ? »

Obdur se troubla.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

Hux le regarda en face pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Simple curiosité. J’aimerais connaitre le destin de la génitrice de notre précédent Leader. Histoire de me préparer à ce qui arrivera ensuite au réceptacle si elle ne donne pas satisfaction. En savoir plus sur nos expériences m’aidera à la voir comme elle est réellement et non comme une véritable personne.

— Oh, bien entendu, souffla Obdur en masquant son soulagement. Eh bien, une fois qu’elle a expulsé SA-038, le directeur des recherches de l’époque, Koa Ne l’a soumise à une batterie d’expériences visant à découvrir quels types de croisement permettaient d’obtenir des résultats intéressants.

— Des croisements ? Que voulez-vous dire ? De quel genre ?

— Interracial. Quelques sous-espèces possèdent des caractéristiques intéressantes que l’Empereur souhaitait s’approprier. Les différents embryons créés dans ce cadre ont été stockés et des parts de leur génome ont été progressivement intégrées à celui de l’Empereur afin d’augmenter la résistance, la fertilité ou la sensibilité à la Force des clones. Ce fut un long travail mais cela a permis la création de SC-142. Qui sait, peut-être qu’elle possède un brin d’ADN commun avec un wookie ou un mandalorian », plaisanta Obdur.

Hux, la rage au cœur, se força à s’esclaffer et Obdur reprit, plus sérieux.

« C’est parce que son dérapage a relancé nos recherches que l’Empereur a pardonné à l’officier qui avait profané son clone. Grâce à son gout pour la luxure, nous avons pu créer le vaisseau parfait pour l’Eternel Sith. Le croisement avec Ren n’était pas dans nos projets initiaux mais a donné des résultats qui dépassent l’imagination. C’est uniquement parce qu’il est lui-même doté d’un taux de midi-chloriens hors norme.

Ce n’est pas votre cas, Armitage. Pour votre bien, n’imaginez pas que l’Empereur se montrerait aussi clément si vous veniez à prendre ce qui lui appartient sans son autorisation. Considérez cet exil temporaire, non comme une punition mais, comme un avertissement. Vous avez une chance de regagner la confiance de l’Empereur : réussissez où Pryde a échoué lamentablement et mettez votre temps sur Kamino à profit pour trouver la base secrète de Ren. »

Nauséeux, Hux détourna le visage tout en opinant du chef. A cet instant, il ne savait qui d’Obdur, de Palpatine ou de lui-même il méprisait le plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc le sens du titre du chapitre, j’aurais pu donner un autre nom de Sith au jeune Luke, mais j’ai trouvé cela amusant…  
> Comme vous pouvez le voir, Rey embrasse de plus en plus son Obscurité et le désespoir commence à inonder Kylo… Cependant ses relations avec Luke s’améliorent (c’est toujours ça)   
> Quant à l’Empereur, il commence à mettre en place la suite de sa stratégie
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et j’attends vos retours avec impatience !
> 
> A lundi !


	59. Chapitre 58 : Le torchon brûle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que votre début de semaine se passe bien !
> 
> Toujours plus de follow et fav pour cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup !
> 
> Sur ce, voici votre chapitre du jour, j’espère qu’il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

Holdo regarda les membres de son équipe avec une pointe de désarroi : Finn était plus renfermé que jamais et affichait une mine renfrognée tandis que la Générale Garan fixait le mur qui se trouvait devant elle, le regard dur. Poe, quant à lui, semblait totalement ailleurs. Seuls Lando et Chewie étaient égaux à eux-mêmes et affichaient leur envie d’en découdre.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, Amirale Holdo, » déclara Kaydel, en les rejoignant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme balayèrent la pièce. Poe se redressa légèrement et lui désigna le siège vacant à ses côtés mais Kaydel l’ignora et alla se poster à l’autre bout de la salle, s’adossant contre le mur. Intriguée, Amilyn observa la réaction de son amant. L’air affligé, il baissa la tête et reprit la contemplation de ses doigts. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour l’Amirale dont les nerfs étaient à vif aux vues de l’importance de la mission.

« Ecoutez, commença-t-elle. J’ignore ce qui se passe exactement entre vous tous, mais, j’ai besoin que vous soyez concentrés sur notre opération et non sur vos petites disputes. »

Poe tressaillit et jeta un regard en coin à Kaydel tandis que la jeune Jedi répondait :

« Je n’ai aucun problème de mon côté, Amirale.

— Je connais mon devoir », déclara sèchement Garan au même instant.

Finn marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles et Lando leva les yeux au ciel.

Holdo les considéra tous avec froideur, non dupe de leurs protestations.

« Pour notre bien à tous ainsi que celui des Naboo, j’espère que vous dites vrai, leur asséna-telle. Bien, voici la situation : Le Dernier Empire a déployé une flotte massive autour de Naboo en plus des régiments de Soldats de l’Eternel au sol. La Générale Garan et moi-même, nous pensons attaquer sur les deux fronts à la fois : Une équipe importante dans les airs, pour détourner l’attention et infliger le plus de dégâts possibles à leurs chasseurs et à leur Destroyer. Pendant ce temps, un autre contingent, réduit cette fois, en profitera pour se rendre sur place afin d’inciter la population à nous aider à les débarrasser des envahisseurs. 

— Vous voulez que les Naboo se battent ? » releva Kaydel, un peu surprise.

L’Amirale soupira.

« J’aimerais pouvoir dire que nous n’en arriverons pas là, mais, en dépit des moyens dont nous disposons, il est à prévoir de lourdes pertes si les Naboo ne se joignent pas à nous. »

Cette déclaration refroidit un peu plus l’ambiance, du moins si c’était possible. Un peu rassénérée par les mines à présente concentrées des autres, Holdo se tourna vers Poe.

« Dameron mènera l’attaque aérienne à la tête de l’Escadron Doré. Il sera en perpétuelle liaison avec notre Destroyer et suivra mes ordres à la lettre. »

Le pilota se renfrogna fugacement avant d’incliner la tête en direction de son amante.

« Je serais aussi docile et obéissant que vous le désirerez, » susurra-t-il. 

Lando étouffa un rire sous le regard noir d’Holdo qui s’adressa à lui d’un ton ferme.

« Chewie et vous serez chargés d’emmener l’escouade à terre en utilisant le Faucon Millénium. Nous vous larguerons avant d’arriver dans le système de Naboo afin que vous preniez la planète à revers. La Générale Garan dirigera cette partie de la mission. Kaydel, vous les accompagnerez. Vos capacités de Jedi seront plus utiles sur place. Notamment pour convaincre la population de prendre les armes. Quant à Finn », commença-t-elle, incertaine.

Le jeune homme releva le visage.

« Donnez-moi un blaster et je vous promets de faire le maximum de dégâts parmi les Soldats de l’Eternel. »

Lanzora se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise, et Finn ironisa :

« Tu n’as pas la seule à savoir où est son devoir, Lanzora. Le mien est de défendre les peuples contre leurs oppresseurs, quels qu’ils soient. »

Holdo fronça les sourcils et s’adressa aux deux anciens amants.

« Est-ce que cela risque de poser un problème ?

— Tant que Finn réussit à suivre mes ordres, aucun, déclara Lanzora d’une voix claire.

— Ne t’en fais pas, je resterai dans le moule de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et ne me risquerai surtout pas à penser par moi-même, ironisa Finn. De plus, j’ai hâte de découvrir ta stratégie afin d’encourager les Naboo à prendre les armes et à nous suivre. J’imagine que tu comptes utiliser tes bonnes vieilles recettes. »

Tandis que les yeux de Garan s’illuminaient de rage contenue, Holdo se tourna vers Lando mais le vieux briscard haussa les épaules en signe d’ignorance.

« Soit, se résigna l’Amirale. Que l’équipe au sol se prépare à embarquer dans le Faucon. Générale Garan, un mot en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

La réunion terminée, ils sortirent un par un et Holdo se retrouva seule avec Lanzora.

« Dois-je affecter Finn à un autre poste ? A l’attaque aérienne, par exemple ? Poe et lui sont amis de longue date et je suis certaine que…

— Finn n’est pas un pilote, c’est un soldat, l’interrompit Garan. Sa place n’est pas dans un chasseur mais avec l’équipe au sol. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais sa présence ne me posera aucun problème. Le personnel est une chose, mes responsabilités en sont une autre. Je ne compte pas faillir, les enjeux sont trop importants.

— Je n’en doute pas, affirma Holdo. Mais, comprenez que je me sois sentie tenue de vous

— J’aurais agi de la même manière si j’avais été à la tête de cette mission, la coupa Garan. En fait, votre question me rassure plus qu’elle ne me vexe. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Holdo murmura.

« Que la Force soit avec vous, Générale Garan.

— Et avec vous, Amirale Holdo. »

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

****

Rey se laissa tomber sur son lit, la migraine cognant impitoyablement entre ses tempes. Elle se sentait épuisée mais ne parvenait pas à fermer l’œil. Dès qu’elle le faisait, elle entendait les cris de terreur et de souffrance des enfants de Cantonica résonner dans sa tête. Nauséeuse, elle redressa. Elle se sentait horriblement mal et l’arrivée imprévue de Sloane et d’Obdur n’arrangeait pas les choses. Les savoir au Palais la contrariait et l’inquiétait. Avait-elle failli ? Était-ce la manière de l’Empereur de lui montrer son insatisfaction ?

« Je fais pourtant tout mon possible pour vous contenter, Maitre, » soupira la jeune femme.

()()

_« Ce ne sera jamais assez, » déclara Kylo Ren._

_La jeune femme se redressa et tendit la main vers son sabre laser._

_« Que fais-tu ici ?_

_— C’est à toi de me le dire, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Cela fait une bonne heure que je ressens ton appel dans la Force. »_

_Rey se troubla fugacement. Il était vrai que la présence de deux nouveaux membres du Conseil Obscur avait déchainé son océan intérieur, mais…_

_Les yeux noirs de Ren glissèrent jusqu’au ventre de la jeune femme et elle posa instinctivement une main sur ce dernier afin de protéger ceux qu’il contenait. Voyant cela, une brève lueur s’alluma dans le regard de Kylo Ren._

_« Ils n’ont rien à craindre de moi, tu le sais pertinemment. La seule chose qui les menace c’est ton Maitre._

_— C’est donc pour tes résidus que tu es là, en déduisit Rey. Mais, tu ne les auras jamais. Ils sont à moi et ne seront jamais tiens. »_

_Kylo Ren s’obligea à inspirer profondément afin de garder son calme._

_« Tu sembles déçue par l’idée que je sois ici uniquement à cause d’eux. »_

_Rey cligna des yeux et sa douleur monta d’un cran._

_« Cesse d’essayer de me manipuler !_

_— Ce n’est pas le cas, lui jeta-t-il avant la fixer avec attention. Quelque chose te bouleverse… Tu as peur._

_— Je n’ai peur de rien ! » riposta Rey._

_Il tourna lentement autour d’elle, sans la lâcher des yeux._

_« Tu penses à eux, n’est-ce pas ? Aux enfants que tu as massacrés pour pousser le jeune Luke vers le Côté Obscur._

_— Il ne s’appelle plus ainsi, désormais son nom est Reylo !_

_— Leurs cris d’agonie te hantent, poursuivit Kylo Ren, tout comme le bruit du laser s’enfonçant dans leur chair tendre…_

_— Tais-toi ! hurla Rey. J’ai fait ce que je devais faire. Son attachement pour eux l’entravait et l’empêchait de développer son potentiel. »_

_Kylo Ren avança vers elle._

_« Il existe d’autres moyens que le recours à la violence pour t’imposer… C’est cela qui t’effraies, n’est-ce pas ? Tu crains d’être rejetée par ton Maitre, de perdre ton autorité et d’être remplacée par un autre de ses sous-fifres. »_

_Les yeux de Rey s’enflammèrent mais il poursuivit._

_« Tu as peur de n’être à nouveau personne, mais cela n’arrivera jamais. Pas tant que je serais en vie. »_

_La bouche sèche, Rey suspendit l’attaque de Force qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui infliger. L’océan hurlait dans son esprit, dominant tout le reste._

_« Je sais que tu es encore là, Rey Dejakku, souffla Kylo Ren d’une voix caressante. Reviens, il n’est pas trop tard. »_

_Rey sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et elle tendit instinctivement la main vers le jeune homme. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent brièvement et elle recula d’un bond alors que les souvenirs de l’instant où il l’avait violée inondaient sa mémoire. Folle de rage à la pensée qu’elle avait failli le laisser la corrompre à nouveau, elle le repoussa de de toute sa puissance, brisant net leur connexion._

()()

Haletante, Rey se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis que l’hologramme de Palpatine inondait la pièce et elle tenta de s’agenouiller avec peine, son ventre et sa fatigue rendant le déplacement ardu.

« Pauvre petite chose faible, lâcha l’Empereur d’un ton méprisant. Tu te laisses manipuler par Ren au lieu de te conduire comme la digne fille de l’Obscurité que je t’ai permis d’être.

— Je, bredouilla Rey, les tempes si douloureuses qu’elle arrivait à peine à parler. Maitre, pardonnez-moi. »

La souffrance qu’il lui infligea en réponse fut tellement vive qu’elle la cloua sur place. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra jusqu’au point d’exploser, avant de ralentir, la laissant exsangue mais toujours agenouillée.

« Cesse de t’excuser et agis ! ordonna l’Empereur. Trouve ce bâtard et tue-le ! Extermine tous ceux qui se dressent contre nous et, alors, peut-être que tu auras mérité ma confiance et la place que je t’ai si généreusement accordée.

— Maitre, coassa Rey. Je… La douleur

— Silence ! tonna Palpatine. J’en ai assez de tes pathétiques justifications. Tue Kylo Ren et deviens un véritable Seigneur Sith, alors seulement je t’autoriserai à prendre un apprenti. En attendant ce jour, le jeune Reylo est placé sous mon autorité exclusive. Je vais donner l’ordre qu’il me rejoigne sur Exegol et je me chargerai moi-même de son éducation, du moins, s’il en est digne. Qui sait, peut-être s’avérera-t-il un apprenti plus satisfaisant que toi. »

Sur ces mots, l’hologramme disparut et Rey se redressa, percluse de frustration et de douleur.

A travers le lien qui l’unissait aux enfants qu’elle portait elle sentit la colère de ces derniers et leur sentiment d’injustice. Ils lui criaient de réagir, de cesser de courber l’échine et d’enfin se dresser contre Palpatine. Leur mépris pour elle vibrait dans la Force et Rey posa machinalement la main sur son ventre afin de les apaiser.

« J’ai tellement mal », se justifia-t-elle, sur la défensive.

La Force ruissela en elle et une résonnance, aussi impérieuse que claire, s’éleva dans son cerveau.

« Dans ce cas, fais-en sorte qu’il ne puisse plus te blesser. Ta souffrance est la notre et nous refusons de subir cela plus longtemps. »

Rey tressaillit. Les résidus avaient raison. L’humiliation que venait de lui faire subir son Maitre était celle de trop. Jamais plus elle ne le laisserait la traiter ainsi, pas après tout ce qu’elle avait accompli en son nom. Elle ne permettrait pas qu’on se serve d’elle à nouveau. Mais pour cela, elle devait tout savoir. Les mains tremblantes de rage et d’impatience, elle alluma son holopad et y introduisit la carte de données qu’elle avait subtilisée dans les archives quelques jours plus tôt…

**_Faucon Millenium,_ **

****

Le Destroyer les avait lâchés depuis une bonne heure et il régnait un silence de mort à bord du croiseur. Aux commandes, Lando et Chewbacca échangeaient de temps à autre des murmures pour l’un et des grognements pour l’autre tandis que les soldats de l’Equilibre attendaient sagement de passer à l’action.

Lanzora s’approcha des deux pilotes.

« De quand date cette ruine volante, exactement ? » ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander.

Vexé, Lando se retourna vers elle.

« Ce que vous qualifiez de ruine a permis d’abattre l’Empire, alors un peu de respect, jeune fille.

— Jeune fille ou pas, je suis votre supérieure, rétorqua Garan, un peu de respect vous aussi.

— Vous défouler sur Chewie et moi ne vous apportera rien. Vous feriez mieux de régler vos problèmes avec l’autre imbécile buté, Générale », répliqua Lando d’une voix suave.

Agacée, la jeune femme se détourna et retourna à sa place.

« Si seulement je savais comment, » maugréa-t-elle.

()()

Kaydel s’assit à côté de Finn, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolée si j’ai gâché ta relation avec Garan, je pensais sincèrement que tu connaissais le rang qu’elle occupe. »

Finn haussa les épaules.

« Tu n’es pas coupable de son manque de franchise. Je suis le seul fautif dans l’histoire, j’aurais dû me douter, qu’appartenant à l’Ordre de Ren, elle ne pouvait être que fausse et manipulatrice. »

Kaydel grimaça légèrement.

« C’est un peu sévère, non ? De ce que je perçois, elle semble tenir sincèrement à toi. »

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit et, après quelques secondes, Finn déclara :

« Elle ne s’est rapprochée de moi que parce que Ren lui en a donné l’ordre. C’est ce qu’elle fait depuis toujours, utiliser ses charmes pour servir son Maitre, qui que soit ce dernier. Une stratège militaire le jour, une putain la nuit. »

Sa dureté fit tressaillir la jeune femme et Finn soupira.

« Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Après tout, elle n’est pas responsable de ce qu’on lui a enseigné et je suis bien placé pour savoir que les camps de conditionnement du Premier Ordre n’ont rien d’une promenade de santé. Ce qu’on t’inculque là-bas te marque à jamais. Lanzora est une victime comme beaucoup d’entre nous, sans doute plus que la plupart, aux vues de ce qu’elle a subi et a été forcée de faire. C’est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle reproduit ce cycle vicieux en suivant aveuglément Ren et en se prostituant pour lui. » 

Le visage de Kaydel se troubla alors qu’elle percevait quelque chose se réveiller dans la Force. Une chose obscure et mauvaise… La sensation disparut aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée et elle se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation.

« Finn, je sais que tu hais Ren et je ne te blâme pas pour ça, commença-t-elle avec douceur. Mais, je crois qu’il est capable de changer, non, j’en suis certaine, se reprit-elle. Tu devrais passer outre tes préjugés et visiter le sanctuaire qu’il a fait ériger lorsque nous serons de retour sur Hapès. Sa vision est loin d’être ce que tu imagines. Il s’est égaré dans la Force, c’est vrai. Tout comme il est exact qu’il a commis des actes atroces mais son but est louable.

— Vraiment ? Et quel est-il ? ironisa Finn.

— Détruire les Jedis et les Siths afin d’unifier de nouveau la Force et de mettre ainsi fin aux conflits qui agitent la Galaxie depuis des siècles. Je crois que la seule chose qu’il cherche, c’est la paix pour nous tous.

— Avec lui à sa tête, évidemment, se moqua Finn. Régnant en Seigneur et Maitre et décidant ce qu’il est juste de faire, de dire, de penser… Attribuant une place à chacun et gare à celui qui osera se dresser contre lui. Cela ne te rappelle rien, Kaydel ? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Je ne prétends pas tout savoir ou tout comprendre, Finn. Mais, j’ai assisté à certains des Conseils de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre et, crois-moi, cela n’a rien à voir avec ce que tu dépeins. Chaque représentant des différents peuples a le droit de faire entendre sa voix. En fait, d’une certaine façon, cela ressemble plus à l’idéal Républicain que défendait Leia qu’à l’Empire. Ren prône l’entraide entre les peuples et le partage des ressources de chacun. »

Finn ravala les paroles blessantes qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer.

« Non, mon opinion n’a rien à voir avec le fait que Luke soit son père, soupira Kaydel. Cela me peine que tu penses cela de moi. »

Le trooper évita son regard et elle reprit.

« Si tu tiens à Lanzora, tu devrais passer outre et essayer de t’expliquer avec elle. Tu devrais vraiment lui donner une chance, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

— Qu’en est-il de Poe ? » l’interrogea Finn.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d’être sur la défensive.

« Quoi Poe ?

— Il souffre beaucoup de votre dispute.

— Ce qui se passe entre nous ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Si tu tiens à lui, et je sais que c’est le cas, tu devrais essayer de sauver votre amitié et t’expliquer avec lui.

— Touché, marmonna Kaydel. La vérité c’est que je lui en veux trop pour ça. Il a trahi ma confiance.

— Tout comme Lanzora la mienne, répliqua Finn. Ecoute, faisons un marché : je me montrerai plus conciliant avec Lanzora si tu acceptes d’en faire de même avec Poe.

— Et pour Ren ? Tu lui laisseras une chance ? »

Le jeune homme serra les dents avant de se détendre.

« Ne pousse pas trop loin ton avantage, Jedi. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kaydel et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins, j’aurais essayé. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons de nouveau amis, Finn. Tu m’as manqué.

— Je n’avais pas l’impression que nous avions cessé de l’être », répliqua le jeune homme adoucissant ses paroles d’un sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas, concentrée sur ses perceptions. Elle ressentait de nouveau une Obscurité diffuse, menaçante mais, cette fois encore, l’impression disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Troublée, Kaydel se leva.

« Je vais voir où nous en sommes. »

Un rictus fugace se forma sur les lèvres de Finn tandis qu’il la suivait des yeux.

Décidée à crever l’abcès une bonne fois avec son amant d’une nuit, Lanzora frôla Kaydel alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers le jeune homme. La Générale poussa un cri de surprise lorsque la main ferme de la Jedi se referma sur son bras.

« Il n’est pas encore prêt. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qu’il a appris. »

Lanzora se décomposa.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ?

— Rien de plus que des bribes et j’ai deviné le reste », murmura Kaydel.

Lanzora serra les poings, se sentant aussi trahie qu’humiliée, et sa compagne reprit.

« Je ne vous juge pas, Générale Garan, pas plus que je compte révéler votre secret. Finn tient à vous, beaucoup plus qu’il n’ose se l’avouer à lui-même. Laissez-lui le temps d’en prendre conscience tout seul. »

Lanzora fixa la jeune blonde dans les yeux, cherchant un signe de duplicité. Finalement, elle admit :

« Le Grand Commandeur a raison à votre sujet. Vous êtes intuitive et dotée d’une immense capacité d’empathie. »

L’expression de Kaydel trahit sa surprise durant quelques secondes en apprenant l’opinion que Ren avait d’elle, puis, elle se reprit.

« Si je peux vous donner un autre conseil : cessez de faire sans cesse référence à Kylo Ren. Cela pourrait porter à confusion sur la véritable nature de vos sentiments pour lui. »

Lanzora rougit, indignée.

« Je n’ai jamais

— Je sais, la coupa Kaydel. Mais ce n’est pas le cas de Finn. Vous entendre l’encenser à la moindre occasion n’aide pas à faire taire ses doutes. »

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers Lando et Chewbacca. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se retourna, confuse. De nouveau, la sensation d’une puissance obscure lui avait étreint la gorge. Kaydel regarda ses compagnons de voyage, les soldats tous sagement assis, Lanzora Garan tournée vers Finn, le regard languissant… Ce dernier croisa les yeux de Kaydel et lui adressa un large sourire. Elle y répondit machinalement avant de se glisser entre Lando et Chewbacca.

« J’ai le sentiment que l’atmosphère s’est un peu allégée, commenta Lando.

— J’ai eu une discussion avec Finn. Je crois qu’il va laisser une nouvelle chance à Garan », déclara Kaydel d’un ton satisfait.

Chewie poussa un grognement soulagé tandis que Lando glissait une œillade malicieuse vers Kaydel.

« Incroyable ce que tu as réussi à faire en une seule conversation alors que cela fait des jours que j’essaie de faire entendre raison à ce garçon. J’imagine que la fameuse Persuasion de Force dont se servent régulièrement les Jedis n’a rien à voir avec le brutal changement de notre ami. »

Kaydel eut la bonne grâce de s’empourprer légèrement.

« Je ne l’ai pas manipulé, je lui ai juste donné un coup de pouce afin qu’il laisse s’exprimer ses sentiments.

— Voyons donc… Sous tes dehors innocents, il semblerait que tu aies appris deux ou trois petites choses de Ben.

— En fait, je le dois à Luke, rétorqua Kaydel. Il n’a pas hésité à l’utiliser sur Holdo afin de protéger son fils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m’empêcher de faire de même pour aider Finn à trouver le bonheur. »

L’air grave, Lando lui tapota la main.

« Aussi belle que généreuse. Si un jour tu te lasses des mines austères de Luke, n’hésites pas à m’appeler. »

Kaydel s’esclaffa et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

« Je vous adore, Lando. Mais, ne m’attendez pas : je ne suis pas près de renoncer à Luke.

— Cet homme a une chance insolente », commenta son compagnon, badin.

Un sourire creusa les fossettes de la jeune femme tandis que Chewbacca se lançait dans le récit de l’une des innombrables aventures qu’il avait vécu avec Han et Luke.

« N’oublie pas de dire à notre adorable Jedi le rôle que j’ai joué dans toute cette mission. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait avoir le coup de foudre, » plaisanta Lando, accompagnant ses propos d’un clin d’œil.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

****

Poe inspira brutalement alors que l’orbite de Naboo apparaissait à l’horizon.

« Tu te sens prêt à mener cet assaut ? » l’interrogea Holdo.

Le pilote hocha la tête, l’air faraud.

« Avec une telle flotte, plus que jamais !

— N’oublie pas ce que Ren a dit avant notre départ. Si le prix de la victoire est trop élevé, on décroche », lui rappela Amilyn.

Poe s’assombrit légèrement.

« Ne t’en fais pas. J’ai compris la leçon. La Générale Organa s’est montrée très claire la dernière fois. 

— Je veux juste que tu sois prudent, murmura Amilyn. N’agis pas inconsidérément, je ne suis plus tellement habituée à dormir seule. »

Poe lui adressa un sourire canaille.

« Oh oh… T’inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?

— Pas le moins du monde, enfin tant que tu t’abstiens d’agir stupidement. »

La main de Poe frôla celle de l’Amirale.

« Quant à toi, pas de sacrifice spectaculaire, chuchota-t-il. N’y songe même pas, quoiqu’il puisse arriver.

— Vu le prix de ce Destroyer, je crois que Ren serait capable de me traquer jusque dans la mort si je faisais une chose pareille, ironisa Holdo. Donc, ce n’est pas dans mes projets. »

Poe jeta un regard à l’escouade fournie qui l’attendait avant de porter la main d’Holdo à ses lèvres.

« En attendant mieux, » susurra-t-il avant de se diriger vers le Tie flambant neuf qui l’attendait.

Tandis que BB-8 prenait place à ses côtés, Poe ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser son émotion naissante avant de s’exclamer joyeusement :

« Allons-y ! Voyons ce que ces fameux Silencer ont dans le ventre ! »

Sur ces mots, il s’envola, suivit par l’escadron doré, se dirigeant droit vers le Destroyer qui assombrissait le ciel de Naboo depuis trop longtemps.

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant_** ,

****

Rey fixa l’officier en charge du blocus de Naboo, les traits déformés par la colère.

« Ces bâtards s’imaginent qu’ils peuvent nous vaincre ! »

Sloane grimaça.

« Ren a mis les moyens, son Destroyer est de dernière génération et ses Silencers sont rapides. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux…

— Quoi ? Abandonner ? aboya Rey. Quand je pense que c’est vous qui allez diriger l’Empire durant mon absence… »

Hux ne put retenir un sourire en l’entendant et s’empressa de baisser le visage tandis que Rey fixait les images qui s’affichaient à l’écran.

« Quelque chose cloche, murmura-t-elle. Il manque… Le Faucon Millénium ! s’exclama-t-elle.

— Cette épave ? se moqua Obdur. Allons, Impératrice, sauf votre respect… »

Rey se tourna vers lui, le visage dur.

« L’homme à la tête de l’escadron c’est Poe Dameron. Je reconnaitrais cette manière de piloter n’importe où. Or, où Dameron va, Finn, Lando et Chewbacca vont aussi. S’ils ne sont pas en train de se battre c’est que…

— C’est un leurre, termina Hux à sa place. Une diversion pour permettre à Ren de débarquer ses hommes sur Naboo et nous attaquer sur les deux fronts. 

— Voilà ! triompha Rey. Même le Général Hux a deviné la manœuvre, c’est donc que c’est simple à comprendre, Sloane. »

Hux se décomposa légèrement et Obdur ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Je vois que j’avais tort de m’inquiéter, Armitage. Aucun risque qu’elle ne vous laisse outrepasser les limites. »

Hux retint la fanfaronnade qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue tandis que Rey poursuivait :

« Nous allons leur réserver un comité d’accueil dont ils se rappelleront. Hux, faites savoir aux Chevaliers de Rey qu’ils doivent se rendre sur Naboo au plus vite.

— Et leur mission en cours ?

— Conserver notre mainmise sur Naboo est plus important, » répondit Rey.

Hux tiqua devant le ton décidé de la jeune femme. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait changé. Certes, c’était imperceptible mais Rey semblait plus volontaire, plus maitresse d’elle-même… Comme si l’ancienne version d’elle était revenue, dépourvue toutefois de sa candeur. De plus, les crises qu’elle subissait depuis la reprogrammation de l’Empereur et la plongeaient régulièrement dans l’inconscience avaient disparues. C’était presque à croire qu’elle était parvenue à se débarrasser de l’emprise de Palpatine… D’ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de la manière dont Dameron pilotait ?

« Hux ! le rappela à l’ordre Rey. Qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour vous bouger ? »

Tandis qu’il s’empressait de s’exécuter, Rey se tourna vers Phasma, ignorant royalement Sloane et Obdur.

« Allez me chercher Reylo, je vous prie. Je veux qu’il assiste à cela. »

Sloane, agacée par l’attitude de la jeune femme se tourna vers Phasma.

« N’en faites rien. L’Empereur a décidé qu’il resterait enfermé jusqu’à son départ pour Exegol. »

Phasma hésita tandis que Rey, furieuse, se tournait vers Sloane.

« De quel droit osez-vous contredire l’un de mes ordres ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tendit la main vers la femme, l’immobilisant avant de forcer son corps à se coucher sur le sol et à se plier dans un angle improbable. Sloane poussa un gémissement de souffrance pure et Rey ricana.

« Je vais chercher le garçon, » décida Phasma.

()()

Sloane s’agenouilla devant l’hologramme de l’Empereur Palpatine et baissa la tête en guise de soumission.

« Seigneur, vos soupçons étaient fondés. La puissance du réceptacle augmente à mesure de sa gestation, tout comme sa soif de pouvoir. Elle s’oppose ouvertement à vos ordres et impose sa volonté sur les esprits assez faibles pour la suivre. »

Sidious émit un bref chuintement mécontent.

« Je vois, Grande Amirale Sloane. Je vais m’assurer de mater cette ambition naissante. Et, en ce qui concerne Hux et Phasma ?

— Phasma est encore soumise mais SC-142 semble avoir gagné beaucoup d’influence sur elle. Quant à Hux… Il se montre ouvertement fidèle au réceptacle. Encore plus qu’il ne l’était à Snoke. Cela frôle le fanatisme. »

Palpatine ricana.

« Dans ce cas, je veillerai à ce qu’il se rappelle qui est son véritable Maitre. »

Le visage de Sloane s’emplit de dépit. Elle avait espéré la chute du roux. Voyant sa déconfiture, Sidious susurra.

« J’ai d’autres projets pour lui. Après tout, la preuve n’est plus à faire de la fertilité de SC-142 et Hux possède un certain nombre de midi-chloriens… Ils sont récessifs chez lui, mais transmissibles… Cela couplé aux étonnantes dispositions de SC-142… »

Sloane écarquilla les yeux.

« Une armée de clones sensibles à la Force… souffla-t-elle. Des nouveaux Chevaliers…

— En effet. Le lot 21 a abouti à des performances mitigées en son temps, sans doute en raison du milieu artificiel dans lequel était effectuée l’implantation. Avec un terrain naturel aussi florissant que celui de SC-142, nul doute que nous obtiendrons rapidement des résultats. Certes, moins impressionnants que Bis et Ter, mais il est inconcevable de laisser les Skywalker en vie dans le but de les utiliser pour créer de nouveaux prototypes. Quant aux clones qui me servent à transférer mon esprit, ce ne sont que des enveloppes sans consistance, un croisement avec SC-142 serait une perte de temps. Hux, en revanche, présente un potentiel héréditaire latent. Offrir le réceptacle à sa concupiscence permettra de vérifier nos hypothèses. Par ailleurs, si cela venait à fonctionner, nous pourrions augmenter de manière significative la production.

— Ils ont trouvé le moyen d’hâter la maturation des embryons dans le ventre de leur hôte ? »

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres fines de l’Empereur.

« Nos amis de Kamino confirment qu’il suffit désormais de trois mois pour qu’un clone soit parfaitement opérationnel et prêt à être expulser par sa matrice. »

Sloane afficha un sourire réjoui.

« On dirait que Hux va finalement parvenir à se rendre réellement utile. Sans compter que cet idiot prendra votre geste comme une récompense. »

Sidious ricana

« Les désirs sont des moteurs puissants pour obtenir la soumission d’un être, Grande Amirale, je ne vous apprends rien. Continuez à garder un œil sur le réceptacle et faites mine de vous soumettre à ses décisions. Le temps qu’elle rejoigne Exegol pour accomplir son destin est proche.

— Pour la gloire des Siths et de Notre Empereur », répondit Sloane, les yeux brillants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà alors je sais que le chapitre est court et plutôt « mou », cependant, il était important de faire un point de situation sur la relation entre Rey et Bis et Ter (un jour, ils auront peut-être des prénoms mdrrr) et montrer qu’ils sont pas fans de leur arrière grand-père… Par ailleurs, il y a aussi pas mal de choses qui se trament dans l’ombre et que vous découvrirez dans la suite.
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j’attends vos retours ! 
> 
> Je vous dis normalement à Lundi prochain ( je suis normalement en déplacement donc tout dépend aussi de l’hôtel…) Bonne semaine !


	60. Chapitre 59 : Pas mieux que la première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !
> 
> Sur ce, voici votre chapitre du jour, j’espère qu’il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Citadelle de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Luke regarda avec satisfaction le visage serein de Ben. Le garçon progressait dans sa connaissance du Côté Lumineux et cela allait de pair avec une réelle amélioration de leur relation.

« Rey est encore là vous savez, quelque part, annonça Kylo Ren. Lors de notre dernière connexion, je l’ai sentie. Mais, elle a peur.

— Ben, je sais que tu as envie qu’elle revienne, mais…

— Je ne me berce pas d’illusions ! » ragea le jeune homme.

La coupe de cristal qu’il maintenait jusqu’alors sagement en lévitation se fracassa contre le mur le plus proche, ses éclats manquant le visage du Jedi de peu.

« Le contrôle des émotions, c’est pas encore ça, soupira Luke.

— Comment voulez-vous que je me contienne alors que vous ne cessez de penser que c’est perdu d’avance ! Je vous l’ai dit, elle était différente des autres fois. J’ai perçu des remords en elle et elle a posé les mains sur son ventre pour protéger nos enfants. Elle n’avait jamais fait cela jusqu’à présent. »

Luke attristé, secoua la tête.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prouve que ce n’était pas un nouveau piège ? Tu m’as dit toi-même qu’elle avait déjà simulé afin de te faire baisser ta garde. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et Luke reprit doucement.

« Ben, mon objectif n’est pas de te faire de la peine. Mais, il faut que tu apprennes à raisonner au lieu de te laisser emporter par tes sentiments, aussi positifs qu’ils soient.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Kylo Ren. Ma seule Lumière, c’est elle.

— Faux, s’agaça Luke. C’est ta part de Ben et elle existe indépendamment de Rey. Seulement, tu t’entêtes à la repousser. »

La bouche déformée par une grimace, Kylo Ren répondit.

« Je suis désolé, Luke, je ne suis pas prêt… Rien que le fait de vous appeler par votre prénom me demande déjà un effort considérable alors…

— Accepter que je sois ton père t’est impossible, compléta le Jedi avec tristesse. Ben, ce n’est pas tant cela d’admettre qui est ton père qui est important, c’est de cesser de te voir comme un monstre. »

La détresse inonda la Force et Luke soupira.

« Reprenons. Concentre-toi et oublie un peu Rey. Pense à la vie, à la chaleur du soleil qui fait pousser les choses, à l’eau qui les abreuve… Maintenant, trouve ta place dans cette harmonie, » ordonna-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Luke tandis que la Force lui transmettait la manière dont Ben se percevait. Une créature sombre, malfaisante et difforme. Il resserra sa poigne sur les doigts de son fils et imagina une fleur magnifique, semblable à celles que Leia aimait tant. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il souffla :

« A ton tour. »

Le jeune homme se concentra. La fleur de Luke s’affaissa légèrement tandis qu’une nouvelle prospérait à ses côtés. Noire, contrefaite et exhalant une odeur putride. Le Jedi inspira profondément.

« Au moins, tu as réussi à faire pousser quelque chose, cette fois, » tenta-t-il de positiver avant de se taire devant le regard que lui lançait Kylo Ren.

**_Faucon Millénium,_ **

**_Orbite de Naboo,_ **

****

« Nous allons devoir créer une brèche dans le bouclier déflecteur installé par le Dernier Empire. Malheureusement, contourner un tel système risque de prendre du temps, » annonça Lando.

Kaydel s’approcha et fixa la planète.

« Pas nécessairement », murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme se concentra, ainsi que Luke le lui avait enseigné, visualisant chacun des atomes composant le bouclier. Au bout de quelques minutes d’effort, des gouttes de sueur roulèrent sur son front et Lando, inquiet, tendit la main dans sa direction. Immédiatement, la poigne de fer de Lanzora se referma sur le bras du contrebandier repenti.

« Non, souffla-t-elle. Ne l’interrompez surtout pas et tenez vous prêt à mettre en mouvement l’hyperpropulsion… Elle fonctionne toujours n’est-ce pas ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle.

Un haussement d’épaule méprisant salua sa remarque et Lanzora, tendue, fixa le bouclier.

L’effort était colossal, bien plus important que de faire prospérer un cours d’eau, mais Kaydel connaissait parfaitement la technologie qui avait servi à construire le bouclier. Les poings serrés, elle poussa mentalement, obligeant les particules à s’écarter et, pendant une infime fraction de seconde, elle eut l’impression qu’une puissance obscure la rejoignait dans la Force.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Lanzora.

Tremblant sous l’effort, Kaydel sentit à peine le Faucon passer en hyper propulsion, elle n’en pouvait plus, elle…

« Tenez encore un peu ou nous sommes tous morts, »la supplia Lanzora d’une voix venue de très loin.

Finalement, Kaydel entendit des cris de victoire éclater autour d’elle et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, livide.

« Impressionnant ! commenta Lanzora. Vous faites ça souvent ?

— C’était la première fois », haleta Kaydel.

La Générale fronça les sourcils.

« Vous voulez dire que…

— C’est la première fois que j’utilise la Force autrement que pour un entrainement, murmura Kaydel.

— Eh bien, pour l’instant, c’est plutôt réussi, souhaitons que cela continue… » commenta la Générale.

Kaydel se redressa brutalement.

« Quelque chose arrive… »

Le Faucon oscilla soudain avant de plonger vers le sol.

« Les commandes ne répondent plus ! » hurla Lando tandis que Chewbacca frappait sur la console de manière erratique.

« Un rayon tracteur, cria Kaydel. Ils nous atten… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit que fit le vaisseau en s’écrasant sur le sol et la jeune femme fut brutalement éjectée.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium_ **

****

« Amirale Holdo, le signal du Faucon Millénium vient de disparaitre de nos écrans », annonça l’un des officiers.

Le sang d’Holdo se glaça dans ses veines mais elle s’obligea à rester calme.

« Essayez de les contacter… »

**_Escadron Doré,_ **

**_Orbite de Naboo_ **

****

Poe louvoyait habilement entre les chasseurs ennemis.

« Bien, BB-8, on se rapproche. Dis-moi si tu vois une faille dans leur Destroyer. »

Le droïde bipa frénétiquement.

« Non, BB- 8, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il y en a forcément une. Cherche mieux. »

Le comlink du TIE bipa et Poe, exalté, prit la communication.

« Oui, mon Amirale et Maitresse, j’attends vos ordres, plaisanta-t-il.

— Nous avons perdu le Faucon. Il a disparu des radars et ils ne répondent plus. »

Le cœur de Poe manqua un battement.

« Quoi… non…

— Ils ont passé le bouclier mais ils ont cessé d’émettre quelques minutes après. »

Poe coupa le comlink et laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé avant de reprendre la communication.

« Bien reçu. BB-8 cherche une faiblesse dans leur système de protection. Je m’en occupe.

— Non. Tu ordonnes le repli. Immédiatement. »

Poe se mordit les lèvres, bouleversé.

« Poe ! le rappela à l’ordre Amilyn. En l’absence de nouvelles de nos hommes sur Naboo, nous interrompons notre assaut. Pas d’actes héroïques ou stupides. Dis à ton escadron de rentrer. 

— Merde ! » pesta le pilote.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis donna l’ordre de se replier, la rage au cœur.

**_Naboo,_ **

Sonnée, Lanzora se redressa, la vision trouble. Une vive douleur inonda sa cheville alors qu’elle s’appuyait dessus pour se relever et elle aperçut des corps sans vie autour d’elle.

« Finn ? Lando ? » gémit-elle, la peur au ventre.

Des grognements de wookie lui répondirent, ainsi que de nombreuses voix, et la Générale reprit confiance. Les dents serrées, elle se redressa.

« On doit se casser d’ici, lui jeta Finn. Ils arrivent. »

Lanzora hocha la tête et donna l’ordre de sortir du vaisseau. Elle ne put retenir une bouffée de soulagement en découvrant que Lando, Finn et Chewbacca faisaient partie des survivants.

« On n’est pas en position de force, s’alarma Lando. Faut qu’on se trouve une planque. »

Lanzora était bien d’accord avec lui, seulement, ils s’étaient crashés en plein milieu d’une clairière entourée d’une forêt clairsemée et l’endroit offrait peu de possibilités.

Finn releva le visage.

« Je connais ce coin… murmura-t-il. C’est là que Berenko a bâti son petit nid d’amour…

— Un nid d’amour ? Quel genre ? le pressa Lanzora.

— Du genre souterrain et introuvable, suivez-moi. »

La petite troupe se mit en route, aiguillonnée par le bruit des speeders qui se rapprochaient.

Brusquement, Finn se jeta sur le sol et commença à gratter frénétiquement la terre sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses compagnons.

« Sérieux, aidez-moi ! » râla l’ancien trooper.

Au bout de quelques minutes d’efforts conjugués, un tunnel apparut.

« Rentrez tous là-dedans », les pressa Finn.

Les hommes ne bougèrent pas et il se tourna vers Lanzora.

« Fais-moi confiance, c’est notre seule chance. »

Elle le fixa une fraction de seconde avant d’ordonner aux survivants de s’engouffrer dans le tunnel. Tandis que le dernier d’entre eux s’enfonçait dans les ténèbres souterraines, Lanzora s’avisa qu’un membre important de leur expédition manquait à l’appel.

« La Jedi ! » s’écria-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour, clopinant vers la clairière où ils s’étaient écrasés en dépit du grondement inquiétant des speeders se rapprochant.

Finn termina de faire entrer ses compagnons dans l’appartement de Berenko et frissonna.

« Lanzora ! Où est la Générale Garan et où est Kaydel ? »

L’un des soldats lui répondit qu’il n’avait pas vu la Jedi mais, qu’en revanche, la Générale était partie la chercher.

« Non, non, non, s’affola Finn avant de s’élancer vers la surface, blaster en main.

— Finn ! C’est du suicide ! lui cria inutilement Lando. Ils sont trop proches. »

Lanzora, éperdue, courrait aussi vite que sa blessure le lui permettait. Profitant de l’effet de surprise, elle abattit l’un des speeders qui sillonnait la zone et se rabattit in-extremis derrière un tronc d’arbre providentiel, évitant un tir mortel. Le cœur battant la chamade sous l’effet de la peur, elle progressait lentement, s’efforçant de rester à couvert, tandis que les communications des Soldats de l’Eternel Siths lui parvenaient.

« Fouillez la zone, ils ne doivent pas être loin. »

Lanzora agrippa inutilement son blaster, le cœur prêt à exploser. Elle n’osait pas appeler la jeune Jedi mais, sans cela, elle avait peu de chances de la trouver. Elle contourna silencieusement l’un des décombres fumants du Faucon Millénium.

« L’Impératrice les veut tous morts », entendit Lanzora sur sa gauche.

S’efforçant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible, la jeune femme s’accroupit, utilisant la végétation luxuriante pour se dissimuler aux regards.

« Les Chevaliers sont en route, déclara l’un des soldats. Elle les a détachés pour venir nous aider.

— Mazette, elle veut vraiment la peau de ces types », s’esclaffa son compagnon.

Lanzora déglutit et se fit toute petite, invoquant silencieusement la Force. Elle devait retrouver la Jedi, il était impossible que la jeune femme soit morte. Non, elle avait dû être éjectée et…

Finn n’avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute son existence. Il évitait les soldats ennemis sans le moindre effort comme si un sixième sens, jusqu’alors inconnu, lui permettait de les percevoir avec une étonnante clarté. Les poings serrés, il observa ce qui l’entourait. Il ne laisserait pas Lanzora mourir comme Rose. Impossible. Il avait perdu Rey au profit de Ren, puis Rose s’était sacrifiée pour Berenko. Il ne tolérerait pas que cela se produise une troisième fois.

D’un seul coup, sa vision s’éclaircit et il aperçut le halo sombre de la chevelure de la jolie brune… ainsi que le soldat écarlate qui se dirigeait droit vers sa cachette.

Lanzora tenta de ramper en entendant des pas se rapprocher d’elle mais sa cheville déjà blessée se prit dans une racine, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. La jeune femme releva le visage et croisa le regard sans âme de l’un des Soldats de l’Eternel Sith. Elle tenta de lever son blaster, mais, avant qu’elle ait le temps de tirer, son assaillant se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle songea que, finalement, c’était Kaydel qui l’avait retrouvée, puis les bras de Finn se refermèrent autour d’elle, la soulevant sans effort.

« La vache, » entendit-elle murmurer le jeune homme abasourdi.

Puis, Lanzora sombra dans l’inconscience.

Son précieux fardeau contre lui, Finn progressait rapidement, éjectant les soldats qui se dressaient sur son passage d’un geste volontaire.

« La vache », répéta-t-il alors qu’il écartait un nouvel ennemi.

Finalement, il parvint jusqu’à leur cachette improvisée et dérapa sur le sol. Un sourire lui échappa en découvrant Lando et Chewie qui venaient à sa rencontre.

« A la planque, vite ! » leur cria Finn.

Le vieux filou et le wookie ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et Finn referma la trappe sur eux une demi-seconde avant que ses poursuivants ne surgissent.

Plaquant une main sur la bouche de Lanzora afin d’éviter qu’elle ne trahisse leur localisation lors de son réveil, il fit signe à ses compagnons de se taire.

Plusieurs minutes angoissantes s’écoulèrent, marquées par le martellement des bottes sur le toit de leur cachette puis des voix s’élevèrent.

« On dirait qu’ils se sont volatilisés.

— Ils doivent s’être planqués dans les fourrés.

—Ou alors ils sont déjà loin.

— Bah, les Chevaliers de Rey les débusqueront bien... »

Finn roula des yeux en direction de Lando qui s’apprêtait à laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Finalement, au bout d’une bonne dizaine de minutes sans la moindre manifestation de leurs ennemis, le trio s’engagea dans le tunnel, Lanzora reposant, toujours inconsciente, dans les bras de Finn.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

****

Holdo exhala un soupir de pur soulagement lorsque la voix de Lando crachota dans le comlink. Cependant, les nouvelles apportées par l’ancien rebelle étaient loin d’être réjouissantes.

« Le Faucon est inutilisable, il s’est écrasé et il faudra un bon moment pour le réparer, enfin si c’est possible. Nous avons perdu un bon tiers de nos soldats. »

Chewbacca gémit en arrière-plan et Lando soupira.

« Ok… La moitié d’entre nous sont morts, » reconnut-il.

Amilyn tressaillit et avala sa salive tandis que Poe, derrière elle laissait filer un râle frustré.

« J’ai besoin d’en savoir plus sur votre situation, lâcha-t-elle. Où êtes-vous et qui est avec vous ?

— Selon Finn, nous nous trouvons dans la planque de Berenko.

— Bonne idée, approuva Holdo. Pourquoi la Générale Garan n’est-elle pas présente ? Est-ce que…

— Non, elle est dans les vapes, mais grâce à Finn elle va bien. En revanche, nous avons perdu Kaydel. »

Derrière elle, Poe poussa un gémissement de bête blessée et Holdo s’obligea à rester calme.

« C’est-à-dire ?

— Elle est introuvable, elle a sûrement été éjectée lors du choc. La Générale est partie à sa recherche mais … sans succès. »

« Non, non, non, elle ne peut pas être morte », psalmodiait Poe derrière Holdo d’une voix où perçait le désespoir.

L’Amirale avala sa salive.

« D’accord, restez en sécurité pour l’instant, je vous informerais de la suite. »

La communication coupée, Holdo tressaillit en voyant Poe se diriger vers le hangar.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le pilote s’empara de son casque et s’avança vers son Silencer.

« A ton avis ? Nos amis sont en bas et ils sont en danger. Je vais faire exploser ce foutu Destroyer. »

Le cœur de l’Amirale s’arrêta un bref instant avant de repartir.

« Tu ne vas rien faire de tel. »

Poe se retourna vers elle, furieux.

« Hors de question que je reste les bras croisés à attendre !

— Ce n’est pas en te faisant tuer que tu vas les aider, riposta Holdo. Nous allons faire quelque chose, je te le promets, mais je ne te laisserai pas te précipiter imbécilement sans le moindre plan.

— Imbécilement ? répéta Poe. Alors, c’est ça, tu me vois comme un crétin !

— Quand tu agis comme tu le fais en ce moment, en te laissant uniquement guider par tes sentiments, oui, admit Holdo d’un ton calme. Poe, tu n’es pas le seul à avoir peur pour tes amis. Tous ceux qui sont à bord de ce Destroyer ont un être cher ou un proche en bas. Certains ont d’ores et déjà perdu quelqu’un. Je refuse de te laisser allonger la liste. »

Le poing de Poe s’écrasa sur la carlingue du TIE.

« Tu ne comprends pas…

— Oh si, je comprends beaucoup mieux que tu ne le penses, rétorqua Holdo d’une voix sèche. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour Kaydel, précisa-t-elle sur le même ton. Mais, je te rappelle qu’elle a reçu l’entrainement d’un Jedi et qu’elle est armée. Elle est capable de se débrouiller sans ton aide, je pense. »

Poe baissa la tête.

« C’est ma meilleure amie… On s’est quittés sur une dispute et…

— Poe, si tu te fais tuer en volant à son secours, ça n’arrangera pas les choses. De plus, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu’elle ait survécu au crash. »

A ces mots, Dameron tressaillit et Holdo le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, mais je me dois d’être honnête. Maintenant, pose ce casque et suis-moi. Nous allons devoir informer Ren de ce qui vient de se produire et décider de la meilleure stratégie pour aider nos amis. »

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Kylo Ren serra les poings, tendu alors qu’Holdo lui faisait son rapport.

« La Générale Garan est toujours en vie ?

— D’après Lando, oui. En grande partie grâce à Finn si j’ai bien tout compris.

— Pour une fois qu’il se rend utile celui-là, grommela Ren avant de se reprendre. Bien, Lanzora est entrainée à ce genre de situations. Elle sait gérer. Le bouclier déflecteur est toujours en place, je suppose ?

— Malheureusement

— Donc, tant que le bouclier n’est pas tombé, vous ne pouvez aller pas les aider, murmura Kylo Ren. D’accord. »

Holdo toussota.

« Grand Commandeur, il y a … Ils ont perdu Kaydel dans l’accident.

— Perdu ? On ne « perd » pas un Jedi ! Soyez plus précise, la pressa Kylo Ren, le visage défait en songeant à la peine de Luke si la jeune femme était morte.

— Elle ne faisait pas partie des morts et ils n’ont pas réussi à la retrouver. La Générale Garan a risqué sa vie pour partir à sa recherche. »

Luke pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant et Kylo Ren se tourna vers lui.

« Amirale Holdo, un instant je vous prie. »

Luke déglutit en voyant la mine sombre de son fils, le cœur serré par un affreux pressentiment.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Avec prudence, Kylo Ren lui résuma la situation et Luke passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Kylo Ren d’un ton piteux. Vous êtes très liés. Peut-être que grâce à la Force, vous pourriez…

— Non ! ragea Luke. Elle est trop loin ! Des milliers de parsecs nous séparent. Tu es peut-être capable de joindre Rey à une telle distance, grâce à votre lien, mais je n’ai pas cette aptitude avec Kaydel ! »

Kylo Ren recula devant la colère que Luke ne cherchait pas à réprimer. Voyant cela, le Jedi inspira profondément.

« Voilà exactement pourquoi les Jedis proscrivent l’attachement dans leurs rangs… Mon inquiétude m’empêche de raisonner calmement. Je n’arrive pas sentir Kaydel dans la Force. Je ne peux savoir si elle est en vie ou non. Elle est trop loin. »

Kylo Ren évita son regard.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je… On va trouver une solution. »

Luke inspira de nouveau.

« Kaydel a de la ressource. Ce n’est pas une combattante, comme tu me l’as déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle est intelligente et débrouillarde. Si elle a survécu, elle va trouver un moyen de s’en sortir. Il le faut. Et le reste des hommes ?

— Nous avons perdu la moitié de l’escouade. Cependant, l’Amirale Holdo a parlé brièvement avec Lando. Chewie et la Générale Garan vont bien. Ils ont trouvé une planque, grâce à Finn, admit Kylo Ren. Ils sont en sécurité pour l’instant. »

Luke grimaça et Kylo Ren murmura.

« J’aurais dû vous autoriser à les accompagner…

— Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, lui lança Luke avant de s’emparer du comlink. Amirale Holdo, comment se portent vos escadrons ?

— Nous avons quelques pertes mais Poe a su gérer… Notre plus grand problème reste le bouclier déflecteur. Il faudrait pouvoir le désactiver de l’intérieur. »

Après avoir hésité brièvement, Kylo Ren se pencha vers le comlink à son tour.

« Dameron est avec vous ? »

Le visage du pilote s’encadra au côté de celui d’Holdo.

« Le Destroyer Impérial c’est bien un Mandator IV ? »

Poe confirma et Kylo Ren le fixa.

« Ecoutez-moi très attentivement. Le principal des défenses de ce type d’appareil se trouve sur sa face ventrale, deux autocanons y sont placés et il est inutile de chercher à les détruire.

— Et sa face supérieure est munie de tourelles à quadruple canon, soupira Poe. Autant dire qu’il est invulnérable…

— Vingt quatre tourelles, précisa Kylo Ren, protégeant le pont supérieur. L’espace entre les tourelles est extrêmement important, beaucoup trop pour un Destroyer de ce type. Le poste de commandement du bouclier déflecteur se trouve justement dans la partie supérieure… »

Une lueur s’alluma dans les yeux de Poe.

« Si un chasseur parvient jusque là et détruit les tourelles alors…

— Il y a une chance que nos hommes réussissent à pénétrer dans le Mandator et se débarrassent du bouclier par la même occasion, compléta Holdo.

— En effet, confirma Kylo Ren. Je ne vous cache pas que la manœuvre est très risquée voire quasi suicidaire, mais…

— Je vais le faire, le coupa Poe. Ceux qui sont en bas ont besoin de nous et les Naboo aussi. J’y arriverais. Je vais détruire leur putain de bouclier. »

Holdo tressaillit mais ne protesta pas.

« J’en suis certain, Dameron. Que la Force soit avec vous et avec vos hommes, » conclut Kylo Ren.

****

**_Naboo,_**

Lorsque Lanzora reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit confortable, sa cheville bandée. La jeune femme cligna des yeux avant de se redresser à la hâte tandis que les événements des heures précédentes lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Non, doucement, lui enjoignit Finn. Tu as été sacrément secouée. »

Lanzora se tourna vers lui.

« Où sommes-nous ?

— En sécurité, du moins pour l’instant. Lando a réussi à contacter l’Amirale Holdo pour l’informer de notre situation. Ils vont essayer de trouver un moyen de nous aider.

— Bien, souffla Lanzora. Et Kaydel ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Finn, troublé, la fixa.

« Nous ne savons pas. Nous ne l’avons pas retrouvée.

— Quoi ? Mais… Non, elle était là, elle… m’a sauvée, elle a utilisé la Force pour écarter le soldat puis, tu es arrivé et… »

La jeune femme s’interrompit brutalement alors que la vérité faisait jour dans son esprit.

« Ce n’était pas Kaydel, c’était toi, » murmura-t-elle à la fois horrifiée et touchée.

Finn déglutit.

« Je crois, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait, je… Tu étais en danger et j’ai souhaité de toutes mes forces que le soldat s’éloigne de toi et… Il l’a fait. »

La gorge de Lanzora se serra à la pensée de ce que cela signifiait. Si Finn était parvenu à utiliser la Force pour la protéger, cela voulait dire que quelque chose s’était activé en lui. Le jeune homme détourna le visage, peu désireux de poursuivre sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler ce qui s’était passé ensuite, les soldats qu’il avait écartés sans le moindre effort et l’exaltation qu’il avait ressentie lorsque leurs corps s’étaient écrasés quelques mètres plus loin.

Lando passa la tête dans la chambre, ayant entendu des voix.

« Générale Garan, vous voilà de retour parmi nous, déclara-t-il avec soulagement. Nous étions tous très inquiets à votre sujet. »

Chewie confirma d’un grognement et Lando poursuivit.

« C’est un miracle que Finn ait réussi à vous ramener sans croiser le moindre soldat alors qu’ils pullulaient dans la zone.

— J’ai eu de la chance, c’est tout, marmonna Finn, mal à l’aise.

— Une sacrée veine, tu veux dire ! s’exclama Lando avant de s’aviser du trouble de Lanzora. Oh… Je crois que j’ai interrompu quelque chose. Chewie et moi, on va vous laisser. »

Lanzora s’apprêtait à protester, consciente qu’elle avait déjà par trop négligé ses hommes mais Lando devança ses objections.

« Il fait nuit noire et tout le monde est fatigué. Heureusement, cet endroit est pourvu d’une réserve conséquente de végépoisson et on a pu se restaurer. J’ai réussi à bidouiller un comlink pour contacter l’Amirale. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l’instant, hormis nous reposer. »

Un léger sourire échappa à Lanzora.

« Je vois que ma présence parmi vous est superflue, vous gérez parfaitement bien la situation, Lando.

— Vous n’avez rien de superflu, lui répondit le vieux briscard. Ni pour ce jeune entêté qui a risqué sa vie pour voler à votre secours, ni pour Chewie et moi. Vous faites partie de l’équipage et on ne laisse pas un de nos membres derrière. »

Touchée, Lanzora sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Merci…

— Vous avez fait pareil pour Kaydel, commenta Lando avant de s’assombrir. Même si vous ne l’avez pas retrouvée, c’était courageux d’essayer. Bref, je ne voulais pas casser l’ambiance, je vous laisse. »

Une fois que Lando eut refermé doucement la porte derrière lui, Lanzora se tourna vers Finn.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu m’aider, je croyais que tu me détestais… »

Finn la fixa.

« Tu te trompes. Je méprise tes idées et le Maitre que tu t’es choisie mais… pas toi. »

Lanzora haussa le sourcil et Finn s’approcha d’elle.

« Je sais que tu n’es pas responsable de ce qu’on t’a obligée à faire et que tu es sincère en assurant que Ren ne t’a jamais demandé de coucher avec moi pour me distraire. Il est beaucoup trop malin pour ça.

— Finn, commença Lanzora.

— Non, la coupa-t-il. A la lumière de ton histoire, je comprends que tu sois incapable de voir le mal en lui. Ce n’est pas mon cas, mais je refuse que Ren se dresse entre nous. Il m’a déjà trop pris. Alors, si tu dis vrai au sujet de tes sentiments pour moi, je… je crois que je pourrais faire avec cette divergence d’opinion. »

Lanzora songea brièvement à l’inquiétante progression de la sensibilité à la Force de Finn. Elle devait en informer le Grand Commandeur au plus vite, mais… Elle croisa le regard rempli d’espoir de son compagnon et décida que cela attendrait.

« Bien sûr que je suis sincère, murmura-t-elle. Je tiens vraiment à toi, Finn. Je crois… que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, je ne sais pas trop, c’est la première fois que je ressens une telle chose. »

Un sourire heureux s’épanouit sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il se pencha pour l’embrasser. Lanzora referma ses bras autour de son cou et un léger gémissement lui échappa tandis que Finn caressait avec hésitation ses courbes offertes, incertain de l’accueil que son geste allait recevoir.

« Ne t’arrête pas, lui souffla Lanzora. Après la journée que nous venons de vivre, je n’ai pas envie que nous soyons séparés plus longtemps. »

Son accord était tout ce que le jeune homme attendait et il la repoussa sur le lit avant de se débarrasser de sa chemise d’un geste pressé.

Lando avait raison. Il y avait un temps pour tout et celui du combat attendrait le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très court je sais. Mais c’est volontaire, je voulais centrer sur les aventures de l’équipe menée par Holdo  
> Sur le titre il y fait référence : Pas mieux que la dernière fois (qu’Holdo a conduit une mission dans l’orbite de Naboo et qui a couté la vie de Rose, à sa place, je blacklisterai Naboo…)
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j’attends vos retours ! 
> 
> Je vous dis normalement à Lundi prochain ( je suis en déplacement et je ne vous cache pas que le planning va être tendu… du coup il faudra peut-être attendre une semaine de plus…) Bonne semaine !


	61. Chapitre 60 : Le voile se soulève

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis là ^^ (mon déplacement a été annulé)
> 
> Sur ce, voici votre chapitre du jour (avec des nouvelles de Kaydel), j’espère qu’il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

****

Rey posa un regard impérieux sur ses Chevaliers.

« Comment se présentent les choses sur Naboo ? Avez-vous mis la main sur les envoyés de l’Usurpateur ? »

Vicrul, qui avait été le premier à ployer le genou devant Rey et était devenu, de ce fait, le commandant de la petite troupe en l’absence de l’Impératrice, répondit d’une voix rogue.

« Vos déductions étaient justes, nous avons trouvé l’épave du vaisseau que vous nous avez décrit.

— Et ceux qui étaient à son bord ?

— Morts.

— Tous ? »

Le Chevalier marqua un temps d’arrêt.

« Non. Les soldats sur place nous ont avoué qu’ils avaient laissé une poignée d’entre eux s’échapper. Ils les ont poursuivis mais il semble qu’ils se soient brusquement volatilisés. Ils continuent à fouiller la zone. Le commandant de la section nous a également signalé que l’un des traitres avait utilisé la Force pour les combattre. »

Rey plissa le front, contrariée.

« Ren ne prend pas part à cet assaut, je l’aurais perçu. Quant à son père, il est trop lâche pour se battre, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Il ne reste qu’une seule possibilité : la petite padawan a gagné ses galons de Jedi, semblerait-il.

— Impossible, le commandant est formel : c’est un homme à la peau sombre qui les a attaqués. »

Rey se redressa, brusquement intéressée.

« A la peau sombre, vous dites ? »

Vicrul confirma et un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Rey.

« Finn... Je veux que vous capturiez ce mystérieux combattant. Ne le blessez pas, sauf si vous n’avez pas d’autre choix.

— A vos ordres, Impératrice. Et pour les autres ?

— Tuez-les tous. A commencer par la Jedi si elle est parmi eux. Skywalker ne se remettra jamais de la perte d’une nouvelle padawan. »

Une fois la communication coupée, Rey se tourna vers la fenêtre dominant Coruscant, songeuse. Si son intuition était bonne et que Finn avait développé une sensibilité à la Force, elle le convaincrait sans peine de la rejoindre. Elle le connaissait bien, il était aussi naïf que stupide. Il lui suffirait de lui offrir une chose qu’il ne pourrait pas refuser. Une chose qu’il désirait depuis très longtemps. Elle grimaça légèrement à cette pensée avant de se reprendre. Le prix à payer était faible au regard de tout ce que Finn pouvait lui apporter : la localisation de la base de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, la tête de Ren et de ses acolytes, mais aussi un appui dans la rébellion qu’elle fomentait depuis qu’elle avait compris que Palpatine s’apprêtait à l’écarter du pouvoir. Puisque plaire au Maitre semblait impossible, elle n’avait pas d’autres choix que de se débarrasser de sa tutelle. Les yeux de Rey s’illuminèrent à cette pensée. Elle ne laisserait personne s’arroger sa puissance et son Empire. Sidious, terré à Exegol, n’avait rien accompli, c’était elle qui avait pris Coruscant, elle qui imposait sa volonté à la Galaxie, et il était hors de question que cela change.

()()

_« Le pouvoir ? Sérieusement ? Il n’y a plus que ça qui compte à tes yeux ? »_

_Rey ne retourna même pas, penchée sur son holopad, elle vérifiait que Starkiller II n’avait pas bougé de la planète où elle avait ordonné qu’elle soit dissimulée._

_« Pourquoi es-tu encore ici, Ren ? »_

_Kylo jeta un bref regard à l’écran et écarta les bras._

_« Je ne sais pas, pour comprendre peut-être ? Il est clair que tu as réussi à arracher une partie de ton esprit à l’emprise de Palpatine en utilisant à ton profit la sensibilité grandissante à la Force de nos enfants, tes projets de rébellion le prouvent. Pourtant, tu te refuses à plonger dans l’océan, tu te masques la vérité. Pourquoi ? »_

_Rey soupira, le visage exprimant sa lassitude, et se tourna vers le jeune homme._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu penses vraiment, qu’à peine débarrassée d’un Maitre, je m’offrirais à un autre ? Non, Usurpateur, je ne prendrais pas le risque de te voir reprendre l’ascendant sur moi. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me dicter ma conduite, pas plus toi que Sidious. Parce que je suis le cœur de l'Obscurité. Je ne connais pas la peur mais je l'instille à mes ennemis. Je suis la destructrice de ce monde. Je suis le feu de la haine et tout l'univers se prosterne devant moi. Je suis l’Impératrice, moi, et nulle autre ! »_

_Kylo Ren retint son souffle en voyant la lueur fanatique qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme._

_« Je ne te reconnais plus, souffla-t-il._

_— Sans doute parce que tu ne m’as jamais vue que comme l’instrument de tes propres ambitions, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais, je suis plus que cela. Et, grâce à la puissance des bâtards que tu m’as faits, le pouvoir sera bientôt entièrement mien. »_

_Kylo se troubla._

_« Que veux-tu dire ?_

_— Tu crois réellement que je vais les remettre à Sidious afin qu’il me remplace par l’un d’entre eux ? ironisa Rey. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Ils resteront avec moi et je les élèverais de façon à ce qu’ils comprennent que je suis le seul Maitre auquel ils doivent obéir._

_— Sidious ne te laissera jamais les garder, s’inquiéta Kylo Ren. Rey, si tu t’opposes à lui, il se débarrassera de toi._

_— Je ne compte pas le laisser faire, ni lui donner l’occasion de découvrir ce que je projette. Il me croit parfaitement soumise et je compte bien me débrouiller pour que cela continue aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »_

_Kylo Ren la regarda avec une pointe de compassion et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Rey sentit l’océan se déchainer dans son esprit. Des images de caresses et de baisers fleurirent dans sa conscience. Leurs mains entrelacées et…_

_« Non », déclara-t-elle, forçant les vagues à reculer._

_Le jeune homme déglutit._

_« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? souffla-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il a infligé à ton esprit pour que tu…_

_— Il m’a révélée à moi-même, murmura Rey en évitant son regard._

_— Tu mens. Sans la part de toi qui se trouve dans le gouffre, tu n’es pas complète._

_— Je n’ai que faire de cette partie de moi. Elle est faible et inutile, riposta Rey en le regardant en face, cette fois. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta prétendue Lumière. Une fois que je me serais débarrassée de l’Empereur, je deviendrai l’Eternel Sith. Rien ni personne ne peut vaincre une telle puissance. T’écraser, ainsi que tes minables partisans, sera alors un jeu d’enfant. Du moins si tu survis jusque-là. »_

_Kylo blêmit devant le visage déformé par la haine de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra à la vue de ses joues creuses et de sa peau cireuse. Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore animés de vie._

_« Tu te meurs, Rey… Plus tu puises dans l’Obscurité, plus tu te rapproches de la fin. Regarde-toi ! Tu es décharnée et… »_

_Il s’interrompit, conscient qu’elle ne l’écoutait pas._

_« L’Empereur saura ce que tu prépares et il te tuera, ou pire, pour ça, tenta-t-il, désemparé._

_— Il ne le découvrira que lorsqu’il sera trop tard », ricana Rey._

_Brusquement, Kylo Ren comprit :_

_« Tu es allée sous l’océan… Mais, tu n’as pas ouvert le gouffre qui y était. A la place, tu en as creusé un second. »_

_Rey sourit d’un air malsain._

_« La seule chose intéressante que tu m’aies enseignée : Comment me dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Oh, et merci pour les informations sur le Plan Contingence, ce fut en effet une lecture très instructive. »_

_Choqué, Ren recula._

_« Tu sais… et pourtant tu…_

_— Palpatine apprendra bientôt que je ne suis ni un sujet d’expérience, ni un réceptacle que ce soit pour son esprit ou ta semence. Plus personne ne me manipulera. Jamais. »_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme luisaient de haine et le cœur de Kylo Ren se brisa. En encourageant Rey à découvrir la vérité, il l’avait poussée au plus profond de l’Obscurité._

_« Je pense que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n’ai pas besoin d’explorer la part qui se trouve dans le premier gouffre, se moqua-t-elle. Je sais déjà ce que j’y trouverai. Cette petite Rey, si fragile, si insignifiante, que tout le monde pouvait utiliser à sa guise est morte. Celle qui se tient devant toi est puissante et régnera bientôt à jamais sur la Galaxie._

_— Tu es devenue folle, murmura Kylo._

_— Non, je suis devenue forte, » rétorqua Rey._

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Après sa connexion avec Rey, Kylo Ren s’effondra sur le sol de son appartement, dévasté. Luke avait raison, Rey aimait être une Palpatine… Elle ne voulait pas être ramenée. Comment pouvait-il sauver quelqu’un qui refusait de l’être ? Il songea à la vision qu’il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt et abattit son poing sur le mur le plus proche. L’issue semblait inéluctable, quoi qu’il fasse.

« Ben, murmura une voix. Ne renonce pas aussi vite… »

Il se retourna vivement et ses yeux s’agrandirent en découvrant le Fantôme de Force.

« Mère, souffla-t-il. Mère, je…

— Tais-toi et écoute-moi, le coupa Leia avec brusquerie. Tu penses que tout est perdu mais rien n’existe tant que cela n’est pas arrivé. Ce que tu as vu dans ta vision n’est que l’un des avenirs possibles. Il y en a d’autres.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant celui-là me semble de plus en plus certain, soupira le jeune homme. Rey ne veut pas redevenir celle qu’elle était, elle aime trop dominer pour ça, son orgueil est

— Pourquoi t’es-tu tourné vers l’Obscurité ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de te couper d’une partie de toi ?

— Vous le savez très bien… C’est…

— La honte d’être l’enfant de tes parents, répondit Leia avec une pointe de rancœur. Tu connais Rey, celle qu’elle était, mais aussi celle qu’elle est à présent. Selon toi, qu’est-ce qui peut la pousser à rejeter qui elle était avant ? »

Il se troubla.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire… »

Leia soupira lourdement.

« Le pouvoir n’est rien d’autre qu’un masque derrière lequel elle se dissimule. Tout comme tu t’es caché derrière ton ambition. Pourtant, diriger n’a jamais été ton but mais un moyen d’obtenir ce que tu désirais. »

Kylo Ren tressaillit.

« Je t’ai beaucoup observé à travers la Force depuis que je suis morte, poursuivit Leia. Si je t’avais accordé autant d’attention de mon vivant, la situation présente serait sans doute bien différente, mais passons, ce qui est fait est fait. Si tu veux ramener Rey vers la Lumière, tu dois l’obliger à renoncer à son masque en lui offrant ce qu’elle désire vraiment au plus profond d’elle-même.

— La Galaxie ? »

Leia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, le désir dont je parle est si profondément ancré en elle qu’elle ne peut s’en couper totalement. Même en l’enfermant dans des centaines de gouffres, il sera toujours là, qu’elle soit Rey Dejakku ou Rey Palpatine. Toi, plus que n’importe qui, devrait être capable de comprendre cela… Pourquoi as-tu créé Kylo Ren ?

— Pour tuer Ben ! »

Leia eut l’air dépitée par sa réponse.

« Si tu es incapable de te montrer complètement honnête avec toi-même ; alors tu échoueras à aider Rey. Pour trouver comment la ramener, il faut te confronter à ta propre histoire. Celle de Ben et celle de Kylo Ren. Tu dois trouver le désir qu’ils partagent et l’admettre afin de les réunir et être de nouveau entier. Ce n’est qu’en agissant ainsi que tu auras une chance d’éviter le destin que tu redoutes. 

— Peut-être pourriez-vous vous montrer un peu plus claire ? suggéra Kylo Ren. Vous savez manifestement quelque chose que j’ignore, pourquoi ne pas me le dire, tout simplement ?

— Ce n’est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne. Te révéler la vérité ne t’aidera pas à sauver Rey. De plus, je n’ai pas le droit d’interférer et je t’en ai déjà trop dévoilé. Je suis désolée, c’est à toi seul de trouver la solution. C’est ce que la Force attend de toi. »

Le regard de Kylo Ren se durcit et Leia soupira.

« Toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses sont en toi, il te suffit d’avoir le courage de les affronter. Ce sont tes choix, et non le destin, qui détermineront l’avenir. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut, laissant son fils plus perdu que jamais.

« Foutus Jedis accrochés à leurs sales petits secrets ! ragea Kylo Ren. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! »

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

Hux, surpris de voir sa présence requise dans les appartements privés de l’Impératrice, pénétra avec prudence dans ces derniers.

Rey leva les yeux de son holopad en le voyant entrer et lui fit signe d’approcher.

« Sloane et Obdur sont-ils au courant que vous êtes ici ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

— Non Impératrice, mais pourquoi…

— J’ai besoin d’un homme de confiance pour superviser les opérations dans le secteur de Naboo, le coupa Rey. Quand pouvez-vous partir ? »

Stupéfait, Hux avala sa salive.

« Impératrice, je…

— Sloane ne cesse de remettre en question mes ordres. Cette vieille harpie se croit déjà à la tête de l’Empire, persifla Rey. Je veux que vous vous rendiez sur place et preniez les choses en main. Alors ? »

Hux la fixa et réfléchit rapidement. Hors du palais impérial et de la surveillance des autres membres du Conseil, il aurait une chance de mettre ses projets de vengeance à exécution.

« Je pars sur le champ, Impératrice. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Rey et elle pressa brièvement la main du roux.

« J’étais certaine que vous ne me décevriez pas, Armitage. Je vais informer les Chevaliers de Rey de votre arrivée prochaine afin qu’ils s’en remettent en priorité à votre autorité. »

Comprenant que l’entretien était terminé, Hux se leva et la salua avant de sortir, pressé de mettre ses plans en route.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Le soleil déclinait lorsque Kaydel reprit conscience. La jeune femme se trouvait sur un promontoire situé à plusieurs mètres de l’épave du Faucon et des dizaines de soldats grouillaient en contrebas. Le cœur battant, la jeune Jedi s’approcha aussi près qu’elle l’osait, angoissée à l’idée que ses compagnons aient péri dans l’accident.

Alors qu’elle progressait dans les fourrés, elle tomba nez à nez avec un soldat.

« Ne me vois pas, » souffla-t-elle instillant dans la Force le plus de Persuasion possible.

A son grand soulagement, l’homme se détourna d’elle sans un mot et Kaydel recula.

« Introuvables, ils ont dû se terrer dans la forêt, » entendit-elle.

Kaydel exhala un léger soupir, son angoisse un peu apaisée. Ses amis avaient survécu. Une boule se forma dans son ventre à la pensée qu’elle ignorait si c’était réellement le cas. Qui avait réchappé de l’accident ? Chewie ? Lando ? Finn ? Garan ? Et tous les soldats qu’elle avait à peine eu le temps de rencontrer ? Combien d’entre eux étaient morts ? Non, elle ne devait penser à ça, pas maintenant. Ils s’en étaient forcément sortis et ils avaient rejoint un refuge.

Il le fallait.

Elle considéra l’armée de troopers pourpres déployée dans la zone et grimaça. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu’elle se risque à les affronter seule, Jedi ou pas. De plus, Luke l’avait mise en garde contre leurs armures renforcées. Il fallait être précis et viser les jointures pour les tuer, or, le combat n’était pas le point fort de Kaydel. Pour l’instant ses amis étaient hors de sa portée. Même en usant de Persuasion, comme avec le soldat précédent, elle ne parviendrait pas à les rejoindre.

« Fouillez chaque recoin, il nous les faut. L’Impératrice veut leur tête. »

La jeune femme avala sa salive. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le reste de son groupe actuellement. Elle ignorait même où ils pouvaient se trouver. Rester ici ne servirait à rien et augmenterait le risque de se faire capturer. Le remords au cœur, elle se drapa dans son immense cape claire et s’éloigna silencieusement du lieu de l’accident. Luke lui avait toujours répété qu’il était inutile d’aller au-devant du danger et que, dans certaines situations, la fuite se révélait plus judicieuse que l’affrontement. Elle espérait simplement ne pas se tromper en décidant que c’était à ce genre de cas auquel il pensait en lui donnant ce conseil.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Luke pénétra dans les appartements de son fils sans attendre d’y être autorisé.

« Des nouvelles de Kaydel ? » l’interrogea-t-il, fébrile.

Plus le temps passait, plus l’affreux pressentiment d’un désastre imminent l’oppressait.

« Ne vous gênez pas, surtout ! le tança Kylo Ren avant de s’adoucir en découvrant l’expression ravagée par l’angoisse du Jedi. Non, pas encore, je suis désolé. La seule chose que je puisse dire c’est qu’elle n’est pas aux mains du Dernier Empire. Si c’était le cas, Rey se serait fait un plaisir de m’en informer. »

Luke s’avisa alors que Ben n’avait pas l’air en meilleure forme que lui.

« Vous avez eu une nouvelle connexion ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

Kylo Ren détourna le visage pour dissimuler son émotion.

« Rey a réussi à s’affranchir de l’emprise de Sidious. Elle a trouvé le Plan Contingence et elle l’a lu. »

Le visage de Luke s’emplit d’espoir avant de se rembrunir devant la détresse qu’il ressentait dans la Force.

« Ben, souffla-t-il. Que…

— Elle s’est aventurée trop loin dans l’Obscurité. A présent, elle veut détruire Palpatine, s’approprier son pouvoir, et devenir l’Eternel Sith afin de diriger la Galaxie en utilisant nos enfants pour maintenir son règne. Magnifique avancée de la situation, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le Jedi blêmit.

« Non… Tu dois te tromper, elle, ce n’est pas Rey… Où est la jeune femme pleine d’idéaux et de bonté que …

— De toute évidence, Rey Palpatine a décidé que cette partie d’elle-même était superflue, le coupa Kylo Ren avec amertume. Elle la juge faible et sans intérêt. De fait, elle ne s’est même pas donné la peine d’entrer dans le gouffre. A la place, elle a utilisé ce que je lui avais enseigné pour en construire un second afin de dissimuler ses desseins à son Maitre. »

Interdit, Luke le fixa.

« Elle m’a toutefois remercié de lui avoir permis d’ouvrir les yeux, ironisa tristement Kylo Ren. Avant de me promettre de m’écraser ou peut-être était-ce après, je ne me souviens plus précisément de la chronologie des événements. J’étais un peu perturbé, comme vous devez vous en douter. »

Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres et Luke déglutit.

« Ben…commença-t-il.

— Je sais ! Le contrôle ! Je ne fais que ça : me contrôler, ragea ce dernier, au bord des larmes. Et vous savez quoi ? Ça ne marche pas ! J’en ai assez de vos conseils et de ceux de Leia ! Vous ne m’aidez pas, plus je vous écoute, plus la situation empire, je vous

— Tu as vu ta mère ? le coupa Luke, stupéfait.

— Oui, son fantôme m’a fait l’immense honneur de m’apparaitre juste après ma connexion avec Rey, persifla Kylo Ren. Mais uniquement pour me dire, qu’une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas être d’un quelconque soutien pour moi et que je devais me débrouiller seul ! Le tout avec une mine repentante et triste de circonstance, histoire de sauvegarder les apparences ! »

Luke lui agrippa les épaules.

« Si Leia a pu te parler, cela signifie que tu as accepté la Lumière en toi, ou du moins, en partie, mitigea-t-il.

— Je me contrefous de votre maudite Lumière ! hurla Kylo Ren. Ce que je veux, c’est Rey et mes enfants. Je veux exister aux yeux de quelqu’un. Je veux qu’on m’accepte pour ce que je suis. Je veux que Rey soit fière de moi et qu’elle… »

Il s’arrêta net et Luke le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

« Dis-le, murmura-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas, souffla Kylo Ren.

— Tu acceptes et exprimes tous tes sentiments : la peur, la frustration, la rancœur, la rage, la jalousie, la haine… mais jamais celui-ci. Tu es même incapable de prononcer son nom. Et pourtant, c’est sans doute celui que tu éprouves et que tu désires avec le plus d’intensité. »

Le visage ravagé par l’impuissance, Kylo Ren se détourna et Luke le sentit puiser dans le pouvoir obscur.

« Arrête de te réfugier dans l’Obscurité pour fuir ce que tu ressens ! pesta-t-il. Pourquoi t’entêtes-tu à repousser tes sentiments ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de l’admettre ?

— J’en suis incapable, lâcha Kylo Ren d’une voix morne. Cette chose ne m’a apporté que du malheur et des déceptions. Elle m’a affaibli et poussé vers l’Obscurité. Je refuse de l’éprouver à nouveau. Du reste, si je me rappelle bien, vous ne cessiez de nous mettre en garde contre l’attachement lorsque j’étais votre padawan. Vous devriez être satisfait, j’ai retenu au moins un de vos enseignements. »

Le Jedi le regarda avec une pointe de pitié.

« Je suis désolé, Ben. Pour la manière dont Leia et moi t’avons traité. Nous n’avions pas compris que tout ce que tu voulais c’était être…

— Sortez ! le coupa Kylo Ren d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. S’il vous plait, laissez-moi seul, plaida-t-il. Je dois, je dois réfléchir, et je ne peux pas me permettre d’être distrait. »

Luke l’observa quelques secondes. Sa détresse était visible et il le sentait s’accrocher à l’Obscurité.

« Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais un jour ou l’autre, il faudra bien que tu affrontes cette part de toi. »

()()

Une fois à l’extérieur, Luke ferma les yeux alors que les sanglots étouffés de Ben lui parvenaient. Il brûlait d’envie de retourner auprès du jeune homme mais cela ne servirait qu’à braquer son fils et, à présent que leurs relations s’amélioraient un peu, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de détruire les précieux progrès lentement accomplis. Le cœur lourd, tant à cause de Ben qu’en raison de son inquiétude pour Kaydel, il patienta donc.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Kaydel avait marché des heures, s’efforçant d’emprunter les chemins les moins balisés afin de ne pas prendre le risque de se retrouver face à une escouade, les sens en alerte dans la Force. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’elle perçut une présence obscure sur la planète, la même que celle qu’elle avait déjà sentie un peu plus tôt, dans le Faucon. Préférant ne pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait, la jeune femme pressa le pas.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu’elle parvint aux abords d’habitations. L’endroit était cossu sans être ostentatoire et elle sentit l’espoir renaitre. Elle trouverait peut-être une étable ou une dépendance dans laquelle se cacher…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu’une vieille femme se dirigea vers elle.

« Eliné ! Petite dévergondée ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas braver le couvre-feu ? » la tança-t-elle à voix haute avant de saisir son bras.

Surprise, Kaydel ébaucha un mouvement de recul mais la poigne étonnement puissante de l’inconnue ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Si tu veux voir le soleil se lever demain, joue le jeu, le quartier est truffé d’espions à la solde du Dernier Empire. »

Kaydel avala sa salive et glissa son bras sous celui de la vieille femme, espérant ne pas faire une erreur de jugement en la suivant.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès_ **

L’arrivée de Larma D’Acy fit sursauter Luke et il fixa la femme alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à pénétrer dans la salle où se trouvait Ben.

« Je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux revenir plus tard, Commandante D’Acy. »

La blonde se tourna vers lui, l’air vaguement méprisant mais, avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de lui répondre, BC-9 vint à leur rencontre.

« Commandante D’Acy, le Grand Commandeur de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre vous attend », annonça le droïde avec pompe.

A la grande surprise de Luke et à la vexation de C3PO, Kylo Ren avait fait de BC-9 son agent protocolaire, en dépit de ses nombreuses maladresses.

D’Acy lança un regard moqueur à Luke et pénétra dans la pièce. Sans hésiter, le Jedi la suivit.

Kylo Ren posa brièvement son regard sur Luke mais ne commenta pas sa présence, à la place, il se tourna vers la blonde.

« Commandante D’Acy… Vous étiez, à ce qu’il me semble, une des plus vieilles amies de Leia Organa, » commença-t-il.

La femme confirma prudemment tandis que Luke observait son fils avec attention. L’homme qui se tenait devant lui n’avait plus rien de commun avec celui qu’il avait vu à peine une heure plus tôt… Les épaules droites, le visage de marbre et le ton ferme, Kylo Ren semblait inébranlable, seule une légère rougeur autour de ses yeux sombres trahissant son émotion précédente.

« J’ai découvert l’endroit où l’Empire dissimule l’arme mortelle qui a détruit Ajan Kloss, poursuivit Ren.

— Vraiment ? » ne put se retenir de réagir Luke.

Un regard noir lui imposa le silence et Kylo Ren se concentra vers D’Acy.

« Je crois qu’il est plus que temps que vous soyez en charge d’une mission, après tout, vous avez servi assez longtemps sous les ordres de Leia et d’Holdo pour mériter une promotion. Je veux que vous rassembliez un équipage et que vous vous rendiez sur Castilon afin de détruire Starkiller II »

D’Acy blêmit devant l’ampleur et la dangerosité de la tâche.

« Grand Commandeur, je… Je ne sais pas si…

— Allons, ne faites pas la timide, la coupa Kylo Ren. N’est-ce pas ce que vous désirez depuis tout ce temps ? Ne plus vivre dans l’ombre de Leia ou d’Holdo, faire vos preuves et montrer à tous que vous valez autant qu’elles, si ce n’est plus, ainsi que votre prestigieuse naissance vous y a prédestinée ? »

Larma avala sa salive, comprenant le piège.

« Le bâtard incestueux et fou vous donne votre chance de briller, ironisa Kylo Ren. Qu’en dites-vous ? Acceptez-vous ou dois-je considérer que votre seule utilité réside dans le traitement de nos déchets ? »

Horrifié par la dureté qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme, Luke fixa son fils tandis que Larma serrait les poings et relevait le menton.

« J’accepte cette mission Grand Commandeur. J’ai déjà quelques noms en tête. Je souhaite également que Poe, Finn et Chewbacca fassent partie de mon équipage.

— Impossible… Cela vous a peut-être échappé mais, ils sont occupés ailleurs. Raison pour laquelle il est urgent de détruire Starkiller II. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Rey décide de l’utiliser contre Naboo. »

D’Acy hésita et Ren s’adoucit légèrement.

« L’Ordre de l’Equilibre compte de nombreux soldats et officiers de valeur, Larma. Vous le sauriez si vous vous étiez donnée la peine d’essayer de les connaitre. J’ai des noms à vous recommander pour compléter votre équipage si vous le souhaitez. »

Les joues de la femme s’enflammèrent et elle opina du chef.

« Bien, C3PO et R2 vous accompagneront tout comme Jacen, l’un de mes jeunes officiers. C’est un Kiffar, j’imagine que ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? »

Une fois de plus, D’Acy approuva du bout des lèvres et Ren la congédia.

« Je souhaite vous voir partir pour Castilon le plus rapidement possible. »

D’Acy hésita et coula un regard vers Luke.

« Comme je l’ai déjà dit à Holdo, j’ai besoin de Luke ici. Je suis navré mais il faudra que vous fassiez sans Jedi. Mais, je suis certain que grâce à vos compétences innées de leader et à votre éducation, vous vous en sortirez, » déclara Kylo Ren, faussement affable.

Vaincue, Larma s’inclina à regret.

Luke attendit que la femme soit hors de portée de voix avant de se tourner vers Kylo Ren.

« A quoi joues-tu ? Elle n’a pas les épaules pour une telle mission ! Si Leia ne lui a jamais confié que des opérations mineures, c’est pour une bonne raison. »

Le regard dur, Kylo Ren répondit :

« D’Acy n’a peut-être pas l’envergure nécessaire mais Jacen, si. Il saura redresser la barre si nécessaire. Pour être franc, je pensais qu’elle refuserait. J’ai sous-estimé sa soif de reconnaissance.

— Je comprends que tu veuilles lui donner une leçon, soupira Luke. Mais, Ben… C’est sa vie et celles de tes soldats que tu risques en agissant ainsi. »

Le jeune homme se raidit, puis :

« A moins que nous ne nous trompions à son sujet, que Leia se soit trompée, et que la frustration de D’Acy soit justifiée. Dans ce cas, ce n’est pas une leçon que je lui donne mais une chance. »

Le Jedi tressaillit puis :

« Je croyais que seule la vengeance te motivait… Après ce qu’elle a dit à ton sujet et

— Je comprends qu’elle ait une telle opinion de moi, le coupa Kylo Ren. En revanche, je n’admets pas qu’elle ait essayé de salir la mémoire de Leia. Je lui souhaite de réussir mais, si elle n’est pas à la hauteur, elle en paiera le prix. Jacen a reçu des ordres précis : à la moindre défaillance, il prendra sa place et s’assurera que chacun connaisse son incompétence.

— Je ne peux m’empêcher d’estimer qu’il y a une certaine part de cruauté dans ton procédé mais…

— Mais ? » releva Kylo Ren, intrigué.

Luke posa un regard calme sur lui.

« Mais, à travers les propos qu’elle a tenus, elle a incarné à elle seule toutes les craintes que Leia et moi avions si l’identité de ton véritable père venait à être découverte. Alors, fais ce que tu juges juste. »

Une lueur amusée s’alluma brièvement dans les yeux de Kylo Ren.

« Attention, vous flirtez dangereusement avec le Côté Obscur…

— Peut-être que, parfois, la Lumière n’est pas la meilleure solution, » rétorqua Luke tout en tournant le dos à la silhouette désapprobatrice de Yoda qui venait d’apparaitre.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

La maison de la vieille femme était petite mais bien équipée et accueillante. La sauveuse improvisée de Kaydel se débarrassa de sa cape qu’elle déposa sur un meuble bas au-dessus duquel trônait un immense tableau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Sois la bienvenue dans ma demeure. On me nomme Tsabin. Ne t’inquiète pas pour les servantes, aucun risque qu’une d’entre elles trahisse ta présence, je les ai toutes renvoyées lorsque le Dernier Empire a envahi notre planète, » déclara-t-elle.

Kaydel, subjuguée par la peinture accrochée au mur, ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme qui y était représenté était indéniablement beau mais, c’était autre chose qui retenait son attention. Il avait un regard d’une rare intensité, comme s’il brûlait d’un feu intérieur, et ce dernier lui rappelait quelque chose d’enfoui, une chose qu’elle avait oubliée… Ces yeux…

« Je suppose que tu es la Jedi qu’ils cherchent, » lança la femme depuis la pièce voisine.

Se rappelant ses devoirs envers son hôtesse, Kaydel la rejoignit.

« Je, commença-t-elle.

— Inutile de chercher à me mentir, il suffit de regarder ta ceinture, déclara Tsabin en lui désignant son sabre laser. Par les temps qui courent tu devrais être plus discrète. »

Confuse d’avoir oublié une règle élémentaire, Kaydel rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et replia sa cape autour d’elle. La femme ne put retenir un sourire amusé en la voyant faire et lui désigna un bol fumant de bouillon contenant de gros morceaux d’une viande inconnue et des légumes odorants.

« Mange. Les émotions donnent faim selon mon expérience. »

De plus en plus intriguée mais affamée, Kaydel obéit et un soupir reconnaissant lui échappa alors que les premières cuillérées apaisaient les crampes de son estomac.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? S’ils te cherchent, j’imagine que tu fais partie de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre… »

S’empressant d’avaler la grosse bouchée qu’elle venait d’enfourner, Kaydel répondit.

« Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Le Grand Commandeur Ren n’a pas oublié Naboo, loin de là.

— Un misérable vaisseau rouillé et une poignée d’hommes dont la moitié ont péri, magnifique aide, je crois que même les Jedis auraient fait mieux, » ironisa son hôtesse.

Sa déclaration coupa net l’appétit de Kaydel et elle baissa les yeux.

« Nous avons un Destroyer entier dans l’orbite de Naboo… » murmura-t-elle.

La vieille femme la considéra quelques instants.

« Je n’ai jamais vraiment apprécié les Jedis, déclara-t-elle tout à trac. Des hypocrites sournois pour la plupart, si tu veux mon avis. »

Un gout de cendres dans la bouche, Kaydel leva les yeux vers sa sauveuse.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m’avoir aidée ?

— Parce que tu semblais avoir un grand besoin qu’on te secoure, s’amusa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Et parce que je n’aime pas non plus les Siths. Ni l’Empire, quel que soit son numéro. »

Indécise, Kaydel la fixa. Elle ne savait que penser de son hôtesse. Elle étendit prudemment sa Force vers elle mais se heurta à un mur.

« Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Toujours à tenter de s’insinuer dans les pensées au lieu de poser franchement leurs questions…

— Pardon », murmura Kaydel, le rouge aux joues.

Tsabin ignora ses excuses et reprit.

« Je vous croyais tous morts ou disparus. Qui est ton Maitre ? Vu ton allure, je doute que ce soit Kylo Ren. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Le cœur de Kaydel se serra à la pensée de l’inquiétude que devait ressentir son amant et répondit.

« Luke Skywalker. »

Le visage de son hôtesse s’adoucit légèrement.

« Le fils de ma reine. J’ignorais qu’il avait créé un nouveau temple… Et toi, comment te nommes-tu, petite ? »

Un fois de plus, Kaydel se tança silencieusement pour ses mauvaises manières.

« Kaydel, répondit-elle.

—Kaydel… répéta son hôtesse avec une émotion visible. Ce prénom... C’est… Tu es une Naboo ?

— Non, ma famille est originaire de Dulathia. C’est la première fois que je viens ici. J’avoue que j’aurais préféré découvrir Naboo dans d’autres circonstances », ajouta la jeune femme avec une grimace.

Tsabin la regardait à présent avec une insistance gênante et Kaydel toussota.

« Vous semblez bien au fait de la politique », commenta-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

Un sourire adoucit le visage de son hôtesse et elle se tourna brièvement vers le tableau qui avait tellement impressionné Kaydel à son arrivée.

« C’est normal, j’ai été la suivante et la doublure de Padmé pendant tellement d’années qu’il m’a bien fallu apprendre pour être convaincante. Ma pauvre Reine… C’est sans doute l’une des personnes à qui l’Ordre Jedi a fait le plus de tort. Tellement qu’elle en est morte. Tout le monde prétend que c’est Anakin qui l’a tuée, mais moi je suis certaine que c’est faux. Il l’aimait trop pour ça. Beaucoup trop. »

Kaydel écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous avez connu Padmé et Anakin ? »

La femme garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Oui, finit-elle par admettre. Je les connaissais aussi bien qu’un être peut en connaitre un autre. »

Tout en parlant, elle posa un regard languide sur le tableau.

« A lui aussi, les Jedis ont fait beaucoup de mal. Sans leurs dogmes et leur étroitesse d’esprit, il ne serait jamais devenu ce monstre de Vador, murmura-t-elle. Ce sont les Jedis qui sont responsables de sa chute et de la mort de Padmé. »

Kaydel tressaillit et se retourna vers le portrait.

« Anakin Skywalker ? C’est lui qui est représenté sur cette toile ? »

Son hôtesse hocha la tête.

« C’est Padmé qui a réalisé ce tableau de mémoire, elle comptait le lui offrir pour leur quatrième anniversaire de mariage. Elle m’avait demandé de le garder pour elle afin de ne pas éventer la surprise. La pauvre n’a jamais eu l’occasion de le lui donner.

— Vous paraissez l’avoir très bien connue, observa Kaydel.

— Je te l’ai dit. J’étais sa suivante, sa doublure et sa confidente. Je suppose que nous pouvons en conclure que nous étions amies… »

Kaydel se leva et s’approcha du tableau, cherchant dans les traits du jeune homme une ressemblance avec Luke.

« Une rumeur prétend que Leia est morte, lança Tsabin. Est-ce la vérité ou un nouveau mensonge de l’Empire ? »

Kaydel se retourna, le cœur serré. Il était visible que son hôtesse avait profondément aimé la mère de Luke et entretenait jalousement sa mémoire.

« Je suis désolée, mais cela est vrai, Leia s’est éteinte il y a quelques semaines. »

Tsabin ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Bientôt il ne restera plus que des cendres de tout ce que Padmé a bâti. Elle a tellement souffert… Tout comme lui. Pauvre Anakin. »

Mal à l’aise devant la tendresse avec laquelle son hôtesse prononçait le prénom de celui qui avait inspiré la terreur à la Galaxie pendant des décennies, Kaydel détourna les yeux.

« Ma compassion pour lui te choque, n’est-ce pas ? ironisa tristement Tsabin. Pourtant, de tous ceux qui ont vécus cette époque terrible, Anakin est celui qui a le plus perdu. Sa femme, pour commencer, puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses enfants. Il n’a jamais eu la chance de connaitre ses filles, les Jedis y ont veillé.

— Vous voulez dire l’un de ses enfants, Leia et son frère Luke, » la corrigea Kaydel avec douceur.

La jeune Jedi se demanda fugacement si son hôtesse n’était pas atteinte de démence mais Tsabin la fixa avec colère.

« Je sais ce que je dis, je ne suis pas sénile, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton cinglant. Je parlais de Leia et de sa sœur ainée. »

Le souffle de Kaydel se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle retourna s’asseoir face à la vieille femme.

« Vous voulez dire qu’Anakin et Padmé ont eu un autre enfant avant Luke et Leia ? Mais…

— Ce n’était pas la fille de Padmé. Anakin l’a conçue avant leur mariage. Padmé n’a jamais su et Obi-Wan Kenobi a fait en sorte qu’Anakin ignore également son existence. Cela aurait pu briser sa carrière dans l’Ordre Jedi, vois-tu… Un détail quand on sait ce qui est arrivé après ça… ricana la femme avant de se reprendre. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse que Padmé ne l’ait jamais appris, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. »

Stupéfaite, Kaydel la fixa, les yeux agrandis par le choc.

« Mais… mais… personne n’a jamais parlé de cet autre enfant. Qui est sa mère ? Et qu’est-elle devenue ? »

Tsabin écarta les bras en signe d’ignorance.

« J’ai perdu sa trace peu de temps après la disparition de Padmé. La dernière fois que je l’ai vue, c’est derrière son cortège funéraire. Ensuite, les choses se sont compliquées et les Jedis qui avaient survécu à l’Ordre 66 ont fait en sorte d’envoyer l’enfant ailleurs. Je l’ai cherchée sans relâche mais, quand les Jedis veulent dissimuler une chose, ils le font dans les règles de l’art. J’ai supplié Obi-Wan de me dire où elle se trouvait mais, il n’a jamais cédé. »

Brusquement, les pièces s’imbriquèrent dans le cerveau de Kaydel : le tableau d’Anakin trônant dans l’entrée, l’émotion avec laquelle son hôtesse parlait du jeune homme. Choquée, elle la fixa :

« Vous êtes la mère de cette autre fille, n’est-ce pas ? Vous, vous avez eu une relation avec le mari de Padmé… Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? Vous avez dit qu’elle était votre amie ! »

Le poing de Tsabin s’abattit sur la table.

« Et toi ? Comment oses-tu juger sans savoir ? Je te l’ai dit, à cette époque, Anakin et Padmé n’étaient pas ensemble ! En fait, cela faisait presque huit ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Tu crois que je n’ai jamais regretté ? Jamais tremblé à l’idée que Padmé découvre qui était le père de l’enfant qu’elle m’avait aidée à faire adopter ? »

Kaydel déglutit.

« Je, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

Son hôtesse baissa les yeux.

« Padmé était mon amie la plus chère, si j’avais su à l’époque qu’elle avait des sentiments pour Anakin, jamais je n’aurais… Non, même si…

— Vous étiez amoureuse de lui vous aussi, murmura Kaydel. Vous vous êtes effacée à cause d’elle.

— Et aussi parce qu’aucune femme n’aurait jamais pu prendre la place de Padmé dans le cœur d’Anakin », avoua Tsabin.

Kaydel reposa brièvement les yeux sur le portrait du père de Luke avant de se tourner vers son hôtesse.

« Racontez-moi votre histoire…s’il vous plait. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà…. Je pense que beaucoup sont anéantis par la décision de Rey (en tous cas, Kylo aurait besoin d’un gros calin mdrrr). Quant à Kaydel, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d’écouter l’histoire de Tsabin ? 
> 
> Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien, je suis de nouveau en déplacement, enfin s’il a lieu hem)
> 
> Sur ce, j’attends comme toujours vos retours avec impatience et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi !


	62. Chapitre 61 : Cœurs brisés sur Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Me voici donc de retour (après de grosses difficultés de connexion à l’hôtel…j’ai bien cru que je n’y arriverais jamais !)  
> Sur ce, voici votre chapitre… J’espère qu’il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et reviews ?

**_Naboo,_ **

****

****

Tsabin fixa Kaydel pendant un long moment après sa requête et la Jedi attendit, consciente qu’il ne fallait pas brusquer la vieille femme.

« Je n’ai jamais parlé de ça à quiconque, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais emporter ce secret dans ma tombe mais il est temps d’enfin révéler la vérité. Elle ne peut plus faire de mal à Padmé désormais… Et puis, je crois que tu mérites de connaitre cette histoire, _Kaydel_ de Dulathia. »

La jeune femme, gênée, détourna les yeux devant l’intensité avec laquelle son hôtesse la regardait.

« La Force ne t’a pas conduite ici par hasard et je ne compte pas m’interposer dans ses desseins, marmonna Tasbin.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Si je ne me trompe pas sur toi, tu comprendras toute seule. Alors, souhaites-tu entendre cette histoire, oui ou non ?

— Bien sûr que je le veux ! 

— Souviens-toi que c’était ton choix, murmura la vieille femme avant de commencer son récit. Tout cela a commencé bien avant ta naissance, jeune Kaydel. On me nommait Sabé alors, c’était le nom que j’avais choisi de prendre dans mon existence publique. Padmé était notre Reine depuis bientôt huit ans et j’étais sa doublure depuis presque autant de temps. Nous étions toutes deux aussi proches que des sœurs, tant par l’apparence physique que par le cœur, et j’accomplissais souvent des missions diplomatiques en son nom. A l’occasion de l’une d’elles qui se déroulait dans la Bordure Intérieure, je me suis retrouvée par hasard face à Anakin Skywalker et à son Maitre, Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Là, elle ne put s’empêcher de marquer une pause, plongée dans ses souvenirs, avant de poursuivre.

« J’avoue que j’ai eu du mal à reconnaitre Anakin. Dans mon esprit c’était toujours le petit garçon de Tatooine qui suivait Padmé partout avec des yeux remplis d’admiration. Mais, il avait changé… Il avait grandi et il était devenu aussi séduisant que plaisant. Certes, il était fougueux et porté à la désobéissance, mais j’ai rapidement apprécié son franc-parler.

Les négociations dont m’avait chargée ma Reine se sont éternisées et j’ai commencé à passer mon temps libre avec Anakin. J’aimais nos discussions et sa vivacité. Il voulait tout savoir de Padmé… soupira-t-elle. Un soir, je l’ai croisé alors qu’il venait d’avoir une violente dispute avec Obi-Wan. Anakin avait dix-sept ans, l’âge de se rebeller, sourit-elle. Nous avons bu un verre, puis deux, ensemble. Je l’ai laissé s’épancher et peu à peu, la conversation a pris un tour plus personnel, plus intime… »

Sabé baissa les yeux.

« J’étais consciente que ma ressemblance avec Padmé était la seule raison de son attirance pour moi, mais je m’en moquais. Je venais de passer les huit dernières années à jouer sa doublure et j’en étais venue à ne plus me différencier d’elle, à l’instar de tous ceux qui nous entouraient. Anakin me plaisait beaucoup trop pour que je m’arrête à ce détail. Lorsqu’il m’a raccompagnée dans ma chambre, je l’ai laissé entrer et j’ai fait mine de ne pas remarquer qu’il gémissait le nom de Padmé à la place du mien. »

Kaydel ne put retenir un léger mouvement de pitié mais Sabé l’écarta d’un geste.

« Ne me plains pas. J’ai voulu cette nuit. Anakin me fascinait. Il vivait tout d’une manière si intense, si passionnée… Je savais que les Jedis proscrivaient l’attachement et que je n’aurais qu’une seule occasion d’être avec lui, alors, je l’ai saisie. 

Lorsque je suis rentrée à Naboo, quelques jours plus tard, sans l’avoir revu, j’étais amoureuse. J’ai raconté ma rencontre avec les Jedis à Padmé mais je ne lui pas parlé de mes sentiments ou de l’intimité que j’avais partagée avec Anakin. J’avais envie de garder ces instants précieux pour moi, quelque chose de privé dans lequel Padmé n’avait aucune part… Je l’aimais, elle était ma meilleure amie, mais j’avais passé une grande partie de mon existence d’adulte à vivre pour elle et je voulais avoir quelque chose à moi seule. De plus, je me sentais un peu mal à l’aise… Padmé ne cessait de me poser des questions sur Anakin : à quoi il ressemblait, ce dont on avait parlé… Son intérêt dépassait la simple curiosité et je ne voulais pas la blesser inutilement. »

Kaydel résista à l’envie de poser sa main sur la sienne tandis que Sabé poursuivait.

« Malheureusement, je n’ai pu dissimuler mon aventure bien longtemps : deux mois après mon retour, j’ai découvert que j’étais enceinte. Sachant que je n’avais noué aucun autre attachement depuis que j’étais entrée au service de Padmé, le père de mon enfant ne faisait aucun doute. C’était Anakin. En apprenant ma situation, Padmé a tenté de me faire avouer l’identité du responsable mais j’ai prétendu que c’était un homme de passage auquel j’avais cédé dans un moment de faiblesse et que j’ignorais son nom.

— Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ? murmura Kaydel.

— Pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Mais aussi pour protéger Anakin. Cela aurait pu briser sa carrière. Tu es une Jedi, tu n’es pas sans savoir que l’Ordre est sans indulgence sur la question des relations intimes. »

Kaydel sentit ses joues s’enflammer à ce rappel et Sabé poursuivit.

« Devenir Jedi était son rêve, je n’avais pas le droit de le mettre en péril pour une nuit d’égarement. J’étais trop attachée à lui pour ça. »

Le regard de Sabé se posa un bref instant sur le portrait puis, elle reprit son récit.

« La nouvelle de ma grossesse m’a ébranlée. Je ne suis pas issue d’une famille riche ou prestigieuse, mes parents étaient de simples paysans, et je ne devais ma position à la cour qu’à ma ressemblance étonnante avec Padmé. A cette période, il était mal vu sur Naboo qu’une femme célibataire, qui plus est une suivante de la souveraine, ait un enfant. J’ai rapidement compris que je ne pourrais à la fois garder ma place et mon bébé. Padmé a bien essayé d’argumenter mais ses conseillers ont été formels : une mère célibataire n’était pas une compagnie appropriée pour la reine de Naboo. 

— Alors, vous avez abandonné votre fille pour conserver vos privilèges, constata Kaydel d’un ton où perçait une pointe de critique.

— Pour lui offrir une chance d’avoir une belle vie, riposta Sabé. Je te l’ai dit, je n’avais rien et, en dépit de la protection de Padmé, ma fille n’aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de briguer une place dans la société sans avoir de père à revendiquer. Cependant, j’ai longtemps hésité, c’était mon enfant et je l’aimais déjà. C’est Obi-Wan qui m’a persuadée que l’adoption était la meilleure solution pour tous.

— Et Anakin ? Il n’avait pas son mot à dire ? » s’étonna Kaydel.

Sabé secoua tristement la tête.

« Il ignorait mon état. Son Maitre, en revanche, a tout compris dès l’instant où il a eu connaissance de ma grossesse grâce à l’un de ses contacts dans la garde royale. Il est venu me voir en secret afin de s’assurer de mon silence et de me convaincre d’accepter de faire adopter mon enfant. J’ai cédé pour Anakin et pour ma fille. Je ne voulais pas ruiner leurs vies. Dans le même temps, Padmé m’a appris que sa sœur et son mari désespéraient d’avoir un second enfant et étaient prêts à prendre en charge mon futur bébé. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause dans son récit puis poursuivit.

« Entre bénéficier de l’aura de la famille Naberrie ou être le bâtard d’une servante déchue… le choix était vite fait. J’ai décidé d’offrir le plus de chances possibles à ma fille, même si cela signifiait devoir y renoncer. Par ailleurs, du fait de ma proximité avec Padmé, je pourrais la voir grandir sans attirer les soupçons de quiconque. Je me suis donc écartée de la cour durant quelques semaines lorsque ma grossesse est devenue impossible à cacher et, une fois qu’elle est née, j’ai confié ma fille à Sola et son époux. Quelques temps plus tard, j’ai revu Anakin. J’avoue avoir envisagé de lui apprendre sa paternité, j’ai même rêvé pendant quelques secondes de le voir quitter les Jedis pour être avec nous mais… je ne pouvais pas briser le cœur de Padmé. Ses sentiments pour Anakin ne cessaient de grandir en dépit des efforts qu’elle faisait pour les dissimuler et j’étais bien placée pour savoir que, de son côté, il ne l’avait pas oubliée. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui les séparerait, alors, je me suis tue et j’ai continué à veiller de loin sur ma fille. »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Kaydel.

« C’est admirable mais tellement triste, murmura-t-elle. Se sacrifier comme vous l’avez fait… Accepter d’être ainsi séparée de son enfant.

— C’était pour son bien. Je voulais le meilleur pour ma petite Pooja. C’est le nom que ses parents adoptifs lui ont donné. »

Là, elle s’interrompit et fixa Kaydel avec attention. La jeune femme se troubla légèrement et murmura.

« C’était le prénom de ma mère… »

Sabé la regarda avec fièvre :

« Mon cœur ne s’est donc pas trompé… Tu es l’enfant de mon enfant. »

Kaydel se leva d’un mouvement brusque, les mains tremblantes, repoussant de toutes ses forces l’idée affreuse qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin de son esprit.

« Non ! C’est impossible ! Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas, je ne peux pas être…

— Quel était le nom de naissance de ta mère, jeune Kaydel ? l’interrogea Sabé avec douceur.

— Janren, répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe d’agressivité. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez à mon sujet, mais je n’ai rien à voir avec l’histoire que vous venez de me raconter. Mes parents n’ont jamais fait de politique, c’étaient des gens simples, des commerçants. Le fait que ma mère se prénomme Pooja est un hasard, rien de plus ! Je refuse d’écouter vos élucubrations plus longtemps, » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sabé la fixa.

« Le nom de l’homme que Sola Naberrie a épousé était Darred Janren. Ils ont adopté le nom de Naberrie afin de bénéficier de l’aura de Padmé pour leurs carrières, lui asséna l’ancienne suivante. Ma mère se prénommait, quant à elle, Kaydel. Cela commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Kaydel émit un son entre le gémissement et le sanglot et Sabé s’approcha d’elle. La vieille femme posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l’obligea à faire face au portrait d’Anakin.

« Regarde-le et ose prétendre que tu ne vois pas la ressemblance. Je t’ai menti tout à l’heure, je ne t’ai pas aidée parce que tu semblais en avoir besoin mais parce que j’ai su qui tu étais à l’instant où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi. Ma descendante et celle d’Anakin.

— Non… souffla Kaydel. Mes parents ne sont jamais venus sur Naboo, c’étaient de simples commerçants… répéta-t-elle.

— Demande à ta mère où elle a passé les premières années de son enfance. Elle avait presque cinq ans lorsqu’elle a quitté Naboo, je suis certaine qu’elle s’en souvient. Du reste, le prénom qu’elle t’a donné prouve qu’elle a appris la vérité à un moment ou un autre de son existence. J’imagine qu’Obi Wan s’est décidé à faire preuve de franchise, pour une fois. »

Kaydel se décomposa.

« Mes parents sont décédés tous les deux, ça fait presque sept ans maintenant. »

Les traits de Sabé s’altérèrent à cette nouvelle et elle porta la main à son cœur.

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

La jeune Jedi déglutit.

« Kylo Ren les a assassinés sous l’ordre de Snoke. »

La vieille femme ferma les paupières pour contenir ses larmes et Kaydel tendit la main vers elle.

« Je suis désolée, la nouvelle doit vous faire un choc aux vues de ce que vous imaginez sur ma mère, mais je suis certaine que vous vous méprenez et que votre fille est en vie quelque part. »

Un rire douloureux et ironique secoua brièvement Sabé.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, si je me trompe, pourquoi l’ancien Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre s’est-il donné la peine d’envoyer son apprenti tuer ta famille ? Tu l’as dit toi-même : tes parents étaient des marchands. Quelle menace pouvaient-ils représenter pour Snoke, hormis celle de faire partie de la lignée d’Anakin Skywalker ? »

Un grand froid se propagea dans le cœur de Kaydel et elle balbutia de nouveau que son hôtesse se trompait. Sabé, le visage blême, reprit :

« C’était ce que je redoutais lorsque Pooja et sa famille ont brusquement quitté Naboo. Que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, Palpatine ait découvert l’identité du père de mon enfant. Il s’est toujours servi d’Anakin, depuis le début il voulait s’approprier son pouvoir dans la Force. J’imagine que c’est le genre de chose qui se transmet d’une génération à l’autre. C’est pour cela que les Jedis ont séparé Luke et Leia à leur naissance : pour les dissimuler à l’Empereur afin qu’il ne s’empare pas de leurs esprits. Ils ont fait pareil avec ma fille…

— Ma mère n’était pas sensible à la Force, souligna Kaydel.

— Mais toi, si. A ton avis, d’où te vient cette aptitude ? 

— C’est impossible, répéta la jeune Jedi. Je ne peux pas être celle que vous croyez.

— Il n’y a pas d’erreur possible. Tu as ses yeux et tu possèdes la Force. Quant au reste… Il suffit de regarder les traits de ton visage pour voir que tu es une Skywalker. »

Kaydel secoua négativement la tête prête à argumenter de nouveau mais, à cet instant, des pas résonnèrent dans la rue et la jeune femme se raidit. Elle connaissait ce bruit… C’était celui qui avait annoncé le massacre de ses parents. Visiblement, Sabé le connaissait également car elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Par-là, la pressa-t-elle en la poussant dans un passage dérobé. Cours et ne te retourne pas.

— Mais…balbutia Kaydel. Et vous ? Venez avec moi. »

Sabé la fixa avec tendresse.

« Grâce à toi, je sais enfin ce qu’est devenue ma fille et j’ai eu la chance de te rencontrer. C’est déjà beaucoup. Je les retiendrai. Pars, maintenant. 

— Pas sans vous », protesta Kaydel.

Sabé lui caressa doucement la joue.

« A-t-elle été heureuse ? Ma Pooja.

— Oui, elle aimait mon père et il l’aimait.

— Merci, mon enfant, » souffla Sabé.

Sur ces mots, elle referma le passage dérobé sur la jeune femme et un cliquetis léger se fit entendre. Sabé avait verrouillé l’issue de son côté.

**_Destroyer Mandator,_ **

Hux écouta l’officier lui faire son rapport et grimaça à l’énoncé des pertes subies par le Dernier Empire. Il avait beau faire, il ne comprenait pas l’entêtement de Rey au sujet de Naboo. Certes, il y avait eu la perspective du bene d’Ohma D’Un mais le filon était quasiment à sec, exploité par les hommes de Ren avant leur arrivée.

La voix de Sloane crachota dans le comlink et il se tourna vers ce dernier d’un air las.

« Général Hux ! De quel droit avez-vous déserté votre poste sur Coruscant ? »

La Grande Amirale était furieuse et Hux ne put s’empêcher d’y trouver un plaisir aussi savoureux que pervers.

« Ordre direct de l’Impératrice. Elle souhaite que je supervise les opérations sur Naboo. »

Un grondement lui répondit et Hux s’autorisa un léger sourire. Sloane se devait de maintenir les apparences. Rey était le visage du Dernier Empire et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de l’évincer trop tôt. Certes, il paierait sans doute cette insubordination, mais, si tout se passait comme il l’avait prévu, sa disgrâce serait de courte durée…

**_Naboo,_ **

Le cœur cognant dans ses tempes comme un tambour, Kaydel fuyait… Abandonner Sabé aux mains des Chevaliers de Rey lui avait semblé aussi douloureux que lâche mais l’ancienne suivante de Padmé avait fait en sorte que Kaydel ne puisse pas la rejoindre. Lorsque la porte dérobée s’était refermée sur la Jedi dans un bruit mat, il était déjà trop tard pour intervenir.

L’Obscurité était là et la souffrance de Sabé inondait la Force.

Kaydel courait à l’aveugle, à la fois terrifiée par les Chevaliers sur lesquels elle se savait incapable de prendre le dessus et les révélations de Sabé… Si les suppositions de l’ancienne suivante étaient justes, elle était la petite fille d’Anakin. La nièce de Luke. Son estomac se révulsa à cette idée et, après avoir expulsé un mélange de bile et de soupe, la jeune femme s’efforça de se reprendre… Ce n’étaient que des élucubrations de vieille femme, un fantasme né de son amour pour Anakin… Pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts pour s’en persuader, elle sentait au fond d’elle-même que Sabé disait vrai…

Tout s’imbriquait logiquement : sa sensibilité à la Force, l’ordre de mort porté à son encontre par Snoke, sa ressemblance avec Leia… Tout, sauf Luke. A cette pensée, la jeune femme poussa un gémissement avant de s’obliger à avancer. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Pour l’instant, elle devait s’éloigner des Chevaliers afin que le sacrifice de Sabé ne soit pas vain.

()()

****

Lorsque Lanzora ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa les prunelles sombres de Finn. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant que la réalité de leur situation ne la frappe de plein fouet. La moitié de son unité était morte, la Jedi avait disparu et ils étaient coupés du reste de leurs alliés. De quoi douter de ses compétences d’officier.

« Bien dormi ? » l’interrogea Finn.

D’abord sur la défensive, Lanzora comprit qu’il n’y avait aucun sous-entendu ironique dans sa question et se détendit.

« Mieux que jamais… » souffla-t-elle en murmure séducteur, ses anciennes habitudes reprenant le dessus.

Loin de s’en formaliser, Finn la serra contre lui avant de la gratifier d’un long baiser. Lanzora frissonna, consciente que son devoir l’appelait mais incapable de résister à l’attirance que le jeune homme exerçait sur elle.

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

****

Poe referma la lanière de son casque et se tourna vers ses hommes. L’escadron était fourni et il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de connaitre tous ceux qui le composaient. Une grimace lui échappa. Après cette mission qui confinait au suicide, il aurait sans doute moins de soldats à rencontrer…

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, lâcha Holdo. Nous pouvons réfléchir à une autre stratégie…

— Et laisser nos amis sur Naboo à la merci des Chevaliers que Rey a lâchés sur eux ? Hors de question, » rétorqua Poe.

L’inquiétude d’Amilyn était visible et il lui effleura brièvement la main.

« Si tu étais à ma place, que ferais-tu ? souffla-t-il.

— Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les tirer de là, reconnut l’Amirale. Cela ne rend pas pour autant les choses plus faciles.

— Crois-moi, je compte bien revenir, affirma Poe. Mais, il faut que nous agissions, c’est la raison d’être de notre mission… De ton côté, il faudra que tu continues à avancer quoiqu’il arrive. Dès que j’aurais désactivé le bouclier, tu dois envoyer les navettes sur Naboo.

— Je sais ce qu’il faut que je fasse, s’agaça Holdo, sur les nerfs. Ce n’est pas ma première opération je te signale ! »

Poe caressa sa main dans un geste d’apaisement.

« Je suis au courant. Tout comme je sais que, comme moi, tu feras l’impossible pour que nous réussissions.

— Sois prudent, souffla Holdo.

— Toi aussi. »

**_Naboo,_**

Lanzora tourna un visage heureux vers Finn. En dépit de la situation quasi désespérée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Elle éprouvait les vertiges de l’amour pour la première fois de son existence et, même si elle savait devoir reprendre la lutte, la jeune Générale se sentait mieux que jamais. Ses doigts caressèrent le torse de son amant et elle effleura le pendentif en forme de croissant de lune qu’il portait toujours.

« C’est joli, murmura-t-elle. D’où te vient-il ? »

Finn se crispa immédiatement et s’arracha à son étreinte.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, lâcha-t-il d’un ton sec. Je crois qu’on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres. Tu as assez pris de vacances, Générale. »

Déstabilisée par ce brutal changement d’attitude, Lanzora le suivit des yeux tandis qu’il s’habillait à la hâte, sans lui accorder un regard. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et se vêtit à son tour.

****

Après s’être assurée du moral de ses troupes, Lanzora retrouva Lando et Chewbacca devant le comlink rudimentaire qui leur servait à établir une communication avec le Destroyer.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ?

— Dameron et l’Escadron Doré vont attaquer de front le Destroyer principal, selon Ben, il existe une faille dans l’armement. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiront à désactiver le bouclier et le reste de nos troupes pourra nous rejoindre.

— Je croyais que nous devions agir depuis le sol », protesta Lanzora, consciente du risque que présentait la manœuvre.

Lando la fixa.

« Le problème dans ce plan, c’est que nous n’avons plus aucun avantage. Nous avons perdu la moitié de nos hommes ainsi que Kaydel.

— Je sais, pesta Lanzora qui s’en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la jeune Jedi.

— Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour la retrouver, murmura Lando. Quant au piège dans lequel nous sommes tombés, il était impossible de deviner qu’ils nous attendraient…

— Vous croyez qu’il y a un traitre dans nos rangs ? s’inquiéta brusquement Lanzora.

— Non. Je ne pense pas. Si c’était le cas, nous serions déjà morts ou en route pour Coruscant. L’expérience m’a appris que l’Empire diffère rarement ses captures d’opposants. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis :

« Nous allons devoir sortir d’ici, nous ne pouvons pas rester terrés en attendant qu’on nous secoure. Notre plan initial était de nous rendre maitres du palais. Je refuse d’y renoncer. »

Chewbacca manifesta son approbation avec vigueur et Lando jeta un œil de biais à la jeune femme.

« Je ne voudrais pas m’immiscer mais je pensais que Finn serait avec vous… »

Lanzora soupira.

« Moi aussi, mais je suppose que j’ai encore dit ou fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas… Il est parti sans un mot après que… Bref. Pour l’instant, le plus important c’est notre mission.

— Finn est un bon gars, affirma Lando sans tenir compte de sa tentative pour changer de sujet. Mais, il a du mal à accorder sa confiance et il a été énormément blessé par le passé. »

La jeune femme ne put résister à poser la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps :

« Il a un collier qu’il ne quitte jamais et se referme dès qu’on y fait allusion… Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Lando hésita quelques instants puis poussa la porte pour leur donner un peu de confidentialité.

« Ce n’est sans doute pas à moi de vous parler de ça, mais je crois que c’est mieux que vous l’appreniez par quelqu’un d’autre que Finn. »

Surprise par la gravité du ton du forban, Lanzora garda le silence.

« Ce pendentif appartenait à une résistante, Rose. Finn et elle étaient devenus très proches mais elle est morte lors de notre dernière mission sur Naboo. Nous étions sur Ohma D’Un et, à cause de l’égoïsme de l’ancienne sénatrice Bérenko, notre présence a été découverte. Les hommes du Premier Ordre nous ont poursuivis. Leur mission était d’éliminer tous les témoins. Rose est morte en tentant de protéger la sénatrice. Finn ne s’en est toujours pas remis. Il culpabilise à cause du temps perdu avec elle et c’est pour cela qu’il hait autant Ben. Il le rend responsable de la disparition de Rose et veut qu’il paye. »

Le visage de Lanzora vira au blanc à mesure que les choses se mettaient en place dans son esprit. Secouée, elle vacilla un instant sous le regard acéré de Lando.

« C’était vous, n’est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. L’officier en charge de cette opération. J’ai mis du temps à vous reconnaitre mais à présent, c’est évident pour moi. Peu des officiers du Dernier Conclave de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre appartenaient au Premier Ordre et vous êtes la seule femme dans ce cas. »

La jeune femme leva un regard brouillé par les larmes sur lui.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis celle qui a donné l’ordre de mort. »

Sincèrement désolé pour elle, Lando pressa son épaule.

« Dans ce cas, il serait mieux pour tout le monde que Finn continue à l’ignorer…

— Vous me conseillez de mentir ? s’indigna Lanzora. Mais comment voulez-vous que nous bâtissions une relation saine sur…

— Il a juré de tuer tous les responsables de la mort de Rose, le coupa Lando. Je vous l’ai dit, ce n’est pas un mauvais homme mais il est obtus. Lui apprendre la vérité ne ferait qu’augmenter sa rancœur et sa haine. Il tient à vous, Lanzora. Ne gâchez pas sa vie et la vôtre pour soulager votre conscience. »

()()

Immobile derrière la porte, Finn serra les poings. Il était venu rejoindre Lanzora, honteux de son comportement récent, mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à entrer, un brusque pressentiment l’avait retenu. La rage au cœur, il avait écouté Lando parler de Rose à Lanzora. La suite de la conversation l’avait dévasté.

Lanzora. _Sa_ Lanzora. La femme dont il était tombé amoureux avait tué Rose sur ordre de son Maitre. Retenant un cri de rage, Finn porta la main à son pendentif avant de se détourner. Il traversa leur refuge d’un pas décidé.

Sans se préoccuper des regards surpris de ses compagnons, il s’engagea dans le tunnel menant à la surface.

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

**_Escadron Doré,_ **

****

Grisé par l’adrénaline, Poe louvoyait entre les nombreux tirs et appareils déployés par le Dernier Empire afin de protéger leur Destroyer.

« Les tourelles, c’est notre priorité absolue, » répéta-t-il pour la quinzième fois dans le comlink.

Un tir le frôla et BB-8 protesta qu’ils allaient se faire tuer.

« C’est probable, » reconnut Poe avant de foncer droit vers la première tourelle.

Les plus hardis de son escadron étaient dans son sillage et il poussa un grognement lorsqu’un tir de turbolaser venu de l’Equilibrium fit exploser le chasseur qu’il avait en joue.

« Amilyn ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Il n’a jamais été question que l’Equilibrium participe à la bataille, ils ont un Destroyer de plus que nous, ils risquent de vous descendre !

— Si tu crois que je vais rester bien au chaud à distance pendant que vous vous faites massacrer, c’est mal me connaitre, riposta Holdo. Concentrez-vous sur les tourelles du Mandator, on s’occupe de leurs appareils.

— S’ils abîment l’Equilibrium, Ren va te faire passer un sale moment, grommela Poe. Il a dit « pas de risques inutiles… »

— Non, il a dit de minimiser les pertes. Les vies passent avant le Destroyer.

— Amilyn, s’ils vous descendent, vous serez projetés vers Naboo. Si cela arrive avant que nous ayons désactivé le bouclier déflecteur, toi et tous ceux qui sont à l’intérieur vont… »

La communication s’interrompit et Poe fixa avec incrédulité le comlink.

« Je le crois pas… Elle a carrément coupé ! Non mais tu as vu BB-8 ! Cette femme est… »

Les bips affolés du petit droïde l’interrompirent dans son élan et Poe piqua à la hâte.

« D’accord, d’accord, je me concentre. Mais tu admettras quand même qu’Amilyn est gonflée de… »

BB-8 bipa de nouveau avec hargne et Poe se tut.

**_Destroyer Mandator,_ **

****

« Général, ils nous attaquent sur tous les fronts, que devons-nous faire ? »

Hux secoua la tête et observa le Destroyer ennemi qui s’approchait d’eux, cherchant visiblement l’affrontement.

« C’est une manœuvre désespérée pour nous déstabiliser. Ils savent qu’ils ont perdu les hommes qu’ils ont envoyés sur Naboo. Que tous les canons de notre flotte se concentrent sur leur Destroyer, les chasseurs ne sont que des moucherons. »

**_TIE Silencer_ **

**_Escadron Doré,_ **

****

« Une folle suicidaire, voilà ce qu’elle est, marmonna Poe avant de pousser ses moteurs. Visez les tourelles les gars ! Uniquement les tourelles ! 

— Hey ! Il y a des filles aussi », crachota la pilote du Tie numéro 8 avant de se précipiter droit vers la tourelle la plus proche. 

Poe poussa un gémissement alors qu’elle s’écrasait contre le canon, le faisant exploser au passage. Une voix anonyme, une femme qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de connaitre et qui venait pourtant de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver ceux de Naboo et les occupants de l’Equilibrium. Pendant un instant, l’émotion lui brouilla la vue puis, il se reprit.

« Tenez bon ! Plus que quinze ! » lâcha-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait ne pas être trop désemparé.

En dépit des recommandations de Ren, leurs pertes étaient énormes. Mais ce n’était rien au regard de ce qui arriverait s’ils échouaient… Dans ce cas, étant en infériorité numérique, Holdo et les autres finiraient sans doute par être abattus et le Destroyer se fracasserait contre le bouclier, signant l’arrêt de mort de tous ses occupants et l’échec total de leur mission de libération.

Un des chasseurs de son Escadron explosa à quelques mètres de lui et BB-8 gémit.

« On continue, » ordonna Poe.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Kaydel leva les yeux vers le ciel et un frisson la parcourut en découvrant les flashs de lumière qui ne cessaient de l’illuminer. Quelque part plus haut, Poe, Amilyn et les autres se battaient… A cet instant, la jeune femme eut honte d’elle-même. Ses amis n’hésitaient pas à risquer leurs vies tandis qu’elle n’avait fait que fuir depuis son arrivée sur Naboo. Elle prit une brusque inspiration et referma ses doigts sur son sabre laser. Celui de Luke.

A cette pensée, son cœur flancha puis, elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant droit vers la ville. Si Sabé avait raison sur son ascendance, elle n’avait, de toute manière, plus rien à perdre.

()()

Lanzora se décomposa en apprenant le départ de Finn.

« Je, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il est parti tout seul, bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Nous le retrouverons plus tard. Pour l’instant, il est hors de question de rester terrés ici pendant que nos amis se battent pour nous ! »

()()

Jamais Finn ne s’était senti aussi trahi. Lanzora, Chewie, Lando… Ils conspiraient tous contre lui. Même la « gentille » Kaydel n’avait pas hésité à utiliser la Force pour le persuader de pardonner à Lanzora. Au début, il avait pensé qu’elle avait agi ainsi pour lui venir en aide mais, désormais, il comprenait. Ils l’avaient roulé. Ils se prétendaient ses amis mais c’était faux. Ils n’étaient qu’un ramassis de vendus à la cause de Ren. Mais cela était terminé. Il ne se laisserait plus aveugler par leurs protestations d’amitié. Sa seule amie était Rose, il le voyait à présent et il était hors de question qu’il laisse sa mort impunie.

Tandis qu’il avançait vers son but, Finn sentit la pression de la Force autour de lui, un murmure qui lui soufflait qu’enfin il allait prendre sa place légitime. Pourtant, en dépit de sa certitude, le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement lorsqu’il se retrouva face aux cinq Chevaliers Obscurs. Les bras écartés en signe de soumission, il avança lentement vers eux.

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

**_Escadron doré,_ **

****

Trois. Il restait trois tourelles encore debout et une vingtaine d’entre eux pour les détruire. Poe évita de peu la catastrophe tandis qu’une nouvelle tourelle explosait non loin de lui.

« Plus que deux, » souffla-t-il.

****

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

« Où en sommes-nous ? interrogea Holdo d’une voix rendue stridente par le stress.

— Notre flanc gauche a été sérieusement endommagé et le second bouclier ne tiendra plus longtemps, Amirale. »

La peur du lieutenant était palpable et Holdo se tourna vers le petit TIE qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à quitter des yeux depuis le début du combat.

« Dépêche-toi, Poe, murmura-t-elle, avant de déclarer d’une voix forte. Eh bien, il faudra qu’il tienne encore un peu.

— Amirale, si nous nous replions maintenant, nous pouvons…

— Quoi ? Fuir comme des lâches en laissant nos amis se faire abattre ? Non. On continue. »

**_TIE Silencer_ **

**_Escadron Doré,_ **

« Oui ! » exulta Poe en voyant l’avant dernière tourelle s’effondrer.

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres alors que le TIE responsable de cet exploit partait en vrille et se fracassait contre le Destroyer ennemi. Une perte de plus. Ils n’étaient plus que dix désormais… Il avait perdu quarante hommes depuis le début de cette mission mais, s’ils renonçaient maintenant, les pertes seraient bien plus conséquentes.

La rage au cœur, Poe repartit à l’assaut de la dernière tourelle. S’il la descendait ce serait sa huitième. La plus importante, celle qui leur laisserait le champ libre pour atteindre le centre de contrôle du bouclier. Il évita trois ennemis, arrachant des bips de terreur à BB-8. La tourelle n’était pas loin, juste dans sa ligne de mire… Il suffisait de dégager un peu d’espace.

« Je vous couvre, Commandant Dameron, » déclara une voix.

Un gémissement échappa à Poe alors qu’un de ses hommes se précipitait vers la mort et il poussa sa propulsion au maximum, tirant en continu vers la tourelle. Le cœur battant la chamade, il dévia sa trajectoire à l’instant où elle explosait et le TIE oscilla violemment sous l’effet de la déflagration. Les mains crispées sur les commandes, Poe s’efforça de conserver le contrôle de son appareil.

**_Destroyer Mandator,_ **

****

« La dernière tourelle dorsale vient d’être détruite, Général… »

Hux frémit. Ils avaient le Destroyer ennemi dans leur ligne de tir. Leurs adversaires s’étaient trop exposés et il était certain qu’il n’était pas loin de réussir à les mettre hors d’état de nuire bientôt. Seulement, la perte de leur dernier canon rendait vulnérable le dispositif maintenant le bouclier sur Naboo en place.

« Général Hux ? »

Non… L’occasion de faire des prisonniers ennemis était trop belle.

« Condamnez le pont supérieur. Concentrez tous vos efforts sur le Destroyer, je veux le voir sombrer. Et descendez-moi ces fichus chasseurs ! »

**_TIE Silencer,_ **

**_Escadron Doré,_ **

****

Poe vit les portes du pont supérieur commencer à se refermer et inspira. C’était leur seule chance de d’accéder au centre de contrôle du bouclier. Il fallait absolument le détruire et il n’y avait qu’une façon de le faire : en se jetant dans la gueule du loup.

« On y va, BB-8, » murmura-t-il avant de pousser sa propulsion au maximum.

Le TIE partit dans tous les sens alors que les portes effleuraient la queue du chasseur en se refermant mais Poe n’en tint pas compte. Concentré, il filait à l’intérieur du gigantesque vaisseau, droit vers l’antenne commandant le bouclier. Alors qu’il approchait de son but, il s’adressa calmement à BB-8.

« Communication avec l’Amirale Holdo, s’il te plait. »

La voix d’Amilyn s’éleva.

« Poe, on ne va plus pouvoir te

— J’ai l’antenne juste devant moi. Prépare-toi à te replier et à envoyer les navettes de soldats sur Naboo. Je pense qu’après ça, ils auront trop de dégâts à bord pour poursuivre le combat. Il ne restera que le second Destroyer et, avec un peu de chance, ils préféreront soutenir le Mandator plutôt que de vous prendre en chasse. Tu as compris ? Vous décrochez maintenant. »

La réponse d’Holdo fut faite d’une voix si ténue que le pilote faillit ne pas l’entendre.

« Non, Poe… Pas…

— Je t’aime, » la coupa le pilote avant d’interrompre la communication.

Puis, il passa ses moteurs en pleine puissance et fonça droit vers l’antenne tandis que BB-8 bipait frénétiquement.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Une vive lueur inonda brusquement le ciel de Naboo et Kaydel se protégea les yeux de la main avant d’utiliser la Force pour se débarrasser d’un adversaire, l’envoyant valser à quelques mètres de là. A bout de forces, elle leva son sabre laser et para maladroitement un nouvel assaut. Un tir de blaster la toucha au flanc et elle tomba à genoux, priant silencieusement la Force de l’accueillir à présent que la fin était arrivée.

Le Soldat de l’Eternel qui s’apprêtait à la frapper s’effondra brusquement et Kaydel leva les yeux. Une vague de reconnaissance l’inonda à la vue du corps massif et velu de Chewbacca puis du sourire triomphant de Lando.

« Vous comptiez reprendre le palais à vous toute seule ? lui jeta Lanzora en multipliant les tirs de blaster.

— Votre aide est la bienvenue », souffla Kaydel, épuisée.

Lando lui adressa un regard soucieux mais la jeune Jedi se redressa.

« Il faut trouver les hommes de l’Empire et en finir. »

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

****

Des cris de victoire éclatèrent autour d’Amilyn lorsque le bouclier entourant Naboo céda mais elle les entendit à peine. Son sang pulsait dans son crâne et une douleur sourde s’empara de son cœur.

Poe avait réussi.

Son comlink restait définitivement muet.

L’Amirale s’obligea à se reprendre au prix d’un immense effort. D’une voix morne, elle ordonna le déploiement des navettes remplies de soldats vers Naboo. Le temps n’était pas venu de pleurer leurs morts, pour l’instant, seuls comptaient les vivants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà comme vous pouvez le constater, la situation n’est pas des plus brillantes pour nos amis… Kaydel est sous le choc des révélations de Sabé (pas faute de lui avoir demandé si elle voulait réellement savoir), Finn est parti en roue libre et Poe vient de se jeter sur l’antenne commandant le bouclier déflecteur, moi je dis que ce chapitre fut productif ! 
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, sachez que ce chapitre a été réécrit une bonne vingtaine de fois… A la base, Pooja devait être la fille de Padmé mais je me suis rendue compte en écrivant la suite que ça ne collait pas avec la chronologie. J’ai voulu inverser les filles de Sola, tuer l’ainée et faire passer Pooja pour sa grande sœur mais ça n’allait pas, c’était trop rocambolesque (il y a des limites quand même mdrrr) du coup, j’ai tout réécrit et au final, je trouve ça nettement plus logique que Kaydel soit une Skywalker.
> 
> Comme toujours, j’attends vos retours et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à lundi !


	63. Chapitre 62 : Un partout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de St Valentin, Luke & Kaydel tout comme Rey & Kylo ont tous fêté ça (nan je rigole hem).
> 
> Sur ce voici le chapitre du jour. Il est un peu calme que le précédent (je ne peux pas faire de révélations fracassantes à chaque chapitre !)
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Destroyer Equilibrium,_ **

Agissant de manière mécanique, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, Holdo se dirigea vers le comlink et contacta Ren. L’hologramme du jeune homme apparut immédiatement.

« Leur bouclier est tombé. Je viens de donner l’ordre de déployer notre armée sur Naboo. »

Un soupir de pur soulagement salua la nouvelle puis :

« Combien de pertes ?

— Beaucoup, la quasi-totalité de l’Escadron Doré y a laissé la vie et le Destroyer est sérieusement endommagé, répondit Holdo à travers un brouillard de chagrin. Nous n’aurions pas résisté à un tir de plus.

— Bordel Holdo, je vous avais pourtant spécifié de, commença Ren, les traits déformés par la colère, avant de s’aviser de sa pâleur. Amirale, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— La Générale Garan et les survivants sont déjà en route vers le palais de Naboo. Avec les renforts que nous pouvons désormais leur envoyer, nous avons nos chances de l’emporter, déclara Holdo d’une voix monocorde. J’ai conscience d’avoir désobéi à vos ordres et d’avoir mis en danger beaucoup d’existences mais, nous ne pouvions pas reculer si près du but.

— Il n’est pas question de ça », la coupa Kylo Ren.

Il réalisa soudain qu’une seule chose pouvait expliquer le comportement de l’Amirale et il fronça les sourcils :

« Amilyn, est-ce que… Dameron, enfin, est-il

— C’est lui qui a désactivé le bouclier, annonça-t-elle. Il a réussi à entrer dans le Destroyer avant qu’ils ne referment le pont supérieur. »

Kylo Ren baissa brièvement le visage, comprenant ce qu’elle ne parvenait à se résoudre à dire.

« Je suis désolé, je sais qu’il…

— De nombreuses personnes de valeur ont trouvé la mort aujourd’hui. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour faire en sorte que leur sacrifice n’ait pas été vain. Nous allons rendre leur liberté aux Naboos, Grand Commandeur.

— Je n’en doute pas, répondit Kylo Ren d’une voix étonnamment douce. Cependant, si vous ressentez le besoin de

— Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais superviser les réparations de notre Destroyer. La Générale Garan prendra le relai sur place, conformément à ce qui avait été convenu. »

A cet instant, la voix de Lanzora s’éleva depuis un autre canal, vibrante de satisfaction.

« Nous sommes en vue du palais et nous avons dégagé un passage. La Jedi nous a rejoint. Elle avait commencé le travail en nous attendant. »

Amilyn ferma brièvement les yeux et songea avec une pointe d’amertume que Poe avait donné sa vie pour secourir une fille qui n’avait nul besoin de son aide avant de se reprendre. Kaydel n’était pas responsable des choix qu’ils avaient faits.

« J’en suis soulagée, Générale Garan et je suis certaine que le Grand Commandeur et Luke le sont tout autant. Les renforts seront bientôt là, tenez bon. »

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

****

Kylo Ren rejoignit Luke.

« Votre padawan a la peau dure. La Générale Garan et ses hommes l’ont retrouvée. Elle était en route pour prendre d’assaut le palais royal. »

Luke laissa échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le soulagement.

« Holdo et ses hommes ont réussi à désactiver le bouclier qui entourait Naboo, nous allons pouvoir nous rendre sur place.

— C’est une belle victoire, commenta Luke, tout à sa joie de savoir Kaydel indemne.

— Nous n’avons pas encore gagné, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Les Soldats de l’Eternel sont encore sur place et nous avons perdus beaucoup d’hommes. »

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

« Dameron est l’un d’eux. Il s’est sacrifié pour détruire le bouclier. »

Le visage de Luke s’altéra brièvement.

« C’est une immense perte pour l’Amirale Holdo », déclara-t-il.

Kylo Ren lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Mais un soulagement pour vous, » murmura-t-il.

Le Jedi tressaillit et Kylo Ren posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous ne cessez de m’encourager à accepter ma part de Lumière afin d’être complet dans la Force. J’apprécierai que vous en fassiez de même en reconnaissant un peu de votre Obscurité. »

Luke inspira longuement.

« C’est vrai. Aussi égoïste que ce soit, j’admets que la disparition de Dameron ne me chagrine pas. Cependant, c’était un homme de valeur et de courage comme il en existait peu. »

Tandis qu’il parlait, Luke ressentit l’aiguillon familier de la tentation l’inonder, lui chuchotant qu’à présent il avait Kaydel pour lui seul mais, au lieu de le repousser comme il en avait l’habitude, il ferma les yeux et l’accepta.

« J’aime profondément Kaydel, avoua-t-il. Mais, je ne suis pas aveugle. J’ai vu les œillades que lui lançait Dameron à la dérobée et je redoutai qu’elle ne finisse par me quitter pour lui. Un pilote rebelle.

— Comme Leia vous a quitté pour Han, souffla Kylo Ren avec effort. Lui aussi était un pilote rebelle.

— Rien à voir, c’était un contrebandier », rétorqua Luke, le cœur battant.

C’était la première fois que Ben abordait de lui-même son histoire avec Leia. Et même si ce n’était qu’une allusion, le pas était de taille. Cependant, Luke fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la chose. Il commençait à bien connaitre Ben : souligner ses progrès était le meilleur moyen de le faire régresser.

« Me suis-je assez tourné vers l’Obscurité à ton gout ? reprit-il avec une feinte désinvolture.

— Oui, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous basculiez totalement, j’ai assez de Siths à gérer comme ça », répondit son fils sur le même ton.

Luke ne put retenir un sourire devant sa répartie. Leur nouvelle relation lui plaisait et il commençait à apprécier l’ironie mordante du jeune homme. Peut-être qu’avec le temps, Ben réussirait à l’accepter pour de bon dans sa vie. Il se rembrunit en songeant que le temps était justement ce qui risquait de leur manquer.

Par ailleurs, en dépit du soulagement de savoir Kaydel saine et sauve, il ne pouvait se départir du pressentiment d’un désastre imminent qui le taraudait depuis que la jeune femme avait décidé de se rendre sur Naboo.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Lanzora et ses hommes marquèrent une pause alors qu’ils avaient réussi à prendre l’étage inférieur du palais.

« Ils se sont retranchés dans la salle du trône, commenta inutilement Lando.

— Brillante déduction, lui lança Lanzora d’un ton tranchant. Personne ne l’aurait deviné sans vous. »

Le visage du vieil homme se brouilla fugacement et elle grimaça.

« Pardonnez-moi. La disparition prolongée de Finn m’inquiète, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour passer mes nerfs sur vous. »

Lando accepta ses excuses d’un signe de tête philosophe tandis que Kaydel s’éloignait du groupe pour explorer les lieux.

Ne sachant ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, mais incapable de résister à son impulsion, la jeune femme pénétra dans une salle. Elle sursauta en y découvrant un petit homme, visiblement terrifié.

« Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur, lui affirma-t-elle d’une voix douce. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider. C’est le Grand Commandeur Ren qui nous envoie. »

L’homme la regarda d’un air craintif puis, jugeant apparemment qu’elle ne présentait aucun danger, il se détendit légèrement.

« A quoi sert cette pièce ? lui demanda Kaydel, désireuse de se changer les idées.

— Vous êtes dans la salle des archives royales, lui apprit l’homme d’un ton pompeux. Cette pièce renferme tout ce qui concerne les différents souverains qui se sont succédés sur Naboo ainsi que leurs familles. »

Un bref frisson secoua les épaules de Kaydel. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence si, de toutes les salles que comptait le palais, elle avait choisi de pénétrer dans celle-ci. Le cœur lourd, elle se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Pourrais-je voir celles qui concernent Padmé Amidala ? »

L’archiviste dissimula mal sa surprise mais l’entraina toutefois vers une section fournie de la salle.

« Notre plus grande Reine à ce jour. Elle a été Sénatrice ensuite, vous savez…

— Oui, je sais », répondit Kaydel du bout des lèvres.

L’homme commença à exhumer divers documents mais elle l’interrompit.

« En fait, si vous m’y autorisez, j’aimerais surtout voir ce que vous avez sur sa sœur. Elle s’appelait Sola, je crois. »

Il la fixa, intrigué.

« Vous n’êtes pas la première à me demander ça. Je me rappelle que, du temps de l’Empire, la Grande Amirale Sloane en personne avait formulé la même requête, quoi que moins gentiment que vous. Dans son cas, c’était plutôt une exigence, grimaça-t-il. Pourtant, Sola n’a pas fait grand-chose de notable, contrairement à Padmé. Elle a même disparu peu de temps après la mort tragique de sa sœur. Enfin, voilà, » déclara-t-il en chargeant une carte holographique.

Les yeux de Kaydel se posèrent sur une esquisse qui dépassait du dossier et elle se désintéressa de la carte.

« Je peux ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit le dessin et avala brutalement sa salive en découvrant les traits de ceux qui y étaient représentés. Elle se souvenait encore assez de sa mère et de sa grand-mère pour être capable de les reconnaitre, même avec des années de moins.

« La petite fille, là, laquelle est-ce ? »

L’archiviste regarda le dessin.

« Pooja, la cadette. Chose intéressante, elle a été adoptée par les Naberrie, mais ses documents de naissance ne révèlent aucune information sur l’identité de ses véritables parents. Sans doute un scandale étouffé », s’amusa l’homme, mis en confiance par la gentillesse de Kaydel.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Kaydel recula d’un pas et se heurta à Lando. Inquiet de son absence prolongée, le vieil homme était venu la rejoindre sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive.

« Pooja ! Je savais bien que ce prénom me disait quelque chose, s’exclama-t-il. Mais, alors si ta mère est…ça veut dire que…

— Ce n’est pas la même Pooja, s’entendit affirmer Kaydel. Le fait que ma mère s’appelle ainsi n’est qu’une coïncidence. »

Troublé, Lando examina les visages représentés.

« Pourtant, la ressemblance avec toi est

— Je vous ai dit que cela ne signifiait rien, rétorqua Kaydel d’un ton sec. Je me renseignais juste pour Luke.

— Cela ne signifie rien et tu te renseignais pour Luke, » répéta Lando, l’air égaré.

Kaydel referma sa main sur le bras du vieil homme.

« Allons rejoindre les autres à présent. »

Evitant le regard suspicieux de l’archiviste, Kaydel le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de s’éloigner, le cœur serré dans un étau et retenant ses larmes à grand peine.

**_Croiseur Sauveur I,_ **

**_Orbite de Castilon,_ **

****

Larma D’Acy posa un regard hésitant sur les hommes placés sous son commandement. En dépit de ses efforts de réflexion, elle n’avait pas l’ombre d’une stratégie d’attaque. Les plans fournis par Ren localisaient Starkiller II à l’intérieur d’une mine de cortose désaffectée, ce qui rendait toute approche furtive impossible.

Jacen, qui arborait fièrement la marque jaune de son clan, la rejoignit et Larma se raidit lorsque les yeux d’un noir de jais du Kiffar se posèrent sur elle.

« Les hommes attendent vos ordres, Commandante D’Acy. »

Il aurait dû l’appeler Amirale, ainsi que le prévoyait son nouveau grade, mais la blonde était trop désemparée pour s’en émouvoir.

« Je, balbutia-t-elle, propose que nous nous rendions sur place avec des Tripodes d’Assaut et que nous forcions l’entrée de la mine. »

Le visage mate de Jacen s’affaissa.

« Le temps que nous arrivions à portée de tir, leurs Turbolasers auront fait exploser notre croiseur… »

D’Acy se troubla et Jacen lui désigna deux points sur la surface de Castilon.

« Ici et là… »

La Commandante se sentit rougir d’embarras. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d’une telle menace ? Le Kiffar la regarda avec une pointe de compassion.

« Le plus sûr serait d’envoyer une navette de quelques hommes ici, et de prendre la mine à revers pour y placer des charges explosives en espérant ne pas nous faire repérer. Je suis volontaire pour coordonner l’équipe au sol, si vous m’y autorisez. »

D’Acy se mordit la lèvre au sang.

« Oui… Cela me semble jouable… Mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour éliminer la menace ?

— Si nous réussissons à faire s’écrouler la mine sur l’arme que nous voulons détruire, oui. Le cortose est certes résistant à la puissance énergétique mais la surface de la roche est faite de minerai ordinaire. Une fois enseveli sous des tonnes de cortose, Starkiller II sera hors d’usage pendant un bon moment, » expliqua patiemment Jacen.

Une fois de plus, Larma se mordit la lèvre.

« Soit, faisons cela. Je viens avec vous. »

Jacen se décomposa à cette perspective.

« En tant qu’officier en charge de cette mission, votre place est plus indiquée à la coordination et

— Cette chose a anéanti une planète entière. Beaucoup de mes amis s’y trouvaient. Je ne suis sans doute pas une fine stratège mais, je sais me battre et je refuse de me voir reléguée au poste d’observatrice passive.

— Très bien, céda Jacen. Seulement, comprenez bien qu’une fois sur place, chacun devra assurer sa propre protection. La cible est notre priorité, nous ne nous arrêterons pas pour secourir ceux qui seront en difficultés.

— Rassurez-vous, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, » affirma Larma avec sécheresse avant de se tourner vers l’équipage.

**_Naboo_ **

****

Vicrul toisa le jeune homme aux couleurs de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre qui s’avançait vers eux, les bras écartés.

« C’est celui que voulait l’Impératrice », souffla Cardo à travers le lien qui les unissait tous.

Finn frissonna en percevant les paroles muettes du Chevalier et se tourna vers lui.

« Je me nomme Finn et je suis venu pour vous rejoindre. »

Il n’avait pas réfléchi, emporté par ce que lui dictait la Force et la sensation puissante et irrésistible d’avoir trouvé sa place légitime auprès des redoutables guerriers vêtus de sombre.

« Pourtant, tu arbores les couleurs de Ren, le testa Vicrul.

— A contrecœur, rétorqua Finn aussi sec. Ren et ses fidèles sont mes ennemis, je suis prêt à les combattre. »

Son cœur se pinça un peu tandis qu’il prononçait ces paroles. Certes, il en voulait à Lanzora ainsi qu’à Skywalker et Kaydel, mais… Poe, Poe était son ami depuis le tout premier jour. Et, il n’avait rien à reprocher à Amilyn, exception faite de sa tendance à commander d’une main de fer…

Vicrul, sentant le conflit monter en Finn, lui adressa un signe.

« Suis-moi. »

Finn lui adressa un regard un peu inquiet. Dans quel guêpier s’était-il fourré ? Il avait beau sentir la Force couler en lui, il n’était ni entrainé, ni préparé à combattre les Chevaliers de Rey !

« Notre Impératrice souhaite s’entretenir avec toi, » précisa Vicrul.

Un sursaut d’exaltation agita Finn. Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas vu Rey et, à cet instant, il réalisa qu’en dépit de Rose ou même de Lanzora, elle lui avait manqué. Poe n’était pas le seul ami qu’il s’était fait au commencement de cette aventure, il y avait aussi l’ancienne pilleuse d’épaves et, d’une certaine manière, il lui semblait logique qu’ils finissent par se retrouver.

**_Destroyer Mandator,_ **

Hux frappa du poing sur la table des opérations, furieux. Contre toute attente, les hommes de Ren étaient parvenus à atteindre le cœur du bouclier déflecteur et à le détruire. Ce qui allait sans aucun doute hautement contrarier l’Impératrice… Le roux se crispa à la pensée de ce qui l’attendait à son retour sur Coruscant. Rey était devenue tellement imprévisible et impulsive qu’il risquait sa tête dans l’histoire. Même s’il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la jeune femme accordait une telle importance à Naboo…

« Général Hux ? Nos capteurs détectent un mouvement non identifié dans la zone supérieure. »

Hux se tourna vers l’officier qui venait de parler et réfléchit à la hâte. Cela pouvait être n’importe quoi : un débris se déplaçant en raison d’une brèche, un droïde mal en point ou alors…

« Merci. Je vais me rendre sur la zone afin de prendre la mesure de la situation.

—Bien Général, mes hommes vont vous accompagner.

— Non, déclara Hux après une demi-seconde d’hésitation. Je préfère m’en charger seul. »

Si le mouvement était causé par une faille, il mourrait à coup sûr, aspiré dans le vide spatial… Mais, à côté de ce que Rey allait probablement lui faire lorsqu’elle apprendrait son échec, ce ne serait qu’une promenade de santé.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

La salle dans laquelle les Chevaliers avaient établi leur quartier général était bien équipée et confortable. Située dans la partie supérieure du Palais, elle disposait d’un accès privatif vers l’extérieur grâce à un passage dérobé menant directement aux jardins.

Finn évalua les lieux d’un regard circulaire et siffla :

« Mazette… »

En son fort intérieur, il songea que Rose aurait adoré ça, à moins qu’elle ne se soit lancée dans une diatribe contre les nantis, à l’instar de celle qu’elle avait faite sur Canto Bight. L’hologramme de Rey apparut au milieu de la salle, le ramenant au présent.

Stupéfait, Finn retint son souffle. Rey avait changé. La jeune femme, au sourire facile et au visage ouvert dont il se souvenait, n’avait plus rien de commun, ou presque, avec celle qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui. La nouvelle Rey avait le visage creusé, décharné, tout comme le reste de son corps (exception faite de son ventre proéminent que sa maigreur faisait paraitre plus énorme encore). Ses yeux jadis d’un doux marron avaient pris la couleur de l’ambre liquide et un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

« Finn, je suis heureuse d’avoir enfin l’occasion de te parler, commença-t-elle. Tu m’as manqué. »

En dépit de la tendresse de ses mots, le ton de la jeune femme était dépourvu de chaleur et Finn se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Je t’avoue que j’ai été surprise et peinée d’apprendre que tu avais rejoint la cause de Ren, poursuivit Rey. Toi et moi, nous avons toujours été amis, voire même plus, et te voir prendre son parti contre moi m’a profondément blessée. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé à reprendre ta place à mes côtés. »

Une fois encore, Finn ne ressentit aucune bienveillance dans son discours et il resta coi, stupéfait du changement de son amie.

« J’ai hâte de te revoir et de reprendre là où nous en étions restés », poursuivit Rey du même ton monocorde.

Cette fois, le jeune homme n’y tint plus.

« De quoi parles-tu, Rey ? Du moment où tu m’as dit que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement que comme un ami et m’as avoué en aimer un autre ? Parce que, si je me souviens bien, c’est là que nous en étions restés. »

La jeune femme se troubla brièvement et un pli barra son front.

« Tout cela n’a plus d’importance désormais, finit-elle par déclarer. Il faut oublier le passé. Toutes ces vieilles choses doivent s’éteindre. A présent, seul compte ce que nous allons accomplir et nos retrouvailles prochaines. Mais, pour mettre un terme à tout cela et enfin vivre en paix, je dois savoir quelque chose. Finn : où se trouve la base secrète de Kylo Ren ? »

L’ancien trooper se raidit de plus belle tandis que le souvenir des amis morts sur Ajan Kloss explosait en lui.

« Que feras-tu si je te la révèle ? Tu la détruiras ? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Rey. Il y a de nombreux innocents sur cette planète, des amis, certains faisaient partie des tiens… Je refuse d’être responsable de leur mort. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Rey exprima une haine pure, puis, elle se reprit.

« Offre-moi la localisation et je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires… Nous pourrons être ensemble, Finn. C’est ce que tu veux depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le trooper grimaça en réalisant que ce n’était pas cette Rey qu’il désirait. C’était la fille douce et gentille qu’il avait rencontrée sur Jakku.

« Non. Je suis prêt à me battre pour toi, mais pas à me rendre complice d’un génocide. Rey, je suis sensible à la Force et je pourrais t’aider à vaincre Ren et

— Ren ne représente pas une menace pour moi, l’interrompit Rey. J’aurais tôt fait de l’écraser ainsi que les résidus de l’Ordre Jedi mais, pour cela, je dois savoir où ils se terrent…

— Non », réaffirma Finn.

Celle qui se trouvait devant lui était une parfaite étrangère et, même s’il haïssait Ren, il n’était pas prêt à sacrifier ses amis.

Le visage de Rey se marbra de rouge mais Finn ne se démonta pas :

« Je t’aiderai à en finir avec Ren et les Jedis, Rey. Mais, à mes conditions. C’est à prendre ou à laisser. Et avant que notre conversation ne devienne franchement désagréable, sache que je préfère la mort à la trahison d’innocents. Mais, vu que nous sommes amis comme tu l’as toi-même rappelé, j’imagine que je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter, n’est-ce pas ?

— Très bien, grimaça la jeune femme, le visage tendu. Que veux-tu en échange de ton aide ?

— La vie sauve pour Poe, Amilyn Holdo, Chewie et les autres dont la seule faute est de s’être montrés naïfs. La sauvegarde de la planète où nous vivons. Et, ajouta-t-il après un moment d’hésitation, me charger moi-même de Lanzora Garan. Ai-je ta promesse ?

— Evidemment. Maintenant, où est-il ? » exigea Rey.

Finn secoua négativement la tête.

« Je te livrerai Ren et Skywalker, tu as ma parole. Je les espionnerai et je les pousserais dans le piège que tu tendras pour eux. Mais, c’est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi. 

— Je veux également la padawan de Luke. Kaydel.

— Tu l’auras, promit Finn avec une pointe de remords. Mais c’est tout. Les autres ne sont pas sensibles à la Force, je les persuaderai de se rendre. »

Rey lui adressa un sourire doucereux.

« Très bien, Finn. En raison de notre vieille amitié, je suis prête à te faire confiance. Toutefois, tu comprendras que j’ai besoin d’une garantie avant de laisser partir.

— Laquelle ?

— Je veux que tu me fasses allégeance et prête le serment des Chevaliers de Rey. Sache que si tu venais à manquer à ta promesse, je ne serais pas aussi clémente qu’aujourd’hui.

— Je fais serment de t’aider à vaincre tes ennemis et de faire en sorte de participer au triomphe de l’Empire, déclara instinctivement Finn, les mots lui venant sans qu’il ait besoin d’y penser. Je suis ton bras armé et l’instrument de ta puissance. Je ferais en sorte que l’Univers se prosterne devant toi. Je le jure, devant les Siths, anciens et futurs. »

Vicrul et ses compagnons ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise en entendant Finn réciter leur engagement tandis que Rey opinait du chef. 

« Bien… Chevalier. Pour l’instant, je veux que tu rejoignes les troupes de l’Usurpateur, arrange-toi pour conserver leur confiance et obtenir des informations sur leurs projets. Ce ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi, vu ton talent évident pour la traitrise et la dissimulation. A présent que le serment a été prononcé, il te sera aisé d’user de la Force pour communiquer avec tes compagnons. Vicrul se chargera de me tenir au courant des tes avancées. »

Finn s’inclina légèrement et s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix de Rey s’éleva de nouveau.

« J’espère vraiment que tu respecteras ton engament, Finn. Car, si tu venais à manquer à ta parole, je te jure de tuer des mes mains Dameron, Holdo et le reste de tes amis. Quant à ce refuge que tu sembles tellement apprécier, je le réduirais en millions de particules sous tes yeux. »

Le nouveau Chevalier de Rey se raidit sous la menace et se retourna lentement.

« Ren, Skywalker et Kaydel. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers le passage dérobé.

**_Destroyer Mantador,_ **

****

Parvenu devant la porte sécurisée qui menait au pont supérieur, Hux ne put retenir un mouvement d’hésitation tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à en commander l’ouverture. Si son intuition était fausse, la mort l’attendait de l’autre côté, mais au moins cela serait rapide…

Le sas s’ouvrit avec un chuintement et le roux retint son souffle avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement en découvrant que rien ne se produisait. Une fumée sombre embrumait l’endroit et la chaleur était à la limite du supportable mais Hux avança, protégeant ses voies respiratoires de son bras. Il devait trouver l’origine du mouvement.

Au bout d’un moment, il entendit des bruits provenant de l’endroit où s’était dressée la colonne de commandement du bouclier et avança dans cette direction. Des gazouillis lui parvinrent et Hux sentit ses genoux se dérober un peu sous lui alors qu’une voix humaine répondait aux trilles du droïde. Il était encore temps de reculer, de renoncer à son projet et de rejoindre le rang des fidèles soldats de l’Empire comme il l’avait fait depuis toujours. Il suffirait de faire demi-tour et d’envoyer une escouade de stormtroopers s’emparer des intrus. C’était la meilleure, non la seule, chose à faire. Pourtant, Hux poursuivit sa route en direction des bruits.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hux aperçut la carcasse du Silencer qui s’était encastré dans l’antenne du bouclier puis, à quelques mètres, un pilote vêtu de sombre avachi sur le sol et un droïde s’affairant autour de lui afin de libérer du lourd morceau de métal qui lui était tombé dessus.

« Merde, pesta l’homme qui le vit au même instant. BB-8, on a de la compagnie. »

Hux croisa le regard sombre du responsable de ce gâchis et grimaça.

« Dameron, évidemment…

— Commandant Dameron, le corrigea ce dernier. Comment va, Général Hux ? »

Le roux se raidit devant autant d’insolence avant de désigner la poutrelle qui entravait le brun.

« Mieux que vous, de toute évidence… »

Ignorant les trilles affolés du droïde, Hux s’avança vers Dameron.

« Ça vous fait bander de me voir ainsi cloué au sol, hein ? le provoqua le pilote. J’imagine que vous allez prendre votre temps pour me tuer. »

Hux soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Epargnez moi votre vulgarité et votre sens de la provocation, voulez-vous ? »

Sans se soucier d’obtenir une réponse, le Général s’approcha de la poutrelle et serra les dents tout en tentant de la soulever.

« Serait-ce trop demander à votre droïde de m’aider ? »

Stupéfait par le comportement de Hux, Dameron adressa un signe du menton à BB-8 lequel s’empressa de seconder le sauveteur improbable de son mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes ponctuées par les grognements d’effort de Hux et les bips affolés du droïde, Poe put rouler sur le côté, libérant sa jambe à l’instant précis où le Général lâchait prise. Le bruit que fit le métal en retombant sur le sol résonna sur le pont désert et Poe se releva de son mieux. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher une arme des yeux tandis que BB-8 se plaçait défensivement devant lui.

Une fois de plus, Hux roula les yeux.

« De rien, » lança-t-il sèchement.

Poe se troubla et le fixa.

« Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi m’avez-vous aidé ? Pour me livrer à Rey ?

— Non, en vérité, je compte vous laisser partir. J’espérai bien que vous soyez toujours en vie, raison pour laquelle je suis venu seul. J’avais visiblement raison de penser qu’une mauvaise graine dans votre genre ne mourrait pas facilement.

— Charmant, maugréa Poe. C’est à l’école des officiers de l’Empire qu’on vous apprend à tourner vos compliments ? »

Tout en le provoquant, le pilote avait repris ses recherches frénétiques d’un quelconque objet susceptible de lui servir à se défendre.

« Cessez de vous agiter de la sorte, si je voulais vous tuer, j’aurais déchargé mon blaster sur vous lorsque vous étiez coincé sous cette poutrelle, soupira Hux.

— Un choix de terme intéressant, s’amusa Poe. J’ignorais que vous étiez de l’autre bord…

— Je ne suis pas, commença le Général, agacé, avant de s’interrompre. Pourrions-nous avoir une conversation sérieuse ou ai-je surestimé vos capacités intellectuelles ? »

Piqué au vif, Poe se tourna vers lui.

« Nous n’avons rien à nous dire.

— Dis l’homme qui, sans mon intervention, croupirait encore au sol. Je commence à regretter mon choix… »

Poe grimaça.

« Si vous espérez que je vais vous révéler la localisation de notre base en échange, vous rêvez, le rouquin !

— Ce n’est pas ce que je t’attends de vous ! Ce que je veux, c’est que vous informiez Kylo Ren que je dois lui parler de toute urgence. Il pourra me joindre chaque jour à une heure quarante-deux précises, fuseau de Coruscant, en utilisant cette holocarte cryptée. Ne divulguez ce renseignement à personne d’autre. Uniquement Ren. »

Incrédule, Poe haussa le sourcil tout en refermant ses doigts sur l’objet

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi cette volte-face ? Je vous croyais entièrement dévoué à Rey.

— Je le suis. Ce n’est pas l’Impératrice que je trahis, mais Palpatine. Quant à mes raisons, elles ne concernent que moi. Alors ? Vous acceptez de délivrer ce message ou pas ? 

— J’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix, marmonna Poe.

— En effet, sans cela, votre survie n’a plus le moindre intérêt à mes yeux…

— Qu’est-ce qui vous prouve que je le ferais réellement ? Je pourrais tout à fait détruire cette clé de données une fois libre. »

Hux avala sa salive et soutint le regard du pilote.

« Certes, mais vous n’agirez pas ainsi. J’ose croire que, tout rebelle mal dégrossi que vous soyez, vous avez un restant d’honneur et respecterez votre parole. Donnez cette holocarte à Ren ainsi que l’heure de connexion. C’est tout ce que je vous demande.

— Qu’est-ce qui me dit que ce n’est pas un piège ?

— Rien. De la même manière que je m’apprête à vous faire confiance, vous allez devoir croire à ma sincérité. Alors ?

— Je lui donnerai la carte…. Mais…

— Vos techniciens ne trouveront rien, votre droïde non plus. Il n’y a aucun traceur. Mais, je suppose qu’il est normal que vous preniez vos précautions. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas divulguer à qui que ce soit, excepté Ren, comment cette carte est entrée en votre possession. Sommes-nous d’accord, Dameron ? »

Le pilote grimaça.

« Nous le sommes. »

Dans un réflexe, il tendit la main vers le roux mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Inutile d’en arriver là… Votre parole me suffit. A présent, suivez-moi et croisez les doigts pour que le hangar annexe supérieur soit toujours opérationnel et que la porte menant au pont inférieur fonctionne, ce qui vous permettra de le rejoindre à bord d’un appareil. Vous vous ferez passer pour un mécanicien, personne ne sait exactement à quoi ils ressemblent. Je vais m’arranger pour que vous puissiez quitter le Mandator en toute discrétion. Tenez-vous prêt à saisir votre chance. Lorsqu’un de nos appareils reviendra, je ferais en sorte que le hangar reste ouvert un peu plus longtemps que d’ordinaire. Vous devrez faire vite.

— La rapidité, ça me connait », pavoisa Poe.

Hux le gratifia d’un regard ironique.

« Je n’en doute pas, Dameron. »

**_Palais Royal,_ **

**_Naboo_ **

****

Les yeux de Lanzora s’éclairèrent en voyant Finn apparaitre sur le seuil de la salle dans laquelle ils préparaient leur assaut de l’étage supérieur.

« Finn ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Que… » bredouilla la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit et la serra contre lui, affectant le soulagement.

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée, pardonne-moi… C’est juste, que, que c’est difficile pour moi de me retrouver ici et… j’avais besoin de m’isoler un peu, de prendre l’air. Je… j’aimerais pouvoir t’expliquer mais

— Ce n’est rien, le coupa Lanzora. L’important c’est que tu sois sain et sauf et que tu nous aies rejoints.

— J’ai passé des heures à vous chercher, mentit Finn. Quand je suis revenu au refuge, il était vide et je craignais que vous ayez été capturés. »

Lanzora se dégagea à regret de leur étreinte, consciente de devoir tenir son rang mais le gratifia d’un tendre regard tandis que Kaydel, Lando et Chewie les rejoignaient.

« Kaydel ! Louée soit la Force, tu es en vie ! » s’exclama Finn en la serrant contre lui.

La jeune femme se raidit brièvement alors que la sensation Obscure qu’elle avait déjà éprouvée s’imposait à elle, mais, une fois de plus, l’impression s’effaça et elle rendit son étreinte à Finn, intérieurement anéantie par ce qu’elle venait de découvrir sur ses origines.

« Les renforts arrivent ! » se réjouit Lando en désignant le ciel, désormais obscurci par les navettes en provenance de l’Equilibrium.

****

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

****

« Battez-vous, tuez-en quelques-uns, mais laissez leur l’illusion d’avoir remporté une victoire », ordonna Rey à ses Chevaliers.

L’hologramme de Vicrul se troubla et la jeune femme perçut sa confusion.

« Votre nouveau compagnon va nous aider à les miner de l’intérieur. La chute de Ren n’en sera que plus douloureuse », expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Les Chevaliers inclinèrent respectueusement la tête et leur chef auto-proclamé reprit :

« Bien. Nous agirons selon vos désirs. Et pour la Jedi ? Devons-nous la tuer ? »

Rey sentit l’excitation que représentait cette perspective aux yeux des Chevaliers mais secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Pas encore. Laissez-la s’imaginer capable de vous vaincre. La fierté qu’elle en retirera endormira sa méfiance. »

Sentant leur déception, elle ajouta :

« J’ai d’autres projets pour elle. Je veux que Skywalker assiste à sa fin. Le moment venu, je vous laisserai décider de son trépas. »

Elle marqua une pause puis :

« Ainsi de ce qui le précédera. Vous serez entièrement libres de disposer d’elle comme il vous plaira. »

Cette fois, elle sentit la satisfaction mâtinée d’impatience du redoutable régiment et sourit.

« Laissez à votre nouveau frère l’occasion de vous l’offrir et assurez-vous de ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui durant le combat. Il ne doit pas dévoiler ses capacités.

— Nous ferons ainsi que vous le désirez, Impératrice », répondit Vicrul avec respect.

Sans répondre, Rey coupa la communication et contacta le Mandator.

« Où est Hux ? »

L’officier en charge lui adressa un signe d’ignorance et la jeune femme sentit la fureur monter en elle.

« Trouvez-le, maintenant ! Je le veux sans délai devant moi. »

A cet instant, le roux, échevelé et un peu ébahi par ce qu’il venait d’accomplir, pénétra dans la salle. Il frissonna à la vue de l’hologramme de Rey. Il avait escompté avoir un peu plus de temps devant lui, assez pour pouvoir la sauver de Palpatine même si cela signifiait de la remettre entre les mains de Ren. Résigné à la perspective de sa fin prochaine, il s’inclina :

« Impératrice… »

Rey pinça les lèvres.

« Hux. J’ordonne que vous vous repliiez vers Coruscant sitôt que mes Chevaliers auront rejoint le Destroyer. »

Le roux blêmit. La sauvagerie des Chevaliers était légendaire et, s’il avait une seule chose à reconnaitre à Ren, c’était que ce dernier avait su les maintenir d’une main de fer. Leur nouvelle maitresse était plus du style à leur laisser exprimer leurs instincts primaires et ce simple fait remplit le roux de terreur.

« Naboo est perdu, laissons cette victoire à l’Usurpateur, poursuivit Rey. Cela lui donnera confiance en sa puissance et le poussera à l’erreur. Je sais à quel point cela vous pèsera de prendre la responsabilité d’une nouvelle défaite, mais, j’attends de vous que vous jouiez le jeu, Hux. »

Ce dernier était tellement stupéfait qu’il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre. Au lieu de la punition si redoutée, Rey le poussait dans la voie qu’il avait lui-même initiée. Sauf que, désormais, ce n’était plus une trahison mais une directive.

« Je suis à vos ordres, Impératrice. »

Le visage de Rey s’adoucit brièvement.

« Merci, Armitage. Je saurais me souvenir de votre fidélité le moment venu. »

Quelle fidélité ? songea le roux, inquiet. Cependant, la voix de Rey ne recelait aucun sarcasme et il se surprit à s’imaginer pouvoir s’en tirer…

**_Palais Royal,_ **

**_Naboo_ **

****

Les navettes étaient nombreuses et largement pourvues de soldats. Rapidement, les hommes aux couleurs de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre envahirent le palais et Lanzora se précipita sur le chef de la section d’assaut. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un comlink.

« Amirale Holdo ? Cela me fait plaisir de vous entendre ! Et encore plus de recevoir vos renforts, » se réjouit la Générale.

A ses côtés, Kaydel fixa les soldats or et noir envahir la planète. Elle ne ressentait aucune satisfaction, ni joie, à la pensée de leur réussite désormais possible. Le souvenir de Tsabin ne quittait pas ses pensées : l’histoire qu’elle lui avait racontée, confirmée par les archives, faisait d’elle la nièce de Luke. L’expression d’amour qu’avait reflété le visage de l’ancienne suivant lorsqu’elle avait reconnu en Kaydel sa descendante la hantait et la peine lui alourdissait le cœur en songeant que, si tout cela était vrai (et il était désormais illusoire que cela ne le soit pas) chacun des membres de sa famille proche était mort pour la protéger…

« Où est Poe ? interrogea-t-elle Holdo tout à trac. Je ne le vois pas parmi les renforts. Il nous couvre depuis le ciel ? »

En ces moments où elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais, elle avait besoin de s’appuyer sur un ami, d’avoir quelqu’un à qui se raccrocher… Et, en dépit de leur dispute, elle ne voyait aucune autre personne à qui ouvrir son cœur malmené. Elle regrettait désormais son intransigeance envers le pilote.

Le ton d’Amilyn se modifia en entendant sa question et tous purent sentir les sanglots dans la voix de l’Amirale tandis qu’elle leur annonçait :

« Il a détruit la colonne qui commandait le bouclier et n’en est pas revenu. »

Kaydel étouffa un gémissement et porta la main vers son cœur tandis que Finn vacillait. En dépit de sa nouvelle allégeance, le jeune homme sentit s’éveiller une peine sourde en lui puis, la colère prit le pas sur le chagrin : Poe, son dernier ami, son seul ami, était mort pour défendre la cause de Ren. Une fois de plus, Kylo Ren était responsable de la perte d’un être qui lui était cher… A cette pensée, la rage et la haine du jeune homme ne connurent pas de limites et Kaydel tressaillit alors qu’une vague obscure la submergeait. Elle se tourna vers Finn, incertaine, mais à ce moment précis, les Chevaliers de Rey pénétrèrent dans la pièce, se dirigeant droit vers l’ancien trooper.

« Finn, attention ! » le prévint Kaydel tout en faisant jaillir le laser du sabre de Luke.

Passif, Finn se laissa écarter par la jeune femme, les ordres de Vicrul lui parvenant à travers la Force. Trop désemparée par l’ampleur des pertes subies en un seul jour pour avoir peur de mourir, Kaydel se précipita à la rencontre du Chevalier de tête. Finn reconnut Ushar, la Force lui dictant son nom tandis que l’apprentie Jedi l’affrontait.

Si le combat eut été observé avec attention, il aurait été évident que Kaydel était techniquement inférieure à son adversaire mais le reste de la troupe était trop occupé à défendre sa propre existence contre le régiment obscur pour s’en rendre compte.

Finn, le blaster dans une main et l’autre tendue dans l’optique de faire appel à la Force, se prépara à affronter Cardo. Alors qu’il levait son arme, un ordre impérieux résonna dans son esprit.

« Couche-toi. »

Décontenancé, Finn cligna des yeux et Cardo en profita pour l’envoyer à terre, le laser de son canon portatif le blessant légèrement au bras.

« Ne te relève pas », ordonna la voix de Vicrul dans la tête de Finn.

Kaydel sentit une bouffée d’exaltation la traverser alors que le Chevalier reculait sous ses assauts maladroits. Guidée par la Force elle leva les mains et, à sa surprise, une lueur chaleureuse s’évada de ses doigts, frappant son adversaire de plein fouet. Stupéfait par la puissance de l’attaque, Ushar lâcha sa massue et recula.

Finn, toujours à terre, perçut l’incompréhension de son frère, Galvanisée par sa réussite, Kaydel s’avança vers le redoutable régiment, les paumes scintillantes, et les Chevaliers reculèrent avant de battre en retraite.

« Ren, Skywalker et cette fille, rappela Vicrul à Finn à travers leur lien. Surtout elle… Elle doit payer pour l’humiliation qu’elle vient d’infliger à notre frère. »

Finn vacilla alors que la puissance de la suggestion des Chevaliers le submergeait dans la Force et il perdit connaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààààààààààààà   
> Le titre fait bien entendu référence au nombre de traitres de chaque camp ^^ et je tenais à montrer la partie de la mission de Larma (enfin pour le coup de Jacen)  
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu et j’attends vos retours   
> Bonne semaine et à Lundi !


	64. Chapitre 63 : La saveur de la victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Ouf, j’ai cru que je ne finirais jamais de re re re corriger ce chapitre (qui est super long du coup !) Désolée du retard, j’ai bossé tard donc du coup ça décale tout  
> Bonne lecture et… reviews

**_Naboo,_ **

Lorsque Finn reprit conscience, Lanzora était penchée sur lui, les traits déformés par l’inquiétude.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Les tempes douloureuses et l’impression d’avoir été passé à tabac, Finn se redressa sans feindre la difficulté.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mal. Que s’est-il passé ? »

La joie et la fierté vibraient à part égales dans la voix de Lanzora lorsqu’elle répondit.

« Le Dernier Empire a battu en retraite. Naboo est libre. »

Les idées un peu plus claires désormais, Finn s’autorisa un sourire. Le plan de Rey visant à instiller la confiance chez leurs ennemis en leur concédant une victoire avait visiblement fonctionné. Toutefois, le sourire de Lanzora se fana un peu et elle ajouta :

« Malheureusement le prix est élevé, beaucoup de combattants et de civils sont morts…

— Et rien ne nous prouve que la version quatre de l’Etoile de la Mort n’est pas en train de se déployer au-dessus de nous, ajouta Lando, l’air sombre.

— L’Amirale nous aurait avertis, observa Garan. Non, c’est une victoire que nous devons à tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour cette cause, mais aussi en grande partie à notre jeune Jedi. Elle a été exceptionnelle face aux Chevaliers, sans elle, l’issue eut sans doute été toute autre. »

Kaydel se contenta de répondre d’un pâle sourire aux éloges de la Générale. A présent que l’adrénaline du combat était retombée et les Naboos libérés, la jeune femme prenait la pleine mesure de tout ce qu’elle avait perdu. Une part de son identité, son histoire d’amour, son meilleur ami…

« Pardonnez-moi, il faut que je m’éloigne un peu, pour me recentrer sur la Force, » marmonna-t-elle avant de s’écarter du groupe.

Elle n’avait pas le courage de faire semblant de partager leur liesse. Pas alors que son cœur était en pièces.

Sa rencontre avec Tsabin, enfin Sabé, avait fait voler son monde en éclat mais Kaydel ne put s’empêcher de chercher la maison discrète de la vieille femme dans l’espoir de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau, de peut-être déceler une faille dans son histoire. Au fond d’elle-même, Kaydel savait qu’elle ne trouverait rien d’autre que la mort et de nouveaux chagrins en allant chez sa grand-mère putative mais, elle s’y rendit tout de même.

Le cœur lui manqua en découvrant la porte arrachée et le corps maculé de sang de Sabé. L’horreur de la scène lui explosa au visage et Kaydel serra les poings pour retenir ses larmes. Une fois de plus, quelqu’un était mort pour la protéger.

Brusquement, un souvenir affleura dans son esprit.

()()

_Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans. Elle se trouvait dans l’arrière-boutique de leur petite échoppe et jouait avec ses poupées. Sa mère était à quelques mètres, juchée sur un escabeau. Un sentiment d’urgence traversa Kaydel._

_« Attention maman, le gros bocal va tomber ! » la prévint-elle._

_Pooja, surprise, s’écarta, le lourd récipient frôlant son crane au lieu de s’y fracasser. Blême, elle rejoignit sa fille._

_« Comment l’as-tu su ?_

_— Quoi, maman ?_

_— Qu’il allait tomber. Tu me tournais le dos ! »_

_Kaydel haussa les épaules._

_« Je ne sais pas, je l’ai senti, c’est tout… »_

_Cette fois le teint de Pooja prit une teinte cadavérique et elle crispa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille._

_« Maman, tu me fais mal, » protesta Kaydel, apeurée_

_Ignorant sa plainte, Pooja la secoua._

_« Ne refait jamais ça. »_

_Le visage de sa mère était déformé par l’angoisse et la terreur déferla dans l’esprit de la petite fille._

_« Tu entends ? Même si c’est pour empêcher que mon père ou moi ayons un accident, tu dois te détourner de ces sortes de …pressentiments. Tu dois les repousser le plus loin possible de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir faire ça, » répéta Pooja d’un timbre rendu aigu par la peur._

_Ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle avait fait de mal, Kaydel fondit en larmes._

_« Est-ce que tu m’as compris Kaydel ? Cette chose en toi est dangereuse, tu dois la refouler. »_

_Sa mère hurlait presque à présent et Kaydel se recroquevilla contre le mur. Son père entra à cet instant._

_« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_

_Pooja se tourna vers son mari._

_« Elle l’a. Je crois qu’elle est comme lui, souffla-t-elle d’un ton chargé de désespoir. Comme mon vrai père… »_

_Kaydel vit l’effroi se peindre sur le visage du papa qu’elle adorait et sanglota de plus belle, comprenant qu’elle était sans doute atteinte d’une sorte de maladie incurable et terrifiante._

_« Je le ferais plus maman, promis, promis. »_

_Après cela, elle s’était soigneusement détournée de tout ce qu’elle n’appelait pas encore « la Force » lui dictait, sa sensibilité diminuant à force d’être inutilisée._

()()

Sa mère savait. A un moment ou un autre de son histoire, elle avait appris l’identité de son père et avait cherché à éloigner Kaydel de la Force…

Le déni que la jeune femme avait soigneusement entretenu durant les heures précédentes ne résista pas à cette nouvelle preuve de son ascendance. Elle devait admettre la vérité : Anakin Skywalker était son grand-père.

Son regard tomba alors sur le portrait miraculeusement intact de ce dernier et une rage telle qu’elle n’en avait jamais éprouvée submergea la jeune femme à la vue des traits juvéniles et réguliers à jamais immortalisés sur la toile.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je te hais, murmura Kaydel à l’adresse du jeune homme qui semblait la contempler avec ironie, satisfait du mauvais tour qu’il venait de lui jouer. De ton vivant, tu as fait le malheur de la Galaxie et de toute ta lignée, et tu continues, même après ta mort… J’aimerais pouvoir effacer à jamais ton empreinte de l’histoire, t’arracher des mémoires et des existences, de celles de Luke, Leia, Sabé, Ren, Padmé… De celle de ma mère et de tous ceux que ton égoïsme a fait souffrir. Je voudrais que tu n’aies jamais existé. Je te »

Le bruit reconnaissable d’un appareil se posant en catastrophe sur le sol la fit sursauter et, craignant une contre-attaque du Dernier Empire, Kaydel se précipita à l’extérieur, les mains crispées sur le sabre laser de Luke.

Le chasseur qui venait d’atterrir était visiblement mal en point et Kaydel serra les dents en voyant le cockpit s’ouvrir. Un homme, portant une tenue impériale qui avait connue des jours meilleurs, en sortit.

« En révision, mon cul oui ! Complètement foutu, il voulait dire ! » s’écria-t-il.

Le cœur de Kaydel manqua un battement et elle avança en direction du pilote, n’osant y croire.

« Poe ? C’est bien toi ? »

Le brun se retourna et pendant un instant, le soulagement qu’il ressentit fut si intense qu’il vacilla, avant de se reprendre et de courir vers elle.

« Kaydel, j’ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! s’exclama-t-il en la serrant à l’étouffer dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, de t’avoir fait de la peine. Je, je ne voulais pas, j’ai été bête, je…

— Non, c’est moi, le coupa-t-elle. J’ai été butée et idiote. Je m’en rends compte, à présent. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir m’excuser. Je t’ai cru mort, nous l’avons tous cru.

— Pour être franc, c’est pas passé loin, avoua Poe. J’étais sur le point de me fracasser contre la colonne commandant le bouclier mais, au dernier moment, BB-8 a trouvé le moyen de nous éjecter du Silencer. »

Le droïde bipa fièrement et Kaydel lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Poe, s’avisant de l’isolement de l’endroit, la regarda avec circonspection.

« Que fais-tu seule ici ? Que s’est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? »

La jeune femme s’arracha à ses bras.

« Toujours au Palais, ils fêtent notre victoire, j’imagine. »

Poe hocha la tête. Conformément au plan mis au point par Hux, BB-8 et lui avaient dû patienter des heures dans le chasseur défaillant avant de pouvoir quitter le Destroyer à la faveur du retour des Chevaliers de Rey. En dépit de l’exaltation de l’annonce de la victoire à laquelle il avait largement contribué, il fronça les sourcils devant la tristesse qu’il lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas avec eux ? Est-ce que…

— Nos amis vont bien, le rassura Kaydel. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes mais Chewie, Lando et Finn sont indemnes. L’Amirale aussi. Elle nous rejoindra une fois qu’elle aura terminé la supervision des premières réparations du Destroyer. Tu devrais aller les retrouver, Holdo sera folle de joie lorsqu’elle saura que tu as survécu. »

Les lèvres de Poe s’étirèrent légèrement à la perspective de revoir Amilyn mais il ne fit pas un mouvement dans la direction indiquée par Kaydel.

« Pas sans toi. Je ne te laisserai pas seule ici alors que tu vas mal. »

Elle grimaça. En dépit de ses efforts, elle ne parvenait jamais à donner le change à Poe.

« S’il te plait, cela ne regarde que moi… Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Elle était au bord des larmes tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps de Sabé. Poe suivit la direction de son regard.

« Qui est cette femme ?

— Celle qui m’a porté secours et m’a abritée lorsque j’étais seule et perdue, déclara Kaydel, une boule dans la gorge. Elle s’appelait Tsabin et c’était, elle

— POE DAMERON ? Eh bien si… »

Le cri de joie de Lando fut couvert par le rugissement de Chewbacca et le pilote se retrouva soulevé du sol en une étreinte aussi poilue qu’enthousiaste.

« On s’inquiétait pour toi, petite, lança Lando, l’œil pétillant, à Kaydel. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu étais partie comme ça, au milieu de ton triomphe, mais à présent c’est beaucoup plus clair ! Je suppose que tu as senti la présence de notre autre héros du jour. »

Poe s’empourpra légèrement tandis que Kaydel opinait du bout des lèvres, se détestant de mentir ainsi.

« Allez venez, tous les deux, les Naboo vont vouloir rencontrer et remercier la Jedi et le pilote qui les ont libérés… »

**_Castilon,_ **

****

C3-PO ne cessait de ronchonner tandis que R2 endurait courageusement leur longue marche vers les mines de cortose.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous nous sommes embarrassés de ces droïdes, maugréa Larma. Nous aurions eu mieux fait de les remplacer par des soldats.

— Ne jamais négliger nos amis de métal, rétorqua Jacen en repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Quelquefois, ils peuvent nous sauver la vie.

— Sans doute est-ce le cas pour R2 mais, je connais 3-PO depuis des lustres et s’il avait déjà été utile en quelque circonstance que ce soit, je m’en souviendrais… »

C3 s’apprêtait à protester lorsque Jacen leur imposa le silence d’un geste.

« Quelqu’un approche… Une patrouille. »

Ils se tapirent sur le sol, retenant leur respiration. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jacen leur fit signe que la voie était libre.

« Comment avez-vous ? murmura Larma avant d’écarquiller les yeux tandis que la réponse éclatait dans son esprit. Vous êtes sensible à la Force ? Vous ? Mais vous êtes un…

— Un Kiffar, compléta calmement Jacen. Votre espèce n’est pas la seule à pouvoir l’être, vous savez… L’un des nôtres, Quinlan Vor, fut même un fameux Jedi. »

Une vive rougeur se répandit sur le visage de Larma tandis qu’elle prenait conscience de ses propos insultants. Jacen aurait pu l’humilier plus tôt devant l’équipage en la laissant proposer son plan bancal, mais, au lieu de saisir cette occasion de la rabaisser et de s’emparer du commandement, il l’avait aidée.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que, tenta-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que si, s’amusa Jacen. Vous avez de la chance, ceux de mon peuple sont généralement susceptibles mais ce n’est pas mon cas. »

()()

Le petit groupe parvint non loin de leur cible et Jacen plissa les yeux.

« Une dizaine d’hommes.

— Nous sommes cinq sans compter les droïdes, observa Larma. Nous devrions pouvoir en venir à bout.

— Sauf que leurs armures sont renforcées par de la cortose et qu’il faut à tout prix éviter que l’un d’entre eux donne l’alerte avant que nous ayons posé les explosifs, lui fit remarquer Jacen. Sachant cela, les attaquer de front semble peu judicieux… »

D’Acy avait envie de se donner des gifles. Elle ne savait pas si elle en voulait au jeune homme d’être intelligent ou si, au contraire, c’était sa propre bêtise qu’elle déplorait.

« Que proposez-vous ?

— Quelle meilleure diversion qu’un droïde bavard et son compagnon cliquetant ? s’amusa Jacen avant de se tourner vers C3 et R2. Vous deux, approchez-vous des soldats et occupez-les.

— Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que… R2, attend ! » s’inquiéta C3-PO avant de courir maladroitement derrière son ami.

D’Acy ne put retenir un sourire à la vue du duo bancal qui se dirigeait vers les troopers pourpres.

« Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne vous déridiez jamais », lui glissa Jacen.

Le sourire de Larma se fana brièvement, puis :

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Jacen. J’ai conscience de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette mission. C’est vous qui devriez la diriger. »

Le grand brun lui pressa le bras en guise de réponse et elle soupira.

« Vous êtes trop charitable pour me le confirmer mais nous savons tous les deux que j’ai raison. Quand je pense à tout ce temps que j’ai passé à remâcher ma frustration… Pendant des années, je me suis sentie brimée et dévalorisée par Leia. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me cantonnait sans cesse à des rôles de second plan alors que je m’estimais largement capable de faire aussi bien qu’Holdo et elle. Voir mieux, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais, à présent que je tiens les vies d’autres personnes entre mes mains, je comprends que ce n’est pas parce qu’on a reçu une bonne éducation ou que l’on est issue d’une classe supérieure qu’il est facile de commander une opération militaire. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jacen de sourire, et la blonde baissa la tête.

« Mais, vous savez déjà tout cela. Ren a voulu me donner une leçon, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, admit Jacen. Cependant, il n’a jamais exclu la possibilité que ce soit en fait une chance de briller pour vous.

— C’est gentil de chercher à me ménager, soupira Larma, mais j’imagine que vous avez des directives. Ren ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Enfin, je comprends, c’est de bonne guerre après la manière dont je l’ai dénigré à cause de l’identité de son père. »

Jacen baissa la tête et Larma soupira.

« Quel était le plan ?

— Il n’y en avait pas, corrigea Jacen. Toutefois, si vous risquiez de nous mettre en danger, je devais exposer votre incompétence aux yeux de tous et vous remplacer.

— Vous ne l’avez pas fait, observa Larma. Pourtant…

— Le Grand Commandeur n’a jamais souhaité que l’on vous humilie publiquement, précisa Jacen. Il m’a laissé libre de juger de la situation. Ce que j’ai fait. Et votre comportement m’a plu. Au lieu de vous servir de votre grade pour imposer votre idée, vous vous êtes rangée à mon avis sans la moindre hésitation en dépit de votre conviction de valoir mieux qu’un Kiffar. »

La blonde devint écarlate.

« Je me suis comportée comme une idiote remplie de préjugés et de jugements hâtifs. Vous avez été très généreux de ne pas saisir l’occasion pour me destituer. »

Jacen lui sourit gentiment.

« Selon moi, des opinions préconçues ne sont pas une raison suffisante pour rabaisser quelqu’un. Pas plus vous que qui que ce soit d’autre. Seuls les actes comptent à mes yeux. De plus, ce n’est pas en se déchirant qu’on réussit une mission. Pour l’emporter, il faut rester unis et solidaires. »

Larma sentit des larmes de honte brûler ses yeux mais, avant qu’elle ait pu s’excuser, Jacen lui imposa le silence d’un geste péremptoire. C3 et R2 venaient de parvenir à la hauteur des gardes.

**_Naboo,_ **

La fête était à la hauteur de la réputation des Naboos : grandiose et portée par une joie contagieuse.

Pourtant, en dépit de toute cette effervescence et des nombreux témoignages de reconnaissance des habitants, Kaydel avait le cœur en berne. Un sourire factice vissé sur les lèvres, elle recueillait les remerciements avec une grâce dépourvue d’enthousiasme. Seule la réaction de Finn en découvrant Poe à ses côtés avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire sincère.

()()

Poe baissa la tête d’un air faussement modeste tandis qu’un Gungan chantait ses louanges avec la retenue propre à un Jar Jar Binks et Finn le tira par la manche.

« Sérieux, comment t’as fait pour sortir du Mandator ? On te croyait tous mort ! »

Le pilote hésita et porta machinalement la main à la carte holographique qui reposait contre son torse.

« Quelqu’un t’a aidé ? Il y a un traitre parmi les hommes de Rey ? l’interrogea Finn d’un ton pressant. C’est un trooper ? Quel matricule ? »

Mal à l’aise devant l’insistance de son ami, Poe détourna le regard.

« Non, je te l’ai dit : je m’en suis sorti tout seul. Enfin, avec l’aide de BB-8, corrigea-t-il. C’est lui qui nous a éjectés avant l’impact et qui m’a aidé à rejoindre le hangar de maintenance…

— Mais, c’est bizarre… Comment t’as fait pour te procurer cet uniforme ? Et pour t’emparer d’un appareil sans te faire repérer ? Et pour sortir du Destroyer ? »

Poe fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par ce feu de questions inédit de la part de son ami. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de tout lui révéler mais la promesse faite à Hux se rappela à lui. Il ne voulait pas trahir la parole donnée, quand bien même c’était à un ennemi. Evitant les yeux de son ami, il répéta :

« Je te l’ai déjà expliqué : j’ai trouvé cette tenue dans un des vestiaires et j’ai profité de la panique causée par la destruction du bouclier pour me mêler au personnel. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à insister autant, » ajouta-t-il, agacé.

Finn se décomposa brièvement.

« Désolé. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. Enfin, peut-être est-ce simplement parce que j’ai envie de ne pas être le seul trooper qui brise ses chaines en se révoltant contre l’Empire, soupira-t-il.

— Je croyais que l’Empire ou l’Ordre de l’Equilibre, c’était du pareil au même pour toi », releva Poe.

Cette fois, ce fut Finn qui détourna le regard.

« Tout le monde a le droit de changer d’avis…

—Ah… J’imagine que la ravissante Générale Garan a quelque chose à voir avec ce revirement, le taquina Poe.

— Ouais, c’est ça. Donc : comment t’as fait ? s’entêta Finn. Parce que ton histoire, j’y crois pas. C’est pas possible que tu t’en sois sorti sans aide. »

L’arrivée de la navette d’Holdo dispensa le pilote de répondre. Le cœur battant, il se redressa en voyant la silhouette longiligne de l’Amirale fendre la foule avant de s’arrêter devant lui.

Les yeux embués par les larmes qu’elle retenait, Amilyn lui fit face.

« Commandant Dameron, c’est un plaisir de vous revoir en pleine forme, déclara-t-elle d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion.

— Plaisir partagé, Amirale Holdo, répondit le pilote, les yeux dans les siens. J’avoue avoir craint que vous ne vous soyez trop exposée aux feux de l’ennemi afin de couvrir mon escadron. »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d’Amilyn à cette répartie et Lando roula des yeux.

« Sérieusement, il y a des dizaines de chambres inoccupées dans ce palais. Prenez-en une et cessez de croire que vous trompez qui que ce soit », lâcha-t-il.

Des sourires égrillards saluèrent sa sortie et le rouge monta aux joues d’Holdo.

« J’imagine qu’il serait indiqué que nous débriefions cette mission, lâcha-t-elle.

— Pour ma part, j’en ai très envie, répondit Poe.

— Et moi, je crois que ma présence serait malvenue, s’amusa Lanzora. Je vous laisse seule maitresse du rapport de Dameron, Amirale Holdo. »

Lando étouffa un rire tandis que l’embarras d’Holdo augmentait.

« Dans ce cas, je propose que nous ne perdions pas de temps, déclara-t-elle avec raideur. Dameron ?

— A vos ordres, Amirale… » sourit-il en adressant un clin d’œil à Lando.

L’air sérieux et concentré, Poe emboita le pas d’une Holdo écarlate sans toutefois pouvoir s’empêcher de glisser un regard vers Kaydel. L’euphorie qu’il éprouvait se dissipa en surprenant l’expression morne du regard de son amie. En dépit de leur triomphe, Kaydel était profondément malheureuse…

**_Castilon_ **

« Pardonnez-nous de vous importuner de la sorte, Messieurs. Nous nous sommes égarés au milieu de cet endroit désertique et nous peinons à retrouver nos Maitres », s’excusa C3-PO avant de se lancer dans une explication hasardeuse.

A quelques mètres de là, Jacen sourit d’un air féroce.

« C’est le moment…Biirg et Twiljjok, vous prenez le flanc gauche, D’Acy, avec moi, à droite. On essaie d’enfoncer nos charges le plus profond possible dans la paroi et surtout, on est discrets. N’oubliez pas : ceux qui restent en arrière, restent en arrière, alors soyez prudents. »

()()

Larma était presque parvenue au sommet du monticule qu’elle avait repéré lorsque la voix de Jacen crachota dans son comlink individuel.

« Fixez les explosifs et dégagez, les droïdes ne les retiendront plus longtemps. »

D’Acy leva les yeux vers l’infructuosité qu’elle s’était donnée pour cible. Le couloir paraissait s’enfoncer jusqu’au cœur de la mine, une charge judicieusement placée ferait à coup sûr de gros dégâts, du genre de ceux qu’ils espéraient…

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins, » lança-t-elle en poursuivant son ascension.

Jacen lui cria quelque chose mais Larma n’en tint pas compte. Elle devait réussir.

Alors qu’elle enfonçait sa charge dans la saillie qu’elle avait ciblée, elle aperçut C3 et R2 qui s’éloignaient rapidement. Portant son regard plus loin dans le paysage rocheux, elle reconnut les autres membres de l’expédition et un sourire sans joie se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle intercepta le signe paniqué que Jacen lui adressait. Résolue à l’ignorer, Larma poussa un peu plus sa charge et leva le pouce en direction de ses compagnons avant de se laisser glisser en bas de la butte.

« Alerte, une intruse ! » s’exclama un trooper écarlate en pointant son blaster sur Larma.

D’Acy se tourna vers Jacen et glissa sa main sur son cou dans un geste sans équivoque avant de courir dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvaient les autres membres de l’expédition.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, faites tout sauter, » haleta-t-elle dans le comlink.

Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec panache, songea-t-elle tandis que le promontoire minier explosait derrière elle.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Finn adressa un sourire faussement tendre à Lanzora, songeant à part lui que, s’il passait une minute de plus avec cette menteuse meurtrière, il ne résisterait pas longtemps au désir de la voir se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

« Je vais aller voir Kaydel, elle a l’air perturbée. Tu comprends, c’est une amie chère », prétexta-t-il afin de se débarrasser de Lanzora.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, soulagée intérieurement de voir Finn faire preuve d’empathie, preuve qu’il était loin de partager quoi que ce se soit avec les redoutables Chevaliers de Rey.

()()

Un frisson secoua l’échine de Kaydel et elle eut fugacement l’impression que l’Obscurité se refermait sur elle. 

« Nous avons remporté la bataille mais pourtant tu sembles triste, déclara Finn en s’asseyant à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser. La sensation oppressante de la proximité du Côté Obscur ne la lâchait pas.

« Il s’est passé quelque chose, comprit Finn. Un truc qui t’a changée… »

Kaydel sursauta.

« Comment tu le sais ?

— Tu es différente… répondit Finn, sincère. Tu essaies de le dissimuler mais quelque chose te perturbe. C’est comme si tu étais, je ne sais pas, ternie. »

Elle grimaça, le cœur lourd, mais avant qu’elle ait le temps de répondre, Finn reprit :

« J’imagine que ça a du être difficile pour toi de t’utiliser la Force pour blesser et tuer. Mais, à mon avis tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour libérer Naboo.

— Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en notre cause ? » s’étonna Kaydel.

Finn lui adressa un visage bonhomme.

« Ma relation avec Lanzora et ce que j’ai vu ici me poussent à revoir mon opinion. Dès notre retour à la base, je suivrai ton conseil et me rendrai dans le Sanctuaire de Ren. Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

Kaydel éprouva un vague sentiment de malaise en l’entendant mais elle l’ignora, le mettant sur le compte du choc de son ascendance dont elle n’était toujours pas remise. Satisfait, Finn lui pressa le bras.

« Je crois que tes admirateurs t’attendent », s’amusa-t-il en lui désignant des Naboos, qui à quelques mètres d’eux, grillaient visiblement de pouvoir s’entretenir avec Kaydel.

La jeune femme se leva à regret et se dirigea les Naboos, affichant une légèreté qu’elle était loin de ressentir.

**_Castilon,_ **

La puissance de la déflagration projeta D’Acy à plusieurs mètres de la mine désaffectée, dans une étendue d’eau qui atténua la rudesse de l’impact. Crachant et à demi étourdie, la blonde tenta de nager mais le courant l’éloignait de la berge. Elle baissa les yeux sur son comlink, rendu inutilisable par le choc et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était seule au milieu des flots. S’obligeant à maitriser sa panique grandissante, Larma cessa de se débattre, cherchant des yeux une solution.

Un panache de fumée de gravats obscurcissait l’horizon mais elle discerna çà et là des tâches pourpres immobiles. Sans doute les soldats lancés à sa poursuite et qui avaient eu moins de chance qu’elle. Cependant, Larma était loin d’être sortie d’affaire. Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes et l’eau se réchauffait de manière alarmante. Si cela continuait ainsi elle allait être ébouillantée vive. Ne cherchant plus à maitriser sa terreur, Larma s’élança vers la berge, à grand renfort de mouvements désordonnés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, et alors que des cloques commençaient à se former sur sa peau, la blonde ferma les yeux. La douleur était atroce et la partie perdue. Elle ne survivrait plus longtemps. Elle espérait simplement que cela irait vite…

Le bourdonnement d’un speeder la sortit temporairement de la torpeur ouateuse dans laquelle elle s’était enfoncée. Larma entendit une voix rude l’admonester puis, des bras l’arrachèrent au bouillon qu’était devenu l’océan.

« Tenez bon Commandante, on vous ramène à bord. »

Jacen… songea-t-elle avec une pointe de surprise avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

()()

Lorsque Larma revint à elle, elle était nue et immergée dans une cuve de bacta. Totalement désorientée, elle essaya de se redresser mais une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Ne cherchez pas à bouger, vous avez été très sérieusement brulée. »

La vision de D’Acy se stabilisa et elle reconnut le visage barré de jaune du Kiffar.

« Jacen, coassa-t-elle, effarée par le son rauque de sa propre voix. Que… comment ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard grave.

« Nous avons survolé la zone où vous aviez disparue avant de quitter Castilon. C’est 3-PO qui vous a repérée au milieu des flots déchainés. Vous devez une fière chandelle à ce droïde inutile. »

Larma avala sa salive, ce qui augmenta sa souffrance, et fixa Jacen.

« Encore une leçon, murmura-t-elle, aux bords des larmes. Je le remercierai plus tard. Pour l’instant, c’est à vous que va toute ma gratitude, ajouta-t-elle. Je sais que vous avez fait un détour pour me retrouver. Même si cela était contraire à ce qui était convenu. Merci Jacen. »

Chaque mot prononcé lui était physiquement douloureux mais elle tenait à exprimer sa reconnaissance. Le Kiffar sembla gêné puis :

« Vous vous êtes comportée avec beaucoup de courage là- bas, la charge que vous avez placée a été décisive. »

Larma ferma les yeux.

« Je suis heureuse que nous soyons parvenus à mettre hors d’usage ce maudit rayon. J’espère qu’il est enseveli sous des milliers de gravats. »

Jacen grimaça, vaguement triste.

« Nous avons fait mieux que ça… Nous l’avons détruit, et Castilon avec. »

D’Acy rouvrit les yeux, perturbée par la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Mais… que s’est-il passé ?

— Je pense que, sous la pression de l’éboulement, l’oscillateur thermique a été endommagé. Il a libéré sa puissance peu à peu, ce qui explique le réchauffement de l’eau dont vous avez été victime, pour finir par faire imploser la mine et la planète avec. 

— C’est horrible, souffla Larma avant de se décomposer. Ma charge, celle que je me suis obstinée à enfouir profondément, est-ce que…

— Non, je ne pense pas, » la rassura Jacen.

Larma ne répondit pas, consciente qu’il venait de lui mentir.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Kylo Ren resta un instant prostré après le rapport de Jacen. L’arme de destruction massive du Dernier Empire avait certes été détruite mais au prix de la vie des innocents qui vivaient encore sur Castilon.

« Je suis désolé, s’excusa le Kiffar. J’étais persuadé que cette option était la meilleure. Je n’avais pas mesuré le risque pour Castilon.

— Je ne vous en fais pas le reproche, jeta Ren. Où est D’Acy, pourquoi n’est-ce pas elle qui me présente ce rapport ?

— Elle a été grièvement blessée durant l’opération. Elle s’est comportée avec beaucoup de courage. La charge qu’elle a placée a été déterminante. Sans elle, je doute que nous soyons parvenus à nous débarrasser de Starkiller II.

—Décidément, Leia avait raison. Une fois de plus… »

Comprenant le cours que prenaient les réflexions du Grand Commandeur, Jacen toussota.

« Si vous m’autorisez : il est certain que, sans l’intervention de la Commandante, Castilon existerait encore. Cependant, il y a fort à parier que ce serait également le cas de l’arme… Ni elle, ni moi, n’avions envisagé la possibilité qu’elle soit chargée ou que la structure de la planète puisse être affectée par notre action. D’Acy n’a agi que dans le but de détruire Starkiller II et elle était prête à donner sa vie afin de mettre un terme à cette menace. A sa place, j’aurais sans doute fait le même choix, reconnut Jacen d’un ton ferme. Elle n’est pas à blâmer pour cette erreur d’appréciation. Le plan était le mien, elle n’a fait que s’y conformer. Si Castilon a été détruite, c’est ma faute, pas la sienne.

— Non, Jacen. Ni D’Acy, ni vous, n’êtes responsables de ce qui est arrivé, soupira Kylo Ren. C’est moi seul. J’aurais dû m’intéresser un peu plus à la composition de Castilon et envisager toutes les possibilités avant d’ordonner la destruction de l’arme.

— Grand Commandeur, vous n’avez pas à endosser, commença Jacen.

— Je vous ai donné pour mission de faire exploser cette chose, le coupa Kylo Ren. Je ne peux à présent vous reprocher d’avoir réussi. Transmettez mes souhaits de prompt rétablissement à D’Acy et essayez vous aussi de prendre un peu de repos. Vous semblez épuisé, » ajouta-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Luke le rejoignit à cet instant et Kylo Ren lui jeta :

« D’Acy, enfin, disons plutôt, Jacen et D’Acy ont réussi : Starkiller II n’existe plus.

— C’est une belle victoire, pourtant tu ne sembles pas t’en réjouir, remarqua Luke.

— Castilon a également été anéantie, soupira Kylo Ren. L’éboulement a altéré la structure de l’oscillateur thermique, ce qui a fait imploser la planète. »

Le Jedi réfléchit brièvement avant de répondre :

« C’est une tragédie, mais personne ne pouvait prévoir que le rayon était chargé. »

Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, il ajouta :

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur toutes les existences que tu as permis de sauver en ordonnant la destruction de cette arme. »

Kylo Ren haussa le sourcil.

« Voilà un raisonnement bien peu Jedi, observa-t-il.

— Détrompe-toi, l’Ordre a fait son lot de victimes à travers les âges, rétorqua Luke. Durant le premier Empire et, même avant, de nombreux peuples ont péri au nom d’un idéal plus grand qu’eux. C’est le poids du pouvoir, qu’il soit Obscur ou Lumineux. Il va falloir t’y faire. »

Ren soupira.

« Ce n’est pas la seule chose qui me perturbe. Nul doute que Rey va utiliser ce faux-pas pour monter les opinions contre nous en nous accusant d’avoir détruit Castilon dans l’unique but de nuire à l’Empire. L’occasion est trop belle pour qu’elle la laisse passer.

— Je n’avais pas pensé à ça. Tu raisonnes exactement comme Leia quand il s’agit de politique et de stratégie, remarqua Luke avec une grimace. Je comprends ton inquiétude mais, pour l’instant, essaie de considérer cela comme une seconde victoire après la libération de Naboo. »

Kylo Ren conserva son air sombre.

« Un succès trop facile, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne remets pas en doute les compétences réunies d’Holdo et de Garan mais cela m’étonne que Rey ait abandonné la partie aussi rapidement. Surtout aux vues de l’arsenal qu’elle avait déployé afin de conserver sa mainmise. Pourquoi envoyer les Chevaliers en renfort pour ensuite les rappeler après une seule bataille ? Ça n’a pas de sens.

— Rey manque d’expérience en la matière, remarqua Luke. Peut-être a-t-elle estimé que conserver Naboo ne valait pas le coup de sacrifier autant de ressources ? »

Son fils tiqua. 

« Possible… Mais, je connais les Chevaliers, je les ai dirigés pendant longtemps. Ils ne sont pas du genre à battre en retraite devant une seule Jedi, qui, excusez-moi de le dire, n’est pas une combattante redoutable. Quelque chose nous échappe dans cette histoire. Rey a certainement un autre atout dans son jeu, sans cela, elle n’aurait pas capitulé aussi vite. »

Luke se rembrunit légèrement et Kylo Ren précisa.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de diminuer les mérites de votre protégée. Il faut beaucoup d’habileté et de détermination pour mettre Ushar à terre comme on m’a raconté qu’elle l’a fait. J’avoue que je ne l’imaginais pas aussi puissante. Ce qui m’étonne, c’est que les autres ne se soient pas concentrés sur elle et aient choisi de prendre la fuite. S’ils l’avaient attaquée ensemble, je doute qu’elle leur ait tenu tête bien longtemps. Même si elle est plus forte que je ne le pensais, elle n’aurait pas pu les affronter tous. »

Le Jedi ne répondit pas, conscient de la justesse des propos de son fils. Il avait beau être fier de Kaydel, Ben n’avait pas tort : elle n’avait jamais brillé par ses aptitudes au combat. C’était déjà inespéré qu’elle ait réussi à mettre un Chevalier à terre.

« Bref, coupa court Kylo Ren. J’imagine que nous découvrirons bien assez tôt le plan de Rey. Pour l’instant, l’important est que Naboo soit débarrassée de la présence du Dernier Empire.

— Quand rentrent-ils ?

— Pressé de retrouver votre jeune padawan ? plaisanta Ren. D’ici quelques jours, le temps d’aider les Naboos à réorganiser les choses sur place. Ce soir, ils fêtent leur victoire et, desseins obscurs de Rey ou non, ils l’ont bien mérité. A commencer par Kaydel et Dameron. Ce sont les deux héros de cette mission. »

Luke se crispa légèrement à la mention du pilote avant de s’obliger à se détourner de la jalousie qui lui étreignait le cœur à la pensée de le savoir avec sa protégée. En dépit de ce qu’il soupçonnait de Dameron, il avait toute confiance en Kaydel et en ce qu’ils partageaient. Pourtant, une fois de plus, il ne parvint pas à faire taire le pressentiment néfaste qui le taraudait depuis le départ de la jeune femme.

**_Naboo,_ **

****

Lorsqu’Holdo et Dameron rejoignirent le reste des membres de l’Equilibrium, la fête battait son plein et le pilote fut rapidement happé par la population, avide de le remercier d’avoir risqué sa vie pour les libérer. Amusée, et intérieurement fière, Holdo le suivit des yeux avec un sourire avant de se mêler à la foule, savourant leur victoire.

Munie d’une bouteille du meilleur vin que recelait les caves du palais et qu’un Naboo particulièrement reconnaissant lui avait offert, Kaydel s’était installée à l’écart du groupe des fêtards et descendait verre après verre, le regard vide. Elle était consciente que le vin ne changerait rien au fait que sa vie venait de voler en éclats mais au moins, cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

« Excellente cuvée, apprécia Poe en la rejoignant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pas très gentil de garder ça pour toi toute seule.

— Sers-toi, rétorqua Kaydel d’une voix morne tout en repoussant la bouteille vers le pilote. Je vais me coucher de toute façon. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et vacilla. Vif, Poe passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l’empêcher de tomber, notant au passage que la bouteille était pratiquement vide.

« Combien en as-tu bu au juste ?

— Aucune idée, mais pas assez », marmonna Kaydel. 

Le pilote fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement inhabituel chez son amie. Jamais il ne l’avait vue aussi ivre.

« Je crois que l’héroïne du jour a assez arrosé la victoire, déclara-t-il d’un ton faussement léger. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu’à une navette, histoire que tu te reposes un peu.

— Héroïne du jour, tu parles, ricana Kaydel tandis qu’il l’entrainait. C’est facile quand on a ça dans le sang, » ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

De plus en plus inquiet pour la jeune femme, Poe la conduisit dans la navette la plus proche, soulagé de trouver cette dernière inoccupée. Une fois à l’intérieur, il installa Kaydel sur l’une des couchettes et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu risques d’avoir un sacré mal de crâne demain matin », plaisanta-t-il en la voyant tanguer.

Contrairement à la réaction qu’il avait escomptée, son amie fondit en larmes et Poe grimaça.

« Ok. Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? » suggéra-t-il en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

Il était certes pressé de rejoindre Holdo et le reste de ses amis mais pas en laissant Kaydel saoule et désemparée.

« Je ne peux pas, » comprit-il entre deux sanglots.

Le pilote réfléchit, cherchant ce qui pouvait la bouleverser ainsi.

« Tu t’en veux pour ceux qui ont péri aujourd’hui ? tenta-t-il. C’est pour cela que tu es triste ? »

Même si Kaydel reconnaissait la nécessité de combattre pour défendre ses idéaux, il savait qu’elle n’aimait pas prendre les armes. Elle secoua négativement la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« J’aurais voulu n’être jamais venue ici, bredouilla-t-elle finalement. J’aurais dû rester avec Luke. »

Poe referma son bras autour de ses épaules et l’attira contre son torse.

« Chut… Je comprends, murmura-t-il. La journée a été difficile, tu as trop bu, tu te sens seule et Skywalker te manque. Mais, nous rentrerons bientôt à la maison et tu le retrouveras…

— Non ! Tu ne comprends rien, justement, s’énerva Kaydel. Jamais plus je ne pourrais être avec Luke ! Après ce qui s’est passé, c’est impossible, tu entends, impossible ! »

Stupéfait par son éclat, Poe tenta de la consoler.

« Tu dis n’importe quoi, ce vieux débris est peut-être bête et rempli de principes idiots mais il connait la guerre. Il ne t’en voudra pas pour…

— Je ne peux plus être avec lui. Pas en sachant … »

Kaydel s’interrompit net et Poe la regarda avec circonspection.

« En sachant quoi ? » l’interrogea-t-il.

Devant le mutisme prolongé de la jeune femme, il se souvint de l’émotion de Kaydel lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés.

« C’est à cause de la vieille femme qui est morte ? Tu avais l’air bouleversée par son décès alors que tu ne la connaissais même pas, réfléchit-il à voix haute. A moins qu’elle ne représente plus pour toi ? Tu allais me confier quelque chose tout à l’heure, avant que Chewie et Lando ne nous rejoignent… Kaydel, qu’est-ce que tu allais me dire sur cette femme ? »

La tête de Kaydel lui tournait sous l’effet du vin et elle se sentit incapable de résister à la compassion de son ami.

« C’était ma véritable grand-mère maternelle, souffla-t-elle. Ma mère a été adoptée lorsqu’elle n’était encore qu’un bébé. »

Poe se troubla, cherchant quoi répondre, et elle poursuivit.

« Ma vie entière est un mensonge… »

Croyant comprendre, Poe soupira.

« Et, à présent, tu crains que Skywalker ne te rejette à cause de cela ? Franchement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait t’en tenir rigueur, il faudrait qu’il soit complètement…

— Luke est mon oncle ! explosa Kaydel, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ma mère est la fille cachée que son père a eu avec la doublure de Padmé. »

Abasourdi, Poe la fixa.

« Quoi ? Mais… C’est absurde… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends rien… »

Kaydel se mordit les lèvres au sang.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire… Va rejoindre les autres.

— Non, protesta Poe. Kaydel, je suis ton ami et il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dans cet état. Explique-moi : qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de fille cachée et de doublure ? »

Elle détourna le visage et il l’obligea à le regarder.

« Hey… Je sais que j’ai pas été à la hauteur dernièrement, mais cette fois je le serais. Tu as besoin de parler et je suis là. »

Kaydel hésita mais le besoin d’épancher sa peine fut plus fort que son désir de garder son secret. Et puis, Poe n’était pas n’importe qui, c’était son plus proche ami depuis des années et ils avaient toujours pu compter l’un sur l’autre.

« Tu me jures de…

— Muet comme une tombe, s’empressa de déclarer Poe.

— Pas même à Holdo ? Je ne veux pas que…

— A personne, » promit Poe, sincère.

D’une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots, Kaydel entreprit à voix basse le récit de sa rencontre avec Sabé et les découvertes qu’elle avait faites. Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, elle posa un regard rempli de larmes sur son ami.

« Elle a dit vrai, Poe. Ma mère était bien la fille d’Anakin. J’en ai eu la preuve au palais et je me suis souvenue de …Bref. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec Luke et je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. Je l’aime tellement, » avoua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Choqué, Poe la considéra en silence quelques secondes avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

— Menteur, gémit Kaydel. Depuis le début, tu es contre notre relation, alors à présent, ne fais pas semblant d’avoir de la peine pour nous.

— Parce que j’ai toujours pensé, et je le pense encore, que tu mérites mieux que Skywalker, la corrigea le pilote. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je me réjouis de savoir que votre relation est devenue impossible. Tu es mon amie et ça me fait mal de te voir aussi malheureuse.

— Pardon, sanglota Kaydel. Je ne voulais pas m’en prendre à toi, c’est simplement que sans Luke… Poe, c’est l’amour de ma vie. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec lui. C’est tellement injuste. J’ai envie d’hurler, de pleurer, de…

— Je sais, soupira le pilote tout caressant les fins cheveux blonds de la jeune femme afin de l’apaiser. Pleure tout ton saoul. Crie-moi dessus, si ça peut te faire du bien. »

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, les doigts de Poe passant inlassablement dans les cheveux de son amie.

« Chut, murmura-t-il en l’embrassant sur la tempe, voyant que son chagrin ne s’apaisait pas. Tu n’es pas toute seule, continua-t-il. Jamais… 

— J’ai tellement mal, murmura-t-elle.

— Je sais, répéta Poe. Je suis là, je t’aiderais à aller mieux, je te le promets », continua-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les joues humides et salées de la jeune femme.

Kaydel se tourna vers lui et leurs bouches s’effleurèrent. Sans réfléchir, Poe déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme puis un second.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Quoi qu’il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi, » répéta-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il l’embrassa avec tendresse avant de se laisser emporter par la fièvre que lui procuraient la sensation de son corps contre le sien et la saveur au gout de vin de sa langue. Il dévorait sa bouche avec passion lorsqu’il se retrouva brusquement éjecté à quelques mètres de la couchette où ils se trouvaient.

Dégrisée, Kaydel lui adressa un regard emplit de dégout.

« Quand je pense que j’ai cru à tes belles paroles, cracha-t-elle. A ta soi-disant amitié désintéressée. Tu n’as pas changé. Toujours prêt à tirer parti de la moindre faiblesse pour attirer les femmes dans ton lit. Je plains Holdo, elle ne mérite pas ça. »

Partagé entre la honte, l’humiliation, l’incompréhension et la colère, Poe rougit.

« Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas, je ne cherchai pas, ce, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois…

— Laisse-moi, le coupa Kaydel, blême.

— J’essaie juste de t’expliquer que

— Si tu veux que notre amitié ait une chance de survivre à ce que tu viens de faire, pars maintenant, » sanglota Kaydel, bouleversée.

Elle avait beau être en colère après Poe, elle ne pouvait se mentir : elle avait répondu à ses baisers. Même si elle ne pourrait plus jamais être avec Luke, elle l’avait trahi. Elle se massa les tempes, écœurée de son propre comportement. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi ?

« S’il te plait, Poe, va-t’en. Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi maintenant. Je n’arrive même plus à réfléchir. Je crois que je vais être malade. »

Devant le visage anéanti de son amie, Poe s’inclina.

« Je voulais juste te réconforter, rien d’autre, ce qui s’est passé était un accident, » répéta-t-il avant de s’en aller, le cœur en berne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oufff voilà, ce loooooooooooooong chapitre est terminé…. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Poe a glissouillé ( ça peut arriver à tout le monde lol)  
> Larma et Jacen ont super bien réussi leur mission par contre, Starkiller a pu… (bon ok a pu non plus Castilon, mais franchement, c’était moche comme planète)
> 
> Sur ce, j’attends vos retours ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à Lundi avec Rey & Kylo (parce que ça fait super longtemps qu’on les a pas vu dans l’un de leurs échanges si touchants) !


	65. Chapitre 64 : Tout est chamboulé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Le soleil revient, j’espère que vous avez profité autant que possible de votre week end !
> 
> Sur ce, l’heure est venue de découvrir le chapitre du jour, avec, comme promis un échange entre Rey & Kylo !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Coruscant,_ **

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

****

Sloane s’étouffa à demi de rage sans avoir besoin d’une quelconque action de Rey pour ce faire, ce qui réjouit au plus haut point la jeune Impératrice qui avait de plus en plus en horreur la Grande Amirale venue pour la détrôner.

« Ce maudit bâtard a détruit notre arme de dissuasion la plus impressionnante ! »

L’Impératrice se contenta de lui offrir un sourire placide pour toute réponse, ce qui redoubla la colère de Sloane.

« Comment pouvez-vous rester ainsi sans rien faire ! Je n’ai qu’une hâte c’est que vous », commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre, consciente d’être sur le point de trahir les plans de l’Empereur.

Rey étouffa un ricanement et posa la main sur son ventre pour s’apaiser. Depuis que les résidus de Ren gagnaient en maturité, elle avait remarqué qu’un contact physique avec ces choses remuantes augmentait sa puissance. Grâce à leur aptitude à la Force, dans laquelle elle puisait allègrement, elle restait concentrée sur son objectif au lieu de se laisser consumer par la haine qu’elle éprouvait pour ceux qui cherchaient à la tromper.

« Starkiller II n’a jamais été notre arme la plus impressionnante, lâcha-t-elle. C’est ma lignée qui l’est.

— Vous voulez dire la lignée de l’Empereur, la reprit Sloane.

— Evidemment, confirma l’Impératrice d’une voix suave. L’Empereur Palpatine est mon guide en toute chose et je ne suis que l’instrument de sa puissance. »

Phasma jeta un regard troublé à Rey. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait cru percevoir une pointe d’ironie dans la répartie de l’Impératrice, cependant la déclaration suivante de la jeune femme détourna son attention.

« La destruction de Starkiller II n’est pas une victoire pour Ren. Evidemment, c’est ce que votre vision limitée des choses vous incite à penser, remarqua-elle avec dédain. Alors, qu’au contraire, ce qui s’est passé sert nos intérêts. Cela nous donne l’occasion d’illustrer ce que nous ne cessons de répéter : qu’en dépit de ses protestations de vertu et d’altruisme, Kylo Ren ne recule devant rien pour s’emparer du pouvoir, n’hésitant pas à détruire une planète entière afin s’asseoir sa domination. De là à en conclure qu’il a lui-même orchestré la destruction d’Ajan Kloss afin de braquer les opinions contre le Dernier Empire, il n’y a qu’un pas. »

Obdur, pourtant peu bavard, ne put masquer son enthousiasme.

« Extrêmement brillant de songer à utiliser cela pour retourner les partisans de Ren en notre faveur. Je m’attèle de suite à faire circuler cette rumeur.

— Ce n’est que de la politique, rétorqua l’Impératrice affectant la modestie. En ce domaine, comme dans beaucoup d’autres, j’ai bénéficié de l’enseignement du meilleur », ajouta-t-elle spontanément.

Phasma frissonna à ces propos tandis que Sloane, troublée, fixait Rey.

« Vous parlez de…

— L’Empereur qui, en son temps, est parvenu à anéantir l’Ordre Jedi en manipulant les foules », la coupa la jeune Leader avec une assurance qu’elle était loin de ressentir.

D’où lui était venue cette déclaration ?

_« Ce n’est que de la politique. Tu vois, Rey, il y a toujours un dessein caché derrière chaque acte, une sorte de bénéfice secondaire. Je ne suis pas cynique, juste réaliste. Le peuple se contente le plus souvent de ce qu’on veut bien lui montrer. »_

La jeune femme chassa les remugles de l’océan d’un geste impatient tandis que Sloane contrattaquait, un brin acide :

« Et, en ce qui concerne Naboo ? Comment comptez-vous faire passer notre déroute pour une victoire ? »

L’Impératrice se crispa légèrement avant de rétorquer.

« Parfois, perdre une bataille permet de gagner la guerre.

— Encore une des choses que vous avez retiré de votre enseignement ? ironisa Sloane.

— Non, Grande Amirale, cela m’est venu en observant la manière dont vous et le restant du Conseil Obscur, vous êtes terrés pendant presque trente ans après la défaite du Premier Empire. »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de la jeune femme et Phasma ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise devant l’audace dont elle faisait preuve.

**_Naboo,_ **

**_Deux jours après la victoire,_ **

****

La nuit tombait sur la petite planète et Holdo, après avoir travaillé durant des heures en compagnie de Garan au rétablissement du pouvoir institutionnel des Naboos, inspira une profonde bouffée d’air frais. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi lasse. Les épreuves des derniers jours avaient laissé leur trace et elle n’était toujours pas entièrement remise du choc qu’elle avait éprouvé lorsqu’elle avait cru Poe disparu.

Revenant à l’intérieur du palais où ils avaient temporairement élu domicile, Amilyn balaya la salle commune des yeux. Son regard s’assombrit légèrement lorsqu’elle repéra Poe. Assis à l’écart des autres, le pilote était pour une fois silencieux, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement la table de marbre devant laquelle il était assis. Une attitude qui détonnait totalement avec la nonchalance coutumière de son amant.

« Ça a assez duré, » murmura-t-elle avant de le rejoindre et de l’attirer à l’écart.

Le pilote la suivit passivement, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, et Holdo se tourna vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce ce qui passe ? l’interrogea-t-elle franchement. Depuis ton retour, j’ai le sentiment que tu m’évites, que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Dameron baissa la tête et évita son regard, encore honteux de la manière dont il avait dérapé avec Kaydel le soir de la fête.

« Non, c’est juste que je sais que tu es très occupée et que je ne veux pas te distraire, prétexta-t-il. Plus vite les Naboos auront retrouvé un semblant d’ordre, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer, ajouta-t-il. Je t’avoue que j’ai hâte de partir d’ici. »

Kaydel, ou plutôt son ombre, se matérialisa à cet instant dans le champ de vision d’Amilyn et elle se raidit.

« Les réparations de l’Equilibrium sont en bonne voie, j’ai espoir que nous puissions partir d’ici quelques jours. Tu es certain que c’est tout ce qu’il y a ? Je te trouve un peu étrange. Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Kaydel ? demanda Amylin en réprimant un soupir. Je vous croyais réconciliés mais…

— Non. Rien à voir avec elle. C’est moi. Je ne suis qu’un idiot, affirma Poe d’un ton au débit précipité. Amilyn, je suis désolé de t’avoir évitée, c’est juste que … j’avais besoin d’être un peu seul. »

Holdo le fixa, incertaine, avant de céder devant le regard tourmenté de son amant. En dépit de ce qu’il prétendait, quelque chose clochait avec Poe. Cette évidence la troubla et elle se demanda une fois de plus si le pilote lui avait bien tout dit. Que s’était-il passé lorsqu’il était à bord du Mandator ? Finn répétait à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il ne croyait pas un mot de l’histoire rocambolesque que Poe leur avait servie pour expliquer son évasion et, même si cela déplaisait à Amilyn de l’admettre, elle commençait à partager l’avis de l’ancien trooper…

« D’accord. Mais, Poe, je ne veux pas que tu rumines dans ton coin. Si quelque chose te tourmente, tu peux m’en parler. Quoi que ce soit », ajouta-t-elle après coup.

Le pilote prit une brève inspiration et la serra contre lui sans se soucier d’éventuels observateurs.

« Je me sens si minable comparé à toi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

— Une raison particulière ? » tenta Amilyn, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Poe la regarda longuement. Il n’y avait pas de meilleur moment pour lui avouer son inexplicable instant d’égarement avec Kaydel. Pourtant, il en était incapable. Amilyn tenait une si grande place dans son cœur qu’il était prêt à tout pour ne pas la décevoir. Même si cela signifiait de lui mentir, pour la première et la dernière fois.

« Non, affirma-t-il. C’est juste que... Je crois que j’ai été plus remué que je ne le pensais par tout ça. J’ai vraiment cru ma dernière heure arrivée, tu sais. Je n’avais pas de plan lorsque je suis entré dans le Mandator, je n’ai pensé à rien. J’ai simplement foncé dans le tas sans me préoccuper du reste. Je ne suis pas digne de tous les honneurs dont on m’entoure depuis mon retour. Je n’ai rien fait d’exceptionnel hormis me précipiter sans réfléchir. »

Le visage de l’Amirale se fendit d’un sourire tendre.

« Que tu aies agi par calcul ou sur une impulsion, tu as largement mérité ton titre de héros, le rassura-t-elle. Sans toi, nous serions tous morts… »

Derrière elle, Kaydel toussota, gênée de les interrompre.

« Amirale, pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? Ce ne sera pas long. »

Holdo accepta, notant inconsciemment l’expression fugace de peur de son amant.

()()

« J’aimerais pouvoir m’entretenir avec le Grand Commandeur, déclara Kaydel. J’imagine qu’en tant qu’officier supérieur, vous pouvez m’y aider.

— Oui, mais pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous vous pas à Luke, tout simplement ? s’étonna Holdo. Aux vues de vos relations, cela serait beaucoup plus rapide et plus

— Luke n’a rien à voir avec tout cela, la coupa Kaydel avec raideur, au bord des larmes. Je vous serais reconnaissante de me mettre en relation avec Kylo Ren sur son canal privé aussi vite que possible. Maintenant serait idéal. Je sais que vous y avez accès, ajouta-t-elle.

— Il fait nuit sur Hapès, objecta Holdo.

— S’il vous plait, contactez Ren tout de suite, je dois lui parler, » répéta Kaydel.

Amilyn choisit de ne pas relever l’usage de la Persuasion de Force que la jeune femme venait de tenter sur elle, en dépit de sa curiosité. Pourquoi Kaydel tenait elle à ce point à s’entretenir avec Kylo Ren ?

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

**_Coruscant,_ **

_Les mains de Ben glissaient sur son ventre, le caressant amoureusement, et Rey sourit._

_« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de descendance ? » le taquina-t-elle._

_Il leva son regard sombre vers elle._

_« T’ai-je déjà refusé quoi que ce soit ? Rey… Tu es importante pour moi, tu comptes plus que tout à mes yeux… La seule chose que je désire, c’est être avec toi et nos enfants… »_

_Le cœur de Rey flancha et elle avança ses lèvres vers la bouche de Ben…_

_« Que fais-tu ? »_

_Sa propre voix, cinglante, résonna aux oreilles de Rey et elle s’écarta de Ben._

_« Ne fais pas ça, l’implora-t-il d’une voix lointaine. Rey… »_

_La jeune femme se raidit alors qu’elle faisait face à son propre reflet. La Rey qui se tenait devant elle afficha une expression de pur dégout._

_« Sidious a raison… Tu es faible et pathétique ! Tes… sentiments, cracha l’Impératrice avec horreur, font de toi une créature naïve et vulnérable. »_

_Rey baissa la tête, des larmes inondant ses yeux, et elle posa ses paumes contre son ventre rebondi._

_« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être avec lui ? osa-t-elle d’une voix ténue. Ce sont ses enfants à lui aussi, les nôtres, et il me semble… »_

_La main de l’Impératrice se leva. La gorge de Rey se serra, le manque d’air lui imposant le silence._

_« Tes stupides rêveries romantiques n’ont aucune place dans cette histoire. Cet attachement ridicule auquel tu t’accroches doit disparaitre. Ren n’est qu’un violeur usurpateur. Tu ne représentes rien de plus à ses yeux qu’un moyen de s’emparer du pouvoir. Tu n’as jamais été autre chose pour lui. Si tu persistes à entretenir ce fantasme absurde de l’existence d’un lien entre vous nous perdrons tout ce que j’ai bâti. Il t’arrachera les résidus et les revendiquera pour lui seul… Il s’accaparera leur pouvoir et nous renverra dans le néant. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Retourner piller des épaves sur Jakku pour gagner à peine de quoi survivre ? N’être personne à nouveau ? » ragea son double obscur avant de relâcher son emprise._

_La peine enfla le cœur de Rey et des larmes brulantes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu’elle s’inclinait devant l’Impératrice. Elle était tellement plus puissante qu’elle. Elle la dominait et Rey ne pouvait rien faire._

_« Je t’avais pourtant mise en garde…Je t’avais dit de rester cachée, pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas écoutée ? » souffla une Rey vêtue de la tenue rituelle des padawan, et dont le visage trahissait l’affliction._

_Puis, une fois de plus, l’océan balaya tout avec un grondement._

()()

L’Impératrice ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement dans son lit, désorientée. Le souvenir vivace de son récent cauchemar la fit grimacer. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Rey Dejakku se manifestait en songe, mais, plus sa gestation avançait, plus elle gagnait en consistance. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Etaient-ce les résidus les responsables des interventions de plus en plus fréquentes de sa part pathétique ?

Elle pesta entre ses dents alors que le grondement de son océan intérieur augmentait encore. Après s’être affranchie d’une grande partie de l’emprise de Palpatine sur son esprit elle avait connu un bienheureux répit mais, depuis quelques temps, elle sentait la part enfermée dans le gouffre se réveiller, lui infligeant souffrance et cauchemar.

« Pourquoi t’accroches-tu ainsi ? ragea l’Impératrice. Tu n’as aucune place dans l’Empire que j’ai construit ! »

Tandis qu’elle parlait, la Force se modifia autour d’elle et l’Impératrice se retourna vers l’Usurpateur, se résignant de mauvaise grâce à subir une nouvelle fois sa présence. 

()()

_« Que fais-tu ici, Skywalker ? Tu viens pour espionner, une fois encore ? ironisa-t-elle._

_— Je ne suis pas là parce que j’en ai envie, rétorqua Kylo Ren d’un ton sec. Mais parce que tu ne cesses de m’appeler dans la Force. »_

_L’Impératrice se troubla imperceptiblement à cette déclaration. Se pouvait-il qu’il dise vrai ? Que cette ignoble part d’elle, celle qui était remplie de Lumière et de rêves stupides, ne soit pas aussi bien muselée qu’elle le pensait ? Qu’elle profite de son sommeil et du lien paternel de Ren avec les résidus pour tenter de saper son autorité en la ramenant à un statut inférieur ?_

_Kylo Ren avait profité de ses réflexions pour s’approcher d’elle. Voyant qu’elle ne cherchait pas à se dérober à lui, il posa sa large main sur son ventre en une réplique parfaite du rêve dont elle venait de se réveiller. Une expression de pure béatitude inonda ses traits tandis que les choses réagissaient à son contact. La paume de Ren était chaude contre l’abdomen de l’Impératrice, presque brûlante. Elle frissonna en le sentant utiliser la Force pour renforcer son lien avec les êtres qu’elle portait et le fixa avec hostilité._

_« Ôte tes sales pattes de là. Ils sont à moi. Quels que soient tes efforts pour me voler leur puissance, je ne te les céderai pas. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle s’écarta et Kylo Ren laissa retomber sa main._

_« Je ne veux pas te les prendre, cela n’a jamais été mon but, soupira-t-il. Leur potentiel m’importe peu. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que nous soyons ensemble, tous les quatre. »_

_Le trouble de la jeune femme augmenta à ces propos. Une fois de plus, ils faisaient écho à son dernier songe._

_« Cesse de me repousser, Rey, murmura-t-il d’une voix caressante. Au fond de toi, tu en as envie autant que moi, je le sens… Laisse-nous une chance. »_

_Ils étaient si proches que les lèvres de Ren frôlaient les siennes. Elle entendit l’océan la supplier de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller._

_« Cède et tu perdras tout, » l’avertit l’Impératrice._

_Elle se dégagea de l’étreinte de Ren d’un mouvement brusque._

_« Tu te trompes, ce que je veux, c’est régner. Si tu désires être avec moi, il te suffit de me faire allégeance et de reconnaitre ma suprématie sur la Galaxie. Soumets-toi à ma puissance, accepte de me servir, et alors je t’autoriserai à te tenir à nos côtés, » tenta-t-elle spontanément._

_Elle ne put s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il accepte._

_Kylo Ren la fixa, troublé par cette proposition surprenante. Encouragée par son silence, elle tendit une main tremblante vers lui._

_« Renonce à me combattre, murmura-t-elle. Ensemble, nous sommes certains de vaincre Palpatine. Nous pourrons restaurer l’ordre dans la Galaxie. Rejoins-moi. »_

_Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s’embuer et il avala sa salive._

_« Et quelle est ta vision de cet ordre ? Un Nouvel Empire où tu imposeras l’idéologie Sith sur tous les systèmes ? Où tu opprimeras ceux que tu considères comme inférieurs ?_

_— Cesse de t’accrocher à tes chimères imbéciles ! pesta l’Impératrice. Ton précieux Vador est mort, les Jedis sont moribonds, toutes ces choses que tu hais autant que moi sont sur le point de disparaitre. Et, avec ou sans ton aide, Sidious les rejoindra bientôt. Oublie ton stupide Equilibre et embrasse le Côté Obscur. Il n’est pas trop tard ! »_

_Kylo Ren regarda longuement la paume tendue de la jeune femme puis recula d’un pas, le visage rempli de tristesse._

_« Je voudrais le faire, mais cela m’est impossible. Pas en sachant que cela signifie plonger la Galaxie dans l’Obscurité. Je prendrais sans hésiter la main de Rey Dejakku mais jamais je ne saisirais celle de l’Impératrice Palpatine. »_

_L’Impératrice laissa retomber son bras et le toisa, les yeux chargés de colère._

_« Dans ce cas, tu mourras…_

_— Tout comme toi, » rétorqua-t-il, les yeux chargés de regrets._

**_Citadelle de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

Kylo Ren prit une profonde bouffée d’air alors qu’il se redressait dans son lit, effaré. Depuis quand parvenait-il à se connecter avec Rey durant son sommeil ? Au lieu de se distendre, leur lien se renforçait de jours en jours, comme si la Force les poussait inexorablement l’un vers l’autre. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et s’avisa alors qu’il était trempé de sueur.

Que lui voulait Rey ? Quel sens donner à la proposition qu’elle venait de lui faire ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que, depuis leur séparation forcée sur Exegol, elle n’avait exprimé que de la haine à son encontre ?

Un bruit persistant brisa le cours de ses pensées et il réalisa que c’était son comlink privé qui l’avait tiré du sommeil et arraché à sa conversation avec Rey. Furieux, il se pencha vers l’appareil et répondit d’un ton rogue.

**_Naboo,_ **

Holdo baissa les yeux, gênée par la nudité partielle de Ren dont le torse couvert de sueur s’affichait à l’écran.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais…

— Que se passe-t-il ? la coupa le jeune homme tout en enfilant une chemise, grimaçant alors que la sueur collait l’étoffe à son corps. Des problèmes sur Naboo ? Je vous croyais sur le point de prendre le chemin du retour. »

Kaydel intervint.

« Grand Commandeur, commença-t-elle. N’en voulez pas à l’Amirale, c’est moi qui ai insisté pour qu’elle vous contacte. »

Amilyn fixa la jeune Jedi dont l’émoi était visible.

« Amirale, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? » requit Kaydel d’une voix un peu tremblante.

Holdo roula des yeux agacés mais s’inclina.

« J’imagine qu’il est l’heure pour moi de prendre un repas chaud, » ironisa-t-elle, un peu vexée par la manière dont Kaydel l’avait utilisée.

Une fois certaine que sa conversation avec Ren n’aurait aucun témoin, Kaydel se pencha vers l’hologramme.

« Je dois vous parler de toute urgence.

— Manifestement, commenta Kylo Ren. Luke n’est pas avec moi, il se repose dans ses appartements, cependant, je me ferais un plaisir de demander à BC-9 d’aller le réveiller lui aussi.

— Non ! cria presque Kaydel. C’est justement pour cela que j’ai demandé à Holdo de vous joindre à cette heure. Je voulais être certaine que vous seriez seul. »

Kylo Ren la regarda avec perplexité.

« J’ai besoin de votre aide, poursuivit-elle avec émotion. Et de votre enseignement, ajouta-t-elle.

— Mais, Luke est tout à fait capa

— Luke ne doit rien savoir de cette conversation, murmura Kaydel. Jamais. Je dois, il faut que je vous voie avant que nous soyons de retour à la Citadelle. »

Le jeune homme s’agaça, croyant deviner les raisons d’une telle requête.

« Ecoute, si tu espères que je vais sauter dans un TIE pour venir t’aider à gérer les sentiments que tu éprouves après ton premier combat, tu rêves. C’est le rôle de ton Maitre et je ne suis pas ce dernier. Par ailleurs, Luke est sans le moindre doute possible la personne la plus indiquée pour écouter tes épanchements et…

— Ma demande n’a rien à voir avec ce qui s’est passé durant la bataille, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau. Croyez bien que si j’avais trouvé un autre moyen, je ne serais pas en train de vous demander de m’aider. Mais, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire. Enfin, je pourrais aussi m’adresser à Rey mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée », ironisa-t-elle.

De plus en plus intrigué, Kylo Ren reprit.

« Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus claire, explique ce que tu attends de moi.

— Pas tant que vous ne serez pas ici.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter de

— Vous me devez bien ça, lâcha Kaydel. Après tout ce que vous m’avez pris, vous n’avez pas le droit de me refuser votre aide. »

Stupéfait par une telle attitude qui s’accordait peu avec ce qu’il connaissait de la jeune femme, Kylo Ren tressaillit

« Pour que tu en viennes à avancer cet argument afin de me convaincre de venir, c’est que la chose doit être importante à tes yeux.

— Elle l’est.

— D’accord, céda-t-il, intrigué. Je serais là dans quelques heures. Pas sur Naboo, c’est trop risqué. Je rejoindrais le Destroyer. Préviens Holdo que je souhaite que ma visite reste secrète. Pas de comité d’accueil, hangar des visiteurs. Je communiquerai par ce canal quand je serais en approche et j’entends que la voie soit dégagée pour mon arrivée. »

Soulagée, Kaydel hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

« S’il vous plait, ne dites rien à Luke, je ne veux pas qu’il sache que j’ai demandé à vous voir.

— Vraiment ? Etrangement, je m’en doutais un peu », ironisa Ren avant de couper la communication.

()()

Lorsque Kaydel sortit des appartements temporaires de l’Amirale, elle tomba nez à nez avec Poe.

« Amilyn m’a dit que tu avais exigé qu’elle contacte Ren, commença-t-il, intérieurement soulagé que la jeune femme n’ait pas révélé son moment d’égarement à l’Amirale. Est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as découvert sur Naboo ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Elle se détourna mais la main de Poe agrippa son bras.

« Ecoute, je comprends que tu m’en veuilles. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi et avec Amilyn. Et je le regrette. Jamais je n’aurais dû t’emb… »

Poe s’arrêta net, visiblement gêné, avant de se décider à ajouter :

« Je suis désolé, Kaydel, vraiment. Je te jure que je n’avais absolument pas calculé mon geste, je, j’ai juste pas réfléchi, j’étais un peu ivre et tu étais si… Je voulais simplement t’apporter un peu de réconfort et j’ai dérapé. Je te promets que c’est tout. Je m’en veux vraiment de ce qui s’est passé. Je n’arrête pas d’y penser et je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. S’il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir las à la vue du regard suppliant du pilote. Elle le connaissait bien et il avait l’air sincère en prétendant avoir agi sur une impulsion. De plus, elle avait déjà perdu Luke et renoncer à son amitié avec Poe dans de telles circonstances était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pouvait également nier, qu’en dépit de son amour pour Luke, elle avait répondu à l’étreinte de Poe avec plus d’enthousiasme qu’elle ne l’aurait dû.

« Laisse-tomber. En fait, je ne t’en veux pas vraiment. Je m’excuse d’avoir réagi comme je l’ai fait. J’ai été injuste et ingrate. Je n’aurais pas dû t’accuser d’essayer de profiter de moi. Je sais que tu ne cherchais qu’à me soutenir. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite… J’avais trop bu, toi aussi, et la situation nous a échappé. Tu n’es pas le seul responsable, avoua-t-elle. J’aurais dû te repousser bien avant, seulement, je n’ai pas pu. J’avais besoin d’être consolée, de ressentir un peu de tendresse. Je me suis laissée emporter par l’instant et je, nous, sommes allé trop loin. »

Une lueur s’alluma dans les yeux de Poe et il hésita.

« Kaydel, est-ce

— Il vaut mieux que nous oublions cet accident de parcours, déclara-t-elle. Cela ne signifiait rien. Je sais que tu es amoureux d’Holdo et que tu ne mettrais jamais votre histoire en péril. »

Poe lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« C’est une femme épatante, tu sais. Elle semble froide et distante mais elle cache un cœur en or.

— Elle t’aime beaucoup, cela se sent, même si elle fait tout pour ne pas l’afficher. Je suis contente pour toi, tu mérites d’être heureux, renchérit Kaydel.

— Toi aussi tu devrais l’être, murmura Poe. Kaydel, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Au sujet de…

— Protéger Luke, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Peu importe le prix. »

Holdo qui revenait vers ses appartements à cet instant, s’immobilisa net en reconnaissant les voix de Kaydel et de Poe. Au lieu de les rejoindre, elle se glissa dans un recoin sombre, tendant l’oreille.

Poe serra les poings. Une fois de plus Kaydel allait s’oublier pour épargner ce maudit Jedi.

« C’est pour ça que tu voulais parler à Ren ? A cause de Luke ?

— Oui. Je lui ai demandé de m’aider et il a accepté.

— Pourquoi lui ? J’aurais pu… Kaydel, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, il te suffit de me dire ce dont tu as besoin et tu l’auras. »

Elle sourit avec tendresse.

« C’est gentil et je sais que tu le penses, mais tu ne peux pas m’aider cette fois. Il n’y a que Ren qui le puisse. De toute façon, je t’ai déjà trop impliqué dans mes problèmes.

— Si Ren est le seul à pouvoir t’aider, c’est forcément lié à la Force. Tu vas lui demander quoi ? De te faire quelque chose, genre oublier ? Tu ne projettes tout de même pas de faire comme si tu n’avais rien découvert ? s’horrifia Poe.

— Bien sûr que non ! Il m’est impossible d’ignorer ce que j’ai appris sur Naboo, soupira la jeune femme. Je compte demander à Ren de m’apprendre à dissimuler mes secrets à Luke. Pour le préserver. S’il l’apprenait, ça le détruirait. »

Poe la fixa, ravalant in-extrémis son opinion sur le Jedi et ce qu’il méritait selon lui.

« Est-ce qu’il va venir ici ? Ren, pas Luke.

— Poe, il ne veut pas que cela

— Je dois absolument lui parler, la coupa Poe. S’il te plait, quand il sera là, préviens-moi. C’est important.

— Il ne compte pas venir sur Naboo, juste sur l’Equilibrium. Il tient à ce que sa visite passe inaperçue.

— Comme il veut. Je n’ai pas besoin de le voir très longtemps. »

La jeune femme se troubla devant son insistance. Poe n’avait jamais été un admirateur de Ren. Il le respectait comme Leader, certes, mais il ne l’aimait pas.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s’est passé quand tu étais sur le Mandator ? Tu es très évasif à ce sujet, ça ne te ressemble pas.

— Oui, lui confirma-t-il. Et ça pourrait être important pour Ren, enfin, je crois… »

Kaydel réfléchit.

« Finn ne cesse de clamer qu’il ne croit pas en ta version… Il m’a demandé plusieurs fois si tu m’avais dit quelque chose sur celui qui t’a aidé. Est-ce qu’il a raison ? Il y a un traitre au sein de l’Empire ?

— Finn ferait mieux de s’occuper de Lanzora et de ses oignons, rétorqua Poe, agacé.

— Il a raison ou pas ? chuchota Kaydel. Poe, tu connais mon pire secret… Fais-moi confiance pour garder le tien. »

Poe regarda fugacement autour d’eux et se pencha vers elle.

« Oui...

— Mais tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s’agit…

— J’aimerais, mais j’ai donné ma parole de n’en parler qu’à Ren, soupira Poe.

— Alors, je n’essaierais pas de t’arracher son identité, déclara immédiatement Kaydel. Il doit être drôlement important pour tenir à ce point à ne pas être découvert.

— T’imagines même pas, ricana Poe, toujours aussi stupéfait de l’attitude de Hux.

— Tu verras Ren, promit Kaydel. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Il se séparèrent sur ces mots.

Une fois qu’ils eurent tous deux quitté le couloir, Holdo sortit du recoin dans lequel elle s’était dissimulée, honteuse de les avoir espionnés ainsi. En voyant l’intensité de leur discussion elle n’avait pas réfléchi et, à présent, elle regrettait sa lâcheté. La manière dont Poe avait avoué sans hésiter à Kaydel qu’il n’avait pas tout dit sur son passage sur le Mandator, alors qu’elle l’avait questionné de nombreuses fois à ce sujet, la blessait. Mais le pire avait été de l’entendre affirmer qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour la jeune Jedi. Dameron avait beau prétendre n’éprouver que de l’amitié pour Kaydel, Amilyn en doutait de plus en plus.

**_Coruscant,_ **

**_Palais Impérial,_ **

L’Impératrice posa un regard las sur le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. L’intervention indésirable de Rey Dejakku durant sa connexion avec Ren l’avait littéralement enragée. Comment cette sale petite pilleuse d’épaves avait-elle réussi à la pousser à faire cette proposition à l’Usurpateur ? Pourquoi s’entêtait-elle de la sorte à rechercher la présence de Ren ? Cet homme l’avait violée et

« _Tu sais que c’est faux, c’est ce que Palpatine a implanté dans ta mémoire mais Ben ne t’a jamais forcée_. »

La douleur cloua presque l’Impératrice sur place mais elle s’obligea à la dominer.

« La ferme ! hurla-t-elle. Que ce soit vrai ou non n’a aucune importance. Crois-moi, je vais trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de toi pour de bon.

— _Tu ne peux pas, je fais partie de toi…_

 _—_ Une fois que j’aurais arraché les tripes de Ren, tu disparaitras », affirma l’Impératrice avant de puiser dans l’Obscurité pour sceller le gouffre qui s’agrandissait en elle.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle devait lutter pour le maintenir hermétiquement clos.

()()

« Mon apprentie… »

La voix doucereuse de Sidious s’éleva dans la pièce et l’Impératrice retint un grand peine un sanglot de frustration. Elle s’agenouilla avec difficulté, rageant intérieurement de devoir continuer à s’incliner devant ce vieillard au corps putride nourri par des tubes.

« Tu as laissé Naboo retomber aux mains de notre ennemi.

— Afin de lui faire croire qu’il pouvait nous vaincre, Maitre.

— Faux ! tonna Sidious. C’est ta faiblesse grandissante qui t’a conduite à l’échec. Je sens le conflit grandir en toi. Tu ne peux rien me cacher Rey, je lis dans ton esprit comme dans un livre… »

L’Impératrice s’obligea à ne pas trembler devant cette affirmation et Sidious la contempla longuement.

« Tu me déçois. Tu te laisses manipuler par Ren et tu ne cesses de rechercher sa présence. Tu es pathétique. A cause de ton incompétence, nous avons perdu Naboo et Starkiller a été détruit. Pourquoi as-tu ordonné à Hux de se replier ?

— Pour faire croire à Ren et qu’il avait une chance de l’emporter. Je voulais l’obliger à sortir de sa cachette. Je pensais qu’il ne résisterait pas à l’envie de venir en personne fêter sa prétendue victoire, répondit l’Impératrice en baissant la tête.

— Stupide et irréfléchi, la tança Sidious. A cause de toi, nous sommes la risée de la Galaxie. Ce qui est compréhensible si l’on considère qu’il a suffi d’une poignée d’hommes mal dégrossis et d’une minable padawan pour dérouter notre armée. Pryde m’a averti que de plus en plus de murmures appelant à la révolte s’élevaient. Tout cela en raison de tes erreurs grossières. Je vais finir par croire que tu songes à me trahir. »

Elle fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes mon Maitre et je vous dois tout. Jamais je ne pourrais me retourner contre vous. Pardonnez-moi si j’ai mal apprécié la situation. Mon seul objectif est de détruire l’Usurpateur afin d’établir définitivement notre Empire. »

Elle sentit Sidious s’enfoncer dans son esprit sans la moindre douceur et s’obligea à rester droite en dépit des larmes de sang qu’elle sentait rouler sur ses joues. Au bout d’un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la pression s’arrêta et Sidious la gratifia d’un rictus supérieur.

« Tu as raison sur un point. Il faut en terminer avec Ren.

— Hux s’est replié vers Coruscant mais je lui ai ordonné de patienter au cas où l’Usurpateur se manifesterait, Maitre. J’étais certaine qu’il le ferait mais, jusqu’à présent, il reste terré dans sa cachette. Il est introuvable. C’est comme si ce bâtard et ses partisans s’étaient volatilisés.

— Incapable… s’agaça Sidious. Tu nous as assez fait perdre de temps. Je veux que Hux et ses hommes rejoignent le Palais au plus tôt », lâcha-t-il avant de disparaitre.

**_Exegol,_ **

****

Dark Sidious laissa échapper un chuintement, le cœur dévoré de rage. Son emprise sur l’esprit de SC-142 s’affaiblissait de jour en jour, à mesure que la soif de pouvoir du réceptacle grandissait. Il le sentait. Comme tout apprenti Sith, elle désirait s’affranchir de son Maitre. Cela était somme toute normal et il y était préparé. Il aurait été déçu si elle n’avait pas nourri quelques intentions de rébellion…

En revanche, l’océan auquel il se heurtait à chacune de ses incursions dans l’esprit de la jeune femme l’inquiétait de plus en plus. Sa surface, désormais d’un noir profond, était aussi dure que la roche et, en dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre ce qui était dissimulé dans ses abysses. Jamais il n’avait expérimenté une telle chose. Après sa Restructuration Mentale SA-038 avait été d’une obéissance et d’une transparence parfaites, son esprit entièrement ouvert aux directives de son Maitre. Sidious haleta, se souvenant de la sensation fugace qu’il avait éprouvée lorsqu’il avait procédé à la reprogrammation de SC-142. Le sentiment que quelque chose tentait d’échapper à son contrôle. Il s’était désintéressé de l’océan alors, mais, peut-être avait-il sous-estimé l’importance de ce dernier, ou plutôt de ce qu’elle y avait caché.

Non. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir commis une erreur. Pas après Vador qui lui avait couté le Premier Empire et l’avait relégué ici durant des décennies. Il appuya sur le comlink lui permettant d’entrer en relation avec Sloane.

« J’ai décidé d’hâter la prochaine étape du Plan Contingence. Il est temps que SC-142 cède sa place et rejoigne Exegol, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Je veux que son transfert soit effectué au plus vite. Pryde commandera les opérations. A son arrivée à Coruscant, j’exige que le réceptacle, Hux et Phasma soient prêts à quitter le palais. Tout comme le jeune Reylo. Faites-en sorte qu’ils continuent à croire que Kamino est leur destination. »

Sloane ne put dissimuler la satisfaction que cette nouvelle lui procurait.

« Je m’y attèle dès à présent.

— Hux ne devrait pas tarder à être de retour de Naboo, poursuivit Palpatine. Laissez-le annoncer le transfert à SC-142. Elle lui fait confiance et s’imagine qu’il lui est fidèle. »

La Grande Amirale se mordit les lèvres, songeant qu’il y avait peu de chance que le réceptacle se méprenne au sujet de Hux. Il suffisait de voir les regards que le roux lui lançait à la dérobée pour comprendre qu’il n’hésiterait pas à tous les trahir si elle le lui demandait.

**_Citadelle de l’Ordre de l’Equilibre,_ **

**_Hapès,_ **

« Pourquoi un départ aussi précipité ? Ben, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kylo Ren se tourna vers Luke.

« Simplement une affaire à régler. Rien qui vous concerne. Pouvez-vous, pour une fois, vous contenter de faire ce que je vous demande sans poser de questions ? Les hommes du Sauveur I seront de retour dans la journée, faites-en sorte que Jacen reçoive les honneurs qu’il mérite.

— Et D’Acy ?

— Comme vous voudrez, choisissez », lui lança Ren en se dirigeant d’un pas pressé vers le TIE flambant neuf qu’il avait commandé pour son usage personnel.

Luke fronça les sourcils. Ben lui cachait quelque chose, il le sentait sans pour autant comprendre de quoi il s’agissait.

« Si c’est Rey que tu comptes aller rejoindre, tu commets une erreur et je ne peux pas te laisser faire, avança-t-il. Ben, tu n’es même pas armé, tu lui as donné ton sabre laser.

— C’est pas vrai ! pesta Ren avant de se retourner, les yeux brillant de rage. Quand cesserez-vous donc de me prendre pour un parfait imbécile ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, rétorqua Luke d’un ton calme. Simplement, si j’étais à ta place et que Kaydel me faisait croire qu’elle a besoin de moi, je

— Je ne suis pas comme vous, le coupa Kylo Ren. Et je n’ai pas l’intention de le devenir, ni de vous rendre des comptes sur mes déplacements. Allez-vous, oui ou non, prendre les choses en main ici durant mon absence ou dois-je m’adresser à quelqu’un d’autre ?

— Oui, s’agaça Luke, intérieurement surpris et flatté qu’il lui demande d’assumer le commandement de la Citadelle. Cependant, je maintiens que c’est imprudent de quitter la base sans ton sabre laser et avec BC-9 pour seule escorte. »

Un soupir irrité échappa à Kylo Ren et il écarta son manteau, dévoilant le sabre laser de Leia qu’il avait passé à sa ceinture.

« Aucun commentaire », prévint-il Luke d’un ton sans appel.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Jedi mais il prit soin de ne pas relever.

« Et pas de petit sourire triomphal non plus, s’agaça Ren. La seule raison pour laquelle je porte ce sabre c’est parce que je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’en fabriquer un autre et que, comme vous l’avez souligné, il serait malavisé de me déplacer sans être armé. »

La tension du jeune homme était visible et Luke s’empressa de changer de sujet, désireux de ne pas le braquer.

« Combien de temps seras-tu parti ? l’interrogea-t-il tandis que Ben embarquait dans le TIE.

— Aucune idée, pas longtemps. Enfin, j’espère, » grommela Ren avant de décoller sans un mot d’adieu.

()()

Alors qu’il voyait s’éloigner la Citadelle qu’il en était venu à considérer comme sa maison, Kylo Ren soupira. Il détestait devoir cacher la vérité à Luke, surtout maintenant que leur relation avait trouvé un certain équilibre. Kaydel avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ça soit aussi important qu’elle le laissait entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe pas forcément grand-chose en terme d’action… Cependant, il en montre plus sur Rey. Le fait qu’elle se soit affranchie de Palpatine n’est pas sans conséquence, car du coup, elle est coupée en deux par ses dilemmes intérieurs… Et Sidious est toujours là… Dur dur d’être obscure pour l’Impératrice. 
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j’attends avec impatience vos retours !
> 
> Bonne semaine et, à lundi !


End file.
